Whispers in the Night
by Jean11089
Summary: Words have more power than we think. Thoughts & dreams can be revealed to those closest to us, to those we want to know more of, & to our greatest enemies. A single act of kindness, a single word can change someone's entire world. Join Harry on another adventure through his time at Hogwarts where even the quietest whispers can make a difference. Harry/Multi. Mature for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Up to the Challenge

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. **Read the author's notes** , or skim for information from them, I don't care. I've answered many reviews in author's notes that answer questions I've heard a ton of times. So please, read the damn notes when I put them in.

2\. I have made extensive progress since first posting this story and I've decided to add in a few summaries in specific chapters. I don't relish this, as I prefer you read the entire work so you completely understand everything. However, this change is made, primarily, because I know some people don't want to read everything or would rather get to certain events over others. Below you will find a list of chapters as related to years/arcs of the story. Treat these as books themselves or just as year markers for the entire story. **Each "marker" chapter will have a** _ **brief**_ **summary of what came before, so you will miss some important details relying on them alone.**

 **Current Marker/Summary Containing Chapters: 22 and 51.**

 **Third Year: Chapters 1-21**

 **Fourth Year: Chapters 22-50**

 **Fifth Year: Chapters 51-?**

3\. I'll be the first to admit this isn't the greatest starting chapter. Everything that follows, however, is MUCH better than what I have here so please continue reading!

4\. A few things you need to know about the story. **This story is labeled drama/romance for a reason** , and there's plenty of Family/Angst/Fluff involved along the way. This is a fair warning right here and now that **this story is focused primarily on characters and their interactions** rather than the overall plot for much of the first 21 chapters at the least, even up to 50.

5\. I say this in the story but I'm going to make it clear: **Everyone starts Standardized Magical Education/Academies/Schools at age 13 in this story.** So when Harry is 15 in 3rd year, this is normal for this particular universe/story/setting and his peers are roughly the same age etc. This is based on the fact that I'm looking to write a more mature story and I want/need older/more mature characters in order to do that. In character, reasons for it vary, but one established rule is a certain maturity is necessary/desired to handle magic given that it can be an extremely volatile force.

6\. I answer reviews via PM instead of adding reviews to my own story. So if you have questions, criticism, suggestions etc, please review and if they make me think/seem interesting I'll do my best to answer. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the story!

 **Chapter One: Up to the Challenge**

At a lone table in the leaky cauldron, a pair of men sat in contemplative and comfortable silence after talking about their summers. The pair had met only recently, that afternoon in fact. One had recently escaped confinement with his relatives, the other had returned from a trip abroad for work. Both of them, however, were well aware the silence had gone on long enough.

"Kinda funny isn't it?" The shorter of the two men began.

The raised eyebrow of his companion was question enough. He didn't quite understand, not yet, but he soon would.

"At age thirteen I'm out in the middle of nowhere, dodging letters from a mysterious benefactor because my relatives don't want me getting involved. There efforts only lasts until a half-giant breaks down the door, ties my uncle's shotgun into a noose, hands me a letter, gives my cousin a pig's tail and starts cooking, of all things, sausages," the black-haired teen mused aloud with a smile. "Looking back on that I realize that last bit was actually psychological torture. And they say Hagrid's a gentle soul."

The tall, well-built redhead next to him laughed at the thought. Of all his family he was, perhaps, the most down to earth, the most calm and collected of the bunch. As his laughter abated he couldn't help but try to wipe the smile from his stubbly face with his hand given the somewhat serious history he was being told, only to fail miserably.

"But it doesn't really stop there," the younger of the two men continued. "I'm told of a whole new world, a world that, to my ears, sounds like the most wonderful thing there could possibly be. There are dragons and goblins, house elves and owls, wizards and witches, potions, wands, broomsticks, and above all, _magic_. I learn what I am, what I was all along, a wizard, only to learn I'm some vaunted savior just because my parents died protecting me and some villain died from a rebounded curse. I hear my parents' names for the first time..."

"Harry you don't have to-"

"I do," Harry cut across suddenly. "Someone needs to know, Bill, and right now you're the only one I feel comfortable talking to."

Bill could only offer a solemn nod in return and watched as the thin, dark-haired, jade-eyed teen told him a story. Ironic how the roles were reversed from his time telling stories to his siblings. They had only really known each-other for a few hours, but in those few hours they seemed to have connected. Bill had shown Harry some of the more exciting places in the alley, gave him a few tips on how to handle goblins and had discussed any topic Harry brought up with an open honesty that was rare to find. Harry, in turn, had opened up to the older man, glad to have someone to talk to, at least for a short while. Now they were in the Leaky Cauldron about ready to share stories very few had heard before. Regardless, Bill listened intently as Harry continued his story.

"I get on a train and make my first friend my age. I meet my second and third within hours of that only to be confronted with a side of the world I never wanted to see." Harry paused to take a long drink of his butterbeer and sighed. He didn't know why he had started his story way back then, but it all had some bearing on the present, one way or another.

"But I ignored it," the fifteen year old third year growled. "I ignored that part of this world because I wanted to believe this place was better, that this world was better in every way than the one I had come from. So I go to school, and my sorting happens."

"You got put into Gryffindor," Bill added in quickly as he took a greater interest in where this whole conversation was headed. "Ron said something about you asking to be put there."

"No, he thinks I asked for it but really that wasn't it at all," countered the younger wizard as he leaned back and his eyes darkened. "'Not Slytherin' I told the hat. It wanted to put me there, after everything I've been through, been forced to learn, it saw what was inside me and wanted to put me in a place it thought I would thrive."

The teen shook his head at the thought of his own sorting, of how long it had taken and what he had done to convince the hat to alter its choice. "I had heard so much from others, made friends with people that wouldn't like it if I ended up there. I didn't want to go either simply because an arrogant blonde put me against the idea. I didn't want to spend my seven years of school surrounded by him or those like him. Honestly, I think I might have arranged for all of the bullies to fall off of the astronomy tower if I'd been forced to deal with them on a daily basis. So I told it not to put me in Slytherin...

"I'm not sure if that wasn't a mistake now," Harry mused as he lowered his eyes to his butterbeer bottle and sighed. "I've lied, Bill. I've been lying to myself, and more importantly my friends, for a long time. I didn't want to lose friends so I held myself back in classes after a month or two..." He admitted with a blush. "I didn't want to lose Ron because I was doing better than him or lose Hermione to some naive competition for grades that it might have turned out to be."

"You were trying to fit in at a school you were stuck in for nine months a year. You wanted to find a place in this world. There's nothing wrong with that, Harry." Bill set a hand on his brother's friend's shoulder consolingly. It was a gesture of trust, of comfort, one he noticed Harry flinched from slightly before he settled in with a slow, calm nod. "I know what that kind of pressure can be like but it's not something you can do forever. The truth will come out and it's better that you applied yourself than never try it at all. It's a white lie, but one that your friends can deal with."

"But I still lie to them. Even after everything we've been through; smuggling dragons, and killing Quirrel, a rogue house elf and making polyjuice, giant spiders and three-headed dogs, a deranged fraud and saving Ginny from a basilisk, after experiencing that together I still haven't shown them that side of me... The real me." Harry shivered as he took a large gulp and finished his butterbeer even as he beckoned for another from Tom the Barkeep.

"The side of me that befriended a shade of Tom Riddle. I really am a lot like him. It was only after months of writing in that diary that I actually learned Riddle was actually Voldemort… And I destroyed him because he threatened another friend," Harry admitted softly. Bill sat unwavering in his seat while his jaw and fist tightened. Harry appreciated that he didn't flinch or wince at the name. There was no fear in the curse breaker, just anger. "My friends have never seen the side of me that knows every spell that Hermione does, that knows the theory behind magic as much as anyone my age does because I study in secret and fake my average performance because magic is too incredible not to learn more about. The side of me that wonders how much I could get if I found a way to sell the remains of a dead basilisk.

"My friends know me, Bill. They know me very well, but they never see what I don't want them to see and it terrifies me they might not like what they find out if I really put in the effort to just... be me this year. I've been playing the part of the Boy-Who-Lived for two years, not Harry Potter."

"I see you," Bill said softly, his expression solemn and honest. "Right now I see nothing wrong with the young man in front of me. Fifteen years old and you have already killed a basilisk with a sword. You killed a man in self defense and remained sane enough to not hate yourself and spiral out of control. I see a young man that saved my sister. What's more you know what you've done and you live with it. I can respect that..." The older of the two paused as his glass of fire whiskey was refilled and nodded thanks to the bartender before he continued.

"What I can't respect is someone not being themselves. You need to step out of your shell, Harry," Bill said earnestly as he caught the young man's eye. "You need to take charge of your life and live how you want to. Don't hide in the dark and let something like fear hold you back from showing your true intelligence and personality. Take the classes you want to take, be who you want to be and never look back. I know Ron might end up disgruntled, maybe even a bit jealous of what you're able to accomplish, but he'll get over it. As for Hermione? I don't know her that well but I'm sure she will be thrilled that you're taking your studies seriously for once, or so it will seem to her.

"You need to do what's best for you, Harry. I know I did," Bill added in a far more somber tone. "There's a reason I got a job at Gringotts, became a Curse Breaker and left for Egypt as soon as I could. I couldn't be myself around my family and I needed a change. I took that opportunity and I've never looked back, not once. I'm happy with my life, living it the way I want to without any interference from my family. I'm back early from Egypt because I have a job to do and want to enjoy some time in Britain again with a few friends. Don't feel bad about trying to be yourself, Harry, you'll only betray yourself in doing so."

It took a moment or two for the sentiment to sink in, but the shy smile in Harry's lips was all Bill needed to see to know he had done right. The young man before him could be greater, far greater than anyone thought if someone nursed that desire for change, knowledge and acceptance in him. While he was not close to Harry, not yet anyways, Bill knew he had found another sort of curse to break in the young man next to him.

"I'm glad you understand," the curse breaker said finally as he received another firewhiskey. "The rest of the family is making a side trip to Romania to visit Charlie before returning to England but even now I can tell you I'm back because I want to be. I don't necessarily approve of using all of that lottery money on a trip, but my family deserved some fun."

"I found that to be a bit off myself," Harry put in politely, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Ron's always going on about not having money on the Express and at school. I know your parents mean well but why didn't they just save it up and stay home?"

"One last gasp of extravagance maybe? They were quite happy to be on the trip and spend a fair amount," Bill said with a shrug as he gave a thankful nod to their waitress for his refill. "Either way I think they just wanted the kids to have a good time visiting their brothers in remote places. I enjoyed it, I really did, but I was a little put out they spent so much just to visit when they knew I'd be back this month."

"I guess that makes sense... Just... It makes me uncomfortable sometimes, you know? I have thousands of Galleons in my vault and yet your family has so little. Ron doesn't help by making me feel bad for getting him something he can't afford for Christmas each year. If only he knew how much I really had..." Harry finished uncomfortably as he worried his butterbeer bottle between his hands.

"I know it's not my business, even if I do work for Gringotts, but if you don't mind me asking..."

"It's alright, Bill, I trust you," Harry said with a smile to ease the older man's uncertainty. "I've enough to live off of for a few years after school, and that's with being a little spend happy. My parents... Family, House, whatever, they were a major contributor to the war effort last time. All that's left of the Potter Fortune is in my vault or my trunk upstairs. Nothing but a cloak, a photo album and some cold hard gold..."

Harry hesitated. There was something he wanted to say but wasn't sure if now was the best time. Then again, when was the next time he might get another chance to ask someone who might know a thing or two about stuff like this?

"Something strange came up when I visited Gringotts last time."

"Stop right there," Bill cut in quickly as he set a hand back on Harry's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything, Harry. I'm glad you trust me but I don't need to know everything."

"Well I want you to know. I'm decent with money but it always helps to have a second opinion, right?" Harry's question was logical, and the young man could practically see the wheels turning in Bill's head before the curse breaker sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well they gave me a ring belonging to the Black family, said they had been notified that I was made Heir, or one of them, and handed me a bunch of journals. I already have the Potter Ring but I keep that in its box at the bottom of my trunk. So technically I could claim I am, or will be, Lord Potter-Black... Ugh sounds a bit pompous doesn't it?"

Bill snorted in amusement with a nod. "Add one more name and we'll have another Dumbledore around."

"That's not funny, Bill!" Harry said as he reached across to slap the man's arm futilely. "Hell, the fact that people are called 'Lords' just because they're heads of Most Ancient and Noble Houses in our society strikes me as odd, but it makes some sort of sense considering they're all involved in the Wizengamot. I'm tempted to just go by Lord Black when I take the Lordships. Everyone knows I'm Harry Potter, might as well just throw them off balance by claiming a different title."

"That's a little devious, I like it," said the oldest Weasley boy with a grin. "But you're right," Bill continued more somberly. "It's a rather odd set of circumstances. I only know so much about the last war considering how young I was. Why would Sirius Black make you the Heir of his family when he's trying to kill you?"

"I don't know." Harry shifted in seat in frustration. His hands were chilled by the butterbeer as he gripped it tightly. None of this made sense, but it might if he had the courage to dig. "The journals might give me a clue."

"They might, or they might just be basics on Lordship and the like. For now I say put it out of mind and focus on school." Bill took a long sip of his fire whiskey and peered contemplatively at the young man in front of him. "You mentioned a basilisk you wanted to sell. Want some help with that?"

"Why are you asking?" Harry peered back just as carefully at the eldest Weasley. He did trust the man but that trust could be broken very easily.

"Because I'm a curse breaker. You think the tombs we enter are all just traps and wards?" Harry offered a shrug and Bill shook his head after he sipped his drink. "Well they're not. The last one I cracked was full of Acromantula. Fortunately they're useful for a number of things, silk and venom not the least of which, and we earn a percentage on every single one that we send to Gringotts. They render and sell everything you can think of... A basilisk could earn you a lot of money. If I helped you I'd earn commission," explained the curse breaker.

"What percent is your commission for bringing it in even though I killed it?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Not much, five percent, but that's mostly for making sure Gringotts gets its own percentage. They'll earn another ten, and you keep the other eighty-five percent."

"And in Galleons, how much is that for me specifically?"

"Well let's see, how big of a basilisk are we talking?" Bill curiously wondered.

"Three feet between the eyes, hundred and fifty feet long, its eyes are gone and one tooth was pulled out though," Harry explained as he remembered with vivid clarity the beast he had managed to kill.

Bill let a long low whistle escape him. He had known Harry had slain a basilisk but to hear the real size of the thing. Bill shivered at what might have happened to himself if he had faced the beast. He could not fault the hat for putting Harry in Gryffindor, the kid had bravery in spades. Still, his mind went to work on what he knew about basilisks and he could only shake his head in appreciation.

"Basilisk themselves are incredibly rare to begin with because they require what's essentially a dark ritual to create. Given the rarity they're constantly studied and the ingredients they can give someone are highly valuable. If it's in good condition since you left it... Given its size and the fact these sort of ingredients are usually auctioned off… I don't think you will ever have to worry about money," Bill ventured a guess. "The goblins will offer you a lump sum before they sell it over time… You would probably get ten million galleons, easy, and that's just with what I know. It could be far more."

Harry sat stock still in shock. Ten million galleons? One near death experience and shoving a sword through the thing's skull had potentially earned him millions of galleons? Mentally the boy converted that into British pounds and shook his head. That was already in the hundreds of millions of pounds and he knew he was only estimating. Part of him wanted to say it was too much while another, quieter part of himself yelled and screamed for joy. It warmed something inside him and the teen couldn't help but let a wide grin slip across his face.

"And you'd earn a portion, Gringotts would get its cut... Everyone comes out happy," Harry breathed as a plan began to form in his mind. "Can we open a new account for me for just the earnings from the basilisk? Something only I can access?"

"That's easy," Bill said offhandedly, though a curious expression worked its way into his face as he peered at the young man next to him. "Why though?"

"Because for once I actually earned it..." Harry said softly before he took a drink of butterbeer.

Bill offered a wistful smile and pat the younger man's shoulder. He knew what that felt like and he understood all too well what it meant to those that had come from nothing. "And because you earned it, it's actually yours. I get it. You feel you accomplished something, you earned what you have and that makes you proud of it, right?"

Harry's shy nod was shortly accompanied by a small smile. For once he actually had found someone that understood what he was going through, partially anyways. The eldest Weasley boy knew what it was like to earn his own way, how good it felt to earn what he had. The pair shared an understanding nod before Bill spoke again.

"I'll take care of the arrangements and get you a few things that will help you retrieve it. Don't worry, Goblins may be greedy but they are fair in their dealings... Most of the time." Bill grinned as he said that and Harry couldn't help but smirk in return. Unfortunately for the green-eyed wonder it wasn't going to last. "So out of curiosity, what classes are you taking? I want to know if I'm interviewing a future colleague or not over these drinks"

"That's not helpful, Bill," Harry groaned as he practically threw himself back into his chair in defeat. "McGonagall is already on my arse about picking classes. I told her I would decide over the summer when I had a chance to look at the books for each class."

"Have you?"

"Looked through the books? Yes. Decided on classes? No." Harry sighed as he set his butterbeer on the table and leaned back in his seat. As he crossed his arms, the teen wondered just how the hell he was supposed to decide something that would help define his future so soon. "But even then, I don't know which ones I should take."

"Think of it from a different point of view," Bill advised before he sipped his drink once more. "You're fifteen and entering your third year, electives chosen now can affect what jobs you're able to have in the future. What would you like to be when you're older?"

"Besides left alone?" Harry asked with a smirk as he nodded toward eavesdroppers, who quickly turned away at being noticed. The pair of men snickered at the sight before Harry let out a sigh of resignation. "Teaching appeals to me a little bit... But I thought working as an Auror, Curse Breaker, or Healer might be a good idea. I like a good mystery and Poppy is nice enough when you get on her good side... You may have turned out alright but the jury's still out on that one."

The gentle swat of his elbow made Harry laugh as Bill muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "Cheeky Bugger."

"You're keeping your options open though, that's good," answered Bill with a grin. "While Arithmancy and Ancient Runes aren't required for Auror work they're dead helpful when pursuing someone past wards or when investigating cursed objects. Dad uses both when dealing with items in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office actually. Both classes are not only required but also very effective in the field for curse breakers and healers though. Care of Magical Creatures will be useful for all three considering you'll learn about animals of the magical world, and in turn more about our world itself. Muggle studies... Well, I'm sure you don't need that considering what I know of your home life and I'm not sure divination would help you much."

"Fair point..." Harry had plenty to think about, but as he listened to Bill he really understood what the man was getting at. If he wanted to be the best, he had to take some of the harder classes. Plus, it would be a shame to put Hagrid's gift to waste if he didn't end up attending Care. Still, as he thought of all of the opportunities he might have, he knew what he was going to do.

"Do you have-"

Bill had already set a self-inking quill and some parchment in front of him. All the while, Bill had a cheeky grin on his face. "Looks like you made a decision." The man's grin grew more mischievous than the twins as Harry wrote out his note. It worried Harry for a moment that Bill was so perceptive but then again, having someone with such insight around wasn't a bad thing. Hedwig flapped her way down the stairs, snatched up the note as soon as Harry was finished with it before she flew out the window on her way to Hogwarts. The moment Hedwig was out of sight the curse breaker leaned in.

"So tell me, what are the girls like at Hogwarts these days?"

Bill's victorious laughter rang through the Leaky Cauldron as Harry flushed bright red and cursed the man under his breath. Inside, however, Harry couldn't help but smile at the advice and affection Bill had given him. Maybe, just maybe, things were turning around.


	2. Chapter 2: What Was That?

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

 **Chapter Two: What Was That?**

 _"Hello again, Tom."_

 _Here he was again, staring into the handsome face of a man that should be dead. Around them, pale green fire flickered and brightened the dark chamber. Statues and monoliths covered in snakes barely caught his attention as he entered the chamber of secrets. He felt the anger, the terror, and the anticipation of the meeting all at once. This feeling inside him, this convoluted mixture of emotions poured out of him as he looked at the visage of a man that had turned into the monster that killed his parents._

 _And Harry had trusted him with his darkest secrets._

 _"I'm sorry we had to meet again under such circumstances, Harry," said the calm, charismatic visage of Tom Riddle. He was tall, his short chestnut hair the cap of a handsome face, his cheekbones and jaw sharp and strong, aristocratic in the extreme as he stood in ghostly, immaculate robes. "It's unfortunate that you refused my offer. We could have been great together."_

 _"What would make us great, Tom?" Harry asked, his wand at the ready. "The domination of others? Our potential discoveries in magic? Or the will to find what we have searched for all these years?"_

 _"Power is necessary, Harry. Without power we cannot create the world we should have had all along. Without control we cannot shape the future that needs to be." Tom paced slowly, his eyes firmly set on Harry's own as he walked to and fro. "We are better than everyone else and we need to show them that."_

 _"You could have been better in so many ways, Tom," Harry managed to whisper with a shake of his head. "You could have been greater than Dumbledore and you threw it away in the name of power. Is this really who you want to be? You'll take a life to fuel your own?" Harry asked coldly. "You're better than this, Tom. You can find another way. Coexist in their mind, not just kill them. That way you'll both live until you find another way, together."_

 _"Is that an offer?" An intrigued Tom asked him as he stepped forward._

 _"No," Harry responded sadly as he shifted back a few feet. "No, it isn't. I'm afraid I can't do that, not without betraying my parents. I know who you are, what you'll become if you don't change... You could stop all of this now and no-one ever has to know. Let Ginny go. Return her magic and exist in the Diary. This can all be just a memory, Tom."_

 _"Then I, like you, am afraid I must decline," Riddle said as he stepped forward, an edge in his voice and Ginny's wand in hand. "I am Lord Voldemort, Harry. My own name supplied the means to make my new one, as you figured out." Tom cast a spell and his name wrote itself in the air in bright purple fire until it shifted into his new moniker. "And you, a mere child, stole it from me. I will not have my life stolen from me again, Harry. Not by this little girl, not by your mother's love, not by Dumbledore, and certainly not by you._

 _"I will not remain a memory to be forgotten forever," Tom asserted, his eyes glowing a deep red in the dark chamber._

 _"Nor will I, Tom. But there are better ways than this. We can still find what we're looking for."_

 _"Are you so sure, Harry?!" the shade barked at him. "Are you so sure that world exists?! You've seen what I've seen! You know what the mundane world is like. Is the wizarding world really any better?!"_

 _"It has to be," Harry pledged as wisps of magic began to waver around his wand. "Otherwise everything we've suffered through has been for nothing."_

 _There was no answer from the shade, just the deep glow of red eyes as they took hold on the handsome face of Tom Riddle. A hiss was the only indication the basilisk had been summoned, and hell returned to his nightmare. Harry ran and cast spell after spell, each one just as useless as the last as he tried to avoid the deadly glare of the petrifying beast. Only when all seemed lost was he found by Fawkes and given a chance to survive. Harry stabbed the King of a Serpents through the mouth only to have the venom seep into him as he ripped his arm out of the gaping maw of his enemy, a fang firmly lodged through his arm._

 _Tom looked torn in that moment of victory as he stared at Harry. A satisfied glee had filled him, and yet while Harry saw it, he felt something else in that gaze as well. Something that unsettled him as much as it comforted him._

 _"We both hoped for a better world than the one we came from," Tom nearly whispered as he stood over Harry. "Neither of us will ever live to see that naive dream come alive. Goodbye, Harry._

 _"Avada-"_

"No!"

Harry thrashed in bed as he relived the final moments in the chamber. While the nightmare might be over the memory wasn't, and he struggled to hold himself still as he forced his way from under the covers and curled up on the corner of his bed against the wall. Heaving, panting breaths left Harry as he tried to calm himself, as he tried to remember where he was and what he had to look forward to. A cold sweat made him shiver as the brisk wind flit through the open window, but Harry welcomed it.

Cold. He could feel the cold. He was still alive. A long, shuddering breath escaped his lips as he wiped away the quiet tears and moved to the edge of his bed.

"My name is Harry James Potter," he assured himself. "I'm Fifteen and starting my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... I lost my parents on Halloween 1981 to a man named Lord Voldemort... I... survived the Dursleys..." Harry managed as he continued, unsure if even survived was the right word at this very moment. "I killed a corrupted Professor Quirrel in self-defense to save the philosopher's stone, and I slayed the basilisk of Slytherin controlled by a memory of Tom Riddle..."

He ran the words through his mind and whispered them past his lips again and again until he was sure he was alive as he went through his morning routine. As soon as he was dressed in his uniform for school he whispered a goodbye to Hedwig as she prepared to fly off to meet him at Hogwarts. She was one of the few truly pure things in his life and Harry couldn't help but smile as he felt the last of her feathers part from his hand as she took flight. He watched her soar away from Diagon Alley before he grabbed his trunk and made his way to bar of the tavern.

"Morning Tom," Harry said to the kind barkeeper. The name almost tasted bitter on his tongue but he knew this was a completely different man than the one from his so-called "adventures" at Hogwarts. He offered a smile to the older gentleman and sighed in relief as he settled in.

"G'Mornin', Harry! The usual?"

"Please," he answered softly. "Seems I'm the only one up this early."

"Bah, the Weasleys will be just fine waking up soon anyway. I'd send you on ahead but young William said he wanted to escort you today himself."

Harry smiled at that. Over the past few weeks Bill had become a good friend to the young wizard. Sure the man had plenty of work to do but he had spared time for dinner most nights, and when that didn't work Bill would bring in some Florean Fortescue's ice cream for a late dessert when he didn't have a date. Harry couldn't help but feel a connection to the scion of the Weasley family as he prepared his cup of morning tea and poured out some coffee for Bill.

"Prepare for the devil and he shall appear," Bill said with a grin as he took the seat on Harry's left at the bar. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Don't mention it. I have plenty to thank you for after all of your help these past weeks," Harry welcomed as he gave a thankful nod to Tom for the breakfast he set down in front of them both. "It's the least I can do."

"It's the least that anyone can do for you, Harry," Bill replied solemnly. The wistful smile on the man's face brought a small, shy one from Harry in return. After a few pleasantries the two made sure Harry had everything he needed for Hogwarts and for retrieving the basilisk. Bill looked a little longer at all of the books in Harry's trunk but shrugged off his thoughts with a grin as they latched it shut and continued to eat their breakfast.

"Two Galleons says Ron's the last one to be ready," Bill offered as they heard the Weasley family moving around upstairs.

"Two on the Twins," Harry stated as they both set their money on the counter and let Tom watch over it as they ate. While they finished their breakfast they watched the stairs and waited to see who would win. Both had decent picks for who would be the last to be ready but Harry felt confident. Betting with Bill had become commonplace ever since he had bet the older Weasley that Bill couldn't get a date with the brunette attendant at the bookshop by the time Harry paid for a few books.

Harry had lost that one, quite badly actually. Bill had walked over, flirted with her a bit then asked her out on a date. She'd given him her floo address and kissed him on the cheek before ringing Harry up no more than three minutes later. He'd lost five galleons on that bet, though he had earned it back during their time people watching. It was fun, something Harry had never really done with anyone before and he shared it with the eldest brother of his best mate. He'd often asked himself one question, and even asked it of himself now as they watched Percy struggle getting his badge in just the right spot in his chest.

 _Is this what it's like to have a brother?_

"Harry!"

It was all the warning he was given before he caught a brunette bullet in his arms and was squeezed so tight he was sure she was afraid to let go of him. Hermione had arrived just last night and he had been asleep by then. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and held his best friend tight. Of course, as he felt the cushion of her chest press to his own he could barely hide the blush that set in.

Hermione beamed proudly back at him as she pulled away enough to get a good look at him. Her chocolate gaze looked him up and down and Harry quickly returned the favor. She was a growing girl, and lord help him he certainly noticed the development of her female attributes. Still, she was his friend, and _only_ his friend. Harry forced himself to think those words but couldn't help feeling drawn to her in some way. He had, after all, spent hours at her bedside while she was petrified.

"Your notes absolutely saved me this summer. I'm all caught up on everything from last year and McGonagall is allowing me to take extra classes. Oh how are you? I heard about what happened with your family. Really, Harry, did you have to blow her up?"

The raised eyebrow and cocked hip sent a chuckle through Harry before he focused his gaze on her own. "I'm glad the notes worked out. I'm doing alright, thank you very much. However, I only regret that dear, sweet, _delicate_ aunt Marge didn't end up going the way of the Hindenburg," Harry said with cheerful sarcasm as he sat back on his stool next to a chortling Bill.

Hermione huffed but smiled all the same. Her eyes wandered again and Harry could see that she noticed he was a boy just as much as he had noticed she was a girl. The slight pink in her cheeks was fought down when she realized he'd caught her but she shrugged and sat next to him. Her own breakfast arrived a minute later as she finished making herself tea.

"Have you finally decided which classes you're going to take?" His wavy-haired friend asked casually. That was something else Harry noticed about her. Bushy-haired no longer applied to his bookworm best friend. Her hair fell in more pronounced waves but it was far more elegant than before.

"That I did, with a little help from Bill," Harry answered with a grin.

"Bill helped you? Oh! Please tell me you want to become a curse-breaker!" Hermione nearly squealed with excitement. "That means you'll have some of the same classes as I do."

Harry chuckled as he remained silent, zipping his lips closed with a smug smile as he leaned against the counter. Hermione huffed once more but offered him a grin of her own as she continued to eat. She discussed how the conversation with her parents went about last year and Harry could only laugh until she swat his arm. He calmed down shortly after though his grin remained as she spoke of her summer in France at length.

"Visit any beaches?" Harry finally cut in. "I knew you would visit all of the cathedrals and museums but did my dear Hermione Granger actually take time to relax on a French beach?"

The saucy grin that slipped across her lips drew Harry's gaze as she leaned in to whisper to him. "Oh I did... A topless one too."

Harry's mouth went dry and beside him Bill had to stifle his laughter at the teen's current predicament. The idea of Hermione at a topless beach. He glanced down at her for a moment and instantly regretted it as he watched Hermione's grin widen in victory.

"T-topless huh? Well I umm... Erm... I-I bet that was fun... Must have seen a lot of pretty girls there... Not that you aren't pretty! I mean you are! Most definitely! And I'm sure you'd look better topless but-"

"Harry. Harry! Stop, it's okay, you've made enough of a fool of yourself," Hermione sighed with a rather pleased grin. "Thank you for saying it though. Maybe someday I'll let you see pictures."

Harry groaned in defeat and buried his face in his hands as Hermione actually giggled next to him. Rarely did his friend ever giggle but he found it suited her in that moment. "Mischievous minx. I swear I'm not coming within a mile of this conversation again after this."

Harry swore he saw Bill mouth "Don't bet on it," but couldn't be sure. Instead his attention was brought to a jingle of coins as Hermione tapped the galleons and Tom slapped her hand lightly with one of his own.

"No touching the betting money. These two have yet to see who comes down last."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked, her mouth agape as she turned on Harry and Bill. "You two are betting who is the last one ready? Harry James Potter don't you dare even think about betting on anything at Hogwarts!"

"It's harmless, Hermione!" Harry placated with hands raised defensively. "I've played poker with everyone in the house and you never really get upset. Bill and I have been doing this for weeks now. I think I'm actually ahead at the moment."

"By four galleons," Bill chipped in with an exaggerated frown before he offered a wry grin.

"Besides it's not like there's much to bet on at school anyways. Well, besides quidditch and how long it takes before Snape docks me ten points in a single class."

"That's not a bad bet actually," Bill chimed as he watched the stairs. "Loser buys lunch next time? I say Snape docks you within two minutes if rumors from Ron and the twins are true. You want the over or under?"

"Harry Potter, don't you even think about it!" Hermione growled next to him.

"Snape's crafty but I think it would take more than two minutes," Harry managed to say as he avoided Hermione's gaze. "I'll take the over." The slap to his arm from Hermione made Harry laugh as he caught her hand and smirked as he rubbed gently circles in her palm. "It's harmless, Hermione. Besides, free lunch! I'll even bring you along."

Hermione gnawed gently at her lower lip and Harry couldn't help but find it an attractive look on her. He fought down his hormones as Hermione sighed and agreed before she too began to speculate on who would be down last. Ginny, Arthur and Molly came down a short while later and both Bill and Harry avidly paid more attention. It was very likely that whichever Weasley came down next sealed victory for the other party.

The heavy thumping of a trunk drowned out any vocal identity before the tall, gangly form of Ron Weasley rounded the landing and Harry clapped his hands in victory.

"Dammit Ron! You couldn't just wait a few more minutes?" Bill pouted as Harry took his winnings and stuffed them in his pocket before Ron could notice.

"Nah, breakfast!" The redhead said as he took a seat at the table the other Weasleys had occupied and began to pile food onto his plate.

Harry sighed happily as he watched the banter between the family wind up. As the twins came down and started chortling, the teen could only guess they had done something. As Percy passed him, however, he had to quickly stifle any chuckles as he read the badge. Apparently the twins had managed to make it so everyone else saw "giving head boy" while Percy couldn't see anything wrong with it. Hermione was scowling but at a gesture from Harry she couldn't help but snicker either as she joined in the conversation with everyone. Harry had to admit, it was good seeing the Weasleys act like a family, despite the ache that gnawed away at him.

Questions about what could have been, what was, and what could be stormed through the gates of his mind and begged to be asked aloud. As subtly as he could manage he finished off his tea and focused on making another cup. He never let the Weasleys see his discomfort if he could help it. Despite the fact they were Ron's family and treated Harry like he was a part of it, he knew he wasn't. They would always be Ron's family, not his. Despite adding sugar to his tea, the bitter taste left in his mouth from those thoughts sullied any enjoyment he might have taken in the moment.

One look at the time later and Harry jolted upright.

"Time to go, Weasleys!" Harry called out suddenly.

Time had slipped them by as they took in the moment and Harry hated the fact he was nearly late for the train yet again. Thankfully they could use the floo and with a parting thanks to Tom the Barkeep for all of his hospitality Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and appeared on Platform 9 and 3/4's. Right behind him was Bill, and following him Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. While the family began their goodbyes Harry took a few steps forward out of the way and leaned against the wall.

Big, red and gleaming, there really was no other way to describe the Hogwarts express. Well, besides perhaps outdated and quaint, but Harry figured Wizards and Witches rather enjoyed the older luxuries of life. Then again, old families controlled most of the government and businesses, so it wasn't much of a surprise the wizarding world didn't advance with the muggle one. Harry really had no opinion on which world was better, he just hoped that he proved Riddle wrong and that the magical world truly was the place they had longed to find after what they had gone through.

"Have a good year, Harry!" Molly proclaimed as she caught him in a tight, squeezing hug. He felt his breath leave him and instantly Harry tensed, uncomfortable with the tight grip the woman had on him until he returned the hug and awkwardly smiled as best he could manage. "You'll stay out of trouble won't you?" she mothered him sternly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry managed with the same awkward smile. "I'll be sure to go to the twins if I ever intend to get up to no good."

The disapproving look on Molly's face was matched in intensity by the wide grins Bill and the twins sported behind her back. The twins even took it a step further and wiped a fake tear from their eyes as they saluted Harry. As if she could see out of the back of her head the Weasley matriarch spun around and began warning the two off of any mischief while Bill approached Harry. Unlike his mother, the eldest Weasley son slowly took Harry into a firm, brotherly hug.

"Owl me sometime. I'd like to hear your perspective on the classes you're taking this year," Bill told him as they parted. "Even if you have question about classes or just in general feel free to owl me. I'll answer as quickly as my schedule allows. I'll be especially quick on any questions you have on the opposite sex, of course."

"Bill!" Harry cried out with a flush in his cheeks as the man laughed. Harry couldn't help but smile just the same. "Thanks... Really. If I need anything I'll be sure to send Hedwig."

Harry quickly grabbed his trunk, turned about and quickly followed in the wake of his friends. In the corner of his eye, however, he caught another red headed pair saying goodbye that were watching him. He almost smiled at them until he noticed just who it was that peered at him with such bright grey eyes. He swallowed down a lump of pain and anger and coldly walk past them without another glance. Little did he know as he stalked off that they had seen his interactions with the Weasleys and looked on in worry after him.

As soon as he caught up with the Twins, Ron and Hermione he offered a smile and followed them onto the train. While the twins sped off to join their friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly joined a sleeping older man in his compartment. A flash of red hair and grey eyes caused Harry to usher them in more quickly and shut the door, his eyes cold as the grey-eyed girl passed them by, an unreadable expression on her face as she hurried further up the train.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he finished putting everyone's trunks up.

"What was what?" Harry wondered casually as he sat down, a deck of cards he had bought in Diagon Alley in his hands.

"Oh I don't know, the bit where you were avoiding a certain busty redhead from our year," Ron quipped as he stared at Harry. "There a reason you're trying to stay away from Bones?"

"Could be," Harry answered in a clipped tone. "Ask her."

"I'm asking you, Harry," Ron pressed as he leaned forward I his seat. "I'm your best mate and Hermione's been hanging around long enough to at least be a friend," the brunette quickly swat the redhead on the arm with a playful scowl. "I just want to know what's bothering my friend."

"You can talk to us, Harry," Hermione urged as she too leaned forward. "We just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," Harry insisted as he took out the deck of cards and began looking through them. "She just... puts me on edge, alright? Can we drop it now? I'd rather think about something other than Susan Bones."

"Don't know why you would want that, Bones is quite the catch, especially with her-" Ron managed to say before Hermione once again swat his arm. "Bloody hell, would you stop that?!"

"No," she said as she swat his arm once more. "And that's to remind you not to use bad language."

Harry nearly chuckled at the bi-play between his friends while he went through the cards. Little difference between this set and those found in the muggle world, except that the face cards actually moved and appeared to be of more historic figures from Wizarding society. Harry rather enjoyed the idea of researching just who might be on each card as he began to shuffle them. Before he had been whisked away to Hogwarts, Harry had become rather good at card games, especially since it was a way to earn money at school when the teachers weren't looking. He had survived more than one summer earning money that way.

Eventually he rejoined the conversation, speculating on just how good of a teacher the haggard looking man sitting with them would be. He didn't look too old in his face, but the greying hair and somewhat shaken appearance made him appear older than he was, at least to Harry. The teen wondered if that would be him in later life if he didn't find a way to escape all of the troubles he had to deal with. When the trolley stopped by Harry was quick to load up on snacks for everyone, especially chocolate. As he slipped the extras in his trunk so Ron couldn't get to them, Harry chuckled at the playful pout his friend sported.

"Keep looking like that and your face will get stuck that way."

"Why are you buying so much? I mean it's not like we can't go to Hogsmeade this year," Ron said as he bit off the head of his second chocolate frog.

"You two can," Harry noted as he sat down. "I can't. The Dursleys didn't sign my form and I've already asked McGonagall about being able to go when I arranged my classes. She said I can't go. So enjoy it for me while you're there."

Harry counted down in his head as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. As soon as he reached zero Ron had finally broken.

"But that's not right! Why should you be unable to go because the muggles won't sign your form? Just have her sign it. She'd take better care of you if the bars on your window last year were any indication."

"Harry-"

"Drop it," he told them both softly as he opened his eyes to look at both of his friends. "I can't go, end of story. There's no point trying to fight for it now because it's already over with. If I ever want to see it for myself I'll just use the knight bus over summer break again."

"Wait, so you run away and stay at the alley and the Dursleys expect you to go back to them?" Hermione spoke up.

"It's not them that expects me to go back to the Dursleys. Just drop it. Fighting it won't work anyways. I've tried that and failed already."

Both of his friends looked ready to argue until the train screeched to a halt and all three braced against falling onto the floor. All of them looked around to make sure they were all okay before the lights began to flicker and a cold began to set in.

"What was that?!" Ron gasped as he backed away from the window. "Something's out there."

"No..." Harry murmured as he began to hear whispers. "Something isn't out there..." He shivered as he fought the whispers down and rubbed his arms, the cold reached to him more quickly than it seemed to go to his friends. "It's already in here."

Ron and Hermione whirled to look at him before they heard noise at the end of the carriage. Doors practically screeched open in protest from the cold as whatever it was made its way deeper. All the while Harry held himself tight and clenched his jaw so much it hurt. The cold seeped into his bones and refused to let go, all the while the whispers in the back of his mind were getting louder.

 _"Not Harry, please! Kill me! Take me instead! Just don't hurt Harry!"_

 _"Stand aside! Avada Kedavra!"_

"No," Harry whispered as he fought with himself.

 _"Boy! Get in here you worthless freak! You've got work to do!"_

 _"That's it! I've had it with your freakishness! I'm finally going to snuff it right out of you!"_

"No, please," he breathed as he crushed his arms against his body and shook his head.

 _"You should have died with your parents!"_

"No!"

As the door slid open the whispers grew louder, harder to put out of mind. In fact they were no longer just whispers. A vision of each moment passed through his mind and somewhere there was screaming. Flashes of green light and victorious laughter. Angry rants, searing hot iron and unforgiving belts. Grey eyes that should have known better.

"NO!"

The brief vision of a man with his hands wreathed in blue flames stood before him until fire erupted from the compartment somewhere and bathed the hooded figure beyond the man in flames. Ungodly screams pierced Harry as the visions intensified. Harry couldn't help but succumb as he heard the same screams over and over again, all pleading his name as he fell to the floor.

Bleary images of beige and brown were all Harry could see as he woke up. He buried his face in the cushioned form beneath him until he heard a squeak and realized just what had happened. Suddenly he tried to force himself up until he groaned as his aches and pains cried out at the injustice of the world. But at least the cold is gone.

"What was that?" Harry choked out as he slowly managed to sit up with a blushing Hermione's help.

"That, Harry, was a Dementor, the guardians of Azkaban," growled the haggard looking man as he put some chocolate in Harry's hand. "They're the worst sort of creature imaginable, and we subject only our worst prisoners to them," the wizard explained. "The Ministry thinks that by securing the borders of the school that all our world's children attend with them he'll keep out a single fugitive... Fools, all of them. Eat the chocolate, I need to go have a talk with the conductor."

Harry nodded absently as he looked down at the chocolate before he turned to Hermione. "The new professor?"

"Remus Lupin," she confirmed with a nod. Her concern was touching, especially when she moved closer to him and gently set a hand on his free one in an attempt to help.

"I heard... Screaming..."

"There was no screaming, Harry... Not until you screamed at it anyways."

Harry looked at her as if she was lying until he saw the truth of it in her concerned expression. With a sigh he looked across to Ron who looked as if he had just faced down an Acromantula again.

"What happened?"

"The dementors boarded the express. Dad said they weren't going to do that. Dumbledore's going to be furious when he finds out," Ron said quickly as he chewed on some of his own chocolate. "It opened the door and it was instantly drawn to you. There was... Well I don't know but it looked like a mist went from you to it until Lupin stepped forward. It was brilliant!"

Ron brightened for a moment at the mention of the professor. "He had his hands covered in flame somehow and then all of a sudden the fire was everywhere. You were screaming and then there was this... Screech before the Dementor flew off as fast as could be."

Harry nodded quietly as he dug into his own chocolate. Even as the chunk melted in his mouth the cold that seeped into his mind and bones seemed to melt with it. Lupin was right, chocolate really did help. Harry glanced at Hermione for confirmation and when she nodded her head he knew that was the best explanation he was going to get.

"If I never have to face another Dementor again it will be too soon."

Both of Harry friends were quick to agree and move on. Again he heard the stories of their summers but he didn't particularly mind. He knew what they were doing and he was glad of it. At one point he had been tempted to comment on Hermione's beach going habits but one look from her told him that was not something she wanted to share again so soon. Despite how flirtatious she had been about it he assumed she was also somewhat embarrassed. Though why she would be embarrassed in front of himself and Ron, he wasn't sure, but that was women for you.

 _Or teenagers in general._

He managed a small chuckle as Ron retold the story of Fred and George trying to lock Percy inside of an old tomb only to be stopped by Bill and Mrs. Weasley. The eccentric family had its moments but Harry was glad to call them friends. The rest of the trip thankfully remained uneventful, although Harry was disappointed that the professor hadn't come back. He had questions he wanted to ask but he supposed they could wait for now. Instead as he trudged out into the rain when they reached the station he saw Neville and ushered him over.

"Get a carriage with us. Better than trying to find one on your own!" Harry called over the patter of rain as they made their way to a carriage.

"Thanks Harry!" Neville shouted over the rain. "Good summer?"

"Spent half of it living over the Leaky Cauldron, so pretty good by my standards." Neville offered a smile at that and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the nearest carriage. As they set their trunks on the rack Harry walked up to the front and whispered to the leathery beasts that pulled the wagons. He gently ran his hand over the smooth flesh of the beast and let it nuzzle into his hand with a smile. Looking back at his friends he saw both Ron and Hermione looking concerned, while Neville offered only a solemn look of understanding.

The shyest boy in Gryffindor could see them too. Harry wondered why but shrugged it off as he entered the carriage and let his friends calm down as he said he was just tired from their encounter with a Dementor. That seemed to calm them both down somewhat, though Harry could see Hermione worrying her lip as she watched him from the corner of her eye. As soon as the carriage stopped Harry helped everyone get their trunks out and up the steps as they set them out for the house elves to take up to their dorms.

Harry had figured that out last year when he had learned a bit more about the creatures after he met Dobby. He hoped the excitable elf wouldn't make an appearance this year and so far he seemed to be in luck. Unfortunately the feast wasn't off to a great start. Laughter rang clear through the hall from the Slytherin table as Malfoy faked being scared before fainting. For a moment Harry was prepared to hex him before he walked up and appraised the scene for himself.

"Well at least he's pale enough to pull it off," Harry commented easily as he stood near two of the Slytherin girls from his year. "It needs work, Draco. Try a little harder next time, maybe Snape will give you points for actually managing to mock me when you get it right."

Although none of the Slytherins laughed, Harry could see a scant few looks of amusement cross the faces of those Slytherins nearest him. The Italian, Zabini, hid a smirk behind his goblet as the two girls in front of him shook ever so slightly, as if containing their snickers.

"At least I didn't faint when confronted with dementors, Potter," Draco shot back as he sat up properly. "I at least acted like a proper wizard in the face of danger. Where was your Gryffindor courage, Golden Boy? I don't think you're worthy of your oh so noble and courageous house after that performance."

Harry grinned despite his desire to hex Malfoy. He could hear the twins holding Ron back and could clearly tell Hermione was tapping her foot in anxious worry as she watched the scene unfold. Harry debated actually saying something that might get him in trouble, but settled for something that might make people think twice about him. The smirk of victory began to fade from Malfoy's face the longer Harry held the grin, which only made Harry that much more committed to his course of action.

"You're right, I'm probably not as well suited to Gryffindor as others are," he said loud enough for a number of people to turn their heads in disbelief and look at him from various tables. "After all, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. The only reason I told it not to put me in the house of the cunning and ambitious was because I met you first."

A murmur emerged from the spectators as Harry turned away, a smirk of his own plastered across his face as he took a seat across from the twins, Ginny and Ron while he was between Hermione and Neville. All six of them were looking at him with wide-eyes stares while others in their house murmured uncertainly around them.

"Did I forget to mention that to you lot before just now?"

The six nods he was met with caused a slight blush to rise in his cheeks before he shrugged it off. Ginny looked worried while Hermione was intrigued. Ron looked like he had eaten something a little too ripe while the twins hid their own approving nods before they shook their heads quickly. Of course those two wouldn't mind, it took both cunning and ambition to play pranks and not get caught by anyone. A glance at Neville showed him some uncertainty but little else besides mild curiosity.

Thankfully he was saved any further explanation with the sorting of new first years. Some, Harry noticed, were actually taller than him. Not for the first nor last time did he curse the Dursleys. If he had been treated properly he wouldn't be undersized for his age. Still, he clapped along with everyone else whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor. In fact he was the only one clapping for every student that got sorted. Those around him looked at him strangely but he just offered a shrug in return and continued on.

The action had not gone unnoticed by the staff, nor by the Slytherins and a few others among the other houses. Harry cheered inwardly as he got everyone to start wondering just what he was up to and gratefully began to pile his plate full of food once it arrived.

"You were going to be put in Slytherin?" Ron asked incredulously. Although it was probably safer to say accused.

"So were your brothers," Harry said as he gestured to the twins. "Percy too I bet considering he wants to be the best wizard he can and enter the ministry."

"How could you say that?!" Ron asked, suddenly serious.

"He's right, though," Fred managed to chip in as he cut up some chicken. "George and I nearly were put into Slytherin. We asked for Gryffindor instead because we knew we'd get along with people better in this house. Ain't that right George?"

"Too right, brother mine!" The other twin jumped in exuberantly. "Besides, could you imagine us wearing green? Yuck."

"Nasty color. We'd look like Christmas trees."

"Definitely not our style. We're glad to be Gryffindors."

While Harry was amused at the twins antics he knew the subject wasn't about to be dropped by the increasingly upset youngest male Weasley.

"But there's no way Harry could be a slimy snake," Ron uttered disgustedly. "I mean, you're nothing like any of them."

"Do you actually know any of them," Harry asked before he added, "aside from Malfoy?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode and Parkinson," he countered instantly as if he'd just won the argument.

"What about Davis, Nott, Zabini, Moon, Greengrass and the Carrow twins?"

"I don't need to know them to know they're probably just like the rest of Slytherin house. They cheat, Harry. They spread rumors about you and make fun of us all the time. It's not right. There's no way you could be like them."

Ron was truly adamant about this. Harry, on the other hand, new far better what it would mean to be a Slytherin. What Malfoy professed a Slytherin to be was a far cry from what Riddle had made it. In fact, Riddle had once had a truer view of Slytherin than anyone else in the house. Resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, unity, survival, all of that together was what Slytherin house should have stood for instead of blood purity and bigotry. Harry knew he fit well into Gryffindor, but that didn't stop him from recognizing the traits he had that belonged to other houses.

"Fine, Ron, I'm nothing like them," Harry admitted dryly. Ron didn't seem to notice the obvious sarcasm, but by the time he did it was already too late. "I mean it's not like I figured out a diary was possessing your sister or anything. Or that I joined the quidditch team in my first year. Or that I figured out how to keep us alive long enough for the Ford Anglia to find us. Or that I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing his own house elf. Or even surviving on my own when I ran away from my relatives this summer. No, there's absolutely nothing cunning, resourceful or ambitious about me."

Sniggers erupted from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables alike. Harry was glad to see both houses laughing together for once. In fact the only ones remotely unhappy with the development were Ron and Malfoy from what Harry could see. He knew with one look that he had not really managed to get through to Ron. It seemed, however, that after that little bit of laughter Ron called it quits and began to mutilate his food as much as he ate it.

With a sigh Harry glanced at Hermione. She offered a shrug in response and sighed along with him. Neville, however, discretely pat Harry on the back, light enough that it didn't startle him, but strong enough that it offered the necessary sentiment. With a thankful smile to the shy Gryffindor the table fell into the usual rhythm of discussing the summer and recent events. Harry, for his part, was glad for a return to Hogwarts normalcy.

Although he would gladly do without someone, or something, trying to kill him this year.

The usual start of term announcements, along with a note about the dementors, was given by Dumbledore before they were allowed to take their leave. Harry was surprised Madame Pomfrey hadn't confronted him but by the look on Professor Lupin's face she had bigger fish to fry than him. Ron remained rather distant and frankly Harry couldn't be bothered to try and convince him everything was fine at the moment. Right now all he wanted was to get into his bed and crash if he could.

Sleep, however, didn't come quickly. Thirty minutes after he changed and settled into bed Harry was still wide awake. Seamus and Ron were already sawing down forests while Dean had somehow managed to push one leg out from under his blanket already. Neville's quiet breathing, however, told Harry that he wasn't the only one stuck awake tonight. Slowly he shifted to sit upright and looked at the bed across from his own.

"Neville?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Can't sleep either?"

Neville shook his head as he too sat up. "No, not with knowing the dementors are out there."

"I know the feeling," responded Harry softly. "They... Unsettle me. I... Heard things, Nev. I saw things I only visit in my nightmares anymore."

"You and I aren't like everyone else, Harry. We've both heard or seen things no-one else has. We're orphans," Neville tacked on as if to explain. "Bones is too now that I think of it."

"I know... I don't feel like talking about Bones though," Harry whispered, an edge in his voice he wished wasn't there.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up..." Harry heard Neville sigh into the night before the shy boy spoke again. "Do you... Do you mind if I ask about it? What you heard?"

"I heard her, Nev," Harry whispered, a crack in his voice ruining any composure he once had. "My mum, I mean. I can clearly remember my mother's voice for the first time in fifteen years and I'm hearing her final moments as she begged for my life... All thanks to those _monsters_ that torture me with it. I'm disgusted with myself for feeling thankful for it."

"I know what you mean," Neville sniffled in return. "I hear my mum and dad begging for us all to be left alone... And the cackling laughter of the woman responsible for putting them in the mental ward of St. Mungo's."

"Lestrange right?" The stiff nod was all Harry needed to know nothing more should be said about her. Instead the two war orphans sat there quietly with their own thoughts for a few moments. "At least we know they loved us now though, don't we?"

The small smile in the moonlight he received in return brought one to Harry's face as well. "Yeah... We do. You know, I'm kinda glad we can talk like this."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"You and me, we've been talking like this since first year. I never said anything, but thanks. It's helped, you know? It's kinda nice sharing something with you that nobody else does," Neville finished with a smile.

"I know what you mean." Harry nodded along and offered his own smile. "I'd never share these thoughts with Ron. No offense to him but he's just not the right sort to discuss this kind of stuff with you know?" Neville snorted with amusement and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Couldn't share this with Hermione either. I'm sure she'd understand but I don't think I'd handle her way of discussing problems very well when it came to this sort of thing."

"I get it," Neville said. "I feel the same way. I'm just glad we've been able to become such good friends outside of your little golden trio."

"Ugh, I swear whoever came up with that nickname is dead."

Neville grinned and shrugged. "See you in the morning?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Sleep well, Nev."


	3. Chapter 3: Why? Why Not?

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: I'm answering reviews in PM's but will address some issues in Author's Notes now and then. 1. Everyone started Hogwarts at 13 instead of 11. Why? Because I'm more comfortable with older and more mature characters and themes. 2. I'm absolutely floored by the response this story has received. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, favorite, follow, or review this. I never expected this story to get much attention and this is beyond my greatest expectations. Thank you all so much. 3. I'm trying to determine a schedule for posting and I'm about to settle on once a week unless I get the motivation to do more. I have up through Chapter 47 and late 4th year written already but I will be editing them as I gain feedback from those chapters I post. I've already determined a few changes I need to make on my own along with some feedback from reviews that I hope makes this story better. 4. Please continue to enjoy the story.

 **Chapter Three: Why? Why Not?**

It was a sigh of relief that escaped his lips as the hot water cleansed him of the taint of cold sweats. Hands rubbed hard at knots in his muscles to relieve what rest and tension had built up overnight. Despite any progress in going to sleep his shared whispers the Neville had granted him, Harry still had experienced nightmares. In truth, he figured he would live with them for the rest of his days, it was inevitable in his mind given his history. Then again, outside the walls of stone on the borders of Hogwarts' grounds, their "protectors" kept vigil for their prey and no doubt had something to do with his rough night.

Still, the warmth of the shower was welcome and the relief he gathered was enough to let Harry slip from the shower, fresh and clean, to get dressed. Steamed mirrors kept him at bay until he wiped away the fog and looked upon himself once again. Jade green eyes peered back at him with the same determined hope, the same disgusted anger, the same stoic stare he had as he looked himself over every other morning.

The mark on his chest was a dark reminder of what he had gone through as he traced his finger along the scarred edges. Smooth, implacable, but it was just one of many. Quickly Harry finished his morning ablutions as a knot of anger twisted itself in his gut. He had escaped the Dursleys for now, but what of next summer? Or the one after?

 _I can't go on like this. I won't let it happen again..._

He shivered in delight as he rested his hope in those words. Now if only they could come true. As ever he was the first to rise and get ready in the morning. Dean had begun to snore lightly and Seamus and Ron were still cutting logs. Neville, however, seemed to roll out of his bed and onto his feet sluggishly as his hand plopped down on an old alarm clock to turn it off. Not a single other boy in the dorm moved and Harry held down his chuckles as he gathered his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Want me to wait, Nev?"

"Go on, Harry, I'll be down after I rouse the troops," the shy boy said as he grabbed his toiletries and headed for the showers. "I just pray we don't have McGonagall or Snape this morning. This lot won't be used to early mornings for a few weeks."

"One day I'm going to set off fireworks if they don't get up early enough," Harry offered with a parting grin as he slipped out of the dorm and down to the common room. Few people were there as it was and while he would have waited for Hermione he figured it was best just to meet them in the great hall. The stairs of the grand staircase were surprisingly calm and kind this morning. Not once was he diverted off track by the cheeky staircases as he made his way to the great hall.

"Some turnout," he muttered under his breath as he saw the small smattering of students from all Houses in the Great Hall. Apparently it was earlier than he had thought. Either that or people were waiting for friends before coming down. Seventh and fifth year Ravenclaws were already there as they focused and reviewed what they learned last year. A few Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were doing the same while it seemed to take enormous effort for the Gryffindors to lift their mugs of coffee or tea to their lips as Harry made his way into the hall.

Harry offered a good morning wave to the staff table and received a few in return. Hagrid waved as he slipped out of the hall to take care of the rest of his duties before class and Harry was pleased to see McGonagall offer a polite wave alongside professors Flitwick and Sprout. Each had a stack of papers beside them and it was only a moment later that Snape joined their group and looked through his own as he eyed which Slytherins were present. Harry, for his part, took a seat at the middle of the Gryffindor table and made quick work of his own breakfast and pulled out one of their spell books.

"Couldn't wait for class?" Ron asked as he sat across from Harry. "You're turning into Hermione."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Harry answered with a grin while he shared a round of "good mornings" with the rest of his dorm mates.

"Better like her than like a Slytherin," continued the redhead with an obvious grumble. "I can't believe you never told me."

"Would it have changed anything?" Harry asked over the edge of his book as he began to lay it on the table. Neville's fork froze halfway to his mouth as he heard the question while Ron shifted uneasily. Harry, however, could already see his answer. While part of him hoped what he witnessed wasn't true, no matter what Ron said, doubt had already wormed its way inside the black-haired teen as he observed his "best mate" decide if it changed anything.

"Well if you had been put in Slytherin, I don't know..." Ron began softly, obviously uncomfortable with the entire conversation suddenly. "But why does it matter? You're a Gryffindor, there's no point asking what ifs." The taller boy quickly shoveled some pancake in his mouth to buy some more time as Harry shook his head and began to pull his book back up. "If you had told me sooner... Last year... I don't know, Harry. But you're still you, right? So it still doesn't matter."

"Right, 'course not. Forget it then," Harry said with a tilt of his head and a smile. The redhead returned it and went back to his breakfast while Harry raised his book a little higher to hide the stony expression that assaulted him. He knew Ron could be prejudiced but the fact the redhead ignored the fact he had told them all he had traits of Slytherin and didn't like it didn't sit right with Harry. Not for the last time he thought back to the sorting hat and wondered if he had made the wrong choice.

 _Who will care when we're done anyway?_ Harry sighed the thought away and smiled as Hermione came up, her mouth agape as she caught him reading the year's textbook already.

"Reading ahead? You're serious about doing better this year," she stated proudly as she made some breakfast sandwiches.

"No time like the present, right? All that note taking at the end of last year was good for something other than catching you up," Harry offered as he shut the book. It was another white lie among countless dozens he had told his friends, since he knew for a fact the notes weren't the real reason behind his knowledge and studiousness.

"That's so true, and thank you again. Having those notes was so helpful is summer," Hermione mentioned as she squeezed his shoulder gratefully. "So are you going to tell me your classes yet?"

"Nope," Harry popped out with a crooked grin on his face. "You'll just have to wait for our head of house to hand out the schedules."

"Then it is a good thing I am on time, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she waved her wand over his schedule a number of times. "You are certain you can handle the coursework? You are going to have quite a bit to do and not much time to do it in."

Hermione nearly lost her goblet at that but Harry shrugged it off. She was probably just surprised that he was going to take on enough that McGonagall was curious and perhaps a little worried about his workload. Still, Harry had chosen those classes for a reason and he'd be damned if he gave up on his future before it even began.

"Yes, professor," Harry began confidently, "I'm more than up to the challenge. I intend to make the best of the time here I have. I want to be proud of the work I do..." Harry tilted his head as he offered a wistful smile. "Maybe then I'll live up to my parents' memory," he finished in a near whisper.

McGonagall's iron hard mask seemed to soften for a moment before the old battle-axe returned as stern and hard as ever as she wrote down a quick note and handed him his schedule. "Then I expect the best of you, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave the professor a curious look but nodded as he took his schedule and looked it over. Not bad, not bad at all. It was rather full but he figured he had enough breaks to make sure he got everything done. He was about to take a look at the note McGonagall made at the bottom before his schedule was snatched from his hands by an intense looking Oliver Wood. Harry couldn't help but be just a little bit intimidated, and plenty annoyed, by the larger seventh year as he examined Harry's schedule.

"Did you have to pick so many classes, Potter? This is our year to win the cup three years running and I intend to make sure we win! It's my last year here as your captain, so I'm not going to go easy on you, alright?" Wood said quickly as he examined the schedule thoroughly. "Perhaps we could get McGonagall to let you drop a class-"

"No."

Everyone in the vicinity froze at the stern voice that came from the normally reserved teen. Even Wood, in his fervor to win the Quidditch Cup, gave pause as he looked at Harry. Something in Harry's voice had changed, while normally it wouldn't be noticeable there was a certain hardness in the set of his tone and shoulders that put everyone on edge. It was something none of them had ever seen before, which only served to worry them all even further.

"No? But Harry, it's Quidditch! You could go pro in a few more years and you wouldn't even need these classes!" Wood turned toward McGonagall, ignorant of the stony glare directed at him from his star seeker. "Come on, professor, let's change his schedule. He can give up-"

That was all Wood managed to say before Harry had snatched his schedule back, picked up his bag and stood up. Without a word he stalked off toward the entrance hall, only to hear a number of people rise in an effort to stop him.

"Come on, Harry, just give a class up! It's not a big deal! Change your schedule and let's win the cup!"

The familiar voice of Ronald Weasley set it off. Harry had had enough of being bossed around, especially when there was something he wanted, no, needed to do on the line. The hurried steps that followed after him were certainly in a rush. Well, they were until his wand slipped into his hand and a growled spell escaped the teen.

"Flagrate."

Conjured flames spun from his wand as the teen drew his answer in the air. He had only attempted this one other time but he was thankful it worked so flawlessly. With one last jab of his wand and fierce glare at those responsible for angering him, Harry turned away. The words left behind sent an ominous silence in Harry's wake as he stalked toward class.

 _Find a new seeker._

It wasn't until Harry leaned against the wall as he waited for the arithmancy professor to open their door that he realized he had left everyone else behind without seeing what their schedules were. Part of him really regretted that but most of him reveled in the feeling of standing up for himself. The behavior Ron and Oliver had exhibited sounded far too like Dudley for his liking and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought. They had stolen his schedule, demanded he change it all the while without really paying attention to him as they selfishly thought of themselves or their house before about him and his decisions. It had driven him mad.

"Sweet Merlin that felt good," the teen muttered under his breath as he released the weight off of his shoulders. Had he been a bit excessive? Probably, but it was the only way to drive the point home. Right about now the entirety of Gryffindor was probably in a panic over what he had written. Quite honestly he felt too good about standing up for himself to really care about what everyone else felt at that point. Let them stew and wait, let the whole situation simmer and then, when he was ready, he would agree to remain in the team without compromising his schedule.

"Quite the show in the hall, Potter," Blaise Zabini said as he leaned against the opposite wall with an air of casualness that was difficult to replicate. "I'm almost impressed."

Harry tilted his head in curiosity at the Italian boy. Blaise had the classic bronze skin of his ancestry and the high cheekbones of his aristocratic mother. All told, Harry knew very little about the Italian aside from the fact he had never once said a bad word about Harry or his friends, the fact he was Italian, that his mother was supposedly some sort of black widow, and that Blaise was pretty good looking for a bloke. Eventually the Gryffindor let those observations go and offered a shrug.

"I didn't do it to impress, just to prove a point," Harry said casually as he surveyed the only other student there at the moment. "I'm not going to let others control me."

"Well I think you proved it well enough. Your friend Weasley lost points for cursing in front of a professor and your captain Wood was as pale as I've ever seen him. Your whole house looked quite put out at the whole ordeal and it took McGonagall to dispel your handiwork," Blaise summarized with a hint of amusement as he adjusted his backpack. "What was that spell, anyways? It wasn't anything we learned in class."

"It was _flagrate_ , the flame writing spell. I found it in a book last year when looking up fire spells in case I needed to protect myself from the... monster last year," explained the third year gryffindor quickly.

"You can call it a basilisk," Blaise said simply. Harry's eyes widened at the mention of the creature and the dark-skinned boy smirked. "Could it be anything else? People were petrified with no banshees or spellwork in sight, Hagrid's roosters were all killed, and talk of 'Slytherin's Monster' on top of all that? Of course it was a basilisk, since Salazar was a parseltongue and the symbol of his house is a snake. Even so, that's a good spell. I'll have to remember that one. I'm sure it would make note taking more fun."

"Right... I should have figured someone else might determine what it was." Harry grinned in response to the Italian's suggestions and thought of all the uses for the flame writing spell. In all honesty he hadn't really considered it but there was one flaw in Blaise's plan. "You're right about it making note taking more fun but that's only if your parchment doesn't burn to a crisp or you can make the fire permanent in the air. I think only Flitwick could manage that last one and the first would take too much time to learn it properly for it to be of any use."

"Hmm, good point. Maybe I'll use it next time Draco starts whining in the dorms and really give him something to whine about when he can't get out of his bed," the tall boy mentioned casually. Harry chuckled at the idea of Blaise playing such a prank on Malfoy. It wasn't something he normally considered but it must happen amongst the other houses if it happened in his own. Blaise grinned in response to Harry's humor and pressed on. "He would not shut up about how you could be any sort of Slytherin. He ranted at us that you weren't 'worthy to claim such standing among the noble house of cunning and purity of blood' and the like."

"Well I'll just have to be a little louder next time when I say I can talk to the Slytherin mascot while no-one else in the school can..." Harry began with a grin before he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Then again, I'd rather not repeat what happened last year."

Blaise actually chuckled at that and for once Harry found himself genuinely enjoying the company of a Slytherin. Usually he wouldn't go within ten feet of them but at this moment, as he stood there and talked to Blaise, he didn't mind it one bit. It was another indicator that in the long run it wouldn't matter what house you were in. At least, that's what Harry hoped anyways. It finally struck him, however, that Blaise was looking almost sympathetic before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Did you really do all of those things you said last night?" Blaise asked more quietly as more students arrived. "You know, saving the Weasley girl and running away from home and all that? Did the Hat really want you to be in Slytherin?"

For a moment Harry was rather caught off guard. He wasn't usually one to lie but, then again, Blaise didn't really know him, not like his housemates did anyways. But still, why not take a chance?

"Yeah, it did. The Hat said Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness, help me achieve everything I wanted at the time and so much more. It even told me the house was more than what some students made it but I wasn't sure..." Harry stated just as softly as he contemplated his soting all of those years ago and how it had affected his life since. "I still didn't want to be with Draco... I didn't want to have someone around that was the same as my cousin in more ways than one. A spoiled, bigoted brat, but one that I could actually do something about. The Hat and I talked a bit more but I told it 'not Slytherin' and it wasn't so sure after that. Eventually it settled on Gryffindor."

"So it really is because of Draco that we're on opposite sides of House lines?"

The new voice caught Harry unawares and he cursed under his breath for not noticing the growing interest of others around him. Usually he was aware enough of his surroundings to know everything that was going on. Harry almost laughed at himself when he realized why he hadn't noticed. He had had such a good time and conversation with someone unexpected that it had drawn him in and blocked out all else.

What a shame that was too, as Harry only just now began to notice how much the Slytherin girls in his year had bloomed over the summer. Despite the robes and uniforms best efforts Harry could tell that the Slytherin girls had plenty to offer. He swallowed nervously as he looked them up and down, unable to resist such a base impulse until he met the smirks on the girls faces. They had really begun to show their curves, especially in the chest for a few of them, while others had a more rounded set of hips and arse or long legs.

"Gawk long enough, Potter?" The dark haired beauty of the bunch said as she shifted forward some. Harry couldn't believe someone had hair so black, much like his own, but it suited the young woman. He knew instantly who she was because of the bright lavender eyes that stared back at him were legend for crushing the dreams of boys, and that was before this girl's wand went to work. He shifted a little protectively as he remembered what happened to the last boy that asked her out. Beside her a blonde girl just as tall with blue eyes smirked.

"Greengrass," Harry acknowledged the dark-haired girl. "Davis," he continued to the blond before he looked to the others. A much shorter blond with blue eyes peered at him with her book over her chest while a pair of auburn haired twins eyed him curiously. "Moon, Carrows... I believe I owe you ladies an apology. I'm sorry for, erm... Well, being very boyish and crass by staring at you like that."

"Thank you," Daphne Greengrass said with an august air of importance as she stepped up. "Now, will you answer my question?"

"I'm sorry but the beauty of you fine ladies has seen to it that I've forgotten the question," Harry attempted to flirt. From the slight dusting of pink on a few of their cheeks it looked like he succeeded. Daphne, however, only offered him a smirk.

"Is Draco really the reason why we are on opposite sides of lines drawn generations of students ago?"

"He is," Harry offered after a brief pause, though he cursed the slight crack in his voice as he caught himself staring into Daphne's lavender gaze. "It's a shame we didn't get to be housemates. I may have honestly enjoyed it."

"A little too much, I think," Tracey Davis pointed out, much to the giggling amusement of the other Slytherin girls in their year. Blaise, of course, was chortling to himself and welcoming Theodore Nott who looked rather amused at the situation he had come upon.

"So many Slytherins and only one Gryffindor, whatever will we do with you?" Nott asked with some mischief in his tone as he leaned against the wall next to Blaise.

"Get to know me," Harry was quick to respond as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs showed up.

"Why?" Blaise asked easily.

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Why not?"

The curious looks went around the group and Harry couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. As he looked over the other students he noticed that almost all of the Ravenclaws were there. As he looked through the Hufflepuffs, however, he only had to see one mane of red hair to bring down his mood. As much as he could he forced himself to ignore Bones and kept smiling as Hermione finally arrived.

"And here I thought you were going to be late," Harry teased her.

"Don't even joke about that," Hermione groused as she dragged him toward the front of the queue again. "Besides, you're the reason I'm almost late."

"Me?! What do I have to do with you almost being late?" The pointed stare he was given in return was enough and he offered a small snort as he recalled the event. "Right, quitting the team and likely blowing up a few heads. I almost regret not seeing it."

"McGonagall was furious with Wood and Ron," Hermione whispered as she leaned against the wall next to him, her concerned gaze trained on him and him alone. "Whatever you said to her before she gave you your schedule must have really touched her. She may not have done much to them yet but you would have thought she would roast them alive for what they did if you had seen her... What did you say to her, Harry?"

"Nothing important," he whispered back quickly. At a look from his best friend he quietly groaned in defeat and nodded. "Fine. I may have mentioned wanting to live up to my parents' memory... But I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't just brassed off about me quitting when she's enjoyed having the Quidditch and House Cups in her office the past two years."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow at him before his shoulders fell and she set a hand on his own. "You know you can always ask for help, right? You're not in this alone, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said earnestly before he glanced at the rest of the hall. "But I think we've got an audience," he added as he removed his hand from hers with a casual air and pointed toward the other students.

In a single glance Harry realized he had not been as quiet as he intended to be. Some of what he had said had gotten out and while not everyone was looking at him different a few were. Blaise, for one, watched him with a more neutral expression, as if he was trying to conceal that he felt something about what he had heard. Daphne offered him only a polite nod and a brief but solemn smile before returned to her conversation with the Carrow twins. Another turn of his head and green locked with grey. Susan Bones was looking at him as if willing him to accept an apology and wanting to hug and comfort him all at once.

For once Harry couldn't face her with his implacably stoic stare whenever he was in her presence, not when she looked so earnest like that. He turned his head away and clenched his hand slightly as he remembered what the Dementor made him relive yesterday, as he remembered what she had said and how she had said it with vivid clarity... just like in his nightmares. Nobody but the pair of them noticed the minute exchange but by then everyone else was wondering where their professor was.

The door swayed open with ease and before them stood a woman that could truly define the word. Harry had to catch himself from staring overlong and a glance at Hermione and the Slytherins told him he had escaped just in time. Professor Septima Vector was a talented and young professor by most standards but she absolutely adored her job and was adored by her students in turn.

"Ladies first if you please, gentlemen," the woman teased as she flashed them a pretty smile. The girls all sniggered as the boys flushed slightly and let the girls pass before they followed them in. Hermione had sat with the Hufflepuffs and while there was a seat open between her and Susan Bones, Harry took a chance.

"Zabini," Harry acknowledged the boy once again as he plopped down in the seat next to the Italian at the table made for three. Nott had taken the other end and both looked quite curious and amused at Harry's choice of seating arrangement.

"Potter," Blaise greeted him cordially as they settled into class and took out their supplies. "Try not to copy my notes."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The two shared a quiet smirk as Nott rolled his eyes and muttered something about crazy Gryffindors. Harry didn't care, in fact he rather enjoyed the looks he was getting. Although he did have to give an apologetic shrug to Hermione and acted like he hadn't seen the seat. Her pout from across the room was cut short as professor Vector began the lesson.

To say arithmancy was both intriguing and difficult was an understatement. Harry had heard it would be similar in some aspects to mundane arithmetic and algebra, maybe even some sciences. However, arithmancy took those subjects, twisted them with the power of magic and made it all so much more. By the end of the semester they would begin looking at simple spells and attempting to determine their particular arithmantic equation, but for now it was learning the basics and attempting predictive formulae. To say Harry enjoyed the challenge of the subject was like saying Hermione loved school. In fact, as Harry finished off his notes and added page references, problems to solve, and definitions to write out for homework, he thought it might be far more useful than he had first imagined.

"Are you taking Ancient Runes later, Potter?" Zabini asked as he gathered his things.

"Yeah, I am actually," replied Harry, as he put his last self-inking quill in his bag and zipped it up. "I take it you are as well?"

"Every Slytherin third year is… Well, except Crabbe and Goyle."

This time even Nott joined in with a grin as the boys parted ways. As soon as they reached the first junction the two groups split, Ravenclaws went with the Slytherins to charms, and Hufflepuffs, Harry noticed, were headed toward transfiguration. Hermione quickly caught up with them and followed the yellow and black clad students, all the while getting into a discussion with Harry on how much they'd need to work on this class to make sure they get a good grade.

"It's not just how much you know," Harry said as they reached the transfiguration classroom and he held open the door. "It's how you use it that makes the difference in who knows magic best I think."

"That could be said for all magic, Mr. Potter," McGonagall declared from behind her desk. "Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you all took your seats."

In short order the students had sat down. As the class dragged on, however, something seemed incredibly off to Harry as he listened to the lecture. It wasn't so much the professor's lecture as it was the rest of the class. People kept shooting him furtive glances and while he wasn't unaccustomed to it, it reminded him too much of last year. McGonagall, of course, noticed the tone of her classroom the moment her animagus transformation failed to bring out the results she usually received from such a display of her abilities.

"Out with it," the older woman snapped as she looked at everyone. "Every year I get a wonderful amount of praise and applause from my classes for displaying my abilities as an animagus, and not one of you, save Mr. Potter, was focused enough to even smile in wonder at the sight."

Harry ducked his head at that but the professor pressed on. "So what's wrong?"

"Professor Trelawney, some of us just came from her divination class," Fay Dunbar explained as she sat a little straighter.

"Ah," McGonagall intoned with a heavy hint of disdain. "So which of you in her class has the unfortunate omen of death waiting for them?"

"How did you know that?!" Dean blurted out suddenly.

"She predicts the death of at least one of her students each year," McGonagall explained in a tone that belied disgust in the practiced statement for what felt like the hundredth time to her. "So who is it?"

"Well, the person wasn't actually in the class, professor..." Ron explained as he shifted uncomfortably. "We were reading tea leaves as a basic exercise to start opening our inner eye and my tea leaves... Well, they showed a crossroads, meaning there was a choice to be made. A winding road was in one direction and that meant to choose wrong could lead someone astray... I think."

"But it had the symbols for a friend in danger down that path," the redhead continued as he semed to grow even more pail. "It meant that they could be led to... To..."

"Their death!" Parvati cried as she pointed to Harry. "It had the lightning bolt right next to the grim. Trelawney predicted that Harry's going to die."

Harry blinked for a moment and looked at everyone. Parvati was near hysterics at this point and Lavender seemed close to following suit. Ron looked green at the possibility of predicting his friend's death, and the rest of the students that had been in divination looked concerned that Harry would suddenly keel over and die.

"I thought my tea tasted funny this morning," Harry said into the quiet room, breaking the tense silence. He slowly eased up out of his chair as if to leave and looked to McGonagall. "I guess it was nice knowing you all. Shall I go dig my own grave, professor? I may need Hagrid's shovel to do it."

While everyone in the class erupted in scandalized gasps, McGonagall's lip twitched heavily as she stifled her humor and squashed the urge to laugh. Harry had spotted the twitch of her lips a mile off and couldn't help but give her a grin that told her she had be caught.

"I think not Mr. Potter, and it would do you good not to rile your classmates like this," the professor reprimanded him, though there was hardly any heat in it as she brought the class back to order. McGonagall went on to explain that the prediction had little truth to it and that Harry, despite having drank tea, was not ready to keel over if the diagnostic charms she displayed for them came back clean, which they did. With the students settled once more they again began working on the animagus lecture and explaining the theory of self-transfiguration, as well as the transfiguration of other objects and creatures into completely different animals.

"Stay behind, Mr. Potter," McGonagall called out at the end of class.

Glad to escape the concerned and sympathetic looks of his classmates, Harry gathered his things quickly and waited near the professor's desk until the last student was out of the door. As soon as they were gone the door snapped closed tightly and glowed blue for a few moments. Only then did Harry realize he was locked in with the professor behind a silencing ward. Bill had shown him that particular set of charms in case he ever saw it for himself.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Despite his pride in remembering Bill's advice, Harry was rather uneasy at being alone with his head of house after what had just occurred this morning.

"First I want to thank you for that moment of levity in class earlier," McGonagall began as she took her seat beyond the desk and adjusted her red pinstriped robes. "You inherited your father's charm and your mother's wit... Secondly, I want to say something about this morning. Did you look at the note, yet?"

Harry had completely forgotten that McGonagall had left a note, and with a quick yank he pulled his schedule from his pocket and looked it over.

"You want to have me for tea this weekend?" Harry looked at his head of house curiously, not a little worried about the outcome of such a meeting.

"Don't look so perturbed, Mr. Potter," the professor tried to reassure him. "I am your head of house and as such it is my prerogative to speak with any student of mine as I please. This, however, isn't something about school. It's about you."

Harry sat upright and blinked in surprise. "Me? What about me?"

"I want to get to know the son of some of my favorite past students," McGonagall explained as she sat forward at her desk. "But more than that, I want to tell you about them. I realized this morning just how little you might know and how much I have failed you in the past. I wish to make it up to you."

Harry smiled a little at that and in return the professor offered a small rare one of her own. "I'd like that, professor, very much so."

"It's settled, then. You are to serve 'detention' at tea time on Saturday. Do not be late... Harry."

The affection the professor's tone carried stopped Harry cold. In fact, in that moment he was not looking at Professor McGonagall, the hardened battle axe and stern teacher of Hogwarts. If he had to wager, Harry thought he had caught a glimpse of Minerva, the wise, grandmotherly woman who would answer any question put to her to the best of her ability.

"Of course, professor, be fashionably late. Understood," he chimed with a cheeky grin. The snort that escaped the professor was a welcome one before she hardened a little and she was back to the old battle ax.

"About Quidditch, I will see to it that Wood apologizes for his behavior this morning."

"Ah, I may have been a bit hard on them with that answer..." Harry admitted sheepishly. "I don't really intend to quit. If this sort of controlling behavior continues though, I definitely will. I won't let others run my life for me."

Harry expected the professor to thin her lips and peer dangerous at him. McGonagall, however, smirked at the young man instead. "Good, then let your dear captain stew for the remainder of the week. We will teach him a lesson and let him think I convinced you over detention to rejoin the team."

"That's rather devious of you, professor," Harry commented as a sly grin slipped across his lips. "I rather like that idea."

"Just because we lions are noble and brave does not mean we are without cunning, Potter," she said with a wink. "Now off with you before we both miss lunch."

Harry did not need telling twice. He scurried out the door as soon as he saw the flash of the spells being released and found Hermione waiting for him. Her expression of concern was most amusing, as he was certain she had been trying to listen through the door to hear anything.

"Lunch," Harry assured her as he set a brisk pace. It was only a few moments later the pair reached the great hall and sat near the rest of their year. Parvati and Lavender seemed intent on making sure he didn't die while Neville was barely suppressing a shy chuckle as he watched them. Ron, of course, had engaged Dean and Saemus in a Quidditch discussion, and spoke more loudly than normal to try and draw Harry in as he piled food on his plate once again.

As they ate, Harry quickly explained how McGonagall had given him detention and tried to convince him to rejoin the team only for him to reject her offer for now. Ron began to talk louder after that and Harry winked at Neville and Hermione. Both seemed to catch his message and chortled into their soup as he explained having a few questions for their professor about transfiguration and magic in general.

"So I've got Ancient Runes next," Neville said as he looked at his schedule while everyone was finishing lunch. "A double in that isn't so bad, then a break before supper."

"You're taking runes?" Hermione and Harry asked together with interest. Neither had believed Neville would take such a course.

"Yeah, they're dead useful for greenhouses and potting magical plants," the sandy-haired Gryffindor explained as he gathered up his belongings. "Plus, Gran wants me to know about the family wards and everything, so I need to know more about ancient runes in order to add a ward or defenses of my own someday. All the ancient families have defenses around their manors and mine need to fit in with the rest of my family's."

Hermione looked quite impressed at the announcement. Harry, for his part, was proud of his friend for speaking up a bit, not to mention intrigued at the mention of defenses instead of just wards. He would have to ask the boy more about that later, perhaps at dinner. The three quickly made their way toward Runes while Ron made his way toward muggle studies with Seamus and Dean. Harry had lost track of Fay, Lavender and Parvati but he shrugged the thought of his peers away and noticed he had fallen behind his friends in his musing. Hermione was in deep discussion with Neville about his family's home and wards and Harry smiled at the sight.

"Good on you, Nev," Harry muttered under his breath.

As soon as they reached the runes class, however, Harry noticed that he wouldn't be able to sit with them as Fay and Parvati had saved only two of them seats at one of the round tables in the room. Harry thought the tables made an improvement on the teaching style of teachers as it divided people into groups at the beginning so they could work together and help one another understand the material. As Harry took a seat he wondered just who was going to join him before two bags thunked onto the table on either side of him.

Jolted by the surprise, Harry nearly drew his wand before he noticed just who had joined him. Blaise stood to his right, Nott to his left, and beyond the tall, lanky Slytherin was Ravenclaw Terry Boot, another boy that was taller than Harry, though he was more filled out than Nott and had chestnut hair instead of black. Harry peered at each of the three boys and at the other group tables now filled by more than half of their year before he raised a brow at Blaise and Nott.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

Nott had a playful smirk on his face. "Why not?"

Harry groaned at the pun and Blaise's rolled his eyes, even Boot snorted in amusement as they all prepared for class. If there was one thing Harry felt from that moment, though, it was that the term would be very interesting.

 _Why not, indeed._


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Bones

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Since so many people have brought it up I'll just say it here: Susan, Daphne and Fleur are the pairings for Harry in this story. Will there be more? Highly unlikely. 2. Again, I have to give thanks for all of the support, favorites, follows, reviews, views and visitors. The response to this story continues to floor me.

 **Chapter Four: Blood and Bones**

"Finally!" Ron said as he examined everyone's schedules that morning. "Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures before lunch, with Charms and History afterwards. We'll all be in the same classes today. You really should have stuck with the plan, mate."

Hermione looked over to Harry with a curious raised eyebrow and received naught but a shrug of casual amusement in return. Hermione had attempted to take every extra course but Professor McGonagall had been a voice of reason and talked her out of muggle studies and divination. Hermione had been disappointed at first, but now seemed much happier that she had missed both classes the previous day. According to Dean, Muggle Studies was outdated by about fifty or a hundred years and they had all heard the results of Divination in Transfiguration. Needless to say Hermione was glad she had chosen her courses wisely with McGonagall's help.

Harry, of course, doubted anyone would have given a student the means to take every class. Not only would it overwork the poor son of a bitch stupid enough to attempt all of the classes at once, but they would have needed to be in multiple places at once. Harry knew time travel existed in the magical world in the form of Time Turners but the regulation committee would be horrendously irresponsible to put the power to affect time in any fashion in the hands of overzealous teenagers. Needless to say, Harry was relieved everything had worked out the way it had thus far.

Well, almost anyways.

Ron hadn't been at all pleased to learn that Harry had chosen the more difficult courses the previous day. He asked why Harry hadn't stuck to the plan and Harry had given his answer. Well, it was rather simple, wasn't it? He had a future in mind, or rather he had possible futures that he just might be able to look forward to if nothing succeeded in killing him throughout his school career. He wasn't about to abandon that path just to skate by on so-called easy classes.

"It isn't my fault that you didn't pick the same classes as I did," Harry said as he slipped some bacon to a patiently waiting Hedwig as she visited him at breakfast that morning. "You could have taken Arithmancy and Runes as well instead of Divinaton and Muggle Studies."

"And get bogged down with all the work I saw you doing last night? You're Barmy if you think I'm doing that," his lanky friend said as he passed Harry and Hermione's schedules back. "I'd much rather have time to actually play chess and discuss Quidditch than have to deal with all of that homework. It's just as much your fault for not taking easier classes like I thought we had planned."

"No, you planned for us to take easier classes, I just listened and didn't offer any answer until yesterday," Harry said with a shrug as Hedwig took flight. "Besides, I don't want learning magic and advancing my knowledge to be easy anyways."

"Okay, now you're barking," Ron said around the last bit of hash browns he had nearly finished chewing. "Why wouldn't you want any of this to be easy?"

"Because if it's too easy then I'm not learning something that matters. If I were learning something worthwhile then I'd have to work for it." _I want this world to be worth it_ _,_ Harry finished with an afterthought. Harry looked to the clear skies of the enchanted ceiling and thought today was off to a rather odd start. "I admit, some forms of magic do come easier to me than others and I often enjoy what does come easy from time to time. It's still worth it in the end because it gradually gets more difficult. I don't want to do something easy just because it's easy, Ron. If I wanted to do that I'd just buy into the whole Boy-Who-Lived aspect of my life and live off of my fame and reputation. That's no way to live."

"Says you," came Ron's disgruntled reply. "Money, fame, girls, you could have everything you want easily. A few words and you could have it all fall right into your lap."

"Then it's a good thing I don't buy into my fame, isn't it? Otherwise the green in your eyes would be brighter than it is right now," Harry countered as he gathered his things and a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ron looked up quizzically for a moment before he scowled as he realized the implications of what Harry had said and stabbed his sausages. Harry, on the other hand, sighed away his frustration with Ron's outlook on life and magic and decided right now wasn't the time to deal with it.

"I'll see you in herbology. I'm gonna take a walk and let you cool off. Sorry I've disappointed you."

Harry said not another word as he stalked off. He didn't even bother paying attention to the other students as he walked, just let them make way before him as he made his way toward the front entrance. Right now Harry just needed space to think and hopefully come up with a solution to his friendship with Ron. He didn't want to lose the first friend he had made that was his age but the redhead made it difficult being jealous about things and upset about him quitting Quidditch. It honestly got a bit annoying. While Harry wanted to hold onto the friendship, he wondered if it was really worth it if he was going to be forced to face these sort of things time after time.

"Harry!" Hagrid called out from his hut. "Ye ready for me class today?"

The half-giant had bushier hair than Hermione used to, but honestly Harry wouldn't have it any other way. The long coat he had worn was hung up near the door but the large man was covered in what looked like dead ferrets. Harry quickly finished off his sandwich then rushed up to give his first true friend, the first magical being he had ever met a quick handshake. A hug from Hagrid had nearly cracked his ribs once and once was enough to warn Harry off of that.

"Hey Hagrid! Yeah, I think I'm going to have fun seeing some of the creatures from the book. What are the ferrets for?"

"Ahh, now that's a surprise!" Hagrid boomed with a light laugh. "Where's the rest of yer friends?"

"Ron's being a prat and Hermione is probably trying to calm him down. He can't get it in his head that I might be serious about quitting Quidditch and wanting nothing to do with my fame. I decided to take a walk before Herbology to think things through and calm down," Harry sighed somewhat sadly.

The sigh was mirrored in the half-giant as he nearly toppled Harry over with a pat to the shoulder. "Well don't ye worry, I'm sure he'll come 'round. People grow up different, ye know? Sometimes ye just have to keep moving on and hope for the best, Harry. Don't let growing up stop ye from being friends though if ye can help it, but know that it's ok to grow apart."

"I know, I don't want to lose him but the more I think about it the more I just… get tired of his attitude sometimes." Harry picked up a ferret that had fallen off of the giant and handed it back. "I guess you're right though. Some people do grow up differently and sometimes you just have to move on."

A thought occurred to Harry as he remembered the creatures he had seen pulling the carriages. They would be housed in the forbidden forest, wouldn't they? It wasn't like a whole herd of them could simply gallop around the grounds without ever being seen, nor was there a paddock anywhere in sight to hold them.

"Hagrid, what are the creatures that pull the carriages to and from Hogsmeade?"

Harry had thought it was an innocent enough question but apparently he had been wrong. Hagrid flinched and dropped the ferret Harry had handed him back and looked as pale as Harry had ever seen him. Given the fact that Hagrid practically lived outdoors when he wasn't sleeping or eating, it was quite a feat. The only other time Hagid had gone that pale was at the mention of Azkaban, and Harry knew why the man would fear the place based on his own encounter with a dementor.

"Ye… ye see them?" Hagrid asked in a most heart-broken tone as he stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Well, yeah. I've seen them since the end of first year but I never got the chance to ask about them before now," Harry clarified as he peered at the half-giant. "Why? What's so bad about seeing them?"

"Harry I... I'm sorry I didn't know…" Hagrid offered with a sigh of consolation as he set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Who didja see?"

"What do you mean, Hagrid?" Harry wondered curiously.

Hagrid seemed uneasy but he knew if there was anyone that could and should explain it to Harry, it was a friend. Hagrid wished Dumbledore were there to help him explain but he would bear the burden. "Who did ye see die, Harry?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "What does seeing someone die have to do with the creatures pulling the carriages?"

"They're thestrals, Harry," Hagrid explained solemnly as he picked up the ferret he had dropped and worried it in his hands enough to crush even more of its bones. "Ye can only see 'em if ye've seen death, if ye've watched someone die and have come to terms with it. A lot of people think thestrals are a bad omen but they're just a mark of experience and wisdom; the wisdom ye get from witnessing and rationalizing the death of another person. So who was it ye saw?"

Harry stilled at the thought and quickly realized just what he had divulged to his tallest friend. Then again, it wasn't exactly a secret was it? He had seen someone die, two people in fact if one could count a memory like Tom Riddle. Then again, Harry figured that particular demise didn't count since he was a magical construct for all intents and purposes, or at least it wouldn't count in the eyes of magic. Harry, however, had seen it as the death of a dear friend that had betrayed him in the end, a tragic ending for what might have been something great. But even before he had killed Tom, he had killed someone else.

"Quirrel," Harry answer stiffly. "I killed Quirrel with my own hands in self-defense. Dumbledore said the protection my mum gave me wouldn't let him touch me but I'm not so sure. Either way, Quirrel's dead and I'm not."

Hagrid seemed even more heartbroken as he remembered the fact Harry didn't have Lily or James to help him. In fact, Hagrid was the only one who could figure out Harry's home life without being told, if he took the time to think about it. The gentle half-giant didn't, however, and instead shook his head sadly at the thought someone as young as Harry had witnessed and come to terms with the inevitability of death without any help from the adults around him.

"I'm sorry, I shoulda asked how ye were doing after Quirrel and last year but I never did. I'm so sorry, Harry," the groundskeeper nearly cried.

"Hey, I'm made of sterner stuff than glass, Hagrid, so don't you worry about me," Harry assured him as he pat the man on his arm as hard as he could. Hagrid offered a clipped smile before Harry continued. "Quirrel was easy, it was him or me, and I knew it had to be done. As for the chamber… well, it's not every day you bring down a basilisk with nothing but a sword is it?! Harry Potter, badass snake slayer!"

Hagrid let out a great booming laugh at that, one which Harry was grateful for. He had successfully diverted the tone of the conversation back into friendly camaraderie instead of a tense discussion between an adult and a student. Now that he had Hagrid at ease, Harry was determined to keep it that way.

"Any chance I could meet a thestral sometime? I'd like to see what they're like when they're not being used to lug bunches of lazy students about."

Hagrid gave another hearty chuckle and nodded enthusiastically. "'Course you can meet a thestral, Harry! I'll even help ye find one if you like." A warning bell chimed across the grounds and Hagrid looked nervously behind him as the dull thud of hooves in loam reached their ears. "Blimey it's that time innit?! Now go onto class before I spoil the surprise."

Although Hagrid was what one might consider not the most intelligent of people, they severely underestimated him. Hagrid had experience and life to him, things that made him much more complex than he let on. In all, Harry found the man's advice to be sound and couldn't help but smile and depart after a quick goodbye, headed for Herbology with a slight spring in his step. He knew what thestrals were now and he was determined to meet one. Not only that but he knew it was okay to grow up even if it meant growing apart. Everyone else had gotten to greenhouse three while Harry visited with Hagrid but it looked like Neville had reserved a seat for him.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said as he sat down.

"Anytime. We need a partner for today anyway and Hermione is playing damage control," Nev explained as he nodded over to Ron and Hermione sitting together.

"For once it's not me in that role," Harry sighed with a grimace, one Neville promptly returned as Professor Sprout walked in and began class.

Herbology always reminded Harry of the gardening he did for the Dursleys and while he took pride in the work he had done, he didn't necessarily enjoy the work as much as, say, Neville did. Still the pair did the best out of the entire group, except for the Hufflepuff pair of Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Harry had watched them move at an easy pace just like he and Neville had, though Hannah had led their charge into Herbology.

Having finished cultivating the leaves of their plants ahead of time, Harry and Neville turned to observe everyone else. Harry, for his part, avoided looking over at Hannah and Susan as much as possible. Neville, meanwhile, kept shooting glances over at the slightly bigger blue-eyed blonde. That wasn't to say Hannah wasn't pretty, she most cdertainly was and definitely possessed some alluring curves, but she had just a little extra meat on her that helped broaden and enhance her features. Susan Bones on the other hand had a maturing and curvy figure; firm hips and a large chest complimented her slimmer waist and showed off her assets properly, or as much as could be when mostly hidden underneath school robes and uniform.

Bones and Abbot had been best friends since before Hogwarts, even Harry knew that. Sometimes he wished he shared the same connection with someone, but knew it wasn't to be. Instead he contented himself to talking with Neville and not thinking about how he had made his friends and what the year was becoming. Professor Sprout released them shortly after and without a glance toward the Hufflepuffs, Harry made his way toward Hagrid's hut with the rest of the Gryffindors. It seemed everyone in in the House of Lions had chosen the class, though many of the Hufflepuffs left for a morning break.

They didn't have to wait long for the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, though few of the latter came down. While Harry was happy to see Terry, Padma, Davis and the Carrow Twins, he was not at all pleased to see Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode. Then again, the larger girl seemed torn on where to stand, with Pansy or with the other Slytherin girls nearer the Ravenclaws. Harry, for his part, would leave his opinion of Millicent Bulstrode to be decided later, even if she had gotten into a fight with Hermione during that laughable version of a dueling club last year he tried not to hold a grudge.

Well, he tried not to hold a grudge when someone didn't necessarily deserve it anyways.

"Alright gather 'round you lot! Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures!" Hagrid boomed from the paddock. "I'm yer professor, Rubeus Hagrid, and we'll be going over some of the finest creatures ye've ever seen. I'd like to lay down some ground rules first so that ye keep yerself and others safe. First of all; follow orders! If ye don't do what I tell you, ye could end up hurt, or worse, hurting someone else and the creature we're working with. It's not all pixies and unicorns, but even the most shy and patient creatures can get a bit aggressive. So, ter start, Mr. Malfoy, what did I just say?!"

Malfoy blanched at the sudden dark turn Hagrid's voice took but flushed red when someone 'lesser' than him actually had the authority and audacity to order him around. "You said to follow your rules."

"Looks like you can pay attention, good! I catch ye mouthing off ter yer friends again instead of listening and ye and me will have problems."

Ron looked absolutely ecstatic as Hagrid put Malfoy in his place. Harry couldn't help but join in with the grinning Gryffindors either as he watched Malfoy fume at being told off in class. Unfortunately they couldn't take anymore glee at Malfoy's expense as Hagrid called their attention back with the rest of his rules, mostly about safety and how each day they would go over proper handling instructions. Harry knew McGonagall had a hand in the extra safety rules, because he knew Hagrid's fixation with large dangerous creatures would be on full display and as much as he cared about Hagrid he knew the half-giant wouldn't have thought of it all himself.

It was only after the discussion about safety that Hagrid gave out a loud whistle and turned back to the paddock. Galloping hooves and the shuffle of claws through leaves announced the arrival of something big. As it rounded the corner of the paddock, Harry realized what surprise Hagrid had in store for them all. The majestic beast in front of them was half horse and half eagle, able to be ridden and with a wingspan that truly knew the wonders of flight if their majesty was any indication to Harry.

"Innit he beautiful?" Hagrid asked as he pat the beast on its side. "Say hello to Buckbeak! Can anyone open yer books and tell me what kinda creature he is?"

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Malfoy spat as he held up his book bound in a belt.

Similar scenes played out with every other student, including the gryffindors. Harry actually noticed that Padma had actually tied hers up with ropes. Harry chuckled as he took out his own, which was also bound with a belt. Instead of the fearsome growling every other book seemed to make, Harry's only gave a few brief huffs as he released the book from its belt and stroked the spine. A few gasps from nearby told him that Hermione and Parvati had noticed and Hagrid's laugh rumbled through the air with almost tangible weight.

"Ten points to Harry, fer taming his book!" the man called out cheerfully. "To open them ye need to stroke the spine until it gives a small purr. Ye need to make sure to stroke it every day to keep it calm and tame."

"Not unlike boys already do, then," Tracey Davis chimed, much to the giggling amusement of the Carrow and Patil twins and the scandalized look from Hermione as the rest of the girls in class blushed and the boys looked embarrassed. Harry flushed lightly at the suggestive comment but took a chance and winked at Tracey before he turned back to his book and flipped a few more pages.

"It's a hippogriff."

"Well done, Harry, another five points to ye," Hagrid said as he tossed a ferret to the hippogriff to keep it calm. "Hippogriffs are used fer long distance travel and as hunting animals fer wizards chasing down more dangerous creatures and rampant dragons. Their feathers can be used in wands and their claws are particularly good fer potions."

Hagrid went on to explain a few other facts about hippogriffs from nurturing them to their primary diet as well as their other contributions to magic. The newly-named professor's explanation was pretty thorough and much of the class were looked quite interested in what he had to say. It seemed Hagrid had even caught the Slytherins' attention, no easy feat considering Harry assumed half of them had taken the class just to mock Hagrid.

"Now Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, and quite smart. When approaching a hippogriff you need to bow and keep eye contact to let them measure ye, to let them know ye don't mean harm. If they bow back, ye can go up to them, if not... Well we'll get to that later. Also, never, ever, insult a Hippogriff, as it just might be the last thing ye ever do. Now, who wants to try and meet Buckbeak first?"

Instantly the class moved away from the fence, but Harry, caught in the sheer wonder of the magical creature set his book aside and stepped up to it with barely restrained curiosity. As Hagrid turned around to look at his class he only saw Harry up front as the rest cowered slightly behind their books. "Well done, Harry. Come on up ye lone brave soul!"

Harry glanced back at the rest of the class and contained a laugh at the sight of his friends and classmates. With a grin he turned back to the fence, hopped over and stepped up to the spot Hagrid indicated for him. As soon as the Hippogriff began to back away Harry paused and began to bow. Harry could almost feel the presence of the creature its stare was so intense as it met his gaze with its own. It weighed him, measured him and something inside Harry felt fear. The beast exposed him, made him vulnerable, the safety of his mask crumbled away in the intense stare he shared with the hippogriff.

Neither moved for a few moments until Buckbeak clacked its beak and screeched. In an instant the predator rushed toward Harry as if it was going to attack. Before Hagrid could stop it the beast was beating its wings around the teen and stared him in the eyes, all the while it raked its claws up and down the air before it stopped. Harry had not moved a muscle the entire time, and instead of looking at Buckbeak in fear, he looked at the hippogriff in determination, in stubborn refusal to back down from his fears, from Buckbeak… from everything.

The hippogriff peered a while longer at him before it moved back into a low bow and received a ferret from Hagrid for a job well done. Behind him Harry could hear the relieved sighs and gasps from much of the group, while he heard Malfoy mutter something under his breath. Harry released the breath he hadn't realized he had held in for so long and reached out a hand toward the beast as he took confident steps forward. The sharp, warm beak was the first thing he felt before Buckbeak leaned into his touch and Harry felt downy slide beneath his fingers. The feathers weren't quite as soft as Hedwig but the young wizard loved the feel all the same. He pat the beast, glad to have taken a chance he would have never had otherwise.

"Good, very good! Well done! I think he'll let ye ride him now!"

"What?!"

It was a startled Harry that was pulled from his feet and set firmly on the back of the beast. As if on instinct Harry settled his knees within the crook of Buckbeak's wings and felt what was almost a shiver of approval from the beast. A loud smack reached Harry's ears and he wrapped his arms around Buckbeak's neck for dear life as it rushed forward and took off into the sky. Harry closed his eyes in a brief moment of fear until he heard the rush of wind by his ears and felt it glide over him and Buckbeak as the hippogriff took them around the grounds.

Harry opened his eyes and the sight of all of Hogwarts beneath them shot a jolt of electricity through him. They had reached the summit of the wards within moments! To be up so high, riding the hippogriff without anyone able to touch them made Harry feel so free, so alive, and so absolutely wild. The primal state of freedom he experienced was worth it as he let Buckbeak guide them around the boundary of the entire school grounds before they cut back across the Black lake. As they passed over the gently rippling surface at High speeds the hippogriff lashed out with precision and snatched a fish from the dark waters before the pair headed back to Hagrid's hut.

As soon as they landed applause rang out and Harry jumped down from the back of the hippogriff. His hand never left Buckbeak's side as it feasted on the fish.

"Thank you," he whispered with a smile to the beast before he turned to Hagrid.

"How am I doing on me first day?" Hagrid asked quietly.

"Brilliant, professor," Harry replied just as quietly, a wide smile on his face as he quietly congratulated the half-giant.

Sad to be on solid ground again, Harry stayed close to Buckbeak and pet the creature. Everyone else was quickly divided into groups and soon enough Harry saw three others waiting for him. Hagrid had apparently tried to make the groups come from each house, and though Harry wasn't sure of the wisdom in that, he clearly saw the man had made at least one mistake.

Awaiting Harry were Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy, two people he would rather not be around, while Padma stood there, a nervous smile on her face as she watched the hippogriff finish its fish. Harry figured Hagrid wanted him to guide them through it and with a smile he moved forward, his eyes trained on the Indian Ravenclaw.

"Want to be braver than your sister?" Harry said as he pointed to Parvati as the Gryffindor twin stood at the back of her group with a calico hippogriff of their own.

"Oh... I don't... I don't think I could." The Ravenclaw looked concerned before she saw her sister and swallowed down as much of her fear as she could. If her sister couldn't do it, could she?

"Come on, I'll be with you the whole time. You just need to show Buckbeak respect and he will give it in return," Harry offered as he held out his hand. The Ravenclaw blushed prettily but at his urging Padma took his hand and nodded. Glad to see she had taken the first step, Harry walked Padma through bowing and approaching Buckbeak with an unexpected ease. The hippogriff wasn't as aggressive with her, which Harry was thankful for, and soon enough the girl was beside Harry petting it.

"This is amazing... I never thought in a million years I would be petting a hippogriff as if it was nothing," the Ravenclaw said with a bit of wonder.

"No kidding, right? It's how I feel about all magic," the dark haired wizard said with an equal smile of wonder.

"Really?" The surprise was clear on Padma's face as Harry nodded. "Why is that?"

"Well, think about it. I'm essentially muggleborn because I was raised by my muggle relatives, even if I am a half blood. I did things the old fashioned way, the muggle way, all my life and now I know there are spells that can do everything I could do with my own hands and far, far more. Witches and wizards travel through fire with some green powder and a whispered word. We levitate large objects and transform rats into goblets with a wave of our wands and a single incantation. We get to see creatures like Hippogriffs and even the plants alone make the mundane world pale in comparison sometimes. This world, the magical world, is truly an amazing place... Or at least, I hope it's as amazing as my dreams have made it out to be. If I ever lose my wonder of magic it will definitely be a shame to see that day."

Harry looked to Padma and suddenly the world had gotten a bit quieter. It wasn't just the girl next to him, it was everyone. They seemed to be staring at him and he flushed when he realized he had been heard by everyone nearby. With as much composure as he could muster, Harry guided Padma away from the Hippogriff before he looked to Bones.

The young woman's clear, grey eyes were as bright as ever and for a moment he was lost in the appreciation she had for him. It wasn't adoration or desire in her eyes, put pure appreciation for him and the idea he had just slipped into everyone's mind. He got lost in looking at her for a moment, fighting against the feeling of pain inside him that soon made itself known to her as his smile became a little strained and he began to offer his hand.

"You're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute," Malfoy spat as he stalked toward the hippogriff.

Survival instinct? Certainly not. Gryffindor bravery? Quite possibly. Idiotic saving people thing? More than likely. Desire to make sure Hagrid didn't get fired? If there was any reason Harry chose that very moment to act it was the last of them. Almost without thinking he rushed after Malfoy and tackled the boy aside. The tearing of fabric and flesh rent the air as Harry tumbled to the ground with the blonde Slytherin before he shoved the other boy behind him. Instantly Harry was on his feet and stared down a very angry, very large hippogriff ready to tear them both apart.

"Buckbeak!" Harry roared as he stepped toward the beast, his gaze piercing its own. "That's enough!"

The great beast beat its wings again and reared before him as if ready to strike before it set itself down heavily before him. While not cowed by fear of the young wizard, the hippogriff certainly saw something stern in the teen as he stood before its tidal wave of anger, something that it recognized enough to back down. Their connection formed in the sky as wizard and mount, that bond of trust and freedom, forced Buckbeak to calm itself and look upon what it had done with regret.

"Harry!"

The worried calls from his friends and classmates woke Harry from his determined staring contest with the creature. He turned his gaze to them as he saw horror and concern etched into their faces, while others looked at him in awe and a scant few in fear of him instead of what had just happened. Unfortunately it was that moment that the pain of having his left arm rent by claws decided to strike full force. Harry grit his teeth and gingerly let his arm hang away from his body so it wouldn't hurt from any sort contact.

"Harry!" Hagrid rushed forward and eyed the young man with a face full of anxiety. "Ye alright there, Harry?"

"Nothing Fluffy couldn't do," he teased the half-giant with the best smile he could muster between short, pained breaths as he tried to resist making any noise of pain. "Permission to visit the hospital wing?"

"Granted!" Hagrid told him as he wrapped Harry's arm in a length of cloth and bound it tight. While it wouldn't completely stem the flow of blood, it would keep Harry from bleeding out and leaving a crimson trail in his wake. As soon as Hagrid was finished putting on the impromptu bandage he turned and pointed to Susan. "Bones, you escort him and make sure he gets there or Poppy will have all our hides."

Harry's eyes flickered with anxiety at that statement. "Hagrid that's really not nec-"

"Yes it is, now ye get up there or I'll carry yer sorry arse up there meself!" Not in the mood to hear any back-talk Hagrid gave Harry a concerned look, one that harry couldn't fight against. As Harry nodded in understanding, Hagrid gave him one last look over for good measure before the usually friendly visage of the half-giant became downright scary as he turned to Malfoy. "You! What the ruddy hell were ye thinking in that pureblood head of yers?"

As much as Harry would have enjoyed watching Malfoy get thoroughly reamed by an unsympathetic professor, especially one the blonde ponce thought less of in every way, the pain started to get to him and Harry didn't want to let out even a whimper within earshot of anyone from class. Unfortunately Susan Bones was already on the prowl and had gathered up both of their things and was headed right for him. Without a word he nodded and began to walk across the grounds toward the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

Silence had overtaken the pair as they walked together, with only the occasional sharp breath from Harry as he held in the pain breaking the monotony. Grass turned into stone and soon the soft hush of shoes in grass became the gentle clap of walking through the castle's hallways. The further they progressed the longer Harry held out hope he could avoid a very awkward conversation.

But when was he ever that lucky?

"I know saying it won't magically make everything better like a spell... But I truly am sorry, Harry," Susan practically whispered to him as they walked.

Harry turned his head to look at her. Her eyes, often so bright and cheerful, were darkened and downcast with shame and regret. Her usually perky atmosphere evaporated in a wave of guilt of such strength that it seemed even her body wilted under the weight of the pain she quietly shared with him.

"Your timing really sucks, Bones," the young wizard grunted as he tried to walk faster, much to his own discomfort.

The redhead snorted in dark amusement despite herself as she kept pace with him. "Only because you can't get away from me this time." She paused for a moment and any mirth left her, replaced once more by the guilt and regret that seemed to roll off of her in waves. "I truly am sorry, Harry. I know what I did was wrong. Hell, it was downright cruel of me to say what I did and abandon you last year. I know that saying I'm sorry will never be enough but I hope it's a start at least."

"You're right, it will never be enough," Harry breathed. The pain of his latest wound was there in full force but now it had been joined by the throbbing ache of an old one that stubbornly refused to close. "Do you want to know what hurts most about everything that happened?"

It was a question he had wanted to ask her for a long time. It was a way to punish her, to make her pay for what she put him through, one he had planned to use so many times before but never had. Instead he had remained cold and aloof, stoic in the face of her every attempt to make things right. When Susan swallowed down her fear and nodded, she let a tear run free and Harry began to hate the vindictive part of himself that took a sliver of repayment from her troubles.

"You cornered me in the library after I ran there for some measure of peace. I was recovering from hexes and keeping away from the great hall and you sought me out to confront me at my weakest," Harry explained, his voice stuck somewhere between bitter pain and righteous anger. "You yelled at me like I was at fault for everything when you knew I hadn't done it. You told me you would have been better off if I had never survived, if you had never met me. That none of it would have happened if I wasn't there like everyone else was saying. You said I should have died with my parents."

"I swear I regretted it the moment I said it," Susan hurriedly interrupted.

"But you still said it!" Harry yelled back. All forward momentum was gone and the pair stood in the empty hallway. This was not the place Harry had had in mind for this conversation but it was good enough at this point. Susan backed away so much her back actually met the wall, her eyes filled with the same fear and regret he had seen ever since that day. "You knew exactly what you were going to say and you held nothing back! You knew those words would tear me apart from the inside out!"

"I was afraid!" Susan cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was so afraid of everything going on and everyone in my dorms and house was scared witless, Harry! I just wanted to be strong! I hate being weak, Harry, you know that! I hate not being in control, not being strong for my friends or myself. I made a mistake and abandoned you when all of my house pushed me into it and I hate myself for that! There's not a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for getting angry over being scared and taking it out on you!"

"You didn't see me or Neville lashing out like that because we were afraid!" Harry rebuked as he advanced a step toward her. "But you know something? I understand that. I know what being weak feels like. I know what it's like to get angry because you don't feel strong enough to solve your problems. I know what pressure from all sides feels like just as well as anyone. It doesn't excuse you at all but I understand completely... But that's still not what hurt most about what you said."

Defeated and crying, Susan looked at black-haired boy in front of her, asking, pleading to know what it was so she could try to do something to fix it. Harry, for all his anger and fury found himself hollow. He wanted to lash out, to scream, to rage at her until she understood but he just couldn't do it. Instead, he shared her pain, knew what it must feel like to hurt someone and now he was sharing his own pain with her. They both knew now what it meant to be broken, to be hurt by someone you had been friends with.

"I confided in you. We met first year and became friends and it only got better at the start of last year. We had dinner in the kitchens with Neville on Halloween because none of us had our parents after that day and we wanted to do something other than stare at all the happy faces of a Halloween feast. You were one of my closest friends, Bones, and you betrayed that, _you betrayed me!_ " he whispered coldly to her.

Susan pressed herself back to the wall as if it should have swallowed her whole to punish her. The young woman's arms cradled her bust as she tried to seek comfort from herself in a futile gesture of self-assurance. Harry followed her, was quick to move in front of her and keep her upright with his good arm as he tried to get her to look at him. Once shining silver met shimmering jade Harry realized they were both crying now. It was the most vulnerable he had ever let anyone see him, and he was showing it to her.

"You of all people, said something worse than sin itself. You, Neville, me, we're the War Orphans, the three that everyone knows, that everyone talks about whenever orphans come up in this world. We all lost our parents, Bones, and you used that against me. I thought... I know in... Well... My bones... That you knew what that would mean to me. You understand what it's like not to have your own parents tell you they love you. You know what it's like to go to bed knowing you'll never hear your parents' voices except in dreams and nightmares.

"And you said that to me."

"Oh god, Harry, please, I'm s-so, so sorry," Susan sobbed as she held onto his shirt and cried into it. "I should've stopped myself. I should've just turned the other cheek to the pressure but I couldn't and I'm sorry! I can say it over and over but it won't be enough! Please just... I want you to forgive me, Harry. I can't stand knowing you hate me for what I said and I know I can never take it back but I will never, ever even think it again! I made a mistake, one that I'm damn sure I'll never make again because I know how much it hurt you! I'm sorry."

She looked up at him once again, eyes streaming tears as she sniffed and watched the crying teen in front of her, her own personal judge, jury, and executioner.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you, Harry," Susan urged as she pressed herself to him. "Sorry may not be enough but actions speak louder than words... Most times. Please just, give me another chance alright? Please let me make up for a stupid mistake I made because I was angry and afraid."

In that moment, Harry truly knew what tied them all together. Sure he and his friends knew each other well, but people like Susan, Neville, himself, hell, even Tom Riddle, they shared the loss of something immutable and immortal in the hearts of children and adults alike that could never be replaced. He and Tom had certainly had the worst experiences of the lot, but Neville and Susan had had their gran and aunt to take care of them, to love them and cherish them respectively. Even then they all shared something in common that resonated between them, and Harry cursed himself for letting himself hate her as much as he had. He had punished her plenty, what with cold glares and snarky remarks last year when he knew she had been trying to apologize before, remarks that he knew hurt her before he began to treat her as if she never existed.

It was the worst insult an enemy could suffer: to be ignored.

Susan's face had fallen and she had begun to sob into his chest again until he brought his hand up and gently cupped her chin in one finger. Again he met those silver eyes, overrun with rivers of anguish as she looked up at him. Then Harry saw it; hope, hope for the both of them, hope that things could finally be made right. As he looked at her, he could feel it too, hope that things could get better, hope that maybe, just maybe, Tom Riddle had been wrong all along.

"Then be my friend again, Sue," he whispered to her with quiet honesty. "Be the friend I needed you to be when I needed one most. Stand by me, never give up on me, and _never_ betray me. We were a pretty alright bunch, we orphans when we got together and… and I've missed you, honestly. I need a friend that understands, a friend that knows what it's like, someone that's not afraid of giving me hell when I screw up but that can keep me level and give me comfort when I need it. I need you. So what do you say, Sue? Make it up to me?"

A deep, rolling shiver shot through Susan as she leaned against the wall. She held Harry close and looked at those beautiful jade eyes that were granting her a chance at forgiveness and far, far more. Her hormones demanded a course of action she had only read about in trashy romance novels but she quickly shut those thoughts down. That wasn't what either of them needed. If she were honest with herself, what he had just offered her was what she had needed all this time. She had betrayed a friend and now she had the chance to make it up to him. But right now she knew there was something else she knew they both needed.

She pulled him into a tender hug, soft, and warm and caring, and not just a little pleasant. She pressed herself to him as much as she dared and felt him relax in her arms and wrap one of his own around her. Susan buried her face in his neck and felt him breathe in her scent, completely relaxed in her hold as much as she was in his own.

"You called me Sue..." She whispered against his neck. She felt Harry chuckle, though whether it was because she had tickled him or because of what she said she wasn't sure, and neither was he. "If you want me to be your friend, I'll spend my life being the best friend you've ever had, Harry. I hurt you, betrayed you, and I swear I'll never do it again. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

She held him tighter then, and though he usually tensed in the tight hugs of others Harry relished in the hug he shared with the girl practically wrapped around him. In a moment he had her gently pressed to the wall and felt her squeeze between him and the stone, her curves fitting to his body more tightly.

 _Oh hell…_ Harry thought as images of doing far more than that passed through his mind. _I'm so totally buggered._

"Thank you, Sue," Harry managed to mutter before he attempted to pull away. It was then that he began to feel weak and with single look down at an increasingly large puddle of blood on the floor he realized exactly why. Of course, how could he forget? His left arm had been torn apart by the talons of an angry hippogriff. Susan seemed to realize it too and without a second's hesitation grasped his good hand and pulled him the last few yards to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Susan cried as she guided Harry to the nearest bed.

"Ms. Bones I would appreciate it if you did not scream in my infirmary!" the matron said as she stepped out of a closed curtain around another patient. The minute she saw a pale, bleeding Harry she stopped any forthcoming rant and rushed over. Her nurses' outfit fluttered with her quick movements as she summoned potions and began running diagnostics.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked as she handed Harry the first potion. "Don't you dare argue, Potter. You will drink those potions or so help me I will strap you down to the bed and let Miss Bones force them down your throat."

"Harry saved Draco Malfoy from the hippogriff we were working with," Susan explained as she watched in concerned amusement as Harry swallowed what potions he was given with disgusted grimaces. "Malfoy insulted the hippogriff after we were told to respect them and not call them names. Harry had already successfully ridden this one and had just guided Padma Patil to petting it. I was hoping I could be next but then Malfoy made his mistake and Harry... Well..."

"Played hero once again and got hurt by another big critter," Harry finished as tried to scrape the taste of the last potion he had taken off of his tongue with his teeth. "I should have let Buckbeak slash him. Would have served the git right"

"Well it's a good thing you didn't," Poppy said firmly as she applied a disinfectant potion to his arm causing it to sizzle and sting briefly before she muttered a healing spell over the worst of the gashes that went from his shoulder and down to his wrist. "I'd hate to try reattaching a limb if this is any indication of how angry the hippogriff was. More than that, however, you may have saved Hagrid's job."

"That thought had crossed my mind..." Harry mused lightly to them as he resisted the itching sensation of the healing before he sighed in momentary relief as Pomfrey prepared to heal the next one. "Somewhere between looking at a pretty redhead and hearing the squawk of an angry Hippogriff was a moment where I knew I couldn't let Hagrid lose his job..."

Harry seemed to realize what he said and looked to the blushing Susan as Pomfrey tried to hide her amusement behind her concentration on healing him. "I said that part about a pretty redhead aloud, didn't I?"

"Twice," Susan noted with a blush. "I just hope it's the one in front of you and not the boy you hang out with."

"Definitely you, yeah," Harry said suddenly. He paused for a moment and looked to Madame Pomfrey as if she had betrayed him.

"Blood loss, Potter," Pomfrey explained amusedly as she healed up another gash. "You have lost a lot of it and your lightheadedness apparently makes you both dizzy and more willing to speak the truth."

"Good to know," he muttered as he baled his free hand into a fist while his arm was healed in an attempt to distract himself from the itching sensation once again. "I think my clothes got the worst of it."

The somber expression on his face cut out any humor at what might have been a joke to Susan. Instead she looked at the torn sleeve of the robes and shirt beneath and wondered why he seemed so sad about the clothes being ruined. "You could always buy a new set, or the elves or Madame Pomfrey could mend them with a spell."

"They never are quite the same once they've been mended magically," Madame Pomfrey added as she worked on the last of the more serious cuts and began working on the smaller ones. "No-one is really sure why given that magic and spells should actually strengthen what was broken but clothes are the only items that are weaker in the places they broke than before. Just be careful not to get this arm caught on anything and I'm sure your clothes will be fine until you can order a new set."

Harry nodded his thanks and watched as Madame Pomfrey worked on the cuts one after another. After all of his visits to the hospital wing she had been more casual with him, but he supposed in the presence of at least one more student she was going to be a bit more professional. Harry could understand that. Hell, he was the same way in some cases but he was glad right now he could be himself for the most part.

"I really need to learn how to do that," Harry said as he watched Pomfrey run her wand over another wound and sealed it back together as if it had never been cut in the first place.

"It takes a lot of practice," the healer said as she handed over an ointment. "But I am glad you're taking an interest in healing, or perhaps I should say your personal health."

"Both, actually," Harry admitted as he took the ointment. "I'm taking classes to become either a Healer, a Curse Breaker, or an Auror, with teacher as a back-up position. I'm not entirely certain which I want to be yet but they all sound interesting and useful..." Harry looked back to his healed arm as the healer siphoned off the last of the blood and cleaned him up. "Healing especially."

"Good, we could use more healers these days. As an added bonus they say we are our own worst patients, so you're already well on your way to being a good healer," the matron teased as she forced him to lay back on the bed. "Rest for another half-hour and after a quick check up I'll allow you to leave. No strenuous activity for that arm. In fact I'll conjure a sling for it for the next few days so the tender muscles and flesh have time to reacquaint themselves fully. The ointment is for the scarring... Unless of course, you'd rather keep the scars? I hear they work wonders on women from all of the aurors I treat over the summer holidays."

Harry blushed and pouted at the mischievously smirking healer but was only laughed at by the old matron. Susan, for her part, couldn't help but giggle and waggle her eyebrows at him just to tease him further. With a groan Harry let himself sink into the bed and tossed the ointment between his hands idly. As he waited for the matron to come back he eyed Susan and offered her a slightly shy smile.

"You stayed."

"Of course I stayed," she said as she took his right hand in hers. "I'm your friend, that's what friends do, yeah?"

Harry smiled at that and nodded. If there was proof she was trying to make an effort, well, then this was it. A little uncomfortable where further along that train of thought might take him, Harry quickly switched topics. "What do you want to be? In the future, I mean."

"Well I thought about being a healer but it's not really high on my list," Susan explained as she settled into a seat beside his bed. "As you know my aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. I thought about going into her department but I see how she works and I wonder if that's what I want later on, you know?"

"Called at all hours, never know if or when they're coming home, I get it... Sort of. Police officers are the same or so I heard," Harry commented.

"They are, for the most part," Susan affirmed. At Harry's confused look she offered him a smile and a shrug. "Hannah's mum is muggleborn so we spent a fair bit of time in the muggle world with her. Auntie keeps up with the muggle government and society just to make sure she's not falling behind somehow. She had a huge pool installed behind our manor a few years ago because she got tired of checking for grindylows and hinkypunks when we went out to the pond we used to have back there."

"Ah, that explains it. Well at least that's one thing I don't have to explain to you; muggle references! Not that I have very many anyways," Harry said with a shake of his head. "So what else caught your eye?"

"Charms Mastery and experimental magic, actually. That's why I'm taking Runes and arithmancy. A lot of teachers actually experiment when they aren't teaching or grading and I thought it might be something to look into," she said with a smile. "But that's all in the future. I can hardly think about it half the time without getting a little nervous and I'm still not completely certain if some other career won't catch my eye. We are still young after all, so it's a good idea to keep our options open."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Nervous was the least of his emotions when he thought of the future. Primarily it was either hope or apprehension, and right now he was hoping hard for a bright future indeed. The two reacquainted teens talked a bit more about classes and what their first impressions were so far until Madame Pomfrey checked him over, helped him into his new sling and sent them off to lunch.

As they walked, Harry decided that despite the recent revival of their friendship, it could be a bit better.

"Sit with me at lunch?"

Susan was taken aback at first but a vibrant smile worked its way onto her lips as she nodded. "As long as I can drag Hannah over. Get some of our best friends back together and see what happens, right?"

"Deal," Harry finished with a shy grin.

 _And hopefully we'll become ones to each other as well._

It was late at night that found Harry wandering the grounds, a bucket of fresh meat in his good hand as he made his way toward the forest. Hagrid had checked him over at lunch and apologized for Buckbeak. Harry had waved off the apology quickly and asked about when and how he could meet the thestrals again. Hagrid had been reluctant because of Harry's injury but after a rather reassuring conversation Hagrid had divulged that they had a liking for raw meat and blood, even though they were omnivorous creatures, they had many carnivorous tendencies.

So there Harry was, out at the edge of the forest, perched on a stump as he waited for thestrals to pick up the scent. Buckbeak was the only hippogriff to approach him and when he did, the teen wizard smiled and bowed at the creature. The majestic beast joined him, occasionally receiving small morsels of meat from the bucket as Harry allowed. When the thestrals began to approach, Buckbeak nearly went to attack them before Harry stilled the beast with a hand.

"It's alright, Buck," Harry assured the intelligent beast. "I was waiting for them."

Harry moved the bucket of meat away from the hippogriff and used the tongs to grab a long strip of steak. With a flick of his arm Harry watched a thestral snatch it right out of the air with ease as it began to chow down. The rest of the herd seemed rather content to wait until Harry had tossed most of the meat out to them. Each of them got some of it, shared it with young foals that had come with them and paraded around in the quiet of the night.

Harry's hands had just began to massage and rub the neck of the first thestral when he heard a noise. In an instant the wizard had turned around, his wand in hand as he looked to the source. What he expected to find and what he actually found were quite different. He had thought maybe Hagrid, a professor, or even a centaur might have approached them. Instead his wand was pointed directly as Daphne Greengrass, her hands up warily as she watched him.

"It isn't safe to wander Hogwarts after dark, much less the Forbidden forest," Harry told her, his wand trained on her heart.

"It's a good thing I know my way around then," she replied as she looked from him to Buckbeak then bowed to the hippogriff until it returned the gesture. Harry wondered where she had learned that, considering she hadn't actually taken care of magical creatures. Then again, she was friends with Davis and the Carrows, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for her to have learned it from them. "Visiting your assailant?"

"Visiting a friend, a few actually," Harry responded with a slight smirk as he pat Buckbeak on the side before he returned to his attention the thestral. Only after he had pat the skeletal winged horse did he realize he might look a little crazy. "You can't see them, can you?"

"See what?" Greengrass asked in an uncertain, if slightly snippy tone.

"That answers that question," Harry answered before he took some meat from the bucket and tossed it up. The thestral instantly caught it and Daphne gasped, the sight putting a look of astonished wonder on her face as she watched the meat vanish into what she perceived as thin air. "Thestrals."

Daphne's eyes widened at the name as she looked to the rapidly disappearing meat then back to Harry. "Thestrals? Real, live, actual, omen of death Thestrals?"

"They're not an omen, they're a mark of experience, wisdom," Harry said softly as he scratched the joint of the thestral's wing. "You can only see them if you have witnessed death and come to terms with it."

Daphne nodded slowly, understanding what he meant before her curiosity took control. "And who did you see die?"

"Well there was my parents but I didn't remember that until the... Until the dementors," Harry finished strongly as he looked over at Daphne, who had tensed at her own tactlessness.

"My apologies-"

"Don't, it's done. I've lived without them for years now even if I only just learned anything much about them and how they died. I don't need pity," Harry stated quickly as he pat the skeletal horse. "But the real reason I can see thestrals is because I saw Quirrel die."

"How did you manage that?"

"Tit for tat," Harry headed her off quickly. "Come here, meet your first thestral."

Daphne's face scrunched up in thought before she stepped forward incredulously. "I can't even see it how do you expect me to touch it?"

"Give me your hand?" Harry suggested softly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, just like I'll give you my friendship," the dark-haired beauty told him as she shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms beneath her bust.

A scowl attempted to work its way across Harry's face before he quenched his irritation. She didn't know him, she hadn't given him enough of a chance to really learn about him or him about her. Of the slytherins harry had only really talked to Blaise, maybe Theodore, and a few things to Tracey and even Daphne herself. It was time to take another chance.

"Trust me," Harry added with a small smile.

"Why?" Daphne persisted in a clipped tone, though Harry could swear he spotted some amusement in her gaze.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why trust me?"

"Yes, but there's more to it than that," the young woman headed off as she peered at him with intense scrutiny. "Why do you suddenly want to make friends with Slytherins when we've avoided each-other for two years already? Hell, you seem to hate us sometimes."

"Don't mistake Ron's reaction for my own," Harry shot back at her. "Have you ever once heard me disparage anyone but Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, or the Quidditch team? Oh, and Bulstrode only because she punched Hermione?"

Daphne thought it over in the quiet of the night. A minute passed until she finally came to her conclusion. "No, but you never stopped Weasley either."

"You never stopped Malfoy or the others," Harry responded, a small grin on his face as he turned her logic back on her.

"They're not my friends," Daphne nearly growled in an icy tone. "They never will be, either. Weasley _is_ your friend though. So why don't you stop him?"

"Because when you're a lonely soul in a school that doesn't understand you, that can praise or vilify you at the drop of a hat, you cling to what you have," Harry answered honestly as he looked into Daphne's curious lavender eyes. Harry actually surprised himself with such honesty, considering he rarely let people in so easily. _So much for keeping secrets to myself._ "I don't approve of Ron's behavior, but he certainly has made his displeasure with me known hasn't he? Have you heard me say anything about him?"

"Not really," Daphne stated slowly as she thought over Harry's words. Her lavender gaze looked him up and down. A slight shake of her head left Harry nonplussed to the thoughts behind those intelligent purple eyes until lavender met jade. "The first day of class was the first time I had ever seen you really stand up to your house, your friends, all because you wanted to live up to your parents' memory.

"But we've gotten away from my question," Daphne continued as she looked to Harry's hand as it was moved about by the thestral before she looked right into his eyes. "Why try to break the mold now? Why try to make friends with us after all of this time?"

"Because I'm not going to hold myself back just so others can be happy," Harry breathed after a few moments' silence. "I won't let others dictate what I can or cannot do with my life. I want to see what I have missed out on before and that starts with what I might have been and who I might have known if I had made a different choice when I got sorted."

Harry turned toward the thestral as he pet its mane once again. He had said too much already but he knew even that answer might not satisfy. "I want to live life whatever way I please. I want to meet new people, experience new things... I want to stop hiding."

Harry offered his hand to Daphne. "So, trust me?"

The Slytherin ice queen peered at him for a few long moments. His hand never wavered, his gaze never changed, and the sincerity in his voice was far from difficult to realize. He had told her a lot in just a few short sentences, and she could use that if she wanted to. But was that what she really wanted? He had asked for her to trust him and for some reason she believed him.

A delicate hand fell into one calloused by years of labor. Intelligent lavender eyes tracked down to the strong fingers that held her own as she wondered what Harry had done to get such hands. Before she could ask, however, the warm, slick leathery skin of a thestral woke her up to a realm of reality she had never experienced. His warm hand guided her along the mane and down the beast's head then back toward the wings.

Harry let her slip in front of him and continued to guide her hand over the beast. He never noticed when her back met his chest until it was too late, so caught up was he in sharing this experience with her. The look of wonder and awe in her eyes spoke volumes from the neutral expression that usually laid upon her features. Now, however, he could see a more charming smirk, damn near a smile, as it worked its way onto her lips.

"I believe you," Daphne finally mentioned as she stroked the mane of the thestral with Harry. "Maybe it won't be so bad to learn more about the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"I could say the same about the Slytherin Ice Queen," Harry said as the shift in her expression matched his own disgruntled one as they heard nicknames they weren't too fond of.

"And just what do you want to learn about me, Potter?" Daphne asked as she pressed her back to him more fully and ground her rear against him. "How my body feels?"

Harry swallowed down his hormones as best he could as he tried to gain control of himself. "If I had less than honest intentions, maybe. But I want to know the girl behind those lavender eyes."

Daphne snickered lightly and laid her head back on his shoulder, her eyes trained on his as he watched her carefully. "Less than honest intentions, hmm? I think you have those already," she said with a slight wiggle against him, bringing to light his body's growing excitement. "But I suppose I could overlook those if you're the gentleman everyone thinks you are. Maybe I'll get to see the boy behind those glasses and green eyes too someday."

Harry smiled lightly. "So, friends?"

Daphne shrugged as she slowly removed herself from him, though she let her hand linger beneath his touch as she fed the Thestral once before she started to walk off. "We'll see about that, Potter. Take care not to get caught on your way back to the dorms. It would be a shame to see you in detention outside of classes."

"Oh I'll make it back safely," Harry responded to the confident words the Slytherin spoke as she walked away. "And we'll see just what kind of friends we make soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5: A Cat That Cares

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I want to give a special thank you to my reviewers who have been supportive and incredibly helpful. I appreciate everyone that takes the time to leave a review and engage me in conversation. 2. I'd like to give another thank you to everyone that visits, views, favorites and follows this story. Your support has been a great help and motivation. 3. This story does take place in the **90's**. I made a mistake in an earlier chapter but I'm rectifying that. It's **1995** and Harry's parents did die in **1981**. 4. I actually rewrote the entire beginning of this chapter based on some reviews and other ideas that occurred to me as I was editing. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Five: A Cat That Cares**

"Ohh! Harry…"

The moan was music to his ears. Why had he ever waited so long to just indulge himself? He had been put through a lifetime of agony and anguish for what? Nothing, that's what. Placed on a doorstep by a meddling old man. But none of that mattered now, not with her in his arms, not with her moans in his ears. There were no rules, no pain, just him and the young woman beneath him, writhing in pleasure.

"Don't forget me…"

The husky whisper in his ear sent a shiver down his spine. How could he forget? A pair of lips trailed down his shoulder as full breasts rubbed against his back. Nipples hard from erotic euphoria trailed lines of fire down his back. A hand slipped around his own body to trace his own claim on the second girl's curves.

"More!"

Harry gladly gave into the demand. His body reacted with a mind of his own until both young women straddle him. One atop his chest, the other hovering with tantalizing grace above his erect manhood. In an instant a warmth he'd never felt, never even imagined enveloped him. It was everything he could have ever hoped for. Possessive hands reached out to claim more of it for himself, to bring out the voices he suddenly craved.

"Harry, mmph! Right there… Oh yes! Morgana yes!"

"Harder… Faster… Ohhhhh Harry!"

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

With the deafening chorus of their moans and screams burning in his ears, Harry bolted upright in his bed, panting at the mere thought of such a wonderful dream. Heaving breaths left his thin frame as the teenage boy panted and felt the strain in his moistened shorts. With a groan Harry fell back on his bed, his eyes closed as he struggled to hold onto every details of his dream. The dark pink of their nipples, the alluring tan of their skin, slowly becoming paler with the change in seasons. Their lips begging his own for just one more kiss.

The feel of their hair as it graced his chest in the throes of passion or as it fanned out on the bed as he brought them to their next climaxe had drawn his attention more than once. What color had it been again? Dark, one definitely had hair as dark as night and the other had had red hair, darker than blood but far more alluring. For a dream it had felt awfully realistic and Harry groaned in resignation that it hadn't been real. He knew those girls and he knew for a fact it was never going to happen.

"One can dream, though…"

Harry glanced to his clock and noticed the early time. Five in the morning? It wasn't quite his record for early wake-up calls but it worked in his favor, just like usual. Harry quickly got up and took a very brief shower to cleanse himself. Where he was going, his nighttime emissions would hardly matter. Just as swiftly Harry slipped into some of Dudley's cast-offs, grabbed his broom and invisibility cloak, and started on his way out of Gryffindor Tower. This late at night he doubted he would need the cloak but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Still sleeping, huh?" Harry murmured to himself as he left the snoring Fat Lady behind him. "Well I hope you're awake when I get back."

As Harry traversed down the grand staircase beneath his invisibility cloak, he thought over the events of the last week. Harry actually couldn't help but smile a little at the success he had had with changing his life, even just a little. He had branched out to the Slytherins and they had been somewhat receptive. Of course when you had already spent two years ignoring everything to do with each-other you tended not to open up as quickly.

His friendship with the Slytherins was growing though. Even after a week he had seem them smile more often, well smirk was more like it but he shared that particular trait with them. Susan and Hannah had been a welcome addition to his life as well, especially since Harry got endless entertainment from seeing Neville get flustered anytime Hannah sat near him or talked to him. Susan had been a boon though. Their initial reconciliation had really taken a weight off of Harry, given him a measure of peace. All of the resentment he had carried had fallen away and he was happy to see the redhead more often than not.

"Especially in my dreams…"

Harry chuckled at himself. He knew it had been Susan in his dream, and with her had been Daphne. The unlikely pair of girls had gotten along surprisingly well when they all met in the library after potions. It was almost like they were friends, which wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Magical Britain was much tighter knit than its mundane counterpart, even with ten or twenty-thousand wand-wavers running around. Of course that hadn't made their possible friendship hadn't made their potions essay any more pleasant.

The thought of potions class made Harry grimace. Snape had been a bitter bastard the moment Harry had walked in with his sling. The potions' master had taken points off for not wearing his uniform properly because of the sling. Bill had been right, under two minutes in, actually it was more like thirty seconds if Harry was honest. The teen chuckled as he thought of taking the eldest Weasley son out to lunch next summer. He would have to send the curse breaker a letter as soon as he was finished with his early morning errand.

Harry had debated going to Professor McGonagall to get the points returned but had figured that would only make Snape worse. If the bastard wanted to be bitter then he could remain that way, Harry was trying to take the high road…

Though a bit of vengeance wasn't out of the question, as Fred and George had temptingly reminded Harry on more than one occasion.

Then again, seeing Malfoy flush red with anger and embarrassment every time someone rehearsed Hagrid's thorough reaming during Care of Magical creatures was actually worth it. Harry had actually heard it enough times to recite it by heart, though it had only taken once for Ron apparently. Even as Harry walked he couldn't help but whisper it to bring a smile to his own lips.

" _What were ye thinking in that pureblood head of yers?!"_

" _I was thinking I'd actually learn something from this class but instead I nearly get killed!" Draco had barked at Hagrid. "Apparently you're not competent enough to be a professor if your students nearly get killed on the first lesson! When my father hears-"_

" _I don't ruddy care who yer father is! Ye nearly got yerself and Harry killed because of yer reckless and arrogant attitude!" Hagrid had roared. "What was the first blasted thing I told all of ye?! Eh?!" Malfoy remained quiet, flushed with indignant rage at being browbeat by a professor he thought substandard and beneath him. "I asked ye a question boy and I am yer professor whether ye like it or not! Now answer me!"_

" _You told us to follow your rules, you great oaf!"_

" _That's right! Apparently the great House of Malfoy never taught ye manners or how to take directions! Yer mother would be ashamed of ye and yer father will hear of this from me!"_

" _My father would never listen to you!"_

" _Yer father won't have a choice, boy! Yer actions spoke louder than words and I could have yer arse outta me class in an instant, and outta the school if ye pressed me! So go on, try telling me I don't know the rules or can't do that because 'yer father' says I can't. I bet ye me house that yer wrong." Malfoy looked as if he was about to pop before Hagrid continued. "The next time ye don't follow me instructions and get another student hurt, I'm dragging ye to the headmaster for reckless endangerment of yer fellow students! Ye get detention with filch for two weeks and thirty points for not thinking!"_

Harry chuckled again as he finished his recitation. It was always good to see Draco put in his place, especially by someone with as big a heart as Hagrid. Lucius Malfoy had arrived the next day and tried his damnedest to get Hagrid fired, Buckbeak destroyed, and the punishment removed. He had been spectacularly unsuccessful. Draco hadn't actually been hurt because of his own actions, Harry. When Dumbledore had called him up to his office and asked Harry if he wanted anything done, Harry had asked for Hagrid to get a raise and requested ownership of Buckbeak.

Both had been granted, and not even Minister Fudge was able to argue the case since Harry, as the injured party, had gotten his form of justice, ownership of a Hippogriff that was loaned to Hogwarts for teaching. Dumbledore's eyes had twinkled madly with joy and victory at Harry's clever resolution, but the teen wizard had left the office as quickly as possible following that meeting. He had no desire to deal with the Headmaster or any other politicians.

Just like he had increasingly less desire to deal with the quidditch team. Everyday there was practice and everyday Harry had been approached about rejoining the team. The constant flow of "no" that Harry had spouted had actually gotten entertaining to the teen wizard. Harry had asked around and learned the word for "no" in at least twenty languages, including airborne mermish and gobbledegook. Professor Babbling had helped him, as had a number of students from around the school. Harry running through the various iterations of the word "no" with an ease and grace that befitted professional linguists had been a sight to see for Harry's friends.

Flitwick had actually fallen off of his chair with a squeak of all-consuming laughter when Harry had done it with a sonorous charm in the middle of the great hall.

Ron and Wood had become increasingly worried since then. All attempts to get him to visit the pitch, even just for fun, had failed. When Wood had announced practice the previous afternoon, Friday afternoon, Harry had actually gone up and gotten his broom and book-bag. Cheers had gone up, half of the house had followed to see their star seeker return to the team! Except that the moment they hit the entrance hall Harry had turned into the great hall instead and approached his new Slytherin friends. He asked them if they wanted to work on transfiguration and charms before trying out his Nimbus 2000.

It had driven Ron and Oliver absolutely spare.

 _And they say passive aggressive tactics never work,_ Harry thought with a chuckle.

Surprisingly enough, Blaise, Nott, Daphne and Tracey had taken him up on the offer. Susan and Hannah had joined them at the Slytherin table shortly followed by Terry, Padma and Parvati. Rarely had the great hall seen such cooperation from all of the different houses but it had encouraged Neville and Hermione to join them. The entire group had asked questions of those who were best at various subjects and Harry found he began to like the Slytherins more and more.

Harry, however, would never forget the expression on McGonagall's face as she watched him help the Slytherins get a hang of their latest transfiguration spell. She had been passing by their group at the Slytherin table and her lips had twitched into a momentary smirk at him as he guided Daphne through the wand motions and incantation to change any object into an owl. Of course, it had not just been Mcgonagall's reaction that he remembered. Hermione looked rather intrigued at his style of tutoring and Susan had paid close attention to how he and Daphne interacted.

The dark-haired Slytherin, however, had seemed intent on making Harry blush. Daphne had pressed her back against him and edged in slightly at his touch. She was teasing him, of course, and if he were honest with himself he wouldn't have had it any other way. After that, however, she had kept her distance, though often threw a smirk his way whenever he had to ask her for help on his potions essay. She was interesting, but just as guarded as Nott and Blaise were. Tracey was far more open than the other slytherins and quickly began joking with the Patil twins.

All in all, Harry considered the week a success. Which was exactly why he had decided to make the trip down to a particular girl's bathroom sooner rather than later. As Harry opened the creaky door he noticed that Myrtle wasn't there, or at least she wasn't overtly looking to interact with someone in her bathroom. The teen wizard glanced around for a moment to take the place in before he hurried over to the sink. There was no time to waste, especially if Bill was right in thinking that an alert ward was in place.

With practiced ease, Harry slipped his cloak around his neck like a scarf and whispered parseltongue at the sinks before he made his way down the slide, his broom held firmly against his chest. As he reached the bottom of the slide and deftly rolled to his feet with a wand drawn, Harry examined the area once again. It was just as grimy and ridden with bones as ever, but at least he could tell nothing had been down here since his last visit. Harry moved over to the cave in and began to slowly move the rocks with the levitation spell. He had been tempted to ask McGonagall about how to turn rubble into statues or archways but figured it best to leave his motives unknown for now.

Eventually Harry managed to make the hole big enough to get through and picked his way down the rocks into the antechamber. Another whispered word and he was back in the Chamber of Secrets. His shoes clapped resoundingly on the stone as it echoed back to him again and again. His pace slowed, however, as he made his way to the spot he visited almost every night in his dreams.

"Hello, Tom," Harry murmured to his memory. It almost felt as if the apparition of the younger Tom Riddle should be there but Harry knew otherwise. Tom would not be there, he would never be there. Tom was a memory of Voldemort's, broken and spent, never to be seen or heard from again. Part of Harry wished otherwise but he knew that part only wanted the advice and fellowship he had received from the memory in the diary. Tom hadn't been all bad, just misguided by his desire for power until it had twisted him into something wrong.

Looking past his memories of that terrifying night of betrayal and numerous near-death experiences, Harry turned slightly to his right to look at the dead basilisk. The damn thing was enormous and he had only been fourteen years old when he killed it. Stabbing it with a sword had been one of the most exhilarating and frightening things of his life, but it was over now. His quickened breathing calmed as he felt the cold, dead scales beneath his hand. It was gone, and soon it would be rendered down to its most valuable parts and sold to earn him the coin he rightfully deserved.

"'Oh yes, a pat on the head and something for your resume, always nice to see you my boy. Now, off you go, back to your relatives. No, no, we won't have that argument again. You need to return to them for your safety and I'm sure you're just exaggerating...'" Harry mocked the headmaster as he took out the length of rope and began to wrap it around the base of the skull. "Some reward, being sent to my own personal prison. This here will be more reward than you've ever given me you old goat. You're just like every other adult that's failed me in the past… Only McGonagall and Poppy haven't failed me, and that's because I haven't told them yet."

As soon as Harry tied a complex knot into the rope and spoke the activation phrase the greatest of all snakes was whirled away in a bright flash of blue and green. Bill had said it was something called a portkey and that it was mostly used for long distance travel or transporting large objects. Whatever it was, Harry certainly wasn't ready to try one out for himself anytime soon. Glad to have finally finished the job, Harry walked as calmly and slowly as he could manage and burned the emptiness of the chamber into his mind in the hopes he could associate it with the chamber more fully. He didn't want the memories that thrived within this place but he had to live with them, he only hoped he could lessen his nightmares and make his life a little easier.

After all, making peace with Susan had helped, why not this? He looked over the chamber one last time before he whispered the word to shut the antechamber door and made his way back up the pipe with his broom. After making it out of the sinks he quickly sealed the entrance again and took a moment to stare at them. A chapter of his life was over, for now at least. Then as Harry eyed the snake symbol on the pipes he wondered if he might be able to save a few parts of the basilisk for himself. Who knew? Maybe a few fangs, bones, and a liter of venom would come in handy someday.

When harry finally made his exit it was to the solitary audience of a cat. For a brief moment Harry feared Filch was up and about before he realized that this wasn't Mrs. Norris, not in the slightest. No, it was a cat far more dangerous than Filch and his menacing little hell-cat.

It was McGonagall in her animagus form.

"You had a ward here?" The cat gave an easy nod as her tail swayed behind her easily. "So you knew I would come down here?"

The penetrating stare he was met with gave him a very easy to read answer. _What do you think?_

"I was just finishing what I started. I promise I'll explain later."

The cat eyes of the transfiguration professor narrowed and Harry could almost hear McGonagall's Scottish brogue. _You better._

"Don't worry, nothing bad will come of this." Harry assured the cat as he began to walk toward the hall that would take him back to the grand staircase. "I just wanted it out of the way early."

The twitch of McGonagall's ears and slap of her tail against his calf as they walked side by side was enough to tell Harry he had annoyed his professor.

"Too early?" The cat's head bobbed as it tossed him a sinister glare. "Sorry I disturbed your catnap then, professor."

A cranky meow escaped the cat form of his professor as she slapped at his leg with her tail again. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as they made their way up the steps back toward Gryffindor Tower. He knew he was getting off easy, especially since the woman hadn't transformed back into herself. "Can I make a stop at the owlery before I go back inside the tower?"

They had reached the landing right before the Fat Lady and Harry was met with a firm no from his Head of House as she shook her head with deadly slowness. "Right then, after it's an appropriate time. Oh, speaking of time, I do intend to be fashionably late for tea today."

McGonagall rolling her eyes in cat form was both impressive and a little scary. She gave him one last look of disapproval before she walked off. Harry, however, had seen her in her cat form enough to know when she was amused, and the slight twitch of her tail as she sauntered her way back to bed told him enough. Harry, meanwhile, gave the Fat Lady the password and rushed back up to his dorm so he wouldn't be missed.

As soon as he was inside the dorm he took off his clothes and tossed them aside. As soon as his clothes hit the hamper they vanished to wherever the elves took things to be cleaned and he quickly showered. When he had finished getting dressed it was half-past six, a more appropriate time to be up but not one any of his dorm-mates agreed with. So Harry spent a few minutes writing a letter to Bill to tell him about the basilisk, the bet, and his request that a few rendered items be put into his vault for safe keeping.

As soon as he had finished the letter Hedwig tapped on his window, which happened to wake Neville. The chubbier boy hadn't yet grown out of his baby-fat but he was getting closer for certain. The normally shy teen looked blearily from Harry to Hedwig then groaned as he rolled out of bed, about as tired now as when he had gone to sleep. Harry snorted as Neville's knees hit the floor and quickly gave Hedwig his letter before she flew off.

"Wearing your uniform on the weekend?" Neville asked with a gesture to Harry in the Hogwarts shirt and slacks that usually accompanied their robes.

"I have detention with McGonagall later," Harry explained as he finished the last button on his shirt. "I'm only wearing the slacks and shirt though. I figured I may as well look halfway decent in front of the professor instead of wearing... Well, you know."

"I still don't know why you don't buy a new wardrobe," Neville said as he neared Harry. "It wouldn't be that hard considering you've got the money for it. It's not like they'd get ruined either if that's why you don't buy any."

"No just... It's not really something I ever thought about, really. New clothes just kinda slipped through the cracks and all, you know? I've been so wrapped up in trying to absorb as much of this world as I could that I don't even think about the little things like new clothes half of the time," Harry quickly explained. He hoped it would make an adequate excuse, and when Neville nodded Harry felt... not quite right.

The shy boy said his good morning and went to get ready as Harry was left there feeling both relieved and guilty. He had lied to another friend, one he had trusted with some of his worst nightmares and quiet concerns. Well, he didn't lie entirely right?! It was true, up to a point. The real reason, though, was he knew the Dursleys would take anything new that wasn't magical and give it to Dudley. Either that or they would burn his new clothes just to spite him before Vernon decided to take Harry aside and beat the gold out of him. He didn't want that to happen, so he never bothered to buy anything remotely new that might be of use to his relatives. So Harry made do with what he had and accepted the fact he would never buy any new clothes until he could safely escape the Dursleys.

"Someday I won't have to do that anymore," he whispered to himself. Though whether he spoke of the lying, or forcing himself to bow to the Dursley's wishes, Harry wasn't even sure himself.

Harry grabbed his bag full of books and made his way down to the great Hall once again to find it nearly empty with only the most studious and ambitious of fifth and seventh years up and preparing for another day of hard studying. The weekends, of course, meant everyone else slept in which suited Harry just fine. As became the norm recently he took a seat near the middle of the Gryffindor table, piled a decent breakfast onto the nearest plate and cracked open his books to work on Runes. It was simple homework geared toward memorization and proper drawing and identification of the runes. Soon they would be asked to translate runic sentences before eventually taking apart or creating basic, then more advanced rune schemes.

Harry found it quite fun, especially considering learning a new language had always interested him. Numerous books in his trunk were guides and dictionaries on how to speak the native tongue of other countries, courtesy of the Dursley's who never used them anyways even though they went on vacation to such places after they left him with Ms. Figg. It was part of the reason he had taken to learning the word "no" in so many languages so easily. Harry ate as he worked and quickly went through the runes and translations until he was finished. By then he finally realized a few of his friends had arrived and were staring at him with either expressions of amusement or incredulity on their faces.

"Homework this early?" Neville teased as he dug into a sandwich he had made from the nearby bacon and eggs.

"Oh hush, you know I've got detention with McGonagall later and I won't have a chance to do much but whatever she asks of me when I'm there," Harry responded easily before he took a large quaff from his goblet of orange juice, having never liked the sickly sweet pumpkin juice that the magical world seemed so fond of for some awful reason. "I figured I might as well get as much work done now as I could."

"That's very mature of you Harry," Hermione said as she sunk into the seat on his other side, her own bag slung over her shoulder. "Planning on doing any more?"

"Yeah, figured I'd try and get through as many assignments as possible this morning so I can relax later."

"Good, I'll have to join you then," the brunette said as she made her own breakfast and began to chug her morning coffee.

"I'm surrounded by nutters now," Ron said as he took a seat opposite them. "First Hermione, now you, Harry? It's homework. Just put it off and do something fun and important, like rejoining the Quidditch team. Wood scheduled another practice for tomorrow and he wants you there."

"Good for him," Harry said as he shut his book with a dull thud from the weight of it. "But apparently you're still not in the mood to listen to what I want, or why I want to do it."

"Why does it matter, Harry?" Ron asked suddenly with much exasperation.

"Because that's what friends do, they listen." The unexpected interruption from Susan was quite a welcome one. Harry had been about to say something similar but she had said it all in one go. The busty redhead, however, didn't look quite finished. "Unfortunately you're too thick headed and stubborn to get it through your head that you aren't actually listening to Harry. You're damning his decisions, not supporting them regardless of your own personal views. That's what friends do, Weasley. They abide by the decisions of their friends and hope for the best."

"What would you know, Bones? Harry hates you. He has since last year for some reason he won't tell us," Ron said as he pointed to himself and Hermione. "Why do you think you know what it means to be a better friend than me? Just because you've gotten friendly this week doesn't mean you're actually friends again."

"It does, actually, because she is a friend. And the reason she knows what it means to be a better friend is because she actually listens to what I have to say," Harry cut across them both suddenly. "She apologized and made me a promise, and I forgave her. She's making up for being an idiot and right now she's doing a right better job than you are."

Ron looked upset at that while Susan began to smile at him. Harry was still wary, sometimes, of Susan lashing out, but that was just paranoia bred from the Dursleys' treatment of him. Susan had been earnest with him and he wasn't going to turn her away so easily, not now that he had a good friend back at his side. Ron, however, confused Harry. But as he looked into his ginger friend's eyes he began to realize something.

"You're afraid I'm going to abandon you."

Ron froze at that and in that moment Harry knew he was right on the money. He had seen that look before, had seen the pain and worry, had watched it turn into anger in himself just as it did in his friend. He was afraid Harry would be taken away from him when he wasn't looking, when he wasn't there, and Harry making changes to his life didn't sit right with Ron either because it might mean he would change friends altogether.

"You're an idiot," Harry began simply. "If you think I'm going to abandon you for others, you're wrong, Ron. But if you keep acting like this; jealous, suspicious, and angry, then you're going to lose me one way or another. If you can't handle me making new friends and keeping the old ones just as close, then I don't know what to do."

Ron seemed to struggle for moment. He wanted to say something, obviously, but seemed uncomfortable saying it in front of so many others. Harry could see the internal war going on in his friend, and while Harry had hoped for an immediate answer, he knew he might have to wait this time.

"Give it time, Ron," Harry said as he slipped his homework and book into his bag. "You don't have to answer me now, or ever, just know that I still want to be your friend, but not if you're going to keep being jealous and upset with me or those I'm friends with."

It was then that Harry stood up and began to walk away from the table. He didn't need to remind Ron of what just happened, and he didn't need the reminder himself. All the while, however, he kept repeating Hagrid's advice in his head over and over again. People grow up differently, and that was never truer than that moment. Harry had not grown up in the happy homes everyone else in this school probably had. He did not have the luxury many assumed he did. He didn't have the loving family to turn to where everyone else did.

As was the case anytime someone was wrapped in their own thoughts, Harry did not look where he was going and soon felt the impact of someone running into him. Harry reached out and tried with all his might to keep whoever he had run into from falling. Unfortunately it wasn't to be, and his forward momentum carried them both to the floor as Harry twisted them about. The groan that escaped his lips as he landed on bottom was all he knew until he went through his mental checklist. Everything seemed to be in the right place, except for the soft, curvy weight currently on top of him.

"Potter," a familiar voice growled.

Harry turned his head to look up and noticed that of all people he had run into Daphne Greengrass. The fit, dark-haired beauty stared at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as she laid atop him. Like him, however, she was wearing a button up shirt, but in blue, and a pair of dark jeans instead of slacks. He thanked the heavens for small mercies but couldn't help but glance down at the rather enticing view he currently had of her cleavage squished against his chest.

His body betrayed him and Harry cursed the tightening in his slacks as he looked Greengrass in the eye only to find even more amused annoyance than before.

"Getting an eyeful are we?" Daphne asked as she began to push herself off of him. "Sure you didn't get enough of a handful when we were falling?"

Harry cursed himself again as he quickly stood up and helped her do the same. Although his hand tingled at the implications he had grabbed her breast by accident. "Sorry, I wasn't quite looking where I was going," he muttered as he gathered up his bag.

"Apparently," Daphne said dryly as she picked up her own belongings. "What's got you so focused you weren't looking where you were going?"

"Just..." Harry wasn't really sure how to answer. The girl in front of him was beautiful yes, and they had enjoyed working together, or so it seemed, but he wasn't quite sure if he should share something like this. "Some stuff that's been bothering me lately."

"Oh very specific," she drawled softly as she straightened herself out a bit more. "I take it Weasley isn't very happy still?"

"How did you-"

"He glares at the Slytherin table where I sit with the other third years when you're not looking," Daphne summed up for him as she crossed her arms beneath her bust. "Plus I think everyone knows how unhappy he is that you quit the Gryffindor Quidditch Team after that little lesson on how to say no you put on for us in the great hall. Slytherin might actually have a chance this year..." The slightly cold, smug expression shifted into one of guilt and concern as she turned her gaze from the great hall back to him. "I'm sorry if associating with us is hurting your friendship."

"Are you?" Harry asked curiously, though not without a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"I am. It's plain as day how much friendship means to you..." The lavender-eyed girl stated calmly. "Well, there's that and the fact Susan and I are closer friends than we let on here at school. She was quite upset with herself about what she said to you. I'm glad you both got some closure earlier this week." The dark-haired slytherin spotted the hufflepuff redhead nearby at her house table and gave her a small wave before her eyes rested on Harry once more. "I am sorry, Potter, but don't let anyone get in the way of something good. Well, that's what my dad tells me anyways."

Harry nodded and watched the Slytherin in front of him. She wasn't nearly as icy as he had expected, but it was more the stone cold dismissal of those she didn't like that earned her the name. Well, that and a very painful freezing hex she had used on a fifth year that had gotten too fresh last year. There was something about Daphne he couldn't quite place, not yet, but he looked forward to learning more.

"Thanks, Daphne, I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good, so to pay me back for making me fall do you mind helping me with Runes?"

Harry was all too happy to accept her offer of payback. In fact as soon as they agreed she went off to scrounge up breakfast and the other Slytherins, as he figured she might, while he made his way and staked claim to the farthest table from Madame Pince in the library. It wasn't all that long after getting settled in that Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Nott joined him, trailing Hermione, Neville, Susan and Hannah just behind them. As soon as everyone was settled he offered up his notes and homework as an example and began to work on arithmancy.

The group had sort of established a routine on Wednesday, but as time went on they enjoyed sharing stories of magical mishaps that occurred while practicing as they helped each other with their work. For his part, Harry found arithmancy more difficult, while Susan and Daphne took to it easier than they seemed to handle Runes. Hermione, of course, seemed to breathe both subjects with apparent ease and was helping everyone. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses and sought help from those who knew the subjects better.

Only some of them shared Care together, but Hagrid had been light on the workload for the most part. Explaining the proper handling and housing of a hippogriff in an essay was one thing he, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah and Tracey enjoyed discussing, especially if it meant training them to ward off annoying individuals. Daphne had mentioned something about not needing the course, but hadn't said much more than that which only made Harry more curious.

All the while Harry noticed that McGonagall had kept an eye on him. She stopped in the library only for a few minutes but left shortly after. It felt good to know that his professor was worried about him. She had been very careful not to be seen either, as she had once again assumed her animagus form to watch him. Harry chuckled, thinking that he had a guardian angel watching over him in the form of a cat that cared. It was only after lunch had passed them by that Harry noticed the time and bolted upright.

"Sorry you lot, I've got to get to detention. I'll see you at supper."

Harry quickly offered some goodbyes and rushed off. He slowed his pace as he neared the door to his head of house's office and took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth, in a way. It was time to see just what McGonagall intended for this little meeting of theirs.

"You were nearly late," the terse, Scottish brogue of his professor said from behind Harry as he tried to sneak into her classroom without notice. "I do not appreciate tardiness, especially when something as serious as tea is taking place."

While he could not see the professor, Harry could practically hear the small twitch of her lips as she struggled not to smile until he turned around. McGonagall leaned next to the door, dressed in more casual green witch's robes and held her wand easily in her hand. A few taps on the closed door and Harry could see she had once again cast privacy spells before she led him to a table off to the side of her desk. Tea set for two with biscuits and small sandwiches laid upon it and Harry knew the elderly witch had noticed his absence at lunch.

"I'm glad you came, Harry," the matron said affectionately as he helped her into her seat as the very picture of a gentleman. "I was actually afraid you might be too nervous to attend tea with your head of house."

"I'm never too nervous to attend detention, professor," Harry teased as he took his seat. "But I'll admit, I am a bit nervous taking tea with you so casually."

The slight quiver in his hands was enough of a tell to her, but as they each prepared their tea in peaceful quiet, McGonagall watched him closely. He was polite, immutably proper, and in all things he was the perfect guest for tea as he never took too much nor too little of the biscuits and sandwiches. Something felt off to her, but as she watched him sip his tea only after she herself had taken a sip she decided it was time to do away with a bit of the formality.

"In current company, Harry, I would ask that you call me Minerva, and not professor. While attending tea I am just another adult enjoying an afternoon with a friend."

Harry ducked his head slightly in embarrassment at that but the shy smile that overcame his lips brightened his jade eyes and the stern heart of the transfiguration professor all at once. "I'm not so sure I could do that, prof-"

"Minerva," the woman corrected instantly as she smiled softly at him.

"Yes prof-" Harry caught himself at the last moment as McGonagall raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly to himself. "Of course, Minerva, but only if you call me Harry."

"I would have it no other way, Harry," Minerva agreed easily as she settled into her seat more fully. "I suppose I asked you to tea for a number of reasons but first among them is I wanted to apologize. As your head of house I have failed to keep you safe within these walls for two years, and now you face the effects of the dementors, even inside these walls when they are so far away at the borders. I have failed you, I have failed myself, and I will not allow that to happen again. I want you to feel comfortable and safe, Harry. Which is why I'd like to have you for tea every Saturday for the remainder of the year. I want to get to know you, and in return I would like you to see that I truly do mean to help you, and that someday you might know me as well as anyone."

Such a heartfelt promise from an adult was unheard of to the young wizard. All of his life adults had been nothing but a source of trouble, pain, misunderstanding, or false hope. Now here was his head of house, offering him a chance to get to know her, to truly come to rely on her and in time, bridge the gap that had been formed by the mistakes in their shared history. Something in him screamed not to accept, but Harry ruthlessly cut that part off at the knees and listened to the mote of light in his heart that fed his hope for a better future.

"I'd love that," Harry accepted quietly. His shy smile had returned and Minerva truly felt she was seeing the heart of the boy in that moment. He was nervous but full of hope, and she prayed she was up to the task.

"Good, then perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me why you were out of bounds this morning?"

Harry ducked his head briefly before he shrugged away his uncertainty. There was no harm in telling her, especially since she had given him some leeway. "I was down there to collect the basilisk. Bill Weasley gave me a Gringotts' issued portkey that they use in places where there are blocks against transportation magic. I tied it to the basilisk and sent it off to get it rendered down. I figured if I killed the thing I at least deserved some reward for it besides an award to pad my resume with."

Minerva scrutinized the young man before her and found him to be telling the truth. "While I would have preferred you wait for a proper escort so they could have handled any potential dangers, I suppose I cannot blame you. I admire your initiative in obtaining the basilisk for your own as reward for killing it. You deserve it, in fact. That reward for special services to the school will only help your resume and was hardly worth the effort and danger you willing took upon yourself to save the school."

"I'm glad you agree," Harry responded with a sigh of relief. "If I'm going to do something I might as well reap the rewards and get paid for it, right?"

Minerva chuckled lightly into her tea before she set it down. "How very true. But next time let me catnap in peace, will you?" Harry offered a brief chuckle and nodded before the professor leaned back in her seat. "So, to the original reason for all of this. Might you be interested in a few stories of your parents?"

Harry nodded listened intently as McGonagall shared with him anecdotes of his parents' time at Hogwarts. She told him how his father came from the affluence of the Potters and how he had endlessly tried to give her grey hairs. She mentioned James' pranks, and his apologetic smile, how good he was on a broom and his fascination with transfiguration. She shared how fond she was of Lily, how the young muggleborn was a pride and joy to teach as she grew up into a woman more beautiful than the flower her name came from. She shared how Lily had gone into experimental magic of all sorts, working extensively with Runes and arithmancy, but always pushing to know more of any subject she was interested in.

"She had such a wonderful smile," Minerva mused nostalgically. "Whenever she saw a new bit of magic, something she had never seen before or never even considered possible her eyes would light up and this expression of joyous wonder would cross her face..."

She looked to Harry and offered him a wide, bright smile as he gazed so intently at her. "It is something I see in you each time you come to my class. You are so much more like her than people think. She was kind and compassionate, but mischievous if you gave her the chance. Ohh she had such a smirk on her when she was up to no good... I pray I never see the day you discover that smirk for yourself."

The two shared a chuckle at that as they prepared another round of tea. McGonagall went to the wall and slowly took a picture from it. For a moment she looked hesitant to share it until she brought it closer and held it out to him. Three young women that looked to be in their fifth year stood next to each other; one was a brunette in Gryffindor colors, the other two were robed in the green and silver of Slytherin, one with hair as dark as night itself, the other a honey blonde. It was an older picture, one treated well by time and cared for immensely if the spotless frame was any indication.

Harry had no idea who the three women were until he saw the slight twitching smile upon the brunette's lips. She pressed her glasses up slowly in a manner so familiar Harry's heart stopped. He looked to the woman with dark hair and she winked at him, a small, devious crooked grin brightening the grey-hazel eyes she looked at him with. The blonde smiled clearly, a smile Harry could swear he had seen somewhere in Hogwarts before. The three waved at him, gentle and alluring but distant as if they were miles away even though he seemed to be just in front of them.

"Is that..."

"Your grandmother," Minerva finished for him fondly as she pointed to the dark-haired young woman. "She and I attended school together with Poppy," the professor continued as she pointed to her younger self and the blonde beauty Poppy had been in her youth. "We were all in the same year as your grandfather. The rivalry between houses was not so intense then as it is now. I am glad of it. Dorea Potter nee Black was my closest and dearest friend outside of Poppy since we met on the train to Hogwarts. Dorea was a fine friend to have all the way until she died of sickness in bed with her great love, your grandfather. Three years later a cure had been found but it was too late. The three of us were nigh inseparable in or out of classes. I don't know if you've been told anything of your grandparents, Harry, but they were some of the best people to ever live. Your grandfather a war hero, your grandmother a healer of renowned..."

Minerva pulled another picture from the wall and smiled. "Dorea would kill me if she knew I had this framed. How familiar are you with the famous Times Square kiss?"

"The kiss that heralded the end of World War II?" Minerva nodded at Harry's query before he shrugged. "I've seen it a few times when I was in mundane school. Why?"

"In wizarding Britain we have a similar photo," Minerva said with a smirk as she moved toward him. "It was the end of the war with Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore had just defeated the greatest dark lord of the time and your grandfather had led the victorious battle against the wizarding SS under Grindelwald's command. The battles were done and the first thing many did was rush home to the shores of England to share their victory with family and loved ones.

"So there we were, Poppy, Dorea and I, celebrating in the ministry atrium after so long at war when in walks Charlus Potter. Your grandparents had met three times after their time at Hogwarts, and each time she had been his healer after a skirmish. On that day he came back to Britain, not to his family, but to the woman who would one day become his wife. Charlus took Dorea in his arms, dipped her low and kissed her in the middle of the atrium. I knew what it meant for them then and I took a picture of that very moment."

The professor finally revealed the photo in her hands. A man with hair as messy as his own was bent low over a woman in his arms, the two sharing a kiss of such passion that even the victory that surrounded them paled in comparison. As the pair stood the nurse, her hair cut to chin length, put a hand on his cheek and kissed him again. Harry watched the scene unfold twice and his grandparents smiled brightly after each and every kiss.

McGonagall watched as the bright smile was mirrored on Harry's face, but laced with a sadness she knew only too well. Gently she set a hand upon the young man's shoulder. Harry seemed startled at first, until he eased into the touch and woke up from the long gaze he had held upon the picture. As he turned to her, however, they both shared the same wistful expression.

"It's unfair that you never got to know them," Minerva sighed as she held his shoulder tightly. "All of them were stolen from us far too soon. My dearest friends, your grandparents, your parents, it's a cruel world that has stolen from us what we loved and what loved us most. I only hope that the memories I share with you will let you know them as I once did, so that you might have your own fond memories of them."

Harry nodded and something stirred deep inside him. An urge he had known so often in his youth had resurfaced and now he wished he could carry it out. McGonagall watched him as if sensing his internal struggle until finally fear and habit won out and Harry suppressed the urge that had tried to overcome him. He wasn't ready, not yet, and he doubted he ever would be. As McGonagall gently lifted the photos from his hands and placed them reverently back upon her wall, Harry hoped he could be proven wrong.

"I do... Have one memory that is but it's... I only remember because of the dementors," Harry whispered as he followed her to the wall and looked over the pictures. Every fiber in his being was screaming for him not to say anything but he wanted to. McGonagall, no, Minerva had given him memories, ideas that he never in a million years thought he would ever know for himself. She deserved to know how it happened, no matter the pain it would no doubt cause them both.

"I hear her," the young wizard continued as he looked to his hands. "I hear my mum begging, pleading to Voldemort to spare my life, to take her life instead of my own. I hear them argue, I hear her beg for him not to take the only thing she loves left from her only for him to kill her... A flash of green light and two words later and the memory is gone, and so is she."

Minerva had a hand clasped over her mouth as tears escaped her eyes. So young and yet so old! She could see the pain and anguish in Harry's eyes as he relived that moment in front of her. No-one should have to live with what this boy did and now she knew she had done the right thing.

"Oh my dear boy," Minerva gasped softly as she took his hands in her own. "I'm so sorry you have to remember that. If I could I would do away with the dementors in an instant. It must be so hard hearing that."

"It was, it is," Harry corrected himself. "But at least I know her voice, now. I know my mum loved me."

Mcgonagall's heart broke and in that moment she pulled him into a hug, tight and secure, but as gentle as she could be as she tried to grant him some comfort. Slowly, both shocked and touched, Harry returned it. "She did love you, they did, they all did. You were loved, Harry. No matter where they are now in the afterlife I know they still love you. Never forget that."

The pair parted enough to look one another in the eye and Harry nodded, assuring her he would. In that instant the older professor knew she would do whatever it took to help Harry know his family, one way or another. She moved to her desk and with a swift pull opened a drawer before undoing a latch within to open a secret compartment. From it she withdrew a journal, aged by time but well-worn and cared for by loving hands, and moved back to Harry's side. The woman steeled herself for only a moment before she held it out to him.

Harry looked confused for a moment as he took the journal from her but as he examined the cover he slowly came to realize what it was. Embossed on the cover was a name, a name he would come to know well as he traced the letters again and again in awed reverence. Whatever anger he may have felt about being kept from this vanished as he realized just how big a gesture of trust and care this was for the professor. She was giving up something she cherished so that he, in turn, would love and cherish it as much as the person who wrote it.

"My grandmother's journal..."

"She wrote in it from the day she entered Hogwarts until the day she died," Minerva explained as she stepped beside him and gently put an arm around his shoulders. "Enchanted to never run out of pages, it chronicles her life, her love, her thoughts and hopes and dreams. It is as much her grimoire as it is her journal, as it is filled with her nearly endless knowledge of magic ranging from healing to the deepest secrets of her family magic. I want you to have it. Everything of your parents' was destroyed that awful night fourteen years ago in 1981, but I was given this by your grandmother just before she died, months before your parents went into hiding. I have kept it safe with Poppy's help, but it's time it was in the hands of someone else Dorea loved so deeply."

Harry smiled, the rare tears that streamed down his face those of joy. Unabashedly he let them slide down his cheeks as he traced the letters of his grandmother's name once again. Finally he turned his eyes from the embossed letters to the elderly woman next to him and offered a grateful smile to her.

"I can never repay-"

"Never," Minerva confirmed with a smile, "because there is nothing to repay. That journal is yours, now. Dorea would want you to have it and I would have it no other way. It belongs to you, someone she loved, and that is enough for me. Poppy and I have already read it and I'm sure she would agree that this journal belongs in your care. Cherish it, take care of it, learn from it and I'm sure it will take care of you… That your grandmother and the wisdom she hands down to you through this will take care of you."

"Thank you," Harry murmured as he held the book tight to his chest in one arm. The shining eyes of his professor, of one of his grandmother's best friends, stared back at him as he looked to the woman that with one act had given him so much more to look forward to.

"Tell me about her?"

Minerva smiled, and with a nod she resumed her seat at the table and gestured for him to do the same. "One story before supper, then. I would never have heard the end of it from Charlus if I didn't tell you about the time Dorea, Poppy and I were forced to dance with every suit of armor in the castle..."


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Concerns

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. College is starting back up so I am going to start a schedule for updates. Expect chapters weekly on Tuesdays but please be patient if a chapter takes a little longer. I appreciate your support for this story and desire to read more but real life does come first on many occasions. This schedule will start for certain before or upon the release of Chapter 10. 2. A huge thank you to a number of my reviewers, our discussions have been amazing and I hope to hear more from you. A big thank you to all of my reviewers and readers, your comments are much appreciated and your support keeps me motivated to keep editing and writing this story. 3. This Chapter has been edited since its original content. Adjustments to conversations at the end of this chapter were made.

 **Chapter Six: Questions and Concerns**

"How the hell are you not dead yet?!"

Harry swore that if he heard those words one more time he was going to smack someone. Oliver had been overjoyed at Harry's "return" to the Quidditch team a week ago and decided to celebrate with early morning practice scheduled for every morning. Needless to say, the team had not been happy to have their sleep interrupted, even less so when they learned normal practices would still occur, especially on a Saturday such as that morning. Harry, however, had taken to the new training with ease.

"I like to run," Harry answered simply as he kept easy pace with the panting team. "It helps me think after a long day back at my relatives' place. Keeps me out of trouble too now that I think about it."

 _And is dead useful when I'm avoiding a beating from Dudley's gang._

To say the team was surprised he was able to run was an understatement, given that he was small for his age and not very well filled out. In fact he was more used to these exercises because of non-magical schooling than anything else, aside from avoiding Dudley and his friends. Tossing a quaffle around on foot to practice hand-eye coordination and doing the rest of the exercises Oliver subjected them to was beneficial to them all. Harry figured that in a month's time the girls might actually appreciate it because it enhanced their figure. He had heard older boys and girls mention it when he was younger and he definitely understood it now. Still, he kept forgetting that wizards and witches loved to do anything with the least amount of physical strain possible.

"You're not human," said George from his right.

"Nope, definitely not," Fred agreed on his left.

"Giant?"

"Too small. Goblin?"

"Too tall. Centaur?"

"Not enough legs."

"Are you sure? Have you checked his pants?"

"There will be no checking of anyone's pants!" Harry blurted suddenly as he tried to keep from laughing at his own embarrassment.

"I wouldn't mind checking Harry's pants," Katie chimed.

The sound of necks cracking as they turned to stare at her cut through the air like thunder until Harry stumbled and rolled away from them. So startled and flushed by the comment he sat there on the ground gaping at the blushing girl as everyone paused to make sure he was okay. Oliver seemed caught up in his own astonishment while Angelina and Alicia looked as if they had just struck gossip gold. The twins, of course, wouldn't let Harry or Katie live this down.

"Did we hear that right Fred?"

"I believe we did George."

"Our own little Katie-"

"Has her own thing for-

"Ickle Harrikins!" The twins finished together.

While the twins burst out laughing, Katie flushed and tried to hide her face as Harry sat there equally as red. Oliver, Angelina and Alicia soon joined the twins in laughing when they saw Harry's astonished, blushing face. Harry, however, swallowed down any fear and stood back up. He had to admit that Katie was a good friend, they were the youngest of the quidditch team and had started the same year; it was natural for them to bond. That Katie was a trim and athletically built blonde bombshell didn't hurt either but despite his attraction to her, he wasn't entirely interested in that sort of relationship with his female quidditch playing friend. If there was ever a time to save everyone a bit of pain, now was it. Might as well make light while the making was good, right?

"Well I do like blondes, but redheads are better," Harry said loud enough to reach everyone's ears. "Especially if they're twins."

Instantly the twin's laughter died and the rest of the team fell on the ground laughing. Katie, whose blush had faded somewhat, also laughed, but sent him a thankful nod for taking attention off of her. He shrugged it aside and grinned, glad to have silenced the pair gifted so deeply with the gab before the pranksters caught on.

"We like you, Harry-" George started as he approached the younger teen

"But we don't like you, like you," Fred continued as he followed his brother's lead.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard to hear," George said as he put a consoling hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But it's for the best, mate, you know?" Fred added as he set his hand in the other shoulder.

"We'd make Ron jealous-"

"And Percy,"

"Even Bill,"

"But we can't be a wizard's wizards for you."

"Though mum would appreciate it."

"We're flattered! But we don't swish our wands that way, Harry," they finished together with solemn expressions.

By now the laughter was deafening. Harry even joined in with some of his own and wiped a tear from his eye, playing up the act with an exaggerated sniff. "Well, I guess it's not to be, lads. It was a hell of a dream, we could have had a lot together." Harry sighed and took a deep breath while he still could as the team basked in the glow of humor. "I suppose I'll just have to settle for the Carrow Twins... I wonder if they'll share?"

"In your dreams, Potter."

Harry spun around only to see the aforementioned twins standing there with Tracey, Daphne and Lilly, all of them with mile wide smirks on their faces. Instantly the laughter behind him turned into snickers as the twins tried to hold it in and the team looked on as the teen stared down the group of third year Slytherin girls. Amusement played across the girls' faces and Harry paled at the thought of what they might do to him.

 _I'm a dead man,_ Harry thought. "Bollocks."

"There's your first problem, language," Hestia said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Second would be the wardrobe," Flora agreed. "But most of all-"

"We don't share," they finished together.

Harry flushed and swallowed once again, two attempts passed him by to the growing snickers of those around him before he managed to clear his throat and speak. "I... guess I'll have to live with that. The pursuit of beautiful women continues then."

"Or men," Daphne pointed out as the twins finally broke out laughing. "I didn't know you swung that way, Potter."

"And here I was hoping he was just dying to get a look at our bits," Tracey added with a mischievous grin of her own. "What's a girl to do?"

"Ask?" Harry's voice slipped out before he caught himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Oliver howled with laughter along with the twins. Devious grins swept across the Slytherins' faces once more as they approached and each of them eyed him like a predator. The sultry sway of every step tempted him to look below eye level and Harry was man enough to admit to himself that he did not mind looking down on occasion.

"Really? Good to know," Daphne said as she walked around him, her hand grazing the small of his back to tease him before she sauntered back to the group. Harry tensed at the touch, for more reason than one, before he forced himself to relax and observe the young women currently teasing and tempting him.

"Very good to know," Tracey agreed as she stepped toward him, away from the congregated group of slytherin girls. "But the question is, what bits does he want to see most?" At that the blonde turned just enough to give Harry a profile of her and arched her back. The alluring landscape of her body, hidden beneath the comfortable clothes of a free Saturday, caught Harry off guard and he couldn't stop himself from looking until it was too late. Tracey's smirk widened as she watched him eat up the view, noting that his eyes had started at her chest, then drifted down with her hands as she put herself on display in an attempt to tease and learn more of him.

"Well?" Tracey persisted with a smirk. "What do you think, Golden Boy?"

"I think I made a mistake picking Gryffindor?" Harry choked out as he watched all of the girls gather again.

"You did, too bad for you," the Carrows said together.

"Such a shame," the quiet Lilly agreed.

"But that's not why we're here," Daphne said as she got everyone back on track. "We know you have detention later and would like your help with some essays."

"Oi! What's this about detention, Harry?" Oliver asked as he caught on.

Harry winced and looked to his captain sheepishly. "McGonagall gave me detention with her until the end of term on Saturdays. She wasn't impressed with some of the language I used when she was convincing me to rejoin the team."

"That's all? Some foul language gets you a detention a week for the rest of term? I honestly don't think there's anything bad enough you could say to manage that. What the hell could you have said to get that?" Angelina questioned him as she finished stretching.

"It is bad enough when you suggest she might be in need of a tomcat to scratch the itch that makes her so stern all the time," Harry answered cautiously. He and Minerva had discussed this and this was the best option Harry could come up with. He wasn't a prankster but he could mouth off to Snape. Who's to say he couldn't mouth off to his own head of house for once? Everyone looked agape at him but the twins seemed impressed.

"I'm so proud!" Fred said as he pulled Harry into a hug. "He'll be a troublemaker yet, George!"

"Brave, brave lad! We'll need to test your nerves later!" George laughed as he pat Harry on the back.

"You actually said that to McGonagall?" Tracey looked in awe of him at that moment and Daphne actually began to snigger as he nodded.

"Please don't remind her!" Harry pleaded in an effort to convince them of his sincerity. "Merlin only knows what I'll have to do or how many more detentions I'll get if she hears word got out about that. I'll help you with homework today, just keep it quiet."

Harry was rather proud of his acting display. As soon as everyone calmed down and agreed to keep his off-color comment, imagined as it was, to themselves, the Slytherins went back up to the castle and the Gryffindor team hit the locker rooms. Training had been winding down anyway and now that they had had a good laugh at Harry's expense Oliver was willing to let them all go. Harry was thankful for the shower stalls in the locker room and quickly took one of his own to get rid of the sweat and grime in private before getting dressed without anyone seeing. As he said goodbye to everyone he managed to smile.

"Things are looking up," he muttered to himself as he made his way up the road to the front doors.

It didn't take him long to reach the waiting breakfast at Gryffindor's table. Harry dug in just as ravenously as the twins once they joined him. Hermione, Ron and Neville weren't far behind the rest of the Quidditch team. Harry was glad to see Ron happier than he had been. His lanky redhead friend had only become so when he learned Harry had rejoined the Quidditch team. Other issues, however, still existed. Ron never really looked over at the Slytherins and always asked for last minute help from Harry and Hermione, as if any time spent with the Slytherins might burn him.

Harry had managed to keep him as a friend, but the teen wondered just how long this might last if the taller boy's better judgment didn't hold true. Again the black-haired wizard reminded himself that people grew up and in many cases grew apart, that it was natural, he just hoped he didn't have to lose one of his first friends along the way. When breakfast finally ended and Harry mentioned getting his things so he could work with the Slytherins, Ron acted as if he hadn't heard and said he was going to play some chess and that Harry was welcome to join him.

Less than a half-hour later found Harry waiting at his usual table in the library. Hermione had agreed to help some second year girls in the common room and Neville had some extra project he was working on for Professor Sprout. Fortunately, Harry had managed to finish most of his work. He only had to put the finishing touches on most of his essays then work on his potions assignment which he stubbornly had put off just to passive-aggressively spite the arrogant prick that called himself a professor instead of a bully. Thankfully he had half a year's worth of Slytherins to draw help from if he really needed it.

"Been waiting long?"

While Harry had not expected the voice, he should have. Leave it to the Slytherins to ask for all of them, not just themselves. He would have to get used to that line of thinking. Hell, he was used to it, just not so much at school. True he didn't mind too much but when you were trying to get to know people you usually didn't impose unexpected extras on them, unless it became a regular habit that you took advantage of others. Then again, the girls hadn't been specific as to who they were asking for so he couldn't blame them for a possibly accidental lie of omission.

Well, he could, but he decided to look past it this time… for the most part.

"Hey Theo," Harry said as he looked up from the books he had open in front of him. "Not long at all really. I've just been looking over what I have to make sure it's decent enough to get some ideas from."

"Theo, huh?" The pale Slytherin asked as he sat down, his face contemplative as he set out his own work.

"I thought I would try it out," Harry answered uneasily, worried he might have offended the intelligent Slytherin. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, just..." A curious expression overtook the taller boy, as if he was stuck somewhere between a happy memory and a moment of confusion as to what he was seeing. "Never mind."

"Takes getting used to?" Harry offered to give him an easy way out.

Theo nodded and tucked some of his hair behind his ears to keep it out of the way. Of the boys Harry knew, Theo had the longest hair of them all, preferring to wear it at roughly jaw length. Why, Harry didn't know, but it suited the boy better than Harry thought it might. Harry thought he might give it a try, see how it suited him until he directed his attention back to their discussion. Harry understood where the Slytherin was coming from. He wasn't used to the name "Potter" being said in a more friendly fashion than the orders or sneering insult it seemed to be from others' lips, and it was taking some adjusting.

"I know what you mean."

"I only really hear that nickname from family, actually," Theo amended as he sat down across from Harry and took out his own books and essays. "Even my friends here call me Nott, or Theodore."

"If it makes you uncomfortable-"

"No, I don't mind at all, honestly. It will just take getting used to," Theo finally managed.

Harry offered a reassuring nod and smiled. "So how about Teddy?"

"Say that again and you'll be pissing out of your ears." While it seemed like an obvious threat, the twitch at the side of the teen's mouth gave away the game. He didn't like the nickname, or he reserved it for someone, but he would let people tease him with it only to a point. With Harry's hands raised in an exaggerated surrender the two shared a grin before they polished off their arithmancy essays. Theo was better at the subject but Harry just had to find a way to put it in words before he managed to get it all down just right. Harry couldn't help but admire the other boy's skill in the subject and wondered just what the boy could accomplish in the future.

"So who says it?" Harry asked as he finished off his essay.

Theo looked up suddenly at the question, uncertainty in his eyes as he assumed a neutral expression as he surveyed Harry. The genuine interest Harry displayed was apparently enough and the taller boy sighed as he rummaged through his bag. "My father and sister. The only two ever allowed to call me that after my Grandfather died in the Alps. My mother uses Theo on occasion but she and my uncle have always been more formal, even at home."

"You must have an interesting home life. You sound so close with your father and sister," Harry noted as he grabbed some more parchment.

"You could say that..." Theo trailed off. Harry took the hint, he wasn't about to get anything else out of the pale boy, not right now anyways.

"Starting without us? Should we be jealous, Potter?" Daphne asked as she sat down next to him. Tracey took the seat next to Theo while Blaise took the seat on her other side. The rest of the Slytherins filled up the rest of the table and Harry couldn't help but return the smirk on Daphne's lips with a crooked grin of his own.

"Depends, is it working?"

The byplay between the two went past Theo and Blaise but the girls nearby were sniggering as they took out their supplies.

"Jealous of Nott? Hardly, Potter. You'll have to do better than him," the brunette said as she fished out her own self-inking quill and parchment.

"Ok, what did we miss, exactly?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow. "And why should anyone be jealous of Theodore? He's a git."

"Oi! You're the pratmaster extraordinaire, Blaise, so don't go labeling me a git," Theo chucked back at him with a slight grin before he turned back to Harry and Daphne. "Seriously though, what _did_ we miss earlier?"

"Harry outed himself as bisexual," Tracey pronounced loudly enough to turn the heads of everyone at a nearby table.

"Thanks for that," Harry drawled dryly to the sniggering blonde. He turned back to the now bemusedly grinning Theo and Blaise. "I was making a joke to the Weasley twins about liking red headed twins to take the heat off of Katie saying she liked me, though not in so many words. Fred and George turned it around on me, only for me to lament that I would have to seek out the Carrows instead."

"We don't share," the said girls chorused from thought end of the table.

"We know, thank you!" Harry said quickly with slight exasperation.

"Well that's disappointing," Blaise chipped in as he eyed the two girls. "You ladies sure you won't-"

"Not on your life, Zabini," Hestia started easily.

"We might remind you of your mother," Flora added.

"Wouldn't want twin black widows, would you?"

Blaise shook his head as the twins finished in unison. While nobody else quite caught it over the rustle of papers, Harry heard the boy clear enough, or rather, he read the boys lips enough to get the gist of what he muttered under his breath. "She's not as black as she's made out to be. Just a single mother doing her best."

Harry felt a touch of sympathy for the boy. He didn't quite know what it was like but he could tell it was hard in Blaise to be his mother's son, at least because of her reputation. Hell, it was probably just as hard on her to carry her reputation as it was on Harry to carry his own. Fame had its own way of tearing families apart, they just did it differently. Then again, it likely wasn't easy having gone through six step-fathers who all died of mysterious causes. Though Harry very much doubted Blaise didn't know how his step-fathers met untimely ends.

"So, you make a joke about swishing your wand towards lads and this is how it gets started? I'm sorry, Harry, but I really like the fairer sex," Theo joined in with a grin to take the heat off of his new friend.

"You and me both," Harry was quick to assure him as he let out a sigh of relief.

Blaise just laughed, glad to see everyone was on the same page and enjoying the small joke. "I can't wait to see Harry get propositioned by some older girls or boys looking to experiment. Though who's to say you wouldn't like lads?"

Harry and the rest of the group chuckled. "I say so. I'm very much straight but I don't hold anyone's orientation against them. I grew up seeing an old gay couple. They were pretty good people, always had time for a game of poker if they ever saw me at the café."

"You play poker?" Harry nodded casually, well aware it might generate some interest. Blaise was intrigued, especially because this was something none of them had heard about Harry in the past. "You ever make actual bets with anyone?"

Harry's crooked grin returned in full force. "All the time. I got quite good at card games of all kinds. Made some pocket money from the kids around the neighborhood. Bob and Doug, that gay couple I mentioned, lost a hundred pounds to me once. That was my biggest take in one afternoon."

Blaise let out an appreciative whistle as the rest of the slytherin's eyed Harry speculatively. "I'll have to be careful if we ever play then. But for now we've got some homework and I would rather not piss off McGonagall by putting off my transfiguration essay."

Everyone in the group agreed and quickly set to work as each offered their skills. Of course, some of them asked Harry for more help in Runes, since he seemed to have acquired them faster, or at least had a knack for studying them in a way that made them easy to learn. As he was helping Daphne inscribe one of the more intricate runes, he looked around at the table. Everyone here was a Slytherin except for him and all this time he had lived with a view of them that wasn't exactly right. Now he wasn't sure what to think.

"Is it always like this?" Harry whispered to Daphne as he helped her finish the last stroke of the rune.

The dark-haired brunette peered at him with those piercing lavender eyes for a moment then looked around when he nodded to everyone. She was confused for a moment before her cool gaze returned to Harry.

"You'll have to be more specific, Potter. The studying or the friendships?"

"Friendships," Harry clarified. "Well, that and how you all act. It's different in some classes but when you're here around me or others it's like this... And don't even get me started on how you act around me sometimes. I guess I'm just asking what is real what isn't."

"We all have things we need to keep quiet, Potter," Daphne explained softly as she began to work on the next rune by herself. "This, us talking so freely, this is what we're like in the dorms or common room sometimes. Not everyone in Slytherin appreciates our... friendship, with you."

"Is it friendship, or a working relationship?" Harry asked, his voice slightly bitter at the idea he was being used. Daphne turned her concentration from her rune so quickly she pierced the parchment slightly. It wasn't clear, but something in her eyes trembled, as if waiting for release. It was the first time Harry saw something he knew he might see in himself if a difficult topic was brought up in public.

Hurt and anger.

"Oh..." Daphne said as she finally realized why he might think that. She took another look around the table to make sure no-one paid them too close attention as she erased the bad rune with a wave of her wand and repaired her parchment. When she turned back to him, her eyes were softer, much like they had been in the hallway that first morning. "This."

"Yeah, this. I don't like being used if it's what you're doing," Harry sighed in irritation.

"It is friendship, Potter, at least, we're trying for it," Daphne said in hushed tones as she gently set a hand on his own. "It's not easy, you know? You're not what we expected, not what anyone expected. Everybody has always wondered what you would be like since before we reached Hogwarts. Hell, Harry, you are infamous whether you want to be or not and we were all told stories and read about your supposed adventures in books. When we got here we saw this short, awkward looking boy that got sorted into Gryffindor. You fell into the mold of some fantasy hero that you hear about except for your appearance. Not everyone we know, even some our members of our families, would appreciate knowing we know you, or even like you. The fact that you're more than meets the eye, well, it's refreshing and a little disconcerting. We thought you were some Gryffindor Golden Boy and now we've been proven wrong. We just want to get to know you but a lot of people are against us."

For a moment, Harry said nothing. He was honestly a little stunned at her frankness before he realized that's just who she was. As delicate, cunning and crafty with language as she could be, Daphne could be as blunt as a hammer if she wanted to be. Out of everything she said, however, Harry picked something that would be much easier to talk about. Something that could divert them away from more uncomfortable trains of thought for him. "You like me?"

"As a friend," Daphne cut in quickly. "Don't make any assumptions. We're guarded because every other house looks at us as if expecting us to be evil, case in point, Ron Weasley. I'm willing to put forth the effort to be friends if you are. I think we all are... But I'm sorry we made you think this was just to help our grades."

"I get it," Harry assured her. He did understand but it was still instinct to protect himself from being abused, even if it was only in how he helped others. "I understand. I just didn't want to be taken advantage of. I get enough of that... elsewhere."

Harry had almost said "with his relatives" but had changed at the last moment. That was not for anyone to know, ever, not if he could help it. If Dumbledore couldn't help him, or wouldn't, then Harry would have to manage on his own. Well, maybe Poppy or Minerva might help him but he wasn't ready for their reactions, especially if he might find himself disappointed in yet another two adults he trusted.

Daphne was curious. What Harry had said didn't quite line up the way she thought it would. Who could have possibly taken advantage of him that made him so defensive? Dumbledore? It was entirely possible, considering the Headmaster was said to have kept Harry safe. Then again what if it was more abstract than just a single person? Daphne's thoughts whirled around the enigma that was Harry's defenses before she came to a conclusion

"Book companies and all of the people using your name for publicity," the girl offered as she finished the rune nearly-correctly on the page for the second time. "That or people looking to use you for their own ends and play up the high life at your side. You don't have to worry about that with us, Harry. We're just trying to get to know you. You have made us curious and it's not every day you get to spend time with someone like you. Homework help is just a bonus."

"You're telling me, my potions grade has never been this good," Harry teased as he gestured to his own half-finished essay. Daphne snickered at that and gave him a reassuring nod. "But thanks. It's nice to be... wanted around I guess."

"You say that so sadly," Daphne murmured as she finished with the rune she had been working on and looked to him. "Why?"

Harry froze for a moment, his body trembled in fear, stuck between fight and flight as he decided on a course of action. But like another young man many years ago, he offered a smile to the pretty girl next to him. It was solemn, wistful even, but it suited him perfectly and washed away any doubt.

"Because I know what it's like to be sequestered away from friends all summer. My relatives aren't fond of magic either so I'm stuck around them all the time or I'm alone in my room, out of the way and out of mind. I'd rather not feel like I'm unwanted, not around such good and new friends as you lot could be."

Harry wasn't sure if he succeeded, but the solemn smile Daphne offered him was enough to reassure him he had done something right. What he missed as he turned back to his essay, however, was the curious gaze that followed him from Daphne, and following hers, Blaise, Theo and Tracey as they wondered what had just gone on between two of their friends.

Little did they know that another pair of eyes watched them with growing concern. The year had certainly had an interesting start, but when hadn't it since the young Harry Potter arrived? This year, however, felt different from the prior two. Harry had always been altruistic but he seemed to have changed. In fact it wasn't just this year. Harry's behavior had undergone a gradual but understated change later on in the year prior.

Harry had ignored everyone that didn't support him through the events surrounding the Chamber of Secrets with the impunity of a statue. Not only that, but later on he had walked off hexes and jinxes then smirked at everyone that had cast one upon him until they walked away either shamed, angered or afraid. His behavior had not started there, however. It had been the way he carried himself just after the Christmas holidays. It was a quiet confidence, hidden behind layers erected to throw people off. In fact it was only after seeing the confidence evolve this year that the silent observer remembered seeing it in first year to much lesser degree.

 _How could I have missed it?_

The wizened wizard, disillusioned among the countless shelves of books, continued to observe the young hero, the up and coming pillar of light that Harry would eventually become. At least, that's what the Headmaster hoped Harry would become. Now, however, he was not so sure. There were signs, subtle signs but they were there, that indicated something far more alarming to the headmaster. Harry Potter had been lying, lying since the first moment Hagrid had met him. The boy had acted as others expected him to and presented himself as a young hero ready to rise above his past.

 _Could he have been telling the truth?_ Dumbledore questioned himself worriedly. No, of course not. Lily's relatives had been the best choice and even Minerva had exaggerated her opinion of the muggles so many years ago, he was sure of it. Harry had told a convenient lie, one that had been spoken with a hesitancy that belied his emotions, his guilt. There was no other way to read that hesitancy. No, Harry was not abused, but that cunning lie only lent credence to this shift in Harry's behavior.

He should have discussed the aftermath of the meeting with Lucius and the minister with Albus but Harry had instead chosen to leave as quickly as possible. It wasn't something the Headmaster was accustomed to, especially when he thought he was held in high standing by the young hero. Where the young man would store the hippogriff in the off-season was a non-issue, Harry couldn't. No, Harry had engineered the outcome in an effort to help a friend. He had been selfless in his efforts to save Hagrid and promote a higher level of Care of Magical Creatures classes, but that did not mean that Harry hadn't done it for other reasons. What those reason could possibly be besides irking a few thorns in Harry's side eluded the old wizard.

Forgiving Susan Bones had been a boon in Dumbledore's eyes. It had shown him that Harry knew how to forgive others their follies, something the wise Headmaster championed himself many a time in recent memory. The addition of new friends, friends with families of varying reputations and alignments, however, did not sit well with the Headmaster. Another young man had done the same many decades ago, one that was clever and charismatic, one that had gathered forces and resources in secret until he had turned upon the world with dreadful ambition.

Harry was not lost, however, of that Dumbledore was certain. Minerva had briefly spoken of her time shared over tea with Harry and it had been quite positive. Harry had a hunger for the affection of those he respected and had a desire to learn all he could of his family. It was only an even greater boon that Professor Lupin had come to the school for the year. No doubt the pair would introduce themselves properly and become acquainted, and the werewolf would no doubt bring Harry further onto the path of the Light, the path of a hero that he was meant for.

 _Things are weighed in favor of that path but we must always be cautious…_ Dumbledore mused to himself as he followed the group of slytherins and Harry out of the library as they headed toward the great hall for lunch. _Harry is not all he appears. He could fall from grace and walk down a path much like Voldemort if things continue to change. For now I will leave him in peace and have faith his true friends can keep him on the righteous path he is meant for. One day he will save the world from Voldemort and from itself, and I hope to still be alive to help guide him through the perils he will face afterwards._

"Harry!"

Harry looked about as his name was called from the great hall. His eyes instantly fell upon the dark red hair of his renewed friend and a smile as bright as the one given him worked its way across his lips. Beside him, Daphne chuckled lightly before she set a hand on Harry's arm as gently as she could. The moment she had his attention, the brunette offered the smallest of smiles.

"Go on, we have plenty of lunches to share in the future."

Harry raised a brow at that. She wasn't wrong but he had thought to have lunch with the slytherins. Then again, who was to say he wouldn't tomorrow? Besides, by then he would have a bit more to talk about, especially after his weekly tea in a few hours. The feel of her hand sliding down his arm as they parted ways left him curious. He had tensed at first, reacting to age old memories until he realized the pretty girl next to him certainly wasn't a drunk, rage-filled Vernon. It had been nice, at least, to be touched and not have to fear it. It's why he let her play whatever games she had in mind.

Daphne, however, couldn't take her mind off of the slight twitch she had noticed from Harry. A single touch to his arm and he had tensed as if awaiting a physical blow. Why? Then again, hadn't Lockhart done that to him plenty of times last year? Daphne snorted as she remembered the glares Harry had tossed their useless defense professor. That could definitely be the reason, but there seemed more to it than that. Either way, she enjoyed teasing the young man.

"Flirting pretty heavily there, Daphne. Why is that, I wonder?" Tracey asked with a grin as they took their seats.

"Potter is an enigma wrapped in a curiosity sandwiched between conundrums and paradoxes," Daphne noted idly as she scooped some stew into a bowl. "He wants to make friends with us and he tries his best not to give a damn about what anyone else thinks of what he's doing. I find that intriguing, and just a little concerning. He doesn't mind flirting, but he tenses anytime someone goes to touch him."

"Like when you rubbed your arse against him," Tracey muttered as she smirked at her best friend as the other slytherins occupied themselves with lunch. "You sure that wasn't just him getting ready to pounce?"

"Hogwarts is a school for teenagers who don't have to deal with their parents for the majority of nine-to-ten months out of the year. It's natural that we get a little frisky regardless of a culture stuck in the victorian era. Then again, witches made it quite clear we are our own beings long ago. We have had equality much longer than muggle women but that may have something to do with the fact we can kill and use magic just as powerfully if not more so than wizards," Daphne grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "Of course, we weren't raised like the rest of our pureblood house, were we?"

"No, we most definitely weren't," Tracey managed through a chuckle as she thought of their shared history. "We got four different versions of the talk, one from Hannah's muggleborn mum who took us to a strip club of all places so we could learn more about how our bodies will change and to hear some stories from her muggle friends that managed the place. We're much more comfortable with our bodies and expressing ourselves than any other witches in this school. But you're changing the subject, Daphne. Was Potter ready to pounce on you, or not? "

"As much as I'm sure he would have enjoyed it, no," Daphne mused quietly as she glanced over to Harry as he spoke with Susan. "He was certainly attracted but I believe he restrained himself. There was a different kind of tension than the sexual kind, which I admit was there on both sides... Like he was ready to defend himself if necessary but he eased into."

"Oh I'm sure he would have loved to ease into it, Daphne," Tracey pointed out with a suggestive smirk as Daphne shook her head in amusement. "But do you think the tension has anything to do with his family? He hardly says a word about them besides the fact they don't like magic and he ran away, though why he hasn't told anyone."

"Relatives," Daphne corrected slowly as she put more and more pieces of the puzzle that was Harry Potter together. "He doesn't say family. He says relatives."

"Either way, give it time Daphne," Tracey advised as she watched Susan and Harry talk. "He's not the sort to open up easily and neither are you. You might ease up on the touching though. People might get the wrong idea," Tracey finished as Daphne rolled her eyes at her mischievous friend.

"Spending time with the slytherins, huh? How's that going?" Susan asked Harry as they made some sandwiches.

"About as well as can be expected. At least they haven't run away screaming or started hexing me yet," Harry joked lightly as he cut up some chicken. "Although Daphne's touching is rather interesting."

Susan snorted lightly as she tried to restrain her humor. "She's touching you, is she? Is it a bad touch, Harry?" Susan smirked for a moment as she easily drew his attention to her hand and set it on his thigh. "Or do you like naughty girls?"

Harry snickered at the redhead's actions and eyed the hand on his thigh. He had to admit that it did excite him. He knew Susan was testing the waters, seeing what he would allow and what he wouldn't, she was intuitive that way. She was the first to figure out he wasn't used to hugging after seeing Hannah do it a few times. Now, however, there was a flirtatious aspect to what Susan was doing, and one of challenge directed toward a particular slytherin if Harry read the situation correctly.

"A little high and to the left, I'm sure you'll enjoy what you find." The moment Susan blushed and removed her hand from his lap, Harry laughed. "Nice try, Susan, but even I'm not ready for that, and neither are you. I'm actually surprised you'd risk that being seen."

"Well can you blame me for trying to get a rise out of you?"

"What kind of rise are we talking about?"

Susan rolled her eyes but smiled regardless. Harry had lightened up as far as touching went. Then again, she had to wonder how much of that was comfort level and how much of that was teenage hormones. She could see his body tense ever so slightly whenever he was touched. It was in his jaw mostly, or his fingers, sometimes even the slight shift of his feet. Seeing it concerned her but then so did a lot of things. She glanced over at their slytherin friends and couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of competition.

"Are you trying to get in Daphne's knickers?" Susan asked with a curiously raised brow.

"I'm a teenage boy, I'm trying to get in every pretty girl's knickers at one point or another," Harry admitted before he smirked and set a hand on Susan's jean-clad thigh. "And you are a very pretty girl, Susan. Why do you ask? Should I try harder to get into yours?"

Susan nudged him with her shoulder and Harry laughed as he retracted his hand. "You're incorrigible. I can only imagine what you would be like around us in the summer."

"Oh?" Harry said curiously. "Why is that?"

"Because Daphne, Tracey, Hannah and I are hardly ever out of our bikinis if they're visiting me at Bones Manor."

Harry's eyebrow raised and Susan clocked the look with interest. Oh yes, she had gotten to him where he thought of all young women. Susan could only imagine what was going through his mind but it only made her confidence soar. The slightest shake of his head made her snicker as Harry came out of whatever imagined world he had entered into.

"And you say I'm incorrigible," Harry muttered with a chuckle. "How's your aunt?"

"She's doing well, last I checked. I decided I'd wait until today to send a letter. I should hear back from her tomorrow, or by Wednesday at the latest. I haven't spoken with her since the day we came back," Susan stated easily as she finished making her sandwich. "I'm actually starting to miss her. She tries to take as many days off as she can in the summer to spend time with me. We went to France for a week at the start of July, then spent a week at home together just before I came back."

"It must be nice, having someone like her to look out for you," Harry said with a smile. He had heard of Amelia Bones from Susan before, but he had never really discussed the difference in their home lives. It was dangerous territory, something he regretted delving into now that he had opened the door.

"She does what she can. She raised me as her own daughter and she's like my mum even if I call her auntie… It's our little word, you know?" Susan explained fondly as she thought of her aunt. Harry nodded slowly. He understood that it was something special between aunt and niece, but he doubted he would ever truly know what that was like. "How about you?" Susan continued after a brief pause to finish a bite of her sandwich. "You live with your cousin, aunt and uncle, right? I heard you ran away and obliviators had to be dispatched."

"You would hear about that, wouldn't you?" Harry grumbled lightly before he sighed. He had wanted to avoid this but now there was no avoiding it without Susan getting even more curious. She wanted to know what had happened? Fine, he would tell her just enough to sate her curiosity. A few more lies wouldn't hurt, especially with the web he had weaved around himself already. "The Dursleys I can deal with, they're just… difficult sometimes. They're ambivalent toward me ever since I started to learn about magic. Aunt Marge, my uncle's sister, thank god she's not related to me directly, is a complete and utter bitch. She was visiting and she's the reason I ran away after some accidental magic. She insulted my parents and my aunt and uncle didn't stand up for them. Then she said I should be put in the orphanage or… well… that I should have been left on the doorstep to die."

Susan winced at that. It was far too close to her own mistake for her comfort and the redhead quickly tried to make better of the situation. "Again, I'm so sorry for even saying-"

"Don't apologize, you already said it once," Harry offered quickly as he set a hand on hers. "And I accepted it because you're honestly want to make up for it… Besides, she actually means what she says and would never apologize. I got so brassed off my magic just reacted and tore the kitchen apart. The cutlery was stabbed into the walls everywhere, the windows were shattered and blow out, and I ended up inflating Aunt Marge like a great zeppelin. I only wish she'd gone the way of the Hindenburg, miserable bitch. I ran away because I knew my uncle would be angry. I actually had to kick him in bollocks in order to get out, he was so furious with me."

Susan actually snorted at that before she contained her amusement and nodded solemnly. All was not well with Harry's relatives at the moment but he was getting by at least. Hermione had been closed-lipped about it but she and Ron only knew as much as Neville or Susan did; that Harry didn't get along with his relatives. Not every orphan could say that they had someone to look out for them and Susan thanked the heavens she had her aunt, otherwise she might have ended up in an orphanage or taken in by the wrong family. "Well, at least you got your point across. I'm not sure what it's like at your home, but if you ever want to talk about it..."

"Thanks… I'll keep that in mind," Harry said with a grateful smile. He was eager to get away from this conversation and he had to stifle every ounce of anger he felt that someone would dare call Privett Drive his home. Instead he put on a shy smile as he looked around the hall briefly before his attention returned to Susan. "But I feel more at home here, in Hogwarts. All of my friends are here and I don't have to feel alone all of the time. I've got better people here looking out for me than I could have asked for."

Susan smiled at that and blushed as his intense gaze lingered on her just a bit longer before Harry turned back to his lunch. After a few moments, Susan changed the subject to something a bit more upbeat. "So, what do you think you'll ask McGonagall about today?"

"Well…"


	7. Chapter 7: Not So Quiet Places

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: As always, a huge thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, favorites, and readers in general. In particular, I would like to thank HunterBerserkerWolf, SC CloudStrife, Xavras, and guest reviewer PaC. You four have been helpful in determining how to develop characters and how to better adjust this story for believability and consumption. 1. I did edit the ending conversations in chapter 6 and the correct date in chapter 2. Hopefully this has made it more believable and a bit more fun. If not? Ehh, I tried and I'll move on and keep up with the story. 2. Thank you for the well wishes in regards to my schooling. I'm hoping to keep this up as best I can during this phase of my education. 3. Expect another update this coming weekend. I'm on a roll with editing and really looking forward to the next few chapters which I had plenty of time to mess around with over the holiday weekend.

 **Chapter Seven: Not So Quiet Places**

Harry caressed the embossed leather of his grandmother's journal, tracing the intricate letters of a name that had yet to leave his own lips. McGonagall, or rather Minerva as she preferred he call her during tea, had been happy to tell him more stories of his parents and grandparents. Their tea last weekend had gone over dinner time but neither had minded much. In fact Harry had shared a rather nice dinner with the older professor in her office, continuing to discuss his parents' favorite bits of magic.

Only as he was about to leave had she asked if he had read any of the journal.

 _"There's no reason not to read it, Harry," Minerva said as she looked him in the eye from across the table. "She was a marvelous woman. She would have loved to teach you herself. I'm sure wherever she is now she's happy she still gets to."_

 _Harry shifted in his seat, staring at his hands in his lap as slight tremors began to shake him. "I'm afraid."_

 _The professor blinked, unsure what to say as she leaned forward cautiously. "What is there to be afraid of, Harry?"_

 _"That I'm not..." He swallowed down the pain of the thought as he kept his gaze trained on his trembling fingers. "That I'm not good enough. That I haven't lived up to their memories."_

 _Minerva sighed softly at that. For all of Harry's self-confidence he thought the world of those that came before him, an ideal instilled in him by the adults around him. Minerva regretted that somewhat now that she had seen it to such a degree. Everyone should cherish their loved ones, even the dead. But to constantly be compared and compare yourself to the dead? It would drive one insane, that or push them down a path from which there was little redemption._

 _Once more as Minerva moved around the table and set a hand on the young teen's shoulder. "You most certainly have. Why, I think Dorea would never shut up about the fact you slew a basilisk at fourteen, all to save your friends and the school. You defeated Quirrell, did you not? Faced and defied V... Voldemort in the mirror room, yes? I'd say they have every reason to be proud of you. You're taking charge of your life and becoming far more than I imagined, Harry. Those muggles of yours don't know what they're missing if they can't see the extraordinary young man right in front of me."_

 _Harry's gaze snapped up to Minerva's in that moment, fear, curiosity, and surprise alight in his eyes like never before. Thoughts of how much she knew and what he could do about it raced through his mind until McGonagall offered a solemn smile._

 _"Read the book, Harry. Dorea would want you to."_

"Hello, Grandmother."

The whisper didn't carry far past his lips but Harry knew it was now or never. As he sat alone at the quiet breakfast table he gently pried open the cover to see the name written in the smooth, even strokes of a maturing feminine hand. Slow fingers passed over the name as if he could still feel the aged indent of quill to parchment until he turned the page and gazed upon the first entry. Gradually, as the words on the page were devoured by him, Harry began to smile softly, a smile of joy, of wonder, of solemn gratitude that at this moment he truly had a connection with someone in his family.

Like a fanatic with their favorite novel Harry gorged himself on the words of his grandmother. Her first encounters on the Hogwarts express, her sorting, and her dear friendships with Poppy and Minerva. He read on as she began her first lessons and enjoyed the thrill that magic gave her. Harry's solemn smile widened as he read of her wonder of magic, even though she had grown up with it she could still be amazed at the power she would one day possess. Her ambition to be a powerful, respected witch was everything Harry himself aspired to in his own way. He wanted the power to forge his own path, something that Dorea had in common with him.

So engrossed in the journal of his grandmother he never noticed the eyes of several Hogwarts students and staff upon him. McGonagall could not contain her small smile as she watched him learn of his grandmother. Poppy was equally pleased that Harry was to learn of one of her dearest friends. Hagrid beamed at the sight, happy to see the young boy he retrieved from the middle of nowhere so happy to be wrapped up in a book. Behind Harry, another table over, his slytherin friends watched him with interest, curious as to what he was reading that had him smiling in a fashion they had never before seen. Behind him, however, Susan smiled openly as she read the name on the cover, realizing just what it was that had Harry so engrossed.

It was this scene that Neville, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and the rest of the quidditch team walked in on at breakfast. So enraptured in the book Harry didn't even reply when they said good morning. In fact he was so stuck in the world his grandmother was painting for him that he didn't even notice they had arrived. Hermione's grin was amused as she watched her friend read a seemingly recreational book while Neville only laughed it off as another of Harry's oddities. Ron, however, seemed more and more upset as Harry continued to ignore them.

Eventually suspicion took control and Ron began to look for signs of possession in his friend. After last year he had learned his lesson about dealing with possibly dangerous artifacts, books included. It was only when he saw the name that alarm bells went off in Ron's head. As suddenly as anyone had ever seen him move the lanky boy reached over and tried to grab the book.

"Harry get away from it!"

Harry was so startled by the sudden pull that the book nearly tore in half. It was only with quick thinking that he managed to shift the book enough to slide it away from Ron's grip and pull it back to him. The concerned anger on Ron's face was met with one rarely ever visiting the black-haired teen's visage. Rage, true unbridled rage directed at someone other than himself or a relative burst from him as he stared at his friend that was desperately attempting to get the journal away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Harry roared as he stood up from the table and backed away from his friend as Ron followed suit. "You could have destroyed it!"

"It's not what you think, Harry! It's like Riddle's diary! It's possessed you!" Ron tried to explain as Fred and George rushed up and held Ron back as best they could.

Confused and angry, Harry refused to back down. "What in Merlin's name are you on about? This is nothing like Riddle's Diary, Ron!"

"You're wrong! It belonged to a Black! Sirius Black must have sent it to possess you so he could use you or kill you," Ron tried to explain.

Suddenly Ron tore away from his brothers. As suddenly as ever the red-haired teen drew his wand and levitated the book out of Harry's hands. Enraged that his friend would do such a thing as steal from him, Harry let loose the boiling rage inside him. Pale waves of magic sent a sizzle around them as it leaped from Harry toward Ron with such force that it sent the redhead flying away from him and the book.

The book itself, however, remained unharmed, not a lick of damage done to its pages as Harry hurriedly collected it from the air and examined it with loving care. As sure as he could be that the book was unharmed, Harry quickly rounded on Ron, who was picking himself up off of the floor.

"I won't ask you again, _Ronald Bilius Weasley!_ What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ron stood there, frozen and astonished as he gazed upon the black-haired wizard. While Harry was shorter than most of their year, and even some of the second and first years, he held a power to him that was absolutely intimidating when he called it forward. In that moment he showed just how strong he could be, holding nothing back as he waited for an answer. The plates and goblets trembled with power and it only seemed to grow louder as Ron's silence won out. Soon it wasn't just the dishes and cutlery. Every table and bench in the hall vibrated and rumbled with the thunderous magic that poured off of the enraged wizard. It was only as the sizzling feeling of angry magic about to lash out returned that Ron finally spoke.

"The book! It has to be possessed!" Ron cried once again in a state of near-panic. "It belonged to a member of the Black family. You need to get away from it, Harry! Who knows what it could do to you?!"

While Harry understood where the other boy came from, Harry was too far down the path of righteous fury to forgive the boy so easily. In fact he wasn't sure he had ever been this angry before, ever, yet there it was. Well, maybe once or twice at the Dursleys but never had he shown such power back then. Harry forced himself to calm down with slow deep breaths as he held the book close to him in one hand, his thumb caressing the edges of his grandmother's name as the great hall around him came back to order.

Stunned and fearful looks were shared amongst students of every house. Never before had they witnessed Harry in such a towering rage and now that they had they were unsettled. Of course their fear went beyond that. Many of them had treated the boy like pure shit last year. The power he displayed, raw, world-shaking power had rumbled a deep horror in them as they realized just how powerful their local national celebrity really could be. If he could shake the tables and benches, move the world around him with just the power of instinctual rage, what could he do if he put his mind to it? McGonagall and Dumbledore were already making their way down the table to investigate and play damage control when Harry finally answered.

"It's my grandmother's, Ron," Harry practically growled. Harry held up the book so the boy could see the name properly. "Dorea Leona Black. She later became Lady Dorea Leona Potter nee Black, my grandmother. Min-Professor McGonagall gave it to me during detention. It's perfectly safe and it's the only thing I have left of my family."

Ron was stunned, so too were the other students around them as they heard Harry explain whose journal he was reading, and more importantly to some of them, who had given it to him. McGonagall, for her part, fought between a smile and a glare as she watched the scene unfold. But for all the happiness she had experienced it was only the cold hard logic of discipline that rushed to her aid as she became the old battle axe she was known to be.

"But I thought... I mean it was a diary and we... But you..."

"I'm fine, Ron. I was reading the only words I'll ever know from my own family! But don't you ever, ever, just take what you please from me again! Or I swear, I..." Harry couldn't even finish what he was trying to say. He was so angry and full of hurt that he trembled at the idea his friend didn't trust him to be safe, that he'd just take something that didn't belong to him. While Harry could understand the motives he couldn't let go of the act itself. Without a word Harry gathered his belongings, roughly pulled his bag over his shoulder and stalked off as quickly as he could without running.

Every eye in the hall watched him progress, but none more intently than a pair of bright, twinkling blue eyes that darkened with every moment that passed. That encounter was not comforting in the least. Not only had Harry shown far more power than Dumbledore assumed, but he had put on a display of emotion that was quite frightening. The fury, the rage, it could be justified of course but it was a concern that Albus hoped Minerva could handle during their tea time.

"Minerva…"

"Harry is not anyone's to control, Albus," the transfiguration professor murmured in displeasure. "Besides, Weasley was in the wrong. Harry was just defending his property and rightfully so."

"I just want you to advise him against such displays of magic and violence," the headmaster noted with concern. "Is that too much to ask?"

"I suppose it is not. However, should anyone steal something so precious from that boy again, I very much doubt he won't respond with such force no matter what I try to tell him," Minerva responded before she approached the Weasley siblings. "My office, now."

As Minerva walked off with the Weasley quartet, Dumbledore sighed. "That is what I'm afraid of."

Harry had quickly left the hall and as soon as he passed the front doors he made his way quickly down to his favorite tree. The large beech tree had roots big enough that nobody could see him as he settled between its tendrils. Wrapped up in his school cloak for a little extra warmth Harry held the diary close and tried to just mull things over while he still could. It was quiet out there, peaceful, a place where he could let his mind work through the problems and calm down.

"Harry?"

The young man nearly groaned as he heard his name called some minutes later. He had gone out there to think when no-one would notice, but apparently someone had witnessed his trip own to the tree on one occasion or other. As the unexpected visitor rounded the tree and came out from behind the roots, Harry saw who he knew the voice belonged to. Bright silver met darkened emerald and Harry wasn't sure if he should talk, especially to her, about this sort of thing.

Auburn hair framed her face in gentle waves as she approached. Soft, but high cheekbones cradled the gleaming silver eyes, and plump lips captured his attention for just a moment as he really examined Susan Bones. A slim, round jaw completed her features and might have made her look younger than she was, if not for the fact her face was set in determined concern for him. His eyes betrayed him and slipped lower, following the slightly tempting neckline of her shirt that dipped just above where he might see anything of more interest. Of course that only seemed to draw him more toward the outline of her bust, which was quite plentiful for her teen years, and the slim waist sandwiched by the beginnings of quite womanly hips.

"My eyes are up here, Harry," Susan interrupted him as she stepped forward.

"Sorry," Harry managed with a wince at getting caught as he turned his blushing head away. The slightly girlish chuckle that escape his renewed friend was quite fetching, and Harry gradually turned back to face her as he sat nestled between the roots of his tree. "What are you doing here, Susan?"

"Back to Susan now?" She pouted as she took a few tentative steps closer.

"Could go back to Bones, affectionately said of course," Harry added quickly. The girlish chuckle returned and Harry offered her a shy smile as he slid sideways and offered the spot next to him. It might be a little bit of a tight fit but he figured they would manage. In fact they did, with no small blushes of their own as Susan settled in right next to him between the roots, her hip pressed tight to his own and Harry gently put an arm around her waist to keep comfortable. Susan's blush deepened and whatever tension Harry had increased minutely before she eased into his touch and made him relax as a pleased smile came across her face.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Going to tell me why you're here now?" Harry asked, even if he really didn't need the answer.

"You know why."

"I like hearing it."

"One of these days I'm going to do that to you until you're driven mad," Susan huffed as she crossed her arms beneath her bust. "And you're going to love every minute of it."

"Nope," Harry answered briefly with some amusement. "I'm pretty sure I'll just want to get payback."

"Not sure you could do it," she argued with a grin. "But I'll humor you. I'm here to make sure you're alright."

"Well as you can see," Harry said with a wide gesture around the nook with the diary, "I'm perfectly okay."

"You know what I mean," Susan pressed as she leaned back into his arm and touch a little. "I want to make sure you're going to be alright with all of this."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You're really not."

"How would you know that?" Harry shot back incredulously.

"Because I saw the hurt in your face, you've never stormed off before, and that's the only thing of your family that you have left besides gold," Susan rattled off quickly. "That and I think you just put the fear of god into just about everyone that hurt you last year with that little display."

Harry stilled for a moment. Besides the cloak, his photo album, a bunch of gold and his name, she was right. In fact it was something that could actually give him more than just sentiment, it was something that could guide him, something that could show him his family loved him and one another, given enough time and perusal. The cloak couldn't do that, and the album had been made by Hagrid and despite its wonderful contents it didn't give him what he really needed.

"You're right," Harry admitted. "It's all I have left of my family. Everything but cold hard gold, an invisibility cloak, and an album Hagrid made me are all I have left of my family, all the world has left... And it was nearly taken from me to end up who knows where."

"Ron meant well-"

"I know he did!" Harry snapped only to have Susan's finger settle in his lips suddenly. It was more effective than any words and as he watched the redhead next to him he became even more curious.

"He went about it the wrong way, he wasn't listening and he jumped to conclusions. It happens," she explained softly as she hesitated before removing her finger. "It's all you have left and you'll cherish it until your death, I know. I keep my mum's on my nightstand back home. I would do anything to keep it safe and that includes hexing my friends if they ever tried to steal it. It's alright to feel that way, Harry. It's alright to get angry. But people make mistakes and Ron made one. I'll admit, it's a big one, but it was an honest mistake, nothing malicious."

"That I know all about," Harry sighed in defeat. Susan was right, he was right even, but it still hurt to think people would just do something because they thought it needed to be done regardless of what he thought. He wanted to control at least some of his life and he was seizing that inch by inch as of late. What he wanted, what he really needed, was somewhere to belong, and he was losing that feeling the more he tried to be himself around some of the people here at school, and acquiring it with others instead, slowly and steadily.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to one of the very people he felt he belonged around.

"For what?" Susan wondered as she leaned against his side just a little more.

"For finding me, making sure I knew it was okay to feel this way," Harry affirmed, then paused uncertainly. "That is why you-"

"Yes it is," she offered with a laugh. "But also to make sure my friend was alright."

"Well I am, for now anyways."

The pair shared a smile and sat there a while longer, Harry gently let his thumb trail along the edge of the book again, eager to jump back into its pages but not wanting to dismiss Susan just because he wanted to read. Susan, however, was also eyeing the book, before looking at him then out over the grounds. Harry couldn't quite figure it out but there was something else on her mind.

"I'm happy you found something so personal," Susan whispered as she gently traced a finger along the edge of the book. "I have my mum's like I told you but I've also got Aunt Amy and all her stories. I really am happy for you... I just..."

"What?" Harry prodded as he tilted his head curiously.

"I wish I could do more. You know so little about your family besides what you're learning from that book, and I'm betting from McGonagall if she gave it to you. You just seem..." The redhead hesitated. There was a lot she didn't know about Harry and he seemed to hide it so easily. She wanted to help him but didn't know how she could, or what exactly she could help him with. "I don't know. You're happiest here at Hogwarts. On the first day, when you're on the train you're like a kid on Christmas. But at the end of the year you just seem so dismal, like you're walking to detention or… or like you're a criminal being forced back into his cell. I just wish I knew more, wish I could do more for you."

Harry shivered at the thought of sharing more of his life away from Hogwarts and the magical world. That was certainly not an option, not yet, maybe not ever. "It's alright. You've done plenty... Especially with apologizing. That took a lot off of my shoulders."

"Again I'm really sorry-"

"Stop saying it," he tugged on her side with the arm wrapped around her and gave her a gentle poke to the ribs.

"Alright! Alright fine," Susan hollered as she covered up her ribs with a blush, her hand gently settled atop his own that laid on her waist. "I still feel like I need to make it up to you though. I feel like I need to help you with whatever it is that seems to make you so miserable."

"You're being a friend, a pretty good one if this is any indication. I'd say that's covering it."

"Well..." Susan worried her lip as she looked out towards the boundary of the grounds and beyond toward Hogsmeade. She was aware he was moving away from their topic but pushing now wouldn't help him or her. Instead, she thought of another way she might be able to help him. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"Sue..." Harry sighed with disappointment. "I can't go."

"Oh." The downtrodden expression on her face twisted the knife of guilt in Harry's chest. Before she could say anything else he leapt on his chance to explain.

"My relatives didn't sign my form," Harry pressed on quickly. "They said all I needed was school and that was enough. I asked McGonagall if she could sign it so I could go but no such luck. That's why I can't go. It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't. Believe me, I'd love to visit the largest all-magical settlement in the whole of Great Britain… Especially if it was with you, but I'm not allowed, Sue."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief and fought own the feathering of pink upon her cheeks. That Harry wanted to go was one thing, but that he would like to go with her was a something she dearly wished he could do. Harry blushed as well, his breath of relief equal to Susan's as he noticed her reaction. He would like to go and going with her wouldn't be all bad. In fact it would be quite fun he was sure. Going with Daphne, maybe even Tracey or one of the Patil or Carrow Twins wouldn't be bad either. Thankfully Harry hadn't upset Susan, who he definitely appreciated and the resigned expression of understanding settled into her pretty face as she nodded in understanding of his situation.

"I guess I'll just have to enjoy my butterbeer without you," Susan teased as she nudged his shoulder. Her smile grew at that moment as she looked toward the village. "My Auntie is coming that weekend to 'check up on the dementors' but I think she just misses me. It'll be nice to see her again. I can tell her we renewed our friendship in person and that you don't glare at me anymore."

"Now whoever said such a lie like that? I can glare at friends all I like," Harry mused aloud as he looked to the sky, a crooked grin on his lips. Susan nudged him again but it only increased his amusement. Curiosity got the best of him, however, and Harry looked back to Susan. "It means that much to you that we're friends again?"

"Of course it does, Harry," murmured Susan as she wrung her hands slightly. "I was horrible to you and I'm still making up for being a right evil bitch like that. I betrayed your trust and that's something Auntie taught me to never do. She'll be happy we're past it though, just like me. Aunt Amelia always likes to keep up with news about my life. We're all each-other has left of the Bones family."

"I know what you mean."

A solemn smile was shared between the two and the settled into the nook. Before either of them could say another word, however, Hedwig swept in, her talons wrapped tightly about a scroll with an official Gringotts seal on it. Happy to see his owl Harry quickly let her settle on his shoulder as he gathered the scroll from the tether and began to open it. Usually he would've been more conscious of who saw him open something from Gringotts, but he trusted Sue enough not to spread word around if he asked her not to.

 _Harry,_

 _Enclosed are the details from the Goblin's payment for the basilisk and the inventory of the materials you requested from it. Needless to say they were quite surprised and pleased to receive such a beast for rendering and selling. In fact they gave me a one percent bonus, which is no little money, for bringing them such a wonderful creature from a client. The fact you slew the basilisk at fourteen impressed some of the goblins. I wouldn't be surprised if they offered you jobs in the future based on that alone once you graduate. I even convinced them to set up your new vault free of charge, though that took some wrangling. In any case, you're now rich enough to play the uppity snob that's so obviously your life's ambition to be. (Mind the sarcasm)_

 _I don't need to remind you that being rich is as much a responsibility as a luxury. You're going to have a lot of money and people have ways of finding out when big money deals like this happen. So keep your eyes open, your ears peeled and your wand handy, because more than one person might try to get their hands on it through one means or another. I suppose that's enough of me talking about work and finances though._

 _Ron sent me a letter just before you did asking for advice on how to handle your friendship. Honestly Harry, I'm proud of you for doing things your way, for not taking shit from anyone about who you spend time with and spending time with anyone you want. I know Ron probably hasn't been the best of friends because of it, but just give Ron some time to cool off. He'll come around once he gets his head out of his arse. At least, I hope he will. If not then my best advice is to steel your heart and accept that change is sometimes inevitable, and with change comes new opportunities, one door closes and another opens and all that._

 _I'm glad you made up with Bones. You deserved that bit of closure and I'm glad she's as good a friend to you now as she was before the fallout. That you made up in the middle of heading to the hospital wing lost me a bet. I guess Charlie was right, pretty birds like her dig scars, eh? I know you told me what happened in confidence but I'm glad you two made up. You need all the friends you can get and you deserve all the happiness you can muster. Don't let anyone push you away from her or anyone else, even the Slytherins._

 _If you need to argue your point, ask Poppy Pomfrey what house she was in at school._ _Besides, house only means they use the strengths of that particular house most often, or in some cases that they chose it to fit in, just like you chose not to be a Slytherin because you met Malfoy._

 _I'm sorry that you can't go to Hogsmeade in a few weeks. I'd send a care package but that would make me feel like mum and I'm not quite ready to feel like a parent. Sucks for you, doesn't it? You'll just have to settle for getting a good long look at the arses of all the pretty girls as they walk away to the village and carriages._

 _I guess that's it for now. Keep your nose clean, enjoy your wealth, spend time with your friends and study hard. I expect a return letter at least before your first Quidditch match this year. I'd like to come up and see just how good you really are so I can rub it in Charlie's face next time I see him, but work takes priority. Give the twins some back talk for me and say "Hi," to Ginny from her big brother Bill._

 _Catch you later, stranger._

 _Bill Weasley_

All throughout the letter Harry couldn't help but smile, laugh, and blush appropriately. Of course, the fact he noticed Susan doing the same only made it worse. He supposed he could let his privacy go in this instance, especially since they were sitting so close as it was. Quickly Harry turned the next page and froze.

"Sweet Circe's succulent tits, you're rich," Susan breathed.

Harry turned to her instantly, surprise clear as day across his face before the pair both blushed. He had rarely ever heard Susan swear, let alone say something like that. In fact he rather liked it. At that moment he couldn't help but laugh a little at her expense before he looked back to make sure he had read the parchment right.

"Well, succulent tits or not I don't think I have to worry about money for the rest of my life," Harry chuckled. "Try not to spread this around, alright? Bad enough people think I'm loaded because of my parents, they don't need to know I'm even better off than they think."

"My lips are sealed," Susan affirmed quickly. "Besides," she continued as she pushed herself up to her feet and dusted herself off, "it's not money or fame that makes you a good friend."

Without a word Susan walked off, her hips swaying slightly to catch his eye. As if caught in a trance Harry's eyes couldn't look anywhere else until he realized just what she was doing, by then it was already too late. The light laughter he heard from her as she caught him looking at her walking away made him groan as he put his head against the tree.

"Damn cheating witches," Harry grumbled with a small grin as he laid his head back against the tree. "Thanks, Bill."

"Thanks a whole hell of a lot, Tom, you son of a bitch," Harry growled as he emptied his stomach once again. What had started off as a morning of ups and downs turned into a rather pleasant day. He had been left alone for the most part, at least until Ron apologized. After that he had managed to get some quality time in with his grandmother's diary before going to tea with Minerva. The professor had been understanding of Harry's position and instead of rebuking him, had discussed the first year of Dorea's journal with him. Despite the decent day, however, the night was rarely so kind to the teen.

Again and again he gargled the minty concoction of his mouthwash and spit until he was sure the taste of bile was gone. His nightmares had come back and he had only just made it to the bathroom in time not to make a mess all over the floor. The visions during his nightly rest were rarely good, but he had been thankful to at least start on a high note. One good dream had occurred before it all went to hell and Harry hated how often that happened to him.

Harry cursed his mind over and over as he flushed the toilet one final time and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He needed a walk, needed to get his mind off of everything he had seen in his dreams and onto something better. What that would be, he had no idea, but he had to cope somehow. In silence he wrapped his hand about his wand and slipped his cloak on before he left his dorm. Quick, quiet footsteps carried him down to the common room and out onto the seventh floor of Gryffindor Tower.

"Even the paintings sleep soundly," he muttered bitterly at the sight of the portraits dozing pleasantly.

Aimless wandering and curious exploration took over at that point. Whenever a passage Harry didn't recognize or a staircase that seemed out of place appeared to him, he took a chance to explore it further and learn more about the castle. He had done this even before he had obtained the cloak in his first year. Harry was almost certain he had discovered all of the secret passages and places of the castle but he could be wrong. There always seemed to be something new to discover. As he continued to wander around in the dark, his wand in hand and his cloak maintaining his invisibility, he ran into fewer and fewer patrols, learning the prefects and professors' paths more intimately as he went about his late night musings.

Part of Harry wondered if this was how his father became such a good troublemaker, while another part of him asked the castle if his grandmother had ever done this. It brought a brief smile to his face as he found himself mounting the final steps of the astronomy tower. Harry sat with his back to the battlements as he gazed upon the heavens above. The cool breeze brought a chill to his skin but he basked in the glow of the moonlight regardless. That he could feel the chill only reminded him he was alive, just like the cold always did after waking up in sweats, burning from the inside out as he tried to tear himself away from the memories of his nightmares.

"My name is Harry James Potter," he whispered into the wind as it washed over his flesh. The gentle rush of the wind in his ears blocked out all other sounds but his own voice. "I'm fifteen years old and in my third year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I killed professor Quirrell in self-defense when he was possessed by Voldemort, and slew the basilisk controlled by Tom Riddle. I..."

Harry struggled to continue his mantra as he looked to the stars, his mind clouded with the right way to say it.

"Like to watch as pretty girls walk away and have a tendency to grab their breasts when running into them," a familiar voice completed for him.

As soon as the new voice said the words Harry's wand snapped up, his instincts ready to stun the possible threat in an instant. The quiet rustle of robes and slippers across stone was the only warning he got as the owner of the voice came into sight, a small smile on her face as she looked at him. Hair as dark as the clear sky behind them frame her face as violet eyes laughed softly at him as she held her own wand at the ready. The robe covered most of her bed-wear, but Harry could easily tell she was wearing something low-cut if the bare skin beneath her neck was any indication. Though the satchel that hung off of her abdomen at her left hip was a curiosity.

"Dammit, Daphne, I nearly hexed you!" Harry gasped as he slowly lowered his wand.

"Well it's a good thing I know the shielding spell then, isn't it?" Daphne teased him as she shook her wand back and forth in a taunting gesture as she finished climbing the stairs of the tower and moved toward him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Might as well," the teen grumbled slightly as he shifted over somewhat in the shadow of the battlements to give her room to sit next to him behind it. "It seems every quiet place I go today someone will find me."

"Well I suppose they're not so quiet places now then, aren't they?" the Slytherin asked as she sat down right next to him, a smirk on her lips. "Though I wonder, what sort of noise could we make together, hmm?"

The purr in Daphne's voice sent a pleasant thrill through Harry as his eyes widened somewhat. Ideas of just what they might get up to flitted through his mind until he heard the amused snickers next to him as Daphne gave into her own amusement. Harry set his head back against the stone and shook his head, a small smile on his face as he looked up to the stars. "You really are a terrible tease, you know that?"

"Only sometimes," Daphne hummed as she followed his gaze up to the stars. "And only with those I've come to care about. Susan, Tracey, Hannah, even Blaise and Theo have been the victim of it a few times. You should be honored."

"Ah, the Ice Queen has thawed in my presence, now to get in her knickers," Harry drawled, much to Daphne's snickering as she elbowed him gently. The pair shared a soft smile as they looked at one another before her hand gently grasped his own.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted, but when I heard you talking I couldn't resist trying to answer you," the young lady said softly as she gently stroked his hand with her fingers. "What were you trying to say?"

"Nothing just... Something stupid," Muttered the wizard as he kept his eyes trained on the dexterous fingers drawing imaginary lines on his hand.

"It didn't sound stupid to me," the girl beside him whispered as she took his hand in hers and held it more firmly. "It sounded like you were trying to cope with something. What was it?"

"It was nothing, Daphne," Harry insisted as he let his own fingers curl around hers on instinct. "Just... I need to straighten things out in my head after nightmares."

"You can always talk about them, you know?" Daphne prompted as she sidled closer to him. "It will help if you share. A burden shared is a burden halved, as they say. Let me help."

"I'm not sure I want you to," Harry breathed as he looked at their intertwined hands. "My nightmares aren't pretty and they're just that, nightmares. It's better I just forget about them entirely."

"I see..." Daphne sighed as she rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. "So you say those things to remember who you are then?" Harry nodded quietly, his eyes trained on the sky as if trying to avoid her searching gaze as she watched him. "What comes next? After, you know, liking to watch girls walk away and enjoying copping a feel at inopportune moments?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her chiding response and turned his gaze to hers finally. The violet eyes that usually laughed at or welcomed him were soft and comforting, though not without a glimmer of humor as she smiled at him. Everything in him told him not to say anything more, but another part was so very tired of hiding everything.

"I did try to apologize for that last bit," Harry said as he gestured to her. The part that wanted to hide it all had won another round. "A number of times, actually. But can you really fault me for liking to watch girls like you, Susan, and the rest of our female friends walk away?"

"Yes," Daphne stated with ease as she held his gaze. "Despite the fliting I can and will fault you just because I can. And I'll keep faulting you for ogling us until you let me in a little."

"I'm pretty sure I've inadvertently told you a lot about me over these past few weeks," Harry countered easily. "So instead of talking about my nightmares, how about we talk about you?"

Daphne looked ready to argue the point but as she watched him, she knew he needed to get away from even the memory of what he had gone through as much as he tried to remember who he was. So it was with a gentle sigh she gave up her pursuit of the truth, for now, and tried to comfort her friend in the only way he would allow.

"Tracey, Susan, Hannah and I grew up together. Tracey's mum and dad are neighbors and were friends with my parents well before either Tracey or I were born," Daphne explained as she looked to the stars. "Susan worked with my dad during the war and Hannah's mum was friends with Susan's so we all kept close. They're the sisters I've always had and I'll have them with me the rest of my days if I have anything to say about it. Then there's my little sister, Astoria. She's joining Hogwarts next year with Theo's little sister Sarah. Astoria is a pain in my arse sometimes, but she's a lot like Tracey, only more mischievous, much like the Weasley twins. When I need time to think or just have some free time, I like to sketch things out, to draw things, either from memory or models."

"Wait, hold on," Harry interrupted quickly. "So you draw and sketch things as a hobby and yet you still need my help with Ancient Runes?"

Not a single blush was in sight as Daphne grinned, her violet eyes smiling at him as she turned her gaze back onto him. "No, not really, although you do present the memorization easier than Professor Babbling does."

"So what's with having me guide you through drawing the runes?" Harry pressed before her hand squeezing his drew the wizard's attention.

"Because I want to feel close to you, because I like the feel of your hand on mine," Daphne admitted, a light dusting of pink finally cropping up on her cheeks as she looked at him. "Because I want to get to know you better and in turn let you know I'm safe to be around. You're always so tense but you don't have to be, Harry. Not around me, not around our friends."

Shocked by her answer, Harry couldn't even resist Daphne's movements as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and curdled up next to him under his cloak. Her right hand gingerly pulled on his left so it wrapped tighter about her shoulders and upper chest as a small smile appeared on her face. As always, Harry tensed at the feel of someone touching him but let the gentle arrangement draw him slowly back into relaxation. It was hard at first but the feel of her thumb as it rubbed circles on the back of his hand managed to calm him away from rigid alertness

"Don't you want to feel safe?" Daphne asked as she set her head on his shoulder.

"...yeah, I do," Harry confided as he pulled her a little tighter to him.

"And do you feel safe with me?" she murmured softly, her warm breath cascaded over his neck pleasantly and Harry shivered.

"Right now... Yeah, I do," he answered equally as quietly as he set his head on hers. The honest answer surprised him, but maybe it shouldn't have. He had sat just as closely with Susan earlier this morning.

"Good, because I feel safe with you too," Daphne hummed as she cuddled just a little closer for warmth. "Wake me when the sun rises?"

"Daphne," Harry whispered as he shook her. "We can't sleep here... As much as this has been great, the patrols will be up here to check soon."

"Oh come on, we'll be fine if you make sure the cloak hides us," the slytherin pouted at him cutely. "I know it's an invisibility cloak, Susan told me you had it. So why not put it to good use and let us relax away from the world for a while?"

"Ah, ah, I'm not risking it tonight," Harry said as she pressed tighter to him, her eyes glistening with starlight as she gazed into his eyes. "And if the prefects of Filch and Mrs. Norris catch us, Snape will have my arse for breakfast on a silver platter just out of pure spite."

"You're no fun," the girl grumbled as she none-too-gently used his body to support her as she stood up. "Are you going to help me get back to my common room at least?"

"Behind the wall in the dungeons? Yeah I can get you there," Harry said as he stood up with a little help from Daphne.

"How do you know that?" she asked as Harry picked up his cloak.

"I snuck in with polyjuice second year to see if Draco was the Heir of Slytherin. I was pretty sure he wasn't but with Ron and Hermione accusing him, well, I played along. I did find out who was the heir shortly after though," Harry explained as he guided her down the steps and checked the door into the hallway for any patrols.

"Tom Riddle, right? That's who you said controlled the basilisk," Daphne pointed out as she stepped up beside him.

"Yeah... Not my best memories." Harry looked from the hall to her and back again before he mustered up the nerve to continue. "We'll need to stay under my cloak the entire way so you'll have to be close to me the whole time."

With a raised brow, Daphne peered at her companion before a slow smirk evolved from her pursed lips. Without hesitation she moved in front of him and looked back at him, as if inviting and challenging him to press himself to her as she had done to him a few weeks ago. She knew exactly what kind of effect she was having on him, could see him shrewdly raise an eyebrow in the dim light of the barely lit hallway. A slew of curses sped into Harry's mind as he witnessed the smirk entrench itself on her lips as she glanced back at him when he wrapped the cloak tight around them.

As close together without touching as possible under the cloak, the pair made their way slowly down the stairs and passageways of the castle, using a few secret passages each of them knew to reach it faster. All the while the tenting is Harry's sweatpants grew more pronounced, and Daphne couldn't help but snicker slightly as they neared the end of their journey and he accidentally poked it into her back.

"My, my, who knew such a gentleman as you could be so excited about a Lady like me?" Daphne teased as she slipped from under the cloak and whispered the password to the snake guarding the Slytherin common room.

"You're absolutely evil, you know that?" Harry shot back at her. Only when she was about to pass the barrier did a thought occur to him and Harry quickly stepped forward. "Wait! Why were you out so late anyway? This is the second time we've met late at night."

Daphne's smirk never faded as she peered at him over her shoulder. "I guess it will just have to remain as mysterious as your past. Goodnight, Potter."

With each step she took away from him Harry couldn't help but step away until he leaned against the wall, his eyes slowly drawn to the swaying hips of his female friend until he heard her laughter echo behind her right as the wall began to seal itself shut.

"Damn cheating witches."


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. _Whispers in the Night_ has been reviewed more than 200 times, favorited over 700, and has over 1,000 followers all in 24 days! It has been less than a month since I started this story and I can't believe the reaction to it has been this big. I want to thank all of you once again, and likely will many more times in the future, for continuing to read and support what I write. As a thank you, this chapter is out two days ahead of schedule and another chapter will be up over the weekend. This coming Tuesday will begin my weekly schedule. 2. I am working on branching out to other friends and characters among Harry's group. All I ask is patience. This is Harry centric and focused on his life and interests, including those of the romantic variety. We will see more of them, but we will see interactions with more characters soon. Promise. 3. As always, enjoy!

 **Chapter Eight: Hogsmeade**

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he made his way through the passage. Today had been something else for sure. Just about every other third year couldn't help but talk about going to Hogsmeade today. While Harry's friends had been a little more conscious of this particular sore spot, Ron had talked nonstop about everything he had been told was there and what they could do. Harry had smiled his way through the exchange, aware that his friend could be a little oblivious from time to time. Ron wasn't quite aware of the effect his effusive excitement had on his best friend.

One glance at Parvati, however, had surprised Harry. The Indian girl was talking fervently with McGonagall in an attempt to get Harry to Hogsmeade, only to fail. Padma had joined her sister in the attempt, followed by Neville, Hermione, Katie, Fred and George. None of them had been successful. Hell, Susan and Hannah had badgered the professor with Cedric Diggory, Fred and George's childhood best friend, to little avail. It was when the slytherin's approached her that McGonagall had finally gotten annoyed enough to threaten detentions if one more person asked if Harry could go to Hogsmeade.

Fred and George had gladly accepted the challenge!

The Weasley twins actually promised not to prank anyone for a month, to little avail. McGonagall was going by the rules and although she suspected they knew that Harry was a favorite of hers, she declined to let him go. Harry knew there was more to her reasoning than rules, given she had looked pained at declining the twins' tempting offer, but he had let it go. There was no more point in fighting, he was just happy to see his friends try so hard to give him something to look forward to and have fun with.

Then again, even McGonagall had not stopped the tenacious twins in their efforts to get Harry to Hogsmeade. As soon as everyone had left, Fred and George had remained behind, watching him. They had actually begun to follow him and Hary, thinking they were doing it to make sure h didn't fall into a rut, had tried to lose them among a few secret passages he had found. The twins, however, had not been deterred in the least and decided to have a nice quiet chat with him. It had been quite the conversation, but Harry had eventually been given their prized possession: The Marauders' Map.

Harry vowed silently to get them anything they needed to make at least one of their dreams come true for them. They had done more than they knew for him. McGonagall had mentioned that Harry's father was part of the group called Marauders, and to receive another token of his family legacy, even one from school days, meant the world to him. Who the others were, Harry hadn't been told, but he was determined to find out for the twins at least.

"I'll have to ask her at tea later," Harry mused to himself as he took a ramp up the long passageway out of the castle and tapped on the outer door. The same incantation used to move the statue in Hogwarts came up on the map again and Harry whispered it to the blank wall-like door before him. A wide grin split his face as the door revealed just where he had come out. He had come up right where it said it would, Honeyduke's storage cellar. Harry was tempted to just take what he wanted from here without sparing a coin before he caught himself. There was no reason to steal from an innocent store-owner just to get back at the bastard Dursleys in some small way.

"On a bad day, maybe," Harry admitted to himself. "For now I'll actually pay if I decide I want anything."

One temptation beaten, Harry quietly made his way upstairs, making sure to silence himself with a spell as he went so he wouldn't draw attention. Honeyduke's was packed and only with his finely honed reflexes and quick thinking did Harry make it out of there without arousing anyone's suspicion. As soon as he was outside Harry stepped to the side of the shop, kept to the wall and looked on in joyful curiosity at the village. It was quaint, or at least, that's what some might call it. It was like the Bavarian villages you would see on post cards, except a lot bigger.

"Britain's largest all magical settlement... No kidding."

Harry couldn't help but walk the streets as he curiously worked his way from one shop to the next. All the while he memorized the layout so he might make a quick return trip at some point, perhaps even the next day when he wouldn't be restricted by tea time. He was halfway down the main road when he came across a clothing store. While it wasn't a one in a million store by any means, the people he noticed inside were definitely worth a little fun and risk. As another pair of students entered the shop, Harry followed quickly so he wouldn't set off the entrance bell by opening the door himself.

As soon as he could Harry slithered his way through the racks and shelves until he was at the dressing area. Daphne and Tracey were trying on clothes together and Harry had to admit they were a stunning pair. Tracey wore a knee-length blue skirt to match her eyes and a white blouse with some delicate embroidery. The outline of her figure the ensemble made was a tempting one. While not as busty as Susan Bones, Tracey had a fair chest on her. She had a more athletic waist, which Harry figured was from her own exercises of some sort, though her curves seemed to round a little more at her hips and arse. Harry mused for a moment on how she actually fit in the skirt at all until his eyes fell on Daphne.

It seemed Daphne may have been a little taller but she shared Tracey's body type, except instead of a more rounded rear end, her legs only seemed to stop because of the floor. Her chest, was of similar size to Tracey and the blouse she wore made it seem even more prominent, and Harry couldn't help but grin as he watched her turn-about in the short black skirt and dark green blouse she wore.

"Nice choice, Daph," Tracey commented as she examined her friends outfit. "The green suits you."

"It does, doesn't it? It seems to suit a fair few people though," she said with a grin. "Well except the Weasleys, the twins were right that they would end up looking like Christmas."

"Suits the Carrows and Susan fine enough," the blonde answered easily as her grin turned mischievous. "Of course, it would also suit a certain green-eyed wizard we know."

"Anything's better than his current wardrobe." Daphne frowned as she said it. She stared at the mirror deep in thought. "He won't tell anyone why he wears what he does."

"Didn't Neville say he just got so caught up in learning about our world, his new world, he just forgot?" Tracey asked uneasily.

Daphne turned sharply, her eyes hardened slightly. "Nobody wears baggy, secondhand clothes because they 'forget' to buy any new ones besides school robes. Even the Weasleys dress better than he does on the weekends, Trace, and he's definitely got the money to afford new things. If he spent all of August in Diagon Alley he had plenty of time to buy new clothes. I just can't figure out why not."

"Does it matter?" Tracey asked softly. "I mean, he's still Harry, right?"

"He is, but he isn't either," muttered Daphne as she sighed. "Something is holding him back, and I want to figure out what it is."

"It's his story to tell, isn't it?" the blonde wondered aloud.

"I know that but it bothers me. We don't see everything that's happened to him and it makes me wonder what he's hiding." Harry froze as Daphne spoke, his eyes locked on her own in the mirror she gazed at so intently. "He dresses poorly when we know he has enough money to get by among the upper class. He told us himself the first night back to Hogwarts that he ran away from his relatives, and that's what I think is the problem. He never says family, not if he's referring to the Dursleys. He _ran away_ , Tracey, and he wears clothes that aren't even fit for our house elves. He doesn't like it there... No, even that's not right. He must hate where he lives when he's not at school if he wants to run away from it so badly. There's so little we can actually do about his home life unless he tells us what's going on. It makes me wonder if they…"

"Abuse him?" Tracey shivered when Daphne nodded in assent. They had never seen abuse first hand, but they had heard of cases of it through Amelia. Child abuse was one thing magical Britain took very seriously, no matter if you were among the purebloods and the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Ever since the war, child protection laws had increased to ensure the next generation of children weren't harmed. The fact that one of their own friends might have suffered it and hadn't told anyone, or wouldn't, made them both cringe.

"I hope not… But we can't force him to talk, Daphne, you know that better than I do," Tracey said softly with a sigh as she fingered the hem of her skirt. While she may be interested in her new outfits, Harry's predicament took up much more space in her mind now that a kernel of doubt, of horror, had settled in at his possible situation. "You talked with him on top of the astronomy Tower and learned he has nightmares about what he's been through. And when you tried to learn more, what happened?"

"He changed subjects... I know, Tracey," Daphne huffed in irritation as she looked to one of her oldest and dearest friends. "I know it's his story to tell but I just want to help. He deserves better. He deserves more than some abusive muggles laying their filthy hands on him if that's really the case. But we can't do anything, even Amelia can't, not unless Harry says something himself."

"Is this the death of the dreaded Ice Queen?" Tracey teased with a grin.

"No," Daphne snapped back lightly as her eyes hardened as she made a promise to the vision of herself in the mirror. "This is the frigid bitch letting someone in and fighting for them."

Harry had heard enough to know that once again he'd found some very good friends, yet he was still lying to them all. Part of him wanted to tell them but fear, fear and anger kept him from sharing what he'd come from, what had made him who he was. But the anger, the frustration and desire to be more than his past roared over that desire to share. Instead he moved to a dark corner, removed his cloak and walked up behind them as the pair went back to looking over their outfits. It wasn't until he was right behind the pair of them that Daphne gasped.

"Harry!" she shouted as she spun on the spot to look at him, her skirt barely hiding what lay beneath she turned about so quickly. "You never got a form signed! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"I snuck out, you can thank the Weasley twins for that," Harry said with a grin as he looked from Daphne to Tracey and back again. "As for what I'm doing here, I believe watching two pretty girls try on outfits is my answer."

Both girls blushed at the thought but Tracey quickly moved on the offensive. "See anything you like, Harry? Or were you looking for a more private showing?" Struck dumb from the suggestive offer, Harry's eyes widened as he tried to come up with a quick witty response until Tracey burst out laughing and pat his cheek. "Better luck next time."

Tracey moved back to the changing rooms with an exaggerated sway to her hips while Daphne just rolled her eyes. Of the two, Tracey always was more playful, if anything it only got worse as they got older. Daphne, on the other hand, preferred the long play, setting someone up at a distance instead of right away. In this case, she just toyed with a lock of her hair and cast a wry grin after her friend before she turned to Harry. The glances he gave her did wonders for her confidence and she knew she had his undivided attention as he cleared his throat.

"How much did you hear?" Daphne cut in quickly.

The sudden switch threw Harry for a loop. He hadn't expected her to jump right to the conclusion that he might have heard them. Of course she also knew about his invisibility cloak thanks to their late night wandering and information from Susan. Right now, however, he offered her a light smile. "Enough to know you mean well. But it's not something I want to talk about."

"You'll have to talk about it sometime, Harry," Daphne countered softly.

"Maybe, but today I'm enjoying myself," he pressed on. He made it a point to rake his eyes up and down her body quickly as he examined the outfit. "You really do look quite good in that."

"Fine, fine, keep your secrets," Daphne said, her voice changing quickly into a teasing tone. "And while you keep your secrets, I'll keep my choice of swimsuit under wraps. It's only fair."

Harry raised a brow, his interest piqued as he looked her up and down, now curious as to what she would look like in a swimsuit. He knew Daphne, Tracey, Hannah and Susan wore bikinis but there were so many kinds. Was it string? Or something a little thicker? Blue? Black? Red? Maybe sheer white that did nothing to hide anything when wet? Only after he heard her throaty chuckle did he realize he had just been played. "Devilish tricks, an absolutely terrible tease, you are."

"Oh I'm just getting started," she whispered huskily at him as she spun about once more to check herself out again.

"Uh-huh..." Harry stated simply, not at all sure if he should be afraid or intrigued. One thing did come to mind though, and the small grin that had been on his face slowly began to transform into a crooked, smirk of a grin as he watched her in the mirror. "So it's 'Harry' now, is it?"

"It is, in fact, your name," Daphne replied easily, hiding any outward show of surprise in herself.

"But you and the others only ever called me Potter, even after a month of doing homework together," he continued. "This is the first time I think I've ever heard you say my name."

"Well we are friends," the brunette chipped in as she turned toward him. "Or do we still not wear enough red, blue or yellow for you to trust us?"

Harry frowned at the very idea he would discriminate so easily. Then again, he had for the past two years, despite knowing better. It was the look in Daphne's eye, however, that said it wasn't a question of "we" as she put it. "I trust you, all of you. I do want to be your-"

"Then just be a friend. Don't try to be or want to be, just be, that's how it's done," Daphne snapped softly as she looked up at him. "Are we your friends?"

"There's that 'we' again when we both know that's not what you want to ask."

"Just answer the bloody question, Harry!"

Harry looked into her pale lavender eyes, no longer so guarded as they usually were, and let some of his own guard down. They had been dancing around each other for quite some time, all of them. Even if they all made the effort to try and be friends, there always seemed a distance that they were trying to overcome.

 _Not anymore,_ Harry thought. "I am."

Daphne paused, her gaze boring into his own. "You are, what?"

"I am your friend." Harry offered her a shy smile before he looked over her shoulder to Tracey at the entrance of the changing rooms as she eyed the scene hopefully. "Yours too, Tracey, if you'll have me."

Brunette and blonde beamed at him, their wide grins shared with each other as they moved in quickly. Instantly Harry tensed as arms wrapped about him from both sides, as each girl hugged him tightly. Unused to the gesture, being able to count the number of hugs he had received on both hands with a finger to spare, Harry slowly returned it, releasing some of the tension before the two girls stepped back. Neither seemed to mind it too much but he noticed the quick look of concern pass over their faces as they readjusted themselves.

It wasn't long before Harry was helping them decide on outfits, usually with just his initial reaction. In all honesty he didn't mind too much. In fact his mind was more trying to suppress the joy he felt at earning another two friends, or a group of friends if he suspected right, to really focus on what was in front of him from time to time. Sure they had talked about it before but this time it felt a bit more real, like something had shifted inside him into place as he was accepted by them.

It was a single glance at the time that put some unease in Harry. He had spent more time here than he had thought he would. Tea was in only a few short hours and Minerva was going to notice if she couldn't find him beforehand through eyewitness accounts. With a sigh Harry got up from the chair the store manager had conjured for him and looked to the stunning pair of girls. Both were in a pair of tight black jeans from the muggle-wear section of the store and Harry's eyes burned the image of their arse and legs into his mind before he managed to look up at their eyes in the mirrors. Their tight turtleneck sweaters made a wonderful outline of their chests and abdomens and Harry appreciated it quite immensely.

It seemed you really didn't have to show skin to be that damn sexy.

"I better get going," Harry finally said with a sigh. "McGonagall will be keeping an eye on me somehow and I'm sure if Colin Creevey of all people can't find me she will figure out exactly where I went off to."

"But we haven't even smuggled you into the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer with everyone yet," Tracey said, a bit disappointed.

"Better a missed butterbeer than a missed detention," Harry noted with a smile as he looked them over once again. "You two do look quite stunning, by the way. I hope to see you in something like that more often. I'll see you at school. Give the others my best."

"Don't get caught!" Daphne called after him.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

Without a backward glance Harry disappeared into a dark aisle before donning his cloak, certain that nobody had seen him. As soon as he could he slipped out of the shop and sped down the street. Honeyduke's wasn't far but it would take time getting through the passage and to a place where he could be seen waiting for everyone to get back before tea with McGonagall. In his rush, however, he failed to take into account that others might be rounding the corner just as he was.

In a tumble of limbs Harry and his victim fell to the ground, a light groan escaping the pair of them as they laid there trying to catch their bearings. Harry raised his head off of the shoulder of whoever he was on top of only to see someone he had hoped not to stare right back at him. His cloak had come of in the tumble and Harry cursed his luck as he heard a light chuckle from nearby. As quickly as he could Harry made to get off of Susan, accidentally squeezing her chest as he pushed away with a wince before he grabbed his cloak and made to get away.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Potter," a womanly voice commanded.

Struck still that someone had seen him beneath the cloak, Harry gulped silently and turned to look at yet another person he had hoped not to run into, especially because she was the reason he didn't want to run into the first of the red-headed pair. She had seen him materialize of course, but now that he had his cloak on again he was surprised she could actually still see him.

 _Just like Dumbledore… I'll have to get this thing checked. Maybe something is giving me away._

A quick swipe of the woman's arm took his cloak from him and Harry shrunk beneath her gaze and looked to the ground. As soon as he realized a blushing Susan was staring somewhere between outrage and shock at him he helped her up quickly, flushing even brighter red as he realized what he had done.

"Madame Bones, I can explain."

The single finger held up by the commanding woman stopped Harry in his tracks. Despite not being in her Auror robes or any official garb whatsoever, Madame Bones cut an imposing, if stunningly beautiful, figure. Red hair just as dark as her niece's, eyes as silver and a bust that put her niece to shame, for now anyways. Amelia Bones was taller, nearing an impressive six feet, and despite any athletic training she had done possessed quite the amount of heavenly curves to her. But it was her eyes, that stern gaze that pinned him in place that kept Harry from saying another word.

"Grope and run, is it? And here I was under the impression my niece had a higher opinion of you," Amelia said as she peered at him over the rim of a thin, stylish pair of glasses.

Harry could have sworn he misheard her. In fact his neck cracked with as quickly as he looked up at her, completely astounded she might be teasing him about what happened instead of reprimanding him. As the heat in his cheeks grew, however, he could barely glance at Susan without it getting any worse.

"Sorry, Sue."

"Oh I'll make you pay for it later," Susan grumbled as she dusted herself off and a tiny smirk worked its way onto her face. "But at least I can tell Daphne that you do like getting a handful when you run into people."

"Ah, I see we have an M.O.," Amelia chimed amusedly. "Making a habit of this, Mr. Potter? Want to grope all of the pretty girls around you? Who is next, I wonder? Miss Davis? Or how about Miss Abbot? Perhaps the Patil twins or Miss Granger? You certainly seem to have easy access."

"I didn't mean to!" Harry blurted quickly, despite his awareness that the head of the DMLE was playing with him. "I just, I need to get back to Hogwarts before someone sees me or notices I'm not there. I wasn't looking and, well, the rest is history. Can I take my cloak and leave now? Please?"

"As I understand it you're not supposed to be out of school without signed permission of a guardian. Susan told me you couldn't come because of that," Amelia said as she looked him up and down carefully. "Why risk being discovered?"

"Auntie-"

"Just a few questions, Sue, only after that will I let him go." Amelia handed back his cloak but kept her wand trained on him. "Don't even think of running, I can still see you with that on and I'm very good at my job. Now please, would you answer me a few questions?"

Harry sighed in defeat. There really was no point in running, especially now that the woman seemed determined to find out why he was out there. With little preamble he tossed his cloak back on and stared at the pair of redheads. "I wanted to see another part of the wizarding world. I don't get to see much of it except for school and my summer supply run, and besides that, all of my friends are here. It seemed harmless," Harry admitted softly as he donned his cloak, trying and failing to avoid eye contact. Something about the woman told him avoiding her gaze would not go over well.

"I see..." The woman said in a much softer tone as she and Susan leaned casually against the wall of the corner store. "While I don't condone breaking rules or laws, I do understand the necessity some are forced into on occasion... Even if it is out of base desire to explore. However, I advise you not to make it a habit. Sirius Black has not yet been caught and I would hate to see anything happen to you."

Glad to get off with the proverbial slap on the wrist, Harry nodded, though he offered a grim smile all the while. "Nothing he can do can be worse than what Voldemort or a basilisk have done to me. Kinda hard to do something worse than killing the only family you ever had."

Amelia went rigid, not in fear, but in quiet rage at the forbidden name before she grit her teeth and watched the young man more closely. His gallows humor was not misplaced, but his words sent a familiar shiver through her. She knew those thoughts well, too well in her opinion. How alike this boy was to her, to Susan. Empathy entered the woman's eyes as she nodded somewhat stiffly.

"Fair enough, but you have people that care about you, Mr. Potter. I would hate to see them hurt because you got yourself in trouble, or worse," the head of the DMLE stated solemnly. Harry returned her nod with one of his own, unsure exactly how to respond. Amelia looked him up and down once more, an uneasy feeling setting in before Susan nudged her.

"Shouldn't we let him go, auntie? Professor McGonagall will be looking for him soon."

The woman nodded, a soft smile returning to her face as she admired Susan sticking up for a friend. "I suppose we could let him go back to the castle…"

Harry's shoulder's sagged in relief before Amelia continued. "But if you'd rather not join Susan and myself for lunch with a few of your friends I completely understand."

Even under his invisibility cloak, Harry raised a curious eyebrow. "Why would you even offer that when you know I'm in potential danger and out of school bounds without permission?"

Amelia chuckled and grinned like a predator amongst prey. "I assure you, Harry, if Sirius Black tried to target you in my presence he is even more of a fool than he was when he joined the Order of the Phoenix. Black has been in a six by eight barebones maximum security cell with nothing but metal bars, dirty rags, dripping water and some nutrition paste mixed with a concoction generously called soup for the past fourteen years. I have been training and working to create a safer, better world for just as much time. Believe me when I say I will bring Black down if he were to ever confront me."

"Alright, so that answers the safety issue," Harry replied, just a little intimidated by the utter certainty Amelia's voice carried as she spoke. This was a powerful woman, not just magically but personally, like Minerva and Poppy. Her self-assurance was heartening and frightening all at once, and Harry wagered that he could feel safe in her presence, that is if he didn't have the likelihood of meeting an angry transfiguration professor for tea later. "What about being out of bounds?"

"You have stumbled your way into the brief care of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind your absence too much as long as you are in my company. If she does, I'll accept the blame for you."

"Can I get that in writing?"

Amelia and Susan chuckled at the skeptical comment of the teenage boy before them until the elder of the Bones women answer. "In triplicate if necessary."

Although uncertain of the consequences he might face with McGonagall, Harry knew he wanted to be in Hogsmeade. Hell, he had left Daphne and Tracey quite reluctantly and he did want to get a butterbeer. As he weighed the pros and cons, he could see the grin on Amelia's lips growing. It was like the damn woman could read him! Eventually, Harry gave a slightly happy sigh of resignation and took off his cloak.

"Alright, I'll stay," Harry finally said, much to Susan's squeal of joy as she hugged her aunt in celebration. "But I need to be back at Hogwarts in time for tea."

"Tea?" Harry winced at the slip and Amelia began to smile. "Ahh, so your detention is tea with Minerva, is it?"

"Yes… Since the first week of school. She wanted to make sure I was alright after the dementors and make up for not helping me as much as she should have last year," Harry replied quietly as a smile slowly formed on his lips. "She's more than made up for it."

"Well I would very much like to hear what you two have talked about, if you're willing," Amelia told him before she glanced at Susan. "Of course I would like to know a few other things as well, but I'm sure we'll get to know one another quite well."

Harry chuckled, his lips quirked in a crooked grin as his gaze returned to the silver orbs of his current minder. "In three hours? I kinda doubt that, Madame Bones."

"You'd be surprised, Harry," Susan chimed as she tilted her head in amusement. "Auntie knows a lot about how to get to know people. I don't think there's a single auror she can't call on for dinner if she wanted."

"Eh, they probably think they would get fired," Harry jabbed lightly with a flick of his eyes between the two Bones women.

"Oh no, I know the families of my aurors quite well," Amelia assured him with a confident grin. "They are the elite amongst Magical Law Enforcement after all, it is best that I get to know them on a personal basis so they are confident in my leadership. Other Law Enforcement Officers under my command I don't know so well, but I make it a habit to have dinner with my senior staff once a month, privately or in groups. In fact, I believe I'm having dinner with Arthur Weasley tomorrow."

"A good man," Harry pointed out instantly, "if a little eccentric. But at least he raised his kids right."

Amelia smiled at that and Susan snickered as she pushed herself off of the wall. "And just how many of his kids are eccentric? A Dragon tamer and two pranksters? And that's not even mentioning Bill Weasley."

"And how would you know William Weasley, Susan?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I don't, Harry does though," the younger redhead divulged.

"I met him in Diagon Alley after the incident this summer," Harry explained quickly. "He helped me out with a few things and is a great listener. He's a good guy."

"I'm sure he is…" Amelia said softly before she glanced down the road to pair of Slytherin girls currently gaping at them. "Sorry we were a little late, girls. We ran into a very unexpected guest."

"You never take warnings not to get caught seriously, do you?" Daphne teased as she and Tracey walked up.

"Or maybe he wants Madame Bones to put him in handcuffs," Tracey suggested with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Only so I could take them to use on you ladies," Harry quipped instantly.

Blushes overcame the laughter of the three girls and Amelia raised an eyebrow at the solitary young man among them. Harry knew full well what he had said but fought down his blush as best he could as he cleared his throat. "Erm, so. Lunch?"

Amelia shook her head, clearly amused at the teenage flirting before she led them back to the Three Broomsticks. As soon as they entered the group was ushered back to a private room where a blushing Hannah was waiting with a clearly flustered Neville and a slightly uncomfortable Hermione. Harry raised a brow at the sight of his Gryffindor friends while they openly gaped at his appearance.

"How did you get out?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Fred and George."

The rule-abiding young woman gave a long-suffering sigh of exasperation as she muttered imprecations under her breath about the two troublemakers. "I'm going to have a long talk with those two and when I'm finished I'll hand them over to Professor McGonagall."

"Lay off them, Hermione, it was my choice," Harry said as he took a seat at the corner of the table next to Hermione. "Besides, I'm only here for lunch and maybe to snag some chocolate from Honeyduke's. But what are you doing here?"

"Neville asked me if I wanted to come," Hermione stated as she gestured to their flustered friend.

"H-Hannah invited me to lunch when her group found me buying extra parchment," Neville explained shakily. "Madame Bones and Susan dropped us off here before going to get Tracey and Daphne. I invited Hermione along so I wouldn't be the only Gryffindor."

"Uh-huh," Harry began as a grin worked its way across his lips. "So is this a date?"

Hannah and Neville blushed at the connotations and Harry snickered while Hermione hissed in his ear. "Be nice!"

"I-it's not a date…" Neville answered uncertainly before he looked to Hannah. "U-unless…"

"NO! No it's just… I thought I'd like to get to know you better since I'm already becoming friends with Harry through Susan," Hannah commented even more quickly as her blushed deepened. "I wanted to become your f-friend, actually.

As Harry went to prod at them, however, Hermione stepped on his foot and Madame Bones took her seat at the head of the table next to harry with a shake of her head. Harry gave a light sigh, signaling that the message was received loud and clear not to poke at Neville and Hannah when they clearly both harbored crushes on each-other. Hannah was usually an outgoing young woman, a friendly sort of girl, but she could be plenty shy on occasion. Neville, of course, just needed a good kick in the right direction to get him moving, or so Harry thought.

"A round of Butterbeers all around and a White Russian on the side for me, Rosie. Add one part Irish cream," Amelia ordered of Madame Rosmerta as the rest of the girls took their seats across from Neville, Hannah, Harry and Hermione. "And some hot chocolate wouldn't go amiss either. I can feel the dementors even out here."

"A bit early for such a heavy drink, Amy," Rosmerta noted as she took down the order.

"A bit early for facing dementors as well," the Head of the DMLE groused lightly. "I'm just waiting for an incident to happen so I can pull them back to Azkaban and put my LEO's and Aurors here instead. At least they'll be able to search more thoroughly."

"I had wondered about that," Harry said as Rosmerta gave a nod of sage wisdom and walked off to get their orders after everyone had gotten a menu. "Why would anyone put… creatures like dementors around a school full of defenseless children?"

"Politics," the head of the DMLE ground out. "Fudge wanted to be seen doing something and Dumbledore agreed with the move. He thinks dementors will work better around Hogwarts than a platoon or three of LEO's and Aurors."

Harry scrunched his nose at the reasoning. "That doesn't smell right. Dumbledore knows what kind of effect these creatures have on people, he has to. So why doesn't he want aurors and LEO's sniffing around?"

"You know, you wouldn't make a bad auror yourself," Amelia noted with a slight smile of approval. "I honestly don't know why he doesn't want them here. There could be a number of reasons, one of which I suspect is he doesn't want them around Severus Snape, and another being he doesn't want students influenced by those in law enforcement, and as a result, the ministry."

Harry snorted along with most of the other teens at the table, aside from Hermione who worried her lip uncertainly.

"He just wants to protect the students," Hermione pointed out.

"With a double-edged sword," Daphne countered. "Every action has a reaction, every choice a consequence. You know as well as any of us the dementors are just breathing despair all around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Hermione."

"They're affecting the weather as well," Susan added quickly. "We're lucky it's clear today, even if it is cold. It's been raining on and off since we got back. Face it, Hermione. Dumbledore chose the wrong guardians for the school."

"On more than one occasion" Harry muttered under his breath.

At Harry's quiet assertion, Hermione backed down. She respected authority and Dumbledore especially, but even she couldn't disagree with Harry's assessment. She had been right there with Harry and Ron for the Philosopher's Stone fiasco and had been petrified by a basilisk last year. She really couldn't fault them for coming to a logical argument, even if she didn't want to say anything negative about the headmaster.

"I guess you're right. I just hope they catch Black soon," Hermione regrouped finally.

"Speaking of Black, how are you handling his escape, Harry?" Neville asked as he looked over at his friend.

Harry offered a quiet shrug as Rosmerta returned with drinks. When she asked for orders, he was quick to ask for a beef pot-pie and a side of rolls. Everyone else made their orders, Neville copied Harry, as Hannah and Hermione asked for Fish and chips, while Tracey, Susan, Daphne and Amelia asked for grilled chicken salads. Everyone was aware harry hadn't answered, However, and he jumped back in with casual grace.

"I know he aided Voldemort in killing my parents. I won't seek him out but if he comes after me I won't hesitate," Harry answered easily before he sipped his drink.

"You say that with a lot of conviction, Harry," Amelia noted cautiously as she peered curiously at him. "I'm sorry, may I call you Harry?

"Sure, I don't mind. If I lacked conviction, I'd be dead," Harry answered stiffly. "I fought a basilisk to the death with nothing but a sword, a wand, and a phoenix. It was the snake, or me. I chose me."

"Hardly a hard choice, true," Amelia continued as she held her white-russian casually. "But could you kill another person?"

Harry chuckled at that and leaned back in his seat. "With what? We're not supposed to learn how to stun something until next year and we were only taught Diffindo as far as cutting spells go. The man has five times my magical education, if not more. But if he does come after me, I'll be ready. He helped kill my parents. He deserves no less than an early grave. Everyone involved with that mess does."

Hermione held Harry's hand and Neville's eyes trained on his mug of butterbeer. Harry knew Hermione was trying to comfort him, and it did help, but he was already convinced of this course of action. He could tell what the Neville was thinking and they had both come to the same conclusion. If they ever came across the people responsible for making them orphans, they would kill them. One look at Susan showed a similar conviction, and as Harry turned his gaze to Amelia he saw an empathy in her eyes, riddled with the ache of the young taking on such a heavy burden.

"Let's hope it never comes to that," the Head of the DMLE noted. "But I think you already know more than what you've been taught."

Harry eyed the woman before he offered a brief chuckle. "Yeah, I learned a few things on the side. Stunning, bludgeoning, and fire spells mostly. I'm pretty good with fire."

"Well you did use flagrate to quit the quidditch team that first week," Susan noted with a grin. "I wonder what else you learned."

"Nothing too advanced," Hermione chipped in. "We studied the spells together after I was un-petrified. Harry figured the best way to not get killed on sight was to burn the basilisk's eyes out."

"And that is another thing I have questions about," Amelia pressed as she leaned forward in her seat and stapled her fingers above her alcoholic beverage, "How does a boy of fourteen kill a basilisk?"

"With a sword… and a spec of insanity probably," Harry replied with a chuckle. "Shoved the damn thing right through the soft-palate into its brain when it tried to take a bite out of me. Though this was after Fawkes the phoenix had blinded it. Damned basilisk did manage to lodge a fang in my arm though."

Everyone at the table except for Hermione and Neville stilled. His Gryffindor friends had heard the story, as brief as Harry made it. To everyone else, however, it was just a story. Susan had it confirmed for her when she was there for Harry's letter from Bill but imagining it, and especially imagining Harry's near-death experience, made her shiver.

"And you survived?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Phoenix tears," Hermione continued for Harry. "Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, healed Harry with his tears."

"If I might ask, how large was this beast exactly?" Amelia wondered aloud for them all.

"About fifty meters and one between the eyes…"

Tracey nearly did a spit-take with her butterbeer before she set it down. Susan and Daphne gaped at the information and Hermione beamed proudly for her friend's accomplishment. Hannah looked like she was struggling with the thought of such a large and exceedingly rare magical creature and Neville just shook his head, clearly aware his friend was crazy in some way to go up against such a beast. Amelia raised an eyebrow, though Harry could see the ferocity in her eyes that belied some level of anger.

"Is this what you meant about Dumbledore choosing the wrong guardians?"

Harry met the firm gaze with one of his own before he tilted his head. "He let a boy of fourteen walk into a dangerous situation with his equally inexperienced best friend and a useless Defense instructor. It's not my job to protect the school but apparently he's too busy being absent each year to do it himself."

"You can't put that on him, Harry," Hermione snapped lightly. "He was kicked out last year."

"And yet he sent his phoenix to help me…" Harry drawled idly as he made his point clear to Hermione. " _His phoenix_ , Hermione. Not a squad of aurors trained for dangerous situations and not even more experienced professors that could handle it. The Great and Powerful Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore_ doesn't even defend the school himself when it actually is _his job_. No, instead he lets a fourteen year old with almost two years of magical education and a snarky attitude try to strike down a beast that could have swallowed me whole. So yes, that is what I mean when he doesn't choose the best guardians for the school.

"And don't even get me _started_ on first year," Harry continued as he turned his gaze fully on Hermione. The brunette backed down, a meek look of acceptance on her face as she realized just why Harry was upset with the Headmaster.

 _Barmy old goat thinks he can leave so he can give me his little hero tests… He can shove 'em,_ Harry thought darkly.

"I think I'm going to have a long talk with your headmaster," Amelia said with a barely restrained growl before she took a heavy gulp of her white Russian. "But on to happier thoughts. Did you actually claim the remains?"

Harry looked to Susan and she held up her hands. "I didn't tell anyone. Auntie is just perceptive like that."

"There's that, and there's also the fact that my department was able to procure some hide for armor and some venom for experimentation and potions use. It wasn't cheap either considering this is the only basilisk I've heard of being on sale in two, maybe three decades at least," Amelia explained as she pushed her white Russian a little away from her and took a sip of her butterbeer to dilute the alcohol to some small extent. "Basilisk are exceedingly rare and dark, it's not often one comes to market and that these resources are available now points in one direction now that I've heard you killed one. I take it these resources are from your basilisk?"

"More than likely," Harry answered honestly. "Bill Weasley brokered a deal for me with the goblins. I definitely got the better end of the deal. He really is one of the better men I've met."

"The more I hear about him the more I'm inclined to agree with you," Amelia replied as she leaned back in her seat. "I'll have to ask Arthur more about his eldest son tomorrow. Any plans for the new income?"

"Not until I'm of age." Harry shrugged as he gave his answer, hoping that would be enough to deter further curiosity. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect on Madame Bones.

"Getting your independence after OWL year, is it?"

Harry did his best to casually continue raising his butterbeer up to take a sip. He could feel the eyes of everyone at the table on him and he knew they were all curious. "My relatives aren't fond of magic and I'm ignored most of the time. I might as well have my own place if they're going to act like I don't exist unless my weekly chores need to be done or relatives are visiting."

"Like what happened this summer," Amelia noted more gently. "You caused quite a stir in my department and the Misuse of Magic Office. Although the response team brought back some interesting information."

"Accidental magic gone wild," Harry answered with another shrug, clearly aware the woman was digging. In fact, that answer actually was the truth. Harry did want to be able to use magic like that without a wand though. It would definitely come in handy. "Although if my uncle can't have any more kids because I kicked his bollocks up to his brains when I was trying to get out because everyone was upset I used magic on the bitch I have to call an aunt, I won't be sorry."

Tracey guffawed at Harry's description of events, and Neville and Hannah followed suit. Susan clenched her jaw to resist laughing and Daphne openly snorted. Hermione, however, only looked more concerned for Harry, mainly because he was speaking to someone very high up in law enforcement. Amelia, however, couldn't help the twitch of her lips that threatened a smile. Her observations were getting clearer the longer she spoke with him. He had a sense of humor at least, and he was good at using it to diffuse a situation.

"He was not happy at all about that. The obliviator that dealt with the situation among the response team wanted to obliviate herself of the encounter," Amelia teased lightly to some snickers among the group. "Although she did say he had a plethora of vitriol to say about you and your actions. It's the reason why she never wants Surrey detail ever again in case she gets tempted to hex him."

"I had just blown up his sister like a balloon, destroyed his kitchen, and kicked him in the bollocks after using a lot of magic, which he doesn't like. I have to say that would get anyone cursing my name to whatever god they worship," Harry offered easily as he leaned in his seat and tried to force himself to relax. _Too close. She's getting too close. Pick something else related quickly or she will find out. Be careful though, she's not quite ready to give up._ "It's no wonder I ran away from Privett Drive when he was yelling like that, is it? Besides, I didn't mind living on my own. Two years and I'll have my own flat."

"No, I suppose it isn't a wonder," Amelia agreed carefully. Something was wrong in that house but Harry wasn't about to give her anything substantial. In fact he was quite good at turning assumptions on themselves. Had she not been investigating cases so long, she might have bought directly into his assertions that anyone would want to say such things about their own flesh and blood after what happened. Pushing now, however, wasn't the answer. If she pushed any further she would lose any chance to help him in the future. He was private and he wanted to keep it that way, nor did he want to reveal anything to his friends, even those closest to him. "Do try to be more careful next time you get angry, will you? I'd rather not have to come out personally for a third magical accident at your place of residence. Especially when you actually own it after fifth year."

Harry snorted and grinned. "Duly noted."

Before anyone could say another word, Rosmerta returned with another waitress in tow. As soon as the plates were set and refills doled out everyone dug in with enthusiasm. Conversation ranged from what they had all seen in hogsmeade, to new purchases, and discussions about what they were learning in classes. Professor Lupin had hinted that he had found a Boggart and that their class might deal with one soon. Everyone was admittedly a bit nervous about that, but excited they would get some more practical lessons in defense with their new and much more competent defense professor.

When they had finished with lunch they all made another trip to Honeyduke's. Harry stocked up on as much chocolate as he could carry and Amelia bought a bottle of liquor from Rosmerta to give to Professor McGonagall as an apology for keeping Harry out when she found him.

"So I'm giving that to her, am I?" Harry asked curiously as he eyed the bottle of cherry cordial in Amelia's hands. "You know she prefers scotch, right?"

"I do, but she doesn't mind a cordial every once in a while. You forget, Harry, I've known Professor McGonagall a lot longer than you," Amelia said with a chuckle. "But no, if this ended up in your hands I'm sure I would never hear the end of it. Instead I'm going up to the school once Susan and I are done here in town."

"So you're going to let me face McGonagall's wrath before you come into save my arse after she's had her fill?" Amelia smirked and Harry sighed in resignation. "Part of my punishment for being out of bounds, isn't it?"

"You're catching on," Amelia said with a small grin. "Don't worry, I'll take the blame once I get there but I'm sure you'll be late for tea if you don't make a run for it now."

With a grimace, Harry checked his watch and gave a nod. With a swift goodbye to everyone he sprinted his way up the road and vanished beneath his invisibility cloak as he went. Their collective gazes followed the trail of his progress for a few moments.

"He's not what I expected," Amelia admitted kindly as she and Susan renewed their trip through Hogsmeade.

"I don't think he's what anyone expected him to be," Susan answered.

"He didn't have the life we thought he did," Amelia concluded curtly. "I don't think any of us really know what he's thinking, what he's been through... I wonder what he's hiding."

"You're not the only one, auntie," sighed Susan. "We all expected a handsome fairy tale hero and here's this... Sweet boy who's too short for his age wearing what look like hand-me-downs worse than the Weasleys."

Amelia huffed, her breath slow as she contemplated the situation. It came and went from bad to worse, and that was just the start. She wasn't sure what to think of the boy. Despite everything he was polite, but also willing to act on behalf of others, to help them, protect them even, nearly at the cost of his own life on several occasions if what Susan had told her and what she had learned directly from Harry was true. He valued friendship and family above all and had precious little of either it seemed. The experienced law enforcement head looked up toward the castle, a question on her lips.

"Just who is Harry Potter?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Stuff of Nightmares

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Yes, I'm aware that this is an enormous chapter. The reason for that is basically laziness. I didn't want to edit every chapter number following this one, so I let it be long for that reason alone… Well that and these scenes all connect rather well in my mind. 2. Another huge thank you to all of my reviewers, favorites and followers. You make me _want_ to work on this story and delve deeper than I had before. 3. Points to anyone who can spot all of my references… Though they're all pretty much billboards, so have fun.

 **Chapter Nine: The Stuff of Nightmares**

"Your bloody demon cat ate Scabbers!" Ron's dulcet tones called from below.

"Don't be ridiculous! Crookshanks isn't a demon cat, he's part kneazle!" Hermione's voice drifted in. "And for your information, Crookshanks was in my dorm last night. There's no way he could have eaten your rat, Ronald."

"They're at it again," Harry muttered as he tied up his shoes.

"This has been going on since the first week of school. First about Crookshanks chasing Scabbers, now apparently the cat got the rat," Neville commented from his bed. "Without you to referee, I'm not exactly sure they make very good friends."

"Friends don't need other friends to referee arguments for them," Harry bit out as he rolled his shoulders and stood. With a frown set firmly on his face he looked to the shyest of his friends. "And honestly? I'm getting tired of it. First arguing with me about classes and Quidditch, then with Hermione about the damned rat, then about needing help but refusing to work with the Slytherins and us not helping him because we've got enough on our plates as it is."

"We have left him out of the loop a bit," Neville admitted uneasily.

"We didn't," Harry argued softly. "He left himself out. Ron refused to work near or with others that are actually good people if he could look past the prejudice veil he's wearing. That doesn't help his argument even the slightest. "

"That's... one way to look at it," the round-faced boy managed to say somewhat uneasily. "But he is your best mate, has been since first year and now there's these new people in your life that he's unfamiliar with and uncomfortable around. Can you blame him for being upset?"

"When he jumps to conclusions about innocent books, tries to get me to abandon what I want, and generally acts like a git toward anyone that I befriend that wears green? Yes, yes I can," Harry sighed, a little defeated as he heard the argument below increase in volume. "I know why he thinks what he does but I'm just getting tired of having to curtail myself to suit someone else's world view."

Neville shifted on his bed and watched Harry intently as the young man examined his hands. Harry was trying to make a decision, and Neville hoped he could help the young man make the right one at least. "How long has this been on your mind, Harry? Not Ron, but the 'bowing to the views of others' bit. It sounds like you've carried it-"

"Long enough," Harry said abruptly as he stood up, as confident and in control as ever. "Come on, it's time to go knock some sense into them both."

Neville nodded and quickly followed him out of the dorm. The pair made their way down the stairs and listened with increasing dread to the yelling match downstairs.

"First you and Harry abandon me to do homework with others and now Scabbers is eaten by your cat!" yelled the lanky redhead. "What's next? Are yoing to destroy my chess set or something?!"

"That's not fair, Ron! You can join us at any time! We keep telling you that but you never do, and you never listen!" Hermione advanced on Ron as she spoke. "For the last time, Crookshanks couldn't have eaten him! He was in his bed, in my dorm, up the _girls' stairs_. NOT in your dorm viciously tearing up your rat for a midnight snack!"

"So you admit that he's capable of it!"

"That doesn't mean he did it!"

"He's eaten all the other mice in the tower!"

"He's a mouser! What do you expect?! He's going to hunt vermin, Ronald! But he didn't eat your rat last night!"

Harry sighed at the sight and as he surveyed the scene felt something brush along his ankle. With a quick turn he looked down to see the very rat in question. Neville shook his head as he noticed where Harry was looking and the seeker shared the sentiment of exasperation and disappointment. It might have been easier if the cat had gotten the rat. Maybe then the pair so often compared to an old married couple when they argued would shut the hell up. Of course, both boys doubted Hermione and Ron would ever get married. The bookish girl would kill the lazy boy within weeks of their engagement. As quick as ever, Harry scooped up the squirming rat and walked toward his two best friends.

" _Enough!_ " Harry cut in just as Ron was about to explode. Before the tall boy could say otherwise Harry held up his right hand, the squirming Scabbers firmly in place, safe and whole. The stunned look that overcame Ron's face was one Harry would remember. Despite being shocked to see Scabbers alive, Ron didn't seem all that eager to stop the argument. Harry hid the scowl that threatened to cross his features behind a stoic mask of disappointed anger at his two best friends. With little preamble Harry quickly deposited the rat in Ron's hand.

"Crookshanks didn't eat him, he just escaped. You need to keep him locked up if you expect this shoe-brush of an old rat that should be dead by now alive for the rest of the year." Harry rounded on Hermione who was holding a sour faced cat. "To be safe, Hermione will make sure Crookshanks is in her dorm before she goes to sleep at night, deal?" When both nodded to him Harry sighed and plastered on a convincing fake smile as he headed toward the door. "Now that that's settled, let's go down and get breakfast and forget about this ever happening. We've got Quidditch to win!"

"Hear-hear!" Oliver said as he came down the steps. "Good to see you in a winning mood, Harry."

"You too," Harry mentioned at the sight of the strutting Oliver. "You're a lot happier. You've been a bit heated ever since learning Malfoy got the game schedule changed because he didn't want to be blackmailed by me for saving his life."

"Preposterous! Utter shite that excuse is! They just don't want to play in this weather. Snape's a bastard for changing the schedule," Wood said as he pointed out a window. The weather had indeed gone downhill since the Hogsmeade weekend. Everyday had been rain and thunderstorms since and despite the weather, Wood had pushed them as hard as ever when he heard the team they would be facing had changed. "Which reminds me, is there anything we can do about your glasses?"

"He can use the impervious charm," said a voice as they descended the final steps of the grand staircase. "I was going to suggest it to Harry when we got to the pitch."

Before them, to all of their surprise, was the Hufflepuff captain Cedric Diggory himself. Harry had met him a few times when working with Susan on homework. Plus he was the twin's childhood best friend and he was still one of their best friends here at Hogwarts. They didn't hang out often but when they did the trio certainly had a good time. Every girl Harry knew blushed whenever the boy came around, and Harry could see why. Boy did nothing to describe Cedric. He was tall, lean and muscular, his face more chiseled than most, but soft enough to give him a strong, healthy look. If Harry had to describe Cedric as anything, he would say 'pretty' or 'handsome' was the most suited qualifier. Other than that, Cedric was the epitome of a Hufflepuff and in Harry's opinion had the makings of a good man and extraordinary wizard.

"And why would you recommend that?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm your competition."

"Hufflepuffs play fair, you not being able to see out there because of your glasses isn't fair," Cedric said with a wide grin. Harry raised a skeptical brow and Cedric chuckled lightly. "Well, there's that and I wanted to beat you at your best. I was sick for our last game with you and I intend to win this one fair and square."

Harry shared the competitive grin of the older boy. If there was one thing Harry loved it was a challenge and Cedric was the best seeker there was at school besides himself. "You're confident."

"I suppose I am. How about you, Harry?" Cedric asked as his grin turned mischievous. "Care for a little wager?"

"Harry, don't you dare!" Hermione hissed beside him. "You shouldn't be betting on sports."

"It's harmless fun, Hermione. What's the worst that could happen? I lose a few galleons?" Harry wondered with a wry look at his friend.

"Galleons? I like the sound of that," Cedric said. "Three?"

"Three is okay. Five sounds like a real bet though," Harry added as he smirked.

Cedric considered that for a moment. Even now the two seekers sized each other up, looking for weaknesses to exploit, all in the name of fairness of course. But as they stood there each knew nothing would better highlight their victory than seeing the other pay up afterwards. With a slow nod, Cedric offered a confident grin all of his own.

"Five it is," Cedric agreed as they shook on it. "See you on the pitch, Harry, Oliver."

The two Gryffindor's nodded in response to the Hufflepuff captain, each of them determined to win.

"You catch that snitch, Potter," Oliver asserted as they moved their group into the great hall. "You catch that snitch like it has never been caught before."

"Count on it." The boys shared a nod before Wood made his way over to their teammates. Harry took his usual seat at the table and smiled at his friends before noticing the grim looks on two of their faces, and Neville's shaking head. "What?"

"Betting on a school Quidditch match?! I tried to get you to stop betting and this is what you decide to do instead? You're going to end up with a gambling problem, Harry, and I don't want that to happen. Mcgonagall's going to be so cross with you when she hears about this!" Hermione was certain in her assumption. Nothing could stop her believing Harry would get in trouble if McGonagall found out. As fate would have it, the Professor had already heard them.

"Betting is it? How much, Potter?" the Scottish lady asked as she stood behind Hermione.

"Five galleons to catch the snitch," Harry admittedly quickly, unwilling to lie when they had been so obviously caught. Hermione looked smug as Harry shrunk before the stern woman's gaze. "I bet Cedric directly, so we're both aware what's going on."

"Indeed..." The professor said with a raised eyebrow. Harry's eyes met his plate briefly as he awaited the detentions, but instead he caught the barest hint of a wry smile on the professor's face before it vanished. "You better catch it for both of our sakes, then, otherwise I owe Pomona a very expensive bottle of scotch."

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor as Harry instantly sat upright, his eyes trained on the old battle axe. The quickest wink he had ever seen was sent his way by the woman as she walked off, a slight spring in her step as she conjured a grand red and gold scarf to wrap around herself as she sat right next to professor Sprout. The Head of Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow and in an equal display of friendly rivalry, conjured her own brilliant yellow and black poncho. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron were stunned. They couldn't believe that McGonagall had just encouraged the bet!

Harry started to laugh as Hermione came to her senses and Neville couldn't help but chortle lightly into his drink. Ron, on the other hand, remained stoic. Harry knew exactly why his friend was acting that way but he didn't want to bother with that now. If Harry's money bothered Ron so much then he shouldn't pay attention whenever it came up. In any case, Harry enjoyed a few moments of listening to Hermione's disbelief that their professor was the sort who bet on sporting matches as they dug into their breakfast.

"Dad?"

"Auntie!"

The surge of names being called out as the visiting guests arrived early for the Quidditch match rumbled through the hall. Despite knowing that no-one was here for him, Harry couldn't help but glance at the heartfelt reunions around the hall. Cedric was hugging his father, Dumbledore was greeting Cornelius Fudge, and Susan was happily chatting with her aunt as she nearly dragged the woman to the seat next to her. Harry let a bittersweet smile cross his lips at the sight. Amelia had saved him from further punishment, though McGonagall had been more worried sick than angry with him. Thankfully Amelia had assuaged those fears and actually joined them at the end of their tea. Harry couldn't help but feel the bittersweet smile settle more deeply upon his face as he realized, once again, that no-one was there for him.

"Hey there, stranger."

Harry froze. He knew that voice. He had heard it every single day for a month over the summer. The voice couldn't possibly be at Hogwarts though. The man had told him he had to work, that his finds in Egypt were taking longer to analyze and sell than he had initial expected and was stuck working overtime. Instantly Harry turned around and his eyes swiftly found the bright blue eyes of Bill Weasley staring back at him, a wide grin plastered on the man's face.

"Bill!"

The near breathless proclamation was just loud enough for the other Weasleys to hear him. Suddenly the pair were swarmed by the Weasley siblings, each of them hugging their eldest brother and asking questions a mile a minute. Through it all, Harry couldn't help but watch the eldest Weasley son handle their attention like a professional. Eve when Bill was practically dragged away by Ginny and Percy Harry followed the man with his eyes. As the man sat down and filled a goblet with juice, he looked over to Harry and offered a reassuring wink. Of all the people in the hall to go up to that Bill knew in this school he had approached Harry first. The smile that slipped over Harry's face was small, but the wink of the eldest redhead in attendance told Harry the man knew just how much it meant. As the family reunited and chatted about the upcoming match, Harry was glad to have someone out there rooting for him.

 _Someone that cares._

It wasn't until Harry had gotten up with the rest of his team that he noticed his friends getting ready to join them on the trip down to the pitch. Umbrellas were one invention the wizarding world had adopted quite quickly, and the group was well-covered as they made their way down, laughing and joking with what guests had joined them. It was the walk down that showed him just how many people really did care about him, care about each other even. As they reached the locker rooms Harry suddenly found himself pulled aside by Daphne and Susan.

"Whoa, hey!" Harry slipped out as he was dragged away from the locker room doors. "What are you doing? I need to go get changed!"

"We'll just be a minute, promise," Susan said with a smile as they pulled him down another hall. "We have something to show you."

Curiosity piqued, Harry let them drag him down the hall a short ways until they stopped. With a quick glance at one another, both girls undid their robes and held them open, revealing exact replicas of his jersey for Gryffindor. No, that wasn't quite right. At another glance he realized they were modified to fit a more feminine frame. They were fitted to each girl's exact measurements and went down just past their hips, and down their thighs. If Harry couldn't see the tight jeans on both girls he would have assumed these jerseys were some sort of dress, which they could easily be.

"How in the world did you get a hold of those?!"

"I nicked one of your spare jerseys to get a few special editions made," Daphne explained easily. "It was quite easy really. With you practicing so much and wearing them to break them in it was easy to snag one before the elves got to them when the Slytherins had practice right after you."

"But they look... Different than my actual jerseys," Harry said as he gestured to each of them in a perfectly fit jersey-dress.

"Where was I when you found me in Hogsmeade?" the brunette asked.

"Gladrags but... Oh."

"Now you're getting it," Susan pointed out with a wide grin. "I was there with Daphne and Tracey before auntie and I went to check out a few other shops with Hannah. We wanted to do something nice for you so Daphne and I thought we'd wear these to support you."

"But I'm playing against Hufflepuff," Harry asserted uneasily. "I mean I'm about to go out there and face your house-"

"And it doesn't matter," Susan cut in quickly. "You're my friend and I'm supporting you. I also happen to be supporting my own house," he added with a slight shake of the scarf around her shoulders. "So whoever wins, I still win. Besides, this is about you, not me."

"I..." Harry breathed in deep, watching the two of them wear his jerseys was definitely compromising his cool. Nobody had done this for him before, and now with Bill here supporting him as well as the twins and everything else Harry was finding himself more and more ready to just break out in tears of joy. The part that frowned on crying, however, squashed that instinct like a bug as he slowly offered them a wide, bright smile instead. "Thank you, no-one's ever done this sort of thing for me before. Unless you count Seamus and Dean painting their faces, which I don't."

"You're welcome. Now go out there and win, I've got a week's allowance on you to win," Daphne mentioned as she tied up her robe again to keep warm against the chill of the dreary day around them.

"You bet on me?"

"Hey, you bet on yourself. Fair play and all that." Harry chuckled at her response. She was right, it was all fair play. He looked to Susan to see if she bet but she shook her head.

"Sorry, no betting from me. Conflict of interest," she laughed as she held up her Hufflepuff scarf next to her jersey. "But you best get going, you have to get changed for the game."

Harry was two steps away when a thought occurred to him. "What about the others?"

"Tracey, Blaise and Theo each have an armband marked with your name and number, so do Terry, Padma, Parvati, Neville and Hermione too come to think of it," Daphne counted off on her fingers. "Although Tracey had wanted to do something else."

"Hannah is supporting Hufflepuff completely," Susan said. "No surprise considering she has a competitive streak in her when it comes to her favorite quidditch teams, but she's got one too for your other games."

"Right," Harry said before his gaze fell on Daphne. "What did Tracey want to do?"

Daphne smirked as she sauntered forward, her eyes alight with humor and mischief. "You really want to know?"

"Umm... Maybe?" Harry replied a little uncertainly. "It's nothing bad, is it?"

"Oh no, just distracting," Daphne chimed innocently.

"Distracting?" Daphne nodded. "Like what?"

"Matching underwear, in Gryffindor colors."

Harry's eyes widened as a brief image of that flashed through his mind. He had to admit, seeing Tracey, Daphne, Susan, or any of his female friends taking that route was a very exciting and distracting idea. His mouth opened slightly agape as he looked to Daphne, suddenly curious if she had gone along with it, then to Susan. The girls shared a mischievous grin before Susan looped her arm through Daphne's and they sauntered off.

"Good luck, Harry!"

Harry wasn't sure which of them said it but as soon as they were out of sight he bolted toward the locker rooms. He shared a brief smile with Bill as he passed the oldest Weasley in attendance, once again thanking him silently for showing up as he went to get changed. As soon as he was inside Harry quickly switched clothes, careful not to let anyone see him change completely. As soon as he finished putting on his lightweight armor and getting his glasses charmed by Angelina, he listened to Oliver's speech, promptly joining the twins in quiet miming when they knew Oliver wasn't looking their way between moments of cheering.

As soon as the doors opened they were off, each name called sent another member of the team out of the door and soon Harry was circling the pitch at high speed. Rain beat hard against him, so hard it stung his face where his glasses and clothes didn't cover him enough. He could barely hear the announcements over the thundering rain and crowd. Only when he saw the flash of gold as the snitch sped away and disappeared as the quaffle flared bright did he even notice the game beginning. Swiftly he passed Cedric, shooting right by the older teen's shoulder to check out his gear and broom.

"Even match!" Harry called as they passed each other in opposite circles in the air.

"Still going to beat you, Harry!" Cedric called on the next one as he raised his hand to signal a specific move for his team.

The Hufflepuffs were in top form, and the defense they had been playing soon turned into a counter attack, pushing the quaffle toward Gryffindor until the ring flared bright, signaling a goal. Harry was impressed, Hufflepuff had trained well. But as soon as Wood tossed out the quaffle he knew it was going to be one long match. Gryffindor moved back down the pitch and scored one for themselves, before causing a turnaround as the Hufflepuffs tried to regain momentum and scored a second time. Unfortunately that left a chaser free for Hufflepuff and the breakaway managed a goal.

The pitch was hectic, everyone was in a mad rush through the rain, even as Harry dove in as a distraction to break up a formation as he had been told to do every so often, it was all he could do to stay on his broom. The cool, slick surface was hard to hold as his hands grew icy the longer they played in the Scottish thunderstorm. Worried that Cedric may have caught a hint of the snitch Harry quickly rose to the top of the field and circled. The Hufflepuff was still in a hunting pattern, occasionally signaling to his team certain plays.

"Spinnet passes to Johnson. Johnson punches it back to Spinnet to avoid a steal. These ladies are really warming me up-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry professor. Bell takes possession. Bell shoots and-"

Harry didn't have to hear Jordan swear to know the outcome. As soon as he heard Ritchson's name called he knew Hufflepuff was about to act.

Time to move!

Harry spun himself in a quick dive, shot through the sky toward the ground at top speed. The splash of water as a sheet of rain shifted its patter behind him was all he needed to know Cedric was on his tail. He pressed his broom faster, weaving right and left as if chasing the snitch, trying to get a lead on it while keeping the Hufflepuff at bay. In the dark storm, Harry was barely able to pull up in time as he sped away from the feint as quickly as possible. No thud was heard, but the loud cursing as Cedric spun out of control as he was forced into a running landing as he tried to avoid a painful impact with the ground was music to his ears. The feint may not have smashed the older boy into the mud but it had slowed him down, that was enough for Harry.

Soon enough, Cedric found him again at the raven's nest position as they sought the elusive golden snitch, their circles tight and close, keeping one another on edge.

"Nice wronski feint," Cedric roared over the rain. "Almost didn't recognize it soon enough."

"That what it's called? I had been practicing it to use on Malfoy. Was hoping he'd crash."

"And you tried to pull it off in this weather, on me?" Cedric asked with a laugh as Harry nodded. "You're insane!"

Harry held up two fingers close together. "Yeah, little bit!"

The pair shared a laugh before Cedric sped toward Gryffindor. With a curse, Harry spun around in pursuit, praying the older teen didn't catch the snitch before he did. As he urged his nimbus forward the Lightning illuminated a section of stands that was nearly empty, empty of all except one animal. Harry's breath caught as he recognized it. The dog from Surrey, the one that vanished. Harry had mentioned it and Lavender had badgered him even more about the grim a few weeks ago. Seeing it here, now, sent a shiver through Harry that had nothing to do with the cold.

CRACK!

Harry spun on the spot, his ribs screamed in painful protest as he received the side of a bludger to his abdomen. Only after he saw Cedric speed back the other way did Harry realize what had happened. A feint! He'd been led into a feint and had only dodged the real damage because he had been distracted by the grim. If anything Harry felt it meant more good luck than bad, though prayed it didn't turn back and bite him when he least expected.

"Harry! You alright?!" Fred shouted as he helped Harry steady himself on his Nimbus 2000.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Harry rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, wincing slightly at the pain. "I've had worse!" Fred didn't look convinced, but at the crooked, devious grin Harry slapped on, the prankster raised a curious brow. "Just get the 'Puff wanker that hit me! I'll take care of Cedric."

An ear-splitting, mischievous grin was returned, and with a shout to George, Fred sped off on a mission to pay back some pain. While Harry didn't see it as he circled the pitch, he heard Lee cheer over the mic as he passed the guest box that Bill, Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Cornelius Fudge and others were sitting in watching. The wide grin on Bill's face was enough for Harry to know what had happened. Now it was Cedric's turn.

Again the pair met at the Raven's Roost position, circling tight once more, this time in sync as Harry took the outside line right next to Cedric. Without warning Harry quickly elbowed the older boy, sending him off-course for a moment.

"Hurts, doesn't it!" Harry yelled with a grin over the rain.

"It's all fair in Quidditch, Harry," Cedric laughed.

"You couldn't be more right!" Harry dove as he saw George signal him. Right as he did the bludger sped into Cedric's side just as it had for Harry. Fred had struck true from the side, and Harry couldn't be more thankful as he saw the handsome young man wince. The younger teen quickly rejoined his counterpart and helped him stay upright. "Now it's fair!"

"Pomfrey is going to _murder_ us, you know that, right?" joked Cedric as he returned to the search.

"Probably, but hopefully you more than me!"

At that moment the little golden ball flashed amidst the lightning, right in front of them. Their laughter disappeared and the two seekers instantly swiped at the golden ball only to miss and pursue the snitch through harsh winds and biting cold rain. The cheers of the crowd were lost in the wash of water as they rushed through the storm, each desperately trying to reach for the snitch. The chill deepened, the rain hit more sharply and Harry tugged at his hand realizing he couldn't let go of his broom. Rain had frozen him to the broom, but what had frozen the rain? Whispers he hadn't noticed before grew, each moment louder than the last as he began to make out words with each passing moment. Suddenly all he could see was a wave of black and a flash of green as his mother screamed in his ears once more until he knew nothing at all.

***Sometime Later***

Soft warmth. That was all Harry knew as he regained what little awareness his body allowed him. Something really soft cradled him in its warmth that he couldn't get enough of. The smell of fresh linens and cleaning charms reached him and Harry new exactly where he was. Two senses down, three to go, or two rather. He didn't dare open his eyes just yet but voices soon reached him from nearby as he regained more of his consciousness.

"He was lucky to survive." Hermione, worried as ever.

"I've never seen Dumbledore so furious. It's no wonder people respect him." Neville, always shy but observant.

"Dumbledore? You should've seen auntie and McGonagall." Susan, concerned and putting up a strong front. "They looked about ready to kill someone."

"No kidding, the professor about scared the pants off of Lee." Ron, trying to get a laugh to keep people's mind off of it.

"Well he looked a right sight better than you did."

"Yeah, we're told going pale and blubbering about spiders didn't do much for your good looks, Ron."

"If he had any to start." The group laughed. Fred and George, working together as always to keep the light going, even in the object of their mischief. Ron laughed along with them, glad for a moment of humor.

"His looks might be improved from a fall like Harry's. Could we test that?" Daphne, casual in the face of adversity, which was refreshing.

"Oh ha bloody ha, that still won't make me like you," Ron shot back, though his tone suggested he was joking, for the most part.

"You don't need to like us, you just need to see for yourself what happens." Blaise, cocky and sharp as ever.

"It might shorten him a bit. What do you think?" Theo, playing along.

"I think I might reach McGonagall's cookie jar if you gave me what he lost," Harry croaked as he opened his eyes. The influx of concerned expressions warmed Harry some as he barely managed to get his head off of the pillow to look at everyone. He could only manage part of a smile as he found the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team beyond the twins at the end of the bed. A short glance to either side told him little else as Harry tried to move.

"Stay put!" The matron's voice cut through. "Don't you move an inch, Potter! You've got fractures through a number of bones, full breaks in your ribs and a dislocated arm. Don't even get me started on the concussion you probably have."

Harry instantly sank back down, relief flooded him briefly as he let go of his body and let the bed take care of him. "Ah, so nothing I haven't done before then. No wonder I hurt everywhere."

The jovial tone he offered got a few laughs, though none came from the worried matron. She whirled her wand over him after taking over the left side of his bed, a small rack of potions at the ready in front of her. Harry nearly groaned at the sight but instead he looked to everyone still around his bed.

"What happened?"

Nobody seemed all that eager to talk about it, but finally Blaise spoke up. "The Dementors attacked. They sensed all of the emotions in the stadium and were drawn in. You and Cedric were pretty high at that point and the patronuses, patroni? Anyways, the spells the teachers, Madame Bones and Bill Weasley used didn't reach that high quick enough. Next thing we knew you're falling and..."

Tears started to spill from Hermione's eyes as she stood next to him, as dutifully as he had stod by her bedside the previous year. The other girls looked concerned but held up better than Hermione. Harry offered the best grin he could manage as his good hand pat that of one of his oldest friends. "Hey, I'm alright, yeah? Just a few bumps for my trouble..." The young man paused, confused by that as he looked from one teen to the next. "How did I... Erm, I mean, who saved me? A fall from that high should have made me a pancake"

"Auntie," Susan began softly but proudly. Her concern faded as she thought of her aunt and a glowing confidence seemed to flood her. "She saw you falling and she and Bill Weasley cast arresto momentum. They stopped you but then your broom got caught by the winds. It... It dragged you twenty feet in the air suddenly before you dropped and landed in some mud. Harry we were so worried. I-"

"I know, but I'm fine, really!" Harry assured as he tried to move his injured arm and winced. "Ok... Mostly," he managed through slightly gritted teeth as he held in his pain, feeling the disjointed limb shift.

Before any of them could say another word what seemed to be a squadron of new voices burst in the door of the infirmary. Madame Bones was apparently arguing with Minister Fudge while Amos tried to get around everyone to see his son and Bill was arguing Amelia's side with Dumbledore. McGonagall took one glance around the room to spot him awake and sagged with relief before she turned on both Dumbledore and the Minister, joining Amelia in arguing against keeping the Dementors around.

"Whoa," Harry said, his eyes fixed on the angry Amelia, identifying her quickly as perhaps one of the most intimidating people he had ever encountered in that moment.

"Right? And you lot wonder why I'm so well behaved," Susan sniggered, everyone joined in shortly after.

"They put the school in danger, Minister! Even you can't deny that now, Albus," Amelia roared as she rounded on them together. "A young man nearly lost his life because of those creatures today and it's my responsibility as the Head of the DMLE to make sure our people are safe! Which should be both of your primary concerns right now!"

"They're keeping the children safe from Sirius Black!" Fudge argued right back.

"Bang up job they're doing, then, considering I'd be a pancake if it weren't for the scary one and the tall one," Harry teased to his friends as he used his good arm to point at Amelia and Bill respectively.

Unfortunately his voice seemed to carry and the arguing adults came to a screeching halt as they turned to look at him. The snickering teens quickly covered up their amusement as McGonagall peered sternly at them all, though Harry could tell she was pleased that he was at least in good spirits. Bill, however, smiled unabashedly at seeing Harry awake and alert. Amelia, for her part, caught herself smiling and quickly hid it, offering only a quick wink at him as she continued.

"Despite being the 'scary one,' as Mr. Potter put it, the young man is right. If they can't control their urges and hunger then the Dementors have no place near a school full of students that can't defend against them!" Amelia threw up her hands briefly before she pointed out the window. "The match should have been cancelled because of the weather they generate alone! You've made this school into an island in a sea of despair, and it's only luck they haven't turned this school into Azkaban as it is!"

"Amelia they're our best chance of catching Black if he tries to come here!" Fudge insisted.

"Then give more funding to my department. Let me recruit more wizards and witches so I can divert LEO's and a few aurors here and we can get those monsters back where they belong at Azkaban!" Amelia was not about to back down, not for a moment. She despised dementors but they had their use as jailors on an island of the coast, notably away from anyone else they could harm. To have over a hundred stationed around Hogwarts had never sit right with her and it was time to bring about change. She was fighting for the students, more, she was fighting for the safety of her niece and her niece's friends.

"The professors and I are more than capable of reigning them in, as we saw today. We will simply need to be extra vigilant during times of heightened emotions, Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade weekends included," Dumbledore tried to placate.

"It's agreed then, the Dementors stay," announced Fudge.

"But Albus-" McGonagall tried to cut in.

"Minerva we must trust in these dark creatures to catch Black. He has escaped every attempt to draw him out so far and this is the best way to keep the school safe," Dumbledore assured his deputy before he rounded on Amelia. "Any wizards and witches in your employ, Amelia, would better spend their time searching and hunting Black out in the world rather than stationed here at Hogwarts," finished the Headmaster.

"Why is it you prefer those creatures here, Dumbledore?!" Amelia angrily countered as she rounded on the old headmaster. "You know the effect they are having on everyone! Mr. Potter actually has to retreat to Professor McGonagall's office once a week to keep their effects on him at a minimum."

"We all know what those are detentions, Amelia. That Harry goes there once a week has nothing to do with dementors."

"No, but I can see an improvement in Mr. Potter each time he visits," Minerva stated professionally. "His schoolwork is always much higher in quality at the beginning of the week following visits with me. Albus, we need to remove them."

"It is the lesser of two evils, I'm afraid," Dumbledore offered them quickly. "If we had aurors and LEOs here they would be a constant reminder, not to mention that they cannot sense Black like the dementors. I will not have the aurors or the ministry invade the privacy of my students if any of them decide that a thorough search of the school and everything inside it is necessary. The Dementors must stay.

"If you're all _quite finished_?" Poppy snapped as she finished her diagnostics. Each of the nearby adults shrank somewhat, Amelia and McGonagall in defeat as Fudge looked only slightly admonished after his victory while Dumbledore seemed entirely unaffected. Glad to have a bit more quiet, Madame Pomfrey turned back to Harry, concern written in every line of her features.

"I need to remove your uniform to apply the necessary balms in order to heal you. Unfortunately it's going to have to be vanished because if we try to move you it'll only cause more pain and worsen the condition of your dislocated arm," she explained softly.

Harry tensed, the notion of removing his uniform not at all to his liking, especially if it revealed what he had kept hidden so well the past few years. He swallowed, then swallowed again to try and drive out his fear as he turned to look at the well-meaning matron. "I'd rather not, you know, with the girls here and all."

"It's nothing we haven't seen on beaches, Harry," Daphne commented with a slight grin.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Harry shirtless," Tracey teased lightly.

"I don't think any of us would mind," Susan added impishly.

"Just let her do it, Harry," Theo chipped in. "She's just trying to help. Besides, how often do you get a chance to show off to cute girls?"

"I know but-"

"But nothing, it needs to be done, Potter," the matron said as she swirled her wand. "Don't move."

"Wait!"

It was too late, the soggy jersey and armor that had covered him until then vanished in a blur of magic to reveal Harry's biggest secret. Scars crisscrossed all over his chest and stomach. Pockets of flesh were scarred white from grease burns and everything was bare for them to see. Right in the middle of his chest, at the center of it all, was a pale cross, clearly branded into him. It was only half of what he had in all. Some marks marred the top of his shoulders but it was nothing to what lay before their eyes or hidden from view on his back.

At first there was no reaction until Poppy stilled. Gasps rippled through the room and Harry closed his eyes. They knew! They saw what he had hidden for so long and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it! It took everything Harry had to hold in his emotions, and instead he shook, trembling at first, until it worsened as he pulled the blanket around his legs up a little more with his good arm.

"Harry-"

"Get out," Harry nearly whispered across Hermione's concerned tone.

"But Harry-"

"Get out," he said more strongly over Ron's protests.

"What hap-"

"Get out!" He nearly shouted over Theo as he continued to keep his eyes shut.

"We just want to-"

"I told you to GET OUT! LEAVE!"

"Mr. Potter that-"

"Madame Pomfrey, by your healers oath I demand privacy in all matters of my health. _Now,_ _get them the hell out of here!_ " Harry barked over the Minister.

The sudden roar of his voice was enough for some of them. The quidditch team reluctantly left as they looked back on occasion at the horror that was Harry's scars. Ron followed more slowly, Followed by Neville, and Hannah. When some attempted to remain at his side, an oppressive magic rumbled out of Harry like the chilling, howling winds outside that made the rest of them leave. One by one his friends left and each looked back as if to burn this moment in their minds. Eventually they had all gone, though one had left a listening charm on the bed as she left. Daphne nodded to Susan as she stepped out of the infirmary to be greeted by Harry's other friends and the other non-patients in the room.

Curiously, the adults remained inside.

"I've never seen... How could we have missed it, Ron?" Hermione asked in tears, her entire body trembling with anxiety, anger and hurt as she looked to the lanky redhead.

"I don't know..." Ron barely breathed as he looked ashamed at his hands. "We shared a dorm all these years and I never once... Did you know, Neville?"

"Never," the boy answered as he looked to Madame Pomfrey moving to carry out Harry's demand. "I never knew. Why didn't he tell us?"

"He was so angry," Susan whispered in a quiet voice. "I don't think any of us have seen him that angry before."

"It wasn't anger," Blaise said softly as he watched Pomfrey pull the curtain's around Harry's bed to block him from view.

"That wasn't anger?! Then what the bloody hell was it, Blaise?! If you seem to know so much why don't you tell us?!" Hermione cried as she stormed up to the Italian boy.

Blaise turned his gaze to the shorter of the two brunettes present, then looked back to the closed drapes, as a memory passed before his eyes and he sighed. "It wasn't anger. It was desperation. You just had to know where to look."

As Blaise took a few steps over to sit in one of the benches in the hallway, Daphne followed him and took a seat of her own. "Where were we supposed to look?"

"His eyes..." Blaise informed them quietly. "He never opened them."

Everyone went quiet for a moment before Susan figured it out. "He didn't want to see our faces." At Blaise's nod she turned to Daphne. "You used one?" The girl nodded as she held up her watch-bearing wrist and took out her wand. "Just like your dad and auntie Amelia taught us. Do it."

"What are you-"

"Shh!" The twins cut in together as they both clapped a hand over Ron's mouth. "Listening charm."

"Why are they still here?" Harry ground out as he finally opened his eyes to see Poppy and the other adults still present.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," Poppy said as she turned toward them. "Well, you heard him! Out with it! Why are you here?"

"As Headmaster it is my duty to look after Harry and his current situation. Because he has no magical family available I am to make sure this is handled correctly, in his best interest of course," Dumbledore affirmed confidently as he clasped his hands patiently behind his back.

"And as Minister it's my duty to learn why one of our nations heroes is in such a state so that the people might be reassured and proper courses of action taken," Fudge added pompously.

Harry stilled as he listened to the both of them. He barely even heard the answers Amelia, McGonagall and Bill offered. Is that what those two barmy codgers thought they were going to do? Before Madame Pomfrey could even begin to send them out Harry had forced himself to sit up and swing his legs over the bed. Every ounce of pain stored inside him until now rushed forward, but he pushed on regardless. Pain was nothing, it was an old friend that he had gotten used to ages ago. But as he had since he was nine, when he had started to fight back, he turned that pain into anger, into rage, into a weapon of his own making.

"Harry, no, don't-"

" _How_ _dare_ _you?!_ " Harry roared over everyone's protests as he forced himself off the bed and wobbled to stay on his feet, tears of rage falling from his eyes as the pain roared in his ears. "How _fucking_ DARE you presume to know what's best for me in the absence of any family?!" Harry raged as he stepped forward, his chest heaving with every panted breath. "YOU! Of all people! You who left me there on their doorstep! Who sent me back to them when I begged, when I pleaded to stay every year I've been here! You, Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore, left me with the very people _**WHO DID THIS TO ME!**_ "

Glass shattered throughout the room and it was only the quick reflexes of Bill Weasley that kept everyone inside safe. McGonagall gasped, her hand shot to her mouth as tears began to stream from her eyes. She knew! All along she had known that wasn't the best place for him and she had let his placement there happen! She had never thought anything like this would occur but… Despair and grief flooded the deputy headmistress as she watched the boy advance on the greatest wizard of their age with impunity.

"Harry, I assure you, I had your best interests at heart!" Dumbledore tried again as he pleaded for Harry to understand.

"So it was in my best interest to be abused, was it?!" Harry screamed at him. "It was in my best interest to be starved and broken in the dark hovel of the _CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS_ I called my room for twelve years?! To be hacked at with a belt or knife when I made a mistake or didn't do something quickly enough?! To be lathered in the grease and struck with the pans of the food I burned on accident?! To be chased down and beaten by my cousin and his friends until I could barely move?!

"Was that in my best interest, _Albus_?! Was it?! I didn't know _my own name_ until I was SIX YEARS OLD! I thought I was named _Freak_ _!_ "

Harry took another step forward, his back straightened as he gained momentum in his righteous rage. Amelia stood quietly, her wand in one hand, the other holding a small notebook that recorded every word Harry said, all with trembling hands as she resisted the urge to let her own tears fall. Bill, for all his courage and strength, let silent tears cut lines down his cheeks to his long jaw. For their part, the Diggory's remained silent, enraptured by the scene taking part before them as Poppy tried to calm Harry down as she cried tears of her own only to have Harry shrug her touch away.

"That's what I was to them!" Harry continued to scream at the old man before him. "I was nothing but a filthy, unwanted, _worthless FREAK_! I was an animal fit to be put down if they didn't fear you like the devil himself! I could never do better than Dudley at anything or risk a beating! I could only work myself to the bone to make sure their house, my prison, remained in pristine condition! The first time I saw my parents was in a photo Hagrid showed me here at school. The first time I heard their names was the night I learned I was a wizard, mere minutes after I turned thirteen years old. The first time I knew my mother's voice was because I heard her last moments when I was affected by the Dementors!"

Dumbledore flinched and the rest of the group shuddered.

"That's right! That's something I have to thank the Dementors for! They helped me know my mother! They helped me learn that she actually _loved me_ instead of all the lies I was told by those _monsters_ you left me with! I hear her voice, begging for my life until I hear the two words I've known my entire life, whispered in the corners of my nightmares since I was a child. _Avada Kedavra_ , a flash of green light, and the cackling laughter of her killer. That's the first thing I ever heard of my mother!"

Although the room had been brought to tears, and Dumbledore's shoulder's had sagged in defeat as his own tears of grief and guilt seeped into his beard, Harry was hardly finished.

"My first hug was from Hermione Jane Granger! My first friend was Rubeus Hagrid, the very man that rescued me from those... those monsters! _You look at me when I'm talking to you, Dumbledore!_ " The old man had turned his face away only to slowly, painfully draw it back to the enraged young man before him.

"You look at what you've done! What you've caused! You take a good long look at me!" Harry turned around slowly, the extent of scars on his back far more muddled and crisscrossed than even those in his chest. They looked like wings, scarred, imperfect wings, but that's what his scars had become after so many years. But high in the middle of his back was another large brand almost identical to the cross in his chest, though it was three times larger. As he turned back to them, he watched with righteous, furious satisfaction at the agony he witnessed in Dumbledore's eyes.

"You did this to me! You left me there!"

"No, Harry, please I-"

"You left me to rot! To suffer! And this, all of this is what I've become!" Harry said as he stepped up to the old man so he couldn't look away from the fierce jade eyes that judged him. " _You_ _deserve_ _this!_ " He hissed at Dumbledore. "Tom was right..."

Dumbledore paled deeply, appearing more fragile and afraid than any of them had ever seen him. "You deserve every hateful, spiteful thing I can do to you. But you know what? Tearing you apart from the inside out works just fine by me! Because now you have to live with this for the rest of your unnaturally long life. You have to live knowing you condemned me to hell from the time my parents died until this very moment. I hope knowing you did this kills you one day. And when that day comes, I'll be the first to _smile_."

Harry's voice was like ice. So cold was his declaration that a tangible shiver struck everyone that heard it. Eventually Harry turned away from Dumbledore and looked to Fudge, his rage hardly abated as he watched the Politician worry that stupid fucking hat between his hands at an alarming rate. "Have anything to say, _Minister_ _?_ " Harry drawled sarcastically. "Or are you just here hoping for a hand out and a press release once you 'help me' with a _handshake and a smile_?"

Fudge swallowed and shook his head vigorously, unsure what to say as he worried his bowler hat between his hands. Despite his grasp of politics, an enraged, abused teenager was something beyond Fudge's experience until that very moment. Satisfied he had dealt with at least one adult in this room, Harry turned back to Dumbledore, only to see faces in the windows of the infirmary doors, and his friends staring in concern at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, so transfixed on their expressions he couldn't move a muscle as he memorized that moment in full, burned their expressions, their tears and anguish in his mind. Finally he turned away, afraid to see any more as he looked straight at Dumbledore.

"I did what I thought was right," Dumbledore tried to explain as tears fled from his eyes and into his beard. "I did! I thought it was right, by you, by the world. I... I wanted you to be happy, Harry! I wanted you to grow up away from the corruption that fame and your name might bring upon you! I only wanted to protect you! I wanted you to grow up knowing love in a good home! I made a mistake! I thought someone with a sister as loving and kind as Lily must be the same! It's not my-"

"It is your fault!" Harry barked back at him. "You left me on their doorstep! You never once checked up on me! You sent me back there when I told you I was being abused! You didn't look into it because of your own selfish arrogance! How could the Great and Powerful Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore_ possibly be wrong?!"

Harry paused as he mulled over everything Dumbledore said and snorted. "Love? You gave me to them and expected me to learn what love is?" Harry backed away enough so he could look at the adults still standing, so he could see all of their eyes as he did this. "I don't know what love is! I never felt it in that house! I was a servant! A slave! A commodity to be used up and given the minimum of care with the maximum punishment for the smallest missteps! That place wasn't my home! It's never been my home! It's my prison! My own personal Azkaban!

"Hell, I don't even know what a home is! I thought I had found it here and then I saw how quickly the world turns, how easy it is to be hurt when you let someone in, when you let your guard down around people that are supposed to be family! People that are supposed to be like you, wizards and witches in a society that I had every hope would be my salvation! These pathetic, ignorant, arrogant people whisper behind your back and think you're too stupid to notice! They stare at you! Glare at you! The things I've heard when no-one thinks I'm anywhere near them could curdle blood."

Harry took a deep breath as he glared at the headmaster, ready for the final blow. "Love, Dumbledore? It's a miracle I even know the word. It's the one thing I've never known! The one thing I'll never know because a freak like me will never experience love! A freak like me doesn't deserve a house, a home, a family! That's what the Dursleys taught me! I guess they were right all along!"

"That's enough, Harry. Say no more..." Amelia pleaded as she stood there, the tears finally falling free. "Don't let this fool, those monsters, or that mongrel that called himself a dark lord get the better of you." Amelia took a step forward, her notepad falling aside as she sheathed her wand and stepped up to him. The bright silver eyes of the single woman met the bright jade of his own, and for once since he had woken up from his injuries Harry could take comfort in the gaze of an adult. "Those monsters were wrong, Harry. You deserve all of those things and so much more. We have all failed, and we failed you most of all. But if you give us the chance, maybe we can make up for our mistakes. I truly believe that you can learn about all of those things, that you will find all of it. You do know what love is, you just haven't recognized it yet. One day, hopefully, we'll be able to show you what it is. But please, just... Stop and rest."

Harry's intense gaze seemed to pierce the emotional Head of the DMLE. Few were the times Amelia had put on such a display of emotion, and outside Susan was silently cheering on her aunt. Amelia had finally let down her walls and broken her own rules in the hopes of helping a young man she had so recently gotten to known.

"I'm here to help," Amelia continued in a gentle, reassuring tone. "I'm here to make sure you get what you need, what you deserve, and that those responsible for harming you pay the price for what they've done. I'm the Head of the DMLE, and you have my word that I'll do whatever it takes to do right by you, both as a Ministry official, and as the aunt of one of your friends."

Caught so tightly in her words, Harry couldn't help but nod. He could feel the earnestness and honesty she was sharing with him. Her mask had fallen and the passionate, woman beneath the commanding mask of the DMLE had shown true. Immediately he tensed as the woman wrapped her arms around him before releasing him. She dared not linger than that, especially with what had so recently happened. As soon as the pair shared a nod of acknowledgement she pulled away to summon her notepad back and take a seat on the bed opposite Harry's own. Harry, for his part, watched the woman in her late thirties settle in and straighten herself out for a moment longer before he looked to adults he had yet to hear from.

"Bill?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm here for you, Harry. Someone should be on your side, but it looks like Madame Bones has that covered." Bill frowned and moved forward slowly, understanding now why Harry tensed around others as he set a hand on the young man's shoulder. He could see the shimmer of magic from the listening charm, just as most of the others in the room could, but he paid it little mind as he pulled Harry into an easy hug before pulling back and gesturing to the bed. "But I think you need everyone you can get in your corner. I didn't give up on you this summer and I certainly won't start now. I know I could never really relate to this but if you ever need to talk all you have to do is ask, alright? Now come on, get back to bed before Pomfrey kills you herself."

"Too right," Harry said in a choked laugh. The young man let himself be guided to the bed but before he sat down he looked over at the weeping McGonagall. Never before had she been so vulnerable, not even when talking about Dorea. Harry felt part of him break as he looked at the woman that had given him a shred of his family, his grandmother, back to him, the woman he was quickly considering his own grandmother with every tea time he shared with her.

"Minerva?" He asked softly. The not-so-subtle shift of everyone in the room as they looked at him in surprise was not lost on anyone, even those outside. "What's wrong?"

"I failed you," she cried through the tears. "I failed you all of these years! I failed Lily and James, failed Charlus… I failed Dorea..." McGonagall shook herself as she looked up to the ceiling as if begging forgiveness before she looked at him. "I was there, Harry. I was there that night he dropped you off... And I cou- I didn't do anything to stop it! I told him not to give you to them but I let it happen anyways. I could have saved you from it all and I trusted him! I'm to blame for this! I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"

The professor made to move toward the door and in that moment Harry truly knew what she meant, what she had done and failed to do. All of that, however, wouldn't stop him.

"Minnie!"

McGonagall stumbled, the name she hadn't heard in over a decade leaving the grandchild of her dearest friend had toppled every thought in her mind. Deliberately she turned around, her gaze on the floor until it rose past the hideous scars to land on the jade eyes she had come to enjoy seeing every day.

"You..."

"It never was, is, nor will it ever be your fault, Minnie," Harry nearly whispered as he shed his own tears for the woman. She had made a mistake, she had trusted Dumbledore to be right. Who hadn't at one point or another? But all of that didn't make her a bad person, just someone with bouts of temporary insanity, or perhaps moments of poor judgment was better. Either way, Harry was truly, deeply sincere as he spoke.

The older woman stood stock still, surprised not imply at his use of the name, but at his quick forgiveness. Hadn't he just torn Dumbledore's heart to shreds? Yet here he was, looking at her with a sincere expression, forgiving her for what she had done, or rather what she hadn't done. Slowly she stepped forward until finally she embraced the young man in front of her, her arms holding him in a tight hug the likes of which few had ever seen her give.

"We'll have a long talk later," Minerva whispered softly.

"Every Saturday, wouldn't dream of missing it," he whispered back. "You trusted him, just like I did at first, like we all did. It's not your fault, never was, never will be."

"You're too kind, Harry," she said softly as she stroked his hair gently. Harry closed his eyes and relished the feel of her fingers in his hair. He had never quite felt it before except when he did it to calm himself. Now he knew what it was like, and he would gladly let this woman who had become like a grandmother to him do so again in the future..

"Only to people I like," he offered with a small laugh. Minerva joined in shortly after, before they parted. While forgiven, Minerva still felt there was much to make up to the only Potter left to her. Finally, with no little urging from the transfiguration professor, Harry was pushed back into bed to let Poppy tend to him, a second rack of potions at the ready to treat the scars she had never seen before.

"So where does this leave us?" Harry asked the room, his gaze shifting from one individual to the next. Everyone remained silent for a moment until Amelia cleared her throat.

"As per regulation, I need to inform a representative of the Department of Magical Family Affairs, they handle cases like yours, as well as adoption, marriage, divorce and similar, like muggle social services but with a broader jurisdiction," explained the director. "I will further need to assign two aurors to investigate your claims. Once your situation is confirmed and you are officially out of their custody, they will be tried for child abuse, negligence, reckless endangerment, assault, and attempted murder if I can get away with it."

While not comfortable with more people knowing, Harry knew there was no other way to gain his freedom than their current course. Something, however, didn't fit quite right into this explanation. "What happens to me then?"

"That, quite honestly, is up to you and those that wish to adopt you," Amelia continued as she set her notepad aside and put her hands in her lap. "Given his direct involvement the Headmaster is ineligible to have any decision making power in your treatment and care."

Albus shuddered for a moment at that. Every eye in the room fell upon him and their disgust was written very clearly. "You are right to keep me away from this. I made a mistake… a terrible, terrible mistake and I doubt there is anything I could ever do to make up for… I condemned Harry to… I'm an old fool… Stuck away in my ivory tower left to a myriad of thoughts and ideas, dealing with too any responsibilities and never paying attention to the ones that require it most…"

Stunned glances were exchanged around the room. Harry had actually expected Dumbledore to fight for some control in the decision making process but apparently he was wrong. Perhaps Dumbledore had spoken the truth. Perhaps he was just an old man with too much on his plate, too many thoughts in his aging mind for him to make the right choices where it mattered, to dig where he needed to instead of where he felt it prudent.

"I don't expect forgiveness, not now… not anytime soon. I have a lot to think about and I will not interfere with Harry's situation…"

"As wise a decision as I have ever heard from you, Headmaster," Amelia stated. The old, broken man nodded as he sank into a wooden chair nearby, his head bowed, his beard drenched further by the tears he shed for his mistakes. As Amelia turned to Minerva, however, a frown slipped across her lips. "I'm also sorry to say that as a witness to the event which was the catalyst for this, Minerva McGonagall is also barred from becoming Harry's guardian or having a say in this decision."

"I understand," the professor acquiesced with a nod. "We'll just have to settle for Saturday tea."

Harry and the professor shared a small smile before Harry looked back to Amelia. He saw... something, in her eyes but he wasn't quite sure what it was. In truth he wasn't sure what to make of the DMLE Head, but she was helping him, that was enough for now. Finally he turned to Bill, the only other adult he hadn't heard from besides Pomfrey and Diggory.

"No." Bill shook his head and put his hands up quickly as if to push the responsibility itself away. "Sorry, but that's not happening. No offense, Harry, but I'm not father material, and you would probably end up worse than the twins if that happened." The group shared a small chuckle while McGonagall nearly groaned at the idea. "I'm sure mum and dad would be pleased to offer their home to you."

Harry nodded to the eldest Weasley scion and mulled that over. Family with the Weasleys? It was possible. He had stayed with them for a bit last summer and that had been nice enough. However, as he thought it all over he wasn't entirely sure that was for him. Not only might it make Ron jealous, and put him in even closer proximity to a girl that could barely communicate with him, but he felt like clutter there, like he was underfoot. He kept his expression neutral as he looked around the room until his eyes met Poppy.

"Not on your life, Harry," she said with a smile. "As much as I enjoy healing you, that's as far as my care for you goes."

"Aww don't break my heart, Poppy! I don't think I could take that," Harry managed as she applied some ointment to his arm and handed him a potion.

"None of that, I'm far too old for any of that talk young man. I'll leave the flirting to the girls outside that door."

The room snickered as Harry flushed, a glance out of the windows telling him the truth of the matter. They had definitely flirted with him and he with them more than likely, though he wasn't sure if he knew he was doing it at all really. What struck him as odd, however, was the fact that the young women beyond the doors were blushing too. A curious look came over his face until Harry noticed the grimace on Bill's face.

"They can hear us," Harry realized aloud as he watched his friends wince. A surge of magic, desperate and angry rolled off of Harry around him until suddenly a loud screech was heard as the listening charm was overloaded and broken. Everyone in the hall covered their ears while Harry glared furiously at them through the windows. "I didn't want them to know."

"They would have learned one way or another," Bill assured him as he set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's better they learn now than dealing with them badgering you about it later."

"They weren't supposed to know... Nobody was," Harry ground out as he stared at his hands, taking the potions Pomfrey handed to him without another word against them.

"But they do, we do, and there's no changing that," Amelia added gently as she moved to the end of his bed and sat down. "It truly is better this way. They know now, and they know... a little of how you feel about this. Susan and Daphne are smart girls and it's my fault for showing them how to cast a listening charm, but they mean well. Can you blame them for wanting to know?"

Harry wanted to scream that he could but held himself back. Did he really want to try and hide this for the rest of his life? Now that some of the people he cared about knew, it didn't matter much, but he didn't want to always suffer in silence. For once he wanted to be able to rely on others, but even now he wasn't sure if he could, even if he had some of the most helpful and influential adults in the room at the moment.

"Can I still yell at them for not trusting me enough to tell them at some point?" Harry asked in a defeated voice. Amelia smiled and with a short nod from her Harry sighed in relief. "Alright... Is there anything else I need to know before I can stop thinking about this right now?"

"If I may?" Amos managed to cut in as he stood up from his son's side. Amelia looked to Harry for an answer and when he nodded Amos smiled genially. "Your story will get out. Despite the discreet nature of the investigations this sort of thing will fall into someone's hands eventually. Adoption records are generally public information, mainly so the Purebloods can keep track of who inherits what and who adopted who. That you are suddenly, well, to put it bluntly, on the market for adoption will most definitely find its way into the public eye."

Harry looked to Amelia and the Minister for confirmation. The pained grimace on the Director's face was enough for him and the sheepish smile from the Minister only further confirmed what Amos said. "Great... I take it I'm going to end up with offers?"

"Who wouldn't want the chance to adopt the Boy-Who-Lived and raise him better than the muggles that abused him?" Amos asked rhetorically. "Of course, let's hope that your previous circumstances are hidden for your sanity's sake at least. You're infamous, Mr. Potter, I think that says enough. You don't have to worry about my offer, however. I've already got as perfect a son as I could ever ask for of my own. I promise my son and I won't tell a soul about what we witnessed here today and we will do whatever we can to help you."

From his bed across the infirmary and down one bed, Cedric smiled at his dad before he looked back to Harry and nodded. "I wouldn't tell anyone even if you told me I could. This is your story to tell, Harry, nobody else's... I'm sorry I had a hand in revealing this. If there's anything I can do, name it."

"Thanks, Cedric, you're alright," Harry said. "A bit cocky though," he added with a wink.

At that Cedric laughed and held up the snitch, albeit a bit reluctantly. "With good reason. I caught it after you fell. I demanded a rematch but Hooch won't have it."

"Bugger... Looks like I owe you then," Harry grinned. He didn't mind losing so much, well, now anyways. Later he might be a bit sore about it but he was more worried about the immediate situation than some lost gold and a bit of pride. "Oh, where's my broom?" Harry finally asked as he peered about curiously.

Bill winced and pointed to a lump of robes, the tail end of his nimbus 2000 sticking out of the end of it, completely cracked in half. "It hit the whomping willow and I'm sure you're familiar with how it reacts to that. It wasn't at all happy and, well…"

Harry's face fell instantly. First his secret, now his broom? What next, his ability to choose? His classes? His dreams? Harry's hands clenched tight for a moment before he sighed and eased further back into his pillows. "That bloody figures... Broken life, broken body, now a broken broom... Seems I need a lot of things fixed."

"And I'll fix you up right this time," Poppy promised softly, a slight quiver in her voice. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to remove it all completely, but I'll take the damage they've done to you to task and make sure you're in the body you should have, a body you can be comfortable in. If it's within my power, I'll take away every scar and brand on you."

"Thank you, Poppy," Harry whispered to the old witch as he took her hand. Harry was genuinely touched. The matron seemed to know what he needed to hear, especially after seeing everything he had bared today. He didn't feel comfortable in his own skin, and he prayed someday, with her help, he might. "Are you sure you won't adopt me? I'm a good cook and I know brownies are your favorite."

"You wouldn't be able to handle me as your mother," the matron teased as she rubbed the balm gently on his dislocated shoulder. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't spread my love for chocolatey confections around. I do not need students attempting bribery."

Harry chuckled in response and began to let himself relax back into his usually guarded state. He felt raw, like a nerve had been opened up and lit on fire. He had given up his greatest, darkest secret to these people, to his friends, and now he had no idea what was going to happen. Spent from the screaming at Dumbledore and ignoring all of his pain, Harry sank further into himself until he saw Madame Bones watching him. Jade met silver once more and Harry wondered just what was on the woman's mind as she peered so intently at him. All he knew was that his future was about to change forever.

Perhaps, for once, for the better…

***The Next Morning***

Amelia sat in her office chair, her gaze trained upon the door, deep in thought. The previous afternoon a terrible secret had gotten out, one that should have been discovered long before now if not for the negligence and arrogance of an old man. Of course, said old man was trying to make amends and had given her full access to the castle from her office, and was already preparing concessions to avoid prison. She didn't like the politics involved when it came to the sort of justice her conscience demanded of this situation, but she would at least make sure it was served in some way.

The opening of her door revealed the three people she had assigned and requested for this case. For being at work two hours ahead of schedule the three of them looked fresh and ready to work. That was the best Amelia could ask for because she was certain all of them would need a heavy drink after all was said and done today.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a tall black man, built like a fortress but as graceful as the greatest apex predators of Africa. He hit hard, and when he hit it was likely his target wasn't going to get back up without some healing in one form or another. He was a master of his mind, his body and his magic, and had been a rising star in the department since his rookie years during the war against Voldemort. The Implacable Man, some of his targets had called him. Unwavering and undaunted by any task set to him, Kingsley would see his mission through to the end, bitter or otherwise.

Nymphadora Tonks, the up and coming rising star of the Auror Corps. Heart-shaped face with vivid pink eyes and purple hair that hung in a bob cut around her jaw, she was a beautiful young woman, blessed with natural curves, much like Amelia herself, despite their rigorous training. She was a year and a half out of Hogwarts but could stand up to some aurors that had been on the force three times as long as she had. The beautiful, albeit clumsy woman reminded Amelia of herself at that age. Confident, self-assured, and willing to do anything to get where she needed to go. Tonks was a shapeshifter, a metamorphmagus, and an invaluable part of the force in the few months she had spent tracking down smugglers and a few dangerous criminals. Her raw talent mixed with Kingsley's wealth of experience, honed by the fine training instincts of Alastor Moody made the young woman a force of nature.

The last of the rooms' new occupants was a former auror, a Healer that had been injured on the job during a home invasion and hostage negotiation. Hestia Jones had taken a position with the Department of Magical Family Affairs to make sure children were taken care of, family's kept together as much as possible, and to heal anyone she came across during her investigations. She was a lithe brunette with green eyes and despite her size packed a hell of a punch. Amelia regretted letting the woman transfer.

"Thank you all for coming," Amelia stated as the door behind them sealed shut and privacy wards were erected with a touch of Amelia's wand to a small plate on her desk. "I know you're all aware of what I asked you to come in for this morning so I'll get right to the point. This investigation is to be discrete and will be classified in the highest order. If some members of the magical community got their hands on the details of what we're going to investigate, it could cause even more trouble than the last war did. Only the end result of our investigation will ever be known, and that is that Harry's guardians were unfit to care for him and that he is up for adoption. If you have any reservations about this, speak now."

"Ma'am…" the pink-eyed Auror began slowly. "Is it true?"

Amelia looked to Auror Tonks with a critical eye, but saw the sympathy and emotion in the young woman. "Yes, and it's our responsibility to help make it up to him. Will that be a problem, Auror Tonks?"

"No director," Tonks responded seriously with a clipped nod. "I'll make sure Harry gets the justice he deserves."

"As will we all," Amelia echoed to nods from Kingsley and Hestia. "My floo has been linked to the private network of Hogwarts. We're headed to the infirmary."

Amelia quickly collected her briefcase and stowed her wand away as she approached the floo. With a pinch of green powder the fireplace flared to life and the Head of the DMLE vanished only to reappear in a swirl of green flames in Madame Pomfrey's office in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey herself stood near a pot of tea with William Weasley as the two spoke in hushed whispers. At her arrival, Poppy turned to look at the director and offered a sad smile as she realized why the woman was here.

"Madame Pomfrey, a pleasure as always," Amelia began pleasantly as she moved forward and shook hands with the healer she was very familiar with from past encounters. Amelia raised an eyebrow as she looked to William Weasley over her glasses. "Would you mind enlightening me as to your presence, Mr. Weasley?"

Poppy smiled and sipped at her tea as Bill tilted his head, a slight grin on his face even as the two aurors and Hestia showed up through the floo. His eyes flickered over to Tonks briefly in recognition before they fell back on Amelia. "I was granted permission by Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to stick around and keep an eye on Harry. He asked me to stay."

"I see…" Amelia replied slowly as she offered him a slight smile. "You've been granted his trust. Cherish it."

"That's the thing, Madame Bones, I already do," the man offered politely.

With a slight hum, Amelia nodded before she looked between the two adults then out the window that had veil-like curtains so they could look upon the infirmary while maintaining some level of privacy for its occupants. "How is he?"

"I gave him a dose of dreamless sleep last night," Madame Pomfrey responded in a tone of trained healer discipline. "He deserved it after what he had gone through. He slept peacefully through the night and his arm has been relocated… Although he did that himself."

Amelia's brow raised high at that bit of information before she pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "You let him relocate his shoulder on his own?"

"There was no 'letting him', Madame Bones," William placated with a dark chuckle. "Harry said it was one of the many wounds he was familiar with and he took care of it himself. I had come to get some tea last night and Madame Pomfrey was taking a quick break. We heard a grunt, pop, and brief growl of pain before we heard a sigh of relief. By the time we got back into the infirmary he was gingerly moving his arm about as if nothing had happened more than getting banged up by a bludger."

"I made sure it was realigned properly but he had done it correctly. He used a sheet, wrapped it around his arm and tied it to the bed to provide stability then adjust and yanked accordingly," Madame Pomfrey explained with an impressed quality in her voice as Hestia, Amelia, Tonks and Shacklebolt all had their recording notebooks out. "He has apparently fixed such an injury 'too many times to count' and wanted the pain over and done with. I was as angry as you were when I first realized it as well, but he had fixed the limb himself. I gave him some pain relief potion to help but I'm rather impressed with his skill… despite its dark origins."

"Quite so," Amelia echoed with a sigh before Poppy went on to explain his current condition and healing regimen.

As soon as the healer finished her explanation a house elf appeared with a cart laden with trays of food a few plates. Poppy wheeled the cart out into the infirmary and between the two boys present, who now slept in beds next to each-other instead of opposite sides of the room. Cedric was reading his transfiguration book while Harry was reading a novel. More than that, the group of adults was surprised to hear him actually humming.

"I look inside myself and see my heart is black," Harry murmured in tune as he turned the page.

"I see my red door I must have it painted black," Amelia sang along gently as she conjured a chair for each of the adults before Poppy conjured a table for them all.

Harry tilted his head, genuinely surprised that anyone in the room would have known what he was humming, or singing as the case might be. That it was the Head of the DMLE and not the pink-haired woman that looked familiar was even more astounding. "I didn't peg you for a 'Stones fan, Madame Bones."

"Not all wizards and witches remain ignorant of the muggle world and its many accomplishments," Amelia began with a slight grin. "Allow me to introduce Auror's Shacklebolt and Tonks, as well as Agent Jones from the Department of Magical Family Affairs." The group nodded to one another and Harry shook all of their hands briefly before they all set back down. "As for being a fan, I actually saw them in concert when I was younger. Although you do make an interesting choice of song to sing this early in the morning after what happened."

Harry snorted lightly as Poppy wheeled his own table and tray of food over to him as he sat up further. Cedric received the same beside him and the older boy watched with some curiosity. Harry took one sip of his juice before he replied. "If you went through what I did, it's easy to have a black heart… Although perhaps mine will be a different sort of Black."

Amelia glanced at the novel and then to the journal set on Harry's bedside table. A light smile crossed her lips before she chuckled. "Unspeakable Croaker is rather fond of that novel."

"He anything like the Croaker in my book?"

"He likes to think so," the Head of the DMLE mused as the aurors and Hestia took only small portions as they prepared for the interview. "I'm curious, how did you come across the Rolling Stones?"

Harry actually grinned at that, a crooked, devious grin as he thought over the circumstances. "One of my better memories, actually. I stole a radio from Dudley's best friend. He had brought it over so they could listen to it in Dudley's room. He forgot it then went on holiday with his family. I snuck into Dudley's room, broke off the handle and snuck the actual radio into… where I slept. Then I hid it so nobody could find it but I could still get to it. When I knew Piers Polkiss was back I left the handle in the trash so Piers would see it as it was collected in the morning. The Piers and Dudley got into a huge fight over it and I got a perfectly good radio to listen to on low volume. I was nine at the time."

"You gas-lit your cousin and his friend at nine years old?" Tonks asked curiously as she leaned on her elbows to look at him.

"You learn how to piss a lot of people off when you study them long enough. By the time I decided to fight back I knew exactly how to drive everyone around me mad," Harry answered briefly. He tilted his head the other way and peered at Tonks before a smile slipped across his face. "It's good to see you, Nym."

Tonks gave a bright smile nodded happily. "Wotcher, Harry. It's good to see you too. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Would being in bed with me be better circumstances?" Harry asked as he pulled up the sheets in invitation.

"Down boy, I wouldn't want to break you while you're still under Poppy's care," the purple-haired auror replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Bah, she'll fix me right up then give you a lecture about seducing younger men," Harry teased as Poppy rolled her eyes. Cedric snickered next to him and the two boys quickly bumped fists across the gap between their beds. Their camaraderie was quickly forged by the events last night, and Harry trusted the boy to be trustworthy and loyal as his House declared him to be, if nothing else.

"Behave, you two," Amelia chided the flirting pair lightly as she resisted the urge to laugh as she set her tea down. "Fraternization with subjects is against regulations, Auror Tonks. Besides, I think you would have competition."

"Plenty of it," Bill noted as he chuckled along with Kingsley and Hestia. "One fiery redhead and a very tricky brunette… possibly a fun-loving blonde if I read the signs right."

"Good thing I can be all of those then, innit?" Tonks answered as she shifted her hair-color to one then the other briefly before turning it back to normal. "And so much more," she added with a purr before she laughed it off and a more solemn smile slipped across her lips. "But you're right… we should get this over with."

Harry grumbled into the sandwich he had just taken a bite of and didn't look at anyone until he finished the whole of it. He would have gone slower except that he, like everyone in this room, felt he wanted it over with quickly. "I'm not going to like this conversation, am I?"

"I'm afraid not," Amelia stated softly. She leaned forward and slowly moved her hand out to reach his own on his tray table. Her fingers gently wrapped around his but she felt no reciprocation from him, not yet at least. "We need you to tell us everything you remember about your childhood… or your lack of it," Amelia amended as she noticed Harry's incredulous expression. "Everything you remember about living at Number 4 Privett Drive."

In as small a voice as any of them had ever heard from him, Harry asked, "will it get me away from them?"

"I promise," Amelia replied with all of the confidence in the world. "I'll even take you in myself if that's what you want."

Bill smiled as he saw the glimmer of hope pass through Harry's eyes. Amelia had said exactly the right thing and Bill surmised he knew just that. As Harry shifted to get more comfortable, the curse breaker adjusted his seat to sit next to Harry to offer some silent support. As Harry took a few breaths before he started, the red-haired man leaned in to whisper. "I would too, given the chance."

Harry's head turned curiously to the curse breaker and saw the truth. While yesterday the situation had been new to them all, his scars fresh in their minds, the time between then and now had given perspective to those around Harry. Bill had realized that, perhaps, he wouldn't make so bad a guardian if he were to take Harry into his care. A soft smile worked its way across the teen's lips as he nodded before he took one last deep breath. When Poppy went to put a privacy charm up, he looked to Cedric.

"You've heard what I've had to say already. I won't blame you if you don't want to hear the details."

"I wouldn't want to pry into private affairs," Cedric noted solemnly.

"Not very private when you've already heard what you have. I don't mind if you hear it, just don't spread it around."

"I promised I wouldn't, and I won't," Cedric assured Harry.

The two shared a nod of acceptance before Harry spoke again once Madame Pomfrey had locked down the infirmary. "My earliest memories are of cleaning the floors and scrubbing the toilets in the house. Followed by blinding pain from a belt across my back when I missed a spot or got my uncle wet…"

The moment Harry started was the moment he refused to stop for anything. At first it was recollections of a past he could barely remember as a child before the details became clearer, the pictures painted more vivid. Harry spoke of his childhood chores becoming the only thing that mattered before he went to school and learned his name. He told them of how after a month he was quickly disabused of the notion that he was smart when he got the highest marks in class while Dudley had gotten the lowest. The idea that he was good at anything other than being child labor and a waste of space was quickly beat out of him, or at least it was attempted.

Every Christmas and birthday meant only more chores, meant only more hand-me-downs and cast-offs that were barely fit for homeless beggars let alone a child like him. He told them of how he used to scream when he was being hit until his uncle threatened to kill him if the neighbors heard him. Eventually Harry had learned to take pain in silence, something that only seemed to unsettle his relatives even further as he took belt after belt in eerie quiet. The story of how he learned to cook, clean, how to repair pipes and household items came over time.

Then he told them of how he began to fight back.

It was little things, at first. A few grades here and there that would keep his relatives on edge, to show them he was smart only to get beat for it. He instilled in them minor fears that he was better, that he could be better, that he could escape and tear them down only for them to try and snuff out those hopes and dreams. He ventured into his little rebellions, stealing items, food, or money and turning one member of the family against the other. Told them how he moved pictures millimeters out of place day by day so his aunt would go insane trying to straighten them when she had obviously watched him all morning and locked him up at night.

"Harry Hunting," the teen explained, his jaw as rigid as steel as he spoke. "It was Dudley's favorite game. It started as tag and hide and go seek until Dudley took a cue from Vernon. He started to hit me, then he brought his friends in and they began to beat on me. When I started to fight back I earned only more punishments but I didn't care. They picked on me so I fought back. People don't know what it means to fight for your life, not like I do. They needed me and I knew it. They needed me to cook, to clean, to repair things that broke around the house. They had become reliant on me and I turned that against them. I became what they never wanted me to be…"

Harry's crooked grin was devilish, chilling even as he thought of what he had become. "I became valuable to them. I became integral into their lives and began to remind them of it. I would goad Vernon into beating me to within an inch of my life and then listen to them struggle to get back on track. How Petunia would forget just what temperature a roast best cooked at and burned it, how the toilet clogged and Vernon couldn't find the plunger or the right tools to fix the pipes…"

Harry chuckled darkly as his eyes lit up with a vicious glee. "It got worse whenever my magic manifested itself. I didn't know why they blamed me for something I couldn't possibly have done, but they did it anyway and I let them because it meant I was getting to them somehow, someway. Only after I came here and learned of magic did I realize my magic had linked to my desires, my mind, my instincts. I remember that before I learned what I am I would be locked in the cupboard under the stairs for five days and never once need a drink or food or have to take a piss or shit myself. All the while I was locked up, the photos would move bit by bit, food would vanish from plates that clearly had been full just moments ago, cookies that had been baking perfectly would suddenly burn and become little more than charcoal."

Harry let a dark laugh of satisfaction escape him as he thought of everything he had done. "I became their greatest asset, their greatest fear, and their greatest hate. If there is a hell, I willingly earned my place in it and dragged them down to it with me."

"How did you survive?" Hestia asked, trying to hide her breathlessness and tears as she recorded everything he had to say.

"I don't think I did," Harry managed to say as he looked up from his hands to the healer. "The Harry James Potter everyone expects me to be, the Boy Who Lived, Son of Lily and James, he died long ago. I'm what's left. I can only assume my magic saved my life; that it kept me alive through everything I experienced. I did take my own action, though. I was very good at card games and I learned how to count them, how to stack the deck, how to con even adults into playing with me. I earned money and squirreled it away in places only I knew about. I stored food and drink that I bought in secret in a small nook in the cupboard that I could eat when they locked me away."

Harry snorted slightly as the memories came to him. "Lying became second nature. I conned a Bookie into playing cards with me, to making bets on sporting events so he could earn some back just to lose even more to me. He wasn't all that bad a guy, but I did what I had to. I even got him to approach Vernon so the fat bastard would lose even more money, only so I could win it from Bodsworth and use it myself."

Harry tilted his head, a vicious grin on his face. "After a while I started to drug them."

Kingsley nearly did a spit-take as he heard that. As quickly as he could he managed to wipe his face down and set his goblet back on the conjured table before he looked Harry straight in the eye. "Say that again?"

"I drugged them," Harry said with righteous conviction as he stared right back at the indomitable auror. "I knew I couldn't kill them because I was financially dependent on them for the most part. I didn't trust anyone so orphanages were out of the question. So instead I began to buy sleeping pills and laced them into food or drinks when I decided I didn't want to get beaten on certain days. People are a lot easier to deal with when they're asleep."

"You still drugged them, Mr. Potter," Kingsley said again, trying to get his point across gently.

"So I should have let Vernon and Dudley beat me within an inch of my life and give me a few other scars instead of drugging them into a sleepy haze out of self-preservation, is that it?" Everyone in the room shifted uneasily. It was a moral grey area but it must have been effective at least. Harry, however, was right. If it was survival you were looking for, sometimes the lesser evil was the best course.

"Of course after I learned what I was I used potions instead," Harry continued quickly. "That wouldn't be classified as muggle-baiting, would it?"

Amelia pinched her nose, clearly aware she was dealing with a teenager that had no problem doing what was necessary if he had to. "Let's call it self-defense, shall we? Unless you used particularly powerful potions?"

"Anti-Aggression Concoction and a Sleeping Draught, low-grade. Perhaps a Calming Draught once after Vernon nearly killed me between second and first year after an incident with Dobby the house elf ruining a perfectly god business dinner. Used that one on myself as well, actually," Harry noted as he thought about that incident. His hand trailed up to his chest and harry traced the cross scar beneath his shirt like so many times before when it had gone unnoticed.

"Is that when he branded you?" Tonks asked shakily as she eyed the boy's hand.

Harry shook his head. "Halloween when I was twelve… That's one memory I'd rather not detail in full."

"Would you mind showing us, then?" Hestia asked curiously.

"Sure, I'll get right on painting you a picture," Harry said with a snarky drawl.

"Harry, she means through the use of a penseive," Amelia stated as she opened her briefcase and took out the item in question. "It's a receptacle for memories which can either project them for a group to see, or for one person to stick their head in and examine the memory from within. Only Most Ancient and Noble houses usually have access to them aside from the ministry. We use this one to confirm testimonies and we will be using it to confirm your story."

Harry eyed the device with a mixture of interest and caution. What could he learn from his own memories? Could he learn from the memories of others? Had his grandparents owned one? Questions trailed through Harry's mind before the teen nodded.

"Yeah, I can show you everything."

Harry followed Amelia's instructions and called up every memory he could of his time with the Dursleys, condensed for convenience and clarity as they could be. It took him roughly fifteen minutes and when it was done Amelia drew away a thick cloud of dark grey, something she had rarely seen in memory extractions before. The density of the memories was immense and Amelia had a feeling that what they were about to see would live inside each of them so long as they drew breath.

She was right.

Amelia passed her hand over a few runes to let the memories play all around them, and it started as Harry said it had. Chores and forced labor, conditioning and training him how to be a good slave force, a good little servant. The beatings were slow to start but gained momentum with each new one they came across. Harry Hunting's origins and its escalation made Bill growl in anger as he watched a cousin progressively beat the ever living hell out of someone they should have taken care of.

Tonks and Cedric cheered lightly as they watched harry play poker. Harry smiled fondly during these memories as he watched his younger self procure more money to save himself and drive the Dursley's mad with. Amelia was quite impressed with the cunning of a child as young as Harry had been. His rebellions and card playing had all started around nine years old, and he was clever young boy that hid his knowledge.

Harry stole away books, hid them in places only he could find and hoarded knowledge like gold, determined to be better than his relatives even if he couldn't show them that. Each of them examined what books they could before they vanished and Harry's labor was put on display. He was an excellent source of labor, certainly, and he knew how to take care of a home. When Harry was shown buying food then taking it to Mrs. Figg's so he could make recipes he wanted to try for himself when the Dursley's were on vacation, Poppy smiled brightly at how skilled he was and how much the boy seemed to enjoy the culinary arts, and the results they bore him.

Then it took a dark turn. The beatings they witnessed lasted longer, Harry Hunting scenes played themselves out in full only for Harry to get another beating for getting home late. The cries of pain eventually stopped and Harry took his lashes in abject silence by the time he was ten. Tears spilled from the eyes of everyone as they watched Harry quietly defy the Dursleys again and again, his cunning saving him from one punishment only to be dealt another.

Then it finally happened.

Harry was rushing along the playground, using the environment to his advantage to hurl himself away from his pursuers. He feinted left and twisted right, pushed his would-be attackers down slides or off the sides of the playground equipment as much as he could. They were relentless, eager to get back at him, eager to beat him so he wouldn't be able to trick-or-treat with the rest of the kids their age.

He led them to a tree and stopped in front of it. Harry's eyes, once wide with panic, had settled into cold, dark hatred. There was no running, there was no fear, there was simply the need to fight and never back down. He turned about and took two steps forward and waited, stood stock still as Dudley's gang finally caught up to him.

A stick, smoothed by use laid right at Harry's feet and the boy kept his eye on all of them as they surrounded the scrawny teen. When the first punch was thrown, harry dodged and kicked the stick up to break the nose of one of the boys. The force of it astounded everyone there and they realized that magic must have helped Harry do it. Harry, however, took advantage of the crying boy and proceeded to use the stick to beat them into the ground.

One by one the rest charged him and Harry fought back. He twisted around their fist and force-fed them a helping of humble pie as he returned his beatings three-fold. His elbows and knees were thrown with calculated risk, cracking jaws and breaking noses, at least when he wasn't using the stick to pummel them all. He spun it around like a staff and wielded it as if he had been doing it his entire life, he probably had, and some of the previous scenes of harry hunting had proved it.

In the memory, however, Harry had taken advantage of everything he knew on how to defend himself and used it against them. Awe entered all that watched it and Bill quietly cheered as each of the boys was dealt the finishing blow to knock them unconscious. When it was Dudley's turn, they all witnessed a ferocity and intensity they had never seen. He took out every pain and frustration on his poor cousin and it was a Miracle the boy was still breathing after Harry had slammed and broken the stick upon Dudley's back.

He let his guard down, and for him it was the last time he let it happen. Vernon came up from behind Harry, took what was left of the stick and knocked Harry out, only to hit him with the stick again and again until he was satisfied. When Harry woke up, the darkness of the penseive vanished to show a scene of Harry being water boarded. Vernon would bark his questions, harry would remain silent only to be dunked into the water to nearly drown.

Again and again, Harry took it all, growling in defiance on occasion before he was then beaten until finally a priest entered. As the priest spoke a chant of cleansing, of purging demonic influences, Vernon took a brand out of the fire pit. Everyone watching cried and as the silent, stoic, growling Harry finally screamed and roared as he was branded; first on his chest, then on his back before he was struck with the belt countless times and tossed into his cupboard.

"So much for there being a God. There is no good or God in this world. Let them all burn."

The words seemed to echo throughout the infirmary and Amelia shivered at the proclamation. So young, and they had all failed him by never once checking on him. Harry had been dealt the devil's own handiwork and he had come out alive, but at what cost? The following memories displayed a Harry that disregarded any and all concern for his relatives. Drugging became more frequent, and the summers between Harry's days at Hogwarts ran through with desperate speed.

As soon as the images conjured by the penseive faded away, Cedric puked into a nearby bucket and Madame Pomfrey summoned calming draughts for them all. As soon as the small vials of blue potion were in their hands, everyone took a drink. Tonks seemed to cling to her bottle, hoping for another dose as she relived the memories in her own mind. Even the calming draught didn't seem enough to all of those present. Cedric finished emptying his stomach before he accepted the draught and promptly drank as much water as he could before anyone spoke.

"How can someone's own flesh and blood do that to them?" Cedric asked of the adults. "How could they just do that to Harry?"

" _They are not my family,_ " Harry growled through the calming draught as his tray shivered with his magic before the magic of the potion brought him down from the rage. "I don't have family. I have a diary, a photo album, some gold, and stories I get to hear from others, that's it. I'm never going back to what those memories showed."

"And if someone tried to make you remain at the Dursleys?" Hestia asked with a measure of caution.

"The Dursleys would never leave that house…" Harry said with icy conviction. "Not alive at least."

"And how would you manage that without getting caught?" Tonks asked, interested in his plan, and more than a bit concerned.

"Gas line for the stove and oven. Put a small cut in it, keep the stove on, and make sure to dose the Dursley's with a sleeping draught to keep them inside. Rig a lighter to stay on and wait for the explosion. I would be out walking, hear the explosion and come running before I cry… I'd cry tears of joy and laugh before I made it look like I was sobbing for the filthy pieces of shit."

"I like that plan," Bill muttered darkly. "They deserve far worse, but it would do."

"You won't ever have to go through with it," Amelia stated sternly as she erased the question and anser from the record, and from the others as well. When the officers looked at her she shook her head pointedly and each gave a firm nod. Some things were too dangerous to write down, even if they would be in classified reports. "I hope you wouldn't do that to just anyone."

"Only those that deserve it," Harry answered honestly. "The Dursleys, Voldemort, Black, that's about all of the people on my shit list worth trying to kill. Even then I'm not sure if I would do it. I'd be just as happy never dealing with any of them ever again. I would like to deal them the greatest insult an enemy can suffer; to be ignored. I'd drive them mad with it and make sure they could never find me or the ones I care about."

"A much better plan of action," Amelia said with a hint of approval.

She knew there was a darkness in harry, but it was one born of necessity, of survival. He was willing to go the distance if he had to, but only if there was no other choice. She could sense that in him, and it made her appreciate him all the more. Amelia, however, could tell Harry needed a change, needed to move farther away from this darkness inside him. She had one of equal measure herself, she was sure, but it wouldn't hurt to temper his darkness. A glance at Bill told her the man had realized the same and they would both do what they could to change that if it came to it. Grey morality was the name of the game and Harry had already begun to embrace it.

"I believe that's all we need," Kingsley said as he stood up from his seat. It was apparent even the ever stoic and implacable man had been touched and concerned by the events today, but he wasn't going to fault the teen for trying to survive. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Potter."

"Sure, I look forward to seeing you sometime. You're good company," harry joked idly as a smile attempted to strike a light on his lips. His jade eyes fell on Tonks and he gave the woman a wink. "Especially you, Nym. I still haven't forgotten."

Tonk's hair turned a brilliant red for a moment before she calmed her powers and shook her head. With a chuckle the woman turned away and added a sway to her hips as she followed her partner. Bill nudged him and Harry chuckled before they both turned to the waiting Head of the DMLE.

"I would like to come back and speak with you more, Harry, if you don't mind," Amelia offered softly. "Not about this but about other things. You have an interesting perspective on life and I want to help you find a better one, if I can."

"If you want. I'm not going anywhere," Harry said with a shrug. "Besides, I might need a pretty redhead like you to rescue me from ugly, here."

As Harry jerked his thumb at Bill, the curse breaker gently pushed the hand and turned it so the thumb was pointed at Cedric. "He's the ugly one, I'm the handsome one. Are we clear on that yet?"

"Probably not," Amelia and Harry said together. When the pair noticed it they shared a grin and a small nod before the Head of the department left. As she walked away, Harry's eyes trained on Bill and the teen couldn't help but smirk.

"Seems I'm not the only one that likes to watch women walk away," Harry teased the eldest Weasley son.

"Hush, don't ruin it for me," Bill murmured before the woman disappeared from sight, a smirk on her lips as she rounded the corner of Poppy's office.

"Harry."

The black-haired wizard turned to look at Cedric and saw a much more collected young man than moments ago. Harry had to hand it to him, Cedric had handled that surprisingly well for someone that had never seen anything like it. A silence reigned for a moment before Cedric spoke again. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Don't be, you never laid a hand on me," Harry said with a reassuring look. "Besides, if you did I'd smack you into next week and we wouldn't all the girls going without seeing your pretty face for that long, would we?"

Cedric snorted at that before he regained control of himself. "Prat"

"Git."

The pair chuckled at that before madame Pomfrey brought them lunch. As soon as she had left their side, however, a knock was heard from the door. Poppy quickly checked it to see if someone needed treatment before Blaise stepped right in. he was perfectly fine, and the Healer was a little surprised to see him now of all times.

"I'd like to see Harry."

"He's about to have lunch and he just finished a rather trying morning," Poppy explained as she glanced to her patient. "I would prefer he be allowed to eat in peace for the time being."

"Poppy… Let him in," harry said before Blaise could get out another word. The Italian boy and the matron looked surprised before they resigned to his request. As soon as Blaise put up privacy wards around the pair of them and had taken the seat Amelia had been in, Harry became curious. "So what's going on?"

"Not nearly as much as what's happened with you," Blaise answered quietly. "But I'll be quick. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

"That's kinda apparent, Blaise," Harry said with a gesture to Bill, Cedric, Poppy and Blaise himself.

The Italian shook his head, a rueful smile upon his lips before he answered. "No, I meant you're not _alone_."

Harry tilted his head for a moment before his eyes widened at the realization of what Blaise was saying. "Your mother-"

"No! _Never._ My mother would never lay a hand on me," Blaise asserted defensively. He was telling the honest truth but he needed to get it out quickly before any further misunderstanding was had. "I meant I've been through what you have… though not near as much."

"Your step-fathers?" Harry asked curiously.

"Numbers three and five," Blaise confirmed with a bob of his head. "Mum couldn't stop them in time and ended up taking some of it as well… She killed number three herself for what he did to me. I still bear a few marks on me side and back where he hexed me."

"What about number five?"

Blaise swallowed down his fear and looked away for a moment. When he looked back Harry saw something he thought he would only see in his own eyes. Intent to kill, intent to hurt someone that had done the unforgivable in a way they would never walk away from ever again. Harry took a breath as he realized now why he felt a kinship with the slytherin boy and looked to his own hands. They had both faced down death, and both would gladly deal it if it came down to it.

"How?"

"I conjured a knife with accidental magic and stabbed him with it…" Blaise explained with a certainty that came with knowing your secret would never be shared beyond who you told. "I stabbed him with it twenty-one times before my mother finally pulled me away from his corpse."

Harry gave a solemn nod. To think, his friend had blood on his hands and could see thestrals because he had murdered someone in cold blood, or was it self-defense? Either way, did it matter? Blaise had saved himself and his mother from abuse; that was enough for Harry. Harry wished he could have done the same as his friend but he knew those hopes were dashed. Instead his relatives would be tossed into the deepest darkest pits the world had to offer and made to suffer, or at least, that's what Harry hoped would happen.

"Why tell me?"

Blaise laughed lightly as he leaned on the table in front of him before he looked Harry in the eye. "Because I know why I felt comfortable around you now. We both knew what it was like… We both went through some hardship, you far more than me, but we came out of the other side victorious. You would do whatever it takes to keep you and those you care about safe, and so would I…"

Blaise smiled as he watched the green-eyed teen return it in equal measure. "It's an honor to have met you, I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Harry Potter," the shorter teen responded as the pair shook hands once again. "It's good to know I'm not alone."

"As long as you keep me around mate, you're never alone," Blaise answered with a slight smirk. "Well unless you need to wank, then you're on your own."

"Pervert," Harry muttered, only for both boys to laugh as they settled back in their chairs. Harry truly was glad to have taken a chance that first day, especially now that he knew he wasn't entirely alone among a sea of happy histories. "Thank you Blaise… for telling me. It couldn't have been easy."

"It couldn't have been easy on you for everyone to find out about you, either," the Italian sighed as he observed his friend. "I'm sorry we had to learn of it this way. It would have been better if you had told us."

"Would it?" Harry mused aloud. "I'm not so sure… This was like a giant bandaid… We ripped it off all at once and I don't have to worry very long about whether or not my friends will stick by me. I'll know soon enough."

"Well you've got me, which counts for something," Blaise mentioned.

"Says you," Harry teased. Blaise chuckled at that but he knew Harry appreciated the fact he was there, that they had shared experiences, even if they were on vastly different scales in some cases. "But thanks… I just hope I don't lose anyone over this."

Blaise offered a quiet nod and sighed. The two enjoyed some light chatter for a few moments before Blaise realized his ward was still up and cancelled it so he wouldn't be rude.

"I need to see him!"

Harry winced as he heard the voice of one of his oldest friends. Leave it to Hermione to come charging in as soon as she could when it wasn't on lockdown. She must have figured lunch would be the key time to approach and Harry wondered if he would come out of this with a steadfast friend, or even more disappointment. He let Hermione and Poppy argue for a few moments before he glanced at Blaise. The Italian gave him a look that said "you let me in" and Harry knew he couldn't leave Hermione out.

"Poppy, let Hermione in."

"Harry, you have hardly touched your lunch and we need to get your strength up for when we start rehabilitating your body!" the matron of the infirmary explained with no little exasperation as she looked from the angry teenage girl to the resigned teenage boys.

"She deserves a straight answer, Poppy," Harry said just loud enough for Hermione to hear him as well. "She gave me my first hug. She has a right."

"Fine… but if I don't see you eating in the next ten minutes I'm going to strap you down and force it down your gullet, is that clear?"

"Yes Poppy," harry agreed quickly. He respected the matron far too much to disobey her too much, and right now he knew he was pushing his luck. "Could I get seconds? I'm starving."

Poppy glared at him but gave a resigned sigh as she let Hermione in. As soon as the Brunette became a missile seeking its target the matron headed into her office to prepare more potions and order more food. Harry knew he would get a hell of a talking to later, but it was worth it if he could at least keep Hermione as a friend.

"Why didn't you ever say anything, you stubborn arse?!" Hermione practically screeched at him as tears already began to form in her eyes. "I could have helped you! We could have helped you! All you had to do is ask but you suffered in silence! Why?! Why did you hide this from me? From us?! We care about you Harry and there's nothing you say or do that will change that for me. All I ever wanted was friends and then you came along and have been the best friend I could have hoped for but you lied to me! You kept this from us when we could have helped you and-"

Heartened by his friend's rant, and more than a little concerned she would continue if he didn't do something drastic, Harry reached out and pulled the brunette into a hug. Hermione froze, fully aware that this was the first time she had ever been hugged first, and quite possibly that this was the first time Harry had ever willingly initiated contact of this sort with anyone. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped tight around her and Hermione slowly woke from her stupor enough to return the gesture.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to Hermione as he held her to him. "And I am sorry I never told you but I was ashamed of what I let happen to me. It's not something I could share easily. You have to understand, you were one of my first friends and you were the first person to ever hug me as one. I didn't want to scare you, to disappoint you or to… to become a freak in your eyes because of the scars you hadn't seen until yesterday. So I'm sorry…"

Hermione broke down crying in her friends arms and harry held onto her as best he could. The teen boy let her cry to her hearts content and listened to her half-formed ramblings as she tried and failed to speak again and again in an attempt to comfort him. Instead, he gently stroked her hair as Minerva had his the previous day and felt her begin to calm down. With a curious look to Blaise, Harry wondered why she had calmed down only to receive a shrug from the Italian boy followed by a mouthed "girls are weird" which made Cedric chuckle next to them.

"We okay?" Harry asked of one of his dearest friends when she finally turned her head to look up at him.

"Of course we are," Hermione answered in an instant. "But you need to be honest with me from here on out, alright? No more secrets like this."

"I'll try," Harry promised slowly. "If anything like this comes up again I promise to tell you if I can. If not, I give you license to hug it out of me if necessary."

Hermione laughed through a few sniffles before a concerned look entered her features. "Is this… are they the reason you tense every time someone touches or hugs you?"

Harry nodded and Hermione instantly looked guilty. Harry, however, picked her chin up off of his chest with a finger and made her look him in the eye. "I like your hugs, even if I tense when you touch me. I get better about it each time but go easy on me, alright? The tighter it is the worse I may get depending on the situation. Hopefully we can overcome that."

Hermione gave a brilliant if watery smile and a happy nod before she backed away. When she noticed Blaise she raised an eyebrow and the pair of boys merely offered shrugs at her questioning look.

"I pulled you into a hug so Blaise could look at your arse."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she pulled her robes tighter around her only to realize that only accented the teenage curves she possessed. Blaise tried to say he hadn't been looking before harry burst out laughing along with Cedric. Hermione, realizing she had just been played, grumbled and growled at Harry before she sat down with an increasing blush next to Blaise. Blaise tried to glare at Harry but when the brunette girl wasn't looking, Harry offered him a wink and a nod at Hermione. When Blaise raised an eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes, content in the knowledge he knew his friends liked each-other but had yet to act on it.

"Anything more like this and it's going to be a long day…"

***Surrey***

"Are you sure we can't take Harry's plan and apply it with extreme prejudice?" Tonks asked for the second time since leaving the infirmary. "I'd be happy to tear these… filthy fucking muggles apart and feed them to the nearest stray."

"Calm down, Auror, that's an order." Amelia's cold voice sapped any strength Tonks had to rebel, though her red hair never faded as she collected herself. "As much as I agree with the sentiment we need to do this by the book… to a point. When I enter the house do not reveal our association with law enforcement or government. I want true reactions out of these people. Let them give us enough rope to hang themselves as it were."

"Director, forgive me but what exactly do you intend to do before we notify them of an investigation?" Hestia asked with some concern.

Only a few times in their experience with the Head of the DMLE had they ever seen it, but the devilish smirk on Amelia's face sent chills through both Auror's and Hestia. Amelia had a plan and she wasn't about to reveal it, but there was no doubt in any of them that Madame Bones intended to use some very devious tactics.

"Oh, you'll see."

The sweetness of her voice sent another chill through them but with a curt dismissal the Aurors prepared and the group walked through the empty park not far from the Dursleys. Instinct took control and all of them surveyed the area. Amelia could hardly believe it. Such an unassuming, rather charming neighborhood could bear witness to such despicable acts? It made her sick to think once again how vile the human race, magical and muggle, could be to their own kind. As soon as they cleared the area Amelia walked toward number 4 Privet Drive.

It was, in short, unnaturally immaculate. A perfect lawn and garden. House painted to sickening perfection with their company car gleaming in the early morning light. One would expect this out of real estate ads or doll houses. For a moment Amelia almost wondered how they managed until the choked, blunt words of a young boy struggling with his past replayed in her ears.

 _"Every year my birthday meant more chores. There were no gifts, except the gifts of hard work and endless labor. It taught me self-reliance and how to keep a house. That, perhaps, was the only kindness I could find out of everything. Being their servant, their whipping boy, their... worthless freak nephew and slave was all I knew. One blemish was all it took to gain a beating. Nothing less than unblemished perfection, an unnatural state of being. But behind that facade, you'll find the rot."_

A single overlong press of the doorbell, an imperfect, inopportune interruption chimed through the house until Amelia released the button. Frustrated calls for a "boy" they forgot wasn't there rang out quickly before a simpering horse-faced woman answered the door. Her pink dress did nothing to flatter her and the pearls about her neck looked about as real as the house looked natural.

"Good morning, may I ask who you are and what business you have here?"

"Good morning," Amelia responded. "I'm Amelia Bones and I was looking for the Dursleys that lived here at Number 4 Privet Drive. I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you."

"I'm Petunia Dursley," answered the frail-looking woman. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"You can, however I think it would be improper to discuss such on the doorstep but it is a matter of great importance."

"Of course, of course." Petunia looked Amelia and her entourage up and down. Amelia looked the perfect image of a business woman and Kingsley was that of the fiercest bodyguard while Tonks, though more casual, put on her most serious and natural looking expression to appear professional. Hestia of course was as calm and collected as Petunia had ever seen. One quick look and Petunia put on her biggest smile. They screamed of opportunity to her.

"Come right in." She led them into the living room. "Please take a seat while I fetch my husband. Would you care for anything to drink? Tea perhaps?"

"Thank you, that would be appreciated."

With a polite nod Amelia dismissed the woman and looked to her Aurors. One nod to opposite ends of the room and each was prepared to handle any escape or assault attempts while there. Their time to relax was short lived as Petunia returned with tea and biscuits shortly after Vernon, dressed in clothes he would usually wear to work, waddled in. His bulk disgusted the Head of the DMLE the moment she saw it.

"Vernon Dursley, at your service," he said with a strong handshake. "Might I get your names?"

"I am Amelia Bones and I'm here today to discuss with the both of you something of great interest to all parties involved." The Dursleys nodded for her to continue as they passed out tea. Amelia accepted out of politeness but did nothing more than stir sugar into it. "You see, roughly a week ago there was an incident, one that concerns a relative of yours. Your nephew I believe, one Harry James Potter."

Vernon's pleasant exterior melted in the face of a sudden scowl. "You're one of them, then. That boy is a ruffian and a freak not fit for polite society, even yours. What fool thing has he done now? Are we to be rid of him? Or is he dead?"

Amelia sipped at the overpriced tea to hide her emotions. So quick to just cast Harry aside?! And to sound hopeful that he's dead? It took all of her self-control to continue her charade. "No, he's not dead though he was severely injured. You mean this is not the first time he has been involved in certain incidents?"

"We send him away each year to... that place! You probably know that if you've been dealing with him him…" exclaimed Vernon heatedly. "We're lucky to be rid of him at the end of every summer. So tell me, what has he done? Taken advantage of someone? Gotten a girl pregnant or something?"

"No, nothing so severe," Amelia began, "however, there is concern regarding those around him at the time being. You see he has been spending time with my niece while recovering and I intend to protect her as best I can. I wanted to know the boy's background and quite frankly what you have told me is rather shocking."

"You should get him away from her as fast as possible," Petunia cut in. "He's no good. We only took him in because we had to. If there was a way we could be rid of him we would do it but he keeps finding ways back to us."

"This is most concerning." Amelia shook her head tragically, more to warn off Tonks' temper than to play her part. The Auror was getting upset but Tonks hid it well as Amelia gathered a few documents from her suitcase. "This is not exactly how I pictured the situation but we are all forced to deal with unwanted individuals from time to time. Could you, perhaps, tell me who was responsible for placing him with you?"

"An associate of the miscreant's parents," Vernon grunted as he gulped down some tea. "Some crackpot Professor, unnatural sort of man. Dumbledore, wasn't it dearest?" Petunia nodded. "Wrote us a letter that we long since lost by now, forced us to take him in because no other arrangements could be made. Damned boy was a drain on our resources."

A picture was being painted for Amelia. More and more she began to see where the pieces fit. The records she had managed to obtain from muggle hospitals in the area of Harry's visits and all the ministry reports on file about the boy had given them much but never enough. Now, however, with Harry's written testimony and the story these two were telling gave Amelia plenty of ideas on what had happened.

"Well I'm afraid nothing can be done about the professor but I'm sure we can come to an arrangement regarding Harry." Amelia took a form from one of her files and held it close. This was a gamble, but she had to play on their obvious desires before she revealed the truth of the matter. "You see, I will do anything to protect my niece and he could influence her life greatly if things are left to pass, so you see I am in a difficult position. I am able to, shall we say, _take care_ of him. I know quite well how to deal with the likes of him. Sign this form and you will never have to deal with him again."

It was a very simple form, straightforward and to the point. They would absolve themselves of all control and ties to the boy and Harry would be free to get new guardians as necessary. Amelia watched as the pair pondered the form before them and read it over a number of times before conferring. Their voices sounded positively excited before Vernon took out a pen and eagerly scratched in his name before Petunia did the same. Amelia signed the parchment as a witness and once sealed by a stamp she kept on her she watched as Harry's record magically changed to reflect his new status.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." Amelia made a few copies with a quick spell and but the original into Harry's file, all the while watching as Horror dawned on the faces of the Dursley's at the sight of her wand and the badge she had revealed. "Let me introduce myself with my full title, I am Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. Vernon and Petunia Dursley, it has been my great displeasure to meet with both of you, and it is my most sincere pleasure to inform you that you are both under arrest for the criminal abuse and neglect of one Harry James Potter."

Vernon made to stand but Tonks quickly stunned the overweight whale of a man back into his seat. At such blatant use of magic Petunia screamed and cursed at them before Kingsley stunned her as well. Dudley raced into the room and upon seeing his parents charged Kingsley until he was hit with a stunner from Amelia herself. The Bones Matriarch stood from her seat and cast spells to shackle each of the Dursleys and restrain them until their investigations were complete.

"Document everything. Start with his room upstairs and the cupboard under the stairs. We'll get statements under Veritaserum later then hand them over to our jailors to put them on trial as soon as possible. This will be done before the evening."

Tonks' strained voice quivered as she asked a question. "I still can't believe they put him in the cupboard under the stairs…" She glowered and raised her wand, the tip glistening with power, before she unleashed the spell and destroyed the lock on the cupboard. Amelia watched, her eyes transfixed on the young Auror. In all the time Amelia had known her Tonks had never mentioned any connection to Harry, to see her so distressed told the older woman all she needed to know.

Tonks cared, and she cared a great deal, about the young Harry Potter.

"By Morgana... How could they do this to you Harry?"

Amelia followed, her steps only increasing the tension she felt inside. She had heard the stories, had witnessed the disdain and hate from his relatives, had felt the hate and shame roll off of Harry, and now it was time to see it all come together. Silent tears marred the cheeks of the ever cheerful Auror and Amelia knew this was something she would remember to her dying day. She set a hand on Tonks' shoulder to brace the young woman, and herself, before she peered inside.

Though filled with cobwebs, spiders and dust it was a true testament to what Harry had survived. Scratches in the walls seemed to indicate some sort of count. One she noticed had "Birthdays" scratched above it with twelve marks beneath, a set labelled "No Presents/No Christmas" was identical. Over and over, whether written in marker or scratched in with some utensil there were tallies; "broken bones", "survived drunk Vernon", "strange accidents", and "suddenly healed" among them. What's more she could see the spots on the bed and sheets that were repeatedly stained with blood, and no few splatters or handprints in blood marred the walls of the cupboard.

"Because they're monsters," Amelia murmured softly. "Help me burn them. Help me put them in the deepest, darkest circle of hell that prisons have to offer. Take pictures and document everything, I want to scan this for a moment."

Tonks complied, her camera documenting the cupboard under the stairs as best she could as Amelia scanned the contents repeatedly. She finally got a hint of how the young man she knew today was still here. It was small, nearly nonexistent after all of this time but there it was. It was the tiniest spark of magic she had seen but she could recognize it. She shook her head, the impossibility of Harry's survival finally revealed to her.

"So that's how..."

"Madame Bones?"

"There are residual traces of healing magic with Harry's signature. Poppy is treating him and getting him back on track with his natural health and maturation and told me that by all rights from his past injuries he likely should have been dead or far worse off than he had been." Amelia shook her head, amazed at what magic and the will to survive could do. "She told me the only reason she never found the problems before was because Harry's magic actively hid them from her on instinct. He hid himself from her, and when he was here he saved himself.

"The will to survive and eventually escape forced him to heal his own body with accidental and instinctual magic, the level of which is unheard of. His growth was stunted as a result but Poppy theorizes that it would take a great deal more injuries for Harry to actually die than for normal wizard and witches even after he's fully healed. His magic won't allow him to just give up or succumb to injury and death."

Tonks shed even more tears at that and struggled to compose herself as she continued to take pictures, documenting what Amelia said as best she could.

"You knew the Potters?" Amelia asked of Tonks after a few moments of documenting the house on her own.

Tonks smiled wistfully. "I was young, my mother and Sirius Black are cousins and they both abandoned the Black Family. They were really good friends, the only family the other had outside of their friends once they were disowned. My mom loved to spend time with Lily talking about spells and putting James and Sirius in their place. I remember seeing Harry as a baby for the first time and holding him... It's one of my patronus memories because at the time I thought I was getting a little brother or a really distant cousin of my own. I didn't see him again until his first year of Hogwarts but never spent much time with him. Now I see what he's been through… It's not right. These people deserve to die, Amelia! They deserve what Harry planned for them!"

Amelia squeezed Tonks' shoulder once more to draw her attention and gave her a firm but empathetic look. "No, it isn't right. But the best we can do is give him a bit of closure with this. Afterwards, if he's up for it, I'll let you join me when I go back to speak with him. I think it might be good for both of you."

Tonks smiled in response despite her desire to tear the house apart. A nod later and the pair went to work. Everything in the house was documented and even Kingsley, the man oftentimes described as an immovable mountain of a man, showed emotion at the scene. Amelia was certain that if she didn't regularly stun the Dursleys to keep them unconscious their tirades about Harry and magic in general might have ended up in the deaths of the three muggles.

It lasted some hours and eventually they got around to the questioning. To keep any murders from happening Amelia forced everyone, even herself, to relinquish their wands to a nearby shelf. Once the interrogation under Veritaserum was complete and their dictation a verified Amelia quickly stunned the Dursleys and brought them to the private cells in the Auror Office. The guard was loyal to Amelia and wouldn't speak a word of the event to anyone but her until it was time for their trial.

It had been a trying day, but as soon as she dismissed her Aurors Amelia invited Tonks to join her at Hogwarts. They had finished much sooner than she had imagined and without incident, thankfully. Tonks had been reluctant at first but with little prompting joined Amelia as they visited the infirmary for dinner. Bill Weasley was still there and Harry was speaking with Susan, Daphne and Tracey as they visited him. The moment the pair of law enforcement officials walked in Harry went stony.

"It's done," Amelia told him. "They'll be in Azkaban in no time."

Harry let out a great breath and wrapped his arms around himself. While he had hoped the Dursleys would have been killed, Azkaban was a decent second place. A shuddering breath escaped him as he began to realize he had just taken the first steps to never having to bow to anyone's world view ever again, never having to be a slave or be beaten within an inch of his life. He would never again have to deal with the stuff of nightmares on a daily basis. Tears of joy left him as he forced himself out of his bed and quickly tugged both Amelia and Tonks into his arms.

"Thank you… thank you so much…"


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I had a lot of people asking why we didn't see as much of Hermione and Ron last chapter and why I didn't delve into reactions as much. Simply put, we will see the reactions of characters over time as Harry discusses it with them at his leisure, or will see it mentioned. The reason I didn't bring more Hermione and Ron into it all is because I want to focus more on my preferred cast, new characters and what they all have to offer. We have seen Ron and Hermione in similar situations and I think it's done to death, so I avoid it a bit because I want the camera focused elsewhere. Yes some of the friendships are quick, but sometimes they can be that way. I'm taking advice into account but I'm still proceeding mostly with what I have already written and editing in a few other things. I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you, and I'm sory if I don't go as in depth as you expect I should, but it is my story and I like where I had/have it going. 2. We see a smidgen of action here but not much. Actually there was supposed to be a lot more here originally but I decided not to kill a certain Grim here. You're welcome. 3. We will begin to see different perspectives more and more from here on out. I'll be including various adults and even some teens here and there that help progress the story. 4. As always, huge thank you to my reviewers and supporters. 5. Sorry for the wait, college and some doctor's appointments took over my life. We will be on track next week.

 **Chapter Ten: Halloween**

A week had passed since Harry's scars, his history, his greatest secret had been revealed. The interview had left Harry compromised, his emotions in wild swing before the calming draughts Poppy gave him had settled in. Those potions were the reason why he had spoken so easily with Blaise, Hermione and all of the others. The next day had not gone so easily. Poppy had eased Harry down from the calming draughts which in some opinions was not a good thing.

Namely everyone Harry had put through a thorough reaming the likes of which they would never forget.

Harry had remained quiet around everyone except Poppy and Minerva whenever the latter stopped by to visit, usually at meal times. Cedric had respected Harry's silence and taken to getting ahead on what assignments he could while in the Hospital wing. Bill had work at Gringotts' to attend to and Amelia was busy fast-tracking the classified trial for the Dursleys with the eager help of Tonks, Kingsley, and Hestia Jones. That left everyone else at the mercy of a very irate teenager with anger issues.

The moment his friends had gathered just after dinner to confront them he had let loose. Daphne and Susan had been particularly shamed for deciding to use a listening charm, that they hadn't trusted him enough to tell them in his own time, which also applied to everyone else. Tracey had tried to defend them all with the fact that they wouldn't have used the listening charm if he had just trusted them in the first place.

That had set Harry off.

" _And now that you know the truth do you feel better?" he asked them. "Do you feel satisfied, more fulfilled now that you know I'm a bloody freak?! That my past is worse than the lives of countless slaves? Are you happy to learn a friend carried all of that pain, anguish, and agony and managed deal with it? Are you happy you got to learn that when I was so desperate for you not to know I couldn't even look at you?!_

" _I didn't want anyone to know for a reason, dammit!" Harry growled at them. "I was weak! I still am! I fought back as best I could and even then I only survived, and maybe that's not even the right word! I never wanted anyone to know because this is my greatest shame, my darkest secret, and you all stole it from me! You stole my choice to trust away from me!"_

Poppy had cut him off after that and sent everyone away and talked quietly with him. To say everyone was ashamed of listening in was an understatement. Cedric was absolved of guilt because there really hadn't been any plan behind his circumstances, just dumb luck that he had been badly injured enough to stay in the hospital wing and hear the entire thing. That and being sworn to secrecy by a very scary trio comprised of the Head of the DMLE, the local Healer and the Deputy Headmistress _might_ have had something to do with it.

Harry had received a string of apologies in the mail from all of his friends, along with several attempts to apologize in person. Poppy's presence had kept Harry calm, without using any potions, and eventually he had come around to talk normally with them. Of course, any mention of his past had brought them back to angry looks and absolute silence until they changed the topic. When Hermione had tried questioning Cedric, Harry had cast a silencing spell on her that took the combined efforts of Minerva and Poppy to break. Harry had not been affected by any threats of punishment or admonishment, not from anyone, even his best friends.

Bill had been impressed when he stopped by for a late dessert that Tuesday night when Harry told him what had happened. Of course, that little event had only spurred another. Hermione and Ron had snuck down with the invisibility cloak and Hermione had cast a privacy ward around the golden trio so they could talk privately. Bill, who raised an eyebrow at them from the other side, shrugged and went back to his book.

" _Traitor," Harry said with resigned futility, only for Bill to shrug on the other side of the ward, having read the teen's lips._

" _Yeah, well, sometimes family takes precedence over friendship," Ron shot back as he pulled a pair of stools over for himself and Hermione._

" _Then where are Fred and George? I'm friends with them too. Aren't they family enough to you to be down here?" Harry sniped as he sat up straighter in bed._

" _This isn't about them, it's about us and your little tantrum the other day about us not trusting you," Ron put bluntly. "But you don't trust us is what I got from that."_

" _Tantrum, huh? Let's stick you under the Dursleys' care for a few years then see how you feel when someone invades your privacy, decides you don't get to have secrets, decides you don't get to have a choice in who you tell about things or what you tell them," Harry growled in return, making Ron look away ashamed of the momentary outburst. "Yeah… I thought so."_

" _You still didn't trust us, Harry," Hermione nearly whispered. "We've been friends since first year… We saved the Philosopher's Stone and you killed a basilisk to save me, to save Ron's sister. We killed a troll together, Harry… We've been the closest, best of friends since that Halloween and I… we can't do this without you. We have always been honest with you when you asked it of us. I think it's time you were honest as well."_

" _She's got the right of it, mate," Ron added quietly. "We just wanted to know the truth and we want to hear you tell us, not hear you scream about it to Dumbledore."_

" _We just want to help," Hermione continued. "If you had told us sooner… Harry we all know you've been different this year… that you've been trying to break out of your shell but you could have done that from the start. Please… help us understand."_

 _Harry looked to his hands and took a breath. It was not what he expected, nor what he wanted, but it was the honest truth of their friendship that he needed to open up, now more than ever. His hand drifted to the novel on his bedside table and he slowly pried it open. Between the pages was a bookmark unlike any other, one that Harry doubted anyone else possessed._

" _My room for the first twelve years of my life was here," Harry began as he seemingly unfolded a bookmark that had once had been seamless. Of all the things Harry had managed to salvage it was the envelope of the very first Hogwarts letter. "This is one of my most prized possessions…"_

 _Hermione took it with ginger hands and examined the envelope. How Harry had hidden it, possibly with some sort of transfiguration enchantment, was interesting, but right now the object in her hands mattered far more. Tears welled in her eyes and Ron's hand's tightened into fists as he read it_

 _To: Mr. H. J. Potter,_

 _In the Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number 4 Privett Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

 _From: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

" _It reminds me what I faced and where I came from… but it also reminds me that I was able to escape, to move on, that there was an entire world just waiting for me to find it…"_

 _For a while Harry spoke of the hope it had given him until he had delved, much more gingerly, into his past. In overview he explained what punishments were, what his life was like, but nothing compared to the interview. By the end of it all Hermione was sitting on the bed, holding Harry for dear life as Ron held his head in his hands, apologizing over and over again for not doing enough, for not trying to do more when they rescued him from bars on his windows, thinking it was just another muggle punishment to keep him from communicating with everyone._

 _They had continued to talk late into the night, Harry forgiving them for never knowing, never doing anything, for prying and for not when they should have. They forgave him for 'playing his role' as he called it, for not showing them the side of him he never wanted seen. It brought them closer together in its own way and eventually Bill walked the pair of uninjured students back to Gryffindor Tower before he left for his early shift at Gringotts. But not without saying a few words of wisdom himself._

" _They're the closest you ever got, you know," Bill whispered in the dark infirmary. "To a family."_

" _A brother and sister… I know," Harry muttered softly. "We still are… but not all families last."_

 _Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Always a pessimist, is that it?"_

" _Maybe, but right now I just see the cracks," Harry murmured in a small voice. "I'm not blind, Bill. I know them better than they think. I've heard things spoken from both of them I never told them I did."_

" _Why not call them out on it tonight?"_

" _Because it wasn't what they needed… It's not what I needed either," Harry answered after a long pause. "If I even know what I need anymore."_

 _Bill sighed as he set a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. It wasn't exactly what he had hoped to hear from the young man, but it was how the teen felt and there was little to change it. "Hopefully someday you do… And maybe someday I'll help you find it." Bill slipped his coat on before a grin slipped across his lips. "Or maybe a far prettier redhead than I will and I'll just reap the benefits."_

Harry went to bed laughing as he thought of Bill's parting words. The days that followed were far easier on everyone, especially when they asked questions or Harry would make certain comments about his past that he had never spoken of before. Cedric was released on Thursday which left Harry the sole long-term tenant of the hospital wing, barring a few brief visits from those that came in from quidditch practice, potions accidents, and sometimes a few brief duels for those that wanted to become aurors.

"He walked by again," Harry muttered a week after the incident. "He keeps walking by like that I'm going to start thinking he's my next Halloween disaster."

Madame Bones chuckle lightly around her scone as she sat next to his bed, a daily prophet next to her and a meal shared between them on the table. "I'm sure professor Lupin is just concerned for your health."

"And you would know this, how?" Harry asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"I asked him the first time you told me of your suspicions when I visited yesterday," the Head of the DMLE answered. "He's as safe as having Fang around."

"I'd rather not be covered in the slobber of my defense professor… and that notion is just a bit creepy when I put it like that," Harry realized allowed as he mulled over his contemplations with a slightly off-color expression. "Moving on…"

Amelia had already taken to snickering at Harry's unintentional innuendo before she gathered herself to answer him properly. "Professor Lupin is not a, ah, cradle robber, nor is he inclined toward men."

"As I said, moving on…" Harry pressed forward as Amelia continued to grin at him.

That she could find the humor in the day was a good thing. He wished she had brought Tonks with her, or that Bill was there, but Amelia was the right sort of person. Harry felt safe around her, safer than he had around anyone in his entire life, which felt incredibly odd about. He had spoken with her for a number of hours certainly but she had never lied to him, had always been honest and earnest in her intentions, and the fact she had gotten rid of the Dursleys and personally tossed them into something comparable to a pit of hell was definitely a point in her favor. So perhaps it wasn't so odd, but he would always be cautious.

Harry's expression became slightly dourer as his gaze returned to his lap. Some days were for laughing, some were for being thankful, others for giving gifts, and some for receiving them. Some days even signified the end of a war, some days were celebrated more than others, and some should never be celebrated. This day, however, was one that broke apart a family forever. In his hospital bed, Harry Potter sat quietly, his fingers tracing the lines of faces he had never touched, faces of people he had never met, people whose names he only knew because of others.

"There's a lie that people say, that you can't miss what you don't have, or what you've never had," he whispered to himself.

"They're wrong," Amelia asserted softly.

"I told myself that very lie for so many years, hoping it would be true," Harry continued gently as he nodded in agreement with Amelia. "Sometimes it was real. Some days I didn't miss it. Weeks, even months would go by and I wouldn't feel a thing about it... Then I'd see a little girl scuff her knee and her dad come running to kiss it better. I'd see a boy looking for someone to play with only for his mum to push the swing he's on. I'd see a teen get welcomed home by their mother with a warm, loving hug... And I'd always wonder what it felt like..."

"A family."

Harry's solemn nod in response to Amelia's assertion as he caressed the picture one last time was all he could manage before he set it on his bedside table. To either side of his bed well wishes had been left by friends and admirers alike, most of them opened to get at the soothing and decadent chocolate left after some hard conversations. Harry would stay in the infirmary for another week, perhaps two to continue repairing some of the more extensive damage done to him by the Dursleys. It had gone well, to a point, but only so much could be done in a short span of time. In another week greater progress would be made, according to Poppy, but time was their greatest ally where the sort of magic they were using to treat him was concerned.

"It's Halloween," Harry sighed as he sat up a little further on his bed.

"I know," Amelia agreed sadly.

"I hate Halloween."

The woman snorted, her expression stuck somewhere between morbid humor and bitter agreement. It was a quiet reminder there was still humor in the world. "I know."

Harry peered at the woman curiously, his gaze trained on the bright silver eyes that stared right back at him from behind thin, black glasses, rounded at every corner to frame her eyes more softly. "How?"

"Because I hate this day too. Despite what it meant for our world a young man lost his family this very night fourteen years ago, and it serves as far too potent a reminder of what I lost as well," she responded kindly as she set a hand on his when he turned to face the table and partake in some of their breakfast. "While I never went through what you did, Harry, I haven't enjoyed this day any more than you have since that night. You lost everything, and I lost everything but Susan in the war that preceded that night. None of us were left unscarred by it."

Harry shifted uneasily, though his hand remained cradled by Amelia's as he pushed his gaze away from her and up to the ceiling. He tried to count the tiles in order to not remember but it was of little use. Flashes of everything that had happened on Halloweens of years past flooded back to him. The young wizard grit his teeth and looked back to the woman beside him, a woman that had done nothing but help him since he met her.

"My parents were killed and I was given to the Dursleys. Every Halloween since something bad has happened. Burnt food meant a burnt hand, a treat snuck meant no food for a day, a question asked meant a belt stripped flesh from my back... Every year there was a mistake, a punishment, and then it changed. A troll in a bathroom, a cat petrified by a basilisk, I can only imagine what this year holds." He let out a sigh, his gaze staring at nothing as he looked out the window. "This day is cursed... or maybe it's just me."

"I don't know about cursed, but this year might be different," Amelia suggested hopefully. The air about her made her seem calm, but something in that hopeful tone tipped Harry off.

"What is it?"

Amelia raised a brow at his more demanding tone. With only a sliver of sheepishness, Harry ducked his head and offered an apologetic smile before she sighed in resignation, a slight smile upon her lips at their momentary interaction. "The Prophet finally announced your availability. Offers to adopt you should be turning up any minute now."

Stunned, and not a little intimidated at the idea, Harry leaned on the table. He had known it would happen eventually but now the whole of the magical world knew. As Amelia held up the Prophet for him to see, Harry knew it to be true. Thankfully, as he read some of the article, Harry noticed none of the circumstances surrounding the sudden change of status had been revealed, just that he was now up for adoption among the wizarding world after his previous guardians were deemed unfit to handle his current status and growing powers. It speculated on just who might attempt to adopt him but little else besides acting, essentially, like want ad.

"Holy shit."

"Language," Amelia admonished casually with a smile. The pair snorted at that before Harry set the paper aside.

"I just... I mean I'm just a wreck of a teenager. Who in their right mind would want to take me in?" Harry breathed in disbelief as he finally took his eyes off of the paper and looked to Amelia for an answer.

Folding the paper, the matriarch of the Bones family offered a light shrug, her eyes following her hands attentively before she grasped her wand and gave a gentle flick toward the window. She didn't want to see the results, especially considering she wanted to act on impulse instead of patience and planning for once. Mere moments after the windows had opened an owl flew in, then another, then a dozen more at least, each dropping off a letter for him on the bed. The first wave hardly had time to leave before the next glided into the infirmary, each owl depositing their letter before leaving straight away. Convinced that was quite enough for now Amelia swept her wand across the windows and sealed them all before she turned to him.

"Quite a few people it would seem." Amelia paused, her thoughts conflicted as she watched him deliberately pick up each envelope in shock. Part of her was quite pleased the boy in front of her had so many opportunities available to him, but another wished otherwise, for her own sake at least. For now, however, she had a different issue to address.

"Don't open any of them just yet," she commanded as she stepped forward, her wand waving intricate patterns in the air. "I'm checking for any compulsion charms or potions, things that might influence who you choose or do you direct harm."

Convinced by the stern aura that surrounded the redhead Harry quickly dropped the two in his hands and let Amelia work. Now he knew why she was here. He had been curious why she had shown up today of all days but this was definitely a good reason. The fact she came to do this personally warmed him somewhat, as she was no doubt a busy woman with many responsibilities. He almost felt guilty about that until he realized the useless ministry was without its Head of the DMLE for a day, though no doubt she had taken action to make sure she didn't get bogged down with any bullshit upon her return.

"Ah, here we are," Amelia said as one letter glowed a misty green. "Compulsion charm. Shall I just take this for evidence now?"

The knowing lilt in Amelia's voice made Harry snort. A few short encounters and she could already read some of his personality. "Take it, take any that have anything similar on them too. Anyone going to such lengths to curry my favor or hurt me deserves a good hexing."

"A fine is more likely, Harry, but I agree." Amelia quickly conjured a cardboard box and tossed the letter in as she wrote "evidence" on the outside and continued scanning. A number of others had similar charms or potions upon them but not a single one had a hex. Harry was surprised at first but figured nobody would want the backlash of harming the Boy-Who-Lived, especially when any family he might choose would probably seek retribution on his behalf. "I believe that's all of them for now. Go on and take a look while I get the castle's elves to gather the other offers."

That was all Harry needed to hear before he began to examine each letter himself. He was honestly astounded that so many people wanted to give him a place to live. Some of the names sounded vaguely familiar but nothing jumped out at him immediately. Most of them were quite formal, each stating certain terms adoption and explaining more about the family and living conditions. He was halfway through the small pile when the infirmary doors opened to reveal the Weasleys siblings that still attended Hogwarts accompanied by a number of other students, including his friends.

"Harry! How are you doing?" Percy Weasley asked as he approached.

"Fine, just going through some of the offers now," Harry said with a gesture to the three piles of letters he had started to make.

Percy's smile almost seemed a bit smug and indulgent as he nodded. "Of course, always keeping your options open. However, I've been told to give you this," the third oldest Weasley brother declared as he handed over a letter rather pridefully. "Mother and father wished to congratulate you on getting away from the muggles and would like to extend-"

"Mum and dad want you to live with us," Fred and George chimed in unison.

Flustered, Percy spun around only to find Ginny and Ron as the twins sidestepped him and each shook one of Harry's hands. "We hope you make a good brother, Harry."

Thoroughly irritated with the twins Percy smacked both of them upside the head and smoothed out his robes. "Yes as I was saying, mother and father want to invite you to-"

"Can you believe it mate?!" Ron asked as he stepped up to Harry's bedside. "Brothers! If you'd like you can share my room."

While Harry smiled at the offer, of sharing Ron's room as he had in the past. Harry had never dreamed of having a family like theirs to support him but there they were, offering him a place in their home. The longer he considered it, however, Harry felt uncomfortable about it. He remembered all of his time at the Burrow, all of the reactions he'd ever had in regards to living there for a month around the rest of the family besides Bill and Charlie. His mind stuck on Bill, how he had bonded with the eldest Weasley son over the summer. He hardly noticed that every Weasley in attendance was trying to talk at once until he offered a wistful smile of his own.

"Thank you," Harry began in as grateful a tone as he could muster. Only the thanks he had given to Amelia and Tonks the day they told him it was over, and the other day they had told him he would never return to the Dursleys and that they were in Azkaban outstripped what he offered the redheaded siblings now. "Really I mean it, thank you, for the offer, for everything. I adore your family, you're all friends of mine and your parents are great...

"But I can't accept."

You could have heard a feather drop at a hundred paces in the silence that washed over the infirmary. Harry gently pressed the letter back into Percy's hand that had once been waiting for a handshake. As he closed the older teen's hand around the letter Harry knew he had done the right thing for himself and let out a long slow breath. Part of him ached at refusing the offer but he knew it was right, right for him at least. Not a single soul made a sound, even the students waiting to speak with him were struck silent. For their parts, Poppy and Amelia stood in quiet anticipation, each with their hands hovering near their wands in case the rejection wasn't handled well.

"I'm sorry, did you just-"

"Harry said no," George cut across Percy. "I didn't think-"

"-that was possible!" Fred finished for him with a measure of stunned disbelief. "Are you sure about this, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry continued as he looked from one Weasley to the next. "I truly appreciate the offer but I don't think yours is the right family for me to join."

"Why?!" Ron's sudden shout turned every head in the room to him as his ears burned bright red in anger. "You complain and moan that you haven't got a family. Tell me I should be happier with what I have! That you would give up all of your money and fame just to have a family like mine, to have even a moment with your parents!"

Ron was in tears of anger as he grasped the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him up to look him in the eyes. "You spend part of last summer with us even! You saved my sister from death and risked your life for her, for all of us! You spend a summer chatting with Bill at the Leaky Cauldron on occasion and you befriend all of us only now you're saying no?! My family just offered you everything you could have ever wanted, things you told me you wanted time and again, and now suddenly you're saying you don't want us as family?! What are we not good enough for you?! Are we not rich enough to have you join our family, is that it?!"

"Ron that's-"

"No! Not this time!" Ron roared at the twins as he fought them off when they tried to pull him away. "I want to know why you don't think our family's good enough for you! Well, come on! Out with it, Harry!"

Harry sat in his hospital bed, shocked and hurt at what had come from his friend. One of his first friends, his best mate, didn't believe he couldn't accept for any reason but that they weren't good enough, weren't rich enough for him. He wasn't sure what hurt worse, the look in Ron's eye, or what he had said. He had made friends with the family, had gotten to know them all very well but they just didn't click, not in the right way.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry managed to get out as he stared down at the redhead's hands that held him up before their eyes met once again. "I'm sorry I'm not joining your family. I'm sorry you think it's because of those reasons. I'm sorry you don't know me better than that. I can say sorry until I'm blue in the face but it won't change anything. I'm not joining your family… But I thank you for offering."

Ron was about to yell once more when the twins firmly grasped a hold of him and dragged him off. The younger redhead cursed his way out before he tore away from the twins and ran off. Ginny quickly followed with tears in her eyes as Percy walked away in shocked disbelief that they had been refused. Fred and George looked back at Harry and offered him wistful smiles. For a moment he thought they understood what he was trying to get across to them, that he was still trying to give a name to himself before they walked off to try and limit the damage done to their siblings.

Everyone that had come to give Harry an offer was stunned he would reject the Weasleys. Harry swallowed down his emotions as he looked to everyone else, a fake smile plastered upon his face as convincingly as ever. He had done the right thing, for him and for no-one else. He had to believe that, and he did.

He just wished it wouldn't hurt his friends so much.

"Family drama, right?" Harry joked lightly to only a few snickers among the assembled group of students. "If you have your family's offer just leave it on the bed. I appreciate every last one of them and will give them all consideration in the days to come."

Glad they weren't being refused outright, a number of school mates set their family's adoption offer in front of Harry before departing with well wishes. Harry bade each of them a good day and thanked them in turn as they set down their offers until only a few remained. Harry almost sighed in relief until he thought about how any of them might react to being rejected.

"That went well," Daphne quipped as she sat down on Harry's bed, her hand gently touching his knee. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry assured her as he eyed the offers listlessly.

"Funny, that sounded like you felt like shit. Care to try again?" The brunette coaxed as she squeezed his knee.

"Language, Daphne," Amelia chided as she scanned the various offers.

"Yes auntie," Daphne drawled as she smirked first at Susan, then Amelia. "I'll be sure never to say any curses like shit, bugger, fuck, bloody hell, or other indelicate words such as dick, prick or cock- SON OF A BITCH!" Daphne leaped off of the bed, her hand rubbing one side of her rear end as she tried to hide it from Amelia. "Alright! Fine! I'll stop!"

"You better, or I aim for the other one with something more than a stinging hex," Amelia answered as Susan erupted in giggles next to her aunt. "Perhaps a shrinking charm?"

While Daphne flushed bright red Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the scene that unfolded before him. The smiles that erupted around the room inspired a warm feeling in Harry's chest as he sat there watching Daphne remount his bed and set her hand on his knee. The reassuring pat she gave it directed his gaze to her lavender eyes and Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm not ok," he finally managed. "But I don't want to talk about it. Not right now."

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Susan pressed as she sat on his other side. "You know you can talk to us, Harry. It will be just like how we've been talking all week now. We know what you've been through now. Let us help. If nothing else we can help you figure things out."

"I know, Susan! I just..." Harry sighed as he looked toward the empty infirmary doorway then back to his hands. "I just need time to think about this."

The two girls shared a look then nodded as they began to help Harry look through the offers. Daphne even presented Harry one for her own family as they worked. Susan glanced at her aunt only to receive a questioning eyebrow in return. The pair communicated silently for a moment before the teenage girl determined she wasn't getting an answer on whether or not her aunt had made a full-fledged in-writing offer for the young man next to her.

Harry was oblivious to the silent exchanged and had begun to separate the offers he had read into rejected and possible piles, with the remaining in the final pile that Amelia was making on the table. Most of the rejected offers came from people Harry felt were digging for gold or fame and just trying to use him. A few more that the elves brought were placed in the box Amelia had conjured earlier and Harry wondered, not for the last time, what everyone's real motives were behind these offers.

Eventually the small group was joined by Hannah, Tracey, Theo, Blaise, Neville and Hermione. Ever since last week each of his friends had been eager to help him any way they could. Unfortunately all of the help was too much for him one day and it had taken isolating himself for a couple of hours to get the point across. Thankfully, however, they had backed off a bit, though everyone had given him help in one way or another; notes from classes, help with a spell, rune scheme or arithmantic equation, even keeping people away when he needed some more privacy.

Today each of them was helping sort mail, though everyone except Blaise and Susan had added their own family's offers to the pile. Harry couldn't help but give them each a heartfelt thank you before they continued digging through the piles, curious to see who was interested in adopting him. Hermione, however, had a question that she just couldn't let go of.

"I wasn't here for what happened with the Weasleys but Ron was furious, Harry," Hermione explained delicately. Harry visibly tensed and the intelligent brunette worried her lip anxiously. She hated to see her friends fight, especially the two that had kept her alive and attending Hogwarts when she had thought about returning to the mundane world. "You don't... I mean, you don't really believe they're not good enough, right?"

"How can you even ask me that, Hermione?" Harry breathed, wounded that she would think that. "Of course they're good enough! They're fantastic! It's just... I don't think they're the kind of family I need."

The room breathed a collective sigh of relief. All of them had worried it was something else but for now what he said made sense. Well, for the most part.

"Why not?" Hermione pressed. "I'm not trying to make this an argument," she added quickly as she saw several of the group tell her to stop with various expressions, including a set of rather furious glances from Amelia and Poppy. "I just... I hate seeing you two fight just as badly as you hate seeing Ron and I argue. I just don't want to have to choose, Harry. You were my first friends too. I just want to know why you didn't accept the Weasley's offer so I can better understand what's going on."

Harry's shoulders fell. He knew exactly what she meant. It seemed more and more that things were turning pear shaped for the so-called golden trio and none of them were enjoying it. Sure they had made progress a few days ago but now, for some reason Harry doubted very much there would ever be a trio again. Harry, however, wasn't sure what he could say. "I need time, Hermione. I need to think this through. This isn't easy, you know? I just don't know what it is I need! I've never had a family so how can I know?!"

The feeling of a hand holding his shoulder firmly stopped Harry in his tracks. As soon as he glanced over he couldn't help but be thankful to have met Blaise in the hall that first day. Theo nudged his shoulder on the other side to let him know he was there and the group went quiet as Harry calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I just..." he whispered as he gathered his thoughts. "I can't really say why other than the fact it didn't feel right. I'm close to them, yeah, but I just don't feel they're what I need. I feel like someone else might be out there and I… I don't know. I'm still trying to figure all of this out. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"I'm sorry too," Hermione said softly as she hugged him. "I'm sorry for pushing you and I promise I'll try not to ask any more about it until you're ready to tell me."

Harry smiled slightly as he felt her adjust how tight she hugged him. One thing they had learned in the past week was that hugging was still new territory and he wasn't quite sure what he felt comfortable with yet. As soon as they parted the group turned back to the offers at hand, each gave suggestions based on what they knew of the family that sent it. Of course, a little bias was expected when each came to their own families.

Eventually Harry decided that he had looked through enough and set them aside. Amelia was nice enough to conjure a few more boxes so he could send out replies later to those he rejected and keep everything relatively neat. Talk of Quidditch was brought up from Tracey of all people, and the group chatted about the current standing of teams. Hermione, for once, joined in seeing that other girls were discussing it, unlike all of the times she witnessed the boys of Gryffindor being fanatical in their support of certain teams.

"Honestly, I haven't got a favorite team," Harry admitted as he unwrapped a chocolate frog. "I know Ron likes the Cannons but I'm clueless about the league unless I hear it from my house mates. Don't have a wireless and anything magical wasn't welcomed at the Dursleys'. I'm more likely to know about football, but I listened to music mostly when I had my stolen radio handy."

"You should check out the Harpies then," Hannah recommended while working on her own chocolate frog. "All women team, lighter than their opposition but absolutely fierce in the air."

"Not to mention quite the lookers," Blaise chipped in as he bit into a licorice wand.

"Hard not to be as a witch," Tracey teased with a grin. "Magic just makes us naturally desirable. Muggles were just jealous of us when they first portrayed us in books and movies. Morgana and Circe know we only get better with age."

"Really?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I didn't know that magic made us, well, prettier than normal people."

"There's rarely an ugly witch, Hermione, but it does happen," Daphne continued with Tracey's explanation as the blonde ate some ice mice. "None of us know exactly why we're better looking, in general terms, than muggles but we just are. Some say it's just naturally a part of being magical, others say it was a spell cast by the first wizards and witches to ensure we were better than normal beings, but really we just don't know. It's just become natural for all of us."

"What about Bulstrode?" Theo questioned for the sake of curiosity. "Think she's an exception to the rule?"

"My bet is that she's just a late bloomer," Susan decided. "It's not all instant, it's gradual. The amount of magic, or pure blood, doesn't make you more or less beautiful. My guess is Millicent will just be a different kind of beauty... Hopefully."

"Well you witches all look pretty good from where I'm sitting," Harry muttered under his breath. Apparently he hadn't been quiet enough, however, as each of the girls was grinning at him, a light blush on their cheeks. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"You could say it again to be sure," Susan teased as she tempted him with a better view of her cleavage while reaching for another bar of Honeyduke's, her cheeks pinked even brighter.

"Ah, yeah umm... Not in front of the armed DMLE Director, who also happens to be your aunt," Harry pointed out as Amelia smirked at a groaning Susan. "Nor around the ever-present Queen of the Infirmary."

Poppy grinned as she approached, happy to see her favorite patient enjoying some time with his friends while he could. "Indeed not, or I'll have to separate you all. Unfortunately for you lot it's time for dinner."

"But Madame Pomfrey I've eaten far too much chocolate. Shouldn't I stay here just in case an upset stomach happens?" Daphne asked with a concerned pout Harry wouldn't have bought. Then again, as the girl continued to maintain the pout he couldn't help but fall for it a little, if only because he wanted to make a pretty girl like her happy.

"Not a chance, Miss Greengrass. If you have had too much chocolate then the reign of your sweet tooth is at an end," the matron said as she gently ushered everyone out.

Harry waved goodbye to them all, a mixture of emotions ran through him at the sight. Part of him was glad to be left with his thoughts for a while, but another, larger part of him was sad to see them go. He was, however, surprised to see Poppy conjure yet another raised table for herself and Amelia beside his bed, just like the one they had vanished to make room for his friends, before the house elves delivered them dinner.

"Umm, Poppy?" Harry began slowly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying dinner with my only patient and an old friend," the nurse said with ease as she doled him out large portions of each dish. As soon as all the plates were set, her wide smile became more solemn as she withdrew a candle from her pocket. It didn't seem extraordinary in the least, it was just a medium-sized sky blue candle which she set in a delicate silver cup edged with runes.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously with only a hint of unease.

"Dreamers' Delight," Amelia murmured as she looked at the candle.

"I light one every year on this night," Poppy clarified with a nod to Amelia. "The stand there ensures the candle burns a full night so that in the morning you can blow it out, and know that you've breathed life into the memories of loved ones lost or into happy thoughts in the hopes of a brighter future. The candles are laced with what's called Dreamers' Delight, as Amelia said. It brings sweet dreams of the last thing you think of before you fall asleep. On a night like this, I thought we might all appreciate such a dream."

Harry's gaze was locked on the candle. Dreams? What sort of dreams might he have tonight? It had been so long since his last dream he hardly remembered it. If this latched onto the right idea, what might he see? The very power of this candle to give him an idea, a moment, a dream of what might have been, a dream of what might be, seemed priceless in that moment. Slowly Harry set his hand on Poppy's, his fingers latched gently around her palm when she finished lighting the candle.

"Thank you, Poppy," he breathed as his green eyes finally met her blue ones. "Truly, thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry," she accepted with a smile. "Now eat up, we wouldn't want it to get cold now would we!"

Harry chuckled at the matron's antics and listened as she chatted with Amelia about the Aurors she had cared for over the summer. He had never thought the Healer would work so closely with law enforcement, but then why wouldn't she? Their job was as dangerous as any other and good healers would be a commodity not to be wasted. Harry listened intently on some of the injuries she healed but took particular note of one case.

"Cyrus Greengrass is the slipperiest man I've ever met," Amelia grumbled in response to Poppy's latest story as she stabbed a piece of chicken.

"Amelia, you're his friend, you are practically his daughter's own aunt! Why so frustrated with him?" Poppy questioned as she cut up her own meal.

"Because the slippery bastard keeps out-doing me," she groused over her goblet of wine. "I've had tips come in from various sources about smugglers the Ministry doesn't approve of and he's always there, helping my aurors along the way. I think half of the tips come from him anyway, the charismatic git… The fact he's made his business legitimate only irks me farther because I know he doesn't always follow the rules."

"I thought he had gone legitimate but I wasn't sure. I had needed some extra ingredients and potions for Harry and he acquired them for me at a manageable price. Wasn't he smuggling in the war?" Poppy continued to ask.

"He was. Cyrus worked extensively with both sides until he realized a future under Voldemort would mark him and doom Daphne to being a trophy wife. He sided with us and it made a difference until the end of the war. By then he had earned enough to invest and buy his way into businesses so legally and ironclad the only illegal thing we might be able to catch him on is selling things on the side to people who may or may not be licensed for certain materials, but even then we can't prove it," Amelia explained in a rather defeat, but fond tone. "And then he gets pardoned from it and makes some more deals to keep his side-business so discrete and manageable that even I can't outright prove he's doing it."

"Wait, this is Daphne's dad, right?" Amelia and Poppy nodded in tandem. "He's a criminal?"

"Not... necessarily," Amelia sighed as she set her wine down. "He's a good man and a good father but he's also an import and export specialist, a merchant and businessman that owns and operates his businesses very shrewdly. Other than that, however, he's the slyest opportunist I've ever met and he smuggled extensively in the past, something I believe he continues to do on occasion."

To say Harry was impressed was an understatement. Here was the Head of the DMLE admitting she was associates with a so-called former criminal. More, she respected that man. "If he's so good at it why does he keep up a friendship with you, especially since you might actually be the one to catch him?"

"Daphne, Astoria, and his wife Diana. He earned enough in the war and went legitimate for them and has been a great help on a number of investigations both in the past and the present. That doesn't stop him from making side deals that we get the barest whiff of that we can't do anything about, however," Amelia explained. A small smile reached her face. "He's good for them. He's raised his girls right and done well by Susan, Tracey and Hannah when we've all spent time together. I was his ministry contact during the war and ever since we've been friends. In part I think we stick together because we know we may need one another in the future."

"He sounds interesting if he can do what he does and remain friends with you," Harry commented lightly as he finished his plate.

"He's a scoundrel," Amelia chimed fondly. "But a good one. In fact I remember one time he-"

Loud slams and cranks rushed along the walls on either side of the hospital wing. The waning sunset outside disappeared with each shutter that closed and sealed itself with magic. When the doors that led to the balcony at the end of the infirmary crashed shut, the windows glowed bright blue and the torches flared brightly to light the dark room. Loud groans and the sudden crash and clank of massive locks were heard in the distance and Harry held his wand tight, his breath quickening as the snick and crackle of locks being done up in the hall and all around the infirmary's windows reached his ears.

"Not this time, uncle," Harry growled as he moved to the center of the infirmary, his wand glimmered with pale, angry wisps of magic. A quick thrust of his wand and the angry wisps flashed toward the entrance only to demolish it and everything outside it. The walls were scorched, the doors shredded into nothingness and most concerning of all a very large, very dep crater revealed itself when the dust had settled.

"Harry it's not what you think," Amelia's voice whispered in his ear after she had moved to stand behind him. "It's not that monster you call an uncle coming for you."

"How do you... How can you be sure?" Harry's voice trembled as he raised his wand to the wreckage, the pale wisps getting ready to act on his will once again.

"Because I locked him up myself. He's behind bars In the deepest, most Dementor infested part of Azkaban I could put him in. He is never able to harm you again..." She intimated as she let her hand drift to his arm. "Come on, lower your wand. It's the castle locking down, it will keep us all safe."

Reluctant to take his eyes off of the Infirmary doors, Harry nodded and let his wand arm be lowered, though he refused to release it. Amelia's comforting grasp of his shoulder was mirrored in her expression as she stepped in front of him. Seeing a friendly face before him, Harry's breathing finally calmed and he let the scent of honey from the candle relax him as he watched the Bones matriarch.

"Sorry, I-"

"There's no need to apologize, Harry. You're just trusting instincts honed from years of being locked up and hurt," Amelia assured him gently. "I promise you won't be, not here. I'm going to find Dumbledore and figure out what's going on. Wait here and keep Poppy safe for me, will you?"

Harry smiled as he realized just what she was doing and gave her a quick nod. "Count on it."

Amelia's smile remained for only a moment before her expression turned focused and hard. Her wand seemed to smolder with energy as she walked away, a ball of light hovering around her with a hardly a wave of her wand. With another swift flick the doors were repaired and locked, though the scorch mark remained and the crater only filled halfway before Amelia gave it up and left. Harry watched the door a few moments longer before he turned to Poppy. With a gesture she beckoned him to help her and the pair prepared for any emergencies that might transpire, all while keeping a close eye on the door.

Not long later, Amelia returned with Dumbledore and McGonagall on her heels. "No trouble?"

"Quite as a crypt," Harry joked lightly. "What's going on?"

"Sirius Black, he was inside the castle and slashed the Fat Lady's portrait in an attempt to get into Gryffindor Tower," Amelia explained quickly.

"He was looking for me, wasn't he?" Harry determined from the looks on the three adults' faces. The grip on his wand tightened as he saw each of them nod in turn. Only when he realized he would be up against a wizard with five times his experience did he come to his senses enough to realize he had a snowball's chance in hell of actually bringing down a mass murderer. Then again, wasn't beating the odds just his sort of thing? "Good thing I was here then."

"Indeed, however I believe it best if you rejoin the rest of the school in the Great Hall. With all of the teachers protecting it there is no possible way Black will reach you or anyone else," Dumbledore responded confidently.

"Except the teachers," Harry pointed out. "Use me as bait, put me out in the open just enough so we can hang him. So I can gut the bastard for his part in killing my parents."

"We can't do that, Harry. I won't allow it," the headmaster proclaimed. "You're to remain with the other students until we are certain Black is no longer within the castle or on the grounds."

"Harry, I admire your bravery and cunning with such a plan but now is the time for self-preservation, not dangerous risk taking," Minerva advised as she stepped forward. "Let us handle this. You have enough people to be taking care of. Your friends are worried about you and they need you right now as much as you need to make sure they are safe."

Although he was ready to argue the point, Harry deflated under the logic of his increasingly favorite professor. With a quiet nod he let himself be guided by Minerva toward his belongings to grab a few things before he was ushered toward the Hall with Madame Pomfrey. Minerva, Dumbledore and Amelia all kept watch, but it was the bag and candle in Poppy's hands that caught his attention.

"Would you mind if I held onto that?" Harry asked as he gestured to the candle. "Just for tonight, I promise. I just... Need something to light up the darkness tonight."

Poppy smiled and with gentle hands wrapped one of his own around the small silver cup stand and let him take it. "Don't tell anyone. Let them think it's just a candle. Our little secret."

Harry smiled at that and returned the healer's nod with one of his own. "Our secret," he agreed before he looked to Amelia. The woman offered a brief smile before her eyes returned to scanning for possible threats. It wasn't long after that when Harry found himself inside the great hall overlooking every student in plush sleeping bags, spread out according to whim instead of house. Harry did a quick search and the waves of his friends beckoned him over quickly to sit with them to wait out the night.

It was some hours later that a restless Harry Potter stared up at the enchanted ceiling, gazing at the beautiful starry night sky it gave them. His friends had indeed been worried, even the Weasleys had checked up on him, though Ron had hardly spoken a word, the twins had remained quite friendly as Harry had hoped. They had all talked for some time until the professors called for lights out. His candle was one of the few exceptions in the room and Harry had set it just near his head at the end of his sleeping bag line.

The candle's pale light was a gentle reminder of what awaited him when sleep would come but Harry's mind was too busy to actually grant him sleep as he laid there. Any thought of the sleepwear they had seen the girls in earlier had vanished under more weighty notions and ideas which wouldn't stop baying for attention. With a sigh, Harry listened more closely to his surroundings and quickly found he wasn't the only one awake so late at night.

"Nev, that you?"

"Yeah."

"Can't sleep either?" Harry asked as he turned his head to look at the boy to his right.

Neville shook his head as he turned over to stare back at him. "No."

"Neither can I," Blaise muttered as he rolled onto his back in his sleeping bag beside Harry's head.

"Same here," Theo murmured from beside the Italian boy.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Harry chided softly to the sniggers of the other boys.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" Blaise wondered from his bag.

"Susan's tank top, or Daphne's shorts?" Theo guessed to chuckles from them all.

"Well they're on my mind now," the dark-haired teen shot back. "How did you even notice that? I thought I was being discreet."

"I pay attention... And I may have caught Amelia watching you with a grin before I noticed it."

"Uh-huh, just like you 'noticed' Tracey's bust?" Blaise teased.

"You were staring at Hermione's," Theo dug at the Italian.

"Let's not forget Neville looking at Hannah's bum," Harry cut in with a grin at the shy boy who flushed in embarrassment.

"Alright so we're all guilty," Neville grumbled quietly as the rest of them contained their laughter as best they could. Harry was warmed by the idea they shared an interest in the opposite sex and could loosely talk about their female friends, it made it easier to relate to them. Plus he rather liked the idea of being able to talk openly about girls and women. "But that still doesn't answer Blaise's question."

The amusement was slow to die down but Harry had to admit, they had gotten away from Blaise's question. What really was on his mind? "I don't even know where to start..."

"I'd say the beginning, but that's redundant. How about, what's worrying you?" Blaise prompted.

"Besides the fact that a raving mass murderer slashed the portrait to my common room in an attempt to kill me?"

"Yeah, well, besides that. We're friends, we're supposed to take care of each-other," the Italian continued softly.

"Most of the time," Neville added with an uneasy look towards the gathered Weasleys. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come around eventually, or you'll tell them what's wrong and things will sort of go back to the way they were."

"That's just it, I'm not sure what I can tell them without sounding horribly vague or metaphoric," sighed Harry as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Try anyways?" Theo suggested. "Practice on us. If there's one thing about them that makes you think you can't be in their family, what is it?"

The concern of his intelligent friend was refreshing, and Harry honestly wondered what it really was about the Weasleys that made him reject them as a possible family. "Six boys, one girl, all at one point or another crammed into a house full of clutter, each of them vying for attention from their parents and each-other. Bill left the family to live on his own and so did Charlie, but from what I've gathered they wanted to get away from it all because it was too much and because their mother puts a lot of pressure on them, tries to take decisions out of their hands when she thiks she knows best. They're a family of kind, compassionate, and respectable people, even if they don't have much money. They've treated me right, given me a place to stay when I needed it a year ago but... I felt like I was intruding."

"Intruding? Did they make you uncomfortable?" Blaise asked as he turned over in his sleeping bag to stare at Harry directly.

"I'm… not entirely sure? Sort of? I felt like I was underfoot, that I was either forgotten or the center of attention. Two members of the family wouldn't let me out of their sight for more than an hour. Molly was always trying to mother me, trying too hard, and Ginny kinda creeped me out a little, always staring and rarely talking or knocking things over when I so much as looked at her. While all of this went on, my best mate got hidden in my shadow now and then, and that's when I wasn't speaking with Mr. Weasley and correcting some of his perceptions of muggles and other things," Harry explained in a quiet, rambling voice. "The twins I actually felt alright around when it was just us. In the end I think I just didn't feel like I belonged there."

"That's what I need, I think," Harry thought aloud. "Somewhere I belong, where I feel like I'm a member of the family and not a guest in someone else's home. Where I'm not the center of attention but I'm not forgotten either. Where I'm not someone's best friend or the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Where I can sit and read a book for hours and be perfectly fine. Where I'm not worried over and mother every time I enter a parent's sights. I need a place where I can approach and be approached at ease, where I… A place where I can feel safe and be myself. That's what I want, or part of it at least; safety and the ability to be myself."

"No, you just want to be some broody git we know that keeps us up in the middle of the night," Theo finished for him, his wide grin lit up by Harry's candle.

The teens couldn't help but laugh as Harry thought it over. In the end he actually barked out a short laugh of his own and nodded. "You're not wrong," he chimed back amusedly. "I just want to be me, not whoever people want me to be."

"For what it's worth, you're an alright bloke, Harry," Neville spoke up as he looked over from his bed roll. "I know I wouldn't be nearly as confident as I am now without your help. You even got my gran to take me for a new wand in first year."

"I suppose you're not so bad for a broody git," Theo added cheekily.

"Definitely someone I never thought I'd get along with. But I'm glad I took the chance to get to know you," Blaise concluded with a soft smile.

"Thanks you lot, you're not a complete bunch of prats either, and I like you well enough to keep you around," Harry responded with a laugh as three pillows quickly hit him and retreated. As they all shared a small laugh Harry looked to Blaise, curiosity on his face. "Why didn't your mum make an offer?"

"Ah, was wondering when that might come up. Short version: Too much fame in one place to cause a mess," Blaise said succinctly.

"And the long version?"

"She would be honored to take a friend of mine in," Blaise said immediately with a smile. His face fell into a more thoughtful expression as he continued. "But she spends enough time worrying about me that she doesn't want to chance worrying about both of us. She will anyways if she ever gets to know you like we're getting to know each-other right now, but she'd prefer it's just her and I right now. I've had seven fathers, I only remember six of them. Mom and I, we're all the other has, you know? We're close. Besides, she might get jealous of you spending time with her only son."

They all shared a small chuckle at that. "Thanks, I just thought I'd ask," Harry stated. "I'm glad you're so close with your mother though."

"No problem. I figured you might." Blaise looked to Theo. "What about you? Do you endorse your family's offer?"

"Officially, we'd love to have Harry in the family," Theo began in a bright tone. "Unofficially," he continued more bleakly, "my father and uncle were Death Eaters. They weren't quite as fanatical as some but they definitely support the pureblood agenda. My dad did it at my mother's behest for the most part but he was part of the cause. We don't run exclusively in the same crowd as Malfoy but we're close enough to them for there to be trouble if you did join us. My family are good people regardless of that, I really, truly believe that. We may hold to our traditions and customs as purebloods but it is part of who we are… Mum and my uncle just wanted to take it a step farther and pushed my father into it. I know for a fact my little sister is the most innocent, bright girl you'll ever meet. But my family's not somewhere I think you would fit in very well, not with my uncle and mother being a little bitter and probably wanting to convert you to some more pureblood leanings. I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't think you'd enjoy being part of my family even if I love and enjoy my time with them."

The pained expression that Harry could make out by the candlelight was enough for him. Theo regretted having to speak of his family in such a way. What was more, he regretted having to turn Harry away toward another family. Without a second thought the green-eyed wizard reached across the gap between their bags and pat them both in the shoulders.

"Thanks, both of you. It's the thought that counts." Harry looked over to Neville, his eyebrow raised curiously. "You and your gran?"

"The Longbottom family has stood by the Potters for a long time. Your mum and mine were best friends in school and went on to become each of our godmother's," Neville explained deliberately. "Gran's tough, she's smart and she's powerful... She's honestly wanted to take care of you ever since she heard I met you on the Hogwarts express considering my mum is your godmother, despite... Anyways, she'd love to have you, I would too, honestly. It might even work out but you never know, right? I mean, I'm not trying to reel you in or push you away, I'm just-"

"I get it, Nev," Harry assured him quickly as he clapped the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I've got plenty of time to decide, but it's good to know I have options and which ones will or won't work out."

There was a hum of agreement from everyone as they laid there quietly, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts until Blaise broke the ice.

"Speaking of options, who would you snog first given the chance? Daphne or Susan?"

"I will kill you, Zabini," Harry growled playfully as he tried to swat the boy.

There they were, four boys, sleepless as could be with their heads together in the great hall, each of them laughing and sharing in a quiet discussion. Whatever their house, their origin, their future, each of them shared a bit of themselves as they poked and prodded, teased and joked, discussed and debated what was ahead of them. Each of them found something more that night, each of them gave a bit of themselves over that they never expected to until finally they gave into time.

It was sweet dreams that greeted them as they said their goodbyes with Whispers in the Night.


	11. Chapter 11: Tea and Temptation

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. This chapter started as less than 3,000 words and only included the first scene. It was without doubt the shortest chapter in the entirety of my 47 chapter drafts. I'm much happier with it now that my edits are in place and I hope you are as well. 2. I changed Fantasy to Romance in the genre because a lot of this will be romance based throughout the adventures. Sorry if this upsets you but it fit better in my opinion. 3. A lot of people have asked to see more action scenes and while I can't just make them appear (yes I can, we know it's a lie but I don't want to jam them in unnecessarily), they will come about relatively soon…ish. 4. Another huge thanks to my readers, reviewers and supporters. We crossed 1,000 favorites at the end of last week and I can't thank you all enough. 5. There was going to be a scene with the Delacour family's reaction to Harry's rejection but I held off on that. They'll have their meet cute when the time comes.

 **Chapter Eleven: Tea and Temptation**

Ever since Black's attack on the Fat Lady, Harry had taken his studies more seriously when Poppy had finally seen fit to let him return to classes. She kept up scheduled appointments on weekends and Wednesdays to deal with the lasting damage the Dursleys had caused to his body, but Harry was thankfully able to keep up. Of course, he did more than just keep up with his peers. He had always learned how to use spells in ways that wouldn't normally come to people and had researched a number that he wanted to be able to use without a wand, but his drive to survive pushed him further than he had gone before.

The library had become his second home and books from Defense against the dark arts, to dark arts, to his grandmother's own journal became what he studied as a matter of improving himself. Sirius Black was still out there and Harry knew what the man had done, knew that the man deserved to be put away where the air was stale and the Dementors could have him. Even so, he pushed himself to learn as much as he could so that if he did come across one of the people responsible for his parents' murders, he would be ready to take from them what they had from him. Needless to say his friends had been concerned at first but as time went on they helped him, even learned what he learned so they would be as protected as he was.

It was something Harry had missed in all of his interactions until then. They were trying to keep up, trying to make sure he didn't leave them behind and in turn, did it to keep him safe. The more they knew, the more they could help someone they cared about find a measure of peace and protection. He hadn't said a word but the small smiles of thanks that had been a rarity before had come out more and more with each passing day he saw them working to help him, working to keep up with his incredible pace. Of course, you could only learn so much in a week, which was what found him back at McGonagall's room once more instead of in the library or an empty classroom.

"You're early," Minerva stated in her Scottish brogue, somewhat surprised to see him come in. "I didn't expect you for another fifteen minutes, especially considering Poppy said she had a procedure to go over with you."

"Sorry, I could walk out the door and knock until then if you'd like?" He offered dryly. The small snort from the woman at her desk was enough to usher him forward into his chair. Tea was delivered shortly by the elves and the pair quickly began their usual routine. Each prepared their own cup, their own plate with biscuits and crescents as they waited for the other to break in with the first word. "Poppy let me go when I convinced her I didn't want to miss tea. She said I'll have to stay overnight but it's worth it. She's been sharing stories about her work with my grandmother and with you. She would have joined us but the Ravenclaw Team came in and they had some quidditch practice injuries. "

The professor smiled kindly at the thought of Poppy sharing so much of their shared history. That Harry was here when he could be getting healed meant he cherished these talks a great deal more than he let on, which only cemented the smile upon the elder witch's lips. "Well I'll make sure your time with me is well spent, especially because you're early."

"There's a reason I'm early, actually," Harry began softly after a sip of his tea. "My friends and I, we've been looking up spells to defend ourselves if Black ever comes around again. We, well, I started this just after getting Poppy to release me last week and my friends wanted to protect me just as much as I wanted to keep them safe. I was hoping that, well, you might have some advice?"

McGonagall watched him carefully as she gently stirred her mixture of tea, lemon and honey, her expression neutral as she listened before she let a sigh escape her. Her gaze turned toward the door as if looking at an old memory before it shifted back to him. "Black, and every other living Death Eater of any sort of renown, was a student of mine at one point or another. I admire the courage you show in wishing to defend yourselves and I'm proud that you've made such loyal friends that would protect you. But are you so sure I'm the best person to ask?"

"You're the only professor I really trust outside of Poppy," Harry said instantly. "Well, besides Hagrid but his knowledge doesn't extend to spells and duels. Professor Lupin has taught us a lot about dealing with Dark Creatures but I need to know how to fight wizards. I'm sure he could tell me but you're the only professor I feel comfortable asking this."

"Then we'll just have to change that."

The new voice was unexpected, and Harry quickly spun about, his wand once more trailing wisps of magic as he prepared to cast something at the intruder until he saw professor Lupin standing there quietly, his hands raised in gentle surrender as he deliberately approached. His footfalls were sure and steady, unlike a few short weeks ago when they had been a little off center and weak. Harry had noticed it before but he knew the man couldn't be abused, so had no idea what it might be, yet anyways.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you, Harry, but I'm glad to see you're being careful," the haggard for his age professor managed with a proud smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his wand still trained on the Defense Teacher.

"I was invited," he responded politely. "That is how people know to arrive on time, after all. Although, it seems I'm a bit late to the start."

"Harry was early, Remus," McGonagall explained calmly. "And you are always welcome to join me for tea. I thought it might be a good idea for the two of you to meet outside of class."

Harry glanced from one professor to the other, unsure of what to make of the situation until Lupin hugged the woman gently and took the seat to her right at the table. The reassuring nod Minerva sent Harry's way let the teen relax enough to stow his wand away and retake his seat, his eyes leveled on the defense professor. Some might find his behavior rather odd, that is, if they didn't know the story of Harry's relationships with the last two to hold the position.

"Why is that, Minnie?"

"Minnie?!" Lupin exclaimed as he set down his tea abruptly. "You let him call you Minnie? You never let anyone call you that."

"There are exceptions to every rule but only for exceptional people," the Scottish woman said primly, a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. "But as I was saying, you could learn a lot from professor Lupin, Harry. He not only is an excellent Defense teacher," Lupin blushed at the sentiment, "but he was an old friend of your parents."

"You knew them?!" Harry instantly rounded on the defense professor. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did not want to see disappointment in your mother's eyes as I'm seeing now," Lupin said as he looked to Harry. "Or the frown of your father upon your lips. I'm sorry I never said anything sooner but I didn't want to cause any pain for either of us."

"You made a mistake, considering this is probably worse than if you had told me from the start!" Harry admonished as he set his own tea down. "All I have left of my parents are the stories I hear from others and precious little else. How well did you know them?"

"Well enough to want to tear the throats out of those that harmed you," the professor mourned with a deep growl of frustration. "Well enough, Harry, to be called 'Moon' by you when you were mumbling as a baby, short for 'Uncle Moony' as it was."

Harry grit his teeth and his hands trembled with rage as he stared at defeated man before him, his eyes blazing with green fire as he wondered a thousand things all at once. But as he stared at the haggard man before him, only one question managed to break free of his anger.

"Why weren't you there, then?!" Harry yelled with barely restrained rage. "Why weren't you taking care of me instead of the _monsters_ I got stuck with?!"

The man look as if he had just been struck and Minerva winced sharply. Both knew how much those questions would hurt and Lupin ached at the thought he caused the boy so much pain in such a short time by simply revealing himself and his relation to Harry's family. But Remus Lupin had this coming, he had waited too long and this was his reward.

"Because I'm a different kind of monster, Harry," Lupin choked out as he trembled in fear. "The ministry didn't want a werewolf looking after you when your godfather was put in prison already. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but they severely punish any werewolf going against regulation. If there had been any chance of me taking you in, I would have."

Time seemed to stand still for Harry as he stared at the grey-haired man before him. The revelation that his professor was a werewolf was shock enough, but to know that his godfather had been sent to prison stopped him cold. Only one person fit that description from everything he had heard, and now he knew.

"How?!" Harry gasped as he realized the gravity of that fragment of truth. "How could one of their friends, my own godfather, betray them?!"

"I don't know, nobody does, but I promise you, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise that if I ever see him I'll catch him, for both of us," Lupin promised earnestly.

"A fat lot of good that promise does me when you didn't even look after me," Harry growled in response. Minerva seemed on the verge of reprimanding him as Lupin shrunk from Harry's response. As the silence that followed his statement festered, Harry took measure of the werewolf before him. "Law be-damned, you should have been there for me."

"I know, and for that I can't say I'm sorry enough," Remus emphasized as he stared right back at Harry, the alpha in him coming to the fore. "I failed a member of what I considered my pack and I will never do so again. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I can. If I'm very, very lucky, I'll be sure to kill Black for the both of us to finally give us some measure of peace."

Harry peered at the man before him, his faith in him not-so solid as it might have been otherwise. But as he looked into the amber eyes of the man who claimed he was close enough to be an uncle to him, Harry nodded. Lupin had been nothing but pleasant company ever since the train incident, he had even checked up on him after their first defense class to make sure he was alright after being exposed to dementors. He had been a little creepy in passing by the infirmary whenever Harry was there but he knew why he hadn't come in before then now. With a resigned sigh, Harry gave the man a solemn nod of understanding and acceptance before his mind strayed to the day on the train. Little had been said about what happened but that was about to change.

"You defended us against the Dementors, right? Blaise called them Patronus or something after the Quidditch match," Harry said, trying to change the topic for a few moments to let them all breathe a little easier.

The change was a welcome one and both professors let the tension wash away a bit as Lupin sat up a little straighter as he sipped his tea and nodded in affirmation. "I didn't use it immediately on the train but your accidental magic burned it before I could summon a patronus to ward it away. This is a very powerful spell based in all of the emotions that surround and embody happiness. It creates a shield between the caster and Dementors so that they can't affect you. A corporeal patronus does that but it also wards Dementors off, forcing them away from the caster. If you can manage a corporeal patronus it's even possible to send messages through them. Of course, the charm also works on lethifolds, though it can actually hurt them. It's not an easy spell to say the least, though it is quite powerful and versatile."

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked instantly. Such a charm sounded incredibly useful, and right now he would take anything over passing out or hearing his mother's screams again, despite the fact he got to hear her voice once more. "I need to know. I don't... I can't listen to my mother die again."

Lupin shuddered, visibly paling at the idea that Harry heard Remus' closest friends die when the Dementors were near. He regretted holding the Hogwarts lesson about boggarts while Harry was in the hospital, but he was certain it would be the Dementors that walked forward rather than something else if the tremble in Harry's voice was any indication. "I will. But you have to remember that it is a very difficult charm. Fully grown adults can rarely cast a corporeal patronus and the spell is beyond the NEWT level. I believe Flitwick mentions it often when speaking of other intent and emotion based charms."

"Thank you," Harry sighed. It was good to know he had one more thing to look forward to. One thing, however, finally bled through the whirl of emotions he had been the last few minutes. "Moony... You said Moony, right?"

"I did, it's nice to hear it again somewhere other than my own thoughts," Remus admitted fondly as he put some ham on toast.

"Then you knew Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, right?"

"Oh heavens, you didn't reach the marauder era in Dorea's journal already did you?" McGonagall pleaded as she set her tea down.

"No, I'm just getting through her fifth year. I never knew teens wrote in journals so much way back then. The reason I know the names is because the twins gave me a map of the school," Harry told them, a little uncertain if he should say much more. "It said it was the Marauder's Map and those were the people that made it."

"You made a map of the school?!" Minerva asked, astonished at the revelation as she looked to Lupin. "Which year?"

"Fourth year, we managed to put it all together then and added to it more and more as time went on. Wormtail, I mean Pettigrew, lost it to Filch sometime in our sixth year," the werewolf revealed before he turned back to Harry. "Prongs was your father and Padfoot... Padfoot was Sirius Black. Do you have it with you?" Harry nodded suspiciously. "Might I have it? I can keep an eye out for Black and any other threats much better if I was able to use it."

Although Harry had memorized the Map as best he could he was reluctant to hand it over, especially now that he knew for certain that his father had helped make it. The best part of the map was that it gave passwords to every passage and door in the castle, which had only come in handy once or twice so far. Harry knew most of the passages already but it had shown him a few interesting ones, including the ones that led out of the castle. Harry had hoped to explore the map's knowledge further but now he was expected to give up that resource. One look at the waiting professors, however, and he knew the request was more a courtesy than anything. They would get the map, one way or another, but they wished for it to be given rather than taken.

"Promise I'll get it back?" Harry bargained as he reached into his cloak.

"On my word as a Marauder and honorary uncle," Remus promised solemnly.

With a nod Harry handed over the map, his fingers trailing across its surface as it left him until he felt just a little colder than before. So many small heirlooms that he didn't even know about. What was next? Some inherited lordship ring to a long forgotten line he was apparently heir to? The ridiculousness almost made him snort into his tea as he picked up the cup to take a sip. He was already Heir to the Potters and apparently the Blacks, which was more than enough for him, especially because it meant possibly rebuilding both families in the future, however he was supposed to make _that_ happen with only one wife. Poor woman, she would constantly be in labor if that happened.

"If it's all the same, I'm not comfortable calling you or anyone 'uncle', Professor..." murmured the young man. "I didn't have very good experiences with my last one and I'd rather not taint you with such echoes of what came before."

"Fair enough, that I can understand," Remus agreed, his manner becoming a little less relaxed at the motion. However, the concern in his eyes did comfort Harry somewhat. "You really hate them, don't you?"

"If it were up to me, I would have burnt them alive for what they've done to me," Harry answered with deadly calm. Minerva seemed somewhere between bitter pain and anger at such an answer while Remus only grew more concerned. Harry's hand shook and seemed to shimmer with heat before he managed to calm down and look up at the waiting professors. "You never tried to visit?"

Remus sighed, a pained expression quickly cut deep lines in his face as he stared right back at the righteously angry teen. "Dumbledore told me not to. I would have if I had known what was going on but I thought he was right."

"A lot of people were fooled, Harry," McGonagall whispered as she struggled to maintain her own composure. "Even me, as we both know."

Defeated by logic once again, Harry let the anger that had built in him fade somewhat. Could he blame them for listening to Dumbledore? No, not when he had done the very same for a year. He had looked up to the man as a grandfather until the man failed them all and left the school, left the philosopher stone's safety in the hands of simple traps and first years, that he had condemned Harry to another sentence in Durskaban. Dumbledore may mean well but the man had made mistakes in his flawed attempts to create a better future for them all. It was too bad for both Dumbledore and Harry that the teen's resolve was now set on seeing the man tear himself apart.

"Amelia said Dumbledore is only getting a slap on the wrist. Heavy fines levied against him and put on probation to determine his fitness as Headmaster," Harry grumbled into his tea. "Although, he did give up his positions as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards as some sort of penance. He used politics to keep and buy his position as Headmaster is my guess. I don't begrudge him his Order of Merlin First Class though, he actually earned that bit of renowned. Still, all of that was too much power in one man's hands in my opinion. He deserves worse."

"And what does he deserve?" Lupin asked as he examined the teen carefully.

"To die alone, broken and defeated by his own doing," Harry said without hesitation. "Let him rot, for all I care. I just want this over with. I just want to move on with my life and make sure I made the right choice."

"And what choice would that be?" The werewolf pressed.

Harry stared at the man, his expression suspicious and careful as he analyzed the older gentleman. "That's for me to know." The teen sipped his tea, all seriousness seemed to vanish from him in an instant as he closed then reopened his eyes, a more jovial expression on his face. "So tell me about them, my parents."

Caught off guard by the sudden shift, Lupin glanced to McGonagall who merely shrugged. When Harry's mind was made up, it would take a hell of a lot for him to change it, and McGonagall would only support the boy if she thought he was right. Harry might only be a teen but she knew he was older where it mattered and could make such decisions for himself. Lupin, finding no support to backtrack, sighed and smiled as he thought of how quickly Lily could twist a conversation, just as Harry had.

"Well I suppose it's safest to say your father was smitten with your mother ever since first year..."

 *****Some Hours Later*****

Harry had to admit that conversing with Remus Lupin had been rather enjoyable and enlightening. He had stories about Harry's parents and had shared them freely, regardless of what light it painted them in. Harry respected that sort of honesty, even if he didn't fully respect the werewolf just yet. Harry hoped the man wouldn't insist on joining them for tea though. He rather liked his private conversations with Minerva, and on occasion Poppy when she decided to join them, or when she could get away from the infirmary.

Harry had checked in with Poppy right after tea and determined that they would begin the procedure after Diner. The "ritual" as Poppy called it was one that would last for the next day or so depending on how his body reacted to the mixture of potions and wards used in conjunction to heal him. Harry was quite curious about it and wondered if rituals had other applications aside from healing. No doubt a few were involved in curse breaking and the like but there could always be some other application of rituals. Harry determined that it had been a few dark rituals that had turned calm, charismatic Tom Riddle into a psychopath bent on the systematic destruction and reconstruction of a society in his image.

Only the sight of a cottage surrounded by pristine grassland and a single tree stopped Harry's thoughts in his tracks as he quite literally came to a halt. He had visited the prefects' bathroom only a few times over the past two or so years and decided it was time to revisit the location. Who knew? Things might have changed since he was last there and the place was rather relaxing if he remembered right. With a quick whisper of the password Harry made his way inside and was only mildly disappointed.

"So they changed the mosaic, but nothing else?" Harry wondered aloud as he looked at the mermaid. The glassy being seemed to huff and crossed her arms over her nearly-bare chest, which had been hidden by little more than shards of what would have been hair. "I mean no offense but I was expecting something a little more… exciting."

The mosaic seemed to roll its eyes and gestured to a set of three doors at one end of the room with the main pool. Harry recognized the doors from his last time there. One was actually filled wall to wall with stalls on either side, another had a large hot tub sized bath with only a few faucets to around it, unlike the main pool with its many dozen faucets, and the last of them contained a series of shower stalls. Curiosity got the better of him and Harry glanced in each. The chamber pots in the bathroom hadn't changed and the hot-tub seemed about the same, though the tile around it and the color of the tub had changed to a pale, minty green.

It was as Harry entered the room of showers that he noticed something was off. While not technically against the rules, the prefects' bath was only supposed to be used by Team Captains, Club Leaders, Staff, prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl of the school. Everyone broke that "rule" at one point or other in their time at Hogwarts and Harry wondered if he was about to get a minor reprimand or if it was another random occupant. As he opened his mouth to call out, Harry heard a most peculiar noise.

"Ohhh… I need it."

 _Images of his first time in the prefects' bath flooded Harry's mind. It was Christmas Eve of first year, he had been curious and looking for places to explore. He happened upon the room without any concealment charms whatsoever and had entered the shower room without thought. At the end of the room, in a solitary stall, stood a sight he would never forget. Breasts heaved with every panted word, fingers rubbed and dug into the moist flesh of a woman's snatch, long legs and silky-smooth skin ran with rivulets of water that had captivated him. Pink hair, soaked to the skin of his first naked woman had clung to her curves and bounced with every sudden moan and arch._

 _Harry had watched, his hormones, just developing in his body, going wild as he watched the tall young woman pleasure herself to some imaginary lover. Her fingers pumped and rubbed at herself at a variety of paces, impossibly increasing in thickness and length now and then only to make the woman moan louder. Her free hand had grasped her breast, teased and tweaked her nipple, rubbed it, pinched it even as water ran down her body, further highlighting the grace and magnificence of her very female form._

 _She whispered sweet-nothings to herself, moaned out for a lover that wasn't there until she had shaken and gasped with a powerful orgasm. Harry had watched the entire scene in rapt attention, his own manhood hardened in his trousers as he saw the woman lean against the wall for support and pant with pleasure and need. He had wanted to satisfy her, to give her the lover she had been moaning for…_

 _Until she spotted him._

 _The widening of eyes on both sides of that encounter had caused yelps to echo throughout the room. The pink-haired young woman had grabbed the curtain and yanked on it, only to tear it from the railing and get caught in it. Harry hadn't dared cover his eyes at the sight and quickly rushed to help, hoping he hadn't hurt her. When finally she had been untangled she had wandlessly summoned a towel and held it over herself, barely covering her body, despite still being under the warm water of the active shower._

" _Bloody hell, I never knew Harry Potter was a peeping Tom."_

 _Harry had blushed furiously and tried to look anywhere but her eyes, which had him staring at her barely hidden breasts with fascination until he had turned his head to look away. "Yeah well I didn't take Hogwarts girls for being shower exhibitionists."_

 _The witty retort from a first year had been unexpected, but it made the young woman laugh uproariously as she attempted to tie the towel around herself. "Well I hope you enjoyed the show at least."_

" _I did." Harry and the young woman both blushed at that before Harry cleared his throat and said in a strained, cracking voice, "Could I get your name?"_

" _Why? Looking to say it later when you go for your own wank?" the older girl had teased._

" _Maybe…" Harry had answered honestly, if only to see her reaction. The girl had laughed again and shook her head as she turned the shower off._

" _My name's Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me by my first name, even when you're alone and wanking to memories of that little show I just put on, I will know, and I will find you and break your little prick off, clear?"_

" _Crystal!" Harry blurted out as he looked the towel-clad woman up and down again. "So… umm… Sorry for… you know…"_

" _I didn't have the curtain closed, serves me right," Tonks managed to grumble with a strong blush of her own. "Figures of all people it would be you to find me."_

" _Why would that figure?" Harry wondered._

" _Never-you mind!" Tonks nearly yelped before she regained some measure of composure. "Just… let's forget this happened and you grant me a marker I can call in sometime in the future and we'll call it even."_

" _As long as you don't hex me, deal," Harry answered quickly._

" _It's no fun to hex firsties, although I probably should just so you respect women's privacy in the future," Tonks said as she summoned her wand and it glowed a bright pink._

" _I promise to respect all women's shower privacy." Tonks seemed alright with that until Harry had added. "At least until I'm ready to join them someday…"_

Tonks had about broken down laughing at that and Harry had followed suit. It was the beginning of a strange but welcome friendship for the both of them. She eventually taught him how to flirt, how to treat a girl right, and even a few personal spells he had asked about. She had been a good mentor and their constant teasing and shower jokes had been a bright spot for Harry. Then she left at the end of the year and he hadn't heard from her until she appeared in the infirmary as an auror. He wondered if he could see her going at it again, he had enjoyed that…

Especially now that he was in a very similar situation to the one he had been in before.

Deep, dark red hair clung to the skin of a voluptuous girl, her curves developing more quickly and fruitfully than her peers. Her body was smooth, toned, not athletic but seemed just perfect. Her breasts bounced on occasion until one hand reached up to grasp one tight and squeeze it. The resulting gasp and moan burned Harry's ears and his member throbbed and hardened beneath his pants. Her breasts topped a slim waist that was further completed by the maturing curves of sexy teenage hips. A heart-shaped ass slipped into view for just a moment as she turned and writhed against the wall of her shower stall, her legs open and contorting gently with every pump of her fingers into her dripping snatch.

In a moment of teen desire and critical thinking, Harry quickly donned the invisibility cloak that he now kept on him at all times and watched as none other than Susan Bones pleasured herself. It was just as Harry imagined it, just as he had actually seen it with Tonks in the past. Her panting moans were like music to his ears, and the skill of her fingers, how they rubbed, how she slipped and pumped them inside her moist core drew his eyes so one day he might be the one stuffing her full with his fingers…

 _Or something else…_

The thought was a very tempting one for the voyeuristic teen. This was only the second time he had ever peeped on a girl and by every deity, magical or otherwise, he wouldn't have missed this for the world. The rise and fall of her breasts, the dark pink nubs of her nipples and areola peaked between her fingers as she squeezed it tightly and moaned again. The faint pink of her pussy caught his eye whenever her hand paused or shifted position and rubbed her clit. Harry was tempted to start wanking at the sight but held himself back. There was no knowing when she would finish and he didn't want to be caught in the act like he had caught her.

"I'm so going to hell for this…" Harry murmured in a voice so low it was lost in the moans of Susan Bones and the patter of shower water.

"Ohhh Harry!" Susan moaned as she squeezed her breast and pumped her womanhood full of her fingers again and again. "Ohhh that's it, Harry! Harder… faster… _Ohhh yes!_ "

Harry's jaw went slack and his cock twitched as he heard her moan his name.

"… _Totally worth it._ "

As Susan picked up her pace and her panting increased, Harry had to resist his own arousal and excitement. He was all for just stripping down, rushing in and taking Susan like she obviously wanted him to. However, there were a nuber of problems with that plan which would surely cause a backfire of untold proportions. Namely, would it be wrong? Would Susan appreciate it? How would her aunt react? How would the rest of their friends? That line of thought quickly died, however, as Susan began to constantly repeat his name in frenzied, passionate moans.

"Ohh! Ohh! Yes! Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ Oh Morgana! _Harry!_ "

Harry watched for the second time in his life as a woman came down from absolute bliss and euphoria, her sweet nectar leaking from her core down her leg as she used the wall for support. Harry's eyes were locked onto the vision of erotic beauty before him until he gazed into her eyes. Desire, satisfaction and _need_. It was all there and Harry wasn't sure just how he felt about that. Instinct told him he should capitalize on it while he could, while another part of him tempered those ideas with caution and another notion that slipped into his mind.

 _She really wants me to be a part of her life..._

Only slightly ashamed of his voyeurism in this instance, Harry made sure his cloak was still firmly in place and made a silent exit from the room. As soon as he was certain that Susan wouldn't hear him he took off the cloak, turned around and made sure he wouldn't get caught. With a deep breath, Harry smirked to himself before he let it fade as he engineered a new situation and opened the door to the showers with a bang.

The moment Harry stepped inside his eyes widened as he saw Susan staring back at him. Harry couldn't help but get one last look in before he quickly turned around as Susan pulled the curtain shut successfully, unlike Tonks some years before.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry!" Harry called out as he kept his back turned. "I didn't hear the shower running and I was just exploring and… erm…"

"How much did you see, Harry?" Susan asked, her voice strained somewhere between panic, curiosity and outrage.

"Do I have to be honest?" Harry asked as he maintained firm eye contact with the door that had shut behind him.

"Abso-bloody-lutely you have to be honest," Susan said, her minor cursing telling Harry all he needed to know about her feelings on the matter. "Now tell me what you saw so I can decide whether to hex your bits or not!"

Harry swallowed down the grin that tried to work its way on his lips as he came up with an answer. "Well I saw your… umm… well I saw your…"

"Just spit it out, Harry!"

"Everything!" _And then some…_ Harry finished as an afterthought. "I saw your breasts, your pussy, your ass, and your bare legs and… and how good you looked wet and how beautiful you really are on the outside, which matches your inner beauty, and I saw…"

Before Harry could go any further, Susan's voice echoed out of her shower stall. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen…" Harry answered with complete honesty. "Especially wet and naked."

A small giggle erupted from Susan and Harry sighed in real relief as she bought the new story of their first shower encounter. Someday Harry was sure he would reveal the truth, if he ever got close enough to her to consider her a lover. For now it would be his not-so-guilty pleasure and a wonderful memory to keep for himself.

"A good answer, though it could have been a little better if you didn't mention me wet and naked," Susan replied with a blush behind her curtain. Mortification aside at nearly getting caught masturbating to ideas of him ravishing her in the shower, she was rather pleased that Harry had run into her this way. After a few moments Susan worked up her courage, turned off the shower and poked her head out from behind the curtain. "Would you mind grabbing my clothes? They're in the last stall on the left."

"Can I turn around or…?"

"Yes you can turn around, I'm hidden, Harry," Susan answered before an impish grin worked its way across her face as Harry turned around. "Although I'm sure you wish otherwise."

"Who wouldn't?" Harry blurted without really thinking. The blush and chuckles he got out of Susan were a heartening sight and Harry quickly gathered the bag full of Susan's clothes as curiosity struck him like lightning. "Sooo why are you here anyways?"

"I thought I'd test the showers out after getting dirty," Susan answered briefly as she pulled her bag into the stall when he offered it and made sure the magical sealing at either end was working. She dried off with her towel and began to add a charm for good measure. "Professor Sprout had some fertilizer she needed moved and Hannah, Neville and I offered to help for some extra credit since you were at tea and Daphne and Tracey were writing letters home. One of the bags spilled on me and I didn't want the smell to linger in our dorm bathroom so I came here just in case. Plus I haven't used this place at all except for the pool once when I got homesick in first year. Hannah worked with Neville most of the time and they didn't even get a spec of the stuff on themselves somehow. I don't know why those two just don't start dating already."

"I can give Neville a little push if you'd like," Harry said as he leaned against another stall's wall. "Say a rumor is going around that she wants to ask him out but is waiting for him to show more interest and pluck up that Gryffindor courage so he asks her first."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," Susan mused as she slipped into her panties and bra and took her casual weekend clothes out of her bag. "I'll see if I can't nudge her in the right direction. Maybe hint he wants the same thing. They would be good for each-other. I think they would grow out of their shells even more with one another around."

"That's what I thought too," Harry mentioned as he thought of their various friends. "Might have to do the same for Hermione and Blaise."

"Really? I never noticed they liked each-other," Susan noted as she slipped into her jeans.

"They sit across from each-other a lot of the time, and when they don't they're usually somewhere near each-other," the teenage boy explained. "Blaise is more subtle about it, though it's a more recent thing. I think he was holding off in case I didn't approve."

"Do you?"

"Honestly? I think he would loosen her up a bit, if she gave him the chance and didn't overreact to some of his actions."

"Well it's always worth a shot to take a risk for romance, don't you think?" Susan asked, rather curious about Harry's answer.

"I guess so. I never got the whole 'normal teen manual' so I'm just winging it," the green-eyed wizard responded. "If they meant something to me though, I'd risk a hell of a lot to be with a girl I liked."

"You would?" Susan asked after she finished getting dressed and opened the curtain. Harry nodded in response and the teen witch smiled. "Good to know."

"It would also be good to know that I'm not looking that hard," Harry mentioned before he caught himself. "Well I mean I am looking I just… Umm…"

Susan smirked as she saw Harry's eyes try not to drift down to the cut of her v-neck shirt. She knew it was a temptation he couldn't resist and she just loved to watch him appreciate her physically, even if she knew he already did mentally and emotionally to an extent. "Really? It looks like you're trying not to look."

Harry couldn't resist anymore and took a firm look at her heavenly cleavage before he raised his gaze to see Susan smirking at him. "Fine, I looked… Happy?"

"I am. Are you?" the redhead teased as she picked up her bag.

"I'm not answering that trap," Harry replied quickly, much to Susan's amusement. "I'm trying to be more focused on other things… You know, like getting a better body through healing magic, and finding a family to take me in."

"You're right, of course," Susan responded as she gently took his hand. "Walk me to dinner? We can talk about it on the way there."

"Sure, but how about you help me with something first," Harry said as they made their exit from the prefects' bathroom entirely.

"Sexual favors already?" Susan said with a teasing lilt in her voice. "Sorry Harry, you might have seen me in the all-together but I'm not taking care of that for you."

Harry rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to blush as he shook his head. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Probably not until I get something of equal value in return," the redhead taunted before she giggled at his reaction. "So what am I helping you with?"

"I'm visiting a friend I haven't seen in a while," Harry explained as they made their way down one of Hogwarts' many staircases. "I need to bring a peace offering to make him happy. I know for a fact he's been missing me."

"Buckbeak?" Susan asked instantly.

"Well, him too, but no. This is someone I met in first year." Susan scrunched her nose in concentration as she tried to figure it out before Harry began to chuckle. "You're cute when you do that, you know?"

"Oh shut up," the redhead said as she squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "So besides visiting this friend, have you been giving any thoughts to offers from any families?"

Harry perked up a bit at that. "I discussed a few options with McGonagall and I'll be telling Poppy later once she has the ritual working. A few have caught my eye but I've already begun sending rejections to a few, as you know."

"Anyone I know?" she pressed casually, rather curious as to who he had considered becoming family with.

"Foreign families mostly, though how they got wind of it so fast I have no idea. All families related to the Death Eater cause are out as well," Harry explained rather easily. "Although it was a shame to turn down this one French family. They were very prompt in responding to my questions but they wanted me to attend Beauxbatons and I don't want to leave Hogwarts. Too many of my friends are here to leave. The Delacours seemed like a good bunch though."

"Wait, Delacour?" Susan questioned him. At his nod, Susan's face took on a mien of concentration before a lightbulb seemed to go off. "I think I know who you're talking about. Was the father Sebastian Delacour?" When Harry nodded again Susan seemed slightly awed. "He's the French Ambassador to England, really high up in their Department of International Magical Cooperation. He's in prime position to assume leadership of magical France soon. I think he's married to a veela and has two daughters. Auntie works with him on occasion when dealing with criminals that cross borders and she's met the family once or twice."

"Well they seemed like a great family and they all had written a portion of the offer. Apparently I was a good fit for them, since they always wanted a son and brother respectively," Harry told her before a slight smirk lit up across his lips. "Though I'm not sure I could have been a brother to Fleur. She was… erm, well, she was about as beautiful as you. They sent pictures of themselves and a family photo. They said I could keep them even if I didn't join their family. I kinda feel bad I sent them a rejection letter. I've never been to France and I've heard a lot of good things about it, both magical and mundane versions."

"I'll have to see those pictures then, see if she is as pretty as me," Susan teased as she gently nudged Harry and tightened her grip on his hand briefly. Harry answered her with a smirk before Susan rolled her eyes. "Anyone else you found interesting that you had to reject?"

"A few magical theater celebrities, some quidditch players, Blaise's family back in Italy." Susan's eyes widened at the last one and Harry gave out a laugh. "Yeah, even though Isabela doesn't want to adopt me for personal reason, her family made an offer. It was a direct letter from her grandfather, Salvador. He was an interesting guy but I wanted to respect Isabela's decision… That and I got the feeling I might end up as some kind of famous magical mobster if I took his offer."

Susan started to snicker at that before full blown laughter took over. "Harry Potter, a mobster! Oh I would pay to see how the world reacts to that or anything like it."

"Maybe you will someday," Harry teased. "Either way, I'm still looking for just the right family."

"Well how about mine, Harry Potter?"

The voice came from their right and Harry blinked when he saw a waif-like blonde second year actually skip right up to him, letter in hand and wand behind her ear. For a moment Harry wondered if he had stepped into some magical hallucination before the pretty second year held out the letter.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and it's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"Harry Potter… Likewise," Harry said more slowly as he shook the girl's free hand.

"Daddy and I would like to formally offer you a place in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood," the blonde said with an almost dreamy but controlled cheerfulness. "We're good people, if strange by some standards, but we would be happy to take you in. Most people just don't understand what we see and can't think for themselves enough to see what they're missing. I don't think you will have that problem, although you need to get rid of some wrackspurts. We can help you with that!"

Harry smiled at the girl and took the letter from her hands with gentle care. "I'll definitely consider it. I get the feeling I could learn a lot from a family like yours. You could probably show me a lot of things."

"Oh I'm sure I could, but that would mean being in private," Luna responded with a grin that was far too innocent for the innuendo she had inadvertently made, or perhaps purposefully, it was hard to tell. "I'm sure you could show me a lot of things too. Would you like to go first?"

Susan was biting her lip, trying not to laugh as she watched Harry's jaw drop at being propositioned, in more ways than one, by a second year. She herself was a little uneasy but this moment was just too precious to actually act on any of her insecurities, especially since she didn't think Luna was quite Harry's type.

"Maybe some other time," Harry answered quickly after he cleared his throat. "But thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to give it a thorough look over."

"Please do," Luna chimed, her smile seeming a little less innocent all of a sudden. "There's a whole world we could explore together. Have fun on your picnic!"

As Luna turned and departed with nary another word, Harry and Susan's head tilted curiously as she skipped away.

"Alright, that was…"

"Odd."

"Very odd," Harry agreed before he turned his gaze away from the skipping blonde to the offer in his hands. "Interesting though. I'll have to give it a look."

"You know, a picnic doesn't sound half-bad," Susan mused aloud as they continued down the hall toward the kitchen.

"No, not bad at all. Thankfully we're headed to the right place to get one."

The pair nodded to one another and in mere moments had found their way into the kitchens. As Susan asked the elves to prepare a picnic for them with some extra just in case, Harry went off with a few elves to check the freezer. Ten minutes later the boy returned with what looked like a six feet long duffle bag full to the brim strapped across his back. Susan's curiosity only grew at the sight but before she could ask any questions the kitchen doors opened once again.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you," Tracey said before she turned to Daphne. "See, I told you they might be grabbing something in the kitchens."

"You also said Harry might be eating with Hagrid or McGonagall," Daphne pointed out with a small grin. "And you were wrong both times."

"Hush! Not a word you cold-hearted harlot! You're breaking my heart by pointing out the flaws in my logic, Ice Queen!" the honey-blond girl responded almost instantly.

"I'm sure you'll get over it, you always do," Daphne teased to a pouting Tracey.

Susan, getting in on the act, moved up to wrap the blond in her arms. "It's alright, Tracey. You're always right when you need to be. Daphne's just a bitch."

"And you all love me anyway," the brunette responded with envious ease.

"Because you're a bitch?" Harry asked.

"Because she's our bitch," Tracey answered triumphantly.

Daphne rolled her eyes, clearly amused and trying not to let it show as she shook her head and looked them both over. "Going camping, are we?"

"Visiting a friend, a few, actually. You ought to remember one or two of them," Harry answered for himself and Susan as the redhead asked the elves for another basket. Harry sent Susan a questioning look and when she nodded he shrugged and turned his gaze back to Daphne and Tracey. "Want to join us? We'll have a picnic while waiting for them to reach us."

"Sounds like fun," Daphne said before she noticed Tracey looking curious. "Thestrals, Tracey. Buckbeak as well probably."

"And one more. I haven't seen him in a while," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "He'll definitely be excited to see us."

"Are you going to tell us who 'he' is?" Tracey asked as the elves brought up another basket full to the brim with food to Susan, who handed it off to Daphne.

"Now why would I waste such a good surprise?"

The three girls shared a quick glance as Harry began to walk out of the kitchens. They had seen Harry play very few jokes on others, but the look he had right then seemed just a little unsettling. He was either gearing them up for a prank, or he was just really excited to see another dangerous, possibly life-threatening creature up close and personal. Either way, the three girls resolved to follow him and quickly caught up. Susan and Daphne stood to either side of him while tracey completed the quartet on Daphne's end.

The four of them discussed the offers again, Harry getting them up to Susan's speed while they walked. Daphne knew a little of the Delacours but not much more than Susan did, and Tracey seemed interested in the pictures and where Harry had put them. Harry didn't answer which made Tracey instantly leap into the idea he was using the picture of their oldest daughter for some wanking. That had earned her a round of laughter and just a few nudges from Daphne and Susan alike.

Harry was about to lead them directly into the forbidden forest when the three girls paused. It took him three minutes to convince them they weren't going far and they would be perfectly safe. Daphne looked more at ease than the others and Harry wondered why that was. When they reached the clearing, Tracey and Susan began to set up the picnic as Harry took off the duffel bag and took out his wand. With a quick tap on his throat, Harry let out a series of whistles that extended throughout the entire forest but which seemed comfortable to the trio of girls. As soon as he was done he tapped his throat again and looked back to his friends.

"How did you do that? Sonorous is supposed to project your voice loudly everywhere," Daphne assumed as she watched him carefully.

"Not if you're using it correctly. Sure you can activate it and use it to blow someone's eardrums out if you scream loud enough but if you practice and imagine it you can make it so your voice is projected comfortably into everyone's ears," Harry explained as he unzipped the bag.

From within he took out two large sealed buckets from either side and set them out. The moment he opened them to reveal a variety of meat and organs, the girls raised an eyebrow before he took out some tongs for them to use and set them in each bucket. The rest of the duffel was full of large chunks of meat and entire racks of ribs. Harry's stomach growled as he thought of grilling them before he turned back to the others.

"I could teach you how to do it if you like, but it's mostly a practice of will and intent." When the three girls gave him a nod, Harry gestured for them to take out their wands and began to explain. "You have to want to project your voice comfortably into everyone's ear. You could whisper the words and it would sound like you're right next to them, whispering it in their ears if you wanted. Or you could make it sound like you're an announcer at the quidditch cup. What I just did was simple. You could already hear me easily, so I made my voice project regularly inside this clearing and much louder outside of it instead of everywhere all at once at the same volume."

"So it's like an area of effect, you have to decide what and how things are affected with your intent?" Susan asked him.

"You have to imagine it and make it real," Harry said with a nod as he observed the trio of girls. "Just like McGonagall says, imagine the process and transformation from one thing to another will be the best option for success until it becomes natural to imagine everything as everything else. I don't envy the sort of mind needed to master transfiguration, but I'm sure they're scary awesome at it and I respect them for it. Flitwick says roughly the same thing, you need to imagine what your charm is doing, or going to do, and make it come to life. The same thing applies to charms masters, they've got an amazing mind to take complete control of a branch of magic like that. I actually got extra credit for figuring this out in second year, maybe you can get some this year by proving it to him."

"So could you potentially target just one person at a distance with this?" Daphne asked, rather intrigued with the uses the charm could have witch such an application.

"Sound is still sound and magic is still magic," Harry replied with a shrug. "The more you focus it, the more draining it is. Area of effect spells like this need an area, not a direct person. Plus you are projecting the sound in that area, and sound still has to travel. If you wanted, you might be able to reach Flitwick, or his office, with this, but you would probably also reach the adjoining rooms and anything between us and him. That's why this isn't used for private communication. You can create a cone where your voice can be heard, or project it to a point, but the more you try to alter the spell's intended functions, the more magic you're going to waste and the more unstable the spell becomes."

Rather impressed with the explanation and interested just how Harry had come up with it, the three girls set about to working. At first Harry heard three shouting girls which was natural. He then moved away and told him to target the area he was in to have a louder voice where near them it would be comfortable. Susan was the first to get it, given her skill with charms, but Daphne and Tracey only took two or three tries later to really get it. Eventually they were all spaced around the clearing trying to focus it until a sound like thunder rumbled through the woods.

"What the hell is that?!" Tracey asked as Daphne tensed.

"I'm with Tracey. I've been in this forest a lot and I've never heard a sound like that," Daphne added as Susan nodded and began looking around with her wand at the ready.

Harry, however, grinned and figured out the direction it was coming from. With a quick flick of his wand he summoned one of the large racks of ribs and levitated it above his head. The thumping increased until suddenly an enormous black mass burst through the woods and carelessly toppled one of the smaller trees in the area. Thirty feet of tall, dark and furry, the animal that instilled in harry his love for magical creature's panted, his tongues hanging out with a big grin on each of his happy, smiling faces.

"Fluffy!" Harry said joyfully as he looked up at the enormous beast. The great Cerberus let out three simultaneous barks and each head bent down to lick Harry before whining as they eyed the rack of ribs above him.

" _Fluffy?!_ " Susan Tracey and Daphne screeched in unison.

"Fluffy," Harry asserted without looking back at them before he raised his free hand. "Sit!" The Cerberus quickly collapsed its hind legs and sat tall and proud, the perfect image of a dutiful pet and guardian. "Good boy!"

With a slight flick of his wand, Harry let the rack of ribs fly toward the beast. The three heads quickly caught it and tore it apart, eagerly chewing on the morsel as they shared the brief snack of a meal. The trio of girls watched in fascination as Harry levitated another rack over and let them split that one as well before he began to walk toward them.

"It's alright, he's harmless… relatively," Harry amended himself quickly as he received skeptical looks.

"First, who the hell names a _fucking_ Cerberus, Fluffy?!" Daphne put bluntly. "If it was you, couldn't you at least have been just a little more imaginative than _Fluffy?!_ "

"Second, how the hell did you _train_ the bloody thing?!" Tracey nearly screeched.

"And thirdly, what do you mean relatively harmless? The thing is in the Monster Book of Monsters and is a Class XXXXX creature," Susan finished for all of them. "The thing could eat us all and have room to spare for the thestrals we're luring closer!"

Instead of answering right away, harry began to laugh. A great, bellowing laughter howled out of him before he sat down on a nearby stump and settled himself down when threats of hexing came his way from the three girls. Fluffy was getting tense as the girls raised their wands but Harry put up a hand and gave a gesture for Fluffy to lay down. Harry was soon nestled between two of the heads and smiled at the three girls as they eyed the sight with equal measures awe and uncertainty.

"First, he's not my Cerberus, not really anyway," Harry said as he began to scratch Fluffy's left head's right ear. "Fluffy is Hagrid's, he named him. I actually thought the name was rather funny but it does suit him. His fur is rather Fluffy and plush if you give him a chance. As for how I trained him, I'm a little uncertain of that."

Harry gestured them closer and they moved everything, including the picnic blankets and baskets nearer to the Cerberus. While still wary of the great beast, seeing its leg thump against the ground at the mercy of being scratched behind the ears like some other kind of tame dog did a lot to help them come to terms with the tameness of the beast. As soon as they were settled, Harry had his answer.

"I visited him a lot in first year, he was guarding the corridor on the third floor," Harry told them as he began to scratch the middle head's left ear instead. Looks of understanding passed through the three girls before the teen wizard continued. "He was lonely and I had already found the kitchens so I started sneaking him food and tried to befriend him. I set up a routine at first, then started showing myself to him more and more. Believe me he is one scary son of a bitch at first, but you get used to him. He went to attack me once very early on and I just lashed out with my magic and wand on instinct. I don't know what I did but from then on Fluffy wouldn't attack me. He was almost afraid at first before he became less cautious and more curious."

"Magical backlash," Daphne theorized aloud as she thought it over. "Your magic reacted to an attack and protected you and lashed out at Fluffy with the backlash of whatever shield kept you safe. Fluffy touched your magic and I guess sensed you were powerful? Or maybe that you were going to be powerful and decided that you weren't all that bad. It could read your intent after touching your magic and was never afraid of you after that."

"That makes sense," Tracey noted as she watched Harry continue to dote on the large beast. "A lot of dangerous magical creatures need a firm hand and when dealing with certain trainers end up… not bonded, but more receptive to some than others. Dragon tamers and reserve workers often tell those sorts of stories. Daddy works as the Deputy Head with the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Amos Diggory, and deals with the reserve owners often to make sure no dragons are getting out and the reserves' wards are up to date."

"Well whatever you did it seems to have worked," Susan pointed out as Harry smiled brilliantly at them. "Two lone souls bonding in the confines of a castle with no room to run or play. I think I can see why he likes you. You gave him company when he was all alone and made sure he was well fed and doing alright. That's why you're good with all animals. You understand their hopes, desires, and ideas of complete and utter freedom."

"Some more than others," Harry said with a solemn smile before he moved away from the stump.

With another flick of his wand Harry tossed another rack of ribs for the Cerberus to eat as he joined the girls for a picnic. As they talked and ate, discussing various creatures, what tricks he had taught fluffy, and possible families he might accept, more and more creatures came up. Buckbeak arrived with Hagrid, who brought Fang and their own dinner, then the thestrals arrived cautiously before they realized Fluffy wouldn't hurt them. Harry led each of the girls into interacting with the thestrals and with Fluffy while Hagrid helped as best he could, telling them about how to care for all of the creatures and chatting with them amiably. It was one of the most relaxed dinners Harry had ever had, and one he hoped he might be able to have again someday.

 *****Diagon Alley*****

Amelia was cautious as she approached the bar of a tavern in Diagon Alley. It was further down the Alley, a place that Gringotts employees and freelancer wizards and witches tended to frequent. The Bad Break wasn't all that bad. It was a respectable enough establishment that catered to people that did business over drinks or wanted to drink to forget a long hard day at work. She could see some of her undercover aurors taking some time for themselves and appreciated the level of clientele this place received.

"White Russian, add one part Irish crème," Amelia ordered as she took a seat on the raised chair at the bar. "Anything good cooking?"

"Anything you'd like, Director Bones," the female bartender said with a grin. "There are no menus here. Name it and we make it."

"Surf and turf, medium on the turf, and some garlic knots," the Head of the DMLE requested kindly. "Hold the surf and turf until my company arrives."

"Company eh?" the bartender asked as she mixed the ministry official's drink. A dicta-quill took Amelia's order and the slip shot back into the kitchens with nary a flick of the young woman's wand. "Not looking to kiss this company are you? Garlic knots won't help you much."

Amelia chuckled at the brazen response of the bartender. Then again a fiery young woman like her was probably what this establishment needed in order to deal with the clientele on occasion. The young woman probably couldn't walk from one end of the bar to the other without getting flirted with. Amelia was almost envious of the bartender's ability to answer as she pleased with little regard for consequences.

"If I kiss him by the end of the night, I owe you a galleon."

"I'll take that bet, ma'am," the woman answered as she set out Amelia's drink for her. "Who are you waiting for anyway?"

Light from the doorway heralded the entrance of Amelia's counterpart. William Weasley was six feet, six inches of tall, red and handsome. Unlike some curse breakers of his skill and quick fame he maintained a level of sanity and humility that was becoming. He was dressed casually but not too casual, enough to impress a woman on a date but relaxed enough to remind them he was an easy-going sort. He wore a black button up shirt with a button undone, dark slacks, comfortable boots that were shined for the occasion, his hair was pulled back in a long red ponytail, neat instead of casually messy for once, and as Amelia suspected he had worn his dragon fang earring which never seemed to leave him.

"Oh now William, you're treading dangerous waters getting mixed up with Director Bones," the bartender teased with a wide grin when she noticed the pair of redheads sizing one another up. "I better not see you getting too fresh with her or you'll have me to answer to, you hear?"

"You're all heart, Sally," William jibed with a grin as he approached the bar. "Give me a breaker's relief and a butterbeer chaser, would you?"

"Coming right up, Red. You two find yourselves a table and I'll be over with your drinks and to take your order."

The pair of redheads nodded in response and William offered a hand to help Amelia from the chair. An eyebrow drifted up with curiosity as a wry grin slipped across her lips before she slid off of her seat, drink in hand. With a light gesture she requested that William lead the way. As he turned around, Amelia couldn't help but grin a little wider. She had seen the look of a man hungry for more, the look of a man attracted to what he saw and what he didn't. She was also dressed casually, a blue pencil skirt and blouse, her hair falling about her shoulders freely. It had been a long time since Amelia had taken an interest in men and William Weasley was a curiosity she was determined to learn more about.

"You chose an interesting place," Amelia noted as she slipped into the booth William had led her to. Only after he was seated did the male redhead follow suit on the other side. "Especially considering what we have to talk about."

"The Bad Break isn't as bad as the name suggests. It caters to conversations like ours, if you hadn't noticed the wards around the booth," William pointed out with a smirk. "Besides, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea by inviting you to my flat. What we have to say will be safe around here."

"I had noticed a few runes," Amelia admitted, her glasses flashing briefly in the light as she glanced around. "Although I'm never as trusting of establishments to keep secrets."

"And that's where being a curse breaker comes in," William replied as he erected a few wards with a wave of his wand. The energy that washed over Amelia was potent, solid and fluid all at once, full of life and power she had rarely encountered.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Maybe a little," William answered as he slipped his wand away. "Is it working?"

"Depends on which way you're hoping to impress me," Amelia replied easily.

"Some ways more than others, that was just to let you know it's safe to be around me." The charming curse breaker offered a reassuring grin, one Amelia replied to with a single nod of respectful approval. William offered a shrug and thanked he waitress for his drinks before he made his own order. As the young woman walked away, the redheaded man turned his full attention upon Amelia. "I'm glad you came. I was a bit worried I'd be sitting here alone with my thoughts all night."

"And what thoughts would those be?"

"You know."

Amelia peered back at the suddenly serious visage of her counterpart. Yes, she knew exactly what thoughts he was having because she had very similar ones of her own. A lot had changed in a very short amount of time, all of it centered around one young man that had affected their lives briefly, but powerfully. A few quiet words, some clever and companionable conversation, then an inflamed speech of fury had brought about such change both redheads doubted anything would ever be the same.

"I do," Amelia sighed as she set her drink down lightly on the table. "Though I have to wonder… Why does it still plague you after the explosive reaction from your family a week ago?"

"I'm not my family," the man stated in a firm tone that honestly took Amelia by surprise.

"No, I suppose you're not," Amelia amended herself amiably as William relaxed from his momentary tension. "But it begs the question; why are you still so invested?"

"Like I said, I'm not my family," William answered more slowly. "Harry rejected their offer because he doesn't feel comfortable at the Burrow, he doesn't feel safe or like he belongs there and his presence would likely cause more issues than any of my siblings or either of my parents think. Fred, George and Charles agree with me on that point…"

William took a sip of his breaker's relief, a firewhiskey-based mixed drink that was a favorite among curse breakers not only because it imparted some shred of ambient magic, but because it woke up multiple senses from the drone of categorization or constant testing of magical variables. The pair remained quiet for a moment before William gathered up what he had left to say.

"But that doesn't mean he won't accept my offer if I ask." William chuckled for a moment as he thought over the possibilities. "I honestly imagine he would think I'm nuts for even offering but there it is. I'm ten years your junior but that doesn't mean I'm not ready to take care of him. Sure it might be rough, but I know he and I would care enough to make it work as something resembling father and son."

"Any reason behind wanting to adopt him?" Amelia wondered as her mind raced through the possibilities.

"I can have my own, if that's what you're getting at, even if I am a little out of practice at making one," the redheaded man offered with an amused smirk. Amelia chuckled lightly at that and gave a gentle nod. "Out of practice doesn't mean unwilling, just unable to find someone worthwhile. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"Getting a bit off-track, aren't you?" Amelia responded easily, a slight smile on her lips. "You can try to pump me for something more interesting later but that doesn't excuse either of us from actually talking about the matter on our minds."

"Fair enough," he chuckled before he took another sip of his drink. "Honestly I'd like to take him in because I honestly believe Harry's a good kid, just one that got dealt shitty poker hands for most of his life. He knows how to survive and how to handle himself but he needs guidance, and that I can give him. Sure I may travel a whole hell of a lot but for a kid who… who barely saw the outside of a cupboard unless it was to be put to work or go to school I think it would be good for him. We would visit Egypt, the Middle East, hidden temples in the Congo, join in on the endless search for Solomon's mines, and explore tombs of the widest variety in all of Europe and Asia. He could experience the world I get to see and it would be a far better life for him… For both of us.

"Sure it would take some doing," William continued after another sip of his drink. "We would have to deal with the reaction of my howling, overbearing mother I'm sure, but I think Harry would just howl right back, and I'd be right there next to him doing the same damn thing." The pair chuckled as they envisioned the scene for themselves, each with their own unique outcome if they were at Harry's side in such a situation. "But I'd teach him what it is to be alive, to grow up and do my best to help him move on. He deserves that much. If I can give it to him, it's the least I could do."

"You make a compelling case," Amelia offered lightly with a compassionate expression. "I can see why he likes you, why he trusts you. But I have to ask; why Harry? Why not any other young wizard or witch who is having a rough time? Why not take one of them into your care and tutelage?"

William was quiet as he sipped his drink. His eyes searched for an answer from Madame Bones herself, and the question was the same one she had just asked him. "I found Harry roaming Diagon Alley all alone. I approached him and he thought someone was attacking him and responded with self-defense. The kid has skills aurors would be envious of with how quickly he nearly had me in a lock. If I wasn't trained by Gringotts for any obstacle and enemy I may have met my match. Instead he and I ended up in a deadlock between two stores until he realized just who I was."

William sighed, the story of their first meeting a memorable one, if even more disconcerting now that William knew the origins of such self-defense. "I saw potential in him. I saw a young man striving to be independent, striving to make it by in a world that was still relatively new to him. He wanted to be his own man, make his own choices, to be himself and make a go at living life… I saw myself in him. As the eldest of seven I was always told I had to be better, stronger, smarter, had to help bring respect, influence and money to the family name. I was hounded to be something until one day I decided I'd had enough. I started to make my own path come hell or high water and I beat the odds. I made myself into what I am and tossed the rulebook out the window."

Bill took a large swig of his drink then set it on the table with a firm clap. "I saw that in Harry. He doesn't want to be anyone but himself, just like me. Any family that takes him in needs to recognize that they can't shape him into something he doesn't want to be. From the moment I met him I knew he needed someone in his corner, whispering in his ear, screaming from the sidelines for him to push forward with his dreams, with his goals, to carve out his own little niche in the world and walk a journey of his own design instead of the ones everyone wanted for him. That's why I chose Harry. Kindred souls if you will…

"And what about you?" the wizard finally prompted. "What makes you want to take him in? What makes you think you have what it takes?"

"Have you ever looked upon the Mirror of Erised?"

William's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as his mind whirled with possibilities of what she might have seen, at what he might see. "A passing glance. I helped move it but I didn't let myself look too long. The last mirror I looked into before that tried to trap me inside it."

"Do you remember what you saw?" Amelia pressed as she stirred her drink slowly.

"You always remember what you see… Why?"

"Because I saw my family when I last looked into it," Amelia admitted freely. "I don't mean my lost loved ones, although they were there as well. I mean I saw a family of my own making. Susan, my daughter in all but birth, and two faceless men, one my presumed son, and one my lover, my husband, but I had a child in my arms as well. I have already achieved my career goals, I did it all ahead of schedule and I've paid for it. Now I want a family and I'm hoping I can make Harry a part of it."

Amelia took a longer drink of her white Russian before she set her glass down, nearly empty. "Harry has a strength in him that I would recognize anywhere. I see it whenever I look in a mirror, whenever I look at my mentor who became like a father to me. But despite all of his strength, all of his power Harry is fragile, he needs all of the support he can get or he will break, it's just a matter of time. He needs what he has never known, William. He needs to learn what it's like to have a house, a home, a family, to be loved and love in return."

The redheaded woman laughed lightly as she leaned back in her seat, a fond smile on her face as she thought of the black-haired teen. "He's a handful, he knows what he wants and he searches for it. He is intelligent, and has wisdom and experience that few his age could hope to match, that shouldn't have cost him so harshly. Harry is clever and cunning, applying spells in ways only masters and those with experience usually do. He has a personality that draws people in, a charisma that makes him a natural leader, a force of nature… and he's funny. He has a dry wit and sarcasm I've come to enjoy. Harry's deadpan sort of black humor on occasion works for him, and he's not afraid of witty rejoinders and casual flirting."

Amelia sighed as she thought everything over, as she thought of why she wanted the boy in her life. "A light coming from darkness, Harry is a fallen angel in a way. His enemies will quake in fear if they ever earn his true ire, and his wrath will fall upon them like fiery rain. But for all of that Harry is a blessing in disguise waiting to enrich people's lives because he wants to live and make those around him, those that care about him, truly happy. I think we could all use that sort of person in our lives. I want to help him because I could enrich his life, and in return he could enrich mine and that of my niece."

The dark red bangs fell in her face and Amelia swept them aside, unknowingly drawing the attentive eye of her audience even more as she thought over the entire situation. "I'm still young, I can still have my own children but I would like to start with Harry… I know what it is he's waiting for. He may have told Susan and the others he's waiting to find the right offer, but it the letters don't seem entirely real to him."

William chuckled, his smile as gentle and amused as Amelia had yet seen it. "The offers that made the most impact were ours the day we assured him someone would be there for him. I think you saw that."

"I did, and he has been expecting a formal one ever since. Susan told me he asked her why I hadn't given him a written one yet," Amelia explained fondly at the thought of her niece. "She was asking the same question. I intend to tell her why I haven't in a letter, to let her help decide. It's not so easy taking on an entirely new family member, especially a fully-grown, increasingly independent one like Harry, but I think Susan and I can give him the home and family he needs."

"Lucky sot, he'll be surrounded by two beautiful redheads if he accepts," William teased. Amelia didn't blush, but the light in her eyes told William she was amused by and appreciated the sentiment. "I'm sure you thought of benefits for all sides involved in adopting him, I know I have, but at least at the core of your reasoning you have good intentions, a good heart. I'm not really sure I can compete with your offer."

"I think we both doubt that, William," Amelia assured him kindly. "I think if you went to him and told him you would do it, that you would take him into your home and life, take him on your adventures and teach him what it's like to truly live life, he might very well accept. You have a familiarity with him that few other adults do. Only Minerva, Poppy, and perhaps Hagrid have a closer bond with him. I don't have so close a connection even after spending such time with him as I have, but I think… I hope he will accept mine when I make it."

William peered across the table at her with an intensity Amelia had rarely felt. There was admiration, perhaps some adoration, and a great deal of wise contemplation in those blue eyes of his. He was analyzing her, observing her every move, her every word and gesture in the hopes of deciphering what it was she was after. Quite frankly, Amelia enjoyed the single-minded focus he displayed in such an intense gaze, especially when it briefly dipped lower then right back to her silver gaze.

"He matters that much to you?" William finally asked of her as he leaned forward. "You want him in your family so much you're willing to shift your current world about to make room for him?"

"Leaps of faith go both ways, William," Amelia responded quietly. "Everyone expects him to make a leap of faith, to join them and bring new life and opportunities to their families, including you and I. But you and I know the difference between waiting for him and taking the leap ourselves. We will upend our worlds to see how he fits in it and make it work if it means helping him, if it means finding something we all want from the creation of a new family."

William chuckled into his drink, his eyes downcast with something between disappointment, approval, and happiness in his eyes. "Damn, I don't think I stood a chance if you can make a proposition like that. But no matter where Harry ends up, I'm going to be there for him. He knows me and I know him. I'm not going to give up on him just because he ends up someplace else, _if_ he ends up someplace else."

Amelia smiled brightly, her eyes trailing along his masculine shoulders and jaw back up his eyes before she mustered an answer. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. If he does end up with me, you're welcome to visit any time. Although if you intend on corrupting him with quixotic ideas of breaking into famed tombs the world over and indulging his wanderlust, think very carefully before you try to take him from me."

William laughed as he leaned back in his seat, great bellowing laughter that echoed within their wards before he managed to calm himself down and returned her pleasant smile with a wry grin of his own.

"I don't know, I think he and I would appreciate a pair of fiery redheads chasing us around the world." The pair shared another chuckle as the waitress delivered Amelia's garlic knots and William's soup. As soon as she was gone, the curse breaker looked at Amelia seriously. "But the same goes for you if he finds his place with me. If he does choose you, take care of him, yeah? Really listen to what he has to say. He will surprise and endear himself to you faster than you think."

"I intend to…" Amelia declared in a soft, gentle tone as she silently toasted to the young man in question. "Because he already has."

The pair of redheads began to breach other topics of conversation more and more as time went by, both content knowing that Harry would be in good hands with either person at the table. They surprised each-other with their willingness to listen to ideas and the stories they told of their work, even anecdotes of their time spent with Harry. By the end of the night the pair were giving casual glances and hints of appreciation, though neither acted on it in full.

When it came time to leave, Amelia smiled as she let William depart. When the bartender came up the redheaded woman slipped a galleon into Sally's hands.

"I watched you the entire time, you know," Sally began as she held up the galleon. "You never once kissed him."

"No, I didn't," Amelia said as she removed herself from the booth and smirked lightly at the attentive bartender. "But I wanted to."


	12. Chapter 12: The Bones Bets

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Welcome to another ahead of schedule chapter! I figured I would do another commemorative chapter for 1,000+ favorites and so made some extra time for this. I hope you enjoy! 2. Everyone that reads this is absolutely awesome. Thank you for the support and please continue reading; your reviews, favorites and follows make all the difference and spur me to keep editing/writing. 3. Some folks made it clear they didn't like the Amelia/Bill Romance. All I have to say to you lot is this: Tough luck kids, it's my story and I get to take it where I want.

4\. Some have asked who I have based appearances of some of the characters off of. If I were to give every character I have a base appearance for, it would cause some spoilers down the road because I only bother to have appearances for major and secondary characters… But I figured some of them wouldn't hurt.

Be aware some pictures may/will be Mature/NSFW.

-Harry – Unchanged or Eoin Macken (kinda mixing the two in my head)

-Susan – Leanna Decker

-Daphne – Stefanie Knight

-Fleur – Jessica Nigri (hair will be silver/pearlescent blonde)

-Tonks – Stacey Poole (hair and body changes often but she's the base)

\- Amelia – Claire Ana

-William – Unchanged or Gideon Emery (kinda mixing these two as well)

 **Chapter Twelve: The Bones Bets**

It was an interesting transformation that overcame a certain green-eyed wizard among the halls of Hogwarts, one that had been noticed by the entire school: Harry Potter was smiling. The smiles were not the sort of cocky smirk people wore when they thought they were better or the fake smiles of a man putting on a mask to hide his true feelings. No, these smiles were genuine, full of laughter and amusement, joy and happiness whenever he was surrounded by friends or helping a younger student with difficult homework.

Of course, there was another change that had overcome the young man that certainly had not been missed. Poppy's healing and the rituals Harry had undergone had proven to be an extraordinary success. Harry had agreed to take another week off of school so that the rituals could be done quickly, one right after the other so he might make the most of his time spent in the hospital wing.

The results of his treatment, of course, had a dramatic effect on him. Harry had grown an entire foot. His scrawny five feet even frame was a pale memory compared to the six feet, toned and fit young man that had walked the halls in new robes. It had been a surprise to everyone, especially Harry, who had trouble adjusting to the new height. A few sets of new robes and clothes had been ordered immediately and Madame Malkin herself had made a special trip to take a proper fitting. Some time spent in the hospital wing adjusting his new body with Poppy, Minerva, and some help from Flitwick, however, had made a marketed improvement on Harry's grace and movements.

Unfortunately it was shortly after his adjustment period that the smiling young man had faded slowly over the last week. With each day that passed more letters and rejections were handed out. Many in Hogwarts' Halls had received kind and grateful rejections, and had responded in kind, with a few exceptions. Harry had taken to finding time alone with increasing frequency as the offers dwindled and he raced to find what felt right, what fit in the hole inside him. So it was that he had climbed the tree he so often went to for solitude and sat comfortably among its branches, a leg hanging over a limb casually as he sat upon it, his back to the mighty trunk of the tree.

"We've been looking for you."

"You would be the one to find me."

Susan chuckled as she looked up at her transformed friend, her eyes gazing directly at his as he stared upon the glistening Black Lake. "I found you here before. If you didn't want me to find you then you should have chosen a different quiet place to have your privacy."

"I would have, but Fluffy is out hunting and Hagrid doesn't want me spoiling the thestrals too much. He says they'll get fat and lazy," Harry explained casually. "If they can actually get fat anyways. I think he just wanted to care for them himself."

"And what about Buckbeak?"

"He's out hunting as well. Though I sent him off myself," Harry answered as he tilted his head. "So here I am, looking out at the black lake, brooding in that sexy way I do that apparently drives half the witches in the school wild."

Susan snorted at that. Harry was right, the thoughtful broodiness he espoused on occasion drew the eye of many of Hogwarts' female population from every year, especially after his transformation, and Susan was woman enough to admit that she enjoyed the view as much as anyone else… until she decided enough was enough. "You know, I bet you three galleons the view is probably better if you look down."

Harry's mouth twitched and his eyebrow raised, curiosity getting the better of his brooding mood. "Are you so sure of that?"

"Hmm, let's see..." Susan said as she looked herself over. "A slightly taller than average height, red-haired girl with a bust to make seventh years jealous is standing here, staring up at you, her tie undone and her school blouse open three buttons. You tell me."

The charming, stubborn girl below couldn't help but smile up at her friend as she watched him swallow in anticipation. Any brooding left his eyes and the blush that rose in his cheeks wasn't enough to stop him from taking a tempting glance down. Although Harry had seen her completely naked, much to his thorough delight, looking upon beautiful young women was still a weakness of the hormone addled male teenage mind. He turned his gaze to her with anticipation only to notice that Susan's smile was far too innocent; one look at her top told him why. Her top was undone slightly, only the top two buttons, but the tie wrapped gently about her neck kept it closed enough where the teenage boy couldn't get a decent look at the perky cleavage of his busty female friend.

"You've spent too much time around Daphne, Tracey and Hannah," Harry pouted as he watched the redhead giggle. "That was a dirty trick, tempting a poor, impressionable young man like me and stealing away any chance for a good look."

"Made you look," Susan teased, her bright smile comforting and warming the lonesome teen in the tree. "Besides, I spend all of my time outside of class either with them, my dorm mates, or some brooding git I made a promise to in September."

"That's the first time you've brought it up," the green-eyed wizard noted as he shifted uneasily on the branch. "Why now?"

"Because I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't do everything in my power to keep it. I told you I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to you as a friend, to earn the forgiveness you've given me, and friends don't let those they care about brood like you have been," divulged the Hufflepuff as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Now will you come down so we can talk? I rather like looking those I'm talking to in the eye."

"Then why don't you come up?" Harry asked as he gestured to the many-branched tree he sat in.

"And risk some pervert looking up my skirt? No thank you. I've already got one trying to look down my shirt as it is," she continued to tease as she toyed with the tie. "Now get your arse down here, Harry Potter, or I swear I'll gather the girls so we can hug you to death."

"That's not much of a threat," Harry joked as he grabbed the nearest branch.

"It is when you find we're wearing armor or slip you itching powder the Weasley Twins will give me if I ask them to," Susan countered with a small smirk. "Your choice; talk now or find yourself chased by a gaggle of girls and the twin terrors they recruit to help them."

"You've definitely spent too much time around Daphne," Harry grumbled in good humor as he swung down from the tree and landed with a dull thud.

As he stood upright, however, it was more apparent than ever before just how much good Poppy had done for him. Instead of standing at a frail five feet nothing, Harry had grown up to nearly six feet tall with a much more solid frame. Thin, frail limbs had become stronger, thicker with repaired muscle and a healthy layer of flesh added on top. Startling green eyes peered at her not from behind glasses but from the very face they belonged to. In fact, as Harry stood face to face with her, Susan couldn't help but blush as she looked up at her maturing friend, his softened cheeks a throne for the very eyes that had begun to captivate many a girl at school more and more.

"But I'm still me," she said as she smiled up at him. "A girl making up for a mistake she should never have made. Now come on, there's something I need to show you," she continued as she gently grasped and pulled at his right hand.

"You said you wanted to talk to me," Harry pointed out, skeptical that something she could show him might make anything about his situation better. Well there was one thing, but Harry quickly crushed those thoughts and cursed his hormonal teen mind as he imagined her in nothing but her knickers. Regardless, the teen let her drag him back up toward the school.

"I will, I promise, but there's something I need to show you first."

"Promises, promises," Harry chimed whimsically.

"I keep mine, just like I know you keep yours," Susan said as she stopped walking and spun around to face him. Her face was set in a determined mien, her jaw tight as she stared up at him, her eyes focused and thoughtful. If there was one thing she wanted to do, it was help a friend in need. "Now are you going to accept my help or keep trying to poke holes in the plan?"

"Alright," Harry surrendered as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "You win. I'll let you help me with this 'plan' of yours, even if I'm not sure how much good it will do."

Susan's smile seemed brighter than ever, but as quick as it came it vanished behind her determined nod. "I promise, it just might be all the help you ever need."

Harry would have voiced his doubt aloud except he found himself struggling to keep up with the girl as she pulled him along the first floor corridors. For a moment there he wondered if she was taking him to the basement and the Hufflepuff common room or the kitchens until they turned away from the set of stairs he knew led down to where both were located and toward a door that looked like it led to just another empty classroom.

"Here," Susan said as she stopped before the door and turned to him. "I'm not allowed inside. You have to take the next step on your own."

"Sue, what are you talking about? It's just the door to an empty classroom in what feels like an abandoned hallway," Harry pointed out with a gesture around them. A mote of suspicion hit him and instantly he crossed his arms, his guard up. "This isn't some intervention where you've led all of our friends here in an attempt to cheer me up, is it?"

"Nothing of the sort," Susan assured him with a shake of her head. The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment, her eyes lost in thought as she examined his face until her gaze once again locked on his own. Something changed inside her at that moment, and whatever it was Harry couldn't ignore the fire and look of acceptance he saw in her eyes.

"My part in this is over now," she explained with a soft sigh as she stepped to the side of the door. "I promised I would help, promised I would do whatever it took to make up for being such a terrible friend to you last year. Beyond this door is part of my answer to that promise. The thing is, you have to open the door, you have to take the first step to accepting. I bet you three galleons you accept."

"Accept what?"

Susan smile, the warm, bright smile he knew could comfort him through the deep headaches and hard conversations he'd had since letting her be his friend again. Instead of answering, however, she just gestured to the door. Both of them knew now Harry wouldn't get any more answers out of her. As he stood next to her before the door, Harry wondered just what she was up to until he realized what this was. It was a test of trust, a test to see if he had the ability to accept help from a friend even if he didn't know what kind of help it would be, and a test of his faith in those so close to him.

Or at least, that's what it felt like even if he didn't know what the real purpose of Susan's 'plan' was.

Barely calm fingers wrapped around the knob. As the cool metal passed to his palm Harry felt suspicion rise in him. A myriad of possibilities lay beyond the door, some more ridiculous and impossible than others, but Harry still hesitated. He didn't like surprises, for obvious reasons, but apparently this was supposed to be a good one. One look at Susan, however, banished all of his uncertainty. She watched him closely; fear, anxiety, nervousness, compassion, kindness, loyalty, joy, a myriad of emotions were in her eyes as she gazed upon him, her eyes locked with his for only a moment before Harry found himself again.

There was no restraint, no reason to hold back as he opened the door. He had faith in her, Harry believed Susan knew what she was doing and he would take the leap with her. The door pressed open at his urging and bit by bit the empty room revealed itself to him. Stood in the center of the room, relieved and proud, stood the one person Harry should have expected to see.

"Hello, Harry," Amelia said with a relieved smile. "It's good to see you."

"Madame Bones," he replied with a nod as he stepped forward. The door closed quietly behind him and Harry never saw the quiet, hopeful smile that flashed across Susan's lips as it shut her from view. "What are you doing here?"

"Making a wager," Amelia answered as the set of her shoulder relaxed in his presence.

"I've already lost one bet and I just might lose another one," Harry explained as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and took a casual stance in the room. "Bets with Bones women seem to be a trending thing lately."

"Ahh, now see, I'm not quite making a wager with you. No, I'm taking a gamble on an idea I've had for a while now," Amelia clarified as a slightly predatory grin made its way onto her face. "But if you'd like, I'll make a bet with you."

"What could we possibly have to bet on?" Harry questioned, completely nonplussed at the situation he found himself in.

"Everything."

Harry raised an eyebrow, concern flooding his senses as he tilted his head. "You know, that's not a very comforting notion."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Amelia prompted as she gestured around them. "We could bet on anything we want and come out with nothing we really need, nothing that means anything. But when we put everything on the line when it really matters, when we need a miracle, it can change our entire world if we come out on top."

Harry nodded uncomfortably, his hand ran through his hair to try and calm himself down as he had done hundreds of time in the past. "Just what are you getting at, Madame Bones?"

Amelia steeled herself as she watched the boy care for himself. The instinct to seek comfort in a simple act was defensive, meant to calm and collect himself, and Amelia knew deep inside what it meant for him. It wasn't his hand that he needed there, it wasn't his hand he imagined each time his fingers ran through the dark locks that laid upon his head in haphazard fashion; it was the touch of a mother, a father, of someone that cared: Someone that Amelia hoped to give the young man.

"I'm saying life is full of risk and reward and when it matters most it's the scariest, most nerve-wracking feeling in the world," she stated with a sense of finality. "You've been living on the edge and risking it all for so long and it's been getting to you with no-one to tell you it will all be alright, to help you through it. Right now that tension is inside us both, and right now I'm going to risk everything, just as you are. Let's gamble with destiny shall we?"

"Madame Bones?" harry asked uncertainly, his instincts telling him to reach for his wand while he still could.

"A family," Amelia announced, her silver eyes locked on the jade of the young man before her. Like lightning Harry blinked in surprise as his hand halted its journey long before it even neared his wand. Harry's heart stopped as he realized just what was going on. Amelia could barely contain the rapid beating of her heart as she watched him in the hope she might be able to give him what he most desired in the entire world. "It's the one thing you want above all else. Albus told me what it was you saw in the Mirror of Erised in your first year. Would you be surprised to know that if we looked into it, Susan and I would see and desire something so very similar?"

Harry shook his head, his quick tongue failed him as he watched the woman before him smile gently.

"I... We, want a family, Harry, all of us," Amelia began as she remained a respectful distance away and opened herself up, her hands gesturing lightly at her sides as she spoke with him. "We want to feel connected, to feel safe, to feel comfort and care and compassion, to feel loved and at home with the people around us. I would very much like for you to join my family, to let me adopt you. I have a house, a niece, and a home. I want to share those things with you. I wish to take care of you, share my family, my life with you as only a parent can, if you'll have me."

To say Harry was shocked that this was coming from the Head of the DMLE was an understatement. He could hardly believe this was happening, especially since neither Susan nor Amelia had ever given him a letter to consider their offer. He knew why, now. Something like this, something so personal couldn't be put in a letter and sent off with a few written words. Susan and Amelia understood, they knew what it would mean, knew what he wanted more than anything and they were offering it to him.

"But what about Susan?" Harry blurted, suddenly aware he might be taking things a step further than he ever had before. "I mean, I don't want to steal either one of you from the other. She loves you! You love her! I could never ruin that for you two. I'd feel terrible if I took away from Susan the one thing she has left of her family."

"Who led you here?"

"Susan, but that's exactly my point! She's right out there, waiting for us, probably hating me for every second I spend in here!" Harry's panicked voice got out as he felt his heart tear at his chest.

"She led you here because she knows, Harry!" Amelia delivered as she set a gentle hand upon his shoulder. Harry's gaze locked on hers even as he tensed at her touch. "I asked her before I even considered asking myself if I wanted this. She wasn't sure, just as I wasn't until we knew what we wanted for certain. She brought you here because this is what she wants! She brought you here because she knew she could share a family with you, share _her family_ with you for the rest of her life. You could not steal either one of us from the other even if you tried.

"I sent her to get you because I wanted to be sure. She could have turned you away at any time, yet she brought you here, to me, to this moment; where only you can decide what happens next because Susan and I are already committed to this leap of faith."

Amelia's aura of command seemed to fade with each word, replaced with a sense of earnestness and emotion Harry had rarely ever felt before. The woman was charismatic, passionate, powerful, emotional and so much more. She was everything a woman in her position should be, and it truly showed what kind of person she was as she stared at him. Amelia was a leader, a witch, a mother, a powerful personality that would face the world down, keep to her own code and take care of those she considered her own. It was no wonder Susan came out as so kind and caring, so determined and loyal, so focused and headstrong; she had been raised by the very woman in front of him.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair once again in a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation, of himself as he began to pace. For a moment he felt a brief sense of loss as Amelia's hand slipped off of his shoulder before he was overwhelmed by the rush of emotions inside him. Harry's breath picked up, his thoughts ran wild as wondered just where this might lead him. He knew there had been a lot of passion and power in Amelia's speech, but he knew that every word was true, he could feel it.

"Why?" Harry asked as he continued pacing. "Why wait? Why ask me now? Why want me to join your family?"

Amelia hardly batted an eye at the questions. In fact she almost seemed to expect them as she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "We waited because we wanted to be certain that this was what we wanted. We want you in our family not for fame, or power, or money, but because it's what you want, it's what we want. Right here before me is a young man I could grow even more fond of than I already am, a young man I know will make a fine addition to my family. I know you will do what's right by you, you'll do whatever it takes to keep your family safe, and so will we. That's what family does."

"I won't deny that Susan seeks more than simple friendship with you," Amelia admitted as she watched Harry continue to pace. "I'm sure you're both aware of that but have yet to act on it. This will only help you there, if you let it. She wants to make up for a mistake, wants to earn the forgiveness you've given her and I could think of no better way for her to accomplish such as this."

Amelia paused briefly to let that sink in before she continued. "As for me, I will spend the rest of my life ensuring you live a great one of your own, that you live, laugh and love like you've never experienced before. I have wanted a son for years, Harry. I made sacrifices in my past that kept me from any personal life outside of Susan but I don't regret making her the brightest spot in my world. I want a family and so does Susan, and you do as well. We want you to join us and make that spot in our lives even brighter."

Harry listened intently, his mind mulling over everything the redheaded woman had to say as Amelia continued to speak. "You're clever, Harry. Far cleverer than you let on sometimes. You're resourceful, you're crafty, but you have a kindness in you despite every effort of your relatives to snuff emotions, compassion and empathy out of you. You have a strong sense of loyalty, a desire for friendship and knowledge, you're a natural leader and a powerful young wizard that could make so much more of the world around him.

"But beyond all of that you make me smile," Amelia added as Harry's pace seemed to slow. "You make me laugh with your dry with and sarcasm, your occasional black humor and your deadpan snark. You breathe a desire for life with every breath and it only breeds that same idea into those around you. You have a wonder of the natural and magical world, you want to explore and experience freedom to the fullest. The power of your personality, your heart, mind and soul have drawn us in. Susan and I would cherish you in our family on those qualities alone. That you are famous, powerful, rich, or anything else hardly matters, it just adds one more facet to the young man we have come to care about. So what do you say?"

Her explanation seemed to slow Harry down. Each step was just a fraction slower than the last until she finished. Even then his pace was slow and thoughtful, as if he was wrapped up in his own thoughts about what might await him. If Amelia were honest with herself, she was just as caught up in this moment as he was.

"I won't be intruding?" Harry nearly whispered as his steps slowed to a halt, his gaze trained on the far wall.

"No, you won't," Amelia assured him.

"I won't be forgotten?"

"Never."

"I won't replace anybody, living or dead?"

"Not in a million years," Amelia declared as she moved in to gently turn his head to face her. "You will be the young man my niece and I have taken in, the young man we hope to get to know and grow fond of, to love as one of our own. You'll be the young man we teach and learn what love can truly be with. In time we will be a true, honest family. We'll fight and argue, smile and laugh, cry with and comfort one another but we will be a family one day, one way or another, if you'll have us."

Staring into the silver eyes he had come to associate with a myriad of emotions, Harry couldn't help but hope and wonder at what might be. It all sounded almost too good to believe and yet maybe, just maybe, fate was throwing him some bones to chew on for once instead of being her toy. He had so few offers left but what if this had always been his choice? What if he had just been waiting for someone to take the leap with him instead of waiting for him to take the leap? He knew without a doubt that he had. Bill and Amelia had made their offers the first day and he had waited to see if they were real, if they meant it, if they would ask him again in earnest. If someone else had made such effort, if someone had known him well enough to act, had wanted him enough, they might have taken the leap with him instead.

Harry had his answer the moment he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Amelia. Silent tears of joy trailed down his face as he felt the warm, comforting embrace of her arms encircle him as she hooked her chin over his shoulder, securing him in place as they met halfway. As Amelia's hand gently slipped into his hair, Harry couldn't help but freeze for an instant until he recognized what she was doing.

The gentle play of her fingers through the rush of his hair as she swept it back was all too familiar to him. Harry had done it himself countless times before, and now a different hand, a hand that belonged there instead of his own, had stroked away the fear and doubt, stroked away his pain and filled him with calm, with comfort and belonging. He almost laughed and the rush through his gut twisted his face into a wide smile as Amelia did it again.

Unwilling to leave her grasp so soon, Harry backed up just enough to look in her eyes, his arms gentle in their hold on the woman before him, just as hers was on him. That was the hug he had waited a lifetime for. A slow nod was all he could manage as he gave her his answer and the two embraced again before they heard the door open. Apparently the quiet of the room had finally gotten to the one person that waited outside.

Susan watched as Harry hugged Amelia tight for a moment before he released her and turned around. Without a second thought the teen wizard swept Susan into his arms in a tight embrace, as if afraid to lose her and trying to comfort her all at once. The sudden rush of heat through Susan startled her as she felt Harry hug her. She had rarely ever seen him hug anyone first, perhaps once the day Amelia and Tonks returned from dealing with his relatives, and now here she was being hugged by Harry Potter just as he had finished hugging her aunt.

"Thank you," Harry whispered in a cracked and thankful voice. "Thank you both so much."

Susan smiled and wrapped her arms right around the boy she had considered such a good friend. In a few short months she had mended their friendship and now she had helped give him the one thing he always wanted, and in return he was giving her much the same. Susan pressed herself to Harry, squeezed herself against him so tight it sent a faint blush through both. He could feel each of her curves fit against his body and she reveled in the feel of his own athletic frame. Finally they parted, a wide smile on her face as Susan wiped the tears from both of their eyes.

"No... Thank you, Harry."

Harry's bright smile made her heart melt. Just looking at him right now was an experience she knew she would never forget. When her Aunt approached Susan quickly moved in to hug her before they parted and gestured Harry in. The uncertain look on his face was quickly washed away as aunt and niece quickly pulled him in and shared the moment with him, as it should have been.

"That's six galleons you owe me."

Laughter like little else either woman had ever heard from Harry erupted from the dark-haired teen as he held both Bones women tightly, glad that he had made the bets that had changed his entire world. Harry's grin was wide and his laughter infectious as their hug finally parted. For once, he began to feel like he really was right where he needed to be.

"You'll get your money and then some, Bones," Harry retorted fondly as he looked to the younger redhead before he came to a dead stop. "That reminds me… What about Buckbeak? I kinda own him now and I'd like to keep him… if you'll let me."

"The Hippogriff?" Amelia asked, amused at the question. When Harry nodded, the Head of the DMLE shook her head and chuckled. "Harry, Susan and I live in a nearly empty manor with some dozen acres of land. I'm sure we can accommodate Buckbeak and treat him like family. It's been some time since our stables had anything in them."

Harry blinked as he registered the fact that he was joining a family with a long lineage, despite the fact it had been reduced to two remaining members. Old wizarding families had plenty of land, even the Weasley's owned an orchard and they were rather poor. The fact that the pair of redheads with him now were rich and had no need of his fame or fortune struck him far more suddenly than he expected.

"Right, manor, an entire estate," Harry said as he tried to come to terms with the idea. "That's gonna be a big home…"

"It doesn't feel so empty when auntie and I are both home, but it can get a little lonely when our friends are all traveling," Susan admitted before she smiled mischievously. "But I think the three of us will fill it quite nicely… Especially with as much trouble as you get yourself into."

"I don't look for trouble, it finds me," Harry defended himself. The air of innocence he tried to project failed beneath the raised, incredulous eyebrows of his counterparts. "Alright fine, I make trouble for the hell of it sometimes but only on occasion and never without reason."

"I get the feeling our lives are about to get much more interesting," Amelia mused to chuckles from both teens.

"I believe the old blessing and curse 'may you live in interesting times' applies heavily where I'm concerned," Harry teased to identical smiles from the Bones women. "I guess Bill was right about you two."

"Oh?" Amelia began curiously. "What was William right about?"

"You had me from hello."


	13. Chapter 13: A New Home

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Another short chapter here. Forgive the fluff but it is necessary considering where the story has come from and where it's going. Don't worry, we get to some plot, romance, and such very soon. 2. Another big thanks to reviewers, followers and favorites. Currently reviews aren't showing but I do see them in my email notifications. Thank you for everything and please keep reviewing! Hopefully the site will fix the review issues and we can all see them soon.

3\. A few reviews to answer here. A guest pointed out that Harry and Tom have skewed views of the muggle world. You're right! But more on that will be explored later on. Another mentioned that Amelia spoke much differently than is the norm for her in most stories. True, but this isn't those stories, it's mine. Amelia does keep to a straightforward sort of dialog in this story, but she is a politician, a department head, a master auror, and a surrogate mother; she knows when and how to change her speech patterns to best suit the situation. She spoke the way she did to Harry because that's how he needed to hear it. PAC, as always, good review and it will be taken under advisement. There's a lot to consider.

4\. Some happy news, we are already past the halfway mark for year three. In fact, the end of year three is Chapter 21… It's going to be so much fun! I will warn you that I do start skipping bigger stretches of time very soon.

 **Chapter Thirteen: A New Home**

Quiet was one thing the news of Harry's adoption was not. Harry and Susan's friends hadn't been in the know but it was only a matter of time until they found out anyways. One hour, twenty-seven minutes, and fifty-three seconds from the moment they left the room on the first floor to be exact. Both Harry and Susan had not been able to keep a smile off of their faces the rest of that evening. Only after dinner when they had been dragged to the library had their friends finally dragged it out of them.

Needless to say Madame Pince had been quite put out with all of them for celebrating in such a fashion in her library. Of course as soon as they had been thrown out by the strict librarian the group had managed to calm themselves down and keep it secret. They had done well concealing the news long enough for Harry to write his rejection letters to everyone that remained. Harry wrote more rejection letters in a day than he had thought himself capable of but that hardly mattered in the face of what he had become a part of.

The adoption process had taken only a weekend to complete. As soon as the Department of Magical Family Affairs had interviewed Susan, Harry, and Amelia, together and separately, investigated Bones Manor and its condition, and signed off on the adoption, the Daily Prophet knew within the hour. Pictures of the new family were plastered all over the Prophet with the news, the article itself congratulated them on their new family and speculated on what it might mean for Magical Britain, as well as for Harry himself.

Needless to say, the uproar in the Great Hall had been a sight to remember. Nobody bothered to whisper about what happened and anyone that had been rejected had rushed to congratulate them in the hopes of gaining further approval from the Boy Who Lived and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. Through it all, Harry could only remember one thing, two really. The hugs from all of his friends, and the smiles on the faces of Minerva, Hagrid, Poppy, Flitwick, Remus and Pomona as the staff wrangled the students back into their seats as quickly as possible.

The Weasleys, however, had been very subdued throughout the entire ordeal. Only later did Fred and George approach Harry and explain that they were all holding out hope that Harry would come to his senses and choose their family. Bill had actually spoken with the twins and explained why Harry had made his choice while the others refused to believe him for their own reasons. Needless to say, there was tension anytime Harry was near Ron or Percy, and Ginny had started to break down in tears anytime she saw him, especially whenever he was in the company of Susan.

It wasn't all bad though. Harry had adjusted to seeing saddened expressions around the school and had explained to his disappointed peers briefly why he had chosen Amelia. He never gave the real story, of course, but he had stated he felt safest with a powerful witch like Amelia Bones watching his back and taking care of him. Nobody that heard the story could blame him for that, and even the Headmaster seemed to approve, to a point.

Minerva and Poppy, of course, had wheedled the real answer out of Harry during his training sessions and had been as pleased as punch. They talked all the while about his new family and kept him multi-tasking as much as possible. Ever since the rituals Harry was a clumsy sort with his drastic growth but he was becoming better. He could read, write and eat as easily and gracefully as the most well-practiced politicians and gentry, though walking proved an issue from time to time, especially with stairs. This training regimen and therapy had been put in place instead of quidditch because Harry refused to ride school brooms that may or may not kill him if he tried his usual, slightly-psychotic maneuvers.

It was those fond memories of his conversations and time with Minerva and Poppy that Harry dwelled on as he packed up his things, his trunk full of every last shred of his belongings as he prepared for his first Christmas with his new family.

"You'd think it was actually Christmas Morning for a five year old," Neville chimed as he packed his own trunk. "I think I can actually see you vibrating there Harry."

Harry had just put the finishing touches on his trunk and slapped it shut as he turned around, a wide smile on his face. "That's just it, Nev! I actually get a Christmas at home for once! No more hiding my things! No beatings or yelling. No drafty castle or dangerous investigations! None of it! Just my Bones and I at a home I hope to call mine. I've waited fourteen years for this."

"I'm happy for you," Neville said happily as he tossed in his last set of robes and closed his trunk. "Really, I am. I don't think I've seen you this happy since the day you decided to accept."

"I am. I've been waiting for this day for what feels like an age and it's finally here." Harry sighed heavily, the very breath in his lungs energized with joy and anticipation as he looked to the ceiling of the dorm. "I can hardly wait any longer now that I know it's so close."

"That I can tell," he teased to the laughter of the other boys in the dorm. "Just like I'll tell Susan and Daphne what you said about _your Bones_."

Startled out of his reverie, Harry gaped at the boy as Neville laughed his way out of the dorm, trunk in tow as he made his way out. "Don't you dare, _Longbottom!_ "

Laughter rushed through the tower as Harry dragged his own trunk behind him in a flurry of movement to catch his friend. Neville, however, led the troop of students headed to the great hall, dodging Harry at every turn he could, using Harry's occasional clumsiness to his advantage until the two collapsed next to each other on the bench of Gryffindor table. Neville laughed as Harry punched the boy's shoulder playfully, their smiles mirrored in one another as they prepared for the rest of the day and the long trip home.

"You look happy," Daphne nearly cooed in Harry's ear as she made space next to Harry.

"You think?" the green-eyed teen replied with a grin.

"Mhmm I do," she breathed in his ear as she leaned into him. "It looks good on you."

The press of her breasts around his arm distracted the boy long enough he never noticed anyone else watching. The heat in his cheeks rolled up quickly as he looked her over, the sultry whisper echoed in his ears until he shook his head. Daphne's cool lavender gaze seemed to laugh at him, but it was also sincere in her meaning, both said and unsaid as she smirked up at him.

"Th-thanks... It looks pretty good on you too. Though you'd look great with anything on I think," he managed to croak back at her.

"Or nothing at all," she teased as she finally leaned away, her smirk firmly in place as his eyes widened with the variety and intensity of images that passed before his eyes. Daphne began to stand, her smirk wavered as she looked toward the doors of the great hall. "I am happy for you though. We would have loved for you to join our family but I'm glad you took up Susan and Amelia on their offer. They'll be good for you, and you for them."

"Just because I'm part of their family doesn't mean I won't still value my friends," Harry tossed out quickly as he gently grasped her hand. "I care about you, Daphne. All of you. I don't think I would have been sane at this point without the help and friendship you've given me. Then again, I might just be more insane because of it. But what's sanity when I have someone like you in my life?"

A dusting of pink feathered across Daphne's cheeks as she looked at their hands, hers clasped firmly in his until she sat back down to enjoy breakfast. "You know it's dangerous to hold a snake so closely. You might get bitten for all of your trouble."

"That's the thing; if it bites, I bite back," he answered quickly. "But I know it's worth it."

"Good, you better," Daphne managed to whisper as she prepared something for herself.

The morning proceeded quickly after that. Hermione soon joined them, followed by Susan, Hannah, Tracey, Theo, Blaise, Lily and the Carrow twins. As soon as everyone finished they were headed down the road to the train station in a pair of carriages. It was just their luck to find a large enough compartment for everyone to fit into. It was a little tight but nobody really minded. Everyone was eager for Christmas but each of them knew they'd feel like something was missing while away from their friends, new and old alike.

Of course, that only lasted until Daphne revealed her parents were hosting a New Years Eve party. Everyone was quick to agree, especially when it was revealed they would have a section of Greengrass Court to themselves while the adults took the main areas. Harry would get to meet everyone's parents in person, which did little to help his nerves. The tension in him was relieved when he heard they would have their own part of Greengrass Court to revel in with some other invited guests their age.

It wasn't long after that revelation the train rolled to a stop at King's Cross station. Despite all of his excitement and energy before, Harry could hardly force himself out of his seat as he helped everyone with their trunks. Anxious nerves tingled in every touch as he tried to breathe deep and calm down. Everything had gone right for so long now that he felt for sure that something would go catastrophically wrong. Despite everything he knew to the contrary, a part of Harry still feared he might find the Dursleys out there waiting for him instead of Amelia.

"Harry?" Susan beckoned him with some wonder as she caught him looking out the window. "Come on, it'll be fine."

"I keep thinking this is all a dream or... Or that I'll do something wrong, or that something will happen," he admitted quietly. Their friends waiting just outside the compartment heard him and offered reassuring smiles.

"Together then," Theo said suddenly as every eye turned to him. "We all go out together."

"Come on, Harry. We're here for you," Daphne echoed as everyone else assured him they would do it.

Susan smiled at them all then back at Harry. "See? We're all here. Come on, let's go see auntie."

After a long moment and a deep breath Harry nodded. Whether or not he was ready he needed to do this. In the middle of the group he quickly let the rest of them lead. As soon as they were on the platform he could see every other student joining their family, just as he had so many times before. A familiar ache stirred inside him as he followed along until he heard a familiar voice.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come out."

At the front of a group of parents Amelia stood, her smile wide and bright as she opened her crossed arms to them. Susan instantly moved into her aunt's arms for a hug as Harry slowed. The rest of his friends smiled as they joined their families, each with an eye on him as he waited. As soon as Amelia parted from Susan she looked to Harry and opened her arms again.

It was all he needed. Harry quickly swept Amelia up in his arms and the laughter around him hardly mattered as he picked her up and spun them both around, happy to be wrong for once. As he set the woman down he found himself laughing and smiling along with the rest, Amelia's happy smile a mirror of his own as he regained his own composure.

"Well someone's happy to see me," Amelia teased to the snickers of their nearby friends. "Of course, I'm a bit old for you, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else as the woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Susan's shortly after. None of them noticed the quick flash of a camera as they spoke with the rest of the families. Plans made to spend New Years with the Greengrass family were made and Harry watched as everyone else made their way through the floo. Harry looked to the Bones women, still unsure where exactly he was headed.

"So, what took you both so long?" Amelia asked as they finally made their way forward.

Neither answered at first before Harry sighed in resignation. "I was afraid I'd find the Dursleys and that this had all been a dream. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you or make you wait but I..."

"Don't be sorry. I was just as worried about this being a dream as you were," Amelia assured him as she held him tight to her side. "But we're all here and now we know better, don't we?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, we do."

"Good! Because I wouldn't have bought either of you a Christmas gift if we didn't get that out of the way," Susan sighed in relief with a grin. Her grin faded as a thought occurred to her. "Although, I don't think I've actually purchased them yet."

"Bollocks," Harry breathed. "I forgot too."

Amelia laughed, her eyes bright with amusement as she pat both on the back. "Well then, Diagon Alley it is. Turvy!"

An aged house elf dressed in what looked like a servant's slacks, shirt and vest appeared before them, his eyes bright Amber as he looked from one to the next. "Yes, Mistress Amelia? I see you picked up Miss Susan and Master Harry already." The elf bowed low to Harry at the mention of the teen. "Welcome to the family, young Master. What can Turvy do for you?"

"You have house elves?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked.

"Three, Turvy is the head elf and Topsy and Tipsy are a young elf couple auntie employed when I was born. Believe me when I say we treat them much better than the Malfoy's did Dobby," Susan assured him. "They're more beloved servants and family than slaves."

"I can tell," Harry said with a gesture to the elf's clothes. "I just didn't know you had any." Harry bowed his head slightly back to Turvy. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me and my new family."

Turvy smiled, his eyes glazed over for a moment before he shook himself. "Masters Eddie and Ryan would have liked you." Harry returned the smile and glanced at Amelia and Susan curiously before the elf looked back to Amelia. "What can Turvy do for you, Mistress?"

"Take Susan and Harry's things back to the manor and put them away in their rooms. We're headed to Diagon Alley for a while."

With a snap of his fingers Turvy and the trunks vanished. For his part, Harry could only watch in amazement. Elf magic was such an extraordinary thing and part of him wondered if anyone actually knew how it worked. Then again, the wonders of house elf magic paled at the ideas that flitted through his mind. Home, rooms, a place to live. It was close enough he could taste it. The teen was seconds away from asking to visit the manor first before he decided it was best to head for the alley.

 _I've waited this long, a little longer won't hurt. Besides, it wouldn't do to receive and never give._

The familiar rush of green fire spun around him in a whirl of warm magic until they were at the leaky cauldron. As soon as they were in the alley, Harry made sure to stick close to the Bones women, afraid to lose them in the large crowds he witnessed shuffling about the market. With each store they visited Harry's smile only grew. Opinions on gifts for their other friends were shared between each of them as they searched for just the right presents.

Harry insisted on paying for the gifts he intended to give himself. He had the money and he wanted it to be more personal, more connected as a gift from him than from anyone else. If he was honest, Harry had a slightly difficult time picking out just the right gift for each person considering his particular plan for gifts. He had so many friends now he wasn't quite sure what to get them aside from his previously planned ones until he actually saw it. Susan and Amelia were quite surprised at the amount of thought he put into each gift, especially since for many they had only really gotten to know each other the past few months.

It was late in the afternoon by the time they finished but Harry knew he had never had more fun shopping than he had that afternoon. Selecting gifts for so many people had been a wonderful experience and the fact he was able to keep his gifts for Amelia and Susan secret was only the icing on the cake. As they approached the floo once more and Harry was told Bones Manor was called The Ossuary, he could hardly breathe. Beyond a trip through green fire his new home laid in wait.

At Amelia's urging he followed Susan and after the sudden whirlpool of flames had passed Harry rolled to a stop and stood quickly as he exited the floo. Hardwood floors clapped gently against his shoes as he looked around and the entrance hall. When he had heard the word manor he had thought large, impressive and imposing rooms. Instead Bones Manor was almost conservative and used the available space quite well. One thing he noticed above all, however, was that he could practically feel the life of the place as he looked around.

Portraits of previous generations and pictures of far off places were interspersed throughout the walls and offered windows into the past, into the history of the family. But more than the feeling of life and history, this place breathed a sense of comfort into its occupants. It was easy to see how any visitor would feel welcome here, even in its limited extravagance. For Harry, however, it was exactly what he hoped for. The warm, earthy tones wrapped him in their grip and didn't let go, and the smiles that met him as he finally turned to the Bones women were all he could have asked for.

"Come, let me show you your room."

Harry's eyes widened at the idea. The very notion he would have a room had been lost in the afternoon shopping. Only now did his nerves threaten to overwhelm him as he let Amelia guide him upstairs. Susan, sensing his anxiety, gently took his hand and prodded him forward, gently steering him where he needed to go with every step they took.

"These are the family rooms. Mine is at the end of the hall on the left," Amelia explained as they walked down the hall. "Next to mine, right here, is Susan's room," she continued with a gesture toward the closed door on Amelia's left. "This one across from her's on the right and the two we have already passed we reserve for guests but often enough we either have Hannah, Daphne, Tracey or all three in those rooms unless they bunk with Susan. Each of these has their own bathroom so there's no need to worry about sharing."

With every step they took Harry's nerves lit on fire. Questions of where exactly his room was mounted in his mind as fear that this had all been a sick joke threatened to tear him apart. One look at the smile on Amelia's face, however, pushed all of that away. Harry knew them better than that, they would never do that, and her comforting expression instilled in him the courage to move forward as she led him to the end of the hall next to her room.

"This is your room," Amelia said as she gestured to the last door on the right. "I wasn't sure which at first to choose for you but it seemed fitting to put you across the hall so we're all close to each other... I think you should be the first to set foot in it today, it's only fitting as you've become a part of our family now. I did some light decorating with Turvy but I didn't know exactly what you would prefer so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.

Harry almost laughed. How could it not be perfect? He had never had a room worth living in until now and he was certain that whatever laid beyond that door was more than he had ever dreamed of. Trembling fingers wrapped tightly around the knob and after a short breath to reassure himself that this really was happening, he pressed forward and made his way inside.

Cream colored carpet gently greeted him as he walked in. The head of a queen sized bed pressed against the far wall, a side table on either side of it with drawers for clothes and other items as needed. To his right was a series of shelves between an open closet and the door that led to the en suite bathroom Amelia had mentioned earlier. To his left a pair of windows overlooked the back yard on either side of a desk.

The colors Amelia had chosen were earthy like the rest of the house except for one Gryffindor banner over his desk. The walls next to his bed seemed bare at first glance until Harry realized they were covered in empty picture frames of all shapes and sizes. Harry looked to the rest of the walls only to see them bare, likely for him to fill with whatever he pleased as he looked around. Finally his eyes fell on Amelia and Susan, their faces filled with nervous anticipation as they watched him take in the room.

In moments Harry found his arms around Amelia, his smile wide as he held onto the woman before he beckoned Susan close and pulled her into the hug as well. All of them were quiet until Harry finally found his voice.

"I love it... Thank you, so much."

Amelia returned his smile as she held her two teens close, her heart leaped for joy as she felt the boy tighten his hold in thanks until they parted enough for her to get a look at that wondrous grin of his.

"Welcome Home, Harry."

The rest of the evening was spent unpacking for the teens until Amelia and Susan took Harry on a tour of the manor and its grounds. Harry particularly enjoyed the living room, the library, the training chamber, and the extraordinary magical kitchen of the manor. A pair of French doors at the end of the kitchen led to the back yard where they stepped out onto a raised balcony.

A deck surrounded them with a large pool in the center, which Harry eyed eagerly until he realized summer was some months away. The new family took a quick trip out to the stables to inspect them and visit with Buckbeak, who had flown there a week prior in preparation for the move. Topsy, the groundskeeper elf, apparently had taken an instant liking to housing a creature in the stables. Susan had hinted to her aunt about getting a Pegasus which was idly rebuffed in favor of a fleet of Hippogriffs in Amelia's opinion.

Buckbeak had already formed his nest in the stables and had greeted the family with enthusiasm. Harry and Susan's visits while at school had endeared them to the beast and Amelia had spent time with the creature while she could. She hadn't had much time with him but the flying predator had at the least enjoyed the food she provided him. The trio briefly explored the open space among the property, most of it covered in woods the further you went away from the manor, before they returned for a wonderful meal prepared by the elves to celebrate the new family finally coming together.

"Harry," Amelia began as she looked to him, a mug of butterbeer in each of their hands. "Would you make the toast?"

With a smile as bright as they had ever seen, Harry raised his mug to them both.

"To family… and to A New Home."


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Another huge thank you to all of my readers, reviewers and supporters. As always, you make this all the better for me to keep pushing forward. 2. I know we have had some fluffy chapters. Bear with me, we have arrived at some plot and foreshadowing even if it's hidden in the fluff. Believe me when I say we're gonna move pretty quickly from here on out.

3\. Some folks are confused on ages so I'm going to make a quick note on them _again_. Hogwarts started at 13 instead of eleven, that's why Harry and his year/everyone is two years older than canon and are 15/16 depending on birthday. Bill is roughly 29, and Amelia is 39, she was 2 years ahead of Lily, James, and Sirius etc. in school. Also remember, witches and wizards live much longer and are more attractive than normal humans in this universe; so 10 years isn't a big deal to them and they can have children later.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, especially the end!

 _Oh my… that's steamy._

 **Chapter Fourteen: Christmas**

"My name is Harry James Potter," he breathed past quivering lips like so many times before. "I'm 15 years old and in my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

Once again he had woken up well before anyone else, though this was the first time it had happened at Bones Manor, his new home. Something inside of Harry felt twisted, tainted, like a knot of rot he just couldn't tear out of himself. Part of him knew it would always be there but he had hoped and prayed to be done with it the moment he first arrived at the manor. It seemed he had been wrong once more, and this time he hated it just as much as he had loved to be proven wrong just a few short days ago at King's Cross.

A look at the nearby clock showed a time far too early for anyone to be awake, even him. Unfortunately for him, he knew sleep wouldn't come back to him and if it did he would only face more of the same he had so recently escaped until he forced himself to stay awake. One thing he was thankful for was that he hadn't woken Amelia or Susan. No shuffling or worried voices reached his ears and the teen was glad of it. In his mind, however, there was a different disturbance.

"I was adopted by Amelia Bones and live at The Ossuary also known as Bones Manor," he continued as he rose up from the bed and grabbed his new morning robe. "We burned my old clothes to ashes and new ones were waiting for me in my closet and dressers."

It had been quite a sight, to see his old clothes go up in flames. Amelia had offered to do it after showing him what she had filled his room with but Harry had done it himself. Nothing but memories, nightmares and scars were left of his life at Privet Drive and Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Well, he would prefer never to have to relive those moments but some things just couldn't be avoided. As quietly as he could Harry slipped out of his room and down the hall, careful not to wake Amelia or Susan as he went.

His first night at the manor, out of habit, Harry had tested the house to see where it might make any noise only to find the house had no creaking floorboards. He almost missed the danger of an in opportune squeak of metal or groan of wood but quickly decided now was not the best time to wake anyone. Like a thief in the morning light, Harry whispered his carefully crafted monologue until he was downstairs, his feet guiding him ever toward the kitchen. As soon as his feet met the slightly chilled tile he breathed deep and let the moment sink in.

 _I'm still alive… I can still feel the cold._

Now, however, Harry only craved the warmth he had come to associate with every room and person in his new home. There was one thing, Harry realized, that he had lied to himself about. Memories and scars weren't all he had left from Privet Drive. Skills honed throughout the years rushed into his mind as he began to murmur to himself, his tongue tracing languages upon his lips he had only ever spoken to himself as he acquired what ingredients he needed for breakfast.

As soon as the stove clicked on, however, Harry heard the quick pop he had come to associate with House elves.

"Master Harry! What are you doing up so early?" Turvy asked suddenly, appearing nearly groggy before he seemed to awaken almost instantly.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry shrugged off the answer quickly. "Felt the need to do something with my hands."

"No, no, no. Masters and mistresses do not do the cooking," Turvy asserted as he stepped up to the ingredients and began to fuss over his now cluttered countertops.

"Turvy, no, I'm doing this on my own."

"But master needs to rest! Master should be back in bed, not cooking! That is elf work," Turvy demanded as he attempted to pull the utensils further away from Harry.

Frustrated and mentally trying to let go of what he'd just relived in his nightmares, Harry held tight to the pan in his hand as the elf latched onto it. Harry's jaw clenched tight to avoid letting his emotions run wild. "Turvy! Please! Let me do this!"

Whether it was the desperate glare, the tight grip on the pan, or the agonized plea in Harry's voice, Turvy stilled as he looked up at Harry. Darkened, clouded green met bright amber that quickly dulled as the pair stared at one another. Slowly the elf let go, his hands falling away from the pan as he continued to gaze into the eyes of his new master.

"Master Harry knows what it is to be an elf hurt by bad masters, doesn't he?"

The similarities between assumption and reality sent a shiver through Harry. It was all he could do not to look away before he deliberately blinked and nodded. "Yes... yes I do."

Whatever it was that passed between the pair at that moment, Harry was glad of it. The elf before him quaked and shivered at the thought his new master had been abused so harshly before now. Turvy looked from Harry to the ingredients and gathered supplies then back again, his eyes clouded with thought before he offered a slow nod. "Then Turvy shall serve and clean up after Master Harry..."

"Thank you, Turvy."

Harry quickly turned back to his work and quickly began to create breakfast from scratch. Back at Privet Drive they had demanded a larger than normal Christmas breakfast. Today, however, Harry went with some of the other recipes stored away in his mind, recipes he had only made a few times that his relatives hadn't been as fond of but that he had enjoyed when he made them for Mrs. Figg. All the while he noticed Turvy watching attentively until Tipsy and Topsy joined him. All three of them watched and waited as Harry went from one recipe to the next, working in stages and setting each in its place before he began the final steps.

"Where did Master Harry learn this?" Tipsy asked curiously.

"In my room, third shelf up from the floor, far right, five books with notes and cards sticking out of them," Harry rattled off without stopping. He knew what the elves were up to but he figured sharing his cooking secrets with his new family's elves wasn't terrible, especially not when he might get a chance to actually try out the rest of the recipes for himself. There were hundreds in those books he had yet to try and Mrs. Figg had always given suggestions whenever he was forced to stay with her. It was one of the things he was grateful to the old woman for, she helped him refine his cooking talents and learn what he liked to eat if he ever got the chance. Suddenly, there were two quick pops as the female elf disappeared and returned with the books in hand.

"How do you remember everything?" Tipsy asked as she leafed through the largest of the books while Turvy and Topsy each took one of the remaining four.

"It was remember or get burned," Harry admitted more to himself than to the elves. "I chose to remember. But rereading all of the books each summer did come in handy for more than one skill I acquired."

Each elf took a moment to look at Harry in a mixture of admiration and pity for what he had survived. Harry, however, never saw them. So focused was he on the food and calming his thoughts he never once looked back as the elves paged through his cook books and notes on those he had actually tried or Mrs. Figg had offered her opinion on. As the room brightened with early morning light, so too did the scents throughout the room. Berry filled muffins and chocolate croissants, loaded omelets and cups of mixed fruit had been progressively loaded on trays as Harry finished each dish.

It was as he pulled out the large tray full of cookies that the elves finally set themselves to cleaning. The last of Harry's creations out of the way, the elves made short work of the mess and cast charms on the food to keep them fresh until Amelia and Susan finally came down. One look at the bright look of wonder on Tipsy's face was enough to make Harry smile as he watched her try a muffin at his urging.

"Harry?"

The teen quickly whirled around as he heard someone call out to him. Susan had apparently just come down as she stifled a yawn and attempted to smile at him. Her tank top had slipped off her shoulder to display a rather healthy look at the young woman's cleavage. The shorts she wore, if they could even be called that, were barely enough to cover a few inches past her arse, but it was definitely a sight to behold for the young man before her.

 _I could get used to waking up to that... or even less…_

"What are you doing, Harry?" Susan continued as she approached him by the island in the middle of the kitchen. "I woke up and went to check on you. When I didn't see you in your room I thought you had come down to check out presents but then I smelled breakfast."

"Couldn't sleep," Harry admitted with a smile as he finally pried his eyes off of Susan's body and redirected his gaze to her bright silver eyes. "Christmas, you know?"

"Oh I know," she sighed happily. Susan quickly embraced Harry in a tight hug, her soft form pressed against his own as they wrapped one another tightly in each-other's arms. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Susan," he whispered back and held her more firmly for a moment before he released her. Both teens took a seat in the raised chairs at the island. Susan eyed everything on the tray before her curiously as Harry hid a small smile as he began to dissect his omelet. "Where's Amelia?"

"Right here," the Bones matriarch said as she pulled her robe a little tighter around herself and kissed Susan's head, another robe in her hands. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, auntie," Susan said as she leaned against her aunt before she fixed her shirt and put on the offered robe from Amelia. "The elves have outdone themselves this morning."

"Did they?" Amelia mused as she glanced at the trays and moved to Harry's side and gently kissed his head. Only a moment's tension passed through Harry before he smiled up at the woman as they wished each other another Happy Christmas before she took her own seat at the end of the island. "It seems they did. This looks wonderful, you three."

Susan moaned softly as a chocolate croissant melted in her mouth. "Tastes even better."

Harry tensed at the noise, a scene in the prefect's bathroom raced through his mind briefly before he shook himself from those images and tried to appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Amelia too hummed in pleasure as she tried one for herself.

"This is fantastic," Amelia began as she looked to the elves. "Thank you, you three. I don't know what you did but these are excellent."

"We's not be making them mistress," Turvy pointed out as Topsy and Tipsy shook their heads and put some tea, coffee and hot chocolate on the island.

"You didn't?" The three elves shook their heads once again before Amelia's eyes found Harry whose eyes were studiously watching his breakfast as he methodically cut it apart. "Harry, did you make this?"

Susan stopped as her eyes widened, surprised to learn this as she too surveyed Harry. For all of his quiet pride in his cooking skills, Harry never was one to take praise over it easily. The teen ducked his head, his eyes on his plate as he tried to wave off any embarrassment. "Yeah, I did."

"But this must have taken hours..." The pieces finally fit together as Amelia watched him, the quiet resignation in his slumped shoulders was enough to tell her what happened. "You had a nightmare."

Harry nodded silently as he looked down at his plate until Amelia's warm arms encircled him once again.

"You know you can talk to me, don't you?" she whispered.

Harry nodded again. "I just didn't want to disturb you. It was so early and it's Christmas. I thought I might start it off right with breakfast instead of waking you up because I can't handle a few dreams."

"It's alright," Amelia reassured him as he finally returned her hug. "But the next time this happens you tell me, alright?"

"I was going to..." Harry tried to say.

"You were, were you?" Harry smiled sheepishly to be caught in such an easy lie by the Head of the DMLE. "Promise me next time you'll tell me and talk things through. It's the only way I can help you move on but you have to let me in to do it."

"I promise," Harry managed uncertainly. "I just didn't want to ruin Christmas."

"You couldn't even if you tried," Amelia said with a smile as she nudged his head with her own and took back her seat. "Especially with a breakfast like this."

"No kidding," Susan agreed as she held up a croissant. "This is amazing. I didn't know you could cook this well."

"You should try some of the dinners I can make," Harry managed with a smile, gaining confidence with each moment. "Mrs. Figg always asked me to cook for her when I visited because the Dursleys told her that was one of the things I could do right. She said I had skill beyond hers and she said I could make anything I wanted. Maybe you'll get to try some soon."

"Another day, maybe," Amelia chipped in with a smile. "Today you've done more than enough and we haven't even gotten to gifts."

"Can I exchange mine for a lifetime supply of these?" Susan asked as she started on another croissant. "They're just so good. Daphne would be so jealous right now."

"I don't think you want to trade for those. I've wanted to make them for a while and they're definitely a favorite already," he said, pointing to his own half-finished croissant. "Besides, I think you'll like what I got you."

"Charms book?"

"Nope."

"Clothes?"

"No."

"More chocolate?"

"Uh-uh."

"Oh come on, please tell me?" Susan asked sweetly as she leaned forward, her still-open robe providing a very tempting view for him. Amelia quickly swat her niece on the arm, a playful smile on her face as she warned the girl off of such blatant flirting in front of her. Harry, for all his awkwardness, laughed and shook his head.

"You'll just have to find out after breakfast."

Harry smirked at Susan's pout but soon enough they fell into easy conversation about what happened at school as they ate. In fact it wasn't long at all until they each found themselves with a warm mug of hot chocolate around the Christmas tree that the elves had put up. The trio of little servants followed them in, eager to clean up any wrapping as they too sat around the tree ready to hand out gifts to each person.

Harry, however, quickly plucked two sets of presents from the pile when Susan and Amelia weren't looking and hid them under his robe next to him. Neither noticed much as the elves separated the gifts into piles before each person. Harry quickly insisted that Susan go first, and watched as she opened each gift in eager anticipation. Gifts from their friends were plenty and even her dorm mates had sent a few things. Harry noticed that for the most part she received clothes, books, and a few other useful items. He was glad that he had gotten his other friends similar items, as he had put thought into each, though as soon as he saw Tracey's gift he couldn't help but smirk and laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Amelia said as she eyed the three sets of lacey bras and panties, each one a different color; one set in Gryffindor colors, another in slytherin green and silver, and the last in Hufflepuff black and yellow.

"Damn you, Tracey Davis," Susan grumbled, her chinks pink as she glanced from the lingerie to Harry, then Amelia and back again. "She joked about all of the girls getting matching sets for when Harry's playing so we could show our support, discreetly that is. Apparently she carried out her little plan."

"That's not going to distract me at all if I can imagine you wearing it," Harry teased until the redhead threw the wadded up wrapping at him.

"Shut it! Not another word!" Harry raised his hands in surrender and let Susan finish off her gifts as soon as she had hidden her new unmentionables. Daphne had gotten her a charm bracelet and Hannah had sent her a book on charms and a set of hair ties. "Alright I think that's it unless..." Susan's face scrunched as she looked at the small collection of cards she had until she peered over at him. "Harry?"

"Ah, yes, I completely forgot to get you one," he said, a wide grin on his face.

"Where is it, Harry?"

"Where's what?"

"I think she means the two sets of presents hidden beneath your robe," Amelia pointed out with a grin.

"How the hell did you know that?" Harry asked as he took the boxes from beneath the robe in question.

"Oh, you'll soon find out," Amelia said as she eyed him. "But I see there are two for each of us instead of just one."

"Well I realized I had a lot of ideas for everyone and I wasn't sure what I should get. It wasn't until I realized what you both had given me that I thought of this." Harry gently slipped a box into each of their hands, his own shaking slightly as he stood in front of them. "I just hope it's enough."

"I'm sure they're wonderful, Harry," Amelia comforted him before she began to unwrap her gift in tandem with Susan. It took the Bones women a little longer given Harry's very tight and professional wrapping but when they each finally slid their presents from the boxes they gasped. "Harry, this is..."

"Us," Susan whispered as she caressed the framed pictures gently. In the top of the silver frame was a picture of them all from King's Cross, the moment they came together as a family on their way home. Below it sat a pair of pictures, one of Amelia and Susan together on the couch, each curled up with a book, the other of Harry with each of them respectively. "How did you..."

"An invisibility cloak, a few galleons, and a little help from Turvy and Colin Creevey," Harry explained softly. "It didn't take much convincing but I wanted it to be special... I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Susan looked up quickly before she handed hers to Amelia and quickly wrapped him up in a hug. "I love it... Thank you, Harry."

Amelia quickly stood and left both sets of pictures on the couch. Quietly she embraced both teens and kissed Harry on the head. "It's a beautiful gift. I couldn't have asked for better," she murmured into his ear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry managed to say after a few moments. "I'm glad you like it. There's a blouse and skirt for each of you in those two packages there," Harry added as he pointed to the other pair of gifts. "Madame Malkin was helpful in picking them out."

"Thank you, we couldn't have expected so much of you. But it's your turn now," Amelia said before Susan picked up a package and handed it to Harry.

"Go on, open it," Susan told him.

Harry needed little prompting. As soon as it was in his hands he methodically took the wrapping off until he pulled the gift out with ease. As soon as he looked at the front cover of the book his face slowly split with a smile.

"A photo album."

"Completely empty. You told me once that all you had once was your grandmother's journal, an album of your parents and a cloak, not to mention the map you gave up. I figured you could start filling this one with new memories, ones of your new family and friends," Susan told him as she watched him trace the word "Memories" on the front cover.

"Thank you, Sue," Harry said as he set it down and hugged her again. "It means a lot."

"As did yours," Amelia said as she picked up one of the gifts from her. "While my gifts aren't quite so personal, I thought you might like to have this."

Harry carefully took the small box and unwrapped it. The velvet case made him raise an eyebrow until he opened it to reveal a pair of stylish trim glasses. They were slightly rounded glasses, more square than anything, and a deep black though the arms were laced with runes inlaid with ivory. At first Harry thought it was a joke until he noticed a rune he recognized just on the edge of the designs. As soon as he put them on and passed his hand over the rune he understood what exactly Amelia had given him.

"This is how you detected magic and saw through things," Harry guessed in wonder as he looked around the room. Eventually he turned back around to face Amelia then Susan, the effect causing Susan's clothes to shimmer out of eyesight and reveal a very healthy, very curvy teen girl beneath her clothes to him. The review of what he had seen in the prefects bathroom instantly set Harry's blood to pumping. With a long, slow swallow Harry quickly turned the glasses off and looked sheepishly to a mischievously grinning Amelia.

"Quite," the amused woman said as she watched Harry blush. "You'll be able to control them based on intent with a little practice but that is how I detect magic and see things that aren't there or that are hidden. I expect you to be very careful with them and not to abuse their abilities."

"Done," Harry said quickly as he put them away while a flushed red Susan realized what had just happened.

"You just saw me naked again, didn't you?"

"Umm... No?" Harry tried, his voice cracking in nervousness.

" _Harry._ "

" _…Maybe?_ "

"I... You... Gah! I swear to Morgana, Harry, you're going to be owing me favors for years if you keep this up," Susan fumed, both that he had seen her and that she hadn't seen him in the buff yet as she covered herself up a little more with her robe. Quickly she rounded on her aunt. "Why did you even give him a pair of those?"

"Because I knew they would help him. But don't you worry, I have a pair for you as well," Amelia teased as she held out another box she had kept hidden. "You wouldn't want to spoil your aunt's fun of teasing her entire family, would you?" Amelia chimed with a wide, Cheshire Cat grin.

Susan quickly found her pair, their style slightly more feminine than Harry's, before she put them on and peered around in awe until she paused. Her mouth slowly formed a perfect "O" as she looked Harry up and down. Susan gaped at Harry a few moments longer until Amelia nudged her gently and Susan turned her own enchantment off.

"There, now it's fair," Amelia stated in a slightly playful tone that turned more serious. "You've seen each other and I expect you both to use these glasses responsibly. They're to keep you safe and help you learn more about magic as you grow older, to help you detect traps and see through possible enemies. I did not get these licensed for you so you both could go peeping at the opposite sex."

"Yes auntie."

"Yes Amelia."

"Good. Now go on Harry, open the rest then we'll see what the elves are preparing for snacks and dinner."

Harry happily went through the rest of his gifts. Hermione had gotten him a book on Quidditch and another on defensive spells. Neville, Blaise, Theo and Hannah had gotten him clothes, as well as some magical fiction books, since they knew he had an interest in literature of all kinds. Tracey had gone a step further with her joke and sent him three pairs of boxers in Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff house colors. Susan quickly laughed at him for that until he returned the favor from earlier and tossed some wadded wrapping at her.

Daphne, however, had gotten Harry a journal just like the one his Grandmother had, this one's cover embossed with his own name. He traced the letters for a moment and silently thanked her as he set it with his photo album, glasses and other gifts from his friends. Tonks had sent a book on cosmetic charms for men, accompanied by a simple but elegant outfit and a short note.

 _See if you can't make a few girls swoon._

Amelia had laughed at that and reminded herself to get Tonks a gift while Harry muttered about meddling aurors. Hagrid gave him a large book on caring for dangerous creatures, a case of butterbeer and the usual batch of rock cakes, the latter of which Harry had Topsy dispose of. Harry even received a book on advanced transfiguration from McGonagall and the largest collection of chocolate he had ever seen from professor Lupin.

"You're sharing that, right?" Susan said as she eyed the chocolate. "Please tell me you're sharing that."

"Oh no, you and Daphne get to suffer knowing I have all of that chocolate," Harry laughed as he protectively set it out of her reach while Amelia snickered and Susan pouted. Finally he reached a gift from Poppy and froze as he saw what lay within. In one side of the wooden case laid three dozen light blue candles and a silver cup etched with runes, while the other had a few books on healing magic and general treatment.

"Auntie, is that what I think it is?" Susan asked as she looked at the candles as Harry caressed them slowly.

"Dreamers' Delight... Three for every month, as prescribed by a healer no less," Amelia agreed with a smile. "You have some very good friends, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah I do," Harry sighed as he closed the box and looked to Amelia and Susan. "Just like my family."

It was in short order that Amelia opened her own gifts before the elves were allowed to put everyone's things back in each of their rooms. Each of the residents of Bones manor enjoyed speaking about the gifts they had been given and what they had gotten others. Harry and Susan were both quite curious as to what they might learn from the books they had received. Christmas for the new family had gone exceptionally well but it seemed to only get better as time rolled on.

"Hey there, stranger."

Quick as a flash, Harry turned around to see Bill Weasley standing there, his annual Christmas sweater from his mother on as he beamed at the group and three packages under his arm. At first the boy was stunned until he saw Amelia's smile behind the tallest redhead in the room. They had planned this all along! Harry easily wrapped Bill in a firm hug as he reunited with one of the few adults he trusted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," laughed the older wizard as he waved to Susan.

"No, I mean, why aren't you with your family or spending it with friends your age?" Harry asked politely. "Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Well there's 'should be', and 'want to be' and I think I prefer the latter in this case. Besides, I've had years of Christmases with them, spending one with you and your family won't hurt what I have, alright?"

Although worried that Bill had sacrificed time with his family to spend time with Harry and his, the boy offered a tentative grin and gestured for him to take a seat at the island where they sat for dinner. The dining hall was only used for larger or special gatherings but this year on Christmas the family was too comfortable eating at the island to give it up just for a larger table.

It was only as Bill took his place at the island that Harry realized he had missed something. Mrs. Weasley hadn't sent him a sweater like Bill was wearing, in fact the only gifts he had received from the Weasleys were some prank items from the twins. Harry's stomach clenched at the hurt inside but he pushed it away. He had hurt them first by refusing to become a part of their family, Harry figured it was only fair now. As soon as he had rationalized his feelings away, Harry eyed the packages Bill had brought.

"What's with the gifts?" Harry finally asked as he gestured to the packages under the man's arm. "Oh, hold on! Did you get the one I sent you?"

"I did at that! Thank you, too! It's not every day you get a new toolkit, enchanted no less. I don't think I'll ever need another one. As for the gifts, they're not all for you," the curse breaker headed off with a grin as he set a package in front of each of them. "I thought I'd give gifts to the whole family. You've been a good friend, Harry, and I know these Bones women have been good for you. So I figured, why not take a chance?"

"Thank you, William. That was very thoughtful," Amelia answered as she took her own gift from the man.

As one they opened their gifts, each of them wondered just what it was that awaited them. As soon as Harry took his own out of the wrapping Amelia and Susan did the same, each looking at their gift with a grin as they realized it was a matching set. Each bag was black with silver trim and buckles, each embroidered with their name and the Bones House symbol of two wands with bone-handles crossed just under each name. Only when Susan opened it did she realize just what they had all been given. The look on her face as five books suddenly popped out of a leather satchel bag that had looked and felt nearly empty was quite amusing to Harry until the same happened to him.

"What in the world?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Morgana's tits!" Susan cursed as she looked over the books and the bag they came from once again. "These are Scholar's Satchels!"

"Right in one!" Bill beamed as he leaned back in his seat. "They won't always pop out, that was just a little spell I added for the fun of it. I got an extra Christmas Bonus for bringing in more business from Harry, apart from the commission and bonus I earned beforehand. The goblins take care of their own and reward the ambitious, even if we're only wizards in their employ. I figured you lot were worth it, being my second favorite family in the wizarding world."

"William, this must have cost… It's almost too much... Thank you," Amelia said as she examined her own. "This is going to be far more useful than carrying a suitcase full of paperwork everywhere. Plus it will help me carry any supplies I might need for field work." The eldest Bones woman shook her head as a fond smile slowly grew upon her lips. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Bill stated calmly, his shoulders shrugging with confidence. "You took Harry in, you're giving him the family he needs and wants, it's the least I could do. Besides, it doesn't hurt that I still want to be a part of Harry's life and hopefully that makes me a part of yours."

Harry wasn't the only one smiling brightly at Bill. Susan and Amelia shared similar expressions as they both thanked him again for the satchels. Susan even gave the man a quick hug as thanks before she returned to her seat. Each of them had received books on curse breaking and wards, things that would come in handy for all of them at one point or another.

Especially once Hedwig swooped in with a long parcel attached to her legs.

"Hedwig! I was wondering where you'd gotten off to," Harry yelled in relief as he untied the package from his owl and pet her with gentle strokes. "What's this you've brought me?"

"There's no note," informed Susan as she looked the package over. "No return address either. Whoever sent it wants to remain anonymous."

"Stay back for a moment," Amelia advised the teens as she swiped a hand over her glasses and examined the item in question. She scanned it a few times with her glasses before she took out her wand and began some quick diagnostic spells. Across from her, Bill was doing the same, his dragon fang earring glowing a light, pale blue, just like his eyes, as he went to work scanning the wrapping and the item within with every flick of his wand.

"Find anything?" Amelia asked of Bill.

"Nothing. I used every trick in my wheelhouse and didn't see anything."

"Same here... It's safe but this is... odd."

"I think we can all tell what it is," Harry drawled kindly as he took the wrapping paper off and gazed upon the top of the line Firebolt. The teen seemed eager to examine it but kept his hands at his sides just in case. "The question is who sent it, and why?"

"Dumbledore, maybe?" suggested Susan. "He would be trying to get back on your good side after everything that happened. I can't think of any other professors that would want to give you a broom, especially since those who might want to have already given you Christmas gifts."

"That's possible," Harry agreed thoughtfully. "What about the Firebolt company itself?"

"They would have sent a representative along with it, or at the very least a note asking you for a little publicity in return for such a high end broom," concluded Amelia. Her gaze never left the broom as she scanned it once more, just to be safe. "I can't imagine anyone else sending it, unless you have a secret admirer you've never told us about?"

"I don't think my admirers need to keep anything secret," Harry added before he shivered. "Unless it's a shrine, in which case I never want to know anything about that."

The family couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as Bill walked around the broom. As Harry touched the handle Bill shook his head, seeing no curse or trigger activate as he touched his earring and stopped scanning the broom. Apparently whoever sent it had no intention of being hunted down and given to dementors if they hurt Harry, they simply intended the broom as nothing but an extravagant gift.

"It's completely safe as far as I can tell..." the only Weasley in the room declared as he crossed his arms. "It's lucky for you that you know a curse breaker. If you'd had the teachers at Hogwarts look this over it would have taken a lot longer than this little interruption on Christmas Day."

"So... Does that mean I can ride it?" Harry asked, a somewhat hopeful smile spreading the increasingly excited teen's lips. He hadn't flown on anything other than Buckbeak or a thestral in weeks, months even. Harry was dying to get up in the air on a broom for once.

"Tomorrow," Amelia ruled with an amused grin. "Today we're spending together. You can fly about and impress us more with death defying stunts another day."

Although a little disappointed, Harry offered an understanding nod as he had Turvy take the broom up to his room and retook his seat. The rest of the evening they all spent laughing, talking about gifts, sharing stories, and enjoying a fine meal courtesy of the Bones House elves. Darkness eventually enclosed the house once again as night fell, each member dreaded the end of a day so filled with life and love but it seemed the old adage was true, that all things would come to an end, for a time.

"Thank you, for stopping by," Harry whispered to Bill as the paired shared a hug.

"Anytime. I'm proud you made a good choice, even if you're not with me," Bill answer with a smile as he pat the young man's shoulders. "You did what's right by you, that's what matters. Who knows? I may stop by again."

"Something tells me that's not just for my benefit, or yours," Harry noted as he clocked Bill looking over his shoulder toward Amelia.

"Cheeky bugger," Bill countered as he looked back to the young man before him. "I can still hex you."

"I hex back now, and so do they," Harry laughed as he poked a thumb over his shoulder at his waiting family.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Bill teased as he parted from the boy that had grown on him so quickly over the past few months. "Take care of yourself. But more importantly you have a family now. You're the man of the house. Take care of them, you hear me?"

"Believe me, I will," Harry promised with a nod. The pair shared a quick smile before the redhead waved to the Bones women, his smile bright before he vanished in a flash of green flame through the floo. Harry eyed the fireplace for a few moments more, debating whether or not he approved of Bill for Amelia. Then again, it wasn't his choice was it? Amelia could make her own choices… Though that didn't mean Harry wouldn't keep an eye on her.

As Harry turned around, his expression transformed into a minor pout. "Do we really have to go to sleep?"

Amelia grinned as she wrapped an arm around him and he set his head on her shoulder. "I don't want this day to end either, Harry. It's been a long time since Susan and I have had the house so full on Christmas. But there's always next year."

"There are still a few days left of this one," Harry sighed as Amelia set her own head on his own for a moment.

"That there are. Now go on, get some rest. We still have a holiday ahead of us."

Ushered by the comforting arm around his shoulders, Harry let Amelia guide him back upstairs with Susan. They shared a whispered goodnight with Susan at her door before Harry whispered his own to Amelia. Just as Harry was about to shut his door, however, Susan stopped him, her silver eyes bright in the dim candlelight. Confused, and not a little nervous, Harry opened the door a little wider for Susan as he kept his eyes trained on hers.

"Sue? I thought you would be in bed already," Harry began as he observed her intently. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry that I took so long with this, but I didn't get a chance to give you the rest of your present earlier."

"There's more?" Harry breathed as Susan moved closer to him. With each step she took, Harry nervously took one back until he sat on his bed. Cornered by the buxom redhead, Harry swallowed uncertainly, wondering what she meant and when Amelia might disturb them. "I mean, the album is great Sue, I don't think there's anything else you need to give me."

"But there is," Susan breathed as she pushed him further onto the bed. Still upright, Harry scooted back with her gentle, guiding touch and wondered just what was going on. At least, he was until he felt Susan's mostly bare thighs on either side of him, her body gently pressed on top of him as she straddled him at the end of his bed. "And I've waited a long, long time to give it to you."

"But Sue I-"

Instantly a finger gently silenced him. So caught up in the enchanting silver gaze of his friend, a member of his new family, Harry couldn't help but be drawn in. Her breasts gently pressed against his chest but even their warm temptation wasn't enough to pull his gaze from her own. Susan eased in, her body pressing more to him with each moment as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Soon all Harry could see was Susan, then nothing at all as the feel of her lips pressed to his overwhelmed all other sensation. The soft, moist lips caressed his own in gentle, affectionate need. Harry's mind blanked as the soft pleasing heat wrapped him up and made him react. Harry eased his way into returning the kiss, his lips suckling on her own as he returned the favor. He pressed back and kissed her with all the emotion he could muster. Quick, heavy breaths rushed through them as the first kiss ended, and a second began without warning.

Susan was skilled in this art of passion and Harry was a very quick learner. With every change she made Harry adapted, even when her tongue gently caressed his lips and pried open his mouth to explore him. Harry's hands wandered Susan's body until they cupped her ass to keep her close. So close, even, that he didn't care if his tenting pants ground against the valley between her legs as they kissed. A moan escaped Susan and Harry found himself with her entire body pressed even more insistently against his as she ground herself to him.

Whatever gentle emotion their first kiss had started vanished. The second, third and beyond quickly blossomed into passionate need, their lips crashing together, her tongue slowly opening his mouth as she sought the pleasure they were both looking for. Any startled thoughts were driven away from their minds by the feel and taste of one another. Harry's own tongue massaged hers until it battled back into her mouth. A hand gently rose up her body to cradle her neck and he pushed his luck further, kept her locked into the kiss until he heard another moan of such need and pleasure from her it blotted out any other sound.

And he wanted to hear it again.

"Harry," she breathed against his lips before he captured hers once again.

Her moan sang through them once more a few minutes later before finally she let go of him. Their lips tingled, their bodies cried out for more as their foreheads met. Susan gnawed at her lower lip, eager for another taste as her body swayed into his arms for support while they breathed in the scent of the other. Susan's body, with a mind of its own, quietly continued to grind against him, the ache in her purely for him until she came back to her senses.

"Happy Christmas... Harry..."

Bright silver met gleaming jade once more as both realized that 'just friends' wasn't going to work for them. Their quiet breathing neared each other once again, wisps of their wind caressed the other until Susan pulled away. It took every ounce of her self-control not to give in as her eyes locked on his. Oh how she wanted to kiss him again but right now they both needed time to think, to cool off from the heated exchange.

"Sue..."

"Goodnight, Harry," Susan whispered as she slowly eased off of him and seductively sauntered to the door and stood there, her hair a halo of dark, tempting red as she stared longingly back at him. "Sweet dreams."

"You too!" Harry blurted out just before the door shut behind the departing young woman.

As soon as the only light in the room was from the candles on the wall Harry fell back, a hand at his lips. He felt the electricity of the moment over and over again, the fire of want and need as he lay on his bed, stunned at what had just happened. Any thought of going to sleep any time soon left him as he thought of the red-haired girl that just made him feel things he had only ever heard of or felt in moments of the utmost privacy. He wanted to give chase, to go after her and try it again just to be sure, maybe even to try and push things further than some kissing until he groaned in realization of what might just happen.

"Yeah, I'll definitely have sweet dreams..."


	15. Chapter 15: New Year's Eve

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. First things first… over 2,000 followers… I… There are no words for me to describe exactly how I feel knowing that there are over 2,000 people out there following this story, eagerly awaiting every update! The knowledge that, quite possibly, many of you feel about my work the way I do when I'm anticipating the latest outing with friends or video-game release astounds me. I can't tell you how great a feeling that is given the circumstances under which this story was originally written. So thank you, all of you, for taking the time to read and enjoy the work I've written and the story I wish to continue telling. With over 1,400 favorites and over 550 reviews accompanying the over 2,000 followers, I'm absolutely floored that I've had so much success _in less than two months_. So thank you all again for your support and I hope I continue to provide a story you enjoy.

2\. _Ohh my…_

 **Chapter Fifteen: New Year's Eve**

"Auntie!"

Amelia sighed as she heard Susan call for her for what might have been the twentieth time that day. New Year's celebrations like the one they were invited to were an occasion to break out of their shells, meet new people, give thanks to friends and loved ones for Christmas gifts, and of course to show off your looks a bit. It was bad enough Harry had gone to the trouble of making a dish for the elves to take, but now William Weasley had stolen the boy away to his room to fuss over a new outfit.

Susan, however, had been nervous since the start. New Year's Eve was a time when one could declare new love or the resolution to be better. Amelia may not have seen what had gone on between the teens, but she knew. Oh she knew what her niece had done with Harry and what the young woman had nearly allowed herself to do. A single look at how they moved around one another was enough to tell they had kissed. A single touch from one would send a shiver through the other and both looked like they wanted and feared the next touch.

"Oh to be a hormonal teenager again," Amelia sighed to herself as she knocked before entering Susan's room.

The bed that had been pristine that morning was now littered with braziers, panties and dresses of all colors and styles, each with their own attributes that would draw the eye. Beside the bed, however, was a nervous looking Susan wrapped in nothing but a towel, her red hair near to drying as she debated just which dress to wear. Amelia thanked her lucky stars she had already chosen her dress and simply had to get ready and step into it when she got the chance.

"Dresses again, Sue?" Amelia teased as she looked at the group of clothing assembled.

"I want it to be perfect."

"I bet you do," Amelia sang softly as she set a hand on her niece's shoulder. "The question is, what makes it perfect?"

"I don't know!" Susan cried frantically. "That's just it. We're less than two hours until the party and I still don't know which one will be best. It has to be perfect and I just don't know which one to pick."

"What's more important; the dress or the memories made in it?" Amelia asked as she let a knowing smirk cross her lips.

Susan blushed, her cheeks rosy as she glanced toward the door, then Amelia, then back to the dresses. "The memory... I just want this New Year's Eve to be special."

"Leave the little black one for a time you know will be special without a doubt then," Amelia advised as she picked the dress up and set it aside. "Try the cream colored one. It's not too conservative, the straps are thin and it is pleasantly snug in all the right places to draw someone in. But I think we both know you'll catch his eye no matter what you're in."

"You know that he and I…?" Susan murmured in a small voice to her aunt.

"I've known since Christmas," Amelia whispered right back as she wrapped an arm around her niece. "It may change how you feel about each other but it doesn't change how I feel about either of you. Just know that love is a complicated business, especially for someone like Harry who hasn't known much of it in his lifetime. I think you could be good for each other but you need to take the time to make sure it's what you really want."

"Thank you, Auntie," Susan said as she hugged her only living relative. "What would I do without you?"

"Plenty I think," the woman joked as she held her niece tight. "But what is right most of all. Now go on, you've got your dress I suggest you finish getting ready. I have to finish preparing as well."

Susan nodded and quickly made her way back to the bathroom before Amelia began to put away the remaining dresses. It was only on her trip to get another dress that she noticed Susan standing in the doorway to the bathroom, biting her lip with some uncertainty.

"What is it now, Susie?"

Susan debated what she wanted to say, carefully crafting her question as she looked to her aunt with an honesty and earnestness they had shared many times over the years.

"What do you think of Bill Weasley?"

Amelia stopped in her tracks. It was a question she should have expected, certainly, but not one she was honestly ready to answer. Of course that was the thing about teenagers, they came up with unexpected questions that needed to be answered, and in this case honesty would be her only answer. With a sigh the older redhead took a seat on a spare bit of the bed that wasn't covered in clothes before she answered.

"I think William is a very handsome man," Amelia began as she looked her niece in the eye. "He is ambitious, clever and compassionate. He is the sort of man I find interesting and intriguing enough to indulge in more romantic ideas about. William is a part of Harry's life whether I would have wished him so or not, and right now he is a part of Harry's life that I enjoy on a personal basis."

"I thought that was it," Susan answered after a brief pause fell between aunt and niece. "I just wanted to be certain before I said anything because…"

"You can be honest with me Susan, I won't get angry," Amelia placated as she observed her niece's slightly agitated fidgeting. "I promised I would always be honest with you if I could and the same goes for you if I remember correctly."

"Isn't it at all a bit… fast?" Susan asked of Amelia, her eyes trained on those so like her own. "I mean we have Harry as part of the family and I know I'm trying to be more with him but… Is it really the time to seek a romantic relationship for you?"

"Is romance only for the young?" Amelia offered with a slight smirk.

"No! Not at- Argh, you need to stop teasing me like that when I'm trying to be serious," Susan said as she spotted the grin. Amelia raised her hands in surrender and Susan let out a gentle huff before she gathered her courage to press forward. "I worry about you, about us, because everything is happening so quickly and we're getting a new family member in our lives, plus others... I just don't want to…"

"To what?"

Susan looked away for a few moments, her bottom lip worried between her teeth as she debated pushing further down this trail of conversation. Quiet fell upon the room before Susan finally answer.

"I don't want to lose you, auntie."

Amelia understood then and she raised her head in a slow nod as she sighed in thought herself. She had anticipated some sort of reaction to having Harry in their lives, besides the obvious hormonal teen romance, but she had hoped this one wouldn't be an issue. Then again, why wouldn't it be? Susan was a single child for all intents and purposes and she had been the brightest spot in her aunt's life for the longest time. Now she had to make room for others.

"You'll never lose me, my darling Susan," Amelia said as she stood up and approach her niece. As soon as they were within arm's reach, Amelia gently pulled Susan's chin to look up at her, though it was hardly as necessary as it had been just a few short years ago. "You'll always be my daughter, my niece, a center-point of my entire world. You do make a point about letting others into our lives so deeply at such an alarming rate, but sometimes life takes charge and you don't get to set the pace. I'll always be your auntie, your mother in everything but truth, but that doesn't mean people won't enter our lives and become a part of it for either of us. You've done a wonderful job sharing me with Harry, and sharing him with me, now it's time for me to try and do the same and share you with him, and share myself and my life with a man of my choosing, alright?"

Susan nodded, more certain than she had been mere minutes ago that she wasn't being left or pushed out of her aunt's life. In fact she felt like an even greater part of it now that her aunt had confided in her so much. With a brief smile the aunt and niece hugged, letting the presence of the other soothe them from the briefly contentious conversation.

"You are my mum, that's the truth," Susan whispered in a voice thick with emotion. "You always will be, auntie." The Bones women hugged all the tighter, sharing their emotions with one another before they backed away, a smile alight on Susan's lips again. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"The thanks goes both ways," Amelia murmured with a fond expression before she tapped Susan's nose. "Now get a move on, we have men whose jaws need to hit the floor waiting for us."

Susan's smile turned into an almost predatory grin before she dashed into the bathroom to start her final preparations. Amelia's head shook in amusement at the wonders of raising teenagers. One moment you're helping them figure out their place in the world or how to deal with the opposite sex, the next they're making you nearly shed tears with their sincerity. With a wave of her wand everything that Susan didn't need was flung from her bed in swift, ordered lines and returned to their place throughout the room before Amelia made her exit toward her own bedroom.

As she reached her own room once again, however, Amelia paused to look at the door across from her own. William had silenced it so they couldn't hear them speaking but she was sure he was giving the boy advice. On what, Amelia could only guess, but she knew the red-haired man was doing right by the young man she called her adopted son.

Quickly the Head of the DMLE turned back to her own room and was greeted by the deep blue silk dress she had prepared before helping Susan as it laid upon her own bed. She smiled at the low neckline the floor-length gown provided, it would certainly draw attention to her. It had been a while since Amelia had gone out of her way to dress up for a ball, but tonight was quite special. She was debuting herself as the mother of two teens this time and she wished to enjoy herself on such a wonderful occasion, maybe even indulge the romantic affections she might share with a certain redheaded male in the house. Amelia took her time to make herself ready, each minute spent taking care of herself and her appearance until she was done. One look in the mirror once she was finished getting ready and she couldn't help but admire the form fitting garment that showed her off with a captivating aura that allowed her to live a little and still maintain a modicum of a parent's respectability. Her hair, styled in gentle but eye-catching waves fell about her shoulders and contrasted wonderfully with her dark blue dress.

When she finally finished her preparations Amelia made her way into the hall with a confident and casual grace. The woman couldn't help but smile at the small gasp of shock she heard in response to the sight of her. It was so obviously male and the voice was just deep enough to tell her who it was as she turned to face him. William had dressed in quite the clean-cut tux, his tie the same blue as his eyes. Bright blue eyes that stared, no, devoured her every curve. Amelia had to admit, she enjoyed the effect she had on the man before her, especially since he had a similar one on her as she looked over the fine lines of his masculine form enhanced by the tuxedo he wore. He stole her breath away, though she tried in vain to hide it. Ten years younger he might be but she wasn't at all going to complain, not when she still had well over a century left in her to spend on living life.

"Your tie is crooked," Amelia noted amusedly as she fixed his tie.

"I think you just knocked everything crooked," William breathed as he finally met her eyes.

Amelia hummed in amusement before she looked over his shoulder at the closed door then back to him. "Well, you're not so bad yourself, William," she commented lightly. "How is he?"

"Ah, Harry's alright. A bit nervous but I think that's more because it's his first party than anything to do with the youngest redhead in the manor," William said as a grin slowly grew on his face. "He told me what happened between them."

"Any details?" Amelia pressed with some curiosity.

"No, he was a gentleman about it. Harry admitted it happened, that it made him nervous and feel things he had only felt in passing before, but moved on quickly." The man laughed for a moment as Amelia finished fixing his tie. "He desperately wants to impress."

"Her?"

"Everyone."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at that but before she could get another word out she heard the lock on Harry's door click open. As the door opened Harry stepped out, his bright jade eyes were anxious as he peered at Amelia. Her eyes, however, widened as she observed a young man that was a far cry from anything she had expected. He had come a long way from the boy she had first seen on the platform three years ago. Hell, he had come a long way since she saw him at the infirmary of Hogwarts and it was that idea which stunned her so.

"Well?" Harry's uncertain voice asked as he stepped into the light of the hallway. "How do I look?"

Dressed in a black as night tux, all light seemed drawn to Harry as he stood in the hallway. The sharp contrast of his white shirt only seemed to complement the young man. A slight shimmer of dark jade in his tie was the only other color to be seen and it only served to draw one's gaze inevitably back to his captivating eyes. His hair was neat, trim and tame for once in his life, styled up slightly to draw more attention to his eyes as he peered with anxious curiosity back at her.

"Six feet of tall, dark and handsome," Amelia declared when she finally found her voice with a delighted smile. "They won't know what hit them."

If she thought he was handsome before, the crooked grin that cropped up on his lips only made him all the more devilishly charming. Amelia knew at that moment he was going to be a handful if he ever realized the effect he could have on women. All her thoughts went out to Susan and the other girls his age at the party and what their reactions might be.

 _They are in for so much trouble, and he's it._

Harry, in turn, looked Amelia over and slowly approached, his arms gentle as he pulled her into a hug before moving back. "You look radiant, Amelia." Harry glanced at Bill for a moment then gestured to her dress. "Who's the lucky guy that gets to take you to the party?"

"Hmm, now that is a tough choice," Amelia mused as she watched Harry's crooked grin turn on Bill before he returned to looking at her. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see which strapping gentleman gets to take me."

Harry chuckled appreciatively as Bill nudged him. A curious glance was all he gave the older man before Bill pointed down the hall. As one, everyone shifted their gaze to the young woman exiting her room, and not one of them missed the sharp intake of breath on the teen wizard's part.

The form fitting cream dress hugged Susan's body with seamless, comfortable ease. The hem of her dress seemed to melt into the tan skin of her lower thighs with each step she took toward them. Her shoulders were bare but for thin straps and her long straight hair as it cascaded about shoulders and back until a hand slipped through her hair and gently set it behind her ear. The low neckline of her dress displayed her bountiful cleavage in a tasteful show of natural beauty. No necklace adorned her bare neck but golden studs shone upon her ears, and the charm bracelet she received from Daphne glimmered in the light at her wrist.

"Damn," Harry breathed.

Bill and Amelia snickered at his reaction but Susan blushed, her light makeup hid nothing as she drank him up like a tall glass of water. As she stood before him neither teen said a word until Susan broke free of her own stupor.

"Hey there, handsome," she greeted with a smile. "You look good."

"Yeah well, if I look good then you're absolutely gorgeous," he managed to say which caused them both to blush lightly.

"Well if you don't mind, I think I have my escort to the party," Amelia chimed as she took Harry's arm with a wink at William as she began to lead Harry down the hall.

The chuckles from the only male redhead behind her as they passed a gaping Susan nearly caused Amelia to laugh as she looked to Harry. He appeared confused for a brief moment before he seemed to shrug it off and walked at an easy pace with her down the stairs. He had caught on quick to her little joke of teasing Susan and William by taking Harry instead of the older wizard, but he enjoyed it just the same as she did. With a pinch of floo powder and an address announced Amelia looked over at Harry as the floo flare bright green as it awaited them.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Harry answered softly.

"Just relax," she whispered to him. "We'll be there the entire time and everyone there is a friendly face, alright? You have nothing to worry about. Just think about what you saw in each of us tonight as we got a look at you. You own yourself, you own our attention. You can seize the moment and take it wherever you want if you try hard enough."

Harry raised himself to full height and in that moment Amelia saw resolve and confidence flood the young man. He had taken her words to heart, not just for a moment, but for all of his life. It might take some reinforcing on occasion, but the young man that stared back at her was even more handsome than the one that had caught her off-guard upstairs. Pride rushed through Amelia as she recognized her place in bringing this young man to life more and more with each passing day.

"There you are," she noted with approval. "Now come on, let's show them Harry Potter and his family."

A flash of green flames enveloped them and as soon as they were spit out Harry twisted, his foot landing solidly in place to stop himself as he held onto Amelia with careful pressure. Surprise flooded him as he realized what he had just done. He had twisted himself, his magic against the current of the floo and come out standing perfectly still, as if nothing had happened at all. A glance at Amelia showed him her proud smile as she nodded.

"Welcome to Greengrass Court!"

Harry instantly turned to the voice even as Bill and Susan stepped out of the floo. If the woman before him was a brunette instead of being a striking blonde she would have been the spitting image of Daphne. Her red dress drew the eyes low but Harry held fast to Amelia's advice as he stepped forward at his adopted mother's side, his gaze trained on Mrs. Greengrass' own observant stare. Beside her a tall, dark haired man in a tux stood, his expression welcoming as he held out a hand to Harry.

"Cyrus Greengrass," he said as they shook hands. "This is my wife, Diana." Harry gently took the woman's hand and kissed it, much to the approval of every adult nearby. "You must be Harry Potter."

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you both finally," he addressed them with a polite grin. "May I introduce my guardian, Amelia Bones, her niece Susan Bones, and my friend William Weasley."

Each greeted one another in turn. Susan and Amelia, being much more familiar, quickly hugged both of the Greengrass parents before they broke apart. Cyrus and Diana's attention was quickly drawn back to Harry as they inspected him.

"My daughter has told me stories about you, Harry," Cyrus explained with an inscrutable look. "I must say, you aren't quite what I thought you would be. I almost expected some thin looking boy in a haphazard suit but I dare say I was proven wrong, and quite glad to be at that."

"Thank you sir, I aim to be the unexpected," Harry countered as his grin grew charmingly pleasant. "It keeps people on their toes, you know. Thank you for inviting us for the evening. I hope it's the experience I've been so anxious for."

"Ahh yes, of course, your first true New Year's Eve party," Cyrus responded quickly. "Well I'm sure we won't disappoint. If you'd like, you could join the younger crowd in the eastern wing."

Harry glanced back at the assembled group and while he wanted to see his friends, he could wait just a little longer if it meant meeting a few of their parents.

"If it's alright with everyone here, I'd actually like to meet a few of the parents my friends have spoken so highly of. It wouldn't do not to pay my respects to people who raised such good friends of mine."

 _Damn,_ Amelia thought amusedly. _He's good for his age. I wonder how charismatic he'll be in a few more years._

Apparently Diana was of a similar opinion, as her smile grew wide at such praise. "Of course, you're very welcome to join us." The woman seemed to pause, her eyes greeting Amelia with a familiar look the woman knew all too well that agreed with her assessments of the young man. "But I wouldn't keep them waiting too long. I think they'll miss your company all the more if they don't see you soon."

Harry gave a slight bow of his head at the notion and quickly followed the Greengrasses into the main ballroom. All the while they made conversation about Harry's adoption and how he had made so many new friends. As soon as they were led into the main ballroom a moment's hush in conversation greeted them as everyone noticed just who had arrived. Harry, in turn, greeted Madame Longbottom first and thanked her for raising Neville into such a strong young man and even better friend, someone his parents would be overjoyed to meet. The sudden compliments sent a rush of pride through Augusta and she traded a few pleasantries with Harry and Amelia before she excused them to speak with a few other parents.

The Davises greeted him jovially and ribbed him a little about the gifts their daughter had given. Harry in turn joked with them he would have to return the favor someday before they entered into a quick conversation about how good a friend Tracey had been. When he was finally excused, Harry hugged the Grangers tight as if they were old friends, just like their daughter would have, and thanked them for letting him get to know Hermione.

So it was he led Amelia about the ballroom, greeting each parent and sharing stories of their children at Hogwarts and how happy and proud he was to have earned their friendship. Hannah's parents hugged him, just like the friendly, shy Hannah had as long as he'd known her and were glad he had made up with Susan and befriended not just the redhead but Hannah as well. Theo's mother and father were even impressed with him when Harry spoke to them of how close he and Theo had gotten.

When he reached Blaise's mother, Harry greeted the woman just as he had greeted Mrs. Greengrass out in the entrance hall. A gentle kiss of her hand and Harry quickly leaned in to whisper to the woman.

"You raised a fine young man, Mrs. Zabini. I think his true father would be proud of the man he's become. Blaise is someone that looked past all the colors and the scars and saw someone worth getting to know. I hope one day I can proudly stand at his side when he finds a love as strong as your first."

Isabella seemed frozen for a moment before glimmering tears watered her eyes but refused to fall. For once the Black Widow broke her own rules and gently hugged the young man before her, thanking him in whispered tones before she released him and composed herself.

"He was right about you," Isabella sighed as she looked at Harry. "You're worth every minute of worry. Thank you, for being such a good friend to him."

"As long as I live, I hope to make the most of every friendship I have. They're worth everything I've ever been through to get them; every scar, every headache," he said before glancing at Susan beside him, "and every blush."

The teen girl was quick to elbow him in the ribs as they all laughed. As the music picked up, however, Harry smiled and looked to Amelia. Even if this was a New Year's Eve party, why not take a chance? So like the gentleman he had appeared to the parents all evening, Harry backed up a step and bowed to his guardian.

"My Lady Bones. Might I have this dance?"

Stunned that Harry would ask, as she wasn't altogether sure the boy could dance after his transformation, having witnessed his slight clumsiness at least once, Amelia nodded and followed him out to the middle of the floor. As easily as if she were dancing with her brothers at their weddings, Amelia fell into step and Harry didn't miss a beat. At first the sudden epiphany Harry could dance took a moment to sink in before Amelia laughed as he spun her around and brought her back in.

"I didn't know you could dance," she whispered to him as other couples soon joined them on the dance floor.

"Honestly? I couldn't until Minnie taught me using one of the animated suits of armor before she and Poppy risked getting their own toes stepped on," Harry informed her with a laugh. "I was a mess when we first started. I asked her and Poppy to keep it secret."

"You were having lessons?" Amelia asked, amused at his slight blush.

"During our normal tea time after Lupin dropped in on it," he affirmed as he spun them about in tune with the music. "We started right after the rituals to heal me. Minnie said it was the best way to learn proper balance and movement and Poppy agreed. You learn right quick when it's armor that's going to step on your foot if you get it wrong."

Amelia chuckled as they turned about once again and glided across the dance floor. "I bet you would..." Her eyes caught the smile on Susan's face as William danced with her and the bright one on Isabella's as she watched Harry dance. "You did a wonderful thing this evening. I don't think there's a parent in this room that doesn't respect you, and more than a few care about you quite a lot after what you've told them."

"I know," Harry nearly whispered as he smiled at the sight of Susan and Bill dancing. "I did it because I needed to and because they needed to hear it. I just hope..."

"Hope what?" Amelia asked as they made one of the final turns of the dance.

"I just hope I make you all proud of me; my parents, my grandparents, Minnie, Poppy, and you. I just want to make you proud," Harry offered quietly as his shimmering jade eyes met her own shining silver.

"You do make us proud. With every breath you take," Amelia assured him. Harry began to smile, the life and confidence rising in his eyes once more. "You did well tonight, you've made me very proud to have you in my family." As the song ended Amelia sighed wistfully and took his arm, smiling as they received applause from everyone and took a bow. Harry's blush was light as he looked back to her after thanking everyone, though he raised a brow as she smirked at him.

"Now go have fun and get into some trouble. You deserve it."

Harry laughed for a moment before Bill approached with Susan on his arm.

"That was some fine dancing, Harry," the only Weasley in attendance mentioned before he glanced between Susan and Amelia. "Maybe we should all make a trade? Redhead for redhead."

Harry's crooked grin made a quick return. "I'm sorry Bill, but you're not my type of redhead." Amelia and Susan snickered as Bill rolled his eyes, rather pleased to see Harry making light of the situation. "But I'll definitely take this vision at your side over to where the real party is."

"I thought you'd never ask," Susan teased as she took his arm and waved goodbye to Amelia and Bill as the two adults moved to speak with some of the other parents in attendance. Susan pulled Harry in the right direction as they made their way through the halls of Greengrass Court, her smile wide as she looked up at him. "You never told me you could dance."

"I'm just full of surprises," he answered with his devious grin firmly in place, making her knees weak.

"Hmm, like this one maybe?" Susan asked as she stopped them and leaned up, her lips locked with his in a gentle caress. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and with a deep breath of her scent Harry returned the kiss, his hands settled at the tempting nook where her hips and waist met as he held her close. Although not quite as passionate as their first kiss, Susan moaned at the feeling of Harry giving into it before they paused and looked breathlessly at each other.

"Umm... Maybe?" Harry nearly croaked before he collected himself. "I'll have to get better at that sort of surprise first."

"Well, we'll just have to get plenty of practice later," Susan mentioned with a jovial lilt in her voice as she backed down and took his arm again to lead him off. "We have friends waiting for us."

Harry smiled at the thought, both of getting kissed later and having friends waiting for him. Eager steps took them quickly through the rest of the mansion before they halted at the entrance to the eastern wing. The decorations were simple and elegant, drapes of colors led them deeper until they reached the real party. The sight of many of his friends dressed to the nines enjoying a party put a smile on Harry's face. The first to notice Harry and Susan let out a long low whistle of appreciation.

"You clean up good, Harry," Theo said as he approached and gave Harry a quick hug and kissed Susan's hand. "If I had known I would be so outclassed in a tux I might have worn something else." The two shared a chuckle before Theo held his shoulder. "Thank you, for the gift. My parents were surprised to find you had gotten a picture of you and me together, not to mention the fact you gave me a watch, but it was worth it to see the look on their faces."

"I knew you wanted one. You talked more once we got to know each-other and mentioned how your grandfather's watch was lost when he died in the Alps. I just thought it might make a difference," Harry said sheepishly.

"It did, thank you. This means a lot to me."

As soon as the boys shook hands Susan was quickly pulled away by Hannah and her dorm mates. Harry gave the girl a parting wave as he turned back to the rest of the boys that ushered him into the party and got him a drink. He did, however, note the many impressed and interested looks around the room as everybody watched him. Harry was surprised at first to see the Hufflepuff boys but figured they were decent enough friends of the others that they were alright. Cedric was a surprise to see but the boys joked about a personal rematch for a while until Harry was pulled away from them by Hermione.

One look at his age old friend and Harry could hardly believe a few short years ago she had been some bushy-haired bookworm. Wavy brown hair was pulled up in an elegant knot as she wore a light-blue, floor length dress with a low neckline. Quickly the pair embraced, glad to see each other safe and sound. If there was one person Harry expected to be there the rest of his life, aside from the Bones family, it was his best friend.

"You're an arse."

"What did I do this time?" Harry chimed as he ended the hug between them and looked his friend in the eye.

"You got me every volume of the Encyclopedia Magicka... And proof that you're the best bloody friend ever," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes to keep from smudging her makeup with tears. "The picture you got me was great, but that you got muggle ones of us and Hogwarts for my parents... I can't thank you enough Harry."

"Just keep being my friend, my best friend, that's all I ask," Harry stated simply in soft tones as they hugged again. "I'm glad you loved your gifts."

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," Hermione said before she released him. "I don't know if I can with you looking sharp enough to cut dragonhide though. Who knew Harry Potter could make a tux look so good?"

"Bill Weasley apparently." Hermione raised an eyebrow at that before she glanced to Susan and back at him. "Yeah. He helped me dress up for this and came with us. He's with Amelia right now."

"So are they...?"

"I have no idea. But if I eavesdropped just right, he's definitely got a thing for her," Harry commented lightly and sipped his drink.

"Huh, a new Mrs. Weasley on the way maybe."

"Nah, if anything I bet he'll end up as Mr. Bones."

Hermione snickered, her cheeks a little pink as she noticed a pair of blue eyes watching her. Harry glanced in the direction but couldn't find exactly who she had blushed for. As he turned back he saw her eyes on Susan before she looked back to him. Her curious eyebrow rose once again and Harry's smile turned a little sheepish.

"So just how cozy have you and Susan gotten?"

"We're pretty comfortable around each other," Harry managed evasively while he served himself a drink from the buffet table.

"Sure," Hermione drawled with a wide grin on her face. "Is that why she's blushing while being interrogated by Hannah and Tracey, all of whom are looking at you?"

A glance was all Harry needed to see the truth. Unfortunately as he looked back he saw the knowing smirk on Hermione's lips when he saw nothing of what she had mentioned. "I hate it when you know so much from little clues like that."

"No you don't," Hermione waved off his response easily as she took his arm and walked around the room with him. "So, details?"

"No."

"Cliff-notes then," she countered quickly.

"Is this really that important?"

"Yes."

At this point Harry knew it would be easier to just go along with Hermione's line of questioning than try to fight it. With a resigned sigh, that Harry admittedly didn't mind all that much, he began to speak. "Alright, fine, you win. She and I... Well, she kissed me on Christmas night... And I may have kissed her back... And that's all you're getting!"

"Wow," Hermione breathed as she looked over at him. "I mean I thought you would have gotten close, living together and all, but that's something else. That must have been some kiss."

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" Harry pleaded as his friend smirked.

"And just what are we talking about?" Blaise asked as he stepped up. The boy was the only one in an ivory colored tux, the fashion suited his darker complexion. The blue handkerchief in his breast pocket only served to bring his eyes out, eyes that Harry caught drinking in the sight of Hermione briefly before they turned on him.

"We were just discussing-"

"Christmas presents and how Hermione was crying when she opened the one meant for her parents," Harry interrupted quickly. Hermione quickly nudged him in the ribs but the shit-eating-grin of victory plastered on Harry's face would not be deterred. "I hope you liked yours. It took me forever to get someone to make it and send it on rush order."

"Are you kidding?" Blaise said as he reached beneath his collar to take out the necklace. A silver pendant laid upon it with two snakes intertwined around a dagger, the Zabini house symbol, one that dated back thousands of years. "I haven't had a pendant like this in years, or at least one that wasn't as gaudy as hell because my relatives want to flaunt the family wealth. Simple and elegant, and with the names of my family, my real family, etched in the back… Thank you. I feel a little bad that I didn't get you something just as meaningful."

"You can make it up to me later if you want," Harry said with a reassuring grin. "But don't go getting me anything just because I gave you something like that. It's not why I did it."

"I know why you did it, and I'll return the favor someday," Blaise said. The pair of boys shook hands to seal the unspoken deal before Blaise looked to Hermione. Her obvious curiosity about the meaning of the pendant quickly vanished as she blushed when the Italian boy slipped it beneath his shirt again.

"Mind if I take Hermione for a dance?" Blaise asked as he held out his hand like a perfect gentleman.

"She's all yours."

Not one to get in the way, Harry quickly handed her off with a smile. Hermione's eyes widened briefly before she attempted to glare at Harry before Blaise garnered her attention. Glad to see Hermione and Blaise having some fun, Harry made sure his drink was full before he made his way over to a set of armchairs near the other guests. Neville sat in the one next to his for a quick visit to thank him for his Christmas gifts and chat for a bit before the shyer gryffindor went to ask Hannah for a dance.

Left alone for a few brief moments, Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched his friends enjoy the night. Everyone seemed to be smiling or laughing, even if some were involved in a bit of gossip. They were all there to see each-other, to spend time together and start a new year off the right way, the best way; among friends.

"You look happy."

The familiar voice was soon joined by a very familiar young woman in a not so familiar light. Harry couldn't help but gasp softly as his eyes trailed up the bare leg that sat on the arm of his chair. Lavender silk slowly encroached on his view of the limb as the slit in her floor-length dress came to an end and darkened just a single shade as it slipped higher up her thigh and hips. Up her waist Harry's eyes travelled until he was met with the fine curve of her breasts hidden behind yet another darker shade of her very noticeably backless halter dress. Harry's gaze trailed along the silver necklace until finally it neared her own as he paused for just a moment on her smirking lips before enchanted jade met mischievous lavender.

"You think?" Harry breathed finally upon regaining his wits, echoing a conversation they had shared not so long ago.

"Mhmm I do," she breathed in his ear as she leaned into him. "It looks good on you."

Daphne's hand trailed a line of fire down his jaw before she settled onto the armchair a little more, her thigh was caressed by his unthinking fingers before Harry managed to pull them away from the temptation. His eyes, however, remained fixed on the seductive Slytherin's own. More than simply aroused by her, Harry was actually genuinely happy to see the girl beside him, even if she was taking her teasing to a new level.

"Thanks..." Harry managed to get out as he observed the dark-haired beauty. "It looks pretty good on you too. Though you'd look great with anything on I think."

"Or nothing at all," she teased him again, her voice more tempting and sultry than the last time. "But then that would waste such a good dress."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Harry said as he stood from his chair, emptied his drink and promptly set it aside.

Quickly Harry turned back to Daphne, his hand extended an invitation to dance. The skeptical Slytherin wasn't the only one to raise an eyebrow at the sight, as many took notice of the event, but Daphne took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor all the same. The slower paced music eased them into the steps and Daphne breathed in surprised exultation as she looked at the devious, crooked grin that greeted her when she looked into Harry's eyes again. Any uncertainty or trembling nerves had vanished from him the moment he surprised her with his new skill.

"You dance."

"Quite well it seems," Harry prodded at her as he spun them about and continued along the dance floor. "It was quite the surprise with everyone's parents too. Susan and Amelia weren't the only ones to be impressed."

"McGonagall?" Daphne asked. The question on Harry's lips died as she continued. "She's the only logical answer. Well, her and Madame Pomfrey. Why did you get her to teach you?"

"It was both of them, actually. They said it would improve upon my clumsiness and I thought it might come in handy," Harry replied with a shrug as they turned once again. "They'll be quite pleased I put their lessons to such good use... My grandmother loved to dance."

"You talk as if you know her," Daphne whispered softly as she gazed up at his crookedly grinning face.

"I do, thanks to her journal." Harry dipped Daphne briefly. In that brief moment, both contemplated their closeness and how much closer they were becoming as they danced. Neither seemed to mind, especially the girl held in the strong grip she found herself desiring even more. Before either could voice their thoughts they were back on their feet, dancing again across the floor.

"Thank you, by the way," Harry started again. "Your Christmas gift meant a great deal to me. I can not only read about my grandmother now but I can tell those who come after me about myself and where we came from. I have something to leave my kids if I ever have any… And it gives me a place to voice my thoughts safely… So thank you, it was very thoughtful."

"Yours was just as thoughtful," Daphne murmured as she led them through a turn quickly. "I mentioned my sketches just the once and you buy me an enchanted portfolio so it never runs out of pages and everything I need to start filling it. Then you go and give me a picture of us by the lake. I've heard what some of the others received from you. You've been generous, and I like the themed pictures, everyone I've spoken to has enjoyed them, even Blaise, although he glossed over it in favor of the pendant."

"I just want to be remembered for who I am, not what," Harry sighed wistfully. "The rest was just a bonus."

"I think being around you is all the bonus we need, Harry. Your pictures made sure of that," the dark-haired beauty assured him with a warm smile. "In fact, I'd love to get pictures of us all tonight. We look too good to not remember tonight."

"We, or you?" Harry teased her.

"Is that a compliment I hear?" Daphne mused with a mischievous grin.

"Could be. But telling you you're exquisite and bewitching certainly is," Harry replied with a blush.

Daphne's eyes glittered with confidence, amusement, and something Harry could only identify as pleasure. In a moment she had slowed their dance down and her voice was laced with real emotion. "It wouldn't do not to lure in a handsome wizard with looks like mine. I am a witch after all, and bewitching men is something I'm very good at."

"That you are," Harry agreed quietly. "But there's a different kind of magic about you that's made me think this world is worth all of my scars. Precious few can claim similar and most of them are in this building right now."

"You mean that, don't you?" Daphne asked in wonder as Harry led her off the dance floor when the song finished.

"I tend not to say things I don't mean... Most of the time," Harry amended quickly. "But yeah, I meant every word."

Daphne's couldn't find the breath in her to respond. Harry's honest emotions, his earnestness in what he said filled her all the more with emotions she had felt with increasing frequency. She squeezed his hand in hers, happy to be so close to him, to care for and be cared about by the young man next to her. The two shared a small smile before Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I have the next dance?" Susan asked with a smile when the pair turned to face her.

"Well I suppose I must. I've made you wait long enough," Harry mentioned with a bright smile before he turned his gaze back to Daphne and gently kissed her hand. "Thank you."

It went unsaid what exactly he thanked her for but as they looked in each other's eyes they knew. With a final bow to Daphne, Harry turned to Susan and guided her out to the dance floor, his posture perfect as he took the young woman in his arms. Inside, however, he trembled, just as he had with Daphne until they had gotten going.

"First auntie, then Daphne, were you going to keep me waiting?" Susan questioned him, a slight joke in her tone as they began to dance.

"I could have, but no. I was just enjoying the night," Harry stated easily as he held Susan a little tighter through a turn. "I'm sorry if I took too long," he added for her ears only, his hands squeezing her just a little more closely as they continued.

"Mmm, apology accepted," Susan sighed as she felt the slight rush of dancing with Harry. A glance around the room, however, made her grin. "It seems you're going to be busy tonight."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked as he glanced around curiously. "Everyone is dancing or talking with one another."

"Oh they are, but I don't think anyone wants to miss out on a chance to dance with Harry Potter," the redhead pointed out as she nodded to a smiling Hermione and Tracey who seemed to be conspiring.

Harry nearly groaned at the idea but laughed at himself instead. "Well I suppose I deserve this for showing off earlier."

"And with auntie no less," Susan jibed as he dipped her.

"Well maybe I should be jealous of Bill then," Harry responded with a grin. "You two danced well together."

"He's not the partner I hoped for, but it was quite fun," Susan chuckled as they went through a turn. "Promise me you'll save me another dance tonight?"

"I make promises like that and I'm not sure I'll stop for the night," Harry answered, a laugh on his lips before he nodded. "But yes, I promise to save you another dance tonight."

"Good," Susan declared as the dance ended and she hugged him close. "He's all yours Hermione."

So it was Harry found himself almost constantly on the dance floor. He and Hermione had another quick talk as they danced before he was handed off to Tracey.

"So, which pair are you wearing?"

The brazen comment and cocky grin on the blonde's face made Harry chuckle. That's what he liked about Tracey, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, especially if she was trying to joke or mess with someone. Harry, however, leaned in with the air of a practiced provocateur as he gave her an answer. "Green."

Tracey's eyebrows raised high before her eyes shot down to where she envisioned the pair of emerald boxers to be sitting. Only after Harry chuckled again did he regain her attention and direct their energies back toward dancing.

"Good to know, although I suppose I can't blame your taste," Tracey finally responded as she glanced to his tie then back up to his eyes. "The color suits you more than many would like to admit."

"And yet we can both be as brazen and bold as the red and gold lions, though you hide behind green stripes."

"Cute, but I don't wear stripes," Tracey countered as she let him spin her out. He got a long look at her, as was her intention. Tracey wore a deep red dress, almost burgundy in its coloring. A long slit went up her leg but ended halfway up her thigh. The neckline was a tight "V" shape and the red veil about her shoulders completed her look spectacularly. As harry brought her back in, there was an undeniable smirk on her lips. "And I'm certainly not wearing green tonight, as you've seen quite clearly."

"Ah, so you're wearing the red pair then." Tracey's cheeks reddened and Harry's eyes widened as he realized he was right. "Oh now that is interesting…" His voice trailed off as he glanced down at her again before he shut those thoughts away. "Maybe I'll have to get you a few more pairs, hmm?"

Tracey laughed long and bright until she managed to regain control of herself. The pair had swayed to let the young woman catch her breath before they returned to dancing properly.

"Well I look forward to the day you actually get the nerve to buy me lingerie. I'll have to get you my measurements." Harry's eyes widened and Tracey smirked at him before it turned into a more genuine smile. "I may even write a story about this. Or perhaps add it as a journal entry inside the notebook you gave me… Thank you, by the way. I know it was probably hard to resist buying one for yourself."

"Daphne got one for me, so everything's fair," Harry answered with a grin. Tracey loved to write and tell stories. Among the group she was most in tune with the latest gossip, though she rarely generated it. Instead she was exceptional at getting information from others and used her imagination for more productive projects, such as the stories she intended to put in the journal Harry had given her which was enchanted much like the one he had received, like his grandmother's.

"I'm glad she did, otherwise I would have done it myself instead of sending you copies of my favorite books," Tracey managed to say as they danced. While a light smile graced her lips when Harry returned her grin, her expression slowly began to turn more serious. "We care about you, you know? We all do. But you need to be careful."

"I am," Harry assured her. "Or I try to be. It's not like I want to put myself in danger."

"No that's not what I..." Tracey trailed her sentence off with a sigh before she offered a wry grin at him. "You hurt any of our friends and I'm going to be a real pain in your ass, you hear me?"

In that moment Harry understood exactly what Tracey was getting at. He was a handsome young man and right now emotions were running high and strong for a number of them, specifically himself and Susan, perhaps even Daphne if the connection he felt to her was real. Maybe even Tracey herself, though Harry was uncertain if he had read the indicators correctly or if he felt that close to her.

"I won't hurt anyone if I can help it. I don't want to nor would I mean to," Harry tried to convince the blonde in his arms. "But thank you, for reminding me not to make an arse out of myself. I would hate to hurt anyone or harm our friendships."

As satisfied as she could be with his answer, Tracey nodded and gathered back the original speed and joy of their dance until it ended and she handed him over to Hannah. The shorter blonde gave him a similar warning and thanked him for his gift of books and a picture. From her he was given to Hestia then Flora Carrow, followed quickly by Megan Jones, Lilly Moon and Sally-Anne Perks. Astoria finally took him for a turn around the dance floor and Theo's sister Sarah, getting ready to enter Hogwarts with Astoria next year, also managed to get a dance with him. Just as Harry thought he had finished making the rounds, however, he felt someone else tap on his shoulder.

For a moment he found relief in the sight of Blaise.

"Care for a dance, Harry?"

All that relief washed away while his jaw dropped as confusion reigned in his mind before he laughed and realized exactly what Blaise was up to. Without a word, and in knowing view of at least one camera, the two boys quickly took the dance floor before they eventually traded partners with another unlikely pair. Harry took Theo and Blaise took Neville and all four boys danced together, joking all the while until they made one last switch and finished out the song sprawled on the floor laughing themselves silly.

"I wonder how much money it would take to make them kiss," Tracey mused aloud with a pleased hum in her throat at the idea, one mirrored by many of the girls as the four boys' laughter suddenly ended and was replaced with looks of shock.

"Sorry lads, I'm out," Theo surrendered as he quickly made for the crowd.

"Nice dancing with you, boys," Neville added as he slipped over to the punch bowl.

"Never going to happen, ladies," Harry and Blaise said together with identical grins and laughed as they stumbled their way off the dance floor.

As all four boys recuperated from their time on the dance floor they chatted with everyone. Harry could hardly remember a time he'd had more fun as he spoke with everybody there. Pictures aplenty were taken of the night by elves and a few people attending; they even managed to get a shot of the entire group, all of them smiling widely amongst their friends. Getting warm from all the dancing and speaking as the night wore on, Harry took his jacket off and was just about to find a drink before he found himself pulled aside.

"I thought you could use a breath of fresh air," Daphne explained as she handed him a bottle of chilled butterbeer and led him to the enchanted balcony. It was noticeably cooler out there but still warm enough to feel comfortable because of the wards around the house as they made their way to the balcony to look out over the grounds.

"You are a life saver," Harry praised her as he chugged half of the butterbeer and leaned against the railing, his coat hung over it casually. Harry left his vest on and the shimmer of jade color in the light played tricks on the eyes with every movement.

"Mmm that's interesting. I'll have to collect on that debt someday then," Daphne teased him as she stared out over the grounds with him.

"It's always something with you, isn't it?" joked the young wizard.

"I could say the same about you." Striking lavender eyes again caught his entrapping gaze in her own. Harry remained quiet until he gave in, a blush on his cheeks as he sipped his beverage as thoughts of seeing her without her dress came to mind.

"Yeah, there's always something happening. Thankfully all of it's been pretty good lately," Harry thought aloud as he looked up to the stars in an attempt to divert his thoughts from more colorful ideas. "But these good times were made so by the people around me. Maybe, for once, I'm attracting the right kind of trouble instead of the deadly kind."

"You could be," Daphne mused as her fingers gently traced the lines of Harry's hand. "The right kind of trouble can still be quite hazardous to your health though."

Harry chuckled, all too aware of just how dangerous women could be. Well, maybe not, he had yet to see a witch scorned take her wand to someone and he hoped never to be on the receiving end regardless. The soft caress of Daphne's fingers across the lines of his hand drew his gaze and soothed Harry in a way he hadn't felt before. How such a small act could offer so much comfort was beyond him but the longer her hand played with his the calmer he felt.

It was gentle fingers calloused by years of labor that slowly grasped her hand, taking comfort in the feel of such delicate, smooth skin against his own. The slight change in Daphne's breath told him she felt something similar as he drew slow circles across the back of her hand with his thumb. Harry's eyes rose once again to meet hers and he could practically see the delight in her face for once until she lowered her gaze to look at their hands. Slowly his hand kneaded her own, massaging away any ache or pain he imagined might be there until she bit her lip. Harry's charming, crooked grin slowly etched its place on his lips and Daphne's breath hitched as she looked up at him.

"Thank you," Harry whispered to her. "For tonight, for everything. It's been perfect… You've been perfect."

Somewhere behind them a countdown to the end of the year had begun, neither seemed to take much notice as they watched one another under the stars.

"Well… tonight could be better," Daphne breathed back as her hand slowly released his and trailed up his arm. "If we let it."

Harry turned to face her completely as her delicate fingers quickly trailed along the back of his neck. It was so familiar and so different all at once from what he had felt before, but every moment of it drew him in. Daphne's other hand joined the first from the other side and for a moment they swayed together as his hands slipped onto her waist and down to the curve of her hips. The distance between them inched away until the soft edges of her body met Harry's own firmer frame.

Calloused hands slipped around the curve of her body, easing onto the silky flesh of her back as he held her tight to him. Her breath hitched once more as her eyes closed, her lips caught between her teeth until they met his. Tentatively they caressed one another until Daphne began to mold her body to his. Her arms wrapped tight about his neck and held him to her as she gave into the need they both shared. The stroke of his tongue across her lips sent a moan through her as he gently pried open her mouth as Harry made to please her further.

His hands worked their way up her back only to stroke down her spine. Another moan filled his ears as Daphne arched briefly to his touch, giving her all to him as she answered his tongue with her own, fighting for dominance until she submitted to the pleasure, the moment she was wrapped up in. The feel of her breasts against his chest, of her body to his, of her lips upon his own urged Harry's hands to explore. The lip of her backless dress pulled taught against the intrusion of his fingers as he stroked lower, her body warm in his hands as he delved into the moment without regret.

Nothing seemed to matter as they kissed, only that they feel more as they molded to each-other, their need rising as Daphne gently ground her body to his in a moment of needy desire. His hands again teased the rim of her dress, tempting the feel of her ass before he slowly stroked up and down her spine again. Harry felt the shiver run through her from head to toe as she moaned more loudly into the kiss and it only made him want her more. Finally they broke apart and breathed, their lips aching as they pulled away, not in pain, but in desire.

The wash of her breath across his lips begged for Harry to taste her again before it caressed his neck as she lowered herself back down from the tips of her toes. His hands eased away from temptation none too slowly as the cool night air awoke them from their moment together. The very first of the fireworks had begun to light up the night and neither could help the smile that slipped across their lips.

"Happy New Year," they said together, their smiles widening even more as their eyes flicked to the lips of the other before they met once again.

Just as they parted the remainder of the party walked out, clapping as they viewed the fireworks and missed the real show the pair of teens had put on. A sudden thrill shocked its way through Harry as he realized they had nearly been caught. Daphne's laughing eyes matched his own when he looked to her before they joined their friends in watching the fireworks. Under the cover of so many eyes staring up, Daphne gently took Harry's hand in her own and squeezed, her silent thanks mirrored in his eyes before they turned their gaze back to the light show in the heavens.

Too soon for them all it seemed the fireworks ended. The chill of the night air finally seemed to reach them as everyone spun about to head back inside. As Harry grabbed his coat from the railing, he saw Susan shiver from the cold nearby and quickly made his way to her side. Gentle hands draped his coat over her shoulders, bundling her up nice and warm in his arms when he finally encircled her in them for a brief moment.

As the redhead looked up at him with a smile Harry could practically feel the wave of happiness and relief that washed over her. But a gleam in her eye, there for just a moment, concerned Harry as he shared this small moment with her. Apparently it showed on his face and she shook her head, the glimmer gone and her smile brighter as she led them back inside quietly. A gentle tug from her pulled him onto a couch and soon she sat next to him, curled up close to him with her head on his shoulder as they began to converse with everyone once again.

"I thought you wanted another dance," Harry whispered to her when they hit a lull in conversation some time later. One by one, more and more of their friends departed with their families, each leaving with well wishes from the whole group.

"Anyone can dance with you," Susan murmured as she cuddled closer to his side as he wrapped an arm around her finally. "But not everybody gets to do this." She breathed deep his scent as she teased his neck gently with her lips before she laid her head back down on his shoulder. "I like right where I am much more than a bit of dancing."

"Good to know," Harry noted with a small hum. "I do too come to think of it."

"You better," she sighed to him as her pressed herself just a little tighter to him, reminding him of just how much of a woman she was growing into as her soft breasts were slightly squeezed between them. Just as much as she squeezed close she seemed to sag away after a few moments, her eyes clouded as she wrapped her arms around herself beneath Harry's jacket which was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he felt her retreat a little from him.

"Not here. Later."

As awkward, or more, as any other teen, Harry could still tell that something was wrong with Susan. He knew all of the signs, he had lived them, reading others after that was easy when you learned to survive every day of your life for fourteen years. At least, Harry figured it should be easy but sometimes he couldn't be so sure. Harry's eyes sought out Tracey as she stood to leave with her parents from an armchair next to them. The girl knew more about this sort of thing than he did but the look on her face was unreadable as she waved goodbye.

 _Apparently I'm on my own tonight..._

It wasn't long until Bill and Amelia showed up, a happy glow about them as they came to retrieve the teens. Tired from a long night, Harry only felt relief at the sight, even though it meant the sad end to a wonderful evening. Harry quickly made the rounds saying goodbye to his remaining friends and as he hugged Daphne he felt the warmth of her lips on his cheek and the small chirp of her kiss echoed in his ear before she left him. With a nod and a wistful smile he wished everyone a goodnight as he rejoined his group and walked out.

Susan had slipped into the nook of Amelia's arm and Harry couldn't help but admire the sight, even if something felt a little off about it. The slow advance of an arm over his shoulders eased him into a similar position with Bill. The redhead looked quite pleased with his coat held over his opposite shoulder and a smile on his lips.

"So, good New Year's Eve?" Bill asked with a hint of mischief.

"The best," Harry stated immediately. "I could live this night all over again and still love every minute of it."

"Good, I'm glad you had the New Year's Eve you deserved," Bill congratulated as they walked through the halls. A glance at the boy's face as he watched the Bones women, however, worried the eldest Weasley son a little. "Did something happen?"

"No, just, thinking I suppose," answered the teen.

"About?" When no answer was forthcoming Bill sighed. "You know you can talk to us, to me."

"I do... I just need some time to think it over, alright?"

Understanding the need for some space after being so up front about everything lately, Bill backed off and walked quietly with the rest of them. As soon as they were back at the manor Amelia sent both of the teens off to bed. Harry didn't have to look back to know Amelia was saying goodnight to Bill, though when he didn't hear her footsteps in the hallway until after he had already gotten out of his suit he knew something had happened between the two older redheads.

"Good for you."

The whispered notion went unheard by anyone but himself, though Harry hoped it gave the pair some luck for the future. He knew for a fact that, or heavily suspected, that Bill and Amelia had shared their own New Year's Eve kiss. After a quick change into his pajamas, some basic pajama pants and a tank top, Harry noticed he still didn't have his coat. He was just about to leave his room and ask Susan for it when he found her at the door, her eyes on the floor.

"Looking for this?" Susan asked as she handed it to him.

"Thanks," Harry sighed as he took the garment and hung it up with the rest of his suit. "But I was looking for you too. You mentioned wanting to talk."

All was quiet in his room before Susan stepped further in and closed the door behind her. The silencing charm she put up set him on edge and a small part of Harry wished he hadn't already stowed his own wand beneath his pillow like every other night. As she turned back around she seemed to hesitate before she slipped her wand back into her shorts, hidden from view only by the fact she stowed it down the small of her back.

"Why?"

Confused, Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat on the end of his bed. "Why what?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

A pit of ice formed in Harry's stomach and sank deep inside him as he remembered the moment. As much as the memory flooded him with warmth, right now it only served to twist a knife inside him as he watched conflicted emotions flit across Susan's face. Anger, hurt, curiosity, even jealousy made a quick appearance as Harry watched her. All the while the knife of ice only seemed to twist itself deeper inside him.

"Daphne."

"Of course, Daphne!" Susan barked at him as she finally turned her eyes up from the floor to his own searching gaze. "Unless you kissed someone else when I wasn't looking?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then tell me why!" Susan yelled, advancing a single step forward as she tried to reign in her temper. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I... I don't know if I can," Harry struggled to reply as he let his gaze fall to the floor in shame. "I just... I was there with her, we were talking and I knew I cared about her. I've cared about all of you a hell of a lot more than I've ever been cared about by anyone until these past few months. I guess... I guess all I can say is I kissed her because it felt right. Just like I did with you."

Susan shook with emotion, her eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she watched him. "Did it mean anything?"

Harry's head snapped up at that, his eyes trained on her with worry and fear. "I... I wouldn't do something I didn't mean, Susan, you know that," Harry supplied in a slightly defeated whisper.

"I meant us," the redhead growled as she advanced on him again, coming nearly to the bed. "Did we mean anything?! Or was I just practice?!"

"That's not fair!" Harry choked as he finally stood upright, as hurt and angry as she was. "You know I wouldn't do anything I didn't mean! I've told you that before just as I did a few moments ago! You know I care about you just as much as I care about anyone, Sue! If you think so little of me to think that you mean nothing to me then just tell me!"

The witch recoiled as if struck. She knew exactly what those words meant, especially for someone like Harry. They had been through a bit more with each-other than their other friends, especially when she thought about how they had only just gotten back to being close a few days into school. Now there they were, arguing and throwing around words they knew could wound in a heartbeat if the wrong one was said at an inopportune moment.

"I shared my family with you, Harry!" Susan gasped as she watched him. "You know I care about you. I think the world of you for everything you've been through and done, for forgiving me and being my friend again, for… for even being more than a friend. I just..."

"I hurt you," Harry whispered as he deliberately took a single subtle step forward.

"Yes," Susan cried as she let the tears fall. "When I saw you kissing her I... I thought I made a mistake or had done something wrong."

"You didn't."

"I know!" Susan blurted quickly and sniffed. "I know... I just wasn't sure what you felt for me and I hurt... Seeing you go to someone else hurt me."

"I didn't mean for it to... Not one bit," he tried to assure her as she flinched away from his touch when he tried to hold her before her hands bat his away. Quickly Harry backed off, his hands spread wide before he let them hang at his sides, his gaze trained on every tear from her face, burning this moment in his mind. "I just, I wasn't even thinking about anyone else. I was thinking about her, about me, about what I felt about it all. The same way I did when I was with you."

Susan sniffed as she wiped her nose with a handkerchief crushed in her hand. All the while she eyed him and thought what could possibly happen in this situation. "If I asked you to never kiss her again, could you promise me you wouldn't?"

Harry closed his eyes, afraid that question might come up. Now that it was here, however, he turned his head away, ashamed of himself as he struggled to find an answer that wouldn't hurt her.

"I... I don't know," he admitted in broken tones. Movement from Susan signaled that everything had suddenly gone wrong. As quickly as he could Harry caught Susan before she could move too far away and propped her chin up to look at him. She struggled for only a moment, her arms trapped in his before she gave up. Unwilling to fight him, she let him hold her, hoping all the while he hurt just as much as she did as she looked up at him, her jaw locked in determination as her eyes stared balefully into his own.

"But I do know I couldn't make that promise about you either, Sue," Harry continued, putting as much of himself into those words as he could. "I care too much about you both. I... I don't know what you want me to say."

"Prove it," Susan whispered.

"Prove what?"

"Prove to me we could be together. Prove to me you care about me in a way that matches how much I care about you. Prove to me you care about me as more than a friend."

The fire in Susan's eyes was something to behold, and Harry couldn't help but admire her when she was angry; even if it was with him, with Daphne, and with this whole situation. In his mind Harry could clearly hear Susan's challenge and every word of it echoed a thousand times until he had only one course of action left. He knew this was not going to be easy but he would move heaven and earth to do what he needed.

Harry gave her no notice as he tentatively began to kiss her. The moment his lips touched hers, however, he felt that pulse of emotion rush through him as it had before, both with her and with Daphne. He pressed to her, his hands moved to her body and held her close as he moved her across the room, back to the door. As soon as her back met the door he squeezed her between himself and the wall, his lips never leaving hers.

A moan erupted from Susan as she felt Harry move against her, as she felt his lips passionately massage her own. She ground her body to his only to feel him press back, pinning her to the wall as his hands slithered down her body. Her arms wrapped quickly around his head and as if he could read her mind he backed off just enough so she could hop up, her legs wrapped around him before he dug into her and pinned her more tightly to the door. Their bodies met and she moaned. Any discomfort from the wood faded from her mind as she felt his hardness grind against her through their clothes. The thrill it sent through them was electric as Harry held her up against the door and ground against her.

Oxygen gave them their only reprieve but before they could begin a second round Susan stopped herself, her fingers gently holding his lips at bay as she panted with him. Oh how she wanted this to continue! Harry was little better, his body, his mind, everything inside him ached to be released with her and it took every ounce of control to obey as her eyes met his.

"This isn't a game," Susan breathed, her breasts rubbing against his chest through their shirts with every pant as she watched him. Her hardened nipples raked gentle lines up and down his chest and Harry had to fight his arousal to remain in control.

"No, it isn't," Harry assured her, his voice and eyes as earnest as ever.

"You won't give me up?"

"No."

"And you won't give her up either? You won't give up the… closeness you have with her?"

Harry paused as he watched her before he shook his head. A tear streaked down his right cheek as he thought of the pain he might inflict on her, on all of them with his answer. "No… I... I honestly don't know if I can. I care about you both and I couldn't give either of you up even if you both sent me to Azkaban or back to Privet Drive."

"I'd never-"

"I know," Harry interrupted as he managed to smile. "That's why I couldn't even if I tried. You've both done so much for me, talked to me, given me things, thoughts, ideas and memories I'd kill to keep safe… Just like I'd kill to keep you both safe and at my side… I need time and I... I need both of you in my life. I just don't know how to manage all of this."

Uncertain about where they were headed, Susan bit her lip as she wiped the last traces of tears from both of their faces and gazed into those jade eyes she had come to love.

"Then I won't give you up either." Harry raised a brow, hopeful and curious for a moment as Susan steeled her resolve. "I won't give you up to her, to anybody. I want this..." Susan bit her lip as she ground her body to his, already in need of some time alone as she thought of all the things she might do with him. Harry's breath hitched and Susan found herself pleased with the look in his eyes as he watched her. "I really do. I want you. I want us, Harry. But you need to figure this out and... and I think I do as well. We both need time to think."

It wasn't exactly what Harry was hoping for or expecting but it was the best thing he could have come up with at that moment. With a nod he prepared to set her down but the feel of her ass in his hands, of her soft, barely covered breasts as her nipples trailed down his body against his chest, of her breath on his skin was too much. One look was all the warning Harry gave Susan before he squeezed her as tight to the wall as he dared and ground to her, his lips finding hers with eager need once more. The answering moan from the redhead did everything to spur him on as his tongue explored her mouth and let her know just how he felt about her with every shift of their bodies.

"Stop," Susan finally breathed when they parted some moments later as she set her hands on his chest. "That's... This... This needs to wait..."

The uncertainty in her voice was only defeated by the idea that, yes, they did need to stop. Going any further now would only make things worse and right now they both needed time to think. Harry closed his eyes as he steadied her back on her feet. With each second that passed he felt more and more hurt. He hadn't lost her, not completely, but he just might if things didn't or couldn't work out. She would be his friend, Harry knew, or rather he hoped that, but he would always wonder "what if?" if she couldn't be the "more" they both seemed to desire.

"I am sorry, that I hurt you, Susan. It was never my intention."

"It's... alright," she managed with a little more confidence. "We never really talked about what we wanted to do about us after our Christmas kiss. I just don't want to lose you now that I might have you... I'm sorry if I get upset with you… more than I have already anyway."

"Right… and you really are right. We both need time," Harry resolved for them both. "Well, maybe that should be amended. We all need time to think and Daphne... Daphne needs to know."

"Of course," Susan agreed more coolly as she tried to avoid any thoughts of the girl she found herself in opposition with, a girl she was practically sisters with. "It's... late. I'll see you in the morning, Harry."

Not one to get in her way anymore than he already had, the green-eyed teen nodded and remained quiet as Susan undid the silencing spell and left his room. The hurt look returned to her eyes for a moment and as soon as the door shut Harry let out the breath he had been holding in. Part of him wanted to rage that he had let her go, that he had screwed up, while another part of him fought the impulse down and forced him into bed, his face plowed into the covers and pillows with all the abandon of a meteor striking earth. Everything about what he had done, what he had felt, what he had wanted and needed to do swirled around his mind as he lay in bed in what seemed a futile attempt at this point.

"I was right... I'm so totally, buggered."


	16. Chapter 16: Safe at Night

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I don't usually give direct shout-outs, but I want to give huge thanks to Sadhaka for two great reviews that have helped me focus more on what I need to. I appreciate your help and the help of all of my reviewers, whether it be your support or necessary criticism of what's going on. 2. I really wanted to give all of you two chapters today/this weekend but I have too much going on in real life to manage it at this time. Plus it is better I keep to a certain pace and the one I've set for myself has worked out well so far.

3\. We're back to Hogwarts next chapter and that's when we will see a bit more adventure come into play for this story, or at least, where more of the adventure begins/gets set up. Please continue reading, reviewing and enjoying this story! It's been phenomenal to see the response I've gotten so far and I can't wait to see more.

 **Chapter Sixteen: Safe at Night**

"NOOOOOO!"

The cry of agony pierced the night like a knife through the heart. Amelia was quick to react, instincts honed from years as an auror pushing her into readiness without hesitation as she awoke from her slumber. Her wand glowed with power as soon as she set her hand on it, ready for any potential threat. On her feet, Amelia made checked her pajama pants and tank top to be certain she was at least properly dressed before she turned to the task at hand.

Harried steps carried her out of her room as quickly as she could manage until she found herself in the hallway. The rattling of the door across from her own shut out all other sound and drew her gaze until she heard Susan's footsteps nearby. Susan, as usual, was in her tank top and shorts, her eyes wide in fear in concern as she rushed to get to Harry.

"Go back to bed," Amelia ordered as she held Susan away from the door when the young woman frantically made to enter.

"But Harry-"

"Needs someone he can talk to," Amelia told the teen in her arms as she held the struggling girl tighter as the rattling door shook even more. "If you haven't noticed you two haven't exactly been talking for the past three days since New Year's Eve. Now go! I'll take care of Harry."

Susan glared at her aunt, believing herself capable of helping Harry despite recent developments as she tried to break Amelia's hold on her. "But-"

 _"Please! No! Don't hurt them! I'll do anything!"_

"Go! I won't tell you again."

Amelia's sudden order thundered through the hallway, imperial and commanding as she had ever been toward Susan. For a moment aunt and niece seemed an entire canyon apart while each thought they knew best. Susan, however, gave in first, her reason finally caught up with her emotions as she swallowed down her pride and pain before she headed back to her room. Susan's gaze hardly left the rattling door, and each time the door rumbled on its hinges she slowed, eager to help Harry before she reached her room.

Amelia, for her part, was simply glad her niece had given in. The tension between Harry and Susan had been palpable since New Year's Eve and Harry didn't need any more of whatever drama that had caused the problem in the first place. Of course that only raised more questions for the matriarch and she wondered how often she would have to play hardened neutral referee when she wasn't being a benevolent mother figure.

As soon as she saw Susan's door shut behind her, Amelia quickly turned to Harry's room only to find it locked from the inside. It took Amelia two tries before she broke the binding spell upon it, only to find herself in a room she barely recognized. The Gryffindor banner burned brightly with pale fire, pictures had been shaken from the walls, clothes and books were thrown every which way by waves of magic and orbited the center of the room at high speed. At the center of it all, Harry, still in his own tank top and pajama pants, struggled with an imaginary attacker, his sheets twisted around him and on the bed, his body contorted sharply.

"Harry! Harry, it's alright! I'm here," Amelia tried to comfort him as she rushed in. Skills honed from years of dueling carried the master auror into the room and right to the bed, not a single bit of debris struck the graceful woman as she made her way to her ward, though she had been forced to use a shield spell to be certain of that. As soon as she could, Amelia hopped up on the bed and tried to shake Harry awake.

As if burned by her very touch, Harry recoiled from her, his face wracked with pain. "Please, not her. Not Amelia too. Take me! Torture me! Kill me instead!"

Amelia shivered at the emotion on display, her heart ached as she envisioned what nightmare the teen was trapped within. Three times Amelia tried to shake Harry awake, tried to use magic to energize his body and force him to wake up, to no avail. Finally the Bones matriarch was left with no choice but to latch on with all her might and hold him to keep Harry from hurting himself.

"Harry, it's alright," Amelia urged into his ears as she held on as tight as she was able. "I'm fine. See? Hear my voice? I'm right here. Time to wake up green-eyes."

As soon as her hand ran through his hair Harry trembled, his twisting, struggling form slowed to a crawl into tremors as her fingers slipped through his dark locks. The rattling door stilled and the pale fire vanished in a swish of silver smoke. Amelia whispered softly to him, her words inconsequential in the face of bringing Harry out of this new terror. She gently rocked them back and forth, constantly shaking him as she held him tight to her in an attempt to wake him up.

Ten, perhaps twenty minutes had passed since her arrival by her count when the debris around the room finally collapsed to the floor. Amelia's tank top was soaked with their sweat as she calmed him and brought him out of his nightmares. As soon as Harry's jade eyes opened to see her, uncontrollable tears ran free and his arms wrapped around her for dear life, afraid that if he let go she would be lost to him forever.

"I thought... I thought I'd lost you..." Harry sobbed into her chest as he fought for control of himself only to fail and let yet more tears fall.

"I'm alright, I'm perfectly safe," Amelia cooed in his ear as she tightened her arms around him comfortingly. "So are you. You're safe in bed at home, and so is Susan."

For a long while neither of them spoke. Harry struggled to compose himself but never found his center, never found a way to detach himself from such an intense night terror as the one he had been assaulted with. It was only the second such nightmare he had ever had at Bones Manor and he was loathe to let it tarnish this place where he had felt so safe at night before. Amelia, for her part, waited quietly for Harry to say something. When he was less than forthcoming after a few minutes, Amelia decided to break the ice.

"I said I would help you," murmured Amelia in a motherly tone. "But I can't do that unless you talk to me, Harry."

"I c-can't," Harry attempted to growl, though it sounded more like a whimper as he continued to try and clamp down on his emotions.

"You can, Harry," the Bones Matriarch urged as she tried and failed to direct his gaze up to her own with her hand. At his obvious resistance, Amelia eased her hand onto his back. "You've been a lone so long without anyone to talk to, but now you're not. I can only guess what kind of horrors you faced but unless you ask for help it won't get better. You'll find yourself in an ocean of fear, doubt, and self-loathing, and we both know you will only grow more bitter if you don't open up to me."

Minutes in quiet passed between them. All that time Amelia prayed Harry would relent, prayed he would give in, would let her help him like she promised she would. When her hope had begun to wane, Harry shifted in her grip to get more comfortable as the self-hatred she had seen slowly ebbed away. Harry had taken that time to think, to determine where his current course would lead him. Where he was headed wasn't anywhere near what he hoped to be and he knew that opening up to Amelia, telling her what happened, asking for her help, would only turn him away from that dreary path.

"I-it was... S-so real..." Harry shuddered to say as he clung even more tightly to her. "I've had some horrible nightmares but this just..."

"Shhh... It's okay..." Amelia murmured in his ear as she kissed his head. "Just relax and let's talk it through. Whatever you faced, it's over now."

"It's never over," he breathed, unable to stop his own shivering in disgust and rage. "Silence the room?" he pleaded. Amelia frowned, uncertain if she should. "Please? I don't want anybody else to hear."

Privacy. Harry's very personal life had been divulged against his will and he didn't want it happening again with his nightmares. While Amelia knew that support and help from his friends would aid in stabilizing Harry, in adjusting him into a healthier mindset, she knew things like this would take time. With a swift flick of her wand, Amelia cast her spell to silence the room so she could begin the healing process on Harry's mind. There was a muffled yelp as the doors snapped shut and shimmered blue as Amelia's ward went up to keep the room quiet.

A scowl crossed the woman's features for a moment as she thought of Susan waiting outside but instead she turned her focus on Harry. The barest whiff of a smile edged at the corner of his lips before it fell away. As much as he enjoyed the fact Susan cared enough to try and listen in, try and help him, this was something he didn't want her to hear. A wave of energy surrounded the pair of them for a moment and Amelia could tell the young man had done just as he had in the infirmary. The surge of magic from him purged nothing, though Amelia felt her ward strain before she reinforced it. Satisfied that they wouldn't be overheard, a shuddering breath escaped the teen and even Amelia breathed easier as she held the troubled young man.

"They killed you," Harry barely breathed as he revealed what had come to him in his dreams.

"Who?" Amelia asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Them," he ground out, absolute fury in every muscle of his body. His tone had gone dark and Amelia could feel her own body tense as she felt his emotions roll away from him in a subconscious wave of magic. "All of them. The Dursleys, Voldemort, the dementors, the basilisk... Tom. They killed you. Over and over... Nothing I could do stopped them. Your souls were slowly sucked out by dementors one moment, and in the next the Dursleys somehow got a hold of everyone and… They were relentless; gave you every treatment they had ever dealt me and far worse."

Harry's mouth seemed to go dry and with a flick of her wand, Amelia conjured a pair of goblets and filled each with water. Harry gave a nod of thanks after he had guzzled down half of the drink. Amelia did the same and let it cool her off before they each set their drink aside and the teen continued.

"Voldemort killed everyone in some sick game of 'Who does Harry beg for the most' and more," Harry said in a strained tone. "He started with the Weasley and Carrow Twins, Poppy, Minnie, Hagrid and Bill… Then he moved on to Tonks, Hermione, Tracey, Neville, Theo, Blaise, Susan, Daphne... Every last one of the people I care about. And then there was you, and what they did… It never stopped."

Harry shuddered at the thought of what they had done to Amelia. It went from bad to worse and kept going. He cared for the Bones Matriarch a great deal, especially because she had helped him escape a fate worse than death. It was because of her efforts that the Dursleys had gone to town, that Voldemort had been relentless. Harry forced down any self-loathing that his mind would even imagine his friends and family being destroyed by his past and tried to press forward.

"One minute the Dursleys were branding and beating all of you, intent on killing you," he breathed, the tears running down his cheeks once again during his futile attempts to hold them in. The mixture of rage and sorrow was palpable and Amelia gently shifted her right hand to rub his back to help him through it. "Cedric, Fred and George died killing the Dursleys only to be taken by dementors. Bill, Minnie, Poppy and Hagrid were shredded and burned alive by Voldemort as they tried to protect me. The basilisk crushed Theo under its bulk and swallowed what was left… Then it turned and started killing Hermione, Hannah, Blaise and Neville with its gaze. Tracey, Hestia, Flora and Tonks were petrified when they saw it reflected in the blood of our friends. Tom... Tom raped Susan and Daphne before he killed them. He made them enjoy it... And then he moved onto you."

Amelia shuddered to imagine what that must have been like and held Harry all the more closely because of it. She knew he needed more than comfort, he needed a cure, and the only way to do that was to learn more. "Who is Tom?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry trembled, his breath ragged. He was slow to collect himself, but Harry spoke of Tom like he was an old friend, one whose friendship had met a bitter end. To Harry, that was the truth. Tom had been a friend, a great one, even if it had all been a lie to some extent. "Tom was tall, handsome, charismatic, powerful, cunning, resourceful, ambitious... Abused by one world, wronged by the other, he turned into the world's fear... He was what came before Voldemort; the young man that sparked a legend. He was a memory or a fragment of the real thing enchanted into a diary. I met him, got to know him better than anyone."

Harry sighed as he thought over those days, as cherished as they were painful. "He was my friend, someone like me. I told him my darkest secrets, because who thinks an enchanted book will reveal anything to anyone else, and he shared his in return. It turned out he was my greatest enemy all along..."

Harry shivered then, his body unable to relax despite every attempt Amelia made with every stroke of her hand through his hair or rub of his back.

"I'm afraid I might turn into him," Harry admitted in a bitter whisper. "I'm afraid I might do worse than he had done. That's what he was trying to make me do. He was trying to make me join in on what he was doing to all of you. I tried so hard to make him stop but I couldn't."

The pair felt sick at the very thought as they held each-other close, him for the certainty that she was safe and alive, her because she dreaded to imagine what cruel tortures the boy might live through in his dreams. It was bad enough what the waking world had done to him and still he was forced to deal with even worse at night when he couldn't even defend himself. Amelia almost summoned one of the Dreamers' Delight candles Poppy had given him but thought better of it. You didn't patch this sort of wound with a bandage, you took a scalpel and you cut the son a bitch out at the source before it got worse.

"Why do you think you would become like Tom?"

Harry tensed, both angry and afraid as he turned his gaze away and loosened his grip on her. He made to move away but the gentle tug of Amelia's arms around his middle kept him close, kept him near the woman that would solve all of his problems if she was but given the power. The problem was he didn't want her to see how real his thoughts were. Harry was sat up near the head of the bed and Amelia shifted to do the same as she awaited his reply.

"Because if I can imagine it, if I can dream it, then it's possible, isn't it?" Harry wondered aloud as he tried to control his emotions. "Despite everything I… I wanted to take Susan and Daphne for my own… Never in the way Tom had forced himself on them but…" Harry trailed off, his face bore a sour expression as if he was going to be sick before he contained himself. "I wanted them. I wanted to be intimate with them in our own way. To hold them and show them… To indulge in teen fantasies of romance. It scares me that I can imagine someone else defiling them with such a violation, that it might influence me… But I also know I could kill, I could maim and torture people if pressed, if they deserved it. I learned a lot in my younger years, and hatred is foremost among what the Dursley's taught me… I'm just afraid a few more pushes will tip the scales and land me right on the path Tom walked…"

"You won't." Amelia's declaration was met with a wide eyed, if somewhat skeptical stare as she answered with a stern, commanding confidence in her own gaze. "You won't end up like him because you are already different. You were going to sacrifice yourself for us in your dreams. You hurt at the very idea, at the very image of any of us being killed or brought to a madman's wrath or sick, psychotic urges. But you tried to fight back and that's what matters. You wanted to save us and you said it yourself, you wanted to be with Susan and Daphne in your own way, not his violation. You shouldn't be afraid of yourself, Harry, because I'm certainly not afraid of you."

"But I could still end up like him!" Harry barked back as he sat up a little straighter.

"That is never going to happen," Amelia intimated as she sat up and wrapped an arm about his shoulders. "I won't let it and neither will you. I heard you, you know. Anyone willing to do what you were going to wouldn't let it happen."

"But it did! I couldn't do a thing to stop him! To stop any of them!"

"But that's what nightmares do, Harry! They lock us away, make us feel weak and powerless and throw our greatest fears at us until we break." A gentle caress of his chin made him look up into her silver eyes, a determined, comforting look upon her face. "You fought back. Whether it made a difference in your nightmares or not you fought back. I know that you will fight in the real world with everything you have to keep your friends safe, to keep me safe. I know you will fight with every breath not to become the monsters of your nightmares. And you know what?"

Awed by the fire in her eyes, Harry couldn't tear his gaze from hers as she held him up. "What?"

"That makes me feel loved," she said in a whisper meant only for him. "That makes me feel safe, and warm, and at home as I sit here at your side. With you nearby, I can feel safe knowing you'd give everything to keep me alive, and I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. We keep one another safe, even if it's from ourselves. That's what family feels like. We know the others are there for us, they keep us safe at night."

In the quiet that followed Amelia let that thought sink in. More and more she saw it churn in Harry's eyes with a myriad of emotions she could only guess at until out of all things she might have expected, a grateful, shy smile erupted from his lips. Quick as a flash he shifted to hug her more properly, his breath finally even as she returned it in full.

"I'm not a monster?" Harry begged of her as his walls came crashing down amongst some of his insecurities.

"Never," Amelia promised.

Harry relaxed at that before a hopeful question voiced itself. "You feel... At home with me?"

"What makes a home?"

Amelia's question was met with quiet before Harry found his answer. "...the people."

"And home is where the heart is," Amelia addressed him meaningfully. "You and Susan make this place home for me. I feel at home whenever you are around me and I'm sure that feeling will only become stronger with time and that you will feel at home with me. I'll feel that way about you until the day I die."

"...thank you" Harry murmured gratefully with a brief squeeze of the woman wrapped in his arms before he backed away to sit next to her properly. The teen seemed at a loss for words as he quietly surveyed his room. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Amelia comforted him as she stroked his hair again.

"My nightmares woke you up," Harry growled, the self-hatred rearing its ugly head inside him. "I destroyed my room, a room you gave me. I don't deserve-"

Amelia's finger gently pressed to his lips and with a wave of her wand she set the room to right, exactly as he had made it. Picture frames were repaired and returned to their proper place. Clothes were expertly folded and tucked back into the closet and drawers around the room. Book were spelled back together as if nothing had ever happened and slipped back exactly in the order Harry had set them in. The banner, however, remained tattered and burned, unable to be repaired by her spell. The wall around it was scorched and even after another pass of the Bones Matriarch's magic it remained a small, but identifying blemish upon the wall. Amelia wondered just what sort of magic her adopted son had used before she looked back to him, an impish grin on her face.

"See? All better. Besides, teens are supposed to be messy slobs. You're all rebels with little cause and no need to justify your reasoning to your imperial parental figures," Amelia teased lightly. "Waking me up because of a nightmare is hardly anything to worry about in the face of all of that, Harry. The fact that you let me in, let me help you come to terms with your thoughts and dreams, at least for a time, is more than enough to make up for waking me up. Because now I know you, I know a bit more of the person I'm calling a part of my family and that makes it worth it… Even if I do need beauty sleep now and then."

Harry snorted in amusement despite himself, his scowl relieved for only a moment as he looked to the burnt banner. "I still did wrong. I might have hurt someone."

"You would never intentionally hurt us, we all know that. Besides, I think the burn marks give it character," she headed off quickly with an off-handed wave around the room.

Harry chuckled though his anger persisted as he looked to his hands. "I'm just a child running to his parents with a bad dream," he growled. "I'm weak."

"Enough of that, now," Amelia said to him as she gently tapped his arm to admonish him after attempting to calm him. "You are not weak. You have just seen more than most. You haven't had anyone there for you your entire life to help you along the way, Harry, but now you do. There's nothing wrong with accepting help, and there's nothing wrong with you."

Although he didn't seem entirely convinced, Harry nodded and leaned back against the headboard. "I'll try to be better."

"Try to be you instead," Amelia chided as she leaned back against the headboard as well. "I like you much better that way."

"I'm not sure you would if you knew what happens when I'm just trying to be myself," Harry responded glumly.

Amelia raised a brow at that. The guilty look on his face, the tension with Susan, the specific mention of Riddle getting to Daphne, Susan and herself. The pieces fit into the puzzle she worked on and she soon had her answer. "You kissed Daphne after you kissed Susan, and Susan was hurt because she found out somehow. Close enough?"

Fearful surprise may as well have been written across Harry's face as he stared at her. "How... Yes. How did you-"

"I didn't become the Head of the DMLE without an investigative mind. It took a few leaps of logic and faith but it's the most sensible thing..." Amelia asserted gently as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I hadn't expected a love triangle so soon but I can see how it might have happened, given what I know of you three. It doesn't affect my opinion of you but it raises a few questions in my mind. Mainly, why?"

"Susan asked that too..." Harry sighed in defeat. "All I can say is I care a great deal about both of them and it just... felt right. It was just me, and them, and the moment and it was all I could think about. That is, if I was thinking at all… If there is an answer to 'why' then this is it. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't considering the consequences and I was wrapped up in the moment and… I loved every second of it, both times."

Harry sighed as he looked to his hands. He had asked himself why quite often the last few days since the party and that was part of what he could come up with. It made him wonder if he was even a good person, able to kiss one girl, then the other, then the first one again without a thought as to how it would affect any of them until it was all said and done.

Amelia, while not entirely pleased with the situation, at least understood Harry's inner turmoil over the whole situation. He had likely hurt both girls by this point, something she was certain Harry hated himself for. Then again, could she really hate herself if she had been in his position? Part of her said yes, while another wasn't so sure. The inherent greed and lust in humanity could cause a lot of trouble for a lot of people, and right now she wished to help Harry, Susan and Daphne as best she could.

Before she could say another word, Harry pressed on. "Susan and Daphne wanted to kiss me and I just… I gave into it. I gave into my hormones and my fantasies, my urges and desires and indulged even when I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to hurt anyone I just... I wanted to show them how I felt. It felt right, kissing them, even if I realize I made a mistake in not talking to Susan about it after she kissed me… And an even bigger one when I kissed Daphne. I don't think I've ever felt so much."

"Well you've got plenty of feelings to share, it seems. And no doubt you got a feel or two of them I'm sure…" Amelia teased him as she gave him a gentle nudge while Harry blushed. After their short moment of levity passed, the Bones matriarch became more serious. "Where romantic feelings are involved things are never easy, Harry, especially when we have such strong feelings for multiple people. That you did and still do have such feelings for them isn't a bad thing but it does complicate the issue. I'm glad you're experiencing emotions you've rarely touched before but I won't lie to you. You have a very difficult road ahead of you, Harry."

Harry snorted, his mouth twisted into a wry grin at his own expense. "When don't I?"

"I suppose that's a fair question," Amelia grumbled with him. "But at least you will have some help. If you'd like to talk about it. Whether that's now or later, you can always speak with me about this."

Harry bit his lip at that, uncertain of whether or not that was actually the case. "Are you so sure about that? What if I hurt Susan? What if she and I don't work out?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued as she observed the young man next to her. He truly, deeply cared about Susan's feelings but he was also watching out for himself. In that moment, Amelia realized just why Harry was so on edge.

"You're concerned I will choose Susan over you because she's my niece."

Harry turned his gaze away, keenly aware she was right and that the very thought created a sort of agony he had rarely felt before. Only when gentle fingers cupped his chin and tugged his face back to look at Amelia did the feeling ease somewhat.

"I considered what might happen long before I asked to adopt you, Harry," Amelia admitted, a small, comforting smile upon her lips. "I told myself I would be as kind and understanding as I could be, that I would do my best to bring peace to both of you if you couldn't find a way forward together: Never doubt that. We both know Susan and I share a deeper connection, having been together as a family for so long, but that doesn't mean you aren't just as important now that you are a part of our family. I promise you, I'll always do my best to be there for both of you, and I won't let a little drama or romance gone awry between you two keep us from being a family in one form or another."

Just hearing the words took a load off of Harry's mind. His shoulder's sagged with visible relief as Harry leaned into Amelia's embrace. "Thank you… I know it can't or won't be easy all of the time but I hope… I hope things work out for all of us. You're pretty good to talk to, Amelia."

"Well let's hope we can continue to talk like family, then."

Harry was slow to nod, but it put a brief smile on Amelia's face. At the mention of the word "talk", Amelia bit her lip, her curiosity getting the better of her as she watched the teen beside her. "Not to be, indelicate, Harry, but you have had The Talk, right?

"What?" a startled Harry asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You know, _The Talk_ ," continued Amelia, somewhat awkwardly, clearly aware she was still in bed with the teenage boy and that he might have never heard this particular advice before. "The one where changes to the body are explained and how you'll want to have sex-"

"Yes!" blurted the teen suddenly, his hands splayed wide to signal an instant halt. "Yeah! Stop right there. I've had that talk, a few times actually."

"Good, because I was afraid this was about to get awkward," Amelia laughed as she gestured to them both in his bed, much to his embarrassed blushing and her amusement. "But what do you mean 'a few times', Harry?"

Harry sighed as he remembered all of his experiences with "the talk", some of which were far more pleasant than others.

"Public school did their whole clinical explanation of it," Harry began as he counted off on his fingers. "The Dursleys gave me a list of things that were to never happen with a girl under any circumstances, and a belting so I'd remember it." Harry's face turned hard at the memory before he smiled. "Poppy actually had the temerity to give me the talk during one of my stays in the hospital wing after a rough Quidditch match in first year. Apparently seekers attract a lot of female attention. You know, with our game winning catches, fast reflexes, quick learning, good instinct for finding things, dexterous fingers..."

Harry actually laughed as Amelia blushed and tapped his opposite arm in the same manner as before to make him stop. As Harry turned his gaze up to the ceiling, however, he thought of his last 'Talk'. "Bill gave me one too for good measure."

Amelia's ears perked up at that, and the woman quickly turned her gaze to him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as she watched him begin to smile. "You're telling me William Weasley gave you The Talk? When?"

"New Year's Eve, actually," Harry explained with a blush. "He brought in the tux and was helping me get ready when we got onto the topic of women. He umm," Harry's blush began to flood his cheeks and even touched his neck and ears, "he may have gone into detail on how to please a woman and how to properly engage women in conversation and dating."

"And what did he... No, never mind," Amelia stopped herself as she straightened up a bit. "I don't think I want to know."

"Oh thank god," Harry sighed in relief. "For a second there I was worried."

"You're not the only one," she agreed as they chuckled together.

The pair sat there and let the amusement of the moment wash over them. Harry, of course, was reminded of another version of The Talk he had gotten, though whether it could be considered such was debatable. Tonks had taken Harry aside once in first year and told him she was going to teach him how to flirt a little and how to treat a woman right. He had listened intently and she had actually made him practice with her on occasions when she needed to wind down from studying. Of course his attempts had made her laugh but he had gotten decent at it by the end of the year. Then again, she had also made it very clear on how to treat a woman in bed, which a part of Harry regretted not asking her to demonstrate.

Although there was a teen girl he could ask nearby if their more recent drama was ever settled properly…

"Romance is a pain," Harry grumbled lightly as he valiantly failed to push thoughts of having sex with Susan, or Daphne… or both, out of his mind. "My whole situation sucks…"

Amelia chuckled lightly as Harry's dismay before she compassionate jostled him with the arm she had wrapped about his shoulders. "Romance is never as easy as we hope it will be. Fairy tale romance is exactly that, and anyone that tells you otherwise is naïve or delusional. But you know, you can talk to me about this sort of thing."

Harry nodded again, and the expectant look she received from him told Amelia to press on. "Susan and Daphne both future Ladies to Most Ancient and Noble Houses, it's going to be a little tense with both looking for a future Lord. The fact they have both set their eyes on you will create tension, especially because you're all friends."

Harry nodded, a bit glum as he thought of the possibilities. "I'll need to study up on that more, the House rules and all that I mean, although studying women wouldn't hurt." The pair chuckled again before Harry glanced to his trunk. A thought occurred to him, one he hadn't considered much for a long while. "Amelia... I'm going to tell you something I've only told Bill and I need you to keep it secret, at least for now."

Concerned, and a bit curious, Amelia nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

"I'm not just heir to the Potter family," Harry began softly. "When I last went to Gringotts' this summer they informed me I was heir to another house... Someone in the House of Black has made me Heir, or at least an eligible heir, to take up the Lordship. I was given a series of journals but I haven't touched them yet."

Eyes wide in surprise, Amelia thought over the ramifications of such a claim and what it might mean. "So you're an Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter _and_ Black?" Harry nodded, certain in his knowledge. "That... is quite unexpected. Multiple Lordships are rare, or at least they have been rare since the time the colonies broke away from us when opportunistic family members wanted to pull their families away from Britain until they were _convinced_ otherwise... I suppose with most of the families facing extinction in the past few wars it was bound to happen again eventually."

"Does this help at all?" Harry asked, anxious to hear her thoughts on the mater. If anyone might be able to help him sort it out, he trusted Amelia to. "Or is it just one more thing to worry about, especially considering we don't know how I became Heir except that I'm related through my grandmother?"

"It might... I would have to check on the laws of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses but this is rarely ever heard of in the past two centuries, Harry," Amelia asserted as she thought of the possibilities. "For now, take a look at what information you can in the journals and I'll see what I can learn about this. You have to understand that your situation is rare and I doubt anyone in living memory has any idea what to expect, unless they specifically planned things ahead of time with some research into what multiple lordships might mean for them. There are a number of volumes of laws regarding purebloods and their various privileges, Harry, and it may take time to discern just what this might mean for you. Otherwise just treat what you know as another branch of the power and influence you could eventually wield."

"Great, more power and influence, just what I need," Harry drawled sarcastically. Part of him, however, knew just how useful it might be.

"Don't spurn it just yet, it can be a great help to you and your loved ones," Amelia admonished him lightly. "I didn't get to where I am today without a healthy dose of both of those traits."

"I know, I know," Harry surrendered as he set his head back against the headboard. "I just... I want all of this figured out sooner rather than later. My status as Heir, my career, my future, my... Relationships."

"We all could use a little more certainty in life," Amelia agreed as she began to smirk. "But then where would the fun be? It's all a journey, a path to tread until we reach the end of the road."

"So you're saying don't make my goals my destination?" asked the teen.

"What happens when you reach all of your goals and there's nothing left after that?"

"I... I don't rightly know."

"Exactly," exclaimed Amelia. "Goals are just mile-markers on the road, like chapters in a book. You might have a lot happen in one chapter compared to another, but does that take away from the rest of the story?"

"I guess not," Harry said as he looked over to his grandmother's journal on the bedside table. "We're all just stories in the end. Might as well make it a good one, eh?"

"Damn right," Amelia agreed with a smile. "So, how do you want to deal with this little love triangle of yours?"

Harry squirmed at the expectant gaze Amelia gave him. It wasn't that she decided he had to have the answers, it was the look of a mother waiting for a proper answer about a difficult situation, the look one was given when they were expected to take responsibility.

"I don't want to lose Susan and Daphne," Harry admitted softly as he looked his hands. One trailed up to his lips as he relived the kisses he had shared with either girl. He could still taste them if he thought hard enough. "We all became friend and they have both helped me a lot… Susan even let me become a part of your family… our family…" Harry corrected himself, which caused Amelia to smile in heartfelt emotion and approval.

"I want to be with them, both of them," the teenager continued with some measure of uneasy certainty. "Susan is intuitive, she knows how I feel and can cheer me up whenever I need it. She makes me smile and I know she won't leave my side ever again. She's loyal and determined and honest… And Daphne, she's as smart as they come and even more cunning. She can make me laugh and doesn't cringe away from my dark humor. She doesn't mind taking risks or exploring less than friendly magic and solutions to problems… They both have feelings for me, real true feelings, I know they do…

Harry stalled, the hopeful expression that had developed on his face as he spoke of the two girls falling short as he bowed his head. "I hope they do... I wouldn't blame them if they just gave me up as a bad job and kept their distance after how I've treated them with all of this drama. I just want to be with them. Susan and Daphne wouldn't do anything to _really_ hurt me, not intentionally, not unless I hurt them or they lost their head in hysterics. They would stick by me, support me, just as they have been this whole school year so far, and neither has ever felt unsafe or cringed away when I've been upset and my magic goes wild."

Harry sighed at the thought of the girls before a small, lecherous grin planted itself on his face. "They're more than beautiful… They're bewitching, enchanting… and damn sexy." Amelia chuckled and Harry shortly joined her as he realized he was telling this to one of the girl's parent, which he supposed was his parent as well. The awkwardness reared its ugly head and Harry quickly stowed his thoughts on their physical appearance away for another time.

"They're more than I could ever dream of and of all people they chose me… Being just friends with either wouldn't feel right now that I've kissed them. If there's a way my Lordships can give me that option, to be with both of them, then I'd like to pursue it."

Amelia nodded silently, her mind a whir with possibilities as she thought over the situation. If she found the right laws and vetted it properly against other volumes of pureblood privilege and wizarding customs and laws, she might be able to help give Harry what he wanted. If not, however, then she would have to be there in the aftermath to help assuage any hard feelings and make sure relationships weren't permanently damaged for everyone involved.

"That is one option we can pursue…" Amelia began in a moderated tone before she gently squeezed his shoulder. "But if that can't happen, Harry… There aren't many options left."

"I can't just _choose_ , Amelia."

"You may not have a choice." Harry looked on the verge of getting angry before Amelia slipped her hand from his shoulder to his lips and stopped him. "No, listen to me. I will support your endeavor to be with both of them if it is at all possible. I don't want you to end up married to one and in an affair with the other but I'm sure if worse came to worst you would push for that with all of your might. It's a selfish act on your part, on all parts perhaps, but it's not a stigma I want attached to any of you."

Harry nodded behind Amelia's hand but the Head of the family pressed on before he could remove it.

"If it's possible for you to be with both in the long term, I will help you make that happen, have no doubt of that," Amelia continued swiftly. "But if it doesn't, you will be forced to choose and sometimes there will be no good outcome from it all. One or the other, or perhaps even neither could happen. Alienating friends and potential lovers… it's not easy, and for people your age its littered with so much drama and teenage angst that it will have caused a wound already, one that will hurt until you find the right cure. Just… prepare yourself, alright?"

"Alright," Harry managed to say when Amelia finally removed her hand from his lips so he could speak. "But I still want to be with them if I can. I just hope I can help us all get through this with as little heartache as possible…"

"A male being romantic at your age, I must be suffering hallucinations now," Amelia chided, much to Harry's good humor as he nudged her, a grin sliding through the scowl on his lips. "I'm glad we talked this out, and that you have a plan, even if it is barebones… But I have to ask, what is your favorite quality in each girl? And I don't mean their personalities."

Harry's eyes widened before he groaned when he realized Amelia was continuing to tease him. "I'm not going to be able to avoid all of your questions am I?"

"No, not so long as they get you away from your nightmares and make you smile," she said simply. "Well, that and help me help all of you with this little lover's quarrel."

Harry blinked in surprise. From the terror of his nightmares, to the horror of what he might become, to the acceptance that he might be able to avoid it had all been a hell of a journey with Amelia. The entire experience almost seemed surreal until her very presence reminded him that she was there and that he had her support. Now he was there, however long later, the nightmares far away from his mind as a smile slowly crept its way across his lips.

"You cheated."

"You only cheat if you get caught," Amelia advised him, a smirk upon her lips as he rolled his eyes, clearly aware of the logic she was using to her advantage. "You didn't catch me."

"You women are going to be the death of me, you know that?" Harry groused good-naturedly.

"Probably, but it will be a long, long time from now if we have anything to say about it." The pair shared a small chuckle as Amelia smirked at him once more. "So, out with it; what turns you on about them and who had the better kiss?"

Instead of thoughts about the nightmares that had plagued him all night, it was the laughter of Amelia Bones that helped Harry greet the morning light as he grumbled at her, a light grin tugging at the edge of his lips.


	17. Chapter 17: The Worst Timing

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Big thanks to reviewers again! This one doesn't feel quite as smooth as other chapters I've written but I got behind on my editing and this was a little rushed. However, it works for me and I hope it's as enjoyable and entertaining as all of the rest. 2. I love to foreshadow things and I'm hoping people take the time to look for subtle hints about the future in all of these chapters. Sometimes I am too subtle for my own good, others I plaster a neon sign on it. In any case, I hope you enjoy guessing what's going to happen with everyone eventually. Enjoy the story!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Worst Timing**

Two weeks had passed since they had gotten back to Hogwarts. Two weeks had passed since Harry and Susan had taken Daphne aside and explained the entire situation, or at least as much of it as they were all comfortable explaining. Two weeks of utter, absolute hell for Harry Potter had passed because neither girl was all that willing to say a more than a few polite words in passing to the other. In fact, those two weeks had been spent by all of their friends trying to talk to the girls and get them to calm down after each time they met.

Harry, of course, was not altogether appreciated as company by most of the school's female population at the moment. 'Cheating dirtbag' had been one of the kinder phrases he had caught them whispering under their breaths as he passed. Hannah and Tracey, as the girls closest to those affected, knew the whole situation, but even they didn't have too many kind words to send his way. Hannah's disappointed stare and lack of friendly hugs whenever they met was bad. Tracey had been a little more understanding, even if she had warned him to be careful. Of course, that didn't stop her from giving him the biggest "I told you so" rant he had ever heard.

So it was that Harry was actually glad he could devote himself to Quidditch practice at Wood's purely fanatical pace. Upon showing everyone his Firebolt there had been quite the uproar, both in support and in opposition. Some players on the other teams had gone to Hooch to see if he wasn't allowed to play in the hopes it would be an unfair advantage. Unfortunately for those opposing Harry's use of a firebolt, Hooch had allowed Harry to play because the top of the line broom was now the standard broom for international Quidditch teams. Gryffindor had actually had a celebration at the news. Wood had even shed a tear and profusely thanked Harry.

"I'm never letting him hug me again, ever."

Harry nearly laughed at the reminisced memory as he hunted the snitch down for the sixth time that afternoon. He had precious little to laugh about lately and to feel good about Quidditch again had been a breath of fresh air. Of course, what he really wanted to do was sit with Daphne and Susan and have a civil conversation but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He missed them. Sure Harry sometimes managed to get partnered with them in classes from time to time but rarely was anything discussed but the work, and never anything about them being any sort of involved.

With a swipe to his right Harry snagged the flash of gold as it tried to pass him. Despite any success he had had just moments after being lost in thought, it was a lackluster personal victory for him. As soon as he released it and flew around to give the snitch time to hide again he could just feel the simmer of anger inside him. He had ruined a friendship, perhaps multiple friendships, all because he hadn't been able to control himself or to talk about his feelings.

"You can only talk so much before you need a break," he whispered into the wind in an attempt to remind himself that it wasn't entirely his fault. Ever since divulging he had been abused his life had been put on record for his friends. He had been an open book, mostly. But at some point he had clammed up and he needed that time to just absorb everything he had told them and think things through.

"Yeah, that's working out _splendidly,_ isn't it?"

Despite any help sorting out his thoughts might have been to Harry, even in his newly gifted journal, it just wasn't enough. What he needed was a soundboard but a sympathetic ear wasn't exactly available at the moment. Besides, he hadn't heard much progress from Amelia besides identifying the most likely volumes of law that dealt with his situation and anything he learned from the Black journals was just teaching him philosophy, politics, money management and how to lead the House, not that he'd had much time to peruse them anyways.

Then again, there was the journal that bore a red grim on the front. The only reason Harry even knew it was a grim was because Lavender had nearly fainted when she saw the mark when Harry was reading it in the common room. It had been enlightening, but nothing out of the ordinary for the mysterious House of Black. Harry had opened the journal to find it filled with advice about how to be a true Black and occasionally the ramblings of an angry teen speaking out against his own family but it seemed like entire entries, months even, were missing.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't get as much time to pour over everything as he wanted and had only been able to skim the journals, including his Dorea's diary.

Hogwarts' Professors had pushed them hard, working to fill their brains with knowledge and magic at a pace unheard of before. Harry figured it was just the return from break and the need to review, catch up and move on at work, but he knew the rest of his year would be busy. McGonagall had told him as much when he visited for tea but even then they spent their time talking about more mundane things or more advanced transfiguration magic. His Grandmother was a favorite topic for them both, especially because they had both read his grandmother's journal, Minerva to completion, and Harry to the start of her years as a healer.

The warning hiss of a bludger right next to his ear was all it took to break Harry's train of thought. The nasty ball of iron gave chase until he took it right back to the twin that had hit it toward him. Thankfully his speed on a Firebolt outpaced the iron ball and he quickly got out of Fred's range as he gave chase to the glint of gold he had spotted in that area. A quick turn around one of the towers of the pitch and Harry flipped over into a straight down dive. Mere inches separated him from the ground as he pulled up, the gold ball wriggling to free itself from his grip after a successful grab.

"Alright! You play like that Potter and we have the Quidditch Cup in the bag!" Wood praised as the brought the team in for an end of practice huddle. "But I need you to focus, no more daydreaming up at the Raven's Roost, alright?"

"No problem. I was just wondering if McGonagall was going to flay me alive with her eyes if I didn't finish a transfiguration assignment," Harry teased to the appreciative laughter of the team.

"Well we can't have that can we? Alright everyone, hit the showers. Good workout today."

Harry used to be quick about getting showered and changed. Now, however, he took his time, enjoying the hot water as it soothed his aching muscles and let him think. Of course the first few times he had stepped into the showers bare had been hard on his team. Seeing the scars was rarely easy, but they all accepted him for who he was and tried to ignore the blemishes that remained on him.

The fact that Harry's languid pace in using the shower also gave him a reprieve from whispers and disappointed looks in the castle proper was completely irrelevant! In someone else's dreams anyways. It was only as he looked to the clock when he exited the showers that Harry realized he was nearly late for another lesson on the Patronus charm.

As swift as an arrow Harry bolted on the rest of his clothes and made his way up to the castle. In his hustle he quickly passed his team with a wave and took the steps two at a time to get to Lupin's office. As he paced down the corridor he missed the glow of a rune that blotted out sound from an area right as he passed. When he was just in line with the next door it burst open and Harry was suddenly pulled into the empty classroom.

Faster than a blink, Harry's instincts kicked in and the self-defense he had taught himself was triggered. A deft twist tore Harry from his attacker's grip and the assailant was quickly grabbed. Harry's rough hands grasped tight onto the smooth skin of his perceived enemy and maneuvered them around, forcing one of their arms behind their back before he brought the other up in an attempt to lock it high until they managed to slip Harry's grip. The lithe attacker quickly responded with a kick only to end up pushed against the wall, their arms crossed over one another, their wand digging into their throat as Harry panted with barely restrained fury at being attacked.

It was only as the torches around them flickered on at Harry's urging did he realize what he had almost done.

"Dammit, Daphne! I nearly tore your skull from your spine!"

"I'm sorry," Daphne responded slowly as she panted lightly, the power on display before he both haunting and magnificent. "I didn't mean to trigger that I just wanted to pull you aside for a few minutes."

"Yeah, well, you have a great way to get yourself hurt if you try that on me," Harry responded as he slowly released her from his grip. Harry was loath to let go, loath to part from her but it was best not to feel the temptation a single touch of her skin brought him. The teenage boy did his best to lock those feelings away as Daphne straightened herself out, her startled demeanor vanishing behind a sorrowful look.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, so now we need to talk?" Harry sassed as he crossed his arms. "After two weeks you're actually ready for a serious conversation?"

Daphne glared, her emotions bristling at the barely restrained tip of her tongue before she held back. "You're not the only one that has had a lot of thinking to do, Harry. So don't you dare put all of this on me."

Harry winced slightly at that. She was right, it wasn't all on her. He could have approached her a number of times but he had honestly been afraid. That fear, however, was accompanied by an ache, and it was the ache that he feared most of all because it wanted him to chase, to pursue, to push forward and damn the norms of society and be with the women that he felt such a connection to.

"Would you mind sitting down?" Daphne asked as she gestured around the room.

Only now did Harry bother to take stock of his location. It seemed like any other dusty classroom he had bene in, although it was far cleaner than most. That, Harry decided, was Daphne's doing. A pair of large, soft couches occupied the far right side corner of the room away from his position at the door, while the left hand wall was covered floor to ceiling with stacked furniture. The wall opposite him had a line of tables along it while to either side of the door were writing desks with what looked like fairly comfortable desk chairs.

If Harry had to guess, this had probably been a place to study for his slytherin friends before he had come along. The torchlight provided enough light for everyone to get their work done while also providing a relaxed atmosphere. Now, however, that relaxed atmosphere was mostly nonexistent, and instead it was filled with a mixed tension that neither teen could ignore.

"I'd rather stand," Harry answered softly, his own wand slipped into his hand in case a possibly angry witch should emerge from the seemingly collected Daphne.

A twitch at the corner of her lips told Harry that Daphne knew he wouldn't have taken a seat. As she smoothed out her skirt, harry couldn't help but admire her. Although it was a free weekend, Daphne had worn some of her uniform, although far more casually than any professor would allow. The top two buttons were undone on her blouse, she wore neither vest, tie, nor robe, and her skirt was at least an inch or two shorter than regulation, with high stockings clearly defined on her thighs for effect. Harry turned his gaze toward a torch to try and quell his attraction and hormone, to little effect.

"I need you to be quiet and listen then, can you do that?" the Slytherin answered back, a small smirk on her lips as if she challenged him.

"But-"

"Not a word!" Daphne sang softly. Harry sighed but gave a nod of assent. Daphne's brief smile of success slowly fell away and a more serious expression, one she often wore among the hallways, the mask of the Ice Queen, replaced it.

"You hurt Susan by kissing me on New Year's Eve, and you hurt me by kissing her after the fact," Daphne stated as calmly as she could manage.

Harry shifted uncomfortably but his gaze never left the cold lavender of her own. They both knew he was in the wrong there, but Harry only regretted he couldn't be with both Susan and Daphne and the fact he had hurt them in the process of his blundering hormonal escapade into teenage romance.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't I ask you not to speak before?" Harry put his hands up and crossed his arms, his wand firmly gripped in his hand as he watched the dark-haired beauty before him settle into the motions she had no doubt practiced beforehand.

"Like I said, you hurt us. You were only thinking of yourself. You were selfish and thoughtless. To know I kissed someone one of my best friends had kissed before me hurt, Harry, because it meant I betrayed them. Then you go and betray me by kissing her again." Daphne seemed to shiver, though she locked that momentary weakness down as best she could as her eyes trailed up his arms to look him in the eye once again. "But it was poetic, in away, and it only hurts more because of the fact that I loved every second of it!"

Harry blinked in surprise, stunned for a moment as Daphne stepped right up to him, her shaking hands the only sign of her tempestuous emotions.

"I knew she kissed you before I did!" Daphne admitted as she stood right in front of him. "She told me how it happened the very same night it all happened. She told me what it was like, how it felt to be in your arms, to claim your lips as her own, how it made her feel… She told me you hadn't talked about it since and I knew I couldn't wait any longer because if I did I'd lose my only chance. I knew it would hurt her if she ever found out but I did it anyway. I did it because I wanted to know what it felt like, to know that it could be real, because I wanted you just as badly as she did...

"Because I still want you," Daphne admitted, her lavender eyes shining with conflict.

"I loved every last moment of that kiss," Daphne continued as she set a hand on his chest. "Your touch on my back, that feather-light stroke down my spine, that tender rub at the edge of my dress... The feel of your lips on mine, of your tongue massaging away every thought to replace it with emotions and sensations I'd only ever dreamed of, your breath on my lips as we parted... Merlin, Morgana and Circe, Harry, I've relived every moment of that kiss again and again and all I can ask myself is...

"Was it as real for you as it was for me?"

Harry swallowed hard. Ever since coming back, seeing them both together, seeing them argue he had looked for a way to make things better. Hearing of that moment made him relive it and as he did he knew what his answer was without a doubt.

"As real and alive as anything I've ever felt," Harry confided as he stared into those enchanting lavender eyes of hers.

Daphne held nothing back. As soon as she was certain she had heard him right she reached out and pulled him into their second kiss. A moan rumbled through her as she felt his lips on hers again and she dug in deeper. She crushed herself to him, made sure not an inch of the bodies didn't touch as her tongue invaded his mouth and roamed with passionate curiosity. Harry's hands, tentative at first wrapped around her and held her tight, unwilling to let go of a feeling he had craved for weeks.

So caught up in the moment, neither of them noticed their wands clatter to the floor as Harry pushed back against her. They were nearly to the couch she had waited on when she turned them about and forced him onto it before her. Harry had barely caught his breath when he lost it again as the vision of beauty before him descended on his lap and straddled him. Her hips ground to his and instantly she felt the hardening in his slacks.

Possessive hands slowly worked their way up Daphne's long legs, across her thighs and around to her ass to pull her to him, to grind her against his increasing bulge as she pulled him up by his robe collar. Their lips met again and Daphne's moan nearly squealed out of her as his hands squeezed her ass tightly beneath her skirt. Her tongue gave into his and she found herself the victim of Harry's passionate embrace just as he was her own. The long stroke of her crotch to his own made Harry groan, earning an approving, muffled moan as Daphne pressed herself to him, the buttons of her shirt came undone even further with every movement of her arms around his head and until the world reminded them it was still there.

The polite rattle of knocking jolted the teens out of the moment as they froze, their breathing stilled as they awaited what felt like certain doom.

"Miss Greengrass, I'd appreciate it if Mr. Potter actually made it to his lesson in the next five minutes. Enjoy what time you have left." The resounding voice of professor Lupin through the door was a wake-up call neither of them wanted to believe. Unfortunately they were reminded that it was very much real. "Oh, and Madame Pomfrey wishes to speak with you in the infirmary. She has a few medical questions to ask as a check-up after your recent potions use."

The teens' eyes widened as they heard professor Lupin speak before his steps trailed back down the hall. Only the sharp snap of his door closing just a few more meters down the way gave them any room to breathe. Daphne sighed in relief and bit her lip as she felt her chest rub against Harry's. As much as she wanted this to continue, she knew she needed to finish what she had started before anything else happened.

"Hands off of my ass, Potter."

Harry's hands practically leaped off of her body in a moment of surrender as the girl smirked down at him. Still Daphne straddled him, and while she had every intention of finishing what she started, she had no intention of moving just yet.

"This doesn't change a thing," Daphne said as she remained on his lap. "I betrayed Susan knowingly because I was just as selfish and thoughtless as you were, because I cared too much about you and wanted what she had. Even if I loved every moment of what we had then and what we had just now, we both know we messed things up. You were right to tell me she found out, right to tell me we all needed time to think, because we do. We all hurt each other and it's our own damn faults we're in this mess.

"But I still yearn to be yours and for you to be mine, Harry. I don't regret it. I'm ashamed that I hurt my friend but I don't regret having a chance to be with you. That's why I'm upset with everyone, including myself," Daphne confided in him softly.

Harry only nodded at first, but as he peered into her amethyst gaze his own honest emerald one held true. "I don't regret it either..." He affirmed as his hands gently moved back to her thighs. "Even now. I can't regret either of you, ever. I just... I can't choose. Please don't make me do that."

"It's a hell of a dream to not have to choose, Harry," Daphne pointed out as she shivered in need at his touch. "But we don't always get what we want."

Daphne leaned forward as if to kiss him again but just as their lips were about to meet her hands settled on the couch behind him and she pushed herself away, forced herself to stand and readjust her clothes. In short order she had fixed her skirt, re-buttoned her shirt and smoothed out her hair enough to be presentable. As she picked up her wand, however, she bent at the waist to give Harry a long, hard look at her before she smirked at him as she stood tall once more.

"Susan told me she's not going to just give you up... Well neither am I. I'll see you around, Harry."

Just as Harry was about to call out to her she was already out the door. Left sitting there on the couch, Harry groaned in defeat as he rubbed his face. This whole thing just got worse and worse. First he's the selfish asshole, the one at fault for everything because he couldn't keep his damn lips and emotions to himself! Then he's not alone in being at fault, and both girls admit they don't want to give him up even though all of this happened. For a moment he thought he might be reading some romantic adventure story instead of living his life.

"Might as well see if Mr. Asshat can help me."

Harry eased himself off the couch and swiped his wand from the ground before he made his way out of the room and down the hall. As soon as he opened the door of the familiar office he was met with the only other professor he might consider family outside of Minerva, Poppy and Hagrid. Professor Lupin had given him plenty of advice on how to defend himself and only just before break had they begun any work on the patronus charm. More than that, Lupin had told stories of Harry's parents that Harry wouldn't have been able to hear anywhere else, which endeared the man to him whenever they had a chance to visit.

Right now, however, the man was wearing a wolfish grin, a devilish twinkle in his eyes as he appraised the boy he considered his nephew, an active Marauder's Map just on the edge of his desk. The room around him was in perfect order, clean, concise, and organized. The creatures scattered about the room in their tanks hissed and barked at him behind silenced glass and Harry wondered how many he might release on the recently petulant professor before he got stunned.

"Enjoying the wonders of the female anatomy, I see."

"You're a bastard with _the worst timing_ , you know that?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms, wand still in hand. "One minute Daphne is explaining to me that she was just as selfish and thoughtless as I was by kissing me and the next I'm pinned to a couch having the life snogged out of me like I've dreamed of most every night since she first kissed me...

"And then you come along to ruin the moment. Like I said, your timing is utter shite!"

"What can I say? I do my best to make the love lives of Potters difficult," Remus teased with all the casual air he could muster. "I caught your mother and father getting hot and heavy on more than one occasion, and they were the Head Boy and Head Girl at that point. Your love life, however, is much more complicated if the rumor mill and what you just told me is correct."

"Oh bloody fucking hell, this is so not what I need right now," groused Harry as he kicked the very familiar chest that contained the boggart. "Can we just, not talk about how totally screwed up my teenage romance is and get straight to practicing the patronus charm?"

"You're right, of course," Remus said as his wolfish grin disappeared and a more professional aura settled over the tamed werewolf. "Now is the time to focus. Last time you managed to make a few wisps by thinking of the first time you left the Dursleys behind you. Have you given any thought to new memories to use that might be better suited for this sort of charm?"

"I have but I'm not sure if any are strong enough."

Despite the uncertainty Harry felt, he knew he had to do this. There was no other choice. It was master the patronus charm, or live in fear of dementors, of himself, of his fears and agony for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let that part of him win, and he was determined to bury it in the deepest, darkest pit he could find for it. The fight for his freedom, however, began with the boggart in the chest and the memories he could muster to fight it.

"Alright, well when you've had a moment to let the memory of that moment sink in and fill you up, let me know and we'll give it a try."

Lupin went quiet as Harry closed his eyes. He could hear the laughter, see the smiles, smell the chocolate and the feel of the seats as he remembered what it had felt like. The first glimpse of the magical world as he thought it could be, his first glimpse at happiness and joy, at the loyalty and comradery of what just might be friendship. His first friendship, his first friend, someone his own age he had bonded with in the most unlikely of places.

"Go."

The hiss of the boggart-Dementor was mirrored in its cold rattling breath. Its aura radiated like a wave so very similar to the real thing. Whispers instantly reached Harry's ears, murmurs of a past he had escaped, a past he had left behind him. He heard the screams and felt the chill work its way through his flesh and bones as it dug its way into him, tried to tear his mind down for its own good.

 _"It's going to work this time! I'll snuff the freakishness right out of you! This is going to burn and purge it from you, you filthy freak!"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

Harry's yelled spell sent a flash of silver out, the disc formed between them before it began to weaken and fade as the screams grew more intense in his mind. Memories of his dreams surfaced and Harry tried again, focused on his loyalty to a friend that had shared years of happiness with him. A friend he had saved by scrambling a trolls brain with accidental magic after his wand had been shoved up its nose, before a club finished it off.

 _"They won't last long now, Harry. Soon they will be mine!"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

The disc flared to life again, stronger than before, repelling boggart and screams alike as he fought back against the beast. He held it off, forced his magic and emotion into a spell for what felt like an eternity before Lupin's own silver werewolf hounded the beast back into the chest. A quick latch and a whisper of magic followed as Harry fell back into an armchair conjured for him as he breathed. For once he had managed to hold it at bay!

The elation bubbled and frothed inside him as Remus handed him a bar of chocolate and pat his shoulder. "Well done, Harry. You've made astounding progress. I'm proud of you."

Harry smiled at that as the last of the screams finally faded from his ears as they filled with the pride of an adult he had begun to care about. As they waited for Harry to recover, however, the teen realized more and more that he hadn't actually beaten the boggart. He had held it at bay, barely at that, and would be little good against the waves of darkness and agony he'd face at the hands of a real Dementor.

"It's not enough," Harry whispered as he broke off another chunk of chocolate.

"You did very well," Remus insisted as he sat on the arm of the chair and pat Harry's shoulder once again. "Few people can even manage a basic shield and even fewer can manage a corporeal patronus. That you almost completely managed the former at all shows great potential for you."

"I know," Harry acquiesced after he had finished his chocolate. "But it's not enough. I need a stronger a memory or more magic."

"If I may, what memory did you use?" Remus asked with concerned interest.

"The time I met and made my first friends," divulged the teen as he fingered his wand. "It was Ron, at first, but it wasn't strong enough. Maybe because he and I aren't talking much?" Remus shrugged, though a short nod was all the confirmation Harry might get at this point. "Then I followed my memories along and found Hermione, the moment when we solidified our friendship, when I saved someone from a similar pain as my own. When two lonely souls and a youngest brother came together to be real friends."

"Better, much better," Remus agreed as he thought over the power of the memories. "I thought, perhaps, the latter might be more effective but it isn't quite enough. You did very well, but perhaps something further along those lines? Something more recent?"

Harry went quiet at the suggestion and deliberated on the possibilities. He had made so many good friends this year, but did any really, truly stick out? Making up with Susan had done wonders to get the weight off of his shoulders, but that was a happiness born initially from sadness. It wasn't what he needed, even if it might help. Flying? No, he had tried that before too and he doubted even his ride with Buckbeak would manage it.

And then it hit him.

"Let's do it again."

"You're sure?" Remus asked, his tone a little more uncertain. "You've done quite a lot and you spent no little time guarding against the boggart before. This could be all the more difficult because you're not fully rested."

"Then it'll be just like the real thing," Harry debated with Lupin as he looked at the chest. "I'll never know when a Dementor attack is about to hit until it's already there, and by then I'll already feel the effects. I might as well try again to see what I can do."

The resolution in Harry's eyes was enough for Remus. As soon as the boy closed his eyes he waited for the signal. Not a thing moved throughout the entire room, not a sound disturbed the moment as Harry called upon his memories and let them fill him, let the thoughts and emotions bubble and froth in his mind and body before he gave a nod. The moment he felt the hushed whisper of candles snuffing out and the icy fingers of despair crawl up his spine he knew it was time.

 _"I'll take them all! They're mine now!"_

"Expecto Patronum!"

The shimmering disc he had conjured before was like a mote of light in comparison to the shining wave of pure silver mist from his wand. Quickly it formed a shield before him and held the fake Dementor at bay. Its deadly chill and the agonizing cries of his nightmares faded as the silver shield pushed back, forced the Boggart-Dementor to back off. With the memory spinning in his mind Harry moved forward, each step forced the boggart back to the chest before he heard it.

 _"He's not worth it anymore. Get rid of him."_

Instead of cowing him, forcing him to back down with fear, an unspeakable rage welled up in Harry. The silver shield that contained the boggart wavered with the sudden shift but held on. The words repeated louder in his mind and Harry finally found it in himself to fight back. There was no turning back, no backing down, he wouldn't let it happen! He wouldn't let go!

"Never!"

On instinct he ripped his left arm forward, his hand a claw containing pale jade fire before it erupted in a burst of flame. The agonized cry of the boggart shrieked through the room and Harry pressed on, his fury rushing to aid him as his patronus charm fell and the fire engulfed the fake Dementor more fully. Only the timely intervention of a wave of water and a shining silver wolf saved the boggart as it was forced back into its prison. As soon as the shrieks stopped the flames on harry's arm vanished in a mist of dark silver before he collapsed back into the chair, his arm hot but untouched by the flames he had conjured as he watched Lupin put out the rest of the flames and fix the room, barring a few scorch marks.

"So that's what happened..." Harry panted as Remus grabbed some chocolate and butterbeer. "When we first met. The fire, it was me."

"Yes," the werewolf admitted as he handed over a bottle and sipped from his own. "I was wondering what might bring it out of you. That was no accidental magic, Harry. Have you been researching it?"

"No," Harry assured him as he looked at his left hand as the warmth of the flames faded away. "I've seen it before but this is the first time I did it knowingly, when I'm in control, I mean. I was so happy and then... then the boggart made up new words with voices of people I care about."

"I see... It ignited your rage and your will to fight back brought out more offensive magic. Not a bad thing to have, but dangerous," Remus speculated as he too observed Harry's hand. "Offense and defense, powerful, magical, but draining and driven by emotion. You're delving into magic I've rarely ever seen, Harry. Wandless magic of that level is astoundingly difficult and yet it seemed so natural for you. You're sure there was no incantation or any sort of hand or wand motion?"

"None, just anger, fury and rage at the idea someone might say I'm not worth it. Instead of getting depressed I got angry," Harry explained as he thought things through. "For a moment there I thought I had won before my anger got the better of me."

"You did, and for that I'm proud of you," Lupin noted as he pat Harry's knee gently. "You have a full patronus shield to work with. I'm sure with a little more work and a memory better than that you might have it."

"Not sure it gets much better than those memories..." Registered the teen as he leaned back in his seat and sipped his butterbeer. "Kissing the girls I care most about is kinda hard to beat."

"Ahh, now there's some strong emotion, but perhaps now isn't the right time to use those memories when everything is in conflict," suggested the werewolf. "The conflict of emotions probably helped fuel your fury, the subconscious anger at your current situation amplified by whatever you felt after it tried to counter attack acted as a trigger for this magic of yours. You have a powerful gift for magic of all kinds, Harry, but you need to control it and yourself if you hope to keep your loved ones safe."

"I know." Harry smiled lightly and finally found it in himself to use a name he hadn't since their first tea time. "Thank you, Moony. I want to keep practicing the patronus charm and this fire, you've been a great help."

The werewolf smiled brightly, any hard lines from his condition seemed to vanish at the brilliant joy that welled up in him. "You're very welcome, Harry. I'll be here every step of the way. I intend to make sure you master these magics before I let you run around setting fire to things willy nilly."

"Oh sure, you just try and stop me. I'm starting with your wardrobe," Harry teased to the laughter of both professor and teen. In that moment, a little more of a broken family came back together.

***Hogwarts' Infirmary***

As any student does when summoned to the infirmary, Susan Bones made her way to the hospital wing with all due haste. The note she had received from a prefect had said there was something about the potions she had taken recently that had Madame Pomfrey concerned. Not one to take chances with her health, especially were monthly potions were concerned, Susan made her way to the infirmary with all due haste.

Of course, that didn't stop every male from staring at her as she walked by. Her jeans drew eyes to her shapely hips and her sweater, while fairly conservative, still hugged her features quite enticingly. When one older Gryffindor boy tried to get in front of her they found a wand in her hand and quickly backed away. Usually Susan wouldn't be so confrontational but with uncertain health issues and a lot of teenage romantic drama going on she wasn't in the mood to be the usual kind Hufflepuff stereotype.

Upon her arrival Susan spotted four armchairs in a semicircle, each turned away from her. It wasn't entirely unusual to see armchairs in the infirmary, especially where delicate matters and visitors were concerned, but that only increased Susan's worry. With a few slow steps the young redhead moved forward. Only after she had passed the office did Madame Pomfrey come out.

"Oh good, you're here. Now I can get started. Would you mind taking a seat with the others? I'll be right with you all."

Susan nodded immediately and made her way over to the chairs. As she neared she spotted a small table set between all four and none other than Minerva McGonagall drinking tea and having biscuits in the chair on the far left. A wave of dread washed over Susan as the Head of House spotted her and gave her a look that would have curdled milk and made even her aunt blanch.

"Miss Bones, have a seat."

"I really don't think I should, professor," Susan stated as she began to back away only to feel a wand in her back.

"Oh no, I insist."

The chilling voice was unlike anything Susan had ever heard come from Madame Pomfrey. One glance back and the redhead almost began to fear for her life before the healer prompted her forward. Swallowing down her fear as best she could manage, Susan stepped around the nearest armchair only to see Daphne stuck to her seat, her Ice Queen mask in full effect. The Bones Heiress shivered at the thought of what was to come and slowly eased into a seat away from Daphne.

With a flick of her wand, McGonagall put the two girls next to each-other as the chairs rearranged themselves. Both girls, now stuck in their seats, scowled at the older professor before they were met with the hard look from before. Neither girl seemed willing to back down for a few moments until Susan looked to her lap and Daphne looked out of the windows. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, took her time preparing the healer's tea as Madame Pomfrey whispered words and twirled her wand to lock down the infirmary on a temporary basis.

"Much better," the healer sighed after she took a long draught of her tea. "Thank you Minerva, just how I like it."

"Of course, Poppy," the hardened battle axe of Hogwarts answered before she sipped her own tea as she turned her gaze back to the two young women. "Are you sure I can't transfigure them into mice to chase around for a half hour?"

"While it would be entertaining, I believe that's one punishment too far," Madame Pomfrey declared. "Besides, we invited them here for a lovely chat."

"We didn't do anything wrong," Daphne finally said as she looked to the conspiring matrons. "You can't punish us."

"Oh but you did do something wrong, both of you," McGonagall answered as she set her tea down and sat straight-backed and powerful in her chair. "You took advantage of Harry."

"No we didn't!"

"Miss Bones, kindly keep a quiet tone in my infirmary," Madame Pomfrey said as she silenced Susan. The redhead shivered at the power the pair of women before her had before she nodded. The healer, however, wasn't quite finished. "Both of you will remain quiet until Minerva and I are finished or you will be silenced, is that clear?"

The pair of girls reluctantly nodded but when they did, Madame Pomfrey smiled and Professor McGonagall offered a gracious nod in return.

"What Minerva meant was that you took advantage of a troubled young man who desires love and affection from those closest to him so much that he would overlook many mistakes…" The healer turned her gaze on Susan in this particular instance. "He would forgive sins that were unspeakable half a year before because he wants to make things better, because he doesn't want to hate, and he doesn't want to be alone."

"That, in fact, is one of Harry's greatest fears," the transfiguration professor continued. "To be left alone, to live a long life without anyone there for him, without anyone at his side, without anyone to care for him and him to care for them in return. He doesn't say it, but I see it as plain as day with how much he dotes on his friends, with how much he does to make sure everyone he cares about is happy."

"That, however, is also compounded by the fact he doesn't want to become a monster," Madame Pomfrey almost struggled to say. "We all know he could and would go to great lengths for revenge, for his friends and family. We have seen it in his years here at school and even more this year where he has made every effort to see his new friends smile, to build their trust in him, to build a trust of his own in them. He has opened himself up to those closest to him like never before…"

"And you two strike his heart with a kiss," Professor McGonagall stepped in as Poppy sipped her tea to calm herself down. "Amelia may not have given any broken hearts warnings to avoid appearing biased, but we are not Amelia. That boy, that treasure we have all come to care for and cherish, has opened himself up to you on a level few could ever hope to reach. He let you in and he is hurting everyday he can't be with you... And if his heart breaks… believe me when I say even Dumbledore fears and respects my skill in Battle Transfiguration and I will not be afraid to show you why."

Madame Pomfrey sighed, though a subtle smirk slipped across her lips. "And she shouldn't be the one you worry about. People forget that Healers are the most dangerous witches, wizards and mages alive… I have no problem proving that with your help if your break that boy's heart and destroy any chance he has to love."

The pair of teenage girls shivered under the cold promises they faced from the healer and transfiguration professor. Neither had ever seen this side of either matron but it was clear they cared for Harry and they would do anything to protect him. If the pair of girls were being completely honest with themselves, they feared those two women more than any possible threat from Amelia at that moment.

"Is that clear?" the two staff members hissed at them.

"Yes Mesdames," Susan acquiesced instantly, her determination replaced with a meek look of submission.

"Of course, matrons," Daphne said, her head bowed in rare deference to the two witches.

"Good… Now, I know you two haven't spoken much about this issue so you two are going to talk this through…" Madame Pomfrey answered as she refilled her tea once more. "But one last question first… Do you truly care for Harry? Do you care so much you're going to try with all of your might to show him what love can be like?"

"It's what I wanted all along," Susan promised solemnly. "I care for Harry more than I can say and I'd do anything to prove to him that he can love and be loved."

"I feel the same," Daphne answered more quietly. "I let my emotions cloud my judgment and I wanted to show him what being in love could be like. I still do, and I want to be the one to show him."

The pair of matrons nodded slowly before McGonagall spoke once more. "Then we will leave you two to talk. But heed our warning… and if you do manage to find a way into his heart so closely, be good to him and help him open it up to others."

With that Madame Pomfrey cast a privacy spell about the two girls as she helped Minerva with the tea. Susan and Daphne watched the matrons interact for a few more moments before they both realized they could move a little more freely. Susan went to stand only to get pulled back by the enchantment on the chair. Daphne smirked at that and Susan huffed in irritation at herself for a moment before she chuckled.

"I take it you tried that already?"

"For the five minutes between the moment I sat down to the time you got here," Daphne admitted with a small laugh in her voice. "Good to see I'm not the only one."

"Yeah well, I would be the only one if you hadn't gotten involved," Susan spoke bitterly.

"We both knew we liked him, Susan," Daphne shot back instantly. "There was no way you didn't know I wanted to be with him just as much as you did."

"I've known him longer-"

"Does that really matter, Sue?!" Daphne barked over the redhead. "So you knew him longer, that doesn't mean he and I didn't have our own quiet moments away from everyone. I didn't expect to befriend him, or even give a damn about him until he started making friends with us this year. He showed me a hippogriff and thestrals and admitted he wanted to stop hiding, to stop holding back. You can't fake that kind of honesty and he shared it with me… It endeared him to me and it only grew from there."

"I know, he's insufferably good at that," Susan grumbled lightly, which caused Daphne to snort in agreement. Susan almost grinned at that. It felt like old times but this was not then and they had plenty to discuss. "Why did you do it?"

"You know why I did it."

"Even knowing it would hurt me?"

Daphne's mask vanished and a hurt look overcame her usually stoic and beautiful features. "Even knowing it would hurt you, I took a chance that I knew I wouldn't have again. New Year's Eve… it was my best chance, my only chance. You told me what it was like to be with him, what he felt like, how he made you feel like the only one in the world with every touch and kiss… I took my chance because I was selfish and thoughtless and I wasn't thinking about you, Susan. I was thinking about me, about him, about what it might be like to be with a boy, a man, like him."

Susan went red in the face before she puffed out a breath and calmed herself down. The ache in her chest made her think about what it might have been like to be in Daphne's position.

"I would have done the same…"

Daphne's eyes widened for a moment, her lavender eyes searching the soulful silver of one of the friends she considered her own sister. "You would?"

"I would, because dammit Daphne he means that much to me and I want to be with him. Isn't that how you felt?" Daphne didn't need to answer the accusation, they both already knew the truth because it had already happened. What was stunning Daphne was that Susan would have done the same if their positions had been switched. "I guess we're both selfish bitches."

"Entitled heiresses wanting the same heir for their own," Daphne continued with a bleak grin. "We were spoiled rotten in our own ways, Sue. You an only child usually got what you wanted but were kept mostly humble by a single mother who happened to be in law enforcement. Me? My independence was encouraged and my desire for more was always a lesson in how to get it…"

"Well you certainly aren't getting him without a fight," Susan answered, a slight grin on her face before determination set her jaw and features in a harder look. "I want to be with him, Daphne. I was with him first."

"That doesn't mean you will be with him last," Daphne rebuked lightly, the air of a practiced Heiress came out of both young women at that moment. "We both want him and it's up to all of us to decide. We both know it's his decision to make."

"His decision since we both won't let him go, right?" Susan determined for them both. The nod she received was clipped, and Susan knew she was in for a challenging time in placing herself firmly at Harry's side. "I won't make this some petty duel or contest to see who can get in his pants first. You heard McGonagall and Pomfrey, Harry's vulnerable and doing that would only make things worse."

"You're right," Daphne agreed more quietly as she thought over their precarious situation. "But he has to choose, and I'm not sure I'll be sorry for you if it's me."

"I can almost say the same," Susan sighed as she thought of it. "But maybe I will..."

"…We will," Daphne whispered as she amended her last statement. "I can't promise I won't be a bitch until he does decide. But I'll try to keep our fight out of his sight."

"Same here… But it's not like you're never a bitch either." The pair of girls snorted in amusement together before Susan continued. "We have the worst timing."


	18. Chapter 18: Fire!

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Another fun chapter to write that I hope you all enjoy! This one is a tad rushed but I think I did much better with this chapter than my last one. Hopefully you all agree! 2. A big thank you to all of my reviewers, favorites and followers. As always, you are the best and I can't wait to hear what you think of the story so far and what you suspect might happen.

 **Chapter Eighteen: Fire!**

Valentine's Day. It was hard for Harry to believe it had been almost a month since his encounter with Daphne. Ever since then he had been more careful around both girls but it had done little good. If anything the slightly smug grin on Daphne's face whenever she saw Harry had only intensified the quick-witted arguments Susan and Daphne shared whenever they had finished their own work and were helping others. It was never anything direct, but the comments had gotten quite bothersome for Harry. Of course there was also the fact that both girls seemed to want to get closer to him but held back, which confused him to no end.

For a month Harry had suffered in silence. He had not touched either girl in any romantic way and beyond that he had been the subject of many glares from the female population of the school that continued to blame him, not that he cared for their opinion anyways. Tracey and Hannah were more reserved in their treatment of him and tried to keep everyone in a friendly, comfortable situation with varying levels of success. Blaise, Theo and Neville, while initially a bit amused at Harry's predicament were slightly annoyed with the whole situation. That, however, was because they were being told about it constantly by their female friends or witnessing the drama unfold before their eyes.

Hermione had been disappointed in Harry until he had explained his side of things. Of course, a word or two from McGonagall had done wonders for the girl's attitude as well and she seemed to reserve judgment until everything was sorted out. Harry had explained to Hermione what happened of course, but she seemed to think he should just make up his mind and be done with it instead of resting some sense of possibly false hope on a long shot pureblood law. He had sworn her to secrecy about his Heirship situation and outside of her, only Minerva, Poppy, Amelia and Bill were aware of it.

Of course, that didn't stop Hermione and everyone else from telling him to make a god damn choice.

Oh he had made up his mind, the problem was it wasn't the answer anyone was particularly comfortable with indulging… _yet_ , especially with what today meant for everyone.

Valentine's Day, of course, was meant to be a day of romance and relationships, one the rest of his friends had been preparing themselves for some time for. Neville had gotten the courage to ask Hannah out on a trip to Hogsmeade. Theo had asked Tracey in private to go with him, only for Tracey to snog him until they were both late for Transfiguration and Theo's lips had been covered in lipstick, much to McGonagall's amusement. Blaise, however, had gone ahead and asked Hermione in the middle of the Great Hall. The stunned Gryffindors and Slytherins had been an amusing sight as the pair walked out of the hall, smiling all the way.

If Harry were to be honest, he wasn't sure what to think of the forming relationships. He thought Tracey's actions very sudden in comparison to everyone else, and for some reason it didn't sit right with him. Hannah and Neville were a cute couple at least, one that Harry supported whole-heartedly. As for Hermione and Blaise, Harry just hoped they didn't try to kill each-other when they got closer and clashing ideals came to a head.

For Susan and Daphne, however, Valentine's Day weekend had become a contentious idea, one that spurred bouts of jealousy in both whenever it was mentioned. That very fact had driven Harry up the wall. Not only had both done their best to persuade him to take them out on a trip to Hogsmeade, but they had done it in ways that would be easily seen by the other. Harry had resisted saying yes to either. In fact, he had told everyone he planned on staying in this weekend, despite being able to go to Hogsmeade ever since Amelia signed his form when she adopted him. He didn't want to make a decision when he didn't have all of the facts and Amelia assured him she would have something solid very soon.

Thankfully the Great Hall was a refuge in the early mornings. Hardly anyone was present and no flashy decorations were in place. The Great Hall was its normal self, its candles sparsely lit given the rare bright sunshine emulated by the enchanted ceiling. Not a single reminder of Valentine's Day was in sight, much to Harry's relief. Unfortunately, Harry knew better than to think he had escaped the romance and reminders entirely already. In fact, what he had planned for the weekend was sure to only get him in further trouble with both girls. It may have not been a good idea but it was all he was willing to do under the circumstances, even if he did get yelled at or hexed for his trouble.

"No word from Amelia yet?" the very familiar voice of the transfiguration professor asked.

"Nothing concrete on my situation, no," Harry admitted to the older woman as he turned to face her. "We've been exchanging letters, which has been great, but there's been no word yet except she thinks she's close to finding something. Besides, she's busy enough coordinating criminal trials and the search for Black. My problem's a bit insignificant in the face of that."

"I wouldn't think so little of Amelia's priorities in regards to you," Minerva insisted as she dared sit next to him on the bench for a few brief moments, her back to the table. "I'm sure when she's not working she's trying to help you."

"I know, I just don't think there is a way," confided the teen with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I think I'm just doomed not to find that kind of love. I've been greedy and I've gotten the love of a family, for now, so why should I get more than just familial love?"

"That's a terrible way to think about it, Harry," the professor admonished him with a gentle tap on his arm that he had become accustomed to under Amelia's parentage and Minerva's tutelage. "I don't want you thinking like that. You deserve far more out of life than what the hand of fate has dealt you so far. I'm sure she will find an answer, one way or another. In turn, I believe you will find your own answer to all of this."

"Right... Sorry," Harry apologized softly. "I guess I'm just still used to defeatist and realist views of the world. I'm tempted to just break my legs and go see Poppy for the rest of the day to avoid everyone."

"And Poppy would murder you for ruining all of the work she put into you," chided Minerva, a light smirk shining past her initial disapproving scowl. "Enough moping. I expect at least one smile out of you at tea later."

"Do I really have to come to tea today?" The raised eyebrow of the suddenly haughty and stern professor quickly changed his mind. "Yes ma'am, one smile."

"Better. Have a good breakfast, Harry."

The light clap of McGonagall's shoes as she left seemed to herald the arrival of the rest of the student body. Couples were sitting together at whatever table one of them found the other at. At the sight of them all Harry swiftly felt the ache to hold Susan and Daphne. A hug, holding their hand, anything that might bring him comfort or the affection of another. Most of all, Harry wanted something that might bring him that belonging feeling he had at Bones Manor on Christmas and at Greengrass Court on New Year's Eve.

Harry almost left right then and there when the tingle of fingers on his neck stopped him. The green-eyed teen's eyes closed and he breathed deep at the sensation. He hadn't felt that touch in a month and it was all he could do not to smile as he felt the fingers gently trace around his neck and down his chest to hug him from behind. The scent of honey filled his senses for a moment as he breathed deep the aroma of one of his favorite people in the world. The feel of her against his back, of her arms around him, of her breath gently caressing his skin was everything he had hoped for, but even now he seemed at a loss knowing she might not know the whole story.

"I thought you planned on staying in and avoiding everything to do with Valentine's Day," Susan murmured in his ear.

"I still do," Harry muttered gently back to her.

"Then why leave a lily on my bedside table?"

"Because he's a hopeless romantic… Something I like about him even more now that I know it… Harry left one on my bedside table as well," Daphne slipped in as she sidled up next to him, her hand going to his own for a moment. The feel of her fingers intertwined with his own was just as desired as the feel of Susan's hug, and her subtle scent of chocolate whispered sweet nothings to Harry as he sat there and reveled in having them both close by. "Thank you, Harry."

Daphne's gentle kiss on his cheek chirped in his ear and Harry stifled any desire to turn and ask for something more. Susan mirrored the act at a more sedate pace, the lingering touch of her lips on his cheek driving Harry mad as he wished for those lips to be on his own instead of his cheek. While they were thankful for the gift, neither young woman seemed altogether comfortable with the idea that he had given a flower to both of them, especially on a day like Valentine's Day.

Both young women were dressed up, having expected a much different decision than the one they had received. Susan was in a red skirt, slightly longer than she usually wore, while she wore a v-neck white blouse and a brown leather jacket. The earthy tones of her outfit warmed her appearance up considerably and accented her features in ways that drove Harry wild. Of course, that might have just been the healthy bit of cleavage peeking up at him from her blouse and jacket, the sparkling silver eyes and her hair, styled in bouncy waves for once.

Daphne, of course, chose something a little more subtle, though it certainly showed off her features. She wore darker colors, a jade skirt and a black sweater that hugged her every curve. Harry's eyes trailed the outline of her body up to her face and couldn't help but admire the disappointed features. Lavender eyes stared back at him with an inquisitive gaze and dark hair fell around her face in tempting, elegant curls.

"You still haven't made a choice," Susan concluded in a soft, resigned voice for all three of them.

"Because I'm not going to choose one over the other," Harry insisted just a little more strongly than Susan as he looked to his favorite redhead. "You're both too important for me to do that."

"Harry, it's not that simple," Daphne chided more sharply.

"It is that simple," he snapped softly. "If I choose one of you I lose the other, more than likely in every sense I can think of. Not to mention you lose each-other in the process, just like you are now, like we are. I'm tired of the fighting, the not so subtle comments and the outright jabs you toss at each other."

"This isn't the way of things, Harry," Susan urged as she looked from him to Daphne for some support. "You're using the same arguments you used the first time we had this conversation. You're being selfish about this and it's not fair to any of us."

"You had to know this was coming," Daphne murmured between the three of them. "Something like this just isn't done, Harry. You should know as well as anyone that it's only one man and one woman, that's the law of the land."

"Fuck the law then!" Harry growled right back at both of them. "Let the world try to stop me if it will but I need you both in my life, one way or another. Let my soul be damned for my selfishness because you're both being just as selfish as I am. You want me, I want you, but you won't share, and you won't give up either. You're hurting yourself, me, and one of your best friends in pursuing this the way you have."

Harry took a quick breath and stole the brief reprieve to hold up a hand to each to keep them from talking. "I'm not the only one at fault, we all know that. It took some talking to from Minerva, Poppy, and letters from Amelia and Bill to realize it, but I know I've opened myself up to you more than anyone else, besides possibly the adults I mentioned. You both kissed me and I kissed back because I've never known and always wanted that sort of affection. Neither of you can deny we're all at fault."

Susan bit her lip and refrained from speaking. To know Harry's role models, his parental figures, were there for him and would tell him about this sort of thing was expected. They wanted to give him advice when he asked and a few words in the right place should have helped him. In this case, Susan wasn't sure if she appreciated or hated the help they had given him.

Daphne, on the other hand, scowled lightly and went stoic. She didn't appreciate conversations of such privacy being divulged but she understood the motive behind it. They wanted to make Harry better, to help him make decisions and to be a more stable individual. They were succeeding, of course, but she hated that it was being used against her in this particular situation.

Harry felt far underdressed for the occasion. He wore a pair of dark fitted jeans that complemented his honed physique and a black button-up shirt that was comfortable. He had taken to wearing more comfortable clothing that still looked good, courtesy of advice room Bill, Tonks, Amelia, and just about every other friend Harry had. Of course, it also did well to make a good impression during tea time and had just enough of formal and casual in its simple elegance to be pulled off.

"But I have made a decision."

Both girl's eyes went wide as Harry stood from the table. The empty seat he left between the pair of young women felt like a canyon in his absence. Harry hoped the two of them could bridge the gap formed by his actions with or without his help as he shored up his resolve. "You get to choose. Either both of you have me as what you want me to be, or we remain friends as best we can for the rest of our days, if even that's possible. You have until April first, and so do I."

"What do you mean?" Susan asked, concern worried the lines of her face.

"I mean I have until then to make the best of the bad situation we put ourselves in," Harry clarified in an agonized voice. "I chose both of you, whether it's the right thing to do or not. But if neither of you can agree to share me romantically… then we'll all just have to be friends."

"Harry, this isn't some game-"

"I know that," he cut Daphne off suddenly. "You know me better than that too. I know you do. So there it is, we all decide what we're going to do or we end it and remain friends forever." Harry took two steps away before he turned back, his eyes clouded with agony. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry today didn't pan out as you both hoped. I'm sorry for hurting both of you, twice now I guess. Enjoy the flowers."

Harry walked out with all of the dignity he could muster. Despite the low volume of the argument everyone's eyes were drawn to either the pair of girls at the Gryffindor table, or the lone Gryffindor that made his way out of the Great Hall. As soon as Harry made it to the entrance hall he felt Tracey's hand on his shoulder. He would recognize the dainty digits anywhere after so many conversations with her, as she tended to speak as much with her hands as she did with her mouth.

Immediately Harry closed his eyes as Tracey spun him around. He was ready to accept the incoming slap and knew how much it would hurt. Instead of everything he expected, however, Harry felt her arms wrap around him. For a moment it all felt foreign to him until the teen returned it with infinite gratitude and relief. He should have expected better of his friends, as none had ever been inclined to harm him, especially after the truth had been revealed. To have Tracey in his arms, to be wrapped in her embrace was the most unexpected and welcome gift he could have received that day.

"That was devious of you," the blonde murmured in his ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he whispered back.

"Lilies. You gave them a flower they can't outright get rid of without offending you," Tracey pointed out. "Quite poetic and romantic of you in my opinion. I would have killed for one myself were I in their position."

"Ah, yes, well I thought they'd get the meaning pretty quickly," Harry managed to say when she finally released him. Something told Harry that Tracey wouldn't mind being in Susan or Daphne's position, though she held herself back. Harry couldn't imagine why, _not at all!_ But he appreciated her for remaining his friend and confidante, even if she spoke more with either girl instead of himself.

Tracey was dressed in a shorter than usual light-blue skirt bound by a navy belt, a tight-fitting turtleneck sweater of the same pale blue as her skirt, and her hair was worn down. Harry couldn't help but admire the witch for a moment before he realized he'd made enough of a mess and going where his thoughts, emotions and hormones were hinting would only cause a shitstorm of untold proportions. He rubbed the back of his head, uncertain if he should do anything more as the blonde appraised him.

"Oh I'm sure they did," Tracey complimented as she stayed put, her eyes locked onto his own with a mixture of unidentifiable emotions. "Do I need to yell at you again?"

Harry chuckled. He remembered Tracey's "yelling" quite well, though perhaps it was better described as a civilized rant as if she was debating with him. He had made a mistake, acted out of a desire for affection while cursed with rampant hormones. Tracey had forgiven him, mostly, but she had drilled it into his skull that he needed to treat every woman better and be honest with all of them.

"If it helps," the wizard decided with a shrug.

The blonde witch sighed and her head shook with as much mirth as it did confusion. "It wouldn't accomplish much now would it?"

"Might make you feel better," Harry noted casually as Hannah walked up to them. "Oh, here's an idea, I start walking away and I'll let you both hex me for not resolving all of this yet."

"While that is a tempting idea," Hannah said as she stepped up to him, a conflict of emotions in her eyes as she stared up at him, "I saw how happy that lily made Susan this morning. She'd yell at me for hurting you even if you've just given her a little heartache."

"They're not the only ones hurting though, are they?" Tracey asked perceptively.

"No, they're not," he confided, glad to at least be talking a little about all of this mess with someone else. "It's been hard, what with everyone annoyed, disappointed or upset with me in some form, no matter how small. I mean we talk but I doubt nearly as much as we would otherwise. I fucked up, I admit it, but I'm trying to make it right… I..."

"What?" Hannah pressed quickly as he trailed off. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing... Just... Keep an eye out for Hedwig, alright? She's been carrying letters for Amelia and me... She might have the answer I've been looking for." Harry again began to walk away before Hannah stopped him. At first they stood there quietly until her arms gently wrapped around him in one of her friendly hugs that Harry had to admit he had really begun to miss. In turn, Harry hugged the somewhat shy girl right back.

"If you find an answer, let us know, alright?" Hannah asked of him. Harry nodded to her as she stepped back to look up at him properly. "Why April 1st?"

"Because that's too long for two best friends to argue over an idiot like me," he replied softly. "That and by that point if we don't have an answer then there isn't one, in my opinion. Besides, then you can send the Weasley twins after me and I won't complain one bit since it's both their birthday and April Fools' Day."

"Fair enough," Tracey concluded for all of them, a quite expression of sadness upon her face. "We'll see you around, Harry. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best of friends but the girls need me."

"Hey, all is fair in love and war. I haven't been the best of friends either by causing all of this with their help," the teen wizard shot back with as much mirth as he could manage. "Now go on, you two have boys to snog and I want to get all the details from them later."

After a gentle slap on either arm, Harry was laughing as he watched Hannah blush her way over to Neville's side as the boy entered the hall. Tracey, of course, waggled her eyebrows at Harry and sauntered off, completely confident she was going to have a very good Valentine's Day. Harry didn't doubt one bit Theo was going to get kissed if he played his cards right. A lazy half salute later to the boy in question was all Harry managed before he began to head back up to Gryffindor Tower.

 _I've done enough, no need to ruin everyone's special day any further._

Sir Cadogan, an eccentric and annoying as hell painting at best, finally let Harry in after three separate passwords. Without looking at a single person, Harry made his way upstairs to his dorm, eager to be alone with his thoughts. As he reached his bed, however, the sight of his grandmother's journal on the bedside called to him. She had been through the rigors of life and love, right? Maybe he could learn another thing or two about her and in the process learn some more about himself.

Deliberate fingers stroked the pages side to side, turned them with all of the care in the world as he dove once again into the life of his grandmother. At some point he had put his glasses on, not to help him, just as a force of habit as he read the book that had taught him so much. This wasn't just a diary for Dorea Potter nee Black, it was her grimoire as well. Harry hadn't touched or worked on most of the spells, considering he had enough to learn during the school year as it was, but he hoped to touch up on them over the summer. He did, however, learn a lot about the Black family and her place in it.

"Maybe one day I'll follow in your footsteps..." Harry sighed.

Hours passed and still he continued to read, as content as he could be he remained in the tower, certain that nobody was there at this time of day. The first and second years were no doubt studying, flirting, or off playing games somewhere. Hell, the fresh snow outside was perfect for a snowball fight and Harry had no doubt that's where he would have been if he hadn't royally screwed things up or ever gotten involved with anyone. Only when his stomach growled did Harry set his grandmother's diary in his satchel and put it on, ready for a trip to the kitchens for a snack. The creak of the dormitory's door as it opened hardly changed his plans.

"You're back early," Harry chimed to the person behind him as he re-tied his shoes just to be safe. "Want to make a quick trip to the kitchens and tell me all about your day? Bet you had a nice snog."

" _Harry._ "

The teen froze as the unfamiliar voice called out to him. That wasn't anyone from Gryffindor, it couldn't be. The voice had practically growled its way out of the person's throat, as if they hadn't spoken in ages and the anger they had gathered up to unleash faded in surprise. Green eyes slowly turned to look at the door and what Harry saw put a knife in his gut and twisted the ball of hate knotted there even tighter.

Ragged robes, the stripes hardly visible through the grime and filth clung to a frail form strengthened by desperation and a lifetime of war before it had been subjugated to prison. Blue-grey eyes stared back at him in a mixture of surprise, familiarity, and hope; a mixture Harry had never expected. The face that had laughed and smiled for so long in wedding pictures stared back at Harry, now grim and lined with forced aging pressed upon him by the torment of dementors and the rigors of Azkaban.

"Sirius Black..."

The whispered name was hardly past his lips before Harry's wand was in his hand. Silvery wisps of magic flowed with wild fury around the suddenly enraged teen and flared bright with righteous anger as Harry twisted back toward the mass murderer. The misty magic around Harry spun itself into a sharp bolt and sped through the air with a sharp whisper as Harry swung his wand forward in an attempt to stop the one person left he could take his anger out on. So surprised by the sudden attack the older wizard didn't have time to dodge. Instead he was flung against the wall, a smoldering hole in his shoulder as he slumped to the ground.

" _You murderer!_ "

Faster than Harry expected the man was on his feet again, a black wand covered in runic designs at the ready as he dodged the next bolt. Again and again Harry spun and jabbed his wand toward the man, the wisps of magic gaining in power and speed with each one before he roared in frustration. Black was quick and light on his feet as he seemed to dance away from each bolt or deflected it with a shimmering shield of magic at the last second with the tip of his wand.

"Harry! You don't understand!" Sirius yelled at the raging teen.

"I understand perfectly! _Bombarda!_ "

The spell blasted the door back to the hall off of its hinges and instantly Sirius made a run for it. A wave of smoke washed through the room in Sirius's wake as he flung the dust Harry's way. There was no choice, no chance to stop this, Harry was going to finish off the bastard responsible for the death of his parents or he was going to die trying. Spells left his wand one after another, each aimed at the back of his parent's killer. With every spell the structure of Hogwarts changed. Walls that had withstood the test of over a thousand years and countless wizards and witches were soon pockmarked and gouged with craters by the bolts of righteous fury Harry threw at his target.

"Let me explain!" Sirius called out as they reached the common room. "You don't know all of the facts!"

"I know enough!" Harry roared as his left hand conjured pale green flames once again. Surprise and dread filled Sirius and as soon as he turned to the entryway Harry bathed it in flame. Screams of "Fire!" ripped from every portrait but neither of the two people in the common room cared. So intense was Harry's hatred he let the fire burn without restraint, glad to release every ounce of hatred he had ever felt into this moment. "You told Voldemort where my parents were hiding! You may as well have put the wand to them yourself!"

"You're wrong, Harry! Please just listen to me!" Sirius cried as he dodged yet more spells from the enraged teen.

"No! You stole from me the only family I had!" Harry screamed as he unleashed another torrent of flame after the experienced convict. "It's your fault I was left by Dumbledore to be tormented by the Dursleys! It's your fault I hear my mother's dying moments every time I'm near a Dementor!

" _And it's your fault I didn't have a life worth living until now!_ "

With each proclamation Harry sent a wave of fire and a bolt of magic. Spell after spell and wisps of killing intent followed Black as he defended himself from the angry teen. Each moment Sirius slowed, pained by the words that seemed to echo in the burning room as Harry set aflame more and more of the empty common room. Finally, with no way to retreat left to him, Black fought back. Spells bounced around the room as Harry and Sirius dueled. Their shields flared to life at just the right moment to destroy even more of their surroundings, deflecting every spell instead of absorbing the potent magics they unleashed upon one another.

As they circled the room and dueled, however, a slow smile crept up on Sirius' face. Small hits wracked both of their bodies but neither was about to give up. Small cuts and bruises didn't matter, it was all so familiar to the convict that he couldn't help but smile. Furniture sprang to life with almost every wave of the man's wand until Harry destroyed t, but that smile remained.

It did nothing to curb Harry's rage and soon another wide wave of fire engulfed the room as Harry tried to kill the person he believed responsible for his parents' death. Cloaked by the wave of flame, Harry unleashed another bolt of magic that hammered against Sirius' chest and sent him sprawling. Blood fled Sirius's lips and stained the ground as he coughed up in pain and held back the bile that threatened to escape him. The convict's smile slowly vanished as he turned back to face the son of people he had loved and anguish riddled his face as he made a choice.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

More powerful spells rocketed away from Black with every swish of his wand. Every flick mutated the room to his advantage and everything Harry threw at him was flung aside by a point at the end of Sirius' wand. Closer and closer Harry pressed toward his enemy, each bit of furniture blasted apart with a stab of his wand as Sirius tried to use them to aid his escape. Then it finally happened: the duel came crashing down around them.

Harry's shoulder split open with a long cut, his gut crashed against his spine from another spell before he fell to the floor in a heap, his back pinned to the hard stone of a shattered wall. Sirius rushed for the burning entryway as his wand blasted a hole in the flames with a spell that howled and chilled Harry to the very core as the fire vanished. Harry struggled to his feet and sent curses as best he could after Sirius until glyph on the floor shone brightly and held Harry in place, unable to pursue his perceived villain.

"FIRE!" The portraits yelled again as Sirius forced Sir Cadogan open. "FIRE IN THE LION'S TOWER!"

As soon as Sirius stood at the exit he looked back at Harry. Regret washed over them both for vastly different reasons as the Prisoner of Azkaban vanished from sight and melded with the smoke. Panting, Harry stood in the center of the common room, the emerald flames simmering back to a natural color as he let the world burn around him. Black had escaped! The man responsible for his parents' death had escaped and he, Harry, their son, couldn't stop him.

Harry coughed up blood as he fell to his knees, his anger as strong as ever as he struggled for breath in the smoking room. Green eyes landed on his hands, one curdled around his wand, the other balled into a fist of rage as he berated himself for failing. Harry didn't know how long later it was, only that his hand was covered in coughed up blood and his clothes ruined by the gash in his shoulder as he looked up at Minerva, Dumbledore, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick as they rushed into the common room and put out the fire.

"Harry! What happened?!" McGonagall asked as she knelt next to him, her wand weaving diagnostic charms over him as Flitwick broke the glyph underneath Harry.

"I'm going to kill him..." Harry barely breathed as a wave of unrelenting rage washed throughout the room.

"Kill him?" Minerva nearly gasped, confused. "Kill who?"

"Sirius Black," Harry growled, his voice as lethal as it was dark. "The next time I see him, I'm going to be ready. Because the next time he finds me; I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him and all the rest of the people responsible for my parents' death."

Harry never saw Snape and Dumbledore still behind him. All he saw was Minerva's concerned expression as she conjured some bandages around his shoulder and pulled it taught to stem the bleeding as Flitwick frowned before he joined in Sprout's efforts to put out all of the fires. Dumbledore and Snape stared at Harry in disbelief, and Minerva glared at them both, ready to divulge the secret they had forced her to keep as she wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. A shake of Dumbledore's head stilled her tongue but Snape hardly breathed in relief at the sight. If Harry had done this just trying to kill Black, what would he do to if he ever found out about Snape's own involvement?

"Come, we'll get you to Poppy and worry about Black later," Minerva whispered to Harry as she tried to help him stand.

Harry winced at the thought of seeing Poppy right now. Not because she wouldn't treat him but because she would be upset with him for spoiling all her hard work on a duel with a mass murderer that he had no sane right to confront. Of course, she would also be upset with him for getting hurt in the first place now that he thought about it, especially because she cared about him so much. With a look around the charred common room, Harry grimaced as he noticed nothing could possibly be repaired.

"I think I owe you a new common room, Minnie," Harry managed to get out between a pair of soft coughing fits. "What do you want for drapes? Burgundy? I bet we could get some great velvet ones to cover the walls somewhere in Diagon Alley. Let's head there first."

"Not happening, Potter," the transfiguration professor insisted, though a twitch at the corner of her lips belied her amusement. "If I didn't get you to Poppy she would have both of our hides."

"Are you sure? I'm sure you could call a different healer, you know, one that won't flay me alive for getting injured," Harry spouted in as jovial a tone as he could muster. "How about you take Poppy out for tea in Hogsmeade while I avoid getting even more injuries from the Queen of the Infirmary?"

"Never going to happen," Minerva assured him as she ushered him out of the portrait way. "And I'll have you know, I never liked seeing the house emblem every ten feet. So thank you for burning it all away. I get to change the entire to suit my desires to some extent finally."

"I think the scorch marks give it character," he teased, reminded of his own mishap at home all of a sudden. "Someone should alert Amelia..." Harry sighed before he quickly added, "Later, much later, long after Poppy has had her pound of flesh."

McGonagall looked at him, her wry smile twitched at her lips for a few moments as she led him down to the infirmary. "You're not that lucky, Harry. I'll be informing Amelia as soon as we get down to the hospital wing."

"Are you sure? You could debate on all of the detentions you could give me for destroying the common room instead! Think of all the opportunities!" Harry joked before he coughed up yet more blood onto his already stained hand.

Minerva wasted no time after that. As soon as she could she pulled him into the infirmary with a little magical help. One look at Harry and Poppy stilled as if she were reliving an old memory. Broken, bleeding, and blackened from being wrapped up in soot and smoke, Harry had definitely seen better days. The healer quickly helped him into the bed and summoned a few potions to her as she began her diagnostic charms.

"At least three broken ribs," Harry growled as he laid back. "Would now be a good time to try and bribe you ladies into not contacting my family and friends?"

"You'd need more gold and pastries than what you have, Harry," Poppy barked at him as she handed him a potion. "Drink! Minerva, get Amelia here now."

Defeated and unwilling to argue any further, Harry quickly shot back the potion and grimaced at the taste. Coughs suddenly wracked his body as Poppy conjured a bowl and a big black glob sloughed out of his mouth as he expelled the contents of his lungs and breathed deep clean air until he winced in pain.

"Ugh... Never make me do that again," grumbled the teen as he attempted to scrape his tongue clean with his teeth. "So nasty."

"And you deserve it for being so foolish," Poppy berated him as she handed him another potion. "You're lucky that didn't come out even more bloody or we would have much bigger problems."

"Like a school healer yelling at me?"

"Like your adopted mother doing so, more like," Amelia shot at him with a large helping of worry. Harry blanched as she approached, unwilling to look her in the eyes before she tapped his arm a little more firmly than she had before he returned to school. "What the blazes were you thinking confronting Sirius Black on your own?"

Harry instantly shrunk from Amelia, not because she had given him a firmer tap on the wrist but because he feared he had disappointed her more than he had disappointed himself. "I just... reacted. One second he was there and… and the next I was throwing around magic, spells, and fire like I never have. I wanted him to hurt for everything I've suffered because of his betrayal."

With an unhappy huff Amelia suddenly leaned in and hugged the teen. Her arms wrapped tight around him, assuring herself that he had, in fact, survived a direct encounter with a man that had blown up thirteen people with a single spell. Harry quickly returned it, glad to feel the hug of someone that cared no matter what once again as he let a few tears cut smeared lines down his soot saturated face only to fall on her shoulder. The pair remained locked like that for a few moments while Poppy busied herself with some nearby potions and Minerva checked in with the Headmaster and other professors to grant them some privacy.

A few minutes later and Harry finally spoke. "I failed..."

"No, you survived, that's what matters," Amelia assured him as her hands gently rubbed his back. "We'll get Black some other day. What matters is that you came out of it alive, alright?"

"I know. It just hurts knowing I couldn't stop him," he admitted as he held her tighter. "But I'm glad I came back too."

"You better, be" she said with a watery smile before she composed herself as they parted. One look up and down his body and she couldn't help but shake her head. "It's never going to be a boring year with you is it, Harry?"

"Boring? What's that mean again? Something to do with your job, right?" The playful tap on his knee from Amelia made him laugh and cough again, though no blood came up this time thankfully. "No, I don't think so. Between Quidditch, people trying to kill me and unhappy teenage girls I think boring is the one word rarely ever applied to my life. Well, unless I'm in Binns' class. How he can make such interesting history so boring is beyond me."

"And so many others," Minerva agreed as she approached after she finished a rather rushed conversation with the headmaster. "You won't have to pay for the damages. Our failure to keep Black out and to keep you safe caused you to defend yourself, damaging the environment in the process. You're absolved of any wrongdoing but I would ask you refrain from setting anything else on fire." Harry, Poppy, and Amelia all chuckled lightly at that before Minerva continued. "Although Gryffindor Tower's common room will need a bit of work."

"How bad is it?" Amelia asked as she summoned chairs over for the both of them as Harry dutifully took potions from Poppy and asked questions of her process all the while.

"The common room is completely torched," Minerva said succinctly. "Not a single shred of furniture is repairable and any banners are burnt so badly they're unrecognizable. The walls are scorched and if the headmaster's report is correct, more than a little damaged. By what magic, however, he wasn't sure. He assumes it came from Sirius."

"Hmm, the scorch marks give it character I say," Amelia idly mused with a grin.

"That's what I said," Harry chipped in with a chuckle as he caught that part of the conversation.

"Am I missing something?" McGonagall asked as she looked between the two.

"I may have burnt the bottom off of the Gryffindor banner in my room at home on accident," Harry explained sheepishly.

"Only this time it was an entire common room. Let's hope it's not the whole house or castle next time," Amelia jibed as Harry threw his head back with a groan and accepted more potions from Poppy. The Head of the Bones household smiled, glad to see Harry alive and in some form of decent spirits after everything he had been through. Although if Amelia knew better, and she did, the young man would still need help getting over this particular incident. "You're getting better at controlling this fire magic you have, I take it?"

"Remus mentioned something about it but didn't explain," noted McGonagall with some intense interest. "Would you mind, Harry? I might be able to help you expand on it or even help you delve into other magic that might be useful."

"We discovered in a practice session that when I get emotional I can summon fire without the need of a wand..." Harry addressed quietly with a twitch of a wince as Poppy treated his smaller cuts. "Whenever I've been in an emotional situation there were also wisps of magic around my wand, like the silver mist of patronus charms but much, much different. I finally just cut loose all of my anger and the magic is responsible for most of the holes in the tower, probably. I put a bolt of magic right through Black's shoulder before our duel really began. It was an inch wide hole at least, maybe two, and it was completely cauterized."

Impressed, Amelia smiled at her adopted son and squeezed his hand tight instead of pulling away. Minerva remained quiet as she considered the implications of Harry's magical revelation and Poppy considered it as well while she treated the young man. Amelia let her hand remain in his to comfort the teen as she watched him take a few more potions. "Did he say anything?"

"Not really. He just tried to explain his side of things," Harry answered with a shrug after he had scraped his tongue clean of any residual potion taste for what felt like the hundredth time to him. "He said my name and seemed surprised I was in the dorm. I started attacking and screaming at him for everything he was responsible for. He tried to tell me I had it all wrong, that I didn't know all of the facts as we dueled. We fought for a while, destroyed the common room… he was actually smiling, Amelia. Not a cruel one or anything but it was... it seemed out of place. It was like he was stuck in a happy memory. He actually told me he was sorry before he did this to me."

Amelia's nod was slow as she thought over Harry's testimony. What they had been told of Black so long ago matched less and less to what they learned about him now. Her interview with Remus had given no indication of Sirius being a traitor until the night of Halloween. Then again, that was the mark of a good traitor; you didn't know they had betrayed you until it was already too late. With what Harry told them something seemed to be missing, some important fact that could explain everything, including all of the oddities that she had begun to notice from the investigations her department ran on Black until that moment.

"We'll put those thoughts on hold for now then, alright? We'll keep digging trying to find out what exactly he wants," Amelia explained easily. "If we're going to learn everything, however, we need to capture him alive. Harry, you have to promise me you won't go after him alone. It's not your job and I want you to be safe. Promise me."

Harry was reluctant to agree but after a few moments he gave into Amelia's concerned gaze and nodded. "I promise to go after him with overwhelming force next time."

" _Harry._ "

"Alright, alright," Harry surrendered as he held his hands up, desperately trying to calm down the deadly serious Head of the DMLE at his side. "I won't go after him alone. I promise."

A sigh escaped the Bones matriarch as she squeezed his hand, glad that he was going to be sensible. She had heard of his declaration to kill Black from Minerva but to know Harry would listen to her and keep his promise was a weight off of her mind. Of course, if he ever came face to face with the man, Amelia had no doubt it would be a bloody end for Black at the very least.

Harry was of similar mind, though disappointed he wouldn't actually be able to kill the man. Amelia's sense of justice, however, was necessary. As much as Harry wanted vengeance, he would get it when Black was eventually handed back to the dementors to suffer even more. That thought was enough for him as he breathed deep and shifted to be more comfortable until he gasped in pain.

The wound on his shoulder had finally had enough and quickly flooded the bandages that bound it closed with blood. Apparently Minerva's quick fix wasn't going to hold any longer. With a flick of her wand, Poppy vanished the bandages and siphoned away the blood to get a look at the cut. A grimace crossed her lips as she summoned vials of blood replenishing potion, handed one to Harry, and went to work.

"Basilisks and Hippogriffs, now wizard duels," Poppy groused as she knit the flesh back together with tight, intricate knotting movements of her wand as the open wound was pulled back together by conjured stitches that seemed to meld with the skin. Harry downed his potion as quickly as he could, growling all the while as he felt the skin pull and release again and again. "I'm beginning to think forcing you to learn how to heal yourself might not be such a horrible idea if it keeps you from visiting my infirmary."

"You'd miss me too much, Poppy," Harry chuckled through the pain as he watched her work. "But I'd be honored to learn from you. Gran Dorea would be proud."

"That she would," Minerva affirmed as she watched them.

"And I'd be honored to teach you, Harry," Poppy agreed as she flashed the briefest smile at him while she worked. "Dorea was a good friend, as you well know from all of our little talks while you were in here before, and tea times of course. She would have loved to teach you herself but I would be glad to do it in her stead."

Harry smiled and nodded solemnly. "Anytime, that is, when I'm not getting extra lessons from our defense professor and some crazy cat lady."

Minerva's retribution was swift as she swat his knee with a tight slap.

"Nurse! Help! Child abuse!" Harry joked as he tried to remain still and take his mind off of the pain in his shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm not getting anywhere between you and Minnie," Poppy teased. "You'd do well not to interfere either, Director."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. He needs some good sense knocked into him from time to time. I'd say you two will keep him in check quite nicely for me," Amelia said with a wide grin.

"Amelia! That's not fair!" the green-eyed teen groaned playfully.

"It is when you're going to give me grey hairs," Amelia said with a bright smile. "But I'm glad you're taking our love taps so easily. I was afraid you'd clam up when it happened."

"I'm used to worse. The difference is I know you care," Harry managed softly with a sigh as Poppy finished stitching his wound back together. "You wouldn't hurt me like they did. I know that in my bones," he added with a slight grin as Amelia rolled her eyes at the pun. "Getting these little love taps is just a wake-up call from being a prat and lets me know you care."

"Good," Amelia sighed softly with some relief as she stroked her hand through his hair, a smile upon her face. "I'm glad you don't mind. I was worried there for a bit it might make you worse."

"Never, not when you do this too," Harry murmured as he closed his eyes at her touch, relishing the feel of a caring hand soothing away any imagined aches or emotional distress. "You built up to it. I'm happy with you, Amelia. I know I've said it so many times but thank you, for making me a part of your family."

"You're welcome," she whispered back as she kissed his head and retook her seat, her hand taking his once more. "You seem to have found some more family without me too."

"What, Crazy Cat Lady and the Queen of the Infirmary?" Harry mused as he pointed to Minerva and Poppy respectively, a cheeky grin upon his lips. "They're not so bad when you get to know them."

"How kind of you to notice," drawled Poppy sarcastically as she began to apply salves to some of his lesser wounds. "You're not so bad yourself, Harry. I would be honored to be considered family."

"As would I," Minerva added in a more gentle tone. "Though I suppose as honorary grandmothers we have to spoil him rotten when Amelia isn't looking."

"I like the sound of that," Harry whispered more to himself than anyone else. "Having grandmothers. But you're much too young for that. How about aunts instead?"

Amelia smiled as the older women chuckled. "Flatterer."

"He's quite good at that," Poppy noted as she slowly applied salve to his largest wound, which stilled seemed an angry red despite Poppy's magic.

"He wouldn't have girl troubles if he wasn't," Minerva pointed out.

"I take it back. Aunts are evil," Harry groaned. Amidst the chuckles that made the rounds, however, he never let go of Amelia's hand. They had never quite defined what she would be to him except his guardian and legally adopted mother, other than that the pair hadn't given her a true label but right now she was there, that was all that mattered.

"Speaking of girl troubles," Harry muttered as he glanced to Amelia. "Anything? You can speak freely, I've told them both about being Heir to Potter and Black."

"Actually, there is a chance," Amelia stated in a bit of relief at the change of topic and the fact she had found a possible solution. "Since all of the old families by tradition and desire have multiple children your sort of situation rarely ever occurred in more recent history. With the past wars and their effects on various families, dwindling our numbers, it's no surprise it finally happened again."

Amelia took out a large tome from her satchel and opened it to a page marked with an ivory ribbon. "In essence, Harry, you're the future Lord of two Houses and because of that you are not only encouraged, but you are required to take two separate spouses in order for each house to survive. Because Daphne and Susan each have their own House to continue, your situation becomes a bit more complex. Your children with each, should you have any, will be given a name and house at birth, and given your situation regarding all houses it is recommended you have an 'heir and spare' for each, as the saying goes, meaning two children per House."

Amelia let that sink in for a moment, clearly aware that it was a lot to take in. Minerva's rapt attention was almost daunting and even Poppy slowed her treatment of Harry in order to listen and comprehend what was going on.

"Since both Susan and Daphne have houses as well, it is encouraged that you either choose a different set of spouses, or take on more than just two spouses. This is especially important if it proves necessary and someone has a hard time giving any of the houses involved children. On a personal note, however, I will say that if being with two women isn't enough to drive you mad and make you happy then I don't know what will be."

Amelia finally handed over the tome she had taken out and handed it over to Harry. She quickly pointed out which sections he was to pay attention to and the teen investigated them instantly. It was old language, rough by his accounting, but Harry began to get the gist. At first Harry couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. Truthfully it sounded a bit far-fetched but then so did his original hope of being with both young women to begin with. Amelia, however, seemed to have found the answer and looked almost comfortable with it.

"So I really can be with both Daphne and Susan if I wanted to be?" Harry asked tentatively.

"That's right," Amelia assured him with a smile.

"How is this possible? I mean, who would make this sort of rule?"

"Horny pureblood males looking to extend their influence and get more sex than the norm is my guess," the redhead responded with a laugh, to which she received a round of chuckles from Harry, Minerva and Poppy. "It actually is a law created by Purebloods. As it says in that tome; 'House lines are to be separated as much as possible to maintain the integrity and security of Noble Lines so that no civil conflict arises within the wizarding world because of conflicting claims to the rule of a house.' In truth it spreads influence and creates alliances between multiple houses, and when it happens it usually signals a change in power in the Wizengamot."

Amelia took a breath, rather proud of this bit of research and digging into the old laws. There were many in that tome which had mostly been forgotten, which she planned on exploiting in her day to day work if given the chance. Thankfully she was certain no other laws were made to repeal the ones she found, otherwise the laws she pointed out would have glowed red, such was the work of enchantments on all tomes of law.

"Two spouses at least, Harry. In a way I envy you and don't at the very same time."

Harry laughed along with Amelia at the idea of her conflicted bouts of envy and acceptance. In all honesty Harry was actually glad for some pureblood privilege and tradition for once. In his case it was actually useful, not to mention it would hopefully resolve the issues currently plaguing his friends. So when he offered the woman a wide smile it was returned in full by Amelia.

"I know it really should only be one man and one woman but this... This can actually make it all happen..." Harry finally said in a voice full of his awe and respect. "Why did you do this? Why encourage me?"

"Because I know you care enough to make it work," Amelia urged in fear of any doubts he might have as she leaned forward in her seat and clamped his free right hand in both of hers. "Because I was there the day you revealed your scars and said you would never really know what love is. I want to prove you wrong and with their help I know we can do it. I know we can teach you what love is, what kinds of love there are and how they all feel. I want to give you a chance at everything that we have to offer, familial, friendly and intimate love alike."

"You really believe that?" While Harry's question was uncertain, the affirmative nod he received in return was anything but. His hand squeezed Amelia's all the harder as he managed a small genuine smile. "Thank you. I mean it, really. This, I can't believe I'm crazy enough to actually want to go through with this but I am. I want to make them happy and maybe find a bit more of what I've been missing out on."

"Oh don't thank me just yet. You're in for one hell of an adventure if you think you can handle two women," Amelia jibed as she leaned back in her seat as Poppy and Minerva chuckled along with her. "Speaking of, I thought they would have been here by now."

"They're probably somewhere in Hogsmeade," Harry noted with a gesture in the direction of the town. "Although giving them each a flower this morning probably didn't help my case with either of them very much. Though that might change if we tell them what we learned..."

Harry paused for a moment, unsure if he was really in the right state to address this sort of thing as he glanced at the door then back to Amelia. "Do you mind if I tell them in my own time? I just don't think today is all that great to drop this bomb on them after this morning and, well, me torching the Gryffindor common room."

"Fair enough, but don't wait too long. You might lose more than you gain if you wait," the woman advised him as she let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Right, I'll be sure to tell them." Harry breathed with some measure of peace and anticipation as he laid his head back. A smile laid upon his face as he thought about what might just happen until another thought crossed his mind. "What about you? You solved my romantic woes, and on Valentine's Day no less! Have any admirers sent anything?"

A light dusting of pink rose in Amelia's cheeks as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly before he grabbed the next potion from Poppy and slowly drank it.

" _Harry._ "

" _Amelia._ See! I can say your name warningly too!"

"Don't start," she warned him with a gentle swat on his knee. "What do you know?"

"Well..." Harry drawled mischievously as he looked to the ceiling. "I may have suggested to a certain Weasley we both know that he might get you a Valentine's Day gift..."

"You little traitor," Amelia grumbled as she glanced to her satchel. "You told him about the Irish creme."

"I think he figured it out for himself but I may have mentioned it," Harry shrugged as he looked anywhere but at Amelia.

"What else did you just happen to mention to William?"

"That your favorite colors were blue and green, and that while you prefer function, a bit of fashion isn't out of the picture either. That and he stopped by one day and asked permission to date you a month or so ago. Susan and I gave it to him, although she was a little concerned about it. I thought I might as well not have the only romance in the house for you and Susan to gossip about."

A few moments of quiet surrounded them as Amelia shook her head. While she was well aware Harry was teasing her with that last comment, he was being honest. He cared about her and made sure she knew William was making an effort to do everything the right way. Of course, that didn't excuse him delving into or messing around in her own love life.

"Ladies, turn around please," Amelia said as she took out her wand. "I want no witnesses."

Harry's cheeky grin held just long enough to see the golden light on the end of Amelia's wand. "Ohh Bollocks."

***Hogsmeade: The Three Broomsticks***

While Harry retreated to the comfort of his dorm, two young women continued to struggle with the romantic thoughts that danced through their heads. The day was supposed to have been theirs to spend with Harry, to cherish him in a way they hoped matched how much he adored and treasured them. Unfortunately neither were so lucky and it was only made worse by the lily they kept on them throughout the day.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Susan sighed as she sipped her butterbeer.

At the urging of their friends, Susan and Daphne had made their way down to the village to put some distance between the contentious issue that plagued them both. Of course calling Harry the issue wasn't entirely correct, not for them at least. They all had some fault to share for creating the entire situation. Susan had made the first push, had triggered the need to express their growing attractions to one another. Daphne had met the possibility of young heartbreak and made her own attempt at happiness. Harry, of course, had gotten stuck in the middle, had given into both young women's desires, as well as his own, and started walking his own path when it had all gone to hell.

The three broomsticks was as full as any of them remembered it. Couples from various houses were grouped together with their friends and their dates. Double, or even multiple dates were at hand at the same time as everyone enjoyed the moments they shared with their significant other. The cozy establishment of the Three Broomsticks offered a wonderful atmosphere for everyone to enjoy themselves in. The establishment had a rustic village tavern feel to it, which had only been improved by the class of clientele and the wonders of magic. Every ivory wall was covered in portraits of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, of important moments in wizarding history, and of course the ever-present wall of fame every drinking establishment had. Unfortunately for the two young women, it had little effect but to remind them of who they were missing.

"Somewhere between both of us kissing him and never talking seriously about it with one another," Daphne supplied, her voice tinged with the weakest hint of snark as she felt the weight of their actions more keenly.

"I did tell you I kissed him."

"Which only made me want to before I lost my chance entirely," Daphne reminded the redhead.

"And if you hadn't we wouldn't be in this mess," Susan responded with a growl.

Before either girl could continue the argument another patron of the vibrant establishment joined them. Of course, the woman that sat down was more vibrant than the entire pub and instantly drew the attention of both teenage girls. Hip hugging cargo pants, a casual sweater, military boots and a thick robe clung to the woman as she adjusted herself in her seat. Bright pink hair set in a bob-cut framed her heart-shaped face and the bright green eyes that peered at both of them stole their breath away. They knew those eyes exceptionally well and to see them on anyone but Harry Potter was both breath-taking and a little disconcerting.

"You might want to watch the volume," the auror eased into the conversation. "You two seemed about ready to draw wands and it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes, John Constantine, or Harry Dresden to figure out why, considering there's a gap between you two that should be filled with a certain raven-haired stud."

The glares the auror received were fruitless in their results, especially because they had mentioned half of a name that was very important to them. With a roll of her eyes, the pink-haired woman looked to the bar. "Rosy! Can you get me three Friendly Fiends and some fish and chips, sweet cheeks?"

"You flirt with me like that, Tonksy, and I might just show you the store-cupboard," the buxom matron called as she finished topping off a butterbeer.

"I got enough of those at Hogwarts! Show me a bed and I'll show you a woman who won't quit like all the men you shove back in that cupboard!"

Madame Rosmerta laughed the comment away and went about her work. She shared a friendly and flirtatious relationship with the auror but nothing ever came of it. Tonks rather enjoyed just playing around with the refined barmaid and they made a joke of it every time they came across one another, whether either of them were on the job or not. The younger woman turned her gaze back to the two wide-eyed girls and smirked.

"What? Never had anything stronger than butterbeer before? Or are you more stunned I'd take a woman to bed?"

"You know auntie will kill you if she finds out you had me drinking," Susan shot back, though a slight smile displayed her desire for a little risk and reward at that moment. "But I'll take a chance… As long as we keep this between us!"

"My lips are sealed," Daphne began, though her eyes took on a challenging look s she peered at the auror. "Unless you want them open for you."

Tonks sniggered as Susan gaped lightly at the crass bit of humor. "Daphne!"

"Leave the girl alone, Susan, she's having fun but she has no idea how much just yet," Tonks answered as she leaned forward, her sweater suddenly transfigured into a v-neck to give a delightful view of her cleavage. "What do you say? I've always wanted to corrupt an heiress."

Daphne kept up her staring match with Tonks until their drinks arrived, at which point she quickly looked away, a tinge of pink upon her cheeks as she tried to ignore the possibilities and ramifications that surrounded her. Instead, the brunette turned her gaze toward the drinks that arrived and eyed them curiously. Friendly Fiends were a drink aurors used to keep warm that offered just enough alcohol to keep them loose and relax away the stress of a long day. One part firewhiskey, four parts butterbeer, and one part rumchatta, the drinks had a sweet, creamy cinnamon flavor and a magical heat to keep the cold at bay, both physically and mentally.

After the first few drinks were had by each of the three at the table, Tonks got down to the real issue. "Where is he?"

"Hell if we know," Daphne muttered a little bitterly. "Probably up in his dorm avoiding everyone."

"That or with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey," Susan suggested. The fact she used their proper titles escaped no-one, and all three of them knew why through one way or another. "They might have started tea early today given the circumstances."

"And how was he when you last saw him?" Tonks pressed as she looked from one girl to the other.

"He was a bit… upset," Susan murmured more softly.

"Just a bit," Daphne added with a light drawl, which caused a minor scowl to form on Susan's face. "Admit it, he's angry with us and himself for forming this entire situation and because we don't want to resolve it his way."

"Well he's not getting his way," Susan spat with some venom at their love triangle. "He can't, it's the law unless we enter into some illicit affairs which wouldn't be good for any of our Houses."

"Is that honestly why you don't take some risks and make a leap of faith?" Tonks cut in quickly before they could devolve into any sort of rant or argument. "The law and reputation? Fuck if that's it then you two definitely don't have a chance in hell with him."

"And what would you do?" Daphne hissed, her eyes narrowed at the auror.

"I'd take the leap of faith. Even if my reputation suffered I'd take the hit because he is who I want to be with," Tonks responded evenly as her eyes grew slightly brighter before they dimmed to the dark jade the three were all accustomed to seeing in Harry's own eyes. Her eyes settled back on both of the girls, fierce emotions warring to come out as she voiced her question. "Didn't you both already take the leap when you kissed him? Or was it blatant fan-girl emotions and wishful thinking that brought you here?"

"How dare you?!" Susan growled under her breath. "I let him into my family! I accepted him for who he is because he's a wonderful person! Harry is more than just some title, fame and fortune; he's better than all of that combined as just himself! He helps everyone he cares about in some of the smallest ways and some of the grandest as well. He's clever, incredibly so, but he doesn't let his grasp of magic or reality make him arrogant. He's humble and all he wants is affection and… And when he smiles it's like the entire room brightens and all the pain you've ever known just fades away… And when he looks at you with those eyes of his... he makes you feel like the only one in the entire world that matters."

Tonks hid her smile behind the mug she brought to her lips. She was glad for the reaction she had gotten and the answer was far better than she had expected. Susan wanted Harry for Harry, and the young woman was all the luckier for it. As soon as Tonks turned her gaze to Daphne, the young woman's breath caught in her throat before she hardened. The indignant anger in Daphne's eyes was a good sign, and Tonks relished every moment of it.

"I hardly knew him before this year but that doesn't make me any less his friend or lover," Daphne spoke with a tone that could have cut steel. "I've spent time with him, been at his side and listened to him, helped him as best I could. He's powerful and charismatic, a natural leader and an exceptional wizard. His cleverness only serves the subtle cunning in his actions and it draws you in with every word he speaks… He makes me think, smile, and laugh more than I have in a long time. He has a sarcasm to him that can't be denied and his dark humor is both enlightening and entertaining… And heaven forbid me saying this but by Morgana is he handsome… Especially when he's got that crooked grin on him… When I see that smirk on his lips I just want to…"

Daphne trailed off as she realized she had said just a little too much about her feelings. Then again, she knew she was in a relatively safe place with Tonks and Susan. The comfort both brought her, despite the trying circumstances, was second to only one situation: being in Harry's arms. When she turned her gaze to Susan, she could see the young woman nod in affirmation, her cheeks pinked at the same thoughts the flushed eager hormones through Daphne's system. Tonks, even seemed to react, her eyes trained between them, a subtle smirk on her lips, her stare seemingly glossed over with a dream before she tore herself away from it.

"Well, at least I know why you like him so much," Tonks managed to say with a small sigh before she took a deep draught of her drink. "I'm glad for that. I knew you cared I just wanted to see how much. Now that I do know, I have to ask. Why not just be with him at the same time?"

"Because-"

"And don't say the law or that it 'just isn't done' with someone like him on the line," Tonks corrected herself quickly.

Susan came up short before she looked to Daphne. Those were the two most acknowledged reasons, but there was the big one that both girls shared. "Because I want him to myself."

"As do I," Daphne stated softly. "It's selfish but that's what love cane be. Selfish and selfless in equal measure in different ways. I'm not sorry I want him to myself."

"Well we were all taught to share," Tonks drawled lightly, a grin on her lips as Rosmerta refilled her drink and left a pitcher of it at the table for them. "It's what we learned when we were younger right? Share and make friends? So why not share him?"

Susan shifted a little more uneasily than Daphne. Of the two, Daphne was the more comfortable with her sexuality, especially when it came to the fact that she was attracted to both men and women. However, she was subject to the 'one and one' ideal as much as anyone else, whether a man or woman was on both or either ends of that phrase was a matter for debate and personal preference. Susan, however, was less comfortable discussing her sexuality.

"It's not that simple, Dora," Susan stated more softly as she thought everything over. "We're both future Ladies and Harry's a future Lord that needs to rebuild his house just as we do. More than that, I don't want to have to share him."

"Nor do I," Daphne said more slowly.

"And is he giving you that choice?" Tonks asked sternly.

A suspicious look crossed Susan's face and the young redhead bristled. "How long have you known?"

"Does it matter? Harry asks me for advice because I've been through teenage romance and so have Amelia and Bill," Tonks batted back at them, to which both young women grimaced lightly. "I've known about his choice from the start because I figured out his head, with a little help. Harry is capable of so much that I have no doubt he would make you both happy. He may not know what love is, may not know what it feels like entirely, but bugger all he's got a damn good start on learning what it is! You two can help him and in the process you can both have who you want! You can share your love and your life with your best friend and one of the best young men to walk out of hell even remotely whole! He's given you the choice of all or nothing and he put it in your court! So why not take a damn chance and go for it?!"

Both girls were struck silent by the rant that was issued by the metamorph. They had seen her passion and power before over the summers on very few rare occasions but this was something else. This woman was doing her level best to shake them out of the norm and take a leap of faith so few ever had. It seemed like more, even to Tonks, but none of them would mention that in this case. No, right now was about the choice they had to make.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't work," Daphne quietly admitted as she looked up from her contemplations to the other two at the table. "I'd be afraid I'd push the other woman away or be pushed out myself at some point."

"I guess I feel the same," Susan added just as softly. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship or any romance between Harry and me or you… but that's already been happening, hasn't it?"

The three young women nodded together and each took a strong pull on their drinks. Each was lost in their own thoughts on the situation and none were quite ready to speak of it all just yet. It was a lot to process and there were a lot of factors to consider. Tonks was the first to sigh aloud as she cracked her back to break the monotony.

"So tell me, where did you learn to kiss him?"

Susan blushed and Daphne blinked in surprise at the sudden shift in conversation, as welcome as it was at this point. Susan glanced over to Daphne ad the brunette did her best not to look at the other girl as she sipped her drink. Tonks, however, began to smirk as she looked between them.

"Oh, so you two practiced on one another, eh?" When Susan's blush intensified and Daphne took a large drink the auror crowed in amusement and victory before she leaned in. "Hey, don't worry, lots of girls practice with their dorm-mates and the like, you just had a head start. So let me guess, Tracey and Hannah were in on it too?"

"We don't talk about it," Daphne said simply, as if trying to end the conversation.

"Right, of course not, because that would be admitting you want more," the auror pressed. Daphne's gaze returned to the auror and the pink on her cheeks easily gave it away as Susan shook her head.

"It was nice," Susan spoke fondly. Instantly Tonks' attention was dragged to the redhead, eager to hear more. "I mean, learning how to kiss and what we liked or didn't like. We all learned how to kiss together and it was safe, only we would know."

"Until now," Daphne pointed out, a slight smirk on her lips before her eyes grew fonder and a smile replaced her previous expression. "It wasn't just nice, Susan… It was very satisfying…"

"Mmm now that sounds like stories I'd like to hear," Tonks hummed with a slight grin before she shook her head. "But it wasn't all bad was it? Getting comfortable with a girl and with yourself? Made it easier to be with Harry didn't it?" When both girls nodded, Tonks smiled and bobbed her head to a tune only she could hear. "Maybe that will help you make a choice, eh? It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Before either girl could answer the door to the pub slammed upon with a bang and a panicked Cho Chang stood in the doorway.

"Hogwarts is on fire!"

The reaction was instant. Tonks raced out of her seat, along with half of the pub, as everyone rushed to see if the panicked girl was yelling the truth. Susan and Daphne were right on her heels and as soon as they were outside the trio made their way to a street with a clear view of the castle. The bright blaze of fire in the central tower stunned them all into brief silence. Nobody had ever dreamed or thought something like this could happen and to see Hogwarts burning, smoking, was a nightmare none of them ever wanted to witness again.

Murmurs of a whispered attack broke out and Tonks' eyes widened.

"Harry!"

Tonks never heard her words echoed in Susan and Daphne, nor did the two young women hear anyone else. Instead the three rushed up the street toward Hogsmeade. The school was a mile, perhaps two away from the small town but that hardly mattered to the. Running as fast and as hard as they could, the trio of women were followed by a wave of students and residents eager to know what had happened and to make sure their friends and family were alright.

As soon as they reached the entrance hall, Tonks spotted Professor Sprout and made a b-line. "Professor, what the hell is going on?"

Pomona looked uncertain at first, but when she realized Tonks was an auror and everyone should know as quickly as possible, the Herbology Professor and Hufflepuff Head of House gave in.

"Sirius Black entered Gryffindor Tower and Harry Potter confronted him," the stout woman answered in a shaken voice. "Harry drove him off but the damage to the common room is irreparable."

Cries of outrage, fear and anguish roared through the crowd as everyone tried to get more information. Only a minute of it passed before Daphne raised her wand and shot a cannon0blast out of it, one echoed by Susan's own spell a moment later. Tonks, however, cast a sonorous charm.

"Would you all shut the bloody hell up so an auror can do her job?!"

The screech from the usually friendly woman caught many off-guard, but it had done the trick. With a flick of her wand, Tonks' voice returned to normal before she turned back to professor sprout. "Where are Black and Harry now?"

"Black is gone, he escaped somehow," the professor answered swiftly. "Harry is in the infirmary."

Almost before the last word had escaped the professor's lips, Susan and Daphne bolted toward the hospital wing with Tonks hot on their heels. Shortly afterward Tracey, Blaise, Theo, Hermione, Neville and Hannah had caught up with them. As they reached the infirmary the entire group burst through the doors to a sight none of them ever expected.

Instead of a half-dead Harry laying on his death-bed to say his final goodbyes, the entire group was greeted by the complete opposite, and more. Harry's hair was so red he might have been mistaken for a member of the Bones family if his eyes weren't bright pink. Harry's lack of shirt brought attention to the pubescent chest hair colored a honey blonde that contrasted against his now lavender skin. Despite the limited bandages on the young man, he seemed as healthy and fit as ever despite his odd coloring.

"Harry?" Susan asked uncertainly.

Harry's gaze was drawn to the entire group at hearing his name and a long groan escaped him. No sooner had he made a noise than did three separate laughs escape the three women standing by his bedside. Poppy, Minerva and Amelia were wiping tears from their eyes, properly proud of the prank-like punishment the redhead had decided he should suffer for a little insubordination.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Tracey spouted brilliantly amidst her starting snickers.

"Bloody brilliant, that is!" Tonks gasped as she broke into a fit full of laughter, relief and joy in her tone as she staggered her way forward.

Harry grumbled the entire time as his friends laughed and made fun at his predicament. The gaiety in the room lasted for some time until the Carrow Twins arrived and took a camera from their own satchels. After they had gotten a few pictures and promised to get Colin Creevey to develop copies for everyone their mischief died down and a more serious conversation was had. They didn't get the raw details of the event, but Harry told everyone as much as he was willing until Poppy began to usher everyone out so they could get some food into Harry.

Tonks was the only one given an exception, as she was an auror and allowed, or perhaps ordered more like ordered, by Amelia to stay in the infirmary for the weekend. As the auror guided everyone out she pulled Susan and Daphne aside so she could whisper in their ear.

"Would it really be so bad to share someone you love with someone else you could love just as much? If it could all be real, if it could all be yours, isn't it worth the risk?"

Silence was the only answer but Tonks didn't really need one. She, and they, would have one very soon if they were all right. Left in the hallway with their own thoughts, the pair of girls slowly followed the rest of their friends as they pondered a very important question.

 _What if?_


	19. Chapter 19: The Raven

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Finally! I think I've got another great chapter edited here and this time I took some proper time to look everything over. Could some adjustments be made? Probably, but this feels pretty good in my opinion. 2. As always, big thanks to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and favorites. Your support, advice and criticism do a lot to make this story better. Hopefully I can keep providing better and better work as time goes on. 3: As always, please enjoy the story and let me know what you think! I love hearing about everyone's favorite parts.

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Raven**

 _There they all were, surrounding his bed with glad expressions upon their faces. His friends, his confidants, perhaps even his lovers. Each of them had their place around him, beside him, even on his bed. Susan and Daphne were to either side of him on the bed, sitting next to his hips as they smiled brightly, comfortable with him and each-other for the first time in a long time. It brought a sense of peace to everyone nearby to see the girls acting like they used to._

 _Tracey, Theo and Tonks had expanded the bed and sat cross-legged at the end, enjoying what treats Harry had been given to "help" his recovery from his duel with Sirius black. They laughed and joked with everyone nearby, brightening the infirmary with every word. Blaise, Hermione, Hannah, and Neville were arrayed to either side in their chairs, laughing along with everyone else. Bill, Amelia, Poppy and Minerva stood off to the side, quiet smiles on their faces as they watched the teens enjoy themselves. It seemed perfect…_

 _But it didn't seem right, and Harry knew why._

" _You left me."_

 _Those three words were not the ones everyone expected to hear from him. All eyes were upon him and a few concerned glances were traded throughout the room._

" _What do you mean?" Hermione asked briskly._

" _While you lot went and comforted these two," Harry began with a gesture to Daphne and Susan, "you left me out in the cold, alone. I was stranded in the middle of this situation for a month, watching everyone stare at me with confusion or frowns of disappointment. I only had letters to Amelia, Bill and Tonks outside of the tea I shared with Minnie and Poppy. They never once judged me and only ever tried to help me find a solution, one way or another."_

 _Harry sighed as he finished the tirade as he sent a thankful smile the adults' way before he looked to his friends. "But not you. You left me alone. I know you talked to me from time to time but you never asked how things were going, how you could help, or even just sat with me to offer your comforting presence. You were all so absorbed in the drama and each-other I got left out in the cold."_

 _The shame Harry expected to see on their faces wasn't there. Instead, indignant anger was upon all their faces as they looked at him. Silence reigned for a time, only deepening the awkwardness of the entire situation. As the anger twisted itself into rage, Theo finally let loose._

" _So we were supposed to be there to hold your hand like you were an ignorant child, blundering his way through everything?"_

" _We were supposed to indulge your reckless selfishness and lust?" Hannah spat._

" _Who do you think you are, demanding us to be there for you when you haven't been there for us?!" Neville chipped in._

" _It's all been about you this year, hasn't it, Harry?!" Hermione suddenly screeched, her hair far more wild than it had ever been in her rage. "It's always all about you and your abuse, your dead parents, your new family, your new home, your dates, your love life, everything has to be about you, doesn't it! Well not this time! You got left out because you left yourself out! You didn't pursue the issue when you should have! You should have made a choice right at the start even if it broke someone's heart!"_

" _But you were greedy, just like all of my stepfathers," Blaise coldly ground out as he stared Harry in the eye. "I was wrong, we're nothing alike. You're just like every other bastard that wants power, influence, money and sex. That's all you want, that's all you ever wanted."_

" _It's true… isn't it?" Susan asked finally, her eyes hardened in growing fury. "That's why you can't say a word."_

" _He's not worth it, Sue, he never was," Daphne slithered in as she moved off of the bed with her counterpart._

" _He really isn't," Tracey put in finally. "I only took pity on him on Valentine's because no-one else would."_

" _He didn't deserve that, and he doesn't deserve us," Tonks chimed almost cheerfully before a sinister smirk worked its way upon her lips. "He deserves to be alone, to die alone, and never-"_

"No!"

Harry panted heavily as he sat upright in bed, his eyes wide with horror, his body drenched in cold sweat, his sheets torn asunder around him. A chill breeze through a crack in the window hardly did anything to help the troubled teen as he struggled to free himself from his bed. When he finally tore the blankets off he threw them aside and curled his body up next to the headboard in an attempt to think, to do away with the vivid images of his latest nightmare.

"It's not true," Harry whispered weakly to himself. "You know it's not true."

Deep shuddering breaths wracked the teen's body as he tried to come to terms with the horrifying image. He knew it wasn't true because on his bedside table was a picture of his friends and family surrounding him in the hospital wing, smiles upon every face. It had been taken three days after the Valentine's Day Fire when they had all gotten together. He had started a conversation none of them wanted to hear, but it had been necessary from his point of view.

Thankfully the reality of that situation had gone far differently than his nightmare.

 _Shame and guilt made the rounds as everyone avoided his hard gaze when he had finished his cold, hard rant. Tonks remained comfortable in her seat as she glanced from him, to the adults, then to the students, ready to interfere should someone go too far. Thankfully her skills as an auror were unnecessary in this particular instance. Hermione was the first to crack as a tear fell down her cheek._

" _It was second year for you again, wasn't it?"_

 _Everyone cringed at the thought they had made Harry relive that particular year. Harry, however, had given a hard nod that acted as judge, jury and executioner for them all. What guilt and shame that besieged them only hit harder as they realized their nearly fatal mistake in regards to their friendship with him. So focused were they on one another and keeping their friendships alive that they hadn't spent nearly as much time with the person who, while at the center of their teenage drama, needed them just as much as anyone else._

" _How can you still call us friends after that?" Susan whispered weakly, shame in her every word and movement as she cast her eyes down at her lap. "I did it again and-"_

" _No, you didn't, not really," Harry cut in, the cold edge in his voice blunted somewhat. "You had good reason not to stay by me all of the time because of what was going on between the three of us," Harry explained with a gesture to Daphne, Susan and himself. "I… we put ourselves in that situation and we were dealing with it however we could. Being around one another was naturally going to cause issues or diminish as long as this goes on, so it's not your fault. That doesn't excuse everyone else for leaving me high and dry when I needed someone to talk to, when my own head and journal weren't working."_

" _I doubt sorry will cut it?" Tracey chimed lightly._

 _Harry chuckled darkly, though the soft smile that escaped him as he looked to the blonde eased some of the tension. "Not really, but you made it up to me some. You were there most of the time to keep us all with a level head and you did help me a bit just by talking to me on Valentines. You I can forgive."_

 _Tracey smiled and turned her gaze to Tonks who put her hands up as she absolved herself of blame. "Hey, I helped him the entire time and paid attention to every letter he sent me; it's you lot that get to grovel for forgiveness."_

 _Harry smiled at the metamorph for a moment, glad to have her support before he spoke again. "I'm not going to be walked over like I've let people in the past, like what happened last year. I'm not going to take this and if you think for even a moment you can just walk back into my life if you do this again…"_

 _The message was clear. They were either with Harry and never abandoned him, never left him to fend for himself from here on out, or they were to be excommunicated right there and then. It was a lot to ask but Harry had a hard life and tall orders from him were few and far between. This one was a request to know the truth of the people around him, to be able to trust them with everything, with a piece of his heart as his friends, and it was all they could do not to be eaten by their own shame for letting it all come to this. Apologies were quickly shared amongst everyone before Blaise moved around everyone right up next to Harry. He offered his hand, as he had before, a grim expression on his face._

" _I should have been there because I get where your head is at and what ideas that can bring," the Italian stated softly. "I'm sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself but it won't happen again. I said I would stick by you before, that you're not alone, and you're not, not while I keep calling you my friend. It won't happen again, you have my word."_

 _Harry had hesitated for a few moments and everyone tensed. Everything seemed to hinge on that simple handshake and everyone was worried Harry might not accept it. Finally, Harry did, and although he let everyone back into his life, into his confidence, he still felt raw from such an experience. Minerva and Poppy were right, one of his greatest fears was being alone, of dying alone, and it made him vulnerable to the people closest to him. He prayed he would never have to be that vulnerable ever again as his friends promised to remain true._

"But there's always doubt…"

Harry shuddered at the thought and tried to banish it. He didn't want to have to doubt his friends but the kernel would remain until they had proven themselves beyond all doubt. Harry hoped he could do away with that part of himself, sooner rather than later, but he was uncertain if he ever could. Hopefully, one day, he would never doubt someone that cared about him.

Clear in the knowledge that his friends cared, that they wouldn't leave him alone, that his nightmare had been just another in a string of bad experiences, Harry got out of bed to get ready. One of the most important Quidditch matches of the season was soon to be played and Harry didn't want to miss it for the world. He quickly went through his morning ablutions, showered and changed into some casual clothes. As soon as he was ready the green-eyed teen grabbed his satchel and made his way to the great hall.

As he looked up to the enchanted ceiling, Harry felt a tug at his mind. There was a question that needed to be answered and someone he knew, or might have known had things been different, could possibly have the answers. As always, the teen made his way to the center of the Gryffindor table and took his seat. As soon as he had a bowl of fruit next to him he reached into his scholar's satchel and let his magic and the enchantments of the bag call forth the desired diary. With practiced ease Harry settled into his seat, opened the well-cared for journal and began to ready.

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 1940_

 _Our family has always stood proud at the call to war. Since times before the founders of Hogwarts, since time immemorial we have fought on the field of battle next to our magical and mundane brothers and sisters alike. We, in fact, are the origin of the fabled Black Knight. We tested the valiant and courageous, the cunning and the resourceful, and always we ensured our country would be in the hands of the strongest. We ensured our nation would be ruled by those of pure intent to make it greater than ever before._

 _That is what makes our motto so strong. Toujors Pur, Always Pure. Some think it means the purity of our blood but for those who seek the true meaning, we know better. The family comes first, never is it to be betrayed, and never is our world to be destroyed while we still stand. The purity of intent toward family and country is what made us legends. Like the purity of the iron and steel of our earliest creations, our weapons of war, we are the purest Black. We are the Shield and Sword of Britain, and we are marked and led by The Raven._

 _When this new World War broke out, I made a choice. I became a Shield of our house just as my cousin Orion, our Heir, and my cousin Cassie became Swords. Our Swords are legendary warriors, known for their power and cunning. They seek glory and power, and avenge our House when we have been wronged. Orion is a splendid warrior but he is tainted too much by ideas of blood purity and not the true heart of our house, just like so many others._

 _As a Shield, I pledged myself to the preservation of our house, of our legends, our traditions, our elderly, infirm, and young. I became a healer to care for those I held most dear. I learned how to preserve the life of our House. In turn, I also learned how best to take it away. For every wound I could heal, I could create it just as easily. We Shields are the last line of defense. Once the Swords fall we are all that stands in the way of our enemies and I was not going to let a single foe live while I yet drew breath._

 _I proved that tonight._

 _Grindelwald's forces snuck into Britain in an attempt to demoralize our soldiers, to draw our strength away from the front so he might weaken the rest of the world beyond saving. Five wizards and five witches struck during the bombings. We were prepared for any attack, or so we thought. We had our wards and our depth beneath ground; we thought we were safe. These ten soldiers, these assassins, these vile fiends stole into our hidden hospital and tried to cut out our hearts when we weren't looking._

 _A pity they didn't live to see their Greater Good come true._

 _When one of our captors turned his back I slit his throat with some broken glass I managed to find during the initial assault. When he fell to his knees, his eyes wide and his throat bubbling in a mix of blood and the last breaths of his life, I took back my wand and went hunting for his allies. That I had left a man dead never bothered me, not while my family and friends were in danger. How good it felt to protect those I held most dear to me! Orion's cries of pain as they tortured him earned them their deaths. The cut on Minnie's cheek from where they cursed her and the bruise on Poppy's wrist from ropes they had tied her down with earned them an unmarked grave._

 _One by one I tore Grindelwald's forces apart. My magic was the one obstacle they never expected. A healer, of all people, someone who vows to save life, taking it? It seemed ridiculous to them. They thought me to be just a simple healer. They thought a wand in my face would keep me quiet._

 _They thought wrong._

 _I am Dorea Leona Black, Shield of House Black, Healer of Great Britain and I earned my place in the Annals of History._

 _By the time our soldiers realized what had happened and were able to respond I was already finished with Grindelwald's forces. Blood stained my robes, my cheeks, my hands, but not my soul. I did it for Orion, for Minnie, for Poppy, for my family; that was enough for me. It may seem cruel of me to say I took satisfaction in protecting my own but it was necessary. This is war and some sacrifices have to be made… I simply made sure the sacrifice was our enemy's._

 _Of all the people to come to our aid when our soldiers arrived it was Charlus Potter that I met at the door. The look on his face as I dropped the last body over the balcony to the central lobby will be a favorite of mine for years to come. He and every soldier there seemed stunned into silence. Their looks of awe and surprise are expressions I hope to see often in the future._

 _"Hello boys," I had said. "It bloody well took you long enough. Would you mind taking that out before it starts to smell? I have patients to look after and I don't need filth like that disturbing them."_

 _I believe I made quite an impression._

 _Arcturus, my dear uncle and the Raven of the House of Black, approached me later and said he had no less than six offers for my hand. I rejected all of them, of course. I am a witch with her own path and I will not be tied down so easily, not when there is a war on._

 _My uncle has led our house with a careful, cunning hand. He has brought us wealth and riches and prosperity even in a time of war. But for all his pragmatism, he gave me my freedom to choose any husband I wished and it showed me he truly cared for the family. Arcturus cared enough to let me make a choice, to let everyone make a choice as they wished. He advised all of us of course but he took to heart our concerns, our hopes, our dreams, and melded them into his own and did his utter best to ensure we reached for the stars and achieved our goals. Of all things I admire about him, he carries a willingness to follow his heart and listen to the hearts and minds of others so he might find the best path forward for our family and for himself._

 _That, I think, is the true mark of the Raven, our House Symbol. A true Black stands with their family and those they love most without reservation. A true Raven will never let the world take from them that which truly matters._

 _I hope one day to pass on that trait to my own children._

Harry caressed the final words of the entry, both curious and concerned. He imagined what it might be like to accept a similar responsibility; to be a Shield of the House of Black. He was comforted by the wisdom his grandmother passed on to him but something in her words reached out to him. Beyond the comfort and assurance her words offered, it made Harry wonder. A question niggled at his brain that refused to remain quiet. Sirius had not attacked him, not in earnest, not until Harry had proven he would kill the man if it came down to it. Sirius was a hit-wizard of no little renown during the Blood War and had earned his badge far more than any other. Sirius had been named his godfather, had been friends with his parents, the best of friends even.

"Why?"

Even whispered aloud, the question still didn't make sense. Everyone agreed Sirius was at fault. Everyone knew he had done it. But why? Why had a man so in love with his friends that he had turned his back on his own family betrayed those very same friends? It made no sense, and the more it made no sense the more Harry wondered if he might learn more if he skipped a few years in his grandmother's journal. Dorea had been a Black through and through, wouldn't she have been close to Sirius if he had been such good friends with Harry's parents?

"You look like you've swallowed an egg whole, Harry," Minerva said as she stopped beside his seat at the Gryffindor table. "Something on your mind?"

"The Raven."

A curious look overcame the stern professor's features before she spotted the journal in Harry's hands. "Ahh... And what about the House of Black interests you so?"

"My grandmother was a Shield, she believed family and loved ones were put before everything else. That to be a Black, to be strong was to be confident in yourself, to be confident in those you loved, to take to heart all the hopes and dreams of your loved ones and do whatever it takes to make it a reality. She believed that was one of the ideas behind being The Raven, of following Toujors Pur, and would have passed that on to anyone she loved," Harry explained as he held the diary reverently in his hands. "So why would Sirius, someone who she must have loved for being her own son's best friend and a part of her original family, betray my parents?"

The question was one the older professor had hoped she would never have to answer. As she looked upon the determined set of Harry's jaw and shoulders, however, Minerva knew there was no other way forward besides to answer his questions. Silence reigned between them briefly as Minerva composed herself for a rather difficult conversation.

"Those of us that knew Sirius have asked that question so many times. Everyone believes he finally let the majority of his family get to him, that he cracked beneath the pressure and his family's ideals finally overwhelmed him. We determined the blood purist views finally came out in him and he handed your parents' location over to Voldemort. We believed he was the secret keeper and our trust in him was met with betrayal," Minerva stated somewhat uncertainly as her voice shook with equal parts restrained fury and sorrow.

"You knew him," Harry managed to say after a few moments. "You taught him, you said so yourself. You were at my grandparents' and my parents' weddings. You saw James and Sirius grow up together... Do you really believe the pureblood views of the Blacks got to him?" Harry asked, his jade eyes pinning her to the spot.

"...Long ago I used to take Saturday tea with a young man who feared he would become just like the rest of his family," the professor explained hesitantly as she looked to the clear sky pictured in the enchanted ceiling of the great hall. "He was a prodigy at transfiguration, with a sharp wit and a silver tongue to boot. He was handsome and charming, charismatic and resourceful, much like yourself. His greatest fear was never the unknown, was never magic or bullies, it was himself, his family."

"Sirius..." Harry concluded softly as he began to understand just how close Minerva was to the escaped convict.

"Yes..." Minerva breathed with no little sorrow. "I knew him very well, Harry. Well enough to tell you I ask myself why he did it every day and can only come to an impossible answer," the professor said as her fists clenched tight at her sides.

"You don't think he did it, do you?"

Whatever memories the professor relived in that moment, she finally broke them off as she turned to stare back at Harry and answer his question. "No, I don't believe he did. But that's what makes his possible betrayal hurt even more, Harry. He was a favorite of mine and always will be even after all he has done. I never could have seen the traitor he became in the man I helped raise him to be."

As swift as her feet could carry her McGonagall turned about and walked toward the Head Table, her composure compromised as unshed tears watered her eyes. Before she could reach the other side of the Head Table, however, Harry maneuvered his way around her and stood as still as stone, implacable in his determination to know more as he stood immutably before her. Green eyes met blue, and the Scottish professor had no choice but to give the boy the attention he demanded with his very presence.

"If Sirius was given the choice, would he have made House Black into the House my grandmother believed it should be instead of the one it became?"

"He would have, before the end came," Minerva admitted after a few moments' silence.

"And if I told you I intended to do the same?" Harry pressed as Minerva walked around him and finally made her way behind the Head Table. "If I told you I intended to make the House of Black something my grandmother would be proud of, what would you say?"

The professor didn't look back at first but as the great hall began to fill with more and more students, the professor turned to look at him, a wistful smile on her lips. "Then may you fly on Ravens' wings and guard your heart most closely, Shield of the House of Black." Minerva instantly straightened, her smile gone as she looked down at him with a calm, composed expression the stern professor always presented herself with in public. "Good luck with Quidditch today, Potter. I would rather not lose another bottle of scotch."

"I won't let you down, Professor."

The pair shared a solemn smile before Minerva dismissed him with a gentle nod. Turning back to the rest of the hall, Harry quickly returned to his seat, his mind racing with ideas on just how he might do what he had told the transfiguration professor. Capturing Sirius had to be on the top of that list. After he was dealt with, somehow, Harry could move on. He had little to work with as far as the Potter legacy was concerned besides himself and the memory of his parents and grandparents. With the Blacks, however, he could definitely make a change if his grandmother was any indication.

"Any bets yet?" Neville asked as he slipped into the spot next to Harry.

"Hmm? Oh, no nothing yet," Harry replied as he slipped the diary back into his satchel.

"Looking for inspiration?" Neville noted out of curiosity.

"Looking for answers, more like."

"Find any?" Neville pressed as he made his breakfast.

"The ones that mattered," Harry said as he prepared a more proper breakfast than a single bowl of fruit. "You ever dream of rebuilding your House, Neville?"

"It's what my dad wanted to do," Neville answered instantly. "It's what my Gran wants."

"I'm not asking them, Nev," Harry said as he set a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm asking you, Neville Longbottom, if you want to rebuild the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom."

The sandy-haired boy went quiet for a moment but as he looked Harry in the eye, the green-eyed teen saw a fire that very well might mirror the one in his own eyes when he thought about rebuilding his family. It was a surprise to Harry at first until he realized that Neville had been through a lot of what he had. If anything, family was just as important to the herbology inclined wizard as it was to the green-eyed one beside him.

"Yes, I do," Neville resolved.

"I thought you might," Harry said with a smile. "Looks like we'll be a busy pair of wizards."

"That we will," the sandy-haired Gryffindor replied.

Quickly the two turned to more pleasant topics, like the new furniture in Gryffindor Tower. If anything good had come out of the duel there, it was the refurbishment of the entire common room. The walls were now draped in red and gold wall-hangings, the house symbol proudly on a single banner above the fireplace. Sturdy tables with new comfortable chairs were set up for studying and more couches had been put in place than the litany of armchairs that had dominated most of the common room before. Overall it gave a more cozy feeling than the previous version had.

"So, are the dorms next?" Neville teased as they finished breakfast.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll get right on that," Harry drawled as he wiped his hands on a napkin and set it aside as bitter comments about the very same topic drifted down to them from further up the table. "Geez, you set one room on fire and suddenly you're a pyromaniac."

"Hey, I was just glad you were alright," Neville reassured him. "Others were probably just upset because their evening plans got cancelled by your little tantrum."

"Tantrum?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That's what some are calling it. They don't believe you fought off Sirius Black and lived," the sandy-haired boy explained.

"So I can kill Voldemort as a one year old with little to no evidence explaining what happened that night and yet not fight off one of his supposed minions at fifteen years old with all evidence pointing out that I did? Right, that makes a lot of sense," the famous teen grumbled.

"They're witches and wizards, Harry, if you wanted people to make sense you're not exactly looking in the right place," Neville laughed as he pat Harry's back.

"Huh, good point," Harry agreed with a shrug. A tap on his shoulder, however, quickly drew his attention.

"Hey there, stranger."

"Bill!" The teen quickly stood and wrapped the tall, red-haired man in a hug before the Weasley siblings could reach them. The man was dressed in casual clothes, a blue work shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans completing his usual carefree ensemble. "Doing alright?"

"Yeah, just here to watch the game with a friend of mine," Bill said as he pointed over his shoulder to Amelia hugging Susan. "She said she has some kid that played with my brothers. Figured I might as well join her."

"You're a terrible liar because we all know better, Bill. But 'friends', huh?" Harry said with a mischievous grin. "Is that all?"

"Now, don't you start-"

"Start what? I'm just saying you're not an unreasonably ugly bloke, and that she's a really fit older woman. Who's to say there's something there or not?" chimed the teen with a cheeky grin.

Harry quickly found himself in a headlock as Bill mussed up his hair before releasing him with a laugh. "You're a cheeky bugger, you know that?"

"I have been told that once or twice, yes," Harry laughed. "So is this a date?"

"This is not a date. This is just two friends watching relatives play Quidditch together," Bill countered quickly, though his tone gave away his motives as clear as day.

"Uh-huh..." Harry replied, not convinced in the slightest. "So I'll just go and ask her what she thinks this is while your family mobs you, shall I?"

Before Bill could say a word to stop him Harry had slipped around the eldest Weasley son. The other Weasley siblings had no trouble mobbing their eldest brother as the black-haired teen made his way toward Amelia. As good as it felt to have had Bill come to watch him last time, it felt at least twice as good to see Amelia there for him.

The woman that had become Harry's guardian turned from her niece and smiled brilliantly at him as he approached and within seconds the pair hugged tight. She was dressed as casually as anyone else, though perhaps she was slightly more formal than others. Grey dress slacks complemented her white blouse and blue jacket, though a Gryffindor scarf was firmly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Barely gone two weeks and you miss me this much?" Amelia teased him as they separated a few moments after their firm hug ended. "I can only imagine what you'll be like in a month when I come back for your next game."

"I'll probably as clingy as your niece," he joked right back as Susan huffed cutely.

"She's my aunt, I can hug her all I like," the redhead defended with a casual shrug. "Besides, it's not like I get any hugs from anyone else I know." Susan quickly turned to Hannah. "Except you, no offense."

"None taken," Hannah said as she moved in for a hug from Amelia herself before sitting down again once they had finished. "It's good to see you auntie."

"You too, Hannah," Amelia sighed as she turned her gaze between her two teenage children. "Have you two talked much lately?"

"Not as much as I'd hoped," Harry said softly as he avoided Amelia's questioning look.

"Harry's had his head buried in his grandmother's journal and every book he can get his hands on in the hopes he'll be ready for Sirius Black next time," Susan pointed out, a slightly mischievous grin on her face as Harry scowled lightly at her for revealing his secret.

"Traitor." Susan shrugged at the light jab and stuck out her tongue at Harry playfully. She seemed far happier that day than she had in weeks and Harry couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered about his stomach at the sight.

"I see," the Head of the DMLE stated as she stared at Harry. "Can I have a word with you before we head down?"

With a resigned nod, Harry quickly followed Amelia as she turned about and led him to the nearest empty classroom. As soon as the door closed behind them both of them covered the room in privacy charms. The slap to the side of his shoulder was the first indication Harry hadn't done as much as the woman hoped.

"You haven't told them," she stated with righteous intent.

"Told them what?" Harry asked with as casual an air he could muster, which failed miserably under Amelia's scrutiny.

"Oh, I don't know, how about the bit of information where you can actually be with both of them like you obviously want to be," Amelia dug at him dryly as she poked his shoulder. "How about the fact that there are laws encouraging you to be with both of them, and possibly more, which I found for you after a month and a half of digging? I didn't help you just so you could piss it all away, Harry."

"I'm sorry! I just, I got so caught up in trying to figure out all of this stuff about Sirius Black that I let it slip my mind," he replied, gnawing his lip slightly as he looked to the floor.

"You're usually an exceptional liar, young man, but today I can see right through you… You're nervous," Amelia concluded as she watched him begin pacing. "…You're finding excuses. You're afraid they'll turn you down, aren't you? "

"Wouldn't you be?!" Harry blurted as he spun to face her. "I mean, put yourself in my shoes for a second. You get two titles and have two men you care about looking to be with you thinking that only one can hold your hand in matrimony. Then you learn a few key facts and the world seems all sunshine and daises all of a sudden when it's not supposed to work that way. Wouldn't you be just a bit nervous about saying it will all work out because of some semi-obscure pureblood law about House separation allowing multiple spouses?"

"Alright, fine, I see your point," conceded the Bones matriarch. "But for the record, I am here with William as just friends."

"Just friends, huh?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms, a small smirk on his face. "If you're 'just friends' with him then I'm 'just friends' with Daphne and Susan."

"You know, for a teen not all that experienced you're too perceptive for your own good," Amelia groused as she watched him. "I admit that I find William quite attractive in a variety of ways. That doesn't mean that this is a date or if he and I will get so thoroughly involved with one another even if things have been… growing as of late."

"Fair enough," Harry obliged softly, knowing he shouldn't interfere with Amelia's love life as she was helping him with his own. "But I'm pretty sure you two would be good together. Curse Breaker and Head of the DMLE? Both redheads? I'd say it would work out but what do I know? I've got my own screwed up love life to worry about."

"That's all very touching, Harry, but this conversation was about you, not me," Amelia rebounded as she straightened herself up a little more. "While I'm glad you're taking Black seriously, I need to remind you that if you do encounter him you're to capture him only."

Harry winced at the accusation he might do more but nodded, realizing he had little room to say anything when he had very obviously tried to kill the man. Gryffindor tower's remodel was proof enough of that fact. "I know. I want to catch him too. I've realized I have too many questions that he should have the answers to."

"Good, I'm glad you've realized that," stated the DMLE Head as she set a hand on his shoulder. "Now, back to Susan and Daphne. You know they care about you, and you care about them. Why not tell them and give them the chance to really decide if they want to give it a try?"

"Like you said, I'm nervous and afraid they'll say no," Harry admitted as he rubbed his elbow. "I messed up before and there's no guarantee I won't mess up in the future. I don't want to lose or hurt them if I do or say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Understandable, and admirable, even, for caring about their feelings as much as your own," Amelia said as she squeezed his shoulder. "But they need to know. They need to decide this for themselves. Right now the longer you wait the more their friendship suffers, both with each-other and with you."

"Alright, alright," Harry surrendered finally. "I'll tell them. I just... I don't know how."

"Start with 'we need to talk' followed by 'it's important' and I'm sure you'll get the results you're looking for one way or another," chided the Bones Matriarch as she led him out of the room, her arm slung gently over his shoulders as she attempted to comfort and console him over the issue. "Just relax. You have a game to win and I'm sure the confidence of a win will help you talk to them."

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you looking out for me?" Harry asked as they joined his team and the rest of his friends as they began to walk toward the pitch.

"You showed a young woman kindness when you had no reason to," Amelia whispered back to him. "That sort of forgiveness showed me you had a heart after everything you had been through. That was enough for me to take a chance on you. You are a remarkable person that walked out of Hell and into my arms, Harry. I want to be there to help you grow every step of the way. I want to show you what love and family can be and I know you will show us that in return."

"Thank you, auntie," he murmured just as quietly a few moments later.

Amelia's heart warmed as the boy gave her a quick side-hug and moved ahead to catch up with Susan and Daphne. It was the first time he had ever called her that and quite honestly she had enjoyed it just as much as he did. With a spring in his step Harry quickly pulled Susan and Daphne aside, his grip gentle as he led them slightly away from the group.

"We need to talk after the match," Harry said quickly. "All of us."

"Have you made a decision, then?" Daphne asked as she looked from him to Susan and back to Harry.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he countered with a grin.

"Oh no, you're going to tell us now," Susan said as they pulled him down the same stadium hallway they had showed him the modified jerseys in before.

"Come on, Harry, if it's as important as you seem to claim then you might as well get it out now," Daphne continued as she crossed her arms beneath her bust.

"There's no way I'm getting out of telling you-"

"Not a chance," the redhead interrupted with a grin before she took on a more serious mien. "Spill."

"Alright, you asked for it," Harry warned her as he breathed deep to try and bolster his nerves. "Amelia found the answer I've been looking for. I'm not just Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter… I'm Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black as well. Meaning, I need a wife for each house if I'm to revive and lead them properly. Which means it's possible for me to be with both of you, and possibly others, if you'll have me."

Stunned at the news Harry was quite possibly even more influential than she thought, Daphne's jaw dropped as she thought over the ramifications. Two houses, two families, two wives from two other houses. The possibilities of sharing Harry and having a family with him and Susan rolled around in her mind of what this could mean for all of them as she glanced to her redheaded friend. While sharing had not been an ideal way of going about things, it might just work. Tonks had been very persuasive and the thoughts the auror had put into Daphne's head were quite tempting to say the least. If she was in love with Harry, could she afford not to take this chance to be with him? Sharing with another girl would be… an interesting experience to say the least, not to mention a little difficult to get a handle on, but at least they had a shot at happiness, right?

Susan was of a similar mind, though she began to wonder if she would ever have a normal life around Harry Potter. Then again, as she reminded herself of his adventures and fame she very much doubted normal ever applied to the boy in front of her. Quite honestly, she liked that about him, even if the idea of sharing wasn't all that appealing. But if she had Harry, did it matter? If she was with him, if she loved him and he loved her and another, someone she herself loved and cared for, could she do it?

"This- is it true?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"Every word. Amelia told me so herself on Valentine's Day."

"And you didn't think to tell us until now?I" Daphne snapped, irritated she might have had more time with him if he had been just a bit more honest and open with them.

"Well I did kinda give you both an ultimatum before I ended up fighting Sirius Black and burning down the entire Gryffindor common room," Harry pointed out with a slight hint of snark, though he meant no insult. A meek smile overtook his lips as he watched them both for any signs of reaction. "You can imagine learning this on top of all of that took some time to process."

"No kidding," Susan breathed as Daphne snorted, both of them equally amused and annoyed that Harry had taken so long to give them this news. Susan bit her lip in thought before she finally let out a small sigh. "I... I think I need to hear this from auntie."

"Agreed," Daphne said as she looked to Susan. "I'd like to speak to auntie too. I've missed you, both of you."

Harry smiled brightly as he watched them. "So does that mean-"

"POTTER!"

"I swear to Merlin, the next person with shitty timing gets hexed," grumbled the teen as he looked between the both of them. "I promise, we'll talk later."

As he turned to join his team, however, he was quickly stopped by Daphne.

"Three pounds of Honeydukes best fudge that you're right," she bet him suddenly.

"You're betting on me to be right?" asked the seeker incredulously.

"Yes, because if you are then you get to make it up to me with chocolate unless you want me to hex you for making me wait so long," Daphne finished with a impish, teasing grin that relieved some of Harry's nerves.

Happy to see one of them in good spirits, Harry nodded as he gazed into Daphne's lavender eyes. He almost didn't want to answer because if he did then she would let go of his shoulder. Eventually Daphne backed up a step and her warm touch left him. Harry swallowed down the desire to grab her hand to feel his connection to her again before he looked to Susan. He could practically feel her uncertainty but soon enough she stepped up to him and gazed into his jade eyes with shining silver of her own.

"Fortescue's strawberry cheesecake ice cream, a gallon of it," Susan bet him. "And if you're lying, Harry Potter, I swear you won't be able to sit down for a week when I'm done with you."

"Well, we'll just have to live with what happens won't-"

"POTTER! Get your ass in here!"

Wincing at the grating sound of Wood's voice, Harry almost turned to yell at him after being interrupted so many times already today before he looked at the two young women in front of them. "If I'm right, and if I win this Quidditch match, I get a kiss... And for good measure I get to watch you two kiss and make up. Deal?"

While Susan's jaw dropped a little at Harry's audacity Daphne couldn't help but snicker and whisper in her ear. After a few more moments Susan nodded with a crooked grin of her own as Daphne stepped forward with a smirk.

"Deal," the brunette answered for them both. "But if you get distracted by say... the Ravenclaw seeker or a pair of girls in provocative jerseys at any point during the match, then you have to give us each a foot massage and double the previous bets."

Not a little concerned, and admittedly a bit eager at either outcome because it meant he would at least be able to spend time with them, Harry agreed and dashed off to the locker room. As soon as he was inside he bolted into his jersey and armor, fastening everything tight to make sure he would stay safe out there. Wood, glad to have everyone in the locker rooms, quickly began his speech.

"Something up, Harry?" Fred asked quietly as Wood got caught up in his own speech.

"My spirits?"

"Oh, he's a clever one, eh?" George chipped in. "Come on Harry, out with it."

"Just some good news is all," he whispered back to them. "Hey, who is the Ravenclaw seeker anyway? It was Quark last year wasn't it?"

"Yeah but he graduated. It's a fourth year now, Cho Chang," Fred answered instantly. "Why?"

"Daphne bet me I would get distracted by her," Harry said as he tried to think of what the girl looked like. "Any chance of that?"

"Chang's a classic Asian beauty, lithe with a nice arse and a bright smile," George noted. "Need some tips?"

"No, actually, I intend to avoid her if I can. At worst I may use the wronski to get her out of my way."

"Good plan."

"Solid."

"Dangerous."

"Exciting!"

"We love it," the two finished together. "Just let us know if you need some tips for your rendezvous later though."

With a sigh, Harry shook his head as the twins laughed and everyone prepared to head out. The twins hadn't once turned their back on him. Sure he had spoken to them a little less since his adoption but they had always been around when you needed one of them. They had been quite impressed that he had burned down the Gryffindor common room too, without punishment at that. Harry could only wonder what those two thought he might get up to after all of this was over.

"POTTER!"

At the sound of his name being called, Harry quickly mounted his broom and shot out of the tunnel. Lee's commentary was like an ad-read for Firebolt as he spoke of the advantage Harry had over the other team. Of course, one look at the Ravenclaw beaters was all he needed to know he was in for a rough day if he didn't keep dodging. The look he got from Roger Davies, however, made him grin.

Of all the Gryffindor players, Davies feared him the most. A quick catch for either team meant Ravenclaw was out of the running. Fortunately for them, Harry knew his team had some ground to cover before he caught the snitch if Gryffindor was to have a chance at the cup. To Harry that just meant there was going to be one hell of an obstacle in his way the entire match.

The svelte Asian across from Harry gave him a dazzling smile and a soft, coy wave next to her face, as if she was wary of showing affection openly. He had to admit, the girl was rather striking. He could tell she had actually taken time to pretty herself up while in her armor. Instead of her hair tied back in a ponytail, as was the most practical thing to do, she left it fanning out in a wide plait as if to catch his attention. Whether she expected him to blush or not, a single spell cast by Harry quickly turned the tables.

"I'm sorry, did you just offer to suck my dick? No thanks."

His voice rang clear over the entire stadium right as the bludger, quaffle and snitch were released. An aghast looking Madame Hooch stared wide-eyed at Harry as he canceled the spell. Chang and Davies were hardly better as they gaped at him in shocked surprise. The twins quickly took advantage of the bludgers and hit the opposing beaters while the Gryffindor chasers dove in with a swift goal to kick off the game.

One pass over the guest box and he couldn't help but revel in the sight of Amelia chewing on her knuckle to keep from laughing as Bill let loose with great bellowing howls of amusement. Susan and Daphne laughed along with the eldest Weasley, unable to hold it in. The mad cackling of Flitwick was not missed as Harry passed over the professor's box and winked at McGonagall and Pomfrey. The game had begun and Harry thanked his lucky stars that a simple sonorous charm was not against the rules. Team captains often used it to shout plays out to their team.

In a blur of motion he sped around the field, his eyes surveying the chaos his opening salvo had caused for the logical Ravenclaws. If there was one thing Harry knew would throw them off, it was acting in an unpredictable fashion. If there was no logic to his movements, there was no way to keep him from doing what he intended: being the biggest bloody distraction he could possibly be.

With a sudden cut down he kicked the quaffle over to Katie as Davies went to pass it. The answering bludger from a Ravenclaw beater quickly met its match as he turned away from it on his Firebolt faster than his nimbus ever had. For once Harry was glad he had spent so much time working on Quidditch with Wood in order to escape some of his problems. Seekers had very few rules limiting them and because of that it was very easy for them help their team while they searched for the snitch.

As Alicia and Angelina started another interception play he moved into action. The moment he saw Angelina weave her way toward the goal posts he shot up from below, right in front of the keeper. Unable to see Angelina, the keeper had no way to stop the sudden goal as Harry interfered. Davies' screaming at Hooch for a foul only caused Harry to grin.

"Only one chaser is allowed within the scoring area, the rules say nothing about seekers! The play stands!"

Cheers rose from Gryffindor as Harry went back to searching. He had caused enough chaos early in the game to boost their momentum and now the Ravenclaw team was paranoid he might try something when his pattern suddenly shifted to possible interception lines. The glint of gold he caught in the corner of his eye was tempting but the score wasn't far enough to make up for their loss to Hufflepuff yet.

With a sudden burst of speed Harry dove through the playing field and spun about, moving away from his true quarry and toward the Gryffindor goals. Just as he suspected, Chang was suddenly in front of him, a sweet, charming smile on her face as she seemed to "block" his pursuit. Harry didn't stop until the last possible moment, and when he did he promptly smiled as if charmed by the pretty girl before he flicked her nose.

"You get one warning, Chang," he said as he held up the offending finger. "Next time I go through you."

"You don't have it in you to hurt a woman, Potter!" She called back as he slowly roved away.

"Wanna bet?" he asked under his breath as he sped off.

Back on a wide circuit around the pitch, Harry kept an eye on his opposing seeker as she kept track of not only where he was, but where he was looking. So concerned with him she hardly realized he wasn't actually looking for the snitch, just keeping her busy, the very tactic they had hoped to use on him was used against them. They both had everything to gain in this match, but Harry intended for Gryffindor to win before they took on Slytherin in a month.

As the quaffle was passed from Davies once again, Harry quickly spun around to punch it toward Alicia. Another bludger was sent his way but Fred quickly beat it right back with a salute to the young seeker. A jaunty one of his own later and Harry began a quick stay at the Raven's Roost to get a look at the field and take in the moment. Gryffindor was ahead, quickly approaching the points needed to ensure prime position to win the cup in their next match.

Not willing to take his chances, Harry suddenly entered a feint only to find Chang waiting for him, her smile bright, her armor pulled low to grant the barest hint at a view of her cleavage. She had nothing on Susan or Daphne in his opinion and it was with a smirk that he accelerated, his elbows pulled in tight before he threw one at the pretty Asian. The sudden crunch of bone beneath his elbow made him wince as he realized he had just broken her nose.

No scream of "foul" came from Hooch and with a laugh Harry realized why. Chang had knowingly gotten in his way of what could have been the snitch and like any other seeker he had chosen the direct route to dissuade her with a glancing tackle. It was her own fault after all. While the Blue and bronze crowd booed as Chang went to get her nose treated, Harry went about his casual search for the snitch.

Hardly ten seconds had passed and Harry found himself harried by bludgers. One after the other shot after him as the Ravenclaws tried to keep him from ending the match. Harry, however, was trailed by a devious George Weasley, and every bludger that got sent his way was quickly redirected toward Ravenclaw's chasers by the increasingly manic beater. With no defending beaters Ravenclaw fell behind further and further until they realized the tactic just wasn't working.

In a fit of revenge, Davies actually dove low to try and tackle Harry from above. The boy's shadow gave him away and with another sudden turn Harry dodged the angered team captain only to watch him plow into the ground. Rather proud of the chaos he had quickly spread through the Eagles' ranks, the green-eyed teen burst back into the sky and hovered at the Raven's roost before a time out was called and he headed back to ground to get a drink with the rest of his team.

"Harry you devilish fiend! Where have you been this whole time?" Fred asked as he pat his back.

"Waiting for the opportune moment," he shot back as he watched Roger Davies get healed by Mesdames Hooch and Pomfrey. "Should I keep it up?"

"Yes!" The twins cried together.

"No," Oliver cut in as he landed next to them. "We're far enough ahead. Even when Davies gets back on his feet he'll be dazed. Chang is too from your earlier blow. Now's our chance. Harry, you catch that snitch, we'll worry about the rest of them."

As soon as Hooch's whistle sounded the end of the timeout, Harry was back in the sky, his eyes peeled for the snitch. Instead of remaining at the roost, he quickly took to a circuit, again keeping the Eagles on edge as he sought his prize out for real. Of course, every time he passed the visitor's box, he couldn't help but glance down to see the current mood of his favorite ladies. The winning smiles he received as he passed once, however, made his heart soar, though the lower cut of their jerseys quickly drew his eyes...

At least they did until a glint of gold stopped right in front of them.

Like a spell from a wand he was in pursuit, quickly twisting about to dive after it as it sped down the tower. The rush of people getting out of their seats to watch him was like a wave of thunder in his ears as he locked onto the little golden ball and held tight to its course. Twists and turns, dives and aerial rockets, the little golden snitch wasn't about to give in so easily to the teen as he chased it with dogged determination. As he sped along behind it, however, he barely had time to notice the approach of black-robed figures drifting into sight from the stadium tunnels.

Without even a moment's hesitation he let his instincts take control and a ball of flame was suddenly expelled from his right hand to meet the Dementors as he followed the snitch. As he reached for the snitch the pale fire faded from his hand and suddenly it was over. Cool metal greeted his palm as frantic wings beat against his fingers in a futile attempt to escape his grasp. Raising it in the air, Harry cheered along with everyone else before he turned to the sound of screams as the fire ate away the robes of what he thought had been dementors.

Panicked, fumbling bodies fell out of the smoking black robes and Harry could only stare as he watched Malfoy grasp his burnt arm that was still covered in flames. Part of Harry felt a small twinge of guilt for causing the other boy pain, at least until he noted the distinctly Dementor-like robes and prop hands. At that point Harry couldn't bring himself to feel anything. Instead he felt justified in his actions as he was mobbed by his teammates and Malfoy was berated by an irate Madame Hooch as Pomfrey took her time tending to the spoiled brat. Dragged away from the evolving scene and toward the ground, Harry quickly embraced each of his teammates in a quick hug as they cheered for their current and future victory.

The team quickly made their way to the locker rooms to change and as soon as they made it outside they were stormed by a House in good spirits. The twins were already announcing a party as Harry worked his way through the crowd toward another group stood just off to the side. As soon as he broke free from his cheering House he was instantly wrapped in a hug from Hermione.

"That was brilliant flying Harry! Did you have to be so crass though?" She asked with a disapproving stare.

"Yes," he barked out with a laugh as he quickly hugged Neville as the boy congratulated him.

Hermione huffed in irritation but couldn't help the smile on her face. Seeing Harry fly so freely and happily was one of her favorite pastimes, at least when he wasn't in mortal danger. "And setting Malfoy on fire was necessary, was it?"

"I haven't mastered the patronus and I figured fire would keep real dementors busy long enough for me to win. How was I to know the arrogant berk was playing a prank?"

No-one could come up with a decent rebuttal, not even Hermione who usually looked for the logic in everything. Apparently she was on his side and with a sigh she stepped aside to let the others greet him.

"I'm so holding this over Draco for ages," Blaise said as he congratulated Harry. "Stupid blighter should know better by now."

"Let's hope he never learns," Harry replied with a laugh as Theo came up and shook his hand.

"That was some devious work out there. You really pissed off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," he said appreciatively.

"Well I figured, why the hell not? Might as well throw some trouble their way."

"Trouble, right, you're just made of the stuff," Theo managed through a chuckle. A glance at Blaise and quickly both Slytherins pulled him aside along with Neville. When asked where they were going, the pair of slytherins just waved for everyone to go on ahead of them as they began to walk toward the castle. "So, what's the good word?"

"Assuming there is a good one?" the green-eyed teen wondered.

"You know what he means," Blaise cut in quickly. "I haven't seen Daphne smirk like that in a month at least. What gives?"

Harry glanced to Neville only to receive the same curious expression. No doubt they were trying to get the word before handing it off to their own girls. Part of Harry wondered if he should make them suffer for leaving him out of the loop before but for now he let out a tense breath to relax himself and looked at the three boys he was quickly considering some of his best friends.

"Well, I'm the Heir to the Potter and Black families," Harry informed them.

"Wait, Black? I thought it was just Potter you were talking about earlier. How in the world are you a Black?" Neville asked quickly.

"Draco was supposed to be Heir Black," Theo put in, a little confused.

"He's not, I am. I found out this past summer, I just haven't told anyone because I wasn't sure what it would mean. I still don't for the most part," the Raven-haired wizard explained softly. "My gran was a Black, as we all know, so it works out that way. I don't know who made me Heir but I do want to know why. I know one perk of being the heir to two houses though. To keep the lines and Houses of Potter and Black separate, I need more than one wife."

"No bloody way," Theo breathed. "You mean you actually can date and marry both Daphne and Susan if you wanted?"

"You've gone round the twist," Blaise muttered when Harry nodded to Theo. "You're sure about this?"

"Hundred percent," Harry assured them. "Amelia told me so herself. It's an old pureblood law regarding houses and inheritance. It's kind of obscure though since so many families often have more than one possible heir and the house can live on through the many branch families. With the wars, I'm the Heir and future Lord of Potter and Black."

"Sweet Merciful Merlin," Neville breathed as he realized what that meant. "You're going through with this? Not just Susan and Daphne but you're going to try and rebuild House Black and House Potter. This is why you were searching for answers earlier."

"Don't forget Bones and Greengrass if things work out," Theo mentioned as they glanced toward the group of girls as they all walked toward the castle. "You'll have to help Susan and Daphne rebuild their houses too, since they're the proper heiresses to their houses and you'll be their husband."

"You're going for two women, Harry," Blaise declared as he shook his head. "I can only imagine one and you go and try to make something like this work. I can scarcely believe it..." He went quiet for only a moment before he smirked. "Mum will be proud of you. I'd expect a letter giving advice from her vast experience soon. You're going to need all of the help you can get."

"No kidding," Harry sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Honestly I don't even know if they're going to go for it. I mean, they're talking to each-other and everything again but I don't know if that will last. They haven't said yes or no yet to the idea of me courting them both at the same time… And in the future I could be with more than just them but I heavily doubt that will ever happen. Those two… I just want to be with them and make them happy."

"From the looks back at us, I think they're talking over exactly that with the rest of the girls," Neville pointed out with a nod toward them. Each of the boys looked toward the group of girls ahead of them to see they were doing just that. Furtive glances tossed their way made each of the boys curious just what was said between all of them. Most on their minds, however, was if they approved of the idea of Harry being with two of their friends at once.

"For what it's worth, as crazy as it sounds, I'm happy you have the chance to date them both," Blaise said smoothly as they walked. "They've been like sisters with Hannah and Tracey for ages and they've become mine from our years here at school."

"Same," Theo agreed with a pat on Harry's back. "I'd like to see them, and you, happy, Harry. You all deserve it. Oh and if you break their hearts, we break your legs."

"Gee, how touching," Harry drawled as both Slytherins hit him on the shoulder as they all laughed. "I'm serious though, thanks. It's good to know I've got some lads my age looking out for me. Same goes for you three though. I may not be related to Hannah and Tracey but I care about them just like I care about Hermione. So if any of you three hurt any of them, I'm going to set you on fire."

"Deal," Neville agreed quickly as the other two nodded. "Speaking of fire, I really think you are becoming a pyromaniac, Harry."

"Oh hush," he barked at the three snickering boys next to him. "I only said I'd burn them because I'm uncertain what my other magic can do and I wouldn't want to cause permanent damage."

"You mean the magic that put a hole in Black's shoulder and the walls enchanted to resist magical attack, right?" Harry nodded at Theo's question. "Fair enough. I'd rather not face that myself."

"All caught up?" Bill asked as he finally fell in step beside the four young men after staying near Amelia and the girls.

"Pretty much. We were just handing out the broken heart warnings," Harry revealed to the older man as they walked. "Speaking of which, the same goes for you. Even if Amelia can take care of herself I will set you on fire if you hurt her, Bill."

"Wait, hold on, Bill is trying to court Amelia?" Theo asked as he looked between them with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah, mum told me they made a good couple at the New Years Eve party. She even spoke to Amelia about it a bit," Blaise mentioned with a grin.

"You may not be one of my brothers but I will hex you, Blaise," Bill growled playfully as he tried to playfully swat the boy only to miss as the Italian dodged him easily with a cheeky grin on his lips. "As far as my relationship status with Amelia is concerned, Harry, that's fine. In fact I'd probably deserve it."

"Damn right," all four boys agreed with a laugh.

"So Harry," Bill continued quickly. "Any thoughts on how you're going to ask Susan and Daphne out?"

"I kind of already did. But I'll ask them more properly when I get a chance to talk to them..." Harry gave pause for a moment as he eyed Bill, though the redhead, just as mischievous as his younger twin brothers, gave nothing away as he stared right back. "Why? What do you know?"

"Nothing, just curious is all," the eldest male in the area said as he looked to his watch. "Although they might have mentioned you losing a certain bet. Something about you getting distracted? They're looking forward to the reward."

Harry quickly raised an eyebrow at the eldest Weasley. "Lost a bet? They think I lost?" Harry pressed instantly. If there was one thing Harry would defend it was his status in gambling and bets. Right now he felt like he had won and nobody was going to take that from him, not when he'd had such a great day so far. Bill shrugged, a wide mischievous grin on his face which set Harry on the prowl. "Oh no, we're going to settle this right now."

As Harry walked off, Theo turned to Bill, just as curious as the green-eyed wizard. "Did he actually lose a bet?"

"He's about to win me one," the man answered with a chuckle. "As far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter if he did or not. Him taking them aside to finish what he started now instead of later just means I get a long private lunch with a very attractive woman."

Neville, Blaise and Theo quickly descended into snickers of amusement. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Bill," Blaise said as they watched Harry hook his arms through those of Susan and Daphne.

"Sorry ladies, I need to borrow these two beauties for a while."

As Harry pulled the two young women away, he missed the shrewd look on Amelia's face as she watched him go and the thankful smile on her lips as she looked to Bill, only to wink at the man. As quick as she liked she held her hand out to the teen girls around her, a victorious gleam in her eye. The gold changing hands among the girls and Amelia, however, wasn't missed by the eldest Weasley as he realized just what they had bet on.

"You scheming witch! You played me! You played Harry!"

"All's fair in love and war, William, and I intend for Harry to win his loves and war sooner rather than later," Amelia sang to the growing laughter of the students that surrounded them.

Harry, meanwhile, wasn't sure whether to be nervous, excited, anxious, or all of them at once. To be honest, he didn't really mind the feeling. If it meant anything it meant that this was important to him, important to the people he cared about. It meant that he cared enough about it to get it right and get it right the first time. The first empty classroom he could find he pulled them into, the very same he had visited earlier that day with Amelia now that he thought about it. Only now did he take note of the cleanliness of the room and its many tables positioned along the walls.

He turned his attention back to Susan and Daphne as they cast privacy spells on the door. Harry couldn't help but admire them in their jerseys, the ones they had made for him so long ago. He admired the curves the jerseys hugged and displayed, the way their jeans stuck close to the skin and gave him a perfect outline of each girl. He had to resist reaching out a hand to touch them, to run a hand through their hair splayed across their backs.

"So, we need to talk," Harry said once he broke free from his observations and helped the girls finish warding the door.

"You're right, we do," Susan agreed when they were finished as she crossed her arms beneath her bust and leaned against a table.

"Start talking, Harry," Daphne added as she hopped up onto the table next to Susan and crossed her legs.

Harry breathed deep to steady his nerves as best he could. _Now or never._

"I know that what Amelia told me, what I told you, is true. Did you confirm it with her?"

"Yes, we did," Susan replied softly. "She told us what she told you herself before the match started. She even showed us the book she got it from."

"Then you know what that means for me," Harry told them as he stepped closer to them. "It means I'm going to accept the Heirship to the House of Black and eventually become its Lord, either when I'm emancipated or when I complete my owls."

"Is that really wise, Harry?" Daphne asked, her head tilted curiously. "Sirius Black is trying to kill you, his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Neville's parents into insanity with her husband, his brother, and Barty Crouch Junior. Then there's her sister Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, and the outcast sister Andromeda Tonks who is the only good apple of the bunch, apparently. The house of Black has a reputation for blood purity and dark magic, are you sure you want to take on the name and revive it?"

"I want to remake it as my grandmother would have," Harry countered confidently as he paced right up to them both, his head held high. "I want to make the Black name one to truly be proud of again, one I can stand for as a Shield just as she was. I will be the greatest Raven to ever live if that's what it takes to make sure I have a chance at something special."

Harry's gaze hardly left Daphne's as he declared his intention, but when they did they locked onto the Silver orbs that stared at him in wonder. "I'll do whatever it takes if I'm to have a chance at something special with _both of you_. I realize this is going to be a bit strange, being with me and another girl. I understand if you're uneasy going forward because honestly I'm a bit afraid of all of this myself. It's going to be hard and take work on all of our parts but I think we can make something great together."

"I can't promise I won't screw up," Harry admitted honestly as he looked from one to the other. His heart pounded in his chest, his hands were slick with nervous sweat ad it was all he could do to keep as cool a composure as he could muster in front of them. "We all make mistakes and I'm bound to make a few. Hell, if I'm completely honest I'm bound to make more than a few in trying to keep both of you happy," he added with a small laugh as he ran a hand through his hair to steel his resolve. "But if me being some bumbling, lovesick fool that makes mistakes and tries desperately to make them right is what makes you happy than I'll be that person."

Harry offered a small, sincere smile as he looked at them both. "Because I already I am that person. I don't know if I know what love is or if I'll ever be able to tell you I love you… I'm broken," he confided softly and honestly, "in many, many ways, not the least of which are emotional damages, a set of terrifying nightmares and being a magnet for trouble. I don't know if I can make a promise for everything but I do know one thing I can make you a promise about. I promise I'll spend every day for the rest of my life trying to find out what love is with both of you, if you'll have me."

The slow progression of tenderness in both young women was hard to miss. The gentle glow of their expressions lit up every feature on their faces as they heard him go on about what he wanted and what he would do. As he finished, neither girl could say she wasn't moved by his performance as he looked between them. The ray of hope they saw, the sincerity, the emotion was everything either had hoped for.

"That sounded an awful lot like a proposal," Daphne murmured somewhat breathlessly as she set both hands on the table and leaned back for some support.

"It did, didn't it?" Susan sighed warmly as she let her arms stray to either side as she relaxed. "A pretty good one too."

Frozen by the sudden fear of what he might have just gotten himself into, Harry couldn't help but watch them like a deer in the headlights. For the briefest moments he considered taking it back before he caught himself. That was _exactly_ the sort of mistake he wasn't going to make. Instead, emboldened by the idea that they had enjoyed it, Harry smiled.

"One day I'll have a ring and be on bended knee to go with it for each of you if we get that far," Harry assured them as he took out his wand. With a quick twist of it in his hand he flicked it up to conjure two lilies, one lavender, one silver. He quickly plucked them from the end of his wand and gingerly held one before each girl as he continued. "For today I'd just like to ask you... Will you, Susan Amelia Bones, and you, Daphne Anna Greengrass, be my-"

"Yes," they said together as they took their lilies.

"But you didn't let me-"

"We know," Susan said as she caressed the petals of her flower with a smile.

"And doesn't it just drive you mad?" Daphne teased him with a wide smirk.

A long-suffering sigh escaped Harry as he shook his head, an immutable smile upon his lips. "Yeah, but you're worth it."

"Good answer," Susan noted as she stepped away from the table t put herself firmly in front of him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked as she stared up at him. "Or do I have to take initiative each time?"

Harry snorted as he looked at the redhead and gently cupped her jaw. As she looked up at him he descended on her, his lips capturing hers as he held her gently in the kiss. The soft, tender expression of his emotions reeled her in and Susan sighed in delight before she let out a low moan of desire when she felt him gently pry open her mouth. Harry's hands slid down her body, softly caressing the swell of her full bosom with lingering touches as she growled into his lips. Eventually his hands slid around her back as his tongue invaded her mouth once again, his passion rising each moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight to her. Some moments later it was only the need for air that stopped them from going further, and neither could resist the smile of pleasure on their lips as they parted.

"It's been too long," Susan murmured with closed eyes as she let herself step back to lean against the table again.

Daphne's brief look of curious envy was soon replaced with one of happy acceptance as Harry approached her. He wasn't about to leave her out, not after everything he had doen to get to this moment. As audacious as he had ever been, Harry gently parted her legs and slipped between them. Calloused hands traced up jean-covered thighs to her ass as he pulled her close. The slight gasp that escaped Daphne signaled everything she wanted as their lips met and massaged the other with needy desire. The usual battle for dominance played itself out until Daphne moaned at the playful squeeze of her ass and gave in. Her body pressed to him and Harry couldn't help but wonder just what he had gotten himself into as he held out as long as he could until he couldn't take anymore and came up for air.

"Much, much too long," Daphne agreed with Susan as she let out a long low breath when she stopped kissing Harry.

"No kidding," Harry sighed as he chewed on his lip and took two steps back to give them room. "Oh, I nearly forgot. You two lost a bet."

"Did we?" Daphne asked as she smirked. "Because if I'm not mistaken, you passed over the box quite a few times at the end and more than one look wasn't at our eyes."

"Which I don't mind from time to time I suppose," Susan noted as she stretched, her low cut jersey displaying her very full, very healthy cleavage as she arched her back before she crossed her arms under her breasts. "But our eyes are up here, Harry."

The splayed fingers Susan presented over her chest quickly caught Harry's gaze and brought them back up to her eyes as he blushed, fully aware he had been caught a fair few times today. "But I did win the match, I was right, and it was because I was looking at you that I spotted the snitch. I'd say I still won."

"Hmm what do you think, Susan, should we indulge him?" Daphne asked as she glanced at the other girl.

"I suppose we could make it a fair trade, since he did fulfill all the requirements for each bet," Susan mused aloud. "But not right now."

"You're right," Daphne agreed with a grin. "Payment on delivery," she continued as she hopped off of the desk and stood upright, dusting herself off lightly. "And a proper date, since he missed Valentine's Day."

"Hey, hold on, that's not my fault," Harry tried to argue.

"Yes it is," Susan teased with a smile. "Take us on a proper date, fulfill the bets and we'll put a little show on for you," she finished with a rather breathy voice. "Or is having our lips to yourself too tempting?"

"I-" Harry lost his breathbefore he could go any further. A few fantasies played through his mind of kissing and being with one girl, the other then both before he envisioned them together. His breath caught even more and harry tried to clear his throat to actually offer an answer, to little avail.

"I admit, I'm rather curious what it would be like to kiss you when we're actually in a relationship," Daphne mused as she looped her arms through Susan's. "Are you going to be as hands-on as Harry?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Susan laughed as they opened the door, each adding a sway to their hips as Harry gawked after them.

"Damn cheating witches," Harry muttered to himself as he followed with a shake of his head, his wish for the day fulfilled and his path as The Raven set.


	20. Chapter 20: Are You Ready?

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I finally had some real time to devote to editing. I'm happy with how this came out and hopefully you will all enjoy it as well. 2. A big thank you, as always, to my reviewers, followers, favorites and readers. There were some good suggestions, encouragement and conversations going that came from them and I thank all of you for your interest. 3. Next chapter is the finale of year three and I'm going to take as long as it takes to get it right. Updates following the next chapter will be once a week at most, if that. You might get lucky if I get some extra time but things will be more random from here on out until January. 4. As always, enjoy the chapter and let me know your favorite parts and any improvements you think I can make!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Twenty: Are You Ready?**

"Dammit!"

For the twelfth time that afternoon Harry had forced the Boggart-Dementor back into its prison, each time with a shining shield of silver mist that drove away the chill and screams that whispered through Harry as he faced it again and again. Candles and torches flickered back to life as soon as the emotion-driven beast was once again caged in its chest, a chest that Harry toyed with the idea of setting on fire as soon as he mastered the charm if it wouldn't upset Moony. The office didn't lack creatures, but right now even they were subdued at the antagonistic waves of magic that came from dementor and teen alike as they each warred for supremacy.

What frustrated Harry most about all of his time practicing the Patronus Charm, however, was the fact he could feel as if he was on the edge of more, of something greater than he'd ever accomplished as he collapsed into the seat that was waiting for him once again. He was so close he could practically taste the sweet sensation of victory, of mastery, and it was only a matter of time if his exhaustion didn't get to him first. The water held in front of him was great fully accepted as he panted in effort and sat straight in order to drink it.

"Harry, we've been at this for hours now," Remus noted as he pulled his own chair over and sat across from the recuperating teen. "If you keep this up you're not going to be in any shape to go anywhere. I'll have to take you to Madame Pomfrey to treat magical exhaustion and we know she won't let you go on your date tonight."

Harry growled, his frustration mounting higher as he thought it all over. He was so close to the balance of power and emotion in order to form a corporeal patronus, he _knew_ it, he just needed that extra ingredient he hadn't quite pinned down yet. The fact that he might end up missing his date because of failure, however, was even worse. Two weeks had gone by since making up with Susan and Daphne and he had convinced them to actually have a date in the castle. The Weasley twins, thankfully, had volunteered to help him prepare ahead of time because of his lesson with Remus.

"But I'm so bloody close, Moony! I can feel it!"

"I don't care how close you think you are Harry, attempting this again could very well hurt you more than you believe it will," the werewolf insisted as he handed the boy another chunk of chocolate. "You've been pushing yourself hard ever since Valentine's Day. While I have taught you many defensive and offensive spells and techniques in that time. You have made great progress in everything I have to teach you but this is different. This magic comes from deep inside you and drains magic from the caster more than even the most intensive shields or destructive spells. Can you really blame me for being concerned for your well-being?"

"This isn't about Sirius!" Harry snapped as he sat forward and set the empty glass of water aside.

"Then what is this about?" Remus pressed as calmly as he could.

"Not having to live in fear my nightmares could assault me in a waking dream! Not living with the fear of dementors for the rest of my life," Harry insisted as he gazed intently into the amber eyes of one of two men he could even consider an 'uncle'. "I'm not going to be the damn victim anymore! Those things out there, those monsters, you don't understand what they do to me, Remus. Any hope I have, any idea of being free of all the torment and pain I've lived through is stolen away and I have to relive it all over again. I don't _want_ to do this, Moony. _I need to._ "

The professor sighed once again, his own frustration evident as he sat back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling. On one hand he wanted to keep Harry happy, to make sure the boy did what he wanted to do. On the other hand, however, he was quite sure if Harry didn't master the charm tonight, he would obsess over it, ruining what happiness he might gain in just a few short hours. Of course, all of that was only marred by the fact the young man before him might seriously harm himself if he overextended his magic.

"One more time," Moony announced. "But!" the werewolf headed off as Harry almost stood up to have at it again. "This is the last time tonight. I don't care if you try to bribe me with wolfsbane potion, gold, or the biggest, most tender steak imaginable; I will stop you after this, Harry. Now, relax, let the chocolate and water refuel your body as you come up with a better memory."

Unhappy that he only had once more chance left, Harry closed his eyes and settled into the chair, letting its warmth cradle him in its arms as he searched his mind for a memory powerful enough to fuel this most complicated spell. As each thought and memory passed through his mind, however, he felt less and less confident he would find one. Having made up with Susan and Daphne he had been using memories of them but nothing had worked yet. Everything in him wondered why but then another thought hit him.

 _Is it the memory, or the emotion?_

The idea struck him dumb for a moment as he examined it. He had been focusing on the memory, the sensations he experienced, what about the feelings and emotions? As he flipped through his memories again he followed that trail of thought down the winding road of his hopes and dreams, of every emotion he had ever felt, of ones he desired and thought he didn't know. The warm glow of a tight hug suffused him. The delight of a tender kiss flooded his mind. The laughter of friends stomped through his ears as he painted for himself a picture of the perfect moment.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked, his voice barely registering to the focused teen.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, afraid to break free of this new dream as he stood and twirled the smooth wood of his wand in his hand. Stood before the chest once again, Harry's eyes remained shut as he nodded to the werewolf to act. Harry could feel Moony's hesitation, but after a second more insistent nod Harry heard the resigned sigh as the man once again braced himself for the inevitable battle. As soon as the harsh laughter of his nightmares reached his ears, Harry reacted.

 _"You're nothing but a freak! I never should have taken you in!"_

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Harry didn't need to open his eyes to know his own success. The whisper of comfort in his ears was enough for him to know he was safe. Silver light flashed before his closed eyes, roiled and bubbled until he heard a sigh of delight from himself and a gasp of surprise from Moony. As he opened his eyes, Harry could only stare in awe of the patronus before him. Ethereal mist formed a crown of sharp antlers atop the proud head of a stag; its light banished the boggart as quickly as he'd ever seen it as the faux-dementor rushed back into the chest with all due haste and fear.

As soon as its work was done, the Patronus slowly turned toward Harry as if it desired to look him in the eye. Harry couldn't help but smile softly as his fingers gently passed through the shining patronus. Its energy rolled off in waves as it filled Harry, inspired him, comforted him in the face of everything he had ever feared and suffused him with a certainty he had rarely known before. There was no dread, no anguish or agony, just the feeling he had imagined in his mind, the one feeling he had longed for the most.

"Prongs," Moony whispered as his own hand found its way to touch the ethereal stag.

To hear the name was enough. Harry knew then and there that his patronus had taken the form of his father's animagus form. A small smile spread across Harry's lips as he traced a hand along its muzzle and up to its antlers, curious and awed at what he had accomplished. It was all too real; in fact it almost felt real beneath his fingers as Harry examined the ethereal creature he had created with magic. Remus seemed locked into the moment until he shook his head and turned to Harry, a wistful expression upon his face.

"You can release it now," the werewolf practically whispered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he gazed longingly into the glowing eyes of the spectral apparition. "I mean, a little longer won't hurt."

A solemn smile found its way onto Remus' face as he moved to Harry's side and set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry... It's time."

Remus couldn't know how right he was. All this time Harry had wanted his parents to be there for him, to be at his side, to teach him, to hold him. Now, however, he had something more than that, something better. Harry had a family, he had friends, and he had people that cared about him the way his parents would have had they survived. With a low breath, Harry stepped up to the beast and gently let his arms wrap around it, suffusing himself with its light and power as he took one last moment for himself.

"Tell mum I've found what I've been looking for… Goodbye dad…"

Like fog in the wind the stag vanished from view. The silvery mist washed away in a wave of magic as Harry released the spell and watched as much as he felt the facade of his father fade away one last time. Only the slight pull on his chin from a tear falling away alerted Harry he had been crying until just moments ago. With a small laugh he wiped his tears away and looked to the werewolf beside him, the man who had known his family best.

"I guess it was," Harry managed as he looked to his wand and fingered it, tempted to cast the spell again just to prove he had mastered it, and possibly to prove himself that he had finally moved on. "I don't think I'll need to visit their graves now…"

"They'll always be there waiting for you, whenever you need them," Remus assured Harry as he guided the teen into his usual chair. "Even now I know they are watching over you and they would be so proud of you, Harry."

Harry smiled at that and laid his head back, a wash of relief rushing over him as he let his magic settle and relax. "I think so too…"

The pair remained quiet for some time until Remus finally spoke, his voice cracking only just as he recovered from the sight of seeing an old friend. "What memory was it?"

"It wasn't a memory," Harry replied quietly as he turned his gaze to the amber eyes of his 'uncle'. "It was a feeling, a mixture of them, really. The laughter of friends, the delight of a kiss, the comfort of a home, the belonging I feel whenever I bring it all together. The feeling of a family."

"Ahh, so that's what I felt from your patronus," Remus sighed as he leaned back in his chair, a genuine smile upon his lips. "It was quite powerful, Harry. More powerful than any patronus I have felt since the loss of everyone I loved so long ago. I'm surprised you seem so at ease. I thought you would have collapsed with all of the effort it should take."

Harry blinked, suddenly aware that Remus was right. Every time he had fought the Boggart-Dementor before he had been tired and weak. Now, however, he felt right as rain. In fact, Harry felt better now than he did when he had walked in to start all of this. Part of him wondered if that had to do with finally letting go, with finally moving on, and part of it might have been, emotionally speaking. Magically he knew he would have to take it easy but the fatigue and strain on his body and magic seemed to have vanished. A curious look at Remus offered only a confused shrug from Mooney in response as the werewolf watched him.

"Could it be that successfully casting the spell revitalized me a bit?" Harry asked curiously. "Like the emotions energized my system and rejuvenated me somewhat?"

"It is… not impossible," the professor answered more slowly than usual as he tried to discern the answer for himself. "But for tonight I'm telling you no more magic. Alright? I don't care if you want to conjure flowers or even light a candle; you need to rest and relax or Poppy will have both of our heads on a silver platter."

"Deal," Harry sighed quickly as he sighed in relief once again to relax a little further in his armchair. "I'm just glad it worked."

"As am I," Remus agreed as he took out a two bottles of butterbeer and handed one over. "I rather hoped I wouldn't be carrying you out of here tonight. I'm sure Poppy wouldn't have been the only unhappy woman to chase me down and give me a piece of their minds…" Harry chuckled at that as Remus offered a polite smile before it turned particularly wolfish. "Speaking of women, are you ready for tonight?"

"I like to think so," Harry chimed before he sipped his butterbeer in victory.

Everything about their training sessions seemed to vanish in an instant as Harry thought about his date tonight. Little could really be done inside of Hogwarts' bounds, even when there was a Hogsmeade weekend, but Harry actually liked his idea. It was simple, straightforward, and thankfully had the added bonus of ensuring they didn't get caught if they stayed out too late.

Remus had already given him the Marauder's Map and with his father's cloak it would be easy to avoid anyone they encountered. One thing Harry was thankful for was that Bill had discovered an enchantment on the cloak. Someone had cast some sort of magical aura upon it so that people could see who was beneath it when Remus had said anyone wearing the cloak should have been entirely invisible, even to the Marauder's Map.

Bill and Amelia had quickly done away with the enchantment and tested it with Harry to see just how powerful the cloak was when told it had been in the Potter family for as long as anyone could remember. The cloak had what seemed to be perfect invisibility against all methods of detection. Summoning the cloak refused to work for anyone but Harry and it seemed the cloak also masked his scent and any sound beneath it. When they had given the cloak back to Harry, under the assumption he never use it for nefarious or privately invasive motives, he had gratefully accepted the terms and taken his cloak back. Harry wondered just what else the cloak was capable of but for now kept it stored in his inner pockets as a safety precaution.

"You sound almost confident," Moony ribbed him as he sipped his own beverage. "What you forget is it is you with two very attractive young women, all alone on a Saturday night. It makes the mind wonder just what sort of luck you'll have."

A glazed look quickly worked its way across Harry's face as images played out in his mind as the suggestive comment. The moans of past kisses resurfaced in his memories to bring Harry's ideas to life and the boy quickly shook his head as he turned to scowl at his honorary uncle.

"I was trying not to think about that possibility," Harry muttered over the bottle of butterbeer. "And you're a pervert for even suggesting that."

"Oh? So it is a possibility?" drawled the werewolf while he ignored the second statement entirely. Remus sat tall and straight in his armchair, his legs crossed and fingers steepled around his butterbeer. "Good to know. Although I suppose I'll have to inform Amelia, and probably let Poppy know she might have a pair of girls seeking some very private potions from her tomorrow morning."

"I... That's... Stop it," the flustered teen finally managed as he spun his own bottle side to side between his hands quickly.

"Stop what? I'm just saying I'll have to do my duty as a professor and honorary uncle," Remus continued to tease. "Although I should give you some other advice shouldn't I? Well, first make sure they're good and ready. Tease them, taunt them a bit, not with words, but with body language; small touches, tempting glances, and the like."

"I do NOT need a fifth version of _The Talk_ , Moony," Harry groaned insistently. "Please just, forget I mentioned anything. In fact, forget I'm even on a date tonight. I don't need you wondering whether I'm shagging Susan and Daphne or not."

"Of course," the werewolf said with an absolutely wolfish grin. "Do enjoy the hunt while you can. I imagine you might end up to be as much the prey as you are the predator... Have a good night, Harry."

Taking the dismissal for exactly what it was, Harry bolted down the rest of his butterbeer, let out a quick belch and left with a wave to Remus as he tried to clear his mind of any provocative images. Of course the more he tried to ignore the idea the more he imagined Susan and Daphne writhing in pleasure beneath him until he finally got fed up enough with his imagination to kick a suit of armor. The quick rebuttal of an armored boot to his shin quickly had the boy cursing his good fortune as all thoughts of the girls in provocative positions left his mind.

"Lionhearted," Harry muttered to the eccentric portrait of Sir Cadogan who was still the warden of Gryffindor tower.

"Harry! There you are mate," Fred said as the effervescent Weasley twins looped their arms through his and marched him up the dormitory steps.

"We've got everything ready as planned," George informed him as they pulled him along.

"The elves have a special dinner plan set up."

"The prefect's bathroom is set to a brand new password, courtesy of McGonagall."

"And the patrols will be far too busy with a few pranks from us to notice you're even out."

"It'll be spectacular-"

"Wonderful-"

"A night to remember!" the redheaded pair finished together as they entered the fourth year dorms with Harry hoisted between them. The other boys were all in the dorm doing one thing or other. Seamus and Dean were looking over a magazine while Ron seemed to be playing himself in chess. Neville instantly closed his book at the sight of the twins and Harry and quickly got off his bed to watch the scene as everyone else slowly turned their attention to the resident troublemakers.

"Thanks, guys, really, that's even more than I could have asked for," Harry said gratefully as he shimmied away from the twins' grip and needlessly smoothed out his clothes.

"It's our pleasure, really," Fred said.

"Who else are we gonna do this for?" Chimed George.

"How about Ron?" Dean said as he pointed to the third redhead in question.

"Nah, he's hopeless," George answered almost instantly.

"He's as likely to get a girlfriend as Moaning Myrtle is," Fred chipped in.

"Oi! I'm standing right here!" the youngest Weasley groused at his older brothers.

"We know," the twins said with wide grins plastered on their faces while Ron grumbled and gathered his chess set before he marched his way out of the dormitory with Seamus and Dean laughing their way out behind him. Nevile and Harry remained, their chuckles growing until the twins spoke again.

"So, now that you know we're ready-"

"What about you?"

"Are you ready, Harry?" Fred and George bantered about.

With a shake of his head Harry put his wand, cloak, and map into his satchel, tossed his robes aside and took a neatly pressed set of clothes from the wall. He had asked one of Hogwarts house elves for help and they had been happy to oblige. With everything else he had planned, Harry gave a single nod as he began to take off his shirt.

"I am, thanks lads!"

With that the dark-haired wizard quickly offered the redheads a salute and made his way to the showers to spruce up a bit after the twins gave him identical salutes and slalomed their way out of the dorms. Since he had shaved this morning, Harry had little left to do but tame his hair just as he had on New Year's Eve. It had taken some doing but with the right comb and the right potion things turned out just fine. Methodically he donned his outfit, starting with his shirt first and moving onto the rest with nearly mechanical movements, as if he had done this dozens of times before. In truth, he had spent so much time trying on his new clothes in the past few months just to see how he looked in them that he had gotten used to the easy rhythm of dressing smart.

The low whistle that greeted him made Harry smirk as he looked over at a grinning Neville. "Holding nothing back I see."

"Only the robe that Bill suggested," he commented with a shrug. "This is all me."

"It suits you, that look," Neville said as he gave a quick up and down gesture to the green-eyed wizard.

Darker than black slacks with an equally dark vest accompanied Harry's white shirt, left with one button undone as directed by one of Harry's favorite people. The only color in the ensemble was a shimmer of deepest jade in the vest as when it caught the light just right that brought out his eyes perfectly. It was the outfit Tonks had given him with a note on Christmas and Harry intended to rise to the challenge and make the note come true if he could help it.

 _Let's make them swoon._

"Bill went through everything I owned back at Bones Manor, said this was the best upscale casual look I had. I figure I might as well make it work to my advantage. Very similar to the tux I wore on New Year's Eve but just different enough to feel and look new," Harry replied as he did a final check of all of his belongings and slung his satchel over his shoulder.

"Taking your bag too?"

"It's got their winnings in it. When I contacted Florean Fortescue I asked what he had in stock and learned he had actually partnered with Honeydukes. Because of that, I was able to buy everything from him directly over owl mail, including an enchanted cooler that acts much like my satchel..." Harry paused as he looked to his satchel, a curious look on his face. "What is it with magical beings making things bigger on the inside?"

Neville laughed and fell on this bed, a wide grin on his face. "Just wait. It gets better. If you want an actual answer, it's mostly because we travel a lot and like to keep everything handy."

"Makes sense, I guess... That would explain why I never see any girl at Hogwarts with a big purse hanging off of their arm when they go to Hogsmeade," the dressed up teen noted as he held his arms out in a shrug.

"Good point," Neville conceded with a thoughtful look before he sat upright. "Are you ready?"

"Seriously? You're the third person to ask me that question at least once today," Harry grumbled as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"It's a big moment, you know? Hell, you remember what it was like for me getting ready to ask Hannah out for Valentine's Day," Neville pointed out. "I'm just making sure you're all set, mate. I mean, you are dating two women and you did just get together only two weeks ago."

"No need to remind me," Harry sighed as he thought of the two beautiful girls that had actually agreed to be with him after so much drama. "I'll catch you later."

"I'll want details!"

Harry stopped at the door, his eyes wide as he turned to look back. "Who are you and what have you done with that shy, nice guy called Neville Longbottom?"

Neville smirked right back at Harry. "He met some brooding git that made him realize there's a lot to life if we all just took the time to look for it. Besides, you owe me for Valentine's Day. Hannah didn't let me hear the end of it."

Harry's smile was as genuine as ever as he listened to the still somewhat shy boy. He promptly snorted in amusement at the mention of that particular conversation. "Payback for getting details out of you, huh? Fair deal. Take care Nev!"

"Good luck!"

As quick as his feet could carry him Harry made his way down to the common room and out of the portrait only to find Hermione there waiting for him, a casual green dress of knee length on and her hair styled in a French braid. Caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of his first, and truly best friend Harry raised a cautious eyebrow at her, curious as to what exactly she was doing. The tapping of her foot slowed at the sight of him and the wide smile on her face was a welcome sight.

"If I weren't dating Blaise I might just ask if you wanted a third girlfriend, Harry," Hermione commented as she looked him up and down.

"Uhh, thanks," Harry replied a little uneasily. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. Blaise and I have a date and not only do you know where the Slytherin common room is, you can get in with parseltongue," Hermione explained as she hooked her arm through his and began walking them down the stairs.

"Just don't spread that around, people will start thinking I'm secretly one of them and posing as a Gryffindor," Harry joked as they descended the stairs.

"Oh they already think that; what with revealing you were nearly put into Slytherin, your ability to speak parseltongue, everything that happened last year, and the fact you're dating one and friends with over half of our year's amount of them all paint you as a Slytherin in some way," explained the intelligent brunette as if she was stating facts from a book. "I don't mind it of course and our other friends don't either. It's all kind of funny really."

"True enough," Harry chided himself as they made their way toward the dungeons. "So, I'm your escort until we get there, hmm?"

"Two best friends taking each-other to dates with their respective romantic interests?" Hermione almost asked as much as she tried to state their situation confidently after a few more moments of quiet. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Certainly not," Harry agreed, a bit of sass in his voice as the brunette nudged him gently. "I just find it funny I wasn't told about this beforehand."

"Well Blaise knew your plan from discussing it with you earlier this week. He hoped you wouldn't mind if he and I had dinner somewhere else in the kitchens," Hermione explained with some guilt as she peered over at her best friend.

"Hey, the kitchens are big enough for all of us. Besides, if every couple had exclusive rights to a certain place at a certain time then no relationship would get anywhere in this castle," Harry managed to say with a chuckle.

Hermione's own chuckle mirrored his as they rounded a corner. "How true... I could have come down here on my own but I was a bit... nervous."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Hermione, quintessential raven among lions was nervous about visiting the dungeons? "Perish the thought," Harry drawled lightly, a slight grin on his face. "Didn't want to be caught alone in the snake pit with all of the snooty purebloods?"

"I thought you'd never guess," the brunette said dryly.

"I understand, I'd want you to be safe down here too," Harry reassured her as he squeezed her arm in the crook of his own.

Hermione nodded as they came to the spot along the wall where the slytherin common room lay. With a quick hiss in parseltongue, Harry felt Hermione shiver beside him. It wasn't that she was afraid or superstitious of the talent, it was just such a sibilant sounding language that it could easily creep up the spine. After he sent an apologetic smile to her, Harry watched as the Slytherin common room opened up for them without hesitation, the bricks parting much like those in Diagon Alley.

Harry had to admit that despite the slight chill and damp that seemed to pervade the dungeons the Slytherin common room was actually rather luxurious. Cynically Harry thought the lavish furnishings were a product of the complaints of spoiled purebloods over the years, and he wouldn't be entirely wrong. Leather chairs and couches dotted most of the common room, everything in a color scheme of black, silver, and varying shades of green. The fact the common room had a library didn't escape Harry's notice, nor Hermione's, and the teen wizard wondered just what sort of spells were in it.

Unfortunately he wouldn't get a chance to investigate it, not right then at least. Every eye in the common room was turned their way and Harry felt his survival instincts react instantly. His body tensed, his left hand surreptitiously sought out his wand and his gaze analyzed every possible threat and exit he and Hermione had available to them. Any nerves Harry might have felt were washed away in the certainty that should anyone attack them for any reason, he was able to put at least one of them down for good, more years of magical training on their side or not.

"And just what are you doing here, Potter?" Montague asked neutrally.

Of the slytherins on the quidditch team, Harry felt safest around Montague. There was no secret friendship there, but the fifth year chaser and prefect had never once hexed Harry, nor threatened him. If anything, Jason Montague was always civil and polite, if strained from time to time. Currently he seemed in one of his more relaxed moods, though the obvious responsibility of his station as a prefect and a ranking member of his House had come to the fore as he stared at Harry and Hermione with wary impassivity. He was tall and had the physique of a rugby player accompanied by dark hair and hazel eyes. Although Montague's facial features were sharper he had a very aristocratic look to him.

"Who is more like it," Harry managed to say in a soft voice to the prefect before Hermione elbowed him. The green-eyed wizard smirked at Hermione, despite her raised eyebrow, and shrugged as he eased off of the jokes and presented himself more professionally. "I'm escorting my friend Miss Hermione Granger here to her date, Heir Blaise Zabini, and I've come to find the lovely Heiress Daphne Greengrass for our own date. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is!" a familiar voice yelled as its owner stormed up to them. "How did you know where our common room was and how did you get in?"

"Oh I know all sorts of sssssecrets, Malfoy," Harry hissed with a grin, making many of the Slytherins stop in their tracks as they observed the devilishly handsome crooked grin rise on Harry's face at their sudden discomfort. "But I don't think I need to reveal them to you."

"Who do you think you are, soiling our common room with your presence?!" the blonde boy growled, his pale visage deepened when he registered the hissing hint he was given. Harry noticed that Malfoy's right hand still bore marks of being burned and signs that anti-scarring balm weren't working on it. Harry smirked at the sight and it seemed to set Malfoy off even further. "A filthy half-blood and mudblood like the scummy pair of you have no place here, and you certainly don't have any place defiling purebloods with your weak attempts at courting them."

"Ah but do Heirs to Most Ancient and Noble Houses belong here? If not I'm sure many of the occupants before me will have to leave as well, including you," Harry pointed out with a rolling gesture of his free hand around the room, his devious smirk firmly in place. "Now, if you'll desist in trying to dissuade us, we'll just wait right here for our dates."

"Get them out of here," Draco barked at Montague, his face red with outrage as Harry led Hermione over to a nearby couch and forced both her and himself to sit down and relax.

"You don't own me, Draco, and it's obvious they're not leaving until their dates come down," the older boy pointed out with all the power of his station within the House of Slytherin. "Go back to your sycophants, maybe Pansy will cheer you up if you ask nicely, since I'm sure your hand isn't helping you."

Hermione managed a small snort of amusement at that and a round of snickers cascaded throughout the common room. Malfoy's scowl deepened, his face went red and his hand inched toward his wand, though it shook with pained rage. Harry couldn't help but revel at the sight of Malfoy being put in his place by his own house-mate and it made everything better just to know he had a slytherin on his side, if only temporarily.

Eventually Draco stormed off as he thought better of making other threats. Harry thought he heard the boy mumble "my father" but rolled his eyes instead of paying the arrogant git any further attention. Instead the Gryffindor turned his gaze upon Montague and began to analyze his newfound, temporary ally.

"Nice House Unity," Harry commented after Draco had stormed back to his seat.

"House Unity is something we aspire to only on the outside, Potter," Montague explained with an air of casualness. "Inside the walls of our common room and dormitories it's a much different story, especially this year."

Hermione's brow rose and a curious expression slipped across Harry's face. Hermione was the first to ask a question. "Oh? And why is that?"

Montague offered a brief chuckle. "Potter, of course." The tall boy turned his gaze directly on Harry. "You've made waves this year, Potter. We don't know the whole truth but you wouldn't have come up for adoption if where you grew up was any good for you. Your transformation this year alone did more to hint at where you came from than anything else. You're a contentious topic among Slytherin house, both within Hogwarts and outside it."

"Thanks for telling me," Harry said, clearly aware the slytherin prefect was telling him for his own safety as much as for personal benefit. "Although it makes me curious what all of you think of me."

"I personally think you're better now than you were six months ago," Montague stated with a calm, easy air. "Honestly I think it's best to wait and see what you make of yourself… But from what my sources tell me, you aren't so bad. As far as I'm concerned, you're better as an ally or left to your own devices at this point."

"Good to know," Harry answered slowly after a glance to Hermione. "I'll keep my options open, then."

"See that you do," the dark-haired prefect answered with the barest hint of an approving smile before it vanished. "But the next time you have a date, tell us you're here then wait outside.

"But why waste a chance at such luxury?" Harry asked idly before Hermione elbowed him yet again. Harry threw her a glare to tell her to stop and a guilty expression quickly formed on her face as she apologized quietly. Her nerves had finally gotten to her and Harry resigned himself to letting the lay of the land remain that way, if only so he didn't upset Hermione and make himself angrier by responding to her more physical deterrents as of late. "Alright, next time we'll wait outside."

"Thank you, Heir Potter," Montague said with a polite bow of his head. "Miss Granger."

The fifth year prefect gave Hermione a nod and quickly made his way across the room to his own friends. Curious whispers rose up but Harry paid them little heed. Instead he was waiting for someone to draw a wand as he casually fingered his own, hidden behind the arm still looped through Hermione's. The nerves were getting to her, and while Harry was used to them, he realized she wasn't as much as he was.

"You know, instead of trying to hear what they're whispering, I just take in the environment, keep myself relaxed and composed, and make sure I'm near an exit just in case," Harry whispered to her as they waited a little longer. "If that fails, just imagine their stunned looks if they knew you were one of the most popular girls on a French topless beach."

The light pat on his arm to admonish him was much more welcome than her previous attempts to curb his behavior, though it did little to dissuade him as Harry chuckled. The smile that tried to break out on Hermione's own face, however, had told him he had done right. The gentle shake of her shoulders as she suppressed her own snickers only made him smirk all the more as he looked around. Light steps on stone reached his ears and Harry quickly looked over to the boys dorms as Blaise came down. The curious look at him only lasted long enough until an awed expression overcame him when he saw Hermione.

Harry raised a cheeky eyebrow at the boy before he gently nudged Hermione and gestured toward the handsome Italian. He too was dressed in dark slacks, except his shirt was black and his tie and vest were a striking ivory that complemented his darker complexion quite well. Hermione quickly stood and she seemed rather impressed herself as she stepped up and greeted him. A few quiet words were shared between them before Blaise made his way over to Harry.

"Thank you, for escorting her," Blaise began as Hermione joined the pair of boys. "I should have asked you beforehand, I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it," Harry cut in with a smile as he hugged his friend. "It was no trouble. Besides, I missed riling Malfoy up."

"No secrets revealed, then?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Nope, just some pureblood grandstanding working in my favor for once," he teased with a wink at Hermione. "Now you take good care of her and have her back to the tower by eleven. Any later and I take my wand and-"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped quickly, much to both boys' amused chuckles. Realizing she'd just been played she tapped them both on the shoulder before she grinned at the reflection in a nearby mirror. "Enough of that, boys, I think we're all here."

Confused for only a moment, Harry quickly realized what she meant when Daphne stepped around Hermione in her own eye-catching dress. Just like the one she wore on New Year's Eve, this one was lavender in color, though the lower you went the darker it got as it ended a few inches above her knees. The halter-top looked quite good on her, though was cut slightly more conservatively than her previous dress, revealing only a tempting hint of her cleavage, but leaving the rest much more of a mystery. Harry couldn't help but look her up and down until he realized he had been staring and met her rather pleased expression with one of his own.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I know," Daphne stated with a smirk as she looked him up and down. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do..." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "It brings back such very good memories."

The husky voice that stepped through his ears with a sultry strut brought Harry visions of that night that felt like so long ago. Oh he remembered, he remembered it very well. His hands already found their way to her waist before the interrupting cough of a well-meaning friend stopped both teens in their tracks.

"I think it's time we get a move on," Hermione said as she gestured to the conspicuously inconspicuous Slytherin common room. "Lead on, Harry."

"Don't go spoiling my fun now, Hermione," Daphne teased with a wink as she fell into step beside Harry as she took his arm in hers. "I was just going to show them what they're missing out on."

"I think they know," Blaise noted with a chuckle as the bricks slid back into place behind them.

"The question is, how many are willing to do something about it?" Hermione chipped in as they walked.

"Not many, not now that we've shown them the error of their ways," Daphne stated with a smoothness that belied the lethality in her tone. "They weren't at all pleased with us at the start of the year but we quickly disabused them of any nefarious notions."

"And why didn't you-"

"You already know why," Daphne interrupted Harry with a light smirk.

"House unity? Really?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, the other reason," Daphne continued easily. "The strong, independent woman that can and will hex you icy should you try anything unwanted… not that there's much you could do to me that I wouldn't want."

Harry tried in vain to swallow down a litany of perverse thoughts as they walked before he regained control of his voice. "Fair point. I just want to make sure you're safe down here."

"Hah, you should worry about Malfoy's safety is more like it," Blaise chimed with a laugh. "Daphne's done a lot to warn people off and our crew have quite the network within slytherin. Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves."

"Of that we are well aware," Hermione noted with a smile. "Enough politics, this is a night to enjoy for ourselves."

The group kept up some idle chatter about school as they walked and paid the usual compliments on clothes until finally they reached the last hallway that led to the Hufflepuff common room. Briefly Harry kissed Daphne's cheek before he stepped up to the stacked barrels and knocked as Cedric had shown him the day before. Apparently the password never changed, which was a good thing in Harry's opinion. It would make it easier to visit and showed that Hufflepuff was a much friendlier and trusting lot than the rest of the castle.

"We were wondering when you'd show up," Cedric said as he stood up from his armchair when the barrels slid to either side to reveal the common room. With a smile the fifth year prefect sent a nearby second year to retrieve Susan. The sight of two Slytherins and Gryffindors in their midst hardly phased the Hufflepuffs as they waved or pointed to the new arrivals, though many watched curiously at what was going on. Some stared in obvious awe of the well-dressed couples while others watched them with varying amounts of envy, desire, and amusement. Harry had retaken Daphne's arm and Cedric raised the barest hint of an eyebrow at the sight as he knew for a fact Harry had a date with Susan.

"Long story, started on Christmas, lots of bumbling around on my part," Harry explained briefly to the handsome young man, who he hadn't talked to as much as he would have liked over the last few months. "Let's just say there's more to me than meets the eye."

Cedric smirked at the unintentional innuendo and more than one Hufflepuff blushed, as did Hermione when she caught it, though Daphne merely smirked.

"There would have to be for you to be taking two lovely young women out tonight," Cedric seamlessly implied.

The suggestive hint in Cedric's tone caused Harry to blush somewhat as he shook his head, a smile on his lips regardless. "Well there's that-" Daphne's fingers gently punched Harry's arm before he could say anything else on the subject. "But there is some family business at work too."

Cedric looked confused for a moment before Harry tapped his vest, as black as night as night as it seemed outside of the shimmers of jade. When Cedric finally remembered Harry was reading the journal of his grandmother, who had been a Black, the taller boy looked impressed and actually smiled as he realized what Harry meant. "Well, that would help explain things wouldn't it." The handsome prefect looked to Daphne. "He's a very lucky guy isn't he?"

"Oh he has no idea," Daphne said with a smirk as Hermione and Blaise snickered.

"Yes I do," Harry protested to even more laughter from his friends and the Hufflepuffs in the general vicinity. As everyone else laughed louder, however, Harry left a subtle whisper in Daphne's ear. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

The comment sent a light shock of pink into Daphne's cheeks before her gaze was drawn to the hall to the Hufflepuff dormitories. It was only a second later that every other eye in the house followed her own and a low hush settle over the room. Susan stood at the end of the hallway, her smile wide as she presented herself in a knee-length, silver silk dress in similar style to Daphne herself. Given her larger breasts, Susan's top was a bit fuller and slightly less conservative, but was an inch or so longer than Daphne's own dress. In fact they had planned this very thing together, as Amelia had given both girls their dresses for Christmas.

Daphne easily strolled over to the other girl and hugged her, glad to see her best friend, her sister in all but blood, so beautiful and happy to see them. They shared a short giggle as they looked back at Harry while Hannah walked behind them, a smirk on her face. Cedric, of course, took Daphne's spot at Harry's side briefly to watch their approach.

"Still think you know how lucky you are?"

"So bloody lucky," Harry responded in nearly a whisper. "You're right," Harry managed more loudly. "I had no idea what kind of luck I had when these two angels agreed to go on a date with me."

The light dashing of pink on their cheeks made Harry smile as he looked to Blaise. "Want to murder me and take my place yet?"

"Nope, I'm fine right here," the Italian said with a squeeze of Hermione's hand as she blushed.

"He might not," Cedric chuckled to Harry. "But I'm sure any Hufflepuff lad that hears of this might consider it now. Good luck, Harry."

All Harry could do was nod to the older boy as Cedric stepped away. It took every ounce of control Harry had to slowly walk forward and embrace Susan in a tight hug. The lingering kiss she planted on his lips was just as long and light as Daphne's had been before they parted.

"You look radiant," he whispered to her.

"Mmm thank you. You look quite handsome too, Harry," Susan sighed as she stepped back to take him in. "Are you sure it's enough to handle us though?"

The slight posing the pair of girls took before him drew his gaze high, then low, and back up again before he felt the need to straighten his collar a little, despite it being undone already. "You're out of my league," he thought aloud. "But I'll certainly try."

"Good answer," Susan agreed as she took his right arm and Daphne took his left. "Don't wait up, Hannah."

"Not a chance, I'm getting all of the details out of you as soon as you get back," Hannah teased as they made to leave. "And if I don't hear it, Neville will be sure to get it out of Harry."

Both girls raised eyebrows at him as Harry chuckled. "Payback for Valentine's Day. I'm surprised Tracey didn't say anything."

"Oh she did, but she is having a night in with Theo. I'm sure as soon as I get back she'll rouse Hestia and Flora and bombard me with questions," Daphne mused as they exited the Hufflepuff common room and turned toward the kitchens.

"Why not just stun her?" Harry suggested before he received a light tap on the center of his back from Hermione.

"That's not nice, Harry."

"But effective," Susan implied as she mulled it over. "I may have to do that to Hannah."

"Alright, you've convinced me," Daphne said with a Cheshire Cat grin. "Tonight's all ours until tomorrow morning, deal?"

"Deal," Susan and Harry agreed together as Hermione huffed and Blaise laughed.

The kitchens were quite close to the Hufflepuff common room, and as soon as Harry had tickled the pair, turned the nob that appeared and opened it their nostrils were flooded with a myriad of scents. The dinner for the rest of the students was set on four long tables and without a word or gesture the food vanished, likely up to the great hall. Harry couldn't help but grin at the efficiency of the system and the sheer wonder of magic that was put into it.

Upon further inspection, Harry noticed a few elves worrying over a pair of tables, one set with three chairs, the other with two which was set some feet away in order to give both dates some privacy. With a nod and a smile, Harry bade Hermione and Blaise a wonderful evening as he led Susan and Daphne over to the table with three chairs. As he had been trained by his aunt all of his life, he quickly held out a seat for one girl and helped her sit before he did the same for the other and finally seated himself.

Ever the gentleman, Harry picked an easy topic of conversation as the elves brought them some drinks and appetizers. All the while, however, he felt some slight tension, or perhaps awkwardness was a better term. None of them had ever _really_ dated before and now the two young women were on a date with the same young man. Harry did his best to pay equal attention to both until finally he'd had enough of feeling slightly awkward.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy and sharing me on our first date isn't what any of us imagined at first but this could be great, you know? You don't have to compete for my attention, you both have it," Harry said as soon as the elves left them the main course. "You're best friends, sisters in all but blood even, and I'm some lucky idiot you've both chosen for yourselves. Now if you could choose one person for the other, who would you pick?"

At the quick glances shared between the two girls, Harry knew neither could admit they could think of anyone better for the other. "I thought so. So how about we give this a real chance? Relax, alright? We're all in this together, we're all equal in the attention we show. So how about we cut out the awkwardness hmm? Three friends, three very good friends who shouldn't mind seeing one another kiss, having a night together with no-one to stop us if we can help it. What do you say?"

Susan seemed hesitant at first but as Daphne set her hand on the redhead's own she managed a smile as she looked to her equally contemplative friend. Harry was right, they knew. They were all friends and they had to admit, sharing him, while not ideal at first, was a more than a bit exciting, if little awkward. One of their best friends got to know all of the gossip, all of the excitement and emotion surrounding their relationship and vice versa. If anything it should bring them closer and the girls smiled at the idea as they looked back to him.

"You're right, I've been dancing around Daphne the entire conversation," Susan said as she squeezed her friends' hand with her own. "I'm sorry Daph."

"Me too, Sue. But that's what all this is for. We get to get used to being around each other like this," replied Daphne with a grin. "But when does Harry get to see us kiss? He said we all get to see each other kiss but I think he's missing out."

The jovial tone in her friend's voice wasn't missed by Susan and she grinned mischievously in response. "Indeed? When does our charming suitor get to see us lock lips?"

"N-now, maybe?" Harry suggested, slightly red in the face as he watched the young women before him.

"Hmm, tempting... But maybe after dessert," Daphne teased as she winked at Susan. "It'll be all the sweeter that way."

Susan giggled and blushed as deep as Harry did. She had to admit, she missed this teasing side of Daphne in the past few weeks. "Mmm I have missed the taste of chocolate. I suppose I'll just have to wait a little longer."

Harry could only swallow in anticipation at the thoughts going through his mind. The idea these two beautiful young women would openly kiss in front of him was a tempting one and flashes of other activities, other positions, they might be put in warped through his mind until he felt a toe hit each shin to wake him out of his stupor. He smiled apologetically only to be met by giggles from the young women as they began to eat dinner.

Most of the awkwardness quickly faded as they chatted about school and what they had done with their families, catching up on news they may have missed the past few weeks. Seeing the pair of them so Happy sharing news and conversation, sharing him as they all talked, was a sight he hoped to see many times in the future. Eventually they finished off their desserts, and while the two girls looked at each-other with a little nervousness, Harry quickly banished that as he stood up and held a hand out to each of them.

"Come on, I have some place better for us than some noisy kitchens to finish off the night in."

Glad to prolong any possible ramifications of their teasing, the pair quickly took hold of his arms and waved goodbye to Hermione and Blaise. As soon as they were outside Harry checked the map and guided them to the prefect's bathroom and opened it with the new password. As soon as they were inside and sure it was empty, however, he quickly cast sticking and locking charms on the door, as well as some privacy wards. He didn't want to be interrupted. Soon enough the prefects might stop by or the twins' shenanigans might begin and he wanted no part of either occurrence.

"Not bad," Daphne drawled as she looked around the prefects' bathroom, eyeing both the large pool that took up most of the room then the three doors that led to other sections. "Planning to take us for a swim?"

"Well I did tell you about this ahead of time," Harry noted somewhat hopefully. "Plus I figured if there's anywhere I can give you a foot massage this would be the best place for it."

"Hmm, maybe. But that's assuming we have the proper swimsuits," Susan mused as she eyed the door to the Jacuzzi area.

"We might have to go in naked," Daphne continued, a Cheshire Cat grin on her lips.

By now Harry had turned bright red. As soon as he realized what they were doing however he cursed himself for getting caught again as he led them through the door to the smaller pool, glad it was much shallower than the big one and far more personal and private than the main chamber. After a quick glance at it, however, he quickly turned back, a twitch tugging at his lips as he tried not to smirk back at them.

"I guess if you're naked then I have to be, it's only fair after all," Harry sighed as he took off his satchel and unbuttoned his vest.

Instead of the methodical way he had donned his clothes before, Harry took his time and watched for a reaction from Susan and Daphne. As he casually began to unbutton his shirt, he heard the hitch in Susan's breath as she caught sight of his bare chest. Daphne, however, seemed to shift and fidget as she watched him finish unbuttoning his shirt. The year's Quidditch practice and healing had done a lot to improve his body and the well-toned muscles from running and other exercises Wood had made everyone do clearly showed Harry had taken them quite seriously the past few months.

Shirtless, with his shirt hung casually over his shoulder by two fingers, Harry couldn't help but smirk as he traced a hand down his abs to his slacks and began to undo the button. Of course, the light blush on his cheeks didn't help and he almost stopped before he forced himself to continue. He knew what he was doing and right now he was going to enjoy it. As soon as he began to unzip, however, Susan moved forward to stop him, her hand instantly pressed tightly on top of his.

"Th-that's enough, Harry," Susan stammered with a blush as she held his hand, very aware of just how close it currently was to his crotch. Part of her really wanted to see what she had seen on Christmas with her glasses again, especially if he was as excited as she felt, but right now they weren't quite ready to move that far. "You don't need to go further. I brought my swimsuit."

"Dammit, Sue!" Daphne breathed as she watched Harry and gnawed lightly at her lower lip. "Why do you have to be so reasonable and responsible?"

"Because if I wasn't auntie would kill us both if we did something we weren't really ready for," Susan struggled to get out as she held Harry's hand and teetered on the edge of temptation. "And I don't think any of us are ready to be with one another that way."

"Well..."

"No, Harry, Susan's right," sighed the dark haired beauty. "As much as I want to see you in the altogether without a pair of glasses from auntie on I'm not quite ready for that either."

"I understand," Harry said as he sagged in relief. "Same here... But if Susan would kindly let go I'd show you I'm actually wearing my trunks already."

"Oh." Susan quickly let go of Harry's hand and watched him take off his slacks to reveal his dark jade swimming trunks.

"You really thought I was going to get naked?" Harry asked them as he folded his clothes neatly and set them on a bench out of habit.

"Well I had hoped..." Daphne muttered before she shook her head. "Never mind that. Do you see a changing room?"

Harry pointed to a door on the other side of the room and both girls quickly went inside. As he waited, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm himself down. That had been close, but thankfully they had agreed not to push things too far too fast. As he sat on the bench next to his clothes he wondered just what they might be comfortable with. Tonight was so they could all relax and enjoy each other's company, as well as get used to being near one another in romantic settings. Just how much of that would they accomplish?

The sigh of the door as it opened drew his attention and Harry froze immediately. Before him stood two visions of such wondrous beauty he could do nothing but stare at them. Daphne had worn a two piece white bikini, the straps just barely an inch thick, and Harry wondered if the suit was thin enough that he might see more than she intended if she got wet. Susan, however, was in a dark green two piece, the straps heavier to help support her larger bosom and highlight the bounty she possessed.

"Damn," Harry whispered in awe as he stood up.

"I think we made an impression," Susan laughed.

"Oh I think we did," added Daphne as she sauntered forward, her long legs carrying her easily over to him until she was right in front of him. "Very much so."

She leaned against him at that moment and he could tell she was enjoying his discomfort. She teased the tenting in his swim trunks and Harry gulped down whatever nervousness he could as he leaned down to give her a kiss. Curious, wanting hands drifted to her nearly bare body and explored the smooth flesh. Reason gave into want and he found his hands trailing high and low, both in search of something tempting and round to latch onto until Daphne pulled away, a smirk on her face as she stepped aside for Susan.

The busty redhead noticed the same thing Daphne had and made no effort to avoid it as she pressed herself to him and squeezed her chest tight to his as she pulled his head down gently to kiss her. Just as before his greedy fingers fed on her flesh, working their way along her curves. Harry was just about to attempt something bold before she pulled away, a grin on her face as she sauntered over to the pool and slipped in with a sensual sway as Daphne followed her, a sultry strut taking her into the pool.

Frustrated and a little embarrassed they had such a pronounced effect on him, Harry quickly followed and sank most of his body beneath the water when he finally had room to enter it. Bubbles slowly began to form all around them and the pool increased to a soothing heat as it relaxed them all. Harry found himself between both girls when they all finally sat down, nervous but smiling as he watched them.

"So who's first?" Harry asked as he held up his hands.

The girls shared a quick glance before Susan's feet found their way into his lap. Harry's hands eased into the ticklish flesh of his girlfriend and began to rub away the deep-seated sores of long walks around the castle. The pleased sigh that escaped Susan elicited a smile on all their faces as they all began to talk. When he had finished massaging her feet, Harry was tempted to go further on her legs before he gently slipped her feet off of him and accepted Daphne's. The trade went smooth and Daphne shivered at his touch, obviously pleased with his work as they continued to converse.

"Mmm these should become a regular thing," Daphne groaned as she wriggled in his touch.

"No kidding," Susan sighed as she watched her friend with a smile. "Could you imagine this after an astronomy lecture and practical day?"

"That would be heaven. Those stairs just kill my feet by the end of the day."

"Don't go getting ideas," Harry teased as he finished rubbing Daphne's feet. "But I might consider doing this more often."

"Oh? And what, Harry, would we have to do to get your wonderful hands on us even more?"

Harry and Susan blushed at Daphne's question and even the dark-haired beauty wasn't immune to her own innuendo as she grinned at them. Harry, however, glanced a little nervously between them both. "Well... You could fulfill your part of the bet? I did win and I was right so you still need to kiss each other. Maybe it will make things easier between us all?"

Both young women blushed at the thought but gave it a few moments to settle in. They had teased about it and agreed to the bet. It was only fair wasn't it? Besides, kissing each other wouldn't be totally out of the question, considering they had plenty of practice from their younger years. If moments of heightened passion eventually led to more between them all, it might happen again anyway, right? With a tentative nod Susan slipped forward, remaining mostly below the water as she approached Daphne. The dark-haired beauty waited a moment before she joined her friend in the middle of the pool. Neither seemed quite ready until Daphne threw her hands up and gently cupped Susan's jaw.

"To hell with it. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Their lips met slowly at first. They were tentative, nervous, curious, but as they tasted more of each other the girls slowly began to deepen the kiss. Susan pulled Daphne closer as the Slytherin's hands ran up and down her friends' body to explore. Daphne's tongue pried open Susan's mouth and the squeal of surprise was quickly followed by a moan for each of them. They pressed themselves together, their chests squished and shared between them as they increased in closeness. Susan slowly fought back with her own ministrations and the girls moaned together in pleasure as they battled one another for more until finally they broke apart, breathing gently against one another.

Caught up in the moment, Harry approached them from the side, a hand on each girl until his lips locked on Daphne's, working her mouth with his own before he switched to Susan. The sudden shared passion ignited in the girls as Susan's tongue played with Harry's own. When his lips released her they found her neck and jaw, trailed a line down her body to a weakness she hadn't known before until her lips were captured by Daphne's again. Moans filled the room as wandering hands explored, teaching, feeling, searching for whatever they could. Harry's lips trailed from Susan's neck to Daphne's and both young women couldn't help but melt as they all showed each-other attention and affection they hadn't known before.

"Wait, hold on," Harry breathed some time later. The gyrating hips that worked the girls along his legs as he sat on his side of the jacuzzi drew his mind but he held fast to his resolve as they stopped. "We, this... This was very fast," he managed to say as he gently caressed them both. "I mean, this was... Is... I really, really liked this but we need to cool it down a little."

"You're right," Susan panted as she deliberately moved off of him and found her previous seat. "That was, intense..."

"You're telling me," Daphne said as she bit her lip and followed suit more slowly. "All that because of a kiss."

"And a horny, lucky, hormonal teenage boy," Harry quipped before they all chuckled in response.

"This stays between us," Daphne determined as she looked from Harry to Susan. "No-one hears of this until we're all completely ready."

"Deal, though they know I bet you two to kiss," Harry said as he sagged in his seat.

"So we tell them we did, it was quick and short and sweet and move on," Susan implied with a blush. "Even if I do want to try it again, and often."

"Agreed," Daphne accorded quickly. "But thank you, both of you... That's going to be a very nice memory for a while."

"Mhmm," Harry hummed as he leaned back. "And here I thought I'd just get a good view for a few moments."

"Well you got it," chimed Susan with a laugh.

"Indeed," Daphne drawled as she intentionally stretched in time with Susan. "But there are oh so many more views to see."

Harry grinned back at them, his mind a whir with possibilities before an interesting thought came to mind. "Out of curiosity, where did you two learn to kiss? I mean, I know I've only kissed you each a few times but it's always been rather… intense."

Susan giggled lightly as she glanced at Daphne while the brunette smirked. The slytherin raised a questioning eyebrow and when Susan offered a small shrug, the dark-haired girl made her choice. "We practiced."

"…Practiced?" harry wondered aloud to nods from both young women. "How? Who with?"

"Well… Tracey, Hannah, Daphne and I practically grew up together," Susan began to explain. "So naturally when we got curious about boys we learned all at once from our mothers and a few of their friends."

"But that didn't satisfy all of our questions," Daphne completed for the redhead. "So we decided to try a few things for ourselves. We wanted to know what it would be like to kiss someone."

Harry's mind went into overdrive and he quickly caught onto the train of thought the girls had followed so long ago. "So you kissed, practiced, with one another?"

"We did, and we enjoyed it too," Daphne mused with a somewhat lecherous grin. "Hannah always saw it as just practice and stopped after a while. Susan, Tracey and I… Well we're not like Hannah."

"Meaning?" the slightly oblivious boy asked of them.

"Meaning Hannah is purely straight, Harry," Susan answered him. "Daphne, Tracey and I are bisexual."

The dawning comprehension on the boy's face was everything the pair of girls could have hoped for. At first there was curiosity, then awe, then a slightly perverted crooked grin before he seemed to wake himself up back to reality. He looked from one girl to the other, clearly aware this was a very private thing to know and offered a slow nod. "Just so I'm clear, you're attracted to both genders, right?"

"Well there's only two out there, Harry. People just have different tastes and identities," Daphne stated as she thought of some of the people she had been told about when younger. "But yes, Susan and I, as well as Tracey, like both girls and boys."

"Huh…" Harry finally managed to get out before he grinned at them. "So because of my situation, you can be with one another and with me, which satisfies all of your romantic desires, right?"

Susan's eyes widened briefly as she thought that over. It wasn't an intended benefit of their arrangement but now that she thought about it, it would be rather convenient and enjoyable. A glance to Daphne confirmed she had similar thoughts and the brunette answered for both of them.

"I suppose it does, if we give it a shot," Daphne said meaningfully to Susan before she gave pause. "But for tonight, I think we better stop. We have plenty to think about and all sorts of good memories to moon over… Plus, we wouldn't want to deny you such a good view."

As Harry watched them both stand at Daphne's urging, they arched their backs to present their breasts, easily catching his eye. A gentle swing of their arms and the pair looped their arms together as if a man and a woman walking down the street as they sauntered their way out of the pool, much more comfortable around each other than they had been before. For the time being, he couldn't help but sigh as he watched them head to the dressing room.

"Damn cheating witches..."


	21. Chapter 21: Marauders' End

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I couldn't help myself and decided to get this chapter up on schedule. A lot of this chapter was entirely rewritten or added in this weekend because I had so many ideas. What started at 12,000 words became 21,000. So if there are some mistakes here and there, sorry. 2. Big thanks to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and favorites as always. I love hearing what people think and what they liked most about certain chapters and scenes. 3. As always, enjoy!

 _Ahh… Ahah. Ahahaha._ _Ahahahahahahaha!_

Edit: I made some reaction edits among a few characters later on in the chapter. I felt this was a more realistic avenue and something that actually needed a change.

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Marauders' End**

"I still can't believe it's only two weeks until summer."

Harry wasn't sure which of his friends had said it but he couldn't agree more. Even now he smiled as he walked out of the castle with his friends to enjoy the rest of the day while they still could. The last few months had been refreshing for the green-eyed wizard for a number of reasons. Remus and Minerva had taught him a lot of dueling tactics and Poppy had tutored harry on how to deal with his own wounds from time to time.

Flitwick had offered to teach Harry how to duel in order to protect himself, though Harry had instead suggested he teach Susan and Daphne since he was already learning so much. Both girls had accepted the professor's offer in a heartbeat. After all of their progress in school without a single Dementor attack and absolutely no random encounters with supposed mass murderers, it had been nice. In fact Harry had been able to focus on schooling and strengthening his relationships more than he ever had before. It was a relaxing thing, not being constantly threatened by enemies numerous and unknown, or known as the case might be this year.

"I just can't wait to get home," Harry sighed as he took the chance to slip into his usual nook in-between the beech tree that overlooked the Black Lake.

Susan smiled as she slipped in next to him and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder as she let out a long, relaxing breath. "I'm glad you think of Bones Manor as home. Auntie will be pleased."

"And you are too I'm sure," Daphne teased as she eased into Harry's lap with a smirk and wriggled closer to him as she took his other shoulder when she laid her head upon it. "A whole summer with the best guy around every day? Kind of hard to beat that kind of summer."

"Oi! We are right here you know," Blaise piped up as he sat down with Hermione on one of the large roots surrounding the threesome.

"Oh I know," the dark-haired Slytherin shot back with a smirk. "But it's true for me."

Blaise would have pursued the point but Hermione had caught his attention with a whisper in his ear. The Italian grinned and held her tight to his side as he kissed her cheek. Theo and Tracey sat across from them on another of the large roots while Neville and Hannah sat at the end of the opening between the roots, content to lean against each-other as they joined their friends.

"At least we'll all be able to visit each-other often after our initial trips" Hannah chipped in with a smile. "We all have the floo, even Hermione, so getting together shouldn't be a problem."

"I dunno Hannah, I'm kinda tired of seeing some of these lousy gits." Theo laughed as he dodged a few thrown bits of spare parchment from the rest of the group until he fell over the other side of the root.

"Shows how good of a friend you are," Harry snickered as Tracey helped the tallest among them back into place. "But honestly I'll just be glad I'm not in prison," he continued as he wrapped an arm tight around Susan and Daphne and pulled them tighter to him. "Actually having a summer worth talking about will be a first."

"We'll have to make sure to give you some good memories then," Susan whispered to him as the others nodded appreciatively at Harry's statement.

"Are you really sure we should be thinking about summer already? I mean we have a week of review and preparation for summer homework and next year left to us," Hermione pointed out as she leaned into Blaise. "We should be studying."

"Relax, Hermione, we'll have time," Neville said as he leaned back on his elbows. "You've kept us all studying for a month in preparation for the exams. I think we all deserve a little downtime."

A wave of agreement spread through the group and finding no support, Hermione huffed until Blaise kissed her neck. Quickly she blushed and nudged him in the ribs. "Fine, I'll ease off. Just know that over the summer I definitely want to get together and compare homework."

"Yes Hermione," they eight of them chimed together and laughed.

Hermione, defeated once again by her friends, shortly joined in the laughter as they all enjoyed the afternoon and let themselves relax. Everyone discussed possible summer plans and speculation on how well they did on exams. It was some time later when they finally went back in for dinner. Harry, upon seeing Remus get up from the staff table, quickly excused himself and made his way after his honorary uncle.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry called as he chased the man out into the main hall. Some rules remained in place, socially at least. Harry never called Remus anything but Professor Lupin in public to avoid any ideas of favoritism, and the same went for all of his other close relationships with the elder witches and wizards around him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Certainly Harry. Mind following me though? It's a full moon tonight and I need to take my wolfsbane," he explained in a quiet whisper as he pointed up the stairs.

With a brief nod Harry followed the werewolf, glad for once to not have his defense professor not try to harm him in some way this year. Of course, the dueling and spell practice was entirely exempt from that thought. In fact the practice surprise attempts Remus occasionally used on him had done more for Harry's defenses and readiness than anything any formal training might have offered.

Those thoughts were cut short, however, as the pair entered the werewolf's office. It was instantly clear that the room was had systematically been emptied. Every cage, jar, and pen that had held a creature was conspicuously empty and the shelves that had nearly overflowed with books were now stark and bare. A glance over in the corner showed Harry a magical trunk full to the brim with books and clothes. A small sense of dread settled in Harry's stomach as he watched Remus round his desk and grab the smoking goblet that Snape had left there. Harry had nothing against werewolves, far from it since he knew no others besides Remus, but something was wrong with this room that had something to do with that aspect of his honorary uncle.

"Why is it... emptier in here?" Harry asked suspiciously as he gestured around the room.

"Ahh, I'm afraid that my year is almost up," Remus said as he sipped at his potion with a grimace. "I agreed to teach for one year and one year only. I've been lucky enough not to put anyone in danger with my condition but I don't want to chance it any further."

"But you're the best we've ever had," Harry insisted as he nearly slammed his hands on the desk, indignant anger rushed to the fore of his mind. "You can't just leave. We still need you here. I still need you here."

Remus smiled through the disgusting taste of his potion as he drained it and beamed at Harry when he had finished. The solemn smile was one Harry burned in his mind as he heard the man's answer. "You don't know how good it is to hear that I am wanted around, Harry, especially by someone I consider family. I'm truly glad you think so highly of me, Harry, but it's time for me to leave Hogwarts."

Harry's breath caught in his throat briefly as Remus busied himself with what few knickknacks and bits of clothing remained around the room. Harry's fists clenched on the table as he stared at the defense professor. "So you're just going to abandon me then?"

"Never!" the werewolf shouted quickly as he instantly rounded on Harry and gazed intently into his eyes. As swift as Remus had ever been he moved to the young man's side and took hold of his shoulders. "I'm not abandoning you, Harry. I'll always be just a letter away. I promise you, I'm not leaving you behind, not again, not ever."

Remus sighed as he saw the anger simmering in Harry's eyes soften before he continued. "But I've risked enough taking this job. Dumbledore has risked enough in letting me teach. I know you're not fond of Headmaster because of what the part he played in your life until now, but he did let me learn magic in the first place and it would be a poor way to repay him the same kindness by getting him in trouble if my secret were to ever be discovered."

"But you've taught us so much," Harry pleaded as the werewolf straightened a few more things up. "You've taught me so much about my family and magic. Are you sure you won't stay?"

"I'm sure," Remus said as he took the Marauder's Map off of the wall. "My time here has run its course and I'm sure Severus will want a chance at the position of Defense Teacher as soon as I'm gone. But while I may not be here, part of me will be left with you." The werewolf eased the folded parchment into Harry's hands as he looked the teen in the eye. "It's been a dream to teach here, Harry. It truly has been a wondrous experience that I never thought I could accomplish, a lifetime's work, as it were. But I've done quite enough and I'd rather not risk more danger to you or anyone else I care about by remaining here."

Harry's shoulder slumped as he nodded in resignation. He knew there was no convincing Remus at this point, especially when the man was even giving him the map. The teen struggled to smile at the thought of what trouble he and his friends might get into before he paused. Something wasn't right, and on closer inspection the teen had to do a double take. Harry forced his eyes shut, shook his head, then opened them again as he opened up the map a little more for a better look.

"Moony... Is the map ever wrong?"

Confused and a little amused, Remus shook his head. "No, it never lies about who is where. All of us tried to hide ourselves from it but with all of the enchantments at work we failed. Only the invisibility cloak you possess will hide you from it. The map is foolproof otherwise and always speaks the truth. Why?"

A ball of rage settled in Harry's stomach as he read the words on the page again and again before a dark certainty settled within him.

"Because there's a dot with Peter Pettigrew's name on it in Hagrid's hut."

The werewolf practically leaped to Harry's side to get a better look. As soon as his eyes locked on the name a low growl rolled through the defense professor. "That's not possible... Not unless-"

"Sirius is innocent," Harry finished for him as he revealed the conclusion he himself had reached some time ago. "I don't know about you, Moony, but I want answers."

The minute Harry turned toward the door he was stopped by the older wizard. The tight grip on his shoulder, like an iron vice, held Harry in place as Remus kept him from rushing off. Pain, anger and rage suffused both men as they looked to one another. Neither one wanted to put the other in danger but neither wanted to miss out on the opportunity to learn a truth that had been kept from them for so long.

"Let me handle this," Remus tried to insist as he stared at Harry.

"Whether it's Sirius or Peter, one of them betrayed my parents and I'm leaning toward the latter now that we know he's alive. I'm not waiting anymore, Moony. If Peter is alive, then I want to have a long talk with the bastard to figure out what happened and where he's been," Harry told him, his breathing even and his eyes hard as he glanced at the map again. "I'm going, Remus. You'll have to stun me to stop me."

The werewolf considered that course of action for a moment but as he released Harry's shoulder and drew his own wand with sudden conviction, Remus nodded toward the door.

"Then let's get moving. We will settle this as family should; together."

The pair shared a grim nod before they finished preparing themselves for a confrontation over a decade in the making. Neither wasted any time in their rush out of the office and down the hall. Three silver werewolves erupted from Remus' wand and dashed off at a whispered word as he kept pace with Harry. The green-eyed wizard stopped for nothing and no-one, eager and determined to learn the truth at all costs. Even those that congratulated him on Gryffindor's recent Quidditch Cup win over Slytherin were blown off as Harry held his wand in one hand and the map in the other in his mad rush through the castle.

"Harry!"

"No time, Daphne," Harry shouted as they rushed past his friends.

Not once did he look back, otherwise he would have seen each of his friends begin to follow him, each as concerned as the next. Rarely had they seen Harry so enraged and none of them wanted to leave Harry to deal with whatever had angered him on his own. The entire procession sprinted out of the castle and across the grounds, sewing confusion in their wake until they slowed just outside of Hagrid's hut. As soon as Harry was certain Pettigrew was still inside he knocked. When there was no answer he quickly began to bang on the door with his fist until the half-giant opened the door.

"Harry!" the friendly half-giant greeted amiably. "Bit impatient today are ye? I was just about to set up some tea for meself when I heard ye trying to break me door down. What're ye doing here?"

"Hagrid, is Peter Pettigrew in your house?" Harry asked quickly, unaware how insane he might sound in his determination to learn the truth.

"'Course he's not! He's dead isn't he?" Hagrid looked concernedly from Harry to Remus, and he wasn't the only one. Each of his friends wondered just what had gotten into the teen for him to ask such a question. "Remus, what's going on? Why's Harry asking for a dead man?"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, but we need to search your house. Pettigrew may be hiding inside in his animagus form," Remus said as he made to move forward, only to be stopped by the half giant.

"Now ye just hold on righ' there!" Hagrid yelled as he held both Remus and Harry at bay as they attempted to enter his home. "Tell me what's going on and why ye think ye need to search me house!"

"Hagrid, have you seen a rat lurking in your house somewhere?" Daphne stepped in as she realized what was going on when she managed to look at the map in Harry's hand.

"A rat? Well no- wait..." Hagrid paused for a moment as he looked over his shoulder. The odd moment notwithstanding, the half-giant wondered just what might really be going on. "Scabbers. I caugh' him a week ago stealin' from me cupboards. I was gonna give him back to Ron at yer next Care lesson, Harry."

Harry went still and he wasn't the only one. Each of the students realized just what this might mean, especially if Pettigrew was in fact alive. Harry, however, was bothered by a different idea entirely. If Pettigrew had been so close all of this time, how had none of them ever noticed? A charm? A curse? No, who would ever suspect a rat? One extra dot on a map flooded with names and dots walking everywhere? Nobody would notice him even if he did become vulnerable to surveillance of the map, it's what made Sirius such a threat and it worked perfectly to hide Peter until now. They had all been deceived by their own ignorance and lack of proper paranoia.

"Bring him out," Harry told the half-giant quickly. "If we're wrong and Scabbers is just a rat then we'll take him right back up to Ron, I promise."

Although the half-giant hesitated, the plea in Harry's voice was enough to move the large man into action. Without another word Hagrid went back inside and grabbed a small pot. With a quick turn he dumped the rat into his hand and carefully held the creature up for them to see. Instantly it began to wriggle before them all until the rat suddenly lashed out and fell to the ground.

Where once a rat had been a full grown, rodent looking man appeared. His eyes feral and mouth drawn back in a screech, the man leaped on Harry and dragged him to the ground without warning. Down the hill around Hagrid's hut they rolled until they came to a stop. Harry struggled against the frantic hold the man had on him until he went still. Harry's wand was against his own throat as he laid trapped in Pettigrew's desperate hold.

"Remus! Oh Remus old friend it's been too long!" Peter said with in a skittish voice laced with relief. "You believe me when I say I've been hiding, right? I didn't do anything wrong! The Dark Lord! The Death Eaters! They would have hunted me, Remus! You have to understand!"

"Let go of Harry, Peter," Lupin said in as even and calm a tone as he could muster. Harry's friends drew their wands and created a perimeter around them, unwilling to let this situation get beyond them as they glared at the man who looked made of squalor as he threatened Harry's life. "Give Harry back his wand and we can talk about this."

"Not until you hear my side of the story!" Peter yelled frantically. "They were going to kill me, Remus! The dark lord and his death eaters! Sirius was going to come for me! He still is! Sirius is out there! He's coming and I need to be kept safe!"

"You're wrong, you pathetic worm," a growling voice declared all around them. "I'm already here."

The dark, feral voice sent a shiver through the group. Before any of them could turn a wand in what they thought might be toward Sirius, he roared out a spell from his hiding place and the teens were sent sprawling away in a gust of wind unlike any they had felt before. Another burst of wind and Remus was thrown clear of the students as Peter and Harry were thrust deep into the nearby forest together. The pair tumbled through the air and rolled along the ground, each turn across the ground bruising their bodies until they came to a stop in a small clearing Harry recognized as the one he often visited Fluffy in.

With his own wand pressed firmly to his throat, Harry growled at the sniveling man behind him. Bruises like they'd just gotten were nothing compared to what he had gone through before but they still hurt like hell. Despite every desire to tear Peter limb from limb he wasn't going to get his chance, not yet at least. As soon as Harry was about to make his move, however, Sirius walked forward, his own wand trained on the pair. Pettigrew latched on even more tightly to his captive and Harry took a breath to remain as calm as he could while being a shield between two men that could be responsible for that Halloween night so long ago.

"You coward! Let go of Harry! Let go of my godson, you sniveling sack of shit!" Sirius roared as his wand glowed with an angry red spell. "Let him go and take what you deserve like the scummy bastard you are!"

"He's here to kill us, Harry! First me! Then you!" Peter screamed frantically as he held the boy between them. More and more the rodent-faced man seemed to sink beneath Harry, making himself as small a target behind the teen as he could as his breath panted hectically in Harry's ear. "He wants to finish what the Dark Lord started! He wants to kill us both and end the Potters once and for all! You can't let him get me! I swear I can get us out of here if you help me!"

"Stop lying!" Black screamed as he shot the ground next to them. Peter screeched in fear as Harry growled at the pressure on his neck as dirt cascaded all around them from the explosion. "I would have died for Lily and James! Just like you should have, Peter! You should have died instead of betraying your friends!"

"Who are you going to believe, Harry? A mass murderer everyone knows killed your parents, or your best friend's rat?" Peter chattered away in Harry's ear as his grip tightened on the teen. "Oh I know you and Ron have been in a rough spot this year but you'll get past it! You did last year, didn't you! You even solved arguments with me! You did! I was as good a friend to you as I was to your parents, Harry. Don't give me to him and I can keep you safe!"

"I'll be the one keeping Harry safe if you let him go you rat bastard!"

"Then answer me this," Harry gasped. Only then did the wand at his neck ease off slightly and Harry breathed deep as he prepared himself. "You were my parents' friend. You promised to help them, right? To keep them safe? To avenge them?" Harry could feel Pettigrew nod in increasingly panicked urgency as he waited for the real question to come.

" _Fourteen years._ " Harry's voice had gone cold as he spoke the words. "When it was all over and there was no more threat, there were fourteen years to be had with me, their son. If I mattered so much to you, if they mattered that much to you, then where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I needed a family?"

The breathing behind him stilled and Harry's eyes hardened as the knot in his stomach was torn asunder by a knife of hatred.

"I thought so."

With a great heave Harry pulled his back off of Peter's chest only to snap his body around with a quick jerk. Within a split second Harry slammed his elbow into Pettigrew's side. The sudden rush of air and pain from the animagus' lungs loosened the rodent's grip on him and Harry twisted again. When his elbow struck the other side, he wrenched himself free and grasped the hand the hand that held his wand.

Fury took control and pale fire roared to life around their hands. The wand shone bright as silver energy coalesced around it. Pale viridian flames circled the length and drove down upon Peter's hand. Harry roared at Peter as the man wailed and screamed in agony as his hand was burnt from the searing flames. The scent of burnt flesh and burning hair flooded the clearing as Harry intensified the heat and made the man suffer as they struggled for control of Harry's wand.

Unable to take it anymore, Peter's fingers, charred, bleeding and scorched nearly beyond recognition dropped the wand. As soon as it hit the ground Harry snapped it up in his right hand as he finally released Peter's own with his left. The feeling of boiling flesh beneath his fingers had nearly sickened the teen before he held back any disgust as he turned toward the enraged convict nearby.

When he saw a rush of movement from Sirius as he dove toward the screaming rat animagus with a spell on his lips, Harry swiftly reacted.

"Immobulus!"

The entire clearing stilled and the angry form of Sirius lunging through the air with a spell at the ready froze with eyes wide in surprise. It wasn't just Sirius that had frozen on the spot either. Peter's sniveling came to an abrupt end as he cradled his hand, his mouth contorted in preparation to scream until crazed, desperate eyes widened at the sight of an improbable savior. The trees and grass remained in place, their sigh in the brief wind absent as Harry panted with rage as he glanced from one man to the other. One of the two men was responsible for what happened and Harry was going to get the truth, one way or another.

"Deprimo."

The whispered spell slammed everything frozen around Harry to the ground. Immobile, bleeding, and nearly broken, both men seemed to growl and whimper in pain as Harry let the pressure of his spell rise higher and higher to nearly breaking both men apart before he lifted it. With a flick of his wand, Harry summoned wands from both men and looked at the magical instruments. Sirius' was the same as he had seen before, black with runes etched into it. Pettigrew's looked in need of polishing, its finish chipping away as it seemed to fester in the presence of the man that bore it. With a glare, Harry banished both wands as far away as he possibly could before he lifted the freezing charm he had cast earlier.

"Don't even think about it," Harry stated in a deadly calm tone when Sirius got to his knees as if he was about to dash for his wand or to try and strangle Wormtail. The man froze and looked up at him only to glance back in hatred and fury at Pettigrew before he looked back at Harry in sorrow and wonder.

"I want answers," the furious teen continued as he heard footsteps rushing toward them. "From both of you and none of us are leaving this clearing until I get them."

"Harry!" Susan cried as she rushed into the clearing with Daphne, Remus Hagrid and the rest of their friends.

"Stay back, Sue," Harry said in a tone so cold it sent shivers through everyone present as he kept his eyes trained on the two men at his mercy. "They're going to give me answers I've waited fourteen years for."

Nobody dared get any closer, not when they could clearly see Harry wasn't in the mood to take things easy. In fact it was the most intense any of them had ever seen the green-eyed wizard and none of them wanted to end up on the wrong side of his wand in his currently compromised state. Instead of moving toward him, each of his friends fanned out and formed a circle around the entire scene just as they had before. Each stood with their wand at the ready, half of them had their wand pointed toward Pettigrew, and half were aimed toward Black as they waited for any sort of prompt from the green-eyed teen before them to act on. Thankful that his friends were giving him a chance to learn more about what had happened all those years ago, Harry returned his attention to the two bedraggled men in the clearing.

"Believe me when I say I have no problem making you tell me one way or another," Harry spoke smoothly at them both. He was just loud enough to be heard by them all and a feeling of dread washed over the clearing as Harry's magic wrapped around him. Silver wisps coiled about Harry's wand and slipped up his arm as the fire in his left hand flared even brighter for a moment. "I spent fourteen years in Hell and right now I'm ready to give you both a taste of it for betraying my parents in your own way. Now, Remus told me my parents used the Fidelius Charm to keep my all of us safe. Who was the secret keeper?"

"Sirius!" Peter yelled quickly in obvious panic. "Sirius was the secret keeper! Everyone knew that! He practically yelled it from the street-tops when your parents went into hiding!"

"I told them to use Peter," Sirius said more slowly as he glared at the sniveling man. The barely restrained desire to kill Pettigrew could practically be felt in the man's magic as he glared at the paling and increasingly pained rat animagus. "Your parents wanted to use me and I knew everyone would come looking for me because I was always around them. I was the obvious choice as their best friend. Because of that, I told them to pick Peter while I drew al attention toward myself. Wormtail was the best option at the time, or so I thought. He was good at hiding, good at learning things and spying, keeping himself out of trouble."

Sirius paused, his hands shaking in unsatisfied rage as he sat upright to get a better look at the man he was hunting. "When your parents made him the secret keeper I thought our victory was assured, that your parents would survive and we would find a way to stop Voldemort once and for all… But that didn't happen. Instead of being the friend he should have been, Peter handed your parents over to Voldemort within weeks."

Harry looked between the two for any sort of tell that they might be lying and couldn't quite find one that satisfied him. Instead, Harry turned to logic and what best fit the situation. He knew there was doubt about Sirius' involvement in his parents' deaths ever since speaking with Minnie all of those months ago. His grandmother had been fond of Sirius, as had Minerva, and Harry knew in his bones neither would ever love someone that would betray those they loved so easily.

Harry knew next to nothing of Peter besides a few anecdotes from Remus. He was a fringe player mostly, someone that grouped toward the powerful and influential. His pranks were often mean-spirited and the fearful little man always left his fellows behind in a tough spot so he wouldn't get punished. Each had their own story and Sirius had the advantage of detail, though sometimes the best lie was one riddled with details and truth.

For all Harry knew, however, the two men before him could have lied about everything to try and earn mercy.

"When you learned my parents died," Harry moved on quickly, "where were you? What did you do when you found out?"

"I was on the run!" Peter suddenly said, eager to clear himself. "I ran because I knew if Sirius had told the secret that Voldemort would go after your parents and then the rest of us. The Order would be destroyed if your parents died and Sirius would help make sure of that! When I heard the dark lord had died attempting to kill you I ran so Sirius couldn't find me in a mad bid for revenge but he did! He tried to kill me with a blasting curse and he killed twelve muggles trying to get me!"

Harry stared long and hard at the sniveling, cowardly man. He wasn't sure if he believed him but the pattern fit what he knew. With a glance to Remus, Harry saw the werewolf shrug in response. Even he wasn't sure but they could both tell something was off. They needed to hear more, and Harry was willing to get it as he turned his wand toward Sirius and gave him a nod to answer the question.

"I was heading to your house with three fat sacks of Halloween candy and some muggle gags," Sirius admitted with a barely-there smile. "James was going nuts that he couldn't play any Halloween pranks and Lily always loved chocolate and Halloween candy. I thought I could surprise them, and you, with some Halloween candy I managed to get by transfiguring myself and running around as a kid in bright red robes with a blue hat covered in stars that night…"

"I was on my motorbike when I saw a bright green and silver flash in the distance…" Sirius continued as he spoke in a clearly broken tone of voice. "I feared the worst and pushed that bike as hard as I could to get there but when I did… James was dead in the hallway, taken down by a killing curse. The hallway he died in was a warzone and he went down fighting to buy you and your mother time… I heard you crying upstairs and I had to step over my brother in all but blood to get to you…"

"When I saw Lily I…" Sirius choked out a sob as he looked to his hands. "She gave her life trying to protect you and we all were worse off without her. When I finally stopped staring at her you had that scar on your head and you were crying... I p-picked you up out of the crib and bundled you up in your favorite blankets as quickly as I could. I got us out of the burning house and I… I sang one of the songs Dorea taught me to get you to calm down. It was something she and Lily figured out early on before your grandparents passed away. You always loved to hear your gran and Lily singing."

Sirius slowly began to smile as he stared at his hands, as if reliving the moment. A low hum erupted from deep in the man's chest as he lost himself in memories of a time lost to all but him. He hummed a song Harry knew deep inside as if he had heard it just yesterday, because he had. Dorea had left some pages in her journal enchanted to sing songs or pronounce words, especially the pages that included spells. Harry had played that song for ten minutes before he stopped himself getting lost in the sound of his grandmother's singing.

" _La Vie en Rose_..." Harry whispered in awe.

"Yeah... English or French, it didn't matter which we sang it in. Never once did it fail to calm you down whenever Dorea hummed it," Sirius said with a light smile as he finally looked up at Harry. "It worked for me too."

"I remember," Hagrid breathed as he stepped forward with Remus, tears marring his cheeks as he recalled that fateful Halloween night. "He was humming tha' song, jus' like tha' when I came an' got ye fer Dumbledore."

"What about afterwards?" Harry pressed as he got back on track, his cold tone softened just barely as he looked from one man to the other. "What did you do?"

"I tracked down that useless lump of flesh and bones and tried to avenge your parents," Sirius barked dangerously as he turned to look back at Peter, all traces of the kindly man he had been mere moments ago replaced by the spirit of a mass murderer he had been called for so long. "I used every bit of magic I could but Peter was too fast. He dodged everything I could throw at him and used shields to deflect anything he couldn't. So I used a blasting hex and overpowered it, trying to destroy everywhere he might run away from my spells. I never thought for a moment that he might be strong enough to redirect it… Peter deflected it into a gas main and killed the muggles. I was blown away from the explosion and hit my head. When I came to I was laughing my head off, cursed to do so as I watched Pettigrew slice off his own finger and smile as he transformed and ran away. I was so caught up in my own guilt and rage I don't know half of the things I was saying when the aurors arrived."

The longer Sirius talked, the more Peter began to cower and cradle his burnt and mangled hand as he tried to hide his free unharmed hand. With a flick of his wand Harry dragged the hand out from under Pettigrew's armpit to reveal the hand with the severed digit. The place where the missing finger had been was untouched and Harry saw the scar from it was a precise cut and lump, not some tear caused by debris or an explosion. The pieces began to fit together more and more as Harry looked between them. Maybe Sirius hadn't betrayed his parents like everyone thought. With a glance between the two men, Harry's magic flared in anger as the silver wisps contorted in spirals around the teen's arm and the fire sent palpable heat throughout the entire clearing.

"Reveal your arms," Harry demanded finally.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"The Dark Mark, it would fade but it would never disappear, not until Voldemort is actually dead. Reveal your arms, both of you, and we can settle who is the traitor once and for all," Harry barked at them.

Without hesitation Sirius rolled up his sleeves. The grime of roughing it for a year, along with the poor conditions of Azkaban, did a lot to mar the flesh. But after a quick swipe of Harry's wand the dirt and grime was gone. No sign of the mark, faded, cut off, or otherwise, could be seen on either of Sirius' wrists, nor could Harry feel the subtle malignance of such a device that he always felt near someone with the Mark. Every eye in the clearing turned toward Pettigrew, though no-one took their wands off of their chosen targets as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Harry," Peter pleaded desperately.

"Your arms, Peter," Harry growled, the flames on his hand quickly intensified with his anger. "Show me."

"Harry it... It wasn't my fault," Pettigrew wailed as he drew up the sleeve to show the barely visible dark mark on his arm. "He was going to kill me! Kill everyone! I didn't know what else I could do!"

"You could have died the Hero the world made you into!" Remus roared as a gout of flames incinerated the leaves on the ground next to Peter from the werewolf's wand. Everyone else in the clearing jumped at the sudden screams that erupted from Peter and Remus. "You could have died for your friends! You could have saved us all and lived throughout history as a legend that ended the war! Instead, because of what you've done, Harry's doesn't have parents and we were all left to suffer!"

Remus scorched the leaves to the other side of Peter before Harry moved into action. Three quick steps and a sudden jab carried Harry right to where he wanted to be, with a wand at Remus' throat. The werewolf's eyes widened and Sirius finally stood up, frozen to the spot as he watched the teen and werewolf lock eyes. Harry shook his head once slowly before Remus growled.

"What the hell are you doing, Harry?!" Moony roared. "Peter deserves to die! We know that now! He gave your parents up to Voldemort and he deserves a traitor's death!"

"Perhaps," Harry began coldly. "But not by your hand."

What should have come as a relief to them all instead stunned everyone. Dread washed over each and every person in the clearing as Harry's aura surrounded them. A deadly chill settled in before it vanished, a warmth all of them knew from whenever Harry was happy emanating from the teen. Harry's bright smile, however, seemed out of place in the moment which only disturbed everyone further.

"You see, I have use for him," Harry began as he lowered his wand and Remus's own with a gentle pat to the man's arm. "You see, Peter knows a lot more than he has let on and I want to know what he does."

"Ohh, oh thank you, Harry!" Peter sniveled as he tried to put the teen between himself and everyone that might hurt him, which seemed to be everyone in the clearing. "Thank you for Mercy! Lily would be so proud of you!"

Remus and Sirius snarled before both were silenced by a wave of Harry's wand. The teen shook his head so minutely they might have missed it before he shook his head even further, a smile upon his lips.

"She would be, wouldn't she?" Harry encouraged as he trained his wand on Sirius, Remus and Hagrid as he moved closer to Peter. The increasingly confident nods he got from the cowardly man sickened Harry, but he would have to live with them for just a while longer. "But I won't know if she is, will I? I'll never know my mother like you did, Peter."

"Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry-"

Harry held up a hand, his genial smile still in place as he crouched down to stare Peter in the eye. "It's okay, Peter. I know how sorry you are. But I think I know a way you can make it all up to me."

"Anything, Harry," Peter said as he tried to play on Harry's change of heart and emotions. "I'll do anything you need me to, to make up for my mistakes.

Although Harry couldn't see it, he sensed both Sirius and Remus tense and snarl under their breaths. Harry, however, pressed on, his smile all the more charming, all the more 'vulnerable' as he watched the rat animagus eagerly await Harry's request.

"Tell me why Voldemort wanted to kill me."

The eager-to-please look on Peter's face faltered as the question was asked. A pained, scared look shimmered across his face before a disappointed look settled on his features. "Harry, I can't. I'm sorry. He never told me."

"You don't have to lie, Peter," Harry urged the man in a comforting tone as the fire finally faded from his left hand. Harry gently set his hand upon the man's shoulder, an amiable smile upon his lips. "I know what it's like having to lie all of the time to protect your friends. You don't have to lie to protect me anymore. Wasn't fourteen years with this secret long enough?"

Peter eyed the young man and suddenly shivered. Something about all of this reminded him too much of someone else, someone that had felt just as powerful, even more, really, fourteen years ago. It unsettled the animagus and it took all of his acting skill not to give away that very fact.

"He never told me why, Harry. Just that he had to kill you and that I would die if I didn't join him, if I didn't follow his every word. He promised he would keep my friends safe if they survived the war! I promise, Harry, he never told me why he was after you."

"So he was after me, then," Harry nodded slowly with the confirmation. Wide eyes erupted from Peter's face as he found himself caught in his own words. Harry smiled pleasantly and held Peter's shoulder tighter, a comforting grip in an otherwise tumultuous event. In truth, Harry just wanted to keep hold of the man's shoulder so he didn't strangle him… and so he had a good chance of stabbing the man repeatedly with his wand before anyone could stop him if his rage overcame him.

"If you're worried about the Death Eaters, Peter, I can keep you safe," Harry offered with ease. The pleasant smile was affixed to his face and everyone could practically feel the sincerity in the young man's tone. "You know I was adopted by the Head of the DMLE, right? I'm sure I could put on some puppy dog eyes and crocodile tears to get her to listen. She could help us, Peter. We have a home, a huge manor full of luxury and food you could only dream of. No more nattering Mrs. Weasley to listen to and no more fear from anyone. With Amelia's help and a bit of gold from the Potter vaults I can keep you safe from everyone, Peter. Death Eaters, the Ministry, even Remus and Sirius won't be able to touch you… so long as you help me, Peter. Help me defeat them once and for all. Help me avenge my parents, your friends. Help me fix your mistake before it's too late."

The offer on display made everyone uncomfortable with the idea Harry might actually go through with it. Then again, knowing Harry as well as they did, perhaps their discomfort was born from seeing how easy and how well Harry could lie and manipulate others if he needed to. It was a tempting deal, very tempting, and all Peter would have to do is turn traitor once again. Harry played on the man's fears and desires. Fed him every temptation Harry could imagine a man like Peter wanting. The man seemed to mull it over before finally he shuddered and shook his head.

"No," Pettigrew answered finally. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't! The Dark Lord, he's still out there! You said so yourself! While this Mark is on me, I can't leave his service or he will kill me!"

"No, Peter, he can't! Because I'm here to stop him!" Harry urged with all the emotion he could muster. "I stopped him before, didn't I? He couldn't kill me and if he can't kill me then he won't be able to get to you! Think of it, Peter. You could have your Order of Merlin, all the fame and fortune that goes with being a hero of the wizarding world! You could help me stop him once and for all! Help me, Peter. Help the son of your friends finish what they started."

Despite the charismatic speech, Peter continued to shiver and shake with his eyes closed in fear. Finally he opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I can't help you. He'll destroy us all! I have to keep his secrets."

Harry kept up a hopeful expression a moment longer before he hung his head. A sigh escaped the teen as he stood up, his face hidden by the darkness of the waning light and his growing hair. Nobody could read the young man but it was clear that was the answer he hadn't wanted to hear. Harry shook his head more vigorously before he looked up at the stars that peaked through the gaps in the canopy above them.

"A shame then, that you remain so loyal to him," Harry breathed as his head tilted to the right as he continued to stare up at the stars. "I must say that while I am disappointed, Peter… I'm hardly surprised."

The calm Harry displayed seemed to wash over the entire clearing once again. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Well, everyone except Susan and Daphne. The line of sight they had on Harry's face revealed the intent in the teen's eyes as he turned back to face Peter. A dark glint in his green eyes was the last thing Susan and Daphne saw before hell devoured the clearing.

"Terrabindus."

Soil erupted from the ground and transformed into stone all around Harry and Peter to restrain the rat animagus as it bound him at every joint and tightly crushed everything in their path with slow, deliberate pressure. A scream of pain erupted from Peter's mouth as Harry's foot stomped onto the charred, broken hand that had nearly been destroyed earlier. The calm that lay upon Harry's face was tinged with a silent fury as he glared down upon the man that had helped destroy his family. The screams only pierced the sunset-bathed forest even higher as Harry twisted his foot along the fingers and ground his heal into the bloody, burnt palm of Peter's hand.

Harry chanted as quickly as he could and before anyone could stop him a shimmering blue ward formed a dome three feet in every direction surrounding the teen and his captive. Every breath was another dose of fear, every step to try and help or stop Harry was filled with dread, and every thought curdled by sickening surprise as Harry unleashed his hatred upon Peter Pettigrew.

"The longer you deny me answer, the more bones I begin to break, Peter," Harry warned the man in a deadly calm voice laced with dark anticipation. "I have ages of anger to unleash and you, fortunately for me, are now present to take your fair share of the punishment I suffered all of these years."

Harry leaned down, the weight on Peter's increasingly damaged hand rising with every scream the animagus offered until Harry asked his question again.

"Why was he after me, Peter?"

"I d-d-don't k-k-k-know, Harry!"

Harry raised his foot and brought it down as hard as he could on the hand again. Another series of small cracks and pops echoed into the clearing as Harry's friends watched in awe and fear at what was going on.

"What did I say about lying, Peter?" Harry asked as he ground his foot against the dislocated bones. "I don't what to hear lies. I want you to be honest with me, Peter. Why was Voldemort after me?!"

"I can't tell you!" Peter whimpered as loudly as he could. "I can't, Harry! He'll kill me!"

"I'll kill you first if you don't answer my questions honestly," Harry countered as he slammed his foot down again, this time taking Peter's thumb off as he tore the burnt flesh away and popped the digit clean off. Screams pierced the entire forest as Harry continued his grizzly work, glad to see results from that particular stomp as he leaned down once again.

"Unlike Voldemort, I don't need a spell to torture you, Peter," Harry declared in a soft, casual voice. "No, Peter, I don't need any magic to make life hell for anyone that hurts me or mine. Believe me when I say you can sit in the lap of luxury and power, or rot and die a slow, painful death for fourteen years as I and anyone else that wants revenge on you takes it."

"You wouldn't!" Peter pleaded. "Your parents! What would they think, Harry?!"

"I don't know. I never got the chance to know them thanks to you," Harry stated clearly in icy tones as he conjured fire in his hand yet again. "But I know one thing, they would be damn proud I avenged them, wouldn't they? Oh and we mustn't forget Sirius and Remus. I'm sure they would love to claw and tear at you if I gave them the chance."

Cold shivers and dark fear settled into the core of everyone in the clearing. Susan had finally had enough and beat on the barrier Harry created with magic. "Harry! Stop this! You don't have to do this! Just stop!"

"He can't hear you, Sue," Daphne said as she rushed up next to her. "The ward, it's one from the list Bill sent him when Harry asked about wards. He can't hear us but we can hear him... And nobody can interfere as long as he still has magic."

"But we need to stop him!" Susan screamed at her girlfriend. "Can't you see what this is doing to him?!"

"We all can, but we can't do anything except wait!" Daphne yelled right back as she wrapped her arms around Susan. "All we can do is let him work it out on his own. I know you don't want to see this, I don't either, but we can't stop him! He needs this as much as anyone and as much as we want to deny that this isn't him, it is! This darkness is a part of him whether we like it or not and we have known all along that this was a part of him!"

"Dammit Daphne, he's torturing someone!" Susan cried as she looked at her best friend and girlfriend. "I care for him just as much as you do but this is going too far!"

"What would you do if it was Voldemort himself?" Daphne shot back at her, though even Daphne seemed uneasy with the prospect. "What if someone killed auntie, or Harry, or me? What would you do to them?"

Susan grit her teeth as she glanced from Daphne to the torture before them all. She was hardly the only one affected. Hermione looked on in almost abject horror while Blaise remained stoic, though looked slightly more pale. Hannah shivered in Neville's arms while the sandy-haired gryffindor watched with a hard look, one that seemed as if he was trying to decide whether he wanted to scream for Harry to stop, or tell Harry to hit him where it hurt, and they all knew why given his history. As Susan looked back to Peter on the ground, whimpering, disarmed, burnt and bleeding, she wondered if she could do that to Voldemort if she was given the option to avenge her parents, or avenge anyone she cared about.

"I..." Susan hesitated before she shook her head. "I don't know because I was taught to follow the law or kill them if I can't capture, just like auntie taught you. But this, what Harry's doing, isn't it wrong?!"

"It's as wrong as it is right, Sue, and I think we both know that," Daphne said as she pulled her girlfriend closer. "He's getting his revenge and it may be the only time he gets it. Even if its wrong and a weapon of war, he's not using an unforgiveable, just what he learned from his past. It's hard to say one way or another Sue, but if it comes to it, I'm sticking beside Harry, even if I don't want him to go this far... I can do more good at his side than I can from across the room, and you know that as well as I do."

While Susan trembled in the arms of Daphne as they tried to come to terms with this, the rest of the group watched in horror as Harry continued the torture. Peter shook his head and whimpered, again denying Harry before the teen reached down with his fiery hand and latched onto Peter's wrist. Instantly burning flesh bubbled and charred wherever Harry touched until the flames vanished. Harry slipped his wand away, reached down with both hands, and held tight to Peter's arm before he slammed his foot on the animagus' elbow. The sickening pop was accompanied by the sharp snick of bone piercing burnt flesh and the agonized cries of Wormtail as he resisted.

"Tell me, Peter! Tell me what I want to know and I'll make it all stop!" Harry roared over the man's screams. "Tell me why Voldemort was after me and I'll help heal everything! I can keep you safe where no-one else can!"

Peter whined in defeat before the words that would change all of their worlds slipped from his lips.

"A prophecy… it was… a prophecy…"

Peter's words did not go unheard and his pitiful cries were answered with what mercy Harry had to spare. The green-eyed wizard took out his wand once again and passed it over the arm, numbing it more and more with every touch of the tip until all the pain Peter had felt was gone. Breaths and sighs of relief left the man as he cradled his mangled arm as best he could to his chest. Still restrained on the ground, Peter looked pleadingly up at Harry.

"Please, that's all I know."

"No, it isn't," Harry said with unshakeable certainty. "You must know the prophecy, or a part of it, for Voldemort to have come to you to get to me."

"I swear, Harry, I don't know!"

"I promise to keep you safe from everyone, Peter! All of this pain can stop and you can live a long, peaceful life if you help me," Harry said, his charismatic charm back at full force. "Just tell me, Peter. Tell me what you know of the prophecy."

"I can't tell you!"

With a wave of his wand, the numbing charms faded and Harry's free hand punched the broken and dislocated bone in Peter's arm. Screams tore from Pettigrew's throat as the pain returned a hundred fold until finally he whimpered out an answer.

"The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord Approaches... Born to Parents that thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" Wormtail gasped in pain as he tried to shift his mangled limb and was only met with more pain. "I swear… I swear to you, Harry. That's all I know. That's all he told me. That's everything he knew… I swear, please. Please don't hurt me anymore."

Not entirely immune to the pleas for mercy, Harry crouched down next to the sniveling coward of a man and looked him in the eye. Harry almost felt disgusted with himself but instead he buried that deep. Peter deserved all of that a thousand times over and Harry was finally letting free all of his pent up rage and anger on someone that deserved it. With as calm and serious an expression as he could muster, Harry held his wand over the man's arm, a numbing charm shining at the tip of it.

"I believe you," Harry murmured kindly as he applied the spell liberally and eased Wormtail's suffering. "I believe that's all he told you about the prophecy, but not about who gave it to him." Peter stilled at that, his fear rising again as Harry stowed the wand away and eyed the rat animagus neutrally. "Who gave Voldemort the prophecy, Peter? Tell me, and I promise I will keep you safe from everyone and that the person who told Voldemort will suffer in your stead."

Peters was reluctant to give up the name. His eyes frantically sought help from all around him only to settle back on the frightening teenage wizard at the core of all of his suffering.

"Help me, Peter," Harry urged in a soft, soothing voice. "Help me and I will help you. Help me avenge my parents and I will keep you safe from everyone."

Unwilling to face more pain and all too eager to gain Harry's protection, even if it did mean fearing the Dark Lord and his followers, the rat animagus finally gave in.

"Severus Snape."

The moment the name was uttered Severus Snape was a man living on borrowed time in Harry's mind. If there was one person in the entirety of Hogwarts he would gladly kill, it was Severus Snape. All of the torment Harry had faced at that man's hands, barring this year when the man had been conspicuously quiet, had earned him pain in Harry's mind. Severus Snape was no better than Petunia, who encouraged Dudley and Vernon in their treatment of Harry. Now, however, Severus Snape was a marked man, one that wouldn't live to see midnight if Harry had his way.

With a kind and grateful smile, Harry set a gentle hand on Peter's uninjured shoulder.

"Thank you, Peter," Harry murmured as he took out his wand and stood up. "You've been a great help."

Harry pointed his wand at the stone restraints that held the whimpering form of Wormtail down.

"Animatus Constrictus."

"No! Harry! _Stop!_ " Wormtail choked out as he struggled to speak as he was slowly strangled. " _Show mercy!_ You promised you would keep me safe!"

"I said I would keep you safe from everyone… but not from me," Harry stated clearly as he aimed his wand right at between Wormtail's eyes as silver magic twisted about the length of the holly wand. "Goodbye, Peter."

Before Harry could spin his magic into a bolt that would bring death to Peter, the barrier around him shattered with a roar as Hagrid smashed against it with all his might and magic. Unsteady from the backlash of his ward breaking, Harry stumbled aside until he could take aim again and aimed at Peter. Fortunately or not, Harry's aim was pushed aside by two pairs of hands that dragged his wand away. The silver bolt fled from Harry's wand with such force that it sliced through the ground and dirt erupted all around them. The sound of stone breaking could be clearly heard as Harry was forced to the ground, two crying young women atop him.

"Don't…" Susan sobbed softly. "Don't let this ruin you."

"You've done enough, Harry… Just stop," Daphne whispered with a small croak. "We don't need to lose you to this…"

In that moment, terror shocked its way through Harry's system. Whether it was the tears, the heartfelt pleas, or the trembles in all of the magic he could barely sense around him, Harry knew that finishing Peter off would only end in pain: a pain he would never recover from because he would lose those most important to him. What he had done tonight, what he had allowed himself to do was beyond anything he had ever felt. It scared him, honestly, and it showed on his face as he stared upon two unsettled and obviously frightened young women.

Harry's grip on his wand vanished and the magical stick of holly rolled away from him as he attempted to hold Susan and Daphne close. His grip caused both to tense briefly before they held tightly onto him, afraid to let go lest he begin again. Tears aplenty were shed as the trio tried to cope, and those around them were hardly immune. All of his friends gathered around as Harry was dragged into a sitting position and held close by the girls, each of them unsettled and with tears in their eyes.

For his part, Remus quickly bound Peter in ropes and chains so tight he had no chance of changing into a rat. Sirius, of course, couldn't help but get at least one kick in for his trouble as he crushed Peter's nose repeatedly for good measure. Only the strong hand of Hagrid stopped the grim animagus and with a nod over to Harry, Sirius understood. A relapse could happen at any moment and Sirius certainly didn't want Harry becoming a murderer, even if it was driven by righteous vengeance.

"Harry?"

Sirius' voice broke through the tears and all of the teens quickly tried to compose themselves as they stood up. While Sirius certainly didn't look it, he was still the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and he had just been exonerated by the testimony he and Peter had provided. Harry had hated the man but as he looked between Sirius and Peter as he fully realized the truth, he couldn't help but nod.

"Padfoot…"

Sirius let a choked sob escape him, or perhaps it was a laugh? In either case, the animagus quickly moved forward and embraced his godson in a hug that was fourteen years in the making. The two held one another quietly for a moment before Sirius backed off, a watery smile upon his face as he looked his godson up and down.

"When I first saw you, you looked so much like James," the man began quietly. "But I see I was wrong. "You've got Lily in spades, and plenty of Black blood from Dorea… You're almost as handsome as me, I think."

Light chuckles broke out of the teens, glad to take in a moment of levity as they were. Harry, meanwhile, smiled at his godfather and nodded. "I've learned a lot from gran. Min- professor McGonagall gave me her journal… but I think I've got you beat in the looks department… and the smell. You reek of dog."

Sirius, for the first time in fourteen years, laughed loudly and proudly as he pulled his godson into another hug and cheekily mussed up the boy's hair. "Grim! I reek of grim and grime and bloody merlin knows what else after all of the trash I sifted through to survive."

"And it smells," Daphne chipped in with a smirk as she stepped up to their side again. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Black. I'm Daphne Greengrass, Harry's girlfriend."

"And I'm Susan Bones," the redhead added from the other side. "Also Harry's girlfriend. I guess we have you to thank for making him Heir to two Houses."

Sirius' eyes widened as he looked between the two girls, then to Harry, then back to Susan and Daphne. "You're having me on."

"No, we're not," Daphne said clearly before she kissed Harry soundly for a few moments. When she ended the kiss, Susan picked up right where Daphne left off with the green-eyed wizard before they all parted and smiled at Sirius.

The dumbfounded look upon the man's face sent sprawling snickers through the other teens. Remus, quite used to the sight, couldn't help but break out in gales of laughter as someone finally did something to stun Sirius silent. The fact that the entire situation was true only sweetened the deal for the werewolf. Eventually the grim animagus threw up his hands and looked to the sky.

"Lily! Don't you dare kill me for this! You know he deserves it!" Sirius yelled up at the stars… "Lucky bastard…"

"Of course." "Definitely." "Naturally," Daphne, Susan and Harry chimed one after the other.

While Sirius went about laughing, Harry breathed a sigh of relief that the girls still considered themselves his girlfriends. He had rarely felt as vulnerable as he had mere moments ago when they begged him to stop. To see the fear in their eyes did more to spark terror in him than anything else. He didn't want them to be afraid of him or of anything else. It hurt even thinking about it. Watching them interact with his godfather, Harry couldn't help but smile until he noticed Remus twitch.

"Moony?"

Remus grimaced, his eyes trailing high as a ray of pale light fell upon his face from the canopy above.

"Stay back!" Sirius barked as he moved everyone away from the changing werewolf.

Hagrid rushed to get Peter away from the possibly feral professor as the change was finally undertaken. Once he had, he turned about and drew a large knife, practically a sword in anyone else's hands, from his belt and prepared to fight. Nobody could stop the sudden transformation as the defense professor froze and fur began to pour out of his skin. Bones snapped and lengthened only to pop back into place as razor sharp claws and teeth tore from his flesh with an agonized scream. Where fur didn't sprout directly from the skin, it was peeled away by razor sharp claws to make way for the beast within.

The stirring, chilling howl that erupted from the werewolf had everyone on edge until they realized the chill wasn't coming from the werewolf. Icy fog, low to the ground and as quiet as death itself crept along the forest floor. Whispers of their greatest fears and worst memories seeped into blood, flesh, bone, and mind until there was no mistaking it. Drawn by the cacophonous storm of emotions that had passed within the clearing, the entire swarm of dementors rushed to meet the prey they had sought for so long, whether it was Sirius or not didn't matter to the beasts of agony and despair.

"No, I'm not going back!" Sirius roared as he reached for his wand. When he found none, his eyes widened and realization struck. As he glanced to the frantic and frightened teens, Sirius knew what had to be done. As quickly as he could he latched onto Harry. "Speak the oath to gryffindor's grim. I love you, Harry, and nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry for leaving you… I'm so sorry…"

Before Harry could do or say anything, Sirius rushed over to Wormtail and dragged the man to his feet. With all the might he could muster, the grim animagus forced the man ahead of him and mad for the edge of the clearing.

"Come here you bastards! Come and get me! Come and give old Padfoot and Wormtail and big old kiss!"

"No! Sirius!"

Harry leaped to try and stop him but was quickly pushed back by Hagrid and pulled away by Susan and Daphne. The dementors quickly followed the convict as he intended, a wide smile upon his face despite the despair all around him. At that moment, Sirius Black was his own patronus, smiling in the face of death and despair as he awaited the end. With a laugh he tossed Wormtail to the nearest dementor and kept moving away, trying more and more to draw the Dementors away from Harry and his friends.

Before any of the black creatures could reach Sirius, a long howl erupted from the silver werewolf in the midst of the clearing as it finally came to its full senses. Remus Lupin, Werewolf of Britain, launched himself into a furious assault on any and all dementors. Tooth and claw dug long furrows into cloaks and bony hands. Again and again the beast tried to cut down his enemies only for them to flow right through and around his every attempt.

Wormtail's final scream finally broke through to Harry. Everything he had fought so hard for today was about to be lost to soul-sucking monsters. In a panic he looked around for his wand, praying it hadn't been stepped on and destroyed in the heat of the moment. When a glint of moonlight along polished holly caught his eye, Harry dove for the wand and quickly rolled to his feet. By the time he raised his wand it was already too late.

" _Mischief Managed!_ "

With a final laugh upon his lips, Sirius smiled as his soul, once and for all, was torn asunder and devoured by darkness.

"No…"

The word, breathed upon Harry's lips, couldn't stop the agony that built in his chest. Wormtail's body was tossed aside by the dementor that had devour his soul. Sirius, however, was laid upon the ground by the dementor, as if its final kiss was to be the cherished moment of a lover as it stole his soul forever. The anguished howl of a werewolf was cut short as a swarm of dementors descended upon it. Fur of silver and cloaks of implacable black rose and fell in a roiling, bubbling mound. Screeches and howls pierced the icy night until only the hideous whispers of their deepest fears and darkest moments were left to everyone in the clearing.

"Expecto… Expecto Patronum!"

One after another the cries of Harry's friends went up. Again and again they tried to summon their ethereal guardians to defend themselves, to defend each-other as the Azkaban's Host finally turned its deadly gaze upon them. Hundreds of cloaks washed through the forest in waves, ever moving, every shifting, ever flowing toward the prey they had waited to feast upon for months. Silvers wisps and shields of light defended against the onslaught. Again and again they beat back the horde as with each step the teens tried to drag one another away from danger, to keep one another safe.

"No…" Harry growled as he tried to conjure up his most treasured memories, his most cherished emotions.

"Expecto Patronum!" " _Expecto Patronum!_ " " **Expecto Patronum!** "

Again and again his friends chanted the words, praying, hoping, and striving to keep one another alive amidst a sea of dark despair. But with every step they took, with every moment they chanted and struggled to find their happiness, their love, their light, the Dementors hit harder, rammed themselves against pale shields until they faded again, faster than ever before. Harry, struggling to find his memories amidst the anguish of losing his honorary uncle and his godfather, held his wand fast until he heard the screams.

"Harry!"

Daphne was hoisted into the air, her throat in the gnarled grasp of a frigid Dementor as it clung to her. Its hood began to lower and its mouth slowly descended toward hers. Susan's cry of despair shot through the night as she too was torn from the ground. Another cry, another scream, a shout of hatred and fear went up as one by one the teens were forced off of their feet and drawn towards their end.

Harry could hardly move at the sight. As he watched each friend get pulled from the ground and raised for the Dementor's Kiss, Harry felt another piece of his heart slowly get torn away as the screams of his family and friends echoed the cries around him for help. He couldn't live with himself if they were all taken away. They had all been so happy together mere moments ago and if they were taken now he would never have that again.

Harry could never forgive or live with himself if he let a Dementor take their souls and steal everything they were from him, from their families. Harry thought back to all of the times he had been with them, times when he felt a glimmer of the life he always wanted. He built upon the sensations within him and gripped everything he needed to fight the screeches in his own mind. Faster and faster his brain worked until he saw in his mind's eye as much as he felt what he wanted above all else; the picture he prayed would become reality instead of fantasy, the picture he kept closest to his heart.

" **You will not take them from me!** _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Light so bright it burned to look upon burst forth from the teen's wand. Silver mist formed the core of an explosion of magic so great none of the dementors could withstand it. Cries of alarm and relief surrounded Harry as all at once his friends were dropped to the ground, the Dementors' prey forgotten in their haste to retreat.

But the dementors never had a chance.

A howl emerged from the core of silver light than rang throughout the entire forest. A herald of doom was upon them all and the silver patronus intended to find its first prey. The silver wolf rushed through the clearing and with each dementor it touched, pale flames tore at them. Its teeth and claws devoured darkness at every turn and the dementors screeched in pain and fear of the only thing they had ever known to harm and kill them. Black mist fell upon the ground wherever the patronus assaulted the sea of darkness until with a final howl the rest of the Dementors were banished.

Its light hardly touched by the darkness, the wolf paced as it ensured the safety of its charges. The ethereal wolf prowled about the clearing before it approached Harry with gentle, confident steps. Waves of comfort and emotion rolled off of the conjured beast unlike anything Harry had ever felt before and it was all he could do to stare into it as it stared into him. The feeling of home flooded the teens as Harry reached out and felt the wolf as he had before.

"You changed," Harry whispered to the beast. The patronus tilted its head, an expression upon its distinguishing features that may as well have asked him _"and why shouldn't I have?"_ as it nuzzled further into the touch of its creator.

"Bloody hell," Tracey whispered in awe as she stepped closer to the beast as she was suffused with its power. "So this is a patronus… I thought you said it was a stag?"

"A patronus can change with the person that conjures it," Hermione informed them as if answering questions in class. "With what just happened… Is this Lupin?"

"No, we saw Lupin as a werewolf, this isn't anything like him," Daphne surmised as her hand brushed along the lifelike fur of the ethereal beast as if it were real. "Morgana, it feels so…"

"Alive?" Susan supplied. A round of nods met her response as Hannah, Neville, Theo and Blaise closed in around the Patronus as well. Susan moved beside Harry, and Daphne shortly joined them as they examined the silver wolf. "My guess is this is pure Harry… An alpha wolf defending his most beloved pack."

"Anything for you," Harry murmured to the redhead and brunette at his sides. The pair smiled brilliantly at him before they turned their gazes back to the patronus. "Patronus aren't supposed to destroy dementors, just ward against them…"

"Well apparently you broke that rule of magic, much like all of the other rules you tend to break all of the time," Hermione teased with some annoyance, to the light laughter of everyone around them.

"Blimey, I've never seen anything like that," Hagrid breathed as he approached from the trees. A wave of relief shocked through Harry before the giant picked Harry up in a tremendous hug. Harry could have sworn then and there that he heard his own bones groan at the intensity of the hug before the half-giant let Harry down and looked at the Patronus. "Well bloody done, Harry! You really are the next great wizard of our age! Mind keepin' that up 'til we're back at the castle? We may need it if they decide to try again… Not that I would after seeing a score o' dementors destroyed."

Harry nodded in response before he felt his knees nearly buckle under the weight of the tall man's hand. A frown marred Hagrid's face as he leaned down to look Harry in the eye. "Harry… I'm sorry we couldn't save 'em… But they went out the way they wanted to. Keepin' ye alive."

A cold touch of death made Harry shiver as he looked away from Hagrid and everyone else toward the still bodies that laid some yards away. Harry's feet carried him without thought over to them. Not once did the boy stagger until he saw how they had fallen. Remus, even as a werewolf, had curled around Sirius in a final attempt to keep his best friend safe from the clutches of the dementors. The soulless pair seemed to hold onto one another for comfort while Wormtail's body cast aside and broken beneath the dementors' power, stared blankly at the sky.

"I could have saved them…"

"No," Susan whispered in Harry's ear as she wrapped her hand around his wand-hand. "They bought you time so you could save us. You could never have saved them, Harry, because they were already saving you."

"They loved you enough to give their lives for you," Daphne murmured as she joined them and took his free hand. "Honor their sacrifice by accepting it, just as you've done before… They would want to see you happy, to live a life worth living, even if they can't be a part of it anymore."

Harry nodded in silence as he held their hands as best he could. The effort of getting information out of Peter and the toll the Dementors and his patronus took on him were finally getting to him. A shaky breath left Harry as he knelt next to the empty husks that were his godfather and uncle.

"I'm sorry you left as well," Harry murmured to them, knowing only that this would help him move forward. "Thank you… for giving me a chance at life… I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Hagrid choked out a sob at the sight before he blew his nose in a rag he always carried. Harry watched the half-giant a moment longer before he conjured a large stretcher for the pair of men he could have called family, given time. With as much care as possible, Hagrid helped Harry move the men onto the stretcher before he grabbed the tether on Pettigrew's chains and began drag the man away as he carried two men he had known since their teens back to one of the few places the pair called home.

Harry watched Hagrid go for a few moments as Susan and Daphne kept close to his sides. He knew an important conversation needed to happen soon but right then wasn't the time. Instead the teens followed Hagrid in quiet as they marched around the silver wolf that guarded them. The patronus began to weave around them, shielding them from any residual effect the dementors had on the environment until they reached the edge of the forbidden forest.

Upon their exit, the wolf moved next to Harry. Despite the tumultuous emotions that coursed through him, Harry was glad for the comfort the patronus offered him as they walked. The feelings it continued to suffuse his senses with to combat the lingering doubts and feelings in his mind were a boon to them all. As they rounded Hagrid's hut, however, they came upon a flustered pair of witches and a very relieved headmaster.

"Harry James Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do," Minerva McGonagall began before she stopped in her tracks.

The sight of Hagrid with a soulless man and werewolf in his arms was shocking enough, but to be dragging the form of a dead man who was instead soulless, if alive by necessity only, was something else entirely. Poppy's eyes trailed on the living husks with sorrow before she turned her eyes to the teens. Bright blue eyes widened with horror as she rushed forward, her wand in hand.

"What in the world happened?" Poppy asked as she began to cast diagnostic charms on all of them.

"I believe that would be best answered in the infirmary, Poppy," Dumbledore stated with a small gesture to an approaching group of students.

"Yes, of course," Poppy agreed cordially before she looked back to the teens. "Up to the infirmary, now. No arguments from any of you."

"You won't get any," Blaise chimed with the barest hint of a smirk he had ever worn. "I don't even think Hermione has it in her to argue with anyone."

"Prat," the bookworm muttered affectionately as she curled up under his arm.

Despite the few chuckles their reprieve offered them, the procession of students marched their way quietly through Hogwarts up to the infirmary. When they finally reached the hospital wing, Hagrid quickly laid Remus and Sirius down on a bed Poppy enlarged for the pair before he pushed Wormtail as far from them as he could. Harry moved quickly to his reserved bed, which bore a bronze plaque at this point, and settled onto it with Susan and Daphne at his side. The rest of the teens quickly took up nearby beds or pulled chairs over, despite Poppy's desires for them to each have their own beds.

As the patronus sat down near Harry, the teen smiled before he gave it one last pat on the head and let it vanish in silver mist all around him.

"That was quite a powerful patronus, Harry," Poppy told him as she began to examine the bruises on Susan and Daphne. "You should be proud of it."

"As much as I can be, I am," he whispered in return with a mournful look across the infirmary at Remus and Sirius.

"Shall we start from the beginning, then?" asked the headmaster in a calming tone.

"Wouldn't it be better if we contacted my aunt, Headmaster?" Susan said as she looked from him to McGonagall. "This is a matter for the DMLE to handle, considering the Dementors attacked us, _again_."

"Ah, a fair point, Miss Bones. Tonight, however, I believe we can manage the situation without her aid for a while longer," Dumbledore explained in a proud grandfatherly voice. "We need to understand what happened properly before it can be divulged to the government. We can continue as necessary."

"No, we can't," Daphne insisted coldly before she turned her stare toward Professor McGonagall. "As you're Harry's head of House, Professor, it's your duty to contact a student's parents should they undergo possibly traumatic experiences." At that Daphne undid the tie and collar of her shirt to reveal more of the grip inflicted on her by the dementors. Cold burns and bruises had formed where the creature had grabbed her, and soon enough each of the teens bared their own necks or arms to show the same. "It would be best to contact Madame Bones first, so she can investigate, then the rest of our parents."

"Agreed," the deputy headmistress assented instantly before Dumbledore could get a word in. As she turned toward Poppy's office to take care of it, Harry couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the slightly irked expression in Dumbledore's face. It was small, hidden mostly by his beard and age, but Harry could tell the man was irritated that Amelia would again be here to handle questioning and the situation as a whole. The entire room was quite for a time, except for Poppy's muttering as she documented everyone's wounds and prepared the necessary potions in a few racks she wheeled over to them.

"And here I thought we were done with emergency visits for the year," Amelia huffed as she advanced on the group from Poppy's office where the floo was located a few minutes later. With only a hint of urgency in her walk she quickly made her way over to Harry and Susan to wrap them tightly in her arms. "Are you two alright?"

"A couple of bruises," Harry answered before he nodded his head back to Pettigrew and Black next to Hagrid. "Overwhelming rage, some Dementor exposure, and… guilt."

"Same here," Susan said as she rubbed her neck slightly and eased herself closer to Harry as Daphne did the same on his other side. "Except for the last bits. I was mostly afraid. I never want to be that close to a Dementor again."

"And if I have my way they'll be tossed into the deepest, darkest pit unable to escape for eternity," the Bones Matriarch growled before she glanced over at the rest of the teens. There was a story to be had and she wanted to hear it from them while it was still fresh. It would be hard for them, she was certain, but it was necessary if she was going to do her job. With a swift flick of her hand she retrieved her recording notebook from her satchel and set it out on the bed in the midst of all of the students. "I'm glad you're all alright but I need to know what happened. Can you walk me through it?"

"Well, it started when I followed Remus to his office to ask him a few questions…" Harry began softly.

From there it was hard not to listen intently to every word the teenagers spoke. Everyone contributed to the tale of what had happened as Poppy treated them all. In the midst divulging about the initial interrogation of Sirius and Peter the other teens' parents arrived led by professor Snape. The man looked positively gleeful as he stared at the empty husks of his old adversaries. Harry tensed at the sight of the man while everyone around him was greeted by their family and fussed over by much relieved parents.

Amelia kept her eyes trained on Harry and after a few moments brought his attention back to the conversation at hand as the parents asked to be filled in. After a brief overview of what the parents had missed, the teens continued to tell the tragic tale of that night. Harry had initially wanted to gloss over what happened between himself and Peter after learning the truth but with some hard stares from his friends he told Amelia the truth. The woman asked only for more details as they went until finally she was certain they had divulged everything they knew of what happened.

Amelia kept her face as neutral as possible when Harry spoke of how he had tortured information out of Pettigrew. All of Harry's friends shivered as they remembered those moments and Harry's gaze met the floor as he admitted what he did. Was he proud of it? No, but it had felt so necessary at the time, and that's what mattered. In fact he had learned more of the truth surrounding what happened that night in an hour than anyone else had in fourteen years. When the story passed onto the dementor attack, everyone in the room looked to Harry with grateful expressions, mixed with a healthy dose of awe from the parents. Amelia couldn't help but feel proud of her adopted son for his accomplishments, despite everything that happened.

As the story ended, Amelia let out a long low sigh before she moved in front of Harry. Gentle hands cupped his chin and Harry slowly looked up at his guardian, anxiety and concern in his gaze as he worried over what might happened.

"Before I ask exactly what you learned from Peter, I want to make one thing perfectly clear," Amelia started gently as she tapped the notebook to keep it from recording what came next. "I don't blame you. I may not be pleased with what you did but I understand why. You wanted answers and you wanted someone to answer for everything you've been through. I understand that feeling all too well and I'm sure many in this room would agree with me."

Cyrus Greengrass and Isabella Zabini were the first among the group of parents to nod in agreement. Everyone else followed shortly, though Hannah's mother looked green at the idea of torture and the Grangers looked a bit unsettled by the entire ordeal as they clung to Hermione and the amulets they wore which allowed them to see Hogwarts. Harry hardly looked at them all. He had eyes only for the reactions of his friends, who all seemed to mull things over, and for Amelia, who seemed to understand where he was coming from. It was a comfort he wasn't sure how to deal with but Harry was grateful for it nonetheless.

"However," Harry winced at the stern tone that escaped Amelia but listened intently to what she had to say. "You could have done things differently without reverting to torture. I understand the need to know and the knowledge of how to get it but there are other, far better ways to get it, Harry."

"Harry was almost successful with one of those ways too," Daphne chipped in from her mother's arms before Amelia could continue. "He tried to manipulate Peter into giving him the truth before he started in on him."

Amelia raised her eyebrows and gave a thankful nod to the girl. She was glad to know that Harry at least used torture as a secondary method. It would hopefully be easier to steer him away from it. Of course, by the grateful look in the young man's eye as he looked to Daphne, Amelia figured he was already learning not to cut into prisoners first and ask questions later.

"Despite your successful retrieval of information, torture isn't the best method," Amelia continued more gently than she had before. "Veritaserum applied by myself or other law enforcement officials is the best option, with interrogation and manipulation following that. Torture is only ever a last resort, Harry. Do you understand?"

"I do," Harry breathed as he looked up at her. "I just... I couldn't help myself. I was so close to an answer that I just couldn't stop."

"I know, and it's the most infuriating feeling in the world but if you keep indulging that then I won't be able to help you move on and grow beyond it all. Do you understand?" Harry nodded awaited more as Amelia took a breath before she continued. "Now I'm sure your information is reliable but it isn't always. So I want to ask you one question before we get to the real issue: Why isn't torture acceptable as a be-all-end-all in information gathering?"

Harry thought that over as he looked into her silver eyes. He knew why, he knew exactly why, even if he was uncomfortable admitting it. "Because it never worked on me. Disinformation and lies, saying something, anything, is the easiest way to end the pain... Or you hand them spiteful comments to egg them on and make them earn their place in hell."

"Exactly, you've been through it, you know what it does to both sides of the equation now. Will you do it again?" Harry bit his lip, uncertain of his answer before he shook his head.

"Not unless there's no other option available," he answered quickly.

"Good," Amelia sighed gratefully as she knew he would seek out every other option before even entertaining the idea of torture again. "But you can bet your anxiety-inducing arse that we are going to have a _tremendously long_ talk about proper methods of information gathering after this is all over. And if you think for a moment there aren't repercussions for what you did tonight then you're living in a world of fantasy. Are we clear?"

Harry winced at the stern implications in Amelia's voice but kept his eyes locked firmly on hers. "Yes auntie."

"Alright," Amelia responded quietly before she stood tall among the group once again. With another tap on the notebook the enchanted device glowed as it signaled it was prepared to record everything once again. "What did you learn from Peter Pettigrew?"

"He told me that Voldemort hunted me and my parents down because of a prophecy," Harry began, his eyes trying not to wander over to the suddenly still Potions Master. "He told me the fragment of the prophecy that voldemort knew and that it had to do with me."

"Amelia I believe that's all we need to know," Dumbledore cut in urgently as he tapped the notebook to keep it from recording. "It would be irresponsible for many people to know exactly why Voldemort was going after Harry and his family. This is not the place or time to divulge such information."

"On the contrary, I believe we all need to hear why Voldemort went after Harry that night," Amelia argued easily. Snape shifted uncomfortably and subtly moved closer to the infirmary entrance. Wards sprung up at a few words from Poppy and the potions master's eyes narrowed briefly.

"There, no-one outside this room will learn what Peter told Harry," Poppy said, playing hardball with the Headmaster. "We deserve to know, especially those who had children involved with this incident."

"Madame Longbottom especially," Harry finally said.

Neville tensed and the dowager looked between Harry and Neville. The boys new something no-one else did, or rather, they realized what everyone else had yet to. The older widow was not to be left out, however. "I wish to hear what drove Voldemort to hunt down Harry's parents. Frank and Alice were being hunted at the same time, possibly for the same reason."

Harry nodded, as did Neville, before everyone else began to come to the same conclusion. Hannah gasped first, then Susan and Daphne as they looked between the two boys in realization.

"We are going no further with this!" Dumbledore insisted as he began to radiate power.

"And who's going to stop me, Headmaster," Harry growled as he gazed at the elder wizard. "It's not their choice, nor is it yours. It's mine."

"Harry, you don't understand!" the headmaster urged the teenager. "This isn't knowledge that anyone should have!"

"But you seem to know an awful lot, don't you?" Susan asked as she began to glare at the Headmaster.

"Yes, he does know a great deal more about what any of this might be besides you kids," Amelia postulated as her wand slipped into her hand. "Tell me why, Albus? You have no authority in the government anymore except as Headmaster of Hogwarts and even that cannot stop us from learning the truth."

"I am the Grand Sorcerer of Britain-"

"Until someone else comes along to steal the pointy hat by being better at magic than you," Tracey pointed out gleefully. "My bet's on Harry with how his patronus actually killed dementors."

Everyone in the room froze at that, including Dumbledore while Snape actually stilled with fear. Amelia, her eyes wide in astonishment, looked to harry who smiled sheepishly. "You didn't reveal that little tidbit, Harry."

"You… didn't ask?" Harry attempted to placate.

"Smartass," Amelia grumbled before she looked at him with something akin to pride. "But you killed a dementor?"

"A score of 'em," Hagrid supplied as he finally eased out of the chair Minerva conjured for him with a large mug of tea. "I saw it meself. Harry's wolf patronus devoured the damn things and set fire to any of 'em that its claws touched."

"Give him an inch of knowledge and he'll take it a mile further, as always," Minerva jabbed at the teen with a teasing lilt in her Scottish brogue.

"As impressive as that is, this is not about Harry's abilities!" Dumbledore stated in a commanding tone, which drew everyone's attention and ire once again. "We cannot allow the information Pettigrew knew to get out."

"Why is that, Headmaster?!" Poppy barked suddenly. "So you can hold all of the important cards and knowledge, hmm? So you can tell us what is or isn't for our own good? We deserve to know! _We_ are Harry's family, not you!"

Harry smiled shyly at that as Poppy stood proudly next to Amelia while Minerva joined them. Amelia smiled, as did every teen in the room as they saw the reaction the Healer got out of the young man. Amelia, however, continued with Poppy's train of thought.

"He is my child and my responsibility, Albus, not yours!" Amelia argued quickly with as confident and charismatic a voice as the Headmaster. "I deserve to know what Peter told him so I can best help Harry. We all do, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." With that Amelia quickly tapped the notebook to reactivate it and pointed her wand at Dumbledore to ensure he didn't interfere. "Harry, whenever you're ready."

"Peter told me this fragment of the prophecy," Harry began, gaining confidence with the support of everyone's presence. " _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord Approaches... Born to Parents that thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_ That's all Voldemort apparently learned of it… and it implicates me and one other person."

Augusta gasped as she realized what that fragment of prophecy meant. "All this time… Frank and Alice were hunted because of this?"

Neville nodded, his confidence rising as he realized what it meant. "Yes, gran. We were attacked because we were the other family that might be a threat to Voldemort. That's why the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. came for us."

"So does that mean Neville is-"

"Enough!" Dumbledore boomed over any further explanation. "You have heard this much of the prophecy and that is too much as it is. No-one else must learn or speculate on what this prophecy means!"

"You'll have a hard time accomplishing that," Amelia began coldly, "especially because the Department of Mysteries has to give access to anyone the prophecy is about. Harry can get the prophecy as easily as turning assignments in to professors."

"Don't make this mistake, Amelia, it will only doom us all further if more people know about it," Dumbledore urged her to reconsider. With a shake of her head, Amelia looked to Harry, clearly aware she had taken on a young man that would need all of her help, care, support, and more as time went on. She smiled at him, proud that he had taken to this knowledge so easily before she decided to move on rather than listen to Dumbledore argue any further.

"Fine, we will discuss this in our own homes," Amelia began as she erased the knowledge from the recording notebook and kept it paused as she looked to her teenagers as they sighed in relief. "What else did Pettigrew tell you?"

Harry's hand slipped to his wand as he thought over the question. Even the comforting touch of Susan and Daphne's hands on his arms wasn't enough to stop the well of emotions inside him from bubbling over.

"He told me who told the prophecy to Voldemort."

"Harry, Stop!" Dumbledore roared.

"Where are you-" Minerva started to say as a dark-clad figure passed her.

"Who was it Harry?" Amelia pressed.

A bolt of silver light shot through the air and right into the chest of a certain professor. Concerned cries broke through the infirmary as the potions master was frozen in place and the angry teen stood up, his wand bleeding silver magic.

"Severus Snape," Harry intoned in a voice that so deadly calm it sent shivers down every spine as he walked toward the acidic professor. "The man at the center of it all, the man responsible for Voldemort hunting down the Potter and Longbottom families, was Severus Tobias Snape; one time Death Eater, now the pet Potions Master of Hogwarts."

Harry circled his wand in the air and the hooked-nose professor was slowly turned around by the magic that held him. It was no normal spell that held him, of that Snape was certain. Harry held him with the sheer force of his magic and mind as he gazed with hatred upon the professor that had systematically helped heap abuse and bullies upon him for the past three years. Before all of that, he had been a part of the reason that doomed Harry to a fate many considered worse than death because of his actions.

"Did you really think you were going to leave this room alive when I learned the truth?" Harry wondered aloud as he kept his wand trained on the immobile professor. Indignant anger entered the man's eyes before the magic pulsed around him and real fire stirred within his beady black orbs. "All of this time, it was you. You're responsible for the death of my parents, just like Wormtail, just like Voldemort. You're responsible for the destruction of Frank and Alice Longbottom's minds. Who else are you responsible for, Snape?! Did you really think I wouldn't find out?!"

Snape shook in silent fury and fear within the enchantment but didn't look away. Instead he eyed the wand aimed at him and glanced to Dumbledore, expecting more of his patron than to stand there waiting. Harry, for his part, never took his eyes off of his most hated professor. Even when he heard the approach of Amelia and his friends to comfort and stop him.

"Harry! Enough of this! You will not harm or accuse professor Snape! He didn't even hear the full prophecy!" Dumbledore barked as he erected a shield around Severus to try and prevent further magical incidents.

"I'm not accusing. I'm judging. The evidence is clear, Dumbledore. Your forgiveness of his sins is no longer necessary now that he can pay for his crimes against me, against Neville, and against every witch or wizard he has ever tormented for his own gain or the gain of his allies. He is responsible for dozens, if not hundreds of lives being harmed because of his actions." The quietly furious teen declared as his magic brightened around his wand and formed a sharp, twisting spiral. "He told Voldemort about the prophecy and… you knew all along. You, professor, should be joining him. You've known all of this time and you refused to tell me."

What calm composure Harry had held onto vanish in a flash of pale viridian flame. The fire crackled to life around Harry's left hand while the shield around Snape cracked and shattered as it was devoured pale flames Harry tossed upon it as he looked from the professor to the Headmaster. Wands were being drawn all throughout the room, ready to intervene in a moments' notice. They had chosen their side long before this ever came to drawn wands. They had chosen Harry's side but they weren't about to let him destroy his life by committing murder, not if they could help it, not if they could keep him off of that path.

"You weren't ready," the headmaster said, his own wand pointed defensively away from everyone, but ready to cast another shield all the same. "Prophecy is not to be taken lightly and you had so many years ahead of you still. I just wanted to give you a childhood before laying such a burden on your shoulders, if it even had to be set upon them."

Harry shook with anger and rage, the flames on his hand only grew as his friends slowly approached the unfolding drama, having heard every word. "What childhood?" Harry asked in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I didn't have one, or do you need a reminder of how badly your _greater good_ bent me over a barrel?"

"Harry, I never thought-"

"I don't care," Harry snapped at the headmaster. "As far as I'm concerned, headmaster, you're just as responsible as anyone else now. Tell me the whole prophecy, now, and maybe I won't try to kill Snape."

The collective breath around the room seemed to suck all of the air out of the moment. The tense stillness extended forever as headmaster and student looked upon one another. Just as it seemed the tension was about to reach its peak, the headmaster spoke.

"No."

"Harry!" Amelia's shout stilled Harry as he went to yell back. Everything about it screamed for him to stop and he could do nothing but obey. If there was one adult he would let boss him around right now, it was the woman that had given him the things he needed most, the things he had wanted above all else. "We can find out other ways. We don't need him to tell us. Leave him be, let them both be. They're not worth you getting in trouble."

"But they earned this," Harry growled in return.

"And they will pay dearly for it, I promise you. But you shouldn't be the one to pay for letting them twist you into a cold-blooded murder," Amelia urged as she moved forward and gently set a hand on his shoulder. "Let them dig their own graves and let someone else bury them alive in them."

Indignant rage lined the potion professor's face as he glared daggers at Amelia. Albus, for his part, remained silent as Harry held wand and fire at the ready to try and destroy both men. The righteously angry teen wanted to curse the pair of professors with every fiber of his being, but one look at Amelia and his shoulders sagged as the fire and magic faded from him with a soft whisper. A sigh of relief flooded the room as the teen stowed his wand away. His look of pure loathing pierced the two professors as Harry moved into the crook of Amelia's arm as she wrapped it around his shoulder.

Unwilling to commit murder but certain that they weren't just going to let these men get away with what they had done to their boyfriend, Susan and Daphne marched up to Snape right as Harry's spell wore off. The professor almost seemed ready to shirk off any help the two girls were about to offer when a solid fist cracked into his nose and sent him reeling backwards.

"Holy shit," Harry breathed in awe.

Susan had gotten to Snape first and her fist rammed into his face with all of the force of an angry bludger, shattering his nose and bruising his face extensively. She wasn't the only one to deal him a blow, of course. Daphne swiftly quick-stepped forward and brought her knee crashing into the man's crotch with an almighty heave. Unable to defend himself, the professor doubled over with a squawking groan from the second blow as the first bled freely. Susan's fist, bloodied already from the first blow, crashed down upon the professor's head before Daphne again rammed her knee into the professor, this time forcing the air from his lungs as she struck his gut. In an instant the professor fell over and was quickly set upon by the furious feet of two young women as they began to berate him.

"This is for Harry you son of a bitch!" Susan screamed as she kicked him in the ribs.

"You complete arsehole! If Harry's not allowed to kill you then I'll make sure your life is hell you fucking cunt!" Daphne echoed a moment later as she rammed her feet into the man's spine.

"No! Don't! Stop!" Blaise called out sarcastically as Harry got caught up in the awe of witnessing the two teenage girls take out their fury on the potions professor.

"Break his bollocks!" Hannah cheered with a furious blush when Neville looked at her in astonishment.

"Stop this at once!" Dumbledore roared over everyone as a pulse of magic flared from the formidable wizard.

Only reluctantly did Amelia grumble a quick spell to pull the pair of girls away from the object of their ire. As Susan reached her, Amelia quickly let go of Harry and wrapped her arms around her niece to physically restrain the girl as she struggled to get at the moaning potions professor on the ground. Cyrus hesitated to grab Daphne just a few seconds longer until Amelia and Diana shot him dirty looks and he wrapped his arms around his vivacious daughter as she violently tried to get back at professor Snape.

"Miss Bones and Greengrass, how dare you assault a professor in such a manner!" Dumbledore rounded them suddenly. "You have detention until the end of year and a hundred points from both of your houses!"

"Pfft, you call that punishment? Fine. It was completely worth it!" Daphne spat at the old man as she glared daggers at professor Snape. "I'd hex him to bits if I wasn't so tempted to kill him like Harry is."

"That's the least I'm gonna do if I ever come across him outside school," Susan promised coldly before she relented to her aunt's reassuring grip.

Poppy looked between the girls and the almost whimpering professor before she made her way to the young ladies' side, a container of bruise balm and her wand at the ready. "Do you need any healing, girls? That looked like it might have hurt."

Susan and Daphne smirked at Poppy then to one another before they checked themselves over. Despite the bruises on her knuckles, Susan shook her head. "No ma'am that was too satisfying to hurt us any."

"Fucking insolent whores!" Snape barked weakly as he struggled to even get to his knees. "I'll see you expelled for this!"

"No, professor, tell us how you really feel," Amelia responded sarcastically before her own wand shimmered with heat as she pointed it at the potions' master. "But call my niece a whore again and I'll make sure you spend the time you earned in Azkaban that you were supposed to serve by bearing the Dark Mark in the first place."

"And that's before I bring defamation charges against him," Cyrus Greengrass added quickly. "I'm sure I could get plenty of truth out of these students right here as to how well he treats all of his charges, and that's before we get to the insults."

"And of course, there's everything I could tell the press," Harry put in quickly.

"This is not-"

"I'm talking, Headmaster, not you," Harry growled with a wave of his wand to silence the elder wizard. Eyes widened around the room that Harry would actually use magic on the man. Albus, however, seemed most surprised and concerned when he saw Harry's wand at the ready and the silence spell in effect.

"Now, I don't believe Susan, Daphne or myself are going to be punished and there's a very simple reason why," Harry stated with a low drawl as he eyed the pair of professors. "I can go to any press outlet and tell them everything that happened tonight and everything I learned. I can tell them who is responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and no doubt cast suspicion on both of your heads for the countless others in the Order of the Phoenix that died. How many of their relatives still live? Their friends? How many people did Snape hand over to Voldemort so you could 'keep others safe' for just a little longer?"

Despite being silenced, the Headmaster seemed to quiver at the statements that came from Harry. All the while, Snape grew pale and his eyes frantically went from one person to the next. Augusta Longbottom's magic frayed at the edges and everyone could tell she wished to curse and tear both men apart if she were allowed. Harry, however, had a different plan in mind. As he looked from one professor to the other, he let his clever tactics and cunning mind roam free with ideas.

"A few words in the right ears is all it would take to see both of you hunted down, or at least, to see one of you chased to the edge of the world," Harry said as his cold gaze landed upon Snape. "Unlike Dumbledore, I believe forgiveness is earned… What have you done to earn it, Snape? Nothing. You have tormented the minds of children since you first stepped foot into this castle as a professor. You have lied, cheated, stolen what wasn't yours and turned siblings, friends, associates against each-other to continue this idiotic rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, to isolate all of those clever, cunning individuals from the rest of the world…

"And don't even get me started on how many people despise potions because of you. I bet if we look, enrollment to become a healer, auror, or to take any job that requires high OWL or NEWT requirements would have dropped dramatically ever since the year you became a professor. I wonder how long you would last, with the world knowing a Death Eater that is sabotaging the education of countless wizards and witches, that could be responsible for a litany of deaths in the Blood War, is the protected pet of Albus Dumbledore? I wonder how long you would last if anyone knew what we know," Harry suggested quietly before he shifted his gaze to the old man that had caused so many problems with his lapses in judgment.

"And you, Headmaster, how long do you think you would remain in this school or maintain any decent reputation once the truth is revealed?" Harry wondered aloud. "'Albus Dumbledore Harbors Criminal Responsible for the Deaths of Dozens' would be a headline with a lot of pull, I think. That, of course, is just getting started. How long would you last if word got out you left me with those filthy mongrels that enslaved and tortured me?"

"Enough."

"How long, Headmaster?!" Harry barked over the old man who had finally rid himself of the silencing charm. "How long would you last if I put every shred of knowledge, every cunning thought in my mind to work against you both?"

"I am older and far wiser than you, Harry," the elder wizard answered more calmly. "I can weather far more than you believe, especially with what I have learned this night."

"Perhaps, but how many people would willingly send their children to be supervised by a man that put one of their heroes in hell and never did a thing to help him?"

"That is enough!"

Jolted from his argument, Harry looked to Minerva as the stern professor stepped between them all. The regal air of the transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress was on display and if there was a professor here Harry respected completely, it was her, aside from Hagrid and Poppy of course.

"You have made your point, Harry," Minerva answered as she looked from the teen to the young women beside him. "Your punishments are rescinded and this incident will not leave this room, are we clear?"

"…Yes ma'am," Daphne answered slowly.

"Of course," Susan echoed a moment later as she glanced from Daphne and Amelia to Harry and Minerva.

"Good, then it is settled," the Scotswoman declared as she looked throughout the room. "I believe these students are beyond your touch, Severus, Albus. Should either of you deign to interfere with their schooling or antagonize them, I believe you will quickly realize the consequences."

Trapped like a rat, Snape snarled as he attempted to get up until he slipped in his own blood and only damaged his face even further. Growls of pain and rage coursed out of the greasy-haired professor's lips before he rolled away a few feet and made to stand. The wobbly professor tried to access Madame Pomfrey's office only to run into a ward. The frustrated, pained scream that escaped him was one of the most satisfying things any of the parents and students ever heard. Snape, however, finally managed to stumble and stagger his way out of the room, promising retribution in his snarls as he left with the indignity he had suffered.

Dumbledore, however, remained rooted to the spot with a quiet dignity. The parents in the room had all witnessed arguments and events they should not have. There was no way for magic to solve his problems, not with careful, suspicious people like those present nearby. Instead, he accepted the situation for what it was: unwinnable. He had lost his control over Harry completely, and likely all of those within the room were now beyond his reach. With a gentle nod to Minerva, the Headmaster turned around and walked away with what quiet dignity remained to him.

"Ye shouldna done that, Harry," Hagrid grumbled as he watched the teen. "Dumbledore is a great man-"

"He makes mistakes, and I won't have him making anymore when my life is on the line, Hagrid," Harry cut in quickly before his expression softened as he watched his first real friend. "You understand that, don't you? I can't trust him, not after everything he's done."

With a great, heaving sigh, the creature-crazed professor sadly shook his head. "No, I suppose I can't hold that against ye. I understand, Harry, even if I may not like it. But eh, not to umm… speak badly of the headmaster but could we ehh… keep this to ourselves? I'd rather he not try and get anything outta me and I care about ye too much just to let ye outta me life so easily."

"Hagrid, it would take a horde of dragons to keep me away," the teenager replied as he hugged the half-giant.

With a hearty breath and a slap on Harry's back, Hagrid parted from the young man and went to check on the rest of his beasts. Before he reached the door, however, Hagrid turned about and trained his eyes on his favorite student once again. "I may not have liked what ye did to Wormtail… but it was the right thing for ye to do when it needed to be done… No regrets, Harry. Remember that. Sirius and Remus would be proud."

Once Harry had recovered from the unintentionally heavy blow to his back, he smiled after the man until he spoke of what happened to Pettigrew. When the giant of a man finally left the infirmary, Harry looked to the soulless forms of Sirius and Remus before he turned his gaze to Amelia, Susan and Daphne. The three awaited him with wistful smiles that, while comforting, worried him. A concerning thought slipped through Harry's mind and it must have showed on his face because Susan and Daphne quickly rushed forward and hugged him.

"You must think I'm a monster."

"Never," Susan whispered in reply to Harry as she held him all the tighter. "You're never a monster, Harry. You couldn't be, not to me."

"Nor me," Daphne cooed in his ear as she felt the intensity of Harry relax and his guard lower with them in his arms. "You did what had to be done and we understand that… as long as you know you can and will be better in the future."

"I swear it," Harry answered instantly. "I just… I know this darkness won't go away and I'm afraid I'll…"

"Lose us because of it?" Daphne assumed. When Harry nodded, she smiled and leaned in close so only Harry and Susan could hear her. "All the best men have a darkness that makes them infinitely sexier. I gotta admit, despite how afraid I might have felt at the time you were damn sexy when you're letting your dark side show..." The trio snickered briefly before Daphne continued. "You aren't going to lose us, Harry."

"The darkness is a part of you, and we both knew that when we got involved with you, Harry," Susan picked up the train of thought quickly. "After everything you have been through, of course there is darkness in you, and we will be there with you every step of the way to handle it, to hone it into a weapon of choice as needed… But you will always be our Harry if you let us keep being yours."

Harry smiled into the mixture of their hair over Susan's shoulder. The smell of honey and chocolate flooded him as he held them closer and it was all he could do not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Always."

Susan seemed content with that before her smile fell. Daphne caught it and with a slow nod, she let the other girl voice their mutual concern.

"Don't let us see that again," Susan murmured to him. Harry's eyes widened but before h could say anything, the redhead pressed on. "I didn't like everything I saw, Harry, and I know Daphne and the others didn't either. You scared us, and you know that. I know you were doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, but this isn't something I can keep living with, Harry, not if you enjoy it, not if you pursue it."

Harry stared at her for a while and came to the realization that yes, there was fear in Susan of what might happen i he persisted down this path. He peered at Daphne and although her fear was less, he could tell there was an uncertainty wavering inside her that could go either way. He couldn't get away with this, not again, not intentionally and never if he did it without a reason. He could feel the minor tension in both girls and knew it would take time for them to recover. Time, Harry decided, he would spend on trying to better himself, on restraining himself from courses of action like this... With help, perhaps he could get better.

"I'll try. I promise I'll try to never let this happen again if I can help it..." Harry swore to them. Before either could say a thing, he continued in a soft tone. "But if someone killed either of you, if someone took anyone I care about from me, I wouldn't hesitate to make their life hell before I put them down for good."

Susan bit her lip but she had to admit that if she lost everyone she loved, or even one person, she would also pursue someone with dogged determination until she ended their life. If Snape was any indication, she was at the very least willing to do harm to others that harmed her loved ones.

"I understand."

Beside her, Daphne let out a sigh of relief. The brunette was more comfortable with the idea of an eye for an eye but then she had grown up with a smuggling father who had plenty of advice about the way of life, business, and how to keep your family safe. Despite Amelia's lawful influence on Susan, Tracey, hannah and herself, Daphne was much more easily drawn to a less than legal option.

"As do I, as I always have... Just be careful, alright?"

Harry nodded quickly, clearly aware he could lose them if he made the wrong move as he tried to hold them tighter. The trio remained close for a time until Amelia stepped forward. The smile on her face was bright, but a glint in her eye belied some of her uncertainty. "I'm sorry, about Sirius. I know he was a good man and with everything you revealed, he sounded like he still was. I understand if you want to be emancipated."

Amelia never got a chance to finish her thought as Harry broke free from Susan and Daphne to pull Amelia into a solid, tight hug that felt like she was holding a patronus in her arms.

"I belong with you," Harry breathed in her ear. "I belong with you, Susan, Buckbeak and the elves in at that too big manor, sharing Christmas breakfast and whispering about nightmares." Harry held her tighter, glad to feel at home in her arms. "Because that's what saved my life, what saved all of our lives when I conjured that patronus; Christmas at Bones Manor with all of our friends and family."

"You're a damn scoundrel, stealing our hearts so quickly," Amelia chuckled softly as she kissed his head and let him out of the hug.

"He does that anymore and we will have to watch out for a third girlfriend someday," Isabella Zabini teased.

Despite the laughter and comfort such levity offered them all, the infirmary soon settled into a murmur of whispers passed between children and parents as Poppy treated the teens. Harry, for his part, moved to the bed where a soulless pair of good men laid still. Amelia watched him move toward the bodies and quietly held the girls back. Coming to terms with death was never easy, but sometimes you needed to do it alone before others could help then Amelia knew that Harry desired privacy to mourn the men as much as he could.

 _In life they were separated long ago but in death they can be together forever._ The thought was little comfort to Harry, though it made him smile to imagine the reunion they might have with his parents.

Harry finally noticed that the Marauder's Map had been left with the two men. Hagrid must have picked it up and brought it with him before everything happened in the chaos of Pettigrew's reveal. The teen gently smoothed out the ruffled paper and restored it to its almost pristine condition, despite its age. Careful hands slipped a sliver of the map aside to reveal the hospital wing. Despite their lack of souls, Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Orion Black laid quietly in the infirmary as if they were merely being treated, instead of awaiting a blade of mercy to send their bodies where their souls waited for them.

Harry caressed the names for a few moments and wondered what it might have been like, had things been different. Wishfully thinking he might have been raised by them was easily cast aside, but not the image of a pair of loving uncles teaching him all of their tricks and teasing him at every opportunity. Harry's gaze shifted from the map, the one thing left with a shred of their personality in it, before he turned his gaze to the men before him on the bed. A curious thought passed through Harry's mind as he looked at the disturbingly peaceful look on Sirius' face.

"Speak the oath to gryffindor's grim…"

Harry wracked his brain for an answer until the simplicity of it struck him like thunder after lightning. The teen quickly opened his satchel and jammed his hand inside until he felt the book slide between his fingers. With a quick pull he took out the journal and eyed the red grim upon a book he had wondered about for some time. It was incomplete, missing entire entries and a name to go with it, though harry knew who it belonged to.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The red grim seemed to smile and laugh upon the cover and Harry instantly opened the book to the first page. Upon it was written a name but it wasn't the one he expected.

 _Harry_

Confusion ran rampant through the teen before his name faded and a stream of words replaced it. For a time, Harry didn't dare read what was there until the page had been filled with neat, elegant handwriting of a pureblood heir. The green-eyed wizard swallowed down his emotions as he steadied himself for what might be a difficult one-sided conversation.

 _If you're reading this then it's likely I've told you how to read the hidden contents of this journal to prepare you for life as an Heir and future Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black… and honorary Marauder. If I'm not sitting beside you explaining all of this, then I'm afraid I'm gone and these are the last words I'm able to impart to you aside from what you're about to learn._

 _I lived a very full life Harry, one littered with as much regret as it was satisfaction. I regret not trying harder to make my family see the truth, to help them be a better Black Family. I regret letting my brother fall into a world where he ended up on the wrong side of a war and died because of it. I regret not being able to spend as much time with you as I would like. I regret never finding a good woman to try and settle down with while I still had the chance. I regret never taking a chance when an opportunity I could never have dreamed of was given to me._

 _These are regrets I hope you never have to deal with._

 _If one thing is certain, Harry, it's that I cared for you as my own son, which is why I'm making you my Heir. Within this journal you will learn of my life and how I lived, how I hope you live, and how to be a true Heir to the Black Family. More than that, consider this a grimoire of everything I have ever known. Everything from Hogwarts curriculum and my extracurricular studies to Marauder spells and secrets, Hit Wizard Training, and what fragments of the Black Family Magic I embraced… Not to mention how to make a good woman beg and scream for more if you know what I mean…_

 _Which I sincerely hope you do! Otherwise I'm going to have to take you out to a brothel and get you an orgy to make a man out of you._

 _I suppose I've rambled on long enough and gotten away from the point of all of this… Harry, there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe and happy. That is one of my dreams and I pray to any deities that are watching me write this that I achieve it, that you achieve your dreams when the time comes. I'm telling you right here and now, listen to your heart and the hearts of others. Pursue your dreams with everything you are and never back down, never give up, and always stand your ground. You are Harry James Potter, my godson, and I just know you can shake the very foundations of the world if you try hard enough._

 _When the time comes; be The Raven I could never be._

 _I guess that's all I have to say for now. As you read the rest of this journal, know that I'm not proud of everything, but sometimes you need to dirty your hands and take on a bit of darkness to do what's right. When you're finished reading, know that I gave this to you with the best of intentions, and that I hope it's as useful to you as it has been to me. When you're ready, merely whisper the Marauders' End so this can be our little secret… You'll figure it out._

 _Eternally Your Loving Godfather,_

 _Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot of the Marauders, Shield and Raven of the House of Black._

Despite hardly knowing the man, Harry couldn't help the tear that slipped down his cheek and dripped from his jaw. The loss of someone that had cared for him for fourteen years while trapped in a prison worse than his own struck Harry to his core. What little of the family he might have originally had was finally extinguished. However, he was left in the loving care of a family he had found in the darkness that surrounded him. If there was anything Sirius and Remus would have been proud of, it was that.

With a quiet steadying breath, Harry closed the journal and set it on the bed. His hand rested on the grim, traced its laughing features gently as he watched the bodies of his family rest until mercy came to claim them for death's door. His eyes closed in remembrance of these fine men as he placed his hand more firmly on the journal. Harry mourned them their lost dreams and stolen moments, the time they might have had, before he realized the truth and mourned the reality of the Marauders' End with a Whisper in the Night.

"Mischief Managed."


	22. Chapter 22: Sun and Song

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. **This is a Marker Chapter. Below you will find a list of chapters relating to each year/major arc in the story, as well as a summary of the previous year. Each "marker" chapter will have a** _ **brief**_ **summary of what came before, so you will miss some important details relying on them alone.**

 **Current Marker/Summary Containing Chapters: 22 and 51.**

 **Third Year: Chapters 1-21**

 **Fourth Year: Chapters 22-50**

 **Fifth Year: Chapters 51-?**

 **Summary for Chapters 1-21:** Just before the start of his third year, Harry decides he needs to make a difference in his life and let himself grow where he held himself back. These changes allow him to flourish with his hidden intelligence and personality, to learn more magic and get to know people he otherwise wouldn't have, such as a number of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. During the course of these changes, friendships in Harry's close circle shift and change, and Harry is found to have been seriously abused in his past, and bears scars from it as a reminder despite being healed. Madame Bones adopts him into the Bones Family, and he begins dating Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass after some issues on whether or not it would be possible for them to make it work both legally and emotionally. Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Bill Weasley have grown close to Harry during this time as well. However, third year ends tragically when, after the truth finally comes out, Sirius uses Peter as bait for the Dementors and sacrifices himself with a lucid werewolf Remus to try and save Harry and his friends before Harry is able to use his true patronus.

2\. I'm only answering reviews through PM, so sorry guests that expect me to pad my story with a few dozen/hundred words giving you my answers. All I'll say to a few select individuals is you have some of your facts wrong and should go back and reread this story from the beginning to make sure you get it right. As for characters being "out of character," no-one was out of character last chapter, and I won't explain why, you have to realize it for yourself. PaC, thanks for the support and understanding. Another thanks to all of my reviews, favorites and followers. You're all bloody fantastic.

3\. Holy shit, it's an update! I've been getting numerous messages and reviews asking me to come back. I didn't go anywhere. I warned everyone that updates would slow down dramatically at one point or other. Life takes precedence ladies and gentlemen, simple as that. I wanted to put a chapter out two weeks ago but I've been busy with more pressing/important real life issues. Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this _**entire story**_. I've had up to chapter 47 written but I've only been editing them and garnering more and more ideas for how to improve. I have a lot of editing to do, and after that I have to write many more chapters. I do have a few later chapters outlined as progress markers, and epilogue ideas in the works. There's a lot to take care of, I merely beg for patience and passionate enjoyment.

4\. Another milestone! 2,000 favorites… I don't have words to convey my gratitude, pride and joy that so many of you take such an interest in this story. I truly hope that this story continues to be a great source of entertainment and enjoyment for all of you. You give me the courage to keep publishing this story, eventually some other fanfiction, and to keep working on my original works. Thank you so much.

5\. To the guy that caught that Destiny reference. Thank you! I'm glad someone has caught on to and appreciated at least one reference to various shows, movies, stories and other media that I've put in this story. It's always nice to know the little things like that are appreciated. Hopefully more people take note of them now.

6\. So much for not padding my story's word count with author's notes etc. Please enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Sun and Song**

" _Does anyone wish to say something?"_

 _That was the all-consuming question of the moment, wasn't it? Who would speak on behalf of two souls that had left the world forever more? While the Dementors may have devoured them, they had been freed with the destruction of the Dementors by his patronus and released to the beyond, the afterlife, the next great adventure, or whatever anyone else came up with to call the realm of death that awaited them all. Mortality was such a fragile thing, after all. Iit was nice to believe there was something beyond their own flesh and blood existence, to have faith in something more than nothingness or the empty eternity of ghosts._

" _I will."_

 _Comforting hands reached out to offer what consolation they could as the speaker rose from his seat. The loss of their touch as he took his first steps toward the conjured podium sent a cold shiver through him as he prepared himself for something he had hoped to never have to do. But as his trembling hands took hold of the edges, the young teen couldn't help the glimmer of a smile that passed over his lips in sudden realization._

" _I never thought I would experience the emotions that come with standing and speaking for people that loved and cherished you more than their own lives, that you came to cherish so closely in your own way," Harry's strained voice began as confidence grew deep inside him._

 _The trembling in his hands gave way to the inner strength that cowed the tears that wished to fall as he looked to those attending the funeral. So few had come, and yet they were the ones that mattered, for the most part. Some, however, were far less welcome than others. Bleach-blond hair sat off to one side with a series of ministry officials, segregated away from others far more close to those that had passed away. Despite his misgivings about their unwanted guests, Harry pressed on._

" _I knew one of these men for almost a year, and the other I only really knew for a few moments, moments I will never forget…" Harry began as he raised his head tall and proud. "But they knew me their entire lives, in one way or another. They were there for my birth, they were there to sing when I was upset, there to help me when I fell down only to help me push harder against the world I wanted so desperately to explore as a child… Sirius Orion Black was my godfather, and Remus John Lupin was my uncle in all but blood…_

" _In my own way, I think I knew them my entire life as well," Harry added with a small smile as imagined scenes played through his mind. "I knew their wisdom, their knowledge and experience, their laughter… If there was anything I knew of them it was their love… One suffered in Azkaban, not because he couldn't get out, but because he had failed those he most loved and could not find his way out of despair until vengeance took hold of him… The other was a werewolf that suffered in silence, walking the less travelled paths of the world where only the strong and the desperate dare to tread…"_

 _Harry let out a bark of a laugh as he thought of the pair of them. "And they were among the best of men."_

 _Clenched hands held the podium as with each word the sense of loss grew, even as acceptance slowly began to settle._

" _My greatest regret in regards to Sirius and Remus is that I never got to spend as much time with them as I should have… But we managed to say our quiet, final goodbyes before the end." Harry continued after a moment as he released his hold on the podium and let the pain in his hands ad his heart fade away as he spoke. "In their last moments they tried to protect what they held most dear. Fate tried to steal from them that which they cherished most… and they beat that crafty bitch at her own game."_

 _A small, amused snort escaped the gentle sob of a woman nearby. Her hair was as black as night, her features aristocratic, beautiful even in her mourning. Beside her was her husband, a man with brown hair and a slight paunch, while on her other side black hair streaked with pink laid atop the head of an auror who clutched her mother's hand most tightly._

" _Sirius and Remus gave their lives to protect my friends and I, to give us the chance at life that, perhaps, they never really got," Harry added as a silent tear streaked down his cheek. "They revealed the truth of their lives in that moment, that they would give anything for those they most loved… I could do no less if I am to honor them in my life. Despite all protest and outrage, I brought them home… and home is where their hearts were. Laid to rest beside my parents, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Raven and Shield of the House of Black, and Remus John Lupin, Werewolf of Britain and Professor of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, members of my family, are finally with those they suffered without for so long. They're home, right where they belong."_

 _Another tear trailed down Harry's cheeks as he looked out everyone in attendance. Professors from Hogwarts, friends from the Order, the last remaining Blacks, and Harry's new family watched him, tears in their eyes as they listened to his impassioned speech. The families of everyone involved in the tragedy at the end of the Hogwarts' school year were in attendance to pay their respects, and even they showed signs of compromised emotions. The ministry officials, however, seemed uneasy and ready to say something, alongside a sneering Lucius and Draco Malfoy as Narcissa, surprisingly, let a gentle tear fall silently down her pristine, beautiful cheek._

" _If there is anything I can do in my life, I will do my best to honor the last wishes of these wonderful men I gladly call my family…" Harry stated with clear pride and intent. "I will laugh, live, and love as they never dreamed I could. As of this moment I carry them with me, always, as reminders to fight for those I love, to fight for a better world, to stand my ground and lay low all those who would stop me…"_

 _Harry trailed off as he turned away from the funeral at large and faced the tombstones of two men stolen from the world far too soon._

" _Padfoot, Moony… Sirius, Remus… I'll miss you…"_

Where dream ended and reality began was hard to say as Harry awoke from such a long rest. Up as early as he was, he had woken up well rested. It was no nightmare that had assailed him but a memory he cherished, a memory he would carry with him, let inspire him, for the rest of his days as he offered a mournful smile into his pillow.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the green-eyed teen murmured as he slowly sat up in bed.

Harry's room had hardly changed since the last time he had been inside it around the Christmas Holiday. However, time and a careful hand had filled the empty frames on the walls with a variety of pictures. A picture of Remus, Sirius, Lily and James was at roughly eye level on the wall, their smiles wide as they were gathered around Lily's hospital bed with a baby Harry in her arms. Harry couldn't help but reciprocate their smile before he stood up.

His eyes wandered around the other pictures briefly, exploring the scenes he had chosen with such care. Pictures of he and his friends at school or at the New Year's Eve party took up most of them, though solitary pictures of each of them dotted the walls that held his pictures. Harry couldn't help the sigh of content that left him before he donned a morning-robe and left it untied as he made his way out of the room. All was quiet in the house as Harry tread lightly down the hall and stairs before he turned toward his destination.

"G'morning, Turvy," Harry yawned as he entered the kitchen and began to pick out ingredients for an early breakfast.

"Master Harry," the elf said with a low bow of his head from his rocking chair in the corner of the kitchen, his primary domain. The good morning greetings between the two had become a custom over the past week since school had ended. As always, however, the elf eyed Harry with cautious and compassionate curiosity. "Nightmares again?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. The concern in the elf's voice was as plain as day to his ears, as unused to hearing such emotion in every word as they might be. It was good to know he had really become a part of the family in the elf's eyes, especially since he interacted with the older elf more than he did with Tipsy and Topsy. Topsy liked to work outside most often and Tipsy tended to cater to Susan and Amelia more than himself.

"No, not for a week now," the wizard sighed in delight as he began to dice up some peppers and onions. "Just woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep. Mind getting the stove and diced ham ready?"

"Of course!" The elf practically bounced out of his seat to fulfill the request. "Omelets for everyone?"

"You know Aunt Amy likes her early mornings," Harry reminded the elf as the pair continued to work on breakfast. "I might even make muffins if there's time."

"Of course, I'll get the ingredients ready," the elf determined as he bounded around the kitchen, eager to work alongside his young master. "By the way, Master Harry, I am glad the nightmares have stopped for a time."

Harry smiled again, glad to know that the devotion of the Bones elves wasn't blind. They cared, and they cared a great deal about their family, regardless of magical compulsion or biological necessity. "You're not the only one."

The pair worked in companionable silence for a time, each asking for an ingredient or cleaning an errant bit of ingredients from the counter. Topsy eventually joined them and helped clean as Harry finished the first omelets and checked on the muffins. Tipsy arrived a short while later and Harry couldn't help but smile at the shared moment between the younger elves he heard behind him. For a moment he wondered if anything would ever come from their quiet relationship before he quickly put it out of mind. Sometimes it was better not to imagine such intimacy between others lest he really screw his own head up.

"Something smells good," Amelia stated gently with a smile as she slipped into the kitchen. Quickly the matriarch of the Bones family wrapped Harry in a tight hug from behind and kissed the side of his head. Amelia just barely had to get on her tip-toes to do so, a fact Harry couldn't help but tease her about on occasion ever since he had gotten home. In a whisper, she asked "Any nightmares?"

"No, I just couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up. Force of habit," answered the teen in a reassuring tone. "I figured I would make breakfast this morning. I've missed cooking more than I thought I would."

"Well I certainly won't complain when it smells this good," the Bones matriarch teased as she took her usual seat at the island and thanked the elves for setting up her place. The soft hum of delight that escaped her as she tried the first bite of breakfast brightened Harry's morning all the more as he worked on the next set of omelets. "This tastes even better. If you and the elves keep cooking like this I'm going to have to step up my training regimen to stay in shape."

"I've already got blackberry muffins baking. They should be done soon if you'd like one," Harry jabbed softly as he set another omelet on a plate for the elves to put in stasis for the rest of the household.

"I take that back, I'm stepping it up already," Amelia offered and laughed before she took a sip of her morning coffee that Tipsy had prepared for her. "Which reminds me, Tonks was wondering if she could join us for a late lunch today. She's wanted to visit for a while but had other duties to take care of. Now that her latest assignments are cleared up she's free to visit."

"I was wondering how long it would take for her to visit, seeing as her mother is coming by every few days now," Harry mentioned as he thought over the past week. "Andromeda is my Mind Healer after all and it's not like Tonks couldn't make up an excuse to come with her to visit me while I'm under house arrest."

"Very true," Amelia sighed gently as she watched her adopted son continue working on breakfast. "However, I kept her busy so she wouldn't get in the way of the first few sessions with Andromeda. You need to work through everything, Harry, just as we all do. We're here for you, and I know you know that the therapy and house arrest are only in your best interest right now."

"I know, auntie," Harry responded kindly as he offered her a soft smile. "I crossed a moral, and even a legal boundary and this is the price I have to pay. I know you're just looking out for me. I'm sure you were right to keep Tonks away because I'm sure she would just be a distraction during those times."

"Indeed," the Head of the DMLE gratefully agreed. "I'm glad you understand that. However, I'm hoping we can have all of the Tonks family visit more often. They are part of the Black family, after all, and despite Nymphadora's love of playing loose with the rules I'm rather fond of her and the rest of her family. They would be good for all of us."

"I know. I'm happy to have some other relatives out there but I like the family I've made. A few more additions won't hurt though," answered the teen with a smile.

"Good, I'll bring her through the floo around two then."

"Bring who?" Susan wondered as she and Daphne walked in.

Harry raised an eyebrow briefly as the girls came down without robes on. Short-shorts and tank tops adorned both girls and Harry highly doubted that they hadn't done this just for his benefit. A light smirk on Daphne's lips and a mischievous glint in Susan's eyes were all Harry needed to know he was right as he helped serve them breakfast.

"Nym is coming to visit later today," Harry chimed as he finished the last omelets and set them on plates before both girls. "She's apparently wanted to come the entire week but with me under house arrest, my therapy sessions, and her work she hasn't been able to. Andromeda has been talking about coming around more often with Ted and Nym so they can get to know their last distant relations."

"At this rate you'll have too much family to keep track of," Daphne teased as she kissed his cheek and took her seat as she eyed the food with a fond grin. "I almost forgot you could cook."

"Just one of my many talents," laughed the only wizard in the room as he set the table and received a kiss on the cheek from Susan. "I thought you two would sleep in, seeing as Daphne was only staying for yesterday and today. Weren't you two talking late into the night?"

"Spying on us, Harry?" Susan jibed as she took her own seat next to Daphne across from Harry.

"Yes, because I'm desperate for a memory of you two petting each-other in nothing but your knickers," he drawled sarcastically before Amelia swat him on the shoulder gently.

"There will be none of that in this house, understood?" Amelia queried as she looked from him to the giggling pair of girls as they all nodded. "Good, because I'm certainly not ready to hear those sort of things coming from any room but my own."

Everyone in the room froze and turned to look at the matriarch of the House. Amelia herself even seemed shocked at what she had divulged to the adolescents around her. The three teens grinned at one another as Amelia struggled to hide her blush.

"Something you want to tell us, auntie?" Daphne asked innocently.

"What I do in the comfort of my own room is none of your concern," the elder Bones woman sniffed lightly as she sipped her coffee again.

"Sounds like you're getting pretty serious about Bill," Susan said with a slightly uncertain smile. With as much love and acceptance as she could muster, Susan quickly hopped down from her chair and moved to hug her aunt tightly. "I'm happy for you, auntie."

Despite wanting to keep her private affairs private, Amelia was glad to see that being with William Weasley was accepted among her children. Even if Susan was her niece, Harry her adopted son, and Daphne a family friend, she considered them all a part of her family, her children, just as much as the rest of their friends were near and dear to her heart. Only a moment's hesitation passed through the department head before she pulled her arms up and returned the hug from Susan just as tightly.

"Thank you, Susie," Amelia whispered to her niece. "But nothing is certain just yet," she continued as the younger Bones returned to her seat. "William and I are... taking things slowly."

"Good for you," Harry said as he wrapped Amelia's hand in his own, a smile shared between them. "I'm glad I'm not the only one learning what love is like in this house."

"Yes, well, enough about me," Amelia said as she squeezed his hand in return and went back to her morning meal. "Any plans for you three this morning?"

"Daphne and I thought about going for a swim and working on our tans while the weather permits," Susan said as she gestured to her best friend and herself after she returned to her seat. "I would invite the other girls but Tracey and Hannah are visiting family abroad, Hestia and Flora are in France on vacation, Padma and Parvati are also visiting family, though in India, and Hermione is off somewhere with her parents again, right Harry?"

"Italy, I think," Harry informed them with a nod after sipping some of his tea. "She'll be back in two or three weeks. Her parents were… less than pleased to know about what I had done. They're still uneasy about her being friends with me and Hermione was a little shaken, having never seen that side of me outside of the time you all found out about… well, me."

"Hey, it will get better, alright?" Susan assured him as she took his other hand from across the table. "It all takes some adjusting. Daphne and I just… handled it better, I guess."

"I know, but I'm just glad she's keeping me up to date with letters, that gives me hope that she won't give up on me," Harry mentioned with a small smile. All of the women at the table smiled before they let go of his hands and began to eat. "I believe Blaise is going to Italy as well, though he's visiting family with his mum. I wouldn't doubt if Blaise and Hermione met up somewhere along the way."

A hum of agreement passed around the table before Harry continued. "Everyone else has kept in touch fairly well. Neville's on a trip in the Mediterranean nearer to Greece I think and Theo is in the Swedish Alps with his family to pay respects to his grandfather…"

A wistful smile overcame the teen then as he thought of where all of his friends were.

"I'd like to vacation abroad someday," he admitted somewhat somberly to the room as they ate, his gaze trained on some distant image in his mind. "France, maybe even Germany. I've always wanted to see the world and experience it for myself but I've never had the chance. The Dursleys took trips abroad all of the time but they never took me along. I was always left with Mrs. Figg instead…"

While it had not been his intention, Harry's words sent a mote of sadness through the room as everyone watched him. Daphne cursed the Dursleys to hell under her breath, and she wasn't the only one thinking of foul punishments each wished they could visit upon Harry's harsh relatives, despite their residence in Azkaban already.

"Next summer," Amelia promised as she took his hand, her words sincere as she drew his gaze back down to her own. "I'll take a few weeks off next year and we can backpack across Europe if you'd like." The vibrant smile she received in return seemed to brighten the entire room as Harry nodded and released her hand to continue eating.

"I would arrange a trip this summer, as Susan and I usually do," Amelia continued with a fond smile to her niece that was instantly returned, "but with your house arrest and therapy sessions it wouldn't be fair to plan anything before the Quiditch World Cup when the punishments are lifted… Even if those circumstances were avoidable, I'm just too bogged down with trying to pry information about preparations for the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament coming up out of Bagman and Crouch. Apparently Crouch deems himself sufficient for planning a security detail for both events since he has experience in my position. I doubt he's ready for the international scene to settle in England long term because of these events and that's what has me concerned. They should be including me but our lovely Minister gave them full reign… They're all blasted idiots."

Harry, Susan and Daphne had to refrain from snickering as Amelia ranted about her co-workers, the other department heads. For Susan and Daphne it was just like old times, while for Harry it was amusing to see Amelia flustered for once, considering he had always seen her so calm and collected. The trio let her calm down some while they partook in some more breakfast before their curiosity got the better of them.

"The Triwizard Tournament? Isn't that the competition Hogwarts used to have with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons over a century or two ago?" Susan asked.

Amelia hesitated for a moment before she nodded and set her fork down. "I'm not going to bother with keeping these sort of secrets from you three, but it needs to stay in house, understood?" The teens all nodded quickly and Amelia sighed as she continued. "The Triwizard Tournament is a dangerous competition between the three schools that was disbanded because of the death toll of each school's chosen champions a hundred or so years ago. They're bringing it back, with increased safety precautions, and only letting sixth and seventh years enter. They're also adding three school-wide competitions; Quidditch, dueling, and an academics and experimentation challenge. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch have been working on their little pet project for ages now and they've finally got a set of rules and regulations each of the school boards could agree upon. All of you have an interesting year ahead of you when you go back to school."

The thought of foreigners visiting the school was exciting to each of them, Harry especially since he had so little experience with them. The competitions also drew some attention from each teen as they pondered which they might be most tempted to enter. Eventually, however, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Circe's succulent tits I can't enter then. I want a quiet year for once."

Amelia couldn't even manage to pat Harry with appreciation, so caught up in her own laughter and relief as she was when he finished. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I was worried you might go chasing danger and try to enter the Tournament or the dueling competition."

"I do not cha-" Harry quickly cut himself off as three raised eyebrows met him. A sheepish grin formed in his face and he quickly pressed on. "Alright, so maybe I did chase the trouble a bit last year, but that was different because Peter and Sirius had answers I needed, which I got by the way... But I'm being completely serious right now. I want a nice, quiet year for once with no dementors, no basilisks, and no possessed teachers waiting around every corner. If I can get through the year without so much as a single injury or mystery to solve I'll consider myself lucky."

"True enough," Amelia concluded for him as her shoulders sagged somewhat in relief. "I'm glad you want a quiet year but we have a whole summer ahead of us before we have to worry about school. If you want some dueling training, however, I wouldn't mind showing you a few things with Auror Tonks to help you out. I'm sure Andromeda, William, Poppy and Minnie would be overjoyed to teach you something over the summer as well."

"They're coming for tea?" Harry asked with a smile as he realized what Amelia had done. "You really asked them if they would stop by every now and then?"

"I received their response last night. We'll have a fairly full kitchen this afternoon with them and possibly all of the Tonks visiting if Andromeda and Theodore come with Nymphadora," Amelia replied with a fond smile as Harry celebrated with a bright grin of his own, one she couldn't help but admire and burn in her mind as it lit up his entire being. "We may even need to use the dining room with so many people coming over."

Each of the teens looked to each-other, each excited at the possibilities of learning a bit more over the summer to give them an edge in classes. The prospect of getting ahead was all well and good, but the temptation and challenge of becoming better duelists, if only to better protect themselves and each-other, was an opportunity they would accept in a heartbeat. Any magic they learned would be of use and none of them were willing to give up an opportunity to better themselves.

"Now, back to morning plans," Amelia cut in to interrupt their thoughts and draw attention back to the moment. Her silvery gaze turned to the only wizard in the room. "How about you join the girls for a swim, Harry?"

Harry ducked his head slightly at Amelia's question and mumbled a response under his breath as he stuffed a large helping of omelet in his mouth.

"Harry?" Susan asked softly, concern filtering through her so recently excited expression. "What's wrong?"

"We can't help if you don't tell us, Harry," Daphne urged as she watched him, her expression equally as concerned and compassionate as those worn by Susan and Amelia.

"I can't swim," the wizard whispered to everyone after he swallowed down his omelet. "The deepest water I've been in is the hot tub in the prefects' bathroom."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Daphne said quickly as she set her hand on his.

"We'll teach you," Susan promised instantly as she put her hand on top of Daphne's. "It'll be fun! I promise, you won't be in any danger at all."

"And if you do end up flailing about, you have two beautiful heroines to come to your rescue," Daphne continued. A smirk crossed her face and she leaned over the table, her voice a stage-whisper. "We'll even wear those bikinis you liked so much."

Blushing as red as Susan's hair at the fact Amelia witnessed them flirting, Harry couldn't help but nod as Amelia chuckled. The Bones matriarch was glad to see the situation dealt with quickly by the two girls that hoped to spend so much time with the boy. The talk over breakfast quickly became a bit of gossip about the teens' other friends and what was going around at Amelia's office before they all finished. As soon as they were done Susan and Daphne were quick to push Harry into his room to get his trunks on as they rushed off to get their swimsuits. Amelia, for her part, watched in content amusement as the teens prepared for a swim and sipped at her coffee as Tipsy brought her the morning reports from her office while she enjoyed working at home for the weekend.

Barely a few minutes passed before Harry passed Amelia again, a smile on his face, a towel under one arm and his trunks tied on tightly as he made his way out onto the back porch, his feet slapped on the stone gently until he stopped cold. Apparently he wasn't the first one down, as Susan and Daphne were already working the sunscreen into themselves and each-other as they prepared to swim. The dark green bikini made a return appearance on Susan and Harry couldn't help but admire the lift of her chest in the tight garment. To Susan's right, Daphne was as striking as ever in her white bikini, and again Harry had to wonder if he might see more when she got wet, despite knowing already that he wouldn't.

It was amidst his stupor that the girls caught him unawares and with quick hands massaged the sunscreen into his skin. Their smirks were matched my mischievous snickers as Harry closed his eyes, resisting the raging hormones in his mind that begged for them to touch him more and in far more inappropriate places and ways. Content with his reaction to their fun, Susan and Daphne quickly made their way into the pool once they finished getting the sunscreen rubbed in. The pair, jumped into the pool with gleeful abandon as Harry set his towel in a chez lounge and walked slowly down the steps into the shallow end.

Harry didn't mind showing his scars to Susan, Daphne or Amelia. They had seen them often enough now that he was comfortable showing them at least. He wasn't sure how he would react to anyone else he was close to seeing the remnants of his past, but he was certain he would continue to keep his scars a secret from the rest of the he took the first steps in and let the cool water rush over his legs, he took a breath to steady himself, trying desperately to remember that he wasn't in any danger as he prepared to learn how to swim.

Harry's uncertainty was easily caught by Susan and Daphne as they swam over to his side. Despite all of the trust and time they spent together, Harry was still fairly wary of new experiences, especially when it came to actually learning how to swim. After a few minutes, however, they had him comfortable with holding his breath and going underwater. A little while later they had him floating on his back then on his belly before they really began to show him how to swim. Each of the girls demonstrated the strokes, moving his arms and legs gently to get him used to certain motions before letting him attempt them. Within just two hours of entering the pool, Harry was awkwardly, yet progressively, making his way around the pool by himself with more and more confidence.

The witches let him go on his own for a bit as they talked and splashed around, each enjoying the pool while they could. But as Daphne separated from Susan, a devious idea slipped into Harry's brain. Andromeda had told him to create better memories for himself, memories that would pull him further away from dark and oppressive thoughts. She wanted him to enjoy life, to spend it among loved ones and push beyond his pain, anger and abuse, beyond despair and depression, even beyond his grief, as accepted as his loss was, over Sirius and Remus.

As Harry eyed the curvy teen girls he was involved with, Harry knew just what kind of memory he wanted to create. Inspired by words written in the journals of his late honorary uncle and godfather, Harry made his move. As quietly as possible Harry slipped underwater and swam toward Daphne. Opening his eyes underwater was easy enough, as it was one of the first things the girls had taught him, and when Daphne made it to the shallow end he struck. As quickly as he could he wrapped his arms around the lithe girl's body, lifted her out of the water and threw her back toward the deep end with a laugh as she screamed in shock.

"POTTER!" The Slytherin screeched as she resurfaced with a scowl. "Oh I am so going to kill you Potter! Get your skinny ass over here!"

"You're in for it now, Harry!" Susan called from where she held onto the side of the pool in hysterical laughter.

The chase was on and quickly Harry found himself dunked by the long-legged beauty, her skill at swimming easily allowing her to capture her pray. Harry's matured and healed physique certainly had its advantages, however, and not just for the girls' benefits. As soon as Daphne let go of his head Harry wrestled with the poor girl once more only to stand up to full height with her in his arms only to throw her to the other side of the pool yet again.

"I'm king of the pool!" Harry declared in playful triumph, hands upraised toward the clear and sunny sky. "No one can stop me!"

"Well we can't have that, can we Daph?!" Susan yelled as she rushed to her friend's aid.

Like waves on a crumbling cliff side the girls were quick to splash, dunk, and with a little teamwork, toss Harry around the pool until he gave in. Both Susan and Daphne had been thrown their fair share and by the end of it all Harry was clearly flushed and flustered at himself for being so cavalier with the girls. He would never have touched them like that in a million years normally. But something in him, something undefinable had urged him to act on a whim and live a little larger than life had offered him in the past. Harry had to admit that after those moments of play and water fighting he definitely didn't regret what happened, especially with how much of the girls he had managed to feel. Still, the shyness he had exhibited upon entering the pool from before quickly worked its way back to the fore as they exited the pool and the girls asked him a question he never would have thought he would ever hear.

"Harry, would you mind putting some more lotion on me please? I don't want to burn and I can't get the hard to reach places on my back and legs," Susan asked as she held out the wizarding sunscreen to him.

Like a deer in the headlights Harry stood there, his towel half-draped around his shoulders as his body seemed to go slack. Well, almost his entire body, one part quickly strained against its confines at the thoughts that ran through his head. Touching the girls like that had been rare at school, especially since the only times that ever came close were when they had managed a few heated kisses in private, and those were few and far between as it was. Massaging sunscreen into them? Every hormonal thought in his body screamed for him to do it, while some of the shyness of his past habits reared its head.

"I think you broke him, Sue," Daphne giggled as she sat up on her lounge chair.

"Oh I'm sure I did, but we don't see him complaining yet do we?" Sue teased as she approached him.

Fully flushed at the thought Harry tried to refuse, but barely two minutes of pouting later and he finally gave in as he nodded silently, his hands, his entire body, shook with nervousness as he did as Susan asked. In that moment as he rubbed the suntan lotion into her skin he noticed just how soft she was, just how silky smooth her skin could be. Even her muscles, as strong and toned as they were, were beautifully hidden and cradled in a healthy and alluring layer of flesh.

It took every ounce of his will power to fight the thoughts that raged through his mind. Of course, that didn't stop his hands from pressing into and massaging her body gently. Intimately his hands caressed nearer and nearer to Susan's rear, her breasts, and even toward her core as he worked the sunscreen into her thighs.

On the other end of Harry's treatment Susan shivered subtly at the slightly rough hands and firm massage she received at their work. Knots she never knew she had disappeared while others cropped up in new places just in the hopes that he would touch her more. She resisted every urge to arch her body as he worked his hands along the top of her chest and near her thighs, eager to feel him take a chance in her hormonally excited state.

"Thank you, Harry," Susan said quickly when she nearly felt she wouldn't be able to stop herself from making him touch her in ways they both dreamed of if he continued.

As he turned away and Daphne asked him to do the same the redhead bit her lip. That was the closest any boy had ever come to her. Nobody had ever touched so much of her flesh before. She shivered again at the memory of those sensations, how his hands had worked the muscles and skin of her neck thoroughly to make sure he didn't miss a spot with the lotion. As she looked over at Daphne while harry worked on her, Susan could clearly tell that the same thoughts were going through the dark-haired beauty's mind.

Much like Susan, Daphne quietly enjoyed the feel of Harry's hands on her as he rubbed the lotion in. She asked him to take extra time on her back and as he scrubbed the lotion in he rubbed out the knots that had lingered there for so long. Having big breasts for both girls was hardly easy, carrying them around was even more stressful than the looks they garnered half the time, but right now they seemed light as a feather as he eased the tension from Daphne's body, much like he had for Susan minutes before. As soon as Harry finished his intense massage, Daphne nodded at the silent question Susan shot her with a single look.

Yes, that would have to become routine if she managed to come by on a clear day again, or any day really. They might be maturing young women but they were just as much horny teenagers as the young man trying valiantly to hide his own excitement which strained heavily and alluringly against the trunks he wore. As Harry looked up once done, the difference in each girl was almost tangible.

 _Their eyes look better that way. They seem so... alive,_ Harry thought with a small shy smile he looked from one girl to the other.

"S-so umm... Drinks?" Harry managed to croak out as he tore his mind away from groping the girls even further.

"I'll have some punch with a slice of pineapple," said Susan coyly as her eyes locked on Harry's.

"Cherry slush," Daphne ordered softly as she shifted on her chair to lay on her back again.

With a nod Harry bolted to find the elves and see if he could get those particular drinks for the girls, and thoughts of how they felt out of his head. As he reached the kitchen and searched the fridge the elves were quick to help him as they plucked the punch and some wizarding made slush from the fridge and freezer. Amelia, however, amusedly watched him from her stool next to the island. Harry wrung his hands, unable to look at the elder Bones woman after what he had just done. It felt so right and yet it had done things to him, made him feel things that he honestly wanted more of, and yet was afraid of at the same time.

 _This has to be the forbidden fruit. I swear,_ he grumbled internally. _So close to them yet unable to go further without possibly causing issues…_

Harry sighed as he reached into the fridge to procure two bottles of butterbeer for himself. The icy chill that met his hands was a stark contrast to the fire of sensation that had riddled his fingers and palms. It was equal parts relief and sadness. He felt at a loss at the feeling of dampening the sensation that had been so pleasant from the feel of the girls' bodies. Then again, he was fairly relieved that he could still feel anything else when the frosted bottles were wrapped in his hands.

"Enjoying yourself, Harry?" Amelia asked in a slightly stern voice with a raised eyebrow.

The boy practically leaped out of his skin as he spun about to look at Amelia. She knew! Of course she knew! The kitchen had an easy line of sight straight out to the pool and the porch was in such a position that it blocked hardly anything on the patio around the pool from sight. He gulped audibly as he tried to swallow his nerves while Amelia chuckled with no small amount of mirth.

"I didn't- I mean they asked me to- not, not that that's an e-excuse b-but-"

Amelia was caught in peals of laughter as she wiped tears out of her eyes while Harry stared dumbfounded at her, awaiting a doom that apparently would never come.

"Oh, oh to be a teenager again. I'm sorry, Harry, that was mean of me," Amelia said as she pat the table gently, signaling for him to join her, which he did in short order. "I know what happened and believe me your reaction is completely natural. If I didn't know Susan and Daphne better I might be worried but I will warn you not to let yourself go too far. I know you've had the talk but I'd rather not have more conversations about it later with those girls out there."

As scarlet as ever, Harry nodded. "I know, and I promise I'm not trying to get that far just yet. I mean, we're still young and as much as I want to... really, _really badly_ sometimes, I know we're not quite ready. It's still pretty early and I'm just pacing myself as much as I can. I'd have never massaged them on my own unless they asked me to, and they did and-"

"I understand completely, Harry, no need to explain yourself," Amelia assured him with a smile. Internally she was glad he was determined to pace things out and take things slow. Most teenage boys would have taken advantage the first chance they got and he was being a perfect gentleman. It seemed she and Bill had done right by the young man so far.

"Speaking of relationships, I'm still Susan's aunt, and your adopted guardian, and I reserve the right to hex your bits off if you should do anything inappropriate without either of their permission, are we clear?" The question was posed with a smile and while that did ease some of the tension of the moment Harry nodded faster than a wood-pecker pecked to assuage her fears, and his own.

"Yes Aunt Amy. I'd never do anything to hurt them, not intentionally anyways but you already know that." The pair shared an understanding nod as Harry fidgeted a little more. "I didn't even want to put the sunscreen on them... I mean I did but I was way too nervous to just say no and-"

"It's okay Harry," Amelia urged him as she set a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down, sip your butterbeer then take the drinks out to the girls. You don't want to keep them waiting. You're doing just fine from what I'm seeing and I think they think so too. So just go out there and do what comes naturally, within reason of course."

With another, albeit calmer, nod Harry guzzled down an entire bottle of butterbeer quickly before he felt himself relax completely. As he grabbed a replacement and the extra one from earlier he set them on the prepared tray the elves had set the other drinks on and began the walk back towards the pool and the girls.

While Harry talked with Amelia, however, another conversation had been started up between the pair of young witches.

"Did that really just wash away all the tension in your body away and coil it... Someplace else?" Susan was the first to ask.

"It did," Daphne nearly moaned as she rested her head back against the towel she had bunched up into a pillow. "That was the closest I have ever been to wanting him to just go ahead and grope me for once. Not that he hasn't gotten a little hands on before but this felt more... intense."

"Oh you have no idea," Susan sighed as she laid back on her lounge chair and stared up at the sky. "He's grazed my chest once or twice but he has gripped my ass when we kissed before. I never thought his hands could feel so good on the rest of me. I about melted when he worked the knots out of my lower back."

"Mhmm, I almost wish Harry had gone a little higher on the inside of my thighs," Daphne muttered with a blush.

"You slag!" Susan squealed with a laugh.

"Shush! I saw you when he rubbed your stomach and shoulders, Susan. You were practically begging him to cop a quick feel of your breasts!" The redhead, properly caught, merely swatted her friend playfully. Daphne snickered before she let out a delighted sigh. "I wouldn't mind if he did touch me a little more, but I'm glad he can restrain himself. This was quite sweet of him to dote on and indulge us like that without trying to push things further. I'm glad we took a chance on him together."

"So am I, Daph," Susan said with a smile. "As much as I want him to touch me the massage was almost better than a kiss... Now if he combined the two?"

The girls shared a pleasant shiver as they imagined the moment for themselves before Harry returned. After he delivered their drinks and took up the empty lounge chair once more they relaxed into idle conversation amongst each-other. Daphne told Harry a bit more about what Greengrass Court looked like in the summer time when her father was helping move animals through England and the rest of Europe. Harry was honestly jealous of everything the pair of girls had likely witnessed but knew in time he might share some of those experiences with them.

After chatting some more about the little things for a while the trio finally made their way back inside to get ready for their guests. Lunch would be put on shortly and none of them wanted to be caught unawares in their swimming clothes. As Harry made his way into the main hall, however, a streak of ivory caught his eye once again from the sitting room. How many times had he passed it during Christmas and summer breaks so far? A part of him told him not to touch it but it had been so long he honestly wondered if he had gotten rusty.

The ivory grand piano settled in the corner of the sitting room seemed to call to him and finally Harry gave in. It was well taken care of but the wear and polish seemed to indicate that it had not been touched in some time. Harry stroked the firm enclosure before slowly lifting it open to reveal the ebony and ivory keys he remembered so well from all of the practice he had gotten at Mrs. Figg's place where he had actually enjoyed it, instead of with Petunia and her fucking ruler that smacked his hands every time he got something wrong when she wanted to listen to something pleasant.

With deliberate care he sat on the bench and let his fingers caress the keys of this thing of beauty. Etchings of trees, wolves, and all sorts of animals covered the piano. Songs he had practiced for days at Mrs. Figg's when the Dursley's would leave him at her house while they went on vacation, or when he had used aunt Petunia's when no-one else was home, ran rampant through his mind. It had been nearly a year since he last played but it came back quickly to him as the ivory and ebony keys fell beneath each press of his fingers. It felt so easy, so natural as the notes surrounded him with every press of a key and memory guided him through the steps of every song as he slowly began to play.

Amelia froze mid-sentence in the entryway as she welcomed their guests when a noise she hadn't heard in fifteen years drifted into the room from the hall that led to the sitting room. Music. More specifically the grand piano Susan's father used to play sent such vibrations through the air that she didn't even notice the silent tear from her eye as she turned around from welcoming Tonks, Minerva, Poppy, Andromeda, Ted and William from the Floo. She couldn't see who was playing, but every fiber of her being told her she already knew as she made her way into the sitting room. The fact that the piano was still in perfect tune made her heart soar until it cried for joy as she witnessed who was playing it.

It wasn't her brother, Amelia knew that much, but the way he sat there with the black towel draped over his shoulders, Harry certainly looked every bit like a younger Ryan Bones, though his hair was black instead of deep dark red that the Bones family was known for. Amelia's breath caught as he began to play from the music sheets that laid perfectly preserved upon the tray of the grand piano. He picked up right where Ryan had left off when she had interrupted him on one of the last days she had seen her brother alive. Each note, each press of the keys sent a tear down her cheeks as she clasped a hand gently over her own mouth.

"Beautiful."

Amelia wasn't sure who said it but Harry froze in fear and stopped playing as he immediately stood up when he noticed the myriad of expressions on everyone's faces. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just saw the piano and couldn't help but start to play this time."

"No! Please keep playing, Harry," Amelia urged as she approached him and gently took him into a hug. "You did nothing wrong. It's alright. I... I haven't heard that piano played in fifteen years. Susan's father was the last one to play it and she took up the violin like her mother instead of piano. Please, play us a song?"

Harry looked worried and confused. Susan and Amelia were crying slightly and he didn't know if he was doing anything right or wrong. As he looked to Daphne she too seemed intent on hearing him play. Nym stood just to the side, a smile on her face as Minerva and Poppy watched from the entryway in quiet pride. Andromeda looked pleasantly surprised and Ted Tonks offered a smile of approval. When his gaze turned to Bill, Harry was met with a smile and a nod of encouragement as the man stepped closer to Amelia.

Slowly Harry sat down again and when no-one stopped him he set his fingers to the keys. No song came to mind at first and picking up where he left off would take too long at this point. But as he glanced at the two young women and Nym he blushed. One song and one song alone came to his mind, something he never thought anyone would ever hear him play.

He swayed, his body gently moving side to side as he bobbed along with the rhythm and melody of the song. It was soft and sweet. Each note felt as if it pushed right through him and carried with it the dreams that the song held for him. It was obvious they recognized it when he caught Minerva gently grasping Poppy's hand in her own in recognition. Nym, however, gently began to sing along and the song Harry had learned to play long ago, a song he learned his grandmother had cherished only mere weeks ago came to life as the words of La Vie En Rose roamed the room. It sent shivers down his spine to hear Tonks sing the words in perfect tune, even more so because he was playing this song before two young women he was very much involved with.

As he finished Harry slowly stood and was afraid to turn around. When he did, Harry instantly noticed Amelia and Susan had tears in their eyes and a wistful smile was on the elder Bones woman's face. Susan blushed lightly when he looked at her before he glanced at Daphne who was also slightly pinked. Struck with his own fiery cheeks, Harry nervously shifted away from the piano before Amelia once again pulled him into a hug. This time he quickly returned it, glad to have touched her so deeply with such a small act.

"Thank you, Harry," she murmured to him. "Thank you for giving a piece of my brother back to me."

Taken aback he nodded over her shoulder as she held him in the hug, one he gratefully returned. "You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help. If you ever want me to play for you again so you can remember him more clearly I'll be more than happy to do so."

"I might just take you up on that... Thank you again Harry."

Amelia squeezed him tight and the warmth and emotion of it took hold. Harry closed his eyes and burned the moment in his mind as he held onto her. This was the hug of a mother to their child, the cradling of affection and motherly love that only a mother could share with her children. Tears threatened to break free as he sniffed and pulled away. Quickly he wiped his eyes and smiled at them all. The blushes on Daphne and Susan still lingered, though one also crept up Nym's cheeks when his gaze landed upon her with an intensity he himself didn't realize he was giving off. It was then that Harry decided to turn the tables for a change.

"Did I steal your hearts so quickly?" he asked with a smirk. "I'll play it again for a kiss."

"Prat," Susan said as she tried to force her blush away and swatted his shoulder gently

"Only in your dreams, Harry," Daphne shot back as she crossed her arms beneath her bikini-clad breasts, drawing his eye directly into the trap for a moment as she gave him a victorious smirk.

"Come on you three. You still need to get showered and changed before lunch, after which I plan to win at poker against Harry," Amelia teased as she guided Harry slowly away from the piano with a smile.

"Poker is it? And here I thought I'd get to test our three lovebirds for dueling and self-defense first," Tonks noted as she looked from Harry to Amelia.

"You want to test us?" Harry asked curiously as he glanced from her to Amelia shrewdly.

"Can you blame us for wanting to gauge your skill?" his guardian asked.

Harry gave a shrugging nod of agreement. "I guess it makes sense. You want to see where we are and how much you can help us."

"Quite so, Harry, but as soon as we're done, we're having a nice family dinner, isn't that right, Amelia?" Andromeda asked politely as she looked to the Bones Matriarch.

"Of course, but I do intend to play Harry at poker and see if I should host the next few departmental poker nights here so he can swindle Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt out of their coin. Or perhaps I should call Bagman and Crouch over one night so we can humble them a bit," Amelia teased as she looked from the assembled group to Harry and back again.

"I'm game, it's been a while since I've played cards and I'm afraid I'll get rusty," Harry teased to chuckles from the entire room.

"Besides, Andromeda," Amelia continued with a smile, "this helps us all get to know one another."

"It's Andi, Amelia," the mind healer replied with a light grin before her gaze turned to Harry. "That goes for you too."

"Yes Andi," Amelia and Harry purposefully chimed together, which made the woman roll her eyes.

"They're almost as bad as you, Nymphadora," Andi stated lightly.

"Mum! Stop calling me that!"

"I don't know why she wouldn't. It is your name, after all," Minerva teased as the entire procession walked into the main hall.

"And such a beautiful name too," Poppy added, a light smirk on her lips as she watched the young auror's hair snap into an annoyed reddish-pink color.

"Oi! Not this again," Nym grumbled before she turned to harry Daphne and Susan with her wand in hand. "Go get changed on the double or I start hexing clothes off!"

Daphne smirked at Nym. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" the young woman answered as magic shone lightly at the tip of Nym's wand. "Let's see how long it takes Harry to look away from your sweater puppies then."

" _Nymphadora!_ " Andi hissed in warning.

"I'm staying out of this," Ted began instantly with a gesture of surrender as he looked to Bill. "Mind showing me the kitchen so we can get some drinks ready?"

"Gladly!" the redheaded man answered instantly before leading the man through the opposite way. Everyone else, meanwhile, was enraptured with the playful argument unfolding before their very eyes.

"Go on, do it," Daphne said with a challenging tone. "I bet you don't."

"Uhh, Daphne, we really shouldn't tempt fate," Susan warned her best friend. "Dora may be an auror, with her mother here, but she was unpredictable when she pulled pranks in our first year. She's definitely capable of it and willing to give us all a good look at you if you aren't careful."

"Three… two…" Nym counted down with a growing grin. Daphne stood there, defiantly smirking at the metamorph with an eyebrow raised confidently. "One!"

As the magic sliced through the air from Nym's wand, a shield erupted in front of Daphne and faded almost instantly, much to the surprise of everyone. Daphne covered herself needlessly only to find her bikini intact, and Nym looked around for the culprit but nobody else had a wand drawn. Harry seemed to let out a huff of disappointment before Minerva tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Harry, you'll make the girls think you only want to get their clothes off," the transfiguration professor advised. "Now all of you get changed. I want to see some properly dressed teenagers when you come back down. And you, Miss Tonks, behave yourself and act like a proper auror."

"Yes professor," the three teens and Nym answered instantly before catching themselves. Even outside of school it was hard to break the habit of listening to the Deputy Headmistress. Amelia, Poppy as well as Andi began to snicker before the teens rushed up the stairs. When they were out of ear-shot, the adults glanced to one another, each with a curious expression on.

"So who shielded Daphne?" Nym prompted.

"It wasn't any of us," Amelia answered instantly as she tapped her glasses. "You were all in sight when I decided not to see Daphne's reaction to being suddenly topless, as amusing as it might have been."

"Could it have been Daphne?" Nym asked softly as she eyed the stairs where the teens had long since disappeared.

"I didn't sense anything from her," Poppy chipped in. "The magic was very quick, subtle even. I would have missed it if it didn't save her from losing her top."

"Susan?" Andi suggested as they began to form a small circle in the main hall to discuss the issue.

"She is exceptional with charms," Minerva noted proudly. "But she didn't make as much as a single gesture. A wandless shield, even weak and quick, would take a gesture if she hasn't been practicing, which I don't think she's had the time to do outside of classes, spending time with her friends, and the tutoring Flitwick gave her and Daphne when Harry decided my and Poppy's tutelage was preferred."

Nym paused suddenly, her eyes shifting to the right side of the stairs before she looked to the sitting room then back to the older women gathered around her. "Did anyone have eyes on Harry?"

"He never moved a muscle," Amelia offered before a thoughtful look crossed her features. "At least, I don't think he did."

"He is the most experienced of the three with wandless magic," Poppy added thoughtfully. "Then again, he might not even have meant to do it."

"Reactionary accidental magic," Andi diagnosed pensively with a gentle nod of agreement. "Entirely possible. We have only just started therapy and as much control of his magic as he has, it could still react very easily to his intent, especially subconsciously. He is very in tune with his magic, more than many people I have ever met. It's not an uncommon thing to happen, especially with how much control he will need to master his own magic."

"Indeed, but for now, let's give him the benefit of the doubt," Amelia determined softly. "I think he meant to keep her from being embarrassed and his magic reacted, or perhaps he managed the shield purposefully. We won't know until we see how far along he is today."

"He's first then," Nym decided with a small grin. "I can't wait to see what he's made of, considering how easily he seemed to take control in the memory of the forest he gave us, and the skill he displayed during the memory of the duel in Gryffindor tower…"

While those weren't some of Amelia's fondest memories, she had to admit that Harry showed a natural talent for magic and dueling during both incidents. Sirius, while out of practice, had definitely gone easy on Harry up until the end. In the forest, however, Harry's sheer force of will and power had controlled the entire confrontation from start to finish. Harry was going to be a very powerful wizard, even more than he was already. If Amelia were honest with herself, she hoped the girls would be able to keep up with his natural talent for the mystical arts.

Conversation among the adults lapsed into comfortable gossip about the latest news and goings on. Bill and Ted's excellent adventure to the kitchen proved fruitful, the trays they brought quickly relieved of the drinks they brought for everyone until the elves took the trays back. Susan and Daphne were the first to return from upstairs. Both wore comfortable fitting jeans while Susan wore a scoop-neck tan shirt while Daphne chose a form-fitting black long-sleeve shirt.

"Now that's fashion sense I can appreciate," Nym noted as she looked to the pair of teen girls. The pair of girls grinned as Nym untied her auror robe and revealed her own jeans a t-shirt beneath it. The formfitting clothes suited her well and both Susan and Daphne were rather pleased they weren't the only ones that loved to dress casually, or muggle, most of the time.

"So are we ready?" Harry asked as he descended the steps. As was the norm since getting new cloths, Harry wore a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and the top button left undone along with a pair of dark jeans. As he had become accustomed to, Harry couldn't help but grin at the girls' appreciative glances at him before he looked to Nym. The metamorphmagus blinked for a moment and shook her head casually as she shortened her hair and prepared for some dueling. Harry, however, had spotted the tempted look she had given him even if she had hidden it quite well from everyone else.

With little prompting, Amelia led everyone down the hall past the stairs the led to another part of the manor. Her personal study was down that way, along with a library, another sitting room, and the training room, not to mention the additional guest wing that she and Susan had rarely ever had to use.

Upon entering the training room everyone took a moment to appreciate the artistry of the magic woven into the room. Bill took a particular interest in the wards that covered the entire room, while Nym let out a long, low whistle at the targeting, simulation, and ritual equipment she could see on the far side of the room. Closer to the entrance were a number of tables and chairs for reading and relaxation while in the center was a circular area for dueling.

"Alright, now I'm a little jealous," Nym noted as she jogged into the room that might as well have been the size of a ballroom. "This equipment is the best money can buy! This place is an auror's wet dream, boss!"

"Thank you for that wonderful mental image, Nymphadora," Amelia drawled as she set her drink on one of the tables.

"I guess we know what Dora is dreaming about tonight," Daphne stage-whispered.

Everyone, even Andromeda, couldn't help but snicker at the comment.

"That and actually getting a look at your breasts is my bet," Susan offered to even more laughter.

"And seeing if you're a natural redhead, Sue," Nym drawled lightly, a smirk upon her lips.

"Nymphadora! Stop encouraging such crass behavior, will you please?" Andi called after her daughter.

"She might want to let the boyfriend confirm it first," Harry muttered humorously to Bill and Ted.

Unfortunately for him his voice carried in the large room and what was meant to be a whisper quickly had everyone turning to him with raised eyebrows, and a few blushes from Susan, Daphne and Nym. Bill and Ted quickly broke into raucous laughter as Harry covered his face in mortification before he quickly called Turvy to bring them some water to avoid further embarrassing himself.

"Don't try confirming that too soon, Harry," Amelia chided him gently before he hid his face briefly one more. "Oh don't take it too hard, I'm just teasing you."

"I know, but it was meant to be a guy thing," Harry muttered as he glanced to Bill and Ted. The pair of older men shrugged before they began to move chairs and tables closer to the dueling ring.

"Oh the perils of the teen years," Poppy mused lightly to a chuckling Minerva with a grin. The pair of older women assumed their seats before the healer pulled her med-kit from her own magical satchel. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Yes! Please! Let's get on with it," Harry urged in an attempt to get away from his minor mortification.

"Well then, you're up lover boy!" Nym shouted jovially as she tossed her auror robe over an armchair and sauntered into the ring as she stretched out her arms. "Self-defense without a wand first. Time to see what you're made of."

Harry stilled halfway into his seat, clearly unaware they had intended for him to be first. "Couldn't you test one of the girls first? Ladies first, right?"

"How chivalrous of you," Daphne drawled before she nudged him. "Go on, Harry. It's completely safe and we'll be right here to cheer you on."

"Not afraid of little ol' me are ya, Harry?" Nym sang gently with a wink as her bust grew a little and her face shifted to something only slightly more innocent than mischievous. "I don't bite… hard, unless you're into that sort of thing. Besides, there's no way I could really hurt you."

"That's not the issue," Harry grumbled uneasily as he stood from his chair. The teen wizard rubbed his wand arm gently as he walked with no little trepidation toward the dueling ring.

"What's got you so uncomfortable, Harry?" Amelia asked as she edged closer to him. "You're completely safe here. All of us are."

"No you're not," the boy whispered so low that nobody really heard him.

Silence pervaded the scene as Harry slowly crossed the threshold of the small arena, uncertainty pouring off of him in waves until Nym finally huffed in irritation. "Spit it out, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but snort in amusement. That was Nym, as blunt as ever when she wanted to be. With a sigh he looked up at his counterpart and tightened his hands into fists before relaxing them again and again. Harry gnawed lightly on the corner of his lip, reminded of his own abilities and what they could do, reminded of all the times he had fought for his survival that made him unsure if he could control those instincts completely. He turned his gaze away from everyone and to the floor, his voice almost hoarse as he spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Everyone in the room was a little stunned at that. They had assured him that no-one could be _truly_ harmed in the training room, but it didn't stop him from being afraid to hut someone he cared about. Andi looked a little pleased at the proclamation, though her expression softened to concern as she and the others watched him. Before Amelia could step up and explain and comfort the teen, Nym had already taken it in hand.

"I forgive you."

Harry's fidgeting froze as his eyes snapped up from the floor to the eyes that, in that moment, mirrored his own so perfectly.

"What?"

"There's nothing you can do that will make me hate you. No matter what happens here or anywhere else, Harry," Nym began with a comforting, delightful smile, "I forgive you."

Everyone remained silent as they looked from the confident and compassionate young auror to the frozen teen. Silecne stretched out before a long slow breath left Harry as he hung his head, his hair just long enough to hide his face. In an instant the tension in the boy's body seemed to relax as his settled into a prepared and confident bearing. When he looked back up he had eyes only for Nym, a thankful smile upon his lips.

"Thank you."

The confident young woman shrugged, a bright smile on her lips before she eased herself into a position that spoke of preparedness to attack. Harry, however, remained standing as he was, his hands loose as his legs shifted only slightly with the direction Nym face him from. When the auror nodded, Amelia quickly tapped her foot on the ring and whispered a word to activate the wards around the small arena just in case.

In an instant the pair met, Tonks rushed up to Harry hoping to catch him off-guard only to find him weaving aside with a single step, his eyes on her as she quickly recovered and threw an elbow his way. Harry blocked the attack awkwardly, a frown on his face as he stepped away from her once again as he dodged the woman's next attacks. Nym smirked at Harry only to throw a round kick at him, one which he ducked away from only to fal and roll back to his feet. With a curse, Harry rolled again to avoid a knee to the chest and backpedaled, his face screwed up in concentration.

A challenging glint entered the Nym's eyes as she rushed forward with another assault. The pattern of attack and evade between the two persisted until Nym slipped right into an opening and pushed with all her might against Harry's core. Flung backward from the sudden attack, Harry landed with a thud and grunted in pain as he got to his knees. Heavy breaths racked both of them but eased away. What frustration Harry felt with himself seemed to ease away as he looked to his opponent until a smirk leaped onto his lips.

"He's still not used to his body," Amelia noted gently to Bill.

"He can dance, walk, run, ride, fly and duel well enough," the curse-breaker observed as they watched the pair of fighters catch their breath. "But he hasn't gotten into a fistfight since last summer, Amelia. He's rusty, even more because he's not as small or weak as he used to be. Everything is a bit different for him now, especially with the height and strength difference."

"I don't think that's going to last very long," Amelia replied quietly as she nodded to Harry as he stood up, even more confident with himself as he stared defiantly at Nym. "I think that last hit triggered his memories."

Nymphadora Tonks was a hell of an auror and when it came to muggle fighting she had an advantage over her department in most cases. While many assumed her shape-changing could make it easier for her, it was learning how to brawl and fight from her father and their mundane relatives that had taught her expert fighting skills, outside of auror training and weeks of hell spent working with Mad-Eye Moody. Harry already showed he could at least move well enough to escape but that wasn't what she wanted to see, not what she needed to see.

"No more games," Nym warned Harry as she took a single step forward. "I'm not going to go easy on you, Harry."

"Good," the teen noted in a low, dark tone as he shifted his weight distribution to be more even. "Because I don't intend to either."

A shiver, whether from deep hidden pleasure or some small mote of fear, rushed through Nym as she watched Harry carefully. Something about him in that moment seemed larger than life, seemed wholly different from the teen she had been fighting mere moments ago. Tossing any misgivings and fear aside, the auror rushed in once again, entering within striking range in an instant only to find the punch she had thrown at him passing through thin air.

For a moment, however brief, the auror thought Harry had apparated until she felt the elbow connect with her side. Wide eyes of realization were paired with a grunt of pained effort as she jumped away from the teen's next attack. Harry had moved quickly and precisely, his muscle memory forcing him into action against a perceived enemy of his instinct to survive. The teen made to attack again only for Nym to block the blow herself and try to get into a grappling lock with him.

Unfortunately for her, she had underestimated his initial strength. When she made to force his arm up behind his back, harry wrenched himself around in what seemed an attempt to pull his arm away, only for an elbow to start flying directly and Nym's face. Her own survival instincts kicked in and the auror pushed him away and backpedaled away from Harry. Getting close like that would be a mistake until she had him properly measured and she was certain she wasn't close to that yet.

Harry rushed at her, his arms tight to his body until he made a strong right hook that Nym blocked and pushed over her as she tried to go for his ribs. While the blow struck, harry quickly twisted about, using the torque of his entire body to throw a left cross. Ducking away, the auror quickly entered into a frenzied fight with the teen, both swinging, kicking, blocking and twisting about in a daring dance of danger for them both.

"No wonder he didn't like to be touched," Susan murmured softly as she watched Harry fiercely defend against an advanced assault from Nym. "I don't think he's practicing anymore. I think he's fighting like he would against the Dursleys. If this is how he is now…"

"I know," Daphne responded softly as she took Susan's hand in her own. "It's hard to think he learned how to beat the ever living hell out of someone just to survive with his relatives… We just have to remind him that not every touch is bad."

"A good goal, one that will help him a lot more than you think," Andi murmured from behind them as she stood amongst the chairs and observed the sparring match. "He's got a lot of rage and hurt inside him. We have to be the balm he needs to heal his wounds and temper his fury."

"Sooner rather than later," Amelia added quietly. "But at least he can take care of us all if it comes down to it… I hate to say it but he's a natural. I just hope we help him move past the pain and find the life he's looking for."

"You already are," Bill chipped in. "But it's good for him to let off some steam every now and then, cathartic even. We'll have to train the raw talent into honed skill to give him an outlet."

"Damn!"

Nym pushed Harry as far back away from her as she could, her breath coming in uneven pants of effort as her shirt soaked with sweat. Ten minutes of this intense fight and Harry was still going strong, just as she was. She had seen plenty of his fighting in his memories during the investigation but to actually feel him connect and attack, to watch him defend and move like a true predator ignited primal instincts in the metamorph. She raged that he had to learn such harsh defenses so early in life, feared what he might do if he was truly bent on killing someone, and part of her was aroused at the predatory instincts he exuded during their entire bout.

As Harry closed in, Nym knew this was the final round. Quick blows rained on both of them. Shins bruised beneath assaulting legs, arms became numb from constantly blocking and their ribs ached with pain and their lungs burned for air. When her fist finally connected with Harry's jaw Nym wasn't sure whether to cheer in victory or gasp in surprise and fright. The decision was made for her as Harry quickly twisted about and brought his arm around her own, locking it against his side before his fist crashed into her gut. Air exploded past her lips before Harry lashed out, his eyes widening a second too late in realization of what he was about to do.

Harry's thrown elbow snapped Nym's head back and blood gushed forward as a groan of pain escaped her. In a last ditch effort to regain control and win, Nym threw her weight back and pulled Harry down to the ground with her only to roll on top of him. With all her strength she wrenched her right arm from his hold and pinned him down, her left arm at his throat as the other clasped tightly around his wrist arm, her weight holding him down with every ounce of strength she could bring to the fore.

"Match!"

Amelia's voice rang throughout the entire training room and the wards shivered and dispersed with her proclamation. Nym let out a moan of relief before she toppled over next to Harry, her nose bleeding profusely and very obviously crooked. In an instant Harry rolled to his side, his hand on his wand as he urgently looked to help his friend in any way he could.

"Fuck! Bloody fucking hell I am so sorry Nym! I didn't-" Harry cut himself off as he raised his wand. "Here, let me help."

Without a word Harry brought his wand up to her face. Instinct nearly caused Nym to lash out at the piece of wood until she stopped herself, clearly aware she wasn't in a fight for her life anymore. The light _snick_ of her nose popping back into place as a soothing warmth suffused her face and nose before it cooled pleasantly caused another moaning sigh of relief to escape the auror. Harry blushed lightly at the sound but kept his eyes trained on her own that continued to mirror his.

"Nym I'm so sor-"

"I already forgave you," her almost naturally sultry voice when her volume was low said to him in a whisper. "So stop apologizing."

Harry let out a choked breath of relief at that and watched her contently before he fell back, his own bruises annoying him enough to make him lay back.

"Still, is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

A crooked grin slipped across Nym's lips briefly before she blinked and offered him a more pleasant smile, though a trace of her smirk remain at the edge of her lips. "Several things; making me a pan of brownies being the first."

Harry chuckled and offered a nod as he stared up at the ceiling while Poppy and Andi began using diagnostic charms on them. "Done deal… and I still owe you that favor from first year."

"Oh don't worry," Nym offered after she spit out some residual blood. "I'll make sure you don't forget."

"Favors or not, he's already done you a service, Nymphadora," Andi stated as she finished examining her daughter and began drawing her wand over the bruises to heal them in an instant. "I couldn't have healed your nose better myself."

"I've been interested in Healing for a while now," Harry commented as he watched Andi work on her daughter and Poppy work on him. Harry gave a nod to the elder of the two healers. "Blame this one."

"You're welcome," Poppy quipped with a small grin as she healed his bruises with every wave of her wand over him. "You will both need a balm tonight to make sure there's no residual bruising or soreness. If the pair of you had kept at it even longer or been more vicious you would need it now but as it is you're at least marginally sane enough not to try and kill each-other."

"Says you," Nym joked with a laugh that Harry answered with a snort of his own.

"Nevertheless, I think you would make an excellent Healer, Harry," Andi continued over the laughing pair.

"Curse breaker," Bill charmed defiantly. "He's got the style for it."

"Auror, his instincts are spot on," Amelia added teasingly as Harry groaned and briefly face-palmed once again.

"You all know I'll make my own decisions so quite suggesting," He responded with a jovial lilt, clearly aware they were teasing him and one another.

"I'm sure we could make Harry into a good smuggler-I mean import-export specialist, if we tried," Daphne chipped in as she stood right above her boyfriend, a smirk on her lips. Amelia rolled her eyes, clearly aware Daphne was playing the game Cyrus often did with her.

"Or an experimental magic expert," Susan offered with a grin of her own as she stood next to Daphne.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up," Harry chimed to them before he laid his head back and stared up at Susan and Daphne. "You know, I kinda wish you were wearing skirts right now."

"Pervert," Susan and Daphne chimed in amusement together.

"Wish granted," Nym added with a swift wave of her wand.

" _Nymphadora!_ "

Andi's admonishing shout was met with shrieks from both girls as their jeans shifted into skirts presenting Harry with precisely the view he had imagined mere moments before. Red tinged every teens' cheeks, whether in embarrassment or hormonal want as Nym laughed herself silly, despite her grumbling mother gently patting bruises that she hadn't quite healed yet. Ted had begun to laugh uproariously with his daughter while Bill chuckled and shook his head. Amelia barely restrained her the grin she hid behind her hand while Poppy, Minerva, and Andi shook their heads desperately trying to avoid their own amusement.

"I knew I shouldn't have tutored you in transfiguration, Miss Tonks," Minerva stated clearly as she took out her wand.

Susan and Daphne held down the edge of their new mini-skirts as tightly as they could in a futile attempt to hide the view from Harry. The transfiguration professor waved her wand and instantly both girls jumped until they realized their jeans were back in place and they were both completely covered. Both of them sighed in relief and glared at Nym, only causing the young auror to laugh even more.

"Do try to behave yourself, Miss Tonks," Minerva admonished lightly. "You remind me of Sirius sometimes with these little pranks and I loathe to think what sort of mischief you get up to when nobody's looking."

"I'll take that as a complement, Minnie!" Tonks said brightly. The stern raised eyebrow from Minerva dimmed the auror's wide smile only slightly. "Too soon?"

"Indeed," the transfiguration professor stated easily. "Now, Harry, anything to say?"

Harry blushed and shook his head for a moment before his voice betrayed his thoughts. "They look good in matching pale blue panties."

Mortification washed over each of the teens while Nym let out victorious, cackling laughter. Bill finally couldn't hold it in and started howling in amusement along with Ted, the men supporting one-another as much as possible. Amelia's shoulder's shook with her silent, restrained laughter before she regain control of herself.

"I think it's time the girls get some payback," Amelia noted after everyone had managed to regain some modicum of control over themselves some minute later.

"Dora won't be embarrassed by a mini-skirt, Amelia," Ted chimed with a light grumble. "Much to my chagrin, she enjoys wearing them… You should have seen her teen summers."

"Daaaad! I was hardly that bad and you know it!" Nym defended herself.

"Tell that to Charlie Weasley!" Ted shot back instantly. "You flaunted yourself in front of him in nothing but mini-skirts and crop tops for an entire summer between your fourth and fifth years."

"I remember that," Bill agreed with a nod. "She had all of my brothers drooling whenever she stopped by the Burrow. At least, I noticed it when I was briefly staying at home between breaking tours."

"Yeah well, that's all that could get that boy to stop looking at dragons all day," Nym groused before she smiled lightly. "But I look forward to seeing these two girls try and take me down."

"Go easy on them, Dora," Amelia requested as she took a seat. "They don't have Harry's experience."

"But we'll be as good one day," Susan challenged herself and everyone else as she stepped into the dueling ring. Daphne stood just outside the ring and nodded, clearly agreeing that one day they would be on Harry's level.

"We'll see about that."

What followed was a test of endurance for rushed in with a flurry of blows, each of them blocked, evaded, or pushed aside as Susan tried to gauge her opponent. The redhead had trained extensively in self-defense with her aunt, but nowhere near the level that actual aurors had, especially one like Nym. Whenever the auror lashed out with a punch, Susan blocked and tried to take in inside or outside counter attack as quickly as possible. After one particularly heavy-handed right hook from Nym, Susan saw her opening. With as much strength as she could manage she twisted around the blow and used the torque to strike right at Nym's kidneys and set Nym dancing away to regroup, an impressed look on the metamorph's face.

"A solid first hit," the metamorph noted as she rubbed the spot where Susan had struck her before steadying herself again. "Let's see how long you can keep it up."

Despite being a woman, Nym packed a hell of a punch and held very little back on her next attacks to test Susan's endurance. Susan was good at blocking and diverting attacks away from herself and coming up with opportunities to counter, which Nym thwarted with increasing ease. When Susan finally lashed out to go on the offensive, she struck hard and the auror blocked and countered just as harshly.

Again and again the pair attacked, blocked, and countered the other until the end of the sparring match. When Nym diverted another attack, Susan launched another counter and tried to grapple with the more experienced woman. Unfortunately for the redhead, Nym quickly used her leverage and superior strength to turn the maneuver against the redhead. In an instant Nym twisted the girl around and forced Susan to the ground, Nym's knee and shin digging into Susan's knee and arms as the auror trapped her on the ground.

"Damn, I thought I had you," Susan groused as the wards fell and Nym helped her up.

"Don't worry too much about it, you did really well," the metamorph replied with a smile. "Besides, I've got some years, auror training, and muscle on you. In a few years I think you'll be just fine to hold off overzealous, horny boyfriends like Harry at bay."

Susan and Nym shared a quick chuckle at that as Harry rolled his eyes. "Who says I'm horny?"

"'Pale blue panties' ring a bell?" Nym chimed mischievously.

The girls and Harry blushed once again before Poppy ushered Susan away from the ring for some brief healing. Nym waved Andi off and gestured Daphne forward. Although a tinge upset with the auror, Daphne wasn't going to let that get in the way of her goal. She needed to remain calm and focused in order to have a chance of beating Nym. The mask she wore when she wasn't around Harry or her friends, the dreaded Ice Queen, came to the fore as she took a more martial-arts based stance.

Nym, intrigued by the sight, took her own stance and awaited the signal. With a crackle the wards activated and in an instant Daphne rushed in. Nym blocked the initial attack and pushed Daphne away only to find the brunette kicking at her with unexpected swiftness. Again the auror blocked, knowing her legs would be sore the next morning regardless of any balms she used. Nym went on the counter-offensive, quickly jabbed and kicking at the girl to put her on edge and test her defensive capabilities.

Daphne weaved away, focusing more on dodging or redirecting blows before she yet again tried to strike. With surprising speed she landed a hit on the inside of Nym's elbow before trying to elbow the older woman's chest and push her away. Nym danced back before the blow could land and nodded, rather impressed.

"You girls are impressive. I have to remember that Amelia and Cyrus taught you girls right," the metamorph declared before rushing in again.

While Daphne could hit hard, she didn't have the natural strength that Susan had. What she lacked in strength, however, she made up for in speed and a willingness to fight dirty and precisely. Daphne danced away from blows as much as she could, all while trying to hit pinpoint weaknesses until she got caught in a trap. Nym let a fake opening show and when Daphne tried to exploit it with a swift jab, found herself being hurled over the auror's body and pinned to the ground, Nym's hand on her throat.

"You've got good form and instincts," Nym said in consolation as she helped the brunette to her feet. "Keep training and you'll be downright deadly."

"That's the plan," Daphne answered with a small chuckle.

This time when Andi and Poppy came up to tend to the sparing partners Nym did take the healing from her mother. As they all recovered, however, the elves brought the lunch they had intended to eat earlier. Glad they hadn't eaten until now, the teens and Nym dug in with fierce hunger to rebuild their energy. The entire group devolved into chatter, lightly analyzing the sparring here and there, while otherwise commenting on the upcoming tournament and the Quidditch World Cup.

"So are you going to test our dueling skills? I mean we had our exams at school already," Daphne pointed out with a nod toward Minerva.

"How did we do?" Susan asked eagerly, a hopeful smile on her face.

Results weren't usually dispersed until the middle of July but everyone knew they were finished well before then, in most cases at least. Harry suspected it was Binns that took the longest to grade things because he was a ghost and naturally just forgot some of his more mundane duties. Harry and Daphne quickly mimicked Susan's hopeful expression and Poppy giggled lightly as Minerva sighed. The transfiguration professor was clearly aware of their scores for all of the important classes, not that History couldn't be important but it was difficult to consider it such given Binns' particular circumstances. Prepared to suffer endless pouting the older woman almost refused to divulge their scores.

"Outstanding in all subjects," the Deputy Headmistress announced to much applause, cheering and shouts of delight from the room. "Your entire group dominated the top ten scores of your year. Only Padma Patil eked out fifth in the year above Blaise, Tracey, Hannah, and Flora and Hestia Carrow. Theodore and Neville took eleventh and twelfth followed by Lilly Moon and the rest of Ravenclaw in the top twenty."

"I take it that Hermione was the top of our year?" Susan asked with a knowing grin.

"No, actually," Minerva said with no small measure of pride. The teens looked confused until the transfiguration professor turned her gaze from the redhead to the young man beside her. "It was Harry."

Harry gaped in shock as everyone congratulated him quickly. "H-how is that possible? I mean Hermione-"

"As brilliant as Miss Granger is, she relied on memorization of theory and couldn't apply imagination and expand upon practical uses of spells and various magic like you could," Minerva explained proudly. "While she may have beaten you in Arithmancy, Astronomy, Potions and History, your practical applications of magic displayed for the professors and added to the essay questions and the margins of any multiple choice problems you came across earned you higher scores in Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Your Potions score was also fifth in your year, given that you stated practical and inventive uses for potions and ingredients outside their direct use. Snape was most displeased to inform me of such high performance."

"All the makings of a good healer-"

"Cursebreaker-"

"Auror."

"Alright I get it! You would all like an apprentice someday, stop singing the old song!" Harry groused in good humor at Poppy, Bill and Amelia as the trio of adults grinned at him. The shock of having gotten top of the year finally faded and a smile was brought to his lips. "I guess I really don't have to hide it anymore."

"And you never have to," Amelia assured him as she kissed his head proudly. "Now, how about you stop hiding even more and show us what you can do in a duel?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. He had learned how to duel out of necessity, thinking he had to protect himself from people like Tom, Voldemort, and Sirius before the truth had come out. Now, however, it almost seemed needless. Then again, he was infamous. Did he really think Voldemort was well and truly gone? Or that his supporters or a new dark lord entirely would never crop up? Besides, he would be honoring not only Sirius, but his grandmother by taking up dueling and combat capabilities, not that he didn't already have the physical aspect down.

With a nod, harry offered Amelia a warm grin as he thrust himself from his chair and took out his wand. With a gentle flourish he spun his wand about and let sparks cascade from the end. The song of a phoenix sang through the room and Harry instantly felt the connection between himself and his wand, heartened by the feeling of the wand in his hand. The brief magic that had echoed out of the wand seemed to comfort and inspire the others as well. Nym seemed as ready to go as ever and she quickly jumped into the circle to test Harry.

"Shouldn't I be dueling Amelia or Bill since you've already taken a beating today?" harry asked curiously with a glance from Nym to her mother and back again.

"I know my limits and I've got plenty of ass-whooping with all three of your names on it left," Nym answered confidently with a gesture to Harry, Susan and Daphne in turn. Harry looked uneasy but Nym quickly headed that off once again. "Don't worry, I still forgive you."

Harry snorted lightly at that before he took his place at one end of the dueling ring. Nym took the other just as quickly and settled into an auror stance meant for assault of a target while defend the surrounding civilians. Harry, of course, had no idea what the stance meant as he settled into his own, his wand arm facing away from Nym as he presented his left profile. Curiosity ran rampant among the adults until Poppy let out a small gasp right as the wards went up.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry sidestepped the opening spell with a raised eyebrow at the auror across from him.

"Really? That's what you're starting with?" Harry asked as he danced around the next two disarming charms.

"Non-lethal spells only, Harry," Nym reminded him as she casually sent a few stunners his way.

For all the speed with which the spells were cast, Harry stepped around each one, never twisting to let his wand face Nym the entire time. His left arm seemed to steady him the entire time as he watched Nym's wand more than he watched any other part of her. With narrowed eyes, the auror began to open fire on the less experienced teen, making him earn it as he dodged back and forth, stepping forward and back, ducking around bolts as she varied their direction, speed and intensity.

When finally a series of stunners looked about to overwhelm him, Harry spun about and bat all of them aside with a single swipe of his wand. So stunned at the sudden turn and deflection of her spells without a shield, Nym stopped her assault and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"When the bloody hell did you learn to swat spells out of the air?!" Susan cried incredulously as she watched Harry resume his previous stance of his left side facing Nym.

"When I decided I would bring Sirius down no matter what," Harry replied in a quiet, almost calm voice despite the heavy breathing from all of the dodging he had done. "Poppy taught me how with a little help from Dorea's journal."

Every gaze in the room, except for Nym and Harry's, shot over to the healer as she sat in her armchair looking rather pleased with herself.

"You taught him to swat spells?" Bill asked somewhat incredulously.

"When your favorite patient convinces you he would do it with cutting and bludgeoning spells rather than disarming charms and stinging hexes you take the opportunity to help him learn safely," Poppy replied with ease and pride. "Besides, Dorea taught it to me after the hospital was attacked during the war and I thought it only right to teach him as she would."

Minerva smiled and turned back to see Nym and Harry at a standoff. It seemed as if they were about to start all over again, this time in earnest.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Incarcerous!"

Harry swat the first two spells aside then used the tip of his wand to cut the ropes at the last second. The glowing red stunner on the end of his wand, however, left with a fury as it rocketed across the dueling circle toward Nym as if it had cut through the ropes itself. The auror danced away and suddenly the pair found themselves wrapped in an intense duel. The pair dodged and weaved as much as they swat the other's spells away. Nym's experience was more than a match for Harry's raw talent and speed but he definitely wasn't about to give up easily.

"Protego! Terra Bindus!" Harry countered quickly, unable to get a clear shot at the metamorph.

Nym, however, quickly pointed her wand at the whips of earth that reached out for her and flung them across at Harry. While harry dodged the stones flying through the air, he failed to see the ripple of earth that Nym caused as she took over his spell and transformed it into her own with a bit of counter transfiguration. Flung from his feet, Harry rolled across the ground and cast the strongest shield he could before he turned back to his opponent.

"Deprimo!"

The crushing weight of Harry's spell stilled the floor and broke Nym's transfiguration in an instant as she diverted her shield to protecting herself from the force that rammed against her magic in an attempt to crush her to the ground. Maintaining her shield, Nym let an area-wide banishing spell loose and watched as Harry hit the deck and lost control of his spell. Again the floor leaped to Nym's aid to try and bind Harry down before he leaped up and rushed toward the auror.

Eyes wide with surprise, Nym diverted her energy to casting as many spells as she could, forcing Harry to dodge and divert his path away from her as much as she could. Growls of frustration left Harry but he didn't let it stop him from giving his best. With words murmured so low that nobody caught them a wave-like shimmer rippled through the air to intercept the storm of spells Nym sent his way.

Nym dove out of the way just in time to watch the wave of magical energy sputter against the wards before she banished Harry away. Tossed back from the auror, Harry rolled to his feet as quickly as he could and hurled spell after spell at the pink-haired demon across from him. A smile graced Nym's lips as she danced around and shielded against Harry's spells, enjoying the fight as difficult as it was, despite the difference between their ages and experience.

"Depulso!"

The roared spell from the green-eyed teen rocketed across the arena, but all the while Nym smirked. Her wand raised and as the tip of her wand met the spell she caught the magical energy and twisted her wand about. Instead of releasing the magic as most spell-swatting did, she poured her own into and around Harry's own magic only to fling it right back at him at double the speed and force. The veritable wave of energy crashed against Harry before a bright red stunner blocked out everything for the teen until moments later he was revived.

"Ohh… how the hell did you send my spell back at me like that?" Harry groaned as he was returned to the waking world. "I feel like Fluffy just tried to wrestle me."

"That is a family magic," Nym boasted with a proud grin. "You're not the only one that's benefitting from Dorea's teachings. Mum learned from her and I'm learning from mum. Black family redirection technique. Risky like you wouldn't believe but as you can see the results speak for themselves."

"Yes, and they're saying 'fuck, everything hurts'," Harry quipped to chuckles from the room as Poppy moved to treat him properly.

"What was that wave of magic you sent out, Harry?" Bill asked curiously. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

Harry put on a sheepish grin and looked at anyone but Poppy. "I may be trying to develop a shield spell that can move with you that doesn't take all of your focus and the need for a wand. That wave of magic isn't the closest I've come to what I want but it is how my idea started. I figured it wasn't all bad to give it a try in a pinch."

"No, it wasn't that bad at all, but it is dangerous magic that shouldn't be used lightly," Amelia admonished him gently as she looked him over. "The incantation for this version?"

"It wasn't much of an incantation," Harry admitted sheepishly. "I've casted silently with intent alone, as you've seen here at the beginning of the duel, but I wasn't trying to use any particular incantation. But I can see how binding the intent and will to an incantation would be safer and more helpful in accomplishing what I want."

"Recklessness aside, a moving shield isn't a bad idea, though you should leave spell creation like that to professionals," Amelia told him sternly. Harry nodded quietly and looked to the floor, though Amelia smiled. "However, your heart is in the right place and as long as you're practicing in a safe environment with supervision I don't see why you can't keep attempting to make this shield work. It will be a good start to your own spell repertoire and addition to your family magic."

"Is that how you saved Daphne from losing her bikini?" Susan asked curiously, despite Daphne stepping on her foot suddenly at the reminder of the nearly embarrassing incident.

"Yeah, but that was more of what I have right now. It wasn't exactly what I wanted though," Harry noted sheepishly as he smiled thankfully at Amelia.

"Speaking of Daphne," Nym mentioned with a grin. "Care for a real duel instead of the turkey shoot from earlier?"

"Oh I do," the Brunette mentioned as she took out her wand while Susan and Amelia helped Harry get up and into an armchair nearby. "And I'll make sure you lose your top instead of nearly losing my own…"


	23. Chapter 23: An Unexpected Party

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Managing my free time a bit better now so I was able to get this out. As always, a huge thank you to my reviewers, followers, favorites, and everyone that takes the time to read this. I appreciate the support and interest this project has been getting. 2. Another slice of life chapter with some plot hidden here and there. I know many aren't fond of this but oh well, deal with it! Progression is a necessary step in getting where we're going. We'll get to the good stuff soon enough. 3. More references! I plan on slipping in a few here and there more often but I hope they're enjoyable at least.

4\. We now present your regularly scheduled chapter update, enjoy!

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: An Unexpected Party**

Harry could hardly believe how quickly time had passed them by. It felt like a single blink of an eye that he had just been getting used to therapy sessions and learning from Nym, Ted, Andi, Poppy, Minerva, Bill and Amelia on a regular basis before suddenly it was his birthday. Harry didn't resent filling some of his free time with learning. Quite the contrary! Harry threw himself into every session, whether studious or therapeutic, with all the vigor of a niffler searching for anything even remotely shiny.

But for over a month to have passed? It seemed unreal to the teenage wizard. It was hard to believe most of his friends had been abroad and on holiday for most of that time. However, with Susan for constant company, and Daphne visiting regularly he hadn't felt so alone. Now, however, he expected everyone back within a week. His envy of their holidays might have gotten the better of him long ago if he hadn't accepted the fact that he was only under House arrest until his birthday.

And his birthday had finally come!

But good things sometimes came with consequences, one of which was the fact that only Neville and Susan would be able to attend Harry's birthday. Daphne was visiting her cousins with her family and the rest of his friends, of course, wouldn't be back for a few days at the earliest. It wasn't all terrible, of course. He kept himself occupied in a variety of ways and even warned everyone in their constant letters that they should all be getting in shape, just as he had been. House arrest didn't allow much for travel but when you had a fair bit of land at your disposal running, working out, dueling, flying, and caring for at least one magical creature among other outdoor activities had become the norm and offered its own benefits.

Everyone had, as far as Harry knew, acknowledged that they should get in shape, if only to keep themselves from suffering one of the banes of the magical world: laziness. So they did what they could while traveling and Susan and Daphne often joined Harry for his outdoor activities. Harry certainly wouldn't complain, not when he got to indulge his teenage male hormones and fantasies on a regular basis with the sights the two girls offered him. Physically of course, Harry had quickly become the best in shape, though magically he continued to grow in leaps and bounds with his tutors.

Still, that didn't stop Harry from being glad to have one of his male friends back from holiday. Each had a mound of licorice wands around them, their betting pool for the day as they played cards in Harry's room. While it was nice and sunny outside, Harry had wanted a bit more privacy than what the outdoors offered.

"Have a good birthday yesterday?" Harry asked of Neville as the two boys played cards in his room.

"Pretty good one, yeah. Plenty of letters telling me people want to give their gifts in person when they get back from abroad," The sandy-haired boy replied as he exchanged two cards. "Gran did give me a few plants for my garden though. Gillyweed, mimbulus mimbletonia, and a few others. The Mediterranean treated us pretty well and she got a good deal on magical plants from the area."

Harry grinned, glad to see his friend had such a great time abroad, and even appreciated the gifts his grandmother had gotten for him. "I have no idea what any of those are. You'll have to tell me more some other time since I'm sure you want all of the information before explaining them."

"Am I that obvious?" Neville asked as he laid down two pair against Harry's full house.

"Neville, you're the Hermione of Herbology. You take it as seriously as Professor Sprout and you you always seem absolutely focused on when we're dealing with that particular subject. I have no doubt you're just like me in that regard when we find something that interests us. When you learn something, you want to know it inside and out before you teach it to someone else," Harry explained as he picked up the two licorice wands they had bet and set them aside as Neville shuffled.

"Is that why you still don't want to teach us the Patronus charm?" Neville teased as he began to deal out cards between them.

"I still can't quite send messages with it. When I can, I'll gladly teach everyone how to do it," Harry offered as he picked up his cards. "Besides, it's a very personal sort of experience. You have to come up with a memory, an idea, an emotion so positive and powerful that dementors have no hope of getting past it. It's not easy and it's why so many people have trouble casting them, outside of the power requirements of course."

"Fair enough," the blonde Gryffindor replied as he leaned against the bedpost and ordered his hand. "What about you though? Any birthday cards?"

"Plenty," Harry said with a chuckle as he pointed to his bedside table where a number were already stacked neatly back in their envelopes. "I got a bunch of letters explaining the same thing as you; that everyone wants to be here in person even if they can't make it, which makes sense I suppose. I'm just glad everyone else's birthdays are during the school year. Makes it so much easier to get together and celebrate."

"Not that we can do much celebrating besides exchanging gifts and well wishes," Neville pointed out. "Although I suppose we do raid the kitchens on those days too."

"True but that's part of the charm of it. It's personal," Harry said as he exchanged three cards on a risky hand. "Did you like the gift I sent?"

Neville chuckled as he exchanged his own cards. "Two whole boxes of chocolate frogs, a bundle of licorice wands, and a herbology book about magical plants from cold environments, wrapped, no less, in ten packages of ice mice. Yeah, I enjoyed it," the boy said with a laugh as he ordered his new cards quickly. "Gran had a right fit though. She wondered if you were trying to rot my teeth and make me fat before she saw the herbology book. I think she might just give you a piece of her mind when she gets here later."

"Well if your gran is anything like Amelia when she's feeling grumpy I'll be sure to run and hide," laughed the green-eyed teen as he laid out a single pair against Neville's three of a kind and handed the licorice wands back. "I just wish I had been able to spend the day with you."

"Hey, we get today right? That's what matters now," Neville reassured him as he slipped the licorice wands into his pile and waited for Harry to start dealing again.

A knock sounded at the door and Amelia slowly opened it after Harry beckoned her inside.

"I hope there's no cheating going on in here," Amelia drawled as she slipped into the room with a smile, her eyes on Harry's deft hands as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"I don't need to cheat to win, Aunt Amy," Harry answered with a grin. "Or did you forget what happened to Bagman and Crouch when you invited them over?"

"Oh I remember, they still grumble about losing twenty galleons to you whenever they see me at work. Nym losing fifty to you over the course of the summer has made for some interesting days at work as well," laughed the head of the household as she took a seat on the bed with the boys. "Kingsley swore last week that if Nym didn't stop complaining he would turn her into a poodle."

"She made herself into one on her own, didn't she?" Harry guessed, his mouth split in a Cheshire Cat grin.

The department head trembled with laughter as she shook her head. "No, she did something much better. She changed her mouth into a dogs muzzle and barked the entire day until she got some poor rookie to pay her ten galleons to stop. She stopped… while she was in the auror office at least. She went over to magical games and sports to pick up some documents for me and managed to get another thirty out of them before she left."

"You turned a cop into a con artist, Harry," Neville announced as he fell onto his back, rolling in laughter. "Oh-oh, you're a terrible influence. I should watch myself or I might become just as bad."

"I don't know about that. You seem just fine to me, Harry" Amelia chimed as she pat Harry's knee with a proud smile while he grinned unabashedly. "However, I do know I haven't I wished you Happy Birthday yet, or given you your present."

Harry stilled for a moment as he realized that Amelia was actually right. She hadn't given him a gift or wished him a Happy Birthday yet. For a moment he found that a little disconcerting before he realized he had been up in his room most of the day ever since Neville arrived earlier that morning. Still, the teen actually began to shake his head, a small smile breaking through his once frozen lips as he looked over at his chosen guardian.

"You don't have to get me anything Aunt Amy."

"Oh yes I do," the Bones matriarch countered sternly her hand squeezing his knee gently. The humility of the boy before her was equally rivaled by the quiet standard of pride he held himself to, or perhaps it outstripped it. Anything Harry was ever given he felt he didn't deserve. Even as recently as last week he still thanked her for inviting him into her family when they had a quiet moment together. Today, however, she was not to be denied spoiling him if she could help it. "And don't think for a moment about not deserving it. It's about time you had a proper birthday and this is part of it. Now come on, despite not having a special dinner or cake ready yet I want you to open your presents."

Without another word Amelia stood up, a stern look on her face only betrayed by the happiness in her eyes as Harry set down the cards and struggled to fight the smile that obviously controlled his entire expression at that moment. Despite any effort to refuse that might have crossed his mind, Harry quickly obeyed and set his cards and licorice aside as he joined her. Neville hopped up right beside him and the pair of boys followed the matron out of the room and down the hall. As they descended the stairs, Harry felt a niggle in the back of his brain that things didn't look exactly as he remembered in the main hall.

"So what did you-"

"SURPRISE!"

Instantly Harry drew his wand as he took a solid position at the bottom of the stairs until everything came into view. Whatever magic had distorted the world cleared to reveal that banners and streamers were hung all around the main hall, each with his and Neville's name written on them as nearly fifty people greeted them from the hall and adjoining rooms. All of their friends and their families had come to wish them a happy birthday and in that instant Neville couldn't help but smile beside the stunned teen next to him.

Harry, on the other hand, dropped his wand in shock as he looked at the smiling and laughing faces that watched them. Sudden, loud noises had never gone over well with him, but for once he couldn't help but stare in awed and exulted shock at everyone present. Every last part of him screamed at him not to let go of his emotions as he looked from one person to the next until finally a tear escaped his eye. Of all the things he could have expected this was the last of them.

"Happy Birthday, green-eyes," Amelia whispered in his ear.

"You lot are all arseholes," Harry croaked softly as he tried to hide the tear that had escaped him as quickly as possible to the laughter of a number of attendees. "You hear that? All of you are complete, bloody arseholes!" he shouted to the room with a laugh as he picked up his wand and caught Hermione when she rocketed into him with a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hermione said to him as she hugged him tight.

"You're not exempt either you scheming, lying harlot," he managed with a chuckle that Hermione quickly shared. "You told me you wouldn't be back in the country for a week!"

"Well I couldn't miss my best friend's birthday, could I?!" she told him as they hugged tighter for a moment. "You had to have known I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"I'm going to kill all of you, I swear," Harry declared as he released her and caught first Blaise, then Theo in a hug as they approached him with mad grins on their faces. "I hate surprises!"

"Yeah well, Amelia wanted to surprise you and I didn't want to ruin it by not being here," Blaise mentioned as he handed both Harry and Neville a butterbeer. "We figured we would do things right and have a party for the both of you. So here we are, joint birthday party with everyone in attendance."

The two boys couldn't help but share a grin with each other before shaking hands and hugging everyone else that decided to wish them a more personal happy birthday. Neville and Harry made the rounds as quickly as they could as everyone gradually managed to move the party outside. The elves had already lit a large fire in a large flat area beyond the pool and were roasting the evening meal as the parents moved to the side, each grateful to be invited to the party of two of their children's friends. The gaiety and liveliness of the moment spread around the party quickly as the teens all got dressed to swim and leaped into the pool, only after the Weasley twins, Cedric and Oliver Wood had thrown Harry and Neville in of course.

As the party dragged on and the food was eaten, more and more parents took their leave to let their children enjoy a night spent at Bones Manor. As they took their leave, each received a heartfelt thank you from Harry and Neville for coming. The gratefulness of the two boys put smiles on the faces of everyone they talked to as they made the rounds, speaking with teens and visitors alike. Divided between adults and teenagers, the party quickly took on a lively air of its own in a variety of corners.

All but one…

"Any word?"

Amelia turned to the woman next to her and offered a short shake of her head. She knew exactly what her Italian friend was asking after and it only made it that much harder to keep herself afloat in the joy that rolled off of the reunited teens.

"No, the Department of Mysteries was only able to confirm that one exists with Harry's name on it pair with Voldemort, along with the initials of the Seer that gave it and the person who heard it," Amelia admitted quietly as she felt like she was suddenly conspiring with her friend. "After everything Harry has been through, everything he's suffered, he still has this damn prophecy waiting for him and we can't even figure out what it is until Harry takes it down himself." Amelia sighed worriedly as she watched her adopted son joke around with his quidditch team. "If I'm being completely honest with you, Isa, I'm afraid."

"We all are, Amy," Isabella Zabini whispered as she set a hand on her friend's elbow to comfort the worried mother figure. The sight of Harry laughing was almost infectious, the way he could brighten a room. It was almost hard to discuss such weighty subjects in the face of it. Even her own son, who had carried a mien of seriousness ever since the incident with her fifth husband couldn't help but smile around the green-eyed teen. That more than anything spurred Isabella to speak as she contemplated their future. "Blaise and I always have him in our thoughts. Whenever a letter came from him on our holiday I was as interested as my own son to hear news of what was going on."

"Where are you going with this, Isa?" Amelia asked quietly as her silver eyes met striking blue. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern for Harry, but I get the feeling this isn't only for my benefit."

"Firstly I wanted to let you know that you are not alone. We were all there when Harry divulged what he had learned from Peter about the prophecy. I am just as worried as you are about what it means for Harry," the black widow assured her confidant as she watched Blaise suddenly conspire with Theo before the pair of boys tossed Harry back into the pool among much applause and laughter, even from Harry himself. "He may not be mine but I care a great deal about him, Amy. Blaise cares about him, more than even you or I can see, and I love them both for the friendship they've found with one another. I'm afraid what this prophecy means for their future and what it will happen when we do learn the entirety of what this prophecy says."

"That's why I'm staying tonight," the Italian woman declared with a smile as Amelia stared at her wide-eyed. "I want to see those boys grow up and grow old as the best of friends together. I want to see Harry keep the promise he made me on New Year's Eve. I want to see those boys get married and have children with their paramours and get the happily ever after I never got. I'm on your side, Amelia, no matter what. That's what I'm saying. That's what the others would say if they had remained to say it as well."

A gentle quiet passed between the two mothers as they watched their sons enjoy the evening party. They were an island of calm among the festivities, but it was obvious to any witness that what had just been shared between the two was something deeply personal. Their friendship, what there had been of it before the events of the past year, soared to new heights as one confided in the other.

"Thank you," whispered Amelia as she took Isabella into a tight hug before releasing her. Brief and silent tears were wiped away by both women as they returned to observing the party, both of them as collected as they had ever been. Each watched their sons tackle the other in the pool, each smiling wistfully all the while. "Thank you, Isa. I'm honestly a bit afraid of doing this on my own. I've raised a teenage girl on my own with the elves and some family friends, and I'm beginning to raise a teenage boy much like your own... But I look to the future and I never know what to expect for them both… Now this prophecy-"

"Will not win," Isabella insisted as she watched the two boys finally team up to fight Neville and Theo in a splash war. "No matter what it says when you finally do hear it I'll do everything in my power to make sure those boys live to see an old age."

"You're not the only one," Amelia stated with sorrowful conviction before she finished off her glass of wine and began to refill it from the bottle on the standing table in front of the two women. "But if I know our boys, and our girls too, they're going to fight it. They're going to fight anything that gets in their way of the life they want, Harry especially. He's suffered too much to give up now and despite everything he's been through he's becoming a good man."

"A man worthy of two women, no less," Isabella teased as she graciously accepted a refill of her own wine glass when Amelia offered it. "Let's hope they're all up to the challenge."

"They will be," Amelia promised, as much to herself as to Isabella. "They'll have to be if they're going to beat the world at its own game." The two women shared a small chuckle as they clinked their glasses together, sealing the deal as they sipped their wine and watched the teens act just as normal as ever. "Speaking of teen romances, how is Blaise doing with Hermione?"

"A worthy match, on both sides no less," Isabella mused as she watched the boy wink at the girl in question. "Salvatore approves of the match as well, much to my surprise. He found Hermione to be charming and intelligent, worthy of future investments… Of course they're not without their issues and Hermione wasn't all that fond of actually seeing our high class, criminally inclined family. He brought her around, or is bringing her around to accept it. It was amusing to watch them argue and make up. Do you remember being that young?"

"I remember the hormones and the headaches," the Bones matriarch said with a laugh. "But I also remember the heartache, losing love and finding it again. I look forward to seeing how they all handle it. Hell, I'm finding out myself all over again with William, as you well know."

"Well we won't have to wait too long to find out, I'm sure…"

Out on the patio, Harry finally took a break from swimming to sit down and relax as he watched Amelia continue talk with Isabella as Nym, Diana, and Andi joined them. The sight of the Black Widow was comforting in its own way. The way the woman glanced from Blaise, to himself, then to everyone else told him she cared, that she was being careful and keeping an eye on everyone. As her gaze lingered with a smirk on the group of men nearby, which included Bill, Ted, Cyrus, and Hagrid, Harry could only shake his head and be glad he wasn't the target of such looks. Then again, the girls in his life had seemed to assemble on the other side of the pool and the light smirk Daphne sent his way forced a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"Enjoying the view?" Blaise asked as he took the seat next to him. Neville and Theo joined them shortly and sat across from the pair as they handed over butter beers to the waiting pair. Harry noticed the older boys a short ways away, their plates laden with food as they discussed magic only knew what.

"Enjoying the day," Harry corrected him instantly as he took his drink. "Although I certainly can't complain about the view." The boys chuckled as the toasted their butter beers together and took a quick drink to celebrate. "Thank you, by the way," Harry said to Blaise and Theo. "Today has been fantastic."

"It certainly has," Neville added quickly. "I never dreamed I'd ever get something like this, let alone be able to share it with anyone," he said with a nod to Harry. "Thanks."

"It's Amelia you should be thanking," Blaise said with a point of his butterbeer bottle toward his mother and the DMLE Head still talking with their group. "She put everything together, we just showed up and played along."

"Still, it means a lot," Harry pressed on as he clinked bottles again with Blaise as Neville did the same with Theo. "This is actually the first time I've ever celebrated my birthday with anyone. It's always been me, Hedwig, and small cakes from Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, and anything before that isn't worth mentioning."

"Well I'm glad we could be a part of it," Theo expressed earnestly as he set his bottle aside. "I was going to wait until later but I figure now is as good a time as any," the tallest among them continued as he pulled a box from each pocket and handed one over to Harry and the other to Neville. "Happy Birthday."

Not a little stunned, Harry accepted the box and slowly took off the wrapping before he opened it at the same time as Neville. A small gasp escaped the green-eyed wizard as he looked over the contents before looking back up in disbelief. Neville echoed him a moment later, though his was laced with more excitement than shock.

"Theo, I can't accept this," Harry said as he looked back and forth from Theo to the pristine black and silver watch.

"It's already yours," Theo insisted as he held up his wrist, his own, exactly like it, on display. "I already gave Blaise one for his birthday in May but he's been nonchalant about it," the dark-haired Slytherin teased as Blaise held up is own wrist with a matching watch. "It's a gift, Harry, and I'm not taking it back."

"But Theo this cost-"

"More than you think, actually," Theo cut in quickly, grinning widely at the boy savior. "And you're one to talk after buying me this watch in the first place, I just took it a step further. I modified them with a little help from the watchmaker. They have a protean charm. We can contact and even track one another this way, just us four. I thought it would be something for us, something that keeps us together."

Blaise and Neville smiled, both appreciating their gifts a bit more now that they understood just what the watches could do. Harry, for his part, couldn't help but peer into the tall boy's eyes and see the truth of it. Theo cared a great deal about their friendship. Despite any disagreements over house, or tradition, or family views they might have, he wanted them to be friends, not just now, but forever. With a reverence Harry reserved for the few precious relics of his family, including his photo albums and the journals of those that had passed away, Harry slipped the watch on and clasped it tight until he watched it glow and attune itself to the correct time and his magical signature.

"Thank you, Theo, this means a lot," Harry affirmed as he shook the taller boy's hand.

"Anytime, you three mean a lot to me as well," explained the pale Slytherin. "You are the first boys to really give me a chance and let me relax. Even at home I can't relax completely because I'm supposed to be the heir of my family. With my sister I can a bit more at ease but I never have to worry about being myself around all of you."

"Same," Blaise echoed instantly with a small grin. "In Slytherin we always have a mask on, but I never need that around you three. Don't get me wrong, the girls are great," he said with a gesture to the five girls across the patio. "But this is us, four guys sharing our time and lives together. Even if we've only really known each other for barely a year now, it's been good times. Honestly, it's been rather enlightening. My cousins in Italy and I don't connect too well since they're all older or younger than me by a few years, and I never really appreciated any of my step-fathers, except for number four who didn't last long enough. To hang out with you lot has been... good."

As Neville nodded in agreement, Harry couldn't help but fill in the blanks of what they were all trying to say. He smiled at how they actually avoided saying it out loud but shrugged it off. Sometimes you didn't need to say something to know the sentiment behind what was going on. Without a word he picked up his butterbeer bottle again and raised it to the center. Three bottles quickly clinked against his as they shared a nod and threw back the rest of their drinks and called for refills from Topsy as he popped away with the empty bottles.

"So what shall we call our newly initiated band of misfits? The Four Musketeers?" Neville suggested as a title for the quartet with a grin after they received their refills.

"Only Blaise is pretty enough for that," Harry teased as he was nudged by the boy in question while they all laughed.

"Cheeky bugger," Blaise growled as he chuckled. "How about the New Marauders?"

"Cliché and unimaginative," Theo chipped in quickly, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll show you cliché and unimaginative," the Italian muttered as he nudged the boys foot with his own. "If it's so easy to come up with our own little group name, why don't you do it?"

"Because I-"

"Don't have the imagination either," Harry quipped, causing Neville to snort into his drink and do a spit take as Blaise laughed and Theo grumbled.

"Like you? What would you name us?" Theo finally countered after a few moments of quiet.

"I don't think we need a name," Harry replied with an easy shrug. "If we ever garner one, it'll be because we did something noteworthy enough to earn it."

"Yeah, like the Boy-Who-Lived," Blaise rattled off without missing a beat, a teasing grin upon his lips.

"I prefer a different title," Harry murmured quietly into his drink.

"Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black?" Theo asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, only gaining more curious looks from Neville and Blaise as they waited for his answer. " _Le Survivant._ "

Neville tilted his head in confusion, having not learned the language while Blaise nodded in understanding.

"The Survivor."

"It's fitting," Harry added quietly before he glanced over at the girls. "The Delacours called me that in the letter they sent when explaining how they would try and help someone of my infamy. I had seen it mentioned in books about the Blood War but it was the first time I ever saw it used in regards to me directly from another person. I rather liked it."

"Have you kept in touch with them?" Theo wondered aloud. "They are an influential family and it would be good for your international relations at least if you decide not to stay in Britain when you get older."

"And they have a daughter that makes a bikini look bloody fantastic," Neville muttered into his butterbeer."

Theo and Blaise choked on their drinks as Harry glared lightly at Neville. "You weren't supposed to reveal what the other pictures were."

" _Pictures_. As in, you have more than one?" Blaise discerned quickly. "Were they all of her in a bikini or were there others?!"

"Bollocks, I'm so sorry, Harry!" Neville slipped in, though the mischief in his eyes gave away the lie.

"You would want me to share them," Harry groused with a flicker of a grin.

"Hey, you teased the entire Gryffindor boys' dorm when they first arrived and you know Seamus and Ron would have taken them a number of times if you hadn't warded your belongings," Neville defended quickly. "I just figure the pain of knowing what they're missing should be spread around to the slytherin dorms."

"Rotten bastard," Harry chuckled before he sighed in defeat. "Fine, yes, there are more pictures of Fleur Delacour and others of her family. I think she wanted to either tempt me or desensitize me to the sight of her in various clothes. Doesn't matter though. It's not like I'll actually meet her until…" Harry paused as he looked across the way to the girls then to Amelia and the other adults as a bit of realization hit him. "The Triwizard Tournament."

"She'll be sixth year, won't she?" Blaise queried in sudden understanding of what Harry was getting at. Harry nodded and the Italian let out a long low whistle. "You're not planning on adding a third woman to your relationship are you?"

Harry blanched at the suggestion instantly, even if his eyes were drawn to the group of young women across the pool briefly to look upon their bikini clad forms. "No. I went through enough trouble getting together with Susan and Daphne. There's no way I would want to mess that up by actively pursuing anyone else, especially after barely even half a year. If I ever intended to bring anyone else into the relationship it would be after a full year with them at the very least and those two would know about it first and have every right to approve or disapprove, in my opinion at least."

"Smart man," Theo noted with a chuckle before he took a sip from his butterbeer. "Though I wonder about your reasoning for giving them the deciding vote."

"Because the person I bring into the relationship wouldn't just be dating me," Harry clarified quickly as he looked to the tallest of his three closest male friends his age. "They would be dating all of us with the expectation that they would be involved with everyone at some point or another. That's why they get deciding vote, they outnumber me," Harry finished with a light chuckle. "Besides, I want to make them happy."

"Lucky bastard," Blaise muttered, not for the first nor last time.

Across the pool, however, a similar conversation was about to play out.

"Susan, Daphne, color me curious," Nym began as her hair shifted to mimic Tracey's honey blonde as she adjusted in her seat next to the girl. "Would you ever consent to having a third or more women such as yourselves joining you in your relationship with Harry?"

"Probably not," Susan managed to say with a hint of defensiveness. "I rather like what we have now."

"It's not something I'd like to consider at the moment," Daphne responded a little more formally as she glanced over to her and Susan's beau. "We haven't even been with him an entire year yet."

"So there's a time limit?" Tonks teased them lightly. "One year before you let anyone take a shot at joining you?"

Daphne rolled her eyes as she picked up her butterbeer. "That's not exactly what I meant…"

"But?" Tracey pressed curiously. "Would you ever consider it?"

Susan shook her head, though this time her defensive stance seemed less stern and stoic and more emotional. "It's not that simple… We just got together with him a few months ago and to be with him for at least a year before anyone tried to push their way in would be nice, although I doubt we'll get that luxury."

"You already know it's not just either of us with Harry," Daphne pointed out to Nym, Tracey, Hannah, Hermione and the girls from the Gryffindor quidditch team that joined them. "We're all with one another."

Hannah's eyes widened a bit as she looked between them. "You mean he doesn't mind you two being bi and with one another when he's not around?"

"Why would he mind that? He's a boy! He probably gets off on the idea," Angelina dropped in with a mischievous grin.

"Harry isn't like that," Susan jumped in defensively once again. "Yes he's intrigued by it but it's not like he asks us to kiss or put on a show or anything. He's very understanding about it and he was the one to suggest that we're all in the relationship together to begin with."

"With some help, I'm sure," Daphne added pointedly as she looked to the metamorphmagus among them.

"Yeah, so he asked for some advice, but Harry was always insightful," Nym explained as her hair shifted into a calm pink color and shortened to a bob-cut. "He asked me if that's how this sort of thing worked and I said it might be best to follow his gut and make it a three-way relationship between everyone and not him in a relationship with the both of you separately. Give the credit where it's due."

"I know, and I thank you for that," Susan said instantly as she reached across and out a hand on Nym's knee briefly in thanks. "It made it a lot easier to share Harry with Daphne."

"And share each-other with him," Daphne chipped in more softly. "Although he has been more of the focus of our relationship I still feel like I can kiss and spend time with just Susan whenever I want."

Daphne gently kissed Susan's cheek and winked at her, whispering only so she could hear. "You'll get a real kiss later."

The redhead blushed lightly but shook her head in amusement at the intrigued and slightly amused looks of their friends. "We digress… Anyways, it wouldn't be just Harry that any other girl gets involved with if we let it happen. It would be all of us; a completely polyamorous relationship."

Nym raised her eyebrows as speculation rushed through her mind. She wasn't the only woman having tempting thoughts either. If the auror read it right, at least three other young women among them were interested, not to mention that littlest redhead of the Weasley family, though the metamorph doubted that particular redhead had a chance. Before Nym could ask a question, she was put to one first.

"You'd like a chance, wouldn't you?" Susan said more slowly as she watched the Auror. Nym, not usually one to hide her feelings, stopped her eyes from shifting green as she fought the inevitable blush of her cheeks. "That's why you're asking, isn't it? You're interested in him."

"It's hard for any woman close enough in age to him not to be," Nym admitted softly as she looked anywhere but at Harry. "He's a smart, magically powerful, handsome young man with a good sense of humor and a maturity beyond his years, despite some of his naivety here and there." The auror grimaced lightly as she looked into the silver and lavender pairs of eyes across from her. "I… hope that doesn't upset you. I wouldn't try anything without a blessing and I've been as careful as I could while here not to indulge in any ideas I might get."

"I thought there was something there but…" Susan trailed off as her gaze turned to Harry. He was someone she cared about, someone she cherished, someone she had damn near fought tooth and nail for until she had been given a chance not only to be with him, but with the cunning girl that stroked her spine gently to comfort her. Susan's gaze trained on Daphne and she could see the girl was thinking the same as she was.

"We don't hold it against you," Daphne declared, to which Susan agreed with a nod of her head. "But we're not comfortable letting anyone else close. You know it's barely been six months and a year…" The redhead and brunette shared a contemplative look before the slytherin sighed. "In a year we might feel more comfortable letting someone else in."

"But they would have to be friends with us first," Susan noted, to which Daphne agreed with an easy nod. "It would have to be someone we're all comfortable with, like one of you. I don't think any of us would be comfortable with someone completely outside our circle suddenly jumping into the mix without warning."

"And I'm sure Harry feels the same," Tracey chipped in as she glanced over to the boys, deep in conversation. Nym nodded easily as she leaned back in her seat, comfortable discussing with the girls and relieved this particular conversation wasn't upsetting them like she thought it possibly could. Tracey was of similar mind and watched all involved with a solemn smile as she continued her thoughts on Susan and Daphne's beau. "For all of his confidence Harry still has a lot of insecurities where family and loved ones are concerned. He has to get used to your relationship as well and he deserves it, you all do."

"Although that won't stop us from looking," Flora Carrow added with a small crooked grin. "He is rather handsome."

"Especially when he glistens with water," Hestia added with a light blush.

"You have no idea," Susan muttered with a blush as the other girls turned on her instantly.

"Spill," Daphne said immediately. "What did you see and why haven't you told me yet?"

"Because it just happened this morning," Susan stressed with a hiss as she looked around nervously before Nym put up a privacy ward. With a thankful look to the metamorph, Susan's blush only increased before she said in a soft whisper, "I went to wish him a happy birthday this morning and he had come out of the bathroom all wet from a shower… naked but for the towel he was using to dry his hair…"

The girls fell into light chuckles and salacious glances over at the teenage boy briefly before Nym asked what they were all thinking.

"How's his wand?"

Susan blushed only redder, her cheeks puffed out lightly before she answered. "Seeing it in person is a lot better than with mage sight glasses…"

"Yes, but how's his wand?" Tracey pressed curiously, eager for some news and gossip.

Susan turned her face to look at Daphne, a hungry expression slowly transforming her features. "It looked absolutely delicious."

A pleasant shiver ran down Daphne's spine as she thought of it and glanced over to Harry, more specifically the trunks he wore that hid him will enough in his current state. It wasn't like she hadn't felt his restrained girth during moments of passion before, but it was good to know they wouldn't want for anything physically in that department.

"Alright, now I am jealous of you," Tracey muttered into her drink. "But at least I've got Theo to keep me warm at night eventually… If we get that far."

"At least you've got a boyfriend," Nym grumbled around her own drink before downing the rest of it. "Hard to find anybody that doesn't want to take advantage of me and my abilities. One guy actually asked if I had a fucking real form, like I had some secret appearance of my basic anatomy just waiting to be shown to some hero thinking he would endear himself to me by asking about it. Bloody idiot doesn't know how metamorphmagi work."

"You're always in your true form though, aren't you? Or at least I think that's what you explained to us," Susan assumed briefly as a thoughtful mien crossed her features.

"Metamorphs have a residual self-image, something constructed by our minds based on what we know of our parents, age, sex, and preferences. It's how we see ourselves, what we believe in our heart and soul that we look like," the metamorph explained as she assumed said form, her hair in a dark purple bob-cut, her eyes pink and her breasts just slightly larger than moments before. "We come out of the womb with hair and eyes changing colors and even skin tone or features and limb lengths varying by the hour or day. To hear it, my dad almost dropped me when my hair changed blue and my eyes were bright orange when I finally opened them. We change so much, so often, and so naturally that there really isn't a base biological form. So we build our own self-image, a self-concept, and that's what we are naturally."

The metamorph grinned for a moment and looked across the way to her parents. "As you can see my breasts are a little bit larger than my mum's and my hips a little less full because I haven't had a kid and there are limits to my shifting ability. My body type is nearly the same as hers with some differences but not so much that it would make us seem unrelated. I have her jaw, lips and eyes; while I also possess my dad's nose, ears, eyebrows and strong shoulders. These are things I believed I'd have since I was a kid so it stuck with me and here I am. I can change anything about myself that I want, look however I want, but I'm still me and I'll always believe this is what I actually look like. Of course I can change quite a bit of my appearance at will to look like something or someone else which comes in handy during undercover operations, but this is my natural look."

"So have you ever used your ability to turn a guy on? Or girl?" Tracey wondered curiously.

"Plenty of times, sometimes whether I knew I was doing it or not," Nym answered with a casual shrug as she laid back, a smirk on her lips. "My ability is like an inborn instinct, sometimes it will respond of its own accord, make my breasts bigger, my lips fuller or my legs slightly longer. Of course it does act up and help when I'm horny as all hell and need a release. Haven't had a good partner in months but at least I know how to make my fingers fill me oh so god and snug."

"I think that's enough dirty talk now," Hermione suddenly snipped in, her face as red as ever. "I don't really think we need to know any more about what you get up to with your ability Dora."

"I could stand to hear a little more," Flora said with a grin.

"Same here. You've made me curious," Hestia added to her twin's statement.

"It is interesting, from a magical standpoint at least," Hannah said quickly when Hermione gaped at her.

Nym broke out into gales of laughter, her eyes shining with mirth as she looked to the other girls. With a glance toward what adults remained, the metamorph mentally shrugged at herself and accepted the consequences of what she was about to do. Before she could turn back to look at the girls she caught sight of Harry and a crooked grin crossed her lips.

"You should ask Harry. He's seen me go at it by myself."

Susan and Daphne instantly looked toward their boyfriend then to Nym. When he smile on the metamorph's face didn't dim, they began to wonder if it was a joke.

"When?" Daphne asked promptly.

"Your first year," Nym admitted rather confidently. "Christmas Hols. I stayed at Hogwarts to study but had gotten so frustrated I just needed a release. So I went to the prefects' bathroom and worked out my needs there…"

Susan covered her face, her blush increasing every moment as a similar scene played itself out in her mind of a time not just this past year. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

"That he saw Nym naked?" Daphne wondered as her gaze shot from the redhead to the spunky metamorph. "I can believe it a little. I mean it's not like he would have ever told anyone, he's not like that."

"No it's not that! He-" Susan cut herself off instantly, her cheeks as red as could be as she glanced from Nym to Harry. Ever observant, the auror put things together and instantly leaned forward.

"He caught you, didn't he?!" Nym accused instantly, a wide grin on her lips. "He did the same thing to you, didn't he?!"

"No!" Susan nearly shrieked as all of the girls pushed in closer to hear her better. "No he didn't catch me pleasuring myself but he almost did!"

"When was this?" Daphne asked curiously.

"The day we first met Fluffy. He found the prefects bathroom while I was trying to get thoughts of him out of my head after helping professor Sprout," the redhead admitted as quickly as she could, hoping to move on as quickly as possible. "I had just finished when he walked into the showers… I think. He seemed frozen to the spot before I really registered he was seeing me naked after I finished cleaning myself when I finished."

"We could always ask him how much he saw," Nym teased lightly as the mortification practically rolled off of Susan. Tracey cackled along with the metamorph as Daphne shook her head.

"I'll just have to arrange to give him a good look and get one in return soon then," the brunette teased with a grin. "After all, can't let you two get a good look at each-other without me getting one."

"You and Susan see each-other naked all of the time when you're over," Tracey pointed out, smirking all the while. "But then again, I suppose giving Harry a _peek_ would be rather exciting for you…"

Susan groaned at the pun while Daphne rolled her eyes, her chinks flushed pink while Tracey, Nym and the Carrows laughed. Hannah and Hermione shook their heads, quickly engaging in a different conversation altogether.

When everyone least expected it, however, a roaring fire burst to life a small ways away from the party. Panic and defense almost answered the event until a single shimmering bolt flew into the air only to explode in a shower of sparks, dancing into numerous shapes among the stars. The Weasley twins laughter echoed around them all as the clatter of dishes was heard from the buffet table where the cutlery and dishes had come to life. Harry was the first to cheer as the next firework went up to display the twins' long-practiced talents as the pair began to sing a song of blunting knives so very familiar to his well-read mind.

An Unexpected Party would live on in Harry's memory for as long as he lived.


	24. Chapter 24: The World Cup

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Not only did this story cross 3,000 followers but it also crossed 1,000 reviews since I posted the last chapter. I'm absolutely astonished. As I've probably said before, I never thought this story would amount to much besides my own personal project to prove I could write and finish an entire story/project that I've been working on that I myself would enjoy. That so many of you enjoy it and leave encouragement and questions is truly amazing. I will _try_ to have a few extra chapters up soon but don't count on anything too quickly. Thank you so much, all of you.

2\. I'll tell you now that there are 5ish chapters left of summer before we get to Hogwarts again, which I accelerate toward the Goblet in about 2-3 chapters. Don't worry, I'll do my best to get through summer quickly since I'm as eager to return to Hogwarts and its many adventurous events as anyone else.

3\. Please leave reviews! I like to be able to respond to questions, favorite moments, and thoughts for how things might be tweaked to be better or maybe a little more unique. Giving your perspective of events and guesses at what might happen is also fun to see. It all helps out in the long run so please help me out a little if you have the time.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: The World Cup**

If the whirls of colors that sped around the group and their portkey hadn't been bad enough for Harry, the rough landing of tumbling to the ground in a wreck of humanity certainly made sure he despised this particular form of travel. With his face stuffed in someone's armpit and another person's knee resting not so gently against his crotch the boy groaned as he tried to move. Unfortunately that seemed to be a signal for everyone else as they pressed together at awkward angles and only made his discomfort worse.

"Whoever has their knee in my crotch, stop moving!" Harry croaked as he pushed someone's armpit away from him and tried to shift away from the offending jumble of limbs he was stuck in.

"Sorry!" Hermione called out as she shifted to the side, away from his more sensitive areas and into, perhaps, an even greater tangle of limbs.

"Harry, get off my foot!" Susan squeaked as Harry set his hand on something and began to try and push his way out of the jumble of bodies.

"Bugger! Sorry, Sue!" the wizard said before he finally managed to roll away from the maze of bodies and separate himself from the group. "Whoever thought up portkeys did a shit job at coming up with the landings!"

Off to the side of the pile of squirming teens, Amelia, Bill, Isabella and Nym were chuckling, their smiles wide as they watched in amusement at the predicament their young friends and relatives had ended up in. One by one the teens managed to extricate themselves until Harry finally helped Neville and Blaise out of the pile. The girls were quick to glare daggers at Nym and Bill for laughing at them while dusting themselves off.

"Oh, I needed that," Amelia chimed with a wide grin as she cleaned her glasses with no little mirth. "I can't say I'm sorry but you lot should get used to portkeys if you want to travel internationally or as a group."

"Mental note; don't stand next to Neville next time," Blaise chimed as he dusted himself off and helped Hermione gather up her travel bag.

"Sorry! I'm naturally clumsy mate. Portkeys just make it worse," Neville apologized quickly as he picked up Hannah's and his bags from the ground.

"Why does magical travel just absolutely hate me?" Harry sighed as he made sure he still had his satchel on and gave Susan and Daphne a once over to make sure they were alright and had everything. "First I tumble out of floos before figuring them out, barely at that, then I get tossed around by portkeys; what's next?"

"Apparition feels like you're being sucked through a tube and most people not only splinch themselves but throw up the first time or two," Bill noted casually as he secured the tent bag he carried over his shoulder a bit more.

"Sounds like a bloody riot, remind me again why we don't just take brooms everywhere? At least brooms like me for the most part, you know, when I'm not being jinxed by a possessed professor or attacked by dementors," Harry grumped a bit as everyone around him laughed.

"Flying brooms on your own or in a flight of others often leads to breaks in the statute of secrecy. Not many people can maintain concentration on two disillusionment charms, one for them and the other for the broom, while also flying that broom across country or international borders. Besides that, however, portkeys are instantaneous travel and don't require any focus or magic on the part of the user… Only the skill not to fall in a jumbled mess," Amelia answered him with a smile as she counted everyone quickly. "That's all of you."

"Bones Party, ten o'clock," a wizard with a dark brown beard and hair in a brown long coat, plaid shirt, black trousers and hiking boots announced as he moved forward. "Good to see you, Madame Director. You've got quite the party here. I'm surprised you actually managed to get the day off."

"Hardly, Dawlish. I'm still working today. I just so happen to be leading from the front as soon as I get this lot settled at our campsite for the duration of the match," Amelia explained in a more commanding tone of voice that Harry associated with her acting as Director of the DMLE. "How has security been handled the past two days?"

"Not as tight as we would've liked, but not entirely bad either. Crouch actually had some semblance of how you would want things done, though he didn't do everything right," the Auror explained as he looked to the camp a short ways away. "Ten thousand magicals all in one place are bound to show off and England alone doesn't have enough Aurors, Hit Wizards, and other Law Enforcement Officers to cover the entire country and the campground all at once according to the standard of law you've held us to with all of the visiting foreigners. Visiting officials are set up in the more secure section of camp, as requested so they don't have to worry about breaking any laws, and off-duty law enforcement and ministry officials are spread throughout the entire campground just to be on the safe side. But that's the good news."

"What's the bad news, John?" Nym asked on instinct before shrinking back from Amelia. "Right, sorry, this is your job, not mine."

"And you won't ever reach my position if you keep that up," Amelia chided lightly, to whih Nym shrugged easily before the commanding redhead turned back to Dawlish. "The bad news?"

"The Irish and Bulgarians are wearing their pride on their sleeves, tents, and anything else they own for the most part," Dawlish reported automatically to her as he took an at ease stance. "The muggle campground managers and local Rangers have been visited by Obliviators ten times an hour since six a.m. and that's without any incidents of accidental magic, feuding, or celebrating going on."

John Dawlish, a veteran auror not quite of Senior status, though close, looked to his younger pink-haired colleague curiously. "You got the day off, rookie? I figured we'd have you managing one of the entry points today."

"Protection detail," Nym answered breezily with a wide gesture to the assembled group of teenagers. "So many heirs to old families in one spot, it seemed necessary. I was requested for the position given my familiarity with the families involved."

Dawlish gave the group a once over, almost impressed at the number of Heirs to Most Ancient and Noble Houses present among the group and raised an eyebrow when he spotted Harry. With a thoughtful nod he turned his gaze back to his boss awaiting further instructions. Amelia fumed silently as she looked out over the campground. If she had been fully in charge of security she would have worked with visiting nations to supply a proportionate ratio of law enforcement to help manage it. Instead, the Minister had left organization to Bagman and Crouch and she only had oversight after the fact to keep any blunders from getting worse. Bill quietly set a hand in hers to calm her down and the Head of the DMLE deflated somewhat as she gave him a thankful smile to him before she addressed the on-duty Auror again.

"Dawlish, request that St. Mungo's send out a squad of healers to check out the muggles. If it helps have our muggle friends sedated or keep them out of the way and replace them with some of our more mundane capable Aurors that can manage the entry points. If you can't find any on duty, I give you and Shacklebolt leave to offer double pay to anyone willing to come in and help for the next 48 hours. I want patrol reports every half hour and someone better find Ludo and Barty for me before I get my hands on them myself."

Watching Amelia in action sent a wave of pride through Harry, not to mention a bit of a cold shiver down his spine as he watched her get angry and hand out commands with all of the ease of lifting a piece of paper. He knew for a fact she had definitely fulfilled her role when she earned the position as the Head of the DMLE. As soon as Dawlish registered the orders and sent out a Patronus to Kingsley, Amelia ushered the group of teens toward the campground Dawlish had given her a map to.

"Bill, isn't your family here somewhere?" Daphne asked as she and Susan stepped up beside Harry, who trailed just behind the tallest redhead as they trudged their way north.

"Yeah, dad and the rest of the family are on this side of camp, just a half mile or so away from where we'll set up," he explained as he looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "Dad got me a ticket and I decided I'd meet up with the family at the top box. Ron decided to bring Seamus and Dean since Harry and Hermione got their tickets through Amelia and Isabella respectively."

"For which, thank you, Isabella," Hermione said quickly. "Inviting me along was a surprise and I'm glad I could come."

"Anytime dear. Blaise wouldn't hear of leaving you out of an experience like this, and I'm sure Harry wouldn't either," the Italian woman responded to confirming grins from both boys. "It's the least I could do. Besides, you shouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this. Despite our half of the group not being in the top box we'll be meeting plenty of the world's elite in the box beneath it."

"I'm glad everyone could make it as well," Amelia began as Hermione gave Isa a brief hug. "The revels tonight, whoever wins, will be worthwhile to see, not to mention the aforementioned match. I may not take a huge interest in quidditch but professional teams put on the best shows. That Bagman gave me tickets in the Top Box as compensation for letting him and Barty handle the basic security concerns was a rather welcome concession."

"Thank you auntie," Daphne and Susan sounded together as they each gave her a quick hug, which she quickly returned.

"You're welcome, and don't say I never do anything nice for you either, Daphne," the Bones matriarch teased as she tugged on a strand of the girl's hair lightly. "Your father took some convincing but I'm glad to have you with us."

"I still can't believe you gave up a trip to China," Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

"I know it's hard to believe but I've been there before, and daddy would have been there for business as much as he would have been there for vacation," the dark-haired beauty said as she held Harry's hand tightly. "I would have been bored half of the time and missing you the rest of it."

"On the upside, Daphne gets to stay with us for the next few weeks," Susan said with a smile as she took Harry's other hand. "We don't have to miss anyone this way."

Harry couldn't help but let a wide grin cross his features. It was true, he had been able to spend most of his time with both of his girlfriends the past few days and would continue to do so for some time. Part of him was envious of the possible trip to China but it paled in comparison to the side of him that enjoyed every minute of time they spent together the past two days as they got ready for the World Cup. "I'm just glad we're all here together. We get to watch the World Cup and enjoy as much of the summer together as we can."

"Almost all together," Blaise corrected softly as he walked next to his mother and Nym. "Theo, Neville and I were able to get tickets in the box just below you. Bringing Hannah, Hermione and Tracey along was the most we could manage with all of our families chipping in a little. These tickets aren't cheap and I'm just glad our parents let us come together instead of as a bunch of separate families."

"You're welcome," Isabella chimed with a wink as she wrapped an arm around her son.

"Here we are," Bill said once they finally arrived at a flat spot beneath a tall tree. With practiced ease the curse breaker set the tent-bag down pulled out the bundle that was their living arrangements. "Alright, stand back so I can get this open."

Harry watched intrigued as Bill set up the tent and Nym put up another one that belonged to Isabella nearby. With a touch of their wands the two magicals let their magic free and the tents sprung to life. A magic of their own had the tents popping off of the ground before setting themselves up, staked deep and held tight to the ground securely as the pair of tents stood tall and proud before the assembled group. Harry's mouth curled into a smile of wonder before a confused expression took over.

"Hold on, I don't think there's enough room for everyone," Harry pointed out with a gesture to everyone. Hermione seemed to have spotted the problem too, as she gnawed concernedly at her lip. "Where's everyone supposed to sleep?"

"Harry, you might want to take a look in the tent first before you say anything else," Susan advised as she stepped up to the one Bill stood next to and slipped in with ease. Daphne followed her with a smirk and Hannah and Neville eased into it right before Amelia walked in behind them. All the while Harry watched them before Isabella and Nym walked into the other tent with Theo, Tracey and Blaise. Outside the tents, Harry and Hermione stood confused until she went to Blaise's tent and Harry finally had Bill let him in.

As soon as he saw the inside of the tent, Harry froze. He had expected it to be a simple tent meant for camping but instead found something he could hardly believe. A fully furnished den with an open doorway leading to a kitchen met his eyes. A hallway at the far end of the tent led to what he could only assume were rooms while another open doorway displayed a fully functional and luxurious bathroom.

One look was all it took as Harry's mouth parted slightly in shock before he bolted outside and looked around to see the tent just as it had been moments before. Instantly his investigative instinct took over and he circled the tent, looking for some sort of sign he was wrong about the size of the living space before he noticed Hermione doing the same with the other tent. They shared a brief look of shocked wonder before each stuck their heads back into the tents, then out again as they examined the outside once more, just to be absolutely sure. Hermione grinned and muttered something before Harry stepped back fully into the tent, an expression of awe on his face.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Is it?" Amelia chimed with some jovial sarcasm as she glanced from Harry to the rest of the tent and its occupants, all of whom wore matching smirks to hers. "I didn't notice."

"I love it when they say that," Bill mused with a laugh as he pat Harry on the back. "Muggle-born and raised are always surprised by this their first time in a magical tent."

"But, how?!" Harry blurted as he looked around the inside of the tent. "I mean this isn't- this shouldn't be possible!"

"Says the boy carrying something that does the exact same thing, but on a smaller scale," Bill pointed out as he snapped the strap of Harry's satchel against the teen's chest.

"Wait, hold on, so this is one of those undetectable expansion charms, or something?" Harry asked as he finally locked eyes with the curse breaker and tore his gaze away from the magically expanded living space.

"In a manner of speaking," the only Weasley in attendance explained. "Think of it more like Diagon Alley or Platform 9 and 3/4's. You know where they are, that they shouldn't fit in those places, but they do anyways. This tent, every wizarding tent, is a sort of pocket dimension after a fashion. Complex runes and wards are worked into the fabric of the tent to create an expanded living space inside it, much like the runes that make your scholar's satchel possible. It's fairly difficult to achieve and you won't have the expertise with runes to manage one on your own until sixth year at the absolute earliest, and even then probably only on items like your satchel until your seventh year when something like this is studied and explored more thoroughly.

"Even with that experience, people spend their entire lives on expanding, reworking, and improving the rune schemes for tents like this," Bill continued in a rather interested tone. "People's careers are sometimes built on not only working to enlarge living spaces likes this but to create more ideas and better possibilities for places like Diagon Alley. If our world can't fit in the muggle one, then we start adding bits they won't ever know about with expanded spaces like this. I have a tent much like this one when I go curse breaking abroad but Amelia's is much bigger, as we can see."

Harry nodded in understanding as he looked around, thoroughly impressed by the accomplishments of the wizarding world.

"I love magic."

"Now that is something I like hearing," Amelia said as she kissed his head. "Take care of everyone for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Harry responded instantly as he looked her in the eye. "I'll even try to keep Bill out of trouble."

"Nym needs it more, go watch her," Bill argued easily, a smile on his face.

"She's got Isa watching her, I think she's safe for now," Harry assured him with a laugh before he turned back to a smiling Amelia. "But so you know, I'm definitely thinking of buying my own tent. If I'd had something like this I would've run away from them ages ago… Not that I'll run away or anything but I'd like to have something, someplace like this, handy. It seems like it could be a hell of a useful tool to have. Maybe I can even take it to Hogwarts so we have someplace private to go when the other schools arrive."

Amelia chuckled at that. "You'll figure out a way to get it past the professors, I'm sure. They don't usually allow students to have magical tents unless they're experimenting on them for runes in their NEWT years, though it's more of a tradition than an actual rule that you shouldn't have a tent at Hogwarts before then. In fact I don't think the staff could stop you from having one even if they tried," the Head of the DMLE teased before her badge glowed yellow. Amelia quickly took it off and looked at the message upon it to confirm what it meant before she put it back on her belt. "Time for me to go. Someone found Bagman and Crouch speaking with Arthur Weasley and I intend to give those two a piece of my mind before I get to some proper work. I'll see you all soon, hopefully."

With a round of goodbyes from the tent's occupants, Amelia left. In the wake of her departure, the teens decided now was as good a time as any to visit the vendors before the game. Bill, Nym and Isabella could hardly disagree when they all gathered together and followed along behind the excited teens, each taking a moment to look over the merchandise for themselves as they went. It was little surprise that all of the teens favored Ireland, being close neighbors to the country did have a bit of influence, though each bought a scarf from both sides as mementos of the occasion.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as each of them hid the opposing teams scarf near the sections of camp where one nation was mostly settled. The Bulgarians actually cheered when they saw Harry wearing a scarf before he was whisked away by Daphne and Susan to wolf whistles among the younger campers of the Bulgaria supporters. Ireland, however, was equally exuberant when they saw him supporting them. They went so far as to begin cheering, chanting, and even starting a few drinking songs about their impending victory as the teens rushed to get through…

Though they didn't leave without getting a keg of Guinness in the process, which Bill and Nym quickly confiscated from the teens.

"So we get the alcohol but we're never going to get a single sip of it are we?" Blaise teased as he watched the pair of adults finagle the keg into Bill's scholar's satchel.

"Guinness is to be appreciated by more refined palates," Bill answered with a wide smirk. "Not squandered on teenagers looking to experiment with booze."

"And it's to be drank by men that don't want their lover to hex them for letting their underage children drink," Isabella noted with a smug grin.

"That too," Bill admitted freely to laughter from every teen.

"I could take that off your hands," Nym suggested with a grin. "Dad would mightily appreciate some true Irish Guinness. Plus if I carried it you wouldn't be held responsible if, say, the kids snuck a mug or two to enjoy later on."

"Do you really think Amy will care who gave it to them?" the redhead asked skeptically, his eyebrows raised cynically.

"Good point," the metamorph decreed before she turned to the teens. "No joy you lot! Adults get the goods."

After some minor booing and a few purposely missed coloring charms from the adults, the teens herded their way back through the camp ever closer to their starting point. As they made their way down the row the group crossed paths with a very particular group of redheads that definitely weren't Irish, well except for two of their guests. Mr. Weasley was by the fire, his hands whirling over the cook fire in an attempt to keep from burning anything while the rest of the Weasley family, Seamus, his mother, and Dean looked on attentively with a bit of concern.

"Oi, Charles!" Bill practically shouted on approach. "Why don't you control the fire for dad? Or is it only dragons you can tame with those meat-hooks of yours."

The second oldest Weasley son spun about, intent on hexing the sibling he thought had called him his full name before he saw Bill. With a laugh the pair quickly reunited, hugging tightly before the pair separated with large grins on their faces.

"Well I would, _William_ , if dad would let me instead of wanting to do things the proper muggle way," the dragon tamer said with a grin. "It's damn good to see you. Why weren't you at the Burrow? I was expecting to find you there waiting for me when I got in two days ago."

"I was with the Boneses," Bill said instantly as he nodded to the pack of teens.

Susan smiled softly and waved, as did Harry and the others. The rest of the Weasleys quickly looked to their eldest brother then the assembled party before offering their own greetings.

"Ohhh the Boneses is it?" Charlie teased as Bill rolled his eyes. "You must be getting serious about Amelia."

"Now don't start, Charles," Bill answered quickly. "At least I can hold onto a relationship."

"Aint that the truth," Nym butted in.

Charlie put on a fake, wounded look to his brother and grimaced when he noticed Nym was there. He quickly turned his gaze away from the metamorph and focused on his eldest brother. "I'm a free spirit, William. I don't need to go tying myself down now, especially when there are dragons to be taking care of."

"Harrykins! Good to see you mate!" Fred said as he whisked his way toward the green-eyed wizard, distracting the teens from the rest of Bill and Charlie's conversation. "Have fun with the portkey?"

"About as much fun as I did with the floo the first time," the teen drawled to laughter among the entire group. "At least I didn't break anything upon landing. That would have been embarrassing."

"Hey, why does Bill get to call you your full name and we don't, _Charles_?" George chipped in with a mischievous grin.

"Because he's older, smarter, and more handsome than you ugly louts," the dragon tamer chimed right back to fake wounded expressions from the twins and some grumping from Ron and Ginny as Dean and Seamus laughed.

Harry's gaze turned to Mr. Weasley and the young wizard sighed at the struggling man before he slipped forward to sit next to Arthur. With a single wave of his hand the fire simmered down with a pulse of magic and the teen quickly took to rolling the sausages on the pan to fry them a little more evenly before he pulled them and the pan out of the fire. With a quick flip he dumped them on the prepared plate and set the pan aside before he grabbed a few nearby twigs just long enough to be useful and held them up.

"Sharpen the end with a pocket knife, douse the tips in a cap of alcohol, burn in the fire for five seconds, then they're good to put the sausages on and cook," Harry explained to the assembled group as he sharpened the ends with Mr. Weasley's knife and held them out to the man. "Best way to roast a sausage over a fire. If you have any marshmallows, roast them and put them on a graham cracker with a bit of chocolate to make an easy dessert."

Every Weasley in attendance blinked curiously at what they had just seen, save for Bill. Harry, so used to his cooking talents being known and unquestioned among his closer friends, smiled sheepishly before he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, it was something I picked up as a kid when I bought some sausages for myself and had to find a way to cook them without going inside the house. I figured it wouldn't hurt to share the trick," Harry began before he turned to Mr. Weasley and bowed his head. "Sorry for taking over but I thought you could use the help, Mr. Weasley."

"No, no! Don't be sorry Harry," the Weasley patriarch said quickly as he shook Harry's hand. "I have to admit I'm not a very good cook but I can get by with magic. Without it, well, you saw how badly burned dinner was about to get." The pair chuckled lightly, along with everyone else before Mr. Weasley let go of Harry's hand. "It's good to see you again and please call me Arthur. You earned the right to call me by my name back in your second year when you saved Ginny."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, I'll try," Harry said sheepishly before he nodded directly to Seamus and Dean in greeting, who were smirking at him as if in on some big joke. Harry was distracted, however, when he saw a thin metal rod jut out beside him as the third oldest Weasley in attendance smirked at him.

"I learned that little trick with sausages and s'mores at the Dragon Reserve myself. This little conjuration trick came in handy a lot," Charlie said before he stepped up and appraised the young teen. "Harry Potter, huh? Nice to meet you finally. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope," Harry joked with a look to Bill, and the rest of the Weasleys. Bill held a firm smile, as did the twins and even Ginny, though Harry thought the girl's expression was more for his benefit and to try and charm him than anything. Ron hid a sour look behind a cough before he began to speak with Seamus and Dean about the match.

Charlie's smile seemed to twitch for a moment before he shook his head and chuckled. The man offered his hand and Harry quickly shook it before Charlie continued. "I've heard more good than bad but the jury's still out. I like to make judgments for myself. I do have to thank you for saving Ginny though. I could hardly believe it when Bill showed me pictures of what you killed to make sure she lived. A 150 meter basilisk at 14 years old? You're alright in my book for that alone."

"It was nothing, really," Harry headed off quickly, clearly uncomfortable with where the talk was going. "The basilisk wasn't in its right mind and I had a phoenix with me."

"But you did pull the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and used it to slay the beast!" Charlie argued for him with a light smile. "Risking your life for a friend's little sister? Not many would do that, especially because it was a basilisk you had to face. You're a true Gryffindor at heart and you saved my Little Red, that's more than anyone could have asked of you."

"You don't know the half of it," Harry answered almost sadly before he observed the scars Charlie possessed on his arms and what little harry could see of his upper chest. "You lead a rough life, working with dragons," the teen pointed out with a gesture to the aforementioned marks. "Earned quite a few of those I'll wager."

"The way I hear it what I've got has nothing on you," Charlie joked before he stopped himself and grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it, really," Harry insisted in a brief, but stone hard tone before he managed a smile. His closest friends tensed and watched before they relaxed as Susan and Daphne stepped up beside him. "It's got to be fun working with dragons."

"Like you wouldn't believe. We're even planning…" The third oldest redhead caught himself and shook his head. "Well, something more fun than usual. Sorry, even my work has its secrets. Though I kinda envy all of you. You're going to have a hell of a school year. I almost wish they'd let a bloke like you enter, Harry, what with the accomplishments I hear you've made I'm sure you'd put on a hell of a show."

"I think that's quite enough talk about that," Percy fussed as he slapped his brother on the arm. "They aren't supposed to know and Harry definitely won't be getting involved."

"You got that right," Harry muttered to Arthur, who chuckled as he realized the other group of teens knew, based upon their knowing grins. The Weasleys, however, instantly leaped on the chance to start begging for information. With a shake of his head, Harry looked to Bill and the man nodded, taking the hint they should make their exit while they could. "It was good seeing you all again! We'll meet you at the Top Box tonight!"

"Figures you would be at the Top Box too," Ron grumbled just within range of Harry's hearing. The famous teen pretended not to hear and smiled at his old friend as the redhead did the same. "Yeah, take care mate! Thanks for saving dinner!"

Harry offered a light grin at that before he turned away with the rest of his group, though a part of him ached lightly with every step he took. Ron had been a good friend but even after everything they had been through the two hadn't talked much at school since Harry rejected the Weasleys offer. In fact, Harry couldn't remember the last time the two had talked civilly until now. The boy certainly seemed happy, but there was still a wound in the redhead that hadn't healed, a wound Harry couldn't help him with since he had his own scars to keep mending.

"You alright?" Bill asked as they fell behind the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I just... Well, part of me still misses Ron, though I know we can't go back to the friendship we had. My rejection of your family's offer hurt him too much and he and I barely talked at school after that," Harry explained as they walked along. "Another part of me just keeps saying to push forward and appreciate what I do have."

"Wise is the one that remembers but keeps moving forward," Bill said softly as he looked back toward his family's tent before looking to Harry. "An old Egyptian curse breaker told me that when I first went down there on assignment. We had a german with us, Lloyd Wagner. It was his first big break mission and he wanted to prove himself. We got to know one another fairly well during the whole break but eventually the wards got him, trapped his magic and tore it from him so violently it killed him. I was a wreck until old Ahmed gave me a good talking to. Good man-"

"Good advice," Harry completed for the man beside him with the barest hint of a smile. "I guess that's all we can do sometimes: Keep moving forward."

"Exactly. There's nothing wrong with that either," Bill pressed on as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Now, how about some grub? I want to taste some more home cooking from you so I can tell mum you're a better cook than her."

"Oh don't get me into a competition with her," Harry groaned. "I can already hear the howlers challenging me to some cook-off or some such thing if I do cook better food in your opinion."

Bill laughed as he guided Harry along the trail back to the tent, both of them glad to have kept the mood light as they prepared for dinner. Everyone joined them in the Bones Tent and Harry quickly appropriated help from a few among the group to help make the stew as he focused on baking some rolls. He found it rather fun, teaching everyone how to cut the vegetables and meat and add them in as they finished. Everyone asked questions on just how this might be useful when Hermione said it would help them with potions. Harry, meanwhile, insisted he wasn't going to cook for them forever and they needed to learn it for themselves.

"It's a good skill to have. Even if you're not a great cook, being able to cook something good enough to eat is more than enough when you're hungry and alone."

Despite the possible undertones of the statement, the teens quickly accepted his advice and helped as best they could. Amelia got back just in time for dinner, a little flustered with the fires she'd had to put out over the course of the day but was otherwise satisfied with a job well done as she rectified the mistakes of her colleagues. As soon as everybody finished their dinner it was time for the game and nobody wanted to be left behind. Everybody was ready in an instant and they all left among the early crowds. Harry coiled his scarves around eachother, supporting both teams equally as he tied the ends off and followed along with Nym in the rear of the group.

The entire group was alive with speculation about the upcoming match as they walked. Even as they trudged up the seemingly infinite stairs to their respective boxes they laughed and made commentary about who would win and who would score first. Eventually Amelia, Bill, Harry, Susan, Daphne and Nym continued up to the top box as Blaise, Tracey, Theo, Neville, Hannah, Hermione and Isabella found theirs.

As soon as Harry walked into the top box he could practically feel the expense put into preparing this place for politics as much as the comfort of enjoying a game of Quidditch. The walls were covered in posters of each teams' accomplishments and a mural was along the back wall displaying a famous quidditch match, or so Harry guessed. A buffet table was set along the walls to either side of the box and Harry's eyes bulged as he noticed the food and drinks they offered freely. The view afforded them from their balcony was spectacular, easily displaying the entire field of play for the match.

"And let the games begin," Amelia muttered as she led them into the room and got them some butterbeer from a bowl of ice that instantly replaced the bottles with more. As she handed them off, the Bones Matriarch looked to each of them in turn. "I don't think I need to remind any of you to be careful with what you say. Everyone here is the cream of the crop as far as politics is concerned and deals are broken here as easily as they are made."

"You mean I can't swear, auntie?" Daphne asked with an air of too much innocence to be anything but mischievous. "Darn, and I was so hoping to tell Harry I wanted to see his-"

"Daphne!"

"Wronski feint again," the teen seemingly corrected after Amelia barked at her. The pair shared a wide, matching pair of knowing grins for a moment as Amelia gave a long suffering sigh and a shake of her head while Susan and Nym were caught in a fit of giggles at the sight.

"You are a terrible influence on me," Susan said to Daphne as the teens sat down together at a table in the back while Amelia went to speak with some officials she knew from other countries. "Whatever will I do to escape this corrupting influence in my life?"

"Kiss me more often so she runs away jealously," Harry whispered before Susan kicked him lightly in shin. "Hey now, that's not very nice!"

"Then stop being such a terrible tease," Susan jibed at him before she winked when Nym took a deep drink of her butterbeer as she joined the teens.

"I'd never run away jealously," Daphne said with a smirk and a challenge. "I'd just kiss you more often myself, and maybe try to get her alone in her bedroom more often.

"Oh the scandals, I can imagine them now," Nym chipped in as the teens laughed.

Nym, however, didn't join in the laughter as easily and seemed distracted by something across the room and Harry's gaze followed hers. They watched as the Weasleys arrived and properly embraced Bill as they began to speak far more enthusiastically than they had down in the camp. Susan and Daphne could see some sadness enter their boyfriend and quickly took Harry's free hand in their own to cheer him up as they talked of who would win.

When the Malfoys entered, however, Harry quickly stood up and approached them.

"Lady Malfoy!" he greeted the blonde woman with ease, as he had practiced with Andromeda, Amelia, Poppy and Minerva countless times before. Gracefully he stepped up to the woman and plucked her delicate hand from her side and kissed it like a gentleman before standing straight backed and proud once again. "It is truly an honor to meet you in person finally. Your sister has so many great stories about you."

Narcissa, the perfect picture of high society beauty smiled brightly at him. It was a smile both sincere and curious as she appraised his demeanor. Despite his more casual clothing, a white button up shirt, dark jeans and growing hair roughly around his jaw, compared to her ivory v-neck blouse, black skirt and immaculately artistic bun, the woman couldn't help but curtsy appropriately in approval of his countenance as she greeted him.

"Heir Potter, a pleasure to finally meet you," she responded in kind. "I do hope the stories you've heard of me have been in a better light than some I have heard of you."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the slight jab on her part. According to his lessons this was how the game was played among possibly rival houses. Lucius and Draco seemed ready to jump in but the most subtle of gestures from narcissi ushered them away. The pair greeted some important official nearby while the blonde woman examined Harry with a cunning, quiet gaze. Harry, of course, wasn't to be put off-guard.

"Nothing but good things, I promise. Andi visits regularly and she speaks fondly of you over tea with honey and cream." The very mention of such an old habits brought a stunned, but equally bright smile to Narcissa's face as Harry spoke. "She misses you, though she doesn't say it often. Perhaps one day you might join us?"

"One day, perhaps," the pale woman offered noncommittally. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your lovely family chats. Andromeda was cast out of the Black family after all and I wouldn't want to bring up old wounds."

"You wouldn't be intruding," Harry continued quickly as he casually changed the hands that held his butterbeer. His right hand clearly displayed the rings of his positions as Heir to the Potter and Black families. In an instant an expression of understanding fell upon the woman's face as she realized just who she was talking to. What understanding was there seemed to shimmer with wonder before she realized who had named him heir as a smile set itself upon her lips. "When I'm able to take the Lordship I'll invite Andi and her family back into the House. I hope you find that an agreeable course to take?"

"Of course!" Narcissa agreed quickly as she smoothed out the top of her skirt as a force of habit and glanced to her family who seemed to be keeping an even closer eye on her as her expressions changed so quickly. "I would love to see the family reunited once again. I didn't realize an heir had been chosen. I was disallowed to see Sirius' will by the man himself in his own will. I'm told it was a very private affair and he left everything to his heir, though I didn't know who that was until now. I had suspected Andromeda but I see I was wrong."

"Sirius designated me heir when he escaped Azkaban and further affirmed it in his will. I was happy to accept it, given that I am of distant relation to you all through my grandmother. It is a great honor, and I will do my best to honor Sirius and Dorea as best I can," Harry answered as he glanced to the now silently fuming pair of Malfoy men as they expected Narcissa to cut her encounter short and found her still with a thorn in their sides. "I must also apologize for any poor stories you might have heard about me. Schoolyard rivalries, misunderstandings and a lack of knowledge that I was denied the chance to learn until recently did not likely present me in the kindest light."

"Of course, I'm sure the man who will one day lead the House of Black back to its former glory will right the wrongs of the past," assured the youngest of the famed three Black sisters.

"As my Grandmother would have seen it raised, so will I," Harry said softly to her. A momentary widening of Narcissa's eyes was all Harry got for his quiet effort before she offered a sincere smile to him. He knew exactly why she smiled, she had learned from Dorea for a brief time before she was married to Lucius and the memories were likely fond if nothing else. "Well if you'll beg my pardon, I have some young heiresses I should be attending to."

"Certainly," Narcissa obliged him politely as he bowed and she curtsied in response. "Do enjoy the match, and take great care treating such young ladies with respect."

With a bow of his head in acceptance, Harry quickly walked back to his table with a smirk as Nym looked somewhat aghast at what she had just seen. Daphne and Susan quickly congratulated him on a job well done with a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't help but blush slightly at the attention before the auror spoke.

"You just changed her entire opinion of you in less than three minutes," she breathed in wonder. "And it looks like she's none too happy with her son if that's any indication."

As Nym nodded her head toward the scene, Harry couldn't help but appreciate the sight of Draco shrinking from his mother's quiet tirade. Only when Lucius interfered did she give pause and shifted her countenance to appear more pleasant toward the businessmen and politicians in the box. Harry chuckled to himself at the sight. Already it was a good night and at least a first impressions had been changed. How many other impressions might he make this evening? The teens fell into quiet chatter with Nym for a few more moments until Harry heard Fudge speaking to Amelia behind him.

"Please tell me you speak Bulgarian," the minister pleaded quietly. "I've been trying to speak with their ambassador all day but this phrase book isn't helping much and I haven't learned a great deal of the language yet. The ambassador is joining us and the French ambassador will be with him. I'd ask Barty for help but nobody has seen him since before supper."

"I'm sorry minister but no, I don't speak Bulgarian," Amelia admitted as she watched said ambassadors enter. "I can help you with French, German, Italian, Spanish and a bit of Japanese thanks to my contacts abroad, but not Bulgarian."

Harry let Amelia's conversation fade into the back of his mind as he took note of two men that entered the box with subtle airs of importance. Instantly Harry could tell who they were by the way they carried themselves, not to mention the small symbols indicating their respective positions in their ministries upon their jackets. Harry studied them intently, looking to learn everything he could as he observed the pair of men standing near the entrance of the Top Box.

The Bulgarian, a very tall and broad man with blonde hair, seemed hard and unapproachable at first glance. He was dressed with precision, his fur scarf draped about his neck casually even if it was as much a status symbol as it was to keep warm. If Harry had to wager, that fur was from a Cerberus and their fur wasn't easy to come by. He was muscular and strong, an auror before he entered politics most likely, and an accomplished one to say the least in order to reach his current position. One look at the twinkling in his eyes, however, told Harry he knew exactly what Fudge was saying. The man had decided to play a game and seemed to be coming out on top in more ways than one.

Harry's gaze turned toward the French Ambassador and although he had made the title and name association before, he couldn't help but take a breath in realization. Sebastian Delacour, French Ambassador to England stood as tall and proud as he ever had in the pictures the family had sent to Harry. The Frenchman was quite handsome, his chestnut hair down to his jaw and parted handsomely to display a pair of striking heterochromatic eyes, one a vivid green, the other an ocean blue. He was trim and fit, an athlete's body with the mind of a cunning politician. If Harry remembered right, Sebastian had also been in the dueling circuit before seeking more political roles in society.

The French ambassador whispered something and the Bulagarian seemed to chuckle in response before they made their final approach. Harry could clearly hear Fudge allow a moment of panic to take control. Amelia, of course, steadied the man as quickly as she could, though Harry doubted the man was completely ready to try and speak with a man who, to Fudge's knowledge, didn't speak English. Although he was new to politics in general, Harry knew his opportune moment to act was at hand if he was to prepare for his own future someday. Fame would never leave him alone, and it was better to have a few allies abroad rather than none at all.

" _Pardon me, sir,_ " Harry spoke in French as he stood up from his seat and moved toward the pair of ambassadors. Their gazes, once trained so completely on Fudge, shifted to him with some surprise that a teenager would be approaching them. Harry, however, maintained a pleasant smile as he looked upon the Frenchman. " _You wouldn't happen to be Sebastian Delacour, would you?_ "

Behind him Harry could hear Daphne and Susan;s conversation slow to a sudden halt as Daphne and Susan gasped, realizing he had spoken a different language to a man that they had heard him speak of on a few rare occasions the past year. Nym set her drink down with a little more force than she was used to and fumbled her drink, though quickly corrected her mistake as she tried to show that nothing was out of the ordinary. He heard Amelia shift and thought he heard her cough to hide her amusement and shock while the French Ambassador raised a curious brow.

" _I am indeed, Sebastian Delacour,_ " the man said easily as he appraised Harry. " _Might I ask who you are, young man?_ "

" _Oh of course! Sorry, you probably don't recognize me now that I've been fully healed,_ " Harry commented lightly as he extended his hand confidently. " _It's nice to finally meet you in person, sir. I'm Harry Potter._ "

Sebastian froze on the spot and his gaze instantly shot to Harry's forehead for confirmation. When that was done, Harry spotted the man look him up and down in amazement before realization truly struck him.

" _By magic you really are…_ " Sebastian barely breathed as he slowly took in Harry's form once again. " _I daresay you've grown since I last saw pictures of you, Mr. Potter, and into a far more handsome young man than I suspected you might be someday._ "

" _Please, call me Harry. We were very nearly family after all,_ " the teen replied with ease. " _And I appreciate the compliment. I much prefer how I look now to how I did then. Healing magic can do amazing things for those that need it._ "

" _I would say so,_ " the man said almost jovially as he quickly shook Harry's nearly-forgotten hand. " _I never thought I would meet you in person but I'm glad I did…_ " A slight clearing of the throat brought Sebastian out of his focus on Harry and he quickly turned his attention to the Bulgarian. " _Please forgive me, allow me to make introductions. Harry Potter meet Andrei Borisev, Bulgarian Ambassador to Britain._ "

" _It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir,_ " Harry said in German suddenly. More than one pair of eyes widened and the Bulgarian suddenly began to laugh. Nym quickly spit up some of her drink and gaped at him as Susan and Daphne's jaws dropped as they watched their boyfriend reveal yet another of his many secrets. Around him Harry could tell the reactions were mostly of astonishment, though he could clearly hear Bill stuffing his knuckle in his mouth to keep from laughing as Amelia watched with quiet pride. Harry, answered the Bulgarian ambassador's laughter with a smirk and waited for the man to catch his breath as they shook hands.

" _You know your languages! I am impressed!_ " Andrei responded in German boisterously with a large grin. " _You are lucky I understand German or that might have been embarrassing for you. I appreciate the attempt to switch to a language I might be more comfortable with. However, French will do just fine young man. It is very much a pleasure to be meeting you so unexpectedly._ "

" _And you as well, sir,_ " Harry answered easily back in French as he looked between the pair of Ambassadors. " _It's an honor to meet men of such high standing from abroad. Especially a man that might have adopted me were circumstances different._ "

" _Ahh, flattery! A politicians bread and butter,_ " Andrei teased as the twinkle in his eye brightened. " _You're in the right place I think, Mr. Potter. Did you, perhaps, intercept us to save your Minister from my little game?_ "

" _Not really, but I'll take credit for it if you let me._ " Andrei burst out in even more boisterous laughter and Sebastian chuckled next to the man at Harry's response. " _I actually just hoped to test my languages on you, and to speak with Sebastian of course,_ " Harry explained as he smiled at the Frenchman who was slightly taller than him. " _I've never had the opportunity to speak the other languages I know with others before and I thought, perhaps, now would be a good time._ "

" _Apparently you were right,_ " Sebastian declared with a brief, subtle gesture around the room. " _You have impeccable timing, Harry. You have impressed and shocked many with your clever silver tongue. Although one has to wonder why those close to you didn't know of such a skill before now. How and when did you learn? Most people only learn one foreign language by any age and here you are with two at your disposal already. You never told me you spoke French in our letters last November._ "

" _I taught myself,_ " Harry admitted somewhat sheepishly as his gaze roamed the room briefly.

Charlie and Arthur looked impressed while the twins were laughing as if it was all some big prank, which it partly was. Ron looked somewhat upset and was speaking quickly with Seamus and Dean while Ginny seemed close to melting as all her focus, much to Dean's jealous glances, was focused upon Harry and the way he spoke. Bill and Amelia, Harry saw in a mirror's reflection, were nodding with amused approval while his adopted guardian was preparing to join him as Minister Fudge stood flabbergasted next to her. Narcissa, the green-eyed teen noticed, smirked behind her hand as her husband and son fumed quietly next to her at the sight of Harry holding the attention of two very important diplomats with such ease. Harry blushed lightly, however, when he noticed Susan's gaze laid so intensely on his lips and Daphne and Nym's attention focused solely on him.

" _I was... quite solitary for a long time before rejoining the magical world a few years ago,_ " Harry explained briefly with a small smile. " _I had an urge to learn of the world around me, especially when I wished so much to travel to places so far away. I had hoped to travel to both France and Germany after I finished schooling and it only became more important when I discovered, or rather rediscovered, the magical world. Learning the languages helped pass the time I had to myself when I was with my… muggle relatives. No-one ever knew because no-one ever asked if I knew any other languages. Curse Breaker William Weasley, a family friend, found out last summer when he helped me catalogue my trunk and make sure I had all of the books I needed for Ancient Runes and my school courses in general. He was the only one that knew until now._ "

" _You have chosen some beautiful countries to visit someday, Mr. Potter,_ " the Bulgarian admitted in accented French. " _I have been to both many times in recent months. As you can imagine, continental Europe keeps in closer contact with each-other since World War II and I travel often as part of my position as one of my country's Ambassadors. Our department sends me to many countries to keep relations more tightly under control. I must say your French and German are impressive for being self-taught,_ " the man continued as he thanked a passing waitress for the two scotches she brought himself and Sebastian. " _So what was this about you nearly being adopted by good Sebastian, here? I knew you were, how they say, on the market as it were but never looked too deeply into it considering the distance and likelihood that you would remain in Britain. I hope the reason for such a change was not too serious?_ "

" _My family and I offered Harry a place with us,_ " Sebastian explained easily when Harry seemed to hesitate. " _We exchanged letters, pictures and the like but Harry chose to remain in England. I regret not taking you in, actually. I should have been better able to compromise with you and your schooling choice, considering it was already going to be such a big change and you wouldn't want to have to change schools on top of it._ "

" _I appreciated the offer either way, Sebastian,_ " Harry began more easily as he regained what footing he felt he had lost at the reminder of his past. " _I'm sure you would have been a spectacular family to me, especially Fleur. She gave a few more pictures than anyone else._ " Sebastian shook his head and chuckled, though he easily caught the somewhat suggestive tone Harry offered before the teen pressed forward. " _As for the reason behind my adoption, some things are better left unsaid. I'm much happier with my new family now,_ " Harry answered quickly, his eyes hardening as he tried to smile politely to deflect the question.

" _Very true,_ " Ambassador Delacour agreed sadly with a shake of his head. " _I can understand your desire to hide the real reason, when what you have been given since then is so beautiful,_ " he finished with a smile as he looked to Amelia as she stepped forward, a smile on her face as she put an arm around Harry and offered a hand to the ambassadors.

" _You flatter me, Sebastian,_ " she said as he kissed her hand and Andrei repeated the gesture in turn. " _No wonder your wife sticks around when you have such a silver tongue. How are the girls?_ "

The group chuckled lightly and Harry felt the tension of coming close to even more mentions of the Dursleys vanish. The strength Amelia gave him with just her presence was enough as he stood beside her to speak with the ambassadors. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist in thanks and the Head of the DMLE's smile brightened in response to his thankful, comforting grip.

" _My family is well, though they were called to attend a conclave this week, so I am here alone. Gabrielle did not want to go to the conclave but when the clans are called to meet, all veela, young or old, must attend. Fleur has not stopped training for the upcoming event since she learned of it, of course. Her ambition will take her far, I think. Gabrielle will be attending the event as well, but only as part of the delegation or as part of the side competitions. Apolline and I will be in the ambassador's residence here in Britain for the duration so we can at least stay close to all of our family,_ " Jean-Sebastian said proudly as he looked from Amelia to Harry and back again. " _You fit well together as mother and son. I would ask to know more about how it happened but what I see before me is enough to know you are happy as a family._ "

" _I'm glad to hear that everyone is doing well. And thank you, that's kind of you to say. We are very happy to be a family,_ " Amelia said as Susan, Daphne and Nym finally joined them. " _This is my niece, Susan, and family friends, Daphne Greengrass and Auror Tonks who refuses to go by her first name._ "

" _She lets us call her Nym or Dora,_ " Daphne chimed impishly while the auror nudged the young woman. " _But I suppose we'll give her a little break tonight._ "

Pleasantries went around quickly and before Harry knew it they were all discussing the upcoming match. Fudge, Harry noted, continued to stand flabbergasted to the side before he was approached by Lucius Malfoy. Bill spoke with his father, both red-haired men smiling and laughing as they discussed who knew what. Eventually Ludo Bagman arrived and announced that the game was about to start.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Harry," Andrei said in accented English as they shook hands. "I must tell Viktor to look you up someday soon. Perhaps put your seeking skills to the test in a match against the best!"

"Thank you, sir!" Harry said, a little stunned at the possibility of playing against an internationally renowned seeker. "I look forward to hearing from you again someday."

As soon as he parted from Andrei, Sebastian caught his hand in a firm, but kind grip. "It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Harry, and an even greater one to finally meet you in person. Keep working on your French, you may need it sooner than you think."

"I know that, sir," Harry said with a knowing grin. "Amelia doesn't keep secrets when it comes to anything that might affect Susan or myself. She's a far better aunt than the one I left behind."

"I see, that is good to hear," the Frenchman responded with a wide smile. "Perhaps, then, I should tell Fleur and Gabrielle to find a certain friendly face when they arrive?"

"You could or perhaps it could be our little secret, sir?" Harry recommended as he glanced to his assembling party nearby. "I'm sure they are rarely surprised at school, and I like to make my own first impressions. Besides, they could use a little surprise now and then, no? Let them learn I speak French and look so differently on their own."

"Of course, I suppose the intelligent, entertaining young man I met will have to go nameless," Sebastian finished with a chuckle. "Enjoy the match and the rest of your summer, Harry. I look forward to meeting you again."

"And you as well, sir."

As soon as Harry took his seat between Susan and Daphne the pair of girls instantly turned to ask him questions.

"You didn't tell us you spoke French!" Susan pressed immediately.

"You never asked," Harry stated simply as Daphne swat his arm gently. "Stop that! Is this really such a big secret? So I speak French and German, I didn't even know if I was doing well with my personal studies until now," he admitted, and the girls eased up appropriately. "Besides, now we can talk without anyone knowing what we're saying if we like."

"True enough, although we'll have to be careful. Anyone might know the language," Daphne suggested before she eyed him thoughtfully. "Why did you decide to learn it?"

"Well I was honestly interested. I'd like to visit France and Germany myself someday so it's not out of the question to learn the languages." Harry summarized with a shrug. "It's just another of the skills I learned while with _them_. They taught me how to cook and look after a house, Mrs. Figg I say taught me more about the piano and pet care, and I taught myself things like survival, how to read and play cards, how to pull a con and some languages like French and German. It just happened along the way. I didn't really think it was important to note until we got around to when it would be useful."

Susan and Daphne quickly took Harry's hands in their own as Nym set her hand on his knee from Susan's other side before leaning back. Bill arrived shortly with snacks and drinks from the buffet for them and sat between Daphne and Amelia after everyone was settled in with their chosen fare. The pair of adults had heard every word, and everyone around Harry understood why he never revealed anything. It was just another skill, another ability he had gained over time, something he may or may not ever use again, something from a dark time he preferred not to remember.

"And here are the Bulgarian mascots!"

Harry looked out over the stadium as Bagman announced their arrival and looked on in confusion. Women? No, not just women, Harry realized almost instantly. A tug somewhere deep inside Harry, a tug similar and different to feelings he had felt before pulled at him. His eyes roamed the fine curves of the women that flew past the top box on their brooms and thoughts he often had suddenly centered around the women flying around.

Lust, hormonal want and desire flooded the teen as he watched the breasts of one particularly busty cheerleader, mascot, whatever, come to a stop. He imagined them bouncing as he took her to bed, as he proved he was more man than any other in the stadium before it all felt wrong. Something didn't feel right and as quickly as he had nearly been ensnared Harry turned his head and away, smashes his eyes closed and took a breath as he slowly began to regain himself. Thoughts of the women out over the pitch were replaced with images of Susan and Daphne though Harry constantly he felt his mind beg him to give into lust for the seemingly supernatural women. In mere moments the thoughts affected him even less as he looked over to Bill who had resisted similarly, though in a much more composed fashion than himself.

"Veela," Amelia said interestedly as she looked at the women before her gaze turned back to Harry and Bill. A bright smile lit up her features and she couldn't help but speak proudly. "It seems they're not good enough for our boys, though, are they?"

Nym, Daphne and Susan glanced to Harry and Bill with some slight astonishment. They knew what veela were, of course, but to see not just Bill but Harry resist them so soon aftr his first encounter with a large group was a bit of a shock. Pleased grins came over the girls as they appreciated Harry's struggle that they themselves felt on a far lesser scale.

"Alright, I get that veela are women," Harry said as he continued to resist the urge to stare at the provocative clothing and cleavage the veela had on display as he looked over to Amelia. "But they don't seem like, well, normal women."

"They're not. At least, not in the sense you're thinking," Amelia began with a sigh of relief when she noted the reactions of Susan, Daphne and Nym as they tried to keep Harry grounded. Her gaze turned back to Harry, proud that he had the presence of mind and will in order to resist the charms of such women in mass numbers. "Veela are a special sort of women, Harry. They have the natural and magical ability to charm anyone that could be attracted to them with ease. They're unfortunately considered half-breeds or magical creatures in many parts of the world. I'm sad to say Britain is one of them, but they are people, just like you and I and women just like any other despite their enhanced beauty and magical allure."

"Centaurs, Mermaids, Acromantula, Goblins, House Elves, and now Veela; I can name at least half a dozen races that should be treated with more respect than they get now," Harry grumbled as he resisted the urge to look up the skirts of the nearest veela flying overhead as she gave her broom what essentially amounted to a lap-dance. "They're people, simple as that. I wouldn't mind knowing more about them, though.

"Veela are akin to the Sirens of greek mythology and the Valkyrie from northern legends. In fact, both legends came from them originally," Sebastian continued to explain for Amelia from just to Harry's left and a row behind him, completely at ease as he watched the field of women, if a little cold in the looks he gave the veela. "They are witches, just like the fine ladies around us, but they were supposedly both blessed and cursed ages ago by magic with extreme beauty and power over those attracted to them, man or woman alike, with their physical and magical lures. They also have a very potent ability to wield fire. Their tempers can be short or long depending on the person, but they never forget a slight. It's best not to anger them or you may end up facing the wrath of their more avian side. I learned that first hand."

"Bad experience?" Bill asked curiously from next to Amelia as the veela regrouped and began to sing and dance over the center of the pitch.

"Quite the contrary. My wife Apolline is one and I have two daughters with her, both of whom are veela themselves," the ambassador answered with a large smile as his eyes brightened at the thought of his family. "I'm going to get a rant about this when I next see my wife. Not all veela are fond of selling themselves as symbols of sex and status, though they all appreciate both sex and high status themselves."

"Sounds dangerous to get involved with them, then," Harry noted as he leaned back in his chair and breathed deep the scents of honey and chocolate from Susan and Daphne respectively. "They almost sound as dangerous as these two."

"Good answer," the two girls said together with a laugh as they leaned back in their seats and watched the performance a bit more objectively.

Harry, meanwhile, constantly fought to remain in control as he watched the women dance. As much as being near his chosen ladies helped, the pull of the veela, their siren song called to him more than it did his bisexual girlfriends and friend until they left the field and gave way to the leprechauns. Harry could hardly enjoy the sight of the diminutive creatures and their antics as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The teen closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his focus and what felt like all of his self-control until he felt a gentle pat on his back.

A look to his right, just past Daphne, showed Bill's subtle smile and an encouraging wink for the effort and success they had both had. As Harry continued to watch the eldest Weasley son, he realized he hadn't been alone in being affected so deeply, despite resisting the allure. Only after a few more moments did Bill feel comfortable enough to relax again and Harry took comfort in that as he watched the teams speed from their locker rooms and prepare to play.

The moment the balls were released Harry realized just how out of his league they really were. The chasers of Ireland, even those of Bulgaria, played on a level Harry had never seen, let alone imagined. Lynch, forming the fourth chaser in the Irish offensive as Harry had against Ravenclaw, played the part flawlessly until he fell for Krum's perfect wronski feint. Hary analyzed every bit of both seeker's tactics and strategies in an effort to garner just a bit of quiet advice from them.

When the war between mascots finally broke out as Ireland increased their lead by over a hundred, Harry couldn't help but watch with intrigue. The leprachauns tossed gold and bolts of light at the veela while the Bulgarian Mascots, more like cheerleaders in Harry's opinion, returned the gesture with fireballs. The disgruntled sigh from Sebastian at the sight told harry the man had enough experience to be wary of the form no matter which veela was in it. Harry wondered briefly how his own fire would compare to that of the veela before a passing Bulgarian offensive rushed right by the top box.

The match was most certainly one sided and Harry regretted, just for a moment, that he hadn't made any bets on it. However he did note that his prediction, and that of the twins, was becoming more and more likely. Despite taking a bludger to the face Viktor Krum pursued the snitch with dogged ferocity and a falcon's immutable grace. Harry had to admire the young international seeker as he flew about the stadium. Not a single movement was wasted, even when he was just killing time until he realized his team would never catch up. When Krum caught the snitch Harry couldn't help but stand up and applaud him for such great effort and showmanship.

"Why did he do that?" Susan asked as she watched Krum join his team in dignified silence. "His team could have caught up."

"Ireland was too good, Krum knew his team couldn't keep up with the Irish chasers so he ended it on his terms. Better a loss by ten points than by a hundred," Harry informed her as he leaned back in his seat after such an intense finish to the match. Both teams were headed toward the Top Box for the award ceremony and Harry couldn't help but sigh as he whispered to himself.

"Just like it's better to take a punch than it is to take a belting."

Harry never saw it but the eyes of seven others trained on him as he spoke what he thought had been lost in the noise of Irish anthems. Amelia and Bill hardened at hearing it, each watching him as he found respect for his fellow seeker by relating it to his own life experiences. Their hearts went out to him but they knew he would come to terms with it all one day, or so they hoped. Susan, Daphne and Nym, however, bit their lips in worry as they watched him, remembering just how much he had been through and still needed to cope with.

Narcissa, who had sat behind him, had barely caught it. But as she heard the words and thought over just how they were spoken, she knew it to be true. What she felt even she wasn't sure, but despite any victory she might have experienced having gained such information she recognized that it was never meant for anyone's ears but Harry's. Quietly she banished it from any thought of use and only thought it gave the boy that would be the Lord of House Black more to him than met the eye.

Sebastian, however, couldn't help but react to the news. Harry Potter had been abused?! He had suspected it as a remote possibility in the past of course but had never put much merit by the suggestion. He had followed the news in the daily prophet, as vague as it had been, but never suspected the muggles of having abused the boy, only being unable to care for him as should be done by a magical family. To hear such an honest statement spoken by the teen about himself horrified the ambassador. But as he watched the teen move away with his adopted family, Sebastian could see the residual tension, the careful glances around the room to keep an eye on possible threats.

His measure of the teen wizard rose a few notches. Only when Amelia caught his gaze did the ambassador realize he had been caught hearing what Harry had said. With a low nod to the woman as their gazes locked, he silently promised never to reveal such a secret as he made his way about the room and greeted other politicians for the beginnings of after parties. The award Ceremony was surprisingly quick and the Bulgarian team left just as quickly to maintain their sense of pride instead of joining in the revels of their opponents' supporters.

Harry, however, instantly entered into talks with his friends about how the match went. Hermione, however, instantly went into speculation about the veela when they all joined up again on their way down the stairs of the stadium. Harry would have laughed at his male friends' reactions to the seemingly irresistible women if he hadn't felt their allure himself. Each of the boys had stared longingly at the veela until jostled be the nearest unaffected person, and Harry knew the only reason he had been able to regain control was because of his history controlling his impulses around his relatives.

The teens stayed up late discussing the veela and the match when they got back to the tent, often switching between talk of the sport and the veritable war that had evolved beneath it as time passed them by. Eventually they cheered when they thought they heard the Irish celebrating with fireworks in the distance. Only the sudden red glow of Amelia's badge and the beginning sounds of distant screaming woke them up to a harsh reality as she read the message on the back. Instantly the teens prepared their wands before Amelia held up her hand.

"No, you're not going to help," she cut them off instantly as she stood in the center of the den. "This is for my department to handle."

"But Aunt Amy we can-"

"No, Harry. These aren't just rowdy celebrating Irishmen or angry Bulgarians getting out of hand. There are Death Eaters out there," she growled at Harry as she stared into his eyes. The deadly seriousness of this moment began to sink in and the head of the DMLE saw it spread throughout the room. "You need to get into the forest, head back to the stadium. Stick together and don't lose sight of one another. Isa, William, you're with the teens."

"And me?" Nym asked as she stood near the entrance to the tent, her gaze trying to discern any possible threats nearby as she awaited orders.

"Time for a little hunting. Bring them in alive."

"Is that an order?" Nym asked with an almost feral grin as she finally turned her gaze from the slit in the tent's entrance and looked to Amelia.

"Want them to suffer more than Sirius did?" the Head of the DMLE asked as she held her own wand at the ready.

"Oh, god yes," the metamorph responded as her hair changed to a sinister shadowy black.

"Good, you and I will cover the entrance until the teens are out. When they turn toward the forest we'll continue providing cover until they're clear. Once they're gone you and I head for the screams and make trouble for the bastards wreaking havoc out there," Amelia ordered before she turned back to the teens. "You understand what you need to do? Head into the forest and don't get separated." A round of nods were relayed back to her, even from Harry as they bunched up and picked their partners for what might be a long trek into the woods.

"Isa, William?" Amelia prompted quickly.

"They're safe with us," Isabella promised as she took up the rearguard of the group.

In a moment that seemed to last forever, Bill quickly stepped up to Amelia and pulled her into a desperate kiss. The room froze in shock for a moment, rarely having witnessed that sort of intimacy between the red headed pair, before the two parted, their eyes locked as tightly as their lips had been moments ago.

"You better come back," Bill whispered to her.

"It's a promise," she said before she looked to the teens, especially Susan and Harry. "To all of you." Amelia turned back to Bill. "Take care of them."

"I will."

"Harry?" Amelia asked as soon as she got Bill's answer. Her starlit gaze shifted from the bright blue of Bill's gaze to the vivid jade of Harry's as she searched for an answer.

"Count on it. They won't get past the Shield of House Black."

The woman smiled softly and behind her Nym mirrored it. The young man knew what was at stake and had made both of them proud with just a few simple words. The young officer and the Head of the DMLE quickly gathered themselves at the entryway as everyone prepared for the run ahead of them. Grim determination swept through the room as each teen and adult had their course set firmly in their minds and their wands in hand.

In an instant Nym flung the entryway open, the flap landing with a thud lost in the ruckus of the screaming midnight terror. Sheilds were erected by both women as they cleared the area. While the chaos and fire hadn't reached them, farther away was a different story. The night was lit with a growing blaze and a pale light dominated the sky as muggles were juggled and contorted with magic so everyone could see.

"Go!"

Without hesitation the group of teens followed Bill, looking back only to see that Amelia and Nym had the hard job of saving lives from fires and spells as levitating bodies spun about morbidly in the air. Quicker than Harry thought possible the group made it into the woods. How fast they moved he wasn't sure but all the while he kept track of his friends, moving from the front to the back again and again as he was able to keep easy pace with them, being the most fit and accustomed to running among them.

It wasn't long before they reached a clearing that Bill quickly stopped them at. When the screams no longer pierced the night and the group felt they were alone they settled down and tried to take a breath as they gathered themselves for what might be a long wait. Harry, however, only breathed faster as images of a broken Amelia and Nym were conjured in his mind as he looked around the clearing they found themselves in.

"Everyone alright?" Bill asked as he circled the clearing carefully, investigating for possible threats.

"Out of breath," Neville panted out. "And a little sore."

"A couple scratches," Theo said as he rubbed the back of his hand. "Damn trees and bushes were whipping against us there for a bit."

"We're fine, Bill," Tracey spoke for the girls as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Just a little cold. I should have worn a thicker shirt instead of putting on a show for you boys."

The tension ebbed away from them slightly at the blonde's joke and everyone couldn't help but thank Tracey silently for it. Isa even managed a small chuckle as she checked the perimeter with Bill.

"Well a round of hot chocolate and warm blankets for all of us is in order when we get back to the tents then," Bill chimed, trying to keep the mood light as he kept an eye out for any threats.

The teens chuckled at that but Harry couldn't help but feel something was off. It was quiet here, too quiet. They hadn't gone as deep into the forest as other and without doubt they should have encountered someone else by this point. His gaze observed the clearing before he looked outside it and used his senses honed from years of surviving with abusive relatives to help perceive any possible dangers. In an instant he felt something was off. There were no birds squawking, no panicked screams rattling their eardrums, no rustle of leaves through the wind around the clearing, nothing but the breathing and shuffle of the recuperating group of wizards and witches as they waited for an all clear signal. Wisps of magic slowly rolled away from Harry's wand, the gentle silver glow casting light all around him as he observed his surroundings the way he had taught himself for years.

"Bill…" Harry nearly whispered.

"What?" the cursebreaker answered worriedly.

"Do you hear that?"

The group stilled at Harry's question and Bill cursed instantly. The blue glow of his dragon fang earring sensor activating was enough for Harry to curse himself for not remembering his glasses. Beside him, Susan and Daphne also cursed their forgetfulness as they held their wands at the ready. Bill's quiet murmuring was all anyone heard before they heard him swear once again.

"We've been caught in a trap ward. Thankfully this one is rather straightforward and not too hard to break, but it can be dangerous. Once you're inside you can't get out unless you break the ward, or the one who set it releases it or dies," Bill explained so everyone would understand what was going on. "The reason it's dangerous is because you can't hear anyone approaching from outside it and breaking it sets off an alarm of some sort. Gringotts uses this sort of ward to capture people in their vaults from time to time. The trouble is I can't identify the exact spell they used as an alert, which itself could also harm us in some way, so it's better to stay put for now."

On alert and ready for danger, the teens kept their wands up and formed a circle in the center of the clearing. Bill and Isa continued to patrol around them, each waiting for what seemed like an inevitable attack. Each of the teens stayed close together, all of them trying to comfort each-other with brief touches to know they weren't alone. Everything seemed clear until spell fire lit up the forest beside Bill. Although they couldn't hear what spells were being cast, the light show was a daunting one at the least. Each of them recognized the killing curse for exactly what it was as sickly green splashed against trees and set them ablaze.

"Those fucking mongrels!" A man in a trench-coat roared as he dove into the clearing. With the grace of a seasoned fighter the man rolled to his feet and spun about with a shield extended from the tip of his wand toward the flashing spells that crashed into the ward. A long cut ran along his cheekbone and his shoulder was singed from the effects of a blasting curse. A large sliver of wood stuck out from the wound that caught everyone's attention until the man spoke again.

"These scum of the earth, traitorous cowards are actually out for blood!" the man roared as he yanked the chunk of wood from his shoulder and cauterized the wound with a growl. Only when he noticed the nearly dozen wands pointed his way did his eyes widen in surprise. He glanced them all over briefly before he offered a dark grin. "Oh, hello! I'm sorry for interrupting but I've been a bit busy myself this evening. I've got vermin chasing me in a game of cat and mouse that have been trying to kill me for a good hour now. Would you mind helping a fellow out?"

It was all anyone could do not to ask him what he meant before five robed figures rushed into the clearing. The surprise of the six Death Eaters could only be seen in their sudden stops near the egde of the clearing before raging spell fire roared all around them. Every spell was aimed to incapacitate the death eaters but they quickly shielded, their own blasting hexes nearing the mass of teens at the center. Harry, unwilling to let his friends come to harm, swept his wand in front of him in a wide arc and let his magic work. On instinct the magic spun itself into a shield and flared bright as it deflected each spell. The ricocheted bolts of energy flew into the sky and the ward around them sounded like thunder five times in quick succession as Bill, Isa and the unknown wizard counter attacked.

The brief shock of being attacked wore off quickly for the teens. As soon as they found an opening they rushed in, each looking to help one of the adults while they still could. Blaise instantly went to his mother's side, their familiarity with one another working to their advantage as Hermione joined them to confront their death eater. Tracey and Theo hurried toward Bill to keep two Death eaters from overwhelming him. When the death eaters realized they were outnumbered, one quickly turned on the unknown man that had entered the clearing first.

Hannah and Neville drew another Death eater away from the adults while Susan Harry and Daphne took on the last of the group who was trying to flank their friends. Spells were flung about with wild abandon by the Death Eaters while the defenders quickly grouped up, shielding one another and striking with as much force as they possibly could to end the fight quickly. When a Death Eater tried controlling the ground, Harry quickly halted the attempt with a storm of magic as he slammed the ground flat and fired a bolt through the woman's hip.

Susan and Daphne at his side quickly fell into a rhythm of providing shields for all three of them, firing when it wasn't their turn to defend the others as they advanced on their sudden prey. Without regard for the life of a murderer, Daphne threw a blasting curse to the ground right in front of the female death eater they fought. Her screech rang through the clearing but was quickly silenced by a storm of spells from Susan and Daphne as she was stunned and bound. The trio quickly cast another set of binding spells and managed to sealed the woman to the ground, her head the only thing uncovered to allow her to live a while longer in her captured state.

It was in their moment of victory, however, that it was stolen from them. A gut-wrenching scream echoed across the clearing as Hannah and Neville were tossed off of their feet, a blating curse having narrowly missed them only to hit the ground. Flung away from the fight the two were just about to be struck down before Susan, Daphne and Harry rushed in. The Death Eater Neville and Hannah fought shouted thanks to the spare death eater fighting the unknown man with his partner before they tried to end the teens once and for all.

Unwilling to lose their friends, Susan and Daphne shielded them from another blasting curse while Harry fired off a counter attack. Having turned the tide back in their favor briefly, the trio again settled into a rhythm before two screams reached their ears. Fire consumed one of the death eaters in an instant before the unknown traveler fell to the ground screaming, his wand flung aside by hands reaching for aid as he was taken down by a cruciatus curse. None of the teens had ever seen it before but they didn't have time to look, not when spells continued to head their way as they fought the Death Eaters.

Harry, however, felt something in him snap at the sight. He knew that scream of pain, had lived it in his own way, and he wasn't going to let anyone else suffer through it while he could do something about it. With a flick of his wrist the teen conjured a ball of flame and hurled it toward the Death Eater he, Susan and Daphne had been fighting. It was just enough of a distraction for him to run toward their unlikely ally and start casting spell after spell at his assailant.

The now victoriously laughing Death Eater ended the cruciatus curse and roared his spells at Harry with renewed fury and vigor as he dodged and weaved around the teen's spells. Harry, however, refused to dodge and quickly shielded against every attack. When a spell came that he knew his shield couldn't catch, Harry quickly thrust his wand directly into the spells' center and sent it careening back toward its creator. Unfortunately two blasting curses sped by Harry and the answering screams of his friends finally broke the floodgates inside the teen.

With wide eyes, the death Eater leaped away from the reversed attack and found himself shielding again and again from the furious teenager. Righteous fury had filled Harry the moment Neville was flung away. Now that even more of his friends were possibly hurt he wanted to end this, wanted to destroy everything and everyone that might hurt them. There was nothing left to stop him from acting on his instincts as Harry twisted and thrust his wand about with precision, each bolt of magic and spell he cast even faster and stronger than the last. One after another he spun his bolts of magic and cast them, again and again he let his magic coil and burst, causing thunderous bangs each time they hit the ward behind the cornered Death Eater as he attempted to escape until they held up a shield as their final hope.

Harry coiled his magic taught, drew it into a bolt of energy and spun it about with such force he thought it might destroy itself before he even let lose his furious rage. With a single thrust the bolt sailed through the air with a crack. Whatever shield the Death Eater had held up wasn't enough. The bolt of silver passed right through the shield and exploded into the body of the notorious terrorist. Flesh, blood and bones crashed against the shield, painted it in a specular shimmering red as organs fell from the new hole in the man's chest, sullying the ground with cursed blood as the Death Eater let out a hiccupping gasp that might have been a plea for mercy that no-one could understand.

The sight of the gaping hole in the Death Eater's chest was only matched by the sound of the gasps around Harry as the man fell backward and slid slowly down the ward, his blood, bones, and what was left of the organs Harry had destroyed trailed him to the ground were outlined in shimmering magic as it polled around him. The green-eyed teen trembled, his wand trained at the open maw of gore and bone he had created as the image burned itself in his mind.

He had killed. Again and again Harry tried to say it was just like Quirrell or Tom and the Basilisk when he knew it wasn't. It hadn't been self-defense this time. Sure he had been defending others but he had _wanted_ this man to die. He had wanted to reap unholy vengeance on the bastard for harming his friends and he had claimed it in full. The Death Eater had hurt his friends, tortured another man with an unforgivable, and Harry had given him no reprieve.

"Harry?"

Isa's almost uncertain voice was all the trigger he needed as Harry unsteadily rocked on his heels before kneeling, his wand still trained on the corpse of his enemy as hard breathing escaped the young man. A strangle choke escaped him as he coughed up empty spittle as he tried to gain control of himself. Killing a man was one thing, but seeing such gore and viscera nearly had him gagging as he knelt down in the clearing. It was over, he had killed a man and all he could think of was the look of shocked surprise, of silent pleading in the eyes beyond the mask in his last moments.

"You did what you had to do, Harry," Bill whispered instantly as he knelt next to Harry and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. "You were keeping your friends safe."

Harry shook his head, unable to answer as his eyes were drawn back to the wreck of humanity he had created. "I still killed him, Bill."

"Not an easy thing, is it?" the man they had aided before asked with a slight groan as he stepped up to look in grim satisfaction at the body. "Taking a life? It isn't as easy as you thought it would be, eh?"

The teen shook his head again and shivered harder as he tried to collect himself again. He would not show weakness, not to his friends, his family, and certainly not to a stranger. As he tried to get up, however, Harry's limbs wouldn't hold him and he fell on his ass, sitting as he tried to come to terms with everything that had just happened.

"I have to say you're handling it pretty brilliantly," the unknown wizard continued as he summoned the wands from each death eater. "The first time I killed someone I puked on my partner, pissed myself, and couldn't stop mumbling about it for a week."

The teens in the area glared at the man as they rushed to collect themselves and make sure everyone was alright. Neville and Hannah had cuts and bruises but otherwise appeared fine except perhaps for concussions from being thrown so far. With support from Susan and Theo the two joined the others near Harry as the teen looked to make sure everyone was alright and that their attackers had been taken care of. Isabella, Hermione and Blaise had frozen their Death Eater in a huge block of ice while Bill, Theo and Tracey had bound theirs in stone, her head poking out from the mangled statue that became her temporary prison. Daphne and Susan's second death eater was bound much like the first, wrapped in ropes and chains only to be staked to the ground and bound by the earth itself as insurance.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't catch your name," Isa cut in abruptly as she joined Harry and Bill with the rest of the teens, each of them favoring some small wound or other.

"Ah, my apologies! You can call me Junior," the wizard said with a wide smile. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when these boys showed up. They were having their revel at the expense of the muggles and I just so happened to get in their way. I tried to stop the bastards from disgracing the name of wizards and witches everywhere but it didn't quite work out as I hoped. They returned fire, cut my cheek and I retreated trying to find aurors. Eventually I apparated but they had a tracking charm on me and followed me way out here. This lot hounded me for a good mile before I ran into you lot. Sorry about that."

"So this must have been their trap. They herded you right to it in the hopes of being uninterrupted. Are you a Hit Wizard with the British Ministry, then?" Isa pressed as she kept her wand at the ready just in case their unlikely ally proved to be an enemy in disguise.

"Oh, hardly! I did work at the Ministry once but I was never a Hit Wizard. Their style is nowhere near that of my long coat, thank you very much!" Junior exclaimed as he stabbed each of the six Death Eaters' wands into the ground. "I haven't had a job in, oh, fifteen years!" Hazel eyes found Neville and a small smile slipped across Junior's face before it faded. "I was forced to stop after the Longbottom incident."

Neville stilled, his mind racing as Hannah moved as best she could to comfort her orphaned boyfriend. The sandy-haired boy's gaze slowly tracked its way up to Junior's face, recognition very slowly coming to light in his own hazel orbs.

"Oh, I think my time's running short," Junior announced as he looked from Neville to Harry and moved to crouch in front of the boy, obstructing his view of the body. "You felt it, didn't you?" Harry's gaze snapped up quickly to meet the hazel eyes of the wizard before him, a glimmer of fear in his expression. "The satisfaction?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a growl, his stare hard and determined as he watched the man before him and tried to kill whatever emotions stormed inside his mind.

"Me, Harry? I'm just a dead man walking," Junior said as he swished his wand in the air and the ward fell without a sound. "And dead men tell no tales, as they say!" The man got up, turned around and headed for the edge of the clearing before he spun about, a smile on his face. "Oh, and one last thing.

"MORSEMORDRE!"

The roared spell shot up to the sky and before anyone could stop him, Junior had vanished with a laugh and a victorious crack as he apparated away. Every eye trained on the sky as a snake coiled in new clouds that suddenly appeared until a black skull, shrouded in sickly green light shone bright amongst the stars. Dark and menacing, the mark that had terrified Britain for over a decade had risen once again.

The pop and crack of apparition sounded all around them and before they knew it, stunners were headed the group's way from every direction. Once more Harry brandished his wand and spun about, his magic coiled in the air like a silver mist before it sprang to life and blocked every bolt in a flash of magic. The shimmering dome glowed brightly as the stunners hit, each seeming to feed it before Harry knelt down again, the magic too much as he breathed heavily and the shield vanished.

"Stop! STOP!" Amelia roared as the ministry officials went to cast again. "Those are my children!"

Susan instantly ran into Amelia's arms and hugged the woman, holding tightly to her as Amelia cradled the teenager just as hard before she looked to the rest of them. Whispered words were shared between the two and instantly two pairs of silver eyes locked on Harry. Without another word the Head of the DMLE swept in and knelt down next to him, instantly checking on him before Harry's arms wrapped sluggishly around her.

"I killed him," Harry managed to choke into her ear as he held onto Amelia for dear life. "I killed him, Auntie and I-"

"Shhh, enough about that now," Amelia cooed in his ear as she hugged him tight and rubbed his back. "I promise we'll talk about it alright? But you need to hold it together for just a few more moments. Can you do that for me?"

When Amelia felt him nod she slowly disentangled herself from his grip and handed him to Susan. The teens clung tightly to one another and as Daphne joined them the trio settled lightly on the ground as Amelia investigated the scene. The moment she saw the body of the dead Death Eaters she stilled. One was charred to a crisp while the other had a grizzly hole in his chest, something Amlia had rarely ever seen the like of in her long career in law enforcement, and she had fought Death Eaters at the height of the Blood War. When Amelia noticed the teens' gaze shifting to the mutilated body she Harry was telling the truth, and he had held nothing back, that was for certain.

"Which of you did it?!" an angry voice barked at the tight-knit group of nine teens with his wand pointing from one to the next. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?!"

"Barty!" There was as much bite as bark in Amelia's tone as the official flinched and turned to her, his wand pointed at her until it turned back to the assembled group. "They're teenagers, Barty, none of them were even old enough to speak the last time that spell was conjured! As for William Weasley I sincerely doubt that Arthur would have taught his son the spell, especially since he lost family to the Death Eaters before. As for Isabella Zabini, she has never had any connection to the Death Eater cause and her first husband died in that war."

"I would never teach my children magic that supports the Dark," Arthur blustered angrily before he reached Bill and trapped his eldest son in a firm, heartfelt hug. The pair seemed more than happy to see one another and after a few brief whispers confirming the rest of the family was alright, Arthur turned back to the seemingly crazed Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "Lower the wand Barty, they got away."

"Then who?! Who conjured the Mark?! And who killed these man?!" Barty Crouch Senior yelled at them all.

"He called himself Junior," Theo said stiffly, as one of the calmest members of the group of Hogwarts students as he used what occlumency he knew to control himself and be strong for his friends. "He had short brown hair, hazel eyes that looked fairly blue, and was thin as a twig, though he looked as healthy as anyone else. He was wearing a brown long coat, maybe some sort of dragonhide. He's the one that conjured the mark and burnt that Death Eater to a crisp."

Crouch stilled at the description, his mind racing for an answer that didn't point exactly where he didn't want it to go. One look at the sky, and a feeling of dread filled him before he turned back to the situation at hand, his wand now trained on the bloody remains of the second dead terrorist. "Did he kill the Death Eater over there?"

"No, he didn't. I did," Harry admitted to the stunned clearing as he took what comfort he could in the tight holds Susan and Daphne had on him. "I killed the bastard."

Every ministry official stilled at the confession before Amos Diggory of all people stepped forward. "Not to, ah, disagree with you, Harry, but a Death eater is a dangerous individual and-"

"I blew open his chest for following the foul son of a bitch that killed my parents," Harry snapped angrily as he suddenly tore away from Susan and Daphne and advanced on the official, leaving both girls worried in his wake. Nym tensed and looked to move forward to keep things calm but remained in her position to stop the other officials from firing spells just in case. Many of the other ministry employees held their wands at the ready, but confusion ran wild as they looked from each-other to Harry and back again.

"I put the bastard down like the _filthy mongrel_ he is and I would have done it with a smile if he hadn't enraged me first!" Harry continued, panting in rage as he looked Amos Diggory in the eye. "He hurt my friends, he used the cruciatus curse on Junior, and I would kill him again if it meant protecting my family and friends from him. Wouldn't you do the same for Cedric?!"

Anger radiated off of the teen as he stared at the father of another friend. The firm, gentle grip of Amelia's hand on his shoulder quickly banished Harry's rage and fury, sapping from him the strength he had relied on to try and argue against himself. As much as he wanted to hate himself, to stay angry, to punish himself for what he had done Harry knew it would never happen, especially because he knew why he had done it. He had killed a man while defending his friends, his family, nobody could fault him for that. Inside, however, in the quiet of his mind, a different reason unfolded.

"A valiant act in the face of danger to protect those you love," Crouch concluded aloud for everyone as he looked to Amelia, who nodded stiffly. "You would make a fine Auror, Mr. Potter, and you have our thanks for ridding the world of yet another dark wizard."

Harry grimaced at the thought of chasing dark wizards the rest of his life and shivered at the very real possibility it might happen whether he wanted it to or not. Nym quickly stepped forward and wrapped an arm around him, guiding him away from the officials as Amelia sent her a thankful look and began to discuss the situation with the other higher up ministry officials. The pair of adults shared an understanding nod as Nym took Harry into her care and Amelia sighed in thanks while she looked to figure out how to deal with the rest of this mess.

As Nym and Harry reached the other teens, Harry was instantly embraced in a hug from Hermione. One after another the rest of the teens tried to comfort him and each-other as they quietly recognized they were all still alive and thankful to be. Eventually Harry found his way back to Susan and Daphne and let out a shuddering breath as Bill, Isa and Nym did their best to keep the teens calm just a little longer. A healer among the officials came over and gave everyone a thorough check for any delayed curses and wounds. With each wave of her wand they all felt physically refreshed as she healed them before departing to help with the investigation.

"It's been decided," Amelia announced as she returned to the teens some minutes later. "Harry is cleared of any possible charges due to the valiant effort of defending his loved ones. All of you are to be awarded stipends for the capture of four death eaters and the deaths of the other two."

"What about Junior?" Bill asked curiously. "If I didn't know better, Crouch seemed unsettled and didn't he have a son?"

"He did, but Barty Crouch Junior has been dead for over a decade," Amelia explained tightly, her own mind working out the numerous possibilities available to them all. "Even if Barty's son was alive and his death had been faked, we couldn't prove it was him. Thin, brunette male that goes by Junior? I'm sure we could find at least a dozen people in Britain alone to fit the warrant for questioning. The department will keep an eye out for him and I'll be having a long chat with Senior to make sure he hasn't been harboring an escaped fugitive all this time."

A collective sigh of relief rushed through everyone present. Even Neville seemed calm, despite hearing about one of the people involved in his parents' torture. The fact that everything was being handled and they were all safe for the time being was all they needed right then. It had been a long night and it only seemed to get longer the more they waited.

"What was his name?"

The croaked question was not one anybody had expected. Amelia, however, stood silently as she gazed into the questioning jade eyes she had come to know so well. Nym shifted uneasily as she eyed the Slytherins in the group before she stopped herself. They were all strong, all loyal, they would not have fought at Harry's side otherwise. Besides that she had met the people related to the dead man and she could say they were good people, save for a relative or two of theirs. Amelia, however, knew exactly why Harry wanted to know.

"You don't want to do this to yourself, Harry," she said to him as she stepped forward and held his shoulders. "It will only make it worse."

"I need to know, auntie," he barely breathed, his eyes locked on hers.

As reluctant as she was, Amelia knew Harry wouldn't stop until he knew for certain who it was. "Amycus Carrow, Hestia and Flora's uncle. The healer says it was instantaneous, he was dead before he hit the ground."

Harry clenched his eyes and hands tight. He hadn't just killed someone, he had killed a friend's family member. Perhaps he wasn't as close to the Carrows as Daphne or Tracey but the twin girls still meant something to him, to all of them. The hug that Amelia offered him was all he could take as he let himself feel the oncoming pain and despair of another possible loss on his part. Part of him, however, thanked the heavens that it hadn't been Theo's dad or uncle that he had killed, and that neither of them were involved in the Death Eater activities tonight, as far as they knew. As Harry began to succumb to some of his exhaustion in Amelia's arms, only two words flit through his mind.

 _I'm sorry._


	25. Chapter 25: Summer Storms

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Oh hello, another chapter so soon? You're damn right! I spoil you all, I really do. Thank you so much for all of your support. I'm glad I was able to get this chapter up much earlier than expected. Hopefully the next few will be just as easy to get through. 2. I can say with certainty that Hogwarts starts at Chapter 29. We're getting there folks and the fun's only going to get better from here on out! 3. I'm so glad people enjoy the references I've been tossing in. Keep looking for more… Except this chapter. This one doesn't have any… I don't think…

4\. So here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it while it lasts!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Summer Storms**

When the morning dawned on the day after the Quidditch World Cup there had been no escaping the truth for anyone. Amelia had asked all of the teens, Isa and Bill to submit their recollection of events for examination by her department. She had been kind in putting it off as long as she had but there was no more time to waste if they were going to make headway on the issue. Everyone willingly, even eagerly in Neville's case, gave over a copy of their memories so that something, anything, might be done to make sure the Death Eaters were put away for good.

What followed was some of the fastest and most thorough investigation Amelia and her Department had ever done. While the main group of Death Eaters at the incident had managed to escape, the four still left alive after their encounter with the teens, Bill, Isa and Junior were behind bars had little time to enjoy their wait behind bars before a swift and merciless trial. Their robes, masks, branded Dark Marks, and the submitted memories from the teens, Isa and Bill ensured that veritaserum would be used in their trials. Within hours Azkaban had four new inmates being prepared for its despair-filled halls.

Within those same hours Bartemius Crouch Sr. had been taken in for questioning and stripped of his position as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation when it was discovered he had faked his son's death and helped him escape by replacing him in Azkaban with Senior's dying wife with a clever use of Polyjuice potion. Subjected to veritaserum after confirmation that Barty Crouch Junior may very well be alive from the collected memories, Crouch Sr. had few options and a bitter pill of truth to swallow.

Bartemius Crouch Sr. had kept the secret a long time but the truth was not to be silenced; his son was alive and on the run. Crouch Sr. was stripped of his position, heavily fined and placed under house arrest until such time as his son was captured when given leniency by the court for his diligent service to the country in the past. Bertha Jorkins, his right hand woman for a number of years by that point, was installed as the new Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Familiar with the workings of the department and the details of upcoming events, Bertha made an outstanding choice for the position and proved herself highly capable, though as much of a gossip as ever.

Like the year before another manhunt was underway, except this time for the capture and interrogation of Barty Crouch Junior. Alongside the wanted posters and notices for his arrest, an article was put in the paper divulging most of the events in the clearing, including the killing of two Death Eaters and the capture of four others. As per request of their parents, the teens' names were kept out of it, though their rewards were entered into their personal vaults with great discretion. Despite the blunder that the initial attack could have been perceived as, the entire ordeal appeared to work out in Britain's favor.

Despite the victory over these particular Death Eaters coming at the hands of British teenagers, England was praised for how it handled the attacks and the aftermath. Bertha Jorkins made sure any foreign and domestic members of the magical world received proper compensation for damaged property. The swift response of the British DMLE to the situation earned high praise from all visitors and citizens of Britain, especially when Amelia herself was noted to have been dueling to protect the people and stop the terrorist revelers. Statements provided by Minister Fudge and Madame Bones in regards to the incident were met with relief and confidence by the people.

All told, the situation was handled exceptionally well by the government, earning the people's support even more than it had in the past decade. More funding was given to the DMLE to increase its already effective forces and the DIMC was also given more funding to help maintain foreign relations and continue to provide necessary services for travel. Britain seemed far more stable and welcoming to other magical nations than it had in years.

On a private level, however, the Carrow family had a small funeral for their fallen, and disgraced, member of the family. Out of respect Harry had not attended but sent a letter to Hestia and Flora to give his condolences for the loss of life. The Carrow family as a whole had not given any response and the twins themselves had only sent a brief thank you back to Harry for the time being. What awaited the future relations of the families was unclear and would remain so for the time being.

On the home-front, despite Amelia's busy schedule with the Ministry and the aftermath of the incident she found the time to spend with Susan, Daphne and Harry, making sure all of them were alright and had every opportunity to talk about what happened. Harry had been reluctant to speak of it at all the first few days, to anyone in fact. Any talks Harry had with Amelia or any other adult in his life seemed to help but only to a point. Harry's nightmares had come back in full force and despite everything done to help him the teen wizard continued to remain quiet and withdrawn. It had lessened on occasion, a bit of the old Harry would come out and smile, but for every step forward, it felt like just as many were taken back in the next moments of quiet.

A week had gone by since the incident. The day had started rather well by all accounts but after a half hour playing the piano Harry had departed the company of others and asked to be left alone. The weather, however, seemed inclined to indulge in Harry's mood. Rain had come to the manor in a summer storm and while it had not gotten out of hand it would certainly be difficult to remain outside in a few hours. Of everyone in the house, however, one was absolutely determined to help Harry, no matter the cost to herself.

Susan Bones strode through the house with purpose. High and low she searched for Harry until finally she had to concede that only one possible place existed where he could be. Despite all her fire and determination part of her quailed at the sight of the storm outside. It was only going to get worse and soon the lightning and thunder would come and all hope would be lost.

 _For Harry too if I don't do something._

Susan truly believed that Harry could move on from this. Everyone around Harry believed it in fact. They all thought he just needed the support of his family and time to come to terms with it. Everyone had tried to help him, even his friends, but something about all of it had struck Susan as odd. Harry had talked about it, told Amelia what his nightmares showed him, how he relived it each night amongst the other horrors he fought, but there was something else, something he always seemed reluctant to say. Susan could practically feel there was something inside Harry just aching to get out and she was determined to help him, just as she had promised so long ago.

"Dammit Harry," she muttered under her breath as she opened the sliding door to the backyard.

Storms at Bones Manor usually meant it was a day for comfort clothing and fiction novels or radio plays on the wizarding wireless. So there Susan was with her hair down in a white tank top, black bra, dark plaid pajama pants and sandals weathering a storm that no umbrella, enchanted or otherwise, had a hope in hell of stopping. It took one long look from the pool deck to find him standing on one of the few lone hills that rose out of the ground around the manor.

After she took a deep breath to steel her resolve against the storm, Susan trudged forward across the deck and through what mud and muck tried to keep her from reaching her boyfriend. Long before Susan reached him the teenage girl was soaked to the bone by the chilling rain, her clothes clung to her body but never once did she notice nor care. As she approached Harry, Susan quickly began to observe the young man she cared so much about, looking for any clues on how to help him all of the while.

With his face upturned into the rain with his eyes closed Harry seemed fraught with barely hidden pain. Even though the rain didn't fall or whip at them that hard, it was clear the young man had something on his mind. He was clearly completely drenched in the mass deluge down-pouring upon them; his jaw length black hair plastered to the sides and back of his head as he tried desperately to do something, though what that was, Susan didn't know. There was too much rain to tell if he was crying but part of Susan assured her he had been at some point.

Susan's courage nearly failed her as she watched him. How could she possibly help him? What could she possibly say? She didn't even know what it was that ate at him so clearly besides the death of the Carrow Twins' uncle at his hand. What could she possibly do? Countless talks with her aunt or Diana, Heather and Emily, Daphne, Hannah and Tracey's mothers respectively, from over the years played through her mind as she watched her boyfriend suffer in silence. Conversations she'd had with everyone she knew ran through her mind but nothing seemed to help. Everything she had ever learned hadn't prepared her for this, but she was ready. She had to be.

 _It's the only way I can help him right now._

"H-harry," Susan stammered as she tried to get his attention. Not a single twitch gave away that Harry had heard her at all, so as Susan took another step right next to him she called out a little louder. "Harry! Harry what are you doing out here?! Trying to drown yourself or something?"

Shocked out of whatever thoughts he had been captivated by Harry jumped as she took another step toward him and he turned away, wiping fruitlessly away at the tears that clearly had been hidden by the rain. Harry snorted mirthlessly at himself as he looked back up at the rain, his expression just as anguished as before.

"Suicide is a waste... Though I suppose it would be a fitting end for someone like me."

Alarm bells rang between the redhead's ears as she watched him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Quickly she grabbed his arm and turned him toward her though his gaze was fixed on a point only he could see in the sky.

" _Why would you say that?!_ Why would you even think that Harry?!" cried Susan above the storm. "Harry, what is going on? What's wrong?"

"I don't think you could understand," he choked out.

"Try me, Harry," Susan challenged, her determination unwavering as she gazed upon her boyfriend. "You'll never know if someone can help if you don't let people in and tell them what's wrong!"

Finally the young wizard looked down. Those emerald orbs, dull with sorrow looked at her, searched her silver eyes for an answer to a question only he knew. He frowned, his pain clear as he watched the young woman before he looked away.

"I... I don't think I can. I'm sorry, I'll head back to the house and try to forget this happened."

Susan quickly tightened her hold as she wrapped him in a hug from behind when he turned away. Her grip pulled his back to her chest and she refused to let go as his slick hands fumbled uselessly along her wrists. Defeat crawled over his face as he turned his head just enough to look back at her, and despite any pain she felt at seeing his despair, Susan knew this was the right thing to do.

"You're not gonna let me go until you know, are you?" The firm shake of her head sent his shoulders into an even shallower sag as he looked back up the rain, trying to hide what remnants of tears there might be on his face, though it did little to hide the cracks in his voice. "I killed a man, Sue. I killed someone that some of my friends cared about. Even though I know I was defending everybody, keeping all of you safe, I didn't do it for that reason. I can't deal with this the same way I dealt with Quirrell or Tom. I killed Amycus because he hurt everyone, because I _wanted_ revenge. _I needed it_. I killed him just like I would have killed Pettigrew if I hadn't been stopped after I learned the truth."

Perplexed, Susan raised an eyebrow in confusion as she circled around him, her arms never opening enough for him to escape as she finally put herself face to face with him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I killed him because _I wanted to_ , Sue," Harry told her urgently as he looked in her eyes, seeking forgiveness and magic only knew what else. "It wasn't some accident. It wasn't like trying to save my life when I was being strangled by Quirrell or fighting back against my uncle when he wanted to hurt me. It wasn't like destroying the basilisk and Tom's spirit where I had no choice if I wanted to live. Part of me may have done it to save my own life, to save every last one of us that night, but I killed Amycus because I wanted him gone, because I wanted to see him dead for everything he might have done."

Harry paused, a grimace on his face as he remembered the moment once again. His expression was fraught with confusion, one moment almost grinning, the next gritting his teeth in regret. "Junior asked me if I felt satisfaction when I killed him. I did, Sue. I'm _glad_ I killed him. He hurt everyone, he likely killed and tortured others in the war and now he's gone because I put a spell in him that tore him apart... I watched him die and all I could think, as I gazed into his eyes that begged for mercy, was how good it felt to see the miserable fuck leave this world once and for all."

Harry shivered in her arms as he finally met her gaze with his own even more intimately than moments ago. "But I'm afraid, Sue. I'm afraid I'm becoming like my nightmares. I'm afraid I'll end up just like every other murderer out there. I'm afraid I'll enjoy killing so much I'll want to do it again. I'm afraid that I'll just toss all morals aside and… and do whatever I please whenever I want, to whoever I want, just because I can."

There it was! The crux of the entire matter that brought Harry out here and Susan felt her arms and body squeeze him even tighter to try and break him free of those thoughts. How could she have not seen it before?! _How could anyone have missed it?!_ He had wanted to kill the Dursleys, to kill Peter, and now he had actually killed someone. No doubt it had had a profound effect on him and now she knew why they had missed it. Something like this needed to be realized first, then talked about. There they were, however, Harry had finally shared it with her because she refused to back down, because she had promised to help and wouldn't leave until she had. Now she needed to find a way to do just that.

"You're not becoming like them, Harry," Susan told him as she looked into his jade eyes with her shining silver orbs.

"How do you know I'm-"

Susan silenced him with a kiss, her lips closed on his and tugged, pulled on him as passionately as ever for a moment to bring a bit more of his emotions to the surface before she stopped, unwilling to let them lose track of where they were. Harry's stunned expression, however, was all she needed to make her move.

"Do you really think I could kiss a murderer? Kiss someone that would torment and kill others just for pleasure? Do you really think I could care about someone like that?"

"I'm not saying I am!" Harry argued back suddenly. "I'm saying I could be!"

"But did it really feel that good, Harry?!" Susan yelled over the storm as the wind picked up and the rain spattered against and around them all the harder. "Did killing Amycus really feel so much better than being with us? Or did it just satisfy a sense of honor and righteous fury inside you? Did you finally just lash out a bit at the world that's wronged you for so long and felt some sense of satisfaction from righting it?!"

Harry remained quiet as Susan questioned him. She could tell he was lost in his thoughts but his attention was on her as much as it was spent sifting through his mind for the answer. With a small smile, Susan reached up and pulled Harry into another gentle kiss, let her lips linger on his until she felt him respond before she pulled away

"Did it feel so good that you'd give up being with me, with Daphne, with all of our friends and family for it?" Susan didn't need to see Harry shake his head. She felt it against her cheek and in her hands, in her bones that he wouldn't ever fall to the need to kill. "So answer my question. Do you really think I could care about a cold-blooded murderer?"

"Of course not."

"Could Daphne?"

"No, but-"

"Then you're not becoming like them!" Susan snapped suddenly as she stared up at him fiercely. His emerald gaze was fixed on hers and his silence spoke volumes as he listened for what else she had to say. "I've heard you and auntie talk about your nightmares, Harry. You've even talked to me and Daphne about them from time to time. You might share some of the same traits as Voldemort or any number of villains, but auntie, Daphne, me, everyone we know can share just as many traits with you and them as anyone else."

Susan took a moment to move his hair out of the way as it tried to get between them. As her fingers tucked his hair behind his ear, she pulled him lower to speak more softly so he would have to work to hear her. "You killed Amycus because you wanted to, yes. When you killed him it felt good, it felt right, and it felt like you were solving problems you've had for years but you know that it won't be enough. It gave you a release you've desperately needed and we know now you weren't sure how to handle it. But we also know you couldn't solve everything with killing, with murder. And you didn't enjoy it all that much, did you? You were just glad that it was done and over with, that Amycus couldn't do anything to anyone else, weren't you? You felt relief and a release from everything that had harmed you, didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry practically breathed to her as he stared at her, realizing the truth of her words and just how bloody wonderful it was to have her at his side. Young though they were, Susan had learned a lot from her aunt and here she was, using what she learned and putting it to good use to help him just as she had promised so long ago. "I know I can't solve everything with death. It felt good to be rid of him, to release all that rage and pain but… that will never be as good as being in your arms, as being home with you and Daphne and Aunt Amy and everyone else."

Susan smile and slipped some of his hair away from his face, tucking his hair behind his ear for a change, as he had done so often with her. Susan stared at him as if peering into a sliver of his soul and almost felt she could read him instantly. "You did it to protect us, because you knew he would only go on to hurt more people if he wasn't stopped then and there. Your parents did the same in their time and so did your grandparents. That's the mark of a good man whether you want to admit it or not. Revenge may have driven you to put Amycus down but it was the right thing to do. If you hadn't, even more people might have been hurt. If you hadn't stopped him someone else would have and it very well might have been me, Daphne, or anyone among our friends and family that would have put him down if he had hurt you in our place.

"Would Bill have done it?" Susan continued quickly as she pulled him lower to speak more quietly with him. Harry nodded in response.

"Would auntie, Isa and Dora?" she pressed on. He nodded again.

"Then you're just as good and human and wonderful as they are," Susan finally whispered in his ear. "You did the right thing. You felt satisfied and relieved because you knew you had done the right thing in taking his life, in ending a villain in this world. You were satisfied because you got back at someone that hurt your family, your friends. You are not a murderer. You wouldn't senselessly kill anyone. It's not in you. You killed him only because he hurt all of us first, because Amycus would have killed us if he had the chance and you were able to unleash all that pent up pain and anger inside you and finally get some peace by making sure others wouldn't know it like you do. You know that, don't you? Do you hear me, Harry James Potter?"

"I do," he whispered back as his arms finally encircled her waist tenderly and held her close, his hands running up and down her wet form to feel closer to her. "I hear every word... Thank you, Sue, for helping me."

Susan smile as she felt his lips kiss and trail along her cheek before she pulled back to look him in the eye. "I accept you for who you are and I couldn't be afraid of you, Harry. If he had hurt you, I know Daphne and I would have done the same to him and we would have been glad to do it, just as you were. Daphne accepts you, auntie accepts you; we all do. Knowing this doesn't change any of that, Harry. You're ours and we are yours and that won't change any time soon."

Harry let out almost a laugh of relief as he pulled her closer again. Her head laid upon his chest near to his left shoulder. Susan could hear his heart thump in relief and joy and it brought a bright, warm smile to her lips. The pair of teens held one another tightly, their bodies pressed as close together as possible to the other as they fit to one another in the rain. Their drenched clothes kept them locked together for only a moment as Susan slowly pried herself away from him, her eyes locked on his as she moved in for another kiss.

The feel of her lips awoke the waiting fire in Harry. Susan moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue invaded past her lips and worked to give her the utmost pleasure. Her arms wrapped more tightly about his neck as his hands slid down her slick sides and toyed at the edges of her shirt. The warm touch of his hands against the cool flesh of her stomach caused a gasp in her. Harry was quick to pounce on it as his hands slid higher, his lips and tongue working Susan's mouth with practiced ease as she melted into him with a louder, longer, deeper moan than before. His hands had just reached the growing swell of her breasts, had just begun to cup and rub them. As he squeezed the sensual mounds Susan melted in his arms and gave the loudest moan of need, pleasure and desire yet, right before lightning struck hard and Susan cried out in alarm at the sound of thunder so loud and close to them.

Another crack of thunder and flash of lightning pulsed through the storm and Susan quickly clung to Harry for dear life. Sixteen and confident she might be but a long-held fear of storms was not off the table for her yet, and Susan doubted she would ever get rid of it. The shivering redhead cursed under her breath and clung more tightly to her boyfriend as her long-instilled fear of thunderstorms made her shiver more with fear than any cold caused by the rain, and it only worsened as another rumble of thunder answered the first two.

Instinctually, as if it were as easy as curling up to her aunt, Susan shifted into the nook under Harry's arm and held onto him. It didn't take a genius to figure it out and being as smart as he was Harry quickly realized just how hard it was for Susan to have come out into this storm to find him. With very little prodding necessary Harry guided her back, whispering soft words of comfort and thanks in her ears all the while. A few minutes later of slipping across increasingly muddy ground before reaching the deck and the wet, bedraggled pair entered the kitchen to find a worried Amelia with a look of relief on her face when she spotted them.

"I was beginning to get worried," Amelia sighed as she took Susan in her arms once the young woman bolted into her arms. She squeezed her niece in a tight embrace regardless of how wet she was getting. Right now her niece needed her and in return she needed Susan. Glad that her niece was okay, Amelia held the girl tightly before she looked to the thoroughly soaked Harry and received a sheepish smile in return for her own. There was a story to be heard from the pair of teens but Amelia was sure she would have to hear it from one of the two later. As their hug ended Amelia smirked as she noticed what had happened to Susan during the storm. "I think you better thank Harry for getting you inside safe, hmm?"

"He was the reason I was out there in the first place," Susan grumbled with a grin as she turned back, oblivious to the fact her white tank top was now basically transparent and clearly displaying her black lace brassiere as it clung to her body. "Thank you Harry. I guess this is one secret you actually haven't learned about me yet but I'm... not very good with storms. I don't know why but thunder and lightning really don't agree with me."

The younger redhead moved to hug Harry in thanks and the young man returned it somewhat stiffly, clearly now aware of her present condition as he tried to fight his own. Of course his hug wasn't the only thing that was stiff and the longer it lasted the more he feared he would begin poking the young woman in more ways than one. His hands, tempted by the moist, slightly chilled flesh of his girlfriend, trailed down her back to her waist and toyed with the edge of her shirt once more before a slight clearing of the throat from Amelia stopped him.

"Erm, no problem," Harry squeaked when they finally pulled away. His eyes looked everywhere but at Susan and Amelia, clearly aware of his current predicament. His cheeks only reddened even more thoroughly the more Susan stood close enough for him to practically look down at her slightly heaving breasts as she breathed evenly.

"Susan," Amelia called in a sing song voice. "You might want to think about a change of clothes, dear."

The redhead gave her aunt an odd, confused look before she looked down and quaked in embarrassment then quickly dashed away, her face as red as her hair. Amelia laughed and slapped the island as she sat on a tall stool-chair for support as she watched Harry shuffle side to side. Amelia gestured for him to go get changed as well as she continued to laugh at the beet red teens as Harry passed her, his excitement more than clear by now. The eldest redhead in the house promised herself she would have to bring this up at the best opportunities to tease them in the future. Idly she waved her wand and dried herself off as she assembled a tray of hot chocolate with some help from Turvy for everyone as the two teens changed before she made her way to the sitting room.

With a wave of her wand as she entered the sitting room Amelia found the radio theater station on the wizarding wireless and settled on the love seat in case Susan decided she needed comfort during the storm. Daphne smiled at the Bones matriarch as Amelia hovered a mug of hot chocolate over to her. Daphne thanked Amelia quietly with a smile before returning to her sketches she so loved to work on. What surprised Amelia, although she shortly realized it shouldn't have surprised her at all, was that despite the awkward situation from mere moments before, both Susan and Harry joined Daphne on the couch once they had gotten a drink from Amelia. The teens assembled themselves along the large, comfortable couch and Susan curled up between Harry and Daphne with her large mug of hot cocoa, though Susan did lean against Harry for support as thunder rumbled through the house.

"Getting comfy?" Daphne teased idly after she took a sip of her own hot chocolate.

Susan shifted slightly but remained in her place as Harry's arm draped itself along her back to hold her close. "Oh be quiet," Susan told the brunette with a gentle huff. "You know I hate storms."

"I know, you have since we were kids," Daphne sighed softly as she set her sketches and hot chocolate on the coffee table and moved to Susan's free side. The brunette easily curled up to her, bringing her blanket along so they could both keep warm as they huddled together on the couch with Harry. "Which is why I have no problem cuddling up to you like we used to."

Amelia couldn't help but smile at the sight of the teens coming together to comfort one of their own. While the focus of the girls was usually on Harry, the Head of the DMLE was glad to see the relationship could shift focus to another member of the trio just as easily. Amelia had worried there might be too much expectation placed on Harry in the teens' three-way relationship, but she was glad to be proven wrong, at least for now. There was still plenty of time and complicated feelings to deal with.

"Getting cozy?" Harry teased the pair of girls next to him as he watched Daphne wrap one of her arms quite contently around Susan's midriff.

"You should see us in bed," Daphne practically purred, her lavender eyes smirking at him as she nuzzled Susan's chest and shoulder gently. "We get all sorts of comfortable together and Susan breasts make such wonderful pillows." The lavender-eyed teen smirked at her boyfriend and kissed at Susan's neck briefly before he gaze settled on Harry and her hand slid up Susan's other side. "And of course they feel so good in my hands… and on my lips…"

Shocked into silence, Harry tried to come up with a retort. Once, twice, three times he opened his mouth and failed to say anything as he went to speak before Amelia began to chortle from her seat. Harry's hormonal teenage mind had finally gotten the better of his witty tongue and Amelia was glad she was there to see it. She knew the girls slept in the same bed, they had for a long time even though any of the girls could have their own room. The fact that the girls now used that to their advantage to tease Harry only served to show her the relationship could really work out.

"Mmm, it really is quite comfy at night," Susan sighed as she shimmied against both parties on the couch. "Especially when I wake up to a handful of Daphne's tight bum or her own firm breasts." Harry's jaw dropped instantly as he stared at the girls, Susan's eyes crackling with mischief. "Don't you like the feel of Daphne's tight arse in your hands, Harry?"

"I... That..."

"Alright you two, enough teasing," Amelia cut in, much to the laughter of the girls as Harry blushed bright red.

"Aww, come on auntie! We were just getting to the good part," Daphne pouted before a smirk overrode any other expression she could manage as the pair of teen girls readjusted once more to get comfortable on the couch with Harry. "Oh well, more to think about for later I guess."

Harry muttered something incomprehensible under his breath but before any questions could be asked the next radio play had begun. Although everyone in the house was fully aware of television each found they rather enjoyed wizarding Radio Theater. Wrapped up in blankets with hot chocolate and loved ones, the Bones household easily settled in for the remainder and began to enjoy their afternoon in. The storm outside, although the cause for a relaxing stay inside, was hardly on their minds as they whiled away the day together. Late into the evening they listened to the radio, one play after another as they talked, sketched, or read to their hearts content, each happy in the quiet embrace of those they cared about.


	26. Chapter 26: Dreams and Defiance

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Reviewer PaC: As always, thank you for your thorough and thoughtful reviews! I will take your advice to heart because I realized I was being very back and forth about things. Thankfully I know a lot of that is over from here on out and if it isn't then I'll make sure to fix it accordingly, so thank you for helping me with that. You're right that the reaction timing could have been better and the scene/conversation length during moments of action will be taken into account. Hopefully my eventual take on veela and Fleur will be to your and everyone's liking.

2\. As always, a big thank you to my reviews, followers, favorites, and readers in general. I'm so glad this story has come so far from humble beginnings and that you enjoy this story hopefully as much as I do. If you can, leave some thoughts for me to take a look at yeah? Reviews are always appreciated.

3\. Another step closer to Hogwarts, and another good chapter for character development. The next chapter is fairly short, and likely to remain that way, so be on the lookout for a possible update on Thursday, and a definite one on Saturday. That's all I've got for now. Enjoy!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Dreams and Defiance**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Harry had heard already heard the question what felt like countless times, and that was just inside of the morning thus far. It seemed as if almost every time he turned around someone was asking whether or not he was alright or if he was ready. Turvy had asked him that morning while they made breakfast together, and shortly after Amelia had come down she had asked him the same thing. One after another his family, his girlfriends, had asked him if he was sure about what he was going to do.

"If I hear that fucking question one more time today I swear I'm going to hit somebody," Harry warned as he gazed at the golden gate of the ministry elevator. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

The journey to get there hadn't taken long, not at all. A trip through the floo, some registration at the atrium entrance and they were on their way toward the Department of Mysteries. It wasn't that Harry didn't appreciate the concern everyone was showing. He was honestly glad that they were concerned about him. He would have just appreciated it more if they didn't hound him like they had done the entire morning. Right then, however, they made him feel like glass, like he was about to break at any second. Every fiber of his being spat on that feeling and tried to grind it to dust but every time he had gathered himself they asked that stupid bloody question again.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask again," Amelia promised solemnly as she stood next to him. "You don't need me to ask. You are ready, no matter what anyone else says. I should have realized that before."

The teen glanced over at the woman that had become his guardian, his aunt, perhaps even something more along the way. While the others with them hadn't made the same promise, Amelia had made it and realized just why she shouldn't ask it at all. He had made up his mind and prepared himself as best he could for what was to come. For a second Harry began to wonder why until her silver gaze met his own. She was worried, yes, but she realized he was stronger than everyone had given him credit for as of late. Her confidence in him, the quiet pride he witnessed as she watched him face what very well may be the inevitable, was heartening.

"Thank you, auntie," Harry whispered back.

While Amelia offered him a quiet, solemn smile to reassure him the rest of the elevator's occupants shifted a little uneasily. Harry could tell they wanted to ask him if he was sure once again but they held their tongues. Susan and Daphne stood on either side of Amelia and himself respectively, while Bill and Nym stood behind them. Usually one wouldn't listen to a prophecy with so many people but Harry couldn't refuse those so close to him the chance to know. He would let his other friends know, certainly, but right now the people that needed to know were there.

The clang and bell of the elevator as it reached its destination awoke Harry from his observations of the group. The short, torch-lit hall before them had exactly the sort of feeling Harry figured the unspeakables wanted associated with their level. It was dark, mysterious even, as the blue light from the torches cast gentle shadows along the black tiled walls and floors. The only door seemed to draw Harry's gaze, and temptation to open it rose in him before he saw the shimmer of invisibility cloaks on either side of it.

"Someone's waiting," Harry whispered as he went to activate his glasses. Amelia's hand stopped him and when he turned to look at her Amelia shook her head and pointed back to where the shimmers had been. Two people had appeared, their clothes a blue-grey, their faces hidden by enchanted hoods that cloaked their faces in darkness. Harry was almost impressed, if it didn't feel like some oppressive measure to hide the identities of people that very well might kill everyone on sight given the opportunity.

"Good eyes," one of them seemed to croak in a gravelly voice. "No wonder you can catch a snitch so quickly. We'll have to keep our eyes on you even more now." Harry's hand was tempted to move to his wand but Amelia's grip on his wrist hadn't let up as she stared the unspeakable a down. "I'm Unspeakable Director Croaker. I'll be your guide through the department today. I must warn you not to touch your wands, activate any form of magical surveillance and scanning, nor do anything that might interfere with our research. The things we work on here are exceedingly expensive and complex, none of them are to be trifled with nor observed by inexperienced eyes lest you go mad or get ideas beyond your capabilities."

"You have my assurances that won't happen," Amelia agreed for them all as the group finally departed the elevator and advanced on the door. "May we proceed?"

"Of course," Croaker ground out as his hood shifted just enough to indicate he was looking everyone over. "I take it everyone here is coming at Harry's behest?"

"They are," Harry affirmed quickly as he moved his hand into Amelia's briefly before they let go of one another. "I want them to hear the prophecy with me. Better to have more minds than my own working on interpreting it."

"Fine then, I will warn you, however, that there is another who will bear witness to the event besides myself."

Harry's heart dropped. He knew there would be a catch. There always was when it came to anything involving him. One person alone, however, sprung into Harry's mind.

"Don't tell me-"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Croaker spouted immediately, his voice giving away only a sliver of his emotions, almost as if he was both somewhat annoyed and amused at the situation. "He was there when the prophecy was first revealed and recorded, thus we were forced to inform him that a viewing was taking place today."

"Croaker, I thought we had an understanding," Amelia said far more politely than she wanted to. "We were to hear this prophecy on our own without any outside influence involved."

"It was protocol," Croaker defended with an air of casual dismissal. "You wouldn't want me to do something illegal would you, Director?"

"Of course not," Amelia answered politely once again. "I had just hoped not to involve the Headmaster when he has already involved himself more than he should have in Harry's life."

"Let's just get this over with quickly so I don't try to strangle Dumbledore with his own beard," Harry cut in quickly as he stared at the black door and nothing else.

Croaker and his partner seemed to chuckle at that as the unknown unspeakable opened the door and let them in. Harry could almost hear the smile on Croaker's lips as he spoke. "That, my dear boy, I'd pay a hundred galleons to see if you succeeded."

"Deal," Harry called back to him from the front of the group as they assembled in the center of a circular room seemingly made of nothing but doors.

The door behind them snapped shut and the moment it did the world spun around the group as Croaker casually made his way around them to the front. As soon as the doors stopped spinning, he whispered something unintelligible and a door swung open to his right. With a gesture to follow him, the group of wizards and witches passed on, each looking around in wonder and curiosity.

Shelves upon shelves, each laden with dusty orbs glowing a faint blue extended out as far as the eye could see. Harry almost imagined that if he were flying above it all and closed his eyes long enough and opened them again it might seem like an early dusk with stars peeking out of misty clouds that barely held themselves together. Each shelf they passed was numbered and the further they went the more his heart pounded. Around him the others were of similar mind, though with each step they took their uncertainty only grew.

The long walk soon came to an end as they took a turn between two shelves and stopped about midway. Harry needed no outside direction. He knew which one was his, he had always known. The shimmering cloud of blue-grey within the orb called to him. Part of him wanted to reach out and hear it at once. Another part of him wanted to grab the damn thing, smash it and walk away to let the prophecy drive an old man mad as it faded into obscurity with his increasingly obtuse mind. Somewhere inside of Harry, not so far beneath the surface, he didn't want to touch it at all.

"Take it," Croaker prompted in his crackling voice, startling Harry from his inner struggle. "It's yours after all. It's the reason why you're here, isn't it? You're the only one that can take it off of the shelf besides a supposedly dead man."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry spoke softly.

"No, Voldemort," Croaker corrected instantly and with some disbelief that Harry couldn't plainly tell who the prophecy was about.

The expected shiver never ran through the group that surrounded Harry. They had all said or heard the name so often in the past eight or so months that it hardly mattered at all to any of them if they heard it one more time. Harry was thankful for that at least. Their fear of a name was gone and all that was left to the moniker was disdain and loathing. In fact the name Tom Riddle registered more of a reaction from Amelia, as she balled her hands into fists more tightly. It wasn't Voldemort that Harry most often talked about from his nightmares: It was Tom Riddle, the young man that had been an incorporeal friend to the troubled Harry Potter when he needed it most only to betray him.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort," Harry said as he wriggled his hands and fingers while he stared upon the orb. "Voldemort is Tom Riddle. You take Tom's full name and make it into the anagram 'I am Lord Voldemort' which is rather amusing from a certain point of view… The two are the same, but they're also different."

"Is that so? The Department of Mysteries will have to look into that more extensively then. Thank you," Croaker said as he wrote a note in a notebook he kept in his pocket. "Now, the orb? I'm sure you want to get this over with as quickly as anyone."

Harry almost sneered at the man for the slight tone of condescension in his voice. Harry was neither dumb nor slow and to suggest such only made the young man irritable and determined to prove himself. Time seemed to crawl as Harry felt the moment of truth had come. The war within him waged to and fro as he forced himself to believe he wasn't afraid of the orb and its ethereal contents. Actually, he knew that last one wasn't true. He was far more than afraid; he was terrified. The prophecy had seemingly defined his life before he was even born and it looked like it would continue to define his life until the day he died. A chill ran down his spine at the thought and a cold knot of hatred settled inside him.

Smooth spun glass, light as a feather and as fragile as melted sugar was cool in Harry's hand as he wrapped the orb in his fingers and palm. A tingle passed over him and the teen's eyes locked on the gently churning clouds within. Harry couldn't help but feel immense anger at the serene beauty of such a dangerous thing. As soon as Harry held the prophecy securely Croaker led them away from the shelves to a cupped receptacle on a desk next to an immense book. Beside it, standing as quiet and calm as ever, was Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, Madame Bones, Misses Bones, Greengrass and Tonks as well as the wonderful young Mister Weasley, a pleasure to see you all this morning," the headmaster said almost jovially. "I'm sorry that this couldn't be a more private viewing for you but I came to beg you once again not to explore the contents of the prophecy."

"Give me a good reason," Harry retorted in an instant before anyone else could speak.

"You're not ready to hear it," Dumbledore pleaded softly. "I care for you Harry, far more than my mistakes will allow you to see but I do care! I want you to live a long and happy life, Harry. Above any hopes I had to see you lead those you care about and all of Britain into an age of peace, a golden age of magic, life and love I want to see you happy! I made mistakes, this is not in question. But please, Harry, don't come seeking answers you are not ready to receive."

The teen snorted, his mind made up as he looked at the aged headmaster. "Just like I wasn't ready to defend myself from Quirrell? To slay a basilisk? To end the memory of Tom Riddle? To overcome the Dementors and prove my godfather innocent posthumously?"

"Your life has been filled with dangers that you have overcome. Those are all admirable things, Harry. I applaud you for all of your accomplishments but you are not ready to bear witness to this prophecy," the wizard insisted in a pleading tone. "Please, Harry, I'm just trying to help you, to spare you more pain. You're not ready for the burden this prophecy will place upon your shoulders. You're too young to have to bear the weight of the responsibility this will place upon you. It could _change you_ , forever."

"Long ago I walked a path to hell paved with someone else's good intentions," Harry stated clearly, almost indifferently as he controlled the whirl of emotions inside him. "Then, one day, I decided to walk back out because I had hope for something better than what I knew," the teen continued before his voice turned bitter. "It wasn't enough. I still walk with the shadows of my past, still tread lightly with every step I take forward. I've trudged through the panic of fighting for my life and the lives of others more times than I can count. I've marched into battle and left men to be buried in my wake. I've come to terms with who I'm willing to be to see my dream come true. If you think everything I've been through hasn't prepared me for this then you're wrong, just like you were all of those years ago on Privett Drive."

A pained expression crossed the headmaster's face as he shook his head again. As he looked upon the young man, however, the headmaster still couldn't agree to the current course.

"You will never forgive me my mistakes, will you?" the old wizard asked mournfully.

"Not likely," Harry admitted honestly. "Maybe never. But that's a hell of your own making, Dumbledore. Right now, however, I don't care about you. I care about my life and how this bloody prophecy might effect it."

As Harry held the orb for everyone to see, prepared to set it in the reading cup, the headmaster sighed in resignation. "Very well, Harry. Your adamant will, your fortitude under fire, and your courage in the face of the unknown have prepared you far more than I had thought possible. Perhaps your patience could use tempering but… experience and wisdom do come with age and the trials we face. This, for you, shall be another trial."

Everyone stared at the aged headmaster curiously. The prophecy he had heard could affect someone so deeply? After a moment they all realized it could. Just the first few words of the prophecy had been damning enough to breed concern like rabbits in the minds of everyone that cared for the green-eyed teen. Harry, however, shook his head to clear it of doubt, to clear it of anything that might keep him from making what he felt was the right decision.

"Prophecies are given power by belief," the green-eyed teen stated quietly. "I never studied divination much but I know this at least. You have to believe and have faith in something to give it power over you. The future is always shifting, always moving, churning, and rolling in a myriad of directions with every choice we make… So you may believe this prophecy all you want, Headmaster, you can give it all of the power and belief you can muster, try to bring I to fruition in whatever way you desire, but I doubt I ever will."

The old man chuckled sadly, his head bowed in resignation, or perhaps it was sorrow? In either case, the old man gave a single brief nod before he spoke again. "Wise words, though perhaps misguided by youth… We shall see… I would request, however, that you begin studying occlumency as soon as possible. Professor Snape and I are quite accomplished-"

"Your tutelage won't be necessary, Albus," Amelia cut in quickly and defensively as she looked to the stoic teenage boy she had taken in nearly a year ago. "I will teach Harry and help the others refine their skills in the art, with some help from Andromeda and others of course. We wouldn't want the school to be seen giving Harry preferential treatment after all, would we?"

"Or with a dead former Death Eater-" Harry's retort was quickly silenced by a gentle nudge from Amelia herself. A warning glance from her told Harry not to tempt fate nor patience where these things were concerned. With a sigh the teen nodded. "Occlumency is defensive mind magic, right? Dorea and Sirius mentioned it as a practice most pureblood families go through anyways. It sounded useful when I glanced through their journals."

"Purebloods mostly use it to defend family secrets and magic. It's of the utmost importance in our culture that such things aren't shared with anyone but your spouse and children, though exceptions are made for particularly powerful and close allies." Daphne confirmed with a tilt of her head. "Those truly accomplished at occlumency tend to seem more stoic and withdrawn than others."

"Like a certain Ice Queen," Harry chided only to have a challenging smirk meet him from the brunette. Harry would have met it with his own but the clearing throat of Algernon Croaker belied the man's impatience with the tangential conversation.

"Then we are in agreement that this knowledge will be protected and spread sparingly?" Dumbledore finished with an inquiring gaze toward all of them. The teens nodded quickly, intent on giving out only to their closest friends while the adults already had a list of people they would limit the knowledge to. Tension vanished with the creation of this momentary truce until a fresh wave struck Hard as Harry stepped toward the receptacle. They all knew their lives would change the moment this prophecy was told to them, for better or worse.

Before Harry could set the orb in its place, the Headmaster offered had one last piece of advice. "Know this, once you hear the prophecy you will not enjoy the outcome. Understanding is sometimes the greater evil between ignorance and knowing. I will do what I can to give you the agreed upon interpretation between myself and the Unspeakables and explain it in full once you have heard the indelible words carved into the heart of magic."

While everyone else either shifted uneasily or scowled at Dumbledore because of his warning, Harry ignored the man as he set the orb in the receptacle. As soon as the smooth glass settled into its golden seat a silver image bloomed from the orb and stood above it. The vision of a younger Sybill Trelawney stood before them, her glasses as large and her clothes as gaudy and full of muggle gimmick as they were now. Gasps of recognition went through them all before the apparition spoke in a gravelly tone not her own.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him,  
Born as the seventh month dies...  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
But he will have power the Dark Lord Knows Not...  
And either must die at the hands of the other  
For neither can live while the other survives...  
The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord  
Will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

A heavy silence filled the room as the words died on the lips of the ethereal image before them. Everyone had listened closely to the prophecy and as soon as it had been recorded in the book Croaker tore the parchment it had been written on out of the tome and handed it over to Amelia. Dumbledore never took his eyes off of Harry as the realization of what the prophecy could mean began to sink into each person among the group. Nym instantly began to curse, Bill went to Amelia and looked over her shoulder, trying to be certain in his knowledge as Daphne and Susan trembled in fear as they realized just what the prophecy could entail.

Harry, however, remained as still as stone as he looked at the orb. Trelawney had long since disappeared, but it didn't matter to his unseeing gaze. His mind raced through the prophecy again and again, each time gaining new meaning or reaching for different possibilities as he worked his way through it. He didn't react when Susan and Daphne took his hands. He never even moved as Amelia slowly set a hand on his shoulder and looked to Dumbledore and Croaker.

"You're certain that this is real?"

"Every word," the headmaster assured her. "Sybill could not have faked it before my very eyes and it would not have been recorded and stored here by magic itself were it not a genuine prophecy."

"But then that means-"

"Quite so," the old wizard asserted sadly before Susan even finished. "One day Harry must either kill or be killed by the Dark Lord. It is the only way to possibly end Voldemort once and for all."

"No, that can't be right," Daphne argued as she took the parchment from Amelia and looked it over. "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way," Dumbledore stated stiffly, though full of sorrow as he tried his best to explain to them this ominous portent of the future. "Prophecy, once made, is written in stone once it has been acted upon. Whether Voldemort ever hears all of it or not, the prophecy will be fulfilled one way or another. Magic will see to it, and if not magic then Voldemort himself will make it a self-fulfilling prophecy. Voldemort did not stop hunting down the possible savior fifteen years ago and he will not stop until either he or Harry lie dead and buried.

"Voldemort's pride demands that Harry die because of this prophecy alone," the headmaster continued to explain as he thought of the great enemy of these troubled times. "The events of the past years, however, have only strengthened what resolve Voldemort has in his quest to end Harry. The rebounded killing curse when Harry was a child, Harry's victory in the conflict to claim the Philosopher's Stone, then perhaps, if he knows of it, the destruction of the memory of Tom Riddle, have made it a certainty that should he return Voldemort will hunt Harry down and force this prophecy to become true one way or another. There is no way out of this prophecy. It must happen and it will, for better or worse."

"Maybe it's not even Harry," Nym jumped in desperately. "It could be someone else for all we know. This could all just be a big mistake and Harry really isn't this… Chosen One or whatever the fuck you want to call it."

"Harry bears the Mark," Dumbledore assured them all as he gestured to Harry's lightning scar. "Two magical children were born at the end of July; Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Harry, however, was chosen by the Dark Lord to be his equal. Harry is a half blood, just like Voldemort, and because of such a coincidence I believe Harry was deemed the greater threat by the Dark Lord. That is why he chose him, why he killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill Harry. You could argue that Neville was marked by the loss of his parents but it was Voldemort's followers, not Voldemort himself, that marked Neville. No, there is no doubt that the prophecy is about Harry now that he bears the Mark, that Harry is the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord."

"Then what's this power that the Dark Lord doesn't know about?" Amelia interrogated the old wizard.

"Love," the headmaster said softly, a wistful smile upon his aged features. For once during the entire proceedings he seemed both relieved and uplifted at the idea of the prophecy. "I believe the power that the Dark Lord knows not is love. It was love that saved Harry's life when his mother sacrificed herself for him as a child and I surmise that it was her love that protected Harry and destroyed Quirrell's body in the battle for the Philosopher's Stone. It is love that will help him defeat the Dark Lord. That's why it's imperative we surround Harry with love. It's why I… Why I mistakenly sent him to live with his relatives in the hope that he might learn it in a home full of such love, but I was wrong..."

Albus shook his head and a tear was shed by the wizened wizard as he dwelt upon his past mistakes. "I was so dreadfully wrong. However, it seems that my mistake may already have been rectified in all of you. From you, Harry will learn and receive love he has never known and with it find it in himself to defeat the Dark Lord."

The conversation continued to drag on and all the while Harry's gaze was a fixed to the orb. Whatever discussion raged about him passed him by as he thought over the prophecy. It had affected his life and would continue to do so until either he or Voldemort was dead, or so they were all told. Everything around him shifted and tumbled around in his mind as he tried to see beyond what he knew. As his mind eventually settled on a choice, Harry withdrew his hand from Susan's, drew his wand from his pocket, took aim at the softly glowing orb and shattered it without a word as a shining silver bolt shot up into the ceiling upon rebounding off of the enchanted receptacle.

The tinkling rain of glass was accompanied by the rapport of the spell that echoed throughout the hall of prophecies. Croaker shielded himself from the blast and stiffened at the sight of the desecrated receptacle, brightly glowing a cherry red where Harry's magic had struck it, but unharmed otherwise. Every eye turned to Harry, each as uncertain as the next as to what the young man thought as he held his wand perfectly still, pointed right at where the prophecy had been.

"Harry?"

The slow shake of his head was the only signal Harry heard or reacted to anyone as he lowered his wand. Without warning he turned away from the group and began to pace a short ways away, his breath gaining in speed with each step. Nobody dared say a word as they watched the teen, his hands shaking, his wand still glowing with unreleased power. It wasn't until Amelia stepped forward and tried to set a hand on his shoulder once again that he reacted at all. Harry came to a full halt, his emotional gaze, for once, so indiscernible as he looked up at Amelia.

"Harry?" Amelia almost pleaded with him quietly. "What are you thinking?"

Silence reigned for a moment longer as Harry gathered himself, the glow of his wand dimming only slightly.

"I'm tired."

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but-"

"No, Aunt Amy, _I'm tired_ ," Harry said more forcefully, his voice almost a growl as he spoke. Where there might have been screaming and raging before, Harry stood still, his voice growing cold as he spoke in utter hatred. "I'm tired of being fate's bitch. Tired of being treated with kid gloves and feeling like a glass menagerie about to tip over at the drop of a hat. I'm tired of being manipulated and used. Tired of being beaten into the ground for every mistake. I'm tired of having to fight for my life every year since I first came to this world. I'm tired of having a madman hunt me down. _I'm tired of being the victim!_ "

Harry looked away from her, his eyes trained on some unknown vision only he could see as he looks to the ceiling so high above where he assumed his spell had gone. As he closed his eyes he didn't see the tears escape the eyes of his loved ones and Dumbledore. Everything had come to a head and Harry was done. He was finished and tired of being on the receiving end of the hell he had faced for years. As he opened his eyes the young man straightened, stood as tall as he could and Amelia saw the young man she had witnessed last New Year's Eve come alive once again.

"I own my life," Harry stated with a natural air of impunity. "Not some prophecy or magic beyond my control. It's my life, not magic's. I will not let my choice be stolen away from me because of some series of events beyond my control. I will not let anyone or anything control how I lead my life. _I swear it._ "

"That prophecy was nothing but spun glass and pretty words," Harry nearly growled as he pointed to the sparkling glass at his feet. "If magic or Voldemort wants to disagree with me they're damned welcome to try and prove me wrong. _This life is mine, I claim it for my own_. I dare anyone to try and take it from me."

Amelia couldn't help but smile proudly as she witnessed the indomitable truth of her adopted son come to life in his every word. Harry was as adamant as the most ancient fortress and as unconquerable as the most legendary of armies. He would fight with absolutely everything he had to keep the vow he had made. Harry would stand tall and lay in ruin anyone that got in the way of the life he wanted. The confidence and fortitude she saw in him right then was everything she hoped and dreamed she would see in him after all of this time.

"There you are." Amelia whisper for Harry's ears alone. Her smile grew more proud as she gently cupped his cheek. "There's the man I knew you were. Whatever hell we walk through, we walk through together. We're family. You will always have me at your back."

"Thank you, auntie."

"And us," Susan and Daphne declared together as they moved forward embraced him in their arms.

"Whatever it takes-" Susan said.

"-no matter the cost-" Daphne added.

"-we're with you," the pair finished together.

A look at Bill and Nym was all Harry needed to know he had their support. Bill, with his arms crossed and a quiet grin upon his lips was all the affirmation Harry needed to know the redhead would have his back. With a glance to Nym, Harry watched as her eyes shifted green and a small smirk slipped across her lips as she silently declared her intent. Prophecy or not, whether they believed it or not, they would stand by him to the bitter end. Harry hugged Susan and Daphne tight to him, and when Amelia joined them he put his head to hers. Nym and Bill joined them shortly after, enclosing the teen in those he most cared for when he had made his final decision. The quiet moment shared between them all was everything he needed then. Even as it ended, he still stood as tall and steady as he had just moments before.

"Thank you," he whispered earnestly to all of them. "Thank you, all of you," Harry continued as he looked to Bill and Nym. "I hope one day I can even begin to repay you for everything."

"As touching as this ball of angst and fluff really is, you destroyed our recording of the prophecy," Croaker grumbled and groused as he stood on Dumbledore's left side while the family broke apart and straightened themselves out. "The Department of Mysteries does not appreciate your destruction of our work and records."

"Can a replacement be made?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"It will take time, time better spent on other research," Croaker barked as he took the parchment from Nym, who had gotten her hands on it at some point. Swiftly the unspeakable rolled up the parchment and slipped it into a nearby tube before he capped it. "This remains with us until we are able to make a copy. The magic at work here should recognize the truth of this prophecy and allow it to be recreated exactly as it was."

"Why recreate it at all?" Harry asked cold, iron disdain. "It's worthless."

"To you, maybe," the unspeakable croaked roughly as he stowed the tube containing the prophecy deep inside his cloak. "When the prophecy is fulfilled, and we will know if and when it has been fulfilled, we'll ask to speak with you again to determine just how it happened. Believe it or not, prophecy is mysterious because their resolutions are so rarely recorded and explored, and having proof of how one came to fruition would help greatly with our research, if in fact it comes true despite your efforts. Is the advancement of magical knowledge, even that so mysterious and vague, so unimportant to you that you would refuse us?"

Harry actually raised an eyebrow at the accusation and managed a brief, just barely this side of sheepish grimace as he thought of his outburst. "Not at all. My apologies, Mr. Croaker. I'll help however I can if the prophecy does come true… But I doubt it will."

"Good, now leave," the irritated unspeakable demanded before he gestured to the door. "Please," he added more politely as he looked to Amelia. "We have a lot of work to do and you no doubt have plenty to take care of as well."

The trip back to Bones manor was less subdued than the one that brought them to the Department of Mysteries in the first place, though only just. Despite whatever any of them believed, they all knew there would be hard times ahead. While Harry found Dumbledore's silence on the topic after Harry's resolution welcome, he was also concerned about the lack of insistence that it must happen in one way or another. Whether or not that meant anything, however, didn't matter. What mattered was preparing for the future and beating the odds.

As soon as they reached the manor, Harry went to the training room. The fact that everyone joined him hardly mattered as he began to focus on his magic, that which he had a more instinctual control over than the spells he had been learning at school and from those around him. The usefulness of spells had already been proven but if he was to face anyone in the future Harry needed to do more with it than throw some spells and fire around, he needed to learn how to control his magic absolutely.

Manipulating fire that you conjured in the palms of your hands, however, was much easier said than done. Harry's low strings of curses as he continued to fail advancing his skill with the pale silver and viridian flames were met with swift slaps to the edge of his shoulder from Amelia. The woman did her best to help him as she presided over Susan and Daphne's practice duels until eventually he joined the pair of girls in honing their dueling skills, rotating in sometimes, while others he would be paired with one or the other, or they would be paired against him.

It was well after lunch time that they were all forced to take a break. Amelia had paperwork from the ministry to handle and Bill had his own work that needed tending to. Nym took her leave to speak with her parents and begin spreading the word through private channels, with Amelia and Harry's blessings. As soon as Harry finished eating the sandwiches the elves had prepared for them he made his way into the sitting room. Again he tried to summon the flames until he finally fell asleep on the love seat, his arms folded gently across his stomach, his glasses alone on the side table. It was to this scene that Daphne walked in, her portfolio and supplies in hand as she took a seat in an armchair.

The peaceful rest Harry seemed so wrapped up in instantly drew her in. The slow, serene notes of Susan's violin floating down from their shared room soothed a part of the brunette she never knew was so full of tension all of this time. Daphne found herself reveling in the serene feeling Bones manor exuded in that moment. As one song transformed into another upstairs and carried throughout the manor, Daphne's hands carefully sketched out the details of Harry's face within the portfolio the boy himself had given her.

The clean lines of his nose and jaw, the smooth cheeks below high, soft cheekbones. She drew it all, even the jaw-length hair that fell casually to either side of his head that Daphne had to admit she rather enjoyed running her hands through at every opportunity. The more she drew, the more she appreciated the boy in front of her, not just because of his good looks, but because of what lay behind them. Despite the peace Harry might exude in this moment of respite, she knew demons lurked around every corner of the boy's storied past, and he had come through it all a good man.

The subtle shifting of his resting form hardly startled her. She had gotten the pose down perfectly and rather enjoyed looking upon the difference between sketch and reality. She continued to put finishing touches on her sketch until the shifting grew more pronounced. Curious eyes peered across the room at her silent counterpart until they fell upon his face.

What peace and harmony had come to Harry had finally vanished. Hurt and anguish were all she could see in his clenched jaw and shuddering, scrunched eyelids. The jerk of an arm prompted her to action, and as soon as she set her portfolio and supplies aside Daphne moved to the love-seat and attempted to grab his hand. The sudden strength behind his reaction startled her as she found herself pulled up, hunched over him as she tried to waken him.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Daphne urged with each breath as she shook him.

It was only when her free hand reached his hair that Harry seemed to react. The slow caress of her fingers through his dark locks as she rubbed his chest seemed to relax him as she continued to whisper his name, hoping not to draw attention to them from the rest of the house. It was only moments later that Harry's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. In an instant he was sitting upright, a hand curled around Daphne's own as it rested against his chest.

Pain, hurt, anger and confusion coursed through Harry's features as Daphne watched him. Deliberately she sat where he had once laid his head until both of her arms wrapped around him, her soft hands running up his chest as he continued to hold onto one of them. The panicked breathing slowly diminished but a few stray, quiet tears trailed down the boy's cheeks as he eased himself back to her.

"Just a dream?"

The whispered question was a surprise, but Daphne held Harry more tightly in response. "It was. But I'm not, am I?"

She felt a shiver run through him and concern etched itself into the frown of her lips.

"Sometimes I can't tell," Harry admitted bitterly, as he wiped the tears away swiftly. "My dreams, nightmares, they're as real as this," he continued as he squeezed her hand in his for the briefest of moments. "It scares me more than you can imagine when my nightmares can make me believe everything good that's happened to me this past year has been a dream."

"Would we really be just a dream?" Daphne asked as she breathed gently on his neck to try and soothe him.

"An incredible one," answered the wizard with a choked laugh as his body shivered in response to the caress of her breathy words across his neck. "But I'm glad this dream wasn't real..."

The black-haired beauty tilted her head as she perched it upon Harry's right shoulder. Her lavender eyes searched his green gaze for an answer but she found only more confusion. Something else had happened, something he wasn't telling her. "And what exactly was just a dream?"

Harry nearly pulled away but the firm, comforting grip of Daphne's arms trapped him in place. There was no escape, no running, not now anyways. He thought to deflect her like he had atop the astronomy tower, like so many other times over the past year but one look in her eyes stopped him cold. She deserved to know. She had come this far, been with him this long, and she deserved the quiet disclosure she asked for.

"Losing all control of my life," he began in a soft, lost tone as he wandered through the scraps of what he remembered from his dream. "The prophecy took you from me, controlled my life when I should have. You, Susan, Amelia, Nym, Bill, our friends, everyone. One by one you were all taken away. One second you were there, next I would turn around and you'd be dead, or missing, or happier with someone else… Anything I did only made it worse or did nothing at all. A prisoner being tortured in more ways than one. Beaten behind the bars that kept me from keeping all of you safe, from keeping your love… I never want to feel that powerless and alone again, even though I know I'll never stop my nightmares from tormenting me."

"And despite all of that pain, all of your quiet suffering, we're still here," Daphne reassured him with a kiss to his neck that had him tilting his head away to give her room. "We're here when you wake up, we're here when you need to talk, and we're here when you need to feel real."

Daphne's lips again pressed to Harry's throat. The soft petals of her lips, gently pulling on his skin sent a shiver through Harry he had experienced before at the hands of this sultry young woman. The panic, the fear, faded with each word she spoke and each press of her lips against his neck. Finally he bit his lip, anxious for more as he turned his head. Daphne wasn't one to deny him, not now, and quickly she captured his lips with her own.

The moment his lips met hers he breathed in relief. The taste of her, her scent, everything about her woke him up to the world he lived in, not the one his mind tried to force him into in his darkened rest. Daphne gently pried his lips open and Harry felt a thrill run through him as her tongue invaded his mouth and mind. He welcomed her as best he could and let the moment take him before he felt her lips drift away. A quiet breath of mourning, nearly a groan of loss was on his lips until he felt her move.

Their bodies shifted on the couch and in moments Harry found himself seated upright on the couch as the stunning beauty maneuvered around his trim form and slowly descended into his lap. As if it was the most natural thing in the world Harry's hands found her legs as she straddled him. Her legs as smooth as ever and Harry couldn't help but rub and knead her thighs in his hands, a temptation he indulged in every chance he got. His eyes, however, locked onto the lavender gaze that so often enjoyed teasing him. There was no mischief in her eyes this time but an intimacy and earnestness he couldn't help but be drawn into as she settled in on top of him.

Her lips descended on his again and Harry answered in kind. Much more quickly he pried open her lips and worked his tongue along the fine contours of her mouth, mapping and exploring her just as he had a dozen times before. The moan in her throat only urged him further as his hands slid up her creamy, tan thighs and slipped higher. Beneath her skirt his fingers crept until he cradled her ass in his hands. The thrill of the moment found them both and the pair ground against each-other as he squeezed each cheek in his hands.

The long, low moan of his partner seemed to beg for more and Harry was all too willing to answer the call. Even as their lips parted, his own trailed down her neck to return the favor from earlier. The soft gasps and hitches in Daphne's voice as she held onto him only raised Harry's flag higher, strained his slacks even further. The grinding increased, their need amplified with each moment as Daphne felt his lips trail low down her v-neck blouse. Eventually his lips kissed and gently tugged upon her bountiful cleavage, her large, full breasts practically straining against her shirt as the teenage girl arched into his ministrations.

Harry's barely restrained girth ground against her moistening panties with every moment he pleased her. His hands, so used to massaging her flesh, feasted upon her ass and sent a thrill of need through her like few she had ever experience. Oh if only they didn't have clothes on, Daphne would give herself to him in a heartbeat. Everything in her screamed to let it happen, begged to let him take her as she brought his face back up and locked lips with him once again.

Only this time when their lips parted, they remained apart. The soft panting that came from each of them washed over the other as Daphne set her forehead to his, a happy smile on her lips as she practically felt the relief in him. Then again, any tension from the dreams had only been replaced by a different kind, one centered on the hard tenting in his pants she currently felt against herself.

"Was that just a dream?" Daphne breathed as her amethyst orbs met his jade eyes.

"I wouldn't mind getting lost in it for a while longer if it was," Harry panted lightly as his hands gently squeezed her ass. "But this is definitely not a dream."

"Good," the dark-haired beauty sighed as she sat up just a little on his lap, pressing herself to him and causing the green-eyed wizard to hiss and groan with need. "Because I'm happy, and so are you. I intend for us to stay that way. There's no getting rid of me, Harry. There's no getting rid of any of us."

Harry's smile was as happy as she had ever seen. New Year's Eve, the trips back home for Christmas and summer, it all swirled in her mind as she watched him and enjoyed the feel of his hands gently kneading the flesh of her rear. But as much as she would love to continue, she knew the temptation might become too much, too quickly very soon.

"Hands off of my ass, Potter."

The light-hearted smirk on her lips took any bite out of her tone but Harry did as she asked, though reluctantly. His hands slowly trailed along her thighs and with a pleased, though forlorn, sigh, Daphne stood up. Harry shifted to try and hide the tenting in his trousers, his cheeks flushed brightly at his reaction when he saw Daphne eye the bulge and lick her lips in anticipation. The brunette offered him a wink before she moved over to her armchair and grabbed her supplies once again only to return and sit next to him.

"I thought you'd like to see this," Daphne murmured as she held open the portfolio on the sketch of him sleeping peacefully.

"You drew me in my sleep?" The tone was as far from accusing as Daphne could imagine. In fact if anything she could only label his tone was awed disbelief that she would draw something so seemingly innocuous. "Why?"

"I thought you looked handsome," she replied honestly as she caressed the sketch's cheek as if Harry himself would feel it. "I also thought it was good to see you resting so peacefully. You so often talk of nightmares, terrors, and dark dreams that I wanted to remember you more for other things. This picture can be a reminder of that, for both of us."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the tender words Daphne conveyed to him. The sight of himself asleep and serene for a time was a welcome sight indeed. That Daphne had given it to him, even if just for a moment, was enough to make him smile brightly. Only the trace of a finger along his own jaw, one that mirrored Daphne's earlier action upon the sketch, awoke him to the slight smirk on her lips as he looked to her.

"You look much better this way," she pointed out airily. "Why can't I see more of this?"

"You don't kiss me nearly enough," he chuckled before she caught his lips in another brief kiss.

"Then we'll have to make it a habit," she prodded back as she flipped through the pages of her portfolio. Harry respectfully turned his gaze away before Daphne's dainty fingers gently drew him back to face her so she could look in his eyes. "It's alright to look. It's nothing improper… Unless you want to see those sketches. Then I'd get to see how big that bulge really gets."

"It's nothing like that," Harry admitted, though inwardly he wondered just what sort of naughty art the brunette had gotten up to. "But it's private," he debated with her as he kept his eyes locked on hers. "These are your sketches and drawings and I don't want to intrude on what's essentially a visual diary."

Daphne sat quietly, piecing together just how perceptive Harry really could be as she thought just how right he could actually be. The state of a drawing could tell a lot about a person's emotions at the time of its creation. What would her portfolio say about her? The question vanished, however, as she opened the portfolio wide in a show of absolute trust.

"You've trusted me, it's time for me to return the favor a bit," Daphne finally answered as she turned the page once again. The sight that greeted them was a picture of them all curled up on the couch. For a moment Harry wondered how she had drawn it until he saw a picture of them asleep standing still between that page and the next. "Amelia took the picture the night of the storm. I saw it and asked if I could borrow it. We're not asleep here, though."

Harry looked at the still drawing again and saw that they weren't asleep as they had been the night Amelia awoke them at midnight after the last Radio Theater show ended. Instead Harry's arm was cradling Sue while his fingers were curled in Daphne's hair. Daphne had her arms around Susan, and the redhead had hers around Harry. The picture of Daphne smiled softly as she looked at Susan and Harry, while Harry looked back at the girls happily and Susan looked grateful, content to be in their arms, bundled in blankets, safe from the storm and everything and everyone that might harm them.

The teen wizard couldn't help but smile as he let his actual hand gently slip into Daphne's hair, which had reached her lower waist in length. The feel of his hand through her dark locks brought a smile to the witch's face as she turned the page again. A picture of Amelia at her desk, a book in one hand and a glass of crème liquor in the other passed them by as Daphne turned it again, revealing a follow up image of Bill and Amelia kissing in the tent the night of the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry stilled as he remembered that moment but the sincere look of content in his eyes told Daphne she wasn't the only one that approved. She had shown the same sketch to Susan and the redhead had been fairly agreeable to the sight. All of the new people entering her and her aunt's lives was taking some time to adjust to and that was perfectly fine. In fact, Daphne knew that Susan rather liked Bill Weasley as a partner for her aunt, the younger redhead was just a bit possessive and needed some more time to adjust accordingly.

 _Possessive is definitely the right word… Though, aren't we all?_ Daphne thought with a slight smirk as she turned the page again. Over and over the pair looked at one image and made a small comment or offered a smile, a laugh, maybe even a moment of silence.

Harry had gone stock still when she revealed a sketch of Harry raging in the hospital wing, screaming at Dumbledore, his every mark and scar on display. Even with the expressions of concern so clearly and expertly sketched on the faces of others, Harry turned his gaze away from the image. The teen didn't like his scars, not in the least. Only the ones he earned from Buckbeak were any sort of badge of honor, the rest were just a field of darkness he wished to never lose himself in ever again. Mentally he knew he would live with the scars for the rest of his natural life, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy being reminded of where they had come from or how those closest to him had discovered his secret.

It was only when Daphne turned the page that Harry stopped shifting uncomfortably and smiled.

"I remember that night," Harry said as he traced the large moon in the background. "I went up to the top of the astronomy tower for some quiet time to think and you interrupted me. My quiet time was interrupted quite a lot that day, actually."

"Well you know witches, we love to talk," Daphne drawled sarcastically as she tilted her head and looked at the picture of her and Harry on top of the astronomy tower. "I remember you saying your name and accomplishments, just like I hear you do some mornings when I come down for breakfast before anyone but you."

"I remember you twisting it," Harry shot back lightly as he examined the picture. "But I couldn't be mad at you, not then and certainly not now."

"Even if I added 'loves to grab my arse and gets hard every time we kiss' to it instead?" The jovial, suggestive lilt in her voice lightened the blow of his fingers against her arm as he swat her playfully, a furious blush on his cheeks as he shook his head.

"You're absolutely incorrigible," Harry muttered as he kept his eyes on the page.

"Oh I know," Daphne cooed as she leaned in close to him. "Just like someday I'll probably add something even more risqué about how you make me scream your name in ecstasy each night."

Harry's blush intensified and a defeated sigh escaped him as he couldn't help but chuckle at her words. The teens laughed together for a moment before Harry caught his breath and peered at her curiously.

"You know, I never did learn what you were doing up there so late at night, or on the night I first introduced you to thestrals and the dozen or so times I saw you sneaking about the castle," he mentioned idly. "You and the other slytherins always kept your little late night outings under wraps. What were you doing, anyways?"

"Well it's not like you wouldn't have found out eventually," Daphne sighed almost happily as she leaned back on the couch and closed her portfolio. The teen witch held it across her stomach and bunched her arms atop it, pushing her breasts up to display even more of her heavenly bountiful cleavage as she divulged this secret of hers. "I was setting up a dead drop for one of my clients. Dad helped me set up a bit of a business venture at Hogwarts back in first year but I didn't gain much traction until near the end of second year."

Daphne smirked as she remembered how much her business had grown. "Last year I solidified my place as a procurer of goods and made sure everyone knew if they needed something not exactly on the approved list that I could get it for them. Before I even went to lay the dead drop that night I had smuggled in some stimulant potions for the fifth and seventh years and an extra load of chocolate from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to sell to the first and second years. I made quite a bit of coin getting it all in for a marked up price, especially on the potions. Of course, only a few people outside of Slytherin actually bought from me but it was enough to spread my network beyond the Snake Pit. Mostly Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs."

"Couldn't we just order those sort of things ourselves?" Harry asked, confused as to why that would be a problem.

"Certainly, but not everyone has an owl and any potions ordered from outside the school usually go through inspection first with Snape. He makes sure nobody takes anything dangerous or too much of something. A lot of older students get around those restrictions by getting what they want from me," the Slytherin explained as she divulged some of the details of the business she had started in the school. "My dad and I have a system to get everything into the school and I've begun providing things nobody else can get. Word spread and by the end of last year I had most of Slytherin asking me to get something or other for them. Only three badgers and six eagles ever became customers but those were mostly upper years looking to get an extra boost for their exams. With a little help I could expand that network even further throughout all of the houses. I could even bring my services to the visiting students this year if I act quickly enough."

Harry stared at Daphne in awe. He had heard the stories that her father used to smuggle things into the country, and likely still did in occasion, but he hadn't thought she would actually get into the business so soon herself. Then again, as he thought over the conversations he'd had with her and her father he could see the similarities. She used her beauty and stoic image as a front to protect herself, and the business she got could also be used against others if she set it up right. The fact that she hadn't been caught only earned her even more respect from him.

"Well I can't let you do everything alone can I? Not if you intend to support me in my own endeavors," Harry offered with a smile as he watched her closely. "I'll try to help if I can."

"I was hoping you would say that," Daphne said instantly as she pulled him to sit back and relax on the couch next to her while she gave him a tempting kiss on his neck as her hand slid down his stomach. "I didn't even have to offer any little favors either… A shame, I think I would have enjoyed that."

As Daphne chuckled seductively, Harry couldn't help but shake his head, a crooked grin on his lips. "You really are just an absolute terrible tease to me sometimes."

"Mmm true, but we know we mean more to each-other than some titillation and touching," Daphne said as she pulled away slightly to offer him genuine smile before she gave him a tender, meaningful kiss. "But I really am glad you're willing to help me. I was afraid you'd go to Amy and say something to try and stop me… even if she already knows and approves since she knows I'm far more responsible than anyone else that might attempt it…"

"I wouldn't do that," Harry answered instantly as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "It's not like you're actually hurting anyone and it's something you enjoy doing. Who am I to get in the way of you garnering experience before you step up to handle the family business, or your own branch of it? Besides, I support you just like you support me."

"Good, I'm glad you agree with that," the brunette said as a rare shy smile peeked past her lips as her hair cascaded across her face to hide a slight blush. "I was afraid you wouldn't approve or want to help a rebellious teenage smuggler like myself."

"Well if you want I could extort and blackmail you for sex or whatever else I might I want if that's what you really want me to do."

Daphne laughed and gently swat Harry's arms as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're such a bloody prat sometimes…"

"And yet you still care about me," Harry noted easily.

"I'll always care about you, even when you're being a prat," Daphne answered in soft, intimate tones as she looked up at him. "Especially when you're being a broody prat." Harry offered a wide smile at that, one Daphne gladly returned before she continued on the original topic at hand. "So with your help in Gryffindor, Susan's in Hufflepuff, and Padma's in Ravenclaw I should be able to reach most of the school and create a bigger network for my business. As far as the visiting schools go, I'm sure something can be worked out. I bet by next year I really will be the Ice Queen of Hogwarts itself, managing my business any way I please for the benefit of me and mine. My own little empire is in the making."

"You're an absolutely terrible influence on us," Harry teased as he took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb up and down the back of it.

"Admit it, you love breaking the rules and pushing boundaries," Daphne breathed in his ear as her lips teased his earlobe.

A shiver ran through Harry as he eased into her touch. "Yes, yes I do you devious minx."

"Good," she spouted as her hand slid toward his pants. Harry tensed, a part of him hoping she really would reach down and take things to the next level. When his green eyes met her lavender gaze, however, it was all over. Daphne moved with a quick hop off of the couch as she gathered her supplied straightened herself up a bit, smoothing out her previously thoroughly ruffled appearance from their more intimate moments. "Now it's about time for supper. We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked after Daphne, shock and dismay upon his face until he caught the exaggerated, tempting sway of her hips as the brunette strutted her way out of the room.

"Damn cheating witch! Get back here!" Harry yelled after her as he grabbed his glasses and gave chase while Daphne's laughter echoed behind her all the way to the kitchen.


	27. Chapter 27: It's All in the Magic

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Well here we are folks, the next chapter! I did some tweaking here and there with this but I'm not going to mess much with it so if it's not as great, sorry. I cut out a trip to Diagon because I couldn't force myself to rewrite/edit something I've done in drafts for other failed stories of mine that are lost in the abyss, so you're welcome. I had planned for some more magic to be shown off but decided I'd save some of the good stuff for later. 2. As always, thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and adding this to your favorites. I really appreciate it and supremely enjoy hearing your thoughts.

3\. As always, enjoy the show!

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: It's All in the Magic**

The flick of a hand bathed in viridian-silver flames was reflected in the curious gaze of the practicing wizard. An intense week of training had passed and finally Harry had found the strength of will to summon the flames with a single thought. No rage, no anger, no danger, just pure, simple intent was the key to unlocking this potent fire now. A snap of his wrist and the flames vanished only for his other hand to breath fire as easily as the first. A chuckle escaped from Harry's lips as he let the green fire sputter and flicker about with each sweep of his hand.

"You finally got it," a voice Harry was all too familiar with said as the man's long stride echoed in the nearly empty training room. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

"Longer than I'd like to admit," Harry chuckled as he swirled his hand about and snapped the flames out of existence. A quick snap of his fingers on each hand breathed life into the peculiar magic once again and the teen couldn't help but smile. "I've been trying to do this since I first learned I could potentially control it when I was working with Remus."

Bill chuckled, his shoulders vibrating as his deep voice resigned itself to humor as he observed the young wizard before him. Bill's red hair was as long as ever, his ponytail trailing down his back was contrasted by the glowing blue of the dragon fang dangling from his right ear. With each passing moment Bill saw more and more magic in the room until Harry turned toward him, the flames vanishing with a sigh as Harry let his arms fall to the side.

"Did Aunt Amy send you to get me? I know she wanted to head to Diagon Alley today."

"No, I decided to come and see you myself," Bill said as he crossed his arms along his ribs and assumed a comfortable, if contemplative, pose. "I wanted to test something with you, actually."

Harry raised an eyebrow both intrigued and a little concerned. He trusted Bill Weasley, perhaps not with his life just yet, but the man had never led him astray so far. Harry's glasses, active since he had begun his private training, showed the teen a swirl of colors throughout the room. Enchantments and wards were easier to identify these days, after spending so much time using his glasses and training, but the magic of other people always intrigued Harry. Bill's aura was always calm and collected but it always seemed to breathe with a sense of vibrancy. It was a reassuring presence, one that Harry welcomed whenever he saw it.

"Test what, exactly?" Harry asked somewhat uncertainly.

"Nothing dangerous, I promise!" Bill answered, a grin on his face. "Well, hopefully not, anyways," the redhead amended with a soft chuckle that Harry briefly shared with him. "Amelia said she's been teaching you to see magic with the glasses, to determine what certain colors, auras and the like mean, yes?"

"Mage Sight, yeah. I know some people take the time to develop it naturally but using the glasses is more useful for me at the moment" Harry affirmed with a casual shrug. "Ever since we got them she's been helping Susan and I learn more about magic. Daphne got a pair for her birthday and has been learning from Auntie as well. We can identify each-other in a room by aura, and we've learned the glow of a few different types of magic so far. Why?"

"I just wanted you to try something we're taught in curse breaker training," Bill assured Harry as he waved his hand over Harry's glasses and turned their scanning ability off. "Take those off and set them aside. I want to teach you how to feel your own magic."

"I can do that already," Harry stated incredulously as he set the glasses aside as Bill requested. "And like I said, the glasses work fine for identifying other magic and my own as well."

"Can you? Then what's it feel like?" The redhead challenged him with a smirk.

Harry was about to answer when he pulled up short. What did his magic feel like? As he went through his mind quickly he found he really couldn't come up with an answer. In times of duress or when he was trying to learn a spell he could feel himself pushing or working the magic a certain way, but that wasn't what Bill was asking. What did his magic feel like? The closest he had ever come to really feeling his magic were the times he had conjured a patronus, but that was also altered by a spell, not his natural magic.

"Alright fine, you win," Harry grumbled half-heartedly with a sign as he looked to the curse breaker. "I don't know exactly what my magic feels like but I have used it. Any witch or wizard has."

"You're not wrong, but that's not quite feeling your magic is it? That's just shaping and changing how it works or what it does with a spell, right?" The nod Bill got in response to his question seemed to satisfy him. He remembered his own experience with this form of training. It would be sudden at first, but the real benefits came over time.

"Before we get to my little exercise, what does your patronus feel like?"

Harry blinked in surprise at the question. For a moment he wondered if Bill had used some passive legillimency to read his previous thoughts before he tossed that idea aside. Harry had made it a habit of keeping his mind focused and locked from outside influence to practice it. According to Amelia he was making extremely quick progress through the initial stages, though he would need further practice to keep out someone truly determined. As he thought of the last time he cast his patronus, Harry couldn't help the small smile that settled upon his lips.

 _It was a warm sunny summer afternoon. All of their friends had come over and decided it was time for harry to teach them the patronus charm. Amelia had supervised, rather eager to see how many of the teens would actually be able to cast a fully corporeal patronus. Harry had explained that it was emotions, the most powerful ones you could think of, that brought a patronus forth, that the memory was but a trigger for what really breathed life into the mystical protectors._

" _Why isn't it working?!" Tracey grumbled._

 _Of all of the teens, Tracey seemed to be having the most trouble. Harry had expected Blaise to have a rough time of things but he was getting the hang of it rather quicker, his progress moving in leaps and bounds. Tracey, however, couldn't get past creating a lightly shimmering shield of silver. Hermione already had a raven fluttering about, a bright smile on her face as she directed to and fro, trying to take away everyone's frustration in an attempt to help._

" _Take a breath, Tracey," Harry advised slowly. "Not everyone is capable of corporeal-"_

" _I am!" the blonde insisted stubbornly as she turned his gaze to him. "I know I can do this I just… None of the memories I'm using seem to be working."_

 _Confused by that, Harry moved forward and took out his wand. With a whispered word a silver wolf burst from the end and bounded around him, howling happily as it circled his friends before it settled next to Harry in a gentle trot to keep pace with him. The green-eyed teen approached the hazel-eyed blonde and offered her a gentle, comforting expression as he stepped up beside her._

" _Relax, Trace," he told her in a soothing voice as an aura of comfort left his patronus with every breath. "I want you to block out all of your doubts and failures and focus on what my patronus is making you feel. I want you to focus on that feeling of comfort, of home, and let everything else just fall away. Can you do that?"_

 _Tracey gave a stiff nod but at a raised eyebrow from Harry, the girl quickly sighed and closed her eyes. Everyone around them seemed to mimic the action and soon enough Harry noticed the minute twitch of lips on everyone's faces as his patronus filled them with a feeling of comfort and content, the feeling of home he felt whenever he was surrounded by them in Bones Manor. Amelia watched with a bright smile and Hermione joined Harry at the center, her own patronus settled upon her shoulder as she watched him work._

" _Listen to the sound of my voice," Harry continued in a raised whisper so everyone could hear him. "Let yourself relax and I want you to go to a time in your life where you felt safe and content, comfortable and at ease, a time when you experienced, well, love, or the sense of home and family. Conjure that memory in your mind and let yourself feel those emotions again."_

 _Harry glanced from Tracey to the others, waiting for some sign they understood as he let them search themselves in silence. As he did he slowly moved to each person and began to whisper in their ears words none of the others would ever hear._

" _Your wedding day, your blushing, brunette bride walking toward you, me at your side, your mother smiling for this most precious moment," he whispered to Blaise. The Italian shifted and a look of peace overcame him before he smiled. Harry grinned to himself as he moved to Theo._

" _Your family letting go of all pretenses, relaxing and smiling all around you, your sister singing songs as they celebrate your birthday. Tracey's lips on yours in what stolen moments you are able to share." Theo's lips parted instantly, a wide grin spread across his face as Harry moved on._

" _Your gran telling you just how proud she is of you," Harry murmured to Neville as he raised the boy's arm up. "Telling you she couldn't have guessed you'd be such a wonderful young man, a wizard made of wonders with a wife as beautiful and amazing as Hannah."_

 _Neville blushed, and beside the sandy-haired boy Harry noticed that Hannah had as well as, having heard him. Harry stepped up behind the girl and gave her a moment before speaking. "Your wedding day, Neville waiting for you at the end of the aisle, your mother crying tears of joy, your father whispering in your ear. 'I could not have picked a finer man for you… I know my little Han will be happy and that's all that matters.' Your vows, your future, happy and in love, caring for all of us like the wonderful sister you've been to me."_

 _As Harry stepped around, he grinned at Hermione. "Do I need to whisper in your ear too? Or are you going to whisper in mine?"_

" _Sunset in Sicily, a book in my hands, wrapped up in Blaise's arms as my parents and Isa smile from the doorway," she murmured back to him._

 _Harry grinned, having heard of that moment from both Hermione and Blaise in their letters. He moved past her to Daphne and gently wrapped his arms around her from behind._

" _Christmas morning," Harry began softly, his voice belying his nervousness as he spoke something so intimate in her ear. "My arms wrapped 'round your waist, yours wrapped 'round Susan… I whisper the words you long to hear in your ear… I tell you I'm yours… now and forever…" A shiver passed through the dark-haired girl and Harry gently shifted her head to kiss her before he whispered again. "Now and forever."_

 _Daphne's arm raised higher as Harry's hand trailed lines across the exposed flesh of her stomach and side, scraping gently across her lower back as he moved over to Susan. Harry took the redhead in his arms and kissed her neck, nuzzled into her as he noticed her wand arm raised just like Daphne. Susan had heard him, and Harry intended to expand on those feelings._

" _The same morning… Daphne's getting our gifts from under the tree. My arms seek you out, to hold you, to feel you with me," Harry practically breathed in her ear as his hands mirrored his words perfectly. "My breath quickens as on that day, someday in our future, I tell you I finally know… Because of you and Daphne I know what it is to love, to love you both."_

 _Susan sighed as a tear shiimmered down her cheek, a smile on her lips as she held onto that memory. Harry's lips pressed to hers before he moved back to Tracey. Harry watched her sink into the emotions of his patronus, as she let it wrap her in its arms and give her what she needed. The green-eyed teen slipped into place behind her, one hand on her hip, the other on her wand-hand to steady her._

" _You and Theo wrapped up in blankets…"_

" _I've tried that," Tracey almost sobbed so low Harry could hardly hear her. "Nothing I've tried has worked and I've been trying so hard…"_

 _Harry blinked in surprise. Was there something wrong between his friends that he didn't know about? Before he could dwell on the idea too much, however, he felt Tracey's hip press to his hand and her wand-hand settle and relax into his. Whether it was her instincts or the work of his patronus, Harry wasn't sure, but he hoped it was the latter for his friends' sakes._

" _New Years' Eve," Harry began intimately, his words meant for her ears alone. "You've just come back from a long trip; the legends you researched for so long have been revealed to be true and you were called to crack the tomb open. You join us and we can't help but rush to welcome you home. You tell us how you did it, who was buried there and their tragic tale and the tale of your adventures exploring it, decoding their legend and earning their treasures. You're asked to dance by the man of your dreams, taken aside and swept off your feet. We're there, watching you, smiling for you, happy that you've found him and your way home to us. As the clock strikes midnight tall, dark and handsome slips your hair behind your ear and leans down, asking silent permission to kiss you like you've never dreamed of."_

 _Tracey shivered and leaned back against him, caught up in the emotions and ideas that seemed to suffuse her even now. Harry helped her raise her arm, guiding it upward until he knew she was ready. The teen wizard raised his voice higher so everyone could hear him as he gently let go of Tracey and moved to the center again._

" _Now, release all of that with your magic, mind, body and soul. Let the emotions sing their way out of you as you speak the words…"_

" _Expecto Patronum!" seven voices cried all at once._

 _The light that surrounded Harry in that moment was too bright for him. Instantly he closed his eyes and let the magic wash through him. Elation bubbled inside him, feelings he knew weren't his own rushed through him and he could help but gasp. A yearning filled him, to know those feelings as his own as he heard, somewhere in the distance, someone clapping. Only when the light moved further way did Harry open his eyes and see what effect he'd had on everyone._

 _Great bears lumbered around a joyous Neville and Hannah. When the pair saw their success they instantly came together, their lips crushed together in need and emotion the likes of which Harry couldn't help but admire. A pair of ravens swooped over his head and Hermione rushed toward Blaise. She leaped upon the boy, her legs wrapped around his waist as she hugged him before their lips met in a searing kiss._

 _The happy baying of a hound caught Harry's attention and the green-eyed teen felt he could almost reach down and pet the beast as it passed him. The ethereal beast circled him before it shot over to Tracey with a wagging tail, a laughing Theo in its wake. What caught Harry by surprise, however, wasn't that Tracey's patronus didn't match Theo's, it was that it matched his own. Three identical howls went up into the air and Harry felt the emotions rush through him before his own patronus answered with one of his own. As he turned around, Harry's eyes widened as he noticed Susan and Daphne smiling, their own wolves prowling around with what looked like grins._

" _Well that's quite interesting, isn't it?" Amelia said as she approached all of the teens. "Two ravens, two bears, four wolves and a hound. Quite the loyal and cunning group you lot are."_

 _All of the teens laughed at that, except for Harry. He barely managed to offer a smile as a sense of shock began to fill him. While his friends might be ignorant of the meaning behind sharing patronus forms, he was not. As he glanced toward Amelia he instantly saw some of her joy vanish to concern as her gaze met his own._

" _So what do the patronuses mean when they're the same?" Hermione asked quizzically._

 _Harry froze even more, though he tried his best not to show it. The teen swallowed and Amelia, in her wisdom, quickly approached him and gave him a hug and a quick "congratulations" to him that everyone heard before she offered the bookish girl a proper reply._

" _It speaks of a compatibility with certain people," Amelia clarified quickly as she let Harry go. Harry continued to get over his shock and resist the slight panic that had formed in the pit of his gut while Amelia continued. "Creatures of roughly the same type are extremely good matches with one another, especially when of the same species. Birds are good with other birds, for example, and canines and lupines get along extremely well. Bears are loyal and tough, devoted, and the cunning ravens match well in wit and life, despite any differences they may have."_

 _Harry's tension had ebbed away as Amelia gave everyone a watered down version of what they both knew was the truth. With a glance around the backyard he knew there was far more going on here than he had suspected at first. To understand what he knew, well, it was equal parts frightening and exhilarating._

" _I'm surprised we're not all wolves, then," Theo said with a chuckle as his hound let out a bark and panted up at its master. "It would have been kind of neat to have the same patronus all around."_

" _A House of Wolves, as it were," Tracey teased as she examined her own, spotting the similarities to Susan, Daphne and Harry's. "I agree, it would have been spectacular to see all of us with wolves but I rather like how it turned out."_

" _Same," Harry said as his patronus approached him and sat proudly at his side, nudging his hand and filling him with the comforting emotions it was born from. "Though I'm curious, what's your patronus auntie?"_

 _Amelia grinned and with a quick flick of her wrist had her wand in hand. With a flourish she spoke the words and a silver fox sped away from her wand, bounding around the other patronuses before it settled next to her._

" _I'm a fox," the woman answered with a grin. Just then another fox slipped up, slinked its way around the other animals until it sniffed at Amelia's patronus. As it opened its mouth, everyone learned just whose it was._

" _Yes, you are," the pleased voice of none other than Bill Weasley spoke, both from the fox and from the man himself as he approached from behind Amelia. "I'm glad I didn't miss the show. I saw the flash from the kitchen and watched as all of these animals appeared," he explained before smiling at Amelia. "Not a bad match."_

" _No…" the Amelia nearly breathed as she looked to Harry in understanding of what he was feeling before she turned her gaze back to Bill. "Not a bad match at all," she continued with a genuine smile. Susan seemed to hide a huff behind her hand before she looked to Harry with as bright a gin as he had ever seen. Amelia, however, was the next to speak._

" _I think if I ever need my aurors trained to cast patronus I'm going to point them in your direction, Harry," the Head of the DMLE teased lightly. "If you can get eight teens to conjure full corporeal patronuses already then I wonder how well you would do with a room full of aurors."_

" _Terribly until I get paid," Harry retorted earning a laugh from everyone. "But I'd have to have some background information on them. I doubt I could do this with people I don't even know."_

" _Well we'll have to work on that then, get you teaching some of my aurors a lesson or two; one about patronuses, the others a more humbling experience about skill and magic," Amelia joked, earning a few snickers from Susan and Daphne as they approached Harry. "Congratulations, all of you. It's rare to see such strong patronuses anywhere but I'm glad I got to see them come to life. You should be proud, all of you."_

Harry was brought out of the memory quickly, though his smile remained as he thought it all over. The last thing he remember of that was the intensity of the emotions all of those patronuses had given him. The teen quickly separated them in his mind and looked to Bill as he finally answered the man's question.

"It feels like the safest place in the world," Harry told him. "It feels warm and comforting, like home and everything that goes with it."

"Good, so you've felt a sliver of your own magic, that's very good," the redhead answered as he looked Harry in the eye. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and summon the fire, just like you were a second ago," Bill stated as he summoned a chair from nearby, turned it around and straddled it to watch Harry. "But I don't want you to see it. I want you to feel it, just like how you felt your patronus. What does it whisper to you? What does it feel like? Is it heavy? Is it light? Is it warm or cold or any number of other sensations. You have more than one sense, use them and figure it out. All the while I want you to tell me what you feel."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at the redhead. It didn't make complete sense but whatever Bill was getting at, Harry was sure he would know soon.

"You're talking about synesthesia, right?" Harry asked as he watched Bill nod enthusiastically. "You want me to feel, taste and hear things that you usually can't, but you want me to do that with my magic?"

"Exactly! Well, to an extent anyways," Bill answered as he thumped the top of his chair with a grin. "Sensing magic isn't always straightforward. For all I know you could feel that your magic is cheesy, or spicy, or taste that it's loud or soothing. I want you to open your mind to all possibilities and tell me what it feels like in any way you can describe."

Without a word in opposition, Harry closed his eyes and with a push of his magic and a flick of his wrists he felt the heat of the flames flare to life around him. His hands weaved side to side before he stopped moving and just let his magic run its course and the flames licked at the air greedily all around his hands.

"It's warm," Harry began with an obvious drawl. When he got no reply he could almost hear Bill shake his head and raise an eyebrow at him. Alright, so that was a bit too obvious considering he was using fire magic. With a sigh Harry focused more on the flames and what they felt like. The slow lick of flame across his palms as it trailed down to his fingers sent a pleasant shiver up his arms and down his spine.

"It tickles," he finally noticed as he heard Bill shift to pay more attention. "Not like fingers trying to make you laugh but like... Like the down of a hippogriff as you pet it, or the fur of a cat as it demands attention," Harry continued as he continued to focus on his sense of touch. He let his fingers wash over his palms curiously and raised an eyebrow even as his eyes remained closed. Again he let his fingers wash over his palms and he began to smile.

"It's like smooth skin, soft and inviting, like..." Harry drifted off as he realized he was about to talk about his time massaging Daphne and Susan when applying sunscreen. Everything in him avoided the thought but he felt the heat warm up his cheeks before he fell further into the sensations. He barely heard Bill chuckle beside him he was so focused on where the magic was coming from, where the fire was given life.

On the outside looking in, Bill couldn't help but slowly smile as he watched Harry explore the magic he had inside himself. The curse breaker had done much the same when he trained to become more aware of his own magic at the beginning o his journey to explore tombs and catalogue artifacts. Of course, he'd used a wand and a simple lumos charm, but this was just another version of that. Seeing Harry go through it was both exciting and quite informative. Wandless magic wasn't easy for most people and this fire Harry had control of seemed unique.

Bill's sensor shimmered with blue light as he continued to observe Harry magically as well as physically. Where he had witnessed the flames radiating hurt and anger just a few short weeks ago, they were now calm and steady, ready to act on will and intent rather than emotion or duress. The aura of the flames always seemed a part of Harry but somehow brighter than the rest of the young man before him. Now, however, he began to see it more clearly for what it could be.

As Harry delved into himself, following where the fire led him Bill noticed a subtle shift in the flames. The green began to fade and whatever heat it carried slowly diminished as Harry went deeper. Curious eyes watched the young man's face for just a brief moment before they turned back to his hands. With each passing moment the color was fading, the flames shifting into something else.

"It sounds like warms hugs and fresh-baked pie," Harry continued as he followed the trails of the magic around his hands deeper within himself. "It feels like a blanket at night. Thick but not heavy or oppressive. It's sort of like sounds like water now but," Harry shivered for just a moment as he felt his magic shift and tremble for a moment before he regained the tether he seemed to be holding onto. "A breeze in spring, refreshing but always moving, always shifting, one second it's cool or cold and another it's warm, as if it might welcome you or ward you away at any moment… That's how it tastes, feels, smells and sounds."

"Good, very good Harry. That's exactly what I feel when I sense you," Bill said as he watched Harry discover more about magic and himself. A glance down at the young man's hands brought a bright smile to Bill's face before he looked back to the curious, calm look on Harry's face as he explored the power in all magical beings. "Now open your eyes and look at your hands."

Harry tilted his head for a moment before he slowly opened his eyes. At first he didn't know what he was looking for until his eyes widened at the sight. He nearly startled himself until he realized just what he was looking at. All traces of the viridian fire had faded except for the flecks of silver, a slow-moving mist that coiled about his hands in wispy rivers and tendrils, clinging to the skin, yet floating around it, pulsing slowly as he watched the magic at work.

"How...?"

"That, Harry, is your magic," Bill explained from his seat as he crossed his arms over the back of the chair and watched the teen stare in wonder at the wisps of magic surrounding his hands. "Or at least, that's what your magic can look and feel like on occasion. I'm sure you've noticed a change when you're emotional but that right there is just magic in its most simple form."

"Does all magic look, or maybe does it all feel like this?" Harry asked as he watched the smoky wisps drift in lazy ropes around his hands.

"Some, but not at all," the older wizard clarified as he shifted in his seat and extended his right hand toward the teen. Slowly, bronze streaks of magic rolled around the curse-breaker's hand as he began to smile. Bill's magic seemed more solid at first glance, when really it was just tightly coiled. For a moment harry thought it was rope before he stopped. Calm and collected, coiled, Harry began to realize just what he was seeing as bronze tendrils moved this way and that.

"A tree," Harry murmured as he saw as much as he felt Bill's magic around the curse breaker's hand. "Roots so deep but always seeking more… shading and protecting something, but fighting the wind, branches begging for sunlight, a mighty trunk, resolute and adamant."

"Exactly right, Harry," Bill responded kindly as he let the bronze tendrils of his magic uncoil somewhat and branch out. "I've seen a lot of magic in my day, it comes with being a curse breaker. My magic is different to yours, but I can also find similarities, like how our magics like to protect and seek out new things. I may not be able to conjure fire as easily as you do but with a wave of my hand I can detect traps, wards, or even snap up an object from across the room."

With hardly a shift of Bill's finger, Harry's glasses sped from the nearby table into the man's hands without a scratch. It had been simple, smooth even. Harry gaped slightly until his gaze was drawn back to his own hands.

"So this isn't some special kind of magic then?" Harry asked as he observed the silver smoke. "It's just my magic?"

"It is special because it's _your_ magic, specific to you. Everyone's magic is unique and even twins have differences between them even if they're nearly the same. One thing you need to remember is that magic is magic, Harry, don't let anyone ever tell you any different. Titles are added to classify magic based on effects, consequences and the like, but it's all magic. Your magic is in tune with you and in time you'll come to be able to hear, see, feel, touch, taste, and use it in all sorts of ways... Well, that's the accepted theory anyways," Bill said as he let his own magic fade. Trails of bronze were left in the wake of his hand as he tossed up Harry's glasses and caught them again.

"I'm not saying this is the prophesied magic or not," the curse breaker continued, much to Harry's relief as the teen let out a sigh. "I'm saying this is your magic and you'll find how it best suits you given enough time, just like everyone else does. Olivander is the most skilled at discerning a person's magic and that's why he's so good at matching wands to others. He senses their magic and it leads him to the wands that might suit them best. Your magic is your own, just like mine is my own."

"So anyone can do this?" Harry asked as he spun his hands about idly then waved off the magic and released his hold on it. The silver whispered away, leaving a smoky trail in its wake until there wasn't even a glimmer left behind.

Bill nodded, glad that Harry had caught on so quickly. "Yes. Now that you've felt your magic, you'll begin to recognize other magic around you just on feeling alone, a sort of sixth sense. All wizards and witches have it on some level. You can train to refine and sense your magic just like anyone else can. For instance, have you ever felt Amelia's magic?"

"It snaps at all of the senses," Harry said almost instantly as he recalled Halloween when he thought about her reactions at the time. "Or it did when she was assuming control and becoming alert. The air around her wand shimmered, like heat or haze, but just barely."

"Exactly, Harry, exactly!" Bill enthused as he stood up from his chair and smoothly banished it back to the wall with a wave of his hand. "She was angry, locking down her emotions before she went into what could have been a dangerous situation. A clear mind is her biggest advantage and her magic recognized that. What else has her magic felt like?"

"Rumbling... Like thunder, a storm," Harry continued as he remembered a time when Amelia had come home after chewing out one of her Aurors for a mistake in a case. "She's like that when she's worried too sometimes, but mostly when she's angry or really upset. Otherwise she's like a day in fall, calm and relaxing and beautiful."

"And Susan is sensitive to it, isn't she?" Bill asked knowingly. Harry paused for a moment, his back straightening as he realized the curse breaker was right.

"That's why she doesn't like storms. Sue likely picked up on Amy's troubled auras as a child, probably during a heavy thunderstorm, and that's why she doesn't like storms. It's uncertain, harsh, and a little scary," Harry surmised before he looked to the eldest Weasley son who was nodding along. "Are all kids like that? They sense things about their parents?"

"They do, and it's not Amelia's fault that Susan fears storms, just that it was poorly timed with a strong storm in the past, or so I've learned from Amy. I'm sure when Amelia is trying to calm Susan that fall day feeling comes out in full force to embrace her niece, just like I'm sure you've felt it without realizing it," Bill explained with the ease of experience. "We instinctively learn a small fragment of it all from a young age, usually when we're around others and recognizing their presence by instinct, then more about our own magic as we train with it.

"We don't really realize what it was until we've had training and believe me, it can take a while in some cases. The occlumency you've learned from Amelia since learning the prophecy helped you some but I think you just have an intuitive connection to your magic that made it easy. Curse breakers are more in tune with their magic than most others because we push ourselves to distinguish our magic from everything else, and because we use it to test the boundaries of other magic," Bill confirmed with a warm nod. "Now that you know how to feel your own, it's going to be easy for you to identify other magical beings and other kinds of magic just by the feel of it, over time anyways. This is a dead useful skill to have in any situation."

"Trying to turn me toward curse breaking?" teased the teen as he eyed the redhead. Bill shrugged, a crooked grin on the man's face as he observed the young man before him.

"Can you blame me for trying?"

Harry laughed, his head shaking in amusement. "No, I suppose I can't. I mean I'm cursed to all hell already, right? Might as well try and break a few of them while I've got the chance. Though I do like what Poppy and my grandmother's journal have taught me about healing."

"Bah, curse breaking is good for healing too!" Bill argued lightly as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "And vice versa now that I think about it," the man mused aloud as they walked out of the training room and he handed Harry's glasses back. "But you're not cursed, Harry. You've just led a complicated life."

"Ten galleons says something goes wrong on Halloween this year," Harry countered almost instantly. Bill was just a second away from responding before he paused. Harry let a dark chuckle escape him as he sighed at the idea. "See, even you're not willing to take that bet."

"Coincidence mostly, and I'm already, what, fifteen behind in all of our bets?" Bill pressed on as they walked down the hall. "I'd rather not take a chance on losing any more money to you."

"About that much, yeah, but that's mostly because you suck at cards," Harry chimed before he tried to run off. He had no such luck, as Bill quickly caught him in a head lock and mussed up his hair as the pair laughed together.

"Cheeky bugger! Just for that I'm going to let Amy and the girls have their way with you during shopping today."

Harry gasped dramatically as Bill let him go. Harry placed his hand over his heart as if wounded. "You wouldn't! They'll tear me apart!"

Bill rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips as he continued to walk ahead of the teen. "As if you don't enjoy it."

"Hah, I hardly mind it at all. Shopping is rather fun, especially since I never got to do much of it when I was younger. I still need to get that tent too, so that's something to look forward to," Harry said with a grin and an excited clap of his hands. "Besides, I'm sure you just love when Amelia has her way with you."

"You really want to know?" Bill asked, a salacious grin on his lips as he waggled his eyebrows at the teen beside him.

Harry closed his mouth tightly at that point. Did he want to know? He knew that Amelia and Bill had gotten a bit more physical with their relationship, sharing more intimate moments in the manor from time to time recently, especially because he was staying overnight more and more often. The question was, did he want to know if they had ever gone farther? And if they had, did he want to know what they did? A strangled expression came over his face as he shook away the thought of Bill and Amelia in any sort of private situation.

"No, I'd rather not know what you and my aunt get up to," Harry answered, a bit disconcerted at the thought. "In fact, I'm sure I already know from the Talk you gave me but I'd rather not imagine you two doing any of that."

"It's too late for that now, isn't it?" the redhead asked as Harry vigorously shook his head. The Weasley's laughter howled out of him for a moment as he pat the boy on the back consolingly. "Just imagine doing that to Susan or Daphne. You'll get over it soon."

Harry gaped at the man for a moment, stuttering as he tried to deny any allegations like that. Of course he had thought about it! What boyfriend hadn't imagined getting intimate with his girlfriend in one way or another?! He just didn't want Bill knowing he had imagined himself in that sort of situation with the girls. In fact he'd rather leave this discussion behind him altogether.

"So are the Harpies doing well this season?"

"Very subtle, Harry. Yes, let's change the topic at the last moment to keep from answering a question. Your cunning is legendary," Bill laughed with a roll of his eyes as they made their way down the hall. "I'll let you off the hook this time. Come on, let's round up the ladies and get shopping."

As Bill called out to the manor that they were ready to go, Harry couldn't help but smile.

 _We could do a hell of a lot worse than Bill Weasley..._


	28. Chapter 28: Summer's End

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. This chapter is exactly what it says on the tin! Mostly a bit of fluff and filler but there's some hidden plot in the nooks and crannies of this chapter. Next chapter we'll be in Hogwarts for some fun first day experiences. 2. Thank you again to all of my readers, reviewers, followers, and those who favorite this story. It's heartening to know you're all reading and enjoying what started as something I would enjoy reading for myself. 3. As always, enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Summer's End**

Not a soul in Bones Manor looked forward to the end of summer. What had been a rollercoaster of emotions and events had actually been one of the brightest experiences in all of their lives. The young family had bonded, had come closer together than ever before and each of them cherished the time they had left together. Guests often stopped by and the longer they visited the less they wanted the summer to end.

So it was that Amelia Bones decided to start a new tradition, one that everyone would enjoy. An end of the summer party had been planned. Each family would come to Bones Manor for the last two days before the children were sent off to Hogwarts for the year so they could celebrate and enjoy what time they had left with one another. While Bones Manor didn't have enough rooms for everyone, every family was willing to bring their family tents, each of them eager to enjoy the time left they had with their families and those of their friends.

Preparations at Bones Manor had been quick and efficient. The elves had worked overtime to make sure everything was just right. Right beside them, however, was Harry, preparing the house and grounds for guests even as the elves and wizard alike prepared various dishes for the celebration. Susan was quick to join in and Amelia, when she wasn't working, did what she could to make sure everything was settled. The Greengrass, Davis, and Abbot families had taken residence in the manor itself and were often found working alongside the Bones family, preparing the manor and its grounds for the inevitable festivities.

During their excursion to Diagon Alley for the last of the supplies Harry was able to finally pick up his order for an enchanted tent. He had spared no expense on it, ensuring that it would last as long as he lived with proper maintenance on occasion. The tent had six bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, the best kitchen money could enchant, a spare bathroom, and a final room with a large Jacuzzi in it much like the one in the prefects' bath that had an enchanted covering which, in a pinch, could conjure a bed with the press of a single rune. The main area of the tent, however, was composed of a very large den area separated, roughly, into three parts.

As one entered, they would find a series of couches and chairs on the right surrounding a fireplace meant for family gatherings and conversation with a piano not so far away. In the center of the room was a dining area and the main thoroughfare, leaving plenty of room for everyone to walk around and enjoy themselves. On the left was perhaps Harry's favorite section, composed of a small bar filled with a variety of non-alcoholic beverages, much to Amelia's relief, and sweets. That same area also played host to a billiards table and a poker table for everyone to indulge in. With the tent made from the hide of an old Norwegian ridgeback, the outside of the tent appeared nearly black, shimmering green when the light hit it just right. On the inside, however, the tent was built for comfort, composed of earthy tones so similar to Bones Manor.

Upon talking Harry to the magical outdoorsman and storage emporium in Diagon Alley, Amelia had asked Harry why he needed such an extravagant tent when he knew the Bones family had their own already. Harry had answered that he wanted a place to remind him of home, a piece of it that he could carry with him wherever he went and enjoy time away from the rest of the world in the privacy of his home away from home. Little needed to be said afterward, and Amelia quickly helped Harry pick the best features for the entire tent with some help from Bill, Susan, Daphne and Tonks, who had been their guard that day.

Set up on the grounds of Bones Manor, Harry had opened his tent up to Blaise and Isabella, as well as Neville and his gran to save room and effort and to have them be the first guests inside his tent for a period of time. Harry had even slept in the tent throughout the preparation period to become accustomed to it and spend time with the other boys. In fact he spent quite a while in the tent's kitchen making some of his own dishes for the party before he was dragged away by Neville and Blaise to greet the rest of their guests while the elves finished Harry's work.

The Notts had already arrived and Harry greeted Theo with a firm hug when the pair of boys met out on the deck.

"Not there to greet us at the floo? I'm hurt, Harry," Theo dramatized as he held his heart as if wounded.

"Well I can't greet and cook at the same time," Harry shot back with a laugh as he turned to greet the Slytherin boy's parents and little sister.

Sarah, Theo's sister, was entering her first year at Hogwarts and was good friends with Astoria. As soon as the pair of younger girls saw each-other they rushed off to talk as Mr. Nott chuckled and began to set up the tent with some help from the other fathers among the group of assembled families while Harry, as a member of the hosting family, quickly joined the others in the main hall to greet new arrivals from the floo entrance. Poppy, Minerva and Hagrid joined them first having finished their school preparations early just to enjoy the festivities. Hagrid was mightily impressed when he heard about Harry's tent and went to check on Buckbeak before the Hippogriff's own flight back to Hogwarts the next day while Minerva and Poppy spoke with the parents of their increasingly favorite students.

The Hufflepuff students and their families arrived first. Cedric and his family led the arrivals with the rest of the fourth year Hufflepuffs; including Zacharias Smith, Wayne Hopkins, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Sally-Anne Perks and Megan Jones and their families, following the older boy. The excitement of an end of the year party was almost instant as the teens and parents greeted one another as more and more moved out onto the grounds in the backyard. Terry Boot, Padma and Parvati Patil, Su Li, Cho Chang and Lilly Moon with their families soon joined the group with just as excited an air as the Hufflepuffs.

Bill Weasley brought the Charlie and Twins with him, the two younger Weasleys were the only ones that had been allowed to come, though with them came Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Harry was glad to see his Quidditch team had come so he could spend some time with them before the end of the year. He often forgot how easy it was to visit his friends abroad all of the time until he got teasing notes from them about visiting every now and then. The group shared some happy chatter about the possibilities of the upcoming professional Quidditch season before a whoosh of green flames drew Harry's attention. Another pair of auburn haired twins and their parents stepped out of the flames and Harry steeled himself.

At first nothing seemed wrong to the team around him until their gaze fell on the new arrivals. As if the gazes upon them were a magnet, the pair of female twins looked over and instantly found Harry after they finished greeting Daphne and Susan. This was the first time the Carrow Twins had seen Harry since his birthday, and between them lay the very real outcome of what had happened after the Quidditch World Cup. Unwilling to let things linger in the back of his mind anymore, Harry stepped toward the pair and bowed low, remaining as such for a few moments before he stood upright, his gaze meeting their own solidly.

"I can't begin to imagine the turmoil I caused you and your family some weeks ago, and you have my condolences," Harry began as he looked from Hestia to Flora, then to their parents. "I can't regret what I did and I feel no guilt for defending my friends and family from someone that would have killed us all… But despite Amycus' actions and my reaction, I hold no ill will toward you or your family, and I hope the same could be said in return."

Harry took a breath to prepare himself as he continued.

"I know you received and thanked me for the letter I sent before, but I'm sure it is pale and lost before the sight of the grief you had at losing a member of your family," the green-eyed teen continued, his voice as strong and confident as ever. "As friends of mine, former or current as is your place to decide, I offer you two favors from the Houses of Potter and Black as recompense for what I did to your family."

Shock and surprise was the order of the moment as Harry offered his hand to the Carrow family. Clearly aware that not just continuing friendships, but House Politics was at play here, Amelia shifted to stand just beside and behind Harry in a gesture of support. Susan and Daphne followed suit, quickly moving to stand near Harry as they looked upon their redheaded twin friends. The room flooded with tension as the families looked upon one another, each gauging what the other might be thinking.

Adrian Carrow, the eldest of the Carrow siblings, had been furious at the loss and stupidity of his younger brother Amycus. Adrian had never joined the Death Eater cause but his siblings had in his stead, something he wasn't altogether fond of himself. He believed there was a way to incorporate the new magical beings entering their world into magical society and that traditions needed preserving without causing stagnancy. Of course, he had also desired the head of the young man responsible until the boy had sent his condolences and refused to attend the funeral as a sign of respect for a fallen member of a friend's family. That had cooled his rage and instead the man had seen fit to leave the decision of association with the young Heir Potter, and now Heir Black it seemed, with his daughters.

Neither of the girls looked back to their parents, they knew the moment neither of their parents spoke what it meant for them. As they looked at their friend, as Harry was indeed a friend, they remembered everything that had happened. They hadn't particularly liked their uncle but he was still family. Slow steps carried the pair of girls forward and without hesitation they each wrapped the young man in a hug. Harry thwarted his instincts' desire to tense at first contact and let their arms wrap around him, rather uncertain if he would find a knife in his back or a welcome word on their lips when it was all over.

"Our uncle was as much at fault for what happened as you were. He attacked all of our friends, you, your family, and you responded accordingly," Hestia began for them both in a soft tone.

"It hurt, knowing our friend had killed our uncle, but we understand how and why it happened," Flora continued gently. "Your letter of condolence was all we needed to know that you desired to keep our friendship and you regretted our loss in your own way. It took great courage to send the letter and we appreciate it greatly."

"Thank you, for apologizing both then and now for what happened," the pair of twins said together, as they had practiced beforehand as they slowly eased apart from the taller teen wrapped in their arms. "We accept your offer of favors from the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, and continue our friendship with you."

A breath of relief huffed out Harry and a light smile worked its way across his lips as he looked from Flora to Hestia once again. "You actually forgive me? I thought you'd hate me for what I did and was prepared to accept-

"You worry too much," Flora started, interrupting him with a small smile of her own upon her lips. "Uncle Amycus made a mistake and he paid for it, that it was at your hand only complicated the issue. We are your friends, Harry, and we will be for some time yet I assure you. But we want to ask something of you."

"As our first favor, all we ask is that you defend us and our remaining family as much as you would defend your own," Hestia carried on as the pair looked him in the eye. "Protect us, treat us as family, and in time we can possibly find a way forward as Allied Houses together."

Amelia's eyes widened a fraction as she looked to Adrian for confirmation. The eldest Carrow sibling offered a nod of approval for the actions of all the teens and rather liked the idea of having someone as potentially powerful and influential as Harry at their backs when they needed him. Amelia herself also approved of the action, as it brought the Carrow family closer to their side and increased the standings of all families involved to form a bond of that nature. Such an alliance would be strong and in time it could be even stronger if nurtured correctly. As Harry's guardian, Amelia knew he was getting off lightly in comparison to what the Carrows could have asked for at Harry's offer.

"You're my friends," Harry responded kindly before he took a moment to clear his throat and continue. "It goes without saying I would have protected you to the ends of the earth even without this favor. I know we're not as close as you are with Daphne and Tracey or the others, but I'll always do what I can to keep you safe. You have my word."

The Carrows smiled, glad to see that Harry valued them as much as he did and that he really would do anything to make amends. With a glance at each-other, the twins smirked and watched Harry twitch in what seemed both suspicion and anticipation. Their once stoic gazes seemed almost hungry, but the green-eyed teen refused to look away or squirm beneath their intimidating, and perhaps at least a little tempting, attention.

With an ease none of those in attendance had yet seen, the pair of twins quickly kissed Harry on each cheek, careful to kiss him as close to his lips as possible. Their lips lingered and Harry stood stock still in shock and surprise before finally they parted from him, vicious, sinful smirks upon their lips. As one the pair of girls quickly moved to Daphne and Susan, hugged them both, then proceeded to greet Amelia and move toward the rest of their friends, including the quietly snickering Lilly Moon and Tracey Davis.

Harry fought hard against the flush of his cheeks as he turned and looked to Susan and Daphne, only to find them smiling along with him.

"Feel better?" Susan asked as she approached him.

"Yeah... I should have done that a long time ago," Harry managed as he looked back after the pair of redheads before looking to Susan again. "You're not mad?"

"Not when I get to do this, no," she responded with a smile as she kissed him on the lips softly, letting their lips linger together for a moment to let the pleasure sink in. "Besides, I know they were just teasing you, and us, with their little display. I'm just glad you made up with them."

"You're not the only one," Harry sighed happily before Daphne joined the pair and kissed Harry just as lightly.

"Good, because I've missed spending time with all of us together," Daphne said as she kissed him again for good measure. "Besides, who could be angry at you when they clearly kissed your cheeks in friendly teasing affection? Plus, they don't share, and I doubt they'd be willing to share with anyone else if they won't share with one another. Now come on, we've got a party to enjoy!"

Harry and Susan laughed, just as happy to join the party as everyone else. The trio was quick to join their friends and help them settle in as best they could. All of their school trunks were already packed and put in their scholar's satchels for easy transportation when they headed for school two mornings hence. All they had to do now was relax and enjoy the next two days while they lasted.

Despite having more than enough people for a few games of Quidditch, it was Wayne Hopkins and Justin Finch-Fletchley that recommended they start a match of rugby. After the boys divulged a quick explanation of the game, Bill Weasley put a cushioning ward on the ground in the cleared off area in the center of all the tents and offered to mark people's hands with a charm that would put a color on the person they tagged and on the ground when they touched them. The fact there would be less chance of injury quickly brought everyone into play, much to Poppy's approval as she conjured a chai to watch with the rest of the parents.

Teams were quickly divided up as fairly as possible. Each set of twins was split up and Harry ended up opposite Cedric while Wayne and Justin were captains of each team. Harry had only watched games when his uncle or cousin had, and that only by swift peeks and glances at the tele or by listening in. With Bill to referee, the teens quickly began to play. The fun of simply marking someone with a magical color when tagged to "tackle" them was just as much fun as actually competing against one another.

Harry actually found himself the target of Justin and Zacharias most often, though why exactly Harry wasn't sure at first. It wasn't until he caught the looks Zacharias sent Daphne and the ones Justin threw towards Susan that he realized why. Both boys had feelings for, or at least a crush on, his girlfriends. The fact Harry was dating both, which was hardly a secret anymore, likely rubbed both boys the wrong way. Harry, however, made sure to smack their hands away and rush even harder when they came close. While it may have made them even less enthused with him, at least he wasn't getting hurt because of some rash desire on their parts to prove themselves to the young women.

Harry's natural physical fitness and the training the Gryffindor team went through with Wood the past three school years helped each of the Gryffindor quidditch players quickly rise to the top of their teams. Cedric, however, was just as fit and ready as anyone else. His father had told him of the Triwizard Tournament ahead of time and Harry could see the older teen's training hadn't just been in magic. Taken down by an accidental tackle from Cedric when the boy had tried to tag him, Harry laughed and quickly managed to get them both back on their feet.

"Not bad, Cedric," Harry breathed with a wide grin as he tossed the ball towards his team captain, Wayne. "You seem to be doing well for yourself."

"Well when you're training for multiple competitions this year, you don't hold back," the older Hufflepuff replied with a grin equal to Harry's own. "I intend to be Champion of the school and on the Quidditch team. I'm going to need to be at my best for both of them. Especially if I'm to be the school's seeker."

"Well you won't have to compete with me for the Seeker spot so you should be safe," Harry said with a laugh. "I don't plan on playing Quidditch this year."

Much of the group of teens froze on hearing that, even Sarah and Astoria who were watching the gameplay from the sidelines. Both rugby teams were astonished at the announcement, and even Daphne and Susan seemed surprised that Harry wasn't even going to play quidditch.

"Whoa, hold on, you're not playing Quidditch, Harry?" Angelina asked a bit briskly before she looked to Cedric. "And what do you mean multiple competitions?"

Harry shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face as he wiped the grass from his shorts. "I forgot to mention that didn't I? There's no inter-house Quidditch this year, it's now a Quidditch competition between schools as part of the Triwizard Tournament. There's also an academic challenge and a dueling tournament. I planned on staying out of Quidditch and maybe all of the competitions entirely. I want my school year to be as quiet as possible, to get by with as little potentially lethal activities as I can this year."

The news that there wouldn't be house Quidditch was taken hard by some that weren't in the know but the bigger news of the Triwizard Tournament spread quickly. Discussion quickly broke out about it and those that knew, namely Harry, Cedric and their closer friends, divulged what they knew of it to the others. When the adults confirmed it, and only lightly shamed Harry and Cedric for spilling the secret, rugby was quickly forgotten. Excitement built up quickly at everything they might do and see this year at school.

When The Gryffindor team began to ask Harry about Quidditch, however, he quickly suggested they all get to swimming, diverting their attempts to draw him back into the possibility of playing Quidditch. The young wizards and witches quickly leaped on the opportunity, as it would be easy to come back to the conversation anytime they wanted. Getting changed took hardly any time for most of the teens and soon enough the large pool was filled with excited students enjoying the warm summer's day.

Harry, however, found himself on a lounge chair, happily watching the rest of his friends swim around and enjoy the water. All of his closer friends had seen him shirtless and scarred, sure, but not the rest of them, not the rest of the Puffs, the Ravens, or Lilly and the Carrows. Despite his injuries last October being common knowledge, the fact he was scarred from years of abuse at the hands of his muggle relatives was not. He didn't want to spread that around any further than necessary, and keeping his tank top on as he watched them all from the deck assured his privacy for the time being.

"You alright, Harry?" Cedric asked as he joined Harry on the chair as they both sat facing toward the lounge next to theirs.

"Yeah," Harry said softly to the older boy as he looked from the pool to the handsome teen beside him of him. "Just not sure I want to show anybody else what's beneath the surface."

Cedric's slow nod of understanding was all Harry needed to know the young man before him was as perceptive as they came. "Even after a week of seeing your scars last year I still sometimes forget they're actually there."

"Lucky you," Harry teased lightly, a small smirk on his face before it faded.

"Sorry, that was a bit rude of me," the older boy apologized with a pinched expression. "What I meant was, even though I know what you went through, that doesn't define who you are to me."

"And who am I to you?" asked the green-eyed wizard with a more serious expression.

"I get the feeling you ask yourself that question as often as you ask others, or want to ask them anyways," the sandy-haired teen answered, a small smile on his lips. "Simply put, you're a younger friend that's been through hell, a hell I witnessed through your own memories, a hell I respect you for escaping. That's not all there is to you, though. You're a lucky wanker if your relationship with Susan and Daphne is any indication and you're also a damn good seeker, a good student, and a risk taker anyway you look at it. You're a good man, Harry, and you'll be a great wizard someday regardless of what anyone else thinks of you, scars or no."

"Good answer," a feminine voice said suddenly. Harry jolted upright as he turned to face Amelia, who sat across from them on another chair, her eyes firmly locked on his. Bill took a seat right next to her and the adults watched him closely as he sat there next to Cedric. The older boy was about ready to move before Amelia signaled for him to stay with a slight wave of her hand.

"Cedric is right though," Amelia said with a thankful smile to the older teen before she turned back to Harry. "Scars and titles just get in the way. You're you, the young man that's become a part of my family, a young man I wouldn't trade for all of the world. I know you can't forget the scars or what put them there, but at least take pride knowing you survived them. Others may talk, but should that matter?"

"No... You're right, of course," admitted Harry with a sigh. "I just hate that every time I bare them, I flashback and see my friends' faces the first time they saw them."

"And they accept you," Amelia said as she patted his knee softly. Harry nodded in response to the statement, though none was really necessary. "That's all that matters. Those close to you accept you as you are, hang the rest of them if they think differently." The pair shared a smile for a moment before the Bones matriarch looked to Cedric and Bill. "So are you two ready to throw Harry in if he doesn't get in himself?"

"With pleasure," Bill chimed, a mile wide grin on his face as Cedric laughed and nodded along with the eldest Weasley.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Harry surrendered with a slight laugh as he stood up.

As his hands wrapped around the hem of his shirt, Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. Again and again he told himself it was like a bandaid before, with a swift tug over his head, he took off his shirt and tossed it onto the chair. Chatter from the adults slowed at first and soon came to a halt as the teens who hadn't witnessed Harry's scars before stopped in shock at the sight. The self-conscious side of Harry's brain instantly begged him to put the shirt back on before he looked to Susan and Daphne, each with a sad smile on their face as they exchanged glances with each of their close friends and Harry.

"What, you've never seen scars before?" Harry asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Inside, however, he was concerned about a few of the reactions he saw and heard around him. Amelia's snort of amusement behind him, however, emboldened Harry as he approached the pool. "Seems like I made an impression. What do you think, Sue? Daph?"

Daphne couldn't help but smirk as Susan mirrored her aunt's earlier amused snort as Harry struck an open armed, slightly familiar pose of curiosity reminiscent of some of their professors.

"Very dashing, Harry," Susan called out with a smile at him. "The pose needs work though. Needs more Flitwick and less Lockhart."

"Oh I don't know, Sue," Daphne continued, her smirk still firmly in place. "I think the pose is just fine. Makes me wonder where he might be hiding a few other scars, though. It warrants investigation."

Mouths drooped down to the bottom of the pool as eyes turned to look between Harry and Daphne. Susan had begun to giggle lightly until whispers rose up among the adults.

"Daphne Anna Greengrass!" Diana's voice rang out among the crowd, causing nearly every teen to wince at the implication of using each of Daphne's names. "Language! I don't know how many times I've had to tell you! Don't you take such liberties with the words that come out of your mouth young lady or I swear you won't be alone with a boy until your wedding night!"

"I could think of a few other liberties she could take using her mouth..."

Harry's voice was apparently louder than he intended, as every eye was soon on him and more than one teen was blushing or holding in their laughter at the implications, Harry, Susan and Daphne among them. Harry winced and slowly turned around to look at Amelia and Bill, both of whom were gnawing on their knuckles to keep from laughing. Cedric tried and failed to remain as stoic as possible as he stood next to Harry, and Diana Greengrass looked fit to kill as she eyed the teen wizard.

Only the raucous laughter of Nymphadora Tonks saved Harry as the woman raised her glass. "Now there's a man that knows what he wants! Good on you for speaking up Harry! I'm sure you would return the favor though, wouldn't you?"

Instantly Diana rounded on Nym as the young auror ducked around Charlie to avoid the hex the upset mother tossed her way. Harry quickly took his cue and without preamble he leaped into the pool, dragging Cedric along with him to splash the rest of the teens. As soon as they came up the laughter had reached a crescendo as Diana idly stalked after Nym, sending minor hexes the auror's way as Nym explained it was her duty to teach the Heir of her mother's former House such things. With a quick high five shared between the seekers, Harry sent a thankful nod to Cedric before he joined Susan and Daphne in the shallow end.

"You had to say that in front of my mother!" Daphne hissed at him as he closed distance with the pair of girls.

"It just sorta slipped out!" Harry tried to placate her with a blush.

"Just what sort of liberties were you thinking of, Harry?" Susan chimed as she looked between them. Both Harry and Daphne gaped at her as she in turn took on a rosy complexion. "Well I'm just curious..."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Harry said as he looked at her, somewhat astonished.

"You can't believe it?" Daphne asked as she turned from Susan to Harry and back again. "I can scarcely imagine you saying something like that, Sue. You usually leave the innuendo to Tracey or myself when we're discussing stuff like this about our boys."

"Well I've been curious," Susan admitted as she smiled at them, the nervous innocence as present as her curiosity. "I mean it's not like it couldn't happen between us at some point... When we're ready."

"True..." Daphne agreed more slowly. "The thought has crossed my mind on occasion recently." At an incredulous look from Susan, Daphne huffed. "Fine, it's been on my mind often enough to know what I'm interested in trying with Harry... And maybe even you."

"Is this really the time to be discussing this?" Harry whispered as he glanced around somewhat nervously. "Not that I'm not... _very_ interested in what ideas you've both had but we're hosting a party, with our parents nearby, and we're still kinda young."

"Sixteen is a bit past when people start... Testing the waters, Harry," Susan pointed out somewhat delicately. "It's why third years are eager for Hogsmeade visits. We get a better chance to date around and possibly experiment and see what we like. Fourth year is more of the same except a bit more intimate sometimes. Why do you think the prefects have to patrol at night all of the time? They're not just looking for rule-breakers but anyone getting hot and heavy in the broom cupboards. We have been together for six months, after all. That's a pretty decent stretch of time and more than enough to consider taking things a step further."

At a nod of confirmation from Daphne, Harry sighed. He had to admit, being more intimate and physical with the girls had crossed his mind on more than one occasion. One thing he knew, however, was that he wanted to be sure, what's more is that he wanted them to be sure. It was a big step in life and he wouldn't rush them just to satisfy his own urges.

 _Fuck me and my nobility streak…_

"All on your time, then," Harry offered them quietly. Raised eyebrows and widened eyes were all the response he garnered before he rolled his eyes at the both of them. "What, you think I want to jump right in and get to shagging?"

"Most boys do," Daphne pointed out, a bit skeptical in his desire to move forward on their time table. "It's not often a boy wants to wait on the girl, in more than one way."

"I'm well aware of how boys tend to leave a girl unsatisfied," Harry huffed disparagingly as they moved a little further from the other teens and sat on the pool steps. "But I'm not them and I won't be either. I made you wait to settle this whole relationship business and it's only right we take it at your pace, for all of us. No pressure from me to move forward. As much as I'd like to... shag you rotten as Nym or Bill would say, it's your call."

Susan smiled brightly and without reservation pulled Harry into a soft kiss that slowly turned more passionate before she let go of him with a sigh of content. "I knew I made a good choice last Christmas."

Harry smiled just as brightly back at her. "You're not the only one happy to have made a good choice."

Susan gave him another quick peck on the lips before she let him go. Daphne eased her way into deliberately pulling Harry's face around to look at her. For a moment neither of them moved. So intent was her lavender gaze as it searched for the truth in his words before she offered him her soft smile and pulled Harry into an intimate kiss, her hand gently cradled his jaw as he lightly pulled her closer. The stroke of her spine had Daphne gently moan into the kiss before they parted.

"Definitely the kind of man I was hoping for," she said with a smile as she looked to Harry and Susan. "Thank you, I know we've probably tried your patience with the sunscreen and massages this summer."

"Actually I was about as afraid of touching you each time as I was when we first started all of this because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help myself," Harry admitted quietly to them. "I won't say I wasn't tempted. I was _most definitely_ tempted to explore what you had to offer but I wanted you to make the first call. But at least I'm a bit more comfortable with you now than I would have been had you never let me massage you."

"Thank you, for being a gentleman, Harry," Susan intimated as she set her head on his shoulder. "You've been more than I could have dreamed and it feels like we're still just getting started."

"And us?" Daphne asked as she eyed Susan. "I mean we've only kissed a few times but it was quite nice each time. I wouldn't mind exploring that more often."

Susan shivered slightly. She remembered their first time kissing quite vividly. The other times had been less intense but no less enjoyable. That she found herself actively with both Harry and Daphne was something she hadn't dared think possible, let alone that she would enjoy it as much as she had. Susan had always been shier about her sexuality than some of her friends but with Daphne and Harry she felt she never had to hide it if she didn't want to. The fact they accepted and enjoyed that part of her equally was a boon she had never hoped to find, especially considering she never believed they would be in a polyamorous relationship at all.

Daphne had felt much the same, though her sexuality was always more certain than that of her red-haired girlfriend. It was obvious to her from a young age that she found both genders quite agreeable. She had caught herself looking plenty of times at other girls in the past and when she and Susan had both been after Harry, well, it had excited her. Not only had she found a young man that she was honestly interested in but there was a young woman she might share him with, and share with him in return. Now that they were all together, and if things worked out in the long term, it just meant more to share between them all.

"I'd like to continue exploring that," Susan agreed steadily, a warm smile on her lips. "It's been nice when we've had some time with one another to enjoy ourselves. I know we haven't gone much passed kissing and snuggling for all of us but we can all just take everything one thing at a time, yeah?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. While the idea he would be with two women had been amazing, the fact that they were also with each other was exciting. He wasn't one to judge anyone based on their sexuality, especially since he reaped the benefits of his girlfriends' shared sexuality in this case. Despite the Dursleys' despicable opinions on such relationships between men or women, he had supported it. You loved who you loved and that was the end of it for him. To know his girlfriends would be dating each other as openly as they would be dating him, well, it was definitely setting them up for an interesting year.

"Deal," Daphne assented happily as she set her head on Harry's free shoulder. "It's good to know we've got each other."

"Through thick and thin, no matter the cost," Harry promised to them with a small smile. "I don't want to lose either of you, ever."

"Nor I you," Susan murmured to them as her hand linked with Daphne's behind Harry's back.

Daphne hummed her agreement before she pulled forward on the both of them, bringing them all down in a heap at the shallow end with a laugh as she popped her head above water. Sputtering, Harry quickly dove after the playful minx with Susan in tow, both of them ready for payback. Eventually their splash war extended all around the pool as more and more teens joined either side. It was only the call to dinner that brought them all out of the pool and up to the deck to eat.

When it was revealed that Harry had prepared some of the dishes with the elves' help, many of the adults were rather astonished. Harry's closest friends had known of course but his skill as a chef was rarely talked about at home. Those adults that knew were those that visited the manor most often. Many of the teens even complimented Harry on his cooking, asking if they could get the recipes for their own families only to be sorely disappointed at his respectful secrecy.

At one point when none of the teens was looking Flitwick had joined them. To have not only their groundskeeper, healer, and deputy headmistress there, but their charms professor, while a reminder that school was only another luxurious day away, was still exciting for some of the teens. Many of them engaged the professors in conversation about upcoming classes or the tournament, which earned Harry a quick slap to the shoulder of the head from Minerva for stealing Dumbledore's fun that she had been waiting to give him since he revealed the tournament to those children and families not in the know. Of course, anyone that saw the event easily realized that Minerva had practically encouraged Harry to do it again when she gave him a wink.

Eventually night fell and the elves announced that the bonfire was ready to start. As soon as everyone was gathered around the bonfire in the center of the area of their tents, Amelia stepped up to the center of the ring and looked around. So many families were present, and in all of this there was life and the hope for a better future.

"We're gathered here tonight to celebrate the final days of summer!" Amelia began with a joyful shout. "While for some of us it means returning to school and saying goodbye to loved ones, for the rest of us it means empty homes and letters from those that leave us! Not for the first or last time I'm going to sit at home, wishing it were full of the sound of laughter, the violin, and now even the piano. This year, however, marks the first that I send two children off to school instead of one."

At a gesture, Harry and Susan quickly stepped forward, each wrapping an arm around Amelia's waist as she put her arms across their shoulders.

"Last year I took a remarkable young man into my home," Amelia continued with a smile as both she and Susan looked to the widely smiling Harry. "Despite everything that has happened to him in the past, he found a way to survive. In surviving, he found his way into the hearts of Susan and myself. Harry Potter is more than just a name or a symbol of hope. To me he's family and he's everything I could have hoped for in a son, just as Susan is everything I could have dreamed of having in a daughter of my own.

"Together we are the Bones family, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Amelia admitted to applause from the crowd as both teens covertly wiped a quiet tear from their eyes. "I'm going to miss my children just as much as every parent here will miss their own. That's why we put all of this together. To celebrate these last two days together as families from all corners of Britain, from all houses of Hogwarts. Each of you is a friend to our family and we would like to thank all of you for joining us. As we light this fire, know that it brings us all together in a moment of peace and joy. Tonight we toast to new and old friendships alike, and cherish each and every one of you for making our lives that much richer for having you in it."

With a quick twist, Harry, Susan and Amelia each drew their wands and cast incendio, lighting the bonfire aflame with a sudden flare. Applause and toasting roared all around them as the celebrations began again. Desserts and drinks made the rounds quickly and all the while not a single soul couldn't help but smile and laugh and live in a moment of happiness. Even knowing that another day of celebration laid ahead of them all, the party went long into the night as not a single soul among the wanted to waste a moment of time together.


	29. Chapter 29: A Rough Start

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Here we are, Hogwarts at last! I love this and all of the following chapters so much. I can't wait to share them all with you. I will warn you that a lot of these will be big chapters, which means possibly longer wait times because I have a lot of editing to do to fit in new ideas since my original draft. 2. As always, thank you to readers, reviewers, followers, and anyone that favorites this story. I appreciate your interest and I'm glad you enjoy my story as much as I do.

3\. Go enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Rough Start**

The second day of the end of summer party had been as raucous and amazing as the first. Everyone had taken a moment from the second day to give Buckbeak, Hedwig and the other owls of the attending teens and families a brilliant send off, accompanied by fireworks from the Weasley twins. At the end of the night as they toasted in a new year of school, everyone felt a bittersweet end had come to summer. While some had expected there to be a rush to get ready the next morning, the elves had already prepared breakfast and, working with the elves of the other present families, had everyone's luggage ready for the new school year. The atmosphere on the grounds of Bones Manor was somewhat somber as everyone gathered their things and completed their final preparations.

After packing up his tent and enchanted cooler into his scholar's satchel, Harry made quick work of helping everyone else prepare for the rest of their day. The weather, however, didn't find itself all too agreeable with them. Rain had come and thunder rumbled far off in the horizon. As soon as they reached the platform Harry found himself with an arm wrapped around Susan, comforting her as best he could as they awaited the rest of their group. Most of their friends and their families had waited for each-other to be ready and now they flooded onto platform nine and three quarters to say their final goodbyes.

Once everyone had safely gotten onto the platform Amelia joined them, her Head of the DMLE badge gleaming as she walked among them, smiling and wishing families well. She stopped for a moment to speak with the Grangers, glad to have given them another experience to remember the magical world fondly with over the past two days before she wished them well and give Hermione a goodbye hug as well. Swiftly she moved on from the family until she reached where Harry and Susan were waiting with Daphne. When she noticed Bill and Nym approaching them, Amelia held off, curious to see how the goodbyes would happen this year.

"Do some good business, yeah? I'll be disappointed if I find there's no alcohol in Harry's tent next time I visit it," Nym teased Daphne as she hugged the brunette.

"I don't think Harry's the drinking type, despite the firewhiskey we all tried that one night," Daphne offered with a smirk as the pair parted.

Susan quickly hugged the metamorph, a bright smile on her lips. "Thank you, for all of your help with magic and dueling. It's going to come in handy for the dueling tournament."

"Not a problem at all, love! I'm sure you'll teach the foreigners a lesson about strong British women soon enough!" the metamorph responded with a smile as she looked over both girls. "And it's dead useful for keeping boys that get a little too frisky in line." The trio snickered at that before Nym looked at Daphne and Susan a little more seriously. "Watch out for one another, alright?"

"We always do, and we always will," Susan responded as she took Daphne's hand in hers. The brunette's smile was mirrored on the redhead and the pink-haired auror. With one last hug the trio made their final goodbyes before Nym moved to Harry.

"Try not to cause too much trouble, yeah? I wasn't fond of seeing you hurt or Hogwarts on fire last year," the auror teased as Harry pulled her into a hug.

"But I just can't stand not being the center of attention," Harry drawled sarcastically, earning snickers from Nym, Susan, Daphne, Bill and Amelia as he held the auror in his arms tighter. "I promise, no heroics and no attention seeking. Come hell or high water I'm making sure I have a quiet year."

"As long as you're safe, that's what matters," Nym said as the two parted and she looked him in the eye. "Watch out for your friends and keep an eye on those foreign folk. Never know when one will try and steal someone away."

"Oh they'd have to pry them from my dead cold hands," Harry responded with a light grin. "Besides, there is one foreigner I think we'll get along with just fine."

"Oh don't get too friendly with her now," Nym teased as Harry rolled his eyes. "Those girls don't need any more competition trying to push in on their territory and I certainly don't need the stress hearing about it either. But I'm serious, take care of yourself."

"I will," Harry promised her before he pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her cheek. The auror froze in shock for a moment before she pulled away, a faint smile on her lips as she passed the others to lean against a nearby pillar and relax as much as she could.

"Always such a charmer," Bill teased Harry as he grabbed the boy in a brief but comforting hug. "You keep doing that I don't think there will be a girl out there that can resist you."

"Yeah well, I've got my chosen ladies," Harry said just loud enough to earn a smile from Susan and Daphne. Harry looked at the red-haired man that seemed to have been the start of a change in his entire life and offered a solemn grin. "Thank you, for everything. I'm not sure where I'd be without your advice but I doubt it would be here."

"You would have gotten here eventually, it would have just taken you a bit longer," Bill assured the teen with a smile as he clapped him gently on the shoulder. "Now I know you want a quiet year but that doesn't mean you can't have an amazing one at the same time. Make some connections with the visiting delegations and explore the world around you, not just school and magic. Take time for yourself and others, Harry. I'm sure this year will be as amazing as you could ever hope for."

"Thanks, I will," the teen replied with a heartfelt nod. "Look after Amelia for me?"

Bill snorted at that. "Amelia can look after herself, we both know that. But yeah, I'll keep an eye on her if I can help it."

With one last nod between the two Harry moved aside and let Bill advance to the girls. The eldest Weasley son smiled at Susan and opened his arms to her and in return was enveloped in a brief but warm hug.

"Thank you for looking out for us," Susan whispered in Bill's ear. "But if you hurt my aunt, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do."

"If you catch me before she does, at least," Bill whispered back, earning a huff of amusement from the girl. As they parted, Bill gently held her at arm's length as he continued. "I promised you I'd never hurt her before, that I'd take care of her when I asked you for permission to date her in the beginning. I'll make that promise a thousand times more if it puts you at ease."

"I know, Bill, but she's all I've had until this past year," the younger redhead answered him, her hands moving to his and squeezing them gently. "I just want to make sure she's happy."

"I know, and I'm doing my best to make sure of that," the curse breaker responded with a smile. "If I didn't know better though, I'd say you're warming up to me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Susan responded with a light grin. "You've got a long way to go yet, Bill Weasley."

"Yeah, and so do you," the man countered with a nod to Harry. "You've been good for him…" Bill turned his gaze to Daphne as the brunette approached. "Both of you have been good for him. Keep it that way, yeah?"

"We promise," the pair of girls said together before Daphne gave Bill a brief hug.

"Thanks for the lessons, I'll put them to good use," the brunette said before she pulled away from him. "And Susan will too I'm sure." Susan rolled her eyes at that before she nodded as well.

"Good, I look forward to seeing you both in the dueling competition," the man said before his gaze turned on Daphne. "And if you can, smuggle in some goods for the professors. I'm sure a little incentive to help won't hurt."

"Cheaters," Susan muttered, to which Bill and Daphne laughed before the man departed to give room for Amelia.

Daphne gave the Bones matriarch a quick hug and a goodbye, thanking her for everything before she parted ways to give Susan room to talk with her aunt.

"Time to be strong, Susie," Amelia whispered in Susan's ear as she took her in her arms and comforted her niece, her daughter in all but blood. "This year is just like any other. Just with a few more challenges put in your path."

"I know, I just wish we could all stay together," Susan sighed as she held her aunt. "I miss you auntie. Even when we're at home you have to work and then there's Harry and Bill. I don't resent them, not one bit, but I miss you sometimes. It's just going to be harder this year. So many new faces and events going on is just going to make me even more homesick to spend time with you."

"Then the first Hogsmeade weekend I'm all yours. Just you and me spending the day together, hang the boys," Amelia promised with a smile at her niece. Susan returned it in full force and nodded as she held her aunt close. "I know we've had a lot of people enter our lives Susie, but it's all for the better. You'll always be my first in my heart but you've done a good job making room for others. I can't thank you enough for that my dear. You're an extraordinary witch, never let anyone tell you differently. I can't wait to see what you accomplish and yet I dread every day that goes by because my Little Sunset with pigtails is growing up to become such a bright young woman."

Susan smiled and held her aunt tightly as the two took a moment for themselves on the platform. It was the same every year, but this time truly hit home how close aunt and niece were, even as they grew older. "Thank you, auntie."

"You're welcome darling," Amelia said as she kissed Susan's head. "Be strong now. Harry needs you now more than ever."

"Are you so sure of that?" asked Susan as she peered up at her aunt.

"It's his first year leaving home, his first whole year with a family he loves waiting for him when he gets back. He may not have said it aloud but it's in his every move this morning. He wants to be with us at home and nothing on this earth or in heaven or hell will keep him from us both for very long. All the while he needs to know we're there for him even when we're forced apart by school and work. You can be the rock he needs to weather the storms," the Bones matriarch assured her niece.

"I'll do my best. Though I don't think I can keep him out of trouble if I tried," Susan teased with a small sniffle as a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Then I expect you to make sure he gets in the right sort of trouble," Amelia chuckled and she squeezed her niece tight once more. Susan's breath hitched and Amelia chuckled lightly. "Yes, I know you want to move forward and you have my blessing. Go on now, make me proud. You've got a hell of a fourth year waiting for you and I want to see you rise above every challenge my dear. I know you'll show them all what a true witch can be."

"Thank you, auntie," Susan said before she parted from her aunt with a kiss to her cheek and made her way back to Harry's side to hug him briefly.

When they finally parted Harry found himself in a warm embrace he identified as Amelia's instantly. His arms wrapped around her and for once he felt a tear sliding down his cheek at the thought of leaving home in order to attend Hogwarts.

"It's funny," Harry managed to say in a slightly cracked voice as he held Amelia tighter. "For the first time ever… I don't want to go."

The firm grip of her hands on him sent a rush through Harry as the woman held him close in her arms. "I don't want you to go either. I've loved having you and Susan home for the holidays and I couldn't be happier to have you both in my life. You're my family, Harry, never forget that. I'm always just a patronus charm or an owl away and you can contact me anytime."

"I know, I just..." Harry paused to breathe deep her scent, the smell of vanilla and coffee embracing him as surely as the arms that held him close. "You've given me so much and I'd rather not leave the place where I belong."

"Home is where the heart is, Harry," Amelia murmured in his ear. "You carry it with you, always." The woman chuckled as she let one hand pat his satchel, where she knew his tent laid at rest. "Quite literally in some way. But there's a time and place to be strong enough to move forward, and right now you need to go to Hogwarts. I need you to look after Susan and everyone you care about while you're there. I'll always be waiting to hear from you and I'll always be there when you need me. Home will always be waiting for you when you're ready to return."

"Promise?" Harry huffed lightly at her as he eased away to look Amelia in the eye.

"Promise," Amelia murmured softly in return.

The pair shared a smile and with one last hug Harry parted from her and wrapped an arm around Susan and took Daphne's hand. Both of the teens waved one last goodbye to Amelia and the rest of the families as they boarded the train. Already Bill was at Amelia's side, discreetly holding her hand as they both waved with their opposite hands in return to the departing students. As soon as the teens were out of sight Amelia set her head on Bill's shoulder.

"They'll be alright," the curse breaker promised quietly.

"They better be," Amelia whispered. "If they're not then I'm storming that damn castle and making sure of it myself."

Bill chuckled at that, almost eager to see it happen despite what it would mean if something did warrant her assault on Hogwarts. "Woe be unto the headmaster should anything happen to those teenagers."

"Damn right," Amelia snorted as she squeezed his hand harder. "I can't help but get the feeling something's going to go terribly wrong this year."

"Of all the years to worry… I think you might be right," Bill sighed as he watched the train intently. "Hogwarts flooded with students eager to prove themselves, two visiting delegations, a dangerous tournament and its accompanying competitions, a slightly mad, retired Master Auror-"

"You're doing a terrible job about making me feel better about this," Amelia deadpanned, causing Bill to snort in amusement.

"What I'm trying to say, Amy, is that you're right to be worried," the man continued as he held her hand tighter. "But I know they'll find a way through, they always do. They're strong and they're only going to grow stronger no matter what challenges come their way… That doesn't mean we can't worry about them though."

"You too?" Amelia asked as she looked up at her blue-eyed beau.

"Wherever Harry goes danger is sure to follow in short order. A fact of life I'm afraid," Bill sighed sadly as he watched the train. "He attracts it like veela lure men. I have hope, though, and sometimes that's all we can do is have hope. I hope the only sort of trouble Harry gets into is girl trouble or arguing with professors. I don't need him risking his life again. That was stressful enough last year and this year…"

Amelia raised a brow, a curious expression on her face as she eyed the man next to her. "Harry and girl trouble I could handle. I wouldn't mind giving him some proper advice about life and women from time to time, though I'm sure he'll ask you first." The pair grinned at the thought before Amelia's slowly faded away. "I'm sure he's going to clash with someone at some point but I hope it's none too soon... I have to hope they'll be alright after everything we've taught them... Thank you, William, for everything."

Amelia smiled brightly up at her red haired beau and William smiled right back. He knew exactly why she was thanking him but it never needed to be said. Bill cared. He cared as much as anyone else what happened to Harry Potter and to those around him. He cared for Amelia and Susan, did his level best to make sure they knew it too, to support the family as best he could even if he wasn't a part of it, not yet at least.

Aboard the train, nine teens made quick work of expanding and transfiguring a compartment that could hold them all quite comfortably. Harry took the window seat, Susan curled up next to him and Daphne took the seat beside her. With Susan sandwiched between them, Harry and Daphne were comforting the girl on both sides as the rain began to pick up. Tracey and Theo took the empty seats beside Daphne and watched with small smiles in their faces as they discussed possible blackmail material on the trio. A very mature tongue stuck out by Susan sent laughter through the compartment as Blaise, Hermione, Neville and Hannah sat across from them after putting their trunks away.

Having practically lived each-others' summers, the teens quickly fell into speculation about the Triwizard Tournament and the events involved. Susan managed to contribute some to the conversation despite her reaction to the brewing storm outside. After closing the window shade it became easier for her to talk, at least until the thunder started. Thankfully the trolley had stopped by and the entire group bought enough sweets and treats to keep them all occupied with a few snacks to calm the nerves. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, some of them couldn't escape the annual Malfoy train visit.

"Getting a bit cozy there, aren't we Greengrass?" Draco drawled as he stepped into the compartment. "What will people think?"

"If they had enough brains to think with them I might actually be concerned," Daphne answered dismissively. "Is there something you need, Malfoy, or are you just here to flaunt your wealth and be a nuisance?"

"I need to speak with Potter, Greengrass, not that it's any of your concern," the Malfoy scion sneered. "Just thought I'd take note of you and scared little Bonesy being so close."

"At least such distinguished women as the Boneses appreciate my company," Daphne sniped back with cold apathy. "I doubt your own mother appreciates yours very much."

"Before you speak again, think about why you're here, Malfoy," Harry cut in before either of the Slytherins could continue. "It may also be prudent to count the number of wands ready to hex you at any moment."

Draco's eyes widened a fraction as he began to look around. Everyone in the compartment had their wand at the ready, some more subtly than others. Harry was actually impressed how accurately aimed Susan's was, considering she held it in a light reverse grip in her off-hand. Daphne managed a light smirk at the sight as Malfoy straightened himself out as if to appear brave. The act only belied his nervousness and fear in the face of such confrontation.

"I need to speak with you, Potter, in private."

"They'll all learn one way or another," Harry replied with a gesture around the compartment. "I try not to keep secrets from my friends."

The blonde Slytherin tensed for a moment as he looked around. He had only expected a few people, as Potter used to travel with the Gryffindors but apparently he hadn't taken all of the changes over the past year into account. These people were closer to the Boy-Who Lived than Draco suspected and the weight of such an alliance could bear down on him instantly if he wasn't careful.

"Well played," Draco sighed before he shut the compartment door behind him and cast a privacy charm. As he turned back to the group, he slowly lowered his wand back into its holster and looked directly at Harry. "I wanted to... apologize for any misunderstandings we've had in the past. I let my pride and pettiness get the better of me when I didn't truly understand your station. My mother showed me the... error of my ways and I wish to ask forgiveness. We will never be friends, but I at least hope distant family can recognize their differences."

Harry's brow slowly raised higher and higher as Malfoy spoke. He had expected something to happen this year but certainly not this. As he thought over the last few weeks of summer, however, the pieces to this particular puzzle began to fit in place. House Politics were something he didn't think he would ever get the hang of completely. Even after learning the laws of the Houses and of wizarding Britain in general he still knew there was much more to learn than the written rules. Thankfully he had Susan and Daphne nearby to help him on occasion and the coaching of several adults at least had him somewhat prepared for more formal events.

"The misplaced resentment of immature attitudes, Draco," Harry slowly dismissed the boy's previous deeds. "We didn't understand one another and we still don't in many ways. I doubt I will ever truly appreciate your company, nor you mine, but we can at least try to be civil. Know that any further quarrels and disagreements you have with me will be met in full force, regardless of any House ties."

It was harder than Harry would admit, letting past feuds with the blonde Slytherin go like that. He could still resent the boy for everything but maybe civility would prevail and be an advantageous tool in the future. Harry doubted it, given he was letting Malfoy off easy, but he could at least try to be civil. One thing was for sure, however, he would brook no further insult.

"However, any further slight you cast on myself or my friends will not be tolerated," Harry continued before the somewhat stunned Malfoy could speak. "The only reason I let go of what has happened before is because it's not worth the trouble of bringing it all up again, and because your mother is a fair guest to have at tea on occasion. I have appreciated her wisdom and insight in the few times I've encountered her when Andromeda Tonks was allowed to bring her to tea. It is at your mother's request that I give leniency in this matter, no more. Do not waste this opportunity or you will regret it."

Surprised looks encircled the pair of boys in the compartment. Neville and Hermione had expected Harry to tear Malfoy apart. In fact, many of the compartments occupants had thought they might witness a dressing down but apparently they were wrong. It was Susan, however, that hid her proud smile. She had encouraged him before to work with Narcissa, to give her a chance, and in turn it might benefit him to move on from petty rivalry with Draco. The advice of Andromeda on the topic had also been in favor of such an outcome, as she still loved her sister despite the differences between them. That Harry handled it with his current solution was just what Susan and the members of the Black family had hoped for.

"That's most generous of you, Heir Black," Draco acknowledge, shaken by the charity he was being given. A part of the boy was obviously upset that he had to put himself at the mercy of another because of distant relations with one another, but at least his mother would be happy. "I'll endeavor to present a better attitude towards our current situation, in light of your forgiveness."

"Good, now if you would apologize to my current company for any insults dealt to them, it would be much appreciated. After all, if you cannot be civil with my associates, what guarantee do I have that you will be civil to me?"

Harry may have pushed his luck too far but at the slight slump of defeat present in Draco's shoulders, Harry knew that for now he had won. As Draco briefly apologized to each person in the compartment, taking extra time to apologize to Hermione and Neville due to the effusive amounts of bullying he had pressed upon them, Harry felt Susan hug him more tightly, thanking him for showing mercy. Daphne, however, had begun to smirk lightly, having realized just what Harry had done. Draco had indebted himself to Harry and for now Harry was able to keep the pestilent heir of the Malfoy Family from bothering them overmuch. As soon as Draco left she turned to her boyfriend, her lavender eyes glittering brightly.

"I would let you spank my ass twice for that display."

Harry blinked in surprise as Susan blushed, the thought not entirely foreign to her own mind. The entire compartment filled with snickers as Daphne leaned over and kissed Harry quickly before she sat back down, content with what she had gotten out of all of this as she enclosed Susan in her arms once again.

"Looking forward to it," Harry managed to squeak out amongst the snickers from the others in the compartment at his stunned look.

Hermione actually stood up from her seat and leaned over to hug Harry, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Knowing that an apology was something Hermione had wished for since first being called a mudblood in second year, Harry quickly returned it and pat her on the back as best he could while he kept an arm around Susan. The pair that had been through every year together held each-other tight before she sniffed and backed away from him.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for making that awful wretch apologize," she sniffled before she hugged him one last time before she sat back down next to Blaise and laid her head on his shoulder as the Italian wrapped an arm around her.

"You deserved it. It was unworthy of him to bully you how he had and you should never have to put up with slurs like what he and others would call you," the black-haired wizard said stiffly, his concern for his oldest female friend plain to see on his face. Harry looked to the others in the compartment, his expression as solemn and serious as it was for Hermione. "All of you. None of you should have had to deal with that bullshit."

"At least we might get some peace and quiet in the dorm now," Theo sighed as he leaned back in his seat with a grin. "His voice was rather wearing by the end of last year."

Everyone in the compartment chuckled as Blaise echoed the sigh of relief and held Hermione even closer. Each of them knew it was more than likely a temporary arrangement with Malfoy, but at least their experiences in the castle regarding other Slytherins would hopefully be less annoying in the future. The aftermath of Malfoy's visit was only discussed for a few more moments before they moved on. The train ride afterwards was rather uneventful, aside from keeping Susan calm while the storm worsened outside.

The moment they arrived at Hogsmeade station Harry quickly shrunk everyone's trunks to a more manageable size. He easily slipped Hermione's and Neville in his bag, where his own trunk, tent, cooler, and books were stored, while Susan took Hannah's trunk. Daphne, having had a scholar's satchel since first year, gathered Tracey, Theo and Blaise's trunks into her own bag as they set out. Without trunks to pull after them the group made quick work of getting out onto the platform and heading toward a carriage.

As they approached a pair of carriages, however, his friends stopped. Neville and Blaise didn't seem all that stunned but everyone else had never actually seen a thestral before. At the end of last year they had not yet become fully accustomed to the idea of seeing death. Now that they had adjusted to it, had coped with death itself, Harry knew exactly what they were seeing. Harry, having experience with the thestrals, smiled and held Daphne's hand a little tighter. They had bonded, or at least had their first real conversation, when he helped her pet a thestral at the beginning of last year. The look of awe on her face brought a smile to him as he ushered everyone forward.

"Come on, I'll track one down later this week for you all to see but we need to get out of this storm."

The crack of thunder and a small squeak from Susan pushed them into action. Divided between two carriages the group was more than happy to find relief from the rain on their way up the road. When the carriages finally came to a halt, Harry helped everyone exit and tried to lead them inside as quickly as possible. As soon as they found refuge inside the entrance hall of the great castle, however, it was stolen from them.

Wave after wave of water balloon bombarded the group until Harry caught sight of the culprit responsible for drenching them. A growl escaped the boy's lips but before he could do anything about it, Minerva, coming from the grand staircase, started sliding across the floor with her wand out. Reflexes and muscles honed by dueling and Quidditch burst into action as Harry moved to catch the transfiguration professor and hold her upright. As soon as she had steady footing, the professor barely had time to thank him before Harry turned toward the ghostly creature.

"PEEVES!"

The sudden roar of Harry's voice through the hall drew every eye from the great hall and the entryway itself, including that of the petulant poltergeist. One never wanted to be in range of a deranged, mystical spirit with plenty of ammunition to throw at you, but Harry held his ground more firmly than any other student in Hogwarts ever had. Where Fred and George might have been kindred spirits with the poltergeist, which kept Peeves off of their backs, Harry displayed an intensity that brooked no argument, especially after his favorite professor had nearly been hurt and his friends had been soaked to the bone by balloon bombardment. Although Peeves had left him alone last year at the request of the twins, Harry wanted the poltergeists' avoidance of him to be his own doing this year.

"Drop the balloons and float away," Harry said in a voice so cold it might as well have frozen the water around them.

"And what does wee Potter got to offer to keep Peevesy away, hmm?" The poltergeist simpered as he held another water balloon aloft, the threat of another bombardment from the myriad of balloons that orbited the malevolent spirit clear for all to see.

"I have wand and a promise not to send you back to hell or make your afterlife a permanent one."

Peeves cackled, his maddened voice carried through the hall with ease. " _Purrleeeease_ don't send me back, Potty!" The mad spirit sassed back at him. "I've already seen hell! And this place is _so much more fun!_ "

"Have you ever heard a ghost scream in pain?" Harry asked in a casual voice so out of place it instantly set the room on edge. Silver wisps of magic slowly coalesced around Harry's wand as the teenage wizard lazily began to point it at the spectral being. "I certainly haven't but I'm sure it will be a sight to see. I may not know a lot of spells and magic compared to the professors, Peeves, but even I know an attitude, a bit of magic and a lot of intent can make _bad things_ happen. Want to find out if it's possible?"

At first the ghostly being seemed ready to cackle until the magic began to swirl wildly around Harry's wand. Unsure of just what might happen if Harry acted on his threat, the poltergeist crooned in dismay as he threw every balloon he had toward Harry in a last ditch attempt to continue making mayhem. A wave erupted from the silver mist and banished every balloon right back at the poltergeist at double the force. Tossed around by his own prank and mischief, Peeves quickly spun away, sullenly grumbling and croaking about people ruining his fun.

"Five times," a sultry voice whispered in Harry's ear.

"Tease," Harry chuckled with a shiver. The teen wizard quickly put his wand away as he turned around to look at Daphne, who smirked at him before she moved aside to let him view professor McGonagall and his other friends.

"Thank you, Harry," Minerva said with a sincere sigh of gratitude. "That poltergeist has made a pest of himself all day and all of our professors have been too busy with their own work and keeping him out of their things in order to stop him. He almost let lose all of the animals I use in lessons because I wasn't here in the morning. Thankfully I ward the cages or we would have had more issues than I care to think about. So thank you for handling that particular troublemaker."

"Anytime professor, although I'm not sure that will work again," Harry managed to say as Susan joined him and Daphne. "I wasn't even sure if it would work, but he didn't have to know that. Would you mind using a few drying charms though? I'm sure nobody wants to get in there all soaking wet."

"Of course," Minerva replied with a slight nod of approval. With two swift waves of her wand, a warm breeze seemed to encase everyone in the area as the water and their clothes was dried up in an instant as a pleasant warmth bundled everyone up against the storm's chill. "You all best make your way into the Great Hall and get settled in. Twenty points to Gryffindor for a bluff well executed, Mr. Potter!"

Harry smiled as McGonagall turned away to help the rest of the students coming into the castle before she went to greet the first years. The year was off to a fair start, considering the terrible weather and the gnawing sensation Harry felt at leaving Bones Manor. With an arm around Susan and a hand entwined with Daphne's, Harry followed the rest of his friends into the great hall for the start of term feast. As they reached the tables, Harry quickly kissed each girl and let them go join their houses as he joined Neville and Hermione at Gryffindor.

No sooner had every student above first year sat down than did McGonagall bring in the new additions to the Hogwarts family and begin the Sorting. The awed looks on their faces were priceless to Harry but as one nervously glanced at him, he offered a comforting wink. The blush on the girl's face made him smile but even that paled to the sight of her walking just a little taller next to the rest of her year. Sarah and Astoria waved at him and everyone else they knew discreetly while they took their places in the queue.

The sorting was quick, and although Harry had another Creevey to deal with now, the little girl he had winked at earlier, Natalie MacDonald, waved to him from the end of the Gryffindor table which he answered by raising his goblet to her briefly. Sarah and Astoria had both been placed in Slytherin, to no-one's surprise as everyone who knew them was aware they had high ambitions, even for girls their age. As Dumbledore summoned the food to the tables from the kitchens down below, conversation easily revolved around Quidditch opportunities, everyone's summers and Harry's earlier performance against Peeves.

"Now that we are all watered and fed, I have a few announcements to make!" Dumbledore announced as soon as he deemed everyone sufficiently satisfied by the start of term feast. Dumbledore stood from his throne-like chair at the head table, his robes as opulent and eye catching as ever as he began his speech. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden to any and all students. Mr. Filch has kindly reminded me to inform you there are now over 500 items on the banned objects list, and such a list can be found on the notice board outside his office.

"Unfortunately it is also my duty to inform you there will be no inter-house Quidditch competition this year." Where Dumbledore had expected outrage and a lot of grumbling on the behalves of numerous students, a number of students he had expected to react loudly actually seemed unsurprised. What twinkle was in his eye diminished slightly and Harry couldn't help but chortle lightly into his goblet at ruining some of Dumbledore's fun.

"Instead, Hogwarts will be host to an event known as the Triwizard Tournament, an event that has a long, storied, and bloody history," Dumbledore explained to a roomful of gasps. "In the main tournament, only those who have completed their owls, those of sixth and seventh year, are allowed to enter. However! Before you storm the offices of your Heads of House looking to make an impression know that an impartial judge will choose the champion of each school. Alongside the main tournament there are three other competitions; an academic challenge, a Quidditch tournament, and a dueling competition. Everyone is welcome to apply to participate in these events, including first years, as representatives of every year will be involved to display the breadth of knowledge and skills students of all of our houses and ages possess."

Excited murmurs rushed through the hall like wildfire in a forest. Only the magnified clearing of Dumbledore's throat brought everyone back to attention. "More details will become available next week when tryouts are held. Your Heads of House will announce them to you and put all important news on the notice boards in each common room. Because we are hosting two other schools, we expect the very best of each and every one of you. As a result of our soon to increase numbers, Hogsmeade visits will also happen with increasing frequency, roughly once every three weeks. Now off you trot! You have plenty to accomplish this year and a good nights' rest will do you all some good to start the year off right!"

It wasn't long after being dismissed that Harry found himself being kissed by Susan then Daphne as the houses parted ways in the entrance hall. Wolf-whistles cascaded around them only to be met with Daphne's stoic and superior stare, Susan's regal air of indifference and Harry's casual shrugs of dismissal. Shortly afterward the green-eyed teen found himself up in the Gryffindor common room. There was a less ludicrous password than those Sir Cadogan had come up with in the past since the Fat Lady being returned to her rightful place helped with that, but despite everything Harry only wished he could be back at Bones Manor instead of at Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Angelina shouted from where the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team sat around a table. "We're trying out for the school Quidditch team together to show off how well we work together and to show we're all the best damn players in the school! Want to get some practice in this week so it's a sure thing we stick together on the school team?"

"Angie, I thought I told you at the party," Harry sighed with a slight smile. "I'm not playing this year. I want a quiet year for once."

"So you're going to let Diggory swipe the seeker spot from you?" Angelina tried to goad a response, a wide grin of challenge upon her lips.

"Neville," Harry said with a chuckle, instantly bringing the boy to his side as the sandy-haired teen moved to support him. "Correct me if I'm wrong but the spot isn't mine, is it? It doesn't have my name on it or anything, does it?"

"Not that I'm aware of," the sandy-haired wizard answered, a grin on his face at playing along with Harry's sass.

"I thought that might be the case. Well, no reason to fret then! All the best to Cedric!" Harry wished without a single hint of hesitation. Not a single glance did Harry spare on the gathered members of Gryffindor house as he walked toward a couch and plopped down onto its comfortable cushions. As murmurs rambled wildly around him Harry plucked Hermione's shrunken trunk from his bag and held it out to her as she and Neville sat next to him.

"But you have to play!" Ron finally spoke up from his own seat near the quidditch team before he stood up to try and make his point. "You're the youngest seeker for Hogwarts in a _century!_ Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It was a way to connect to my father, and I'll always cherish it," Harry answered smoothly as he pushed away his slowly growing frustration with this particular issue as people seemed to pursue it. "But I don't need to compete every year to feel that connection. Every time I ride a broom is enough for me."

With a turn of his head, Harry finally looked at the Weasley in question. "Besides, more glory for everyone else, right? I don't intend on participating in any of the events this year if I can help it. With everything that went on last year I want a nice, quiet year at Hogwarts as far as my part in things is concerned. So good luck to all of you that do intend to participate! I look forward to cheering you on. Besides, I'd rather cooperate with our visitors than compete with them. More fun that way and more opportunities to speak with them since I won't have any special training to attend to."

"But, you're the _Boy-Who-Lived!_ " Ron insisted, much to the agreement of many other gryffindors. More and more the entire house seemed to get into it, hoping to pressure Harry into joining in the events as Ron spoke. "What better way for Hogwarts to show we're the best than to have you on our side?! With someone as famous as you on our teams it will make it that much easier to beat them! Do it for us! For Gryffindor and all of Britain!"

While the murmurs of agreement cascaded around the room, Harry finally felt his building frustration snap. This particular ball of frustrated twine regarding his housemates had been ready to snap for some time now and Harry wasn't going to have it anymore, especially not from the House that should have been his family from the start and not just when it was convenient for them.

"Because I'm not the fucking Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry barked at them all as he stood up. Instantly the room backed off, their silence overwhelming in the wake of Harry's sudden response. "I'm not some bargaining chip to be bandied about! I'm not some secret weapon you can use to solve all of your problems! I'm not someone that you, _all of you_ , all of Gryffindor, Hogwarts and Britain, can love or hate at your own convenience like the last three years!"

Harry turned about as he spoke, making sure his point got across to everyone before he stared upon the cause of it all. "It's funny how you always envied my fame and now you want me to use it for _our side,_ Ron. You always hated it before but now I have to help because it's useful, because I'm _Britain's little savior_ , isn't that right? Well it's not going to happen. You lot want to win? Win on your own. Stop waiting for a savior and do it yourself. As for me? I'm going to enjoy the show while it lasts. Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I'd like an early start tomorrow."

Turning back to Hermione, the wizard offered her a solemn smile, one mirrored on her own face as they hugged briefly before they parted ways. Neville followed in Harry's wake and as they reached the portal to the stairs, Harry didn't care what got in his way, Ron's shoulder included as he rammed past the boy causing him to topple into a table. Without a single misstep Harry and Neville made their way up the stairs to a wave of murmurs behind them

"Fine then! We can do this on our own. We don't need a freak like him to help us anyways."

The temperature around Harry instantly dropped away as he spun about. Part of him couldn't believe Ron had just said that, while another part wanted to viciously show Ron how much of a freak he was. He was beaten to the punch, quite literally, by Hermione as she punched Ron in the nose and sent the young redhead sprawling to the ground. The uproar in the common room rushed up the steps as Harry stared in awe of his best friend, his sister in all but blood, as she stood over their former best friend.

"Don't you ever call Harry that again you miserable, spoiled, lazy, gluttonous wretch!" Hermione shouted at the boy more fiercely than anyone had ever seen. The Weasley Siblings stood by and watched, unsure exactly how to react as they witnessed the scene unfolding as Harry and Neville moved down the steps toward Hermione. "Don't you ever dare say that word around us or I swear by magic itself, Ronald Weasley, you won't have anything to offer a woman after I finish hexing you."

Stunned that Hermione had reacted so harshly, Harry couldn't help but appreciate what happened next. Applause, led by Fred, George and Katie, rushed up to meet Harry before he embraced Hermione in a hug once more. After everything they had been through, she cared enough to punch someone just for insulting him.

"What did I do to get a sister like you?"

The whisper didn't carry past her, but Hermione clearly smiled as she hugged him as the twins, Katie, and even Neville continued to applaud Hermione.

"You were the brother I always needed," she whispered back as they parted.

With a dramatic wave of her hand, Hermione curtsied to the twins and Katie before she made her way up the girls' stairs followed closely by Fay, Lavender, Parvati and Morag as they all rushed to get the latest news and Hermione's take on the situation. Harry, for his part, couldn't help but smile at them before he looked back to Ron and all joy vanished from his features. Despite the fact that Hermione had decked him, Harry still felt the urge to teach the boy a lesson for even saying a word that was essentially taboo for him.

"Be glad it was Hermione that reached you first," Harry said just loud enough for Ron, Ginny, the twins and the chaser trio to hear him. "Because if I had reached you first; you wouldn't be walking out of this common room. You would have been carried out on a stretcher and I wouldn't regret a minute of it."

Harry slipped his wand into his hand and with a quick, almost careless wave of his wand cast a spell. "Episkey."

The sudden snap of Ron's nose back into place as Harry healed him none too gently sent a wince through the common room. The prefects and older years, however, watched with impressed expressions before the green-eyed teen stowed his wand away. "A prefect best tell McGonagall what happened and have her inform Hermione of her punishment tomorrow. She can punish me too for healing Ron without supervision if she wants."

Before Harry turned completely away from the common room, he looked over his shoulder at the boy holding his recently healed nose on the ground. "Some friend you turned out to be. I had hoped things would be different this year, after you would have had time to have gotten over everything, but I guess you're just not ready. It's over, Weasley. We're not friends, not after this."

Harry's gaze shifted up to the twins. "This won't affect us, will it?"

"Not at all, mate! We're with you, Harry," Fred assured him with a wide grin.

"Besides, who would want to face that right hook from your surrogate sister?" George chipped in to some chuckles from those nearby.

"Thanks," Harry managed to say to them before he looked to Ginny. He hardly had any relationship with the girl but to see such a harsh reaction from him, and by extension Hermione, troubled the girl. That her older brothers supported the move only seemed to confuse exactly how she should feel as she moved to help Ron. With a shake of his head, Harry offered the twins a salute before he headed back up the stairs toward the fourth year dorms.

With a tug on the door and a brief extraction of his and Neville's trunks from his scholar's satchel, Harry was glad to see the bed arrangements had changed. Now he was next to Neville, closest to the showers and bathroom with a window and two bedside tables shared between the two boys. Before Harry did anything else after he enlarged his and Neville's trunks he pulled out the picture of his parents dancing from the trunk and hung it on one of the available wall pegs. Beside it he set a picture of Amelia, her smile bright as she lounged with Buckbeak out on the grounds of Bones Manor.

"Good pictures," Neville said as he set up his own, one of his own parents dancing, before the incident with the Lestranges, and one of his gran as she rocked slowly back and forth among the garden Neville had tended so carefully with his own hands, a proud smile on her lips.

"You too," Harry said sincerely as the boys shared a smile.

Each of them set up a few more of their friends and extended and surrogate families on the wall before Neville armed his alarm and set it on his bedside table. Harry nearly winced at the sight of the devilish contraption but shrugged it away. He had yet to need an alarm. Apparently his internal clock still worked remarkably well and getting up early had yet to be a problem. Both boys set a picture of their girlfriends on the bedside table, each smirking at the other as they finally settled in and changed for the night. As Neville came out of the bathroom, Harry pulled out two butterbeers from his cooler before putting it back in his satchel.

"Bit of a rough start, huh?" Neville asked as he accepted one gratefully, opened it and clinked it to Harry's.

After a few gulps from his own bottle, Harry nodded. "A bit, though I've had worse."

Harry glanced at Amelia's picture as if willing her to give him advice before he heard Neville speak again. "I'm glad to see you're a bit homesick already. You've never had that look on your face."

Harry chuckled as Neville sipped his drink. "Yeah, I suppose it is. I didn't even want to get on the train."

"Sick of us already?" teased the broader of the two boys.

"Hardly," Harry laughed and took a drink, his gaze trained on his hand, covered in the glistening sweat of cool condensation on his butterbeer. "Bones Manor was the first place I felt _safe_..." He admitted to Neville as he slowly looked up at one of his best friends. "I mean, _really_ safe; the kind of safe where you know nothing can possibly go wrong. But here at Hogwarts, after everything that's happened the past three years, who knows, right? That's why I'm not entering any competitions. I know aunt Amy would love to come watch all of us but I don't want to tempt fate. Something happens every year, Neville, I can't help but feel like this one will be the same as the others, as much as I hope I can finally have a quiet year. That's all I want, Nev; a quiet year without any trouble. Is that too much to ask?"

"It shouldn't be. We should all be able to enjoy a quiet year once in a while. But quiet hasn't exactly defined Hogwarts since you got here, Harry," Neville jabbed lightly with a slight nudge of Harry's foot with his own. "Let's be hopeful, yeah? You'll have a quiet year, watch us all become infinitely more popular or famous than you. Then, quite suddenly in front of everyone, you'll be dragged into some circumstance beyond anyone's control and instantly end up the talk of the wizarding world."

Despite every urge to scrunch up his face in disgust, Harry couldn't help but laugh along the Neville. The boy was right, he should have some hope! Playing the pessimist really wouldn't do, not with all of the exciting things happening in the coming year. Two schools full of people were going to arrive in two months' time and he would be a piss poor host if he continued to act like some dour son of a bitch.

The realist, or perhaps the strategist, in Harry, however, had something to say.

"Yeah well, one can hope otherwise… But if we have potions tomorrow, stick next to Hermione or one of our Slytherins," Harry said suddenly as he rolled the bottle of butterbeer between his hands.

Neville's head tilted curiously, his gaze searching Harry's face for any clue to what Harry meant. "Why?"

"Just promise me you'll stick close to them. I don't want Snape getting to you and they'll keep you out of trouble," Harry pleaded softly, his expression serious.

"Yeah, alright, I can promise that. What about you?" Neville asked as he glanced toward the other beds.

"Don't worry about me," Harry responded easily with a small shrug. "I can handle myself."

"Not a great note to end the night on, Harry," Neville chipped in humorously as he took another swig of his drink.

The green-eyed wizard snorted, his expression softening some as he finished off his own beverage. "A better note then; Hermione's got a hell of a right hook."

The pair snickered into their bottles before finishing them off and vanishing them, content with the thought of their female best friend in Gryffindor decking one of their dorm-mates. As each of them settled into their beds, both boys made a silent promise to the other that the year would be better.

***The Next Morning***

Harry jolted from his bed, wand in hand, wisps of magic radiating all around him as he gasped for breath. He hadn't had a dream so vivid in weeks. Again and again he ran through those last moments in his mind and shook his head. Everything had gone well overnight, and then this last vision. Something felt wrong about it, about everything, but he knew he couldn't actually do anything about it.

"Your will is my command, my Lord."

Even said aloud by his own tongue Harry felt a shiver pass through him at the words. That's all it had been, just a few short words had changed everything about the night's dreams. It was odd because Harry never thought such words would put him off, but the context of that last dream seemed torn, like it was in two places at once with different people. With practiced ease Harry tried to push the dream from his mind and relax.

The moment Harry calmed down enough to climb out of bed the wisps of magic vanished to allow the clock to show harry it was much earlier than he needed to be up. Neville hadn't yet woken up but once again Harry was up before he should have been. With all the urgency of a man desperate to cleanse himself of filth, Harry grabbed his supplies, entered the showers and let steaming hot water nearly burn away the grime he could swear those few words had left on his skin. No sooner had he finished brushing his teeth after his shower than did Neville appear.

"Nightmare?" Neville asked concernedly.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. More just... A strange dream that didn't sit well with me. I'm not really sure how to describe it other than it was unsettling."

"Fair enough," Neville replied, a compassionate look on his face as he headed toward the shower stalls himself. "Wait for me?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the common room."

As the shower turned on, Harry quickly left and got ready. With practiced ease he donned his uniform. Half a breath later and his satchel was slung over his head and shoulder and ready for another term at Hogwarts. Smooth steps carried him down the stairs and as soon as he reached the bottom he heard a door open from the girl's side. His habit of getting up early had rubbed off on just about everyone he had grown close to. Though whether that was because they were worried about him having nightmares or because they actually found it to be a good thing to wake up early, Harry still wasn't sure.

"Nice right hook last night," Harry said without looking.

"Hardly the reunion I was hoping for, Harry," Hermione sassed with a sigh as she joined him by the portrait-hole. "I can't believe he was so resentful last night. All you did was stand up for yourself against peer pressure and refuse to join the upcoming events and deal with their pettiness anymore. To hear him say something like that I just... I couldn't take it anymore."

"A lot has changed since last Halloween, but I never expected to be friends with him again," Harry admitted sadly. "He took my rejection of his family's offer hard. I don't think he ever really got over it, actually. He may have been one of our first friends but we've grown up, we've moved on, and we've found friends that truly accept us."

"Yes," Hermione sniffed as she smiled at the thought of their group. "Yes we have, haven't we? So you're serious about not competing in anything?"

"Yeah, Cedric is a fantastic seeker and he's got more experience under his belt than I do," Harry answered quickly. "You know I'm more interested in practical experience than academic achievement, so I'll leave the academic challenge to you and all the other lovely brains in our school," Harry continued, getting a gentle nudge from Hermione. "As for dueling, I don't want to hurt anybody and I'd rather not get hurt myself. If I can go a year without a single injury besides stubbing my toe or something like that, then I'll be happy. Besides, I don't need any more fame or recognition. If a quiet year is what I get for not participating, then I'll be happy."

"Poor Susan and Daphne, those jerseys they have will go to waste," Hermione teased lightly as she adjusted her own scholar's satchel on her person that Harry had forgotten she owned in order to carry all of her textbooks without ever having to worry or strain.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure we'll find a use for them somewhere," Harry joked with a lecherous grin as Neville came down the stairs.

"Please, say no more," the boy pleaded as they made their way out of the common room and onto the grand staircase. "I don't need more gossip for Hannah to wring out of me."

The trio of Gryffindors laughed as they continued down the stairs, their discussion quickly turning to what the work this year would be like. As soon as they reached the entrance hall the rest of their friends from the other houses arrived. The group quickly exchanged hugs and good mornings before moving into the great hall for an early breakfast. Hardly anyone was there but that just gave them free choice of seats. Everyone easily arranged themselves at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest the head table.

Hagrid gave them a booming good morning before he headed back to his hut to prepare for the day's lessons. Those in his Care of Magical Creatures class wondered just what had him so excited to teach before they let it go and enjoyed their breakfast. Buckbeak had made it safely the previous morning according to a patronus from Poppy that had arrived before they left for the train station, which could be the cause for Hagrid's excitement, though the teens doubted it. Only when professor Sprout turned up to hand the Hufflepuffs their timetables did the young wizards and witches break off their conversation a little. Shortly after her, Snape strolled up to the Slytherins to hand them their schedules and McGonagall followed suit to give the Gryffindors their own schedules.

"Miss Granger, I'm told you broke Mr. Weasley's nose for his act of insulting Mr. Potter with a personally taboo word, is that correct?" the deputy headmistress asked of her most academically inclined lion.

"Yes professor, but I wasn't just going to let him call Harry… _that word,_ " Hermione nearly growled as the rest of their friends caught on to what the Gryffindors hadn't told them yet. "Ronald Weasley deserved it as far as I'm concerned and I'll be happy to go to detention for defending a friend."

Despite the fact she should disapprove, a twitch at McGonagall's lips told otherwise as she sighed away her own feelings and looked with stoic determination upon the curly-haired brunette. "We do not condone violence of any kind in the halls of Hogwarts, especially not in the common rooms. You will serve detention every night this week with professors Vector and Sinistra as they prepare materials for the academic challenge. Am I understood Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione answered with as straight a face as she could muster, given that her punishment was practically an encouragement in and of itself.

"Good," the stern transfiguration teacher responded before she handed Neville his schedule and offered Harry his own. "Mr. Potter, I'm told you healed Mr. Weasley's broken nose after the incident. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered instantly as he took his schedule. "Although he didn't deserve it, I thought it better to heal him lest he get blood all over the new carpet we installed late last winter."

Harry's friends chortled into their breakfasts and Minerva had to strain to resist a grin as her lips twitched in amusement at Harry's reply. With a long-suffering sigh, the professor shook her head and offered a brief fond smile where no-one could see.

"Poppy and Dorea would be proud," she muttered just low enough for Harry to hear her. "It wasn't as smooth as it should have been, or so I'm led to believe from Mr. Weasley's accounting to the prefect that told me of the issue."

"I may have neglected to put as much compassion into the spell as might be necessary for a more soothing healing experience," Harry responded in a smooth, even voice. "Given that I was the insulted party, however, you can imagine I wasn't feeling entirely charitable."

"No, I suppose not," the deputy Headmistress intoned with another sigh. "Then I suggest practicing with one of Madame Pomfrey's simulation dummies to better control the spell. You will receive no punishment except a verbal warning to leave such injuries to Madame Pomfrey's attention unless you are supervised by a qualified adult or healer, is that understood?"

"Of course professor."

"Good, and five points for compassion in the face of adversity," the transfiguration professor finished before she headed off to hand out the rest of the Gryffindor schedules.

As soon as the professor was gone, the three gryffindors among the group of friends were quickly interrogated about what happened, and gladly divulged all the details. Susan and Daphne looked ready to go hunting weasles, and they weren't the only ones that glared darkly down at the boy currently stuffing his face full of food. Eventually their attention all turned to their schedules. One glance at his schedule, however, was enough for Harry to know he would have to act sooner rather than later.

"Stick close to each other in Potions," Harry told them, repeating the warning he gave Neville the night before.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Susan asked concernedly. Harry never looked up, he didn't have to in order to know that she was worried. Instead he memorized his schedule and committed himself to his course of action.

"I mean I'm not going to Potions," he finally answered as he stowed his schedule away. Silence washed over the teens as they stared at their friend, shocked by the abrupt anouncement.

"Harry, you know I'm usually a fan of your ideas, but what the bloody hell are thinking?!" Theo urged as he hunched halfway over the table to look in Harry's eyes and whisper so others wouldn't hear them. "Snape is going to skin you alive if you skip class."

"He's welcome to try," Harry said in a cold, empty voice.

"This is about the end of last year, isn't it?" Daphne prodded as she held his hand under the table. The resulting nod sent a wave of cursing around the table, Daphne's certainly not the least colorful. "You think by tweaking the bat's nose you're going to accomplish anything? What kind of fresh hell did you concoct whatever idiotic plan you have in?"

"I love it when you talk like that," Harry said with a small snort as he shook his head. The pinching of his hand quickly caused a grimace to appear as he tried to remove his hand from the offending vice grip she had on it, to no success. "I'm not going to potions class, Daphne. I'm not being a Gryffindor about any of this either. I know exactly what I'm doing and how the pieces on the board will move."

"Yes, just like you knew what you were doing last year with Sirius and Pettigrew," Blaise tossed in with some frustration among the hushed voices. "This is serious, Harry. Snape won't rest until he has you practically flayed alive for skipping class. You could be expelled if he presses for it and making him angry will only hurt your cause."

"I'm counting on that." Green eyes, set in their ways, met incredulous blue before Blaise turned away, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Does auntie know?" Susan finally asked as she took his free hand in her own.

"No," Harry admitted with a grimace as he felt Susan's hand tighten on his as well. "But she knows how I feel about him."

"Everyone knows how you feel about Snape, Harry. We were there, remember? If you do this you're only going to make things worse. Don't do it," Susan pleaded.

"I know, Sue, but I'm counting on just that," Harry assured her as he squeezed her hand back more gently. "Do you trust me?"

"That's-" Susan cut herself off. She had asked him the same words under much different circumstances but he had answered her honestly. Despite every fiber of her being telling her to drag him to potions herself Susan knew he had just backed her into a corner. "I do, Harry, I really do. But this isn't how you start the school year, nor how you deal with a professor like Snape! I know Dumbledore protected him from the fallout of the truth we learned at the end of last year but there's nothing to be done about Snape until Dumbledore loses more influence. He was pardoned until such time as the ministry, or in this case Dumbledore, deems him no longer of service or sound moral standards. Going against him now will only worsen the situation with both of them."

"Then trust me," Harry said to everyone as he looked from one member of the group to the next. "Trust me to know what I'm doing."

As Susan peered at Harry, she knew her support could make or break his conviction to continue on this path. She also knew that if she didn't show confidence in him it wouldn't do any good for any of them, especially Harry and her relationship with him. With a glance over at Daphne, Susan sighed and nodded.

"Alright, do it," she finally said as everyone around them groaned at the coming storm. "But I swear to Merlin, Harry, if whatever you're planning doesn't work you won't be sitting down correctly for a week!"

"Two weeks if I have my way," Daphne added sternly as she watched her boyfriend. "Just answer me one question." There wasn't any hesitance in the nod she received and Daphne wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on dealing him the worst insult an enemy can suffer," Harry managed, a dark grin on his face as he thought of the effect he would have on the bothersome teacher. "To be ignored. After that, well, I imagine I'll be dragged up to the headmaster's office. At that point, anything can happen."

"That's not reassuring," Daphne hissed in his ear.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you in defense right after potions," Harry told them.

Comprehension dawned on Susan's face as she looked to Daphne, then the head table, then back to Harry. "Uncle Moody, you intend to make him upset Moody, or at least for Moody to keep you in class rather than send you off with Snape."

"That's a bonus if that happens, actually," Harry noted with a wide smile as he ought over Susan's observation. "I figure Moody, as an Auror, will hate a known former Death Eater like Snape. At the very least, Moody will help me infuriate Snape more in some way. At best, I get to avoid a trip to the headmaster's office until lunch. I kinda wish auntie would have introduced us sometime over the summer but I understand her reasons for waiting for the school year."

"She didn't want Uncle Alastor inadvertently giving you any ideas," Susan said softly, reiterating what Amelia had said. "He's a good man, he really is, but she thought Alastor might not be the best influence while you were under house arrest and undergoing therapy."

"I know, Susan, and I don't mind that I had to wait until now," Harry reassured her as he glanced once more at the scarred professor before turning back to his group of friends. "Besides, he'll hopefully come in handy after I tweak the fucking bat's nose."

"Yes, because pissing off Snape is exactly what you want to... do…" Daphne drawled before she came up short. Ideas whirled around in her mind and as she looked at Harry curiously, she sorted out everything she knew of the situation. Obviously he had planned this in advance, but what moves did he have to play to come out with a success amongst the sea of failure that her mind conjured as she thought the entire event over? As more and more students began to walk towards their first class, dawning comprehension slowly closed in.

"If you pull this off..."

"Pull what off?" Harry asked her eagerly as he eyed the brunette. While silent conversations weren't quite in their repertoire just yet, Harry knew that Daphne had come to some sort of positive outcome through one means or another. Whether it was the same one as his own was yet to be seen.

"You're insane," she whispered to him as she looked to Susan, who had heard every word.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Harry told them both with a quick kiss.

As they all went their separate ways, Harry felt every pair of friendly eyes watch him head toward the library. Of course, as soon as they were out of range and headed to their own classes, he doubled back and made a quick side trip. He had prepared a note for just such an occasion and with a quick slip of the letter under a very specific set of doors and a swift knock he was off once more. The next hour and a half he spent in the library, reading up on what he might have missed in Potions before he packed up his books and made his way to Defense.

As soon as the door opened Harry could tell something was wrong. The Ravenclaws seemed contemplative and far quieter, almost sickly looking. That, however, paled to the squeamish looking Hufflepuffs and the quick pace of Susan and Hannah as they bolted out of the classroom that worried him. As soon as they reached him he quickly pulled them down a side hall and into an alcove out of sight.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Harry asked of them as he looked from one girl to the other.

"Moody, Dumbledore gave him permission to show us the unforgiveable curses," Susan explained as she held Hannah's hand. "He enlarged a spider and demonstrated them on it and then he had us try and resist the imperius curse."

Harry froze, his gaze never leaving the face of his girlfriend. "He didn't make you do anything..."

"No, nothing like that," Susan assured him quickly to head off that train of thought. "Uncle Alastor would never force anything overtly sexual on anyone. He made us do stupid stuff, boys and girls falsely proclaiming love for one another, dancing, singing, and things like that. We have to warn Neville though. If he sees what happens to that spider when Moody uses the cruciatus..."

"I know," Harry finished as he reached the same conclusion. "We shouldn't even see these things and... Morgana's tits, auntie is going to be pissed, Gran Augusta will be too."

"Harry, you have to get Neville out of there," Hannah pleaded as she grabbed fistfuls of his robes in desperation. "Please, get him out of there. Stun him and drag him out if you have to. He can't... He doesn't need to see what his parents went through. He already hears it because of the dementors he doesn't need that. His parents... Promise me you won't let him see what happens to the spider! Promise me, Harry!"

Harry quickly pulled the distraught girl into a hug and gently ran a hand through her hair. He had done the same with Susan during a storm once and it seemed to work then. Now it only served to slow the panic attack Hannah was working herself up to, much to Susan and Harry's relief. With a look toward Susan, Harry gestured to Hannah and as they traded off, Harry kissed Hannah's head.

"I promise."

With another quick kiss to Susan, Harry rushed back toward the room and waited. No-one had arrived just yet, which Harry found exceedingly off to begin with as he observed the empty hallway. At the sight of Snape, however, Harry understood what was going on. Snape knew what classes the Slytherins and Gryffindors had together, of course he would lead them here to try and get to him.

"POTTER!" the potions master barked. "There you are, you arrogant whelp! You skipped class and have crossed me for the last time. We're going to see the headmaster"

"Neville, you're not going in that classroom," Harry called out to the group of students following Snape. "Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to see it."

"What? Harry, what's going on?" Neville asked as he forced his way forward.

"Are you as deaf as you are arrogant, Potter?! I said you're coming with me to the headmaster's office," Snape cut in once again as he advanced on Harry.

Ignoring him, Harry pressed on. "Neville, Moody is showing us what your mom and dad went through. Please, don't go in there."

Everyone that understood the true fate of the Longbottoms stopped cold, including the irate Professor Snape. Shock and surprise ran rampant among the students as Neville stood stock still. At least, at first he was completely still. Harry, however, spotted the slow curling of a fist and the clenching of a jaw instantly. The green-eyed wizard shook his head but Neville didn't seem to see it. Instead he looked past Harry as if looking at a completely different world.

 _Thunk... Thunk... Thunk..._

"Spoiling my lesson, Potter?" The gruff voice of Alastor Mad-Eye Moody called out behind him. "I suppose since you're only looking out for a friend I can overlook it this time. But I'm very interested to learn why you're skipping class."

"Class? Oh, must have missed the time," Harry offered casually as he turned back to look at a man scarred as much as, if not more than, himself. Moody would be described by others as grotesque but to Harry he was a grizzled bastard, once an average, maybe even a handsome looking sort of man that had been twisted by war and suffering. A missing eye and leg, a staff for support, a litany of scars, yes, Moody had all of that and more. But Harry saw something in Moody nobody else did.

Harry saw what he might have become, what he could still become if he let himself follow a similar path. Even then, Harry found respect for him, even admired the auror's sheer instinct to survive and persevere after everything the man had been through. An ugly, marred man? No. A scarred man who knew what laid beneath the surface and didn't care to try and show or hide it to anyone but himself.

 _Maybe someday I could feel the same about myself,_ Harry thought somberly.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, Potter. You will come with me this instant!" Snape barked again.

"Professor Snape, I do believe you have a class to be teaching, yeah? The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that just left me? I suggest you get back to them so I can get to teaching this lot." Moody took a few more thudding steps forward, his good eye trained on Snape the entire time as the electric blue one whizzed about, searching for any possible threats.

"Don't worry, Potter won't leave my sight until you get back," Moody growled.

Clearly uncomfortable with the state of things, Snape nodded to the former Auror and sneered at Harry. "This isn't finished, _boy_. We will be settling this with the headmaster."

As Snape stalked away Harry looked toward Neville. He had promised Hannah that Neville wouldn't see the spider tortured, hadn't he? Unfortunately the conviction in Neville's face was something Harry had only seen twice before. Once when he promised to help Harry however he could shortly after learning the truth about Harry's life with the Dursleys, and again when he had helped apprehend Sirius and Pettigrew.

"Don't do it," Harry urged his friend.

"I have to, Harry," Neville answered with unexpected nerves of steel. "Just like you had to face everything you've been through and face your parents' murderer. I have to face what my parents did."

Harry cursed himself as he looked his friend in the eye. Oh he could certainly stun Neville and make sure he never saw what the cruciatus did, but that would ruin the image Neville had of Harry's faith in him. Right now it was a test of faith, and Harry knew there was only one option left to him.

"I volunteer," Harry whispered to the scarred professor that now stood beside him.

Moody's eyes widened for a moment before he offered a gruff grunt as if he had never even heard Harry speak. "In, all of you. Only get out a quill and a bit of parchment, today is lecture and demonstration only."

As everyone filtered past teacher and student, Harry finally met Moody's gaze. Steel conviction was all Moody found and for a moment the former Auror almost looked impressed. Instead, he gestured Harry in after everyone else. As soon as everyone was inside the professor slammed the door shut and gestured Harry to the front of the room.

"Since Mr. Potter here spoiled our lesson for you, I'm not going to hold you in suspense. Today you will see the unforgivable curses, each of which gives you an instant lifetime sentence to Azkaban if used on another human being. Thankfully, professor Dumbledore thinks you're ready to witness them," Moody explained for the class. Those that hadn't known before now instantly realized what was going on. "You need to be prepared to face the darkest of the dark, and it doesn't get much worse than these curses. Can anyone name them for me?"

"Well there's umm… my dad mentioned the imperius curse," Ron said, somewhat unsure if he had actually said it right.

"Ahh! You must be one of Arthur Weasley's boys eh?" Ron gave a nod to the former Master Auror. "Yes, your father would know that one, wouldn't he? It gives the caster complete control over another person's actions. It gave the ministry a hell of a time figuring out who had done what and who was a real spy or not. Some cowards that served the Dark Lord even claimed they were put under it to escape imprisonment, lousy traitorous scum all of them."

Harry watched as a number of the slytherins stiffened. Harry had learned through his own research and through Amelia and others that Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters had escaped the fate of Azkaban by using the famed 'Imperius Defense' as it was often called. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and even Theo tensed at the mention of the curse and those that had used it to escape prison time. Moody was talking about their parents, not that Harry hadn't known before. But to see the students react was something different altogether. As Moody reached for a spider, however, Harry stepped forward.

"I volunteered for this. Use me to show the curse."

Whispers blazed through the classroom as quickly as Daphne turned stone cold and glared at him for making such a decision. Harry knew she didn't like this one bit but he had made a promise, two promises really, and now he had to break the one to Hannah in order to keep the silent promise he had made with Neville. Besides, that, Harry knew if he experienced it he would be able to fight it, would be able to find a way control himself and make sure no-one ever controlled him with magic like it.

"You seem rather eager to be cursed lad. That's not a good mindset to have," Moody growled back, though he seemed just as curious as anyone else at the young Potter's actions.

"You're going to use it on us to teach us how to defend against it, right?" Moody nodded at Harry's question without hesitation. "Then start with me. Demonstrate using me. I won't resist until you tell me to."

"Harry James Potter!" Daphne growled under her breath loud enough for everyone who heard it to wince. "You idiotic twat! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What needs to be done," Harry responded, his green eyes finding her blazing lavender orbs before he looked to Neville. As Daphne looked back at their mutual friend, her hackles softened and she turned to gaze at Harry once again, understanding what he was doing. Despite not liking what Harry was doing, she would accept that he had to go through with this to show he had faith in his friends and to show he was in control of himself and his life.

"Is this little domestic finished?" Moody mocked them briefly. Daphne glared at the professor for a moment but nodded as she watched the pair at the front of the room prepare for the tasks ahead intently.

As Moody pointed his wand at Harry, the teen was happy to see his friends reach toward their wands on reflex before he felt a wave of euphoria overcome him. He had read about this but it was such a wonderful sensation he wasn't sure why so many people feared this before. The bliss of it was something Harry thought he had never experienced, something he never would. It was freeing, dangerously so, and it was that feeling that kept him aware of what was going on as he willingly submitted to the unforgiveable for the time being.

 _Proclaim your love for Longbottom._

Harry forced himself not to resist Moody's command and let his body and mind act on their own. Quick strides carried him across the room until he knelt next one of his best friends and took Neville's hand in his. "Neville, you're the most handsome and brave bloke I've ever met. You've been at my side the past few years and I couldn't think of a better person to have with me for the rest of my life. I need you in my life, Neville. I love you, and I don't care who knows it!"

"Umm, Harry? I'm kinda taken by Hannah and if you say anything else Daphne is going to roast me alive just by staring at me," Neville said, surprised by the admission until he realized what Moody was doing. Daphne, meanwhile, winked at Neville when he looked to her before she turned her glare to Harry instead.

"Reckless prat," she said more loudly for the whole class, who chuckled in response.

"I knew he was bisexual!" Tracey proclaimed to the laughter of the class as Harry remained kneeling in place.

Satisfied with the initial performance, the professor gave another command. In an instant Harry had flipped backwards and cartwheeled back to Moody's side without another word, his physical prowess showing as he easily managed the task given to him by the grizzled professor. In another instant, Harry had jumped on the desk and was hopping on one foot, his body half bent over and his arms in a strange, tangled position. The more outrageous Moody made him look, the more the laughter in the classroom rose.

"Think that's funny do you? And what if I told him to slit his own throat with his wand?" Moody asked. Harry instantly straightened out and jumped down from the desk, his own wand pointed at his throat just awaiting the next command. "Or maybe if I told him to curse one of you?" Harry's arm extended toward Ron, his wand glimmering with pale light. "Not very funny now, is it?"

Silence had long ago settled on the room as they watched Harry and Moody. Even now they all shifted uncomfortably as Harry kept his wand trained on the pale and quaking Ronald Weasley at the center of the students.

"Complete and total control. That's what the imperius curse is. This curse is responsible for more murder suicides in the world than any other causes for it combined. This curse can ruin you by taking complete control of you. Your reputation? Destroyed. Your bank vaults? Emptied and given to your new master. The love of your life? Raped, used and utterly in the hands of the one controlling them with this curse. That is why it's completely unforgivable. You're submitted to the control of a master who can do anything they want to you and it's completely untraceable," Moody explained before he looked to Harry again.

"Let's see how far we can push Potter, hmm?" The auror asked as he had the teen stow his wand away and stand before the class at parade rest. "Potter, divulge your greatest secret."

Although the verbal command registered easily as words in a conversation, the mental one hit Harry with a power he had yet to experience. Everything before now had been child's play. Moody had had a willing participant in his little mind game with the students, now he was showing what the true strength of the imperius curse was.

"For fourteen years I-"

Harry stopped suddenly, his mouth opening and closing as a battle of wills took place inside of him. Every ounce of willpower inside Harry lashed out, clamped down on every thought, every emotion, every raw scar in his body and mind and wrenched at the tether between Moody and himself. Again and again their wills fought, more and more power battling for control inside the teen until Harry forced himself to his knees and breathed heavily as he broke Moody's control.

"For fourteen years I thought breasts only served a nutritional function. Now I know they're fun to look at and play with too," Harry shot back at his professor before he winked at Daphne. The roll of her eyes belied the relief signified by the sag in her shoulders. In fact, Harry noticed each of his friends quietly find relief in his humor. He had broken free and the cackling of Professor Moody only made them laugh a little more.

"Well done, Potter! _Well fucking done!_ Did you see that?!" Moody barked at the class. "He fought me! He fought for control and he won! Excellently done lad, excellent! Shall we try again?" Harry breathed deep for a moment then nodded. The professor prepared to cast the spell once again and made sure everyone would hear the incantation and command.

"This time look at his eyes. That's where you really see the struggle." Moody looked back to Harry and with another nod from the green-eyed wizard the former Master Auror went into action. " _Imperio!_ Potter, curse the person in this room that you care about the most."

Again Harry felt Moody step up his game. The insistence, the sheer power and control Moody had at his disposal seemed limitless. Every time Harry almost won, Moody increased the power to steal more control. Already Harry had shakily stumbled and staggered his way forward, his arm jerking to and from the wand on his thigh as he resisted the curse. Finally after another minute Harry broke free with a mighty roar and turned around, his wand blazing with magic as he pointed it toward Moody and fired a stunner only to watch it get deflected out of the window.

"I'm flattered, Potter," Moody drawled as Harry took a breath to gather himself. "And we only just met. Steal me a bottle of scotch from McGonagall and then we'll talk about your feelings for me."

"Nice try professor, but the person I care about most in this room is sitting right behind me," Harry breathed before he turned around and smiled at Daphne. A light dusting of pink covered her cheeks as Tracey wolf-whistled only to be elbowed by the brunette in turn. Harry stepped away, winking at Daphne once more as he went before he sat on Moody's desk and waited for the next demonstration.

"Now the cruciatus curse, or as we all call it, the torture curse." Moody announced to the class, causing a chilly silence to fall upon them all. "With this curse one can cause unimaginable pain. Many people have died from the shock of this curse alone, while others… faced a fate worse than death when their torturers were finished with them… I won't need you for this one, Potter."

A breath of relief coursed through the classroom before Harry spoke.

"I forgive you."

The class froze once again. Absolving someone of an unforgivable was rare, but to do it before they even cast it was nearly unheard of. Moody even stilled as he looked toward the spiders, though Harry was sure his magical eye was locked right on him. Harry offered a slow nod and without delay took off his robe and set it aside. After taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt down two buttons, he took off his belt and took a breath to prepare himself.

"Harry!"

"No!"

" _Don't you dare!_ "

"Harry, don't!"

"What the hell are you thinking?! Stop being a bloody noble idiot and think-"

Harry watched as Daphne stormed up, her wand in hand ready to stun him as Theo and Blaise held Neville back as the boy fought to try and stop Harry. Without even waiting Harry dropped his belt on the desk next to him and pulled Daphne close to kiss her. At first she started to resist before she relaxed in his arms as he held her tight, her hands latched onto fistfuls of his shirt. The moment their lips parted Harry looked into her lavender eyes, trying to make her to understand.

"I have to. For him."

"What about you? I can't let you do this!" she pleaded with him.

"It's nothing compared to them," Harry assured her as he gazed into her eyes. "This isn't me seeking pain because I'm a masochist or because I feel I need to be punished. I'm doing this so I know what this curse is like. I'm doing this so I can resist it, so I can keep you and every one of our family and friends safe from it," Harry promised in her ear as he held her close. "I'm doing this so anyone in this room that ever thinks about casting it knows what it can do, not only to someone else but to themselves. So that they'll be sickened by it and turn away. I'm doing this so Neville... So Neville can face his fear and know how brave his parents were when they made the choice to protect him, when they looked in the face of darkness and spat at it in defiance."

"You stubborn, dickless, arsehole," Daphne cursed at him, almost mumbling words as she held him close. "Why do I have to care about you so damn much when you do idiotic things like this?"

"Because my crazy matches your crazy," he muttered as he caressed her cheek. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"You better be. Or I swear your ears will bleed with what I call you next time," she growled at him before turning away and going back to her seat to watch.

As Harry looked out at the rest of the class, he knew he was taking the right course of action. Theo and Blaise had forced Neville into his seat and kept him there, but all three of them were on edge as they watched Harry. With a slow nod to them he looked to Hermione and nodded solemnly before his eyes landed on Tracey and gave her a smile while he picked up his belt again.

"Thirty seconds, professor, and not a moment more," Harry said as he took a steadying breath and folded his belt over itself two times.

"You're a lot braver and more reckless than I thought, Potter," Moody growled as he looked at the teen with an inscrutable gaze. "This will be the worst kind of pain you'll ever experience, worse than anything you've ever imagined, do you understand?"

Harry almost let loose a short bark of a laugh but held it back. It would disrespect more than Neville's parents and Moody if he did, and they deserved respect. Harry, however, was no stranger to pain, as they were all about to find out. A slight smirk slipped across Harry's lips as he looked to Moody before he gave the man a final nod. Surprised and not a little amazed, Moody took time to point his wand at Harry as the teen put the belt in his mouth and clamped down.

The master auror almost seemed to hesitate in that moment, his wand hovering on the edge of the motions, as if savoring it before he cast the spell. _"Crucio!"_

Knives coated in salt, sand and fire sliced through every inch of Harry's body as he stood there. Growls and huffs of pain gouged out of his voice box as he was forced to his knees and then his back as he resisted the urge to fall to the unthinking blank mind induced by incredible pain. His back arched, his fingernails dug bloody grooves into the palms of his hands as he growled and finally roared out in pain past the leather belt being sawed through by gnashing teeth.

Ten seconds passed, fifteen, the only sound in the room was the agonized roars of Harry as he fought through the pain to try and move, to try and do anything. Jerky motions forced him to grasp his wand but even when he did he shook so hard it nearly fell out of his hand. So tight and forceful was his grip he thought he would snap his own wand as the pain etched itself into every bone, every vein and nerve of his body. The only thought in his mind was to make the pain stop until he saw the horrified faces of his friends.

Magic lashed out from Harry's wand as he swung it in a wide arc. The silver wave burst forth with a thunderous snap as Moody raised a shield just in time. No matter what he did, however, the professor was flung aside by the rest of the attack as Harry's magic gouged out a three inch wide swath that sliced through the entire wall and windows out of the castle and shot out over the grounds until it dissipated far over the forbidden forest. As the screaming finally came to a stop, Harry lay there, furious and in pain as he kept his wand trained on the now bleeding Mad-Eye Moody. Slow, off balance movements carried Harry to his feet as he kept his eyes trained on the professor.

Moody, for his part, couldn't help but stare at Harry with the barest hint of a smirk. Curiosity was in the man's eyes but there was a certain fire in them Harry could only partially identify as pride, though what else lay in those eyes the teen couldn't tell. The sight of blood running down Moody's shoulder awoke Harry to what he had done and with a quick flick of his wand bandages bound the professor's wound tightly to keep him from bleeding out.

"Well, that was fun," Harry panted as he slipped his wand away before he leaned against the desk for support and winced in pain as he gathered himself while the aftereffects of the curse rushed over every inch of him.

Daphne instantly slammed into his side and wrapped her arms right around him as she grasped onto him for dear life. Hermione echoed the notion and held onto her friend from the other side, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs as Tracey approached, looking at Harry with tears in her eyes as she too hugged him. Neville, Theo and Blaise rushed up and stood off to the side, watching them for a moment as the entire class couldn't help but stare at Harry and Moody.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ let me see you like that again," Daphne nearly sobbed into his chest. "Do you understand me?" she asked as she stared up at him, her tears finally falling free as she dropped all facades and pretenses. "Never again, Harry James Potter."

"Never," he agreed and set his head against hers as he held her, Hermione and Tracey tightly. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again."

As the girls reluctantly loosened their hold on him and composed themselves, Neville stepped forward. Disbelief was etched in every pore of the boys' face as he looked upon a friend that had come out of the cruciatus seemingly whole. His entire life at first had been defined by the torture of his parents into insanity and now he saw a friend that had escaped the cruciatus curse with their mind intact. Neville observed Harry with an intensity few had ever seen in him outside of Herbology until his hazel eyes met Harry's jade. Harry nodded, a soft smile appearing on his face as he opened his arms to his Gryffindor best friend.

"All here, Nev," he assured his friend softly. "I've got years yet to drive you up the wall and I don't intend to miss out on seeing Hannah do it to you first."

"You barmy son of a bitch," Neville half-whispered in a relieved, grateful tone as he quickly embraced Harry. No more words needed to be said. Harry knew he had done right by his friend but heavens he had worried it would go the wrong way. Knowing that Neville had seen it, had survived seeing it and forgave him for letting it happen was enough for Harry. The boy had faced his fear and come out braver for it, understanding just what his parents had suffered for him. When they parted, Neville couldn't help but let out a choked laugh of relief before he let the others see him.

"You do something like that and I'll kill you. I mean it. Poison, knives, the whole nine yards you stupid, reckless prick," Blaise told Harry as he took Neville's place and pat the tortured boy on the back hard to drive the point home. Harry nodded and winced at the pat before Theo stepped up.

"I should smack you silly for putting us through that," Theo said as he looked Harry over after a brief hug. "But then I know what Susan, Hannah, McGonagall and Pomfrey are going to do to you, and that's before we tell Amelia."

Harry's heart sank instantly. While Daphne was far more verbal with her displeasure, Susan had an intense wrath he would rather not face. He hadn't seen her so angry since second year, perhaps maybe a glimpse of it on New Year's Eve. He was certain to earn a good rant from this, possibly even frantic slaps to his chest and arms. He hadn't quite seen that from Susan before but he was well aware that was a possibility after what he had just put the others through. As he thought of the adults and Hannah, the churning in his stomach worsened and Harry shook his head.

"Fuck me," he breathed.

"I'll let Susan and Daphne handle that one," Theo chimed as he clapped his shoulder. "Welcome back, and don't you dare do something this stupid again."

"No guarantees," Harry winced as he caught his breath before Daphne helped him off of the desk. They were halfway to the student desks when they were called to a halt.

"Potter," Moody called out as the whole class was awoken from their shock. Harry turned to look at his professor and saw nothing but respect for him. "A hundred points to Gryffindor for the courage and fortitude to face down torture. You did good, lad. There are only two ways to escape the cruciatus. The caster stops of their own free will or someone forces them to stop. Your handiwork earned you my respect."

Harry nodded as Moody gestured to the wound Harry had bound in bandages. A glance at the wall and Harry even amazed himself. The sheer power behind that cutting curse, if Moody hadn't shielded himself he wouldn't have an arm, or much of a chest come to think of it. Once Harry was finally settled into a chair in the midst of his friends, he leaned against Daphne for support and she held him quietly, soothing him where she could as he felt painful tremors flare up now and again.

"Blocking these spells is impossible with shielding spells, only objects put in their path can defend you," the defense professor continued to explain once everybody was settled in once again. "Whenever you see or hear these spells you know they're out for blood, and you know to dodge and make sure you don't get hit. Of course, there's one spell I haven't shown yet, and it's the most powerful, most dangerous one of all. The killing curse."

With a flick of his wand Moody had summoned a spider. Another flick of the magical instrument and he had enlarged the spider to the size of half a desk. He let it scurry about the front of the class for a moment, let it show its life as he watched all of their faces until his gaze landed on Harry. Harry stared back, watching the spider to see what happened so he would know exactly what Neville did, how brave his parents had been, and what had happened to them.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The jet of green light streamed through the air and cut the spider down. Like a puppet with its strings cut, the enlarged arachnid fell to the ground, skid across the floor until it stopped, dead and unmoving. Harry watched it all, his hand squeezing Daphne's as he witnessed just what his parents had gone through.

"It's not pretty, it's not pleasant, and it's _unforgivable_ ," Moody continued. "It kills, plain and simple. Hundreds, thousands, even millions have been killed by this unbeatable, fatal curse. It severs the soul from the body and destroys any link between the two. Only one person has ever survived it and he's sitting here right in front of me."

Moody and Harry locked eyes for a moment, and for just a second Harry thought he found something like a kindred spirit in the older Auror. As the man drank from his flask, Harry looked back to Daphne and nuzzled her gently, glad to feel gentle arms and support around him after facing that pain.

"Susan is going to murder us," she murmured as Moody continued to lecture on the unforgivables. "You for letting him curse you and me for letting you."

"Who would she cuddle with during a storm then if she killed us?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Stop it, I'm serious," Daphne snapped lightly at him.

"I know," sighed Harry as he caressed her hand, as the two often did as their own private gesture of caring. "But she'll understand. Just like you."

"She's always been the heart and I've been the head," Daphne said as they watched Moody work out the notes on the board. "She'll make us promise never to let this happen to anyone ever again. She'll be right, too."

"I know," Harry agreed as Daphne held him slightly tighter. "Like I said at the party, we'll all do this together, no matter the cost."

Daphne nodded in agreement, her head on his as she began to take notes with her free hand, the other still clasped tightly in his own. She took notes for them both, though it looked like Hermione had Harry covered too, just in case. When the lecture finished, Harry watched as one by one the other students were put under the imperius curse and made to do ridiculous things.

Lavender was forced to cluck and walk like a chicken. Parvati was made to dance one of the traditional dances of her heritage. Fay, much unlike her image, was made to pretty herself up, show a little skin and attempt to seduce Seamus, which she successfully did only to smack him when she regained control and he got fresh with her. On and on it went, all the while Harry noticed that none of them actually managed to break free, they were only allowed free from Moody's control at the proper moment in time. When his friends finally stepped up to take their turns, Harry tried to pull them back only for Daphne to smirk as she kissed his hand reassuringly, which only made it worse.

"Payback time," she cooed at him. "This is for making me worry."

Uncomfortable watching her go, Harry could do nothing but sit and watch as one by one his friends faced the curse. They fought, oh they fought like hell and thanks to their occlumency lessons Harry watched as each broke free. He wasn't sure Moody had put everything behind it like he had with Harry but he knew how hard they had fought by how tired they looked afterward. Each time another friend was put under, Harry squirmed in his seat, keenly aware they were teaching him a lesson as much as they were learning to resist being controlled.

"Not as easy watching someone you care about go through it, is it?" Blaise asked as he sat down behind Harry after breaking free of Moody attempting to get him to sing.

"I get it, now," Harry said as he watched Neville stumble and struggle to resist skipping like a girl across the room before breaking free of Moody's control. "It makes me..."

"Want to puke, yeah?" Harry nodded to Blaise's astute observation as Theo and Neville joined them, Theo having resisted being made to act like a cat. "Now you know a fraction of what we felt."

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured as he looked to his scabbed hands from his nails digging into his own palms.

"You better be," Theo dug at him. "This is the roughest start to the year we've had yet and it's not even over. You still have to face Snape and Merlin knows we're all pissed at you for that mess. Limey bastard was insufferable today, even to the Slytherins. You do this again, I break your legs."

"And explain yourself to Poppy when you drag my ass to the infirmary to be treated?" Harry teased as Daphne joined them after nearly starting a sultry dance for Harry at Moody's command and fighting it off.

"She would approve, and she would probably help them," Daphne chimed as she took one of his hands in hers again when she sat down. "I would too. But I'd aim a little higher and to the middle."

All of the boys winced at that, none of them particularly wishing the experience of getting one's balls crushed on anyone. Properly cowed by the lesson at hand, Harry squeezed Daphne's hand tight and nodded, letting her know the point had been driven home. As soon as everyone had resumed their seats and Moody had given out the assignment to speak of their experience with the imperius and how to fight it, the bell rang. When Harry went to stand his legs wobbled before he steadied himself and stood upright.

 _No weakness, this is a cakewalk compared to when I was twelve,_ Harry told himself as he gathered his satchel and tied his belt around it. Daphne threw his robes over his shoulder and took his hand, walking with him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Potter, Longbottom," Moody called out as he approached them in the corridor. "You boys alright?" They nodded, Harry slightly shakier than Neville, but he had been under the cruciatus after all

"Good. Here, take this," the auror told Neville as he handed him a book on Mediterranean plants. "Sprout told me you were good with plants. Put it to good use." Moody looked to Harry and surveyed him once again. "You did good today, Potter. More than any Auror recruit I've ever trained except for three, and I'm not sure Bones, Shacklebolt and Tonks are right in the head anyways."

Harry smiled at that for a moment as Moody set a hand on his shoulder. "You've got to know what it's like, and now you do. You've got what it takes to go far lad, farther than anyone. Now let's get you to the hospital wing. I don't want some tetchy healer with twisted knickers at the sight of you bitching at me all day for not getting you to her right after class."

The teens snickered together as they walked with Moody until Neville thanked the professor and rushed off to find Hannah. The professor was odd but he was rather likeable in his own gruff kind of way. As they walked Harry noticed that more and more people in the corridors were looking at them and not just because of Moody. Harry nearly groaned as he realized that everyone in Moody's class had spread word of what happened. Lavender Brown, Harry was sure, was certain to have sung the entire story at every opportunity she had to tell someone. As they reached the infirmary, an irate Madame Pomfrey was waiting, four potions held between her fingers in one hand, her wand in the other as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Harry James Potter..."

Harry couldn't help but wince at the near deadly tone of voice Poppy slowly said his name with. "All three names. What is it with hearing all three names that makes everything I incidentally did to everyone else feel so much worse when I was the one that got tortured?"

"You deserve it this time," Daphne said as she joined Poppy in harassing Harry and Moody toward their beds, Harry's still bearing the bronze plaque.

With hardly a care Poppy tossed shoved two potions at Moody for him to inspect to his satisfaction as she handed the other two to Harry. One looked like thin blue yogurt while the other was green and nearly looked like syrup. With a sigh of resignation, Harry chugged both down and laid back in his bed as Madam Pomfrey began to heal his hands. As soon as the wounds were healed and his skin cleansed Harry felt the impending doom he had brought upon himself.

"One day! No! Less than _fifteen hours_ since you arrived at Hogwarts and you're already in my care," Poppy growled as she stared Harry down. "Not just from anything, oh no! You take the whole cake and smack all of our faces with it, don't you Harry James Potter! You let a teacher, however possibly deranged he might be," Moody snorted in an amused, indignant manner at that, "use the cruciatus curse on you as an example to your peers. What in Morgana's name were you thinking?"

Harry stared resolutely at his hands, clearly feeling the sting of the words of the person responsible for giving him the body he had now. Not only that, but she was like family to him, and her disappointment hurt worse than he had imagined it might.

"I did it for them," Harry said as he took Daphne's hand. "So we would know what it's like, so we could fight it."

Poppy bristled at that and seemed ready to blow her top before she let out a breath and put her hand upon his and rubbed away any aches she knew might be present from the cruciatus. "Idiot boy," the healer murmured almost fondly before she hardened again. "I ought to tear you limb from bloody limb for getting yourself hurt and worrying us but I'll give you a pass this time. However! If another masochistic, imbecilic," Daphne smirked widely as she heard Poppy begin a tirade of her own, " _potentially psychotic_ urge like this comes over you again I'm going to chain you to this bed and give you electroshock therapy until I'm certain you're not completely out of your insufferable little mind!"

"Yes Poppy," Harry answered submissively, sufficiently cowed by the disappointed and angry healer after everything his friends had said thus far.

"Good. Now I'm sure Minerva, the Headmaster and anyone else that cares about you has probably heard by now if I have heard about it through the portraits. In light of that, you sit there and think about what you did to your friends with this incident and why you'll never do it again while I try to tend to Professor Moody and give him a piece of my mind."

Harry nodded in response and Poppy managed a smile. Her hand clasped his more tightly for a brief moment, letting him know she still cared before she turned to Alastor and began to treat him. With a flick the bandages disappeared and Poppy appeared impressed by how well they had held the wound closed as she treated it with the potion and weaved her healing magics over the wound. Harry didn't know when it had gone up, but a silencing ward kept her shouting at Moody under wraps as the ex-auror sighed in irritation and dealt stoically with it until it ended. As soon as she finished, Moody relaxed on his seat and watched the room cautiously, his wand in hand as Poppy returned to Harry's side.

"He was your handiwork, was he?" Poppy said with a nod of her head toward Moody. Harry nodded again. "Quite the wound you gave him. What's more, your bandage did a lot of the work for me. At this rate you'll be like your grandmother in no time."

Harry smiled at that as he took Poppy's hand before the doors slammed open. Between them stood a furious Susan Bones and behind her was a worried Hannah Abbot, a sheepish looking Neville, a concerned McGonagall, an angry Snape and a seemingly benign and ignorant Dumbledore.

"Oh shit," Harry croaked.

"His fault!" Daphne said immediately as she backed away from Harry at Susan's approach.

Susan struck like a bolt of lightning, her hands pounding in frustration against Harry's chest as she rambled. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! We made you promise not to let Neville see the cruciatus curse and then you tell Moody to do it to yourself?! What kind of fucked up logic is that?! You stubborn, irritatingly heroic, backwards thinking, misfit bastard! I'm going to murder you, Harry James Potter and I don't care who knows it you son of a-"

Knowing the only way out of his current predicament, Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around Susan, held her tight to him and kissed her to stop the flowing tirade. Despite his efforts she continued to pinch his chest until she calmed down and let his lips go. Relief seemed to flood her for just a second until she backed off just enough to glare at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry too," Susan said as she rubbed his chest to soothe away any hurt she might have inflicted in her panicked, frustrated state as she put her forehead to his. "I just... I was so worried about what was happening, what you and Neville would see and then to hear about what you actually did and not actually see you alive and okay I... I panicked and you... You infuriate me more than anyone I've ever met, Harry James Potter... Don't you ever do this again, you hear me?"

Sufficiently chastised, Harry nodded and nuzzled Susan's hand as she cupped his cheek and jaw more fully. With another whispered "I'm sorry," from Susan she kissed him again, glad to feel him alive and well as she wrapped her arms right around him to assure herself he was okay. Glad to know he wasn't going to lose anyone because of his own bravery, his own recklessness and stubbornness, Harry held her tight and only let go to let Daphne join in as the brunette leaned in and hugged them both.

"You let him," Susan pouted sourly as she scowled at Daphne.

"You would have too if you had heard his argument," Daphne admitted bitterly. "I'm sorry."

"You better be. This sort of thing happens again and I'm not leaving you two alone together. You get up to too much trouble together that way," Susan teased gently as Daphne and Harry chuckled. "You both owe me."

"We know," Harry sighed as the trio finally parted and the girls sat on the side of his bed beside his hip and legs.

Hannah quickly stepped forward, her arms wrapping around Harry in the friendly hugs she loved to give those she cared about. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

"You broke your promise."

"I know that too," Harry managed to say a bit more sheepishly.

"But you did a good thing for Neville... He found me before I came here with Susan and told us what happened," she explained.

"Traitor."

Hannah, Susan and Daphne snorted at that as Neville shrugged with a defiant grin.

"You did good Harry," Hannah continued as she watched him, her eyes hardening just ever so slightly. "But don't you-"

"-ever do that again, yeah, I'm getting that," Harry teased as he hugged Hannah more tightly for a second and let her go. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise."

"I know, but what you did was for the better," she stated simply as Neville finally came up beside her. With a smile the pair left his side, sure that he was okay and in good hands.

"Harry James Potter," Minerva said in a cold, stern voice.

Harry winced once again. "I'm hearing that far too many times today."

"Stop being a stubborn, reckless arse then," Susan commented with a grin as Daphne nodded in approval of Susan's rare curse.

"Since you have been properly chastised about your reckless actions in Professor Moody's class, I'll hold off on a lecture about dangerous situations and unforgiveable curses until Amelia has had her turn," Minerva spoke easily as she observed him, assuring herself that he was, in fact, completely fine. "However, your conduct before his class was unacceptable. Skipping classes is not tolerated behavior at Hogwarts."

"I didn't skip a class, professor," Harry stated firmly, his eyes never even passing over Snape as he looked from McGonagall to Dumbledore and back again. "I refused to attend an abusive environment."

"I hardly thought it possible for your arrogance and stupidity to exceed your father's but here it is," Snape spat sinisterly. "You didn't attend a class you are mandated to attend until after your OWLs, at which point you become some other professor's problem. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect while I still teach you, you ungrateful wretch."

Harry remained silent, his gaze trained on Minerva until she spoke again. "What do you mean, an abusive environment, Harry?"

"I've been yelled at, cursed at, told my father was the worst thing under the sun since man first shit himself, and am constantly notified, sometimes with the official punishment of house point reductions and detentions, that I am arrogant, greedy, petulant, stupid, that I breathe and blink too loudly, dress inappropriately when my arm is in a sling and I am in full uniform, and a myriad of other things," Harry exposed in a slow, even tone to his Head of House and Deputy Headmistress.

"I wonder where I faced similar circumstances and unfair treatment?" Harry wondered aloud casually before his eyes hardened. "Oh, right, the Dursleys', an abusive household that I was forced to live in for fourteen years." Harry continued, his bitterness utterly infecting his words by the end of it. "I will not suffer such treatment at the hands of a poor excuse for a vindictive professor with a vendetta against a man that's been dead for the better part of fifteen years because of something said teacher did in the first place."

"You lying, foul, loathsome," Snape cut himself off before he could utter another word. "I will not be disrespected like this. He is lying, just like his father and godfather did in the past. His excuses are nothing but falsities."

"'You are worthless, Potter. Your name and fame get you nothing in here and your terrible brewing is worse than your father's. Your incompetence brewing in this classroom whether with Weasley or Longbottom seems to know no bounds. You're a poor excuse for a wizard and should quit while you're not ahead. Ah, now, Mr. Malfoy has an excellent potion that's almost the correct color. A small dose of this ingredient should do nicely. Twenty points from Gryffindor and twenty to Slytherin,'" Daphne said from memory as she too stared only at McGonagall.

Snape had turned an ugly puce color by now, his rage building as he stared at a member of his House working against him. Before anyone could say another word, Daphne continued.

"'Where's the famous brat now? That worthless delinquent wouldn't know one end of the wand from the other even if it bit him. I'll deal with that dunderhead later. Everyone get to brewing, the instructions are on the board.'" Daphne kept her cool, but all the while her anger bled through toward the potions master as she recited his earlier tirades word for word. McGonagall's raised brow was evidence enough this was not going the way Snape had assumed it would. Dumbledore seemed hardly affected by any of it, though his gaze travelled from Harry to Snape with thinly veiled disappointment.

"Evidence from a Slytherin," Harry said appreciatively as he pointed to Daphne. "However, despite the abuses there's another reason I refuse to attend Potions class. The so-called professor is one of the people responsible for the death of my parents, as responsible as another person in this room. As it stands, I cannot, I will not, attend an abusive environment where an antagonistic personality attempts to teach witches and wizards a skill we are required to learn while he constantly harasses me in an act of vengeance against a dead man."

Minerva sighed as she pinched her nose. All of this had come to a head and she had discerned exactly what Harry was doing. Even without Daphne's help, Minerva was certain Harry could have come up with sufficient evidence to support his claims. As it was, the situation they currently found themselves in was nothing less than a shitstorm of school politics and personal vandettas.

"I want Potter punished," Snape demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He has been nothing but trouble and is disrupting the education of others with these antics. These allegations are false accusations and nothing but hearsay from him and one of his... _adoring fangirls_. He admits that the skill I teach is valuable. Make him show the proper respect I deserve and punish him before forcing him back into my class. If that won't do, then expel the cretin so we never have to deal with him and his like ever again."

"For a man that obviously hates me, he wants me in his class awfully badly. Why do you suspect that is, Headmaster?" Harry asked casually, though his expression was anything but. He was cold hard steel, wearing an expression another student Dumbledore had witnessed so many decades ago wearing as he argued with the Headmaster as well. "To verbally abuse and harass me with the impunity that you have given him? To take pleasure like a masochist in my torturous presence that he obviously can't seem stand or live without?"

"Enough," Dumbledore huffed at them all as he assumed a more calm visage than moments prior. "Harry's experiences with his relatives obviously color his perception of the treatment he gets from professor Snape. But if you aren't to attend potions, Harry, how else are you supposed to learn such a valuable skill for all wizards and witches? How are you to pass the Potions OWL you will have to take next year? You will have to remain in Professor Snape's Potions class."

Silence reigned in the infirmary for only a moment before Poppy returned with a potion in hand.

"Harry, would you list the ingredients and the effects thereof in this standard calming draught that I'm giving you?" Poppy asked as she handed Harry the vial and ran a diagnostic charm on Moody to check his vitals.

"Juice of a sopophorous bean, best squeezed or crushed by the flat side of a dagger." Harry began as he looked the potion over before he popped the cork and sniffed it. "The bean helps to slow the nerve response of the body, thus the brain, causing a decline in neural activity, namely the pain and stimulus responses, but it can also block relief or pleasure. Scotsmoore Snapping Slug molasses, it eases tension in the body while smoothing out rough edges along the nervous system, slightly counteracting the sopophorous bean, but also redirecting its effect toward negative stimuli instead of positive possibilities."

Harry sniffed the contents again before he downed the vial in one quick movement.

"There's also Taferni cactus sap, and a single tablespoon of an infusion of wormwood involved, both of which, when interacting with the previous ingredients, induce a calmed state of mind and a safe level of hypoactive nervous system, allowing victims of exposure to particularly painful or traumatic experiences to readjust to outside stimuli and come to terms with what happened," Harry continued as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Ah, so you do know your potions, excellent," Poppy said idly as she turned from Moody to the rest of the room and pulled a letter from a pocket in her apron. "Your letter requesting an apprenticeship came as a surprise, considering your age and numerous outside influences from members of other, more exciting career paths," the healer continued, her grin widening as she watched the young man. "Given the current situation, should you feel unwanted as a student at Hogwarts I would be happy to take you on as my apprentice. Of course we would have to remain on the grounds and your training would be longer than is usual but you would be incredibly proficient and experienced as a healer by the end of your apprenticeship roughly around, say, the end of your currently scheduled seventh year."

Susan's jaw dropped as she looked from Harry to Poppy and back again, realizing what Harry had planned all along. As Susan glanced at Daphne, she witnessed the other girl stifling her laughter as her shoulders shook with effort. Daphne had figured it out somewhere between the great hall and this conversation. Susan could almost hear Harry and Daphne madly cackling in victory in their minds and she was tempted to join in aloud instead of letting it stew in the silence of the room.

"Hrmph, seems Potter's got you by the short and curlies here Albus," Moody said, a smirk on his lips as he stood up from the bed he was on. "Give the boy what he wants before your pet Death Eater there ruins everything for you. Let Potter take potions with Pomfrey here and I'm sure he won't mind remaining enrolled at Hogwarts. If he quit Hogwarts and was still around as an apprentice it would be embarrassing for the school and for Britain, especially when the visiting delegations learn of what happened to cause such a change. Besides, extra infirmary help will come in handy with the Tournament and its competitions and I'm sure Potter will pick up a few things along the way..."

"You would find this an agreeable arrangement, instead of withdrawing completely from Hogwarts to attend an early apprenticeship?" Dumbledore finally asked of Harry after a few moments of thoughtful silence before he quieted Snape with a look.

"I would, Headmaster," Harry stated with smooth ease. "Hogwarts' staff has treated me fairly, with the one exception. Should Poppy's tutelage in the subject in question, and perhaps extra mentoring in healing, be available then I would be amenable to staying enrolled and put my request for an apprenticeship on hold."

"I also find it to be a reasonable arrangement and extra help in the infirmary would be welcome, so long as he's not having to help himself because of anymore rash injuries," Poppy chided as she smirked at Harry.

"Then it's decided," Dumbledore stated sadly.

"Headmaster! This is a farce!" Snape barked, enraged at what was happening.

"Minerva, please escort professor Snape away from my patients, he's agitating them," Poppy said peacefully as she continued to examine Harry.

Fuming, Snape walked briskly away and slammed the doors open again as he left, his cloak billowing in his wake. Dumbledore, a tired sigh on his lips, slowly followed, unhappy that events had been maneuvered to this point. As soon as the doors closed behind him, the floodgates burst. Daphne, Harry and Susan broke out in victorious laughter at Harry's successful plan to escape Potions with Snape. Minerva offered merely a care-worn sigh and a slight twitch of her lips toward a smile as she made her way to the door. Poppy on the other hand, smiled at the teens, glad to see them in such good spirits so soon after an ordeal. Moody, of course, sipped his flask, a dark chuckle in his lips as he observed them all.

"We were worried about this for nothing, weren't we?" Susan asked Harry and Daphne. At Harry's nod the redhead shook her head and smacked Harry's knee. "You should have told us."

"Where's the fun in that?" the green-eyed wizard offered before Susan swat his arm and Daphne laughed. "Honestly I just didn't want how I got out of potions to become common news. I doubt there will be an announcement and my situation won't be disclosed fully."

"One student to tutor in potions only, thank you very much," Poppy chimed as she moved away to collect another potion. "If you ladies decide you wish to have a tutor brought in, I would suggest sending a letter home soon to have your parents provide one before the Potions Masters of Britain begin any long term projects."

"I think it was brilliantly executed," Daphne said as she leaned to Harry. "Forget five swats, I'll let you spank me for as long as you want if it brings us pleasure."

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked to her before Susan made a slightly hungry noise. When Daphne raised a curious eyebrow at her, the silver-eyed girl blushed and nodded. "It would be interesting to try."

The snort of professor Moody awoke the teens to the fact they still had an adult nearby, and each of them looked away in mortification as the former Auror walked past them. "You're a lucky sot, Potter, I can't argue with that. You're cunning, clever, and resourceful, but you're also brave and loyal to a fault." Moody huffed, a grimace on his lips as he put his flask away. "I'll deny it if this ever gets out, but I think I'm actually beginning to _like_ you, Potter. Enjoy the rest of your day..."

Before he made his final departure, the auror stopped and turned to look at them one last time. "Oh, and angle your hand just a little so the palm is slightly upward, it cups their cheeks better when you give their arse a good smack so you can grab them and rub it in."

As Moody cackled his way out of the infirmary, having imparted to them his spot of wisdom, Harry hung his head in mortification as Susan hid her face in her hands and Daphne chewed her lip, trying to fight off yet more laughter. Harry sighed, unsure what would happen next as he leaned back on his bed and finally let himself relax.

"I just informed Amelia of the incident," Poppy announced as she returned. "She should be here shortly."

A flash of green flames lit up Poppy's office just before Amelia stalked out of it. Instead of the expected anger, Harry only saw a brief glimpse of panic on Amelia's face before she rushed over to him in relief. As soon as he found himself in her arms the teen finally felt he could relax.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Amelia murmured in his ear.

"I promise," Harry assured her as he held Amelia all the tighter. The pair lingered there for a moment before Amelia backed away, her head shaking as she sighed in equal measures of relief and humor.

"You know if you were homesick you could have just sent me a patronus in order to talk to me, Harry," the Head of the DMLE teased as she moved around to the other side of Harry's bed from Susan and Daphne and sat on it. "You didn't have to get yourself hurt to see me."

"But it's so effective, auntie," Harry played along, earning a light tap on his knee from his guardian as Amelia chuckled.

"Ohh what am I going to do with you?" Amelia sighed as she rubbed his knee. "Not even gone for an entire day and you're already getting into trouble."

"Hey, I didn't get in trouble!" Harry defended, earning skeptical looks from Amelia, Susan and Daphne. "I just caused it." The three women snorted in amused agreement at that before Harry continued. "Besides if you want to say anyone got in trouble that would be Hermione. She broke Ron Weasley's nose for calling me a freak last night in the common room. I just healed him none too gently afterwards."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at that and hid her feelings about the fourth year Weasley fairly well, all things considered. The Head of the DMLE wondered if she wasn't right from the start that the year wouldn't be a great one before she filled herself with as much hope as she could before speaking once again.

"Good for her," Amelia agreed quietly before she relaxed on the side of the bed and looked to the girls and Harry. "A Rough Start all around for you today and I suppose I need to hear all of it to understand everything. Start from the top and leave nothing out, I'm sure you're not leaving Poppy's care until tomorrow morning and I'm sure we can have lunch brought in."

When Poppy gave Harry a nod from her place near her office, Harry sighed and settled in for a long talk about the day.

"Well I guess it all started when Draco Malfoy decided he needed to mend family ties…"


	30. Chapter 30: A Lovely Chat

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I ended up rewriting this entire chapter from scratch because I didn't like how I had originally planned/written this particular chapter. Instead we get some character and relationship development, some much more satisfying closure, a few references, a bit of fun poking at this chapter/writing in general, and some plot/foreshadowing. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. 2. Thank you to everyone that reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this story. I can't say it enough… Let's be honest, I really can say it until we all get sick of it but most of you probably skip authors' notes anyway. I really do appreciate your support though.

3\. Special thanks to SC Cloudstrife, HunterBerserkerWolf, Arnold DeVillena, AlsoKnownAsMatt, Shygui, and others I've had lengthy conversations with about this story. You really have helped make it better with your thoughts, criticisms, and suggestions. 4. I don't do recommendations but I figured I'd start to toss one out there every few chapters from now on. If you're a fan of crossovers check out author Quatermass. I love their stories and look forward to every update. I'm still catching up on a lot of their work since I've been focused on writing this story in place of reading other fanfiction.

5\. That's it for now everyone! If I don't update before I celebrate Christmas with my family then I hope you all have a happy holiday season no matter what you celebrate! Now go on and enjoy the latest chapter!

6\. Made an edit to the smut to make it less explicit but still enjoyable.

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Thirty: A Lovely Chat**

"You do know your meeting with the Heads is in about seven minutes, right?" Susan asked as she watched Harry fuss over a number of lists he had made recently.

"And yet I could hardly care less," the green-eyed teen answered quickly before he finally folded up the parchment and stuffed a few lists into his satchel, two of them together and one of them separate. "If I'm late, so be it. Dumbledore and the Heads of House can take points or give me detentions all they want. It's not like they affect me at all."

"I'm not sure whether or not that's something to be proud of," the Hufflepuff huffed cutely as she sat up on the couch and set her charms book aside. "But you should be punctual at the very least. Fashionably late entrances only work for parties and daring rescues, not meetings that could be of some importance to you."

"Then I shall do my best to hesitate just long enough when I come to your rescue someday," Harry countered as he approached her and knelt down. "Wouldn't want one of my Ladies being whisked away by a knight more fashionably late than I, after all."

Susan chuckled at that before giving her boyfriend a soft, sweet kiss. "Sir Knight, you have nothing to fear from your ladies but their wrath should you fail to appease them. Now get going before I do something you'll enjoy."

"You know, that's not a very effective threat," the wizard answered as he leaned over the redhead even more. "In fact it makes me want to stay just to find out what you'll do."

"You'll have to find out later, lover boy," Daphne chipped in as she entered the tent and spotted her boyfriend and girlfriend on the couch. The brunette set her satchel on the bar counter and walked toward them with easy strides. "You told us you'd be meeting with the Heads today and you should be there by now. Even if you don't care about Dumbledore or Snape; Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall at least deserve to be shown the respect of punctuality."

"Fine, fine, spoil my fun," Harry sighed as he stood up and moved to Daphne, giving her a brief kiss. "I'll see you both soon. I shouldn't be more than a half hour if I can help it."

"Good luck!" the pair of girls called after him as he left the tent.

With Harry gone, Daphne turned to Susan and quickly joined her girlfriend on the couch. Instead of taking the other side of it she quickly cuddled right up to Susan's side with a grin as the redhead settled in with her charms book.

"Remind me again why you're studying on a weekend when we already have all of our work done?" Daphne asked impishly a few minutes after examining the text herself to learn one particularly useful area of effect spell that Susan was studying.

"You know as well as I do that we need every advantage we can get to use in the dueling tournament," Susan responded easily as she shook the book gently. "I figured even if we have been training with Flitwick non-stop after classes and proved ourselves the best of our year, alongside Blaise, that I could still use more knowledge. Every spell I learn can be used to my advantage if I find a way to apply it, something we both have known since we were young. There's nothing wrong with studying, is there?"

"No, not at all," the brunette responded casually as she eyed the book then turned her head to look at Susan. "But I am curious about why you're so focused on charms instead of other magic."

"I'm good at them," Susan stated succinctly. "They come easier to me than other magic and they can be as complex and amazing as any other spells out there. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad to make a career out of charms mastery and experimental magic, would it?"

"Certainly not, but you don't seem so sure of it yourself," Daphne stated as she scrutinized the young woman at her side. "I mean you could do anything you wanted, Sue, but you're choosing something you're good at rather than what you love."

"I love learning magic and charms as much as anyone else, and exploring new magic itself is always interesting," the redhead defended. As she stared at Daphne, however, the brunette's gaze was not to be denied, and the silent accusation hung in the air until Susan sighed. "Alright, if you're this insistent I'll tell you why I'm so focused on this. It's because I don't know what else I want to do in the future."

"You've struggled with this since we were kids," Daphne stated gently as she took one of Susan's hands in hers and held it tightly. "You didn't want to follow Aunt Amy's path because you know what it's like to miss her and you don't want that for your family if you entered law enforcement. You're not interested in pursuing my particular career path and I know you want to be more than just the next Lady Bones playing politics. It's alright not to know what you want to do but don't dedicate yourself to something just because you haven't found something else you could truly enjoy doing for the rest of your life."

"I know, and someday I still might," Susan murmured to Daphne as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand. "But for now it's good to have a back-up plan at least. Besides, this magic could come in handy in whatever I decide to pursue."

"Fair enough," Daphne acquiesced as she settled her head on Susan's shoulder and idly glanced over the words upon the open pages. "You never did say how your last two Hogsmeade weekends went. Harry and I missed you this time until you two switched and Harry got to spend time with Amelia at least."

"I know, and I'm sorry for not going with you but I wanted to spend time with auntie," Susan apologized with a light smile as she thought of the weekend excursions with her aunt. "The first weekend we did a lot of talking and shopping, browsing mostly since neither of us really needed anything. This last time we discussed magic and what I might use in the upcoming tournament. It was nice, just spending time with my aunt and relaxing, just the two of us. I know it sounds selfish but sometimes we need our own time, you know?"

"I know, and so does Harry," Daphne placated the redhead with a fond smile. "He needed time with Amelia as much as you did and you both got it this last weekend. There's no reason to be ashamed of wanting to spend time with her. But next Hogsmeade weekend you're coming with Harry and me, or maybe we'll make it a girl's weekend with Tracey and Hannah."

"Both of those sound nice, and if we have a girl's weekend the boys can have one to themselves for once," Susan laughed with Daphne before the pair of them settled down again. "Auntie taught me some more of the family magic as well when we had a few moments' privacy. She said it would come in handy and I was ready to learn it."

"You've been ready since you got your wand," Daphne teased before her gaze shifted into intrigue and curiosity. "What did she teach you, exactly?"

"That would be telling, Daph."

"It's not like it's a huge secret, Sue," Daphne attempted to placate before Susan rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, all family magic is secret but you know I'm aware of some of it, just like you're aware of some of the Greengrass magic. I mean you couldn't keep the secret about Nau-"

"Not another word," Susan said as she slipped a finger over Daphne's lips. "You know that not all privacy wards are infallible. Even if we are set up in Harry's tent at the clearing from the end of last year, it's best we don't talk about it so loudly. Besides, I wasn't supposed to tell you and my rear was red for a week after auntie was finished with me for revealing that to you."

"Kinda hard to keep a secret like that," Daphne muttered after Susan had removed her finger from her lips. The redhead gave a nod of agreement and the brunette chuckled. "Besides, you know about some of my methods of getting places I shouldn't be. Neither of us have told anyone about those, not even Harry."

"And he won't learn of them, not until the family magic accepts him," Susan said, her voice falling slightly hollow at the end of her sentence.

"It still hasn't?" Daphne pressed, concern upon her features.

"Auntie thinks that he hasn't accepted it into himself," Susan clarified quietly as she looked to the fireplace. "Just like he hasn't accepted a lot of things…"

"That sounds a little telling," the brunette continued as she and Susan shifted to sit upright a bit more on the couch. "What did you find?"

"I wasn't expecting to find this, actually," Susan responded slowly as she began to turn the pages of the tome in her hands. "Flitwick gave this book to me to find charms useful for dueling. I don't think he intended for me to find information I didn't know about beforehand on a spell I… we, have already mastered."

"And what would that be?"

The redhead hesitated briefly as she looked to the brunette that had been in her life for years now. Without saying a word, Susan turned the pages of the book until she landed on the final page of an entry. With trembling fingers, she scanned down the page until she stopped at one particular passage and pointed it clearly for Daphne to read. All was silent for some time until Daphne's breath hitched.

"Is that… that can't be-"

"It is," Susan murmured as she turned her gaze from the tome to meet the lavender gaze of her girlfriend with her own shining silver. "Auntie knew all along and didn't tell us. I think she did it because of Harry… because he knew what it meant as well and she didn't want to put any pressure on him."

Daphne seemed a moment from cursing before she caught herself. As she looked from Susan to the tome and back again, her features softened. "He must have been…" Daphne sighed as she lowered her gaze. "Well I guess he felt a lot like I do right now but when he saw it. He must have been... Shocked?"

"At the very least," Susan stated with a small huff of amusement. "But I think he was afraid too."

"That I can see," Daphne admitted with a solemn nod as she examined the words in the tome one more time. "He looked like he was staring down Tom and the basilisk again," the brunette continued as she thought over the ramifications. "But doesn't this also mean that Tracey is…"

"Another soul mate… That was the same conclusion I came to," said Susan as she closed the tome and set it aside. "She held herself back last year, we both know she did."

"I know… I know it better than anyone," Daphne muttered as she looked away, ashamed of what she had known and done nothing about. "I saw it every time we talked about relationships and everything going on last year. I just… I didn't want to admit it because it just meant one more person… I know she did it for all of our benefit but this changes things."

"She did accept her role before but if we offered… I think she would take the chance," Susan seemed to suggest slowly. "And she seemed okay with our request at Harry's birthday, to wait until after our anniversary."

"But we know that we're all soul mates now, somehow…" Daphne sighed in slight frustration before she shook her head. The slytherin girl's mind went to work and a few minutes later a certain steel seemed to harden her lavender gaze. "We all have three soul mates… I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing outside of those romance novels Tracey sometimes lets me borrow but… I want to see if it can work out between you, Harry and me first. Tracey can wait a bit longer, she admitted as much to us at the party, but we shouldn't keep this from her too long or she might figure it out on her own and that would only mean more hell to pay."

"I agree, and I wouldn't mind her joining us eventually," Susan added with a slight smile. "We grew up with her and she's one of the few that I'm sure we would all approve of. Besides we can't really deny her if this soul mates business is true. I mean I could ask auntie and see if she knows more than what's mentioned in the book but… I think Tracey will be a good addition. She always was the most adventurous of us four girls growing up, besides you."

"You mean she never lacked for imagination," Daphne joked, getting a laugh from Susan and herself. "She can weave a tale and create ideas that boggle the mind sometimes. But that imagination could come in handy..."

"Oh? And how is that?"

Daphne smirked before she suddenly shifted on the couch and pushed Susan onto her back. Daphne quickly hovered over her girlfriend, a predatory look on her face as she eyed the busty redhead beneath her. With calculated ease the brunette pressed her own swelling breasts to the bosom of her partner and pressed down to her. Susan's raised eyebrow were silence by a slight gasp as fingers gently traced the line of the redhead's jeans leading to her crotch.

"She could imagine all sorts of things for us to try," Daphne murmured with temptation as she let her lips trace gently along Susan's cheek. "Just like the things I'm imagining for us right now."

Susan shivered beneath Daphne's attentions. The hand that caressed the redhead's covered mound pressed tighter to the valley between her legs and brought another light gasp from her lips. Daphne's teeth gently grazed her ear and the brunette's lips trailed down along her neck, kissing and suckling at her leisure while Susan bit her lips and resisted the moan that threatened to escape her.

"And… And what kind of things might be in that dirty mind of yours, Daph?" Susan breathed into her partner's ear.

"Making you scream for me…" Daphne answered breathily as her lips traced Susan's jaw before settling upon her lips in a searing kiss. Daphne's instincts took hold and instantly she slipped her tongue past Susan's lips, eliciting, to her growing excitement, a deep moan of need from the redhead as Daphne took control. Her hand, pressed tightly to the valley of Susan's crotch slipped higher to toy with the girl's jeans as the other roamed high and groped at the busty redhead's breasts hungrily.

"Trying to corrupt me, Daphne?" Susan teased lightly when their lips finally parted. "Trying to compromise my virtue before our future Lord has a chance to?"

"There's no trying about it," the brunette murmured.

"Oh, there will be," Susan Said before she flipped the pair over.

Daphne gasped at the sudden shift before the brunette found herself pinned just as Susan had been moments before. The press of Susan's thigh between her legs and the grip of the redhead's hands upon both of her breasts through her sweater sent an undeniable thrill through Daphne. She loved it when Susan asserted herself, brought out the fierce warrior that so mirrored the one they saw in Amelia every day growing up. Of course, Daphne also loved her own dominant nature, and looked up with lust-filled challenge at the smirking redhead.

"You plan to corrupt me first, then?"

Susan chuckled sinfully as she leaned in, her lips hovering just scant millimeters from Daphne's own. "I have no intention of waiting any longer, Daphne. We've waited long enough. Even if we have been busy with school and preparing for the tournament, I want this. I've wanted this for a long time and I know you have as well."

"Without a doubt," Daphne responded, her hands traversing the landscape of Susan's body as the girl rocked gently into her touch. "And Harry too… But no more waiting. If he finds us… well… all the better that he should join us, right?"

Susan bit her lip in excited anticipation at the very thought. "Morgana, you make that sound so good, Daphne. I almost wish it would happen."

Daphne smirked as she kissed her girlfriend before urging Susan to back off just enough so she could sit upright. "We can make it happened." Daphne urged the redhead off the couch and took her hand, a smile on her face as traced a thumb across the back of Susan's hand. "We can make everything we want happen… I want to show you how I've felt for so long and I don't want to wait any longer, Sue."

"Then let's not waste any more time."

Susan gently tugged on Daphne's hand, pulling her from the den and down the hall that led to the bedrooms. Laid out much like the family hallway at Bones Manor, three doors were set on either side. But when they reached the door that would have been Susan's room, Daphne was surprised when Susan pulled her further down the hall to one room in particular. When the redhead opened the door, an idea struck the brunette and Daphne let go of Susan's hand.

"One second love," she muttered to Susan as she slipped out of her shirt and quickly undid her bra. The bounce of her breasts as they fell from the garment drew Susan's eyes and Daphne smirked as she held the cream colored lace brassiere in her hand before she lazy laid it upon the doorknob. "If that doesn't catch Harry's attention when he's looking for us, he doesn't deserve to find us."

Susan giggled lightly at that before she grabbed Daphne's shirt and tossed it down the hall as far as she could. In the matter of a moment the redhead divested herself of her blouse and black brassiere before she tossed them down the hall less far each time, leaving a trail for Harry to follow. Daphne smirked at the sight, but her eyes constantly drew back to the curvy vision before her, just as Susan mirrored the brunette's hungry look full of passion, love and desire.

"No more waiting," Susan said as she pulled Daphne beyond the threshold and kissed her.

The pair of girls clung tightly together, their hands wandering with need and want as they moved further in, kicking their shoes off in the process. Their lips, sealed together as their tongues battled to and fro with pleasure, barely let moans escape them as they felt their desire rise. Susan found her back pressed to the bedpost as hands not her own slipped down to the waist of her jeans and began to pull them down, and left her bare before one of the people she loved most in the world. What the redhead hadn't expected, however, was the gentle shift that toppled her into the bed as Daphne pushed her back and knelt between her now wide open legs. Daphne, her eyes glinting with love and mischief in equal measure, caressed Susan's womanhood with her velvet breath, sending shivers throughout Susan's body.

Before Susan could even ask, she felt the moist warmth of Daphne's mouth begin to suckle upon her. A gasping moan escaped Susan, her back arching in pleasure as the brunette suckled and licked as she pleased, tracing lines the redhead could only imagine were spelling out Daphne's love for her. Long, slow licks followed and Susan's breathing escalated. The tongue that invaded her made her arch once again, her breaths coming in short pants of need as she gripped the blanket and sheets beneath her.

"Daphne! Oh! Don't stop!"

Daphne almost wished Susan could see her smirk into the natural redhead's love spot before she invaded it with her tongue again. The brunette lovingly kissed kiss and roam the lips of Susan's slit before traveling once again to a spot that made her partner writhe with pleasure at every gentle tug and lick. Daphne's hands, as eager to feast upon Susan's flesh as her desire to see the redead flushed with ecstasy, love and pleasure, massaged the redhead's thighs before slowly trailing up passed her waist to the fine, round, heaving breasts that bounced with Susan's every arch.

"Oh god!" Susan cried as Daphne groped her, her palms rubbing and pressing to her hardened nipples. The redhead bit her lip and resisted the urge to give in. She would not let this end so soon, would not let herself stop feeling how much Daphne cared for her. No, she wanted this to last as long as possible, and Daphne was going to give it to her. As Daphne's hands kneaded and massaged her breasts and her mouth and tongue roamed Susan's glistening, moist snatch, the redhead gasped and moaned.

"More! Oh Daphne! More! Please!"

Urged by their love and desire, Daphne sped up the pace of her tongue as it delved into Susan's core, explored her walls and lapped up her juices for her to drink as she pleasured her love. Her hands shifted and in moments Susan arched even further, her nipples pleasantlu clamped between the brunette's fingers as she pleasured her to new heights. A minute passed, then two, then finally the redhead bucked.

"I'm cumming! Daphne! Ohhhh yes! Yes! _YES!_ _Ahhhh!_ "

Susan moaned as she arched in pleasure, her body and mind flooding with euphoria Daphne loving lapped up, sucking and drinking from the cup of Susan's body. Daphne worshiped the girl even as her own core dribbled with need and pleasure at having brought her girlfriend to completion. Panting and coming down from such a delicious high, Susan slowly managed to sit up before helping Daphne stand.

As soon as the brunette was on two legs, Susan made sure Daphne bared all for her; heart, body and mind together. The very sight sent a thrill through Susan, but it was the smile, the bright, loving look on Daphne's face that drew Susan's attention. As they slowly crawled up to the center of the bed, Susan gently pushed Daphne onto her back and forced upon her a deep, thankful kiss that she pushed every bit of love and emotion she could muster into. As the kiss evolved into a passionate, moaning affair as the redhead tasted herself upon the brunette's lips, Susan's hand slipped down and caressed Daphne's slit, tempting the moaning girl's snatch with what pleasure awaited it.

A gentle pet of curiosity turned into a deep rub of desire and soon Daphne gasped, her head thrown back in pleasure as she found herself at the mercy of the redhead on top of her.

"Susan… Ohhh… Sue… please… Please don't tease- me!"

No sooner had Daphne finished her statement than Susan had pressed her thumb to Daphne's clit, and let two fingers slide their way into the moist, needy womanhood of her first female love. So much practice did Susan have with her own body that it was easy to work her fingers into the bucking and writhing brunette as Susan pinned her with a kiss and a grope of Daphne's full breasts. Every squeeze of Daphne's breast was mirrored by a pump of Susan's fingers into the girl and a gentle rub of her thumb over one of the brunette's most sensitive spots.

"Oh god! Fuck! Sue! Ohhh keep going!"

Daphne bucked beneath the redhead only to be met with pumping fingers and possessive, impassioned grips of her breasts. Susan's lips, at first assaulting Daphne's own mouth to feel the moans of her girlfriend vibrate through her, to feel that love and desire in both of them throb through their beings, latched onto the brunette's nipple and couldn't help but relish the sudden, needy, wild bucks and moans that escaped Daphne. Susan's attention never wavered, her hands and mouth working Daphne to the perfect bliss until finally she heard her first female love come unraveled.

"Oh! Fuck! Sue! Ohhh it's so fucking good! Fuck me! _Ohhh Susan!_ "

The sudden gush past her fingers brought a smile to Susan's lips as she pumped and groped Daphne through the entire peak, helping her reach that high of pleasure, love and mutual desire, and keep it until she came down from it. Daphne's arching back that had thrust her breasts into Susan's hand and face finally lowered, her screams of pleasure cooling down into impassioned gulps for air and moans of want as Susan slowly withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, humming contemplatively as the distinct taste of Daphne washed over her tongue.

Daphne drew Susan up to her level and kissed her. Their lips captured the other in gentle passion as they pet one another, their hands roaming and feeling all they could reach as they fit snugly together. The content moaning sighs that escaped each girl were only added to by the soft gasp of a voice they knew all too well.

"Beautiful…"

A wide grin crossed Daphne's features as Susan smiled brightly. Still held so close to one another, neither moved much as they looked to the door and spotted Harry at the entrance, his pants tented heavily as he seemed to swallow down whatever nerves might have overcome him. Harry seemed to hesitate for just a brief moment before he dropped the blouse, sweater and bras to the floor among the heap of pants, socks, shoes, skirt, and panties the two had created before.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but you are just so… amazingly beautiful," Harry barely seemed to breathe as he approached them. "I thought I'd come back to find you having a lovely chat-"

"Oh it was certainly a lovely chat," Daphne teased, causing Susan to snicker against her neck as she nuzzled the brunette before looking again at Harry. "Two, actually."

"Well I'm sorry I missed it," Harry managed to get past his lips without stuttering as he drank in the sight like a man dying of thirst.

"Oh you didn't miss it," Susan finally said as she sat up with Daphne next to her.

"I didn't?" Harry gulped out as he looked between the two, his breath quickening.

"Oh no," Susan continued as her smile grew split in equal parts love and desire. "We just thought we'd get a head start before you joined us."

"Joined you?!"

Daphne could have sworn she spotted a slight twitch in Harry's pants at the idea. Even so, she wasn't about to let him escape her grasp or this moment so soon. With light tap on Susan's back and a nod, Daphne prowled forward on all fours, Susan mimicking her to her right as they slowly crawled along the bed. At the end of it Daphne she slid off with ease while Susan knelt up on the bed to look Harry in the eye. Daphne's knees met the padded carpet and with slow, tempting, methodical hands she began to work on his belt.

"Join us, Harry," Daphne whispered to him.

"Join us so we can be together," Susan murmured as she undid his tie and drew him close by either end of it to plant a loving and hungry brief kiss upon his lips. "Forever."

"Forever," Daphne echoed as she took Harry's boots and socks off before raising her hand to his pants again. "It's time to show us how you feel about us… To become one with us."

Harry swallowed down any nerves he might have had as he felt these two young, beautiful women that accepted him for who and what he was strip him of every barrier between them. How he had fantasized about this moment for over a year now, and with that year came ideas, ideas that filtered through his mind with every second their skin touched his. But it was more than same base need, some instinctual desire for pleasure. He wanted to be _with them_. To fulfill their desires and the very idea that from here on out, he would be with them forever. As Susan pulled off his shirt completely, Daphne pulled down his pants and trousers, finally revealing, in all its glory, Harry's stiff mast before them both.

"I will," Harry breathed.

Daphne's gaze was instantly drawn to Harry's impressive girth, her lavender orbs gobbling up the sight before she breathed deep his heady male scent. Susan's gaze traveled down and the redhead bit her lip in need and desire. Before either Harry or Susan could say a word, Daphne's tongue had laid claim to the thick rod and lavished it with attention, up and down its length her tongue traveled, her eyes slowly locking on Harry's, then Susan's. Finally, when all the attention was upon her, Daphne cupped the tip of Harry's length with her lips and began to take it in her mouth

"Daphne!" the green-eyed wizard gasped.

The deeper Harry's manhood went past her lips, the more he felt like he was on fire. Daphne's gentle bobbing as she prepared, taking him deeper into her mouth and throat each time was nearly Harry's instant undoing. When the entirety of his manhood was in her mouth and throat, the muscles clenching and sucking upon him, Harry groaned and grasped Susan's breasts for support. Everything in him was desperate not to give in so soon but apparently he wasn't the only one.

Already sensitive and excited from their time together, Susan and Daphne were just as turned on. Susan watched Daphne with rapt attention, her gaze on the brunette as she began to devour Harry's heady girth. It stirred a need in her unlike any she had felt and her core began to weep with need. When Harry's hands latched onto her breasts, Susan moaned long and loud. For a moment she had been content to watch, but no longer when she felt Harry's desires bring her into the fold of their first truly intimate moment. Just as Harry was being assaulted with pleasure by Daphne, so was Susan at the green-eyed wizard's own hands. With a summer of massage practice under his belt and fantasies in his mind, Harry was a force of passion and pleasure itself as he made sure the redhead wasn't left out.

Susan moaned and Harry's lips caught hers, eager to latch onto something as he groaned with need and groped her. His fondling hands kneaded her breasts perfectly, rubbed and pressed, twisted and tweaked her nipples in ways she had only ever practiced on herself until that moment and it felt so much better because it was actually Harry doing it to her now. When Harry's lips left hers they latched onto her hardened, peaked nub and sucked eagerly, as if expecting the love and pleasure to flood out of her for him to drink, and Susan almost wished it would.

Whatever mournful sigh on her lips had been about to escape erupted into a full-bodied moan of pleasure. Daphne's hands worked her own folds, turned on by the sight above her and the feel of Harry's wand in her mouth and throat. With every one of the brunette's moans she felt Harry shiver and buck, pressing his girth as deep into her moist, demanding chasm as he could. Her pace continued, faster and faster, and soon Harry bucked in response, fucking her mouth right back as he worked on Susan's breasts with hungry need until finally it all came to a head.

Harry groaned long and loud against Susan's nipple, his teeth grazing upon it as he came hard into Daphne's mouth. It was his undoing, and theirs as well as the pair of girls went off like a chain reaction. The trio gasped and moaned together as they unleashed everything, letting the moment that would start all of their time together claim them in full. When finally she pulled off of Harry's length after swallowing most of his seed, Daphne stood on unsteady legs, shaking from pleasure, before she pulled Susan into a kiss and shared what she had left of it. Susan moaned in pleasure and quickly gathered what she could from Daphne before she too tasted their boyfriend.

"You have no idea how hot that is," Harry breathed as a hand slid down Susan's body over to Daphne's and squeezed her ass as he gripped Susan's breast in the other, causing identical looks of pleasure to cross their features.

"Oh I think we do," Susan chimed as her hand reached out and tugged on Harry's cock which she found, to her utter delight and surprise, was as stiff and long as it had been when she watched Daphne devour it. "It seems you're ready for round two…"

"More ready than you could imagine," Harry murmured to them as he massaged Susan's breast and Daphne's ass even more. "I've waited a long time to be with you and I've dreamt of it for even longer."

"Well you're going to get us," Daphne responded for them both as she leaned over to kiss his neck and stage whisper. "You just have to make proper witches of us and compromise the last of our virtue."

Harry chuckled at that, well aware that the terminology came from old wizarding traditions for Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Daphne and Susan, of course, had used it to tease him and one another before now. Now, however, he was certain they were both asking him to take their relationship yet one more step further.

"And you both will make me a proper wizard," he responded as he pushed them gently onto the bed. Both girls fell back with smiles on their faces, and each of them slowly crawled back to let Harry move in, his toned form rippling with care and desire as he prowled after them. "By taking your virginity and making you mine…"

Susan shivered at the dark, hungry, impassioned tone of her boyfriend, and Daphne bit her lip in response as well.

"Go on then," Susan urged him as she opened her legs and began to wrap them around his waist as he advanced on her. "Take me… take Daphne… take us both and make us yours. let us all be claimed by the others, now and forever."

When Harry glanced over to Daphne, the wizard found her smiling, watching with as much anticipation as Susan, even if she wasn't about to be plundered by the young wizard first. Not one to leave her out, Harry quickly gave Daphne a kiss before he turned his attention toward Susan and guided his manhood right to her moist, ready folds. Slowly, but with more ease than he expected, Harry deliberately pushed in, slowly filling Susan until she gave him a nod. With one swift push, Harry popped Susan's cherry and came to a stop, resisting the urge to pillage the girl beneath him until she was ready.

Daphne, aware the pain would be hers soon enough, leaned down and kissed away the few tears Susan shed and smiled before kissing the witch. Harry, following Daphne's lead, took Susan's breasts in hand and began to rub them. Working together the pair soon had the redhead moaning before she arched and bucked against Harry. Taking that as a signal, the wizard thrust again, answered with another deep moan from the redhead beginning to writhe in pleasure beneath him before he started a rhythmic pumping as he filled Susan more and more with his length and this act of love.

"Harry! Ohhh yes!"

Susan's screams of pleasure were only matched by the grunts and groans Harry offered. Daphne watched as the pair came together, again and again, bucking and writhing as they worked to make their first time as wonderful as possible. When Harry's hand found her womanhood, Daphne's eyes widened before she moaned as he rubbed her clit and pumped two fingers into her in time with his own, bucking thrusts into Susan. With every thrust his fingers and member went deeper, exploring both girls as he made every effort to bring them the satisfaction they desired, his feelings of care and affection, of love he didn't quite know, for them fueling his every act as he thrust and pumped them for everything he could.

"Deeper…" Susan gasped as her legs wrapped around him. "Fill me… Please! Make love to me! Oh Harry yes!"

Adjusting his angle, Harry quickly began to thrust and grind, forcing his way as deep as he could until finally he impaled Susan on the entirety of his heavy manhood. Gasping, Susan bucked against him, grinding, panting with need as Harry thrust again and again, filled her with every luscious inch of his cock until finally the young woman couldn't take it.

"Harry… I'm about to… oh… oh god! _Harry!_ "

Susan arched as the highlight of every climax she'd ever had crashed through her body and washed her away in a sense of euphoric ecstasy. Heat flooded into the redhead as Harry came undone, bursting deep inside her as he impaled her once more on his length, forcing it as deep as he could go, groaning along with her screams and moans until finally the pair came down from their peaks and panted, gazing lovingly into one another's eyes as Daphne settled next to them, her own peak having mirrored theirs.

"Don't worry," Susan said quickly when Harry's eyes widened in almost fearful realization of what he had just done. "Daphne and I have already visited Poppy for a potion. Once a month since we got to school, just in case." The tension and fear released its hold upon the wizard as Susan kissed him deeply, moaning again when he shifted and his surprisingly still-hard girth roamed her slick, needy passage. "You better go to Daphne before I take you for a ride…"

Harry managed a nearly breathless chuckle before he slowly slid out, part of him unwilling to leave her, another part more than willing to take her again. But as he slid his sword from Susan's sheath, he watched as Daphne prepared herself right next to the redhead and spread her legs, inviting Harry in with expressive come-hither eyes. Unwilling to deny her, Harry shifted to his right and knelt before Daphne, letting her get a long look at him as he regained his breath and leaned closer, edging ever toward completion with both young women.

"Make me yours," Daphne whispers as she pulled him closer with her legs and adjusted his cock with her hands, positioning him just right. "Make me one of the two happiest women on the planet today."

"I intend to," Harry murmured with a smile to her, then to Susan as Daphne's fingers found the redhead's sensitive folds.

Harry edged himself in, slowly forcing his girth into Daphne with the care of someone who desired to bring the utmost pleasure, and yet spare the pain of sex for the first time. Once again he waited for a signal before he made a quick, heavy thrust, taking the brunette's maidenhood just as he had Susan's. The redhead was quick to act, offering the love, care and mercy Daphne had afforded her not so long ago as she kissed the brunette witch and wiped away her tears. Harry's hands squeezed Daphne's bosom, massaged and kneaded it in his hands until he felt Daphne's legs tug on his waist to pull him deeper.

"Demanding, aren't you," Harry whispered before pumping to Daphne.

He pumped his stiff meaty member into her, again and again, unrelenting as Daphne gasped, feeling the stiff rod roam and plunge ever deeper into her core. Susan took advantage and kissed the witch, reminding the brunette she was still there. Daphne's hand quickly fell into the motions, bucking in tune to Harry's every thrust just as her fingers worked Susan's glistening snatch. Moans erupted from the brunette as Susan broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Faster! Faster! Oh gods yes! Harry!"

Smirking, Harry upped the pace, forced himself to thrust deeper, harder, and as fast as he could. With every pump he spread Daphne wider, worked his throbbing member into her folds as his hands roamed her body, massaging and fondling her as he pillaged and plundered the woman so criminally inclined that now writhed beneath him in passion and pleasure. As Harry worked his way deeper, as he thrust and filled Daphne more and more with each minute, his hands traveled down her body in affectionate exploration until he pulled one back and gave her ass a swift spank making the girl gasp.

"Oh fuck!" Daphne gasped as she arched, nearly giving into the sudden sweet spank as Harry thrust into her. "Fuck me! Do it again! Oh fuck me Harry! Harder!"

Unwilling to leave her request unfulfilled, Harry gave her another swat as he suddenly speared deeper. Daphne's body fluttered with delight around his length as it surged deep within her. Further and further Harry drilled into her, every thrust meant to fill her more and more with his love until she was utterly and completely his. And with every other thrust, his hand sent a thrill through Daphne's ass as he spanked her as the other paid special attention to her breasts and kept the brunette wondering just when she would burst from the pleasure.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Harry! I'm… I'm about too... Oh fuuuuuuuck!"

Daphne screamed her loudest as harry speared into her and laid the ultimate claim. Harry impaled the entirety of his manhood into her core, filled her to the brim and flooded her with his seed as her hungry folds milked him as she came. Daphne's passage flooded with their union as she clung to him, her legs wrapped tight around his waist, her breasts forced flush against his face as Susan met her peak beside them upon seeing her loves come together. Panting began to fill the room and a thoroughly spent trio slowly settled themselves in bed beneath the covers.

For some time the three lay in bed contently, Harry in the center, either arm wrapped around Susan and Daphne to his sides as they curled up to him and set their heads on his chest, a leg from each of them wrapped about his own. Quite contently the three remained together, gently petting and caressing one another as they relaxed from their vigorous union.

"Could we try that again?"

Harry chuckled as he looked over to Susan. "I think I'm spent for now… maybe a little later, maybe tonight or tomorrow."

"Mmm agreed," Daphne said as she snuggled closer to them and looked across at Susan. "We've had plenty of fun today so far and the day isn't even over yet."

"It's not even lunch," Harry added before they all laughed at the idea that they had finally taken their relationship to the next level and it wasn't even time for lunch. "But yes, we will definitely try that again soon if I can help it."

"Good," the redhead sighed as she too cuddled closer. "I'm just glad we've finally gotten here."

"You're not the only one," Daphne snickered with a wink.

"Definitely not," Harry echoed as his hands caressed their spines and waists, tracing gentle lines over them in whatever patterns came to mind. "And this is so much better than what I had originally thought my day would be like."

Daphne chuckled before she looked up at him. "Well now that we've all had a lovely chat with one another, how was yours with the Heads of House and Dumbledore."

Harry's nose scrunched up at unbidden images entered his mind. "Please don't use that phrase in relation to them ever again."

Daphne snorted and began to laugh loudly along with Susan. Clearly aware of the minor distress she had put harry through, Daphne leaned up and gave Harry a deep kiss, pressed her breasts to him until she felt Susan lick a nipple and came to a grinding halt as she shivered. "No fair going after me when I'm going after him."

"All is fair in love and war," Susan teased before she pushed Daphne back to her original position in the cuddling trio and they both looked to Harry. "Better now?"

"Much," the wizard agreed as he smiled at them. It didn't last long, however, as thoughts of the meeting overshadowed the sweetest of his recent memories.

"So what did they have to say?" Daphne asked him curiously as she traced idle patterns on his chest.

"Gryffindor wants to banish me."

Two pairs of eyes widened as they met across Harry's chest. They knew things hadn't been like the past years but this seemed an even more drastic measure than either of them had suspected. When they finally tore their gazes away from one another, Susan and Daphne looked up to find Harry looking almost at peace with what he had just said. Curious, and not a little concerned, Daphne pressed forward.

"Why would they do that?" Daphne wondered aloud for both herself and Susan. "How are you alright with this?"

"Apparently they find my conduct while in Gryffindor House unsatisfactory to the standards that all Gryffindors should be held to," Harry explained with hallmark sass and sarcasm as he began to tap out the number of reasons on his girlfriends' waists with his fingers. "My penchant for losing points for the house, even though I gain just as many back, if not more, was but a single contributing factor. Other reasons used to call for my banishment include numerous altercations with various members of the house since I got here, a growing lack of House and school loyalty since second year, the events of second year itself, destroying the common room last year, and refusal to aid members of the House when they are in need."

Harry snorted at the last reason with incredulous disdain. "If they were actually in need I would have offered to help them. Instead they trump up that last reason and affected parties to help justify their petition. They're angry that I refused to involve myself in any of the upcoming events, to use my fame and power to help Hogwarts, and by extension Gryffindor, earn greater glory through victory. They further claim that through these acts I don't show the qualities of being a proper Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled darkly as he closed his eyes, a smirk on his lips. "You don't see any of them volunteering to be tortured to help our entire year, and the school as a whole, realize just how dangerous, cruel and unforgiveable the cruciatus curse really is."

"No, we don't, but when Auntie stormed up to uncle Alastor's office and ripped him a new one you could hardly blame them," Susan pointed out. "Plus it was the cruciatus, Harry, nobody wants to face that and you were being reckless and crazy for doing it in the first place. That Dumbledore and Auntie managed to save Moody's job was nothing short of a miracle. Your forgiveness of Alastor meant a lot to him and Auntie, even if Alastor did believe you should have known what it's like and that you faced it bravely. Your noble heart also kept Alastor from being charged. After the papers got a hold of your testimony on the issue and made you out be a hero living up to your legend, the papers were bound to help keep Alastor around in the hopes he would help you rise even higher."

"That or they helped him keep his job so they might get another scandalous story out of him someday for doing something possibly even more outrageous and reckless," Daphne corrected.

"True enough, and I thank you and the others for helping with that the entire time, even if it was reckless and stupid," Harry told them as he squeezed them gently to his sides for a moment. "Either way, I'm apparently on notice that Gryffindor will banish me if the petition gets enough signatures."

"And you're alright with that?" Susan wondered with concern.

"We're told by our Heads of House here at Hogwarts that our House is our family, brothers and sisters, young and old alike, working to become better witches and wizards than ever before as one big family. We forge a bond with our House that will carry beyond Hogwarts," Harry reminded them before his expression darkened again. "But they are not my family. All but the quidditch team, Neville and Hermione turned on me in second year, and I can barely count Ron among them when he couldn't be near me without Hermione there.

"Then there was the House loyalty issue that cropped up last year when I started befriending everyone outside the house, and of course burning down the common room during my duel with Sirius. Both times they turned against me in some way and I didn't say a word because I knew, one day, I'd find my own brand of revenge on them for it," Harry continued as he looked up the canopy of his room.

"If they want to banish me, then good riddance to them. I don't need people like them in my life," Harry continued with confidence and control before a fond smile crossed his lips as he brought his gaze back down to look upon Susan and Daphne. "I've got you…" The pair of girls smiled at him before the teen wizard pressed on. "And I've got Auntie, Bill, Nym, Andi, Ted, Poppy and Minnie looking out for me. Plus we have Tracey, Hannah, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, and Theo. That's even before we get to Fred, George, Flora, Hestia, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lilly, Terry and Wayne."

Harry smiled lightly as he thought of everyone he had just named. "I have my family and friends, you're all I need. If the rest of Gryffindor wants to banish me, let them. I'll just rise ever onward and watch them suffer when they realize what they've done."

"I'm glad you realize that," Susan murmured as she kissed his chest and smiled up at him. "It makes you stronger, I think."

"Much stronger," Daphne agreed as she looked up at him, her hand rubbing his chest slowly. "And a little sexier too."

Harry chuckled at that and kissed both of them briefly. "Thanks. Minnie was actually proud of me when I made my position clear. Sprout and Flitwick seemed of similar opinion, so I'm sure we might hear of a House meeting for the Puffs and Claws sometime soon to cover the issue. Snape just sneered, as always, but he was rather put out I wasn't crushed by the banishment."

As Susan giggled at that, Daphne snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he was. He hates you even more now that you escaped him and have no reason to pay attention to him. Your insult of ignorance is working rather effectively."

"I learned from the best," Harry responded to the brunette with a chuckle before he eased back into the bed a little more. "Anyways, we discussed that and my time in the infirmary, as well as my role in upcoming events. I made it clear I wasn't participating in any events because everyone has already been practicing for over a month now. Having me enter anything would be unfair to everyone."

"That's true, Cedric, Fred, George, Katie, Jason Montague, Mason Selwyn, and Cassy Shacklebolt worked hard to get on the quidditch team as Seeker, Beaters, Chaser and Keeper respectively," Susan mentioned coolly as she thought of one of them losing their spot. "Not to mention it would be unfair for everyone on the dueling and academic teams."

"How Weasley got the fourth year Gryffindor male spot is beyond me though," Daphne chimed impishly as she thought of all the training everyone had done for the events. "I'm glad they're giving all genders and years a chance to compete on those two teams. It makes for big competitions but it will be worth it to see which people and schools come out on top. Susan and I have been helping Su Li of Ravenclaw and Fay Dunbar from Gryffindor quite a bit, and Blaise has worked with Terry more than Zacharias or Weasley for the boys' fourth year. I think we have a decent team, at least on the girl's side. Blaise and Terry have their work cut out for them."

"I think the academic team is pretty well-rounded though," Susan continued in the same vein of thought. "Hermione, Hannah, Tracey and Padma for the girls fourth year, and Anthony, Justin, Neville, and Theo for the boy's team. Some of the smartest people in the year no matter what House you consider. With all of the teams settled and practicing already I'm surprised Dumbledore or any of the Heads would even consider making you participate if that was such a big issue. What are you going to do now that you don't have to worry about those competitions?"

"I'm to help Poppy as I have been and do my best to learn from her and interact with the other schools," harry offered with a shrug. "That's just as I planned to do anyway."

"And what of the true Triwizard Tournament?" Daphne wondered as her voice turned business-like and stoic. "Did they say anything about your fears surrounding the Goblet of Fire and how it will choose champions and be protected?"

"I brought it up, yeah," Harry sighed, though whether it was in relief or disappointment, it was difficult to say. "I told them Amelia alerted me to when and how the Goblet would be choosing champions for each school and that I was concerned I would be chosen somehow because of my record as far as Halloween, trouble, and disturbing events are concerned. Dumbledore said everything was in hand... right up until I gave him the list of forty ways to get a slip with someone's name on it past an age line that I came up with this week."

"And what did he have to say about that?" the brunette inquired.

"He was rather stunned and handed it to the Heads of House to examine," Harry stated easily as a grin slowly formed on his lips. "Needless to say Minnie, Sprout and Flitwick were impressed and concerned. Snape just spouted off that I was being arrogant and that I was stirring up trouble, creating more work where none was needed, trying to prove myself better than everyone by showing them up if they put defenses in place for me to still get around and a host of other things."

Harry's grin turned into a smirk before he continued. "That's when I asked if he kept veritaserum handy. I told him I would take a dose of my own free will now and again if my name came out. Sprout stopped him from dosing me, which I'm very grateful for by the way, but I made a promise to take a dose if my name does come out of the Goblet on Halloween."

"So they're taking your concerns seriously, right?" Susan prompted anxiously.

"Yeah, they are," Harry responded evenly. "Took threatening to call Amelia to discuss it with them but Dumbledore acquiesced and said he would speak with Bagman, Jorkins, Karkaroff and Maxime about the security concerns. He says the professors will work on making it as safe as possible."

"And yet, you don't sound very relieved," Daphne pointed out.

"Call me cynical, but I won't feel comfortable around anything to do with the tournament until the Goblet has done its job without calling my name," Harry replied pessimistically. "I told the professors as much and Dumbledore asked if I didn't trust them with my safety."

"You don't," Susan noted with clarity and ease. "Or at least, you don't feel safe at Hogwarts unless you're with Poppy and Minnie. I suspect you told them as much?"

"I told them the only place I ever felt truly safe was home."

Susan smiled at that and gently kissed Harry before she moved back to her original position and settled her head on her hands upon his chest, mimicking how Daphne had set herself up across from her.

"And do you feel safe now?" Susan challenged him with a jovial lilt.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry queried with a raised eyebrow. "You two have made me feel safe for a long time now. Being in my tent under wards and away from anyone only improves that feeling."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way," Susan hummed happily as she kissed his chest. "Makes me feel loved."

"I as well," Daphne murmured to Harry as he looked between them.

"Well I'm still learning what love is like," Harry answered them honestly before he brought his hands up to gently tuck their hair behind their ears. "But you've given me a lot to learn, after all. I can't thank you enough for this. Maybe someday I'll be able to say it and really mean it."

"I'm certain of it," Susan countered with a small smile.

"And someday soon, I'm sure," Daphne added with a grin of her own.

"Thank you, for understanding."

"Of course." Susan whispered.

"Anytime," Daphne continued before she prodded his ribs. "Now how about some lunch to make up for worrying us?"

"Lunch does sound good," Susan prompted.

"Oi, you really are demanding aren't you?!" Harry teased them with a laugh as he sat up, carrying the girls with him. "Fine, lunch it is! But first, I think I'd like a shower." As Harry got out of the bed and walked toward the en-suite bathroom, he didn't need to look to see Susan and Daphne watching him with rapt attention. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he crossed the threshold and spoke one more time.

"You know, you can join me if you like."

The sound of sheets being tossed away and two pairs of feet padding toward him was all Harry needed to know he might not get out of the shower as quickly as planned… After all, it was always nice to have a lovely chat.


	31. Chapter 31: Welcome To Hogwarts

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Some intensive editing went into this, first expanding on what I had originally, then cutting down to keep things running smoothly and to keep from "padding my story" as some would call it. Luckily for you, I like how this turned out and it accomplished what I wanted it to. I'll be working to streamline things a bit more so people don't complain about Whispers "being such a big story" and the like… Plus it will help me improve things overall. 2. Thank you to all reviewers, followers, favorites and readers, your contributions and support have been helpful and encouraging.

3\. Big thank you to Temporal Knight who recommended me in his work Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path! I recommend taking a look at his work because he's done a fantastic job with all of his stories! I haven't gotten through everything myself but I look forward to catching up at some point.

4\. As always, enjoy the latest chapter!

5\. Made some edits here and there to make things more realistic. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Welcome to Hogwarts**

October passed by quickly for the entirety of Hogwarts. Teachers assigned less homework, though only so their students could improve their performances in the inevitable competitions involved in the Triwizard Tournament. Lessons, however, had increased their intensity, forcing students to grow quickly and aid one another as often as possible to advance quickly through the year's materials and show that Hogwarts really did have some of the best witches and wizards. The training the school teams had gone through since the third week in September was as brutal as anyone remembered. Everyone had been kept so busy they never noticed how quickly October had come and gone.

The Academic Team, headed by professors Vector and Sinistra, had been given books filled with spells, theory, information, and difficult questions based on year level and skill, along with suggestions for team projects for each year. The dueling team, led by Dueling Champion Professor Flitwick himself, faced rigorous physical training, magical assault, and intensive dueling among students from any year that equaled a witch or wizards skill. Madame Hooch, coach of the Quidditch team, put the players through their paces and proved a harder task master than even the Quidditch crazed Oliver Wood during is most manic periods which the Gryffindor team members remembered with so many fond expletives. Needless to say, Hogwarts was as ready as ever to face foreign schools on multiple fronts of competition.

That wasn't to say the quality of classes and decoration suffered, oh no! The halls of Hogwarts were as clean as anyone remembered. Classrooms that hadn't been used in years were reopened and remodeled, some for luxury, relaxation, and discourse between the schools, while others were made into comfortable study chambers or dueling practice halls. Every suit of armor had been polished back to a gleam, despite Peeves' best efforts with balloons filled with paint, and anyone that dared dirty any part of Hogwarts was quickly hunted down by the baying hound that Argus Filch had become.

Harry, of course, had been kept busy in the infirmary with Poppy. She had requested at the outset of his tutelage that he spend more time working with her, learning the healing trade properly instead of just potions and a few idle charms. Harry had taken to it like a prodigy, learning the trade as if he had been meant to heal all along. it astounded Poppy and a number of professors how quickly he took tot he arts, but it was with pride that Poppy trained him whenever they had a spare moment.

The dueling and quidditch teams owed much to the young wizard and Poppy, both having healed the students numerous times through rough matches and practice rounds. With Harry at Poppy's side, few feared the matron would be overrun or that injuries would linger longer than necessary. The academic team had also come close to a number of meltdowns, anxiety attacks and the like primarily. Calming the students was a joint effort, usually with a calming draught, some of Harry's baked goods, and a quiet talk with both the Healer and her assistant. Harry often ended up walking them back to the academic team practice, reassuring them that if they ever needed a moment of quiet to escape the pressure they could return to the infirmary to collect themselves.

Of course this period of change wasn't without its drawbacks. Harry's critics still spoke as loudly as ever and much of Gryffindor seemed more distant to him by the day. Likely that facet of life was the work of outspoken upper year students convincing the younger years that Harry was the source of so much of what was wrong with Hogwarts, including Snape's harsh punishment of all Gryffindors. Harry hardly cared about anything the more outspoken of his detractors in Gryffindor said, which only seemed to lengthen the divide between Harry and the House, which often led to Harry's absence from the tower entirely on occasion. The infirmary often became his common room instead, even his dorm when some of his patients stayed overnight, and the whole school felt that a reckoning was coming.

The reckoning would have to wait one more day, however. The foreign delegations were to arrive that day and there was a thrum of excitement throughout the entire castle. Well, almost the entire castle. The infirmary only had one patient, brought in during the dead of night by none other than Harry himself. The insanely early morning start to a new day had been an unpleasant experience within the infirmary. Professor Flitwick and the Head Girl had been in and out all morning and Harry knew a very different judgment day had fallen upon Ravenclaw.

Thankfully it would not affect him but it had been caused by him, or at least by his rescue of another person in the middle of the night. With a few moments peace and quiet as the early dawn light filtered in, Harry could finally relax a little. There he sat in a chair, his feet up on the patient's bed, his wand in hand and his arms crossed with his head bobbing to music the teen hummed idly to himself, and the sleeping form of Luna Lovegood covered in blankets upon the bed. Only the sound of the doors opening drew Harry's attention.

Poppy returned from her errand to Hogsmeade to get the latest batch of supplies for the upcoming increase in students and events with a smile and an enchanted trunk hovering behind her. Poppy gestured for Harry to help her and with one last glance to Luna, the teen made his way over and helped the matron of the infirmary sort out the last of the inventory. As soon as they finished they exited the storage closet to find Luna humming to herself, one of her blankets being folded into what appeared to be a swan by the blonde's attentive hands.

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood," Poppy greeted the young woman as she and Harry approached Luna. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a fire salamander in one of Professor Hagrid's bonfires," the girl mused in a nearly melodious voice. "It's very toasty beneath all of these blankets. I would stay under them but I'm getting a little hungry and I don't want to get a headache that would attract wrackspurts."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Poppy chimed in a friendly fashion. She quickly summoned an elf and made a breakfast order for the three of them before she looked to Harry expectantly. "Your patient, Healer Potter. Get to it."

Harry chuckled and Luna smiled serenely as the young wizard brought his wand and a diagnostic sheet up. Poppy surreptitiously cast the same spells around him, checking over the young woman just as Harry did to confirm his diagnosis and Luna's progress since they had found her.

"I'm proud of how you handled all of this," Poppy said a few moments later as she watched Harry continue to check up on Luna with diagnostic charms. The healer gently set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "When I agreed to take you on as my assistant instead of a full time apprentice I didn't think you would take to it like breathing. This last night, this morning, whatever it was, you've proven yourself to have the heart of a true Healer. I'm proud of you, Harry, never forget that. Although I'm sure Amelia would say your efforts tonight would make an auror out of you, I know better."

"I'm just helping out someone like me. Nobody deserves to be treated like we have been. I only wish I could do more," Harry said in a soft voice as he finished writing down Luna's present condition. Luna's hand caught his own, causing Harry to slowly look up at a bright smile on her lips as her pale blue eyes gazed into his own.

"The loneliest are the kindest, the saddest smile brightest, and the most damaged are the wisest," Luna said to him in a gentle tone. "You're a rare gem, Harry Potter, to still be so kind, so wise, and to smile so brightly when you're surrounded by such good people now. Let Poppy compliment you, you deserve it. I would have frozen to death without your help."

Harry smiled just as brightly back at the young woman before he looked to Poppy. The Matron smiled and gave him a firm nod of agreement. Harry briefly squeezed Luna's hand in returned before he handed the report to Poppy for her to look over. As she gave him an approving nod she attached the sheet to Luna's chart and Harry felt his own pride rise some in his accomplishment of caring for the girl to the Healer's standards.

"Thank you, both of you," Harry said as he sat back in his seat and put his feet up on Luna's bed again. Luna flicked his shoe with one hand only for him to tap her knee in return, the game beginning as the girl sat back in her seat again, her own foot hitting his as the elves appeared with breakfast. Poppy joined the pair of students and discussed with them the upcoming events until their plates were cleaned. As soon as Poppy left, Luna took out her challenge study book from her satchel one of the elves had brought during the night, along with her wand. Harry took out a notebook and quill he kept handy and began to take some notes, and eventually doodle slightly as Luna read her book and put her wand snugly behind her ear. Hedwig, who had made it a habit to visit the infirmary when Harry was present, fluttered over to Luna's bed and preened as the girl pet her gently as she studied.

"Do you mind if I send a letter home to my father, Harry?" Luna asked some time later as she eyed Hedwig. "You have such a beautiful owl and daddy would love to hear from me. I'm a little overdue for letters…"

"Not at all, go on and send it. Hedwig will take good care of your letter," Harry replied as he tossed Hedwig a strip of leftover bacon he had saved for her. The owl quickly gobbled it up and let out a hoot as she awaited Luna's letter patiently. When Luna was finished with her letter and had tied it to Hedwig's leg, the owl hooted again and flew around the infirmary before she swooped out of the window and off into the morning son.

"Playing footsie with someone else, Harry?" Susan chimed as she entered the infirmary with Daphne a few minutes later as Harry and Luna continued to prod each other with their feet occasionally. "Trying to make us jealous?"

"Is it working?" Harry asked cheekily before Susan pouted playfully and kissed him. "You know I'm all yours," he continued a moment later as she and Daphne pulled up chairs after the brunette gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry I wasn't at breakfast. We had an early morning emergency."

"Late night," Daphne stated easily. Harry blinked in response as Luna looked over the edge of her book curiously at the brunette. "Neville told us you weren't in bed when he got up to use the loo in the middle of the night." The Slytherin girl looked Harry over more closely, her eyes slowly narrowing. "You haven't slept yet, have you?"

Harry smiled sheepishly as Luna began to hum "Hall of the Mountain King" impishly on the bed. "No."

"You need to take better care of yourself," Susan urge Harry as she let her fingers glide into his jaw-length hair and back out again as she tucked a few lochs behind his ear. "Even if you are training to be a healer while we're off training for the competitions most of the time you need to look after yourself as much as you look after others."

"I know, I know, you're right," Harry sighed in resignation and relief as he let Susan's hand works its way through his hair once again. "I just couldn't get to sleep last night. Old habits kicked in and all."

"You could have snuck into our dorms. I'm sure Susan or I could have comforted you," Daphne teased lightly as she set her head on his shoulder. Harry chuckled in response and Susan let out a brief giggle before Daphne continued. "But I understand. With all of the changes going on you're on edge a bit."

"Just a bit," Harry admitted more easily with a hint of sarcasm as he continued drawing idly in the notebook. It wasn't the one Daphne had given him, but one he kept for notes. The other notebook, his diary, he kept securely in his scholar's satchel and never took it out unless absolutely sure he had some privacy for a while to write freely. "I was prowling around the school making sure I knew where everything was before I found Luna in Ravenclaw tower outside the common room. There was a frost enchantment on her that drew from her magic and made the area around her colder the longer it lasted. She was all wet and had just woken up on stone floors before finding her way to the common room door where I found her. I've been a bit busy taking care of her and the events surrounding her to think about sleep."

"Well you did some good overnight, that's what matters," Susan said as she kissed his cheek. "But next time, leave a note and at least try to take better care of yourself?"

"Deal," he said with a bright smile to Susan before he felt his notebook slip from his hands as Daphne swiped it from him. "Hey! That's not done!"

"And what do we have here," the brunette asked mischievously as she paged through the latest notes. Most were on healing charms and medical terms, which she skimmed over, but the last drawing she stopped to peer at for a bit. Harry had drawn a simple kite shield with a long horizontal "X" crossed over a triangle that looked like a celtic knot. Beneath that, filling up the bottom of the shield, was a symbolic bird.

"It's nothing. It's just something I was thinking about," Harry muttered as Daphne examined it and Susan looked at it from her position on his other side.

"A shield and a bird, no a raven. Those are House Black symbols," the Slytherin determined as she looked over the basic drawing. "The triangle Celtic knot, that's the Potters. Now that I think about it that knot probably represents your ancient invisibility cloak heirloom, but who's to say... Now then, the cross at the top."

"Bones," Susan noted happily as she pointed out small handles on each lower leg and the ridges along each of the long crossed wands. "All of the Houses and families Harry is a part of inside the shield."

"A personal symbol maybe?" Daphne prodded as she looked to a sheepish looking Harry. "It's not a bad idea. It's much better than the scar in my opinion. This certainly makes you more human and real, and tells more about you as well."

"You're not going to mock me?" Harry asked as he looked from one to the other as they shook their heads. "Or the bad drawing?"

"I've seen worse," Daphne said casually. "Susan's drawings for example."

"Hey!" Susan responded as she smacked Daphne's elbow. "Be nice! I can draw and be artistic perfectly well thank you very much! I carved the ivory hilt to my wand, remember?"

"Fine, fine, but you'll never be an artist like me." Everyone chuckled at that as Daphne looked the drawing over again. "You know I could spruce this up a bit," she suggested with a smile. "Embellish it a little, give you a proper symbol to work with instead of this little sketch."

"It's not really important, Daphne," Harry pointed out in a relaxed, almost idle voice. "It's not like all of our work and the tournament competitions."

"Well I need something fun to do and drawing this wouldn't hurt at all," the girl said happily as she kissed Harry sweetly. "Besides, I'd be happy to draw you something. This is just the kind of project I needed to relax a little on my own."

"And you can't relax with us?" Susan pouted playfully before the brunette snorted.

"That's a whole different kind of relaxation," Daphne said in a sultry voice as she winked at them then promptly tore the page with the drawing on it out of the notebook. Harry's pout at the sight was only met with a smirk as Daphne folded the drawing and slipped it down her blouse for safe keeping just to tease him. Harry's eyes, caught by the tempting view he had of Daphne's cleavage, struggled to stop staring before he heard Luna giggling.

"You are all quite good for each other," the blonde pointed out happily as she wrote some notes in her book. The younger teen promptly clapped the book shut as she stared up at the ceiling, a thoughtful smile on her face. "It's nice to see such a relationship exist between the three of you. Sometimes I wish I could find something like that. I'll just have to keep looking. Maybe a nice boy from Durmstrang. Or someone French from Beauxbatons. The French speak so sensually. Mmm..."

Susan smiled and tilted her head at Luna. They had never really spoken before besides their brief encounters here and there, but the blonde was growing on her. An impish grin crossed Susan's features as she looked to Harry then back to Luna. "Harry hasn't propositioned you or anything has he, Luna?"

"Oh no. Harry has been a complete gentleman," Luna replied just as easily. "Especially when he found me. I was so cold and wet that I was giving him a bit of a show through my nightgown. He refused to look at my body and covered me up with his school robes he was wearing so I could stay warm."

Susan raised an eyebrow at that. "Not once did he look at you?" Luna shook her head, which made Susan smile before she kissed Harry again. "Good boy," the redhead teased, causing Harry to bark sarcastically in response and everyone to laugh as a result. When they had settled down, Susan turned her attention back to Luna. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened from your perspective, Luna?"

"Nargles got the door to lock me out of the dorms and common room. Wrackspurts fuzzed up the prefects' brain and I was left outside," Luna explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world in her dreamy voice. "I fell asleep in my dorm and woke up at the bottom of the tower. Of course, some students had gotten me wet and conspired with the frostwitters to make me ice cold and douse the torches all throughout the tower. Harry found me after I'd had finally found my way back to the common room entrance, but it wouldn't open because the raven was affected by wrackspurts. He carried me all of the way here and treated me himself with Poppy's supervision."

Harry grit his teeth, knowing the true explanation, but that didn't stop Luna from being wrong either. She told it her way, the way she perceived it, or at least in a way she could more easily cope with. Harry, however, still desired to go and tear the tower apart. Of course, Flitwick was probably ready to do it himself once he was fully briefed by Fawley of the bullying that had gone on in Ravenclaw.

Susan and Daphne quickly caught on to the real meaning. Susan wore a sympathetic expression, hurting for the girl that had been locked out. Daphne, however, was already wondering how she might use her contacts in Ravenclaw to reach some of the people responsible. None of the three cared much for bullies, especially after what Harry had told them about his experiences. With a shared glance, the girls grinned and turned back to Luna.

"Luna, do you have many friends in Hogwarts?" Susan asked curiously.

"Well there's Ginny Weasley, we've been friends since we were young. We live near the same village, Ottery St. Catchpole. Ron doesn't talk to me much but Fred and George are quite funny to be around sometimes. Then there's Cedric Diggory. Mmm Cedric..." Luna hummed with a slightly lecherous smile before she seemed to shake herself back into the dream-like expression she usually wore. "I grew up near him too. He's nice, helps me find things I've lost and always has time to talk to me when we meet in the halls. He and Clarice Fawley help me quite a bit. But other than them, I don't talk to many people."

Luna paused before she continued. "Well there is also Padma Patil and Su Li. They've taken a liking to me for some reason and help me out when they can. Cho Chang has talked to me more recently because she fancies Cedric and tries to get information about him from me but her friend Marietta has a really bad case of Wrackspurts. I think she needs to scrub herself more often, probably a few times a day if she wants to get rid of them."

Daphne snorted in amusement as Harry shook his head and Susan giggled at the innuendo. As soon as everyone was back on track, Susan had an even brighter smile than before on her face.

"I see you're on the academic team," Susan began with a gesture to the study book. "Do you know Hermione Granger?" Luna nodded. Susan's smile widened as Daphne began to smirk in realization of what Susan was about to suggest. "Well I'm sure she would be very interested to hear about the creatures you know of. She's a smart girl and I'm sure you two have a lot in common."

"Hermione's a nice girl and she has less Wrackspurts since she started kissing Blaise," Luna noted in the same dreamy voice. "I like her though. She knows what Harry and I have been through." Harry nodded sadly as Susan and Daphne took his hands. "Neville Longbottom does too, though I wonder if his name refers to his actual bottom or to what his trousers hide."

Harry choked on that idea and laughed. Susan and Daphne even laughed at the implication Luna was making. Harry had to shake his head to get the image of Neville in possibly compromising positions out of his head. In fact the teen wizard determined to scour his mind of any related images at a later date just in case before he returned his attention to the present.

"I'm not going to answer that, sorry Luna," Harry said as Luna pouted cutely.

"Oh well, I'm sure Hannah Abbott might find out someday. I wonder if she'll share some gossip about her boyfriend," Luna continued dreamily, much to Susan's amusement.

"Well if you stick around us, I'm sure you might find out the answer eventually," Susan answered brightly, her kind smile melting Harry's heart just at the sight of his girlfriend trying to help and befriend the strange young woman before them. "I'm sure Neville, Hermione, Hannah, Tracey, Theo and Padma would be happy to mentor you in the academic challenge. You can even approach us outside of classes. You've got a gift Luna, I'd like to see you use it."

Luna smiled, her dreamy expression slowly faded as she saw Harry and Daphne nod along encouragingly. Watery tears threatened to break free before she shook her head wiped them away. "Thank you..." She said in a quieter voice as she toyed with the butterbeer cap necklace she wore. "It'll be nice to make friends."

The four quickly got caught up in another conversation, mostly learning about Luna and sharing some of their interests with the girl. When Pomfrey said it was lunch time, Harry was promptly forced to go shower and get properly dressed for when the other schools arrived. Susan and Daphne left at the same time, promising to tell everyone what had gone on and where he would be the rest of the day, since Luna was technically his patient and responsibility. When Harry got back to the infirmary he saw Flitwick and McGonagall speaking with Luna, who was now in her school robes as well as a few extra cloaks, as Poppy made some sandwiches from the food the elves had brought for them all.

"Looks serious," Harry noted as he made some sandwiches for himself and accepted a bottle of butterbeer Poppy had ready for him.

"The entirety of the Ravenclaw prefecture had their badges taken and it might not stop there," Poppy replied quietly between bites of her sandwich. "Fawley is keeping her position as Head Girl, given her record of helping Luna and the entire school, as well as her role in determining just what was going on in Ravenclaw with proper evidence you helped supply through Roger Davies to support her claims, once you discovered he had been bribed to let it happen. Flitwick was furious that such... bullying isn't even the right word for this attempt. While bullying had gone on before, this attempt on her life was beyond anything we expected. To have it all occurring right under his nose infuriated him. Everyone ever involved in bullying Luna has been issued detentions and house point reductions according to the level of their offenses, and anyone involved with this latest issue is on probation with strict detention schedules and conferences with their parents about their horrendous behavior. Roger escaped with only detentions and loss of his prefect badge because he convinced Flitwick he was going to reform himself... Flitwick was lenient but the boy is close to probation and losing his spot on the dueling team."

Harry could only nod in agreement as he let the conversation with the Healer shift to what they might need to brew first for the incoming foreign students. The ingredients Poppy had purchased would be used to make a variety of potions; allergy, warming, sleeping, and some other healing salves, potions and concoctions. Harry also noted an increase in the ingredients used in the potions that helped with ladies' monthlies. He almost groaned at the thought of making enough for another hundred or so girls each month.

"I don't get paid enough for this," Harry muttered as he wrote down basic outlines of possible amounts of each potion they needed.

"You don't get paid at all, I do," Poppy chimed cheerfully as she worked on sorting the infirmary's inventory a little more. "I should even ask for a bonus for having to put up with you."

"You wouldn't know what to do without me," Harry teased back before he finished off his second sandwich.

A moment later, Professor Flitwick stepped up to him and bowed low before the teen. Uncertain what was going on, Harry shot both Poppy and Minerva a curious look before he saw a teardrop hit the beige floor at the feet of the Head of Ravenclaw House.

"While I have failed some of my students before, Harry, I never expected a failure so great as this," the half-goblin began in a cracked voice. "I failed you in the past and now I have failed Luna as well, and all of my Ravenclaws besides for not seeing what was going on. I thank you for taking it upon yourself to help one of my eagles when I could not see the truth. You have my eternal thanks."

"It's nothing, professor," Harry managed solemnly as Flitwick stood upright to look Harry in the eye as best he could. "If it helps, I'll make sure to keep an eye out on any more sleepless nights, yeah? I might see something to my fancy to make up for it, don't you think?"

Flitwick chuckled at that but quickly stowed away his amusement. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, you are a credit to Hogwarts itself for your efforts. If ever you have need of anything, name it, my honor as a teacher and a dueling champion demands I repay you for saving Luna."

"Sir I-"

"No refusals, Mr. Potter," Flitwick commanded easily. "I am an old half-goblin set in my ways and will not take no for an answer. Someday, when you need a favor, you have but to ask."

With a sigh, Harry resigned himself and gave a low bow to the charms master before he stood upright once again. "Of course, and thank you for your generosity and trust. I'll be sure to earn and cherish it."

"Thank you once more, Harry," Flitwick said with a slight hiccup in his voice before he collected himself completely and appeared as composed as he usually did in class. "It's a shame you took to healing instead of dueling. I'm told by Misses Bones and Greengrass you're a natural and I would have loved to teach you."

"I've learned plenty just by watching you teach everyone else, professor," Harry said with a small grin. "But you, sir, are a true champion of your students, no matter how irritatingly tall they get to be."

Flitwick snorted at that and nodded his head. "Quite so. Thank you again, Harry. I shall see you at the feast."

Harry nodded happily and with a parting wave to all in the room Flitwick took his leave before Minerva put her hand on Harry's shoulder. As the teen looked at the older woman, Harry noticed her pride in him worn proudly as she observed the young man that had come so far from so little.

"Right place, right time for once, is it?" Minerva said with a smile as Harry bowed his head slightly.

"Sleepless nights and survival instincts," Harry muttered honestly. "It's a nervous habit I picked up a while back. You need to know your surroundings and mine have been changing a lot lately. I wouldn't doubt they'll change entirely soon enough."

"Indeed, but like Flitwick said, you have proved yourself an asset to Hogwarts despite your difficulties," Minerva explained with a smile. "I believe the Gryffindors are making a mistake, pursuing the banishment as they have… I just hope you don't take it out on them when it's all over."

"I'll make the banishment a joke if anything," Harry replied with a snort of amusement. "No supposed 'house obligations' that they make up for me? Yes please. I'll gladly sit at another table, smile and wave at every opportunity to rub it in that I don't have to deal with them outside of classes any more if they do banish me."

"That is a recipe for trouble," Minerva said with a long-suffering sigh. "Do try not to antagonize anyone any more than you have to, won't you? The paperwork is not so easy to deal with as I would like if things escalate and you get into even more trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble, it just finds me," Harry echoed his often-said statement once more.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Minerva offered with a chuckle. "But at least you have sane individuals like Poppy and I watching out for you."

"I've trusted you with a lot of things in the past, and then you showed me what trust could really be like last year," Harry replied with a smile. "I'll always trust you, Minnie, even if we disagree. You're the gran I've always wanted." Harry looked to Poppy. "You too, Poppy."

"Flatterer," the women in the room said together.

"I try."

"That you do," Minerva pointed out as she straightened herself up and looked him over. "We have good impressions to make this evening. I expect Gryffindor to be unimpeachable for poor behavior."

"Sooo that's a no to any sarcastic comments then?" Harry asked with a wry grin.

Minerva actually chuckled at that as she moved toward the door. "Dorea is probably laughing at me right now. I'll see in a few hours, Harry."

With Minerva gone, Harry finally let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. As he turned back to run through another set of diagnostics on Luna, he found a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder. With a smile at Poppy, the teen went to work as the matron oversaw his work.

"You show more than you let on about the people you care about. Will you ever give me the kind of trust you give Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall?" Luna asked as Harry wrote down his findings.

"Give me some time," Harry said softly. "Maybe someday I'll trust you enough not to tense at every encounter. I've only just gotten used to it with a few other people."

"Your new family," Luna said in an understanding tone. "You must trust them a great deal."

"I do, I wouldn't care about them otherwise," Harry said with a smile.

"Do you love them?"

A sad smile overtook Harry's face then. Poppy, standing close by, watched intently as she realized the answer. "I'm not entirely sure what love is, Luna. I grew up not knowing or feeling it. My family and friends… Susan and Daphne, they're all showing me what it is and could be like and I'm learning as best I can. But if I love anyone, it's them. I'm still learning and I look forward to understanding it completely."

"You will, sooner than you think," Luna assured him as she sat back and sipped at her drink.

Luna's optimism was heartwarming, but Harry doubted the sentiment anyway. He certainly hoped it was true but he always doubted those warmer emotions, doubted if what he felt was real and true and was actually love or not. In the end, he let the thoughts fade as he finished his diagnostics and gave Luna another dose of pepper-up potion. The rest of his time in the infirmary went quickly as he took inventory before walking a heavily bundled Luna down to the entrance to Hogwarts with the rest of the school.

As soon as Harry and Luna reached the doors Fawley volunteered to look after Luna with the rest of the Ravenclaws until after the feast, when Poppy would take the girl back to the infirmary for overnight observation. Finding the sea of red amongst all the students, Harry swiftly picked a spot next to the Weasley twins, where Neville, Katie, and Hermione soon joined him. He spotted his other Gryffindor friends a few rows away and offered a brief wave before he quickly shared brief smiles with those closest to him as they all assumed an attentive posture, waiting for the other schools to arrive.

"Isn't that French ambassador's daughter supposed to be from Beauxbatons?" Neville asked as the students continued to watch for any sign of their guests.

"Daughters," Hermione corrected on instinct. "One first year and one sixth year. Sarah and Astoria said they'll keep an eye out for the younger one. Natalie and Dennis will too if they get the chance."

"You're talking about the girls of that Delacour bloke you lot talked to in the top box?" Fred asked of Harry.

"That's the one," Harry answered so only those immediately around him could hear him. "Keep it quiet, but they're veela."

"I thought I heard that," George put in thoughtfully. "Well at least we know one girl from Beauxbatons will be a looker."

"Oh very mature," Hermione sighed with a hint of aggravation. "Yes, let's judge them by their looks."

"Easy, Hermione, we know where beauty lies-"

"-because Fred is ugly on the outside-"

"And George on the ins- oy! You're ugly inside and out."

"Messrs. Weasley you have five seconds to be quiet or I will make you so," McGonagall warned as she fought her own grin.

"Git."

"Prat."

"Hush!"

The Gryffindors snickered around the twins before settling down. Harry had remembered yet another bit of information from before. With a glance to Hermione, he made sure to catch her attention before mouthing the name. Her eyes widened as she nodded in understanding. It was going to be a hell of a year at Hogwarts. Harry shook his head at the craziness that was to come only to look at the sky...

And he saw a very interesting dot that hadn't been there before.

"Eyes up, someone's coming," Harry said as he pointed to the sky.

Every eye in the school followed his finger and soon excited murmurs rushed through the houses until their professors calmed them down. The closer it got, the more people quietly guessed at what it was. Harry was only thankful he had spotted it before anyone else. Minerva actually winked at him and silently gave him points for announcing the arrival. Who said seeker skills never came in handy?

Of course, announcing their arrival and actually seeing them land were two entirely different things. Elephant sized horses with enormous wings pulled a house-sized carriage landed with a thunderous clamor until they came to a graceful halt. Harry knew for a fact that thing had to contain its own pocket dimension, and while he couldn't figure out how big it might be on the inside right now, he had plenty of time later to study it between classes and events. As the bright blue carriage came to a stop, the door opened and a boy hopped out, setting up a set of golden stairs for the biggest woman Harry had ever seen to step out.

"Well, Hagrid's gonna be happy to see her," Harry caught himself saying as the twins snickered. McGonagall stared down each of the boys and quickly they silenced themselves to watch the rest of the French school disembark.

Following the large woman, the rest of her delegation filed out, a hundred strong and all of them in sky blue robes. None of them looked particularly warm and Harry winced at the thought of the approaching winter. Unless they had thick coats or cloaks stored somewhere in that carriage, they might have a rough few months coming up. Beside him, Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines until blue birds burst from the entire contingent and formed a pair of wands overhead. The outside lines of the delegation began to dance along the sides, almost as if a ballet were at work, all the while more blue birds fluttered out gracefully at random to put on a show as they presented themselves before Dumbledore and the castle.

Dumbledore welcomed the delegation but the moment he finished bright lights flared up around the doors. Fireworks burst from either side of the doorway, and Harry bit on the inside of his cheek hard as he realized what was happening. Nobody had said a word about any sort of welcoming show, and Harry knew all too well just who would rectify that situation. A pair of twin dragons erupted from either side and launched themselves over the sea of students. Around the dragons, eagles, snakes, badgers and lions rushed around them until they exploded over the lake to form the Hogwarts insignia.

One glance behind him and Harry knew he had been right when wide Cheshire Cat grins appeared on the twin's faces. McGonagall's shoulders shook from silent laughter and even Hermione couldn't help herself as she gnawed on her lower lip to resist her own amusement. Eventually the Beauxbatons students went inside, the dancing instantly halted as they crossed the threshold and made their way to the great hall with grace and poise.

"The lake!"

The voice of Lune Lovegood let everyone know the other delegation had arrived. The ship rushed up from the depths of the lake in an explosion of water, coming to the surface as thoughts of the legends of the Flying Dutchman replayed in Harry's mind. He couldn't help but wonder if Davy Jones had just been a magical pirate now, but that thought was quickly swept away as the delegation let down their anchor near to shore and unloaded with quick efficiency.

Just like the Beauxbatons delegation, Durmstrang was a hundred strong, though their outside lines carried staves that clanged loudly against even the soft ground. With the thunderous sound, sparks and waves of flame erupted around them as the contingent marched on the castle like an army headed for siege. Upon their arrival, the contingent took a new and two students blew fire in the shape of dragons from the end of their staves to form the Durmstrang insignia overhead, a rival to those of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts that still lingered in the sky. As their headmaster walked up to greet Dumbledore, Harry spotted who he knew would be coming. With a nudge to Hermione, he quickly pointed the man in question out and she shook her head.

"I had forgotten until you mentioned him earlier..." Hermione stopped the thought and quietly groaned. "Great two celebrities, two veela and who knows what else. This castle is going to be livelier than when the twins spiked the food with that fire-belly potion of theirs."

"We would take offense to that-"

"-but we happen to agree with you."

"Let's step it up a notch!" The twins finished together.

Before McGonagall could stop them the twins each took out a bright blue device, twisted and slammed a component into them, then threw them in the air. The fireworks twisted about each-other in a flash of blue and lashed out at the sunset sky. Everyone outside was showerd in blue sparks that danced about and hopped from person to person, a pleasant tingling sensation left in their wake. The fireworks soon erupted, yet again flashing out toward the lake, but this time as a fleet of Hippogriffs until they too exploded, this time into a proper welcome.

 _Welcome To Hogwarts,  
From the Weasley Twins._

Harry couldn't help but run his hand briefly over his face. The pair were certifiably insane, especially since Minerva was standing right next to them. The Durmstrang students made their way inside, but not before more than Hogwarts' fair share of students had recognized a chuckling Viktor Krum as he passed them by. As soon as the delegation passed, Harry let his laughter overwhelm him as Hermione did the same. Minerva, her expression caught somewhere between amusement and disapproval, quickly swat both twins on their shoulders and badgered them inside as Hogwarts followed the Durmstrang students into the great Hall.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore orated from his place at the head table amongst the other Headmasters and assorted staff once everyone was finally seated. "First, I would like to thank the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Delegations for visiting us with such wonderful splendor! Second, I want to take a moment to recognize two of our students for giving you such a warm welcome. Messrs. Fred and George Weasley, please take a bow."

The two boys, unwilling to do anything by half measure, quickly stood upon the Gryffindor table and bowed to opposite sides of the room, then spun about and did so again before resuming their seats to thunderous applause from all Houses, and even some of their guests. Without further ado, Dumbledore let the feast begin. Beauxbatons was seated with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, fifty at each table to make things comfortable, while Durmstrang had also split themselves equally between Gryffindor and Slytherin, though both schools had taken the seats closest to the High Table.

Harry had managed to seat himself right next to the Durmstrang students, as had Hermione, Neville, Katie and the twins. Being so close, they listened to the Durmstrang students first before identifying that they, in fact, spoke German most commonly among them. Sharing a grin with Hermione, the pair nodded as they prepared to speak with at least one set of the delegations.

" _Enjoying the food?_ " Harry asked in German.

The nearest students from the school froze for a moment as they realized that Harry had actually understood them. None had recognized him but the smiles on their faces boded well at least. They were pleased it wouldn't be as difficult to find someone that could more easily understand them.

" _The food is quite delicious, though I'm almost more impressed with the cutlery,_ " one of the young foreign women nearest them answered brightly, to snickers and nods among the rest of her contingent. " _At Durmstrang, we use very plain dishes and utensils._ "

" _I guess our founders weren't so stingy, or they didn't think anyone could steal the spoons,_ " Harry teased back to some light chuckles. " _Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter and across from me is-_ "

" _Wait, the Harry Potter?_ " The young woman asked as her school-mates paused to look at him in shock.

Harry smiled, a sigh on his lips before he nodded to hide his own exasperation. " _Yeah, the Harry Potter. Why?_ "

"Scheiße!" The girl nearly screeched suddenly before turning around to look at the Slytherin Table. " _Viktor! I found him! Damon, switch seats with Viktor!_ "

The boy known as Damon rolled his eyes but before leaving he quickly shook Harry's offered hand and switched seats with the tall man that everyone knew to be an international Quidditch star. Viktor was well built and imposing, his face, at first seemingly stuck in a perpetual scowl, was more casual and relaxed than Harry had suspected it would be. As he seated himself next to Katie, Viktor offered the girl a bright smile before he looked to Harry.

"Potter, hmm? Ambassador Borisev said he met you in the top box. He seemed quite impressed," the Quidditch star said before he looked to the young woman that had called him over. "Apparently his niece Alexandra couldn't wait to introduce us."

"Well uncle Andrei said to find him for us both, so I did!" Alexandra snapped back playfully. "And my name is Lexi!"

"You don't have to use English here if you don't want to," Harry noted politely. "I speak German if that's more comfortable for you."

"Ah, but I wouldn't want to be rude to your peers," Viktor answered just as politely with a nod to the other Hogwarts students. "I see why he was pleased to meet you. Though he did mention you said you played Quidditch. He said you had a fair assessment on how the match against Ireland would go. What position do you play?"

"Of course, you're right. Well let me finish introductions first then we can get to quidditch talk," Harry continued with a grin as he looked to his friends. "That's Fred and George Weasley," Harry said, pointing to each correct twin in turn. "And these fine friends of ours are Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell," Harry continued as he pointed each person out. "As far as playing quidditch is concerned, I play as a seeker whenever I'm taking part in a match."

"He's the youngest Hogwarts has seen in a century," Fred put in.

"And on the Gryffindor house team," George added proudly.

"You are not on the school team?" Alexandra asked curiously, noting the distinction and lack of a badge like those on the twins and Katie, and the academic team badges on Neville and Hermione.

"Our dear, sweet ickle-Harrikins-"

-decided not to compete."

"In anything."

"At all."

"He's very boring," the twins finished together with wide, teasing grins.

"But he is assisting our healer," Neville noted on Harry's behalf as everyone chuckled at the twins' antics. "That's as important as anything else going on surrounding the Tournament."

"How do you do that?" Viktor asked suddenly as he looked at the twins.

"Magic!" the boys answered together with matching grins.

"They're twins," Harry answered with a shrug as if that was answer enough. "They've been doing it since I met them in my first year. It spread to the Carrow twins too though to a lesser degree," Harry mentioned with a point to the two red headed twins at the Slytherin table. "The other twins, the Patils, thankfully don't do that sort of thing very often."

"I see, very intriguing," Viktor noted with a grin before he looked a little more seriously to Harry. "Assisting the healer, hmm? Not to be rude but, you are a bit young for that, yes?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "You're never too young to learn some forms of magic. I didn't want to be on any of the teams. I wanted a quiet year. Helping our school healer just kinda happened along the way. I take potions with her since the actual professor and I don't get along."

"He means they want to kill each-other," Katie chimed in.

"Thanks for translating, Katie," Harry sassed her lightly before she flicked a pea at him and he dodged. "Don't play with your food!"

"See! Harry's an absolute spoilsport," Katie continued as the entire group laughed.

"I suppose you are right, Harry," Viktor said slowly after enjoying some more of the food for a few moments. "You are never too young for some magic. I respect all healers. Without them, many Quidditch players would not play more than five games at most. Aurors may never recover from curses without them either," the young adult said sincerely. "And I understand the desire for a quiet year. I can respect your decision on both counts. Although, I would not mind a Seeker's Duel between us if we find enough time during the year."

Harry blinked in surprise as the rest of his friends gaped slightly. To hear that an international Quidditch star wanted to face Harry in a one on one seeking match was astounding for all of them. Harry, of course, had to shake himself out of his short-lived stupor before he smile graciously.

"Are you serious?"

"Very," Viktor answered genially. "It is always interesting to compete against new opponents, especially when they not only come recommended, but are younger than me. Besides, it would be outside competition. We all could use some fun, yes?"

"I'd be honored," Harry said after a moment of stunned disbelief, much to the celebration of the twins, Katie, Lexi and some of the other nearby students from both schools.

"Excusez moi," a soothing, pleasant voice said from behind Harry. "But are you done with the bouillabaisse?"

Harry's first instinct was to glance to the food in question, which seemed mostly full at the current time, given that only he and Hermione had sampled it. At least, that was before he felt the tug on his mind and emotions he had once experienced not so long ago. Instantly Harry's mind crashed down on his control and he took a deep breath before turning around. It was as he had suspected, veela, to be more specific, Fleur Delacour, Sebastian's eldest daughter.

Platinum blond hair framed a very beautiful face, her jaw rounded with a gently pointed chin. Moderate cheekbones softened what sharper features the woman possessed as ocean-blue eyes gazed at Harry intently, which she may have inherited in part from Sebastian, Harry assumed. Below the neck, there was hardly any notion of "girl" since only "woman" could describe the older teen's well-endowed figure, perfectly proportioned as she was. Harry did his absolute best to let his gaze remain casual in its observance before it fell back upon her own scrutinizing gaze.

"Anyone want some bouillabaisse before I hand it over?" Harry's question was met with silence before the girls managed to knock some sense into the boys around them into actually giving their negative answers. As soon as the consensus had been given, Harry stood and grabbed the large bowl, carrying it with the practiced ease of someone who was used to serving others. "Lead the way."

Fleur seemed to roll her eyes at his actions, though Harry hardly cared. Beautiful though she may be, he was taken, and happily so at that. If things were changed in the future it wouldn't be just his choice in the matter. Carrying the food was just the polite actions of a gracious host, though if Harry had to guess, he assumed Fleur thought he had been caught in her allure. As they reached the spot, Harry set the bowl down with hardly a problem and took the empty dish from them so it wouldn't get in the way.

"You made a good choice, it's quite delicious," Harry told them cheerfully.

"I'm sure it is, thank you." Fleur said with the ease of someone well practiced at warding away others. "Your help was appreciated."

"Of course, but before I leave I wished to thank you," Harry intoned quietly.

A confused look overcame the French veela before she peered curiously at him. "Thank me for what?"

"For the pictures you sent me last year, Mademoiselle Delacour," Harry informed her as he stood upright. "They were very much appreciated."

Uncertain of just what Harry was talking about, Fleur looked from him to her friend, who shrugged, before her gaze returned to the green-eyed wizard's own. "I'm sorry, I don't recall sending anyone in England any pictures except for someone I have yet to find amongst all of you here at Hogwarts…"

Harry chuckled lightly before he tilted his head and tucked some hair behind his ear, revealing a sliver of the scar upon his head as a crooked grin settled upon his lips. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Fleur's observant gaze took in every bit of his face. Her stare roamed his firm but slightly angled jaw, his straight nose, rich black hair that had been tamed by length alone, his softened cheekbones until finally they settled on his eyes. Fleur's lips parted in a silent gasp of surprise, and the moment Harry saw realization in her eyes, the wizard plucked her hand from her side and kissed it gently in parting.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Fleur."

Before she could get a word in edgewise, Harry released her hand, twisted about and marched back toward his seat. A whirlwind of whispered conversations suddenly whipped about in his wake and Harry could only laugh inside all the while. His impression had been made and more than a few stares followed him on his way back to his place at the Gryffindor table. Harry finally let a small chuckle escape him as made his way back down the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. A quick glance at the table full of black and yellow, and Harry offered a wink to Susan, who laughed lightly at his little show before going back to her meal. As Harry set the empty bowl where the full bowl had been, only for it to vanish, the teen noted everyone staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked as he looked himself over, looking for any stains. "Did I get hit with something?"

"A moment ago I would have said veela allure, except you seemed completely in control of your actions," Viktor noted with some practiced humor. "On Bulgarian team, we are trained to resist our cheerleaders, or mascots as some call them. I recognize when someone can resist, and you did so incredibly well and left an impression upon her. You were not touched by her allure."

"I was, I simply don't show it as much as others," Harry responded evenly as he took another deep breath to regain his full control. "I feel the allure, I just choose not to let it control me. I let it whisper in my ear but nothing more."

"You are very brave, then, to go along with her," Viktor mentioned with some amusement. "She may have thought you affected and tried to get information out of you. In some cases falling under the allure would kill any chance you have with a veela… This one, however, you seem familiar with her, and she with you to some extent. You're a lucky man to earn her interest instead of her ire with what you did."

"Whether it's her interest or her ire that I've caught has yet to be seen. It could be both for all we know. In either case I'm taken if she has any romantic ideas about me," Harry shot back with a wry grin as he cut up the rest of his meal.

"Taken?" Lexi said, somewhat disappointed with what she had just learned. "Ah well, it was a good dream while it lasted," she sighed with some exaggerated sorrow before she seemed to bounce right back to her original self with a wicked gleam in her eye. "So, who is the lucky woman who stole Harry Potter's heart, hmm?"

"Lucky women," Harry corrected off-handedly as he focused more fully on his food, a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed with the foreign students.

Viktor's brow shot up as he noted that particular distinction. "Say again?"

"Not woman, women, two actually," Harry clarified for them after he finished a deep gulp of his drink. The Durmstrang students seemed more interested than anything in what he had to say, which the teen was thankful for as he continued to speak. "I'm dating two young women currently.

"Isn't that cheating?" Lexi noted more slowly, her expression just a little less pleased than mere moments ago.

"Harry's situation is... A little complex," Hermione noted quickly as she tried to help him explain the situation.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "I'll tell them." Convinced they would see it sooner rather than later and would have to get used to it anyway, Harry knuckled down on as much awkwardness as he could and presented his right hand. The House rings he wore had merged into one due to family magics. The single ring bore a silver raven beneath a silver triangular Celtic knot set in onyx on a silver band. "I'm inheriting two noble families, both in need of heirs from separate mothers, thus allowing me to court multiple women at a time. I've been dating my two girlfriends for a bit over half a year now."

"Scheiße, and I thought being the youngest international seeker was complicated," Viktor teased Harry lightly as Lexi shrugged in benign acceptance of Harry's situation, quickly returning to her more cheerful personality. "You are very lucky to have them, yes?"

"Very," Harry answered fondly as he caught Daphne's eye across their respective tables. "She's one," Harry pointed out with a nod to Daphne, who waved to Viktor and the others that turned to look at her. "Daphne Greengraas, another heir to British noble families. The other is Susan Bones," Harry said as he turned half around to look at Susan, who had heard her name and turned to look at him. When she noted the curious looks and Harry's sheepish grin she realized what was going on and chuckled before waving.

"She's also heir to a noble line. She's also the niece of the Head of our Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madame Amelia Bones. Amelia and Susan adopted me into the Bones family last year..." Harry said in a reverent tone before looking at the ceiling. "Come to think of it, November 23rd marks when it will have been a year since I was adopted."

"Ahh, I see. Well you are very lucky indeed for two such rare and beautiful women to take a chance on you," Lexi stated with a slight grin. "It must be interesting, being shared among two young women."

"We're all polyamorous with one another," Harry told Lexi, who looked equally stunned and impressed at the declaration. "But I'll admit, it's never boring."

"I bet not. But if you could clarify something for me, I read in papers last year that you were adopted, though details were vague," Viktor began with a change of topic towards something that intrigued him. "Why did this not happen sooner? In Bulgaria you would have been adopted into a magical family from a young age instead of only recently."

"I have a bit of a rough history and people didn't know not to interfere," Harry answered honestly, if vaguely. "It's another complicated mess that I'm not comfortable explaining. Needless to say, I'm happy to be a part of the Bones family. I'm just glad they and all of my friends put up with me. Including this lot," Harry said with a gesture to his friends.

"Hear-hear!" The five Gryffindors said together with a laugh as they toasted the moment.

Conversation quickly broadened from there as the two schools began to converse. The group of Gryffindors interacted lively with the Durmstrang students until finally the feast was brought to an end. Dumbledore, as always, took the moment to stand proudly at the high table to give out the end of feast announcements.

"A few words before we release the Goblet of Fire from its casket," Dumbledore began slowly as Filch pushed up a large casket between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. "A reminder that only those who are of age to have completed their OWLs are allowed to participate. Because of this, anyone of age 18 or older is able to enter. Should you wish to enter, I urge you to take caution. This tournament is not to be entered lightly. You will face challenges that will push you to every limit you have and beyond! You will be weighed and measured, you will be tested and if found true, you will prevail!

"The prize for winning is Eternal Glory and 1,000 galleons!" the headmaster announced to the crowd. As the applause rang through the hall, Dumbledore moved around the High Table and set up the goblet atop its own casket right before them all. Blue flames leaped to life and Dumbledore wrapped the area in magic, casting his spells and setting the protections in place. "In twenty-four hours' time, the goblet will decide just who will be the champion of each school. I wish you all luck, for tomorrow, three of you will have your lives changed forever!"

Applause once again dominated the hall as the heads of the visiting schools swiftly made their way around the high table. Both delegations stood instantly, each more rigid in their obeisance to their heads than the students of Hogwarts. As a matter of respect, Harry followed suit and stood at attention with the rest of Durmstrang. Viktor and Lexi smiled briefly before Karkaroff approached the Quidditch star.

"Are you still dealing with that head cold, Viktor?" the headmaster questioned him. "I'm sure their healer would be adequate enough to get rid of it."

"I'm fine, Headmaster," Viktor said shortly. "Though I'm sure their healer is quite excellent, given who her student is," he finished with a gesture toward Harry.

At first Karkaroff didn't recognize Harry. After a moment's contemplation, however, his eyes widened when he noticed the edge of the scar. "Harry Potter… I was wondering if I would get the chance to meet you. Might I see your scar in full?"

Harry's deadpan expression spoke volumes of the impression Karkaroff had on him. Then again, Harry could feel the magic he felt only around Snape radiating off of the man in front of him. The touch of it registered on Harry's senses clearly and he couldn't help but want to see it for himself.

"I'll show you my souvenir of the war if you show me yours, Headmaster Karkaroff," Harry answered with a gesture to Karkaroff's arm. The Headmaster of Durmstrang gripped his own wrist tightly, the tension between them now palpable as the man realized Harry knew. How Harry knew, Karkaroff didn't know, but he could tell Harry was aware of what he had once been. Eventually the foreign Headmaster settled on the idea that Amelia had warned him ahead of time and prepared him for an encounter.

"You are very brave to be so bold," Karkaroff said as he smoothly pulled up his sleeve to reveal the faded Dark Mark. "I am not proud to bear this stain, boy. But as a repentant member of society, I offer my sincere condolences on your loss."

At the same time Karkaroff revealed his mark, Harry moved his hair away, showing the Durmstrang delegation the jagged lightning bolt scar that had made him so famous.

"What do I have to fear in asking except being told no?" Viktor and Lexi smirked at that but hid their expressions from the headmaster as Karkaroff and Harry stared at one another. "Your bravery in betrayal is admirable. Let's hope you don't fall on old habits."

Without another word the pair hid their distinguishing marks once again. In abject silence the Headmaster of Durmstrang led his delegation out at a fast march, eager to out some distance between himself and this latest event. Harry gave a respectful nod to the students he and the other Gryffindors had spoken with, and shortly after returned the nods of greeting and departure from the other students as they passed by. Once they had departed, the Beauxbatons delegation began to move.

Harry remained in position, standing in a show of respect for them as he turned about to see them off. The French students filed by offering a nod of greeting here and there until Fleur reached him along with her friend. Before Harry could even react he found himself bound in a gentle hug from the curvy witch. The whisper of temptation that floated through his mind soothed his near-flinch before he returned the hug more slowly than that of the girl in his arms.

"I wondered when I would get the chance to meet you," Fleur told him as she backed away to get a better look at him. When their eyes met again, Harry noticed an intrigued and hopeful look as she seemed to memorize his features. "You've grown up."

"Blame the healer," Harry lightly joked as he watched Fleur with curiosity. "I was hoping we could meet sometime soon as well. You just came to me instead of the other way around."

"You could have introduced yourself sooner," the veela groused gently, her accusatory look spoiled by the light smirk upon her lips. "You made a fool of me, 'Arry Potter."

"It's not so often that a beautiful girl like you is left speechless, is it? Why waste such a wonderful opportunity?" teased the wizard to a gentle slap on his arm from the veela in question. "You expected me to make it easy for you?"

"I expected a short, rough looking boy with glasses!" Fleur countered before her finger traced a line along the light stubble on his chin. "Yet here I find a more refined young man, standing straight and tall, without glasses but still with a few rough edges."

"I believe the phrase you're looking for is that I have roguish charm."

"And you're as good with words as you ever were in the letters you sent us last year," Fleur noted with a light grin. "Gabrielle will be pleased to know I have found you."

"And just who is it that you have found that keeps us from advancing, Mademoiselle Delacour?" Madame Maxime asked as she approached them. Instantly Fleur backed away from Harry before she bowed her head briefly in respect to the half-giantess. "Ahh, no need to explain. This is the young Monsieur Potter, oui?"

"Oui madame," Harry said as he took the Headmistress' hand and kissed it in greeting with a brief and slight bow. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed, as it is my pleasure to meet you," the half-giantess began as she peered interestedly at him. "However you and Fleur will have to speak more tomorrow. Tonight we need rest after a long journey. Perhaps you and I could have a word at some point in the coming days as well?"

"Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you," Harry responded quickly with an apologetic look. "I would be honored to speak with you sometime during the tournament."

"Excellent, then it shall be arranged," the half-giantess said with a cordial nod of her head before she turned away and began to lead the school once again. Fleur seemed to hesitate briefly but at a gesture from Harry and with a nudge from her friend she carried on.

When Beauxbatons had finally made an exit, Harry looked to Susan across from him and offered a shrug that said "what else was I to do?" The redhead shook her head and wasted no time in giving him a brief kiss goodnight.

"We'll be discussing that tomorrow."

"You're talking about my roguish charm, right?"

Susan shook her head and attempted to stifle her laughter as she gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. As he turned around, Harry saw Daphne, Tracey, Theo, Blaise and the Carrows holding in their snickers as they waved at him from afar in order to keep up with the rest of their house. When Harry's gaze finally landed on his Gryffindor friends it was to a number of stunned looks and raised eyebrows.

"Roguish charm?" George drawled suggestively.

"Is that code for 'I'll have your knickers on my bedpost soon' or something?" Fred added with a smirk.

"Thanks, lads, I'm sure I'll get an earful about that soon enough," Harry joked before Hermione grabbed his attention.

"Flirting with a foreign ambassadors daughter in front of your girlfriend is not a means to having a happy relationship, Harry," Hermione admonished him. Harry hardly attempted to refrain a roll of his eyes as he let the brunette guide him along with the rest of the gryffindors out of the hall. "What are Susan and Daphne going to think?"

"That I'm a faithful and loyal boyfriend that played a small prank on a foreign student whose family nearly adopted me," Harry rattled off without a single mote of doubt. "Honestly, Hermione, do you really think I'd cheat on Susan and Daphne after everything we've been through to get where we are?"

"No… no I suppose not," Hermione corrected herself after a few moments' thought. "But you didn't have to be so blatant about flirting with her."

"She's a veela, if I didn't flirt I'd feel like I offended her."

"Harry…"

"I know, I know, I'll be more respectful and keep three feet between me and anyone with breasts nearby that isn't my girlfriend," the teen-wizard joked, much to the snickering amusement of Katie, Neville and the twins. "Speaking of, you should back up two feet so I'm following that rule."

"You are an insufferable prat sometimes!" Hermione groused as she shoved him lightly against a blank stretch of wall as they made their way up the dozen of steps toward the common room.

"And yet you still hang around me like I'm your brother," Harry joked as he nudged Hermione in return. "Relax! I'm happily taken by Susan and Daphne and don't intend to add anyone to our relationship anytime soon. Fleur is just one of the foreign students I'd like to get to know. I've already met her father Sebastian and it would be nice to be on good terms with the rest of the Delacour family. I could always use friends internationally and if I ever visit France they'll be good friends to have."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop nagging you," Hermione said with a slight grin. "But it will be fun to see Susan and Daphne grill you about Fleur tomorrow."

"Oh now that's just mean," Harry pouted after the brunette as she laughed her way into the common room.

"Face it, Harry, you're surrounded by mean people that love you," Neville said as he pat the green-eyed wizard on the back.

"You're not mean," Harry noted idly.

"I revealed the existence of your picture stash, remember?"

"I take it back, you're a bastard."

The two boys laughed as they followed Hermione into Gryffindor tower proper and behind them the Twins and Katie followed, all three of them laughing along as they made their way through the common room. As was his custom of late, harry ignored the rest of the common room and made his way upstairs to the dorms with Neville as quickly as possible. When both fourth year boys were finally settled in bed, Harry felt magic wash over his bed and it took only a few moments for his senses to tell him what it was.

"A detection ward? Really?" Harry asked incredulously.

"If you don't stay in that bed and sleep, all of our friends are going to murder me," Neville shot back with a chuckle. "Especially Susan and Daphne, since they learned you didn't get any sleep at all last night and told me to make you sleep if I had to. Besides, it'll keep you out of trouble and prove you never touched the Goblet overnight if something happens."

"Thanks… I hope you're right Nev," Harry said as he curled up more closely with his pillow. "I hope you're right…"


	32. Chapter 32: Champions

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Lots to cover in this chapter. All told I think this came out so much better than the original draft. I could have split this chapter as well but decided to keep it all together. Flows better that way. 2. Thank you for reading, making this a favorite, following and reviewing. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. 3. I made a few edits here and there to the last two chapters I posted. Nothing major, just a few tweaks that I feel are necessary. I still recommend going back to read it to get a better picture of everything just in case.

3\. Because I'm tired of hearing complaints that I've labelled this story wrong, (despite my knowing and informing others that adventure, action and war are the inevitable focal point of this story throughout 4th/5th year through the end of the story) I've decided to make this a Romance/Drama story instead of the formerly labeled Romance/Adventure. It fits better with the beginning and I won't have to hear complaints about genre shifting from here on out because all adventure, war, and action can potentially be both dramatic and romantic.

4\. A quick reminder to everyone that Magical Schools start at 13; making Gabrielle, Astoria, Sarah and other first years 13 going on 14 and Harry is currently 16 going on 17 with everyone in his year along the same lines depending on birthday. The sixth years like Cedric, Fleur and the Weasley Twins are 18 going on 19 also depending on birthday. Viktor is a solid 20 in his seventh year. Just thought I'd let everyone know. Adults ages are… vague enough to work for whatever purposes I damn well please unless otherwise specified.

5\. Recommendation: Days to Come by chris400ad. Great Post-Hogwarts Harry/Daphne story. I've followed it from the beginning and it's absolutely fantastic.

6\. Please enjoy the latest chapter!

 _She is one with the Force, and the Force is with Her._

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Champions**

Another day dawned on Hogwarts and found Harry Potter as awake as he had ever felt so early in the morning. Despite a surprisingly restful night's sleep, anxiety plagued the young wizard about the coming selection of champions in his waking moments. The snoring of his roommates deepened and it was all Harry could do not to let his frustration get to him. Unable to just lay there on his bed and listen any longer, Harry sat up and grabbed the marauder's map from his trunk before he turned back to the wall between his and Neville's beds.

As his feet hit the floor to carry him up to the picture of his parents, however, Neville jolted upright, his wand at the ready before he saw Harry. Wide eyes greeted the black-haired teen before Neville looked to the time on his alarm clock. A long, low groan escaped the sandy-haired teen as he flopped backwards.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry," Neville promised darkly as he attempted to rub sleep from his eyes.

"Five in the morning is hardly early enough to kill me over," Harry teased as he stood up and grabbed the picture of his parents before sitting back down on his bed. Neville, having watched Harry the entire time, frowned at the sight. Both boys knew all too well what this day meant. As Harry caressed the picture of his parents briefly, a curious thought occurring to him.

"Have you ever wondered what we would have been like if we hadn't been made orphans in our own respective ways?" Harry prompted aloud.

"Trouble-making prats, mirrors of the last generation," Neville said somewhat fondly as he managed to sit up and look at pictures of his own parents dancing. "Maybe we would have been big brothers to some other kids... But we can't change the past, Harry."

"I wouldn't want to. I was just curious what you thought we might have been like. I happen to agree," Harry responded and received a surprised expression from Neville. With a chuckle Harry smiled at the boy across from him before his gaze travelled back to the picture of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus at the Potter's wedding. "Believe it or not, I'm only here and like this because of what I've been through. When I was younger I might have wished for it all to be different, but now? I wouldn't be where I am without having walked the path I've left behind me."

"You mean you wouldn't have everyone in your life that you do now," Neville surmised as he stood and slipped another picture off of the wall. "Kinda hard to imagine life without them now, yeah?"

Harry smiled as Neville handed him the picture of Susan, Daphne, Nym, Bill and Amelia as they were gathered around the kitchen island for lunch one afternoon. With a light nod Harry agreed with the sentiment his friend had offered before he stood up and set both pictures back on the wall.

"Impossible… I wouldn't trade them for one minute of anything else," Harry spoke softly before he turned back to Neville. "I'm going to go check on Luna then maybe go for a run. I need to bleed some of this tension off before I'm driven nuts."

"I'll come with you. I've been terrible about exercising since joining the academic team and need to get back to it. Are you going to use some Dreamer's Delight tonight?" Neville asked as he and Harry got changed into some workout worthy clothing.

"More than likely," Harry answered him as he thought about the wooden box containing what remained of the candles Poppy had given him for Christmas last year as he got changed. "Depends on what happens tonight and if I'm in any sort of right mind to remember it."

"Two galleons on Fred or Fawley for Champion," Neville chimed as he tied his shoes, hoping to get Harry's mind away from gloomy possibilities and toward happier thoughts of others getting chosen.

"I guess I'll take George or Cedric then," Harry answered back before they shook on it. "Last one around the lake buys an expanded case of butterbeer?"

Neville laughed as he stood up and Harry tossed his satchel over his shoulders. "You can outrun me any day and I'm not stupid enough for a sucker bet like that."

The pair shared a brief grin at that before they made their way out. Neville, being the "responsible one" among the two boys, left a note for Hermione at her favorite study table as they left the common room. It didn't take long for them to reach the Hospital Wing, with a little help from the Marauders' Map to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris on their early morning rounds. The moment the door opened Harry heard the chime of Poppy's alert ward and noticed Luna Lovegood already awake and reading.

"I've never read that particular magazine," Harry mentioned as he gestured to The Quibbler in Luna's hands. "Any good?"

As Harry began to cast diagnostic charms, Poppy stepped out of her office, fully dressed and ready, to watch him with a sigh that spoke of exasperation and some amusement. Neville waved to the matron of the infirmary while Luna smiled up at Harry. "Oh yes, daddy writes about all sorts of theories about what's going on in the wizarding world and about creatures the magizoologist journals don't take seriously. There's also rune puzzles, arithmancy equations, and some other articles written by special correspondents. Daddy wants me to write about everything going on at school during the tournament if he's not available to make it during certain events."

"Well it certainly sounds worth taking a look at," Harry replied with a light smile as he continued casting spells and writing down their results on his charts. "I'll have to get a subscription later."

The young woman smiled and after a few more moments Harry conferred with Poppy over his findings before updating Luna's charts completely. After giving Luna her last dose of Pepper-Up to finish off her brief experience with hypothermia, Harry left the infirmary with a happy wave to Poppy and Luna with Neville at his side. The pair of teens made quick work of getting outside after that and they were running down the hill and around the lake in short order.

Their first lap around the lake was a quiet one, as Neville gave Harry space to try and get past some of the day's troubles. Their second lap Harry had lightened up some with the proper sunrise, idly chatting with Neville about the herbology-inclined boy's progress in the academic challenge as they ran. When they finally came to a stop in front of the castle doors they found Hermione waiting for them with water, hot chocolate, and a light breakfast on a tray for them.

"You are a goddess," Harry announced as he grabbed a glass of water off of the levitating tray and sipped at it slowly.

"Don't let Susan and Daphne hear that after your little show last night with Fleur," Hermione teased lightly as she sipped at her hot chocolate. "Are you ok?"

"It's Halloween," Harry answered simply as he spit some water aside and breathed deep the morning air. "It's safe to say I'm never okay on this day until it's over."

The solemn nod of his best friend of three years brought a soft smile to Harry's face. She understood, that was enough for him, and she had no reason to question him further. He knew she appreciated Halloween as the day they really connected over a dead troll, but him? Too much had happened on Halloween in his past for him to really enjoy the day, at least for now. Perhaps this year, if everything worked out, that would change.

Instead of worrying about what was to come and trying to get Harry to talk it all through, Hermione sat and talked with him and Neville about anything else, kept his mind from the past, the festivities, everything. Nothing of great consequence, Hermione just talked to keep them all going. Eventually they all enjoyed a lively debate about how best to recycle the magical energy in a looped rune scheme for a minor enchantment. As time passed they were joined by the rest of their friends, each of them bringing a bit of breakfast with them to share and enjoy.

"So, favorites for other school champions?" Theo asked after a while before he took a bite of his muffin.

"Viktor Krum," Tracey began somewhat mischievously. "Tall, dark and famous, and that seeker's physique really works for him. I bet he's got very nice wandwork." Theo scowled at the suggestive comment but the bright laughter of the blonde Slytherin sitting just in front of him quickly wiped it away when she kissed his scrunched nose. "You're cute when you're jealous," Tracey hummed as she cuddled up to him against the chill of a brisk wind. "But honestly I think the Goblet doesn't just look for the most worthy. It's a tournament for the schools to show off. It's going to try and give us the best show possible, or at least I would think that's part of it. Krum would undoubtedly cause a stir and if he's powerful, all the better."

"Agreed, not to mention he is fairly versed in magic," Hermione pointed out to some surprised looks from the non-Gryffindors. "Really, you think magic never once came up in all of our time spent speaking with him last night?"

"Good point," Susan said fairly and sipped at her own hot chocolate. "I suppose he would be a good champion. How surprised was he at our situation, Harry?"

Harry hung his head theatrically, fully aware that this topic would have come up eventually. Daphne gently nudged him with her body as she leaned in closer for warmth. Susan, on his other side, did the same and Harry sighed in defeat.

"They were surprised at first, naturally," began the teen as he thought over the previous night. "I kept the explanation as plain as possible, though I focused on the legal issues more than I focused on our actual relationship, which should have mattered more. Either way, they seemed intrigued by the arrangement, if nothing else. Viktor accepted it, so I'm assuming he knows a few Quidditch players with somewhat similar personal arrangements or something. It's probably not as common elsewhere, not that polyamory is common anywhere I imagine."

"And your encounter with Fleur?" Daphne prodded curiously. Harry raised a brow at her before she shrugged. "I'm not going to interrogate you. I saw you exchange bouillabaisse with her and your little talk after she ambushed you just like everyone else did. I'm just curious how it went and what you thought."

"She didn't recognize me at first, which was natural considering the change I went through and the fact we've never met in person. We've only exchanged pictures through letters once last year and back then I only gave her one while she sent a number of them, though I still haven't figured out why," Harry explained to understanding nods from everyone. "I think she was happy to finally meet me in person; you know, a supposedly friendly face among all of the new people she would be surrounded by for the rest of the school year. It would be something of a relief to find the same were our positions exchanged. That I'm resistant to her allure must have been a surprise when she realized I wasn't affected as much as other boys."

"How affected by her were you?" the brunette pressed.

"I'm always touched by veela allure, Daphne, I just don't let them enthrall me. She was a whisper in my ears, nothing more," Harry explained, since he had never _really_ explained how he reacted to the veela to them before. Harry's arms snaked around Susan and Daphne, teasing them by riding high toward their breasts before he settled back to their slim waists when they nudged him and giggled. "You two, however, have me under a spell I don't even want to escape."

Daphne snorted at the corny line but gave him a gentle kiss regardless. Susan quickly followed suit, her smile genuine as she appreciated the sentiment and shared warmth with them on the front steps. The sight of them, however, was not missed by some of the visiting students, one of which they had recently been discussing.

"I didn't realize you were dating anyone, 'Arry," Fleur said during her approach with a more guarded tone as she looked from him, to Susan and Daphne, then back again. "Let alone two young witches when one should be enough…"

"Well we didn't get much chance to talk last night, Fleur," Harry explained quickly as he gently rubbed Susan and Daphne's sides affectionately. "I never mentioned I was involved with anyone in the letters, since at the time I wasn't. I'm immensely lucky to be with both Susan and Daphne in a polyamorous relationship."

"And what Harry forgets to mention is that he's 'allowed' more than simply one or two women in his life, romantically speaking, because of his particular Lordship circumstances," Tracey amended helpfully as she tore her toast apart casually. "He tends to leave that bit out. Of course if I had two girlfriends that were head over heels for me that I felt the same way about, I would forget sometimes that other women existed too… Although adding more might not be entirely out of the question."

"I'm happily taken as it is, Tracey," Harry responded easily with a soft tugging gesture on Susan and Daphne, who smiled at him as he looked to the blonde. "It's not just my choice, it's all of ours together to decide whether or not to let anyone else in. I'd be surprised if I could even handle any more women in my life in a romantic capacity." Tracey raised an eyebrow at him, causing Susan and Daphne to chuckle and share meaningful looks with one another then Tracey before the blonde slytherin shrugged and went back to eating her toast. Harry turned his gaze back to Fleur, a friendly expression upon his face as he addressed the French witch. "So I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding, Fleur. I didn't mean to offend or mislead you if that was the case."

A graceful eyebrow raised in curiosity as Fleur surveyed Harry for any sign of a lie. As she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but compassionate honesty, a bit of tension slowly eked out of the veela and a touch of her allure sent a sense of relief through the area. Harry shook his head at the whisper of the allure, as did the rest of the boys among the group, while Daphne, Susan and Tracey grinned and Hermione and Hannah rolled their eyes lightly. Fleur, however, kept a guarded expression on her face as she observed the dating trio.

"Non, it is fine, 'Arry," Fleur responded with an airy wave of her hand, her tone calm and clear. "I was just surprised to see the three of you together like this… You must understand polyamory isn't exactly ehm… normal to encounter most places, oui?"

"Oui," the trio responded together and chuckled lightly.

"Polyamory wasn't our initial reaction to the desire for this particular arrangement either before we learned it was feasibly possible," Susan teased as Harry groaned. "We should tell you the story of how we got together sometime."

"It's quite the tale," Daphne added with a smirk. "And altogether rather funny to retell considering how foolish we felt by the end of it. We were focused so much on if it was legal for two Ladies to be with one Lord that we forgot what mattered-our feelings for one another-until we finally realized how stupid we were being. We care for one another more than we can say and that's what really matters."

"Can we not make me look like a hopeless romantic, and/or a blatant pervert making selfish and idiotic decisions and assumptions that caused a love triangle this time, please?" Harry begged of his girlfriends as they snickered at him. "I know I made a fool of myself and focused on entirely the wrong things. I admit I was fairly selfish about it, just like we all were at one point or another, but I can still hear Andi and Ted laughing themselves silly from the way you told them before they went on to point out all my mistakes going about it. I care about you, that's what matters."

"Perhaps you will tell me the story someday soon, oui? I'm interested to learn how two beauties such as you ended up with a rogue like him," Fleur teased lightly, though one could tell the young woman was more guarded now than she had been the previous night. Her response, however, caused a few snickers amongst the group as Harry dramatically hung his head to play along with the laughing girls beside him before Fleur continued in almost a teasing somber tone. "Poor Gabrielle, she had her heart set on you, 'Arry. You shall have to break this to her gently."

"You know, the scary thing is I can't tell if you're joking or not," Harry told the French witch, causing another round of amusement among his friends. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Oh, I cannot tell you that," Fleur said as she swept forward and took a seat just beyond Susan, her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest lightly. "That would be both telling and far too easy. Non, you shall have to learn for yourself the hard way. Though I must say, she will be as surprised as I was to see you have changed so much, and for the better I think."

"As do we all," Blaise chipped in. "Do you know how embarrassing it was walking around with someone almost a foot shorter than you all of the time? I felt like he was a tall stool I could use as a leaning post half of the time."

"Very true, but I don't think we ever managed to do that while he was shorter," Theo bantered with a snap of his fingers. "Such a wasted opportunity."

"I dare you to try it now," Harry threatened with a grin.

"Like you could stop us," Blaise replied with an equal smirk. "Which one of us has been practicing dueling all of this time while you were in the hospital wing learning how to heal?"

"And who's to say I didn't learn how to make every wound that I can heal?" Harry answered confidently. Blaise raised an eyebrow and the boys stared one another down for a short period before they and all of those around them broke out laughing. Once they had all calmed down, even Fleur who had joined in when she caught the small joke, Harry turned his attention to Fleur. "Thanks for the compliment. I'm rather fond of how I appear now compared to then as well."

"It suits you, although perhaps I should wait to learn more of you and your _roguish charm_ before I make such a claim," Fleur said with a grin before she shivered slightly at a chill breeze. The witch muttered something about forgetting her coat in the carriage and quickly cast a warming charm on herself. "I should have known better than to come outside without my jacket. We're well prepared for winter but it can be easy to forget where we are when the carriage reminds us so much of home. Shall we head inside the castle? I'm sure we can speak more comfortably there."

With a quick check with one another, the group of Hogwarts students quickly agreed and led Fleur inside. They had just reached the Great Hall when they were suddenly joined by another young woman being dragged along by an excited younger girl, both in jackets and speaking in rapid French to one another. Only when they reached the Fleur did the elder of the two newcomers manage to pull away from the younger witch and huffed in irritation.

" _You did not wait for us,_ " the brunette roughly around Fleur's age mentioned in French to the veela.

" _I was curious about the castle._ "

" _You mean about him,_ " the brunette continued with a minute gesture to Harry that the younger French girl didn't catch. " _Have you told her?_ "

" _Told me what?_ " the younger witch spoke up suddenly. " _What haven't you told me, Fleur?_ "

" _Thank you, Odette, for bringing this upon me now of all times,_ " Fleur grumbled and earned a victorious smirk from Odette before the veela turned to her sister. " _Gabrielle, you know how we wanted to look for 'Arry Potter while we were here?_ "

" _Of course I do!_ " Gabrielle answered instantly, oblivious to the growing smirks on the Hogwarts students' faces as they each listened in on the conversation. " _Did you find him? Where is he? I want to see him!_ "

" _I'm behind you, Gabrielle,_ " Harry spoke in French with a crooked grin. The thirteen year old girl spun around and came to a dead halt. Gabrielle's cheeks quickly flushed red as she realized it was Harry who had spoken and that he was, in fact, much different than she remembered seeing in the photographs he had sent last year. When the younger veela made no move to speak, Harry chuckled. " _Red looks good on you, Gabrielle, and you are far prettier than your pictures. I was right; you would make the cutest little sister._ "

The youngest veela's mouth opened and closed in shock before she launched herself at Harry and in one smooth movement wrapped her arms around his waist and squealed in delight. With a surprised look of his own, Harry managed a light laugh as he forced the instinctual tension from his body and slowly hugged the girl that had clung onto him so suddenly.

" _You never mentioned that you spoke French either, apparently,_ " Fleur challenged Harry with a raised eyebrow.

" _Am I supposed to hand all of my secrets over so soon? Where's the fun in that?_ " Harry teased in return as he gently rubbed Gabrielle's back as the girl kept her face burrowed against his chest. _"I'm self-taught in both French and German for the most part outside of advice from a few primary school teachers, books and instructional tapes. Otherwise my friends and I have all been practicing with one another since the start of term. I've improved quite a bit since then,_ " Harry explained before he turned his attention to the stunning brunette beside Fleur. " _A pleasure to meet you, Odette._ "

"And you, 'Arry," Odette answered easily in English as she looked to him and then the rest of his friends. "If you didn't catch it, I'm Odette Sinclair, Fleur's best friend since we were little. I'm also a veela," the brunette explained with a smile to everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Indeed, and it's nice to meet all three of you," Susan replied for the group as Gabrielle finally let go of Harry and rushed back behind Fleur, her blush as bright as ever. "We didn't expect a third veela to be here but you're welcome among us."

"Oh there are more of us in France than you would think, and Beauxbatons as well, though they are younger and still at the palace since only the best of Beauxbatons was allowed to come. But you say we veela are welcome, are we? So you're comfortable with veela here and not at all worried we won't just steal your men away from you?" the brunette challenged playfully.

"Yes, you are welcome here. We hold no prejudice against you or your heritage. Although I doubt either of you could take Harry away from us if you tried," Susan answered in kind as she confidently wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Harry means more to us than we can say, whether our arrangement be an illicit affair or not."

"Although making our polyamory a scandalous affair would be a fairly exciting change of pace," Daphne teased as she hooked her chin over Harry's shoulder and held his hand. "But we're happy to be with him no matter what."

"And I with you," Harry responded to them sincerely before he turned his attention to the neutral-looking veela before him as they put on guarded but respectful expressions. "So if you're looking to date someone it won't be me, though you can trust the Hufflepuffs to be generally decent folks."

Fleur and Odette laughed politely while Gabrielle seemed to pout. In short order the British students led the French girls to the end of the Hufflepuff table where they had sat the night before and began to talk over breakfast. It was only a short while later that the entire group cheered for Fred, George and Cedric as the three boys went to turn their names into the Goblet of Fire. As best friends since childhood, the three jostled one-another around the ward boundary surrounding the goblet before the three boys jumped in. When they weren't ejected, cheers danced through the Great Hall as all three put their names in at once and congratulated one another.

As Angelina and Alicia turned their names in, the Gryffindors among the group applauded just as lively as they had for their other friends before Harry and Neville went to get showered and changed. When the pair of Gryffindors got back they were just in time to witness all of the eligible Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students submit their names. With each name called to turn their name in Harry's friends gave light applause. When Fleur and Odette's names were called by Madame Maxime, Harry politely led a cheer from his friends that brought a smile to both veela before they rejoined the group at the Hufflepuff table.

Comfortable staying in the great hall throughout the day, the group continued to watch as more sixth, seventh years, and older fifth years from Hogwarts put their names in. When Roger Davies went to submit his name a shield from professor Flitwick stopped him. One of the punishments that Flitwick had given out to the house for their treatment of Luna was that none but Clarice Fawley would be allowed to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire. Davies had barely kept his spot on the dueling team as it was after losing his prefects badge, and anyone involved with the heinous act of nearly freezing Luna to death had been put on academic probation and given detention for the rest of the year.

When Roger finally stormed back to his seat, the drama between student and professor having played out in silence, Harry let out a victorious "Yes!" under his breath. Harry's reaction and the stony glare he directed at Roger Davies was noted by Fleur, Odette, and Gabrielle as well as Viktor and Lexi when they joined the group at the Hufflepuff table. When asked what was going on, Harry gave them a brief summary of what happened the previous morning before moving onto other, more pleasant topics.

Only when Jason Montague strode forward to enter his name did the Slytherins break off from the conversation and begin to cheer, followed shortly by a light show of support from Harry who respected the Slytherin sixth year for his skill on the quidditch field and reasonable personality. As Clarice Fawley put her name in Harry and his friends cheered once again, quite loudly at that, much to the Head Girl's gratitude as she gave the group an exaggerated bow before walking off to start her patrol. All of the older years in Ravenclaw looked after her in envy, though none dared not support her, and the entire house cheered in the hopes she would be picked for Hogwarts' Champion.

A long string of students entered their names throughout the day to various reactions from all of Hogwarts. Some houses, namely Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, cheered loudly whenever one of their number entered their name into the Goblet. Slytherin, however, offered only polite applause and congratulatory nods whenever one of their number, besides the house favorites whom they cheered loudly for, put their name in. When it was time for the Halloween Feast to start the assembled group of friends and new acquaintances at Hufflepuff broke up back to their tables. As soon as the feast ended, you could practically taste the tension in the room.

"The Goblet of Fire is about to choose our champions. When your name is called, come collect your slip and enter the side chambers to await further instructions." As soon as Dumbledore finished, the fire within the Goblet roiled and boiled over the top, a flare rushed high toward ceiling before it landed in the ancient wizard's hand and revealed a slip.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

Harry cheered along with everyone else, pleased that the practically legendary seeker had gotten the position. Almost as soon as Viktor vanished into the side chambers, the goblet of fire belched forth another name.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Again the teen wizard cheered, happy for his new acquaintance as she made her way up to the front of the hall. A few moments after Fleur had vanished into the side chambers, the entire hall seemed even more at edge. Harry and his friends, of course, were the most tense considering what they all feared might come to pass, or might be avoided entirely. When the fire burst up with a tongue of flame and landed in Dumbledore's hand, a collective breath seemed to hush the entire hall.

"And finally the champion for Hogwarts," Dumbledore proclaimed, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Harry cheered just as loud as the students of Hufflepuff. Not only would he be a few galleons richer from various bets but a friend that he trusted and respected had been named champion of the entire school. Of course the fact his name hadn't come out of the Goblet was as much cause for celebration as anything else to the young wizard. Tall and proud, the sandy-haired young man marched between the aisles of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff before heading into the side room. The cheering continued for some time until Dumbledore began to speak again, his voice magically amplified.

"Their first task will be on the 24th of November! We wish all the best of luck to our-"

The whoosh of flames practically roared through the hall as the Goblet of Fire seemed to struggle with itself. The magical flames frothed and snapped at each-other until finally they streamed into the air in a shower of green and Dumbledore's outstretched hand caught another slip. A sense of foreboding flooded the hall and dread sunk the shoulders of everyone that feared what this might mean. Already a soft rumble seemed to echo through the hall as Dumbledore bowed his head and seemed to sag in defeat.

"Harry Potter..." Dumbledore seemed to gasp.

Harry's fists and jaw clenched as he heard his name. The low rumbling in the hall transformed into a deep thrum as the tables began to vibrate more with the sheer force of Harry's enraged magic. The hundreds of eyes on him shifted briefly to the tables in concern before they settled back on him as once again his name was called.

"Harry Potter! Up here, please."

Incensed at this newest development, Harry stood slowly. When he finally stood upright each of the tables began to shake and rattle, along with the benches everyone held down with their sheer combined weight. Harry debated simply walking away before he took his first step and stalked toward Dumbledore and the high table. Whispers of fear and outrage whipped around in Harry's wake as he strode forward, his eyes locked on Minerva and Poppy before he settled in front of the Headmaster.

"Enter the Champions' Chamber, Harry."

"I warned you," Harry seemed to whisper calmly, though his voice carried throughout the hall. "I warned you something would happen and you couldn't stop it. I never wanted this and it happened anyway, just like always at this blasted school."

"This is not the time or place to discuss this. We will speak of this further in the champion's chamber," Dumbledore urged Harry with a sense of pleading.

"This isn't over, Dumbledore," Harry whispered again, his voice cold and his gaze hard as he met that of the Headmaster as he took his slip from the elder wizard. "I gave you every opportunity and you still failed to stop this… and now I'm bound by this fucking monstrosity of a magical artifact."

"Harry, _please_ , we will speak more of this in private."

Harry tore his gaze from the headmaster until his eyes landed on the two members of staff he trusted most. Minerva and Poppy slowly stood to follow him as Snape, Sprout and Moody began to do the same. Harry, however, prowled toward the champion's door and slammed it behind him. As soon as the heavy door boomed close behind him Harry stepped out of the short hall and into the Champions' Chamber proper in foreboding silence.

"Harry? What's going on?' Cedric asked instantly upon noticing the young gryffindor's presence. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Cedric…" Harry muttered just loud enough for all of the champions to hear him. "I know you wanted this since you first learned of the tournament and now this… I warned them something would happen and it still came to pass. I did everything I could think of to prevent this and still my name came out of the Goblet."

Cedric's eyes widened in understanding as Harry held up the slightly charred around the edges piece of parchment with Harry's name on it, written in Harry's hand. Cedric took it from Harry and gazed at it before his eyes shot back up to Harry's. When blue met green, the Hufflepuff realized the truth and cursed under his breath. Harry joined in briefly until the door to the chamber slammed back open to allow the officials and other professors into the room.

"I don't mean to accuse you, Harry. I learned only so much about you in the short time we've spoken," Viktor began stiffly as he advanced upon the pair of boys. "But did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," Harry said slowly, looking the seeker in the eye. "I never wanted this. I wouldn't spoil this moment for Cedric when he's worked so hard for it, just like both you and Fleur have." Harry turned back to his hufflepuff friend and gently took back his slip. "I'm sorry, Cedric, you know I didn't want this."

"I know that!" Cedric barked in a tight, quiet voice before he took a breath and calmed down and gazed intently at Harry before he offered a nod of understanding. "I know. You didn't want any of this. Halloween just can't resist, huh?"

"Understatement of the fucking century…" Harry nearly growled in frustration.

"And how do we know you are not lying, 'Arry?" Fleur cut in harshly as she joined them at Viktor's side. "How can we be certain of anything you say? Anyone would have desired to be in this tournament to prove themselves or to earn the gold. Who is to say you didn't plan this all along?"

"Harry trusts me with secrets that would make you want to be sick," argued the older Hufflepuff as Cedric looked to the young woman. "I might call him lucky, maybe even blessed, but Harry has been cursed too, more than anyone realizes. Believe me when I say I trust Harry to be honest with me when it's important. He's not lying, especially not about this. "

"Perhaps I can be the judge of that?" Dumbledore said genially as he approached the group of champions, and Harry in specifically. "Harry, I'd like you to answer me honestly. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," Harry ground out as he kept his eyes trained on the other three champions. "I'm not lying either."

"Is there any way you can prove that?" Dumbledore asked almost sadly.

"You and I both know there's only one way to prove I'm being honest," Harry responded darkly. The teenage wizard's gaze searched for the only potions' master in the room, and for once he was thankful the man was around. "Snape, do you have any veritaserum?"

"If you think you can stomach it, Potter," the slytherin Head of House drawled as he drew a small vial from a deep pocket within his robes. "I doubt you'll enjoy the bitter taste of truth when it forces you to speak with honesty instead of the lies you've been telling."

"We're not seriously considering dosing a minor with veritaserum, are we?!" Bagman shouted suddenly as he moved around to the side of the champions. "You know Madame Bones, Harry's own guardian I might add, would have us fined or in jail for this!"

"Not if it proved Potter's innocence and he agreed to take it willingly. The fact that he suggested it should keep Amelia from trying to lynch anyone; so long as the proper dosage is used, the right questions are asked and nobody takes advantage and abuses the potion's effects to get whatever information they want out of him," Alastor Moody noted as he stumped his way near to Harry. "You up for it, lad? The cold hard truth? It's not something to submit to lightly."

"I wouldn't volunteer if I wasn't," Harry answered stoically as he stared Moody in the eye. "Aunt Amy will understand. Besides, I'd rather my involvement be cleared up rather than in doubt."

"Good enough for me," the former Master Auror stated as he clapped Harry on the shoulder gently before he turned back to the rest of the room. "So who is asking the questions?"

"I will," professor McGonagall spoke up. "He's a member of my House, and Poppy and I know him best out of everyone in this room. I know how to ask the necessary questions. If anyone is able to get the truth, it's one of us."

"I agree, Minerva, you will question him," Dumbledore stated instantly. "Severus, gently dose Mr. Potter and have the antidote ready. Poppy will monitor his vitals under the questioning."

Harry summoned a chair from near the fireplace over and assumed his seat. With a stoic stare up at Snape, the teen opened his mouth and tensed as three drops fell from the vial toward his tongue. The moment his mouth closed and he swallowed, Harry felt the harsh taste overrun his tongue and the potion's bitter pull on his mind and senses as the truth grabbed hold of him and refused to let him speak anything else.

"To satisfy that the potion is working I will ask three control questions," Minerva began officially as she stared at Harry. "What is your name and date of birth?"

"My name is Harry James Potter, born on July 31, 1980," Harry intoned emotionlessly.

"Confirmed. Your current place of residence and guardian?"

"I live at Bones Manor, also known as The Ossuary, with my adopted aunt Amelia Bones, my girlfriend Susan Bones, and occasionally with my other girlfriend Daphne Greengrass when she is visiting. William Weasley also stops by for a few days on occasion, as do our friends and other associates of the family."

Minerva nodded, as did the others in the room who knew of the living arrangements, before the professor asked a hard question. "Final question, something Harry would normally lie about. This information does not leave this room… on pain of obliviation and Harry hating and hunting you down for the rest of your natural life." When the professor received a round of nods from everyone, some more grudgingly than others, Minerva looked to her favorite student and barely managed to take a breath to steady herself as Poppy set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please forgive me for asking this, Harry… When you were twelve years old, were you branded on Halloween?"

"Y-y-yes, by a priest Vernon Dursley employed in the hopes of either destroying my magic or killing me," Harry managed to speak the truth despite every effort of his mind, body, magic and soul to lie. "I bear a brand of a Christian holy cross on my back and another on my chest."

Horror swept through the room at the terrible truth. Snape looked away from the boy in equal parts disgust and rarely felt guilt, while Albus bowed his head and whispered a prayer for forgiveness. Minerva closed her eyes tight and held Harry's hand as comfortingly as she dared while he was under the potion's effects. The rest of the professors and delegations remained silent, though the horrific truth settled harshly upon them as they all felt sick at the revelation.

"The potion is working," Poppy stated clearly, her voice full of tremors before she collected herself and pat Minerva's shoulder once more before releasing her. Snape grudgingly confirmed it with a nod. "Continue, Minerva."

With a slight hitch in her breath, the Deputy Headmistress turned back to Harry and the entire room waited with intense curiosity. "Did you enter your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Did you or anyone you are aware of have your name entered through any means available to any party involved?"

"No," Harry said again, to the growing relief of most of the room.

"Did you or anyone you know of attempt to tamper with the Goblet of Fire in order for your name or for any fourth competitor to be chosen?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to be a part of the primary tournament in any fashion?"

"No."

"What was your desire for this year?"

"To hone my skill with magic, to meet new people, and to avoid the spotlight as much as possible," Harry answered blithely under the veritaserum's effects. "I wanted a quiet year where I could spectate the tournament and its events as any other student would, or as Poppy's assistant when my help was needed. Getting to know Viktor, Fleur, and Gabrielle would have been a bonus, as it has been so far."

"It's settled, then," Dumbledore declared with impunity. "Harry is innocent of entering his name into the Goblet of Fire in any fashion and is an unwilling participant," the wizened Headmaster continued. "Administer the antidote."

The moment the antidote was given reluctantly by Snape, Harry shook his head of the potion's influence and scraped his tongue of the taste as best he could before he looked to Minerva. For a scant second there was a look of hurt shared between them before Harry squeezed her hand and offered a small smile of forgiveness, as he had known he would have to speak the truth about something he would undeniably lie about. With a grateful nod, the Scottish professor helped him up before Harry moved toward the fireplace and put some distance between himself and everyone else in order to collect his thoughts and emotions after revealing so much of himself.

"Are you happy now?" Harry asked them in a rough, uneven tone as he tried to gather himself after revealing one of his most terrible truths. His arms wrapped around his stomach and a sick feeling crept over him. "Now that my name is cleared and you know I didn't enter myself can we get down to business?"

"Yes, of course," Minerva stated quickly before she turned on the fattest man in the room. "What can be done about getting Harry out of this tournament?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. His name came out of the Goblet of Fire," Bagman informed them all with a hint of excitement in his barely-solemn tone. "As the rules state, if your name comes out you are magically bound to compete."

"That was smart of you lot," Harry growled as he crossed his arms over his abdomen and glared at them. "Not only do I get entered against my will but I have to compete or lose my magic and everything good about my life, either that or I'm killed. In any case, you lot have royally fucked me with this cock up. Thanks for that, you god-damned twats."

"Is there no way around this?" Minerva almost pleaded as she forced herself to ignore Harry's language for the time being, no matter how much his harsh language irritated her.

"No, the moment someone's name is spit out of the Goblet of Fire they are magically bound to compete in the tournament," Bertha Jorkins explained, her hands shaking lightly before she stuffed them in her pockets. "If any of the Champions refuse to compete then they are stripped of their magic, or their very lives as a result of such a loss. The Goblet is a very old, very powerful artifact, and with the contracts we integrated into its magic this time… there is no escape. Very few artifacts like the Goblet exist anymore, especially because the Goblet and relics like it are artifacts of ancient wars, and there is no way to change the consequences one would face by breaking the contract made with it."

"Then you should have made something less potentially life threatening but no, it's easier for all of you to just bind people's magic to a deadly tournament isn't it…" Harry's bark was as bad as his bite in this case, and each of the officials knew they could have done this much more safely. Harry seemed to look even sicker for a moment until he gathered himself and leaned a little less against the fireplace with his head held high.

"I'll do it. I'll compete," Harry announced in a dark, growling tone. "It's the only choice I have if I'm to keep my magic and survive. Despite my hatred for having my choices stolen from me, I'll do this if only to come out the other side whole. I have the freedom to choose life or death, and I choose life. But I will give you all fair warning: I don't care what you put me up against, I will do whatever I have to in order to survive."

"But that gives Hogwarts two champions!" Karkaroff roared. "I demand the goblet be relit so I can submit my students until another name comes out."

"As do I," Madame Maxime urged the officials. "It is the only fair thing to do."

"The goblet doesn't work that way," Bagman nearly whined.

"It won't light again until the next tournament and if the current competitors do nothing, they lose their magic. We cannot wait and we cannot stop, nor can we do anything but move forward," Bertha Jorkins declared to everyone in the room. "Hogwarts will simply have two champions."

Harry glanced over at Cedric and for a brief moment saw an upset scowl appear. He wasn't just endangering his life by being forced into this tournament, he was endangering everyone. Not only that, but a young man, a good man, a friend who deserved recognition now faced circumstances beyond his control that forced him to share his glory with someone. Harry, however, locked eyes with one of the few people he trusted implicitly in the room and came to a decision he should have acted on long ago.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby formally withdraw from Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately," Harry said, interrupting the murmuring adults as they discussed the issue at hand, stopping them cold.

"I refuse to accept your withdrawal!" Dumbledore stated instantly, his concern spiked at the very thought of such a departure. "Harry you must attend Hogwarts! Leaving it won't keep you any safer and we have more resources at our disposal to protect you!"

"Healer Poppy Pomfrey," Harry continued as he completely ignored the Headmaster. "Do you accept my formal request to become your apprentice until such time as you release me from your tutelage?"

"I accept," the Healer said instantly, her gaze locked on his own with equal intensity. "The terms of your apprenticeship will be addressed tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled as relief coursed through him as his plan came to fruition. It wasn't until he looked at Cedric that comprehension dawned on the Hufflepuff.

"Harry... You-"

"Did what was right instead of easy," Harry began with a wistful smile. "You, Cedric, are the Champion of Hufflepuff and Hogwarts. The Goblet of Fire chose you to be Hogwarts' champion. You earned it. Me? I'm just some tetchy git with terrible luck, bad timing, and a sense of honor… Besides, I should have done this a long time ago. I think I could be a good healer."

"A great one," Poppy corrected him with a solemn smile.

Dumbledore stood stock still, torn between disappointment, sorrow and anger that Harry would tear himself completely away from Hogwarts. Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall, however, looked on with sorrowful pride that one of their students would sacrifice so much for another. Harry had just given up one of the best educations money could buy, not just to become a healer, but to do right by a friend. None of the three Heads of House wished this on anyone, but they knew what Harry's choice meant for both young men.

The rest of the room's occupants, however, reeled from the shock, excepting Moody who was holding in silent laughter at the situation, and the quiet pride he had in the youngest man in the room. That Harry would resign from Hogwarts and accept an apprenticeship so early was not at all expected by anyone. It was a surprising, brutal assault to people's sensibilities that the paranoid professor couldn't help but enjoy.

Viktor, for his part approved of the situation and was further impressed that Harry would do as much as he had to make sure recognition was given where it was due. When he caught the younger teen's eye, Viktor gave Harry a nod of respect and received a grateful one in return. Competitors they might be but it wouldn't keep them from respecting one another for the choices they made that deserved it.

Fleur, however, found herself reassessing what she knew of Harry. She had known so little of him before and everything had changed so quickly in the span of a day. To honor a friend was one thing, but to supposedly change his entire life course to do the right thing by both himself and his friend? That took a courage and fortitude she had rarely seen before. What conflict she had felt about Harry and his actions diminished some and she found herself thinking quite fondly of the young man despite some of her misgivings. When he turned his gaze to her, Fleur offered what she hoped was a comforting smile and received a brief but small one in return from the boy.

"Four champions comprised of three schools' best students and an apprentice. Well, needless to say the papers are going to have a field day with such extraordinary events!" Bagman stated somewhat cheerfully for the room. "You have until the twenty-fourth of November to prepare for the first task. It will test your courage in the face of the unknown."

The champion's nodded their understanding, each hardly excited about the tasks after the night's events.

"Speaking of the unknown," Minerva began after clearing her throat. "We have to determine how Harry's name came out of the Goblet and who is responsible."

"It would take a powerful and cunning witch or wizard to bamboozle such a powerful magical artifact, as well as beat Dumbledore and his enchantments," Moody finally spoke up as he limped his way to the center of the room. "Wards surrounded the Goblet since it was brought out of its casket, and breaking any of them would have alerted the Headmaster. Whoever wants Potter in this tournament went to a hell of a lot of trouble to accomplish it and has exceptional resources if they got through or around the wards. The most logical motive for entering the lad would be to kill Harry by proxy through the tournament."

"That's comforting, Moody, really. Thanks for that," Harry answered with faux enthusiasm before he looked back to the fire with a breath of defeat. "Scheiße. Aunt Amy is going to be pissed."

Cedric chuckled for a moment as he watched the younger teen. What Harry had done was something Cedric hadn't expected. But then again, Harry was often a part of the unexpected. Bagman on the other hand actually winced at the idea of a brassed-off Amelia Bones tracking him down, a reaction shared by many of the officials in the room.

"I believe it is best if we all retire for the evening and approach this problem with clear minds and hearts tomorrow," Dumbledore finally suggested. "We will begin our investigation in earnest come tomorrow and we will try and determine where to go from here. We will inform the DMLE of what's happened when we have our initial findings."

Harry raised a curious eyebrow at Dumbledore's final statement. If Dumbledore thought he was going to keep Amelia from investigating from the outset, he was certainly wrong. Dumbledore might be wise, experienced, powerful and knowledgeable, but he didn't have anywhere near the accumulated resources of the Ministry and its largest department.

In fact, if there was one person Harry trusted to handle all of this it was Amelia. Of course he doubted she would be able to do much until morning anyways. Then again, if he waited to tell her until morning she would probably flay him alive for not telling her as soon as possible. With a quick draw of his wand, Harry pointed it in front of him.

"Expecto Patronum!" He nearly whispered, thinking of his imagined Christmas and the feeling it gave him to produce his wolf Patronus once again. Stunned expressions rounded the room while a fond smile crossed Poppy and Minerva's features, and a crooked, snarky smirk sat on Alastor's lips. "Aunt Amy, my name came out of the Goblet of Fire and I'm now Poppy's apprentice. We'll need to talk but it can wait until the morning. Sleep well, if you can."

"Is there a reason you felt it necessary to contact Amelia when we have everything in hand, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a beleaguered sigh as the wolf patronus howled its way out of the room.

"Of the people in this room I only trust Poppy, Minnie, and Cedric with impunity, and Moody to a certain extent. If I'm going to put my life and future in anyone's hands, it's theirs or Amelia's. I'm not one of the sheep that follow your word like you shit gold and piss rainbows, so don't expect me to put my utter faith in your work like the rest of Britain might," Harry noted to the restrained chuckling of Professor Flitwick, Cedric, Krum, and even Moody as the teen looked to Poppy. "Do you disapprove of me telling Amy everything right away?"

"Not at all, in fact I heartily approve," the matron replied confidently as she returned his small smile. "Of course, I recommend to every champion that they inform their families of what has transpired as soon as you are able. When you get back to your current housing, I suggest as little celebrating as possible... And a hangover potion in the morning if you fail to follow my recommendation."

Harry snorted at that. "Not like I'm going to be doing much celebrating. Unless that means I get to try Minnie's scotch over some after-dinner tea?"

"No," the deputy headmistress said suddenly in a Scottish brogue. "Nobody touches my scotch, least of all you. That's not even mentioning the fact that you are still underage."

"It's not like Nym or Bill and Ted haven't given me firewhiskey," the teen mentioned with some humor before coming up short as he realized just what he had divulged. "Can we, umm... Not mention the bit about firewhiskey to Amy?"

Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, Flitwick and Sprout chuckled at the now sheepish-looking teen. With a huff, Minerva narrowed her eyes and shook her head, quite ready to make an end to the evening. Poppy gently pat Harry's shoulder before she departed to the infirmary to prepare for having a full time apprentice. As Karkaroff finally ushered Viktor away and Fleur followed Maxime, Harry's small grin faded as he realized what he was about to face. A glance down told him his withdrawal from Hogwarts had removed him from Gryffindor house and vanished his Hogwarts badge as his gaze was met with a sea of black that used to be filled with color.

"Well at least they can't banish me," Harry tried to find the bright side of the entire situation with a glance to the Heads of Hogwarts and Cedric. "I did that myself, except I'm out of the school entirely! I bet the rest of Hogwarts didn't expect that!"

"As if most of the school cares about what the great Harry Potter does," Snape mocked him as he stepped around them all with a few parting words to spare. "Don't forget the ambivalence much of the school shows you, Potter. You pay far too much attention to who hates or praises you. Do try not to get stains on the floor when those brutes in Gryffindor try to run you out of the castle."

Harry briefly thought that over and shrugged in benign acceptance. What Snape said as he departed was true for the most part. Much of the school didn't care too much about him or what he did in the school. Sure his presence and efforts in the infirmary were appreciated from time to time but most people just saw it as another of Hogwarts' many quirks and went about their day unless they had an opinion to offer. There were a wide range of opinions in Hogwarts and the world beyond it, Harry just tended to see more of the extremes because they were more noticeable. He would have to work on that.

"Thank heavens for that," Harry responded idly to the remaining professors and Cedric. "If they saw me as a saint I'd be a piss poor one."

"No, I sincerely doubt the school expected this but the result may be less than pleasant. We will have to collect your things from the tower. And please, do mind further outbursts of foul language," Minerva declared more slowly, her sorrow at losing her favorite lion showing through as Harry nodded in acceptance of the light warning. "I think we should also set you up with one of the chambers near the hospital wing, since you are to be Poppy's apprentice."

"If it's all the same, Minnie, I'd like to use my tent instead," Harry said as he pat his satchel. "I can set it up somewhere near Hagrid's Hut so he can keep an eye on me and I can get some basic wards up: privacy, boundary, password, that sort of thing. I think I'll feel safer out there where I can take care of myself and control my surroundings. No offense but the castle hasn't been a very friendly place in the past when shit has hit the fan and I'm involved. My second year comes to mind and I'd rather avoid a repeat of it. Besides, you'll know where I am and my camp near Hagrid's, or at least the fire I set up beyond my wards, will be the first thing Amy sees when she storms Hogwarts in the morning."

"That's an understatement," Sprout managed to chuckle at the thought of Amelia Bones on a rampage against Dumbledore and the ministry officials that were to stay overnight. "Just be sure to tread lightly in the castle. Many won't be as agreeable to the night's events as we have been."

"Harry," Cedric started slowly as he observed the younger wizard. "Thank you. I'll make sure the other Puffs know what you did."

The younger wizard shrugged. He had little faith in the reactions of others, although he might be able to count on the Hufflepuffs for understanding at the least, or possibly mild discontent instead of outright anger, only time would tell. As Poppy's earlier words rang in his mind, Harry quickly dug into his satchel and pulled out the enchanted cooler he had filled with all sorts of sweets and drinks, courtesy of Florean Fortescue.

"Take it," Harry said as he held it out to his friend. "I won't need it and I'm sure the Puffs are getting a party ready for you. Consider it my congratulations."

Reluctant at first, the older teen accepted the offering as they all began to leave the champion's chamber.

"What do you want me to tell Susan?" the blonde boy asked.

The question gave Harry some pause. He was unsure what should be said until they reached the stairs where Cedric and Sprout would go down while Harry and McGonagall would go up. "The truth, ideally. But tell her to wait until morning to find me and to share the news with Daphne as soon as she can, she'll know how. I'll be near Hagrid's hut and with a campfire. I'll be fine as long as I control my surroundings. But go, enjoy yourself! You're Hogwarts' Champion and it wouldn't do for you not to enjoy the glory! When you're finished with the cooler make sure to bring it by the tent."

The boys shook hands for a moment before they parted ways. In silence Harry and Minerva walked, both well aware of what could await them in the common room. On one unlikely hand there would be a party. On the other, however, was a cobbled together confrontation about banishment. As they mounted the last few steps, Harry knew which one awaited them by the sobbing of the Fat Lady.

"Look, Minnie! I'm not even dead yet and I'm making pretty ladies cry!"

Minerva smiled despite herself. "Dark humor, Harry?"

"Too soon?" At McGonagall's nod, Harry let out a small sigh. "Phyllis, could you be a dear and open up for me? I need to collect my things since I'm not a Hogwarts student anymore."

The gross sobbing of the portrait transformed into a wailing cry as she swept open to allow them entrance into the common room. Harry almost felt bad for the Fat Lady but continued on toward his inevitable future. As soon as he exited the passageway into Gryffindor Tower proper, silence descended among the Gryffindors, though more than one noted his uniform had changed and the school badge was gone entirely. Harry's eyes, however, landed on his trunk and belongings haphazardly piled in the center of the room.

"So, the banishment worked," McLaggen boasted from an armchair, surrounded by other students. "It's fitting that we cleanse the stain of our honor to support a true champion like Cedric. You lied this entire time about wanting a _quiet year_ when we all knew better. You cheated your way into this tournament after all of your bullshit excuses and now you reap the consequences. We're glad to be rid of a lying, cheat like you."

"You better hope none of that's been broken," Harry stated in a calm, deadly tone as he approached his belongings and looked everything over. Some students stepped back, unnerved by Harry's cold stare and idiosyncratic reaction to being banished: as he ignored the idea entirely. "Because I won't be very forgiving if anything's hurt."

"So what?! You betrayed us and we have an entire House on our side," Ron yelled from beside McLaggen. "What are you really going to do if anything is broken, Potter?"

A dark smirk crossed Harry's features and what bravado had emboldened most of the house diminished slightly at the sight, which included Ron as the boy slowly swallowed down his next comments and took a minute step back. Harry's silence was telling enough and the longer it lasted the more unnerved some of the House became. As Harry serenely sorted everything out and gently laid his pictures and the rest of his belongings into his trunk, he let out a content sigh and shut it before activating its enchantment and shrinking it down for easy carrying. As he stuffed the shoebox sized trunk into his satchel, Harry's gaze flickered over everyone in the common room before it came to a halt on Hermione.

"Where's Neville?"

"Stupid blighter got in our way when we were gathering your things," Seamus chipped in from the side. "He said he didn't want us to break anything."

"And you're lucky you followed his advice," Harry responded as he advanced on the Irish boy near the dorm steps. "Now where is Neville?"

"Right where we left him in the dorm," McLaggen answered for Seamus from his seat near the fireplace. "They needed a little help with the wards around your bed and belongings so a few older years and I stepped in."

Without hesitation Harry pushed past Seamus, despite the boy's attempt to stop him from mounting the stairs. McGonagall quickly followed and some fearful and shamed looks made the rounds of some of the gathered Gryffindor's faces in the professor's wake. As soon as Harry and Minerva entered the fourth year dorm, Harry rushed over and knelt next to Neville whose nose was bleeding and his body petrified in an awkward position.

"They're going to regret this," Harry growled as he unpetrified Neville, cleaned him up, and healed his broken nose much more kindly than he had with Ron two months prior with hardly two flicks of his wand. The sandy-haired Gryffindor gasped lightly and coughed up some blood he had nearly swallowed. Harry quickly gave the boy two cups, one full of water, the other empty and let Neville clear his mouth and nose of blood before he spoke. "Doing alright, Nev?"

"Better now," the boy answered with a grateful smile that quickly vanished when Harry took the two cups Neville was finished with and vanished them. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep them from getting to your things, Harry. I stopped Seamus, Ron and Dean with a shield but when they got the older years involved they broke through and I was hit with a petrifying spell. I broke my nose on your trunk on the way down and all they did was laugh before ransacking everything."

"I will deal with them in short order," Minerva declared with a quiet glare toward the dormitory door before she looked to Neville with a bit of pride. "Your gran would be proud of you for protecting a friend's belongings, Neville. I'll be speaking with her at the board meeting tomorrow and I'm sure she'll want to see you afterwards. Ten points to Gryffindor for displaying true bravery and friendship in the face of long odds."

"Thank you, professor," Neville thanked her before he looked to Harry. "Are you going to do anything?"

"I would if I didn't know I would get an earful from Minnie and Poppy for filling the infirmary with my victims." Despite herself, Minerva smiled along with the pair of boys before Harry and Neville stood upright. "I'm sure the twins will take care of them for us. I'm just glad you're alright, relatively speaking."

"Thanks, Harry. What about your things?"

"All safe, don't worry," Harry assured his friend before he looked to the door. "Come on, let's give me a send-off they won't forget, eh?"

Neville's uncertain smile was mirrored on the uncomfortable expression Minerva sported as Harry led them out of the dorms. When they reached the common room, Harry's closest friends in Gryffindor were arrayed waiting for him, though the rest of the House remained in their place, with Ron and Cormac forming the center of their amassed group near the extravagant fireplace. Harry was undaunted by his surroundings and with a grateful smile he approached his friends.

"You know, it's kind of funny that they think that banished me when I actually resigned from Hogwarts and became Poppy's apprentice," Harry told his friends, loud enough for everyone to hear. What murmurs had been making the rounds in the common room halted and incredulous expressions crossed everyone's face. "I'll be in the infirmary with Poppy most often so don't be afraid to visit."

"Bullshit."

"It most certainly is not, Mr. Weasley," Minerva interrupted quickly. "Mr. Potter was proven innocent of having his name entered into the Goblet through veritaserum questioning. He chose to become Madame Pomfrey's apprentice rather than spoil Cedric Diggory's glory in becoming Hogwarts' Champion. Harry's sacrifice will not be in vain, and Mr. Potter will make an exceptional Healer one day. Also, five points from Gryffindor for your language, Mr. Weasley."

"But that's not possible, professor!" an older Gryffindor commented from the crowd. "Healer Apprentices aren't taken until after OWLs!"

"By tradition, not by law," Minerva corrected proudly as she set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I have every confidence Mr. Potter will be one of the best Healers that Britain has ever produced, and under Madame Pomfrey's skilled mastery no less."

As the realization finally set in amongst the majority of Gryffindor House, some of them began to figure out what kind of mistake they had made while others were only more certain that Harry was in the wrong. With a thankful smile to the Head of Gryffindor, Harry turned his attention back to his friends and gave them a wistful grin as he began to make his goodbyes.

Natalie MacDonald, in quiet tears, practically tackled Harry when it was her turn to wish him goodbye.

"Hey now, I won't be going far, Nat," Harry murmured to the young first year he had taken under his wing since first greeting her at her Sorting. "I'll just be in the hospital wing like I have been, except this time I'll constantly be taking care of the people in the beds all of the time instead of being in them myself or sitting on the sidelines."

The girl, who had looked up to Harry as her big brother in Gryffindor since her first night in the house, nodded quietly. "Can we come visit you?"

"Of course! But don't go breaking fingers or toes just to visit me," he teased with a light grin, which earned a few smiles from his friends and Natalie. "Now you have to keep the Creeveys in line and make sure Hermione doesn't get into any broom closets with Blaise, alright?"

"Thanks, Harry, you're a wonderful friend," Hermione sassed him while Natalie giggled.

"I'll make sure to keep the boys in line and only let Hermione go with Blaise if she tells me what happened."

Fay and Parvati laughed at the blushing brunette for a moment before they replaced Natalie and made their goodbyes. They were followed by Lee and the Gryffindor chaser trio, then Hermione and Neville as he told them where to find him in the morning. With a few handshakes shared between Harry, Colin and Dennis, the former Gryffindor sighed as he looked to the portrait hole, and wondered why he felt something was missing. Only when the Weasley twins tackled him from either side and pulled him into a huddle did Harry manage to laugh and act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Honorary hell-raiser and troublemaker, third Weasley triplet ten times removed," Fred and George said together. "What's the plan, Harrykins?"

"Survive," Harry said with a slightly dark tone before he smiled. "And raise a little hell doing it! We protect our own and make sure anyone that messes with us regrets it. Thanks for believing in me, guys."

"We know you."

"You know us."

"You see Fred-"

"-you see George-"

"And we see Harry. That's all we ever wanted out of a friend," they finished together.

Harry smiled and knocked heads with the both of them, glad they cared and knew he saw more than just "the twins" in the sea of Weasleys. With one last pat on the back in the huddle, Harry released them and refused to let his emotions get the best of him as the three straightened out. When Harry finally moved to the portrait hole he spun about, clapped his heels together and offered a salute to his friends. The twins, in common fashion, mimicked it and returned the salute heartily.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Harry declared loudly.

Without waiting to hear a response, Harry turned back to his original path and made his way out of the common room. As Harry and McGonagall passed beyond the portrait and let it close, the cries of dismay, loud bangs and squawks that they left behind them had Harry snickering. Minerva's long suffering sigh escaped her once again as she thought of the havoc the twins were wreaking upon the House in the wake of Harry's departure.

"I'm going to assume that's your fault."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry replied with a straight a face.

"If they burn down the common room, I'm blaming you."

"If they burn down the common room, I'll come back up and make sure it's done properly," Harry teased idly.

"I suppose it will only give it more character," Minnie answered, a smile tugging at her lips.

Harry shared her grin as they continued on their way in quiet. The closer they got to the entrance hall, however, the more Harry felt a sense of freedom overcome him in the midst of all the foreboding he marched through. The world had been turned on its head and the young man that had sworn to fight fate at every turn knew he had made the only choice he could, lest he risk losing all of the good he had found in the world, possibly even his life. As the pair crossed the threshold of the entrance hall and made their way to the doors, Harry looked over at his favorite professor.

"What have I gotten into now, Minnie?" Harry asked as he pushed against the main doors of the castle and forced it to open, glad to be exerting himself and work off some of the anxiety and rage within him.

"A worthwhile apprenticeship with the best healer in Britain," the woman answered in her most professional tone. "Despite not attending the school proper you will have full access, much like the visiting delegations. Much more than that, I cannot say until after my meeting with the Headmaster tonight," she continued as they walked toward the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's Hut. "As a member of your family, however, I say you've done well tonight, regardless of anything that happens. You did what was right by you, even if you meant for your actions to benefit Cedric Diggory.

"I must also say you should have no problem with the tournament. Given how much trouble you tend to get in most of the time, this should be a cake walk," Minerva added with a subtle smile. "I daresay none of them have killed a troll, befriended a Cerberus, gotten the best of a Basilisk, or even destroyed dozens of Dementors. If I was a betting woman, and I most certainly am, my money is on you, Harry."

A chuckle escaped the teen as they finally reached the edge of the forest maybe a hundred yards from Hagrid's Hut, which marked the center point between the pair of them and the Beauxbatons carriage settled further along the forest edge. Once there, Harry went to the start of a path into the forest, spun around and took number of measured steps away from the edge of the trees. After a few more steps in a circle around a certain area to center his calculations, Harry took out his tent bundle, set it down, put his wand to the base and channeled his magic into it with the activation phrase. In the matter of a minute the tent had erected itself, the dragonhide canvas secure in its large, domed, nomadic shape as Harry went around and tested the stakes just to be sure of its stability.

"Thanks for that, Minnie," Harry finally responded to her as he came to terms with what she had said before he raised his wand. "Mind watching to make sure I ward this right?"

At her nod, Harry began to chant his wards out as he waved his wand around the area. After the basic privacy wards, Harry began the more advanced ones he had learned by necessity and out of curiosity. First the boundary and privacy wards, then a few security wards. After taking a breath and looking at his work, Harry smiled and closed his eyes. Slow waves and twists of his wand matched each step as he circled the area until finally he came to a halt, finishing the chant with a whisper of magic before coming to a stop. Upon opening his eyes, Harry was pleased to see his tent had vanished behind the ward briefly to his eyes before it reappeared only to him.

"And here you told me you were learning healing techniques," Minerva accused him with a raised eyebrow as Harry recovered from completing the ward. "A disillusionment ward is no easy thing to accomplish, and done so well at that since I can see no evidence of your tent at all now."

"I was working on healing techniques," he responded and chuckled after he caught his breath. "But Daphne knew the disillusionment charm and I asked for a little extra help. Between her, Susan, Bill and Flitwick, I learned how to do this. This is my first time using it on an area this big though."

"Well done, then," the transfiguration mistress answered as Harry keyed her into the ward and the tent reappeared right before her eyes. "But you and I both know those wards will need recasting at some point and we can't have you wasting energy defending your lodgings."

"Maybe Bill Weasley can help us out with that problem," Harry suggested thoughtfully and somewhat hopefully as he drew a stone basin from his satchel and settled it a few feet beyond the wards, filled it with some nearby branches he summoned and set them ablaze to provide a small beacon for his position. "I sure could use his advice right now..."

"You're doing well, Harry. Don't doubt that," Minerva counseled him quietly. "Now get to bed, I'm sure you have a long day of explanations and meetings tomorrow, one of which shall be with me to determine your access to Hogwarts' resources."

Harry nodded but as soon as McGonagall had turned away and started back toward the castle, he slipped under his invisibility cloak and made his way over to Hagrid's. The half-giant was bustling about in his kitchen and Harry saw the axe and a pile of thin log wood just waiting for him outside. Without stopping, Harry put his cloak and robes away, loosened the sleeves, top buttons and tie of his uniform, set up a log on one of Hagrid's large prepared stumps and took the axe in hand. If there was one way to work on some anger issues, chopping wood certainly helped.

As Harry chopped the first log clean in half with the lightly enchanted axe, he breathed deep the smell of the forest and Hagrid's tea. He could see the man looking out of his window as Harry grabbed one of the halves and chopped that one in a single fell swoop as well. The other half got the same treatment, and by the time he had put the second log on the block, Hagrid had come out, set a large mug of tea nearby for each of them and took out his knife to whittle away at a small block of wood on his own.

It wasn't until Harry finished his tenth log that he stopped. His arms felt warm and pleasantly sore, the muscles having been worked thoroughly before Harry dragged a large, thick log over near his first magical friend, sat it on its end and plopped down on it. The mug Hagrid had set out for him was still steaming, something Harry suspected had to do with the enchanted mug rather than any magic Hagrid might have used, and the boy gratefully took it. With a long, slow sip, Harry let the strong tea run down his throat and let out a satisfied grunt as he held the mug in his hands.

"Gettin' late, Harry," the half-giant noted compassionately as he looked up from the abraxan figurine he had been carving. "Choppin' all that wood make ye feel better?"

"A little," answered the teen before he sipped the tea again, enjoying its strength, letting it sink into him as hard as the situations at hand had earlier that night. "But Halloween remains the same: screwed to bloody hell as usual. Merlin, Hagrid, how am I supposed to survive a competition meant for students with two years more schooling than me?"

"Ye learned the patronus charm, not many grown wizards can do that without proper training and teaching," Hagrid pointed out. "I reckon ye'll do alright. Ye got Poppy and Minerva on yer side I'd wager, not to mention all yer friends and Madame Bones. And then ye got me, the best o' them all!" The pair shared a smile as they both briefly sipped their tea. "Ye'll be fine, Harry, I have no doubt o' that. Now come on, let's get all this by yer tent and get to bed. Ye've got a long day ahead of ye and I won't rest 'til I know ye'll be safe."

Unwilling to argue, Harry finished off his tea and helped his half-giant friend carry the wood to his tent. Harry keyed Hagrid to the wards so the man could visit freely and after refueling the fire to burn bright overnight and setting a boundary ward so the sparks, ashes and heat couldn't set anything outside it on fire, Harry thanked Hagrid and went into his tent. As soon as he got inside, Harry went through the entire tent grabbed the three Gryffindor banners inside it and went back outside.

With little effort the teen laid banners among the fire and watched them burn. Part of him told him he shouldn't have done that and that he would regret it but in that moment Harry didn't care. Any physical connection to Gryffindor was gone except for his quidditch jerseys and scarves which he kept for the memories, and for now that was enough. The moment Harry reached his bed after a quick change of clothes into some pajama pants and a tank top the boy passed out as exhaustion finally claimed him.

Unfortunately, even he couldn't escape the nightmares that awaited him. Far too soon for his liking Harry was forced awake early once again. Everything about the situation begged Harry to stay in bed, to let the trouble remain outside. But as he regained control of his fears and concerns, Harry forced himself out of bed to set up his trunk and pictures. He was going to be in his tent for the long haul and it wouldn't do not to get comfortable.

The chime of a standing clock in the den announced five in the morning and Harry stretched out to relieve himself of any aches and pains. While a run might be nice he had a kitchen now, as well as his cookbooks, and he was going to use them to his own advantage for as long as he could. Besides, who said chopping vegetables and meat couldn't be therapeutic? Seeing no point in changing his clothes or letting his tuition go to waste, Harry summoned Turvy and bade the elf get the necessary ingredients from Hogwarts itself. Given that Harry was going to be "Mistress Poppy's Apprentice" the elves in the kitchens had no problem with Turvy doing as he had been asked.

"Is Amelia doing alright?" Harry asked the elf as they worked on preparing the ingredients.

"The mistress was quite upset when she received your patronus last night," the older elf answered honestly. "She had half a mind to storm the castle and right then and there but young William was around to help and calm her."

Harry grimaced at the news. He must have interrupted a date. He almost cursed himself for sending the patronus but knew if he hadn't then he would have been in a heap of trouble if she found out from the papers of all things. Elf and master worked in tandem, each helping the other where they could, as had been their wont to do when working in the kitchen at the same time.

Eventually Harry left Turvy to watch over the baking goods and the food they had cooked, all of which was under stasis charms. Harry decided it was best to await the visitors he knew he would be seeing soon and so put on some shoes and stepped outside. When he found no-one waiting for him Harry moved over to the fire and stoked the embers a bit and added a few more pieces of wood to bring the fire back to life. As the flames burned brighter, Harry stood from his crouched position and looked toward the path that led into the forbidden forest, a path he knew all too well led right to the clearing he most often visited Fluffy in.

"So you're in a deadly tournament that has you facing off against three older students and unknown dangers, and what do you do? You withdrawal yourself from Hogwarts, accept an apprenticeship with the local Healer, and set up your tent to live in for the duration of the tournament. Good job, Harry, spectacular, well done," the teen sassed himself as he thought over his situation. "Now to figure out what the hell I have to do to survive this mess."

"They say talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity," a silken voice, that Harry instantly welcomed, noted with a dash of relief in her tone.

"Then I've been insane since I was seven," Harry muttered with a grimace as the black-haired young woman took the spot on his left, dressed in her casual weekend clothing.

"No surprise that, but a little insanity can be attractive," Daphne continued, her voice and presence temptation in and of itself.

"Is it? Well then I must be irresistible sometimes."

"Don't flatter yourself. It's unbecoming in a male."

The edges of his lips quirked into a ghost of a smile before they returned to a more neutral expression. "I didn't think you would be here first."

"I'm hurt, Harry," Daphne pouted as she put her hand over her heart. "Right here. I'm deeply wounded and I may need a healer to rub it all better," she teased softly as she set herself in front of him and gently placed his hand upon her left breast and held it there as she leaned into his touch. "Of course I'd be here as soon as I could. I saw how upset you were and believe me I was just as angry when I heard your name called."

"Sorry, it's just I was kinda expecting Amy or Poppy to be here first," Harry admitted with a gentle squeeze of her breast before he turned his hand around to face her own and gently held it, to which Daphne shrugged in acceptance as she squeezed his hand in return. "How long have you been looking?"

"About five minutes, considering you're in plain sight of the entrance. Susan briefed me through a Patronus on what happened and where you would be last night and I resisted every urge to run here to make sure you were alright," she sighed a little heavily as she set her head on his shoulder. "I was upset and worried and barely slept at all, not that you look like you slept much better."

"I'm sorry, Daphne... I never meant-"

Daphne's mirthless snort interrupted him. "That is quite apparent, Harry. You had no more control over that fucked up craziness than I did. I was always going to worry if something happened last night and now I actually have reason to. At least now I can bloody do something about the situation and help you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me..." Harry murmured in her ear as he set his head gently on hers.

"Maybe not, but I think someday you'll be able to show me." Daphne looked him dead in the eye and pulled him into a warm embrace, her lips on his to try and steal some of his harsh emotions away and replace them with elation. Harry had to admit, it was an effective strategy for a time. At the very least he was stunned into a short-lived stupor until their lips parted briefly. "But I don't need to guess to know what you need right now."

Daphne pulled him as close as she could, her body fitting firmly to his as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Only when she heard the quick whisper of shoes over grass did she open her eyes to find her vision obscured by a mane of red before she felt the impact of a worried Susan Bones hitting them. Instantly the group tumbled to the ground in a heap. Legs and arms flailed uselessly for a moment until both Harry and Daphne were wrapped in the tight, warm hugs they recognized as belonging to only one girl in the entire world.

"Hello to you too, Sue," Harry groaned softly as he wrapped an arm around her and found her to be in a casual shirt and pants, just like Daphne.

"I was so worried," she sobbed softly into his chest before she looked up at him, her eyes puffy from worried tears. "When your name came out I just froze. Hannah had to drag me away otherwise I would have destroyed the door to get to you. People were accusing you of cheating to get into the Tournament and I was arguing with them all night. I was damn near ready to hex them hairless for being so bloody stupid but then when Cedric and Sprout came back to the common room and told us what happened I just about-"

Without hesitation a pair of lips captured hers and sent a shiver down her spine. She knew these lips, knew them almost as well as her own and she reveled in the feeling of knowing, truly knowing Harry was there. She wasn't the only one either. Harry needed that kiss just as much as she did, and knowing she was there to help him, to comfort him, was all he had hoped for.

"You're rambling, Sue," he whispered to her breathlessly. "I'm alright."

"No you're not," she murmured back as she squeezed him tighter. "Physically you are but this isn't... This won't just go away with a few kisses and kind words, Harry."

"It's working a little so far."

She could practically feel the cheeky grin on his face as she slapped his arm. "Stop making fun, you frustrating prat I'm trying to be serious!"

"Hey ouch! That hurts! I'm going to need a healer at this rate," Harry teased her as he caught her hand in his own.

"Oh I'll heal you, you cheeky git," she growled at him as their lips met again, her body pressing to his more fully as she reached out for Daphne as well. The brunette guided the redhead's hand beneath her shirt and was just about to do the same to Susan as Harry's hands roamed them both in a search for the comfort and pleasure they all knew the others needed most at that moment.

"Ahem, I do hope I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing," a stern voice said, though you could hear the Cheshire Cat grin on the person the voice belonged to a mile off. "Molesting Harry and Daphne in public, Susan? I thought I raised you to have a bit more restraint than that. And you, Daphne, encouraging her? Whatever would your parents think?"

Susan was the first to her feet. Her arms quickly engulfed the aunt that was like a mother to her in one of her trademarked hugs. As the Bones women embraced and whispered softly to one another Harry and Daphne stood and dusted each-other off, quickly ridding themselves of any grass and dirt. Harry looked on the pair of redheads with a wistful smile, hoping he had done the right thing last night.

Amelia parted from her niece and patiently opened her arms up to Harry. She never moved an inch but after a few moments of hesitation she didn't have to. Harry eased into her touch and let himself slump slightly into the hug she offered him. It was what he needed, what he had hoped she'd give him ever since he had awoken early that morning: her continued acceptance and affection. Despite all of Amelia's claims to a stern, commanding presence that demanded respect, this hug was anything but. It was warm, the warmth that comes only with love and affection for the one wrapped in your arms. She held him tight, tighter than she ever had to let him know she was there and held him close until he was ready to let go.

"Are you alright?"

"No..." Harry admitted softly with a small sniff as he continued to resist the storm of emotions inside him. "But I will be with all of you here. Three out of the five people I need most right now is pretty good though."

"Oh? And who are the other two?"

"Some shapeshifter that doesn't act her age and a red-headed man that looks and acts nothing like his surname suggests."

Amelia barked out a laugh in spite of the seriousness of the moment. "That about sums those two up doesn't it? Where did you sleep last night? Turvy told me before I left to come here that the Hogwarts elves hadn't set up a room for you and that you had taken care of it."

Harry jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to what looked like empty space. "My tent."

Everyone raised a brow at him. Nothing was where he was pointing, especially not his very expensive living arrangements. Amelia slipped on her glasses and with a tap of her finger on the outside rim she saw the tent appear. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she tilted her head. Wards covered the entire area all the way until ten feet in every direction. They weren't high level wards, at least most of them weren't, but it was still a bit impressive to see. She squinted a moment to get a better read on one of them and looked to Harry.

"I'm suitably impressed," Amelia said proudly as she looked from the tent to him. "You've not only been practicing healing but wards as well."

"McGonagall said much the same. They're privacy ones mostly, and basic security after that," Harry muttered softly. Before gesturing to Daphne and Susan. "These two have been helping me out when we have time to spare and advice from Bill and Flitwick filled in the gaps. You can blame Daphne for the disillusionment one. She was the cause of that one when she showed Susan and I how to disillusion ourselves."

"You mean, your tent is under all of the wards you've learned, Harry?" Daphne asked as she looked to where he was pointing. When the boy nodded she let out a low whistle. "You've never done a disillusionment ward over something that big before... Damn. I'm creating a monster."

"Yeah, there's quite a few other minor wards mixed in actually. It was tiring as hell last night but worth it if none of you noticed the tent until Amelia used her glasses," Harry chimed, a bit of pride in his voice at the idea he had accomplished some reasonably challenging magic.

"Oh, well then I'll just walk right through-"

"Susan wait!"

The girl jumped back from the wards as a welt appeared on the back of her hand as if she had been hit by a flat paddle. "Son of a BITCH! What in the nine hells was that?!"

"Sorry!" Harry said quickly after he keyed Amelia into the wards and moved toward Susan and Daphne. "It's a stinging hex ward, it stings whoever tries to pass through it until they leave or are keyed into the ward. I've been putting it around my bed at night to keep any Gryffindors from bothering me. Ron pissed off our dorm mates a few times when he woke them all up with his swearing and refused to explain why. Now come here and grab my wand."

Susan and Daphne stared at Harry, their eyebrows raised in amusement as they began to smirk.

"Now is not the time to be a pervert, Harry," said Susan as she massaged her hand.

"No, that's how I key you into this particular set of wards." Harry held up his wand and pointed to it, his face only slightly pink with heat as he caught on to their meaning. "All you do is hold onto it as I mutter the phrase to key you into the ward. Until I can get the materials and the right patterns in order to make a set of ward stones and magically bind them to a ledger or something, this is the best I can do. Even then I'd need some help from Bill to do it."

"Well then it's a good thing I convinced my supervisor I had a client that needed a warding job taken care of as soon as possible," Bill said as he closed in on the group. A smile spread across Harry's face as the teen looked at him in surprise. "Hey there, stranger. I heard you got in a spot of trouble and might need a good curse breaker."

Harry needed no prompting to pull the man into a quick hug. "Thanks Bill," Harry whispered with no small amount of relief as he embraced one of the men he relied on most for advice. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Anytime," the man answered with a grin as they parted before he stood next to Amelia. In a move that surprised everyone, especially Bill, Susan moved up to hug the only male redhead among them. The two had gotten on fairly well in the past but Susan had kept her distance a little more because he was becoming so close to her aunt. To see the man here to help in their time of need had closed some of that distance.

"Hey Sue," Bill finally said as he wrapped his arms around Susan. "You alright?"

"For now," the teen girl responded before she released him. "Thanks, for coming. You didn't have to."

"I'm happy to help. I don't quit when the going gets tough and I won't let any of you down when it matters most," the curse breaker responded as he let her go. Susan gave the man a bright smile for a moment before she moved back to Harry while Bill looked to where Harry's tent was, his earring glowing briefly to help him identify what he had sensed. "Nice work on that bit of warding. Not bad for an apprentice."

"I'm going to be Poppy's, not yours," Harry chimed as he looked to the curse breaker with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Bill chuckled as he let Harry key him and the girls into the wards. As everyone made their way closer to the tent they were pleasantly surprised by the smells coming from it.

"You made breakfast?" Susan asked incredulously. "After everything that happened last night you actually went to the trouble of making breakfast?"

"I woke up before dawn and couldn't get back to sleep. Cooking has always helped me relax and think things through. Although I may have gone a bit overboard this morning," Harry answered as he held the tent open for them to enter.

Amelia was the first inside and she had to resist the urge to laugh as she saw the full extent of his cooking laid out on the dining table in the main area by Turvy. Muffins, croissants, pancakes, omelets, even toast, eggs, bacon and sausage on their own.

"Apparently," Amelia began dryly as she took a seat at the table. "Freshening and warming charms to keep them as if they just came out of the oven and pan… You must have been expecting company."

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he shrugged and helped each of the girls into a seat before he took his own as Bill sat across from him. "After what happened last night it seemed inevitable. I know a few people will be searching for me to talk to me later and… Oh damn, the brownies! I'll-"

"The young master will do nothing," Turvy interrupted with a crack as he appeared with a tray of tea, coffee, cocoa and other drinks, which he set on the table. "Master Harry has done enough work this morning. You eat and speak with the young misses, Mistress and William now or I'll let that obsessed, hyperactive elf Dobby find you. You will be happy to know I pulled the brownies out just a few moments ago and they are perfect. The cookies are next and will be done in short order."

Harry grimaced in response and remained seated. Dobby had been insistent that Harry take him on as his elf when he had visited the kitchens a few times this year but Harry had refused. If Dobby ever learned Harry had his own tent and did his own cooking the elf would have a fit. Turvy had kept the other elf at bay and put an enchantment on Harry, Daphne, Susan, and even the tent itself so Dobby couldn't follow or locate them unless he was intentionally called for. The fact that Turvy now used that as blackmail did not escape anyone at the table.

"You gotta hand it to him, Turvy knows how to get what he wants," Daphne said with a snicker after the elf vanished back into the kitchen.

Amelia joined her in her mirth a moment later. "He's the head elf of my family for a reason. He's intelligent, intuitive, and knows how to get things done. I may uphold the law but Turvy knows as much about it and getting around it as I or any criminal does. Blackmail is his favorite thing to use when I start trying to do things on my own since I got so used to seeing Harry do it over the summer. I'm glad he's found another target for his threats."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Harry grumbled with a smile as he began to methodically cut his omelet apart.

"You know there's no way we're going to eat all of this," Susan pointed out as she took an omelet for herself and swiped a chocolate croissant before Daphne could. The brunette raised a brow and took two instead of just one, a smirk on her lips as she eased back in her seat and savored the pastry. "Well, maybe the croissants."

"I just cooked, I wasn't thinking about who would eat it," the teen wizard defended himself with some humor. "Then again, I told my friends in Gryffindor where to find me. I'm sure they'll bring the others. I know Poppy wanted to speak with me this morning too, about the apprenticeship and other things. Minerva mentioned she would probably be by in the morning as well and I already keyed her and Hagrid in last night, but I don't know if he will drop in."

"Quite the busy day ahead then," Amelia mused aloud. "For all of us, I think. We'll get to what happened soon but for now tell me how your last week has been. I think we all need to catch up a little in order to calm down."

Harry, Susan and Daphne contributed to telling the week's tale. Well practiced from writing letters home each week, the trio quickly relayed how the training for the competitions and classes were progressing. When Harry revealed what he had done for Luna and all of Ravenclaw, Poppy was proven right as Amelia quietly celebrated his actions and teased him about becoming an auror. When everything about the last two days had finally been relayed, a pensive quiet had fallen over the tent as each person tried to determine a course of action.

"Do I even need to ask about the other Houses' reactions?" Harry finally asked to break the quiet.

"After Cedric and Sprout explained what you did a lot of resentment from the rest of Hufflepuff went away. I'm sure you can guess that you have Hannah, Wayne, and Sally on our side. The younger years like you well enough to not mind you being a champion, that or they're just happy that Cedric is a champion and don't much care about you after that. Although the seventh and fifth years are still at least a little miffed with you and the officials over the fact that they're keeping you in the tournament despite how you were entered against your will," Susan disappointedly shared with them. "Cedric's year, sixth year I mean, doesn't mind much because Cedric talked them around to being alright with everything. They may be a little cool but I wouldn't expect support or hate from them. We Puffs stick together after all and they want Cedric to win."

"Slytherin isn't fond of you, but that's nothing new," Daphne stated a bit more bluntly, getting a shrug of acceptance from Harry, as he had expected as much. "Our friends are with us no matter what though. Millie seemed to question what was going on but eventually she joined the majority of slytherins in their _supposedly_ united hatred of you, though I'm sure half of them just can't be bothered to care. Draco was trying to stir up a following in an attempt to make a bunch of plans to hurt you for disgracing Hogwarts. Astoria and Sarah wanted to go kick his bollocks up to his brains but Theo and I managed to stop them."

Harry laughed at that, an appreciative smile on his lips as he thought of the spunky and mischievous younger siblings of his friends. "I'd have paid them in galleons to see that."

"You're not the only one," Daphne said with a snicker before she continued. "I almost regret stopping them but they'll get their payback on Draco through subtler means I'm sure. Jason Montague actually remained quiet and neutral on the issue. Given he was one of the Slytherin favorites to be Champion besides the seventh years, he should be one of the most upset but it's tough to gauge his reaction. He may be taking a wait and see approach. My guess is the Ravenclaws besides the ones we're close to are along those same lines. Fawley probably supports you in return for helping her but she's been friends with Cedric longer so it's hard to say who she will support."

Harry shook his head in mild exasperation. He despised playing politics but unfortunately it was necessary from time to time. It's why he tried so damn hard not to care what the rest of the world thought about him in the first place. Again he reminded himself of what he told Dumbledore the day he had been called up to the office. He had the support of his friends and family, that's what mattered, but it bothered him to some extent to see the rest of the world so ready to turn on him when he had done nothing wrong but be forced to compete.

"Girls, why don't you go gather the rest of your friends and bring them down," Amelia ordered gently as she kept her eyes trained on Harry. "William, could you bring Poppy and Minnie here so we can discuss the situation?"

As the three reluctantly left the pair alone Harry stared at his hands, unwilling to look anywhere else. As he heard Amelia put another privacy ward up and crouch in front of him, all the work he put into holding himself together began to come undone. When she gently tugged on his face to look at her, Harry couldn't resist.

"You're safe now," Amelia murmured as she hugged him close, her head latched firmly over his shoulder to keep him in place. "It's alright to let go."

"I hate this, Amy," Harry choked out as he finally let everything out, his voice laden with fury. "I hate everything about this! Why?! Why is it that every year I'm in a fight for my life and everyone else gets to go on with their happy lives?! Why do I have to face another betrayal by the magical world, to have so many turn their backs on me for something I didn't even do?"

"I don't know." Amelia held him all the tighter as she spoke. "I don't know why this is happening but I know we will find a way through this. I promise you. But those that care about you will never turn on you. I know that. You know that. Let the world think what it wants and hang them all. You will prove them wrong and in the end we can make them beg for mercy and forgiveness. But you will always have your family. You have us, that's what matters."

"I know that, Auntie, but I'm bound in a fucking magical contract," Harry ground out, his anger and fear running wild. "I have no choice but to compete or I die! Worse yet, I could survive losing my magic and I would lose so much that made the world brighter for me. I swore I wouldn't let anything decide my fate for me but I'm forced into this! What the bloody hell is it about me that makes me so attractive for fate and magic to bend me over a barrel all of the time?"

"You make your fate," Amelia assured him. As he tried to pull away in shock she only held him tighter. "No, you listen to me. You make your fate. You could have chosen last night not to fight, to give up, to lose everything and everyone you love because the world got the better of you but you didn't. You chose to survive, to fight back, to do whatever was necessary to live the life you wanted and you know that just as I do. You made that choice a long time ago and we both know you will see that choice through to the bitter end."

The matriarch of the Bones family slowly eased away, her hand on Harry's cheek directing his gaze to her own as Amelia peered at the young man in front of her. She saw the fire stirring in his eyes and she couldn't help but be heartened to see it in him. The young man that had chosen to fight the prophecy was still there, and he was ready to burn anything in his way.

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Harry asked her for advice suddenly. "What if I fail? This tournament isn't made for someone at my level."

"You won't fail," Amelia answered quietly. "Because you won't let yourself fail and you are strong enough, you're stronger than anyone in that entire school. And when you can't do it alone you have everyone you love, that loves you, to help you along the way, to drag you up, dust you off and keep going at your side. _I have faith in you_ , Harry. Nothing will ever change that."

The entire tent was quiet as Harry and Amelia sat there, staring in each other's eyes. While silence might have bothered others, neither of them minded. Only the deep breath of the young wizard broke the veil of quiet as he took in the moment and let his mind work. Amelia was right, and he had been all this time as well. Her reassurance was enough to calm the young man down and let him know he was on the right path. There was no turning back, no falling behind, not when he had a family there to support him on the path ahead.

"Thank you, Amy," he finally managed as he held her hand tightly in his own. "So what do we do?"

"You tell me," she challenged him, looking to see more of the intelligent mind in the young man she cherished so much, to see if he was ready for the challenges he was to face.

Harry smirked for a moment before he assumed a thoughtful expression, stood and helped Amelia do the same as she broke the privacy ward. When their eyes met again he had his answer. "We fight back. I already started that with my withdrawal and becoming Poppy's apprentice. I set up my tent because I didn't feel comfortable in the castle and there are worse places to live out the year. I'd like to stay here. With Bill's help we could get some long term wards for it..."

Harry bit his lip in thought and pondered what else they could do.

"We need to figure out who put my name in the Goblet. Failing that, we keep anyone from interfering in the tasks or the other competitions in case someone decides to meddle with those. I don't want anyone to get hurt, or worse, because someone messed with something in an attempt to get to me. Hogwarts will need extra security and I'm going to need a hell of a lot of training, from Poppy and anyone else willing to help me," Harry continued after a few moments as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think that's an excellent place to start," Amelia assured him with a smile before her eyes were drawn to his hand. A band of jade now ringed the onyx stone of his ring and she couldn't help but gasp. "I think we also need to handle your status as Lord now."

"What?" The moment Amelia held Harry's hand before him, his eyes widened in surprise. He had missed that in all of the commotion last night, as had everyone else he imagined. "Merde... Wait, I wasn't supposed to get this until I had completed my OWLs. That's when I'm classified as an average adult wizard…"

"The magic of the goblet recognized you as a participant and two ministry officials and all three headmasters agreed that you had to compete. Magic took care of the rest is my guess, all you have to do is accept it yourself," Amelia said before she offered him a small smile. "May I be the first to welcome you to the peerage, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black."

Harry's breath hitched for a moment as he thought of what he might feel. Family magic was always secretive but to actually feel their ancient depths was entirely different. He had seen Amelia teach Susan a few things at a distance but hadn't been close enough to sense anything. For a moment he doubted if he was ready before he cast that thought aside and stood as tall as he could.

"As Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, I welcome you, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones, and declare from this point forth I shall lead the Potters and Blacks to greatness as their Lord, Wraith and Raven alike."

The instant the words left his lips, Harry felt the magic surge through his body and wrap him in their ancient embrace. To finally experience the magic of each house was exhilarating to the teen as the Potter Magic coiled about its only survivor, and the Black magic sought out its other bearers. Instantly Harry felt whispers of emotion pass through him: Maddened despair and hope warred, insolent jealousy plotted, cunning concern pondered, while on the edge of his senses, as if they were leaves fallen from the main branches, Harry could feel compassionate worry guarding itself, fatherly instincts bristling, and panicked protectiveness rushing to the rescue. All of it murmured in the back of his mind as Harry sensed each of the individuals bound to the House of Black at one point in time or other. A shiver passed through Harry as he felt the magic wrap about him and settle in his soul.

"Damn," Harry whispered with a shivering breath as he adjusted to the new sensations. "This will take some getting used to…"

"It's a rush the first time, is it not?" Amelia noted with a small smile.

"It's like sex!" Harry blurted before he stopped himself and glanced to Amelia with a measure of worry.

"As intrigued by your assessment as I am, I can hardly argue when my acceptance felt so very similar," the matriarch of the Bones family responded in good humor. "Although, having heard from Susan what it was like to be with you and Daphne in bed, I'm curious how you would describe being with them."

"Can we not and say we did?" Harry pleaded, afraid of the inevitable awkwardness such a conversation would include, considering he had yet to talk about it with anyone at all.

"Most certainly, but if you ever need advice about it you are free to ask," Amelia offered lightly as Harry breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment of quiet Amelia's smile faltered. "As a Lord, you have your choice of living arrangements-"

"I won't leave my family," Harry insisted instantly, much to Amelia's joy as she understood his meaning. "I belong with you and Susan at Bones Manor, and I'll always cherish you and your advice. You're my… aunt, after all, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Amelia nodded, glad that Harry still wanted to be a part of the family. What caught her unaware, however, was how much she wondered just what he was going to say instead of aunt, especially when she considered how quick such a development might be. The sheepish grin on his face told her enough and she couldn't help but set her head gently against his before standing upright once again. In the heart of the Bones family magic, a tendril stirred and prepared for what might come so very soon after she had waited so very long.

"We best get out there and wait for everyone," Amelia told Harry as she distracted herself from the feeling within her magic and the bonds of family. "We have quite the day ahead of us."

As the pair stepped outside and beyond the ward boundary a figure in the distance caught their attention. Upon seeing them, the shapely woman rushed toward them, tripping briefly before she settled into her stride with determined purpose.

"Harry!"

"Nym!"

The young auror collided with the young man in a fierce hug. A wave of relief seemed to pulse through the metamorph and her hair, once blue, settled into calm purple as she breathed deep his scent. Harry squeezed the woman tight, glad to see another friendly face around before they finally parted. Harry looked to Amelia curiously only to see the woman shrug in as much surprise as he felt.

"I didn't send for her," Amelia answered the unasked question instantly.

"I saw the morning edition of the Daily Prophet," Nym explained as she yanked a rolled up newspaper from one of her longcoat's many inside pockets and held it up. "I got here as fast as I could. You alright, Harry?"

"I've been entered into a deadly tournament against my will, withdrew myself from Hogwarts, entered into an apprenticeship with Poppy, started living out of my tent, and was given my Lordships because I was deemed an adult through the circumstances of the tournament," Harry divulged as he held up his ring-clad hand as proof. "So you tell me, how am I doing?"

"Well... Shit, you're a damn sight better than I thought you'd be," the young woman said with a laugh as she mussed up Harry's hair. "Wait, hold on," the metamorphmagus tacked on at the last second as realization struck her and she pulled Harry's hand closer to look at the ring. "Bloody hell that means..."

"Lord Black, at your service," Harry answered the metamorph with a grin. "I, Harry James Potter, Raven and Shield of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby fully reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black as a member of the Black family and welcome Edward Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks into the family. I further proclaim Amelia Bones as my steward and proxy for all House business I cannot attend personally."

The bone crushing hug that Harry felt like he was slammed into was one of the most memorable hugs of his life as those feelings of compassion and protectiveness were brought back into the family, as another of fatherly concern followed through them in short order. Nym may have not cared all that much about the House of Black when she was younger but she knew her mother had waited decades to be welcomed back into a family that had meant so much to her, along with Nym's father Ted. When she had learned Harry was the Heir and the House of Black would once again follow ideals her mother espoused, Nym couldn't have been happier until this moment when she became a part of something worthwhile and felt the family magic finally embrace her fully. When she eventually released Harry, Nym punched him in the arm.

"Stupid prat, that's what you get for making a girl cry," she said as she wiped a few tears away to keep herself from getting even more emotional. "Thank Morgana I never need makeup."

"You look good wet though." As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry's brain kicked in and caught up with what he had said and tried to backpedal. "Uhh what I mean to say is that umm... You don't uhh..."

"Quit while you're ahead Harry," Amelia cut in, much to the uproarious laughter of Tonks as she listened to Harry mutter under his breath about crazy distant cousins being beautiful women. "I'm glad to see you, Dora. I'm going to need some help and you're going to be put through a lot of footwork here soon. For now you can help us wait for everyone else."

"Why do I smell breakfast?" the young auror asked curiously while she looked around for the source after giving a brief nod of understanding to Amelia.

"Because there's a table and likely half of a kitchen full of it in Harry's tent," Amelia explained with a smirk at the teen beside her while he keyed Tonks into the wards. "It's as perfect as ever, not that I had any doubts. Harry's cooking has always been wonderful and the recipes he gave to the elves to add to the family kitchens have been a boon to say the least."

"Dibs on the muffins," Nym said instantly as Harry smiled at their compliments. "Any food Harry makes is never to be passed up, especially the baked goods."

Harry rolled his eyes, though on the inside he was quite happy that people enjoyed his cooking so much. They didn't have to wait long for anyone else either. Everyone had apparently decided to come down together, with Bill, Minerva, Poppy and Flitwick in the lead. To see all of his friends there, their looks either concerned or relieved as they caught sight of him, brought a sigh of relief to the teen. When Amelia took his hand and Nym wrapped an arm around his shoulders to assure him he wasn't just seeing things he couldn't help but smile.

The process of keying everyone into the wards took only a few moments. Flitwick was quite happy to see Harry's progress in wards before he followed everyone in. Harry found it curious that the charms professor was there but gladly let the man join them, if only to benefit from the man's wealth of experience and knowledge. Nym quickly extended the main table to make room for everyone, and soon enough the tent was filled with laughter and conversation over the best breakfast any of them had had since returning to Hogwarts.

"I might just start walking down here for breakfast each morning," Cedric teased as he pulled the cooler Harry had given him the night before from his own scholar's satchel. "You had quite a lot in there and I'm sorry to say that the Hufflepuffs took advantage of your gift and emptied it for their personal stores and the party itself. Some of my friends and I put some galleons in it to take the edge off of the cost though, as thanks."

"I expected as much, Cedric, you didn't have to," Harry dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand as he took the cooler back and looked inside, more than a little impressed they had actually managed to empty it. "Although I'm going to need to refill this. I think I need to find the order forms for Fortescue's and Honeydukes again."

"We'll all chip in," Theo spoke up as he tossed a galleon over. "It would be nice to have some caramel toffee crunch ice cream in there."

Unwilling to argue, Harry accepted and soon enough the teens had made a list of everything they wished to put in the cooler. Cedric even got some input for his contribution. Eventually they were able to send it off with the appropriate order forms to get refilled properly. When Harry looked around the table after sending Turvy off with the order, he noticed someone missing.

"Dora, don't you dare touch those brownies!"

Everyone stilled as the metamorph came out of the kitchen, a pan of fresh brownies in one hand and a knife in the other. "How the hell did you know I was going for the brownies, Harry?"

"Lucky guess, but if you want to live long enough to enjoy lunch then you'll put Poppy's brownies on the poker table, slowly," Harry warned as he gestured to the left side of the tent where a poker table and a billiards table were set up. Nym's eyes widened the instant she realized who the brownies were for. Every eye looked between the auror and the healer, whose eyebrow was now raised speculatively as she watched the young woman gently set the brownies aside.

"Engaging in a bit of bribery are you, Harry?" Poppy asked as she stirred her tea, the perfect picture of a proper British lady.

"It couldn't hurt to give you your favorite dessert, could it?"

The healer chuckled as she stood up from the main table and made her way over to the poker table, her eyes on the chocolatey confection as she took her new seat, her tea set gently before her. "Mmm I suppose it wouldn't at that. Why don't you and the adults join me? Tonks, watch the teens for us?"

The young Auror responded with an exaggerated sigh but gave a swift nod regardless, much to the grumbling of the Hogwarts students around them. As Harry took his seat Amelia sat down on his right and Bill on his left while the professors filled up the rest of the table. Privacy charms went up like clockwork around them and plates and glasses of milk appeared before each person at the poker table with a word to Turvy after he had finished his errand. Poppy slowly cut out the brownies and passed them out as everyone awaited the start of this particular conversation.

"I have long practiced the Art of Healing," Poppy began quietly as she looked up to meet Harry's gaze with her own. "I started as an assistant in my fourth year, much like you, but did not enter into a formal apprenticeship until my sixth year. I took to it like a hippogriff does to flying and I never stopped. I earned accolades in times of both war and peace. I have cured the sick, healed the wounded, rehabilitated the abused, and brought others back from the brink of death when all was thought lost. I have practiced the Healing Arts for over half a century and I do not know a better path to tread."

Poppy paused for breath and offered a solemn smile to the group at large. "I have left as much death in my wake as I have left life. I have lived a life full of triumph, adventure, love, and heartbreak, but never one of regret. I have had many apprentices in my life…

"But none of them have I cared for so much as I care about you, Harry," Poppy admitted quietly as she turned her blue gaze upon the young man. "You truly have become a grandson to me over this past year and all your time under my care as your healer and mentor. I tell you this because you have a choice, one you must always look back on fondly and never with regret from this point onward. I have seen in you the mind, body, soul and magic to do anything with your life Harry, and I do not want you to live a life you regret choosing."

The Healer waited a beat as the table took a breath before she spoke the words they all knew were coming. "Are certain you wish to be my apprentice?"

Harry watched the healer with an intensity reserved for only those closest to him. When his gaze trailed away, he saw the thoughtful looks upon Minerva and Flitwick's faces, then on Bill and Amelia. Each of them represented a path of life he could choose for himself, a career and lifestyle that would help him along his path. Teaching, Dueling, Enchanting, Curse Breaking, Law Enforcement, all of it and more was open to him if he but chose to take a chance. But when his eyes returned to the healer, there was no other path to walk for him.

"And if I am certain I want to be a Healer?" Harry asked slowly.

Poppy smiled slightly, almost indulgently before she answered him. "I have witnessed from you magic known and unknown, beautiful and terrible in equal measure. I have watched you grow into a fine young man who cares for his family. As an assistant you have proven yourself a capable young man; one who tends to his patients with the compassion of a sibling, the resourcefulness of a warrior, the objectivity of a judge, and the intelligence of a scholar. Whether through magical or mundane means you have made certain nobody leaves your care in anything but the best of health.

"In short, it would be my honor to teach you the ancient Art of Healing, both magical and mundane," the Healer explained with a sense of finality. "But only if you are absolutely sure you wish to pursue the arts as I and your grandmother have. It isn't an easy path to walk, and sometimes more death than life is left in your wake despite your every effort, but it is a life worth living."

The silence around them seemed deafening for a time, but as Harry looked around the table once more, he came to a decision. "Healing has its place in the world. It saves lives, keeps people safe, gives them comfort when they need it most, and if the inevitable end should be certain, mercy in its final embrace. I wouldn't be where I am today without the kindness and care of such a wonderful Healer. But like her I know it has its place on the battlefield, at home, and on dangerous excursions into ancient places," Harry said as he looked to each adult around him

"If two of my three magical grandmothers could be healers of renown and still fight for what they believed, so can I," Harry stated finally, earning a watery smile from Poppy and Minerva. "I'd be honored to be your apprentice, Poppy."

"Then I accept," the matron said with a bright smile. "Of course, I would be remiss if I didn't offer to open your apprenticeship to some help from my colleagues." Poppy looked over to Amelia and Bill, her eyes flitting from one to the other. "How about you two? Do you think you can handle teaching a young man like Harry? He will need battlefield experience and the ability to deal with particularly tricky magic."

"I think that would be acceptable," Amelia said a little more formally, her smile widening somewhat. "William?"

"I suppose I could use a side project on occasion," the male redhead answered with a cocky grin.

"And of course, given my place at Hogwarts, you will have many resources at your disposal," Poppy said as she looked to Flitwick and McGonagall.

"I don't think a single professor would mind helping another young man, ambitious and eager to learn, pass his OWL's and apprenticeship examinations," Minerva merrily chimed as she observed Harry.

"Nor would we refuse your help when it is most needed, especially with the dangers, known and unknown, that lurk about the world," Flitwick added with a solemn smile. "We could use more good healers in the world, and those not afraid to broaden their horizons are a boon not to be wasted."

"It's settled then," announced Poppy. "Harry, you're to report to the infirmary each morning for a meeting and explanation of the day's tasks and possible lessons. Should you wish to attend a class among your current year students, you will inform me so I can adjust your schedule accordingly. You will report in to me each night for debriefing and occasionally to take on overnight observations. I will assign you patrols, patients and other tasks such as potions brewing and supply requisition as part of our routine as necessary. When appropriate, I'll have you work with Amelia, William or another colleague in their areas of expertise."

When Amelia and Bill nodded along, Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he put the pieces together. "You three spoke last night, didn't you?"

"You think I wouldn't contact the guardian of my apprentice? Shame on you for believing I wouldn't contact a parent about a serious matter," the healer chided him lightly as she took a bite of her brownie. Her eyes closed and a hum of delight escaped the older woman as she indulged in the chocolatey treat. "And you are to make one batch of sweets for me a week, I think. I'll be more inclined to keep you on as a result, so long as your performance as my apprentice is of the highest quality."

Harry's resigned sigh was met with light laughter as everyone shortly indulged in the dessert. A few moments passed where the adults spoke more casually with one another until Amelia set her hands on the table, her fingers threaded together in thought.

"We need to discuss what happens outside of Harry's apprenticeship," the head of the DMLE began more quietly. "I'm certain he will learn a lot of magic that will keep him and everyone around him safe and alive," she continued with a comforting smile as she set her hand on Harry's own. "But someone entered his name into the Goblet of Fire. If they tampered with the tournament once, they're likely to do it again. I'm going to request a contingent of Aurors be allowed to patrol the castle and grounds. Considering this has already turned into a possibly dangerous situation, extra security will be necessary."

"Albus will not appreciate ministry interference," Flitwick noted shrewdly. "He will try to block you in some way."

"The life of one of my children has been endangered, not just this year but numerous years running. While Albus may have Alastor in the castle, my mentor is teaching and can't head a full investigation at the same time. I can place numerous instances of incompetence on the headmaster to question his judgement and he won't have a choice but to give in when I'm through with him," Amelia asserted sternly. "I would appreciate support from you three as well as professor Sprout and any other professors you can bring to have a say in this matter."

"You have it," Minerva agreed quickly, followed by a nod from Flitwick. "As Deputy Headmistress it's my duty to ensure the safety of the students as much as it is Albus' duty. We have a school board meeting later and I can lay the pressure on further should he try to complicate the matter. I'm sure Augusta Longbottom will support your movement as well. Housing the extra security, however, may prove difficult with recent changes to the castle. While we do have a guest wing it is usually reserved for the school governors and their families, alongside whatever important guests we may have from abroad and we will have many this year, including Bulgaria and France's Ambassadors at the very least considering some of the students from the visiting delegations."

"Amy, your department owns a number of tents for long term observation and missions that take aurors to foreign soil, doesn't it?" Bill chipped in with a gesture around the tent, to which Amelia nodded. "Then we and put two of those around Harry's tent as extra security for him and as housing for any Aurors you want in the area closer than the Hogsmeade station. Link all of the tents up to the floo for ease of access to the Ministry and security stations around Britain, as well as a private network between the tents, and you can have a rotation going with little issue."

"I had debated on such a course of action if it was necessary, but without Hogwarts' able to host them itself because of the tournament and its many guests, current and future when spectators come to watch, we will have to go through with that course of action," Amelia stated confidently. "Which is also why I'm going to be staying here with Harry."

Each eye turned to her, every single one of them wide with some form of shock or other, even William who had been with her since yesterday. Harry, however, was more in awe of the woman beside him. She was so dedicated to his safety that she would willingly upheave her current work system and set it up here, maintain her source of power from a tent at Hogwarts.

"But what about work?" Harry asked.

"I'm sending some of it here anyways, I might as well be here to oversee it as well. There's also the fact that our country needs more than some bumbling, quidditch crazed, gambling idiot, a fresh new department head, and an old goat with outdated ideals here to represent Britain to the visiting delegations." Amelia's gaze met Harry's own and what she saw there melted her heart. "Besides, this way I get to keep a closer eye on you. I want you to feel safe, Harry. I'm willing to pay any price to make that happen. That is, if you will let me stay in your tent. It's your choice after all."

The teen's hand grasped her own tightly, truly thankful that she cared so much to do this for him. "Of course you can stay, Aunt Amy," Harry nearly murmured. "I'd love it if you did. This is home away from home, after all, and I'd feel a lot safer if you were here..." he said with a gesture around the enchanted living space. "Should I expect any house rules that I need to follow?"

"Open doors and no privacy wards with any girls around," she replied with a teasing smirk and a wink.

"Spoilsport," Harry muttered as she affectionately nudged him with a grin. "I guess that means no parties either?"

"Weekends only, no alcohol." Amelia's eyes narrowed as she looked to Bill. "I mean it this time, William. And we'll be talking about all of that later." Amelia told Harry with a gesture to a cabinet full of liquor, behind the bar with the rest of his drink and sweets selection, that Daphne and Nym had managed to sneak into his tent."

"Traitor," Bill muttered as he gently kicked Harry's foot with his own only to get hit in the shin right back from the teen.

"I didn't tell her," Harry hissed back before slowly turning to look at Poppy, who seemed far too innocent as she enjoyed her second brownie. "Poppy..."

"Hmm? Oh no thank you, I don't drink firewhiskey before eleven," she replied as easily as ever before she turned her attention to the professors. "Minnie, Filius, another brownie?"

"Yes please," the pair said together as Harry grumbled under his breath. When everyone had finished, Amelia stood up.

"Let's get to work then. We approach the headmaster to discuss the current issues and make sure there's an announcement about Harry's innocence. It may not help much but at least it will make the rounds more quickly than if people have to come to the conclusion themselves," she said as she straightened herself out. "William, we're going to need a portable ward scheme if possible, the strongest you can manage without making it too cumbersome. We can't have Harry constantly setting up wards nor rely on my Aurors to keep putting them up either."

"I'm on it, it might be a bit costly though. Portable wards made for long term use are expensive and not too easy to make. It's why places like the Quidditch World Cup Stadium were made more permanent instead of being a temporary expense," Bill noted as he withdrew a little black sketchbook from his coat. "Don't worry though, this will be the best protected camp in Europe if I have my way."

"Thank you," she said earnestly, her hand subtly running through his hair. "Send the bill to the Ministry."

"Bill me instead," Harry spoke up suddenly, to the surprise of both of the redheads. "If it's to protect me I might as well own it. If the Ministry pays for it they could take it away at any time and we don't know who we can trust at the Ministry if either Bagman or Jorkins has a leak in their departments. Besides, I've got the money. Take the cost out of the Black Family Vault," Harry continued as he raised his ring up for all to see. "We can make it an heirloom of the house one day, one of the first I can pass on to my kids someday."

"The first commission of the new Lord Black, eh? I'll take it," Bill said after a shared glance with Amelia once he had noticed Harry's change in status via the alteration in his ring. "I'll get to work on this now, first with some rough scheme ideas then for the pattern and size. It's going to take my team and I at least a week, maybe two."

"Whatever time you need to make them the best, take it," Amelia said with a smile before she leaned down and whispered something in his ear. The man raised a brow but otherwise said nothing as he gave her a nod. Harry, plenty curious about what she had said, looked to Amelia for an answer to his unasked question before she winked at him and turned away from the table. The wards around them vanished and the Head of the DMLE turned to Tonks. "Keep up the good work, Auror. They're in your charge until I get back."

"Yes ma'am," Tonks responded instantly. "Any further orders?"

"I have a long term assignment in mind for you," Amelia said as every teen looked to the distinguished DMLE Head. "When I get back we will discuss it further." The Bones matriarch looked to Cedric, a smile on her lips. "Congratulations on becoming Hogwarts' Champion, Cedric. You earned it."

"Thank you, Amelia," Cedric said with an equally proud smile before the woman waved goodbye to everyone and left with the professors. Every eye turned back to Harry, who was helping Poppy put the remaining brownies in a more manageable container thanks to Turvy.

"Spill," Daphne said instantly from her seat on the corner of the main table.

Harry rolled his eyes for a moment before giving Poppy a grateful hug and letting the matron go on her way. As soon as she was out of the tent Harry turned to the group of eager looking teens. After a quick explanation that they discussed his apprenticeship and how to handle the current situation, without giving away much details to the annoyance of everyone left in the tent but William, the teens got to discussing what the first task might be and which schools teams might face each-other first in the events.

Harry eventually began to make a whole cauldron of stew, something he had insisted on using when he thought of the numbers Amelia might get if, or rather when, she successfully convinced the headmaster to allow aurors on the grounds. Instead of cooking it in his kitchen, however, the teen took it out to the fire basin he had set up the previous day, which he moved to be in the center of where three tents instead of one might sit. Many of his friends followed curiously, each wondering what he was up to as he kept the fire going and hung the cauldron from a tripod of wood he transfigured to hold it with some help from Cedric.

Eventually every single one of the teens was outside playing football with a ball Cedric conjured. Harry stopped to check on the stew he had cooking now and then but as time went on, more and more students from every school came out to watch the playful match. Few of the rules were actually followed, but the teens didn't mind. Instead they just embraced the time they had while they could until Amelia came back from her meeting with Dumbledore.

"How did it go?" Harry asked from the wide log he was using as a stool near the cauldron, courtesy of a brief visit from Hagrid before the half-giant went into the forest.

"He approved everything, not that he had much choice. Shacklebolt is just the first to arrive. Others will be joining us once we have accommodations ready," the head of the DMLE said proudly as Kingsley Shacklebolt approached from the school with a large tent bag slung over either shoulder. "Auror Tonks! Are you willing to partake in a long term protection detail with access to any training you need while protecting one Harry James Potter?"

"You're serious?" Tonks asked as she looked from Harry to Amelia. "Well as much as I've loved chasing down drunks, thieves, smugglers and a few trouble-making bastards I could use some training and protection detail work. Does this replace my second tour at Azkaban?"

"You were there for three months the first time if I recall. Can you cast a patronus?" Amelia's challenge was instantly answered as a bright wolf shot forth from Tonks' wand and prowled around Harry, sniffing at him curiously before it sat at attention and saluted to Amelia with a raised paw. Surprise was the first thing Harry and Amelia registered at the sight. Three had been one thing to consider, but four soul mates? Harry began to wonder just what sort of magic was screwing with him before he tried to hide any reaction. Nearby, Harry witnessed Susan and Daphne staring in shock as well which told him that they now knew what it meant as well and was thankful they hadn't pressured him yet, though he was still afraid to even think about it.

"What? A pretty gal like me can't have a wolf patronus?" Nym asked with a grin.

"No it's not that," Amelia answered curtly before she cleared her throat. "I've seen a wolf patronus before, from Harry in fact."

Nym, unaware that Harry's patronus was a wolf, slowly turned her gaze to him. Harry nearly cursed when he saw the subtle hopeful look she gave him as she thought of the ramifications. When he offered a slight nod of understanding and a smile, the woman understood all too well that they didn't want to say anything aloud at the current time, especially with Harry's position. When three more wolves suddenly leaped from the wands of Susan, Daphne and Tracey, Tonks' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly before she composed herself.

"Well now I don't feel special!" the metamorph shouted with sarcastic petulance, causing Harry to chuckle and the girls to laugh. "But at least we make a hell of a pack eh? All unbelievably beautiful and far more intelligent than this troublemaker," the metamorph continued as she rounded the fire and mussed up Harry's hair. When he pushed her away with a laugh the patronuses faded and Amelia called attention back to her with a slight clearing of her throat.

"Your proficiency is noted, Auror Tonks," Amelia said with some amusement as she made a note in the auror's file. "Replacement assignment granted. You're assigned to long term duty as protection for one Harry James Potter. You're going to help me train him, along with Poppy Pomfrey and William Weasley on occasion. When the tents are set up you get first pick of rooming arrangements."

"She can stay in my tent," Harry added with a thumb over his shoulder to the tent in question. "I've got the extra rooms for a reason."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at the teenage boy before she looked to Tonks. Unsurprised at Harry's generosity, the metamorph offered a grin and a cheeky wink at him before she looked to Amelia. "I'll take the first on the left to provide security for the rest of the rooms. I take it the last on the left is reserved for you, director, the last on the right is Harry's, and that some of Susan and Daphne's things are already in the second on the left just like at Bones Manor?"

"That's about right," Harry answered evenly, leaving out the fact that some of Susan and Daphne's things also resided in his room for… reasons better left unspoken in front of his aunt and the rest of his friends. "You're free to bring anything you need and have Andi and Ted come around on occasion."

Murmurs ran through the students as Tonks gave an affirmative nod, a gentle smile on her lips. In short order Nym went to help Kingsley with the tents. In no time at all two more tents had been set up and private floo connections put in each of the tents. Harry whispered the desired password and address for his own to Tonks, to which she smiled brightly before getting to work on it with Kingsley. The students, sufficiently interested in the sudden events surrounding them, asked what was going on. Amelia quickly told them of some of the current plan and was promptly wrapped in a tight hug from Susan that she couldn't help but smile at until the young woman rejoined Daphne as defenders for their side of the football match.

"Lunch?" Amelia guessed at Harry as she looked to the cauldron.

"Enough for this lot and a fair few Aurors," Harry said as gestured around to the group. "I figured if they're supporting or guarding me they deserve a little thank you. It needs a little more seasoning though."

Before Harry got far from the stump Amelia gently caught his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's nothing to fear, Harry. Magic seems to have blessed you in ways none of us have ever suspected it could. Just because there are so many soul mates doesn't mean they are all of a romantic sort. Some soul mates are just best friends and need be nothing more than that."

"It doesn't mean they aren't romantic either… I just don't want this to cause any problems," Harry murmured with some concern. "I'm not ready for this. I don't think I am at least. Not yet and maybe not ever. Daphne and Susan are fantastic but if we add Tracey and Tonks I…"

"They get along just fine right now and I'm sure you will all find a way forward somehow if your polyamory does extend to the others," she advised him in a motherly fashion. "But I'll always be here to help you when you need it. Don't let it worry you too much now, Harry. You may not be ready now but I think you will be someday sooner than you think. Sometimes you just need to relax and let magic take you places you never dreamed of."

Although uncertain if Amelia's words would prove true or not, Harry gave the woman a brief nod and continued on his way when she released him. The teen popped back into his tent for some spices and when he came out with a rack full of them, Bill was trailing him, still writing in his sketchbook as Flitwick came down from the castle.

"Professor," Harry called out as he added some seasoning to the stew. "Back so soon?"

"Just to check in with William and keep an eye on the students," Flitwick answered with a friendly smile. "The headmaster decided he'd like to be kept in the know about the security that you and the school will be provided."

"Well nobody's getting near the ward plans," Bill muttered as he put the finishing touches on his first draft and slipped the notebook into the innermost pocket of his jacket. "My bet is that's how they got your name into the Goblet. They knew everything that they would be up against and managed to create a brief window for themselves to get in and out of. Either that or they affected the Goblet before it was even put under wards."

"I had suspected as much myself," the smaller professor agreed. "Keep the schematics safe then, Mr. Weasley. Nobody but you, your team, Harry and his family need know what goes into them."

As Bill and Flitwick's discussion twisted itself into a conversation in gobbledegook between former professor and student, Harry turned his attention to the camp and its surrounding observers. Members of the other delegations had come to see what was going on and even some few students from Hogwarts let their curiosity get the better of them. Harry tested the stew once more after adding a few more seasonings before he let it continue to simmer, satisfied it was on the right course. The approach of Fleur and Viktor, however, cut Harry's observation short as he trained his gaze on the two foreign champions.

"Why are you out here and not in the castle?" Fleur asked slowly, her accent affecting her speech only slightly. "I would assume you would be housed there, given the infirmary is within its bounds and that you are the Healer's apprentice. Also, why so many Aurors?"

"I withdrew from Hogwarts, I'm as much a visitor as you two now," Harry explained after a short pause to figure out just how to answer. "Besides, I feel safer out here than in a castle full of people that probably aren't very fond of me right now. As for the Aurors, they're here to provide extra security for the school, grounds, and visitors... And my aunt is staying with me." Harry said with a nod to Amelia as she spoke with Kingsley, Tonks, and some Aurors that had arrived a short while ago, including John Dawlish. "Anything else?"

"So you were serious..." Viktor sighed with a shake of his head as he realized that Harry had actually committed to the path of becoming a healer. "Scheiße. What a mess! You are very brave to do this. I cannot fault you, though. You made a noble sacrifice."

"It's hardly noble to save my own ass," Harry snorted in defeated amusement before he straightened up a little. "Cedric is a friend, a man I trust with secrets I've rarely shared with anyone and he deserved unsullied glory. What I did was for both of our benefits. This harmed all of us in a way. I'm now a healer's apprentice and forced into a deadly competition where I have to fight for my survival and you... Well... You get what you wanted with an unexpected twist."

"So it seems," Fleur sighed softly. "You are... certainly not what I expected you to be, 'Arry. First with your appearance, the polyamory, and now this? I can respect what you have done for a friend, even if it also benefits you."

"Thanks, I suppose," Harry replied uncertainly before waving Cedric over. When the blonde boy had finally joined them, Harry stood from his stump and voiced a thought that he had hoped he would never have to. "Champions, one and all. Not exactly what any of us were hoping for but despite everything I'm going to do my best to survive this tournament. I don't give a damn about anything in this tournament but my own survival but that doesn't mean I can't compete with the rest of you."

The challenge was unexpected, but not wholly unwelcome for the other three champions. Before any of them could comment, Harry continued. "But I want you to know that we don't have to let this make us all enemies. We may be opponents in the tournament or the various events surrounding it, but I don't want that to stop us from making friends. So if you're up for it, let's leave the tournament business where it is and treat each-other like equals and friends alike.

"Well you know I'll agree to that," Cedric stated instantly with a handsome smile. "In all fairness, this is all a good show we get to put on to display our skills and prove ourselves. I look forward to seeing how all of us accomplish the tasks ahead of us."

"Ja, I can agree as well," Viktor assented with a slight smirk. "Doesn't mean I won't steal that trophy right from under you, of course."

"If you ever reach it, Monsieur Krum," Fleur retorted impishly. "I believe you might find the competition too hot for you to handle." The three men grinned before Fleur stood straighter among them. "Oui, I agree as well. Champions, one and all."


	33. Chapter 33: The Hatred of Hogwarts

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I've re-written this chapter 'almost' from scratch, only keeping a few conversations from previous incarnations in this version. A few very helpful reviewers made me realize my potential mistakes in messages we have been trading and this honestly came out better than before. Some mistakes and 'minor' inconsistencies may still exist, but we can't all be perfect when editing or writing. 2. Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following and making this a favorite. Your support, silent or otherwise, is very much appreciated.

3\. Appearance note: the symbol I describe in this chapter is an homage to the Hylian shield with a few alterations. 4. Please enjoy the latest chapter!

5\. I made some edits to this chapter, primarily to reactions and punishments, but I also alter the fight somewhat from what was originally stated to make it more believable to an extent.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: The Hatred of Hogwarts**

Hogwarts was many things for many people. To some it was just a school. To others it was an escape from the mundane world. To others it was a haven away from the politics of ancient families. In its storied history it had become both an impregnable fortress and a hospitable refugee camp. To some it was home and to others a vacation spot. To many Hogwarts was a key to knowledge, and to some a place of power. But what comfort and safety could be given by the castle and its inhabitants was equally matched by something far more sinister.

The Hatred of Hogwarts.

For all that magic could be used for good it could also be used for great harm. The capacity to abuse one's abilities was always there, always guarded against so that no-one would deem themselves worthy to play god with the lives of others. Of course that didn't mean wizards and witches never abused their abilities or one another in the pursuit of their own ends. But then one never needed magic to be abusive…

Although an announcement had been made by the Headmasters, Tournament Officials, and Amelia herself that Harry was innocent of entering himself, corroborated by the three other champions, there would always be enemies, supporters, and those that simply didn't care what had happened to Harry Potter. McGonagall had given a week's detention to the few Gryffindors involved with moving Harry's things and petrifying Neville, including Ron, Dean, Seamus, and McLaggen.

The Prophet had been as sensationalist as ever in its presentation of the Tournament and the Champions, going so far as to speculate unnecessarily about all parties involved. Fudge had initially been resistant to Amelia working outside of the Ministry building for the better part of a year until she had sent him back to the Ministry with his tail between his legs and a system in place to handle all issues as necessary with her senior staff. However not all went in the family's favor. Since being named a fourth Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry walked through the halls to murmurs and whispers. Words like liar, cheater, and a whole host of others followed him from those in the halls of Hogwarts that opposed him.

Nobody dared try to hex Harry, not with Amelia so close, nor with Tonks trailing his every move. Instead of treating the auror like a bodyguard he had to drag around everywhere, Harry treated the woman like a comrade in arms and a friend. The pair often talked and joked through the halls whenever he was on his newly established patrols, gathered ingredients from the greenhouses, or walked from classroom to classroom or the infirmary itself. Needless to say, those that wished Harry harm had no way to touch him but through words and other less direct means…

Which saw the arrival of a particular badge that called Cedric "The Truest Champion of them All" and switched to "Potter's a Freakish Plotter" with a touch of the button, though the change was not revealed until much of Hogwarts had already purchased a badge in support of their champion. It had all seemed innocuous at first, until everyone that had bought one realized it had transferred to their other Hogwarts robes and changed whenever they were in Harry's presence or the presence of someone pressing on the badge. Some of Harry's friends had been worried about his reaction but instead the teen had actually laughed at it. The professors had quickly put an end to some of the enchantments and the badges firmly remained in support of Cedric, despite the best efforts of a select few.

Of course it didn't stop there. Names and curses were called after Harry whenever a professor or prefect wasn't in range by anyone that thought Harry had cheated. Harry even heard the voices of Ron and McLaggen a few times, much to his amusement. Instead of taking the bait, Harry had smiled and offered a wave at most, or completely ignored them at the least. With frustration and tension mounting, it was inevitable that some among Hogwarts would lash out.

"Spending more time with the whore, Potter?!"

Harry and Tonks were on one of Harry's usual patrol routes for any injured or ailing students. Insults being called after him had become par for the course and were usually ignored. Now, however, Harry twitched minutely at the insult to Tonks. The auror, as observant as ever, nudged him and laughed as if he had made a joke while they kept walking. Although he had felt a tinge of anger, the young apprentice couldn't help but smile as he nudged Tonks back, grateful for her support.

They both knew who that particular voice belonged to. There was no point dealing with that particular worm in their opinions, especially when they had better things to do. His friends had promised to meet him in the Transfiguration Courtyard before dinner and Harry wasn't going to disappoint them. Hurried footsteps came from behind him but still he continued onward. A tripping jinx registered on his magical senses and Harry quickly nudged Tonks again. Harry had made it look as if it was mere coincidence that the hex hit nothing but the stone floor as the young healer moved so perfectly out of the way right in the nick of time. He would let that spell go, but if any other came chasing him he would make sure someone got a dose of their own medicine. Over and over Harry told himself to just ignore the mumbling and attempts to get his attention, but as he rounded a corner things began to heat up.

"Eager to see your so-called _friends_ , Potter?" Draco drawled throughout the hallway. "Which one are you looking for? The squib that will never amount to anything? Or the mudblood whose place is on her knees in front of a noble pureblood, or wearing a little maid outfit in their house? Or maybe's it's the blonde puff, Abbott? That innocent ditz doesn't know a real wizard when she sees one."

Harry's only reply was silence. Oh he wanted to turn around. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to turn around and shut the boy up for good. Tonks gently tapped his hand with her own, trying once again to draw him out of the mounting rage and fury she could sense from him. Even as the insults continued, even as Draco and his cronies made one crude comment after another, Harry's anger flourished in silence. By the time they reached the Transfiguration Courtyard, Harry had almost had enough. Harry's lack of response, however, had upped the ante and now the Slytherins only increased the frequency, crude and lewd imagery they spouted after Harry. One friend after another, one sick disgusting joke piled on top again and again and then it happened.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to put Greengrass on her knees and make her polish my wand, eh Potter? I doubt she gets much practice with your small prick but I'll make sure she doesn't choke to death on mine just so you can see how much of a smile she'll have on her face when I'm finished fucking her," Draco goaded, a sinister smirk on his lips. Draco was joined by Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint, who everyone knew was repeating his seventh year, as the blonde ponce followed Harry toward the center of the courtyard.

"And Bones? I hear she gives lap dances to all of Diggory's boys," Pansy chipped in loudly. "That's the only reason the Puffs are nice to you. I hear she puts their wands between her breasts and starts pumping them dry when they start threatening to hex you."

Harry's pace slowed and his hands began to shake. It took everything, every ounce of his being not to do what he so dearly wanted to. Nym hesitated, her pace cautious as she looked back to Harry, hoping this wasn't about to go where she feared.

"And then there's the older one!" Draco continued with what he thought was a stroke of brilliance. "Is the reason why you cling to these redheads of yours like a child that you get to suckle on the breasts of mummy Bonesy? You know she's just a floozy that let the rest of the department bugger her up the ass in order to become the Head of the DMLE, right? Speaking of Head, I'm sure she gives it wonderfully. Do you think if I had father make a generous donation to her department I could be treated to it?"

"Walk away," Harry said just loud enough for the entire courtyard to hear him. "Walk away before I do something I'll enjoy _immensely_."

"Tough talk from someone buggering 'Slutty Susan'!" Pansy called out for the rest of the courtyard to hear him. They had drawn a crowd by now, and seeing Harry finally react to someone's insults drew the students of Hogwarts like moths to a flame, while the members of the delegations slowed their walk to witness the latest drama. Nym tensed, clearly feeling the breath of Harry's magic trying to swallow her, trying to wrap her in his protection from the wrath that warred for control beneath his barely-calm façade. "And what about 'Give it to me Greengrass'?!"

"Oh I've wanted to take her for a ride for a long time now, Potter," Flint pointed out with a dark grin. "I just hope you haven't ruined her with your seed. I bet I could convince her to dump you so I could plow her fields properly unlike you."

"Harry, let it go and just keep walking," the auror urged him quietly as she took his hand. The moment she tried to pull him away she came to a stop after one step. A sense of dread filled her and the magic she felt from Harry began to gently ruffle her hair and clothes. Tonks swallowed down whatever notions of guiding Harry away she'd had before she turned her attention to Malfoy and his cronies.

"Oh look, the shapeshifting slut's trying to pull him away," Draco noted with malicious glee. "I'm sure you let this sorry excuse for a wizard bugger you like the loose hooker you are. How much does it cost to get you to imitate someone? I'm sure I can pay your paltry fee to make sure you can buy some decent clothes at least!"

"I doubt you could satisfy me like Harry would if he, Susan and Daphne wanted me to join them. I'm told whenever your mother was changing your nappies she wondered if she hadn't had a girl since she couldn't find your little prick, it was so small," Dora tossed back at him, getting even the slytherins around the courtyard that were spectating to snicker for her efforts. "I doubt your mother would be able to tell the difference these days just like back then."

"Oh I'll show you just how big I am, you stupid bint," Draco drawled despite his growing rage. "Of course I'll have to rape Greengrass and Davis afterwards in order to even be satisfied with how pathetic you are."

"You touch them, and you'll wish Narcissa had aborted a mistake like you," Harry answered in a fatal, quiet tone as he took his hand back from Nym, despite all of her efforts to keep him in her grasp. "I showed you mercy at her request before, Draco, and you abided by that until my name came out of the Goblet against my will. Ever since, you have hounded me with a vengeance just like you used to. I'm warning you, Draco…"

"Oh, Potter the Plotter is _warning me_ , is he?" the slytherin fourth year continued with immense arrogant satisfaction. "What are you going to do to stop me, Potter? I only left you alone at my mother's request but a lying, cheating, glory hound like you doesn't deserve my respect! You don't deserve to be the Heir of House Black and you sully it with every word you speak and every so-called friend you make. I'll do whatever I want, Potter! Especially since one day I will take the Black Family from you!"

Malfoy paused for only a moment to catch his breath until he continued. "It's not like you can even get into the Slytherin common room anymore. Besides, I'm sure everyone in the House could use Greengrass and Davis for a little fun, maybe even throw the Carrows and Moon in there for a bit of extra pleasure. We'll be sure to compensate them but I don't think that will be enough to support their bastard children. I mean, there will be no way to tell who the fathers are and nobody will stop us. We can't forget that mudblood bookworm whore Zabini's sullying himself with either. She'll be a good little slave right where she belongs, between my knees polishing my wand. And then there's sweet little Susie… Oh we can do all sorts of things to her…"

As Draco continued his sickening rant, Harry's stillness told Tonks everything she needed to know. When their eyes finally met, his jade gaze belied the storm within him as his magic whipped around them. For all of her training and preparation, seeing Harry so incredibly furious sent a glimmer of fear and a heaping dose of concern through every bit of her body and mind. Even when he spoke in a whisper, she couldn't help the shiver in her spine. It told her everything he was about to do and begged her not to stop him all at once.

"I'm sorry, Nym."

"They're all nothing but mewling quim," Draco spat. "All just waiting for me and every proper pureblood to fuck them raw!"

In the blink of an eye Harry had his wand at the ready. Tonks moved to stop him but a sudden, silent banishing spell expelled her from his side as she felt like she was dragged away by the wind itself smoothly across the grass. In another moment a ward erupted out of Harry's wand and settled with a thunderous _clang_ around Harry and his unwitting prey. The group of slytherins, suddenly aware they were trapped, drew their wands and prepared for a duel only to see Harry put his wand away.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"Harry, don't!" Tonks roared from beyond the ward. "Take down the ward and let's go! Let a professor handle this!"

"You think you can beat us without a wand, Potter?!" Malfoy yelled triumphantly. "I'd like to see you try!"

"I don't need a wand for the likes of you," Harry snapped right back as he stalked toward them, the entire group backing up a step for every couple that Harry took. "And I intend to make sure the lot of you never insult or touch anyone ever again."

It was time to end this. It was time to stand and fight. What had Moody told him during a brief after-class conversation once? Decide how many bodies to leave in your wake if you chose to fight? As Harry stalked toward them with wrath blazing in his eyes he knew his answer.

 _All of them._

Spells cascaded toward Harry only to splash harmlessly against a silent, invisible barrier before he walked right through it. Their first volley was ineffective, and the surprise that a shield had protected Harry stunned them just long enough. Before any of them could react to having missed, three rushed footsteps heralded their doom and blood was in the air as Flint's nose was broken. The sickening crunch of bone breaking beneath his fist was music to Harry's ears. There was no turning back now. There was no pretending. There was no running. This had reminded him all too well of Harry Hunting, and he was turning it back on his enemies just like he had on his twelfth Halloween.

In a blink his hands grasped the brown hair and black cloak of Flint only for his knees to rise and pound into the body of his tormentor. Two hits, one to the stomach, the other so ferociously rammed into the crotch of his enemy it was doubtful children would ever come from him, in Harry's mind anyways. If the world was kind it would follow his recommendation. Without hesitation Harry dragged the older boy over to the brazier in the center of the courtyard. Once, twice, three times Flint's face met the metal grate until Harry tossed him aside and onto the grass.

Two arms wrapped around him from behind and yanked him back toward the group of slytherins Quite suddenly the tables seemed to have turned as fists and spells pummeled the boy for a whole minute. Harry's own magic kept the ward strong as people on the outside tried to hammer their way in, with no success as he fueled the ward with even more of his magic. His ribs cracked, his legs and sides were cut and bruised by spells, and Harry let it all build up as the rage inside him grew. Two pairs of fists pounded into him from the front and one even loosened his jaw with its ferocious strikes. Another hit found his breaking ribs and Harry nearly lost his breath, but he held it in as he finally countered. One swift kick and Goyle's groin met the same fate as Flint's. A second kick from Harry and the brutish slytherin's nose crunched beneath Harry's foot and knocked the boy out.

The enraged wizard wasn't done yet, and with one great heave he let the back of his head crush another nose. The grunt of pain told him it was Crabbe. Good. This would send a message to anyone in his year or any other trying to harm him or his friends. His elbow thrust behind him into the boy's ribs before Harry raised his foot, shifted sideways and slammed it along the inside of Crabbe's knee, dislocating it and breaking the boy's calf so fiercely the bone sprouted from the skin. With one last blow, Harry swung out of the boy's loosened grip and smashed Crabbe's own family jewels with a raging fist before the idiot boy hit the ground and passed out from pain.

 _Three down, three to go._

If Harry felt any of the hits that had landed on him in this fight he didn't show it. His back and ribs were bruised, his lips torn, his jaw and face swollen, but still he kept fighting. More than one fist had joined Goyle's in the earlier assault and the large but feminine green robes fluttering in the corner of his eye told him who.

"You wouldn't dare hit a girl, would you, Potter?" Pansy screamed in a snarky, superior tone as Millicent Bulstrode prepared for an actual hand-to-hand fight this time as she took her place between Harry and Pansy

"I'm not fighting girls," Harry answered with lethal calm. "I'm beating the hell out of people that have no right insulting others. At least I know the women in my life are worth ten of you."

"You think your whores are better than us?!" Pansy screeched. "They're nothing but slags, harlots, and jezebels selling themselves to you for your fame and gold!"

"Keep talking, cunt," Harry said as his eyes locked on Bulstrode. "You're just digging your grave deeper."

Harry moved in suddenly. With a punch thrown to distract her, Harry brought his knee in and rammed it into the young woman's crotch. Now while that was a critical hit against men, for obvious reasons, many forgot that it could still hurt like hell for women with a hard enough hit. The large girl gasped, shocked at the sudden blow before she became very familiar with Harry's fists. An uppercut forced her back, followed by a series of punches before Harry slammed his fist into her gut to bend her over, only to send her to the ground with an elbow to the face as he knocked her unconscious.

Spells cascaded around Harry, and the teen, though ragged from his wounds, persisted as he danced away and dodged the first volley only to shield the othrs with the invisible barrier yet again. It was only a few seconds after he moved that spells from one side of the fight suddenly stopped. With a smirk, Harry realized he had drawn them into firing at each-other as he paced ever closer to Pansy. As she brought her wand to hex him at point-blank range, Harry dodged it only to slap the wand out of her hand and slapped her with a blow so hard that it snapped her head aside with a resounding smack.

"I bet that felt like daddy disciplining you, didn't it?" Harry told the girl as she stumbled back, her eyes wide, sprouting a fountain of tears, her face red from his slap and her embarrassed shame. "Or is it like Draco's slaps when he's tired of your incessant babbling and whorish performance in bed?"

The inhuman scream that erupted from Pansy actually hurt Harry's ears. Magic was infused into the scream and Harry grit his teeth against the pain before he silenced her with a fierce punch, knocking the young woman out with a single blow. The hexes that erupted from Draco in furious rage slammed into Harry's back before the green-eyed wizard was able to dodge. Harry hit the ground and rolled to avoid the next spells, eager to reach the core of this group h had dismantled and tear its heart out. As soon as he was on his feet, Harry weaved around the next spell and approached the last slytherin standing.

Unaware of just what he had unleashed upon himself, Draco cast a stunner only for Harry to shift his body just enough, his gaze trained on Malfoy the entire time as the spell sped harmlessly past him. Not a single step was missed, and Harry continued on his way as the jet of red light splashed against the ward. Draco's eyes widened in surprise before he cast another spell, then another, each more harmful than the last. Each one of them Harry slipped past or swept his hand across as a barrier shielded him from each spell, as if he was dancing around them as each step brought him closer and closer.

When his back finally met the ward, Draco's heart pounded against his chest before he unleashed a torrent of magic, cried out spell after spell as he tried to move away. Again Harry shielded and weaved around the bolts and streams of light, each defeated and avoided with as much ferocity as the next until finally Harry ducked low around the last spell and stood right in front of the blonde slytherin. Malfoy's wand snapped up to Harry's chest and a triumphant smirk was on Draco's lips as he looked up at the slightly taller ex-Hogwarts student.

"So much for your boasts, Potter!" Draco drawled as he tapped Harry's chest and the pair moved back to the center of the warded area. "You're nothing without a wand. Without you around I'll make sure to treat your friends to the same hospitality you've just showed my friends, and that I'm about to show you. I'll be glad to take all of those girls to bed while you're in the hospital wing too."

"Oh I'm sure those young ladies can handle themselves, Draco," Harry answered just as confidently as the smug snake in front of him. "I'm sure they'd even laugh at you. 'Oh look,' they'll say. 'It's so small. I guess we know why he's fixated on being the alpha male: He's always _compensating for his shortcomings_. No wonder Pansy is always getting herself off and moaning out for Montague.'"

"Shut up!"

"And that's if you even get that close to them," Harry continued with a smirk. "They're clever and powerful witches. I doubt someone as pitiful as you and Little Lord Lucy could get within ten feet of them. If you did, they would just sweep you away like the trash you are. You and your father have no substance, Malfoy. You're both just big mouths and a bit of gold."

" _Shut up!_ " Draco roared again. "Don't you dare talk about me or my father like that, Potter! We're better wizards than you'll ever be!"

" _Empty words_ , that's all you are and that's all you'll ever be," Harry proclaimed for everyone in the courtyard to hear, while Malfoy's wand glittered with magic. "You're just a worm trying to be a snake. Prey pretending to be a predator. You'll never beat me, Draco. You'll never look upon or say another word about anyone I care about again. You're not worth a woman's attention, and you're not even worth the trouble of using a wand. You don't deserve what magic has given you. So cut the shit, put your impotence away and run to tell daddy-"

" _Ossis Fragmen!_ "

Screams erupted from the crowd as they rushed to the edge of the ward. The spell that erupted from Draco's wand flashed brilliantly against Harry's chest, a barrier protecting him beneath his clothes, before the spell shot into the air and struck the ward at its highest point. Surprise stilled everyone in the courtyard as the potentially fatal blow they expected was deflected and Draco's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea what had just happened, nor did anyone else. Everyone that had once attempted to bring the ward down stared in surprise and wonder at the sight. The dark, crooked grin that crossed Harry's battered features, however, instilled in Draco a primal urge to flee.

Before the slytherin could even react, Harry grasped his wrist and wrenched it away, twisting and spraining it in a single move. As Draco cried out in pain he was suddenly silenced by the crash of a furious fist across his jaw, then a second, and a third as the boy continued to stumble and struggle. Still caught in Harry's grip, the blonde fell back only a step before he was brought back in and Harry's fist slammed into the boy's gut and sent him to the ground.

"Where's that wonderful Malfoy Magic, Draco?!" Harry barked at the boy, his rage finally breaking free as he backed up a few steps and prowled around the boy gasping for air. "Show me what a wizard like you can accomplish! Come on! I don't even have a wand! Your allies and cronies are already down for the count and you, you're on your knees. Should I expect begging soon or is that the customary Malfoy position of submission ever since your father knelt down to kiss the feet of Voldemort's robes?"

A gasped spell streaked far behind Harry as the boy kept his pace, circling the struggling wizard in the center of the courtyard. On the outside, the spectators stared in fascination at the scene unfolding before them.

"Come on, Malfoy. Can't you beat someone who isn't even using a wand?" Harry barked at the boy. "Is all of that talk of noble, powerful purebloods you're always spouting just shit from daddy's ass coming out of your mouth?! Show us all the true strength of the great and powerful Malfoy family!"

Spells roared from Draco's lips, poorly aimed as Harry sidestepped or kept walking without even having to move out of the way. Harry let the show continue until finally he was forced to weave around three spells. Like he was the wind itself, Harry slipped around the magic headed his way only to ram his knee across the still-kneeling Malfoy's face, crushing his nose and sending the boy reeling onto his back. With another kick, Harry was sure to crack a few of the boy's ribs before he stepped away again.

"You're going to let a filthy half-blood like me beat you with muggle fighting?!" Harry goaded again as he continued his path within the ward. "You're a disgrace, Malfoy! What an embarrassment you must be to your mother and father!"

An unintelligible roar escaped Malfoy as he forced himself to his feet. Spells rocketed from his wand, hounding Harry wherever the young Healer moved as he dodged and shielded around the magic headed his way. With each spell, however, Harry closed the distance; first one step, then two. Frantic spell-casting overcame Draco as he cast the cutting and banishing spells again and again. Flashes of magic surrounded Harry and his brief shields as he spun about, never once touched by spells flung his way until he smacked Malfoy's wand out of his hand and gripped the boy's robes.

"This is for insulting Hannah and Hermione." Harry's forehead slammed into the already broken nose, shattering it further and fracturing more bone as he held the young wizard at his mercy up.

"This is for Neville, Theo and Blaise," Harry said as he pulled a hand back and elbowed Malfoy across the jaw, dislocating it entirely.

"For Tonks and Tracey." Harry's knee rammed into the boy's crotch with all the force the healer could muster even as strangled cries and gasps of pain erupted from the slytherin.

"This is for Daphne and Susan," Harry growled for the courtyard as he forced Malfoy aside and brought his foot crashing down on Draco's leg, breaking the bone of his calf and dislocating his knee.

"And finally, for Amelia," Harry continued as he grasped Malfoy's arm and wrenched it about, behind his back, dislocating the bone at his shoulder.

As if Draco was nothing more than trash, Harry tossed the crying, whimpering pile of flesh that had once been an arrogant asshole to the ground. In that moment, Harry stood over Draco like a god passing judgment upon him and the rest of the boy's group of slytherins. Harry's eyes never left the face of his adversary until he kicked the boy across the jaw, relocating it as harshly as possible. The healer apprentice, his breath coming in moderate, measured, pained breaths, seemed to have finally had his fill before he spoke again.

"Draco Malfoy, you cast a bone breaker curse in an attempt to destroy my rib-cage, and before that said you would take the Black family from me. I can only assume from all of that, that you meant to kill me. In light of this, for attempted Usurpation of the Lordship of the House of Black, attempted Line Theft and Familial Treason, you and your line are forever marked as faithless traitors and betrayers of your own kin. As Raven and Shield of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black; I declare that you and all those who bear your blood from this moment forward are forever exiled and outcast from the Black Family."

As the Black Family Magic was forever ripped from the fabric of Malfoy's magic, mind, body and soul, a terrible scream echoed from him. For almost a full minute Draco screamed himself hoarse until he had no more breath to give, and whimpered as his magic and all his future descendants were forever branded and barred against ever being a Black. Unlike how Andromeda had been banished until she "came to her senses" as she had been told from what Harry learned of her situation, this judgment was eternal and irrepealably sealed within the family magic itself unless one specific circumstance came to pass. The vague waves of emotion Harry once received from Draco vanished from his magical senses and he knew that once and for all the arrogant berk's blight would never stain the House of Black again.

The pain Draco endured might have been enough for the young Malfoy, but as he rolled to kneel on his one good arm and leg he looked around. The shame he felt may as well have killed him for all the failings of his pride. Eventually he stared at the ground, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"You can't do this…" Draco whimpered in hoarse and shaky disbelief. "You can't do this!"

"I already have," Harry declared coldly as he held up his hand and let everyone see the house ring that bore the symbols of both of his Houses. "By decree of the Goblet of Fire, Two Department Heads of the Ministry of Magic, Three Headmasters of prestigious schools, and Magic itself, I have been accepted as an adult and made Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. I am the Wraith of House Potter, the Raven and a Shield of House Black, and my judgment has been carried out upon you…

"And now I show you mercy by letting you live," Harry stated with almost a sigh of relief before he picked up all of the Slytherin's wands with a summoning charm and snapped them all in half. With hardly a care, the young wizard broke each half again before he took out his wand, set the fragments aflame and tossed them on a nearby cobblestone pathway. "May your next wands make better people of you than those ones."

Harry's shoulders sagged, his body relaxed and a glimmer of a smile passed across Harry's features before he turned back to the courtyard. A number of witches and wizards had their wands drawn, though their grips had long since slackened. Harry had felt the mounting pressure on the ward he erected from their assault earlier and was glad he hadn't used any magic besides a rather special spell he had been working on until the very end of this display: supplying the ward with energy and deflecting Draco's spells had been taxing enough.

"Let it be known that I will brook no assault or insult on myself or those close to me. I will not suffer the harsh treatment and bullying Hogwarts has offered me numerous times, both long ago and over the past few days," Harry announced to everyone through the wards. "Should any of you harm anyone I care about you will face me in an honor duel, and I will not show mercy."

As Harry took down the ward, a memory surfaced of another man preparing an exit. "Oh, and one last thing…"

 _Noiros Arma!_ Harry roared mentally as he thrust his wand at the sky right after the ward had completely dissipated.

Among the sunset hewn sky, a bright light flared to life and coalesced into a shield that bore a symbolic Raven beneath a triangular Celtic knot under crossed bone wands. It was a much improved version of his earlier drawings, as Daphne had shown him her own artistic efforts with the symbol just the day before and he had adopted it as his own. Harry smirked up at the success of the spell before he looked back to the courtyard around him.

Almost every eye looked up in awe at the symbol before they turned to gaze upon him in a wide variety of expressions. From awe and respect, to unbridled fear and everything in between, Harry witnessed each of those expressions and many more sweep through the spectators as he slowly drew his gaze from them back to Draco who shivered and shook with terror and agony. Glad to have made that last impression, Harry turned to where he knew Tonks to be and found her stony-faced, surrounded by aurors and his friends and associates, not all of them happy to see him.

Conversations ran rampant throughout the courtyard while the aurors conjured stretchers for the slytherins. As soon as all of the injured Hogwarts students were settled, they were being levitated by the aurors toward the fastest route to the infirmary. Harry followed with a limp, a satisfied smirk on his lips with Tonks and his friends in tow.

The moment they entered the hospital wing, Harry grimaced when he saw his upset master.

"You better have a damn good reason for this, Harry," Poppy insisted as she tended the broken and beaten boys and girls that had finally been laid on beds.

"I do, actually." Harry responded with a slight wince as he limped his way forward. "Even if I didn't have one, it was completely worth whatever trouble I've caused."

"Then you have no problem tending to yourself for now," the healer snapped lightly at him as she summoned a few potions after a few diagnostic spells on Pansy and Millicent. "But I warn you, if I don't find your reasons satisfactory you will answer for what you've done."

Harry nodded in silence to the matron of the infirmary before he took a seat on his plaque-bearing bed and summoned a few potions he would need. With his wand, Harry stiffly used diagnostic charms and learned of his condition. It certainly wasn't pretty, but at least he had made his point. As he began to weave healing spells on his ribs to help fix them, Harry's gaze fell upon his friends.

Tonks' stony expression had vanished some, replaced by a more neutral and guarded look as she maintained a position at the end of his bed. Only Blaise, Theo, Tracey, Daphne were currently present of his close friends, having gotten out of the same class Malfoy and his gang had, aside from Fleur, Viktor and Cedric who had managed to break through the crowd to see what was going on. No doubt the rest would hear about everything very shortly if they hadn't already, and would be on their way to the infirmary with little time to waste.

"So, just how good did that feel?" Blaise asked Harry with a grin as the Healer apprentice sighed in content.

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Harry replied quietly with a small smirk. "He just gave me the right reason to go a few steps further than a single punch. So I'd have to say that felt pretty damn good."

"No arguments here," Blaise said as he took a seat in a nearby chair. "I think you had the right of it, mate. If you hadn't done it, I gladly would have just to shut him up and beat the ever living hell out of him for what he was saying."

"That's if you reached him first, Blaise," Daphne countered as she put a hand on Harry's knee to try and comfort him. "With what he was saying, he wouldn't have any wand or bollocks left if I'd taken my wand to him. No-one threatens to rape me or mine without paying the price, and that's before I deal with his insults. I think you could have done so more discreetly, to instill in them a constant fear of you and of being alone, but I suppose this did that just as well. You added a nice touch with the banishment by the way."

"You should have called a prefect over to handle them," Theo advised with a glance over to Tonks, then the auror and Poppy near her slytherin patients. "With what he was saying he wouldn't have gotten out of it."

"Only to have him get detention with Snape? Yeah, like that would do any good," Daphne argued with the tallest boy among them. "You know as well as any of us Snape wouldn't make Draco or any of the rest of them do anything but boring inventory or stupid lines."

"But it should have been handled by someone in authority," the tall, dark-haired Slytherin boy insisted. "I'm sure McGonagall would not have let this go, especially since so many students from the delegations witnessed what they were doing. It would have been better for the school to punish Draco and the others as a sign to everyone that their behavior and everything they were saying isn't tolerated. I don't fault you for letting them get to you, Harry, but it should have been handled by the professors. The benefits of their methods outweigh yours."

"I'm not so sure about that, Teddy," Tracey added uneasily. "If Draco was willing to threaten rape in front of that many students do you think he wouldn't attempt it if he got some other sick bastards like him to help?"

"You really think he would try?" Theo asked, aghast at the thought.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Tracey responded tightly. "All I know is I'd rather be ready to defend myself and my friends at a moment's notice than try and wait for someone with authority to come and help… I'm not saying it couldn't have been handled better, but I can't disagree with how Harry handled it initially either. Maybe you went a little far, Harry, but you taught them all a lesson they deserved to learn: Words can have as much consequences as actions do and bullying will not be tolerated."

"Maybe, but Harry shouldn't have been the one to hand out any consequences," Cedric chipped in from the side after he conjured enough chairs for everyone. "You undermined the discipline system of Hogwarts and took this into your own hands. People are going to start trying to do the same and you know Malfoy and his cronies are going to try and retaliate somehow. That's not even to mention the reaction of their parents. Theo is right: You should have informed someone in authority and the school should have handled this so everyone could know anything resembling their behavior isn't tolerated at Hogwarts."

"So you expected me to just stay silent and call for help, to grin and bear it until some Hogwarts authority came to handle a piss-poor group of bullies like them?" Harry ground out as he pointed back to Malfoy with his good hand. "I've had enough of bullies, Cedric, and I'm tired of taking their shit. I tried to ignore this entire school and it only got worse. If they want to dish something out I'll be glad to return it back to them full force because I will not be their whipping boy and I will not let anyone verbally attack me or anyone I care about. I've already walked that road once and I won't walk it again."

"I agree with 'Arry," Fleur interrupted quickly, cutting off anything Cedric was about to say. "I have faced bullies before and sometimes the only way to get them to stop is to fight back. Harry did just that and made an example of them to all of the schools, even if he took things even further than is usually acceptable. He fought to defend the honor of his loved ones and decided he was finished with being walked all over by an entire school. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, and those peasants paid the price. Can any of you say that if you were in 'Arry's position you wouldn't have eventually snapped and done the same?"

"I cannot say as much in good conscience," Viktor admitted thoughtfully with a light sigh after a few moments of quiet had settled over the group. "But you crossed a line, Harry. You went beyond defending yourself and others and practically tortured the Malfoy brat. This… I am uncomfortable with this. When your opponent is beaten, that is that, yes? I can respect standing up to bullies, but not crossing the line."

Everyone else was of varying opinion. Blaise and Daphne had agreed fully with how Harry handled it. Whether Harry drove that point home past a morally acceptable line or not, well, they stood by it because they would have done the same with equal vindictiveness and righteous vengeance considering what had been said and alluded to. Theo agreed with Cedric's standpoint, certain that had things gone through proper channels, an equal if not better outcome would have come about. Fleur seemed closer to Blaise and Daphne's point of view but she seemed to be on a gradient between the extremes, alongside Tracey and Viktor who had their reservations about both sides.

"You've been awfully quiet, Nym," Harry noted as he glanced over to the abnormally silent auror. "Nothing to say about what happened?"

"I have plenty to say, Harry," the young woman answered softly as she kept her gaze trained on the doors to the infirmary. "You already know where I stood on the issue from the moment I tried to get you out of there. I won't say none of you have valid points, but it's not all black and white, which all of you realize. What I have to say, however, is meant for you, Harry, and I'm sure Amelia will have her own talk with you when she gets here."

Harry winced lightly at the idea that Amelia would be present sooner rather than later. No doubt Tonks or one of the other aurors had contacted her about what happened and Harry knew for a fact Lucius, Narcissa, or any number of the slytherins' parents would be in Hogwarts shortly after being informed their children had been beaten by a single apprentice who hadn't even used a wand for anything but a ward. Harry sighed as he continued to heal himself and awaited the inevitable, thinking over the encounter with a clearer head than he'd had at the time.

When the doors to the infirmary opened, Amelia was not the only one to enter, as Harry had guessed. Susan, Hannah, Neville, and Hermione trailed slightly behind her with Lucius and Narcissa following Snape and Dumbledore with a train of other parents. If looks could have killed, Harry was sure the one he got from Lucius would have turned him to ash. The one he received from Narcissa, however, was one of uncertainty more than anything else. Harry found that curious but before he could dwell on it he felt Amelia Bones wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank magic you're alright…" she murmured in his ear, her grip tightening for a moment as a sense of relief flooded her, and a feeling of belonging rolled through Harry as he gingerly held Amelia in return. The pair remained that way for a moment before the Bones Matriarch pulled away and straightened herself out. A sense of foreboding quickly crested the horizon in Harry's mind at the sight even as he returned to treating himself.

"Explain." Amelia's stern command was not to be ignored and Harry forced himself not to shrink from it as he thought over what had happened.

"Nym and I were on patrol after she had taught me a few charms to fill in the gaps of my education, like you and the other professors asked her to. I had arranged to meet this lot before dinner and made my way to the transfiguration courtyard to meet them when Malfoy and his cronies found us," Harry revealed with a gesture to his friends then the beaten slytherins in turn. "You can't blame Tonks for letting this happen because she tried to get me away from the conflict at first, and even tried to bring down my ward at one point until she stopped, but I let my anger get the better of me and it only got worse because of that. The fucking imbeciles over there-"

"Explain _objectively_ ," Amelia corrected suddenly as she stared hard at the teenage boy she called her own.

Harry stopped cold and glanced to Tonks, who almost seemed to hold back a small grin before she returned to a neutral and stoic expression. Unwilling to make his situation worse, Harry forced down as much of his emotions about the issue as he could. "Malfoy approached us with his associates spouting insults… They made inaccurate, crude, and lewd accusations with plenty of foul language about everyone in my life, including you."

Amelia raised a curious eyebrow at that before she received an affirmative nod from Tonks. When she did, her gaze turned back to Harry and the green-eyed teen continued. Harry went on to explain the entire encounter in detail. All the while, Harry observed his friends for any sign of their reactions. Neville, although a proponent of letting the authorities handle everything, had a satisfied look in his eye whenever he glanced over to slytherins or heard about a particularly savage blow from Harry on one of them. Hannah, while competitive and a quidditch fan, was a more peaceful individual, someone who saw true violence as a last resort if it was even necessary at all. Her reaction was a disappointed frown, as Harry expected.

Hermione looked fit to burst over Harry's act of violent rule-breaking while Susan seemed conflicted when Daphne handed a transcript of everything she had heard said around to everyone. In fact, the younger redhead of the group crumpled it up slightly in rage before she smoothed it out and handed it to her aunt with that uncertain look on her face. When Harry finally finished his tale, Amelia let out a gentle sigh and shook her head.

"I was right… It's never a dull moment with you in our lives," Amelia breathed before her gaze was caught by the approach of Snape, Dumbledore, Narcissa and Lucius.

"The other parents have asked that I handle negotiations. I want that brat expelled at least, and brought before he courts if at all possible!" Lucius growled as he glared from Harry to Amelia. "He could have killed my son and your aurors did nothing to stop him."

"Actually we tried to break the dueling ward Harry cast, but I bet someone left that detail out," Nym mentioned with a glare to Snape, who sneered at her, before she turned her attention back to the fuming Malfoy Lord. "Harry had enough magic to keep the ward up long enough to do what he did despite our efforts to undo it. And for the record, Draco wouldn't have died from that beating, as Madame Pomfrey no doubt can attest."

"This petulant child assaulted my son, and numerous others, and neither I nor their parents will tolerate it!" Lucius yelled over any protests. "Potter deserves to be brought before the courts."

"Do really you think the courts or even the Wizengamot can be bought to carry out a punishment on Harry over what amounts to a schoolyard brawl?" Nym snidely sassed Lucius.

"I am offended you even think I would pay someone off, if it was even necessary. There are plenty enough witnesses to make sure something gets done about all of this."

"And they'll all tell you the same thing," Amelia finally took control of the situation. "Your son and his associates created the situation in the first place. They goaded, bullied and insulted Harry until he stood up for himself and cast a dueling ward, which triggered your children using a number of spells to try and harm my adopted son. They outnumbered him six to one and Harry, without even using a wand, stood up to them and defended himself and the honor of everyone those children insulted or threatened to rape. Everything about this will show that Harry was at a disadvantage and was attacked even more heavily than he was attacking them until Harry gained the upper-hand, with muggle tactics no less, and ended it by casting your son out of the Black Family."

"And you think no-one will mention the brutal assault on my son?"

"The way I heard it Draco attempted to murder my adopted son with a bone breaker curse to Harry's chest at point-blank range, which was somehow deflected. Before that he had threatened rape on a number of young women as well, with support from at least one of the other five slytherins with him. On that alone they could be brought up on harassment charges, if not more. This all eventually led to the destruction of all of the Hogwarts' students' wands and Draco's banishment," Amelia responded calmly.

Furious, and well aware he would not be able to bring this to the courts without a costly and likely futile battle, Lucius quickly changed tactics. "Fine then, Potter at least deserves expulsion from Hogwarts for such an assault on another student."

"I believe you forget that I can't be expelled. I'm a Healer's Apprentice and currently bound in a magical contract for a tournament held within the bounds of Hogwarts' grounds," Harry pointed out with as much calm as he could muster. "But if I'm to be punished for my actions, Draco and the rest of his friends there should suffer similar consequences for goading the conflict in the first place, not to mention their threats which should be handled seriously."

After a single warning look from Amelia, Harry quickly shut up and left it to the adults to discuss. It was Dumbledore, however, that came up with the best solution.

"Harry will pay for a replacement wands for all of the children and face stricter guidelines for his performance as an apprentice Healer," the Headmaster determined after a brief conversation with Poppy. The healer stood behind the headmaster, ready to support his decision. "Harry will continue to have an auror escort and will further be restricted to his tent, patrols, or the infirmary at all times until the first task to avoid any conflict that may arise from any encounter between them all, unless tournament business requires his presence. The Hogwarts students will be given detention with a variety of staff and put on probation until the end of the year, not only for repeated acts of bullying, but for their obscene threats and language against students and guests alike among so many witnesses not only from Hogwarts but our prestigious guests. Furthermore they too will have their movements restricted to their common room, dormitories, classes, restrooms, the great hall, and the library, though they will not be allowed access to the restricted section. If they step a single step out of line or act in a way similar to this again, they will expelled."

"Headmaster this is completely-"

"Acceptable," Poppy interrupted Lucius coldly. "I heard Harry's account, as well as those of the slytherins. I see no issue with this punishment. They are all of them at fault for this event and should pay the consequences as necessary. I can even place numerous instances of bullying at those Slytherins' feet over the past few years, only for Professor Snape to mitigate the punishments issued to them. If you think this punishment unfair, and it is far more fair than any of those students deserve, then you are free to remove your children from Hogwarts and seek their education elsewhere."

When Dumbledore nodded in agreement with the Healer, Lucius grit his teeth before he turned to Harry. "I will accept this only on the condition that my son is reinstated into the Black family."

"Not possible," Harry answered instantly. "A banishment the likes of which I cast upon him is permanent unless he or one of his descendants saves my life, or the life of another Black family member and proves they hold _Tojours Pur_ in their heart once again. Only a life debt can bring him and his line back into the family, and I sincerely doubt Draco can accomplish such in earnest without you engineering a situation to suit your desires, and that would fail because you engineered it in the first place."

Before Lucius could speak another word, Narcissa held him back and gestured for him to stand down. As Lucius quickly agreed to the determined punishment then went back to speak with Draco, Narcissa looked to Harry and bowed her head. "As I remain a member of the Black Family at your gracious will, I offer sincere apologies on behalf of my son for his actions. I know you cannot and will not repeal this decision until those conditions are met, but I offer my apologies regardless. I should have raised my son better, and his abhorrent behavior will not continue if I have anything to say about it."

"Your apology is noted, Narcissa, but until Draco himself can make it in earnest I cannot accept it," Harry answered formally with nods of approval from both Tonks and Amelia, and one of a somewhat crestfallen nature from the Lady Malfoy. "You remain in the House of Black so long as you abide the tenants of our House. Should you support your son in any endeavors to harm any of my family, friends and allies, or support the Voldemort or any of his servants in any fashion, you will be banished just as Draco was."

"I understand, and though you have no reason to grant me mercy, milord, I appreciate your wise decision. Despite your assault on my son, I hold you no ill will for defending the honor of your kin," the woman declared with a low curtsy. "Now if you will excuse me, I must attend to my son and make a better man of him than he is now."

"And I shall attend to mine as well," Amelia murmured to the witch as Narcissa passed her. Though no-one else could hear the small exchange between them, Narcissa offered a firm nod to Amelia as she departed. When they were finally left alone, Amelia looked to Harry and sighed. "We'll talk once your friends have had a few moments with you before we send them off to dinner."

Harry nodded to her and continued treating himself. Amelia, seeing that it was difficult for Harry to hold his wand after hitting people so hard, took his place in healing him. Harry shared a glance with her and although his stubborn look told her he could do it himself, he faltered beneath her gaze. He could tell she was disappointed with him, but it was something behind that disappointment that almost shamed him. With a resigned nod he let her work on healing him as Hermione's silence finally broke.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" the brunette practically screeched.

"That I wasn't going to let bullies walk all over me anymore," Harry answered succinctly.

"You could have just told a prefect or a professor about what was going on!" Hermione insisted.

"And what good do they do anyone that's getting bullied when they're not even there?" Harry responded instantly. "You know as well as I do that the bullying in this school avoids the eyes of the professors and prefects as much as possible, and that's before we even get to the idea that prefects are the ones bullying others in some cases!"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't have taken this into your own hands!"

"And why shouldn't I have? You just heard me tell everyone what they said about you and the rest of our friends and my family," Harry ground out as he looked to the brunette. "Would you have put up with that?"

"No! Of course not!" Hermione cried out. "But a professor should have handled this from the start, not you!"

"And what's to stop them doing it again if all they fear is a professor's reprisal?" Harry pointed out.

"Punishment getting successively worse with each time they do it! Taking it into your own hands will only start an endless cycle. Only the proper authorities can deal with situations like this, Harry!"

"Respectfully, Hermione, that's bullshit," Harry told the brunette, whose eyes widened briefly at the language Harry had used directly with her. "They and everyone else knows I will not put up with any insults or attacks on me or any of you now. People can get around professors, but if they go to confront you then sometimes you have to stand up for yourself! I know the authorities are sometimes the best option but not this time! Not when they have been trying to make my life hell for something I didn't even do. I will not be bullied, Hermione! I will not be walked over or treated like dirt and I will not be made into a quiet, submissive freak that just sits there and takes it again!"

What arguments anyone had been about to make were suddenly silenced. Amelia's treatment of Harry paused only briefly before she returned to healing his face and jaw. The cold, hard green eyes spoke volumes more than what Harry had just said. Hermione's arguments died on her lips and she quickly turned away from Harry, unwilling to see how deep his anger ran and how justified he could really be in this moment.

"Harry knows we have valid arguments," Hannah pointed out softly as she looked up at him. "I don't agree with what you did, Harry. Violence isn't always the answer… But I understand now why you did it. I just want to warn you that pain only begets more pain and next time you should let the adults handle it."

Harry took a slow, cleansing breath before he offered Hannah a nod. "Pacifist."

"Troublemaker," Hannah countered instantly. "For a healer you cause an awful lot of damage, Harry."

"As a healer I'll eventually know the best way to heal or harm anyone or anything I come across," Harry responded softly with a sigh as Amelia healed his knuckles. "But that I learned from my own experiences."

"Maybe someday…" Hannah shook her head before a soft smile slipped across her lips as she watched Amelia work. "Maybe someday you'll teach me."

Harry wasn't the only one to raise an eyebrow at the blonde. She always saw violence as a last resort unless it was part of a game or she was being playful amongst her friends. Harry wondered if he had missed something in that small exchange with Hannah before he looked to Susan, who had yet to say a word. At first she had seemed angry but at that moment a look of conflict and concern was firmly set on her features.

"Sue?"

"I'm just glad you're alright, Harry," Susan began gently as she took his healed hand in hers. "You know how I felt about what you did to Peter and this… Don't get me wrong but it reminds me a little of that…"

"Yeah, I can see that," Harry responded solemnly as the three champions looked curious at the particular reference. "But it had to be done."

"Maybe…" Susan hesitantly began. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have stood up for yourself, Harry, never that. If I were in your position I can't honestly say I wouldn't have done the same up to a point. I mean I broke Snape's nose for what he'd done to you and your parents… I just… hoped that after everything you would trust the proper authorities to handle things. Auntie and the professors could have handled this and Tonks was right to try and pull you away. Your emotions just got the better of you before they could act and I can't blame you for that."

"I get it, Sue," Harry said with a nod as he squeezed her hand. "And on some level you're probably right but… I don't think the consequences from the proper authorities would have been as effective in this case. I needed to stand up for myself and there's no way anyone will change my mind on that."

"I know, and I'm glad we can agree to disagree without getting into a fight," Susan said with a soft smile before she leaned in.

When she was within kissing distance Susan paused and glanced to Amelia to see if it was safe first before Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her himself. Despite any discomfort he might have felt, Harry let his lips linger on hers before he released her with a shared smile and looked to Daphne. The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement before she casually blew a kiss his direction.

From there the infirmary settled down into quiet, murmured conversations until Poppy told the guests to leave. On their way out, each of the parents collected a draft from Harry to pay for their student's wand, and each of them most certainly would have said more if Amelia wasn't there. Harry, however, showed no fear, and instead smirked at each of them as they left. Most of the slytherins were sent back to their common room and dorms after they finished their dinner, having been treated. Only those with broken bones remained overnight for observation just to be safe.

The distinct magic of a privacy ward washed over Harry's senses and caused the boy to peer up from his copy of _The Chronicles of the Black Company_ , a book Harry often reread for the sheer enjoyment of it. Amelia and Tonks were waiting patiently at the end of the bed and Harry sighed as he looked from one to the other.

"Why do I get the feeling that you both have the same opinion about what happened today?" Harry wondered aloud to the pair of them.

"Because our opinions are similar," Amelia noted confidently as she took a seat on the left side of Harry's bed while Nym took the right side. "But we both have a little something of our own to say."

Harry nodded and after he put a bookmark in is novel compendium he set it aside, adjusted to sit upright and waited for them both to speak.

"So they took you back there, did they?" Amelia asked of him, certain that at some point what she suspected had actually happened. "They triggered you?"

"I won't lie and say I didn't relive a few memories at some point," Harry admitted as he briefly glanced at his hands before his gaze snapped back up to Amelia's own. "But I stand by what I said. I may ignore Snape and use that to insult him, but I will not remain quiet when people decide they can bully me and do whatever the hell they want to me. They picked a fight with me the moment they started insulting everyone I care about. You know I couldn't let that go."

"I know, and if I were in your position I wouldn't have either," Amelia counselled with a nod as she watched him closely. "You've had to deal with bullies all of your life so I don't fault you for standing up to them when you felt threatened, when you felt you had to do something to make them stop."

"But?" Harry led the woman.

"But you could have answered with words instead of your fists," Amelia continued with a slight sigh of admonishment. "You are intelligent and cunning enough to turn the tables back on them with words, Harry, we both know that. Hell, you proved as much when you tore into Malfoy with what you had to say at the end. That your emotions got the better of you… I can't blame you for that either after having read Daphne's transcript or hearing from Tonks everything that was said. However, your friends do have a point. You went too far in Draco's case, and this should have been brought to someone in authority at some point so that it could be handled properly and justice could be served."

"Well it was," Harry countered somewhat abruptly. "They verbally attacked me, I answered with another insult and beating the hell out of them, and then everything was brought before you, their parents, and the professors. It got to the authorities at some point."

Amelia let out an amused huff of annoyance as she shook her head. "Leave it to you to find a way around what I'm saying," the woman offered before she looked him in the eye. "You're not wrong but you're not entirely right either. Things are rarely so black and white, Harry, and this situation is one of them… But do we need to have the revenge versus justice talk again?"

"If you think it's necessary," Harry replied as he thought over the day's events. "Sure I was motivated by vengeance to an extent when I beat the hell out of them, but I'm not just going to let people push me around or insult the people I care about. They've learned that lesson intimately now, and they won't forget it."

"You didn't have to go through with it, you know," Nym finally spoke up, her gaze locked on Harry. "You could have just let me take you away from the situation and gotten someone else to deal with them properly."

"Even justice has its limits," Harry responded, just as ingrained in his beliefs as she was. "The law can't fix everything. Even if I can appreciate how it can solve issues, criminal and personal in my case, it can't solve what's in my head and heart."

"Can't we?" the auror asked of him as she got more comfortable on his bed. "Can't Amy and I or any authority give you the vengeance you want _through_ justice, Harry? We did it before."

"And I still want the Dursleys dead," the teen answered succinctly the moment he identified her reference. "I'll live with what they put me through for the rest of my days… but I didn't have live with the bullying this time. This time I took back what they tried to take from me. This time I made sure I would have peace of mind knowing that I won't let anyone box me up and treat me like a freak again."

"I have no doubt you did just that, Harry. I have no doubt you burned this moment in their minds and they will remember not to underestimate or attack you, but justice can give you the same measure of peace if you let it," Amelia urged gently as she took one of his hands in her own. "This is justice and vengeance in equal measure and I'm no stranger to enacting the same on some individuals I've dealt with in the past. I don't want you to pursue pure vengeance if you don't have to, and I understand that you felt, in this case, you were right to and I believe, to a point, that you were partially right as well. I know you got a measure of peace when we put the Dursleys away and I pray that if you let us serve justice again in the future that you'll find your peace with everything given time…"

"I won't hold your view of justice against either you, nor do I think you'll hold yours against me. We understand one another and maybe someday you both can teach me how to really appreciate justice and the peace it's supposed to bring me…" Harry responded in earnest as he looked from Amelia to Tonks and back again. "It probably won't be today or soon but given time… Yeah, maybe. But I don't think vengeance will leave me forever."

"And we don't expect it to," Amelia promptly answered with a grateful smile. "We all feel a desire for revenge, especially Tonks and I." The young auror snorted, clearly aware of her fit at the Dursleys that probably would have ended in the deaths of three muggles, but Amelia would have gladly joined in. Amelia, however, pressed on from that little reminder for the both of them. "However, I will most certainly try to make you see that revenge through justice can be so very satisfying… You're a fine young man, gren-eyes, a good man, and I hope to raise you to be the best of men."

"Thank you, auntie, for understanding and helping me," Harry answered with a grin before the woman embraced him briefly. The pair remained like that for a few moments before she pat his cheek and walked away to speak with Poppy about the rest of Harry's treatment and how they would coordinate his training. Nym, however, remained in place ad earned Harry's curiosity. "Did we miss something?"

"Harry…" Whatever the metamorph was about to say died with a forlorn sigh on her lips as she studied him work so intently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not pulling you away when I had the chance… and for not helping you in the fight when they had pissed me off just as much. I feel like I failed you in not protecting you from the bullies, even though I suppose you didn't need me to and you did that yourself. But finally, I'm sorry you feel that justice can't give you the same peace that you think vengeance can right now."

A surprised look crossed Harry's face as he watched the young metamorph make her apology. Sure he had expected her to feel a little guilt, but he hadn't expected her to feel sad that he would choose vengeance over justice. Then again, she had become an auror, hadn't she? Law and righteousness were ingrained in the young woman. Harry had to admit that he admired that about her, and about Amelia. He admired they could hold the law close, use it in conjunction with revenge and give themselves comfort and peace with it. Perhaps, one day, he might feel the same.

But that day certainly wasn't going to be anytime soon.

In staring into Nym's eyes, however, Harry also admitted that he admired her in ways he shouldn't; that he adored the wonderful auror, the friend, the soul mate that had done so much for him for nothing but his companionship in return. Even now she had his best interests at heart, and Harry almost wished he could break some of the rules he had bound himself to so he could show her how much he appreciated and admired her. Instead, the teen shifted his position on the bed a bit and leaned in.

Surprise, concern, and a flutter of her heart painted the young woman red as Harry leaned forward. His arms wrapped around her, gently tugged her closer as he continued on his set trajectory. The flutter in her stomach was shared by the teen before her, but right as her quiet hope was about to leap for joy, it settled for a skip as she felt his lips upon her cheek instead of meeting her own, awaiting lips. His touch lingered upon her cheek and when he pulled back so his lips could trail along her jaw to her ear, Nym shivered in delight.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Nym," Harry murmured intimately to her. "I made the mistake of letting my emotions get the better of me and it's my turn to take care of myself this time. Don't blame yourself. You've been good to me, better than so many in this world, but I'll never blame you for this."

A breath Tonks didn't even realize she was holding escaped her as the feather touch of Harry's own wind caressed her neck and cheek as he slowly eased away. Before he got far, the auror held him up and turned to look into his eyes, eyes that so suddenly matched her own as her instincts took control, her eyes now a vivid jade to match his to show her feelings for him in the quiet way only she could do. A coy look crossed his face and the boy blushed only slightly at the intensity she stared at him with.

"You know it's mean to tease a girl like that," she whispered to him.

"I'll make it up to you," Harry promised solemnly.

"When might that be?"

"Five months?" the boy offered almost pleadingly. "Well, five months if Sue and Daph agree."

"Ahh, you would follow that rule," Nym sighed with disappointment before she helped him gently lean back into place before she moved off of the bed and stretched a little. "Pity that, but I can respect your choice… How about the blonde?"

"Tracey? Yeah, her too, if she, Susan and Daphne want it," answered the troubled teen as he understood her meaning and glanced away.

"And the other blonde?"

That made Harry blink and a mien of concentration overcame his features. All was quiet in the infirmary, except for the loud grin on Nym's face as she observed the teen so deep in thought. "What other blonde?"

Nym smirked and closed her eyes, her features shifting at a mere thought before a vision of French beauty had replaced her. "This one, 'Arry… Or don't you want to deflower 'er?"

"Everyone wants to deflower her," Harry snorted at the metamorph's fair impression of Fleur. "Even you I'm sure. But I'd rather get to know her first."

The auror let out a laugh and her features reformed back into her very own as she took her seat and looked up at him. "I wouldn't mind a romp with a woman like her. It might spice up my year quite nicely if I actually got to know the girl, like you said. But I'm curious if you would try to include her in this little harem you seem to be building, or are having built for you by others."

"Right, because trips to France happen so often for us to make that work," the boy sassed at her with a slight smirk. "It's not a harem, either! Not in the traditional sense… I don't think… But that's beside the point! I care about Susan and Daphne and we agreed to wait until our anniversary to include anyone else if we ever even decided we wanted or were ready for that, which wouldn't give us much time with Fleur at all. She didn't seem exactly keen on polyamory and even after we agreed to be associates, maybe even friends outside of the Tournament, I doubt she trusts me as far as she can banish me. I'm not even sure she would want to be with us that way, let alone as real friends after everything that has happened."

"You never know if you don't ask, 'Arry."

For a moment Harry thought the imitation had come from Nym, but when he figured out that her lips hadn't actually moved, he realized that the real Fleur Delacour was now in the infirmary and that the privacy wards had been taken down not so long ago by Amelia when she left. Harry was thankful that the two slytherins at the other end of the infirmary couldn't hear them but the teenage boy wondered just how much Poppy, Amelia, and now Fleur had heard or seen. Both teen and auror looked toward the infirmary doors to find none other than the French veela in question standing there, an almost triumphant smirk upon her lips.

"I…" Harry cut himself off suddenly and tried to act as if nothing happened. "'Evening, Fleur! This is an unexpected visit."

"Apparently, otherwise you wouldn't be discussing me," Fleur pointed out, her light smirk still in place even as she stared at Nym. "Nor using metamorphmagus talents to imitate me."

"You saw that, did you?" Nym answered calmly, though with a slight hint of guilt.

"I did, and you did so perfectly, except for the accent," the young woman stated with some amusement. "Although one has to wonder if an auror is trying to play out fantasies for a famous young man she fancies."

"No," the pair answered together before Harry continued. "We were just… discussing possibilities."

"Oh, I am a possibility, am I?" the French witch wondered with an airy drawl as she approached, her walk perfectly executed to accent her features and draw the eye. "And who is to say you are a possibility of mine, 'Arry? Or you, Auror Tonks?"

"Speculation can't hurt, can it?" Harry attempted to placate her.

"Anyone's a possibility if you give them a chance," Nym answered more gracefully. "Or are you one of those witches that keeps people at arms-length and never gives anyone another chance?"

"I never said that, although it has happened on occasion with a few of my past relationships," the veela answered easily, her gaze shifting from one to the other. "But I suppose I am… cautiously intrigued by your polyamory, 'Arry. I have very rarely seen it work well among other veela, let alone see it work at all. We shall see if anything comes of this but I did not come to discuss relationships. Our respective availabilities aside, I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Harry replied with some relief as they avoided any potentially troubling waters. "I've had worse than this."

"After what I heard the other night in the champion's chamber, I am afraid that what you say might actually be true," the veela answered with a measure of sorrow. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Not really…" Harry answered carefully. "But since you're here after dinner I wouldn't mind a lovely chat." Tonks snorted suddenly and began to laughing. Harry, aware that Tonks knew of how he, Susan and Daphne had consummated their relationship, gently swat the auror's shoulder which only made her laugh harder. " _Not like that!_ "

"Oh, sure, _not like that_ ," Tonks managed to get out amongst her laughter. "I distinctly remember you saying; 'If you can have _a lovely chat_ with Bill in your room both in this tent and at home, then I'm allowed to do the same with Susan and Daphne in either of our rooms in either place.' Trapping Amelia like that to allow you to shag in your tent with her living there was one of the best things I saw come out of you being picked by the Goblet. Besides, we both know she rather enjoyed teasing you three about not having a little bedroom time to yourselves and it was all for fun. She would have let you have all the little lovely chats you wanted."

Fleur, finally understanding the sentiment, rolled her eyes at the pair of them while Harry tried to hide has face behind one hand and failed spectacularly to control his blush. "I will most certainly not be having such _a lovely chat_ with 'Arry at this time. But I do not mind spending a moment to get to know my fellow champion."

"Ahh, a predator amongst prey, this one," Nym teased as she conjured a chair for the veela. "She's on the hunt now, Harry."

"And you most certainly are," the veela challenged, to which the metamorph shrugged with an unrepentant grin. "So, back to a safer topic…"

The three of them continued to speak for some time, even when Poppy had to administer potions on Harry to continue the healing process. Eventually, however, Fleur departed for the Beauxbatons carriage to get some sleep and Harry returned to reading his book. Tonks took to humming songs lightly next to him as she kept an eye on all possible entrances until he fell asleep. At that point the young auror moved to patrol the infirmary briefly before she caught up with Amelia near Harry's bed again.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," Nym murmured to Amelia as the older witch made sure Harry was covered in a blanket. "I should have tried harder to get Harry out of that situation or I should have handled it myself. Because of that he got into a fight and got hurt. I could have brought down that ward with the others but I… told them not to interfere. I'll understand if you want me to step down-"

"That won't be necessary, Nymphadora," Amelia spoke quietly, though the calm and ease with which she said the metamorph's name sent a wince through the younger woman. "Were I in your place I would have done what you did. Harry handled it the way he needed to feel at peace and I'm alright with that. He stood up to those bullies, fought them all down, and made sure to protect his own and let the world know he will not be walked over. Justice may have been served, Dora, but what Harry did was necessary for his mental and emotional well-being even if I would have preferred a less violent and stressful outcome."

"That doesn't excuse me from not trying harder when I knew where things were headed," Tonks argued against herself. "Harry got hurt on my watch and it's my fault because I care about his opinion too much."

"You mean you care about _him_ too much," Amelia corrected the young auror. Nym didn't deny it, instead she stared directly at Amelia and offered a tight nod. "There's nothing wrong with that, Dora."

"I let my emotions cloud my judgment," the auror offered almost weakly. "I let my feelings for him get in the way of my job."

"It happens to the best of us, even me," Amelia answered with a small smile. "I love him as a mother does her child, Nym. Just as much as, if not more than you love him from afar like he's the forbidden fruit you've longed for your entire life."

"That's not what this is about, Director-"

"It is for now," Amelia interrupted as she stood from Harry's side and approached the 22 year old auror. "Whether it's scandalous because of your age difference or not, you care about Harry more than you can say. I saw the look on your face and so did he… Did you know he's afraid of what the sharing of patronus forms means?"

"Why would he be afraid of it?" Nym asked in a soft, shocked voice. "Shouldn't it reassure him?"

"What's the one thing Harry is constantly trying to feel and understand?"

Understanding struck the metamorph and her gaze flickered over to Harry as she realized just why Harry might feel fear instead of awe or joy. "He doesn't want to disappoint us because he's not sure he'll even be able to know what love really is."

"Indeed, though he doubts himself far more than he should. He will know far sooner than he thinks if I'm right," Amelia said as she looked from Tonks to the resting teen they both cared about. "You let your love for him cloud your judgment for a moment, but what do you think you could accomplish knowing that, in his way, he will love you anyway? What do you think you could accomplish if you could reason and compromise between your love and your duty to protect him and others all at once?"

"I'd take on the whole fucking world with him right by my side," Nym answered without hesitation. "He is my Shield and I am his Sword, as the House of Black… as soul mates," the young woman corrected herself, "Harry and I… all of those girls, we are never alone. I'd stand right beside them all and face hell itself if it meant keeping Harry and those girls safe."

"Then next time _do your damn job right_ , both as an auror and as someone that loves him," Amelia ordered her harshly as she looked into the young auror's eyes. "I won't take you off of his protection detail, both of you would hate it and I'd never hear the end of it. However, I will be taking repayment for what Poppy has used to treat him out of your paycheck, and you _will_ do better next time."

"If I have my way, there will never be a next time," Tonks promised her superior before she offered a smile. "And if there is I'll make sure to get a nice trophy made for us out of the bones of our enemies, just for you to set on the mantle."

"Cheeky witch…" Amelia commented almost fondly as the metamorph offered an even wider grin. "Did Harry happen to mention to you the spells he used to deflect the curse and make the shield in the sky? The one Snape called a 'new dark mark' before Dumbledore brushed him off?"

"He thought you'd ask so he gave me this note to explain it to you, and that it's all one spell," Nym answered with a small grin. "Harry may not look it sometimes, but he's a natural with magic."

Amelia smiled in appreciation of the compliment and took the note.

 _It's the spell I've been working on since last year. I finally perfected it. It is both a shield and a weapon in that it can discharge some of its magic on impact with an object or person on command. Its incantation is Noiros Arma and relies primarily on the intent and imagination of the caster. You can place it anywhere you can see, any size or shape you want, and even make it stick to your arm. It's what I used to deflect Draco's Bone Breaker and other spells later on. Intent makes the image invisible or appear, and you can even change the appearance. Daphne designed the symbol I used for the one I cast above the school. I finished this spell in my spare time when everyone else was at practice and I had some down time after lessons with Poppy._

Upon reading the message, Amelia shook her head in amazement. To think that Harry had developed such a spell at his age was incredible. Given that he had actually had more time to practice during his observation periods, it wasn't at all out of the realm of possibility. Amelia instantly turned the message to ash and vanished the remains to ensure the secrecy of this new magic.

"I would definitely call this family magic… Has he tested its full capabilities?" Nym shook her head at her boss's whispered question. "We will have to test it when he's out of the hospital wing then." When Nym nodded and sat down, Amelia spoke again, her voice far softer and laden with emotion than before. "And Dora? Play fair when you're alone with him. Wait until they're ready."

"All's fair in love and war, Amy," the auror teased as she settled into her seat before a wistful smile settled upon her features. "But you have my word, not until they're ready."

Amelia smiled and took her own seat next to Harry's bed as she thought of the future.

"And they will be…"


	34. Chapter 34: Weighing of the Wands

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Apparently I was too lenient in my last chapter when it came to the Slytherins and somehow I was too harsh on Harry for what he did. In light of this, a few days ago I changed the punishment to something more suitable all around, as well as reactions from a few characters. I also altered the fight scene just a bit to be a touch more realistic.

2\. As always, thank you for taking the time to read this story, make it a favorite, or follow it. A special thank you to helpful/constructive/supportive reviewers that make me rethink things so I can give us all a better story. 3. Huge milestones have been reached and I can't thank you enough! Over 1,500 reviews, 3,000 favorites, and 4,000 followers. I never imagined this story for my own reading pleasure would have such a following. Thank you all so very much for this.

4\. As for a recommendation this chapter: _A Fateful Walk_ by Shygui is turning out quite interesting so far and provides readers with some good wizarding culture to explore. Go on and give it a shot!

5\. As always, enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Weighing of the Wands**

"One galleon on Fleur," Harry announced quietly as he waited with his two companions. "She's the punctual sort... I think."

"I think Cedric is going to be first."

Harry smirked and peered at the girl beside him. "You just want him here so you can ogle him without Cho around."

"Oh I can still appreciate Cedric even with her around. You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you Harry?" Luna responded easily as she raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy next to her.

"I'll take 'jaded and roguish' over 'intelligent and pretty' any day, Luna," the teen wizard answered with a chuckle.

"What a perfect opportunity to get another article out then," Luna mused with something a little more than a dreamy grin. "Newest headline for Teen Witch Weekly; Harry Potter: Rebel Champion! Special exclusive interview about Harry's bad boy vigilante image!"

For a moment, just a moment, Harry wondered where in the world the dreamy, artistic young woman he had met had disappeared to. Then he remembered that Luna was just as devious as anyone else and her dreamy demeanor was sometimes a defense mechanism. She protected herself by distancing herself from others, a quirk she enjoyed and indulged in. The tricky girl next to him was still Luna, she just liked to mess with him on occasion.

"Don't even joke about selling that story to them, let alone even writing something like that," Harry pleaded as Nym snickered in her place across the room. "I already got enough hell about vigilantism and its place in law enforcement, or rather its difficulties and dangers, from auntie the morning after I beat the hell out of Malfoy's lot. How much to keep this quiet?

"Two galleons," the dreamy blonde said with a wide smile.

"I'm going to end up just filling your vault someday, I just know it," Harry replied as he handed over the gold coins with a playful flick. "You're spending too much time around Daphne and not nearly enough around Hermione to keep you from these ideas. You should hang around Susan more often, she ought to get you back on the straight and narrow, relatively."

"Susan is just as devious in her own way. Besides, you enjoy it," Luna said in her dreamy voice again.

"Oh he does, and he admits it plenty whether anyone's watching or not," Tonks chimed in sultry amusement from her position in an armchair across the room.

Harry shook his head, unwilling to continue debating the point with either young woman. Ever since finding Luna that night in Ravenclaw Tower she had been a firm supporter of his, a friend even. The fact that she drove Hermione up the wall with her odd creatures and stories was just a bonus. Blaise of all people enjoyed having her around just so he could calm Hermione down after the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw finished one of their debates.

Of course after everything that had happened with Mafloy's group of slytherins, the entire school had been wary of Harry Potter. No insults were tossed his way and no-one dared try anything on him or his friends. Even the most outspoken of Harry's detractors had gone quiet, choosing to keep their limbs instead of aggravate the teen, as some wizards and witches often exaggerated. Harry was hardly effected by the rules set in place for him, and instead continued on as if life was nothing but normal, for a time at least.

Barely ten days away from the First Task, the Weighing of the Wands had finally come. Harry had arrived to the prepared room early to make sure he was on time and settled in. It was one of the rooms made to offer a place of comfort, an impromptu common room for the visitors to use if they wished to spend time with some Hogwarts students. Now, however, it was to be the stage for the weighing of the wands.

Amelia had informed Harry that reporters would be there, and that Ludo Bagman had arranged for Rita Skeeter to cover the tournament. Harry had read enough of the woman's work to know he wanted to avoid her as much as possible. In light of that, Harry had gone to Luna and asked her if her father would like to cover the tournament as well. Luna had been thrilled at the proposition and had instantly signed on to be the journalist reporting for the Quibbler at the ceremony

As the door opened, both teens looked to the door to see just who had entered only for Harry to groan. Luna had been right and with another flick of a coin from Harry, Luna swiped up her winnings. Cedric was in his Hogwarts best, just as Luna was though the girl's tie was loosened, and Harry was dressed in his best slacks, shirt, and black robes with his satchel strapped across his body as it sat on his left hip, an outfit that might seem simple if that same simplicity hadn't lent a certain elegance to Harry's appearance as an apprentice healer. Tonks was in her auror robes, as professional and collected as she had ever been in them as she wore slacks and a blouse beneath them. Cedric, having witnessed the exchange between the two students, raised an eyebrow before he figured out what had taken place and shook his head in amusement. The older Hufflepuff quickly took the seat on Luna's other side on the couch and sighed in relief.

"Betting on me?" Cedric asked.

"Not on you per se. More on which champion would arrive first. I should learn to bet on you more often," Harry chided himself with a chuckle as Luna smiled.

"Maybe you should. I do intend to win the tournament and beat Viktor to the snitch in our match." Cedric grinned at the pair, though his curiosity finally got the better of him as his gaze finally settled fully on the blonde next to him "Alright, I have to ask. Why are you here, Luna?"

"Harry thinks whoever the Daily Prophet sends will be infested with Wrackspurts," she said simply. After a few moments of scrutiny beneath Cedric's gaze she lost her dreamy expression and smiled at him. "And I thought I'd get some time with you and the other champions."

"Uh-huh," Cedric replied with a grin. "I'm flattered Luna. I didn't think your father was running stories on the tournament."

"Daddy would have run stories from anything I told him about the tournament anyways, but this way we get an even better story out of it all." Luna sat up a little straighter and Harry noticed now that her blouse was slightly undone beneath her slightly askew tie, providing Cedric with a glimpse of the girl's growing assets as she smiled sweetly at him. "Would you mind an exclusive interview in private sometime?"

Cedric's grin turned into a genuine smile as he pat the girl's knee companionably for a moment as he leaned back to relax. "Possibly. What do you think, Harry? Should we give Luna some exclusives?"

"That was my plan from the start," replied the younger wizard. "I don't trust the Prophet or the media in general, but I do trust Luna to be honest."

"That's sweet, Harry," Luna told him before turning back to Cedric as she picked up her camera off of her lap. "Do you think I could get a few nude shots of you? Purely in the interest of thorough journalism, of course."

Harry and Tonks fell into coughing fits of laughter as Cedric's eyes went as wide as saucers. Luna's sweet, hopeful expression was too much for Harry and every time he looked to her he couldn't help but laugh even louder as Cedric remained stunned into silence. Eventually the Hufflepuff Champion cleared his throat and regained his senses enough to answer.

"Erm… Ah, I'll pass on that for now, Luna," Cedric let her down gently. "Thanks for... An interesting afternoon conversation. I will give you that exclusive interview though. It's the least I could do for a friend from home."

Luna pouted at the older boy even as Fleur and Maxime walked in. The sight of Harry, Tonks and Cedric in the room didn't seem to surprise them at all, though Fleur raised a curious eyebrow at the blonde Ravenclaw between the two boys before she took a seat in a nearby armchair. Karkaroff and Viktor were next to enter, followed almost immediately by Ludo Bagman and Bertha Jorkins, all of them dressed to impress in their organization's best for the coming press coverage. All of them looked surprised at Luna's attendance thus far, especially since she had not been invited by any of them.

Before they could ask about Luna, however, Poppy arrived in a similarly simple outfit as Harry. Her robes, however, bore the markings of a fully trained healer, a medal around her neck for her service during World War II, and a commemorative pin for having been a working Healer for fifty years at least. Harry still marveled that magical people in their seventies or eighties could still look in their fifties or even forties. He figured it had something to do with that whole aging well and natural beauty thing the girls had discussed on Halloween last year.

"Excellent, you did retrieve Miss Lovegood," Poppy said with a smile as she took the armchair nearest Harry. "Apologies for not coming with you immediately but Fred came in with a bloody nose that wouldn't stop just as I was about to leave. Sometimes it is best to go directly to healing herbs and ingredients instead of spells or potions for the best solution, Harry. I swabbed his nose with a swab covered in murtlap essence and it cleared right up. He recovered fully after a small dose of blood replenishing potion and thanked me for helping him develop a future product... I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Yeah," Harry snorted with amusement. "That sounds like Fred alright. Though it's good to be reminded the best course isn't always a spell or potion."

"Take my word for it, if you remember this advice it will save you ages of headaches in the future," she said as she conjured herself a glass and filled it with water to refresh herself.

Quick, light applause and a bright flash concluded the moment in an instant. Everyone in the room turned to look at the new arrivals, with varying degrees of welcome. Harry looked less than pleased to see the thin woman with tightly curled blonde hair and a suit that tried to flatter her features but only made her appear less than reputable. The woman, however, had quite the opposite reaction to their countenance.

"Excellent! A candid moment between Master and Apprentice if I ever saw one!" The woman stepped forward and offered her hand to Harry. "Rita Skeeter, journalist for the Daily Prophet."

Harry shook her hand slowly but said nothing. The moment Ludo welcomed Rita and drew her aside, Harry quickly conjured a handkerchief to wipe his hand clean of any trace of the woman and incinerated it with a muttered spell, much to the amusement of Luna, Poppy and the other champions. When Fleur's amused smirk and raised eyebrow caught his gaze, Harry rolled his eyes at the witch and checked his watch. It was nearly time for the ceremony and Dumbledore and Ollivander were nowhere to be seen.

"Should we start with a few one on one interviews?" Rita asked the room as her photographer eyed Fleur more and more by the moment. "Perhaps our youngest champion has something to say!"

"I arranged an exclusive interview with Miss Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler," Harry stated instantly to head the woman off. "No offense, but after the Daily Prophet called me an aspiring Dark Lord for standing up to bullies last week I'd rather not associate with the publication."

"The Quibbler? You must be joking! It's a rag for conspiracy theorists and lunatics," Rita nearly cried as she looked from Harry to Luna. "Don't you want to set the record straight? Only a respected publisher like the Daily Prophet can do that!"

"I'll take my chances," Harry replied more coolly before he looked to Cedric. "How about you, Cedric?"

"I'm inclined to agree with Harry, after everything I've heard from my father about Ms. Skeeter." The Hogwarts champion turned his gaze to Fleur and Viktor. "And you? Who would you trust with an exclusive interview?"

"I believe Miss Lovegood will do nicely," the Bulgarian responded with a small grin, glad to keep a proper interview out of the hands of a miserable bitch like Skeeter who had once called him an 'oaf with a broomstick fixation' among other things.

"Oui, she will do just fine," Fleur said more slowly, less certain of how a girl younger than herself would be able to present an objective article and interview in a somewhat questionable magazine like the Quibbler.

"Ludo! Ludo dear," Rita pleaded with a salacious grin as she approached the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "You did say I would be able to cover the tournament for the Prophet. I can't do that if a... fanciful excuse for a publication steals exclusive interviews from me!" Rita proclaimed in a voice so sweet Harry wanted to be sick.

"Well, Rita, I'm sure you can cover the tournament... As for the interviews, well, that's up to the champions," Bagman answered a little uneasily. "Are you all certain that you wouldn't rather have the Daily Prophet handle interviews?"

The Champions all gave their assent, Fleur more slowly than the others given her reservations about Luna's competency. Before Rita could say another word the door opened to reveal Dumbledore and Ollivander. Anything she might have said instantly was tossed aside as the two men stepped in with smiles on their faces. When Dumbledore caught sight of Luna, however, he seemed to slow out of genuine curiosity. Ollivander on the other hand stepped forward with a bright smile on his face.

"Ahh! Miss Lovegood! Such a charming young lady," Ollivander greeted her as the two shook hands. "Would you mind terribly if I certified my skill as a wandmaker for these fine individuals using your wand, my dear?"

"Not at all Mr. Ollivander, it's good to see you again." Luna quickly plucked her wand from behind her ear and handed it over while she took out her notebook and dicta-quill. Rita, unwilling to leave with nothing, took out her quick quotes quill which instantly began to write things down for her in the paired notebook she had for it. "Was the dirigible plum jam we sent you to your liking?"

"A most excellent treat, you will have to let me purchase some more from you someday," Ollivander replied kindly.

"Before we begin, I would like to know why Miss Lovegood is here," Dumbledore interrupted as politely as possible.

"Madame Pomfrey and Harry invited me to cover the ceremony and tournament for the Quibbler," Luna said with a charming smile. "They wanted someone who could provide an objective view on the participation of all champions."

"What a splendid idea," the headmaster commented jovially as he ignored the sour face Rita made behind him. "Perhaps at the next set of interviews a wider variety of media officials could be present. This way we leave no-one out of anything potentially important."

"A fair compromise, Headmaster," Poppy agreed, followed by intrigued nods from the other officials and adults in the room. "The more press, the more fair an assessment can be made by those reading about the tournament. I would suggest youth and sports publications, as well as Healer's Monthly considering my apprentice's participation."

"We shall draw up a list, then, and perhaps include some foreign journalists to get a homegrown view next time?" Bertha commented to even more nods of agreement, especially from the Fleur, Viktor, Maxime and Karkaroff, though Harry hid his reluctance well at the thought of even more press. "Excellent. Then we shall proceed as planned. Mr. Ollivander? The floor is yours."

"Thank you, Ms. Jorkins! To certify my skill I shall examine a non-competitors wand. This is the wand of Miss Luna Lovegood," Ollivander stated as he examined the wand between his hands with care. "I remember making this wand some time ago. Nine inches exactly, pleasantly bendy, pear wood with a unicorn tail hair core. This wand is eager for experience and a great companion for a creative mind, excellent for artistic endeavors and charms."

The wand-maker conjured a wooden tablet and with nary a flick of the wand colored it with a picture of the whomping willow. "It is in most excellent condition, Miss Lovegood. Thank you." The man handed Luna her wand as well as the tablet before he turned to Fleur. "Now for the champions. Ladies first?" Fleur stood and handed over her wand, though was reluctant to do so.

"Nine and a half inches, rigid, rosewood with... Veela hair? Very intriguing. A unique wand, Miss Delacour, suited to enchantment and combat equally. Your connection to it is as close as I have ever seen and it positively thrums with warm energy," Ollivander stated as he conjured a bouquet of flowers. "Might I ask after the donor?"

"My grandmother, she is very well thank you," the young woman said with a bow as she took her wand back and Ollivander gave her the flowers.

"Would you, perhaps, mind donating a few strands of your own hair before you leave Britain? I would very much like to experiment with a few wands made from your hair, fair lady," Ollivander charmed the young witch.

Fleur, however, was not be charmed so easily. As she resumed her seat, the young woman offered her answer. "I am afraid not, Monsieur Ollivander. Veela only give hair to those they cherish as a sign of good faith, and my grandmamma had only one wand made from her hair to see if any of her children or grandchildren might carry such a wand."

"I understand, mademoiselle, no harm done. You have my apologies for presuming," the wandmaker answered her. Fleur offered a clipped nod before she caressed the flowers gently and set them aside as Viktor stepped forward to offer his wand.

"A Gregorovitch creation! My, my, quite nice to see one of these again," the wandmaker said cheerfully. "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, very firm, ten and a quarter inches. A powerful wand indeed. You pursue your craft with determination and enjoy a challenge. You are a man destined for greatness, though some has found its way to you already." Six birds fluttered away from the wand after a quick jab and the wand-maker smiled. "Excellent!"

Harry couldn't help but note that with each wand described he learned a bit more about each person. It might mean nothing, but Ollivander's assessment offered a little insight anyway. Harry took his own mental notes of the traits described and he was certain everyone else was too. Luna's dicta quill took down an honest, accurate account of the events and Harry smiled at what he read. He had made the right choice in bringing her along so far. As Cedric stepped up, Harry listened closely once again.

"One of my own creations and well taken care of too by the evidence of a recent polish! Twelve and a quarter inches, ash and unicorn hair, excellent for transfiguration," Ollivander rattled off as he transfigured a plain-looking chair off to the side into a grand throne, complete with fur cushions. "Oh and it's got a powerful will, determined to succeed and improve upon itself. Quite an extraordinary bond you have with your wand, Mr. Diggory. Now, our youngest champion."

Cedric took his wand back and returned to Luna's side with hardly a blink. Harry stood up, a mote of fear in his gut as he thought of what might just be revealed. Ollivander took the longest with his wand when the young healer finally handed it over. Harry remembered the history his wand shared with another and no doubt the wandmaker did as well. The man even began to hum a tune Harry could swear he had heard before.

"A most difficult match to find for both wand and wielder. I have attempted to pair this wadn with many bright wizards and witches in the past, though it found its true bearer in the most fitting hands," Ollivander noted with a smile as he indulged in such a momentous memory. "I remember the day well. It took two hours and six minutes to pair you together, to be precise. You went through hundreds of wands and of all in my shop you found a most surprising companion, Mr. Potter. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, rigid... A wand meant for all sorts of magic, powerful and compassionate. You have taken great care of it, both physically and magically as I see it has a fine sheen, both on the wand's polish and its aura. The healing and magic you have done with this wand resonates so very clearly..."

A light stream of sparks left Harry's wand as Ollivander swept it in a slow arc beside him and everyone could swear they heard the happy trill of a Phoenix. Almost as if in answer, fire flared to life right beside Harry and Fawkes let out a sweet song in response. Harry, Ollivander and Dumbledore all smiled, glad to see the phoenix taking an interest as the wand-maker continued to sweep the wand to and fro like a conductor. The sparks that left the wand sang beautifully as Fawkes followed along.

"Remarkable…" Bagman barely breathed, which broke the room from its entranced state as everyone listened intently to the impromptu duet.

"Yes, a most remarkable wand for an equally remarkable young man," Ollivander answered solemnly. "We can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Fawkes trilled happily and hopped over to Harry's shoulder. Harry, not unused to it from his prior experiences with the phoenix, smiled and gently stroked the phoenix's feathers. "You'll get me in trouble with Hedwig if you keep using me as your perch, you know."

The phoenix seemed to let out a playfully defiant trill before it swooped over and perched on the table between Dumbledore and Poppy to get attention from the Healer and the Headmaster. Ollivander conjured a tray and wine glasses before filling each with an appropriate measure of wine. He offered a glass to each person in the room, and as each sipped they found the world a little brighter than moments before.

"Excellent, absolutely excellent," the wandmaker murmured as he experienced such a magical vintage.

Harry received his wand with a smile and slipped it away quickly once Ollivander had offered it back. He finished his wine with another sip and as soon it was gone the glass vanished, as Ollivander no doubt intended. Harry chuckled at the feeling of the glass vanishing and the wine gently settling inside him as he watched everyone else appreciate the moment, even Rita Skeeter seemed more relaxed among them all. That wasn't to last, however. The moment Ollivander announced the weighing complete she and her photographer leaped up when everyone had finished their wine.

"Let's not be hasty!" Rita spouted quickly as she approached the champions. "We need plenty of photos and interviews to complete the event! Every _professional_ article about such a prestigious event like this needs them."

Harry rolled his eyes at that and was glad to see Viktor do the same. Fleur echoed the sentiment more subtly as her lips twitched into the briefest frown before she stood, a perfect façade of pleasant understanding upon her features. Luna happily stepped away from the champions and officials and took pictures alongside the photographer. Harry joked that Luna should have hired Colin Creevy to help her next time, which Luna instantly agreed to and made Harry wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

At one point Rita had tried to get Poppy out of a group picture only for both Harry and the healer to stare the woman down. When Rita tried to put them next to Viktor, Karakaroff, Cedric and Dumbledore, Harry politely moved to the other side of the group picture with Poppy at his side to present a more even photo. Fleur, at first, thought it was because of her, since Harry stood directly to her right, but when she noted Harry smirking at the disappointed Rita and Department Heads she hid her amusement well.

Eventually they did get a picture of the British champions and their master and Headmaster respectively standing together. Harry immediately knew which one the prophet would put out to capitalize on a British win, if Rita decided to go that direction. Harry, however, insisted that the champions get a picture together on their own without the officials and teachers.

"Why would you want this?" Fleur asked, a little annoyed with the suggestion. "It seems pointless."

"Have you ever watched something grow right before your very eyes before you can barely remember what it used to look like? In an instant everything could be over, but in an album it's preserved. Some moments are worth remembering, even if they hurt…" Harry said in a soft tone as he gazed out of the window before he looked directly at the French girl. "We're all just getting to know each other, except for Cedric and I, but by the end of this tournament we will have shed blood, sweat and tears at each-other's sides, in league or in competition with one another. Let's see what it's like before and after, hmm?"

Viktor was the first to smile as his hand clapped on Harry's shoulder enthusiastically. "Well said. I too would like to look back and see what we were and what we become."

"I'm in, it seems like a good idea," Cedric added with a smile before he turned his gaze on Fleur. "This is supposed to be one of the most exciting years of our lives. It would be a shame not to remember it so clearly."

"I suppose I can agree with that," Fleur said as they lined up along the wall. Harry and Cedric put an arm around each-other, their friendship more than strong enough to keep them together as they stood beside their competition. Fleur stood at poised attention, her hands clasped behind her back as she smiled indulgently for the camera. Viktor took up the space between Fleur and the British champions, his arms crossed casually as he leaned against the wall, a confident grin on his face.

With a flash from the cameras of both journalists, Luna quickly paired the champions off and got as many combinations of them all as she could, with Bozo following suit at Rita's urging to keep up with the girl that seemed to be in competition with them. Eventually Luna pulled Harry and the champions aside as the officials continued to mingle beyond the edge of a privacy ward the young girl set up as the interviews began.

"First off, I would like to purchase a subscription for each champion and another for their families, plus everyone on this list," Harry said as he handed a list to Luna. When she gave him the price he quickly handed a bank draft for the specified amount over before he relaxed and prepared himself for what was to come. "Alright, fire away."

It was everything Harry had expected it to be, along with a few surprises. Luna was direct and to the point with her questions, each serving a purpose not only to spread the truth surrounding the tournament and his involvement, but also to humanize him in the eyes of the masses. The pair briefly discussed his life adoption and place with the Bones family, his relationships with Susan and Daphne which he answered as respectfully and vaguely as possible to maintain his privacy, among some of his hobbies. When it came to it, they discussed how he intended to remain an apprentice until he was a true Healer, and he gave some opinions on the other champions, being fair, courteous, and even uplifting them in his replies.

The interview finished with a last series of questions, including a few about some of Luna's creatures and the conspiracies her father followed up on. While he knew only so much, he did his best to play along and admitted his curiosity in learning more. Eventually Luna let him go and called Cedric over. Harry, however, noted that Rita was now hounding their teachers, Ollivander, and the officials for information that she couldn't get because of the exclusivity of the champions' interviews with Luna.

As soon as Harry crossed Luna's privacy ward, he found himself among Rita's targets. His silent abstinence seemed to irk the woman and the longer he kept it up, the more outrageous her questions got. It was better to say nothing at all, was what Amelia advised him, and he did just that. His expressions, however, became increasingly less pleased as Rita delved into darker territory with her questions.

"Finished!" Luna said some time later as she dissolved the ward around her and Fleur.

With a sigh of relief, Harry looked to Poppy. The moment she gave him a nod to dismiss him for the day he headed for the door. Right as he reached it, however, Rita suddenly grasped his arm and held him there.

"Not just yet, Mr. Potter!" Rita simpered far too sweetly. "There are allegations leveled against you that with your new mark you are a dark wizard, styling yourself after you-know-who and preparing to take the world by storm. There are also reports of a classified investigation into your life before you rejoined the magical world in your first year. Are these events connected? What dark secrets are you hiding? How deep does your corruption go? What measures are you taking to seduce the Bones and Greengrass heiresses into supporting your new dark power?"

Harry noted not only Fawkes' tail shimmering with heat as Dumbledore, Tonks and Poppy went for their wands, but Cedric going for his wand as well. With a minute gesture from Harry they all halted midway as the other officials and champions observed the scene. Silence reigned for a few moments as Harry took a breath to collect himself before his stormy green gaze fell upon the reporter.

"Ms. Skeeter, I appreciate your desire to get a story," Harry began almost cordially as his magic flourished around him and focused on her quill and notebook. "However, I have already given an exclusive interview and I'm not willing to divulge personal details about my life." Suddenly the last page of her notebook and quick quotes quill had burst into flames, causing Rita to leap out of her skin as she released Harry suddenly. "A shame that. There must have been too much magic in the area for your materials to handle. You should make sure your next set is warded against magical overload just to be safe. You wouldn't want to be caught in an even bigger explosion next time, would you?"

"I… I most certainly will," Rita nearly gasped, clearly aware of the power Harry was now exuding as he stared at her with supreme and stoic confidence that he could make her life hell if push came to shove.

Harry offered the room a devious, crooked grin and gave Rita a mocking bow of his head before he looked to the others. Harry winked at Fleur, which she rolled her eyes at, before Tonks followed him out of the room entirely. Harry didn't bother waiting for Poppy, Luna or Cedric to catch up to him. Poppy had dismissed him for the rest of the day as it was and the others could always catch up with him at the tent later. Right then he needed to blow off steam and the faster he did it the better he would feel. His friends and family would understand, they always did. As he went down the hall, however, he was found by another person that cared about him.

"Harry! We were beginning to wonder what was taking so long," Susan said as she fell into step beside him and Tonks. Instantly she picked up on something wrong and without waiting for an answer pulled him into one of the rooms that had been fitted for dueling practice. With a glance at Nym, the redhead got the message across and the auror took up a casual position outside the room to give them some space. As soon as Susan and Harry were completely inside she locked the door, cast the usual privacy charms and turned back to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing just... I need to blow off some steam before I get into it, Sue," Harry replied with some frustration.

"Alright then, up on the platform," Susan said instantly as she tossed off her satchel and robe, took off her tie, undid the top two buttons of her shirt and marched up the steps of the platform.

"What?!" Harry asked suddenly. "Sue what in the world are you doing?"

"Helping you blow off steam. You promised to let us help you and that's what I'm doing. You're not going to chop wood or blow up stumps to practice your spells. You're going to duel me and you're going to duel me now," Susan ordered with an air of impunity.

If there was one thing Harry really liked about a riled Susan Bones, it was the aggressive and commanding tone of voice she inherited from being raised by Amelia. On the plus side, she really did manage to help him more often than not when this sort of thing happened. With a slow nod Harry turned around and tried not to think how hot Susan was to him at that very moment as he threw down his robes and satchel and prepared his wardrobe for a duel.

"Remind me to thank Tonks for getting me new shoes," Harry said as he mounted the stairs in black boots that were comfortable, professional, and suitable for almost any situation. "Never thought I'd like boots but I they're definitely made for every occasion, including kicking your pretty little ass.

"Oh I'll remind you when I wake you up after I win," Susan teased him. "And my pretty little ass will be all you see on my way out after I've finished with you. Come on, Harry, let's start. I'll even give you the first spell."

The moment they finished their shared salute the pair was off. Harry's spells smashed against a hasty shield from Susan as she dodged away, playing it safe as she took on her favorite counter attack style. For every spell she dodged, another was returned. Her fitness and training with both Amelia and Flitwick paid off as she rarely had to shield. When she did, however, she always timed it just right to send the spell right back at Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, let his aggression push to the forefront of his style. While usually he was much like Susan and took a counter-attack style, when he wasn't attempting new dueling methods with his growing knowledge, he was also quite proficient with overwhelming barrages and powerful shields. Of course, Susan matched him in the shielding department. Even his hardest hitting stunners and mild hexes bounced right back at him, accompanied by a quick trio of spells meant to capture him quickly.

Both of them liked a direct approach but even they knew to use their surroundings. Harry was the first to break the ground around them and send a pair of transfigured wolves to distract her. Of course, when she had a bear she transfigured from the same rubble crush them and charge at him, Harry quickly returned to the direct route. The bear was obliterated and in the carnage that followed, Harry flung the remains at Susan followed by a quick series of stunners. When Susan stumbled over the rubble trying to avoid the dead bear, she was summarily knocked out by Harry's spells.

"Ugh, I need to watch my footing," Susan grumbled as she stood up with Harry's help after he revived her. "Dammit, I almost had you."

"No kidding. When the hell did you learn to transfigure a fucking bear?!" Harry asked as he eyed the corpse before it shifted back into useless rubble.

"Two nights ago after mastering Arma," Susan declared proudly, using the nickname Harry had given the unique shield spell. "A little faster on the change and I think I would have had you."

"That and watching where your feet are," Harry said with a grin as they repaired the dueling ring.

"Don't remind me," she grumbled playfully as they stepped down and sat on the couch. Both of them summoned water bottles from the table the elves kept stocked with them and took long drinks after their brief but vigorous workout. After a few moments, Susan spoke again. "So, are you ready to talk about it?"

Harry sighed as he thought over what had just happened. "Yeah, I guess I am. I knew Luna might ask a few hard questions just to get my side of the story out but that wasn't what caused my frustration. It made me a little tense yeah but this is really my first time going public with the press on my own. After Luna and I finished talking, Rita Skeeter kept badgering me for answers. I swear she probably would have started stripping bare to get my attention and answers if she thought it would work. Sleazy journalist looked the type to sell herself for a story."

Susan giggled at that as Harry took a moment to drink some more water. "When we were allowed to leave she grabbed me like some abusive bitch I used to know and demanded even more answers to ridiculous questions," the teen continued as he ground his teeth slightly. "Allegations of going dark and connecting it to my past. Notions of corruption and styling myself after Voldemort as a dark lord. Bloody hell, she even asked me what measures I was taking to seduce you and Daphne into supporting my 'dark power' as if it was nothing and you were just pawns."

Harry ran his hands through his hair only for them to be replaced by one of Susan's own as she played with the lengthening black locks that hung around his face. "It was just too much bullshit too fast. Guess I just need to work a little harder on not giving a damn what people think... Especially when they start targeting you."

"Rita is known for riling people up Harry, you did very well," Susan said as she dragged her fingers through his hair more slowly. "Daphne and I can take care of ourselves. You know that for a fact since you've lost duels to us during training from time to time. Daphne is the ice queen for a reason, she won't let other people's opinions get to her. As for me? I'm just the sort of strong woman that can deal with it."

Harry let out a breath and felt the anxiety of possibly harming Susan and Daphne in the papers fade away with each stroke of Susan's fingers through his hair. "I know. I need to remember you two have been dealing with this sort of thing longer than me. You can handle yourselves." The wizard managed a smile as he set their water bottles aside. "Thanks Sue."

"You're welcome," she said before she smoothly straddled his lap on the couch and let him adjust beneath her before they settled in. "But who's to say we aren't seducing you into darkness Harry?"

Susan's lips met his and Harry breathed in her scent as he responded in kind. His hands slowly slid up her thighs to trail along the curve of her ass as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and Harry let the woman atop him take control as he fell into the blissful passion and emotions he shared with her. When they parted for breath, Harry could only offer Susan a crooked grin of appreciation.

"Then I'd say you're doing a damn good job of it..." he murmured against her lips as he stole another kiss and squeezed her ass, making her moan appreciatively at the attention. Her hands rushed through his hair and with each moment that went by Harry felt his frustration fading away.

"Well then," Susan breathed across his lips as she leaned back a little. "Let's really start seducing you..."

The redhead bit her lip in anticipation as she untucked her shirt and undid the rest of the buttons. Slow, methodical fingers trailed down her shirt and Harry was entranced with their movement the lower they went. When the last was undone, Susan pulled her shirt open to let it hang casually off of her shoulders and let Harry gaze upon her bra clad chest. Tender hands took Harry's own and led them up and around her body.

She guided him in peeling the bra further away from her bosom until his hands cupped her breasts. When Harry began to rub and massage, to knead Susan with all of his care and affection Susan's hands slid down her body and onto his, undoing his pants and slowly easing his manhood out as she slipped her panties aside so they could share an intimate moment together. Susan planted a searing kiss on Harry's lips but when her folds began to envelop him, their moans thrummed through their bodies as they began a slow, gentle rut.

"Go on," she urged hungrily in his ear as she bit her lip. "Let it all out."

As Susan rode her love, pumped and worked him ever deeper into her core, Harry gave her his all. Small gasps and quiet moans escaped Susan as she let Harry have his way with her breasts. Every time he teased her nipples she tensed even more in pleasure. Finally, Harry took the plunge she had wanted all along as hot, moist lips wrapped around one of her perky nipples. Susan arched into it, her moan of pleasure loud until it hitched with a gasp that sent shivers down her spine as she bucked and rut with Harry on the couch, bouncing atop him as each time she took him in even deeper.

It was everything either of them had hoped for. Sharing this moment, this sort of intimacy together only made their relationship stronger as they expressed themselves and worked out their emotions in such a passionate embrace. Susan let out another moan as he switched nipples, enjoying the attention she got from one of her soul mates more and more as she increased their pace, riding Harry for all he was worth, soon impaling herself on his long, meaty shaft. Possessive hands wrapped around her globes and squeezed as Harry got more and more into it, all the while listening, taking cues from the girl on top of him as they shared themselves with one another.

"Oh, Harry," Susan gasped as he licked her nipple while sucking on it. Further and further down the rabbit hole they went. She ground her body to his and her hands opened his shirt, feeling the muscles of his chest just as he explored her own. Higher and higher the tension in the redhead rose until she knew the end was coming. Her tender breasts and sensitive nipples being loved so perfectly by Harry was driving her of the edge as she rode him hard.

"Harry..."

The boy seemed not to hear her, but even then she didn't mind. His every touch and attention just felt _so good_.

"Harry I'm..."

Harry's lips captured hers and Susan nearly melted in his warm, needy embraxe. She barely kept herself in check as his tongue invaded her mouth while his hands kneaded and massaged her breasts, rubbing and pressing on her nipples at every opportunity as they bucked and rut in heady desire to satisfy one another. When he let her up for air she buried her face into his neck, bit down on the collar of his shirt and let out a long, low moan, hitching with gasps as her entire body convulsed in pleasure, Harry exploded with her flooded her with the love and warmth she knew he possessed. His gentle attentions continued to work her through their peak, his lips on her neck until she panted in his ear.

"Mmm... Harry... We should stop..." murmured breathlessly as her grinding slowed to a halt. "Feel better?"

"Beyond better," Harry breathed in her ear as he bucked, his rod still firm and ready for more. A moan escaped Susan before she giggled and backed up, still perched on him as she looked upon her love's almost awed expression as he looked upon her. After all this time, Harry still gazed upon her as if it was the first time, as if every time was fresh and new and filling him with feelings he could only dream of. He was no stranger to expressing his emotions physically, never that, but speaking them aloud was another story.

"Mmm that face..." Susan hummed as she stroked his chin. "I love seeing that face… It makes me feel everything for you… And everything you feel for me."

"Hopefully soon I'll be able to tell you as much as you think I show you," Harry murmured, fully aware of how Susan and Daphne felt about this particular issue.

"Well maybe I should try a little harder," Susan answered him with a challenging grin as she slowly eased herself off of him and onto the floor. "Let's really _weigh your wand_ , Mr. Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows as she spread his knees and placed herself between them. Susan slowly wrapped her full, rich, heaving breasts around his girth and Susan couldn't help but admire that expression of awed desire brighten even more, laced with endless intrigue. As she wrapped his manhood tight within her bosom and began to pump, Harry groaned in pleasure even before she let her mouth work in tandem with her breasts.

Harry's head fell back as he practically gasped her name. The love and affection she showed him laced with a playful dominance at that moment as she had her wizard at her mercy. Her pace slowly and her mouth gently popped off his tip to draw his attention.

"Eyes on me, Harry…" Susan told him with a smirk as she lowered her lips to the shaft she pumped between her breasts once again.

Looking him in the eye and giving his wand a superb polish was everything. It kept them entranced with one another, locked into a unique sort of embrace they shared in that moment. Knowing that he was putty in her hands, Susan changed it up, altered her pace and suction from time to time, finding that perfect technique that absolutely turned Harry on until she felt him becoming undone as he let out a loud gasp of her name. She felt his seed spill past her lips and she quickly drank him down, suckling upon his seed as if it were her daily milk before she eased back with a mischievous grin.

"You've never tried that before," Harry gasped as he panted in heady desire and affection for her.

"I've always wanted to try it," Susan countered after swallowing before she slowly cleaned him off with magic, put his rod back in his pants and teasingly zipped him back up. "I think I'll have to again if it gets you to cry out for me like that."

"I bet… But I'll have to return the favor later somehow," Harry mourned aloud as he glanced at the time. Susan reluctantly agreed as she stood up and cleaned herself with a few more charms. Harry helped her get dressed, though whether turning her on even more as he practically massaged her clothes back into their proper place was considered helping her was in question. She glared lightly at him only to get a cheeky, crooked grin in return as they finished getting properly dressed and ready as they gathered their things.

"Thanks Sue," he murmured in her ear right before she reached the door. "For being so patient with me and showing me what it can feel like."

"Always Harry," she hummed, both pleased and amused he would thank her for something she felt was natural, something she knew they all shared as she straightened herself out and opened the door.

"Good duel?" Tonks asked of them as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Very expressive," Susan answered with a grin as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Someday we'll have to give that a shot, Harry," the auror teased with a wink before she glanced to Susan. "Or maybe I'll have to challenge you to one first, hmm?"

Susan blushed lightly at the idea, clearly aware of Tonks' suggestive nature. The purple-haired auror laughed and asked for a play by play of the actual duel, which the teens gladly gave her. Nym pointed out that Susan should practice her footwork and situational awareness more, which the redhead agreed wholeheartedly. The auror then asked them how they might have done things differently as they walked toward the Raven's Redoubt, as Harry's tent and the surrounding encampment had come to be called at his suggestion.

It wasn't long at all before they were beyond the main doors, though what they saw from there surprised them. Bill Weasley and two other curse breakers were marking spots in the ground with coloring charms while another wizard watched curiously. It was only as they closed the distance that Harry discerned the last wizard was Ollivander and the curse breakers were the team Bill most often worked with in tombs, who Harry had met only briefly in Diagon Alley once or twice.

"What's going on, Bill?" Harry asked curiously as he and Susan stepped up to the curse breaker and wandmaker.

"We finished your wards last night. My team and I are just making final calculations before laying down the boundary anchors," Bill explained as he gestured to the long canvas bag set up on the ground next to him.

Harry was about to kneel down and check them out when Bill did it first and took one out for them to see. For a moment Harry wasn't sure what to think until he realized they were more like spears than quarterstaffs or sign posts as he had suspected. One end would be stabbed into the ground for stability and the rest of the shaft would remain in sight. The spears were made of a black wood but were covered in runes filled with silver. The sheer craftsmanship of the design astounded Harry and he was almost reluctant to touch it as Bill handed the spear to him.

"Ohh, ebony and silver, a very intriguing combination," Ollivander noted as he passed a hand along the spear Harry held in his hands. "I'm curious, but why not use rowan? Rowan is perhaps the wood most known for defensive magic and best channels such intent in wands."

"I only know a bit of wand lore, but it's not far off from some of my experience with wards bound in wood," Bill explained academically with the older and more experienced wizard. "While Rowan is great for a defensive wands and wards in general, ebony stands out in this particular case. You see we're going to use six of these spears and place them in a circular pattern around the encampment here," the curse breaker continued enthusiastically.

"The ebony allows each pole to stand on its own. The wood's individuality and particularly powerful conductive strength lets even one of these spears create a strong ward or shield on its own with enough magic channeled into them. Including them into a scheme of seven, with six spears on the outside and the main anchor inside Harry's tent increases the potential defenses exponentially. The silver binds it with some permanency but also grants durability and efficiency, allowing each spear to actually store extra magic that builds up creating even stronger effects over time, as well as allowing the wards to last even longer."

Ollivander nodded along, his understanding complete as he eyed the spear appreciatively. "Impressive, very impressive. I hadn't thought about the power of seven applied to such a concept as portable permanent wards before. Ebony, as you described, would stand well alone, but when combined toward a single minded focus amongst seven would certainly produce fantastic results. Very well done, William. I see that a twelve inch wand of pine and chimaera tail hair worked splendidly for you with such creativity and ingenuity."

"It's treated me well and we have had plenty of adventures together. Finding new ways around ancient and future problems has been a passion my wand shares with me," Bill answered as he took the spear from Harry and picked up the others. "Sorry, but I've got to get this set up soon. On the seventh second, of the seventh minute of the seventh hour will produce the best result."

Harry and Susan gave Bill a set of quick hugs before the man left them. Ollivander, however, turned to the two teens as if expecting a question. "Something on your mind, Miss Bones?"

"You always said the wand chooses the witch or wizard that wields it," Susan reminded them all curiously. "But you rarely say what a particular wand means until meeting the same person a second time. Why?"

"Expectation," Ollivander answered vaguely with a grin. "If I gave you an expectation of what your wand was capable of you might only ever focus on that idea, you might limit yourself personally, emotionally, even magically because you think you can only be good in those specific fields or hold yourself to a certain ideal. It is best to let the wand and its wielder grow together naturally, like two friends meeting, or lovers courting. You never know what you might learn about one another or yourselves."

Susan and Harry blushed at that as Ollivander seemed to give them a knowing smile and Tonks snickered behind them. "Susan, Bones, rowan with an ivory hilt, rigid, dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches," the wandmaker continued when Susan's fingers trailed across the handle of her wand. "A wand of passion and compassion equally. You are ambitious but you are protective of others and fierce in your emotions and combat. Your shields are no doubt exceptional and your charms highly effective, but only because you yourself are intuitive in their use, yes?"

"They are," Susan said with a bit of pride. "I'm part of the school dueling team with Daphne and one of the top in our year at charms. I was thinking about going into experimental magic or teaching in general... But I hadn't settled on anything permanently as of yet. I have to admit, I'm quite interested in wand lore now that you bring it up. The fact that you help people find their magic, even themselves in a way, without ever saying a word otherwise is comforting."

Ollivander smiled and after a moment's deliberation reached into his pocket to take out a small shrunken-down chest. "Inside is a book on wand lore, another on wand making, and finally a few blocks of wood. If you're serious about pursuing wand making, make some from these blocks and whatever cores you manage to find. When you're finished with these fives wands, find me at my shop sometime this coming summer. Think of this like... an entrance exam if you will. You are still young of course, but if you have the time, passion, and dedication, perhaps something will come of it, hmm?"

Susan's eyes widened as she took the chest from Ollivander. To get such a gift, even if it was an introductory wand-maker's kit, was a surprise. "Thank you, sir. But I'm not even sure if I will be any good. I'm not the greatest artist even if I have learned how to carve things, like my wand's hilt, though I do play the violin if you consider it an art."

"Hmm, I wouldn't worry about that. Each wand is unique, special, even as they are molded in the hands of the novice or the master. But you also have such wonderful pastime and a beautiful art in itself. Music is a magic all its own, especially when resonating from such strings on a violin," Ollivander said with the same musical hum from earlier that Harry began to recognize.

"Scheherazade," Susan said as she looked to the wand maker as she too recognized the tune. "That's one of my favorites to play. You listen to the arts."

"Listen? Most certainly. I play as well, after all," the eccentric old man replied with a grin. "Every wand is a new tale to tell and none should be wasted if we are to find love and life, as Scheherezade, whether by design or coincidence, taught the emperor she found herself married to. Wandmaking is similar, in its own way, as each wand has its own tale. It is so easy to fall in love with such stories we can create."

"Too true," Amelia agreed as she approached from the Raven's Redoubt tent proper with Daphne. "It's good to see you again Garrick," she said as she greeted the wand maker. "How is your nephew?"

"Off in South America exploring to his heart's content. It is good to see you as well, my Lady." The man looked fondly upon Amelia before his eyes fell to the wand at her waist. "Amelia Bones, aspen with an ivory hilt, a particularly silver luster to the wood, ten and a half inches, Phoenix feather, a wand of unmatched martial prowess and wisdom. I was proud to bestow such a wand so long ago. It has kept you safe and strong in hard times, and inspires others to greatness, just as you do."

"Yes, it's kept me well for a long time," Amelia stated kindly as she caressed the hilt she had carved for her wand. "I knew you were here for the weighing of the wands but didn't expect a personal visit."

"I saw young William near the tents and sensed strong magic about to take place. Curiosity got the better of me," the wand maker informed them with a chuckle before his gaze turned to Daphne. "Daphne Greengrass, nine and a half inches, red oak and demiguise hair, rigid, a clever, cunning wand with a quick wit and quicker spells, though its subtlety and beauty cannot be denied just like its owner I hear. It has kept you distant from strangers but always in the best of company, hasn't it?"

"Of course," Daphne said curiously as she glanced down her side to her wand then to Ollivander. "You're going to have to tell me how you do that one day, sir."

"Oh, I may not even have to," he said with a wink to them all. "And finally Miss Tonks," the wand-maker said as he turned to the auror. "Nine and a half inches, also a rigid wand, made of ebony and thunderbird tail-feather. Wand and wielder are convicted and courageous, unafraid to be themselves or stand for their ideals, a warrior's wand like your mentors', Amelia and Alastor's wands respectively. You are comfortable being unique, outside the norm, and you can transform yourself and your world to find the way forward. Transfiguration is your art of choice, but your heart always remains its own."

"Yes sir," Tonks responded with a light, gracious smile. "I am my own, but I'm not afraid to explore what others have to share with me among an ever changing world."

"Indeed, a good lesson to learn and hold close," Ollivander advised them all. For a moment his gaze seemed to shift around, as if searching for yet one more person before he seemed as if struck by epiphany. "Ah, I believe William is about to start!"

"Amy, can you get Shacklebolt to help us?" Bill asked as he approached them all. "I need three more people to give these wards the best effect, and I'll need you, Tonks and Kingsley. If the spears are put into the ground without using magic it will bind better."

Amelia nodded and quickly sent off a patronus as she took a spear and eyed it curiously. She had seen them before but they were still a marvel to her. Once Kingsley arrived Bill handed him and Tonks their spears and his team guided them to the spots necessary. Bill then turned to Harry. "I need you to place your hands on the main anchor and give it the initial charge. We'll do the same by plunging these into the ground at the same time. Remember these wards have seven points, seven people, and our timing, got it?"

Harry nodded and glanced to his watch. With a smile to Ollivander and the girls he quickly made his way into his tent and found the ward anchor at the very back between his and Amelia's rooms. The large cylinder of ebony could have been its own side table if it wasn't inlaid with silvered runes and designs. Harry appreciated the artistry and subtlety of the craft before him and told himself he would need to learn more someday. With his eye on his watch Harry waited until the precise moment Bill had describe to let his magic flow into the anchor.

Blue energy cascaded all around him and soon enough it crashed to the base of the pedestal before rising high through the very top of the tent. Harry might not have seen it all, but he could feel the magic as it linked with each anchor and spread out, becoming stronger and stronger until the magic fell in an ethereal dome around the encampment and faded into invisibility shortly after.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the pedestal release his magic. A quick walk took the teen right back outside where Ollivander was politely clapping as Susan and Daphne's hands trailed along the edge of the wards, the invisible shield glowing briefly at their touch. Tonks' laughter chimed from behind one of the tents and Harry saw Bill and Amelia come around the other none the worse for wear.

"That was perfect Harry!" Bill praised him as he caught the teen in a quick hug before releasing him. "I didn't expect them to be so strong so quickly but this is phenomenal. Since you were at the primary anchor, can you sense what's inside the wards and who's touching it?"

Harry blinked in surprise for a moment before he closed his eyes, with some focus he could feel the warders testing the boundaries, Tonks pushing Kingsley along one side, and Susan and Daphne touching the boundary in curiosity. "Yeah, I can. How does that work? What does it mean?"

"It means you're in control of the wards, only those you invite can enter and you can even banish people from inside should something happen. You have to really mean that part though, just like magical intent." Harry nodded at Bill's explanation and when he thought of welcoming Susan and Daphne in the girls fell through the boundary in a heap. Bill laughed as Amelia let herself snicker as the girls straightened themselves out.

"That wasn't funny, Harry!" Susan shouted from where she was helping Daphne up.

"I thought it was," he muttered to the pair of chuckling adults next to him. "Well, it works!"

"These wards ought to protect you and if you really want privacy it will make everything inside invisible and increase the barrier strength. Should it come under attack, well, it's no stinging jinx but a wave of power will banish them away and warn you of any danger," Bill informed them all as everyone grouped together.

"Thank you, William," Amelia said before giving him a brief kiss.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. To know they cared about each other so much warmed his heart as Daphne and Susan took his hands. When Ollivander gave the ward a brief tap, Harry allowed the man entrance along with a few other people he thought might stop by eventually. Hagrid had arrived just in time to see it and eased through the wards with a grin as he felt the tingle of the magic.

"Quite impressive, William," Ollivander complimented as he shook the young man's hands. "Your team did an excellent job. Why I doubt some families' homes are warded so well."

"Well we spared no expense on making sure everything worked," the redheaded cursebreaker answered with a pleased grin as he shook the wandmaker's hand. "We had quite the task and we wouldn't have left it unfinished until it was perfect."

"Indeed, and speaking of unfinished tasks…" Ollivander suddenly turned to face Hagrid and the half-giant blinked in surprise. "We both know, Mr. Hagrid, that you have been using something that you oughtn't, as wielding a partially mended wand is dangerous. However, you are no longer responsible for past events and the ministry can no longer keep you from what you deserve. I'd be honored to complete a task long in the making and have you be chosen by another wand."

Hagrid seemed worried and uncertain at first, but as the Wandmaker continued a look of longing crossed the half-giant's face. "Ye mean I can… I can get another wand?"

"That you can, old friend," Ollivander responded graciously. "It is high time magic return to you completely, and I would be remiss if I did not see it done soon. Come by my shop as soon as you are able and we will get you sorted out once again."

"Thank you!" Hagrid bellowed as he pulled the elder gentleman in for a gigantic hug before he quickly set the man down, afraid he had harmed the wandmaker. Ollivander, however, smiled genially again and shook the rotund professor's hand once again. "Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander! I'll come straight away tomorrow!"

Eventually Amelia was able to call everyone inside for dinner, with Hagrid and Ollivander joining them. There they all discussed their wands and what they were most effective with, while Susan's eyes glittered with anticipation every time she glanced toward the small chest Ollivander had given her. Harry looked over to Daphne and when he saw her smiling at Susan, he knew the elderly man had done far more good for his redheaded soul mate than he realized, or perhaps exactly as much as he realized. With the future ahead changing, Harry couldn't help but hope it was all for the better.

Though one could never tell what lurked beyond tomorrow…


	35. Chapter 35: Dragons and Deception

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. As always, thank you for reading the story and taking the time to review, favorite, or follow my work. 2. I rather enjoyed this chapter for a few reasons. Namely the interactions between characters. This was about… 5k words originally but needed some polishing, not just in descriptions, but character interactions on all fronts.

3\. My recommendation this chapter goes to author kathryn518! The work they and their editors put into their stories is fantastic and far more detailed and nuanced than my own. I particularly enjoy _I'm Still Here_ and _What's a Little Death Between Friends?_ and I'm constantly looking forward to updates from both and getting ready to jump into their other stories between my editing runs.

4\. As always, enjoy the latest chapter!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Dragons and Deception**

The day after the Weighing of the Wands was laden with anticipation. Not only was the _Daily Prophet's_ article to debut that day but a special edition of the _Quibbler_ was coming out, for those that read the magazine anyway. More curious about the reactions of the student body than anything else, Harry had patrolled the great hall, entrance hall, and surrounding areas until the owls arrived with the latest news and letters. Harry grabbed his paper and magazine, having paid for a year in advance for both already, and stuffed the _Daily Prophet_ into his pocket before he took at look at the _Quibbler_.

"Now that's a good shot," Tonks pointed out as she observed the picture of just the four Champions on the front cover. "Luna and her father have good taste."

"Let's just hope the article is just as good," the young apprentice replied as he opened up the index then quickly found the article in question. "Although I will have to bug her about getting copies of all the photos. I'd like some for the albums and frames."

The pair moved to a wall near the doors of the Great Hall as they continued to read, more and more impressed with the article as they went. The writing was clear and concise with very little embellishment besides making the interviews and events feel more organic than a simple report. When it reached the interviews, Harry smiled when he noticed he was quoted word for word, as were the other champions. Luna offered some basic but warranted speculation on his responses in summary before she switched to the next interview and did the same with Cedric's answers, then Viktor and Fleur's in turn. By the time they finished, the entire hall was filled with gossip about what the prophet had to say, while those who saw the _Quibbler_ in the hands of a select few began to question what the strange magazine had to offer.

"We'll get to talking about the _Quibbler_ , but is it me or am I getting a few wary glances from the people nearby?" Harry asked just low enough for only Tonks to hear him as he paged through the quibbler casually as if he was dead to the rest of the world.

"It's not you," Tonks huffed lightly under her breath. "Best check the bint's report to see what she said."

"I can see you're just brimming with enthusiasm," Harry teased the older witch as he casually rolled up the _Quibbler_ , and exchanged its place with that of the _Prophet_ , in his pocket.

One glance told Harry all he needed to know. As bold as brass on the front page was a picture of Harry, Poppy, Cedric, Dumbledore, Bagman and Jorkins, capitalizing on the British pride angle while two significantly smaller photos of Fleur with Maxime, and Krum with Karkaroff respectively were set below it. Harry grimaced at it and the disgusted snort from Tonks was enough for Harry to know she shared the sentiment. The weighing of the wands focused primarily on speculation surrounding Harry and his involvement, Cedric's place as Hogwarts' Champion, as well as the idea of a British win with barely a mention of Viktor and Fleur besides what their wands were made of and a few backhanded statements toward them.

"'While Mr. Potter refused to offer the _Daily Prophet_ any comment and remained absolutely silent after he took refuge in the deluded ramblings of the _Quibbler's_ article, written by the owner's daughter Loony Lovegood who is in her third year at Hogwarts, I persevered in discovering a hint of the truth through his silent reactions! The young apprentice has some sort of alternative agenda for the Triwizard Tournament as well as for Magical Britain and we are only just scratching the surface. With his history before rejoining the magical world obscured and secreted away by those in power, we may be seeing the beginning of a new darkness rising in the supposed Healer Apprentice, and I, Rita Skeeter, will be careful to make sure the truth is brought into the light to expose this suspicious boy before it's too late!'" Harry read aloud before he cut himself off after he finished the article. The young man bit his tongue briefly before he looked to a disgruntled Tonks whose purple hair was leaning toward an angrier magenta color. "Well she's certainly colorful in her interpretations of silence and hearsay from unreliable sources."

"And dangerous," the auror grumbled through nearly-clenched teeth as she stuffed down her bitter resentment. "The bitch has got enough insinuation to start putting pressure on you from a number of angles; not just the students here but politically as well. This is just the beginning, Harry, and she's a petty bitch. She's going to come after you for destroying her quill and that last question of hers, and she won't stop until she's uncovered some truth."

"And when she's uncovered the truth and sung it for a story Amelia will hunt her down for breaking confidentiality and secrecy laws," Harry pointed out lightly, though he too felt a shiver of concern for what the world might learn of his past. A glimmer of fear pulsed through the teen but anger quickly overrode that as he thought of the consequences all sides would face if the truth was divulged. "Any way for me to kill the bitch legally outside of Honor Duels?"

"This isn't even enough for an Honor Duel, and you know the bitch would never accept," Tonks huffed in distaste. "The bloody bint would take the shame of refusal easily and just try and turn it all back on you somehow. She's a crafty cunt without shame and she's willing to do anything for fame or revenge."

"And my mother says I have a terrible mouth," Daphne groused as she approached the pair, her magic sending waves of chill around her. "With a little help I'm sure we could get something explosive smuggled to her in the mail so she dies in a fiery explosion. Or maybe something acidic, make it last longer."

"You're sexy when you're vindictive," Harry quietly told his dark-haired girlfriend as he pulled her into a quick kiss. "I like it. I wonder how you'll be at angry sex."

"You'll never know if you keep this up," Daphne answered with a faux-glare before she stepped lightly on his foot in order to keep such talk private instead of in the great hall. "But at least the vows and magic surrounding your official files will keep her from learning anything."

"There are people outside those that know or can guess about Harry's past, you know that," Susan offered, her magic flaring, becoming ominous and oppressive before she settled into Harry's arms and was summarily kissed by the young wizard. "But we'll make sure the bitch gets hers someday."

"And here's my other feisty witch," Harry teased gently. The three relaxed, glad to be together before Harry spoke once again. "It will be fine… eventually. If the truth does get out, well, I'll have some fun making her life hell. Rita's words right now are nothing but hearsay and unconfirmed gossip, her specialty. Let the sheep believe her or not, I could hardly give a damn what the rest of the world thinks besides those that mean us harm. Either way, I much prefer Luna's speculation about my past.

"Why thank you, Harry," the shorter blonde said as she approached the lightly chuckling group. "But are you absolutely certain you weren't raised by a Sphinx to vex us all with the riddles of your existence and are just using the excuse of being raised by muggles as a front?"

Harry offered a light smirk at that, especially at the idea his _riddles_ would vex anyone. "Oh, who's to say? Some riddles are just more fun than others, and a few are more dangerous than they should be. You'll just have to figure out the truth for yourself, Luna."

"Drat, more secrets and riddles for me to unravel," Luna pouted cutely, even as she saw Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, and the rest of Harry's close friends approach them. With Cedric in her sights, the younger blonde kept up her pout and approached Cedric's side. "Cedric, Harry's not telling me the truth. Can you get it out of him for me?"

"Maybe, Luna, we'll have to see which truths he's willing to part with," Cedric played along, having heard the small conversation that had been going on. "You wrote a fantastic article, by the way. I knew it was a good idea working so closely with you for our press debut."

Although Luna's slightly dreamy look remained, a light hint of pink dusted her cheeks as she thanked the older boy. Seeing the opportunity for a discussion Hermione jumped in. "Did you really have to speculate about everyone, Luna? You had a wonderful article about the Wand Weighing, chock full of great interviews and then you included that… questionable content."

"What's wrong with questioning reality when you live in a world that constantly challenges it?" Luna rebutted, which stopped Hermione in her tracks as a thoughtful look crossed the logical brunette's features. "What's up could be down, left could be right, six could be ten, and anything could possibly change with just a little magic, Hermione. Why not question an ever changing world?"

"I… suppose that's fair," Hermione sighed as she accepted the strange logic of younger girl. "But you made everything look less serious, more like a story than what's actually reality."

"Respectfully, Her-my-oh-nee," Viktor said, struggling with the brunette's name as he dragged it out to say it right, which she nodded gratefully for, "I disagree. Luna took us at our word, then added speculation only after interviews with each of us were done. Contrast between what we said and what she offered will help people make a better decision on what is truth and what is not; likely in our favor."

"Despite the questionable choices in some of the speculation, I agree," Fleur chimed with a small smile to Luna.

Hermione seemed to think it over before she nodded in acceptance. She was always wary of some of the things Luna had to say, but she was learning to see some semblance of reason and logic behind the vexation that was having Luna Lovegood in her life. "Alright, I concede," the brunette announced. "But I still think the interviews could have stood on their own."

"True, but it wouldn't have been nearly as enjoyable," Harry pointed out, causing smiles and nods of agreement to pass through the entire group. Hermione let out a small snort of amused, if reluctant, agreement before Blaise tickled her sides and earned himself a gentle swat on the arm for his efforts.

"Oh come off it, Hermione, you know you enjoyed the article," Blaise teased the girl he inevitably wrapped in his arms from behind. "I think it was very well done. The descriptions of the champions did very well in my opinion."

"Oui, I agree," Fleur managed to say before anyone else as she kept her gaze trained on Luna. "I apologize for doubting you, Luna. You have my sincere thanks and if you wish to know more of veela, I will be happy to tell you."

"You're welcome, Fleur," Luna said from Cedric's side, where the older teen smiled softly at the younger witch. "So you'll tell me if the Veela High Court really exists and is planning on creating a coalition of magical races to take over the world?"

"Non, some mystery must always exist, lest we find ourselves with no more to discover," Fleur answered, indulging in a bit of fun with the younger blonde, who gave an understanding, if challenging smile in return. "But I also want to thank you for your description of me. It was very pleasant to read something flattering and respectful about me and my kind."

"'With beauty and grace rivalling the greatest ocean sunsets of her home in France and magic more powerful than an oncoming storm; Fleur Delacour is an intelligent, captivating witch with the curves of Aphrodite and a heart full of passion and emotion. She carries herself with pride, reason, and power, and is sure to become a veela witch revered for her skill with magic,'" Tracey read for the group as she examined the article for what was probably the third time, given her passions of reading, writing, and analyzing texts of all kinds. "If anyone described me like that I'd kiss them."

"Well you are as beautiful as the morning sun," Theo chipped in, earning himself a brief kiss from the honey blonde witch. The pair smiled at one another before Tracey looked to the rest of the group, a glimmer of guilt passing through her as she looked to Harry and the others while Theo grinned and returned to the topic at hand. "It was a well done article and devoted itself to showing you four as people as much as champions. I rather liked it."

"Agreed," Tracey continued with that line of thought. "It helped me get to know the real you more than just 'the Champions' even if I've known two you for a while," the girl continued with a slight glance to Harry. "Especially what you had to say, Harry."

"It was nothing," Harry tried to dissuade Tracey and the rest of the group who seemed to agree, though Susan and Daphne, now on either side of him, squeezed his hands gently. "I was just saying what I felt was right."

"'I have a lot to learn to catch up on with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor not just as Champions, but as people. It's true that I'm behind all of them in terms of schooling, even if I did accept an apprenticeship early, but that just adds more to what I'm already being taught. I look at them and I see people I aspire to be like, to work with and befriend so I might share in just how amazing they are. Everyday I'm learning how to grow, how to move forward, how to be whom I want to be when they probably already know that about themselves. But I'm also experiencing things I've never known with the most unexpected people; people that share such a deep connection with me I'm scared to imagine what I would do without them,'" Hannah quoted quietly from the text as she read it, her breath almost a sigh as she smiled at his words. "Sure you can be a realist a lot of the time, Harry, but that came from the heart. You were even pretty romantic at the end there even if you didn't say everything you meant to. I know for a fact that you meant more than what you said throughout that entire answer."

"Neville's flowers are more romantic than anything I have to say," Harry attempted to say as he caught significant looks from a few of those surrounding him. "I just said what came to mind and I meant it. Whether I had more to say or not isn't the point."

"And that's what she means, Harry. There's nothing wrong with it," Neville said as he conjured a flower for Hannah, who nudged him lightly for distracting her but took it with a bright smile anyways. "A flower is just a flower unless you give it meaning, and you gave your words more meaning even if you didn't know it…"

As Neville whispered in Hannah's ear the blonde blushed and shyly kissed him before Blaise spoke up. "Take it as a compliment, Harry. We know what you were saying and I'm sure you do as well." Harry seemed to deflate slightly at that but nodded in acceptance. Blaise, however, wasn't quite finished. "Although now I'm sure you'll have every woman that reads this article intrigued as to what you learned, how much you're learning, with who, and if they'll ever experience it."

Harry groaned at the light ribbing he got from Blaise as the others chuckled. As Harry briefly closed his eyes, he missed the looks that went his way, two gentle, loving smiles, two of quiet longing, and another of intrigue. Intent on changing the topic, however, Harry turned his attention to Cedric and Luna.

"Fine, fine, I get it. I'll try and keep myself to those words but I'm not the only one worth talking about. Fleur was fantastic, Viktor was excellent, and what was it I read in the article about Cedric?" Harry diverted the conversation finally. "Something about him being a powerful, strong, true gentleman; a man of determination, loyalty, and hard work, embodying the ideals of wizards, witches, and Hufflepuff as a whole? And also looking 'simply scrumptious' wasn't it?"

Snickers erupted through the group as Viktor and Fleur smirked at their fellow champion, whom was currently looking to Luna with a light flush in his cheeks as he faced his own bout of ribbing. "Yeah, something like that. Care to explain, Luna?"

"Well you do look good enough to eat a lot of the time, as a lot of girls say, so I just wrote the truth," Luna answered with a slightly musical lilt to her voice. "Unless you actually want to give me a taste so I can confirm the truth? I'm sure we could find a place to see if it's true. A broom closet is usually used for that, isn't it?"

Harry could barely hold in his snickering as he put Cedric in a very interesting situation with Luna for the second time in two days. The older Hufflepuff, however, looked on the verge of collecting himself to answer her before Tonks chipped in.

"Yeah Cedric, Luna could get those exclusive photos at the same time, purely in the interest of thorough journalism, of course."

Unable to hold back any longer, laughter cracked out of Harry as he broke down laughing. Cedric was now fully flushed red, even as he shifted to avoid anyone noticing that wasn't the only place his blood had flowed. Luna, however, had put on a bright beaming smile which had Nym in the throes of hilarity shortly after Harry as the pair watched Cedric squirm. Unsure of what exactly they might have missed, the others waited patiently to be let in on the joke before Viktor spoke up with a worrying thought.

"Not to kill the mood; but should you be here, Harry?"

"I'm on patrol," Harry gasped out, a mischievous grin on his face as he gradually caught his breath from laughing with Tonks at the inside joke.

"But you're just standing here," Fleur pointed out, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Speaking with friends, no less. Isn't this against your restricted movement directive?"

"Surveillance of a mass amount of people to catch any signs of illness, trauma, or injury," Harry supplied after a moment to collect himself. "I have enough awareness of my surroundings to know no-one is sick or injured currently, but that doesn't mean they won't be. In fact, I see nausea creeping up around anyone that stares at Ronald Weasley eating so much, so I may still be needed here."

After a quick survey of the area, Fleur, Viktor and the others could not deny the claim. As they realized that, however, they deciphered just what else Harry had figured out about his movements.

"It's not punishment, is it?" Viktor asked quietly.

"Wherever I am, I'm on patrol," Harry said easily, a crooked, devious grin upon his lips. "There's always a possibility my skills as an apprentice healer might be needed wherever I go because either a creature or a person may be in need either where I am or where I'm going."

"The notice of restriction is a matter of form and appearance," Nym clarified briefly. "The punishment for Harry is stricter standards of behavior and conduct, but even that's technically a part of his formal training. My mum will be visiting more often to help shape Harry up into a proper Healer with Poppy."

"And _that_ is the real punishment," Harry groused slightly, though there was a slightly playful hint to it as the auror nudged him. "That woman drives me nuts sometimes."

"Oi! That's my mother you're talking about," Nym said a little sternly, pursing her lips to appear more serious, with little success.

"And it's just payback for you driving us crazy, Harry," Susan pointed out with a light grin. The nods of agreement and light chuckles from the group made Harry pout before he looked to Viktor.

"Your take on all of the interviews?"

"I said Luna provided good contrast within her article earlier," the quidditch star noted with a shrug and a thoughtful look. "It was a fair article, very truthful, and a bit fun at times," Viktor continued to explain as he looked to Luna. "Thank you for showing me honest journalism. It is usually bogged down by speculation, grandstanding, or bias, but you presented everything well with appropriate candor on your end."

"You're welcome, Viktor," Luna said with a serene smile, after a few whispered words with Cedric. "I was asked to provide a true and fair account and I'm glad I accomplished that for all of you. Thank you for choosing the _Quibbler_ to get an honest account as well. Daddy and I… we know we're not like others but that doesn't stop us or our beliefs. This article will really help make the magazine… us, more respectable."

"Well with the subscriptions I ordered I'm sure word will spread quickly," Harry noted as he pointed to the Professors, Headmasters, Bagman, Jorkins and the rest of the people on friendly terms with Harry. "You left notes on them, right?"

"Mhmm, they were notified they have a one year subscription paid in full by you. Daddy knew to send them along," Luna said happily as she realized just how far her family's magazine might now have reached. "I didn't expect you to buy one for each of your friends and the champions, then all of their families, all of the professors here and at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, as well as the Heads and Deputies of every British Ministry Department, including the Minister."

"The way I see it everyone deserves to learn about what's going on," Harry said with a gesture to their surrounding friends, who all happily brandished their magazines. "Plus I figured it wouldn't hurt to earn some favor from them. At the very least they'll see a side of the magical world they didn't before and the Quibbler will be seen by more people."

"Thank you…"

The small, heartfelt words brought a smile to Harry's face even as Cedric gently grasped Luna's hand to comfort and support her. In turn, Harry looked to Fleur. "And you?"

"I agree with what has already been said," the French witch told them all with a slight bob of her head. "However, I do have one question for you, 'Arry."

"And that is?"

"How do you feel about what we had to say about you and the tournament?"

"Cedric's a prat," Harry answered with a straight face before he got nudged by Susan and Daphne.

"Stop lying, Harry," Daphne demanded of him lightly. "Cedric said you were a good man, an even better friend, and that you never have a boring year: that's the truth."

"Alright, alright." Harry straightened himself up slightly as he thought over their quotes and looked to the blonde seeker he had known fairly well for just over a year. "I appreciate what Cedric said because it shows me he cares more for our friendship than appearances." Cedric smiled in return before Harry's gaze fell on Viktor. "You're a fair judge of character and a good man, even going so far as to call me a worthy challenge, someone you look forward to competing with and befriending despite my age, not just because of my name, but because of the times we've spoken and what you have seen me accomplish, both good and bad."

Harry's gaze turned to Fleur and it was almost hard for him not to feel some nervousness. "''Arry Potter being a part of the tournament was an unexpected event, especially since my family had wished to adopt him last year before he chose to remain in England, eventually with the Bones family. While I am concerned how his presence may affect the tournament and how the Tournament may affect us all, I am certain he will prove a capable and challenging opponent. He has proven himself strong of body, mind and magic in the short time I have known him. I find 'Arry to be friendly, amusing, and compassionate, with a fierce instinct to protect himself and those close to him. He is intelligent and cunning, but also resilient and resourceful. I am, how you say, intrigued by him in ways I cannot express.'"

"A direct quote, from memory no less," Tracey teased Harry with a slight grin. "Something we should know about, Harry?"

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly, his gaze lingering on Fleur. "But I am, how you say, intrigued."

Fleur raised an eyebrow at him, before her expression settled into a small smile as she gave a slight nod. Those watching took note of the rapport the pair were beginning to establish with one another. For some it was an interesting encounter between the two, but for others there was a subtext they were all trying to get a read on, and struggled to tell whether it was true or not.

Before any of them could speak another word, a warning chime from the bell towers signaled that classes were soon to start. With a few parting words to one another, the group dispersed to prepare for classes and took note of the school's reaction. While most of the school didn't read the _Quibbler_ , a great deal did read the _Prophet_ and sent suspicious looks Harry's way for what speculations Rita did offer about his involvement and refusal to speak with her. Harry hardly paid them any mind as he held himself to the standards he had set for himself with Poppy and Amelia.

With established permission, Harry was allowed to attend ancient runes with the Hogwarts crowd on the condition he worked at a secluded table with Tonks. After fifteen minutes of whispered speculation from some of the _Daily Prophet_ readers during her lesson, Professor Babbling had finally had enough of the gossip and forced everyone to remain silent as they carved out a basic rune scheme for her to evaluate. Of course, after thirty minutes the quiet was beginning to get to everyone…

"Son of a bitch!"

"Language miss Greengrass!" Babbling shouted as she stood from her desk and approached the table Daphne worked at with Susan, Tracey, and Hermione. "Five Po- oh dear. Mr. Potter! We need a healer!"

Harry looked up from the tablet he had been carving and his eyes fell on his girlfriend. The sight of blood trailing down Daphne's hand made him wince. She had definitely cut herself bad enough for an infirmary visit. With one last chip off of his slate, Harry blew the dust off and took it up to Babbling to look over as he checked out Daphne's cut. After siphoning away the blood and casting a quick diagnostic charm he shook his head in slight exasperation with the reaction he would no doubt receive.

"I'm going to need a disinfectant potion to be safe," Harry told his grumbling girlfriend and the professor. With a flick of his wand he bound her hand in a bandage and looked to Daphne. He could almost feel her glare. She hated the sting of the disinfectant potion just like everyone else did.

"Hospital wing, go," Babbling said instantly. "You can hand your tile in tomorrow Miss Greengrass. Potter, excellent work, both on your tile and in your quick treatment. Ten Po- oh, right. It's easy to forget you're not a Hogwarts student when I see you in class all of the time. Which house should get the points?"

"Slytherin to make up for Daphne's hand."

"Good boy," Daphne teased him as she pat his head, much to the snickers of everyone else in the classroom. Harry rolled his eyes and helped his girlfriend pack up her things before taking care of his own as Babbling assigned points and got everyone back on track. After the pair shared a quick goodbye with Susan and the rest of their friends, Tonks joined them and trailed casually behind them a few steps, a small smirk on her lips. As soon as Harry and Daphne were down the hall, however, Harry found himself pressed to the wall and his mouth captured in lips he recognized all too well. He let himself indulge in the moment of pleasure with his girlfriend before he eased Daphne away.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"For not batting an eye at everything everyone is saying." Daphne kissed him again more tenderly, her tongue teasing his lips briefly before she pulled away. "And that's for getting us out of class. Now heal my hand so I can show you something.

"Daphne, I should use a disinfectant to be safe," Harry said countered professionally. "If I don't, there is a slight possibility for infection from your slate's dust or the cleaning oils on your tools. We could end up having to cut your hand open again and treat it, which could end up being even worse than a simple carving accident for you."

"I'm not trying to get out of being treated, Harry, even if I despise disinfectant. One of these days you're going to learn I truly do trust you with my life," Daphne said, her lavender eyes boring into his as she held her bandaged hand up to him. "I trust you to use your magic and heal my hand, using all of your intent to make sure I come out of it without a scar, infection, or any related visits. Now heal me."

Whatever counter Harry was about to say, as practiced with Poppy countless of times, he held himself back. Daphne had just told him she trusted him with her life, something Harry hadn't heard all that much given recent events. The fact that he could find nothing but care and truth in her lavender gaze soothed any suspicions away and melted some of his rough edges off. Without hesitation, emboldened by Daphne's belief in him, Harry vanished the bandages and instantly knit the flesh of Daphne's hand back together as he drew the tip of his wand scant millimeters about the cut. The healing magic swirled around her hand and his wand until finally she was left blemish free, her hand as good as new.

"Thank you for believing me," Daphne spoke softly as she gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "Now do you trust me with your life?"

To hear the idea shot back at him so suddenly surprised the young healer. Did he trust her with his life? He trusted her with his secrets, his relationship, his emotions, why not? His jade eyes peered back at her with fondness as he slipped some of her black as night hair behind her ear. Harry didn't know whether it was the slight tickle of his hand or the look in his eyes, but the usually serious young woman smiled brightly at him.

"I trust you." Daphne quickly gave him another kiss before she took his free hand and led him away. Their pace was quick, and Harry had just stowed his wand away when it finally hit him. "Hold on, you actually went through with a carving accident in order to get us out of class to show me something?"

"My bet is she's taking you to a broom cupboard for some dangerous, acrobatic sex she wants to try," Tonks teased as she kept pace with the young couple.

"Mmm as tempting as that sounds, maybe next time I'll see if he wants some acrobatic sex," Daphne answered Tonks with an amused grin. "But that you thought of it certainly makes me wonder just how soon Susan and I should be expecting you to flirt with us."

"Darlin', I'll flirt with you all you like," Nym answered with a sultry smirk. "Maybe you and I should find a broom cupboard instead and let the ickle-healer here find his way back to Runes class on his own, hmm?"

"How scandalous of you, Nym. I may have to take you up on that offer someday…" Daphne continued to lead them through the corridors as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes smoldering with temptation and mischief as she looked to the auror. "I've always wondered what a metamorph could do with their tongue."

"Well just say the word and you could find out," Tonks challenged with a lecherous smile. "Would you like a good snogging or are you looking to jump into the deep-end with a more experienced woman?"

"If you two are serious, is a bloke like me allowed to watch?" Harry chimed in, rather entertained and intrigued, by the quick banter between Daphne and Nym.

"Only if you ask nicely," Daphne teased him with a wink. "Of course we could always give your tongue a workout to test Nym by comparison."

"Oh you tempting witch, don't you go teasing us like that unless you mean it," Nym responded with a laugh before she gave Daphne a gentle pat on the bum, startling the dark-haired girl briefly before she chuckled along with the playful older woman when she saw Harry's look of surprise at the sight. "Now why would Harry need to trust you with his life when he trusts you with his heart already?"

"Because what I'm about to show him will help save his life," Daphne answered vaguely as she stepped up the pace so they wouldn't get caught. "I would have made Harry mix the wrong ingredients to cause a sleeping gas to knock me out and give me medical attention instead of a sleeping potion if you still took the class with Snape, but this worked just as easily. Getting us out of class is just the first step, getting us into the forest is the next one," Daphne chimed with a smirk as they walked.

"You really are more Slytherin than I'll ever be," Harry noted with a laugh.

"Well I am a Slytherin after all," she nearly sang as they exited the main doors.

Soon enough Daphne had led them down onto the grounds and toward the Redoubt. Harry was wondering if they were going to visit the Amelia or the other aurors until Daphne kept going past it right to the path that led into the forest. All of Harry's friends had explored the forest with him at some point or other and the path they used was well tread. Tonks kept her wand at the ready just in case, but especially so when Daphne led them off of the beaten path toward the west. The longer they walked, the more curious Harry got until he noticed they had found another path he didn't recognize. The ground was tread by boots mostly, and only one set of centaur tracks.

"What's out here?"

"We're almost there," Daphne assured Harry as she held his hand a little tighter. "Just a little-"

Whatever she was about to say was lost in the wake of a thunderous roar. Harry stilled upon hearing it, his hand on his wand as he looked around for a possible threat. Tonks was at the ready, magic shimmering over her arm as she prepared to act with and without a wand all at once. The roar sounded nothing like Fluffy, the blast-ended-skrewts or any other creature Hagrid had shown them. Another roar followed the first and Harry's eyes widened as he realized what they sounded like, only much bigger.

"Seems we're past the primary concealment wards now..." Daphne said with some amusement as she led Harry further in.

"Daphne, are you sure you know what's back here?" asked the teen-wizard concernedly. "Because that sounded an awful lot like-"

"Dragons," she finished for him. He was just about to speak again when she put a finger to his lips and led him forward with Tonks taking up the rearguard just in case.

Spells to silence and disguise them left Daphne's wand quickly so they wouldn't be noticed and soon enough they saw what they had heard as they crossed a threshold of bushes. A shiver of magic passed over all three of them as Daphne's wand glimmered, allowing them access to the area without being detected by the secondary wards. Four dragons, each of them different from the others, clawed at their massive cages in an attempt to get at the Wizards and witches on the other side. Only after coordinated effort did the four beasts finally get stunned into silence, much to the cheers and relief of the handlers.

"I hope the concealment wards hold up or the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors will have a nice view of all of the fire these beauties are throwing around," a voice Harry recognized from the World Cup.

"I'm just glad the potions worked as long as they did otherwise we might not have transported them in as easily," another handler said with a Romanian accent as nests full of eggs were moved into their own cage further down the line. "You used to go to school here, Charlie. Any news of the champions and your guess at their chances?"

"Cedric and I were neighbors when I still lived at home. He's a good kid, powerful too. I think he's got a good chance at succeeding," the second oldest Weasley son responded as he wiped sweat from his brow. "As for Harry Potter, he's a contentious topic among my family. My mum and my youngest brother Ron think he's ungrateful and severed ties with him. Ginny used to have a massive crush on him, and for all I know maybe she still does, but I'm not sure where she stands besides being jealous of the girls dating him."

Charlie sighed as he watched the dragons sleep, content with a job well done despite the difficulty in getting them there. "The twins love Harry like a brother and Percy doesn't really care one way or the other. My eldest brother Bill though, is dating Harry's guardian Amelia Bones. From every letter I've gotten from him I'm convinced Harry's right and that he's a stand-up guy. Hell he even helped some of our crew smuggle Norberta to Romania to keep Hagrid safe so I respect him. Still, he's a fourth year, I have no idea if he can manage to steal a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon."

"No kidding, it's crazy what this whole tournament is turning into," the handler said as he took out the prophet and the Quibbler. "I'm inclined to believe the Quibbler, even if the editor is a little off in the head. Wonder what sort of interviews we'll see after this task." The two men paused to take a drink from enchanted flasks filled with water before the Romanian spoke up. "I forgot to ask, what's the fourth one we brought? Everything was a mad rush to get them all here so I only got to memorize the requirements for the Swedish Short Snout, the Common Welsh Green and the Chinese Fireball."

"Geez Markus, you're supposed to be smart!" Charlie shot back as he dodged the Daily Prophet thrown at him. "It's a Hungarian horntail. I'm not gonna lie. I pity the poor soul that gets her. She was so pissed when we approached her nest it took two more laced cow carcasses than all of the others to get her drowsy enough for transport. We're going to need fifteen wizards on her at least after the task. After the champion steals the fake golden egg from her, she's going to be a terror."

"Want to make a bet on who is the fastest to get their egg? My bet is on Viktor by the way," Markus challenged impishly.

"I'll take that bet," Charlie responded as he shook the man's hand. "I'm going with Cedric. A case of Rosmerta's best hard cider on it?"

"You and your love for cider. I'm surprised you don't piss the stuff with how often you drink it," the Romanian laughed with a nod as Charlie shrugged with a grin. "Fine, but only vodka for me, the best and enough to equal your case in cost to be fair."

"Deal," the redhead answered before he turned his attention back to the dragons. "I almost wish I could warn them ahead of time. Nobody should be unprepared for a dragon."

"They will learn one way or another," Markus answered with a pat on Charlie's shoulder. "Cheating is a favorite pastime of the tournament, or so I was told by Karkaroff when he approached me during one of the negotiation periods. If any of them step into the arena unprepared, I'll buy you a second case of any liquor you want."

Having gotten what they came for, Daphne tugged on Harry trying to get him to move. It wasn't fear that had gripped the teen, not entirely at least, but a single-minded focus as he looked from one dragon to the next and contemplated what he could with the information. Only when Tonks helped her was Daphne finally able to pull him away from the scene. As soon as they took the silencing charms off and they had moved far enough away Daphne realized there was a tingle of magic, and it wasn't just her own spiking in worry that flooded the area. She could feel Harry and Tonks' magic mixing with hers in the air, and it didn't bode well for any of them.

With one look at Harry, Daphne knew they couldn't go straight back to the tent, not when he was compromised and about to burst from what they had just learned. As calm and collected as Harry could be on occasion, she definitely understood how he could explode at any moment after what they had just learned. Hell, a part of her was ready to hold him and never let go so he wouldn't get near the dragons at all. Instead Daphne quickly diverted their path until they came to a spot she hadn't shared with anyone. A large tree stood before her but before she could even prompt Harry forward he finally broke his silence.

"Dragons!" Harry nearly gasped as rage and fear warred inside him. "These bloody imbeciles expect us to go up against dragons?! Not only that but they want us to stealing some blasted golden egg from fucking nesting mothers?! What the fuck are those blighted senile sons of bitches thinking?! They're going to get us killed! They must not have a single brain in their skulls combined! I mean I knew this entire tournament was dangerous and ridiculous but I never thought I'd-"

Harry's increasingly hysterical angry rant was cut off by Daphne's lips pressed hard to his own. Before he could do a thing to pull away she pushed him through a canvas opening between two roots and shoved him into the secret hideaway at the base of the tree. Tonks followed shortly behind, impressed with the rather ingenious hideaway and solution for getting Harry to be quiet, though a touch of jealously lingered in her at the sight. Harry didn't even register the change in scenery, so caught up in the moment of kissing Daphne as he was. Now more than ever he needed her and he showed it as he pressed right back and fought her with similar needy passion that she showed him until they both gasped for air.

"Feeling better?" Daphne panted as she looked up at him.

"Some," Harry breathed in a slightly stunned tone as Daphne forced him into an armchair before he blinked in surprise. They were all now in a simple room covered in shelves filled with all sorts of items. Cases of butterbeer, alcohol, sweets, food, even various potions lined the walls. Jars full of ingredients and other knickknacks were on another set of shelves nearer the back for safety's sake. The only furniture was the armchair he currently sat in along with a nearby desk covered in what looked like inventory sheets and a working chair set firmly behind it. "Where... Wait, so this is your smuggling hideaway?"

"Daddy hollowed out a tree in his last few years at school. He then expanded the interior and gave it wards with a rune scheme he made. He smuggled in things people wanted, including a few items for the Marauders and other organizations, malicious or benign alike," Daphne explained with a small smile as she looked around proudly. "I revived it with some help from my dad on a weekend in first year. This is where we keep the merchandise until it's ready to be exchanged. You both realize you can't tell anyone."

"It's not my job to stop you unless it's something actually harmful," Tonks noted as she glanced around looking for any truly illicit or dangerous goods. "But seeing as I can't actually spot anything that might be considered dangerous right now, I'll let it slide. I have to inform Amelia at least but we might make our own use of your little business here if you're up for it."

"The more customers the merrier. Dad will be proud," Daphne responded to the auror with a grin before she turned her attention back to Harry with some concern about current events.

"I figured you hid your merchandise in the forest but I didn't think you'd have this much stored out here…" Harry mused as he glanced around at the cases. "You know I won't rat you out because we've already smuggled in the liquor before, which Amelia has now charmed so we can't have any unless she pours it for us."

"You're still rather young yet to drink and she is your guardian," Tonks pointed out casually.

"She's my auntie, not my guardian," Harry responded almost on instinct. A warm thrill pulsed through him when he realized what he had said and the smiles he got from Nym and Daphne were enough to know he had made progress on personal connections of that nature. Soon he would take the plunge, he felt that, but there was always doubt. "Besides, you're not wrong. When we had a little too much firewhiskey one night I think we all regretted it the next morning. At least with auntie around we get moderated on it."

"Hardly any fun not to experiment though," Daphne teased them both.

"Better to get used to it and build tolerance than to dive straight into hangovers because of inexperience," Tonks advised with a cheeky grin. "Why I could tell you stories about the night's I've had."

Harry offered a brief nod while Daphne raised a very curious eyebrow. Nym waggled her own suggestively before she winked at the pair then turned her attention solely on Harry, just as Daphne did. The teenage wizard sighed as he caught sight of a symbol of a dragon on some firework crates nearby. His head fell into his hands and instantly the young man ruffled his hair wildly before he looked up at them again.

"Now I just have to figure out how the bloody fucking hell I'm to survive this thrice-damned tournament when they're tossing dragons at us," the teen growled in a low tone, angered, disturbed, yet surprisingly and relatively calm as he thought of what lay ahead compared to his earlier initial reaction. "Why does knowing any of this matter if the other champions and I are just going to get burnt to a crisp, torn apart by claws, smashed by tails or made into an early brunch by those things? I'm going to have to Bilbo Baggins may way around a fucking nesting mother dragon all to get some stupid bloody golden egg…"

"It matters because you can be prepared, Harry, and all of this could help you," Daphne insisted before Nym could get a word in edgewise. "Now you know what you and the other champions are up against and can be ready for it. You can research the dragons we heard about and find a weakness, something to exploit so you can get the golden egg and get out of there without injury."

"Daphne's right, you're better off prepared than going in without knowing until the last second what you're up against," the metamorph added quickly. "You'll have all the help you'll ever need and we'll make sure you get out alive no matter what."

Although Harry knew they were doing their best to comfort him, it was difficult to see past the 24th of November knowing he could very well end up crispier than overcooked bacon. "When did you know?"

"I learned about it last night from daddy's letter. He told me to bring you out here to see what he helped bring in just to be certain this is what you would be up against. He was part of the transportation team," Daphne glanced around for a moment before smiling as she found another letter on the desk. "Apparently he has a bit more business and letters for me. But I'll deal with that later."

"Shouldn't Tracey have known long before now?" Harry asked as he glanced from Daphne to Nym and back again. "Her dad is Deputy Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures isn't he?"

"They sign contracts that can have consequences when enforced magically, like the Goblet or an Unbreakable Vow but to a much lesser degree, usually causing an alert to go out and consequences to be incurred like fines, legal action, or other magical punishment. The contracts sort of act like how family magic can be used to enforce punishment, or divulge or hide certain information like a low grade fidelius charm. Grayson, Mr. Davis, wasn't allowed to tell anyone anything unless they were already in on the secret or being consulted, same for Amos Diggory is my guess," Daphne explained as she took the letter from her pocket and handed it to Harry for him to read. "Dad got around signing any binding contracts because he was technically only brought on as a consultant and volunteered his expertise to the transportation team."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Harry offered as he analyzed the letter and the rest of the situation he found himself in. "Merlin, Amos must be sick with worry since he Heads the Creature Department…"

"Not even able to warn his own son? You bet Amos is having a fit about it," Dora chimed in as she conjured herself a chair near the pair of teens and leaned forward to look at Harry. "We should have known this was an option though. Remember what Charlie said at the World Cup?"

Harry cursed under his breath briefly as Tonks reminded him of the subtle, quiet hint he should have remembered. "Damn, we should have known back then something like this would come up. I remember now that Charlie said his reserve was preparing something fun or exciting… I'm guessing his contract kept him from saying anything more than that?"

"That's probably the case. He hit the limit of how much he could say and was stopped by a magical warning from his contract. Otherwise I'm sure we would have been told by him through Bill what was going on," Daphne surmised as she sat on the arm of Harry's chair. "But then we met him was so long ago and a lot happened that day, and even more that night. It was natural we would forget."

"It's the little things that are sometimes worth remembering the most," Harry muttered under his breath as Daphne's hand gently slid up his arm to his shoulder. "Remind me to pay more attention to that. I've forgotten to do that recently…"

"Hey, there's no reason to feel guilty," Nym placated Harry as she pat his knee. "I didn't remember what he said until we saw him just now, so don't go blaming yourself. Besides, now you know what the task is. Appreciating the little things along the way is something you've always done, Harry, so don't go feeling sorry about it."

"You're right," the young wizard sighed out as he tried to rid himself of anxiety. "I still don't know how I'm going to manage to get past a dragon…"

"Then let's take a moment to get our minds off of it completely." Daphne quickly got off of the arm before she straddled Harry in the large cushy armchair. "You need to forget about everything else for a moment and relax. And I know just the remedy… Tonks? Would you mind giving us a few?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the hint," Nym answered as she waved off any concern she sensed from Daphne. "You and Susan spoil a voyeur's fun. I'll be outside keeping watch and brainstorming."

"Thank you, Dora," Daphne called after the woman before she heard the entrance shimmer with magic as it announced it was closed again. Her eyes locked on Harry, already feeling that wonderful teenage libido rising in him as she witnessed a flurry of emotions in his eyes and the slight tremble of his magic. "Did you want Dora to watch?"

"I... no," Harry answered after a hard swallow. "Not yet at least. But I'd like her to join us all one day. She's been good to me, to us and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy her company quite a lot."

"I know, and she really has been a good influence. I'll give her a shot and take some time to get to know her a bit more," Daphne promised as she slid off her tie and tossed it to the floor nearby. "But I do want you to keep someone in mind as well."

"Tracey?" Harry guessed as his gaze bored into the expressive lavender eyes of his girlfriend. Daphne quirked an eyebrow as she undid the first few buttons and Harry's hands toyed at the edges of her panties beneath her skirt playfully. "I knew she was giving me a hint on Halloween but I wasn't sure if we should pursue it… You know, with Theo and all."

"She's giving Theo her best shot at a relationship, but after we may have… told her about what the patronus forms mean she's not convinced she can and would like to join us…"

Harry's entire body seemed to still as he looked up at her. "When did you…"

"Susan found it in a charms book Flitwick gave her… It was the day we consummated our relationship," Daphne explained deliberately, her heart aflutter as she looked into his eyes and cupped his cheeks. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Harry. We're all patient girls… when we want to be. We know you don't want to disappoint us and that you don't want to make that mistake and hurt us where only you can… but we have faith that you won't."

"And when did you tell Tracey?" Harry wondered, his hands now tugging gently on her panties to pull them aside to try and distract himself from the storm of confused emotions within him, to little avail.

"Shortly after… but she had figured it out on her own," Daphne told him more slowly. "It was an… interesting conversation."

"I'll bet…" Harry breathed as Daphne finally took her strapless bra off and let her blouse perch itself precariously on her shoulders, granting him a splendid view of what she had to offer. "Was she upset?"

"I'll let her tell you when you're ready to acknowledge it to her," Daphne advised him as she unzipped his pants and slowly revealed the well-endowed member she ached to feel inside her. "But promise me you won't hold it against any of us, that you'll give us all a chance."

"Only if you do the same for me and everyone else," Harry responded quietly. At Daphne's nod, Harry let out a breath of relief before Daphne swiftly sank onto his shaft, her moist, hungry folds easily beginning to devour his cock. The wizard let out a long, low moan of pleasure just as she did, his hands rising to caress her silken flesh and form that deep connection with her once more. "Then what are you waiting for…"

Harry barely caught the smirk on Daphne's lips before she impaled herself upon him completely, taking all of him in, all the way to the hilt. The sudden move startled him, caused him to gasp along with her before the devious, dark-haired vixen atop him began to rock on his lap, dancing for him before she began to bounce upon him. Passion, need, desire, and so much more flooded the pair as Harry's hands massaged and kneaded Daphne's body as she brought them both so much closer to bliss.

"Ohhh, Harry!" Daphne moaned in his ear as she pulled his face into her chest. "Ohh this is amazing!" the witch gasped as Harry began to buck up to her, adding to their pleasure. "A new favorite position, maybe?"

"It's mostly convenient," the wizard grunted as he bucked up, causing a loving, lusty scream to crow past Daphne's lips. "I'll want to try everything before I settle on a favorite," Harry breathed before he latched onto Daphne's nipple and played it with, teased it in his mouth with his tongue as he suckled upon it. Daphne's answering moan flooded all of his senses, filled him with a sense of completion just as each of Susan's cries of bliss and ecstasy had just the day before. With every buck and bounce, every feverish, loving touch, every passionate kiss they shared as time rushed them by Harry felt another step closer to what he most desired to say.

"Harry… ohhh fuck! Yes! Yes! _YES!_ "

As Daphne came undone atop him, Harry groaned as her moist chasm milked him. In an instant he spilled his seed deep inside her. A grip of her hips kept her atop him as he unleashed himself within her, coming into bliss with one of the loves of his life. How long they had been at it, Harry didn't know, but all that mattered was the gentle, loving breaths that escaped Daphne that caressed his neck. Her breasts heaved before him, her eyes glittered with unfathomable emotion as she eased herself back and Harry choked on words he wasn't sure he could say for the second time in two days.

"Thank you," he murmured intimately against her lips before tenderly kissing his girlfriend as he held her close. The resounding moan between their lips was answer enough until the pair parted, panting only slightly heavier than moments ago.

"I know," Daphne whispered in return as she rocked atop him slowly and smirked. "But as insatiable as we both are I don't want to keep Dora or anyone else waiting."

"Good point," Harry sighed with a mournful moan as Daphne tortuously eased herself off of him at a snail's pace. When he saw the mischievous glimmer in Daphne's gaze, he faux glared at the witch. "Evil witch."

"And you love it," the dark-haired vixen teased him as she leaned forward, again grazing his face with the silky touch of her breasts before she quickly skipped out of reach and began to clean herself with a few spells. Harry managed himself and soon enough both were presentable. When they called Tonks back in, Harry could spot the slight blush on the auror's cheeks and couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Voyeur," he muttered.

"More than you know," the metamorph answered just as quietly before they all assumed their seats again, Daphne in Harry's lap facing the auror. "So, how do we do this?"

"Well looking at it objectively, we research the dragons and come up with the best option to get the golden egg from their nests," Daphne surmised for them all.

"Daphne, I have to steal a golden egg from a nesting mother dragon's nest, without getting killed," Harry said in a slow voice as he tried to keep it as deadpan as possible and not show his concern and self-preservation instincts which screamed for him to react. "I think there's a bit more to it than just some research and a few spells."

With an irritated huff Daphne kissed him again, this time less urgently but far more intimate. Harry moaned at her ministrations as she gently ground her body to his and threaded her fingers through his hair. Eventually she moaned in return as his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her ass and caressed her thighs. It took a while until either was satisfied enough for them to part when Daphne made Harry look her in the eye.

"We will research them. We will prepare you for them. You will steal that egg. You will come back to me alive," Daphne told him with a certainty he almost believed. Harry only nodded before Daphne pulled him up straighter by his collar, her lavender gaze boring into his jade eyes with care and concern. " _Promise me_ , you will come back to us alive."

Harry sat there in silence, his arms wrapped around one of his girlfriends intimately as he kept his gaze locked with hers. She was here, she had showed him how much he mattered to her, how she felt about him, she had promised to help him. He marveled at the fact she cared so much about him and it was in awe that he kissed her with tender reverence briefly.

"I promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Well, now that that's satisfied..." Nym led as she smirked at Harry. "For now... How about we focus on the first task? Our best bet is to get back to the tent, tell Amelia and work from there. Hagrid may know a few things but that's more how to take care of a dragon, not survival, distraction or destruction tactics. We're better off with learning everything we can."

When the teens nodded, Tonks stood up, cancelled her conjuration and smoothed out her robes. Harry and Daphne quickly prepared to leave after Daphne picked up the letter from her father and slipped it into her satchel. As soon as Harry was ready they left the tree hideout and made their way back to the Redoubt. They were careful not to be spotted coming out of the forest and instead appeared as if they were walking the grounds like a young couple in love, with their auror escort in tow. When they finally made it inside the tent, they saw Amelia at the main table looking at them curiously.

"You're not supposed to be down here for another ten minutes yet," Amelia said as she checked her watch then looked back up at them. The look on their faces told her something was wrong and instantly her stomach sank. "What is it?"

"Nesting mother dragons," Harry nearly croaked before he cleared his throat. "Daphne's dad helped bring dragons here for the first task. She just showed me and Tonks where they were being kept. I know what kinds they are and that I have to retrieve a golden egg from them."

The quill in Amelia's hand broke within her suddenly clenched fist before she dropped everything and stood up. "You're certain?"

"We confirmed it ourselves just now. Charlie Weasley is here too, he's camped out nearly a mile into the forbidden forest with a bunch of handlers, four nesting mothers and their eggs," Daphne continued for them softly.

Amelia's eyes looked from one to the other after she received a nod of confirmation from Tonks. They knew now and she was certain the tournament officials were insane. "I had heard rumors of dangerous creatures and dragons as a possibility but... Damn you Bagman and Crouch, damn you both to hell for setting this up. Bertha would not have been stupid enough to agree if she had been at the negotiations but apparently she had no choice but to go along with pre-established plans from before she took over."

Before anyone got another word out Amelia rounded the table and pulled Harry into a hug, one he gladly returned. This was not news she had expected and the fact she had been kept in the dark so long only infuriated her further. The next time she got her hands on the sorry sons of bitches that put them all in this situation they would regret it.

"What do we do?" Harry asked when Amelia finally released him.

"We start with research: Weaknesses, exploits, distractions, concealment, assault, everything we can get our hands on," Amelia said instantly as she looked at Harry. "We arm you with every shred of knowledge and every spell we can and make a plan. Several even."

"And if none of those work?" Harry said, the realist in him coming out to play. "What then?"

"You make an attempt and then resign from the task," Amelia stated sternly, making it clear she would rather have him alive than successfully completing the task. "You know I've read the contract you're bound to inside and out. You have to make an earnest attempt to complete every task before you can resign if it's too difficult."

Harry nodded, his earlier fear fading as he gradually found the resolve to push forward. They had a plan, well really they had a plan to make a plan, but it was a plan nevertheless. Just knowing he had their support was enough. Now all he needed to do was get the others together, raid the school library and every bookshop and family resource he had for knowledge on dragons and high powered spells so he could find a way to survive, then he would worry about success.

"Well, this should be fun, yeah?"


	36. Chapter 36: The First Task

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. As always, thanks for taking the time to favorite, follow, read and review this story. I look forward to hearing from more of you. 2. I broke about even with this chapter, despite extensive editing and rewriting. Personally, I enjoy some of the character interactions. 3. No recommendations this chapter. Maybe next time? We'll see.

4\. Enjoy the First Task!

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: The First Task**

The day before the First Task, Harry couldn't find it in him to sleep any longer than he had. Up at an absurdly early time, the young apprentice made his way to the kitchen to find Turvy asleep in his rocking chair. Harry couldn't help but stop himself, lean against the doorframe and admire the sight for a few moments. Turvy was rarely at rest, always looking out for the family, always protecting them, serving them, doing his loving duty to keep his family happy, safe, and alive.

As quietly as he could, Harry summoned a camera he had gotten from the Creeveys for his birthday and snapped a quick shot. The teenage wizard was thankful the elf hadn't awoken at the slight pop. The little elf had done so much for him and the Boneses over the years that he deserved a spot of rest. That Turvy had settled into the tent as easily as he had back at the manor, with his little rocking chair, purchased by Ryan Bones during his Hogwarts years, covered a blanket that used to belong to Edgar Bones as a child, gifted to him by the man himself when Ryan had given Turvy the chair, slept rocking in his chair in the corner of the kitchen was something that would live with Harry for a long time to come.

After he set the camera out of the way, Harry went about gathering ingredients for breakfast, the first time he had ever since learning about the Dragons. It had been a whirlwind of activity since. Every morning Harry would wake up, go for a long run with Tonks and even a few friends on occasion, then come back to breakfast already having been made. That morning, however, was different. He didn't want to run, didn't want to bleed the tension of through physical exertion.

"Sometimes the best way to deal with it is to let it sink in," Harry murmured to himself as he whisked the eggs for omelets. "Sometimes you just need to think, to come to peace with what's ahead and know what you have to do…"

"You've been listening to Andi, finally," a whisper voiced from the doorway.

Harry froze for a moment before he resumed his task, beginning to mix in shredded cheese and other ingredients to the eggs. That voice had been with him every day since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire had bound him to this tournament, and he wasn't sure he could live without it. The support in its owner's very presence, the affection, the care, the undying emotions he could only begin to describe in the vaguest whiff of emotions that passed through him had never let him down. The quiet footsteps of her approach heralded his answer before she could speak another word.

"She certainly has a way with words," Harry answered softly as he continued mixing in ingredients. "But then she is a Mind Healer."

"And your aunt."

"True. But there's only one Auntie…"

Harry didn't need to see Amelia smile to know it was there. The gentle kiss to the side of his head was enough to know she echoed the sentiment in her own way. As she glanced over the ingredients, Amelia conjured an apron for herself and began working on another bit of breakfast, something Harry had taught her back at the manor their last week at the Ossuary before school. As they worked quietly, however, Harry knew another question was coming.

"Is there another reason you felt the need to cook?"

"Besides the fact it may be my last chance to make breakfast because Turvy won't let me anywhere near the kitchen tomorrow?"

A rumble of thunder resonated through Amelia's magic, signaling the wave of emotions that stormed within her before she collected herself. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Better safe than sorry," Harry choked out as quietly as he could. "And I am, sorry that is. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's better that you did," Amelia tried to reassure him as she set a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes it's best to keep things out in the open. But this won't be the last time you make breakfast. Nor will tomorrow or the next day. A hundred years from now I expect a hearty breakfast from you on my birthday and I'll be sorely disappointed if you're not there to give it to me."

"Is that your way of reassuring me I'll make it out alive?" Harry asked as he looked over to Amelia.

"It's my way of telling you that I love and care about you too much to lose you to some deranged tournament and its dragons," Amelia said with a stern, defiant growl in her voice. "But yes, you will make it out alive, one way or another. Whether you do it on your own or need a little help, you will come out of the other side of the task alive."

Harry nodded, grateful for her reassurances even as he continued to cook. As he remained silent, however, the perceptive witch asked another question. "Any other reason you want to cook instead of run or study?"

"I'm tired of studying, tired of trying to master spells and detainment techniques, distraction tactics, or stealth abilities," Harry answered her as he began to fry up the first omelet of many. "I just want to create something with my own hands. I want to make something in this world before I…"

 _Before I take something away…_ Harry finished in the quiet of his mind.

"None of that now," Amelia picked up where he left off. "You've made plenty in this world, and what you've made will live on no matter what happens, but even more so if you're there to share it with us. You've made my life even greater for having you in it. Sue, Daphne, Tracey, Tonks, Hermione, Hannah, Blaise, Theo and Neville, all of your friends, you've made all of our lives greater for having you in them and there's nothing that can take you away from us so easily. We won't allow it, nor will Poppy."

Harry couldn't help but offer a smile at the mention of the Healer, his Master and confidant. While not so long ago he might have grimaced at the thought of the older woman, he couldn't help but find comfort in the thought of her now. Even as the words she spoke not so long ago that had admonished him, rightfully so, rang in his head he couldn't help but smile as he realized how right she was.

" _I don't care whether a nundu or a basilisk was waiting for you in the first task, Harry James Potter," Poppy had begun with a righteous indignation when she found him in the tent shortly after lunch the day they had discovered the dragons. The champions were assembled and Harry had just told them about the Dragons to be sure they all had an even footing. Poppy, however, had no longer been able to restrain her temper as she continued her rant. "While the circumstances are dire for you in the eventual future, it doesn't give you the right to go healing anyone you want without supervision! Healing magic is art and science all at once and if a single stroke is swished incorrectly, if a single mote of intent is twisted, or a single cell is out place then everything could come undone! You know better than this! I taught you better than this! As my apprentice you are my responsibility, and as your master I am yours, just as our patients are both of ours to care after."_

 _Harry had winced at that, fully aware of just how royally he had fucked up by healing Daphne outside of the infirmary and Poppy's direct supervision. Sure Tonks had been there but by the looks Andromeda was giving her, since she had stopped by to visit on her lunch break from St. Mungo's, Harry was sure the young auror would be getting an earful shortly. Harry, however, had his eyes trained on his teacher, not with his head down but his shoulders had shifted enough to show his deference to someone he admired and respected, who was right to carry out a swift judgment on him for rash, thoughtless behavior._

" _What was the first thing I taught you?!"_

" _We are responsible for those in our care, first as a healer, second as anything else we might be to them," Harry recited clearly._

" _Exactly! You put your emotions ahead of your reasoning and training and you cannot do that! Not if you are to continue treating them as a proper healer!" Harry's friends, including the visiting champions, winced at the implication and Daphne, as ashamed as any, looked down as the Healer took not just Harry, but Daphne herself to task with those words. "I trained you to look past your emotions and it seems I must keep doing so! You are a Healer, Harry! We must care for our patients, yes, but not at the cost of their health and well-being! What you did, what you risked, was unacceptable! She should have been treated through the proper course of action before you went gallivanting off to learn about those bloody dragons! Do you understand?!"_

" _Yes Poppy," Harry answered, fully aware of the lesson she was imparting to him now._

" _Then explain it to me in your own words," Poppy demanded of him with a firm but gentle order._

" _If I didn't treat her properly, if I didn't follow protocol, if I didn't act as a Healer first then she could have ended up worse off than she had been when she was first injured," Harry responded as he collected everything he knew of the situation and the lesson Poppy was teaching him. "I have to be impartial, objective in order to do my best to care for the patient. As a Healer with any patient I know I'm not treating just an injury or illness, but a person. I let my connection to that person get in the way of making sure they wouldn't need to visit me again, of making sure their well-being was put above my own emotions for that person. It won't happen again."_

 _All was silent in the tent for a few moments as the rest of the teens realized just what was going on. It was a hard lesson to learn, true, but it was one they would all benefit from, not just Harry. As Poppy stood there, evaluating his answer, the room was still, awaiting her judgment before she let out a long-suffering sigh._

" _I hate that you remind me so much of myself at your age," the healer grumbled as she advanced on her apprentice and set a hand softly on his shoulder as their eyes met once again. "But I admire it as well. Dorea had the same problem as the both of us. Sometimes we let our emotions get the better of us and we make mistakes like this. It is best you learn this lesson now with a minor wound rather than when someone you care about has splinched themselves, or been shot or cursed in the middle of a war zone. We have to follow our own rules, our laws, our code and oath before our emotions, Harry. You will make this mistake again, just as I have, just as Dorea did, just as every Healer does on occasion. I'm arming you with the knowledge to limit those mistakes, to make you into the Healer I know you can be."_

 _Harry nodded at that but before he could get a word in, Poppy continued. "We are human, Harry, we are not emotionless and if we were we would be no better than a construct, a machine. We are Healers, and we will make connections with patients dozens, hundreds, thousands of times over and remember them for who they are, and sometimes, if the story is interesting enough, how they came into our care in the first place. It is alright to care for your patients, Harry, but one rule we must always live by is that their health takes priority over our own emotions."_

" _Of course," Harry answered a bit more confidently. "I'll do better next time."_

" _Good…" Poppy let out with a small sigh before she wrapped him in a hug then held him at arms' length a moment later. "Now that the hard part of being your master is over, let's get down to the downright difficult and disturbing: Let's prepare you for that dragon."_

The memory, despite how serious his infraction had potentially been at the time, warmed him. Poppy had done her level best to help him become the Healer he needed to be, and she was constantly working with him to make that happen. As her expertise wasn't in fighting dragons, but in taking care of people in the aftermath, she had shown Harry spells that would come in handy to prevent injury in the first place, then to heal wounds as necessary if push came to shove. Of course he prayed he didn't have to use any of those life-saving techniques, but it was better to know them than to not. Tonks had faced a similar reprimand from her mother while Amelia, who had been less than pleased to see such performance, insisted Nym undergo the same standard as Harry, though future infractions would be far less forgiving.

"You know we won't allow you to leave us like that, don't you?" Amelia interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to their earlier conversation.

"Yeah, I know," Harry assured her with as bright a smile as he could manage before rescuing the omelet from being burnt as he flipped it.

"Good, because you're also not leaving the tent today, nor are you studying or practicing," Amelia began as they continued to cook.

Harry nearly missed the plate he was aiming the omelet for as he turned to look at her. "What? Why?"

"You don't remember?"

Harry looked at Amelia with a searching gaze until she gestured over to the wall with a slight nod of her head. There hung a calendar, one with a day marked clearly in silver before one that glowed red. As he noted the day, realization finally struck Harry as he thought of what the day was.

"The 23rd of November…" Harry muttered with reverence as a smile worked its way across his lips before his gaze returned to Amelia's. "The day you adopted me."

"An anniversary I won't be forgetting anytime soon," Amelia responded happily as the pair quickly set their things down and hugged. As they parted, the Bones matriarch's smile was as bright as Harry had ever seen it. "We're spending today as a family. No training, no work, nothing but the three of us, Tonks, and anyone else that wishes to join us to celebrate all day. You have your plans all set and ready for tomorrow. We have all worked ourselves to the bone over these Dragons, competitions, and training; it's time we take a day for ourselves and just be a family."

"Thank you, Auntie," Harry said with a smile before they went back to work.

As they did, of course, Harry couldn't help but reach his hand over and toss some powdered sugar at Amelia, whose blood-red-hair instantly gained a streak of white. It was the beginning of the end, and the commotion caused as the pair tossed ingredients idly at each-other finally awoke Turvy enough to have him badger them over messing up the kitchen. Tonks was next to arrive, having heard the commotion, but she could only laugh at the sight of Harry and Amelia covered in everything from eggs to syrup as Turvy desperately tried to get them to stop.

So it was after their impromptu food fight that Amelia and Harry cleaned themselves up and spent the entire day with Susan, Tonks, and a rotation of their friends that stopped by between classes. Harry had sent Poppy a patronus explaining what was going on, which she had happily agreed with and said she would join them that evening. Susan was exempt from classes on an excuse from Amelia regarding "family business" which Minerva was happy to accept for the day.

"Room for one more, Amy?"

The gruff voice of Alastor Moody was a welcomed surprise within the redoubt, for most of the occupants at least. Harry had spoken only briefly with the Master Auror before but the man had proved wise and intelligent, especially since his advice earlier in the year had been valuable from a relationship standpoint. Amelia, who was old friends with the man, quickly ushered him in with a gesture.

"Come in, Alastor," Amelia said with a broad smile. "There's always room for you."

"I thought you'd have class, Uncle Alastor?" Susan asked the man as she went to hug him, an act which Moody reciprocated with his free hand, as the other held his walking staff.

"Bah, I made sure to stack my classes so I get Fridays afternoons free for paperwork," the grizzled man answered before he looked fondly on the young redhead. "More opportunities to catch troublemakers like you, even if the rest of my days are busy as all hell."

"But uncle, I wouldn't make any trouble," Susan teased the older man with a mischievous grin.

"You make enough of it for your lad there," Alastor responded with a smirk as he gestured to Harry. "But I bet he gives your hind a good swat for the trouble you cause him, especially now after I told him how to do it right at the beginning of term."

Tonks burst out laughing as both Harry and Susan blushed. The metamorph was quick to embrace her first mentor and primary teacher at the academy as she laughed to the old man's crass joke. Amelia, meanwhile, shook her head and approached her mentor to give him a brief embrace when Nym finally gave her room.

"I knew you were a bad influence," Amelia teased the old auror as she held him tightly for a moment.

"Bull, I'm the right kind of influence on these young ones, lass, and you know it," the scarred man answered fondly as he released Amelia. "I heard from Minerva that today's a family day for you, so I figured I'd drop by."

"Of course you're family," Amy answered easily as she pat his arm in reassurance. There was a silent understanding between the two as Alastor shrugged, though both of his eyes were locked on her. "I'm sorry I've kept you at bay so long."

"You had your reasons, lass, good ones I reckon from what I've learned and seen," the man replied before he looked to Harry and grinned. "So how's it feel, lad? To have a family for a year so far?"

"Words aren't enough," Harry answered slowly, uncertain just how much of himself he could show the auror.

"Hmm, or you haven't found the right ones yet," Alastor challenged lightly before he sat himself down at the poker table.

"Sometimes there are no words," Harry gently argued right back as he leaned against the table just next to the auror, his defiant side coming out clearly as he spoke with the experienced soldier.

"And sometimes we're afraid of them," Alastor muttered for Harry's ears only. "And we're afraid because we never know what's on the other side of them for ourselves, aren't we?"

Harry's gaze met Moody's, their eyes locked on one another for a few short moments before Harry turned his gaze aside, as much as admitting to the man's words in the ensuing silence. Alastor, however, kept his gaze trained on the young man before him until Harry had the nerve to look back.

"Now I wasn't sure if this was a rumor or not, but I hear you're something of a card shark," Alastor drawled as he pulled them both out of their quiet exchange and headed toward safer conversations. "I'm not so bad a hand at cards myself, or so I've been told. Let's see how good you really are."

"Don't go making challenges you can't meet," Harry warned as a playful pride exuded out of him, glad for the brief reprieve Moody had offered him.

"Oh-ho! So that lad thinks he can beat old Moody at cards eh? Let's see what you got, laddie. Galleon buy in a hand too much for you?" the man beckoned as he set his staff aside and his flask and coin-purse on the table. "And do you got a charmed deck to stop cheating? I don't exactly like taking my eye out for anything except routine cleaning."

"A galleon is fine by me. As for a charmed deck, I had to buy one to keep Amy from cheating in order to beat me," Harry sassed toward the Head of the DMLE as she play-acted offense.

From there the family set themselves up for a few rounds of poker, each of them winning a hand here and there as the experienced group of players played one another. Harry soon got used to Alastor and his gruff demeanor, and was happy to play against a seasoned warrior like him. They spent their day following that with a few games of billiards, discussing literature, listening to the wireless, and even eating cookie dough they had made for cookies that never had a chance to exist. Moody wasn't as fond of dough as the others, so instead he was granted a glass of the finest brandy they had in the tent. It was everything each of them had ever hoped for out of a family anniversary, such as it was. Bill managed to stop by after work just in time for dinner and the evening festivities. As soon as classes were out for the day all of their friends had joined them for dinner along with Poppy and Minerva.

Turvy had enlisted the help of Tipsy and Topsy to make dinner and they had outdone themselves using recipes they had learned from Harry's cook books. More than once someone in the group had asked if Harry was prepared only to be swatted on the back of the head and reminded to relax and let things happen as they would. Everyone knew he had multiple plans, but all of them were concerned for his welfare. So with little encouragement they spent every moment enjoying their time together while they could instead of worrying about the coming task.

"I know it's our first anniversary as a family and people don't usually celebrate these things but it's a tradition I wanted to start," Amelia said as she sat with Susan and Harry on the couch as Alastor sat nearby on an armchair. "I wasn't exactly sure how except for spending the day together but it has been a wonderful day."

"That it has," Harry said as Susan smiled and the teens moved closer to Amelia to hug her while Moody offered a slow, grateful nod.

"Oh I'm not done yet," Amelia told them as the pair of teens looked to her curiously. "I decided we needed something to commemorate it so I stole a few ideas."

In an instant the elves popped up and handed both of the teens a package. Curious, the two teens slowly opened it until Harry gaped slightly and Susan began to chuckle. Everyone had gathered around to see what was going on until Harry pulled out a jersey, the shield symbol Daphne had created on it with his name on the back while Susan had a similar jersey as Amelia pulled her own out of an extended pocket.

"A bit of an odd family gift to start, I know, but considering the circumstances surrounding us this year I thought it appropriate," Amelia began as Daphne smirked from her place between Tonks and Tracey on another couch. "Daphne and Poppy helped me figure out something appropriate for the occasion and your personal symbol stands up well, given that many centuries ago the Bones were originally Healers… as well as necromancers when it was more acceptable. Poppy decided your house symbols would work just fine."

"I think they're amazing," Susan said instantly as she hugged Amelia. "Thank you auntie."

"Same here," Harry said as he hugged Amelia from the other side. "Thanks Aunt Amy, and the rest of you," Harry added quickly when he parted from Amelia to look to Daphne and Poppy.

"Good, now go get changed into them, I want a picture," Amelia ordered them. The pair rushed off to change and as soon as they got back they found Amelia and everyone else in the jerseys as well. The women's jerseys had slight scoop-necks and were longer, going past their hips so they could act like very short dresses if it came to it, while the boys' jerseys were less tight and flowed a little easier. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to show support tomorrow either, so I had a few extra made."

Harry and Susan shared a laugh with everyone at that before they took their seat on the couch with Amelia again. Tonks took a photo of them and when it was over a number of others were taken, including one picture that added Alastor and Bill, and a few others that added a number of people from the assembled group. Eventually they were able to get Turvy to take a picture of everyone together. It wasn't long afterwards that Amelia showed Harry a set of banners with the symbol on it as well that they would use for him during the tournament, much to his and Poppy's delight.

As everyone finally enjoyed dessert and let conversation roam free, Harry stood off to the side. He leaned against the wall of the bedroom hall, his head resting against it with a smile on his face as he watched his friends and family. A number of times he tried to say something to them but every time he tried he stopped himself. Doubt kept getting the best of him even though he wanted to say it aloud. If it was said aloud he made it real and something inside him held him back because if he said it then there was no more turning back if it was a mistake.

 _I... I want them to know..._

When everyone had finally gone back to the castle, Harry was left with Amelia and the elves as they cleaned up while Bill and Tonks went to prepare for the night. Again and again Harry cursed himself for not being strong enough, for not being brave enough to open himself up like he had wanted. The dark pit inside him gnawed at the idea over and over until finally he grew frustrated enough to just throw himself into cleaning. He was just about to start washing dishes when Amelia dragged him out of the kitchen and out to the couch to sit him down.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "You've been quiet for the last hour."

"I'm afraid, Amy," Harry admitted as much to Amelia as himself, though about almost entirely separate ideas as he tried to control himself. "Actually that's not true, I'm terrified. I'm terrified I've traded one death for another and I'll lose all of you anyways no matter what I do or say."

"Oh green-eyes," Amelia sighed softly as she cupped his face in her hands, concern and compassion flooded her as she sought to reassure him. "Harry, you will not lose us, I swear it. There is nothing in this world that could take us away from you or you from us. You are not going to die out there tomorrow. You made a promise to Daphne, to me, to Susan, to all of us that you would come back. I told you once before that I have faith in you. I believe that promise with every fiber of my being no matter what tomorrow brings."

"But the dragons… I mean even with everything I've learned and prepared there's a good chance they'll-" Harry cut himself off before he could finish that thought. "I've trained to minimize the risk, to survive the task any possible way I can… But what if my plans don't work? What do I do, Amy? If everything goes to hell in a hand basket what do I do?"

"You fight," Amelia encouraged him as she let her silver gaze bore into Harry's jade eyes, unknowingly confirming thoughts he'd had ever since he learned of the task. "You fight like you've been fighting all of this time and you don't stop. You fight with every breath in your body to come back to us because we need you. _I need you._ I need _my son_ to come back and tell me everything is alright."

Harry froze for an instant as his eyes frantically searched Amelia's for truth and found nothing other than exactly what he wanted. "Did you... Did you just-"

"You're damn right I did," Amelia murmured back to him with a hum and a smile. "Because that's what you are, that's who you are. You're not my ward, my niece's boyfriend, my nephew or anything else. You are far more than any of those things to me. _You are my son,_ Harry. It may have only been a year but you are my son, just as Susan is my daughter, and I love you with all my heart. Adopted or not, I've taken to you like I never dreamed I could and I don't want you to go out there tomorrow thinking anything less than the idea that you mean everything to us, that you are truly a part of the family we have all created together. That we want you to come home knowing you're loved."

Whatever worries Harry may have had paled in comparison to the joy he felt at being so wholly accepted by Amelia. If there was a perfect gift for an anniversary as a family, she had just given it to him, just as the feeling of Harry accepting the Bones family magic into himself in that moment was one of the greatest gifts he could have given her. Harry desperately wanted to tear the words he knew that lingered within from their prison inside his mind but instead he pulled the woman into the tightest hug he had ever given. It wasn't near enough, but it was all he could manage.

" _Thank you,_ Amy."

"There's nothing to thank me for," she whispered in his ear as she held him comfortably in her loving grip. "Now what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Tear that dragon a new one if it means getting back here," Harry managed with the slightest bit humor as he wiped away what quiet tears had left him.

"That's what I want to hear," replied Amelia as she held him tighter for just another moment. "Now go on," she continued as she released him. "Off to bed, you'll need all the rest you can get."

For once as Harry followed her request he got what he wanted out of a night's rest. Not a single nightmare had plagued him and despite being up at his normal time he felt as refreshed as ever. Breakfast went smoothly with Amelia, Tonks and William in attendance. Turvy had cooked, as Harry suspected the elf would, and the teen wondered if that was always how it was meant to be today. Everyone else had been forced to stay in the castle for breakfast as part of another "feast" in commemoration of the beginning of all of the competitions with the First Task, though Harry knew the real reason.

The Quidditch pitch was undergoing its final transformation into an arena and the dragons were being moved.

Only after Dumbledore announced it was time with a sonorous charm that flooded all of Hogwarts' grounds was everyone allowed to head down to the pitch. Harry walked along with his friends, smiling as much as he could and telling them it was alright. Hell, he was reassuring himself as much as he was them. He spent a few minutes with Susan and Daphne, sharing an intimate moment with them before they went up to save seats with everyone else. Only Amelia and Poppy were allowed in the champion's tent with him, which was situated at one of the entrances to the pitch proper and not the stadium.

"Ahh! Good! You're all here! We have a little surprise for the champions, as we thought you could use some inspiration for the task ahead," Bagman announced to the tent before opening the tent flap further. Everyone stilled at the sight before them, but Harry, Poppy and Amelia smiled.

"Papa! Mama! Gabby!" Fleur said as she rushed to hug her parents and pulled her little sister into the embrace, even if she had just left her sister with Odette what seemed like mere moments ago.

Cedric and Krum waited patiently for their parents to get to them but their embraces were just as heartfelt as the one Fleur displayed. To know their families were there watching them, supporting them, was a magic all of its own. Harry hid his knowing smile by raising the hood of his robes over his head and bowing it slightly. All the while Amelia held his hand tightly. Poppy's hand settled on his shoulder in an echo of Amelia's sentiment. Harry breathed deep to let the moment sink into his mind until he heard a slight cough. His eyes flashed open and Harry looked up at the waiting form of Sebastian Delacour, a grateful smile on the man's face.

"I hear I have you to thank for this opportunity, Mr. Potter," the ambassador said as he shook Harry's hand. "Thank you for bringing this up to the officials so we could have a moment with our families. It means a lot to my wife and me, and no doubt my daughters as well. I'm glad to have met you at the World Cup."

Harry shrugged, a small grin on his face as he gazed into the intriguing heterochromatic eyes of the French ambassador. "Family and comfort is its own kind of magic and healing. They needed it as much as I do." Harry replied as he held Amelia's hand tighter. "You've been well since the summer?"

"I have, very much so. At first I was concerned about your involvement in the tournament but Fleur and Maxime had respectful things to say about your conduct," the man said with a small chuckle. "Thank you for the subscription to the Quibbler as well. It's good to know there's honest journalism to be found in the world, even if it is surrounded by strange creatures and even odder theories."

"You?! You're the boy he met at the World Cup?!" Fleur said with thinly veiled disbelief as she approached and looked between Harry and her father.

"What, you expected it to be Roger Davies or Jason Montague?" Harry asked, a small smirk on his lips as Amelia, Sebastian and Poppy chuckled around him. "You have been paying those two some attention lately. I was wondering if you would figure out who it was your father met."

"But in all of our talks you never mentioned meeting my father," Fleur nearly growled at him, her wand simmering with heat. "What else have you been holding back, 'Arry?"

Sebastian's laughter took any tension out of the moment as he pat Harry on the shoulder and hugged Fleur to his side. "Oh, thank you for this Harry! I hadn't thought of it being much of a prank until now but I see it was worth it just to see my daughter riled so much," the man said with a maddening grin at Fleur, who huffed and rolled her eyes at her father, clearly irritated with the two men. At a slight clearing of the throat from behind him, Sebastian looked slightly abashed as he gestured for his wife to join them. "My apologies, I've been rude. This is my ever lovely and outstanding wife, Apolline Delacour."

"A pleasure, m'lady," Harry said as he kissed her hand like a member of the gentry, again controlling himself in the face of an allure he wasn't used to encountering on a semi-regular basis, like he had around Fleur, Odette and Gabby. Besides that, Apolline was everything a man could have desired out of a woman, physically speaking. Eyes that gleamed in every shred of light, heady curves that lured one in with the promise of passion, pleasure, and beauty unmatched, hair like snow and a bearing that captivated everyone around her with but a single step. Harry was put to the test and quickly collected himself, forcing thoughts of Apolline out of his mind to replace them with Susan and Daphne, and perhaps a few stray images of Tracey, Tonks and even Fleur herself. "I see where your daughters get their looks. It's a shame their father went into the grime of politics when such beauty shouldn't be spoiled by it. Why ever did you marry a man like Sebastian?"

The ambassador rolled his eyes while Apolline maintained a bright smile of amusement as her fingers traced Harry's chin, an action that caused Harry to raise an eyebrow at her as he tensed at the almost intimate gesture. Very few women, or people in general, were allowed to touch him in such a way, and Apolline seemed to pick up on that quickly as she withdrew her hand. "His eyes. Few men have such a captivating gaze that they can catch the eye of a veela with a single look. The moment I saw Sebastian, I knew, not because of how handsome his eyes were, but because of what I saw within them… Your gaze would certainly garner attention at the conclaves. What do you think, Fleur?"

"Enough already, he is taken mama. Leave the boy alone. I want to spend some time with you both," the older teen said instantly as she tried to pull her parents away. She threw a faux-glare Harry's way, but the apprentice could tell she was grateful to him for bringing this idea up to the officials, even if she was mildly irked he had kept the fact he had met her father a secret. Neither parent resisted her pull as Harry waved them off with a smile while Gabby giggled and followed after them once she had said hello to Harry once again. After greeting Viktor and Cedric's parents briefly, Harry went back to enjoying what time left he had with Poppy and Amelia even as the roars of dragons echoed all around them, which had all of the parents comforting and encouraging their children instantly. Unfortunately a certain reporter wasn't quite done trying to get a story.

"Oh the champions and their families! How touching," Rita Skeeter said as a brilliant flash went off from Bozo's camera to capture the touching reunions. "Sharing your final moments with loved ones! Oh, it must be such a relief. If none of you succeed and became fatally injured in the process, would you mind giving me any famous last words?"

A stony silence met Rita's question. None of the champions nor their parents appreciated the interruption. A number of glares were directed the witch's way and Amos seemed ready to start tearing into the woman with a few very choice words, while Apolline looked like she was about to conjure fire. Mr. Krum, Gregor, seemed as if he was reaching for something in his jacket, most likely his wand. Harry, however, eased off of his chair, pulled down his hood and stretched out to capture the room's attention, specifically the reporter now almost directly to his right.

"What you mean instead of 'Oh god, I'm dying! AHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! And _Herrrk!_ Blah...'?" Harry professed allowed as he acted out each with dramatic grestures appropriately for each sentiment, much to the contagious sniggering of the entire tent at his apropos dark humor. Rita flushed at being treated like a child while the parents and the other champions appreciated Harry's attempt at humor, despite how dark its undertones were. "Yeah, I've got some last words: I really wish I'd had an orgy before I died."

"Harry James!" Amelia admonished him lightly as she stood and swat his shoulder, desperately trying to hide her own amusement. "Behave yourself!"

"What?! With me dating Susan and Daphne, as well as being surrounded by all of the other women I know half the time, can you blame me?!" Harry asked to the further laughter of Cedric, Viktor and even Fleur as Poppy and Amelia gave equal long-suffering sighs to hide their thinly veiled amusement.

"Ah! Ms. Skeeter, I don't believe you were invited to enter the tent," Dumbledore said as he entered the tent with Bertha Jorkins, whose hands were excitedly stuffed into her pockets, as well as Bagman who bounded in joyfully. "This is for the champions, officials, and their families only."

"I was just leaving, Dumbledore. Thanks for the quote, Potter!" the journalist nearly spat as she and her photographer left with no small glares directed at Harry and his family.

The headmaster looked at Harry curiously until the teen shrugged and leaned against the nearby wall. His nerves were getting to him and if he didn't laugh he was going to shut down. The fact that he had emboldened the rest of the room with his humor was only a bonus. The smiles on Amelia and Poppy's faces was enough to calm him as they realized just what he had done and joined him in his place.

When it finally came time, Harry hugged Amelia tightly before she was forced to leave with the rest of the parents. Bagman went around with a bag and let each champion choose their opponent as Bertha explained the task. As fate would have it, Harry had landed the worst of them all. Each of the other three looked to him with some level of concern before a glimmer of a smile passed over his lips.

"Which end is the head again?" Harry asked as he dangled the dragon replica of the Hungarian Horntail from one end then the other as he examined it curiously. "I can't tell. All of this looks the same to me. This is nothing like how dragons were described in Tolkien's novels."

Viktor, being a fan of literature, got it first as he adjusted the dragon in Harry's hand so it sat upright as he chuckled. "I believe he was closer than you think, Harry. The end that breathes fire would be the head, yours just has a large tail to confuse and try to kill you. Also, this end has eyes, if you didn't notice. Remember the trickery of dragons and the lust for gold they breed in all whom come across their hoard. They love riddles, though these ones may not speak clearly."

The officials seemed confused and even concerned as they looked over the champions. All of them knew what they were headed toward and of all times they were joking? Of course at the mere mention of a riddle the officials seemed even more shocked, since the clue they prepared was indeed a riddle of their own design. Dumbledore, however, chuckled slightly as he recalled the books he had read in his younger years by the great author.

Cedric began to laugh as well when he understood what the two were talking about. "So according to Tolkien, who would we be?"

"Well I suppose Dumbledore fits the bill for Gandalf well enough," Harry replied with a grin as he tossed his thumb over at the old wizard who offered an appreciative nod. "Hagrid is Radaghast without question, his love of creatures goes beyond the norm even if he prefers the more dangerous ones. Poppy would be Galadriel, for her great magic and wisdom. That makes you Cedric… Legolas, because you're so pretty," Harry dodged the playful swat the older teen threw at him as the pair of them laughed over the reference and Poppy smiled at the sight.

"Viktor, you would be Eomer, greatest of the Riders of Rohan." The tall Quidditch player grinned widely at the reference and gave a small cheer of acceptance. "As for Fleur, you would be Eowyn, or one of the great beauties, Luthien, Elwing or Arwen."

"Eowyn, whose blade cut down the Witch King where no Man could succeed," the French witch stated with a smirk at the three male champions, who grinned back at the young woman's challenging and prideful posture. "This makes you, Harry... Bilbo."

"I am not short," Harry said as he stood next Cedric as if to prove his point that they were now very close in height. "Although being the least experienced, I suppose Bilbo applies... I just hope I'm not Thorin. Anything would be better than that fate… To be corrupted by my desire to renew what was lost and die a slow death in the hopes of saying goodbye to a friend far wiser than me…"

Cedric's once amused expression became more pinched and Viktor's broody scowl he wore to ward off others from speaking to him returned as he examined the youngest champion. Fleur looked concerned, though tried not to show it as she tried to come up with a rebuttal.

"Perhaps you are more akin Faramir, then," Fleur suggested hopefully, issuing a subtle reference Harry could not deny he was affected by.

"Aragorn was a healer, despite being a great warrior," Viktor chipped in, trying to follow Fleur's line of encouragement.

"Or maybe Frodo, the one to bring about a Dark Lord's final demise," Cedric added quickly.

"Thank you…" Harry sighed as his mind wrapped around a resolve that had steadily grown within him since the previous morning. "But I'm no slayer of Dark Lords. Just a young healer looking to survive against the odds."

A few nods agreed with Harry's sentiment, mostly from Karakaroff, Maxime and Bertha as they observed the young man. Cedric, however, couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth. "You really think you won't survive this?"

"I dunno but we'll find out, won't we?" Harry asked rhetorically as he took a deep breath and gave Poppy a nod of reassurance.

"How far would you honestly go to complete the task, let alone survive it?" Dumbledore asked with concern, more for Harry than anything else.

"If it meant seeing them again, there's nothing I wouldn't do."

The vague response was not at all comforting to the occupants of the tent. Soon enough they dispersed amongst themselves. The champions went to studying their models as Harry let it settle on his shoulder as he waited, his resolve hardening with each moment as he began to adapt his plans to fit in such a possibility. When the cannon fired, all of the champions stood and wished Cedric well as he left. Viktor was next, his Chinese Fireball roaring loudly as the man left the tent.

It left Harry alone with Fleur, something the young man wasn't sure he was comfortable with. Sure they had left hints of attraction here and there but there were boundaries neither was willing to cross as of yet.

"You'll do brilliantly," Harry encouraged her as he sat down in an armchair.

"Of course I will," Fleur responded evenly. "I am prepared, which you made sure I could be by telling all of us about the task. I would be a fool if I was not ready for the danger ahead."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, so sit down and relax," Harry told her as he tilted his head curiously while he watched her.

"And you?" Fleur asked as she seated herself on the arm of his chair, her gaze trained on the flaps that led toward the tunnel which would take them to the dragon.

"You've got two years and veela allure on me, outside of being raised in magic," Harry answered solemnly.

"That is not an answer, 'Arry," Fleur rebuked him lightly.

"Fine then… I'm… not ready," Harry admitted quietly as he let out a long, low breath. "I won't be until I see the danger ahead of me. Where I can focus on it, put it in perspective and deal with it accordingly, if I can at all. I just want to survive this if I can."

"You make it sound like an insurmountable task," the veela replied gentle. "If we are prepared, why should you not be? You have learned as much, possibly more than we have these past few days. This should not be so hard for someone who slew a basilisk, non?"

"It's not that simple," Harry responded stiffly before cheers rang out all around them. "It sounds like Viktor just completed his task."

"Indeed." Fleur stood from her place and surprisingly Harry did as well. The veela raised an eyebrow at her companion before he gestured for her to head to the exit. When she was there, his breath sent a shiver down her spine as it caressed her ear.

"Good luck."

It was all either of them had time for. No sooner had Harry said it than did the cannon blast erupt through the stadium and signal they were prepared for her. With a final nod to Harry over her shoulder, Fleur marched out of the tent and left him alone with his thoughts. The largest challenge he had ever faced was coming toward him and he had to face it alone. With Tom and the Basilisk it had been him, Fawkes, the Sorting Hat and a legendary sword. Now, however, it was Harry, his wand and his wits. Eventually the cannon went off and Harry heard his name announced.

"Now or never."

Deliberate steps carried Harry out of the tent and down the tunnel. Dragon Handlers flanked either side; some smiled at him while others looked particularly grim. As Harry reached the last two, Charlie offered him a wide grin and a firm nod. Harry returned it, glad to know the handlers had his back if things got nasty with the horntail. With a final breath in the dark tunnel, Harry prepared himself for the inevitable before he plunged himself into the light.

As soon as he was in the open air, he noticed the ends of the Quidditch pitch had been capped off by tall walls that tapered off slightly to less high walls along the stadium's edges to allow the spectators to witness this crazy task. The roar of the audience as he came out was far more than he expected, though whether they were cheering for him or against him Harry couldn't be sure. The ground was covered in stone, divots and boulders scattered all over the arena that very well might help him in the time to come.

In the center of the arena, however, a lone hill stood with a clutch of eggs, one of them bright gold. Harry was almost relieved until he saw the dragon approach from the other side of the hill and stand over its eggs, hunkered down as if prepared for siege. Small did not adequately describe how Harry felt at that moment, nor did tiny. Nothing could make him feel as insignificant as the dragon whose gaze was laced with the righteous fury of protective maternal instincts.

"So, Smaug yeah?" Harry called out in an attempt to regain his voice and bravery. "Let's go with that. You see Smaug, I need that egg," Harry pointed to the gold egg directly at the center of the dragon's nest. "It's no Arkenstone but for some reason these twats tell me I need it. Would you mind just, flying away and not coming back so I could take it from you?"

No sooner had Harry finished his shooing motion at the dragon to fly away than did fire erupt from the maw of the supreme beast. Harry stood stock still and let the heat wash over him as he watched the fire melt stone some yards ahead of him. Harry was still out of range of the actual flames, but he definitely knew getting any closer would be a bad idea if the heat he felt already made him sweat. The horntail was obviously upset at all of the spectators that it couldn't reach and now it had a target for its rage.

"Right, I thought not," Harry sighed in dramatic disappointment as he tried to gather himself again. As he looked in the dragon's eyes, however, he found in himself the resolve he had been missing. If this dragon was to try and kill him, then by heaven and hell he would survive it no matter the cost.

"Nevermore…" Harry began quietly as he raised his wand.

 _Avis Corvus!_ Harry roared in the determined depths of his mind. A dark explosion of feathers wrapped around Harry as an entire flock of the birds erupted from his wand and soared around him. The first of them all settled on his shoulder and Harry waited until each of the Ravens had settled into a line in front of him. The dragon's eyes narrowed, anger and suspicion in its gaze before Harry raised his wand again. Another flock was summoned, then another, again and again until over a hundred birds were at Harry's beck and call, flapping their wings and cawing out their defiance of their enemy.

"An interesting strategy!" Bagman declared from his place among the other judges. "Harry Potter has used a variation of the _Avis_ spell to conjure a veritable multitude of ravens! Let's see what he plans to do next!"

With a swish of his wand, half of Harry's ravens soared into the air and spread out, drawing the dragon's attention as much as possible. Whenever a squadron got too close they were torn apart by teeth and claws alike, or set aflame by vicious gusts of fire. All the while, however, Harry remained calm and contemplative, watching the dragon's reactions as he directed the ravens this way and that, testing it as much as he could.

"There you are…" Harry murmured to himself when he saw an opening.

A simple nod forced the next set of ravens into the air, one group to the right, and another to the left while the largest of raven of all left his shoulder and used the others to disguise its path. The way the birds moved was almost intricate as Harry had them dodge and weave their way through the air around the dragon.

"It's almost mesmerizing," Bagman nearly whispered as the crowd watched with interest. "Was this Potter's plan all along?"

A squadron of ravens suddenly broke off from the path, dove to the line that linked Harry to the dragon and sped as fast as they could toward it. Sensing an attack, the dragon let lose its fiery breath, not noticing that another bird had circled around and beneath the beast. When the fire vanished the large raven shot forth from beneath the dragon, a large lump of gold hung precariously in its talons.

The dragon leaped forward in response, its wings spread wide before it snatched raven and egg out of the air before it even landed. As it twisted about, its tail swat a score of ravens from the air before fire erupted from the beasts' nostril's and destroyed all those left to it. Harry blinked in surprise, astounded the dragon would attack in such a manner before he realized why. Its instinct to protect what it thought was its young had urged it to act and now the dragon cradled the egg safely in its mouth after the raven had no doubt been crushed or torn apart.

With the dragon so close and its nostrils flaring with hidden flame, Harry prepared a shield and began to move out of the way. When the fires were unleashed upon him, Harry stood like a roman legionnaire as the flames washed over him. Screams erupted into the air all throughout the arena, yells for the handlers to intervene were going out but when the dragon had finally turned away to carefully deposit the golden egg back to its nest, the threat it thought it had dealt with returned.

Fire cascaded into the air and a sweating Harry Potter stood in the center of a ring of flame, slowly breathing in and out as his magic shield vanished then reappeared as a far smaller version on his arm. Cheers raced to greet him but they all fell on deaf ears. Inside, Harry was fuming that his plan had failed. His frustration at being entered at all, at being forced into this, surged forward by leaps and bounds before he quieted it with a single reassurance.

"Not yet," Harry growled defiantly at himself. He was answered with yet more cheers from the crowd as they misinterpreted his meaning as he slipped behind a boulder and took aim.

"Not yet," he murmured once again to try and calm himself.

The dragon, noticing something was wrong, glanced back to where Harry had been to find nothing, not even the charred husk it had expected to feed upon. As it surveyed the scene, however, a streak of light breached its territory and the mother dragon's wings whipped about. The ward-breaking spell Harry had hoped to use to break the anti-summoning charm was thwarted as it splashed across the dragon's wings. Again and again Harry fired, hoping the beast would open up at the opportune moment only to hear it roar in frustration behind its wings.

"Dammit!" Harry barked after a few more moments when the dragon finally did move. This time, however, it hunched jealously over its eggs, its wings held low to block any foes from the side, its tail curled about behind it to protect them in the rear, and its head searching for any threat from the front. Having exhausted the safe, survival based options, Harry hung his head and shook it.

"It seems Potter is having trouble with the task!" Bagman called out to the anticipating crowd. "Does he have another plan we haven't witnessed yet?"

Harry snorted mirthlessly, his eyes darkened as he found the resolve he had spent days building inside of himself. As he glanced at the dragon again, the young healer knew his path forward.

"You leave me no choice," Harry spoke to the dragon solemnly as he revealed himself from behind the rock and conjured one last raven that landed upon his shoulder. "I didn't want this… Neither of us did… But it's the only way…"

Harry stared at the dragon just as it stared at him, each of them waiting for a moment to strike. But as the young healer bided his time, he finally spoke. "Standing here, knowing this might be my end, I've realized that I'm a fool… A fool that took the words of some grizzled bastard and a loving mother and all my loved ones to heart far later than I would have liked. I should have told you all last night and I hate that my first time saying it might be my last... The worst part is I might never hear any of you say it back."

Comprehension dawned on a number of faces in the crowd. Daphne and Susan's breaths caught as they looked at him, their hearts chilled to the bone, beating a panicked rhythm. Amelia couldn't take her eyes off of him, her jaw clenched tight to resist her desire to order him not to do whatever he had planned. Bill stared at Harry, a quiet concern and pride rolling off of him as he watched the young man give what very well might be his final words. Tonks was as still as stone, her hand edging toward her wand as she resisted every urge to rush in and help someone she loved avoid the fate she thought awaited him.

Tracey was little better as she bit her lip, her hand gripping Theo's like a vice as she subtly shook and shivered, wanting to stop Harry for everything she was worth as Theo's other hand clenched into a fist, his jaw set and his eyes increasingly wet as he watched his friend. Hermione began to shed tears, her fear for her best friend getting to her as Blaise shook his head defiantly, his hand wrapped around Hermione's own as he tried to comfort her and find some for himself. Neville had his arm wrapped around Hannah as the girl cried, her hand covering her mouth to quiet her soft sobs as she prayed not to see what they all feared.

Minerva had begun to shake in her seat next to a fidgeting Andromeda and Ted as one of her worst fears suddenly felt all the more real the longer the standoff dragged on. Dumbledore's eyes were laden with concern and purpose, his hand clenched subtly around his wand to aid Harry as soon as anything went wrong if he could. It was Alastor, however, that remained calm as he looked, _really looked,_ at Harry. The Master Auror had no fear for the young apprentice, instead he could only find admiration for Harry, and pride that he had gotten through to the boy with such quiet words as they had shared just the day before, even as he prepared to leap to the young man's defense like so many others.

"I love you... All of you..." Harry finally admitted aloud to them as he looked up to where they were seated in the arena before his gaze settled on Amelia. A wistful smile spread on Harry's lips as he watched her shake her head, urging him one more time not to risk his life. "And mum... Everything's going to be alright."

Harry's gaze trained back upon the dragon, its shoulder's hunched, its hackles raised as it prepared for a final battle. Harry's first step marked the beginning of the end, and as he advanced magic swirled around his arms as he cast a sonorous spell to enhance his voice. "Come here you filthy, scaly, overgrown _cock-gobbling bitch!_ Come and get me!"

The dragon roared but made no move to attack. With a swish of his wand the raven on Harry's shoulder took wing and flew into the air, darting forward as Harry enhanced it with another spell, sending it forward as fast as any arrow. Before the bird even got halfway the dragon leaped forward and snatched it out of the air. Harry, swiftly braced himself, altering his plan as quickly as he could as he suddenly realized just how far he had moved. He was right within the dragon's reach and it was coming for him.

"You want my life, dragon?! FINE! _Come and claim it!_ "

The answering roar shook the very stone as Harry took his stance. His magical shield held before him, his wand shining with silver mist as he prepared for the onslaught of the dragon. Fury and rage answered his challenge. The horntail roared into the sky and charged, its talons tearing apart the stone as it went. A mighty leap took the dragon into the air as it roared again, its great maw extended to engulf the teen wizard as he fell back toward a breach in the ground and let the dragon crash down around him. Stone, dust and flames exploded in a cloud all around wizard and dragon even as a bolt of silver sliced through the air, right through the wards and into the sky.

"Give me a miracle..." Amelia whispered into the suddenly silent stadium as the dust cleared. "Please, Harry, just give me one more miracle. _Please._ Just one more."

As the smoke cleared, the horntail's head began to rise from its talons until it fell aside as two outstretched arms pulled the dusty, bloody form of Harry Potter over the dragon's leg. As soon as he got his chest over, Harry let himself roll off of the dragon and along the ground until he stopped with a small pop as he hit the ground just a little too hard.

"Ohh son a bitch..." groaned the wizard as he magically bandaged his entire mangled right arm and growled away the pain that enveloped his senses in that moment. "Yeah... That's gonna leave a mark..." Still upon his back, his wand now firmly in his left hand, Harry looked over to the dragon handlers that were cautiously approaching from the arena entrance when they realized the dragon was dead.

"'You need a medkit,' Poppy said. 'I need to focus on the task. It can wait,' I said. A fat lot of good making myself wait for a healer's best friend does me now! I mean I could have gotten a head start on treating myself before Poppy rips me a new one for getting injured at all but _nooooo!_ I can't do that now can I? Because I, like a bleeding dumbass, didn't make a personalized medkit I could summon to myself!" Harry sassed at himself, making more than one handler snicker as they eyed the apprentice and his kill.

"You really managed that all on your own?" Markus asked in astonishment as he eyed the dead dragon.

"Oh no, I definitely had the help of a unit of aurors in invisibility cloaks," Harry drawled sarcastically as he breathed out a sigh of relief and looked over at his handiwork, which was taken by the handler in the humor with which it was intended. "Poor girl… All she wanted was to tend to her eggs in peace and… and those twats up there bring her here and force her to keep me from the golden egg all for some stupid fucking game!"

In an instant Harry had forced himself to his feet, a growl of pain and frustration coursing out of him as he looked up to the judges and the rest of the arena. "Well you got what you fucking wanted, _didn't you?!_ You and your bloody, thrice-damned Goblet of Fire forced me into this tournament! Without me this dragon and her eggs wouldn't even be here! I wanted to survive this and the only way I saw how was this! I tried to get the egg with my plans but they didn't work so I… I had to put her down. It was me or her, and _I chose me!_ "

"It's alright, Harry," Charlie tried to console the teen as he put a hand on Harry's good shoulder. "She was getting near rendering age…"

"That doesn't matter!" Harry roared for all to hear him, his gaze still trained on the increasingly uncomfortable looking officials. "None of this matters! It's all just a show for your amusement, isn't it?! Our lives don't matter to you, otherwise you would have chosen something far less dangerous than Merlin-be-damned dragons! I will not die for your entertainment, do you hear me?! I will fight for my life every step of the way and if that means tearing apart every threat and creature you throw in my path, I'll do it! If it means getting back to my loved ones then there's _nothing_ I won't do and there will be _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

Harry took a breath then, the pain in his right arm getting even worse as his blood pumped furiously through his body as his temper raged. "You forced us into this and you best remember that, because I do! Every damn day since this began I remember I was forced into this, and now so was this dragon. I'll remember that for the rest of my life and I'll never forget it!"

With one more heaving breath, Harry looked back to the dragon and slowly approached. Tentatively he reached out his hand to stroke the muzzle, her scales warm beneath his fingers as he pet the beast. "I see what Hagrid means… You're beautiful creatures if we just give you the chance…"

"That they are," Charlie answered to a round of nods from the other handlers before he set a hand on Harry's shoulder once again. "You going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Harry murmured as he felt blood drip from his bandaged arm and grimaced. "Can you make sure her eggs are taken care of?"

"We sure can, and I'm glad you're thinking of them after everything that happened," Charlie responded with a small smile of encouragement. "Krum's dragon destroyed her eggs when she was wounded during the task and even if it's a cross species situation, she might still take this clutch in. Otherwise the father will have to take care of them, or one of the younger female Horntails."

"Good, they deserve a good home," Harry replied before he backed away from the beast. "Hey, I have a quick question for you. I killed her, right?" All of the handlers nodded as Charlie snorted in incredulous amusement as they all walked toward the nest so Harry could retrieve his egg. "Does that mean I can claim rights to her and have you lot render her down and sell her off for me?"

Each of the handlers appeared stunned for a moment before Charlie caught on. "Like the basilisk Bill told me about, yeah?" Harry nodded as the other handlers' eyes widened even further at the pair of them in disbelief. "Well we certainly can but here's a little challenge for you to see if you're up to snuff on dragon lore enough to claim it. Can you name the law about rites to corpses?"

"Oh! I did read about that. What was it?! Pompei? No that was a different dragon slaying event," Harry thought aloud to himself as he went over the dearth of knowledge he had absorbed about dragons in preparation for the task. "Oh! I remember. It's the Dragon Slaying Accord of 1221, isn't it? All dragons slayed beyond the bounds of established reserves are made property of the slayer, right?" Charlie nodded at Harry's answer. "Brilliant! So umm, how much is she going to be worth?"

"Depends on how much of her was damaged when you killed her," Markus chipped in as he inspected the other eggs.

"If I'm right there should only be a single hole through the soft palate and skull, including her brain, severed roughly around the spinal chord… at least I think that's where I hit it. It worked for me when I killed the basilisk at least so I figured I should aim for a similar spot. I meant to hit roughly the same spot from range, you know, make her breathe fire and shove a spell right through the mouth but she charged me instead… All of the damaged tissue is cauterized, or at least it should be since I'm covered in more of my blood than her gore," Harry noted quickly as he tried to shift his injured shoulder before he winced and let his right arm hang limp again.

"Well that comes out to about a hundred thousand galleons," Charlie replied after some quick math.

"Given the rarity of basilisks the ten million made sense, especially given the size of the one I killed… But if what you say is true, how the hell aren't reserve owners the richest, most powerful people in the world?" Harry asked incredulously to the laughter of the handlers. "Don't dragons breed fairly quickly and grow in numbers fairly regularly? They should be beyond rich and important in this world."

"Do you know how much it takes to keep dragons and the reserves safe? Believe me, the owners are plenty rich and powerful, they hold the leash on dragons after all, theoretically," answered Markus as they approached the hill with the nest. "Of course, after feeding them, raising them, training and paying handlers, often providing food and board at the same time, as well as monthly ward checks, rendering services and the like, costs add up fairly quickly. Still plenty of money in it though, not to mention first pick of any materials you get out of the dragon."

Harry nodded in understanding as he stepped up to the nest. The sight of the four regular eggs instilled some guilt in him. Those dragons would never know their mother and he was at fault. He'd just made his first set of orphans. Harry shook his head sadly and reached for the golden egg.

"This thing is so not worth it. Definitely not an Arkenstone," Harry grumbled as he stood up and tossed the thing in his good hand after stowing his wand away, much to the amusement of some of the handlers who understood the reference, including Charlie. "Speaking of eggs and all, I'd like 30% of the proceeds to go to their care and the reserve. It's the least I could do after taking their mother from them..." While the other handlers were struck with awe at the generous gesture, Charlie pat Harry's shoulder and tightened his grip for a moment in understanding. "I guess I'll keep the rest which gives me… Well, I don't think I need to try and win for the gold now, do I?"

"No shit, Harry," Charlie sassed as the group then made their way toward the tunnel that led to the medical tent.

As soon as Harry slipped inside he was met with a sight he thought he would never see. The other champions, their parents and other visitors were earnestly applauding him. His victory over the dragon and subsequent speech was more than anyone had ever expected of him. Harry was honestly stunned until he noticed Amelia, Susan, Daphne and Bill headed toward him with Poppy.

Susan was the first to reach Harry and envelop him in a bone-crushing hug, followed by Daphne, before Amelia stepped around them to encircle them all. Harry held as tight as he could to them as he finally let tears of relief leave him after the harrowing challenge and near death experience. Beside him he could hear the heartfelt reunion between the Weasley brothers but it paled to the sound of the intimate whispers that reached him.

"You came back," Daphne murmured over and over again as she clung tighter to him.

"You're alive, thank Circe you're alive," he heard from Susan.

"Thank Morgana you're alright," Amelia whispered.

"I promised you I'd come back," he whispered to them before they helped him into bed and set his egg on the side table. Before Poppy began to treat him, she too offered him a quick hug, one which Harry could only reciprocate halfway as his damaged arm hung limp at his side. "How'd I do, Poppy?"

"Terribly," she shot back at him as she stood upright and began to address his wounds. "You dislocated your shoulder, have numerous lacerations along your arm, not to mention broken ribs from the charge and who knows how many bruises, again," Poppy capped off with some displeasure before a smile slipped onto her lips. "But you survived, that's what matters. Not only that but you performed battlefield medicine on yourself and displayed adequate knowledge of physiology, both your own and the dragon's. You also noted the usefulness and necessity of a medkit, which all I have to say about is _I told you so!_ In light of all of that, I suppose you just made a stride toward passing the combat medicine portion of your healing curriculum."

Harry smiled and laid back to let Poppy work. When she removed his bandages and what was left of the sleeve of his robes, hissing winces sounded through the tent at the sight of his mangled arm. To kill the dragon he had mimicked a very similar maneuver from his past. Instead of a sword and a basilisk, however, it had been a wand and spell against a dragon, whose teeth far outstripped that of the beast he had killed before. The fact the damn thing had nearly crushed him with its head alone was another issue entirely, but he was glad for that caveat in the ground that saved him from that particular fate.

The bright blue bottle Poppy took out made Harry wince as he nodded and pulled some of his robe into his mouth and bit down on it. After a moment, the disinfectant washed over his arm as he growled away the pain and smoke rose away from him as it cleaned him of any possible taint or infection from the dragon. Only when the smoking and sizzling stopped and he was given more blood replenishing potion did Harry sigh in relief and drink it down as quickly as possible. Without missing a beat Poppy conjured some bandages, spread out a large helping of magical balm along the entire strip and wrapped it around his arm to begin the healing process. As Harry was flooded with relief, the healer mended his cracked ribs, fed him a skelegrow potion and relocated his shoulder in short order.

"I take it these are just a bit worse than when Buckbeak slashed me?" Harry asked after a moment.

"These went deeper and are _just a bit_ more magical, considering they came from a dragon's teeth," Poppy replied as she checked the bindings on his arm. "That's besides the fact I was amazed you could still use the damaged muscles enough to keep moving your arm on occasion to get you out of there. We will have to let that potion sit on it for a few hours before we get to healing it like we did your other arm last year."

"More slings, oh joy," Harry muttered as everyone around him chuckled. "Might as well put me in a strait jacket."

"If it keeps you from stunts like that I'd happily put you in one," Amelia jabbed at him as she conjured chairs for herself and the girls as Poppy finished doing one last check on Harry before moving to the other champions for a check-up. "What were you thinking?" Amelia finally asked as tears threatened to escape her. "What in the name of magic were you thinking, facing the dragon head on like that?"

"All I could think of was... I made a promise and I was going to keep it," Harry told them in earnest. "If it meant seeing all of you again then there wasn't a thing I wouldn't have done to get back to you."

The heartfelt words carried farther than the three women near him, but Harry never noticed the approving reaction from the rest of the tent. Instead he smiled as he felt Amelia, Susan, and Daphne's hands settle on his left hand, grateful that he was alive and in front of them after everything. Amelia even moved up to push some hair away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm glad you did," Amelia murmured as she put her forehead to his. "But if you ever scare me like that again, I'm going to put you in a strait jacket and never let you leave the tent."

"I'll try not to, mum," he promised solemnly.

Amelia smiled brightly at that and backed away. Susan and Daphne were smiling just as clearly as they watched the pair bond as mother and son even further. Harry had finally let his heart speak out a bit more, much to their fear at the time. Now to know what he meant, what he had said, was an absolute dream to the two girls, as well as Amelia.

"So... exactly how much did you hear of what I said?" Harry asked as he coyly looked between his girlfriends.

"I only really heard three words," Daphne offered slyly before she smirked at Susan. "How about you Susan?"

"Three very important words," she replied with a smile as she leaned toward Harry. "Did you mean them?"

Harry took a wincing breath as his ribs acted up as he gathered himself up for an answer. "Yeah, I did, every word."

"Could you... say them again?" Susan said, her smile breaking through any attempt to conceal it.

Harry blushed as he turned away slightly before he gave in and looked at both Susan and Daphne. "Yes... I love you."

The girls beamed at him until Daphne leaned back in her seat with a delighted sigh. "And he said it in front all of the visitors and the entire school too."

Without waiting the pair of girls gently hunched over him and both of them whispered in his ears. "I love you too."

It was everything the teen could have asked for, and after a pair of brief kisses shared between them all, Susan and Daphne moved back to their seats. Harry, however, was left with a wide, serene grin on his face as he relaxed on the bed and exulted in finally expressing himself completely.

"You are such a girl, Harry," William chipped in as he finally came over from making sure Charlie was alright before he left with the other handlers.

"Hey, at least I'm man enough to say it," the teen shot back, much to Amelia's amusement as she raised an eyebrow at her beau.

"Saying it now wouldn't mean anything in the face of a challenge," Bill countered as he tried to keep his eyes away from Amelia.

"Does anybody smell chicken?" Susan asked as she looked to Bill with a grin.

"I just can't win with you can I?" Bill groaned before he threw up his hands. "I'm surrounded by crazy people."

"Crazy, like a fox," Amelia said with a smirk before she turned her attention to Poppy as the healer approached them again.

"Sorry to interrupt the heartfelt moments," she teased as she looked to Harry. "But they want to give you your scores, as do I, since I've been included in the scoring process."

"How did you score everyone when you were in here without a clear view of everything?" Harry wondered aloud.

"A scrying screen," Poppy answered with a gesture to a pale projector screen on an empty wall. "It allowed me to view the tasks in order to give the champions a proper score, which you need to receive now."

Harry grumbled and groaned at the idea of getting his scores but eventually he was helped to his feet. With Amelia on one side and Poppy on the other, Harry watched as the officials put up their scores. Given the fact the horntail had been killed and a number of injuries were incurred, not to mention his heated speech at the end, Harry wasn't expecting a great score. In fact Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Poppy and Dumbledore were the only ones to give him points because the others were being spiteful and petty after being taken to task by a sixteen-going-on-seventeen year old over the dangers of the tournament and being forced into it.

So it was that Harry was quite surprised to see that each of the officials ended up giving Harry solid sevens across the board, citing reasons of injury and killing the dragon for his loss in score. Cheers from all over the stadium roared in his ears and Harry shook his head. Mere hours ago he was sure half of those people would have wanted him to die against a dragon and now they were cheering for him? When Poppy released him, Harry saw her raise her wand and cast out a shining ten into the air.

The cheers grew even louder than ever, much to everyone's surprise as Harry eyed Poppy with disbelief and reverence. At the slight quirk of her lips into something that almost resembled a smirk, Harry figured out she was snubbing the officials' noses by endorsing Harry's efforts and his views about the task and tournament. The Healer let the score sink in for a moment before she turned back to Harry, winked, and led him back inside. When they finally made it back to his bed and he was set down, Harry sighed in relief.

"And here I thought I'd barely hit ten points with how I called them all out," Harry said as he laid back completely. "Forty-five points... Why the hell was I given such relatively decent scores?"

"My guess is they're trying to save face from a political and popularity standpoint. If they all gave you zeros they would have just made themselves targets for ridicule and it would have planted the seed that your rebellious speech was spot on. Of course the fact that you actually killed a dragon with a single spell might have intimidated some of them into giving you a better score," Daphne ribbed him as she sat on his bed with Susan on the other side.

"Not to mention you performed a small bit battlefield medicine on yourself, which no other champion could have. Plus you offered a hefty portion of your rightfully earned gains from the dragon back to the reserve, which probably saves them something of a headache for getting one of the dragon's killed against a champion," Susan tacked on gently.

"There's also the fact that I was going to give you a ten regardless," Poppy chimed, completely at ease with her decision. "I knew you wouldn't just hold your feelings in, so showing you my support with scores was the least I could do after hearing your rather colorful speech. I'm proud of you, Harry, and you earned your score."

Harry accepted Poppy's praise with a light grin before he looked to the approaching champions.

"Your score might have been higher if you weren't cursing all the time, given it's technically against school policies, although I'm sure the speech in general didn't help," Cedric mentioned as he came up to them. "Nice touch with insulting a dragon, by the way."

"I thought you'd enjoy that," Harry managed to say through a chuckle.

"It was good fun," Viktor added with a laugh as he walked over with Fleur. "You have balls the size of bludgers for that in my book. You were brave, Harry, facing the dragon as you did. Do you mind if I ask which spells you used?"

"No magic!" Poppy shouted from the tent's exit where she was ushering away well-wishers. "If you cast one spell, Potter, you're cleaning bedpans by hand for the rest of the year."

The teens grimaced at the thought and Harry handed his wand over to Amelia for safe keeping. As soon as Amelia slipped it away with a slightly mischievous grin, the young apprentice looked at Krum and Fleur. "I used Avis Corvus for the Ravens, naturally, that family magic shield which you've seen before and a unique piercing curse to bring down the dragon."

"Are you sure you couldn't tell us more, 'Arry?" Fleur chipped in, her smile and voice laden with temptation. "We could use some good spells to defend us against further attacks in the future. I'm sure we could repay you."

"Family magic, Fleur, you know the rules," Harry said in a soft, respectful tone. "But if you're willing we could make good on what I suggested to Skeeter if you like and see if that gets me to reveal what I know." The three other champions and their families laughed, though Fleur's cheeks didn't flush as Harry had expected. Instead there was a predatory look in her eyes, one that made Harry swallow down some of his hormones at the sight. It took a few moments for them all to settle down enough for Harry to prompt another question as Susan and Daphne looked on with slight confusion, not knowing what it was Harry had said to the reporting bitch earlier. "So what did you all do?"

"I successfully distracted the welsh green with a transfigured pair of wolves," Cedric said. "Although I got a little singed from the close encounter," he said with a gesture to his wrapped arm.

"Conjunctivitis curse, I blinded the dragon but it destroyed all but the golden egg," Viktor managed with an apologetic look toward the handlers that had just entered the tent, who waved him off.

"Organizers' fault on that one. The eggs should have been fake to start," Markus responded with a small shrug before he returned to speaking with Charlie as they walked through to the other side of the tent.

"Indeed, it was not your fault, Viktor," Fleur said as she pat Viktor consolingly on the arm before she turned to give her answer. "I enchanted mine to sleep with a song."

"Must have been some song," Harry noted with a chuckle as Fleur nodded with a smirk. "So who's got the lead?"

"That would be Ms. Delacour with all 60 points possible from the first task, after some negotiation over the scoring rules," Bagman announced jovially as he approached them with Bertha Jorkins and the three Headmasters hot in his heels. "Messrs. Krum and Diggory are tied with 52 points each, and you are at 45 points, Harry. The eggs you all obtained are a clue to the next task, a riddle for you to solve. We had wondered how much all of you knew with that talk in the champion's tent earlier until Albus explained the squib author of those books has quite a bit of fame in certain literary circles. You have until nine in the morning on February twenty-fourth to solve the clue and prepare for the task. The points earned in the second task will combine with those you earned here to determine what advantage you get in the third task. I wish the best of luck to you all."


	37. Chapter 37: Asking A Que-

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I liked the variety of responses I got to the First Task. It's always interesting to see what people think of how I shape things in this particular story. As always, thanks for taking the time to read, follow, favorite and review my work. 2. Altered a fair few things in this chapter. I think it came out better than my original, even if it is longer.

3\. I will let you know that we have the Yule Ball and two intermediary chapters before the Second Task. I'll also tell you that after the second task things may slow down more because I'll be catching up to everything I already have written and need to start writing out entire chapters instead of just purely adding to/editing/rewriting what I've got.

4\. No recommendations this time. Please enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Asking a Que-**

"Before we begin the dueling competition this afternoon, I have an announcement to make!"

All eyes in the great hall turned to Dumbledore. It had been a few days since the first task, just enough for Harry and Cedric to have fully recuperated from their injuries during the first task. Harry was left with long scars running down his entire right arm while Cedric had a few patches of skin scarred from the dragonfire but otherwise escaped no worse for wear. Harry, reluctant though he was, had attended the dueling competition because Poppy said he would be needed during the event. She had said it in such a succinct manner that Harry almost missed the subtle compliment that she needed his help to handle everything coming. So there he was, sat with his friends in the great hall as they waited for the dueling competition to start after Dumbledore's announcement.

"In celebration of the tournament, our champions and our schools there is to be a grand ball this coming Christmas!" the headmaster declared to excited whispers and confused looks. "The Yule Ball will be held here in the Great Hall and all students are welcome to attend! After a Christmas feast, the ball shall be opened by our Champions with the first dance, and shall continue on until Midnight. That is all, and wish you all luck in finding your dance partners!"

Whispers of speculation and conspiracy rushed through the entire hall like a tidal wave over a flat beach. Girls were glancing right and left, seeking out any possible interested parties while boys either looked on in nervous confusion, glanced at their waiting paramours, or smiled at the thought of taking their desired companion. Harry, however, was not among them. Instead his palm swiped down his face in exasperation as he caught many interested looks pointed his way from parties he had no reason to indulge.

"I would have to attend and open the ball," Harry grumbled as he leaned back on the bench he occupied with his friends.

"You did that already," Theo reminded him. "New Year's Eve last year, remember? My parents were quite impressed that you opened the dancing with Amelia. They said you owned the entire room with but a few kind words and some graceful footwork."

"That was as much for the fun of surprising everyone as it was to make an impression," Harry retorted with a weary sigh. "I enjoyed making a spectacle of myself then because I was appealing to the parents of my friends and making a lasting impression. I'm being forced into it this time."

"Yes, because dancing with Susan or Daphne is such a chore," Blaise prodded at him happily with a nudge of his elbow. "Come off it, Harry. We all know you enjoy a good dance."

"He could just take you, Blaise. Wouldn't that be a scandal," Neville chimed before he dodged the expected swats from both boys. "Not like we all haven't danced together before anyways."

The four boys chuckled as they settled down while Theo looked over at their conspiring female friends. "As enjoyable a scandal as the four of us attending together would be, I think we all know who we're taking, or want to take."

"Hear-hear," the other three answered in unison as they locked eyes with their girlfriends.

"Now we just have to ask them," Neville said a little nervously. "Gosh, it feels like valentines day all over again. Just flat out asking Hannah doesn't seem like enough this time."

"Tracey's been dying for some more of those German chocolates we had imported," Theo mused in a low tone to the other boys, missing the minute twitch in Harry's expression that belied both guilt and some jealousy. The taller slytherin seemed deep in thought, almost uncertain as he looked to Tracey before he seemed to make up his mind. As Theo turned back to the group, however, Harry merely raised a curious eyebrow at the boy, as if awaiting a question instead of a suggestion as he buried his emotions. "I think there's still a box left in your cooler, Harry. A night out under the stars sharing chocolates would be a good way to ask Tracey to attend the ball with me. Would you mind?"

"They're all yours. I'll have to get them to you later though," Harry replied as he and Theo shook on the agreement. While Harry wasn't usually one to butt into relationships, he wondered just where Theo's was headed with his favorite blonde. Neville and Blaie got caught up in discussion with the Weasley twins for a few moments and Harry made his move.

"Something wrong, Theo?"

"What?" the slytherin blurted as he looked over to Harry. "No, nothing's wrong. Why would there be anything wrong?"

"For a slytherin, you're shit at lying," the green-eyed teen countered as he observed the boy. "To me at least. I'm just wondering if everything's alright between you and Tracey."

Theo's face twitched and an almost pained look entered his eyes, though little else escaped the boy's formidable occlumency. Harry had little doubt Theo was using it to mask a lot of his feelings, but hoped he hadn't read the signs wrong regardless.

"Did she say something?"

"Not at all. It was your reactions that told me something wasn't right in paradise," Harry murmured so only Theo could hear him. "I may not be very good at expressing myself, Theo, boys rarely are, or so I'm told. But I'll help if I can."

Theo squirmed minutely in his seat, desperately trying to find a way out of this situation, and a solution to the problems he was having. It was when his gaze met Tracey's, however, that the pain finally passed his lips.

"What took you so long to say the words?"

Harry blinked, trying not to seem startled as he stared straight ahead. Coincidentally, Harry's gaze shifted over to Tracey first, who's eyes brightened for a moment, until it fell upon Theo. "Are you saying you're having trouble expressing how you feel, Theo? It's not uncommon among our gender."

"No, not me," the boy answered hurriedly and in hushed tones as he maintained the whispered conversation he was having with Harry. "It's just been bothering me lately and I… I hoped you'd be able to explain it to me."

When Theo's eyes glanced to Tracey, Harry caught the subtle gesture and let out a sigh. For as outgoing and wonderful as she was, Tracey was incredibly honest as far as many of her actions were concerned. Sure she might plan and plot out her ambitions, jokes, or even her life, but she was usually fairly honest about her intentions unless someone had gotten on the wrong side of her. Then all bets were off and even the friendliest smile could be waiting to plunge a dagger in your back.

"So it's Tracey that hasn't said it yet," Harry murmured in response.

A pained grimace crossed Theo's features as he looked to the floor. "No, she hasn't said she loves me."

"And you've told her that you love her, right?"

"Yeah…"

Harry frowned for a moment as he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying not to feel anything about the situation except grief for his friend and the compassion he held for Theo and his plight. "What did she say in response?"

"I know." Harry raised an eyebrow at that before he snorted and chuckled for a moment. Theo, however, seemed less than amused. "It's not funny, Harry."

"It is when I know Tracey, Susan, Daphne and Hannah have all seen Star Wars because Hermione couldn't stand making mundane references they didn't get," Harry explained briefly as he pat Theo on the back. "She's acknowledging your feelings, Theo, and she's trying to say she has feelings for you too."

"But is it love?" Theo pressed suddenly, hunched over beside Harry, his elbows on his knees as if he was conspiring for a plan to ask Tracey to the ball. "Is she trying to tell me she loves me?"

"Is that all she ever answers with?"

"No. Sometimes she just smiles and kisses me. Others she says in that damn casual way of hers 'as well you should' or 'and you're not so bad yourself'" the frustrated slytherin answered quietly. "But never 'I love you' or anything like it. When we started going out it was a whirlwind romance and things slowed down. We're both into Cursebreaking, for different reasons, and we like working on projects of magic together but it's never so intimate as when I see you help Daphne with a magical creature or Susan with a spell. Tracey has been wonderful and a joy and I wouldn't give her up for anything. I'd face a damn dragon for her, Harry. She knows I love her but she has been more distant and I admit that as a result I've been…"

"Clingy?"

Theo nodded at the suggestion and Harry sighed. He knew exactly why Tracey hadn't said "I love you" to Theo and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty when it was explained to the boy. Today certainly wasn't that day, Harry decided unilaterally, and instead hoped to comfort the boy next to him with some homegrown wisdom… and a dollop of bullshit.

"It took a life or death situation for me to finally cast my doubt aside and know that I was in love with Susan and Daphne, that I loved and cared about my friends and family," Harry admitted as he looked across the way and smiled at Amelia and the girls as they seemed to be gossiping. Harry turned his gaze back to Theo as he hunched over to mirror his friend and comforted the young man. "I'm not saying Tracey has to go through life or death situations to realize her feelings. You know how long it took me to come to the realization that I could actually feel love and when I did it took me even longer to admit it. This could be how Tracey's feeling."

"So she doubts herself and her feelings?" Theo wondered quietly.

"I think she's afraid of committing to her feelings so early," Harry rebutted lightly. Harry let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. "We're young, Theo. All of us are young and it's crazy that we think we've found our future wives and husbands already but we could be wrong… but we could also be right. For as effervescent a personality as Tracey has, she's very careful with what she does and says, isn't she?"

"She wouldn't help me bring down that ward Bill was testing us with two weeks ago until she'd read the rune scheme and scanned the magic five times each," Theo noted with some amusement as a light smile crossed his lips. "So you think she just wants to be sure?"

"I think she's a young woman that has her future in mind and knows what she wants," Harry responded deliberately, his eyes locked on hers from across the way, clearly aware the young woman was able to read his lips and know what this entire conversation had been about. "I think Tracey is taking her time in deciding whether she wants to commit herself fully to what she's feeling, and who she's feeling it for. She's a very driven young woman and she'll get what she wants someday, I'm sure. But you need to be patient, both of you. Being clingy and telling her you love her probably has her on edge and with everything going on… The pressure of it may not be conducive to letting your mutual feelings out, you know?"

"Don't try to pressure and force her into telling me, let her come to me," Theo realized aloud softly. Across the room, Tracey's smile brightened as she watched the pair of them, though Harry saw her gaze linger on him longer than on Theo. Harry offered a minute tilt of his head and grinned, hoping she got the message he was imparting to Theo, Tracey, and himself as he pat the young man on the back and sat upright again.

"So when you ask her to the ball, don't make it feel like a ton of pressure is on her to say anything else. You've got a good plan so far, and I'd stick with it," Harry continued as he noticed Blaise and Neville watching them. "Just make it subtle and memorable.

"Oh I will," Theo said with a smile.

"I'm thinking of giving her flowers," Neville decided as he looked to Hannah across the way. His proclamation drew the three boys' attention as they heard him out. "Daffodils. No, a single rose. Hannah would like that. A bit of classic romance would do it I think."

"Hmm, my options are dwindling it seems," Blaise teased the pair of boys that had already decided on their methods. The pair of boys grinned unabashedly at him before Blaise turned his attention to the last of their group "What do you think, Harry?"

"I was just going to ask them," the green-eyed teen answered with an easy-going shrug. "I can easily approach them while they're getting treated from dueling or whenever I get a chance to talk to them alone. All else fails I take them for a walk around the lake and ask them then."

"Them?" Blaise noted curiously with a confident, crooked grin. "You mean to ask both Susan and Daphne to attend the ball with you?"

"Well I'm certainly not choosing one over the other, Merlin knows where that would have gotten me before," Harry shot back with a chuckle, earning a few snickers from Blaise, Neville and Theo. "Besides, the world will have to get used to seeing us together when we're at important functions in the future, if anyone can even rope me into attending one. Besides, we could all use a night out together and letting the public know we're not afraid of them or their reaction is only going to benefit us."

"Right, like you need any more public exposure after that orgy comment to Skeeter," Theo said with a grin as Harry rolled his eyes. The journalist had gone to town on Harry, claiming him a hedonistic, cheating delinquent bent on becoming a dark lord after using an unknown, possibly illegal spell to kill the dragon. That was to say nothing of how Rita had very subtly hinted Amelia was encouraging the behavior. "Either way you have your work cut out for you, especially since every girl in Hogwarts is gunning to join in that orgy to try and steal you away from Susan and Daphne. Especially since you professed your love for them and all of us in front of the entire arena filled with students and visitors alike."

The ribbing Harry had received over that fact alone had been driven home hard by all of their friends. Harry, however, had taken it in good spirit, especially since he had never seen Susan or Daphne smile so brightly ever since he had said it. Amelia too had smiled more often whenever he called her "auntie" or "mum" ever since, knowing he now used the terms interchangeably, much like Susan did. At the thought of them all, Harry took a calming, proud breath as he smiled at the two girls across the way.

"What if the tournament officials say you can only have one date?" Neville asked with a hint of worry.

"Susan, Daphne and I are going to obey the one partner rule some bureaucrat made up because... why again?" Harry sassed back almost immediately.

"Hah! Good point," Blaise noted after a hearty chuckle before he looked over at Hermione. "But we still have the task of asking them, the sooner the better."

"If all members of the dueling teams would assemble," Bagman began, "we will begin the competition shortly."

Harry, Neville and Theo patted Blaise on the back and wished him luck as he joined the rest of the competing students. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Susan and Daphne stand side by side among the ranks of students. Soon enough he would be able to ask them to the Yule Ball and everything would be right.

A murmur arose as the officials approached Harry. As he caught them out of the corner of his eye, Harry raised a curious brow at the stiff posture Madame Pomfrey wore as she walked. Something wasn't right and with a glance at a far too cheerful Bagman, Harry knew why he felt that way.

"Harry! I'm glad you're here! This way we don't have to go looking for you," the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports said with a bounce in his voice and every step he took toward the young apprentice. "I believe you're going to enjoy what we have to tell you."

"I sincerely doubt that," he deadpanned slowly in a dead even tone of voice. "The only reason I'm here is to watch my girlfriends kick everyone's asses and because Poppy asked me to assist healing those involved in the dueling competition."

"And while the latter is an admirable reason to be here, there's a bit more to our visit than making sure you're ready to heal anyone," Bertha Jorkins put in as she stepped forward. While the woman was fairly well composed, Harry noted the slight shiver of her arms as she stuffed her hands in her pockets, a sign, Harry had noticed, that meant she was excited. "All of the schools or entities involved in the Tournament that have a champion must compete in each event. Because you became Madame Pomfrey's apprentice, a fourth organization, or entity, has been entered into the Tournament and in this regard, the other competitions as well. Therefore you have to compete."

"It's not a part of his magically binding contract," Amelia countered with a low growl, having overheard what was said on her approach to the situation. "He has to compete in the tournament, nothing else!"

"But by becoming an apprentice to Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Potter extended his contract to include a new organization in the other events," Bagman argued as he handed over a scroll outlining the duties and requirements of each school or organization involved.

The longer Amelia looked the scroll over, the more agitated Harry grew, though he denied it the right to control him. He knew there was always going to be one more exception, one more push to get him into the hustle and bustle of politics and press releases. Sometimes it felt like that's all that mattered to some people. They would do anything to bring in more money, more spectators, and even more notoriety. Harry thought these people might have learned their lesson at the First Task but apparently controversy had only spurred greater efforts for scandal, intrigue, and notoriety. With one look at Amelia when she finished reading the contract Harry knew he had no choice.

"It's true, Harry," Amelia confirmed for them all. "You have to compete or you and Poppy could face fines."

Although frustrated with the situation, Harry took a breath and directed his gaze to Poppy. The accomplished Healer was not unfamiliar with legillimency, though she never practiced it without permission. Still, she had no need of the skill to garner a glimmer of what her apprentice was feeling. Before Harry could say a word, the Healer spoke up.

"Then we will show all of them just what Healers are made of, won't we Harry?" Harry raised a brief eyebrow at that, as did Amelia as she looked between the two. Madame Pomfrey, however, grinned as she thought of the opportunity presented to them. "We have a reputation to uphold. It would be a shame to let them think we were afraid of any challenge set to us, especially after you killed a dragon. Besides, no matter what happens I will be proud to see you display everything you have learned from myself and your other tutors."

Harry was quick to catch on and offered a slow, subtle nod in response. He might not care what others thought of him but there was a certain standard to uphold, reputations to think about: not just his own, but that of Poppy, Bill, and Amelia, not to mention anyone else that had ever taught him. With a light grin forming upon his lips, Harry reached into his satchel and pulled out one of the jerseys he had been given for the Tournament.

"Well I'll have my work cut out for me facing off with three schools in all four competitions, won't I?" Harry mentioned casually as he held the jersey lazily in his hands. "Who do I face off with first?"

"Hogwarts!" Bagman said cheerfully, far more bouncy now than before. "You have to face the fourth years and up to five others from the school that challenge you today, should you accept their challenges. You may also issue five challenges to Hogwarts if you so choose. We're still sorting the details out for the other competitions but we'll let you know about the rule sets as soon as possible."

A devious crooked grin slowly formed on Harry's face. Madame Maxime and Karkaroff raised their eyebrows curiously, even warily at the expression as they looked from him, to the students, to each other and back again. Bagman's cheerful grin fell slightly as Harry's smirk seemed a little more sinister with each moment that passed. Poppy and Amelia, however, joined in as what twinkle in Dumbledore's eye that had existed at an agreeable outcome began to vanish and a slight wrinkling around his eyes noted his concern.

"This is going to be fun."

In an instant Harry moved over to the healer station and began to undress. Harry set his satchel on the table, took off his black healer's robe and folded it neatly. Before he went another step, Harry grasped his wand and whispered a spell. Instantly he was enveloped in a cloud of darkness as he changed into his jersey. The moment he was finished getting changed the darkness vanished and Harry slipped his robe and shirt into his satchel. This disappointed looks he caught from a number of women, young and old alike, amused the teenage boy before he winked at Tonks, who rolled her eyes at the display as she joined him at the healer's station.

"Not quite ready to reveal that yet, eh?"

"My friends and acquaintances have seen it and have been good enough not to mention it as gossip to anyone else," Harry muttered in response. "Even if they did, who would believe them? It is better I reveal myself at a time of my choosing, just like before."

"Right, which just makes me wonder how Mad-Eye dealt with it," Tonks mused aloud.

"One day I'll ask him… I've meant to for a while now but it never felt like the right time," Harry replied before he handed her his satchel for safekeeping and looked Nym in the eye. "But that day still isn't today."

"Fair enough," Nym sighed lightly as she secured his satchel under the table with a few security spells. "You've got some duels to win. Better not disappoint us."

"Never," Harry managed through a chuckle as he gave Nym's hand a gentle, subtle squeeze.

Poppy, Amelia, and a recently arrived Bill Weasley joined them. The small group couldn't help but grin at some of the uncertain expressions they saw all around the hall before Bagman reached the Head Table with the other officials. Two large circular stages appeared in the center of the hall to accommodate the duels that were to be held along with two large stone rings about ten feet around each of them which Harry could identify easily as ward boundaries.

"Now that all of our duelists are ready, a few explanations are in order," Bagman announced with a sonorous charm. The man went on to explain how a win by ring out, stunning, forfeit, surrender, and until the other competitor could no longer duel were possible and other rules besides.

"Each member of the dueling teams is able to challenge any student from the other teams," the jovial man continued. "These challenges can be accepted or rejected by the student in question. Given that Harry Potter is the only apprentice for Madame Pomfrey, only five challenges from each school are able to be accepted, and he is allowed to undertake a further five challenges of his own issuing to each school should he wish to, meaning he can participate in ten challenge duels as well as the eight duels against the fourth year students of each school. If an injury occurs and further dueling is impossible for the time being, a student's matches will be postponed until the next set of matches are held.

"Two to four person team matches are also possible," Bagman added as he finished up his explanation. "Harry Potter is exempt-"

"I will accept team duels," Harry said instantly.

Speculative whispers rushed forward, but Bagman look like he had just struck gold. The students, however, were keenly reminded of the fact that Harry had taken down six other students with nothing but his fists and a shielding spell a few weeks ago, and he could have done so probably far more quickly had he been using his wand. Harry's pointed smirk at Dumbledore was just another signal he wanted everyone to see. He was ready and he would not go down quietly or take exemptions.

"I don't believe that's necessary," Dumbledore stated loudly after he had cleared his throat.

"I think it is. If other students are allowed to be in teams and face teams, I should be able to duel against teams as well, right?" Harry pointed out, his crooked grin firmly in place. "It's not like I haven't faced multiple enemies before now. You wanted me to participate, it's only fair I'm put against teams as well."

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable at the reminder of what happened with the Slytherins. Before anyone else could say anything, however, Bagman pressed on, eager to capitalize on this change of events. "With that said, team matches are possible for all groups. Today, Hogwarts will face Healer Apprentice Harry Potter, and Durmstrang will compete against Beauxbatons. Do we have any volunteers to open the matches?"

Harry instantly stepped forward, his wand raised with a lumos charm to signal his entry. Any other students that had thought to step forward stopped. To see Harry volunteer so quickly for a competition he hadn't wanted to be a part of in the past was a bit disturbing, but far more intriguing than any of them wished to let on. Many students had heard what Harry had done to the slytherins without a wand and wondered just how capable the boy would be when actually using one. Currently they had a choice, find out for themselves, or let someone else take the bait and observe him while they could for any weaknesses.

At least, that was their view on it.

"Let's get this over with," Harry said as he looked up at the high table, his smirk still present.

He wanted to finish this quickly. The sooner he took care of this the sooner he could help Poppy. Not only that but he had to admit he was eager to face some of his peers, especially his friends. Besides, he had a plan and now was the perfect time to enact it. When everyone had gotten over his volunteering, however, Fay Dunbar stepped forward from the column of Hogwarts students.

"Let's see what you've got, Harry."

"Is this a challenge?" Bagman asked of Fay.

"You said he needed to duel each of the three schools' fourth years from the dueling teams. I volunteer to duel him first from the Hogwarts fourth years," Fay answered before she looked back at Harry. "I want to earn a bit of honor facing off with a former housemate, even if we were mostly acquaintances before."

Harry gave Fay a small nod of respect. He had never been close to her as she tended to keep to herself, but she had never been rude either. Well, not rude in a way that wasn't funny or sarcastic. With the first match settled between one set of competitors, Fleur stepped forward for Beauxbatons as Alexandra stepped forward for Durmstrang. Both were sixth year girls, and with the matches decided, the teams stepped aside in the enlarged great hall. Harry figured the room modified its size to its population and currently there were visitors attending, namely the parents of every competitor in the dueling tournament, or at least those that could get off of work. Of course there was also all of the press to consider, a much larger variety given that arrangements had finally been made to include all sorts of journalists from various countries and organizations.

As Harry stretched out near the Healer's station and listened to Amelia, Poppy, Bill and Tonks offer bits of advice between the four of them, he kept his eye on the competition. Across the way, he could see the fourth years and Flitwick speaking with Fay as she prepared for their match. As soon as Bagman was set up, Harry mounted the steps and stood on the platform closest to the High table.

"Honor, Fay?" Harry asked her as she mounted the steps

"The Boy-Who-Slayed-A-Dragon," she said with a smile, referencing the more positive headlines from the Daily Prophet about the first task, which had been written by a different reporter than Rita and her gossip column. "I'm brave enough to face you, to face the mistakes Gryffindor made and show you and all the world we still have honor. I wish you hadn't had to go but there's no point wishing now, is there? One Gryff to another, let's make it a good fight."

Harry smiled. It wasn't condescending or a smirk, it was a genuine smile. "Thank you, Fay. I look forward to seeing how a former Housemate fares against me."

"Duelists ready?" Bagman asked as he looked from one to the other as they assumed their stances; Harry a relaxed pose, Fay an Auror stance. "Let the duel begin!"

Harry instantly spun aside from the barrage of stunners Fay sent his way. If there was one thing he knew it was Fay was what duelists called a Speed-Caster or a Maelstrom in other circles. She struck fast and she kept moving to keep the opponent off-balance. Unfortunately for her, Harry's reflexes were a match and the grace of his footsteps honed from dancing and dueling with fully trained Aurors made him hard to hit, outside of his clever use of shields.

After a moment of shielding, Harry cast a spell on the ground he walked past on his way around the platform. He and Fay had moved in a circle, and now he was preparing his move. When she tried to force him back to where he came from, Harry shielded the barrage with a series of _protego_ charms and dodged his way past the storm of red stunners, disarming spells, and ropes meant to incapacitate him. Seeing his opportunity, Harry cast a wide shield in front of him and rushed around as if to catch up to her, forcing her to increase her pace before her foot slipped.

Wide eyes answered his sudden grin and Harry's banishing charm powered through her shield and sent Fay sprawling off of the platform. Harry breathed heavily as he watched Fay drag herself off the ground with a groan and remount the platform. All of that dodging had not been easy and if he had been a second slower he would have been done for. Near Poppy, Harry could see Amelia nod with approval and write Fay's name down for future consideration for the Aurors.

"Winner! Harry Potter!"

As Bagman made his announcement, Harry and Fay met in the center to shake hands before he pulled her into a brief hug. "Thanks for keeping Neville and Hermione safe."

"How did you know?" Fay asked quietly.

"You didn't end up with different hair," the wizard whispered in return as they broke it off. Fay's eyes were wide as she remembers the twins pranking the common room a week before the First Task. She had thought she was lucky enough to get away but it seemed only those that had been friends with or supported Harry had escaped having neon hair that glowed in the dark. She gave him a nod and a smile as the applause gave way and Harry stepped down to let a set of students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons duel.

"Well done," Amelia and Poppy said as Harry and Poppy checked Fay for any possible injures before sending her back to her team and they had treated her with a few quick charms.

Harry remained standing as he watched Fleur's duel with Alexandra that was still ongoing since the start of the duels. Both were quite skilled, but it was clear why Fleur was champion. She had an analytical mind and gradually began to counter more and more of Alexandra's style until she tied the girl up with vines transfigured from rubble on the ground. Harry was suitably impressed, and once he finished his small cup of water took up his position as an apprentice and aided Poppy and getting both girls back into top form. Minor bruises marked them both but otherwise neither was injured all that much. The pair were even conversing happily in French about their match before Harry was called up after the stage had been repaired and made ready for his next duel.

With seven other options to send at Harry after seeing no true discerning style from the teen, it was a hard choice for the Charms Master and Dueling Champion. No doubt he was trying to study Harry's patterns, and in turn let the other students do so as well, but the teen was a crafty one. He had barely given a thing away, other than he was willing to distract and hide his spells as necessary to win. Eventually the professor settled on a very interesting choice.

Ron Weasley of all people was mounting the steps, a righteous confidence about him as he stepped upon the stage and prepared himself. Harry raised an eyebrow at the Charms professor, receiving only a nod of acknowledgment in return, before he turned his attention back to Ron. His former best friend, their relationship completely sundered by the past few months, only stared at him with a vindicated sort of smile.

"Not afraid to face me, are you Potter?"

"Is there a reason I should fear you?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not going to lose like Fay did," Ron shot back at the green-eyed wizard quickly. "She's your friend, she was soft. But I'm not going to go easy on you. I'm going to prove a true Gryffindor can beat you and show everyone you didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor or a Champion. I'll beat you so hard you'll go crawling back to whatever cupboard that a freak like you crawled out of."

Instead of rising to the bait, Harry merely offered a crooked grin and a slight bow as a plan formed in his mind. That, more than anything, seemed to unnerve the redhead as he prepared for the duel. With a quick snap of her wand, Bertha activated the wards and initiated the duel between the former friends. Ron quickly went on the offensive, overpowering his spells as Harry leaped away from the initial volley and blasted the ground with a spell. Shrapnel flew toward Ron, who shielded quickly as Harry whipped up the dust all around him and cast it toward the redhead before he conjured another cloud of it to obscure the area between them as much as possible.

"Let's see how brave you are."

Harry's wand spun tight circles and slashes, one linked into the other as he cast the same spell over and over again. One piece after another, bits of the stage were twisted and changed into something far more alive before being cloaked in the dust as soon as possible. Harry didn't need to see anyone to realize the outrage he was about to cause among certain members of the audience. Instead, he watched as Ron finally vanished all of the dust and froze at the sight before him.

Acromantula, an entire stage full with them was revealed when the dust had disappeared. They varied in size and coloration, their eyes glowed with sinister light, some red, others an eerie green as they slowly began to hedge the redhead into one spot. Beyond them, Ron was completely frozen in fear, his wand trembling as he looked from one spider to the next, panicked breathe rising in speed as a cold sweat overcame him.

"Feast."

Harry's command was followed in an instant. The army of spiders rushed forward, their teeth clacking, their legs skittering, cries of hunger and anticipation leaving the largest of them as Ron finally garbled out spells. Again and again the redhead tried to cast, his lips refusing to move correctly until he managed to light a swath of them on fire, only for them to keep rushing through it. Terror grabbed hold of the boy and soon enough he ran, unable to face such an onslaught of his greatest fear.

Harry watched as Ron fled to the very edge of the stage, casting fire around him again and again while Harry urged the spiders on. Any that were destroyed Harry quickly transfigured again only to send them rushing at the boy once more. It was an endless onslaught of horror and fear that Harry cast upon his old friend and watched him sink lower into the terrible fear and edge farther back until suddenly Ron fell off of the stage. The moment it happened Harry cancelled his spells and watched as every spider reverted to harmless rubble before he repaired the stage.

Bertha Jorkins cancelled the wards and approached Harry to help with the stage while some of the Gryffindors rushed over to Ron, along with much of the Weasley family. As Harry finished fixing the stage, he turned to the official beside him and saw a startling gleam in her eye and a shiver in her arms as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. The teen wizard peered at the woman curiously for a moment before he approached Ron's end of the ring and saw a number of wands raised at his approach.

"Stay back!" Seamus barked at him as he stood in front of a pale, shaken Ron who refused to look anywhere but at the ground. Seamus pointed his wand at Harry's chest and he wasn't the only one to do so. "Stay back you blighter, not another step!"

"Well I see he didn't knock himself out upon landing," Harry offered casually, ignoring the hostility of at least a dozen people that stared at him. "Should I examine him to see if he's hurt anywhere?"

"You will not approach my son you vile, pitiful excuse for a friend!" Molly Weasley howled from her spot next to Ron as she clutched him close to try and comfort him. "You used his worst fear against him! Why would you do such a thing? Why on earth would you terrorize someone who had done nothing to you?! Explain yourself this instant, Harry James Potter!"

"Don't try and mother me, Molly Weasley, because you most certainly _are not_ my mother," Harry answered back in a cold, calm voice. "He deserved far more than what I did to him after everything he's done and said to me and those I care about."

"He didn't deserve anything!" Molly spat back harshly. "He has done nothing to you that warranted such treatment from someone that used to call our family, friends!"

"You're wrong, he's said plenty enough now and before to earn what I gave him," Harry replied evenly, his voice icy in its proclamation. "He wished to instill fear in me and I turned that back on him. He tried to make a threat, and I carried out a silent one."

"That's cold, Harry," George told him as he left his mother's side.

"No colder than necessary," Harry said with a firm gaze that told George they both knew exactly why Harry had done what he did.

The more calculating of the twins grimaced for a moment before he looked back to his terrified brother. Fred, the more emotional of the two, warred with himself before he shook his head. "That doesn't make it right, Harry."

"Maybe not, but he's learned his lesson now," Harry responded before he looked straight at Ron, who had finally dared look up at him. "The next time you mention anything about that, I won't be so forgiving. So I'm giving you a choice, Ron: Keep what you know in the hopes you never mention it again unless you can back it up, or be obliviated of it so you're never tempted to try that on me again."

Shock passed through the Weasleys while confusion passed through the other Gryffindors and those few spectators that could still hear what was going on. Bertha seemed to be getting tense as she waited for something to happen before Ron grimaced.

"I'd rather remember."

Harry huffed in some disappointment but shrugged at the reply. The other Weasleys looked between them uncertainly while Molly looked on the verge of outrage. It was then that Poppy arrived and pushed her way through them to examine Ron. She glanced toward Harry, a mixture of emotion in her eyes as she handed Ron a calming draught and a few other potions to help him recover from the ordeal he had just been through. As soon as she was finished with Ron she mounted the stage and whispered in Harry's ear.

"The punishment fit the crime in your eyes, I take it?"

"He gave me the idea, and I tormented him for trying to use my past against me," Harry answered her, a resolved look in his eye. "It was only fair."

"I suppose on some level… perhaps it is. Using an enemy's greatest fear as your strength is a brilliant strategy and tactic, I admit," Poppy replied quietly. "But that was cruel, making him fight a horde of his greatest fear until he gave in."

"And his comment was any less cruel in its own way?"

Poppy sighed lightly in defeat at that as she set a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I suppose your reasoning is sound for now. Physically Mr. Weasley will be just fine. Mentally he will be shaken for some time and I'm sure you won't be seeing much of him unless he goes on a tear for revenge."

"I'll watch my back, then."

The Healer and her apprentice exchanged nods before she gave him a quick check up. With nothing wrong, Harry remained on the stage while the Weasleys and Gryffindors retreated with Ron, though many of the lions from the Hogwarts dueling team glared and gestured they would take him down if given the chance. Harry merely smiled and waved at them before Bertha called for the next Hogwarts student after Flitwick had discreetly informed her of his full line-up.

"Zacharias Smith!"

Harry twitched at the name and glanced over to where the fourth year duelists had been arranged. Zacharias was trying to flirt with Susan and Daphne, oblivious to his name having been called. Zacharias had made a pest of himself over the past few months, especially during dueling practice where he would constantly try and get the attention of Susan and Daphne, much to their annoyance and that of their friends, including Harry. The two young women, however, saw Harry looking their way and smiled brightly at him. Their reaction was misinterpreted by the Hufflepuff fourth year for a moment until he realized they weren't smiling for him. Zacharias' gaze followed theirs and in an instant his hopeful expression became a bitter scowl.

"Zacharias Smith!" Bertha beckoned once again rather impatiently. "It's your turn to duel against Mr. Potter."

A brief look of surprise crossed the boy's features before he was wracked with determination. Harry almost snorted with amusement at the sight of someone else so bitterly determined to beat him. Ron had been full of righteousness, but Zacharias carried determination, and a slight hint of entitlement. Harry merely took a relaxed stance on his side of the stage, his wand held casually at his side as he awaited his next opponent.

"Want to make a wager, Potter? Make this a bit more interesting?"

Harry blinked in surprise, curious as to what the other boy had in mind, though he had his suspicions. "Depends on the wager."

"The winner gets to ask Daphne to the Yule Ball," Zacharias continued as soon as he heard Harry's answer. "As for the loser, they won't be allowed to ask her to the Ball."

Harry spotted a very obvious flaw in Zacharias' logic. Well, he spotted a few to be honest but he wasn't going to say anything. Instead he raised an eyebrow and glanced to Daphne, who looked like she was stuck between amusement and annoyance as she looked to Zacharias then stared at Harry. She gave him a brief shrug, leaving it up to him to accept or not, but smirked at him all the same.

"Fine by me," Harry answered as he twirled his wand in his hand and took a relaxed stance, realizing that Daphne would be alright with this particular bet being made. Zacharias took a dueling stance across the way, prepared, seemingly, for anything.

"Begin!"

" _Depulso!_ " Harry roared, pushing as much power as he dared risk in a "friendly competition" into a single spell.

Zacharias barely raised a shield in time to meet Harry's banishing spell. Before Zacharias could realize his mistake of not moving from behind his cover, however, Harry's overpowered banishing spell shattered the shield in a magical burst and blasted the boy off of the stage. Zacharias was flung back hard and hit the ward at high speed before he fell to the ground with a groan.

Harry moved across the stage, advancing slowly in case the other boy decided to gain retribution after the duel was done. Bertha Jorkins trembled with hidden laughter, much to Harry's amusement. So far the teen had given nothing of his style away except that he liked to dodge and shield, and now that he didn't mind overpowering a spell to gain the advantage or the win. That he had taken the offense this time had thrown Zacharias off of his strategy and quickly overcome the boy, especially because he hadn't expected Harry to overpower the spell.

"That wasn't a fair duel!" Zacharias roared as he aggressively forced himself to his feet. "I want a rematch!"

"You lost fair and square, both the duel and the bet, Smith," Harry answered with a tilt of his head. "Don't make your loss worse than you've already made it."

Before the Hufflepuff could say another word, Flitwick cleared his throat just behind the boy. Although he wanted to argue against it, Zacharias huffed and grumbled under his breath before he stormed away, especially when he saw Susan and Daphne grinning at Harry as he gave them a deep bow. Flitwick sighed under his breath and looked to Harry, curious as to what the boy might accomplish next.

"I was right, you know," the small professor professed to Harry. "I would have loved to teach you how to duel. You show a natural skill and a cunning mind that when paired with your resourcefulness is a joy to watch. I look forward to seeing how you perform in the next few matches."

"As do I, professor," Harry agreed quickly. "And thank you for the compliment. I'm sure my mentors will be glad to hear it."

"Indeed," the charms master said with a grin. "Up for one more bout before you take a break?"

"Certainly sir," Harry said, invigorated by the subtle encouragement and challenge Flitwick had issued to him.

"Most excellent!" the half-goblin said with a clap before he gestured to the duelists waiting for their turn.

As Su Li stepped up, Harry tilted his head curiously. She was a tough opponent to pin down, but she was smart and her spell repertoire was a large one from what he had witnessed whenever he and Poppy had observed the Hogwarts duelists practicing. She was ingenious with some of her spells, which made her dangerous, and she could act in any way she pleased, mixing a variety of styles into her primary reliance on flexibility and agility. Harry gave a slight bow of his head and received one in return as she mounted the steps. Shortly thereafter the pair took their stances, both quietly eager for the duel to start

"Duelists ready?" Bertha asked as she activated the wards, and received nods from both Harry and Su Li. "Begin!"

Harry quickly took the offensive to test Su out. He had paid attention during practices, true, but she was still a mystery. Her flexibility worked in her favor and Harry watched as she dodged more than she shielded from his spells. Even when she did shield, she quickly moved away from behind it to avoid getting hit by something possibly overpowered, a lesson she had learned, unlike Zacharias. Soon enough, however, she was on the counter attack.

Harry let her press the attack and dodged around the spells just as he had against Fay. As he dodged one spell he felt a pull on his ankle and noticed a badger of all things had caught his leg. As quickly as he could Harry forced himself to leap ahead and roll to dodge a flurry of spells, smashing the badger against the ground as he did. While he felt bad for the conjured creature as it broke beneath his leg, he was more worried about the spells that hounded after him. Again and again he was forced to dodge and shield. When one spell forced him left, he saw ropes fly from all around him as rubble from an earlier spell was quickly transfigured to keep him in place. With a quick spin Harry cut all of the ropes then banished them all before he shielded suddenly to take a quick movement break as he analyzed Li's style as best he could.

The girl continued to fire spells, even conjuring birds to distract him which he quickly took them out of the air with a silent _deprimo_ spell. It was then that he realized she was testing him, trying to get him to move in certain directions, and that her flexibility also had its own benefits to determine an enemy's weakness before she gave up the truth behind her quick, graceful style. As Harry moved once again, he noticed a shiny spot on the floor and realized just what Su Li had taken as her specialty.

The two traded a brief shower of spells, forcing them both to shield before Harry smirked and purposefully rushed in the direction of the shiny, slippery ground. Su smirked, thinking he had walked right into her trap when Harry conjured a bright flare that blinded the entire hall. He let the light continue as he forced himself to slide along the platform on his knees and silenced his body movements. When he found steady ground again he rolled to his feet, let the flare end and approached the girl from behind.

When Su Li regained her eyesight and didn't see him, he pointedly jabbed his wand at the base of her neck.

"Drop it." When Li tensed and held her wand all the tighter he continued. "There's a three second delay between you turning my wand away and pointing yours at me. We both know the second you try I'll overpower you physically and turn it around on you. Drop your wand."

With a huff, the Asian girl dropped her wand and put her hands up. "You're better than I thought you would be, Potter. How did you figure it out?"

"I could say the same about you," Harry responded kindly before removing his wand from her back as Jorkins announced him the winner. "As for how I figured you out; you were testing my reactions and the distractions worked in your favor a little too often to be coincidence. You're a Trapper."

"I prefer Huntress," Su Li answered with a grin as Harry summoned her wand and handed it back to her. "Prey should be caught and realize there's no way to escape before you make the final blow."

"And that makes you scary," Harry answered with a chuckle as the pair shook hands. "I almost pity the poor young man that catches your eye for the ball."

"Maybe you should envy them instead," the beautiful Asian answered with a wink and a smirk before she turned around and sauntered back to Flitwick's side as the charms professor enthusiastically congratulated her on a duel well fought.

More than a little winded from that duel, Harry stepped down from the platform and rejoined Poppy, Tonks, Amelia and William at the Healer's station. Poppy went through a few quick diagnostic spells before she determined a few moments rest and a drink of water would suffice. He was lucky to escape that badger and the birds without cuts or bruises, but he gladly took a seat and relaxed. As he watched a pair of Beauxbatons first years prepare to duel a pair of Durmstrang first years, Susan and Daphne made their way over to him.

"Not bad," Bill said as he clapped Harry on the back and sat next to the boy. "But you know you should have been a foot away at least to make it harder to get your wand."

"Only these two get my wand," Harry teased as he pointed to Susan and Daphne before Amelia nudged him from behind as the rest chuckled and the girls smirked.

"Not sure we want it if you're this cocky about it," Daphne replied to a light groan from Susan.

"No puns," she headed her counterpart off before she turned on Bill and Tonks. "From you either!"

Harry and the others chuckled as he sipped some more water and watched the first year duels start between Beauxbatons and Durmstrang that he had noticed earlier. Their duel would be quick and so would any others from the first year circuit, unless there were surprisingly skilled individuals among them. It would give Harry plenty of time to recuperate for his next duel, even if he knew there was a three in four chance he would be facing someone much more familiar with his dueling than any other opponents he might encounter from any of the schools.

"You've done well out there," Bill commented as the girls settled in around Harry. "You used some good magic too, and kept yourself from being too direct. That's a good decision."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly before a tinge of worry worked its way across his face. "You're not mad?"

"About Ron?" When Harry gave a slight nod, Bill sighed and shook his head. "No, not really. We all need to face our fears and try to overcome them at some point or another, and Ron needs to learn that. He also needs to learn not to put his foot in his mouth. You knew Ron was terrified of spiders and used them to your advantage after he said a few nasty words. He got what was coming to him and while I'm not entirely pleased that he was lightly tormented with his greatest fear, I won't blame you for what you did."

"Thanks," Harry said with a breath of relief. "I just didn't want to-"

"Turn the Weasley's you're on good terms with against you?" Bill wondered with a slightly cheeky grin. Harry nodded and was promptly nudged by the curse breaker. "I understand where you're coming from, Harry, but you definitely won't lose me over this. Charlie won't mind either when he gets told but as for Fred and George, they're closer to him in age but I'm sure they know he was being a bit of a bastard with what he said. They just want to make sure he's alright and they'll come around shortly to talk soon."

"I get it," Harry responded lightly with some relief.

"I know you do, you're smart, Harry, and you don't do things without a good reason, usually," the curse breaker said with a grin as he watched the young man. "So what do you think of that Asian girl?"

"I've already got a Sue, if that's what you're hinting at," Harry replied, causing Susan to roll her eyes and swat his arm playfully.

"No more puns!" the redhead told him sternly. "It's bad enough when only one of you starts cracking groan-inducing jokes like that. Tracey was sat right behind us and wouldn't stop making puns about wands during your duels."

"Fine, fine, no puns," Harry said with a glance across the way to Tracey as she smiled at them from across the way. "But at least let me hear one of Tracey's wand puns."

"'Harry handles his wand so well, it must cast a spell on you every time you touch it,'" Daphne recited instantly with a slight chuckle, which caused Susan to sigh in reluctant amusement.

"Alright, I think I've heard enough," Bill said as he stood up and moved to stand behind them with Amelia. "I'll just be over here trying to convince Amelia to show me proper wandwork later."

"I hate you," Susan grumped while she fought her own brief amusement, as Harry and Daphne laughed. "I hate you so much for putting that in my head right now, Bill Weasley!"

"No you don't!" he sassed back at her before he took Amelia's hand and gently led the woman aside. All the while the Head of the DMLE chuckled at the interactions between her children and her beau.

Finally left alone with his girlfriends, relatively speaking, Harry took a chance to act. "So, Susan, Daphne, I was wondering if you-"

"Harry!" Fred and George said together as they joined the trio. "We just wanted to say we're sorry for being a bit rude back there."

"We know you had good reason to send spiders at Ron," Fred explained slowly as he let out a tense breath and relaxed. "He was being a right git about your past and that's not right."

"But we kinda caused his fear of spiders in the first place when we turned his pillow into a colony of spiders as kids… So we're a bit touchy when someone does that to Ron," George continued a little guiltily.

"I get it," Harry responded, glad to know that Bill had practically been prophetic in regards to this issue. "I know it's a touchy subject and I abused what I knew to get back at him. An eye for an eye and all that. It's not always right but…"

"Yeah, we know, fair enough," Fred answered for the both of them. "We just wanted to make sure we're still good."

"And _maybe_ turn your hair Weasley red for a few hours for doing it," George offered with a mischievous grin.

Harry chuckled as he quickly shook both boys' hands. "Yeah we're good, but I think you'd have two witches unhappy with you for making my hair Weasley red, maybe three, considering I'm Amelia's son. Bones red hair though? That I could deal with."

Not so far away, listening into the conversation, Bill and Amelia couldn't help but smile at the comment, as well as the reconciliation between the boys.

"That would be rather sexy in my opinion," Daphne commented lightly as she tried to imagine Harry with dark red hair as her hand pass through his jaw-length locks. "It'd be like having fraternal twins as my boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well I guess it would be fair, since that's what it's like for me right now while you both have black hair," Susan teased with a mischievous grin.

"Lucky gits," Fred muttered.

"You're damn right we are," Harry responded instantly, making them all chuckle

"Oh, good job against Li," George said suddenly as one of the first year duels ended. "She's a crafty one."

"Thanks," Harry said with a slight smile. "Is there anything else you two need?"

"We just wanted to wish you luck, even if you don't need it-" Fred started.

"And we encourage you not to lose." George continued.

"Because we're betting."

"A lot."

"And you're our favorite for any match you're in."

"So please win."

"We need the money."

"And we support you."

"But mostly we need the money," they finished together with matching smirks, to the laughter of everyone nearby.

"Good to know," Harry said, unable to resist a grin of his own as he watched the other schools compete. "I'll do my best, boys."

"So what was it you were going to ask us, Harry?" Susan asked curiously, a small smile on her lips after the Weasley twins made their way back to Lee and Cedric to keep the betting going with other students.

"Oh, right," Harry began as he was drawn back to his original thoughts about speaking with Susan and Daphne. "I wanted to know if you two-"

"Mr. Potter! It's your turn to duel again!" Bagman called out to him.

With a huff of irritation, Harry stood up and glared lightly at the Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports. That was the second time he hadn't had a chance to finish the question he had desired to ask them since he was told of the Ball. That was alright though! He had time and soon he would be able to ask them without issue. Then again, spells might be flying at the time he asked them if he was unlucky enough not to encounter them until their duels. Harry shrugged the thought away as he took his place on the platform opposite Terry Boot. The pair had a decent relationship as friends, though they weren't as close as others.

Harry and Terry bowed respectfully to each other before the spells went flying. Neither seemed to want to give up the offensive, even if Harry noticed Terry did have a fairly aggressive style. Of course, hidden in that aggression was a keen intelligence as Terry forced Harry to shield more often than he dodged. The Ravenclaw was intelligent enough to try a different variation of trapping; assault tactics rather than capture.

Harry noted the subtle shift in stance from Terry as the boy pressed his advanced, forced himself a step forward as he cast his spells to try and close distance and put pressure on Harry to move where he wanted him. It was an auror tactic, one he had seen Tonks and Amelia use in their training sessions, though they were far more effective with it. As the ground began to shift around Harry, the teen quickly cast a counter-spell, halting the transfiguration before any pillars or spears of stone could force him to move.

Unfortunately that was only the first bit of transfiguration, and Harry soon found himself impressed by Terry's skills with battle-transfiguration. The Ravenclaw cast a number of spells over the entire floor and Harry suddenly found himself on uneven footing. Various patches across the stage had been shifted, some becoming much more rough and uneven terrain than others. In another spell, an entire wall flipped up from the ground toward Harry, taking a chunk of the stage with it as rough, jagged floor suddenly rose up to try and crush Harry from the side.

Harry took a chance and leaped away, falling into a roll before he cast a stream of fire, forcing Terry to shield. Now properly on the offensive, Harry fired spell after spell at the shield. The relentless barrage continued until he overpowered three stunners in quick succession and watched Terry hit the floor as if tossed by a giant, completely unconscious. Harry winced and instantly rushed over as Bagman declared him the winner.

The teen wizard cast a few diagnostic charms and found that, as he expected, Terry was suffering from an overpowered stunner and his vitals were a little more sluggish than they would be had the spell been normal. Harry glanced to Poppy and when she gave him a nod, the apprentice executed his duty with care. The groan that answered Harry's reviving spell brought a sigh of relief from the teen Healer.

"Why do I feel like I just got run over by the Knight Bus?" Terry asked in a low tone as Harry helped him slowly to his feet after sitting the boy upright for a few moments.

"That would be my fault," Harry answered honestly as he helped the boy over to Pomfrey for a quick check up to light applause from all of the schools at Harry's display of healing skill and respect for an opponent. "I overpowered the stunners."

"Ugh, I swear this already feels two times worse than the hangover I got playing drinking games at a Ravenclaw party after the First Task..." Terry groaned as he laid back on a conjured bed from Poppy and shielded his eyes from the light. "Nice match, Harry. But please never stun me again... Ever."

"No promises," the apprentice answered with a laugh as Poppy gave Terry a small dose of stimulant potion to get his mind and body alert and functioning properly once more. The Healer winked at her apprentice, as much a "well done" as he could expect from her as another set of students required healing after their duel. One quick look around and Harry sat back down next to Susan and Daphne while Bill and Amelia took seats nearby once more. "So, where were we?"

"You were about to ask us a question," Daphne said, a smirk on her lips. "You're terrible at that too. You keep getting interrupted."

"Right, well, no more of that then," asserted the wizard as he shifted to face them completely. "Would you like to-"

"Harry, you're up again," Amelia chimed again as she pointed to the platform.

Harry was just about to curse before he stopped himself. The expectant look on Amelia's face stopped Harry cold as he held his tongue before he turned to see his next opponent. What he saw, however, was not at all to his liking. He had hoped his challenge matches might be mixed into his actual matches, but apparently he was wrong.

"Bollocks."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him and Harry sighed as he slowly approached the stage. He knew that his last duels against the fourth years would be difficult but he hadn't expected to face them so soon. Then again, he had known this was coming and he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about it to some extent. They had all dueled at one point or another but lately Harry had been training on his own with Tonks and Amelia instead of training against Susan, Daphne and his other friends, especially this one. It would be good to see how he measured up now after a month of separate training.

"Blaise," Harry said with a smile as he took his place on the platform.

"Harry, I have a question for you before we start," he said, giving a pointed look to Bagman. The official stopped and gave him a nod before Blaise continued. "I'd like to ask your permission to ask Miss Hermione Jean Granger, your best friend and surrogate sister, to the Yule Ball."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment. The fact that Blaise was asking him this at all was strange. With a glance over at his best friend since first year, he saw the girl blushing furiously as she looked at Blaise before she turned her gaze toward Harry. While she was usually one to believe nobody should have to ask anyone but her for her hand at any point, she seemed to go along with the romantic gesture this time. When Hermione gave Harry a nod, the wizard raised an eyebrow curiously before she gave a more insistent affirmative signal which almost seemed like a threat if he didn't. With his hands up in surrender, Harry looked back to Blaise, who was trying to hide his amusement and joy as much as possible.

"And if she is agreeable, you will be a perfect gentleman?" Harry asked, drawing it out to tease both of his friends.

"Of course," Blaise answered instantly as Hermione blushed even brighter.

"You will escort her to and from Gryffindor Tower, or wherever she might be residing on Christmas, to ensure her safety?"

"I will," Blaise promised without hesitation.

"You will never hurt her feelings?" Harry pressed on, clearly aware Hermione was muttering under her breath at him for drawing this out.

"Never intentionally."

"And you will defend her honor when it needs defending?"

"If she lets me," Blaise countered with a smirk.

Harry returned the smirk for a brief moment as he nodded slowly and glanced to Hermione, who by then was blushing even more fiercely and glaring daggers at him.

"If she lets you," Harry agreed aloud, much to the amusement of the room as the audience chuckled. Tracey and Hannah were outright laughing, and Harry was certain Hermione was promising both he and the two girls would pay for this when the duel was over. Harry theatrically scratched his chin for a moment before he continued. "On one condition then."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione nearly screeched from the sidelines. "Don't you dare think you can put conditions on my relationship with Blaise, especially about the Yule Ball!"

"What's the condition?" Blaise asked curiously, trying to ignore his irked girlfriend's glare suddenly turning to him.

"You make her happy," Harry said after a moment's quiet.

The entire hall blinked in surprise while Bill began to smile. He had asked Harry something very similar last year and that had been Harry's answer then as well. He had wanted permission to court Amelia and he had gone to Harry, considering it was through Harry that he met Amelia properly. He had asked Susan as well and she too had agreed to the idea. Even now Susan was smiling, as she also remembered the day Bill Weasley had asked permission. Susan glanced back at Bill and the Weasley scion easily shared her smile and took her offered hand as they thought of that day.

Blaise, on the other hand, had heard the story second hand and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips. "If it's in my power I will."

Harry smiled in response and gave a small bow of his head. "Then you're free to ask."

"Hermione Jean Granger," Blaise began theatrically as he turned on the spot and bowed from the stage toward the blushing girl. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you to the Yule Ball as your boyfriend?"

Hermione, sufficiently flushed, finally smiled at the pair of boys and nodded. "Yes, Blaise, I'd love to go to the ball with you." As Blaise sighed in relief, Hermione's lips twitched into a smirk before she continued. "But only if you win."

Harry blinked, surprised at the condition Hermione had tacked on. The mischievous grin on her face, however, told both teenage boys all they needed to know. This was payback for publicly addressing the issue and embarrassing her slightly throughout the ordeal. Harry, unwilling to stop their impromptu show, bowed to Hermione before he looked to Blaise.

"Well, Blaise?" Harry prompted as he turned back to the moment. "Will you win the hand of your chosen lady by defeating her surrogate brother and becoming her champion?"

"I will," Blaise answered in the same formal tone, much more serious than he had been moments before as he assumed his preferred stance.

The moment Bagman began the match, spells were flying from Blaise in a fury. He was faster than Harry remembered, but still just as brutal. The spells the struck his _protego_ shields pounded hard and made them fade before Harry cast _Noiros Arma_ and moved with his shield, letting the spells strike with impunity. A few times Harry swat a spell or two back at Blaise, but always he remained on the offensive as he analyzed his friend's style. Of course the longer Blaise kept up his assault, trying to force Harry into a few traps, the more everyone realized Harry was hesitating to retaliate.

Part of him wanted to win to prove himself to Poppy, Nym and Amelia, that their training hadn't been for naught. That same part also wanted to prove to the world that even if he was a Healer Apprentice he was still learning a number of magical arts and skills that he needed. Another part, however, didn't want to win because he wanted Blaise to take Hermione to the ball. He knew she would accept Blaise's invitation whether he won or lost, but it was the point of the challenge that had been issued.

It was that second part which caused his hesitation to attack. He knew Blaise had pride in spades and his skill at dueling had become a great a part of that pride over the course of the summer and the school year. Blaise was one of Harry's toughest opponents his age and they both knew it, as of the end of the summer at least. They had had a fair back and forth of wins and draws in the past, but now it was different.

Blaise halted his assault, his entire stance on guard as he watched Harry from his side of the circular platform before he began to circle around it, making Harry move to keep them on opposite sides as Harry dispelled a few traps. "Why aren't you dueling, Harry?"

"I have been dueling."

"No, you've been playing target practice," Blaise spat back with some disdain. "Do you really think I'm not worth dueling?"

"You know that's not true," Harry answered as they reversed direction again and continued to pace the outside edges of the platform.

"Then what is it?! Why do you refuse to duel me?"

"I think you know why," the green-eyed wizard finally admitted.

Blaise halted at that and glanced from Harry to Hermione and back again. Harry nodded, not willing to hide the truth from one of his best friends as the boy growled. "Well then you better tell the coward I'm staring at to piss off. I intend to win but I want to win against the best friend I know is better than this. I want to face my brother in all but blood when he's at his best and know I've either won or lost without any reservations or regrets. So where is he, hmm? Where's the brave soul that killed a dragon and stood up for himself when it mattered most? That became my friend against all odds after he lit the very air on fire as he struggled to forge a new path in life?"

"He's right here," Harry answered in a low, grateful tone as wisps of magic began to trail from his wand. "Waiting for you to stop pussyfooting around and show him what you're really made of."

Blaise smirked as a dark blue mist covered his hand before a knife was conjured in his hand. "Now that's more like it!"

In an instant both boys went all out. Spells were flung and countered, either shielded or sent right back to their creator as fast as possible with a quick spell-swat. The traps from earlier were overloaded or replaced, the stage torn apart even more as the pair of boys revealed just how good they really were. When Blaise threw the knife, Harry transfigured it into a raven, multiplied it and sent the whole flock to attack the Italian boy. Fire enveloped them all before they were rocketed back toward Harry with a banishing charm.

Harry shielded against the impromptu fireballs before one exploded on impact and sent him tumbling. With a grimace, Harry almost laughed as he raised his arm, shielding from the next spells before he tapped his wand on the stage and sent a variety of spears and whips chasing Blaise. Mass, varied battle-transfiguration was never easy, and Bagman's exclamation caught everyone's attention just as the duel did. Even while he was dodging Blaise was cut and struck by the living weapons. Despite every cutting curse Blaise used, the weapons grew back before the Italian sent out an area of effect bludgeoning spell, crushing everything to the ground before he dispelled that particular transfiguration.

It cost him another injury, however, as a bludgeoner from Harry skimmed his face and shoulder, sending him whirling around before Blaise conjured a shield. The Italian duelist actually managed a laugh before he was on his feet and trading hard-hitting spells once again with his best friend.

Blaise was not about to lose so soon and he was going to make damn sure Harry earned the win. While Harry had gone to practice healing and other forms of magic, Blaise had practiced his own as well. With a wave of his hand, a veritable arsenal of arrows appeared behind Blaise before a quarter of them were flung in a volley toward Harry. The teen's eyes widened as he reinforced his shield and let them crash against it. Each impact drove his arm closer to his chest as his muscles strained against the impact of each successive volley, and when they finally stopped a trio of knives was headed his way from the side.

With a quick spin, Harry deflected those with his shield as well before he countered. The overpowered bludgeoning spell broke the fingers of Blaise's free left hand, sprained his wrist and dislocated his already injured shoulder. Not to be deterred, however, the Italian quickly spun about, letting the momentum carry him in a roll before he pushed himself back up and conjured another dagger with his damaged hand. A quick thrust of his wand flung the blade so quickly Harry couldn't even stop it as it plunged into his own shoulder.

Growling in pain, Harry plucked the blade from his shoulder, bandaged the wound and tossed it right back only for both boys to roar out their next spell. As the bolts of magic collided they set off a brilliant flashing explosion and both boys were tossed away. The pair of teens rolled to a stop but Harry was the quicker to recover. When he raised his wand to attack he held nothing back, and the brilliant red stunner rushed across the stage to smash through Blaise's hasty shield to stun the boy…

But not before Blaise snuck in one last spell that sent Harry to the ground as his legs were pulled out from under him and his nose broke against the ground. Harry growled away the pain and rolled over, proving he was conscious before he struggled to sit up and healed his broken nose with his most well-practiced of healing spells.

"What a match!" Bagman roared as the wards were brought down. "Simply extraordinary magic from two fourth year students no less! Harry Potter has won the match, but did Mr. Zabini still win his Lady's hand?!"

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled as he prepared to stand. Instead of getting to his feet, however, Poppy, Amelia and Isabella were quick to arrive as the healer went to Blaise and Amelia helped Harry stand. As soon as Blaise was conscious he groaned and cursed lightly at his loss as he sat up.

"Hell of a match, Harry," the slytherin told him with a wide grin.

"That it was, Blaise," Harry replied with an equally big smile. "Just make sure Hermione has a good time at the Ball. You've earned it."

Cheers went up all around the hall as Blaise's eyes brightened. Bagman's commentating was lost in the sound of the crowd as Hermione rushed up and ignored both Poppy and Isabella as she pounced Blaise and kissed him soundly as they were laid out on the ground. Harry wasn't the only one letting out a wolf-whistle as one of the most intelligent girls in school showed some of her true colors with her boyfriend. At the sound, Hermione parted the kiss and smiled at Blaise, quietly accepting his whispered invitation to the Ball once again before they were all ushered off the stage.

"You foolish boy!" Isabella fussed at her son as she helped him onto a proper bed. "What the devil were you thinking, tossing around spells like that?!"

Harry winced upon hearing the question the Black Widow posed her son as Poppy treated the both of them with Amelia's help. Tonks, standing nearby, gnawed on her knuckle to keep from laughing.

"Getting in Hermione's pants, politely, would be my guess," Harry said as he went through diagnostic charms on himself.

"Oh don't even get me _started_ on you, Harry James!" Isa rebuked as she turned to him. "You're just as bad as my own son!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied with a crooked grin, one Blaise gladly shared.

Isa's eyes narrowed as Amelia chuckled next to her son. Before either of them could say anything, Hermione moved over to Harry and gingerly hugged the boy. "You're a major prat sometimes, Harry, but at least I know you're the good kind of prat. Thank you for being such a good brother, even if I don't like that you two hurt one another this much."

"Don't mention it," Harry said as he slowly wrapped his good arm around her.

"So, what possessed you both to duel like that?" Isa questioned as Hermione returned to Blaise's side to help Poppy as Harry aided in his own treatment from Amelia.

"We wanted to prove ourselves, not just to one another but to everyone we care about. We wanted to know we could protect each-other when the going got tough and we weren't going to hold much back to make sure the other knew it," Blaise answered succinctly as he looked his concerned mother in the eye. "We did it to push ourselves and know how far we are and where we're headed. I know you want us to be careful, mum, but we're growing up. We have to take care of ourselves at some point. I just... I wanted you to know you didn't have to worry so much about me."

Isa narrowed her eyes before a sigh escaped her as she embraced her son. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she kissed Blaise's head. "Foolish boy, I'm always going to worry, even when we're both old and grey. You're right, however. You can take care of yourselves. I'm glad I was here to see it for myself."

"Thank you, mum," Blaise whispered to her before the pair parted and he let her fuss over him.

It was some minutes later that Bill finally returned and let out a long sigh of relief. "Well I upgraded the wards around the dueling platform. It will be much safer for everyone now, especially since I used a ward that will blunt the edges, as it were," the curse breaker explained as he rolled his shoulders. "Cutting curses and the like will still cut but nowhere near as deep. You two were lucky to only come out with relatively minor wounds."

"Good to know," Harry replied as he applied potions to his shoulder wound then sealed it closed and took a stimulant potion to boost his reserves. "I've still got at least two duels ahead of me."

"And we're not going to go easy on you," Daphne said with a slight purr as she sidled up next to him. "You're just going to have to deal with us fighting you just as hard as Blaise was."

"All work and no fun, huh?" Harry asked the brunette with a grin.

"I never said that." Daphne's grin as she squeezed his thigh was made of temptation and caused Harry to shift slightly uncomfortably. Public displays of affection weren't quite comfortable for him still even if he had freely admitted to being in love with her and Susan. "So, you failed to ask Susan and me a question again."

Harry scowled for a moment as the redhead in question came up. He was getting rather tired of being stopped in the middle of something this important. It was beginning to grate on his nerves quite a bit. "I was hoping I could take you both-"

"Harry, I need your help with the wounds you gave Blaise," Poppy cut in quickly as she guided the Italian over to him.

Harry puffed out his cheeks, his frustration rising even as Daphne smirked at him. But, as dutiful as always, he turned to examine the cuts all over the boy and the dislocation of Blaise's shoulder. He winced at the thought he had done that, but then Blaise had returned the favor in his own way. So it was that the young apprentice and his master healed his friend and himself in short order. As soon as they were done, Harry glanced around for Susan and Daphne but neither were in sight. With a huff, Harry grumbled internally that he still hasn't been able to them the question he obviously wanted to. Instead he looked to Amelia as she took some notes on the duels that were happening between the visiting schools.

"Anything good?"

"Plenty good," Amelia responded with a smile as she turned to him. "You and Blaise were in top form and everyone from the other schools is doing quite well. Everybody has put quite a lot of effort into this competition. I think I've got the pick of the possible Aurors from the lot we've seen so far but I'm not about to start poaching. I do intend to keep an eye on them for the future, however."

Harry nodded in understanding. It's what made Amelia an extraordinary Head of the DMLE. She tried to solve problems before they even began and if some were brought to her attention she fixed them as best she could and put contingencies in place to keep them from happening again. It's what made her popular within the Ministry and more importantly with the entire nation. There wasn't a witch or wizard that didn't respect Amelia Bones, even if some of them did so grudgingly.

"I almost wish you could duel more than ten more times against Hogwarts, aside from Susan and Daphne," Amelia said with a small smirk. "No offense, but you could be valuable in helping poach some of our own nation's aspiring youth for the Aurors, LEO's, or even the contracted Hit Wizards."

Harry chuckled. Amelia had never once asked him to help boost her popularity or use what influence he might have to help her with politics. This suggestion, of course, he knew was mostly in jest. She would figure out who could be good for the Aurors when Hogwarts dueled another school, or if she attended dueling practices, which she did on occasion to check on the progress Blaise, Susan, and Daphne were making when she didn't take them aside for a few brief lessons here and there.

"The less people I duel the better," he finally replied as he leaned back on the bench. "Less chance I'll let some more of my secret tricks out."

"I agree that hiding your abilities is for the best. Until we know who entered you, discretion is the best option," Amelia asserted as she observed the latest duel for a few moments until its conclusion before she looked back to him. "Just be careful. Some may treat this as a way to get back at you for some slight or other. Plus, you're representing Poppy's teaching, and in turn myself, Tonks and Bill. I know you don't care much what people think of you but I'm glad you've decided to do your best to prove yourself and our tutelage to the world a little."

"I wasn't fond of the idea at first but now I kind of want people to know I'm being trained to be the best Healer I can be and that I'm more than I appear. As much as I hate being made into a show, I'll make sure the world knows I mean business and display the skills you've all taught me without reservation if they're necessary to succeed," Harry promised as he looked around for his special ladies. "Hey where are-"

"Will Miss Greengrass and Mister Potter please come to the dueling platform."

Harry glared toward Bagman as he let out a low growling sigh. "I swear, I'm going to hex the next person that interrupts me when I'm asking a que-"

"Get up here, Potter," Daphne yelled from the stage as she shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the mischievous lavender gaze that stared back at him. Oh he was going to get her for that one! More quickly than the audience had seen him move before, Harry mounted the stage and stared at Daphne. Her smirk was indelible and Harry knew for certain she was riling him up in purpose.

"You do know I've been asking a que-"

"I have one for you too," she cut across, her smirk even more mischievous when he twitched in irritation. "What have you been trying to ask Susan and I?"

Harry simmered for a moment before he let out a long breath to calm down. She was really trying to push his buttons, something she was good at, especially if she wanted some special attention or just to tease him. When he had gathered himself together, Harry offered a sincere smile.

"I was wondering if both of you would like to attend the Yule Ball with me."

Murmurs and whispers made the rounds in an instant. That Harry was dating both girls wasn't much gossip among the students anymore, but that he intended to take both of them to the Ball? That was far more interesting, especially because they had never really seen anything like it done. The purebloods, whose social functions were often used for matters of social intrigue, alliance, and posturing, were quite surprised to hear this as well. Daphne couldn't help but grin even wider as she noticed the reaction of everyone, including the officials, before she turned her gaze back to Harry.

"Well, well, both of us, Harry? That's audacious, perhaps even scandalous," Daphne teased him as she stood just a little more provocatively and bent forward just a little, offering a better view of her cleavage down the slight scoop of her dueling shirt. "I'll give you my answer... But only if you ask me properly and on bended knee."

Before Harry could ask, his girlfriend had taken a dueling stance and forced Harry to prepare himself. Bagman raised his wand and with a shower of sparks over the boundary of the wards as they activated, the duel began. Spells flew from each of them in an instant as they sought the advantage. Much like every other time they had dueled, they fell into an easy rhythm of attack and defend, taking the measure of the other as much as they devised a plan. Seeing an opening, Harry decided to have a little fun with Daphne for prolonging the inevitable.

With a sudden volley from his wand, Harry twisted about and snuck one last spell in as he dodged a spell that had been swatted right back at him. His stinging spell, however, slipped right past the growing shield Daphne summoned to protect herself. The spell struck her right in the chest and a girlish squeak escaped Daphne as she rubbed her left breast behind the shield, her eyes narrowed at her grinning boyfriend. Harry answered with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, challenging her to match his 'touch', as was their usual game during practice duels.

"I'll get you for that, Potter," she growled as she spun her wand and prepared to move.

"I look forward to seeing you try."

The next minute was filled with furious spell casting. Harry even let himself fall into a purely defensive pattern as he analyzed where Daphne was headed with her own efforts. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for just what she had planned. A field of marbles sprayed out of her wand like a volley of arrows and Harry's eyes widened. She had obviously gotten that from Fred and George, and there was no way he was going to remain upright when he was driven into the field of slippery orbs.

Harry attempted to banish them but a shield sprung up to stop his spell and another volley of marbles streamed through the air toward him like shrapnel from an explosion. Forced to shield and dodge, Harry was duped into the trap Daphne had laid for him. The instant he lost his footing, Harry tried to shield and twist away from another spell only to feel the same sting he had sent Daphne, only hers rammed right into his bollocks. Winces cascaded onto the face of every male in the hall as Harry hissed and bit his lip in pain as he forced himself to stand behind his conjured shield. The smirk on Daphne's face was just as wide as, if not more than, his had been just moments ago.

"Was that a bad touch, Harry?" Daphne asked in a sultry voice as she posed provocatively within the bounds of an acceptable dueling stance. "Do you need me to rub it all better?"

"Miss Greengrass! Please keep... lewd suggestions to yourself!" Minerva admonished from the sidelines as she glanced towards the snickering older students, the blushing younger ones, and the parents divided between scandalized and amused expressions.

"Oh I'll make you do more than rub it," Harry grumbled back as he resumed his dueling stance. "We'll see who's on their knees asking who for what when this is over."

"Harry James Potter! You watch your mouth and behave yourself!" Amelia spouted, trying to hide her amusement as she admonished him.

Harry and Daphne smirked at each-other, ready to deal with whatever consequences their conversation brought them. They both knew well that Daphne's parents were in attendance, but Harry thanked his lucky stars he couldn't see Diana right then. He was certain she was glaring at the both of them, ready to make them fill the swear-jar she carried with her around her daughter, and give them a piece of her mind besides.

Thankfully, thoughts of consequences quickly left them as they resumed their duel. Harry, however, pressed the attack by banishing the marble field at Daphne to put her on the defensive. His spells became wave after wave of linked bolts of light, keeping her on edge as he moved himself closer and closer to close the distance. When he finally broke off the attack, he let a shield absorb a quick jinx from her before he fired a stinging hex beneath Daphne's extended wand arm to hit her other breast as he moved closer. Like lightning his hand swat her backside, and the resounding snap of his hand against her ass was echoed by another squeal from the young woman as they parted again and made some distance between each-other.

Harry's smirk had widened by the time he looked back to Daphne. A double touch was rare, as usually it meant the duel ended because the second touch was a stunner. This time, however, they were playing each-other as much as their usual dueling game. Harry made a show of blowing off his fingers, proud he had managed to spank Daphne during a duel, an as of until that moment unaccomplished task he had attempted a number of times since Tonks had taken to swatting his ass during practice to prove just how far he had to go to really match her. Of course, the fact that hundreds were watching their affectionate sparring made him blush somewhat as Daphne's own flushed cheeks heralded a rebuttal.

"Alright, Harry," Daphne said as she took a different stance, one he had little experience with in all of the duels he remembered having with her. "No more counting coup. One of us is kissing the ground and you better hope it's me."

Swift cutting curses and bludgeoning hexes quickly left Daphne's wand like a meteor shower, and Harry answered in kind, his spells impacting hers or forcing her to stop now and then between his time shielding. Neither wanted to lose and neither wanted to stop either. The joy of dueling each-other was something they shared, even with Susan, especially when all three of them dueled one another all at once during the summer. Harry stumbled over a tripping jinx but quickly answered back by making Daphne's footing slippery. In a moment they were back on their feet, spells flying and shields absorbing each now as they dodged and weaved to get a better angle.

The Ice Queen, however, was about to truly reveal how she earned the name. Knives of ice passed Harry and he just barely missed acquiring a scar on his cheek as he dodged. Even then, the temperature around them seemed to fall as Daphne conjured water and used it to batter Harry, freezing it at the last moment to give it maximum momentum and damage. Thankfully, Harry was able to melt or banish most of it away. One thing that caught him off guard, however, was when she started firing snowballs rapid fire. The oddity of it made Harry cautious but not nearly enough.

As he caught one in his off-hand to prepare a counter with some transfiguration, he watched as his entire hand and wrist were covered in an inch thick layer of ice. Wide eyes were his only answer to his immediate problem as he continued to dodge. Now, however, he watched as more and more of the floor became slick with ice, water, and slush. She was controlling the battlefield, and it was only quick thinking that saved him as he moved away just in time from a transfigured fist of ice that lunged from below.

His arm had grown painfully cold in a short amount of time and Harry was sure it was meant to feed off of ambient magic to strengthen it. As Daphne made another direct attack, Harry watched the incoming bludgeoner with a smirk. He slammed the icy arm against his chest and let the bludgeoner shatter the ice as he fell backward from the impact. Prepared for the shift in momentum, Harry rolled back to his feet and banished the shards of ice at Daphne before bathing the floor in flame to melt it all away. In another spell, conjured wind rushed from his wand and drenched Daphne with the water he cleared from the floor and pooled outside of the stage within the ward.

Soaking wet, a bit impressed, and more than a little irked by her boyfriend, Daphne picked up the pace, firing spells as fast as she could to keep Harry on the defensive. With a wave of her wand she dried herself off by siphoning the water away and collected in a large spiral next to her. In an instant she froze it, shattered it and hurled it all toward Harry. With no place to dodge safely, Harry conjured his shield only to watch the ice explode into an icy mist halfway between them. With a curse on his lips, Harry again washed away his obstacles with a blast of wind before he saw nothing.

Where Harry had expected Daphne there was no young woman. Instead there was only empty space. Instantly he cast revealing charms and moved his shield to his arm as he touched his magic to try and gain a sense of where his girlfriend had gone. Defended on one side and ready to react with the other, Harry continued to check the platform for his girlfriend as his magical senses searched hurriedly for her until he felt the touch of a wand against his spine. Harry stilled, a smile on his lips as he realized he had been played. Daphne had expected him to clear the mist straight at her to get an advantage and she had moved to the side, completely invisible.

"You're getting good at that," he said to the seemingly empty dueling stage. "There wasn't any sign of where you were at all."

"Misdirection and concealment is an art, Harry. I am an artist," Daphne's voice hummed in a sultry tone from behind him as he felt the wand move out of range for him to grab and retaliate. "Now, toss your wand ten feet away."

While Harry could have taken a risk and tried to get back at Daphne with an area of effect spell, he knew she was prepared for that. She had to be, of course. She had taken plenty enough time to have contingencies in place before approaching him. With no other choice, Harry gently lobbed his wand as he was told. He heard and saw nothing of his girlfriend until he felt her. Lips pressed to his just as a wand pressed to his chest. With a nervous chuckle he slowly responded to the kiss as Daphne faded into view for everyone to see. The moment she was visible Harry tried to retaliate by going for her wand until he felt it at his throat.

"Ah ah, naughty boys are punished," Daphne teased him as she backed away. "On your knees."

Reluctance courses through Harry as he played along. Public displays of affection? They made him nervous and only slightly awkward. This playful, dirty bit of banter they had sported throughout this entire duel? He was surprised his cheeks weren't on fire as he did as she asked.

"Now, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Heiress Greengrass," Harry began in a soft voice as he acknowledged her victory. "Would you honor this humbled Lord by attending the Yule Ball with me?"

"Yes, m'lord, I most certainly will," she said as she bent down to kiss him again to the applause of the audience. "Now you just have to ask Susan."

"If I survive the duel," Harry noted with a chuckle as Daphne summoned his wand and handed it to him.

As Harry stood up, Susan mounted the platform. Daphne grinned and with a quick high five to Susan stepped off of the stage to let Poppy check her over. Harry wished he had time to recover a little, but then he knew real life would be just like this. Sometimes stamina would win the day instead of fancy spellwork. With a few deep breaths, Harry examined his magic to make sure he had enough in the tank to fight. A lot of transfiguration was out of the question. Direct spells and closing the distance would have to be his savior now.

"Not remaining on your knees, Harry?" Susan joked as she took her position and waited for him to be ready.

"Well as much as your beauty deserves worship," Harry began with a smile, "I'd rather stand equal to the women that captured my heart."

Susan's cheeks pinked but she didn't let his flirting get to her. Instead she offered him a bright smile as she took the early forms of an advanced Auror stance. "Well, it's time to capture you completely then."

"We'll see about that," Harry shot back as he assumed an irregular stance he rarely used.

"Why does that look familiar?" Bill asked as he analyzed Harry's stance. "And why do I get a bad feeling when I see it?

"He only stands like that when he's got something precious on the line," Amelia whispered as she eyed Harry with concern. "He's only used it a few times when he's truly serious in a duel with myself… He used it again at the first task."

Susan seemed equally unsure about the stance, but before she could question it and change to a more defensive posture, Bagman announced the duel. Spells flung from each teen, but instead of finding herself on the receiving end of a barrage, Susan felt her body pushed back from the force of Harry's spells, even from behind her conjured shield. Surprise crossed her face until she saw the shimmering edge of a shield on Harry's left arm as he crouched a little lower, his wand simmering with silver wisps of magic.

Harry had lost only one duel today, and that to Daphne and her cunning tactics. Sure they had all traded wins often in the past but he didn't want to lose again. Not only that, but he was determined to win, at least to prove he was worthy of dating and protecting Daphne and Susan. Daphne's trick could have been beaten and now he beat himself up over it. So he was putting his power into this duel, knowing he would end up accepting challenges during the next set of matches instead of facing more on that particular day.

Hunkered down behind his shield. Harry began to dodge and slowly close distance with Susan as she retaliated. While he had thought to charge her, he knew she was just as good with _Arma_ as he was. In fact, as soon as he crossed ten feet, she bound the shield to her own arm and advanced on him. The counter attack had begun and neither was willing to back down. Deep red stunners traced the symbols of their shields and everyone began to recognize the spell they were using to shield against one another.

The moment their shields clashed they repelled each-other back, only to crash against one another again as spells were flung by both to gain the upper hand. Tripping jinxes were sidestepped, cutting and banishing spells flung wide or absorbed by shields, until Susan began to enlarge her shield and use the rubble around them. As they launched toward Harry like debris in a hurricane, Harry sent a pulse through his shield as he rammed Susan's own and forced her Susan to stumble back as he obliterated the incoming rubble with a wave of magic.

As soon as he spun around, Harry tore the ground apart and flung it toward the redheaded witch. Instead of reaching her, the earth froze in midair before it was transfigured into three bears to attack him. Without hesitation Harry chopped slashed his wand through the air and cut each of them in half. Just as he had during their practice duel a few weeks ago, Harry banished them at Susan only to watch them orbit her before being flung back at ferocious speeds. It was then that Harry witnessed her expertise in charms coming out as the blood was torn from the bears and formed into a storm of deep red hail only to be thrown at him as well.

After dodging the bears, Harry hunkered down behind his shield and watched Susan pulse a light on the tip of her wand in bright flashes. Caught by one, Harry grimaced the pain away and closed his eyes as he rolled aside, using his hearing to gauge where Susan was as best he could before he regained his sight and saw Susan practically radiating with magic. All around her constructs of fire, animated bits of the stage, and water were at the ready. Susan had prepared for siege and the crowd was going wild at the sight of the niece of the Head of the DMLE showing her strength.

Hounds made of water rushed Harry first, but as he blasted them apart with bludgeoners the snakes made of fire leaped forward and created a large cloud of steam all around them. The rubble rushed in, weapons cascading from earth and sky alike around Harry before he cut them all down and summoned them all into one spot. Coiling the steam around the construct, Harry blasted it all apart with a banishing spell and heard Susan leap to try and escape the blast.

In an instant Harry's bludgeoning spell rocketed past everything and struck Susan in the stomach, forcing her back a number of feet as she was pushed by the sheer power of the blow. Gasping for breath, Susan barely conjured a shield in time before she rolled to her feet and assumed a defensive posture. Arcs of magic slashed and deflected off one another as the two teens went back to the direct approach, their spells causing backlash across the stage as it quaked lightly beneath their feet.

Breathing hard and running low on magic, Harry charged. With a backhand strike he slammed his shield against Susan's own before he sent a pulse through it once again. In an instant both of their shields disappeared and Harry grabbed her arm, ready to strike the final blow. Except Susan twisted around and ripped her grip from his own then grabbed his wand hand. In the sudden exchange, Harry quickly slapped her wand aside before her stunner left it then grasped her hand to control her movement just as she tried to control his.

Caught in a match of strength, the two struggled, Susan using Harry's momentum to let each wand send magic wide. Streaks of banishing and stunning spells surrounded their heads as the two fought until Harry finally had enough and pulled her close. In an instant his lips were on hers and Susan couldn't help but return it before kicking his shin. As Harry winced, Susan pulled her arm free before he threw his body against her. When they had both rolled to a stop, the pair danced away before absolute darkness fell upon them.

"What the hell?!"

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he heard Susan curse. He had used this technique only a few times before, usually with Tonks or Amelia, though most often when Bill was training him to sense various magic so he wouldn't be distracted by anything he could see. In another spell Harry silenced himself and focused his magical senses on finding Susan amongst the darkness. It didn't take him long, though he let the feel of her magic linger in his mind. Within the veil of darkness that was his own magic, she was as pure as a sunset, her magic radiating the beauty of the horizon at dusk, tinged red with her frustration, passion and joy as she and Harry went all out in a duel.

It was all Harry needed as he stepped around the stage. He could sense Susan putting traps in place around her to keep him from her, but he didn't need to get close if he didn't want to. Sensing the smallest gaps between a tripping trap and a petrification line, Harry danced through them and slipped up right behind Susan. His left hand reached around her body to grasp her wand-hand before his own wand was slipped right beneath her chin.

"You lose, darling."

Susan shivered at the sound of his voice, heady and affectionate even during a duel. She wanted to curse him for being a seductive, cunning bastard even now but she wouldn't have him any other way. Unseen in the darkness, Susan smiled and tilted her head back on the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Well then," Susan murmured for his ears only. "Claim your prize."

Harry's lips met hers and Susan couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she gently arched into the kiss. Just the feel of him was enough to make her feel safe, even in the darkness she had felt so vulnerable within mere moments ago. Now, however, she knew it was his darkness, his shadows, filled with his presence and magic, and she would always feel safe within their bounds as they remained wrapped up in the darkness as they kissed.

"Are you quite finished in there?!" Bagman asked somewhat worriedly. "None of us can tell what's going on."

Harry sighed as they broke the kiss, irked that yet again a moment was being interrupted. Without hesitation Harry slipped Susan's wand from her hand and ended the spell. The Raven Shroud, a Black family spell, seeped into Harry and seemed to cloak the pair of them in a swirl of shadow for just a brief moment before it fell away in misty wisps. Harry held up Susan's wand to show his victory and the crowd cheered.

"And Harry Potter takes the victory!" Bagman finally announced.

The pair of teens rolled their eyes at the man then promptly grinned at one another. The two shared another quick kiss before Susan was given back her wand. Poppy and Amelia gestured them off of the stage and the two quickly obeyed, not wanting to linger any longer. As the pair of them settled side by side on a bed to deal with their injuries, Harry finally had an opportunity to voice his final question.

"So, will you go to the ball with Daphne and I, Sue?"

"You better believe it," she answered as she pulled Daphne onto the bed to give the girl a quick kiss. "I'll be happy to escort you both. I dance with Harry first, though."

Daphne pouted for only a moment before she shrugged. "I get the last dance then?"

"That's fair," Susan sighed as she set her head on Daphne's shoulder. "Can't wait to see the look on their faces when all three of us show up together no matter what they say to try and stop us."

"I'm just happy you both said yes," Harry mentioned as he cast a few diagnostic charms of his own and began to heal himself with Poppy's approval. "It means we can all be together."

"We always are," Daphne said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around each of them. "And we always will be."


	38. Chapter 38: A Yule to Remember

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. First off I'm a bit under the weather so forgive any mistakes you see. 2. Thanks to all reviewers and everyone that reads, follows and favorites this. You make me want to do better, and sometimes I actually do make changes for the better in my writing because of your help, so thank you. 3. A very personal/relationship oriented chapter lies ahead and it was both fun and frustrating, but for different reasons. I've re-written entire sections of this multiple times and I'm still not sure if this came out how I hoped it did. Either way, I'm fairly happy with the end results.

4\. No recommendations here either, sorry! I will say Happy Valentine's Day! Or if you're single like me, Happy Singles Awareness Day! If you can't treat someone else to a sweet gift, date or gesture today, do one for yourself! Go see a movie, cook something great, or treat yourself to some sweets or something. 5. Enjoy the latest chapter!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: A Yule to Remember**

Harry smiled into his mug of hot chocolate as he flipped through the pages of his photo album. Unlike years past where it would have been filled with pictures of his parents, this one was filled with his life for the past few years. The first two chapters were difficult to get though, but the images of him rubbing Fluffy's belly, a picture taken by Hagrid, or relaxing under a tree with Hermione had made it easier. His third year at Hogwarts filled far more pages than his first two years combined.

It turned out he didn't care if his picture was taken as long as he didn't feel his privacy was taken from him. He and Collin Creevey had worked on that and they had even bought new cameras for each other for their respective birthdays. He smiled at the picture of him leading all of his friends through the sky on thestrals. The smile on Hermione's face was priceless! His oldest friend knew the joy of flight just as he did now and had more than once sought all of them out to go flying again during stressful times when the pressure of the tournament and studying for the academic competition was getting to her.

Harry mused on the outcome of the first academic competition session, since he wouldn't be involved in the quidditch competition until near the end seeing as the officials were having a difficult time agreeing on a way for Harry to participate in it. Just like with the dueling competition he had faced off with Hogwarts and he had done fairly well, more so on the practical applications of magic than the theory questions, but he gave the fourth years a run for their money. Of course Neville dominated the entire Herbology portion of questions, though because of Harry's particular arrangement, a section on Healing had been brought up which Harry had taken as his own. What had surprised him, however, was that Hannah had been able to snag a few of the healing questions. In all it was an excellent time, played much like the American trivia show Jeopardy and Harry and Hogwarts had ended up roughly in a tie, with Hogwarts eking out just a few extra points ahead of him.

Of course there were two more matches to go, not to mention a project demonstration from each year that displayed either new magic the students had created, or something that demonstrated how to use all of their cumulative knowledge. It would be like a muggle science fair at the end, and Harry was determined to do well in that at least. Healer's Monthly had already written an article about his performance in the Tournament and its side competitions thus far and letters were coming in from Healers all across Britain and even other countries giving him their support and whatever advice they could manage to help him get through the tasks and his apprenticeship. It was a job, a difficult one, but it was the profession of thousands and they wanted someone representing the teachings of one of their own to do well. Harry knew he had a lot on his shoulders but with the help of his family, friends and mentors he knew he could handle it.

Green fire flared in the fireplace and drew Harry from his musings. On instinct he had his wand at the ready, as Alastor made it a habit to test the entire tent on their 'constant vigilance' on occasion. Of course the habits born from Harry's youth were still alive and well, and the teen always kept himself on guard in the face of the unknown. However, as he heard the voice give the password for entry to allow them through Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to the Raven's Redoubt," Harry began as she set his photo album and mug of hot chocolate aside. "I hope you didn't mind coming in so early."

"Not at all, Harry," Charlie stated with a grin as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "I haven't had Christmas with Bill in years, what with both of us travelling all of the time since we got jobs it's been hard. It'll be nice to surprise him and the others. Who's all here?"

"As far as your family goes, just Bill and the Twins," Harry answered lightly. "Ron naturally doesn't want to be near me and Ginny decided she'd rather be with her housemates and Ron in the tower than some tent outside in the middle of winter."

"Ahh well, their loss your gain," Charlie said with a grin as he pat the young man on the arm. "Besides, I'll get a chance to surprise them tonight at the Ball."

Before either of them could continue, green flames erupted in the fireplace on instinct both of them moved aside, Harry again with his wand drawn until Andromeda and Ted spun out of it with natural grace. When the pair of them got their bearings, Ted looked almost suspiciously at a suddenly sheepish looking Charlie. The history Charlie had with Tonks was one Ted remembered vividly and the man still loved to mess with the younger man from time to time. While Ted gave Charlie a light ribbing, Andi approached Harry immediately to hug him.

"Thank you for inviting us for Christmas," Andi said gratefully.

"You're family," Harry insisted as he held her tighter for a moment before he released her with a smile, receiving one from both her and Ted in return. "I wanted to have a bigger Christmas this year and who better to invite than family?"

"Veela, or so I heard from Dora," Ted chimed in as he approached and shook Harry's hand. "The other champions too, right?"

"Yeah, Cedric and Viktor are bunking with Fred and George," Harry began to explain to the three guests. "Nym let Fleur, Odette and Alexandra bunk with her, since I invited them to join us as well so our visitors wouldn't feel left out or alone. Gabrielle is with Luna Lovegood, Sarah Nott and Astoria Greengrass in another room. Susan and Daphne took Tracey, Hannah and Hermione into their room, and I'm sharing with Blaise, Neville and Theo. It's a little crowded in the bedrooms but still plenty comfortable. We'll have no issue hosting everyone out here in the den and dining area. More than enough to host them and some extras."

"Could you imagine if you had invited everyone's parents?" Charlie joked, causing Ted to laugh at the thought of the tent full of fifty or more people.

Harry chuckled in response. "Believe me, I was tempted to invite everyone's parents to spend the day with us before Amelia talked me out of it. A little Christmas magic bringing families together and all would have been nice but it would have turned comfortably crowded and lively more than likely into claustrophobic. Although she did give the aurors permission to bring their families to the barrack tents for the day."

"Then I'm glad I made the Christmas short list," Alastor whispered from just behind Harry as he removed his invisibility cloak, causing Harry to jump.

"Dammit, Moody! Don't do that!" Harry hissed as he tried to regain his breath from the shock, much to the amusement of the raucously laughing Ted and Charlie as Andromeda chuckled politely behind her hand.

"Constant vigilance, lad! Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean someone's not going try and kill you when you've loosened your belt a notch for holiday pudding," the old auror said with a grin before he pat Harry on the shoulder. "Thanks for the invite by the way."

"I know how much Christmas means even to you, Mad-Eye," Harry responded quietly as the auror's eyebrow rose slightly. "Amelia told me you didn't attend last year so we could have our own little Christmas."

"Some sacrifices are necessary, lad, and you needed that time to find family. Besides I spent my last Christmas hounding Aberforth, Hagrid and Mundungus at the pub, so it wasn't all bad," Moody replied with a cheerful chuckle before he gestured to hallway. "Silencing ward to keep us a surprise, eh?"

"Enough of one to bring out a few smiles," Amelia responded, startling Harry from behind once again as he cursed while she made herself visible.

"Mum! Bloody hell you're as bad as Moody," Harry managed to say as Alastor cackled victoriously in response. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'll take that as a compliment and I'll do whatever I like, thank you. I'm your mother after all," the Bones matriarch shot back as she grinned from ear to ear. "Two marks against constant vigilance already? You're going soft, Harry."

"I am not! It's bloody Christmas, not Halloween. You're scaring the shit out of me on the wrong fucking holiday," Harry grumbled, much to the amusement of the other adults.

"Fine, fine, I'll cut you some slack this time," Amelia drawled as Hagrid, Poppy and Minerva entered the tent. All of the special guests were now in attendance and Amelia was glad to see everyone had accepted the invitation. "I suppose we should go and wake the others."

Harry nodded to the suggestion and left Alastor, Andi, Ted and Charlie to relax and converse with Hagrid, Poppy and Minerva as the elves set up a light breakfast snack and drink table for everyone. Amelia followed Harry with a smile and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Enjoying the fruits of your labor already?"

"I'd be enjoying them more if I wasn't being tested," Harry teased with a light smile before it brightened up. "But yeah, I'm enjoying the moment. We get to have the big Christmas that saved everyone's life last year… Almost everyone anyways."

"They would be proud of you, all of them. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dorea and Charlus; they would be happy for you," Amelia assured him with a smile. "You've found a family of your own, Harry, and we're not going anywhere anytime soon. They would want you to be happy."

"I know they would be," Harry replied quietly as he smiled brightly at Amelia. "And I am. I don't think I could be any happier."

"I'm glad to hear it," Amelia murmured quietly as she embraced Harry in a hug. "Ever since last year I'd had such high hopes that I dreamed of this and now to see it come true… I'm just as grateful for you becoming a part of your family as you are of becoming a part of mine."

"Thank you, mum," Harry whispered, relishing in the feeling of a family for a moment before they parted and made their way deeper down the hallway.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to," Bill muttered tiredly as he leaned against the doorway to the room he was sharing with Amelia.

"Nightmare," Harry lied easily as Amelia slipped into Bill's embrace and kissed him briefly. "Dementors decided to pay a visit."

"Hmm, all sorted though, yeah?" When Harry nodded Bill smiled and pat Harry's shoulder happily. "Good, now you get back to sleep…" The man took a deep breath then stopped and sniffed at the air. "Hold on. Why do I smell breakfast already?"

Harry rolled his eyes before he checked his watch to be sure of the time. "It's already six, you think the elves and I wouldn't have some breakfast going by now?"

"Fair enough," Bill muttered before he looked to Amelia. "Christmas in a tent at Hogwarts, this will be new. Mind letting me get ready really quick before we start?"

"Not at all," Amelia said with a smile as she pat his chest. "I'll wake the girls then wait here for you."

Bill smiled and murmured "Happy Christmas" to Amelia before they shared a brief kiss. Harry wondered just how far along their relationship was and how long it would last for a few brief moments before he shook that thought from his head. He and Amelia shared a glance but after he gave her a reassuring nod, the redheaded woman smiled and wished him a Happy Christmas before she went to wake the girls.

Harry, being completely unsubtle about it, slammed his room's door open and yelled inside. "Get your lazy arses up! It's Christmas!"

"Fuck you, Harry!" Blaise grumbled as he raised a one-fingered-salute high in the air from his place in Harry's bed, since the two boys had been fine sharing it while Neville and Theo took the floor in magical sleeping bags, charmed for extra comfort.

"Urgh, I was having this great dream where Hannah…" Neville stopped as Harry raised an eyebrow at the bleary-eyed boy before he swallowed down the rest of what he was about to say. "Never mind that… Right, Christmas with Harry… This is gonna be interesting."

"Or a nightmare," Theo teased with a light shake of his head as he slowly sat upright. "Lemme piss and I'll be right out."

"Alright, just hurry up! We have breakfast ready," Harry mentioned with a grin.

At the sound of 'breakfast' all three boys perked up and forced themselves up to get ready. Harry meanwhile, grinned as he moved to the Twin's temporary room with Cedric and Viktor. Amelia raised an eyebrow at Harry as she came out of the girl's room, an amused look on her face.

"Planning on waking everyone up like that?" Amelia joked lightly.

"You know it!" Harry replied with a grin. "Mind if I wake Tonks' room up and you get the younger girls?"

"You know you have a high likelihood to be hexed because of that, right?"

"What's life without a little risk?" Harry sassed idly.

With a hearty chuckle, Amelia pat his shoulder before she moved down the hall. The moment Harry opened the door he felt ice cold water dump on his head that reeked of peppermint. The laughter he heard from inside the room clued Harry in and the boy quickly pried his hair away from his eyes to stare at the Twins, who had woken Viktor and Cedric to watch their little prank. All four of the older boys were laughing their asses off, and Harry couldn't help but grin ruefully in response.

"How long have you been up just waiting for that to happen?" Harry asked them as he flicked the peppermint water at them.

"About fifteen minutes when the twins' alarm went off," Cedric chimed rather proudly, a bright grin on his face as he leaned away to avoid being hit by the water. "We were hoping it would be you to come wake us up. Though seeing Tonks in a wet tank top would have been nice too."

"Wish granted, apparently, though not precisely as pretty as you were hoping for," Harry answered with a deadpan expression, causing Viktor to laugh uproariously for a few moments as Harry tackled the twins and got them just as wet. When they were finished fooling around they all cleaned up a bit more and helped Harry dry off and freshen up with a few spells before he made his way out of the room to let them finish getting ready. Amelia and Bill were waiting for him, smirks on their faces as they watched him.

"Come to see the show?" Harry asked of them, clearly aware the pair had probably heard what had happened to him.

"Oh I wouldn't miss you getting hexed by a bunch of witches for entering their room with a bang for anything," Bill answered with a beaming grin.

Harry rolled his eyes at that but made his way down the hall quickly enough. A little more cautious with the last door, Harry opened it a sliver and peeked in. What sight awaited him was everything he had hoped for. Tonks and Fleur were in bed together with Odette and Lexi in their sleeping bags, all of them partially uncovered. Their choice of sleepwear was a little more revealing than Harry had expected, but he certainly didn't regret taking a peek while he could. After a moment, Harry checked the door with his magical senses for any traps before he swung it open wide with a cacophonous bang.

"Happy Christ-"

Four separate hexes flattened Harry to his back in an instant. More followed the first volley, passing through empty air before a third volley hit Harry on the ground. In short order the teen wizard's hair was a mess of Christmas colors and decorations, while his skin was colored gold with bright green dots and miniature reindeer floated all around him, along with a large series of mistletoe that hung like a halo above his head.

"Constant vigilance, you little shit," Tonks eventually grumbled as she got out of bed, her short shorts and one size too small tank top revealing quite a lot as she advanced on him and glared down at the young man. "You're lucky I knew someone would try something like this this morning and only used prank spells instead of defense tactics like Alastor taught me to. Doesn't mean I'm not going to be a little miffed you woke me up from a great dream."

"Your warning has been noted," Harry sang in a melodious voice before he stopped. Already he could hear Bill and Amelia barely holding in their laughter, as well as see the adults just beyond the one way silencing ward laughing to their hearts' content. Tonks caught his glance to the side and stopped cold when she saw all of them. Protective instincts and defensive tactics were the first to cross her mind before she spotted her mother stepping forward.

"Happy Christmas, Dora," Andi said with a smile as she and Ted passed through the ward.

Almost as if she was a kid again, Nym leaped into her parents' arms, glad to see them for the first time since the academic competition that they had attended as part of the audience. The trio whispered for a few moments before Andi gave a pointed nod to Harry, who was still pinned to the ground by what looked like garland ropes. Nym blinked in surprise for a moment then smiled as she knelt down next to Harry.

"Thank you," the auror said with a small smile before she gave him a light, sweet kiss on the lips that had him responding gently a few seconds afterward. When she finally pulled away a moment later to see Harry wide-eyed with surprise, Nym smirked and pointed to the halo above his head. "Mistletoe. I'm sure you'll get a few of those today."

"What fool _idiot_ was stupid enough to-" Fleur halted her growing tirade as she noticed Harry on the ground with Tonks next to him. Harry couldn't help but admire the short nightgown Fleur wore. Pale blue silk flowed around her curves and Harry was at just the right angle to catch sight of silk panties briefly before Fleur shifted enough to deny him any further view. The French girl raised an eyebrow to her older companion who grinned and stood up. "'Arry… I thought you knew better than to disturb the beauty sleep of a woman. Or is waking them at the, how Tonks grumbled it to me, ass-crack of dawn a usual thing in the Bones family?"

"It's Christmas," Harry sang again before shutting his mouth. Unable to resist the prank spell, Harry continued on singing. "I wanted to wake you. Bells are ringing, people are laughing, Christmas has come today!"

Odette and Lexi giggled as they approached, rather happy with the spellwork they had contributed to the prank attack on the pour soul that had decided to wake them all up early.

"Who did the singing?" Odette asked of the three other young women. "For someone untrained, Harry is rather good at it."

"You're welcome," Lexi said with a grin. The two girls high-fived and Tonks chuckled as she joined in the moment of levity a second later as she gave Lexi another high-five. "And the mistletoe?"

"That would be moi," Fleur chipped in with a grin. "The reindeer are yours Odette, oui?"

"Oui, and if they are hit with a spell they will explode into glitter," the other veela teased.

"Well would you girls mind undoing a few of your spells?" Amelia asked politely only after Bill had snapped a number of pictures of Harry with a camera he summoned. "I'd rather Harry be able to talk and not look completely ridiculous for Christmas photos. Aside from that, we have some guests."

At the mention of guests, the three girls looked to Andromeda and Ted before they noticed the group assembled in the large cleared area that had become of the tent. Fleur blinked in surprise briefly before she rushed back into the room to put on a robe. Odette, Lexi, and Tonks mirrored the action after taking off the majority of the spells from Harry and returning him to normal but for one thing.

"You should have seen that coming," Bill said after helping Harry up, while Harry muttered and rubbed his wrists lightly.

"Oh, thank you great prophet!" Harry sassed at the man, only to see Bill grin even wider. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time."

"I'm sure you will, but I doubt you're getting rid of that mistletoe anytime soon," Bill pointed out with a jab of his wand to the halo of it over Harry's head.

"Well at least I get a free excuse to kiss Susan and Daphne whenever I want," Harry countered, causing a chuckle to rumble through the group in the hall as Bill took down the silencing ward and fully revealed the den to everyone on the hallway side of it.

"Mornin' William," Charlie said casually as he sipped some coffee and read the Quibbler across from Hagrid at the main table.

"Mornin' Charles," Bill replied automatically before he stopped dead and looked to his brother. A look of light wonder colored his features before a bright smile graced his lips. "Charlie!"

The dragon tamer offered his brother a cheeky grin before he got up and met his brother halfway. They had seen each-other during the week surrounding the First Task certainly, but to spend Christmas with each-other had been rare once both had steady jobs abroad. The reunion brought a smile to Harry and Amelia's faces as the woman stepped up and put an arm around her adopted son as they shared a whispered "Happy Christmas" once again.

The minute Bill turned around to look at them the pair's grins widened. "You! You told me you had a nightmare!"

"Anything involving Charlie is a nightmare," Harry answered with a smirk at the brothers.

"That I can confirm," Tonks chimed merrily with a wink at Charlie as she exited the hall.

The brothers took the ribbing with a laugh. Charlie and Tonks had dated a long time back but had parted on mutual terms. So to have Tonks teasing him was nothing to the dragon tamer. Charlie and Bill only had to share a single glance with one another to make a plan before they tackled Harry to the ground and began tickling him. The boy hardly had a chance to retaliate before they stood back up and let him catch his breath as they found some seats near each-other.

Harry had just recovered when he saw Susan approach Alastor and actually hug the man. It was odd enough seeing the man hug anyone but Harry was slowly getting used to it. Alastor was Amelia's mentor and had been like a father to her ever since the rest of the Bones family was destroyed. He had become Susan's grandfather and uncle by default and seeing that connection come even more alive on Christmas warmed Harry's heart, just as he surmised the tough old auror reveled over it in his own quiet way.

All the while as the students greeted their guests and grabbed small bits of breakfast before preparing to open gifts, Harry stood by the hallway and enjoyed the sight. Even if it was a little crowded, nobody seemed to mind as long as they were together. When arms snaked around his middle and the scent of chocolate washed over his senses, Harry smiled. The feel of Daphne continued to tempt him, especially when she had relatively little clothing on, like her current open robe, tank top and shorts, but right now he felt content in her arms.

"Quite the gift you've given them," she murmured as she moved around and hugged him from the front as they watched the other teens and adults. "It's subtle in its own way but it made a difference for them all, having somewhere to go for Christmas."

"It's the Christmas I always wanted," Harry whispered to Daphne. "It's the beginnings of making the memory that I had hoped for last year that saved us. What matters is we're all together and I'm happy we were able to make it happen."

"Do I get a special gift like this?" Daphne asked mischievously.

"You get a thank you," he muttered back before he kissed her gently, "for letting me be a part of your life. I would have invited everyone's families but the crowding was already pretty strong."

Daphne smiled and held him tighter, glad to be in his arms even if her family wasn't there, it was the thought that counted. Susan joined them soon enough and thanked him with a deep, passionate kiss as she held him close. "Thank you, you rotten liar," she teased him before giving him another kiss. "I know why you arranged all of this... Thank you so much for letting us all spend Christmas as a surrogate family."

Harry couldn't help but hold her close before they joined everyone else. As soon as he had the elves began to distribute gifts. The mess was almost instantaneous but nobody minded. In fact it ended up being a wrapping paper ball war at one point between the twenty-odd students before Minerva transfigured all of the wrapping paper into various animals. Everyone was entranced by the flying, prancing, hopping, running and dancing creatures as they made the rounds. It had only taken the woman a single swipe of her wand to manage such a wonderful feat and they all felt an even greater awe of the subtly spectacular transfiguration professor. When everyone had turned to look at her the woman smirked and the wrapping paper animals burst into Christmas confetti that vanished upon contact with the floor.

"I believe that makes me the victor, yes?" Minerva prompted as she tucked her wand away and primly sipped her tea like only the most regal of ladies could. Nobody could argue with the professor and the lot of them happily continued opening gifts, only after Fred and George had transfigured a crown out of some extra wrapping paper for her, which she graciously accepted with a wink at her favorite mischief makers.

"Although I had planned to give this to you on my own, I'm glad I don't have to," Bill started as Charlie joined him in handing Harry a larger parcel. "Charlie and I thought you could use something a little more stylish than your jersey and robes."

Harry curiously opened the box before he gasped at the sight within, and he wasn't the only one to notice what was inside.

"Whoa," Theo breathed as he saw the garment within the box before he turned on the older Weasley brothers. "Could I get one of those?"

"Dragon slayers only," Charlie teased as Harry took the dragonhide long-coat from the confines of the box. Almost the entire tent was entranced by the sight, impressed such a gift had been given. "That right there is made from the Horntail you slew during the first task. It seemed a fitting gift. I managed to get the materials from the sale on discount because of my position and Bill took care of the enchantments as we put it together over time."

"It's got some added protection and the ability to repair and resize itself good as new for a number of years, which is why it'll be just a little heavier than other coats," Bill picked up where Charlie left off. "Along with some enchanted pockets for some of your storage needs it comes with the additional bonus of being able to conjure any symbol you want on the back, shoulders, and lapels."

Harry instantly stood up and tried it on, eager to see how it felt and looked. It didn't shimmer and shine, but when it moved the shadowy scales seemed to darken even further. Thoroughly impressed, Harry thought of the symbol Daphne had concocted for him and watched as the shield with his family symbols appeared on his lapels and shoulders. Nym conjured a full length mirror quickly to let him look himself over and he saw the back was even more detailed as it responded to his thoughts. A look of wonder crossed Harry's face before he practically tackled Bill and Charlie with a hug.

"Thank you," the teen said with a wide grin. "This is fantastic."

"Anything for family," Bill replied as they parted.

"You earned it, Charlie tacked on. The dragon handler looked him up and down and gave an approving nod. "Looks even better than I thought it would. I bet you could wear that and everything but the jacket of a three piece suit to the Yule Ball and nobody would question it."

"Oh he will," Daphne said, a glint in her eye as she stood before her boyfriend and straightened the coat out a little. "With the clothes he's picked out for the Yule Ball I'm sure he'll be the most desired man at the event."

"You really think so?" Harry asked as he looked down at himself and around the room.

"It would be a wasted opportunity not to," Fleur admitted before she looked to Charlie. "No coats for the other champions?" she asked with a brilliant smile and a touch of allure. "They would be greatly appreciated."

"Maybe next time," Charlie answered happily after shaking the allure off. "Your dragons are still raising their hatchlings and we figured you three deserved coats as well when the time comes. Harry's was just the most convenient, considering he killed it. Yours is actually much more tame, Fleur. Whatever you did to enchant her seems to have calmed her down quite a bit."

"Fair enough," Cedric chipped in as Fleur nodded in appreciation.

"I don't mind a wait for such good craftsmanship," Viktor said as he examined the coat. "I'm quite jealous actually. I had hoped when I dressed in my suit to steal the spotlight from Fleur at the ball."

"That is never going to happen," the French witch hummed in amused confidence as she sipped her mug of hot chocolate. "You three may end up quite dashing when all dressed up, but we all know that in a beauty contest, I would win."

"True," the three male champions chimed together before they laughed and resumed their seats.

"Not to put a damper on contests, but I think Harry has won the best gift award," Poppy said as she approached her apprentice with a medium-sized box. "Especially after he opens my own."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his master for a moment before he quickly took it. The teen carefully unwrapped it as best he could and lifted the lid open only to gasp lightly. Eager hands launched inside to pull up a twelve inch long, six inches all around black bag with silver trim marked with his symbol and Poppy's personal mark of flowers around a tightly crossed bone and wand. Harry's hand passed over the marks briefly before he opened the inside and smiled.

"A proper Healer's Med-kit," Harry spoke with adoration as he examined the bag even further. "One that can merge with my satchel or attach to the side as necessary… Poppy…"

"You've earned it, Harry," the Healer said with a smile as she set a hand on his shoulder. "I would be a poor Master if I didn't make sure you had every possible resource at your disposal and now everyone will know you are my apprentice, and I am proud to teach you everything I know." Poppy pat her own satchel as another identical med-kit morphed out of her bag and appeared on the outside as his own would. "I even have one of my own exactly like it so others know I am more proud of you than any master has been of their student before or since."

Harry quickly hugged Poppy and held her close, prouder than he had ever been of the path he had chosen. Sure it had only been a few short months, but to know she had such confidence and pride in him to spend so much and give him such an amazing gift. The pair shared a smile before Turvy appeared with Poppy's gift. She appeared confused for a moment at the box before she opened it and found candles of Dreamer's Delight inside.

"Returning the favor?" the Healer quipped lightly.

"There's more to it," Harry said with a gentle tap on the lid. It revealed a series of racks for potions, temporarily filled with a variety of her favorite liquors and vouchers to various stores, as well as a few books, and two pictures of them; one from the Weighing of the Wands, and another of them in the infirmary, smiling as they discussed healing over some lunch. Poppy smiled at the gift and nodded to him, giving him one more hug before she joined Minerva and Hagrid off to the side, Harry having exchanged gifts with them already, getting books from Minerva and some light creature handling gear from Hagrid.

Blaise and Harry actually managed to trade the exact same gift. It was a pocket knife that only had a single blade. The enchantment upon them, however, was made to make or break the highest security they came across. The pair of boys laughed at one another briefly over getting one another the same exact gift.

Theo had added to Harry's practical gifts with gauntlets that were as good for dueling as they were for Quidditch. In exchange, Harry had gotten Theo some further arithmancy and spell creation equipment, as that was a profession the boy had heavily debated pursuing in the future. Harry and Hermione traded books as usual, with Hermione getting some on creatures that flew and Harry some on various magic. Harry and Hannah traded books on healing. Harry had noted her interest and was glad to see the bright smile light up her face when she received the books, while Neville was given some books on herbology and he gave Harry some wizarding cook books.

Tracey, however, was a little more hesitant with her gift. She had let the others exchange with him first before she slowly approached him. Harry smiled at the sight of her, and the usually outgoing, fun loving and confident girl had to hide her blush as she neared him. Shyly she took the gift he offered her and slowly offered her own to him.

"I hope you don't mind it," Tracey said a little more coyly than usual. "I just thought you might enjoy something a little more personal than all of those fake Harry Potter books that are out there."

A little confused, Harry gave her a smile before he tore the wrapping open and carefully extracted the gifts within. There were three small leather-bound journals, each embossed with a variety of designs before Harry noticed the words written on each.

"Stories about my life and adventures," Harry murmured in awe as he opened it. The moment he looked inside at the dedication he had to stop. _To one of my dearest friends and soul mates, may we go on adventures far greater and wonderful than these one day._ Harry choked on whatever words of thanks that had been about to escape him at the sight. They fell far too short for this and Harry gazed at the blonde in front of him with such a look of wonder Tracey felt weak in the knees.

"Trace I…" Unable to kiss her the way he wanted to without raising suspicion and making a mess of the entire day, even with the mistletoe that still was haloed above his head, Harry pulled the girl into a tight hug, practically molding his body to hers as he whispered for her ears only. "There are no words to tell you how grateful I am for this, and for your patience. But I will make you a promise… _Soon._ "

Tracey let out a small laugh of pure joy and Harry couldn't help but feel her magic shine against his own in that moment. The pair hugged for a few moments more until Harry reluctantly let go of her. He looked at the book and opened to the first chapter and saw a drawing of himself and Bill at a table in the Leaky Cauldron above the first few words.

"You devious witches," Harry muttered as he looked to Daphne, who wore a wide grin, and Tracey whose joyful smile had become mischievous. "You worked on this together."

"Only the drawings," Daphne said with a smile. "The structure of the drawings and the stories themselves are all her. I just embellished and tided them up a bit."

"If I ever have a book written about me, you're writing it," Harry asserted after giving Tracey another smile, before he gave her a few muggle books on writing and some novels, as well as a curse breaker's toolkit much like the one he had given Bill last year. She smiled brightly at that, excited about the gift as she went back to sit down.

Not to be left out, Tonks had also gotten Harry a book. "Alright, first off, should I open this with constant vigilance?" Harry teased the metamorphmagus before she hit his shoulder.

"Just open it you git."

Harry did as ordered and looked confusedly at the blank black cover of the novel sized book. Curiosity got the better of him and Harry looked inside. His eyes widened and after a few moment's Harry began to blush. After he turned a page he quickly slammed the book shut with wide eyes. "Nym! What the hell?!"

Her cackling was his only answer before she leaned forward and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "I thought you'd like to try some of its suggestions with some special ladies."

Even redder than he had started, Harry quickly stuffed the book under the couch cushion he had been on and resolutely sat on top of it. "You are absolutely evil!"

"What's in the book, Harry?" Susan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" He practically yelped. "Nothing just… Nym is playing a prank."

"Sure she is..." Susan drawled before she drew her wand. "Accio book!"

Harry desperately clawed at the air as the book flew from beneath the couch cushion. The moment Susan had it in her hands she moved over next to Daphne and opened it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until they turned a page and their eyes widened. Susan slowly closed it, a blush on her cheeks, though Daphne looked at the book with interest.

"So what kind of book is it, girls?" Tonks asked them with a smirk.

"You have a dirty mind, Dora," Susan said as she tossed the book back to Harry, who quickly hid it under the cushion again.

"I could stand to read a little more," Daphne muttered as her two lovers gaped at her. "Well it's not like we won't want to try new things."

"Nym, did you just give Harry the Little Black Book?" Charlie wondered with a slight lilt of curiosity.

"There's nothing little about _anything_ in that book," Susan caught herself saying before she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Tonks and Charlie broke out in gales of laughter as Amelia, Andromeda and Minerva pinched the bridges of their noses. Poppy, Alastor and Hagrid managed a chuckle at the situation while Fleur shook her head in amused exasperation, only after she glanced with intrigue from the book to Harry and the girls once more. Bill, Ted, Viktor, Cedric, Fred and George were all laughing as well, as each had read the book before.

"You do realize you just gave my son a resource for knowledge on… intimate activities, don't you?" Amelia asked carefully as she eyed the lively Auror that had fast become her favorite "rookie".

"Oh he will make them _very happy_ women one day, Amy," Tonks managed in a very suggestive tone. "I guarantee it. I even added a few annotations in the margins to give him something extra."

Harry, having heard quite enough of this conversation, quickly summoned his satchel from his room and with very little prompting stuffed the book as deep as his arm could go inside it, despite the fact that the book would magically find its way into his hand the moment he wanted to read it anyways. Afterwards he quickly put away the rest of his books in the satchel and secured it on his person just to be extra safe. As soon as everyone had calmed down enough to move on, Harry let himself relax, though he did blush a slightly every time he looked over to Susan and Daphne for the next few minutes.

Harry gave Tonks a series of holsters for her wand and various weapons, including a thigh holster that she instantly demonstrated, to more than a few wolf-whistles from the boys in the room, which she promptly played on a little before she returned to her seat. Harry cherished every gift he was given but he was especially thankful for the carved shield pendant made of rowan wood from Susan that she had made by hand, with a little magical help. She had enchanted it to play music they had made together with her violin and his piano, the songs they loved to play together the most. He also treasured the small book of sketches Daphne had given him. It wasn't large or thick, just big enough to fit inside a normal pocket, but it had all sorts of small, precise images of special moments they shared with each-other and others.

Harry had gotten Susan and Daphne matching pairs of the finest dueling gauntlets he could find. Not only that, but he also gave them a bit of jewelry: a flawless set of sterling silver earrings with diamonds and amethysts for each of them respectively. When everyone caught sight of the earrings, many of the girls gasped and moved to get a closer look. Harry thought he had done something wrong until he found himself being kissed by Daphne, then Susan, in appreciation of their gifts. With each of them snuggled to his sides, having given and received all of their gifts already, they remained close as Amelia approached with her own special gift.

"I know you've gotten clothes and a few pictures and books from me already, but I wanted you to have something else," Amelia said as she handed over the thin box. Curiosity quickly got the better of Harry and with restrained eagerness he tore off the wrapping paper and slowly opened the lid. Shock and awe crossed his face in equal measure as he removed the ivory dagger with reverence as he observed the fine designs and runes along the blade.

"A Bones family tradition," Amelia explained before he could even ask. "We always have at least one weapon made of ivory. Susan and I both have a dagger very similar to this, as you know since you've seen Susan carving with hers on occasion. I carry mine more often, given my station, but we have them at hand wherever we go. I figured it was high time you had your own family weapon. It's enchanted to never break, never dull, and it harms only with intent. In fact very few armors could stand up to the enchantments on it."

Harry turned the dagger over in his hands again and again, admiring the craftsmanship. Even now, on the hilt, he could see his shield symbol engraved to show he was his own man but also his connection to the Bones family. Harry quickly put the dagger down and pulled Amelia into a hug and held her tightly, thanking her for sharing the tradition with him before he examined the dagger again.

"That's not all," Amelia noted with a smile as she pointed to the box again. Within it, beneath the dagger Harry saw something rather odd. At first it seemed like a simple lump of carefully carved ivory with wolf heads at one end, each marked just behind the head with Harry's shield symbol until he realized just what it was. With deliberate care Harry grasped it and pulled out his wand, examining each before he looked to Amelia.

"An ivory hilt," Harry stated quietly.

"Another Bones Family tradition," the redhead spoke softly as Susan's grip tightened on his arm in excitement. "Only a true member of the Bones family carries the enchanted ivory hilts that have become a family trademark. When you proclaimed your love for us and truly accepted us wholly and completely into your life and heart, the family magic accepted you. It's why I took your wand with a smile in the infirmary tent after you were injured so I could geat the necessary measurements and components. You're truly my son and a Bones in all but blood."

Harry let out a slightly choked laugh as he pulled Susan tightly to his side and mirrored the act with Amelia. Applause, gentle and polite made the round through the tent before Harry managed to slip the hilt over his wand. The moment it was completely settled around it Harry felt the magic pulse and fuse both of them together, the wolf heads clamping tightly to the wand and merging with it seemlessly. The phoenix song that escaped his wand in that moment was louder and brighter than ever and nobody could help the smile that crossed their features as the family finally separated.

"I feel a little bad I only gave you pictures and some Irish creme," Harry said, making everyone laugh before he slipped the dagger into its sheath and put it and his wand away. In the blink of an eye his hand reached into his satchel and removed a small box. "I was going to wait until your birthday later in January but I can always get you something else," Harry added as he handed over the velvet container.

Curious, Amelia slowly opened the box to reveal a sterling silver bracelet that had a diamond surrounded in a ring of jade, with Celtic knot etchings all around the silver band. She was about to smile when the inscription on the inside of the bracelet caught her eye and tears threatened to break free of her firm restraint.

 _Everything's going to be alright, Mum. ~Your Son, Harry_

Amelia pulled him into a tight hug, thanking him for the gift and kissing his head. The bond between them had grown strong very quickly and neither would part with it easily. Their unconditional love for one another was everything either had hoped for and now they had it as a family. Amelia slipped it onto her wrist with a smile and couldn't help but feel a little more complete than moments before.

"So, where's our jewelry?" Tracey teased as she held up hands and wrists bereft of jewelry besides her heiress ring.

"I'll let your boyfriends buy you some before I even go anywhere near it, thank you very much," Harry responded with a chuckle as he returned to his seat.

As soon as everyone was ready the elves went to work helping everyone with their gifts, sorting them out and putting them away, except for Harry who carefully placed them in his satchel and made sure his medkit was appropriately morphed on the outside of it. Brunch was set up as quickly as possible and soon everyone was discussing the food, their gifts, and the upcoming ball.

Eventually the teens got changed into some weather appropriate clothes and made their way outside to enjoy the day while it lasted. Harry conspired with Viktor, Cedric and the Weasley Twins to start a snowball war. Fleur actually joined their side before the first snowballs were thrown. The moment their first volley was felt, retaliation was quick. Outnumbered almost three to one, Harry was glad his side had the most experienced wizards and witch.

Cedric quickly transfigured a snow fort for them as the twins animated snowmen to help them. Viktor, of course, sent snow at the enemy in huge waves, laughing all the while as he got a chance to unwind and use some of his old tricks from the long winters of Durmstrang. Fleur, however, was quite a surprise. Animals made of snow leaped to their aid out of the ground and rushed the other team, exploding on contact in a shower of snow. Harry filled in where he could, using his accurate throws to hit people at range with precision before raising the snow up in shields at various times to cover everyone.

Daphne, however, took charge of the larger number of students. Her familiarity with snow and ice magic came in handy as she led the other team and put pressure on the champions, Fred and George. A full scale war might as well have broken out and the weapon of choice was snow. They quickly began to try and flank Cedric's transfigured fortifications as they pressed the attack. Harry and Fleur took one side as the twins took the other and Viktor and Cedric took the center.

The ferocious, but playful snow war drew the attention of all schools quite quickly, though none interfered in the show. The adults even walked outside, conjuring seats behind the safety of the Redoubt's wards to watch the fake carnage unfold. The gaiety and liveliness was infectious and soon groups made up of each school started a three-way war a ways off. Only when Tonks officially declared a draw so nobody would be too tired for the ball did the assembled teams stop.

Even then, Poppy gave them each a thimbleful of Pepper-Up potion to ward off the chill, any possible colds, and give them a boost in energy. Harry actually enjoyed the potion, as it tasted very similar to cinnamon and in fact used it as an ingredient. Once back inside the tent everyone enjoyed some conversation and warm drinks of all kinds. Harry even brought out his playing cards so they could play poker and use Christmas chocolates as their winnings.

"Harry," Astoria said as she slipped into his lap. "I see there's mistletoe over your head from Fleur still."

"So it seems, Tori," Harry noted as he glanced up, playfully indulging the conversation before he looked down at the younger Greengrass sister. Astoria was her mother's daughter in every way, blonde hair, trim but emerging teenage form, an interest in potions and all sorts of magic, but the mile wide smirk on her face was entirely her father's doing, or perhaps Daphne's. "And why would mistletoe above my head matter to you?"

"Well I'd like a kiss, it's a Christmas tradition after all," the youngest blonde in the room, aside from Gabrielle, replied easily.

"You do realize that by kissing me, you will have essentially kissed your sister, right?"

Astoria's nose scrunched at that thought and a round of snickers went around the poker table. Daphne, sitting next to Harry, couldn't help her own shaking shoulders as she watched the pair in amusement. Susan, Standing behind Harry, grinned unabashedly at the girl's efforts to garner a Christmas kiss.

"But I won't be kissing her, I'll be kissing you," Astoria countered suddenly, the very words giving light to better thoughts in her mind.

Harry sighed and as he looked to Daphne gave a soft groan of defeat as she nodded along that he should just indulge her. The older sister even had her own peace to say: "Better give one to her now or she'll just steal one later when I'm not looking."

When he gave a nod of agreement, Harry could feel the girl in his lap almost bounce with anticipation before he turned back. As he leaned in slowly, Astoria closed her eyes. Harry could almost feel her heart beating as he gently cradled her jaw and neck before he pressed his lips to her cheek, soft and intimate, but setting a boundary that would forever be there. Before she could retaliate and seek an actual kiss, Harry whispered in her ear.

"Would it be your first?"

The girl stopped in her tracks, the murmured words going no further than her ear before she nodded subtly.

"Then give it to someone special, not me," Harry intimated as he gently caressed her jaw and let his hands fall aside to support her. "I'm not nearly special enough to waste something as precious as your first kiss on."

"Daphne thinks you are," Astoria argued quietly. "She would never say she loved you if she didn't mean it, didn't think you were unique and special in your own way. Special enough to share her life and love with you and with Susan."

"Yes, but I'm special _to her_ , to both Susan and Daphne, just as they're special to one another" Harry continued softly. "Wouldn't you rather share your first kiss with someone special _to you_ rather than your sister's boyfriend, no matter how famous or insane he might be? Wouldn't you rather your date tonight have a chance to be your first kiss, to see if you're something special to each-other?"

Astoria seemed to mull on that for a few moments before she sighed aloud for all to hear her. "Your kisses suck, Potter. Kissing me on the cheek is a cop out."

Harry and the rest of the tent managed a laugh or a chuckle at that before Harry mashed his lips and face against the girl's cheek until she screamed and bat him off, forcing herself from his lap. Even greater laughter echoed throughout the tent as Harry attempted to get up from his chair to pursue the girl just for fun as she skipped out of range. Harry, however, was promptly forced back into his seat with Susan replacing the younger Greengrass in his lap.

"What did you say to her?" Susan murmured just loud enough for Harry, Daphne, and Tracey who was the dealer to his left to hear her as their group returned to playing poker.

"I asked if it was going to be her first kiss," Harry admitted to them softly as he eyed his cards briefly and set them down as if in thought. "When she told me yes, I told her she should save it for someone special to her rather than waste it on getting a kiss from someone like me."

Susan and Daphne smiled at that, and Tracey even had a twitch on her lips as she heard the words. Susan, however, gave Harry a tender, loving kiss, one he eagerly returned with equal intimacy.

"You're special to me," Susan whispered among them.

"To us," Daphne corrected as she leaned in and gave Harry an equally emotional kiss, letting their emotions linger on their lips for a moment longer before she eased back.

"That's what I told her," Harry murmured in response, earning another smile from both of them. "I just hope she knows I meant well."

"She does," Tracey chipped in with a nod to Astoria as the girl smiled as she spoke quietly with Gabrielle and Sarah, no doubt sharing gossip about what had just happened. "She wouldn't smile like that if she didn't take what you said to heart. I think you just earned yourself a true little sister."

After a few nods of agreement from the romantic trio and a subtle smile from the green-eyed teen at the idea he actually had a little sister to protect, they all returned to playing cards. Of course when Susan could see his cards and silently pass information to both Daphne and Tracey about when to bet or not, Harry didn't do quite as well as he was before. He knew the game they were playing but let it go… The view down Susan's blouse and the feel of her rear gently grinding to his crotch on occasion when she 'shifted to get comfortable' was worth not doing as well at poker.

Harry had just finished another semi-successful round of poker when he decided to get himself a drink from the kitchen and had Susan take his place at the table. He could have asked the elves for a refill but they had an arrangement where he could get things for himself, as he was used to being rather independent in that regard, having to sneak it or not. Harry had just finished pouring himself some hot chocolate when he turned around to find he wasn't as alone as he had thought.

"Sweet Morgana," Harry cursed under his breath, startled that someone had yet again gotten the drop on him. _I really need to keep my senses attuned to my surroundings more often again,_ the teen thought with an internal wince that Moody was right; that he was losing an edge of awareness and vigilance. After composing himself, Harry took a breath and smiled. "Fleur, what are you doing back here?"

"The same as you… although another idea has come to mind," Fleur answered as she gazed intensely at him.

Harry felt instincts rising in him, a number of them all at once if he were honest with himself. Fight or flight, predator and prey, the natural thoughts of a hormonal teenager, and then more as a man taken by women he was already in love with faced with a complex situation. Those thoughts, however, didn't stop him from swallowing down most of his suggestive ideas and leaving him with a precious few to be played upon by the young woman before him.

"And what might that idea be?"

"Well there just happens to be a halo of mistletoe above your head, 'Arry," Fleur pointed out with a seductive smirk. "And traditions should be followed, oui?"

"Mistletoe you put there, if I recall correctly," Harry noted with a small grin as he lowered his mug back to the counter.

"True, but then you woke up a few very lovely women in a most brutish and English fashion this morning," Fleur countered, much to their mutual amusement.

"Also true," Harry responded easily, his grin firmly in place as he remained unabashed by the reminder.

"Well then I think it only right that I benefit from this little happenstance, non?" Fleur suggested as she advanced on him with slow, anticipatory steps. "Or perhaps that we _indulge_ in an old tradition?"

Harry swallowed for a moment, trying to gather his courage as the femme fatale before him approached in sultry silence. He had a few choices to make at that moment but one mote of logic overrode the others. It was mistletoe, it would mean little besides a Christmas tradition, wouldn't it? Harry braced himself for a moment as his back hit the counter before Fleur stood right before him.

The pair seemed locked in that moment, as if a future was being decided at that very second. Their gazes matched the other, vivid blue met inspiring jade and the hesitation lingered. So many consequences and yet so much to gain: if even only for a few moments. Fleur slowly eased onto her tiptoes and gently moved in for a kiss. Harry let her and at first didn't respond until the feel of her lips on his kindled a fire in him. As their lips locked, Harry's hands found their way to Fleur's waist and the veela's hands slowly eased up his chest and around his neck.

Held together, the pair refused to part as they instinctively deepened the kiss. Their bodies pressed together, melded slowly to one another as Fleur's heavenly curves fit so perfectly against his athletic frame. A gentle moan escaped Fleur as Harry allowed her tongue entrance and found himself entranced in the moment. Whatever guilt he felt was gone, lost in the bliss of a small, subtle fantasy made reality. Fleur would never admit it but she herself had longed for the chance to see if intrigue and word play might be something more. How long they remained locked in their stolen embrace, neither were certain, but it was surely a sorry thing to feel it finally end when their bodies betrayed them and demanded a breath of air.

"Fleur…" Harry gasped, his wits returning to him the moment he felt the warm air of the kitchen replace the sensual heat of her lips on his. "That was…"

"Oui," chuckled throatily, her lips hovering so close to his, asking to be kissed again. "Shall we indulge again?"

Harry let out a breath even as his forehead gently pressed to Fleur's, the temptation as real as he had ever felt it from her before. Whether it was teenage hormones, her allure, lust, or emerging emotions, Harry was unsure, and as he bit his lip, the young wizard tried to form an answer. "Fleur, I… We… This…"

"I know, 'Arry," the French witch replied softly, aware she may have overstepped her bounds even if it had been worth it. She was so certain of what he was about to say she didn't let him finish. "Thank you."

Harry let out a sigh, though it was filled with equal parts regret, relief, and hope. He was just about to actually say what he meant when he noticed a mane of honey-blonde hair and bright hazel-blue eyes just beyond where Fleur had stood before she had kissed him. The figure locked eyes with him in a way he hadn't expected. It was not anger or disgust, jealousy or hurt. It was a subtle look, a look he knew had crossed his face, that had slipped across Susan and Daphne's on occasion, and that he had seen on Tracey many a time before: Quiet yearning.

"If that's a mistletoe kiss I've been doing it wrong for a long time," Tracey murmured just loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Now aware they had been caught, Fleur disengaged herself from Harry. It wasn't in the instant pained reaction of someone burnt at the stove or the embarrassed tug of a cheater caught in the act; it was the seductive grace of a woman who had gotten exactly what she wanted despite any situation she may have just created. With fluid movements she eased herself away from Harry and turned around to look at the other blonde in the room, though their hair differed considerably once one realized Fleur's hair was practically pearlescent silver whereas Tracey's was the hue of honey. Harry glanced between them, unsure what would happen in that very moment before Fleur offered a reply.

"Then it is about time you do it right, non?" the French witch offered suggestively as she stepped aside and gestured to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened at that while Tracey raised an intrigued eyebrow. While the green-eyed teen originally thought he might be in deep shit for such an intimate kiss, mistletoe or not, he held no fear as Tracey slowly looked from Fleur to him. The look in her eye told him she wasn't going to be upset and even if she did tell Susan and Daphne she would explain it as best she could. The blonde bit the inside of her lip, her jaw set for a moment until she openly chewed on the temptation to kiss him as she bit her lip and cocked her hip.

"It is why you followed us in here, non?" Fleur persisted as she stepped next to Tracey. "To have at least one kiss with him while mistletoe still hangs above his head?"

Tracey's cheeks subtly reddened at the suggestion. "That's none of your concern," the hazel-eyed beauty managed to say without any heat to her words. Fleur merely smiled as she recognized something of a kindred spirit in that moment, at least as far as sharing something with Harry was concerned. "I just wanted a moment with Harry… alone."

"And you sought to get one where no-one could find you both," the French witch replied as she gestured to the light shimmer of the ward Tracey had erected around the door. "You sought a moment when you knew no-one would miss you for a brief time and think nothing of you exiting the kitchen together…" Fleur advanced on the other witch and leaned in, faux whispering in Tracey's ear as she did. "Then seize that moment."

It was all the encouragement Fleur was willing to offer and it was far more than Tracey even needed. Tracey slowly strut her way toward Harry and that sultry sway of her body she seemed to have perfected even before Harry had really gotten to know her struck him just as hard as it had last year on the quidditch pitch. Instead of viewing the arch of her body, however, Harry could feel it as Tracey stepped right up to him, leaned against his athletic frame and arched into the gentle caress of his hands that answered her advance as they traced lines around her body.

Her hands reached up to slowly wrap about his neck, gently tangling in his hair as Harry leaned in just as she arched up to kiss him. It was soft and slow, sincere and serene as the pair finally kissed. But the locks on their emotions suppressed out of necessity slowly came undone as Tracey heartily moaned against his lips. Harry shivered in reply and held her tighter, his hands sliding up and down her waist as he deepened the kiss. It was everything they had silently hoped for from kissing the other, and just as with Fleur, Harry did not let Tracey out of touch with him until every ounce of breath in his body had been spent.

When her breath gently caressed his lips, Harry took a moment to steal one last intimate peck of her lips before she eased herself down flat on her feet once again. The pair looked at one another for a moment, Harry's hand slowly gliding into her hair and gently sliding it behind her ear. That more than anything caused Tracey to blush and she cursed herself for that as she looked up at him.

"Soon?" Tracey offered so softly only Harry could hear the intimate whisper.

"Soon," Harry promised quietly. "That is if you still-"

"Yes," Tracey murmured quickly, her hands bunching up Harry's shirt as she looked down at his chest. "It's just… Theo and I…"

"I know," Harry cut her off gently as he lifted her chin to look her in the eye again. "I… _We_ can wait for you… But he needs to know why."

"Sometimes I'm not even sure if I know," Tracey barely breathed as she searched Harry's gaze for an answer. "I'm not even sure when I knew who I…"

Harry put a finger to her lips, stopping the blonde where she was as she trailed off, prepared to say something to him she hadn't managed to say to a boy she had been with for ten months. One look was all it took for her to realize how close she had been to jumping the gun. In a moment of levity the girl licked his finger and Harry quickly withdrew his hand, wiping it off with a light groan of playful disgust as Tracey laughed.

"You're right though," she admitted in the same quiet voice. "We have plenty of time to learn whether I do or not…"

"I guess we do," Harry replied as Tracey finally eased herself away. The pair straightened out their very slightly ruffled clothes and found Fleur smiling on the other side of the kitchen island when they looked for her: Her hands supported her chin mischievously as her elbows rested on the countertop. She smirked at the both of them, plainly seeing something she had enjoyed and more than likely guessed at.

"Should we be expecting anyone else to come and try to sneak a kiss?" Fleur asked of them, her grin insufferably seductive and mischievous.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked with a curious look.

"Harry, I didn't want to say this to avoid inflating your ego more than dating two women already has in some way, but do you know how much of an effect you have on women?" Tracey pressed as she went to the fridge and plucked a bottle of butterbeer from within.

"In bed or…?"

"Do not play dumb, 'Arry," Fleur chimed lightly, earning a light grin from Tracey. "It only spoils you."

"And in quite the wrong way," Tracey added before she smirked. "Although I know for a fact you're plenty spoiled by women as it is."

"Indeed," Fleur said as she stole Harry's mug of hot chocolate before gracefully slipping away from his reach as he tried to take it back. "Now be honest, 'Arry. Answer the question."

Harry let out a defeated huff, slightly miffed that his drink had been stolen and he would be forced to pour another, not that it was hard. However, their insistence that he answer the question made him wonder if he was actually aware.

"To be honest I'm not really sure," Harry spoke softly as he poured out some hot chocolate in what had been Fleur's cup after washing it out. He added a few marshmallows, just as he had in the first one, before he turned back to the two young women waiting. "I know how a certain few of you look at me but… I'm not entirely certain the effect I have on women in general."

"So smart and yet so bloody oblivious sometimes," Tracey muttered incredulously, almost laughing as she said it while Fleur joined her in the amusement. "Where's all that situational awareness gone, huh? Didn't you tell us you could measure others and know them really well just by observing them?"

"Well yeah but…" Harry paused for a moment and a flash of realization crossed his features before his palm none-too-gentle was reintroduced to his face. "Shivers and gnawed lips when I've treated them or walked in tighter clothes. Breath catching as I smile before blush reddens their cheeks."

"He knows," the pair of girls agreed, cutting him off before he went any further.

"It's not my fault I don't pay other girls much mind."

"I suppose Susan and Daphne are to blame, then?" Tracey teased him.

"And a few others," Harry muttered into his hot chocolate just before he began to gulp down the steaming hot deliciousness.

"Subtle, 'Arry," Fleur chided him after she had finished her own mug and promptly made to refill it. "But we know who. To know that you are aware of the effect you have on women is… well, as always… _intriguing_."

Harry rolled his eyes at the seductive witch's implication as he defensively held his mug of hot chocolate away from the veela. Only when she was finished did he refill his own again. "I don't know the exact effect I have on women. Just a general idea and even then it's rather vague."

"Well then keep your eyes open tonight and take a good look around the ball. See whose eyes you're catching and who is catching yours… if you're good enough," Tracey challenged him as she popped the cork of her butterbeer and raised it to him. "Who knows, you may find your gaze drifting in four or five directions instead of just two."

It was all she said and Fleur was already chuckling at the blonde's side as the two took down the ward and made their exit. Harry followed, shaking his head as he did before he rejoined the poker table to cheers from everyone. All of the women in the tent eventually adjourned to the bedrooms to get ready, save for Poppy and Minerva who returned to the castle. Fleur took away the mistletoe halo above Harry's head before she left to thanks from Harry, Susan and Daphne. The young men, some of them used to this behavior before balls and other high society social events, others not so much, speculated briefly on it before continuing to talk and play cards or billiards as the adult men chuckled idly at their slight confusion. Soon enough they were all drawn to their rooms to prepare for the evening's festivities, each of them eager to please their dates and paramours.

"Master Harry," Turvy interrupted the talking boys as they finished getting dressed. "Jason Montague wishes to enter the wards."

A brow raised in curiosity, Harry thought about the magical protection of Raven's Redoubt and added Jason to his list of invited guests. Montague had never gotten close to him, but he was always welcome among them whenever he checked in with their group outside the redoubt, usually in the great hall. The Weasley Twins and Cedric enjoyed his company on the school Quidditch team, which had won against Beauxbatons, and the Slytherins among his friends respected the older boy. Harry quickly finished getting dressed as Turvy went to usher Jason inside.

Harry waited just long enough for Blaise, Theo and Neville to be properly ready before he made his exit. They teenagers avoided the temptation of looking in on their dates as they went down the hall until they reached the main den area of the tent. Jason, Cedric, Viktor and the Twins were already in some kind of conversation as Harry approached.

"Heir Montague! It's good to see you."

The Slytherin sixth year smiled and bowed slightly to Harry before they shook hands. "Call me Jason, Lord Black. You've healed me once this year after a rough Quidditch practice and you've always shown me respect."

"Then just call me Harry," the teen said with a smile as the pair scrutinized each-other briefly and nodded in approval of the other's choice of wardrobe. Jason was in a suit that leaned closer to more traditional wizarding dress robes, though it was still quite fashionable. The outer robe was longer, reaching just to his calves, but maintained the closed button ensemble of a suit. Harry could see the silver vest and tie, no doubt to match his date. In all the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Montague was incredibly well dressed.

Harry was in a more modern style. He was dressed in all the makings of a high quality suit. Just as he had been dressed for the New Year's Eve party last year, he wore a dark as night ensemble but for his white shirt which contrasted well with the darkness. His favorite dark jade tie was complimented by an equally dark jade vest, though instead of the suit jacket he had intended to wear, Harry wore his dragonhide long-coat in an open and relaxed fashion, something that was not missed by Jason.

"So, what's the occasion?" Harry asked, rather curious why the young man was here, or who for as the case might be. "You haven't visited the Redoubt before."

"I've meant to but I've been busy with other pursuits," Jason answered with a chuckle. "I'm here to pick up my date."

"And that would be?

"Me, 'Arry," Fleur she stated in a voice that at first had sounded breathless before she seemed to catch her confidence again. It was absurd to think she had lost her breath at all, but the sight of Harry had caught her off-guard just as it had back in the Great Hall when she first arrived. She smiled brightly at them all and was the center of attention for all in the den.

Every man in the room turned to look, unable to look away. Fleur wore little makeup but she hardly needed it in the first place. Her hair glistened in the light as it fell behind her in an elegant braid. The silver of her halter top dress seemed like gossamer and clung to her shapely curves like water, even down her legs as the floor-length gown fluttered about gently as if she were floating. Harry was the first to recover from staring and promptly let out a low whistle.

"Yeah, we definitely lost the beauty contest lads," Harry mentioned to Cedric and Viktor as the two boys chuckled in amused appreciation.

"I told you that you would," Fleur said with a brief grin before she greeted Jason and took his arm. The two began to chat as she led him to a set of chairs to wait for Gabrielle, Odette and their dates.

One by one the rest of the girls came out. George and Fred were to take Alicia and Angelina and so made their way up to Hogwarts ahead of the group. Of all people it was Mason Selwyn, Slytherin Head Boy, to pick up Odette, both of them dressed to match and impress. Gabrielle, much to Harry's amusement, was going with Dennis Creevey of all people, while Sarah and Astoria were being taken by some of their year mates in Slytherin.

"I thought you'd be off to pick up Cho by now," Harry said to Cedric as they continued to wait for their dates.

"She's a great witch," Cedric answered with a light smile. "But she and I aren't dating, despite her hopes I will change my mind. I have a rather different young woman in mind."

"Oh? Then who?"

"Hello Cedric," Luna said as she stepped up to them. The dreamy-eyed girl was anything but, and that clever, brilliant smile lit up her face brightly as the boy greeted her and kissed her cheek. She wore a pale blue, form fitting dress that reached to the floor, her earrings dangled amber crystals and her necklace had been replace with elegant pearls instead of butterbeer corks. Harry, quite surprised at the change, looked between them curiously.

"When did this happen?" Harry wondered along with everyone else.

"Shortly after the first task," Cedric explained with a small smile. "I ran into Luna in the library when my burns weren't quite gone yet. I was trying to reach a book but my arm wouldn't let me reach quite so far over my head. She helped me get the books I needed and even helped me apply the burn balm on time." The blonde, grey eyes heartthrob of Hogwarts gazed at Luna in a way young women would kill for as he admired her in her dress. "To think I kept seeing the little odd girl over the hill when this vision was here all along."

"Sometimes sight is our own worst enemy," Luna said smartly as she and Cedric moved away slightly to talk and prepare for the trek up to the school.

Although Viktor had planned to go to Katie at Gryffindor tower, she had taken it upon herself to come down from the tower just in time to prepare with the other girls. Viktor was enraptured at the sight of her as the blonde came out in a deep burgundy dress that highlighted her features quite well. Harry could only give his closest quidditch friend, barring the twins, a wide grin and thumbs up as she and Viktor sat on a couch nearby. Damon arrived at the tent and greeted Lexi when she came out. They made a fine pair together and Harry wondered if they had history or if it was a recent development between the two. His musings were cut short, however, as his other friends began to reveal themselves.

Hermione came out in a pale blue floor length gown this time, the dress crossing over one shoulder alone and showing off her assets a little more fully than her last dress had as the top clung to her curves before draping gently around her hips. Blaise, dressed in his ivory suit and light blue vest and tie, could hardly breathe at the sight of her. When Hannah came out dressed in a form-fitting red dress, a high slit along her flowing skirts that reached halfway up her thigh, Neville was hardly any better. Neville's gaze rested on the delicate, smooth skin of the leg that revealed itself for a moment of temptation before his eyes met hers. The brilliant beaming smile Hannah wore as she stunned her paramour was everything any of their friends could have asked for as she guided Neville, whose vest and tie matched the red of her dress, to a nearby place to sit.

Theo, Harry noticed, had a brighter green tie and vest than that which Harry wore. He was rather curious what sort of memories Tracey was looking to create this evening before his heart stopped as he stood just behind his tall slytherin friend. The green dress Tracey wore was a wonderful shade of emerald that clung to the blonde's body so tightly she had no need for straps. The corseted dress accentuated her curves and brought out the green in her hazel eyes beautifully. Her dress also offered a slit up the side, revealing her silky leg with every other step.

In that moment, Harry wished the young woman were with him, Susan and Daphne already. When Tracey's gaze caught his own enamored one, he quickly looked away and missed the slight flush in her cheeks before she locked eyes with Theo properly. The boy had to be reminded by a nudge from Harry to move, to even breathe as he approached the young woman. If ever Harry felt like a green-eyed monster, it was as Tracey slowly swayed away at Theo's side.

It was to be short-lived, however. Harry's gaze turned back to the hall and what envy had been in his eyes vanished as he became the object of jealousy for half of Hogwarts, though it didn't know it yet. Susan and Daphne took long slow steps, well aware of the effect they had on Harry as they elegantly advanced on him. Both wore long, black, backless halter dresses, though each shimmered with deep colors in the light, a dark than blood red hue for Susan and a deep purple for Daphne. A trend among the girls so far was matched by the pair as their dresses revealed a view of their legs and thighs Harry guarded more closely in his deepest thoughts than any dragon guarded their eggs and hoard of gold. They mirrored the other, their slits on opposite sides even as they moved in tandem, in perfect harmony as they made their approach. Their hair fell in wavy cascades about their shoulders and easily drew one's gaze back up to their earrings he had given them just that day and the bright, loving gazes they trained on him.

"I don't know whether you're the Angels that saved me, or the Devils that led me down the path of temptation," Harry murmured for their ears only when they finally stood before him. "You look absolutely exquisite."

"Devils, most definitely," Daphne whispered, equally as affected by him as he was by her. In return for the bright smile he offered her she gave him a light kiss. "You look… good enough to eat."

"Absolutely," Susan echoed the sentiment as she moved forward to give Harry a kiss as well. Her eyes raked up and down his frame, her chest rising and falling as if she struggled to catch her breath at the sight of him. "Such memories… and even better ones to be made."

"I should say so."

The jovial lilt of Tonks' voice betrayed nothing, but the slight hitch in her breath as Daphne and Susan moved aside to show Harry in full did. Tonks was in the epitome of a black dress, and though the floor length dress lacked the thigh-high requirement of being labelled "little", it offered equal attraction with every other step she took as her well-toned leg slipped through a slit in the side. Her gown was strapless, a light corset about her waist, and smooth, shimmering silk seemed to enhance her every curve. Her hair was a dark pink, bordering just this side of red as it fell in waves about her shoulders and her eyes shone of pure jade. Harry swallowed down a lump in his throat for the third, or perhaps fourth time that night as he was entranced by yet one more woman.

"Now that is the family Black," Andromeda said as she stepped up to the group in her green and black dress and looked them all over with a smile. "You all look wonderful."

"Yes, well, we're still missing one pair at least," Ted added to break any sort of tension, romantic sexual or otherwise, between the young women and Harry up. Ted was in a fine suit, his own green tie on display as he took Andromeda gently by the arm and had eyes only for her. Harry cleared his throat lightly and smiled at the well-dressed couple he had come to label as his aunt and uncle.

"You're all dressed up for the night too?" Harry asked of all three Tonkses curiously.

"Well despite being on duty there's no telling me I can't enjoy my job a little, is there?" the Auror replied with a cocky grin. "I've got my wand hidden quite snuggly with a certain thigh holster I just got and I intend to make the best of the night."

"And it has been too long since our last ball that we thought we would attend as well," Andromeda insisted as she smiled at Ted. "Ten years, I believe?"

"St. Mungo's spring charity ball…" Ted mused with a wistful grin. "Thought we might have made a second child that night."

"Dad!"

"We should have tried harder," the man continued with a slightly impish grin

"Ted!" Andi snapped lightly, earning a chuckle from the man before she huffed in exasperation with her husband. "Please don't give them any ideas."

"Too late," Harry, Susan, Daphne, and Nym answered all at once before laughing together.

Charlie just stepped up and asked if he could escort Nym to the ball for old times' sake and with a nod she joined the dragon handler, who was wearing his own tuxedo, as they joined the rest of the waiting students. Bill and Amelia stepped out of the hall together, his suit black except for his deep blue tie, while Amelia's dress was the darkest blue Harry had ever seen. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of them together, so happy, complementing the other perfectly both in dress and in how they walked so comfortably together. Susan held his hand tightly in hers as she saw them and Harry just barely heard her heartfelt whisper.

"Why did I ever doubt them?"

"Because you love Amelia, and now you see the love she can share with you and Harry and with others, and now with Bill. They're gorgeous together," Daphne answered her red-haired love as she joined the pair of Bones teens in smiling at Amelia and Bill.

Their conversation went unheard but Amelia and Bill never looked happier as they approached them and complimented the teens on their outfits. Harry and Dennis made sure everyone got pictures taken for the ball to commemorate the event. As soon as everyone was satisfied with the magical previews they got of the pictures they put their cloaks on and began to move toward the school. Their earlier snow war had thankfully cleared the paths a bit more, and drying charms on the ground kept the area clear. Once everyone had one put their cloaks up among the racks, the Champions and their dates were taken aside by Minerva to wait until everyone else had gotten into the great hall.

"You have a plan for the first dance?" Minerva asked Harry, Susan and Daphne.

"Susan gets the first dance of the night and Daphne gets the last," Harry said as both girls nodded happily with the arrangement. "I'm sure we'll all end up dancing together at some point anyways. If last New Year's Eve was any indication we will have plenty of fun."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at that but shook her head and let the matter drop. As soon as they were arranged in order, Fleur and Jason at the front, Cedric and Luna second, Viktor and Katie third, then finally Susan, Harry and Daphne, the champions made their way into the hall. Applause was instant and polite as they came in, though the sight stunned many, seeing the champions in their best. Harry knew Fleur would draw eyes away from them but soon enough every eye was on the trio as they made their way up to the high table.

The elves had prepared for them accordingly and the Hall was as wonderful a sight as any Hogwarts student had ever seen. Fleur had even mentioned some of the decorations were inspired by Beauxbatons, namely the ice sculptures around the hall. Viktor noted the blue fire around the hall was a Durmstrang tradition, and Harry saw why when dragons made of the blue flames spouted green and red flames at random intervals. Each school had contributed something and Harry couldn't help but appreciate the cooperation, despite all of the ongoing competitions.

While the food was the best Hogwarts had yet served, everyone seemed eager for the ball to commence, including the champions. Whatever nerves Harry had had vanished as he saw Susan's smile grow larger when Dumbledore announced the first dance. Last year he had teased her by dancing with Amelia then Daphne first, now it was her turn. When all of the champions had taken position and the band was ready, they were off.

The elegance and grace all four of the couples showed amazed each of the schools. Many had thought Harry and Viktor would be clumsy dancers, though that was far from the truth. While none of them had practiced together, they were all certainly well-versed in the art of dancing. The longer they went the closer Harry held Susan, just to see her smile even more than she had been. The brilliant, beaming expression on her face was worth his duties as a champion and then some, even before she gave him a long, gentle kiss to finish out the song on.

As the song came to an end, Susan and Daphne switched as if they had been the same person. Another long dance carried the champions through the hall as more and more people joined them. As the song began to slow, Harry held Daphne even closer, his hands cupping her body to his just right as they finished the dance with a kiss. They held each-other for a few more moments before the music picked up and less traditional dancing took over the floor as the Weird Sisters caught their stride with a popular fast-paced song.

Harry nearly shook his head at the flippant nature of the wizarding world, even with their music, before he waved Susan over and the trio danced with one another, quickly keeping close together. Sometimes Harry was in the middle, a wonderful experience in his opinion, and at others one of the girls took the middle position, much to their own enjoyment. A number of songs passed that way as they exchanged partners amongst their friends now and then before they moved to sit down and relax for a short while.

"I hope I'm doing alright," Harry mentioned as he brought over three bottles of butterbeer and gave one to each of the girls and himself. "I've never really danced any other way besides traditional ballroom so I'm just following your lead out there."

"You're doing just fine Harry," Susan assured him. "To be honest I haven't danced non-traditionally in a long time. It's more fun than I remember."

Daphne chuckled before she took a sip of her drink. "Are you sure it isn't more fun just because you can put your hands on Harry and I?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that bit," Susan answered with a wink.

"Well it certainly felt right being with you two out there," Harry put in after a long swig of his drink.

"Oh I'm sure you felt exactly what you wanted," Daphne murmured suggestively as she pressed her breasts to his arm before leaning back in her seat again.

"That I won't deny," Harry admitted instantly. "I could barely keep my hands off of either of you."

"We noticed," Susan giggled. "You need to watch it when those hands rise so high on us. Auntie shot me a warning look when you cupped my chest briefly when you were in the middle."

"As if your hands didn't ride low to my trousers at that point," countered the wizard as he smirked at her.

"We're all enjoying ourselves, nothing wrong with exploring above or below the waist at all, so long as it's above the clothes" Daphne rationalized with a lick of her lips as she set her butterbeer down. "So, who's next?"

"How about a dance of champions?" Cedric asked as the three other champions and their dates sat with them. "Just the four of us."

Harry raised a brow at the blond wizard before he glanced to the other two. "You do know there's three guys and only one Fleur, right?"

"I'm not even a woman, hmm?" Fleur challenged, though everyone could spot the amusement in her question.

"Oh you're definitely a woman," Harry answered with a chuckle. "A beautiful one at that."

"Agreed," Susan and Daphne chimed together before they looked to each-other and laughed.

"I'm glad you noticed," Fleur trilled with a light laugh, her eyes wandering Susan and Daphne briefly. "You are most certainly great beauties yourselves."

"Coming from a veela that's a hell of a compliment," Daphne teased lightly.

"A welcome one, too," Susan added with a grin.

Fleur nodded in quiet appreciation of the slight suggestion as Jason shook his head. He was a more traditional wizard, but the idea women being attracted to one another wasn't lost on him. What amazed him was they talked so freely like that to another woman in front of Harry. "I'm not sure whether it's mischief you girls are up to or good taste making itself known."

"Both," Viktor answered, causing the entire table to laugh for a few moments.

"So, up for a dance, Harry?" Cedric pressed as he gestured to Fleur and Viktor again once they had all calmed down.

The teen looked from one champion to the next as he searched for clues. There was some other motive and only when he spotted Katie's smirk did he figure it out.

"Which one of you bet I wouldn't accept?"

Cedric chuckled as the other two champions looked astonished.

"How did you know?" Viktor asked.

"Constant vigilance," he barked in an imitation of Moody, to more snickers of the entire table. "So who thinks I won't dance with Viktor, since the pretty ones will probably dance together first?"

"Viktor and I don't think you will," Fleur answered briefly as both foreign champions held up three galleons.

"Making your money back, Cedric?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

"It was an easy bet, but there's still a chance he would say no," the blonde admitted.

"Oh stop making them wait, Harry," Susan chided as she slapped his hand gently with hers and leaned back in her seat. "Go on, it will be nice to see you dance."

"As you wish, m'lady Bones," Harry said as he took her hand and kissed it before standing. "Well, Viktor? You man enough to dance with me?"

The Quidditch player laughed and tossed three coins over to Cedric, who pocketed winnings from the two other champions happily before he stood and escorted Fleur to the floor. Viktor and Harry walked side by side and as the four champions took the floor, the music changed to a more traditional dance, as requested by Cedric ahead of time. Without any hesitation on his part, Harry took his position with Viktor and began to dance to the tune.

Camera's instantly began to flash as the four champions danced, especially when Harry and Viktor passed closer to the crowds, chuckling to themselves as they switched who was leading and when. As they made another turn on the floor, Harry handed Viktor off to Fleur and began to dance with Cedric. Camera's continued to go off as Harry began to hear laughter from his friends. As soon as he caught sight of them near his previous table, he gestured them up.

When the song ended, the champions bowed to each-other before Harry finally took Fleur in his arms. Of the three champions, he was most nervous about dancing with her. It was just a bit of fun after all, but he knew the papers would make something of it and attempt to cause issues on the home-front. Susan was possessive while Daphne was less so, but he had faith they wouldn't mind too much. In fact they had joined the dance floor and were dancing with each-other nearby, smiling at him and enjoying their time together on the dance floor as he led Fleur around.

"You dance very well, 'Arry," Fleur said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, Fleur."

The young woman smirked back at him. "You are not what I expected."

"You've said that before," he answered with a grin. "I'll take it as a compliment from now on."

"However, you are still a bit cocky at times." Fleur laughed slightly when he shrugged in response. "Though perhaps that comes with dating two women, non?"

"Maybe, but I don't just date them: I love them," Harry answered honestly, clearly aware Fleur was not the only one that could hear him. "I've loved them longer than I can say and I hope to love them when I'm old and gray."

"Quite the poetic words," Fleur breathed softly, seeing the effect they had, not only on herself and Harry, but on Susan and Daphne who danced nearby as well. "You really hope to be with them so long?"

"Always," Harry answered instantly, though he noted the wistful quiver in her voice. "And you should hope to find the same someday."

"I do," Fleur answered easily as she looked him in the eye. "But sometimes the goddess does not always lead us where our hearts can flourish with that of another."

"Maybe she needs to push you in the right direction instead of leading you there," Harry countered earnestly, trying to raise her spirits.

"Hah… Perhaps," the veela offered with a sincere smile. "Though I may not be the only one she has to push. Not all can be so lucky as to find love so easily like you. Some would wonder if you were blessed by fate," Fleur noted somewhat neutrally. "That or just incredibly lucky."

Harry laughed. "I prefer the latter. Makes me seem more real that way. But they're as in love with one another as they are with me. If that makes us lucky or blessed, so be it."

"Indeed," Fleur said as she watched the pair of young women in question kiss. "But sometimes you are made out to be too good to be true. I wonder how you show them love, feel love for them, and still make room in your heart for another one, or perhaps even two others."

"I follow a simple code," Harry answered honestly. He was well aware she knew about Tracey and even Tonks. She had caught both of them with him in some fashion and he wondered just what she was after even as he offered her what he had to give. "I will survive, care for those close to me and try do some good in the world for those that deserve it… How I come to find love or share myself with others so deeply and equally and learn to do so every passing day… I didn't plan it this way. It happened, it's happening all the time. I've found… something special in each of them."

"Something special, you say?" the French witch murmured so low he barely heard her. The veela's gaze locked onto Susan and Daphne, then Tracey and finally Tonks before it shifted back to Harry. As their eyes met, Harry found he could not read her as easily as moments ago until her thoughts strayed from whatever path they had walked and instead tread on another. "Why?" Fleur asked as her piercing blue eyes searched the mysterious jade that looked right back at her. "Why follow that code?"

"The first two are simple, I want to live and live happily. In doing so I have learned there is more to my world… our world, than I ever imagined before…" Harry cut himself off, unwilling to part with that bit of himself even if Fleur had already seen a fraction of it. "I've found a bit of what I've been looking for. I've found love, life, family, friends and a home I wouldn't give up for anything because I chose to survive and care for those closest to me." Harry responded slowly aware he was still revealing plenty of himself to the French witch. "The last one... I became a healer to give back what I was given and to do some good in the world. Some will say 'He's just a healer,' call it a job and nothing else. For me it's becoming a way of life in its own way. I can do real good in the world how I choose and maybe see why it's worth it. I want to see if this world is worth it and a bit of goodwill would not lead me astray."

"You want to know if the world is worth it? Worth what, exactly? And who are you to decide the world's worth?" the veela asked somewhat sharply.

Harry, however, offered an enigmatic smile in response. He owed her no answer and though part of him desired to be honest with her, he couldn't help but let the truth lay where it was for now.

"The world could be worth more than you can imagine," Harry replied softly, his voice sincere and magnetic in its effect on the veela. As the song ended, Harry gently took Fleur's hand and kissed it. "As for who I am? I'm still learning, as always. Just as I am always learning of love and how to share myself with the most wonderful people I've ever had the pleasure and honor of knowing. Enjoy the rest of the Ball, Fleur."

Harry returned to Susan and Daphne, smiling as he took them in his arms as the pace of dancing changed once again. The girls shared curious looks with him but he just shrugged in response. They would know soon enough but it was better to enjoy the moment then worry about quiet words shared on the dance floor. The time they shared dancing together and with their friends was some of the best in recent memory. No tournament, no troubles, no worries, just enjoying the moment.

When Harry took Nym and Tracey into his arms later on that night, it was hard not to hold them closer, hard not to let a hand wander, or his lips brush against theirs. For a moment he wished Fleur's mistletoe was still in place so he might kiss them with a reason, even if they were just light and quick. Instead he let himself relax in their arms, let is worries wash away just as he had with Susan and Daphne. He looked them in the eye and no words were needed. They knew he felt for them, knew the time would come soon when they might be together.

Tonks actually had the temerity to lay her head on his shoulder as they danced to a slow song. Harry couldn't help the flutter of his heart or the worried glance he tossed Susan and Daphne's way. Susan was actually giggling and pointing it out to Daphne, and the black-hair vixen only smirked and gave Harry and Nym a mischievous wave of her hand. Tracey, however, did not tempt fate like the Auror. As their dance finished she instead took his hand and entwined her fingers with his instead of taking his arm. He squeezed her hand in return, glad for their stolen moment before they sat down to rest for a few moments with all of their friends and bask in the glow of the evening.

The last few songs of the night were slow and intimate. The Susan and Daphne remained close together, their steps light and easy. None were willing to be parted too long as they danced the night away with each moment. Harry shared the last dance with Daphne, as they had agreed. But even then they pulled Susan close, included her in the dance as best they could as they swayed to the slow music.

They were among the last couples to leave. Many of their friends had already returned to the tents for the night, exhausted from a long, memorable Christmas. The trio took their time, wrapped up in their cloaks and long-coat, they walked with measured steps as they wished for the night to last a little longer, their hands locked in the grip of each-other, just as their hearts were. Unwilling to let the night end, Daphne pulled them from their course and into the jacuzzi room between the den and the guest bathroom proper. Three swift arcs of her wand had sealed the doors, cast privacy wards, and transfigured tapped one of the runes to the side of the jacuzzi to make a bed large enough for the three of them on top of the sturdy barrier that covered it when not in use.

"We've spent all day among friends. It's time for _us_ , now. Let's not waste the night," Daphne murmured to Susan and Harry as her hands worked at the knots and clasps of her gown. When her dress fell, two gasps answered. Daphne's dress had given her breasts support and beneath it she was bare but for the black knickers she wore. The feeling of their eyes on her sent a heat through her she refused to ignore as she looked from one to the other. Needy, loving gazes met hers before her delicate hands and dexterous fingers slowly removed Harry's long-coat from his shoulders.

"We still have guests, you know," Harry murmured against her lips just before the brunette planted an intimate kiss upon him. The words were not said in urgency or warning, but as if they were a fact, a fact he had no intention of paying any mind.

"Let them hear us," Susan answered for them all as she too worked off her dress. Just to see the silk shimmer and shimmy its way down her exquisite curves, just as it had on Daphne, sent a racing pulse through them all. Identical lacy black knickers clung to her hips and Harry's hands, busy with his belt, froze for a moment in the desire to reach out and seal them from her.

"That's my line, Sue," Daphne argued playfully as she took off Harry's vest and tie.

"Well then you better scream loud enough to earn it back," Susan hungrily muttered to Daphne as she stepped behind the brunette, her hands racing up her girlfriend's body with need and want, with tender love and intimate passion. A shiver went through Daphne then as she turned around to kiss Susan, her hands quickly latching onto the redhead and pressing her against the side of their eventual bed. Harry worked out of the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could, his boxers the only thing left on him as he watched the pair of young women arch against one another.

"Don't forget you about me," Harry chimed softly as he took Daphne by the hips and squished her between himself and Susan.

The girls moaned in response to the act as the three of them all gently ground against one another. There was no more waiting, for any of them. They climbed atop the bed, surprised at the level of comfort it offered briefly. Harry had made sure the entire redoubt was well enchanted, and the bed that was summoned, conjured perhaps? Was just as fine as those that rested in their rooms. Harry laid the girls back, his hands drifting to their black lace knickers and slowly peeling them away from their already moistening sexes.

"Ohh!" Daphne let out a small gasp as the night air met her heated core, as Harry's fingers caressed it on their way back up. Her eyes met his and the mischievous minx grabbed his arm and rolled, forcing the boy onto his back with her on top. "We know."

The words seemed so out of place before the realization struck Harry. His eyes widened before he saw the gentle, loving smile on Daphne's face, one mirrored on Susan's own lips. "How?"

"We're not blind," Susan whispered as she leaned down to kiss her boyfriend, her love, with intimate care. "We know because there's a difference in how they look at you and how you look at them. How even we look at them and they look at us. Tracey even told us what happened and how she felt both about you and about us."

"But tonight is about _us_ being together," Daphne continued for them both. "Tonight is about us loving each-other and knowing soon more may join us. It may not be easy when it happens, but we don't want you to doubt our love for you, nor yours for us."

"Never-" Harry went to say before a kiss from Daphne cut him off.

"We know," she answered softly. "That's why I don't want to waste the night a minute longer with talk…"

Susan slipped in as Daphne trailed off, her lips on the brunette's in a tender loving kiss before she did the same with Harry. "Let's show one another how we feel…"

It was all any of them needed to hear. The soft caresses, the loving kisses, it transformed their moments together, their lives, into something far greater, far more real for them all as they embraced one another completely. Their moans carried into the night but their love was only heard and felt by one another, and that's all that mattered.

Harry lay on his back, his mouth clinging and delving into the wonders of Susan's core as she knelt over him, facing in toward Daphne who moaned with every buck, every bounce as she rode Harry with slow, rolling thrusts. Harry held Susan steady as she leaned forward, kissing Daphne as they writhed in pleasure atop him, all of them feeling for all the world as lucky and loved as they had ever felt.

In another moment that night, Daphne was upon her back, bucking, arching her body to meet Susan's own, mashing their breasts together as Harry pumped and thrust, plowed and speared into her before switching to Susan. Every thrust hit them both, rode through and ruined them again and again for any man but him. Again he switched, and again, over and over until both were screaming, calling out his name, their names, all feeling their devotion to each-other.

Later on, Susan was hunched over, her lips caressing Daphne's glistening honey pot, her tongue dipping into the nectar of her love and licking her clean even as Harry speared into her from behind. The hot lance of his cock almost overrode all thought, all rhyme and reason as she pressed her lips to Daphne's core and sucked, licked, and ate out her love just as she was given it from both of her first loves.

Again and again they showed one another how they felt, devoted themselves to each-other no matter what the future might bring. They were in love, truly deeply in love and nothing and no-one would steal that from them. As they finally lay upon the bed, sweaty, sticky, exhausted and exulting in the glow of their feelings for one another, a whisper in the night carried them into sleep.

"I'll always love you."


	39. Chapter 39: What Do You See?

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. As always, thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews this. I appreciate the time you take to read and even leave a review, and I'm glad you have enjoyed the story thus far. 2. I should note that I essentially doubled the content of this chapter during the editing phase. I wanted to show certain parties in action, scenes played out, and conversations had between various people. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did.

3\. Check out author DrSallySparrow! She has some great stories and fantastic prose that leaves me envious.

4: As always, enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: What Do You See?**

The last few days had been wonderfully hectic around the Raven's Redoubt, as the encampment of Aurors and Harry had come to be called by its inhabitants and even some members of the foreign delegations and Hogwarts. Charlie, Andromeda and Ted had decided to stick around until school started again as part of their holiday. Many of the students, however, had moved back into their dorms two days after Boxing Day. The flurry of packing, gathering gifts and making sure nobody got anything mixed up or lost had kept everyone busy for a day or two.

Harry almost hated the fact that his tent had become so empty, having enjoyed the company of his friends. But after a day with only Amelia, Bill, Susan, Daphne, Nym, Andi, Ted and Charlie in the tent he had become accustomed to only having nine people living there with the others visiting every day. While having everyone stay for a few nights had been a great experience, what with the impromptu parties and sleepovers each night, it had admittedly been a bit cramped. Now, however, it was much more comfortable, what with the adult couples in their shared rooms, Charlie and Tonks in their own separate rooms, and Harry, Susan and Daphne in their rooms, or sharing one on occasion.

Andromeda had been a little wary of the teens sharing their rooms between the three of them but after she had interrogated the teens about being careful with sex at their age, she had eased off. Of course that didn't stop her from giving her own version of the talk to them, which had the other adults laughing. Thankfully that was a short-lived experience and life returned to a more normal day to day schedule in the tent.

Articles had come out in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler about the Ball and many of the inhabitants and visitors of the Redoubt had sang Luna's praises for her quick work with her father to get such a report published while out on holiday. The Quibbler had given the real story, with some quotes from the champions, officials, teachers, and other students that Luna had gathered during and after the event, while the Daily Prophet had again tried for its scandalous views.

Hagrid and Maxime had come under attack by the Prophet for their heritage but Harry had instantly dragged his half-giant friend out of his rut before he dug himself deep into depression. Harry inspiring a drunk man over twice his size with an impassioned speech about not giving a damn what anyone besides those you cared about thought had been a sight that had astounded his friends. Madame Maxime had been more cautious about meeting with Hagrid ever since and their relationship, if one was growing, had cooled somewhat by this tempering experience.

The Daily Prophet, or more accurately Rita Skeeter, had tried to discredit the champions as well, stating they were fraternizing in a hedonistic fashion and bringing disgrace to their schools with their playful display of dancing together. Luna's article in the Quibbler had countered the reaction to the news somewhat, but even so, much of Britain's population listened to the Daily Prophet despite the Quibbler's recent and accurate articles. But everything had been settled eventually, and New Year's Eve was going to be a grand time among the inhabitants of the Redoubt.

While Harry worked with the elves on dinner and snacks, the others were out gathering their friends for the festivities. The common rooms were having their own parties of course, but Harry was happy to host his friends for just one more night, since they would no doubt pass out on couches and in sleeping bags out in the den. For now his cooking gave him time to think, to remember, to let the world pull itself back into order in his mind. Things had changed but they had changed in a good way, and he had been a part of it all along.

…Or at least his mind would have ordered itself more clearly if he didn't have company.

"Can I take the brownies out yet?"

"No, Nym, you can't take the brownies out yet," Harry deadpanned

"Can I at least lick the bowl?"

"No."

"The spatula?"

"No."

"Come on!" Tonks whined cutely as she hoisted herself up on the counter. "You're telling me I can't even lick the spatula?!"

"No, you can't," Harry responded easily, enjoying the little game despite being a touch annoyed with the auror.

"What if I licked it long and slow?" Nym told him as she stopped Harry in his tracks, her hands on his shirt and chin to make him look up at her. Her voice deepened ever so slightly, her whisper strutting into his mind and wreaking seductive havoc on his hormones. "Can't I give it a good, long licking? Can't I suck it clean of all that deliciousness?"

Harry shivered at the suggestive, sultry tone Nym was using to seduce him into giving her what she wanted… and it was working in more ways than one. Harry shifted where he stood, trying not to envision Tonks working his shaft with her soft pouty lips and delectable mouth as she stared intensely up at him. The teen shook his head, desperately trying to get rid of those images even if he enjoyed them.

The breath Nym loosed along his lips was hardly helping, and the teenage wizard glared up at her defiantly as he gave her his response. "No."

"Oh sweet Circe it's sexy when you look at me like that," the auror teased Harry as he pushed himself away from her and secured the batter bowl and spatula out of her reach.

"Sexy or not, you're not getting the bowl and spatula!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with whipped cream on top?"

"Oh for bloody… No!" Harry said, just in time for Andromeda, Ted, Amelia, Charlie and Bill to walk in, grinning as they heard the argument between Harry and Tonks. "Do I need to say it again?"

"I'm going to keep asking until you say yes," Nym countered petulantly.

"Remember arguing with her like that when you made brownies?" Ted asked Andi. "It was cute back then too."

"That was Tuesday, darling," Andi teased lightly. "Not a few years ago."

"Well sorry to say, you're only going to get told no!" Harry said.

"I don't understand that word," the young woman continued persistently with a grin.

"Don't you? Fine then, let's try the other 19 languages I can say 'no' in thanks to telling off the quidditch team last year and see if that gets a response," Harry responded with a huff as he recalled the languages. "Spanish: No. Italian: No. Portugese: Não. French: Non. German: Nein. Welsh: Nac oes. Scottish Gaelic: Chan eil. Russian: Net. Gobbledegook: Naksha. Airborne Mermish-"

Just as Harry took a breath to begin screeching in Mermish he stopped himself. Something changed in the teen's expression as he turned to stare at a pot full of water. It was boiling, more specifically it was boiling eggs inside it and the teen's mind came to a sudden conclusion he should have come to weeks ago.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured in realization before pulling away from Tonks and dashing out of the kitchen.

Confused looks crossed every adults' face as they moved out of Harry's way. The sudden change wasn't a comforting one and each of them followed Harry out to the den. Harry's hand dove into his satchel on the couch and with a quick pull a large, golden egg laid in his hand. Without warning he rushed into the jacuzzi room, made the lid vanish with the press of a rune, opened the egg and listened as it screeched before he dropped it in. All the while the adults followed him, one of them coming to the conclusion Harry had finally figured it out. Nothing seemed to come out above the water but with a deep breath Harry dunked his head into it and listened closely. The song played out and Harry's gut clenched in worry. As the words played again that worry made him as still as stone before he yanked himself and the egg out after he closed it.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Harry felt a chill run down his spine as he recited what the poem was. By now he had Amelia, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Andi and Ted looking on, some of them impressed, others proud, while a few wore concerned frowns. The teen puzzled over the clue for just a moment more before he let himself speak again.

"Couldn't hear this above water so it's a water task, mermaids, as I suspected when I was about to screech," Harry said as he thought of the lake. "There are mermaids in the lake, or so Dumbledore told me when I asked him how to say no in mermish last year. So I'll have to go to the lake and I'll have an hour to get back what they've taken from me... What they've taken..." Harry stilled as he reached a chilling conclusion. "Not what, _who_."

"Harry?" Nym tried to rouse him in a gentle tone. "What do you mean?"

"They aren't taking a thing, they're taking a person!" Harry nearly yelled as he threw the egg onto the ground. The golden egg clanged, making the adults wince and blink in surprise he hadn't shattered the object. "They can't take our wands because we need them for the task and any object can be replaced, relatively speaking. If they want something we'll do anything to get back within an hour before it's gone for good then it has to be a person but then... Who? Who would they take?"

Harry clenched his head in his hands as he wracked his brain for the answer. Everyone he cared about he would do anything to get back but who would they choose? His hands ruffled through his hair in frustration. Did it matter who so much as the fact they took someone, anyone at all?

"Harry?" Tonks finally managed to say as she eased closer to him. "You need to be a little clearer. Talk it out with us so we can help you."

"Those blighted imbeciles are planning to put someone at the bottom of the Black Lake in the middle of a Scottish Winter!" Harry stood up from his crouched position and kicked the egg out of the room as the adults dodged it. "What the bloody hell are they thinking?! They're going to get someone killed! Hypothermia will easily set in during that time and they're just going to... Bloody hell I need to know who they're taking to prepare them. They're going to need potions and charms. By the time they get out they'll… fuck! I need to figure out who before I worry about the what!"

"They're taking me."

Every eye turned on Amelia at the proclamation. Shock and surprise were on each of their faces, but Harry's face held only fear. They would take Amelia and put her at risk for a show? He shook his head. This couldn't be real, but when he saw her slow, solemn nod in response to his denial he couldn't help himself.

"Why you? How do you know it's going to be you?!"

"Because I volunteered," Amelia informed them all as she moved forward to look him in the eye. "You would have come out of that lake ready to burn the world to the ground if something happened to a hostage. In fact, I'm sure you'll still do that if someone gets hurt during the task because they said this whole affair was supposed to be safer. But I volunteered to lessen the chance of anyone getting harmed because I can handle any issue that might come up. They're going to leave me awake so I can make sure nothing goes wrong with the hostages."

"So you're a safeguard?" Amelia nodded and Harry relaxed for only a moment as he watched the woman that had so quickly taken on the mantle of being his mother. "But what if I lose you?"

Amelia chuckled and gently cupped his cheek. "You won't lose me, green-eyes. I know exactly what I need to do and I'll make sure the other hostages are kept safe until you rescue me."

Harry sighed with some relief. Just hearing her say it was enough to assure him she was prepared for any outcome. Of course, that didn't mean he was ready to handle everything. Of all the spells he knew of none of them would help with this. He was sure there was some spell out there, maybe even a potion or something, in fact he knew of one substance that would be of help, but he needed to be ready for anything and he needed to know as soon as possible.

"I might have one way to manage it, but do you have any suggestions on how I can breathe underwater for an hour?" Harry asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"That I can't help you with," the Bones matriarch said resentfully. "Considering I correctly gauged your reaction I had to sign a contract that I wasn't allowed to give you any hints. Once you have chosen your method, however, we can discuss it freely."

"Discuss what freely?" Daphne asked from behind the adults as she and Susan returned with Cedric, Luna, Terry, Padma, Hannah, Theo, Tracey, Blaise and some of their other friends from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin including; Megan Jones, Sally-Anne Perks, Wayne Hopkins, Kevin Entwhistle, Su Li, Lilly Moon, Jason Montague, and Flora and Hestia Carrow.

"How to breathe underwater for an hour to rescue Amelia in the second task," Harry mentioned after he dried himself with a spell as he and the adults finally left the jacuzzi room so they could see everyone. "I figured out the egg."

Cedric picked up the golden trophy in the den and looked between Harry and the egg for just a moment. Harry was glaring at the damn thing and Cedric smiled sheepishly as he realized what had happened between the egg and its owner. "I had Luna's help figuring it out last night when we went to the prefect's bathroom. I wanted to tell you but we didn't get much chance to discuss it until now."

"It's alright, I understand," Harry said as he caught the egg when Cedric tossed it to him. "I'm glad I figured it out on my own. Do you have any ideas for breathing underwater? I may have one way that isn't a spell but I'm curious about your take on it."

"Bubble head charm," Cedric said simply. "Standard book of spells, level five, mostly used by people to avoid unpleasant smells, but it works just fine underwater. I figure I'll use that."

"I'd read a little about that but I've had a lot of healing information going into my head lately so I don't remember all of the details," Harry chimed to a grin from the older boy, as well as Jason who also knew the spell. Harry was quiet for a moment as he deliberated a course of action. "I think I'll use gillyweed. I read about it for a few healing potions and learned more from that book that Neville got from Moody. It will change my body structure a bit; change my hands and feet into something like frog webbing, and it will grant me gills so I can breathe underwater. I should be able to get some in Hogsmeade or special order it from abroad, unless I decide to steal from Snape's storeroom."

"How certain is gillyweed?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Without having tested it myself, the books say it should work no matter what. When made into a paste it's often used in potions where people have nearly drowned to help expel all of the water from their lungs," Harry explained again, rather proud of some of the research he had done for healing. "It's also used in potions that help you breathe underwater without growing gills, and a few that help get rid of certain toxins in the blood. Plus I figure if I do use it I'm not copying Cedric and I've got access to it through my apprentice channels."

"Wait, why are you rescuing auntie? And how do you know she's your hostage?" Susan asked concernedly as she looked from Harry to Amelia.

"The organizers are taking someone that the champions will sorely miss as a hostage," Amelia explained softly as she approached Susan. "They're going to put these people in the Black Lake and the champions have to rescue them within an hour. I found out what was going on by being none too gentle in questioning Bertha under the pretense of providing security and safety measures. She told me what was going on and I volunteered to be Harry's hostage and act as a safeguard for the other hostages until Harry rescues me."

"But what if-"

"I've got it covered Sunset," Amelia assured her niece as she took the teen into a brief hug. "Don't worry, Harry and Cedric have their plans and I'll be just fine down there, if a bit cold. I'm going to need more than a thick bathing suit for this I think, and a steaming hot drink when we come out of the lake as well."

Everyone chuckled at the woman's humor, even Susan before Cedric looked to Luna.

"I know," Luna said with a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll bundle up like Amelia."

"Then that means Katie and Jason, if they're taking people we're dating or had as dates at the Yule Ball," Cedric determined.

"I'm not sure Fleur and I are that close," Jason informed everyone with deliberate care. Everyone looked to him in surprise but the pureblood heir shrugged casually as he leaned against a table. "Don't get me wrong Fleur was a wonderful date and is a great person. I'd love to keep on dating her but I don't think she and I are going to have more than just the one date. She's got her heart and mind set elsewhere I think and I do as well. I'm not sure about Katie though. She and Viktor have been getting closer since the day he arrived so it's anyone's guess."

"I'll go find her and warn her then. I know Fred and George said they would bring down the gryffindors for the party but I don't feel like waiting. If Viktor and Fleur don't know the task yet we'll have to tell them what's going on," Harry said as he moved toward the tent entrance before he stopped and looked to Amelia. "Can I go get the Marauder's Map? I know you've had someone watching it to make sure no-one is on the grounds that isn't supposed to be but it'll help me locate them faster."

"That's fine, I think we can allow that this time. I'll come with you," Amelia said. Tonks followed, her position as Harry's bodyguard still in effect even with Amelia escorting him.

As Harry exited the tent with Amelia and Tonks on his heels, Kingsley came out of the barracks tent on the right, startling the trio into drawing their wands. For a moment the man nearly drew his own before they all grinned. Unfortunately it didn't last long and the tall, imposing auror looked grimmer than any of them had seen him since the last war.

"Amelia," the grim auror began. "You have to see this."

In his hands was the Marauder's Map opened to a very specific section of the castle. Lines ran from Hogsmeade all the way to the school, specifically a passage on the third floor. As the three of them looked at the section he had highlighted with magic, they saw a name they had not expected to see: Bartemius Crouch Junior was racing down the secret passage that led straight to the heart of the castle.

"How the hell did he get past the detection ward? We put them over every secret passage in or out of the castle," Nym asked in disbelief.

"He was a spy, Auror Tonks," Amelia said, her voice becoming as commanding and immortal as her title. "He was a double agent of the highest caliber during the Blood War even if he was an Unspeakable at the time. It was always unclear which side he actually worked for, or at least it was until the Longbottom incident. Getting past wards without setting them off was his bread and butter."

"Your orders, ma'am?" Kingsley asked quickly.

"Shacklebolt, Tonks, you're with me. We're going hunting. William, Charles!" Though the bark of their names is so different from that of their bosses', the edge in it belies some of Amelia's desperate desire to protect those closest to her. The two men stepped out of the tent, wands drawn and at the ready before they stared at Amelia directly. "I need you to keep an eye on everyone in the Redoubt for me. Keep everyone safe and calm for me, alright? Alert Proudfoot and Dawlish to stand guard. We have Barty Crouch Junior heading into the castle."

"I won't let them leave my sight," Bill promised as he set a hand on Harry's shoulder while Charlie went to alert the other aurors in the barracks. "They'll be safe with me, Amy. You just come back to us in one piece."

Amelia offered her beau a comforted, affectionate smile before she nodded. She turned her gaze to Harry, her aura of command immutable as she stared upon her son. "Stay here and put the wards on lockdown."

"But Auntie-"

"No, Harry, you're not pursuing this and you know exactly why," Amelia stopped him as she raised a hand to keep him quiet. "We're here for exactly this reason and you're going to let us do our job. Junior has been cunning enough to survive this long on his own and we have no idea why he's decided to risk a silent assault on the castle now of all times. Tell the others what's going on and if Junior comes close, I want all of you to draw your wands and be ready but let the Aurors, William and Charles handle it. Do you understand?"

Harry wanted to argue with his mother figure, so angry and stern, but he nodded stiffly in defeat. "Count on it."

"Good," Amelia said with a mote of relief as she felt the truth in his words. "Alert Poppy there may be injuries and need for a restricted patient." Harry nodded again and with a soft smile at him and Bill she dashed off, closely followed by Nym and Kingsley. A wolf patronus quickly howled past her, filling her with courage and pride even as it sped toward a different recipient, and she rushed to stop a possible tragedy.

"Amelia," Kingsley said between breaths as they rushed toward the castle, his eyes trained on the map. "We may have a problem."

***Third Floor Corridor***

"Are you sure you should be sneaking out now of all times?" Hermione questioned the wisdom of some of her favorite trouble makers, though she would never admit she appreciated their pranks. "The Redoubt has everything we'll need and then some. Besides which Fay, Parvati, Lavender, Angelina and Alicia should be with us."

"And yet the firewhiskey that's there is under adult control," Fred said with a smirk while the walked down the third floor corridor to their favorite one-eyed witch statue. "There's no reason we _shouldn't_ be sneaking out to liberate ourselves from Amelia's regime of responsible drinking at the Redoubt. Not to mention the fact that the fewer of us there are the less likely we are to be caught. We can get the others when we get back."

"Besides, what's New Year's Eve without some fireworks?!" George added quickly, grinning madly. "We just need to pick up a few ingredients to put on the finishing touches to a few things and we'll be all set to have the best fireworks show you've ever seen."

"Don't you want a good snog with Blaise under starlight and fireworks, Hermione?" Fred tempted the younger witch mischievously.

"Fine," the brunette answered as she crossed her arms, her cheeks lightly flushed at the implications, however true they might be. "I'll be a lookout for you. Neville?"

"I'm with you, Hermione," the other Gryffindor said as held out a few galleons. "Pick up some ice cream for us?"

"I'll take that duty," Katie offered with a grin. "Mind if I grab a cheesecake while I'm there?"

"Sure thing," Neville replied as he put the galleons in her hand. "Just make sure to grab something with strawberries for Hannah."

"Deal," the girl said as she stuffed the galleons in her coin-purse and promptly slipped it into her bra for safekeeping.

"Alright, I'm a little jealous of that coin-purse," Fred admitted.

"Same here," George chimed in.

"Viktor certainly isn't," the Blonde teased lightly.

"Ooh I think I might actually be jealous of him, if you were a few years older at least."

The smooth voice brought the group to a halt. None of them recognized it at first but they didn't have to. The easy stride of a slightly taller than average man alerted them they were no longer alone. In fact it called all of their attention to the well-dressed fugitive that had supposedly been on the run since the summer. Hermione's jaw was set as she saw the figure, her hand eased toward her wand while she eyed that of the criminal before them. Neville, however, shook with fury as he set eyes on the man before them.

"Ohh I haven't seen the two of you since we took down Amycus and his boys," Junior began cheerfully as he looked to Hermione then Neville. "Didn't think I'd get the chance to see you during this little visit but I'm certainly glad I did." His gaze trailed from them to the twins and Katie, his eyes firmly on the blonde with a salacious grin before he slowly licked his lips. "Especially with a beauty like that following along."

"You won't touch her," Neville ground out as he moved to stand in front of Katie and the others. "I won't let you."

Junior grinned, a wide, happy smile as he looked into the eyes of a young man that held so much resentment for him. His eyes clouded briefly, a slight frown on his lips as he looked closer. "Frank said the same thing when he was fighting off the Lestranges to keep them away from Alice."

"Don't you dare speak their names!" Neville roared, his wand drawn and blazing with heat. "You don't deserve to speak of my parents like that!"

"Oh I don't mean to anger you, Neville," Junior began slowly, his hands raised in a calming gesture. "What happened to your parent's wasn't supposed to. They were good people, strong people."

"Stop it."

"I admired them."

" _Stop it!_ "

"And they would be so proud of you," Junior said with a serene smile as he gazed intently at the scion of the Longbottom family. "Gryffindor through and through, loyal to your friends, a bright witch at your side or so I heard from your little talk; yes, Neville, they would be so proud of you."

"I believe the lad knows that, _Junior_ ," a grizzled voice drawled from the opposite end of the hall, behind the fugitive. The students' gazes locked onto their defense professor, the sight of him a relief for the Gryffindors as Neville stared intently between the two men. "His Gran couldn't sing his praises higher to me whenever we talk. She may not show it much, but I'm sure Longbottom here knows better than you the pride of a parent."

"Mad-Eye Moody! Ohh now this trip is certainly worth it!" Junior said as he turned sideways, keeping the students and the former Master Auror in sight. "I may not have been my father's pride and joy but I was certainly my mother's, thank you very much!"

"The last I recall your father was disappointed with your internship at the Ministry," Moody continued, the not-so-gentle _thunk_ of his prosthetic against the ground every other step echoed off of the walls with his approach. "You went into the Department of Mysteries and didn't come out 'til a certain Auror, me, had to drag you out. Then again, you were always a disappointment to good old Barty, weren't you? Especially after your mother replaced you in Azkaban."

"I made a career out of that, I'll have you know," chimed the obtuse criminal cheerfully as he spun his wand idly in his hand. "Quite a good one if you remember in that mad old head of yours! Besides, I became an Unspeakable eventually anyways... I knew you would be the one to figure out how I escaped though."

"I checked the records even before your father told the ministry what happened. Wanted to know how you did it and it seemed the logical thing to do. You must have disappointed her but even she had to love scum like you enough to die before her time in your place. You worked with Rookwood as I recall, and we all know how he ended up," Alastor continued as he closed distance before he halted just as Junior's wand stilled in the man's hands as the criminal lost most of his cheerful air as he locked his eyes on the auror. "So what brings you to the castle, Junior? I'm not sure you'll find a very good welcoming committee."

"Oh but I think I did," the man answered with a brief glance to the Gryffindors, who by now all had their wands at the ready. "I think you and this lot make a fine group to welcome me back."

"Well they're not quite the welcoming committee you should have," Moody continued as he looked to the students. "Off with you lot. Let some old friends catch up."

Just as Fred and George made to pull the others back on Moody's orders, the walls sealed shut behind them with a light flick of Junior's wand. "No, I don't think I like them leaving. That would be rather rude, don't you think, Mad-Eye?"

"I never cared much for politeness, Junior," the master Auror said as he revealed his pitch black wand. "But they're going to be on their way and you and I are going to have a good long talk before I hand you over to Bones."

"Hmm, well, as much as I'd like to see if Amelia has aged as well as her niece, I'm afraid I rather like witnesses nearby," Junior mentioned casually. "I do hope you've all kept up with your latin."

"Last chance, Junior," Alastor warned dark, cold voice. "Let the kids go."

"No, I don't think I-"

Spells flashed through the hallway and ricocheted off of Junior's shield. Dust exploded through the hall and the Gryffindor's screamed as they ducked debris. Flashes of color danced through the dust as the floor shook beneath their feet. As the clouds were sucked from the hall with a loud, squelching sound, the Gryffindor's saw just why Alastor Moody was responsible for filling half the cells in Azkaban.

A shimmering, bright blue shield leaped into being right in front of the students just as bright purple flames crashed against it. All the while the grizzled, scarred auror swat spells out of the air, sent them back at his enemy and responded with weapons created from the dust masterfully attacking Junior. More weapons began springing from the walls, floor and ceiling even as spells rocketed from Alastor's wand as if it was just constantly streaming with magic. Even then the deep red haze around the auror's wand was mesmerizing as his eyes glowed with hidden power.

"Stop staring at me and get the bloody hell out of here!" Moody roared at the gryffindors as fire from both his and Junior's wands met and filled the hall.

"But professor we can-"

"Dammit, Granger, if I have to paddle your ass with my staff for getting in my way it will be the least of your problems if you don't get out of here right now!" the defense professor barked right as the shield protecting them shattered. The gryffindor's screams of shock echoed through the halls as fire threatened to overtake them before a green orb drew all of the fire into itself and sped toward Junior, who dodged the orb and dove for cover as it exploded against an animated statue. " _Go!_ "

A bright blue whip extended from the end of Junior's wand as slashed through the air and before any of the gryffindors could move, Neville was pulled into the battle even as another whip sprung from the tip of the man's wand and knocked aside a spell from Moody. Growls and grunts left the master auror as he advanced, eyeing the blue whip and striking it with bolts of magic, weakening it as he swat Junior's spells into the walls and floors behind him. Neville cried out in agony, the blue whip burning into his flesh, pulling _something_ out of him causing excruciating pain to pulse through him before Alastor did what no-one thought a handicapped man like him could do.

With the grace of men decades younger, Moody threw himself through the air with a spell and skidded to a halt near the gryffindors, the claws on his prosthetic leg dug grooves into the floor as it stopped his momentum. With a throw of his staff Moody cut the whip in half that left a trail of red mist in the staff's wake and the tendril holding Neville vanished even as the auror hoisted the boy up by the shirt with his free hand and pushed him back toward his friends with surprising strength.

"When I give you lot a goddamned order you follow it!" Moody roared once again as he animated a statue and had it protect the gryffindors even as his staff was called back to his hand. "Now get the bloody hell out of here!"

Unwilling to argue and certainly not desiring to stick around their furious defense professor and a crazed fugitive, the Gryffindors made their retreat with the statue as Moody covered them. Spells flashed over their head, going wide and doing little more than causing dust to mark their passage. As they reached the grand staircase, the teens rushed down as fast as they could, Fred and George helping Neville down the steps as Katie and Hermione kept their wands at the ready to defend.

"Done playing games yet, Mad-Eye?!" Junior yelled as he cast another quick series of spell, pushing the auror back to protect the students and shield their escape. "I'm certainly not!"

"The only game you'll be playing is hide the bony fist with a couple of dementors," Alastor ground out with a sadistic grin.

Junior actually laughed at that as another spell left his wand. As soon as both duelists were on the grand staircase, the fugitive saw his chance and cast a spell at the wall. Entire bricks rushed through the air in an attempt to crush the famous auror. With hardly a flick of his wand, bolts of light vaporized the bricks and straight through toward the criminal. Dodging out of the way, Junior rushed up the stairs backwards, fluid steps carrying him at odd angles along the staircase as if he had been doing it all his life. At one point in his past, that was probably true.

Moody growled, pursuing slowly as he destroyed traps he saw with his left eye that Junior had laid for him. He tore the magic from the ground and tossed it back, hurling the magical arrays back at Junior. One clipped him, sending wizard arse-over-teakettle on the fifth floor before he rolled to feet. Shields sprung up in front of him as Alastor continued to advance. Even as purple fire leaped up in front of him, the auror persisted and squashed the magic with his own as he passed through it unharmed.

"Oooh the old man's got tricks!" Junior shouted with glee. "Taking the gloves off now, Moody?"

"Lad, you're not worth the shit I scrape off my boots at night after a visit to Abe's pub."

"That hurts, Alastor," the criminal pouted as the two traded spells, dodging just enough to let them fly by or shielding at just the right moment to expend the least energy possible. "That hurts me _right here!_ "

As Junior pat his chest, Moody could feel the magic even before he saw it. A spike of ice was flung from the criminal's hand at the speed of a bullet. As this distance Alastor barely had enough time to dodge, even then the bolt of ice sliced against his side. It was a small flesh wound, but it was more than enough to piss the older auror off.

"Hmm, I'm getting sloppy," Moody growled as he windlessly siphoned the blood away from his wound, bandaged it and smirked at Junior as he reached the fifth floor with the man. "Let's see how my blood likes you."

In an instant the red liquid leaped from Alastor's hand, sprouting fangs as it leaped toward the fugitive he was so intent on capturing. Surprise was the only thing upon Junior's face as the snakes of blood pierced his flesh again and again, burning everywhere they touched as they tried to latch onto him. Growling in pain, Junior smashed his arm against his chest and froze the blood-snakes in their tracks before he banished them away, his wrist slashed and pockmarked with bloody, oozing burns.

"Ohh Moody, you devilish bastard!" Junior called out with a dark grin as he conjured a barrier between him and the former master auror. "I'm really enjoying this now!"

"You won't for long," a cold, commanding voice echoed up to them.

Junior glanced over from behind his shield and there she stood. Haloed in a whirlwind of power, light cascading in arcs around her wand was Amelia Bones as she stalked up the stairs. Behind her and to either side were Tonks and Shacklebolt, each of their wands shimmering with magical energy as they prepared to cast. Instead of the defeated look many would expect upon encountering some of the most powerful magical beings in Britain in a duel, Junior's grin merely widened at the sight.

"Oh you did age beautifully, Amy," Barty breathed almost fondly.

"I'm happy to say you didn't," Amelia told him with a tone made of bitter chill. "And I don't think you will age any further by the time we're through with you."

"Well I'm sad to hear that, Amy," Junior replied as he twirled his wand in his hand. "But I don't really have time to deal with all of you. I just stopped by for a quick errand but it seems I'm in for a good row instead."

"Enough talk." Amelia's wand flashed and a bolt of lightning crashed against Junior's shield, leaving a great scorch and a deep fissure in the magical barrier even as arcs slashed across Junior's chest through the minute gap she had created. "Surrender or you will be put down."

"I'm going to have to decline that offer," Junior began as he edged away from the barrier, his free hand on his chest where it looked like a thunderbird had slashed him. His movements carried him toward the nearest hallway as he wrapped bandages about his chest with magic. "But you're welcome to try and catch me. _Confringo!_ "

The bolt of light that left Junior's wand exploded against the ceiling right behind him as he turned and ran. Debris rained open the four pursuers only to be caught and put right back where it belonged as they rushed after him. Ice and fire rushed to greet them as Junior fired over his shoulder, slowing them down as he moved through the hallways, searching for just the right room to help him. Even for all of the traps he laid on the ground, ceiling and walls, Amelia, Alastor, Kingsley and Nym tore them apart, either by igniting them prematurely to harmlessly discharge them or negating the magic entirely.

The pursuit lasted hardly five minutes before Junior blasted the door off of Alastor's defense classroom and rushed inside. As he set traps all around the door, a bright orb of light was lobbed into the room, flashing and echoing with thunderclaps to blind and disorient him. Amelia pursued carefully, her wand weaving spells and destroying Junior's traps even as her glasses darkened to pitch darkness, giving her a clear view of her prey even in the flashing light she had conjured. The whip she sliced through the air to catch him latched around Junior's arm. A cry of pain echoed from the wizard before he yanked on it and slashed at the binding tether quickly. Incidentally his spell destroyed the flash-bang spell and with another quick wave of his wand, Junior was staring right back at Amelia with a smirk as she rolled aside and prepared to counter attack.

Arcs of light met in the air as the two slashed their wands. The curses wrapped one another and burst, needle of light slicing through the air as both of them shielded against the burst. Chairs and desks flung themselves toward Junior; each shattered like a wooden mine, sending splinters into the man's back as he shielded just in time to keep his head on his shoulders. As Junior moved to retaliate, a bolt of ivory light passed right through his left shoulder and sent him stumbling back as bones splintered and shattered around the point of contact.

With a sickening pop, Junior's left arm dislocated and a cry of agony escaped him as his ribs fractured. On the edge and unwilling to give up, Junior fought back, flinging spells even more ferociously then he had against Moody just moments before even as Tonks, Kingsley and Alastor arrived in the room and joined the fight. Outnumbered and soon to be overwhelmed, Junior did the only thing he could do. An eerie yellow light wrapped around his wand as Junior smirked at his enemies. With a loud laugh in their faces he cast a spell that could bring an end to all of it.

***The Raven's Redoubt***

"Why is this taking so long?" Harry muttered as he paced outside, his eyes owned by Hogwarts as he watched it for any sign of battle or success. Two of his loved ones had gone up there and the pit of his gut clenched at even the idea they might not come back to him. Susan was hardly any better, and it was only Hannah, Tracey and Daphne's presence on either side of her that kept the girl even remotely calm. Theo and Blaise stood nearby, their wands at the ready, just as everyone's were, as they gave Harry space but kept an eye on him, the girls, and the castle as much as they could. Cedric was inside with Luna and some of the others they invited, keeping them calm as best he could.

"They'll be fine, Harry," Bill assured the teen, even as he twirled his wand in agitation and concern. "Amelia isn't the Head of the DMLE for nothing, and she's got Kingsley and Nym at her back. Don't worry. They'll be alright and have Junior dead or shipped off to be kissed by a dementor before dinner."

"He's right you know," Dawlish chipped in from his position nearer the wards. "Madame Bones can bring down two Senior Aurors during evaluations and have enough left to school a few more that are getting heads too big for their ranks."

"Dawlish knows that from experience," Proudfoot answered, a wide grin on his face as Dawlish nudged him. "Just give it time kid. Your mum will be back before you know it."

Harry nodded quickly to their words but continued pacing anxiously regardless. It was Tracey, however, that moved up suddenly and grabbed Harry by the hand only to pull him over to Susan. With a light shove she pushed him into the redhead's waiting arms and Susan latched onto him, closed her arms about her boyfriend tightly to give as much comfort as she was taking in that moment. She was just as worried about her aunt, they all were in fact, but staying together made it easier for them. Both Susan and Harry smiled at Tracey and the blonde, in common fashion, offered a slightly cheeky grin and a wink as she moved to Daphne's side and held the girl's hand affectionately.

"I don't know how you did it all those years," Harry murmured to Susan. "I can barely stand knowing Auntie's out there where I can't do something to help her."

"Promises," Susan answered just as quietly. "Auntie made me promises she would always come back and would never leave me alone. Daphne, Tracey, and Hannah kept me company; I was always at one of their houses so I wouldn't be alone as I waited."

"Sometimes we kept her mind off of it with games or conversation," Daphne offered softly as she squeezed Tracey's hand and gently caressed Susan and Harry's sides with her free hand.

"And others we just wrapped Susan in our arms and laid in bed or on the couch to comfort her quietly," Tracey added quietly, a smile on her lips as she squeezed Daphne's hand in return. "I think I liked that best."

"You always did like to cuddle," Hannah teased the other blonde as she slipped some of her own golden hair behind her ear. "Even when we got older."

"And you're any different with all of your hugs and tender words of comfort?" Tracey prodded at Hannah with a grin.

"At least I know when to stop."

The group chuckled lightly at that as Tracey stuck her tongue out at the other blonde. Theo and Blaise moved closer, glad to see the girls and Harry calming down a bit more. As the wait continued, however, the air of anxiety returned among them quickly. Bill, as worried and concerned about Amelia and Tonks as any of them, slipped next to Susan and Harry and wrapped an arm around the redhead and set a hand on Harry's shoulder to offer what comfort he could.

Just as quietly the redheaded man leaned in to whisper. "Hey, Amelia would be kicking your asses if she knew you doubted even for a second that she wasn't coming back to us. Trust her to know what she's doing. She'll be alright. And _when_ Amy gets back, we're all playing poker together over a round of Friendly Fiends."

"Thank you, Bill," Susan whispered to him as she leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled at Harry. "You're not so bad after all."

"You're not too bad yourself, Sunset."

Susan stilled at the nickname she had only heard from Amelia or Alastor before she hid her smile from the curse breaker.

"Too soon?" Bill wondered quietly.

The redhead shook her head subtly, though the smile on Harry's face belied the girl's expression to the curse breaker. From a short ways away, Charlie sighed at the sight, happy to see his brother becoming a part of another family just a little bit more. Before anyone could say another word, however, their worlds were torn asunder.

On the fifth floor of Hogwarts a massive explosion wreaked havoc upon the school. Sections of the fourth and six floor above and below the explosion were torn apart, blasted across the grounds and out into the forbidden forest. All around it the world stood still, bearing witness to the horrific scene as fire and debris red with heat were flung every which way like meteors cascading in a deadly rain.

"No…" Harry whispered as his heart stilled. "No!"

"Auntie!" Susan cried out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Amy!" Bill shouted, his feet already carrying him right through the wards.

A lone figured leaped from the fourth floor and bounced off of the ground before they rolled to a halt. The brown long-coat and short but wild brown hair crouched low, his left arm hanging limp while the other smoked around the wand he held. Just as soon as the man stood he was running, but not before a volley of bright arrows rained hell down upon him from the school. His shoulder was hit yet again and though he stumbled, Junior kept running raggedly toward the forest that would be his salvation.

Bill rushed after the injured fugitive, uncaring of the consequences as he sought to murder the man that had potentially taken everything from him. As he breached the forest in pursuit of revenge, he never saw two brooms burst from the Raven's Redoubt, never heard the cry of joy from Susan and Harry as they saw Amelia and Tonks fly overhead to try and cut the running pair off. All Bill knew was spells of all sorts rained around Junior even as he pursued him.

As they neared the ward line, Bill conjured up all of his power and slammed his wand to the ground. With a mighty heave the very trees of the Forbidden Forest came alive. Dirt erupted all around Junior as roots threw themselves into the air, hunting the fugitive down, closing him in, forcing him into a path of Bill's making that would inevitably, if the curse breaker had his way, would lead Junior to the most painful death imaginable. Even as conjured spears, arrows, axes and swords were hurled with deadly accuracy by the curse breaker he watched as a mouth of flame devoured them all.

From the very ground the head of a leopard reared, consuming all metal and wood in its path as it protected its master. The light in Junior's eyes matched the bright flames in those of the leopard and Bill knew there was only one spell that could create that. Fiendfyre, the most deadly and dangerous of all magic for the spell itself consumed all around it, and eventually itself when it could no longer be sustained. Junior's grin gleamed in the firelight as the leopard's tail transformed into a snake and tore its way through the wooden barrier Bill had created to stop him. The fiendfyre burned away the last obstacle in Junior's path even as wings sprouted from the fire-beasts back to devour the magic that tried to rain down on him.

"Sorry I can't stay you lot," Junior said in farewell as he made it beyond the wards. "But my employer is expecting me, though I'm not sure he'll be too pleased with this latest performance. Take care now, oh and do have fun with the old beasty here!"

With an almighty crack, belying the man's pain and exhausted state, Junior vanished and unleashed the fiendfyre to its wild, inconsolable state. With no choice left but to act or let the Forbidden Forest and maybe even Hogwarts burn, William Weasley called upon all his knowledge of magic and went to work. Howling, gale-force winds wrapped about William and the beast as a deep, icy chill wound its way through the air. Water rose in geysers from the earth called up from the groundwater beneath the forest before they crashed with astounding force against the fiery beast.

"You will not have them," Bill growled as the fiendfyre roared and steamed against the assault of nature the wizard had brought upon it.

As the fiendfyre found its challenger, so too did it find its natural predator. The sky darkened, all clouds in the sky converged on a single point and lightning and thunder rumbled in the air. Rain, sleet and snow rushed through the clearing and pounded against the beast, bursting in steam wherever it touched the fiendfyre as it was assaulted from all sides. Bill didn't know who was out there helping him, all that mattered was foiling this last bit of Junior's plan, for better or worse.

Seconds turned into minutes, the beast lunged to and fro, always a second too late as Bill leaped out of the way or the roots of the very trees carried him away from their natural enemy. When all was said and done, the last embers of the fiendfyre let out a final roar before being snuffed in the pond that had been created to suffocate the beast by all of the magic in the area combined. Panting with effort, Bill leaned against the trunk of a tree and pat it gently, his magic ending as the roots slowly returned to their place and the curse breaker was joined by the most welcome of people just as the storm came to an end.

"William!"

It was the most beautiful word the curse breaker had ever heard. Even though it was angry and concerned and promised him a world of hurt to come he couldn't help but exult in hearing her voice call his name with even a mote of relief in her tone. Even as he turned to face her, as the woman of his dreams approached with quick steps, he couldn't help but let a tear fall as he rushed to her.

"You stubborn ass!" Amelia hissed in his ear as she held onto him tightly, her form fit to his so perfectly, afraid to let go of the man she loved so very nearly consumed by fiendfyre. "I told you to keep the kids safe."

"I thought I'd just lost you… And I do believe I just kept them safe," he countered lightly, his voice to full of relief he nearly lost the hint of banter in his tone. "The fiendfyre never reached them now did it?"

"I'm going to murder you," she murmured to him. "I'm going to murder you for putting your life at risk and then I'm going to bring you back so I can murder you again for leaving my children alone at the Redoubt when they needed you."

"Oh hell, Amy, it's you they need," he whispered right back before he pulled back just enough to cup her cheeks. "It's you that I need too."

Before she could even protest, Amelia found her lips welcoming the kiss William gave her. She could feel every bit of relief, every bit of love from him as their magic touched. She felt safe in his arms, safe and whole and happy that he was alive, that they were alive. She moaned lightly against his lips, her hands slipping into his hair as she held him tight to her.

"Erm, not to interrupt, Amelia, but we've got a few worried teenagers likely ready to tear the forest apart looking for us," Nym mentioned, her smile bright and wide even as blood trailed down her hands as she remained mounted on her broom.

"You're right," Amelia said breathlessly as she looked up into Bill's bright blue eyes. "We'll finish this later when I can interrogate you properly."

"I look forward to it," Bill answered with a sigh of relief.

As if letting her go would take her away from him forever, Bill clamped his hand tightly around Amelia's and the smile he received in response was everything the curse breaker needed. Amelia quickly mounted her broom again and Bill followed suit, gently wrapping his arms about her to secure himself, both to keep himself steady and to remind himself that Amelia was still alive. The Head of the DMLE smiled at that before the pair took flight and followed Tonks through the air back toward the Redoubt. They passed the destroyed section of school to ensure Kingsley had made it out with Alastor before they flew over Maxime as she marched across the grounds toward the Redoubt with Fleur at her side.

As soon as they landed Amelia was beset by Susan and Harry, swiftly and none-too-gently tackled by her daughter and son in all but blood. Although her body ached from the explosion, she gladly wrapped herself in her loved ones' arms and did the same in return, holding each of them and kissing their heads with a breath of relief that she and her team had made it out of there alive. Tonks was enveloped in the arms of her parents just as suddenly and Charlie was hugging Bill the moment he was able to.

"Auntie," Susan and Harry said together. Whatever they were going to say next was gently hushed by Amelia as she held them tighter, kissing their heads again even as she reassured them.

"Shhh, it's okay, everything is alright, I'm here," she told them, keeping her age old promise to Susan and now to Harry. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"When the explosion hit… I thought… I thought we'd-"

"Hush now, Harry," Amelia cut him off gently as she nuzzled gently into his neck and shoulder. "I'm fine, a little worse for wear but I'll be alright, we all will. What matters is we're alive."

Harry nodded back, unable to speak, though he didn't have to. She could feel his tears of relief as he held her more tightly just as she could feel Susan's own. Their magic mingled, recognizing the other and assuring themselves and each-other they were alright. When he finally got his voice back, Harry choked on a bit of laughter.

"I guess I know how it feels now."

Amelia chuckled at that, and Susan even managed a giggle through her tears as they all slowly parted. "That you do. Maybe now you'll think twice about giving me gray hairs with your life-endangering antics."

Harry offered a bark of a laugh and nodded. "I'll try."

"I'm just glad you're back home safe," Susan told Amelia as she smiled up at Amelia.

"Always, my Sunset," she replied to the girl whose arms had barely left her. "We Bones women, we keep our promises."

The small family smiled at that before Harry turned to the Tonks family as they finally released Nym. Andi had tears of joyous relief in her eyes and Ted was already playing it off like he had something in his eye, a "man's man" joke that he was constantly making, though he was genuinely glad and relieved that his daughter was alright. When Nym looked his way, Harry scooped her up in his arms without warning and held her as tight as he ever had.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he murmured in her ear.

"Just returning the favor from the first task, you bloody arse."

The pair chuckled quietly to one another. This wasn't the normal hugs harry had given her. This one was full of need, full of relief and want and joy that she existed, that she was in his life and still would be for a long time yet. She cherished it and held him all the tighter because of it, trying with all her might to express the same before they parted. When Harry noticed the blood on her hands his eyes darkened and Nym could see him observing everything, analyzing how it might have happened before he even thought of drawing his wand.

Nearby, Susan was approaching Bill after Charlie had finally released him, a small smile on her face. "You ran after him."

"I did," Bill answered easily, his gaze alternating between Amelia and Susan briefly.

"You wanted to end him for hurting auntie, maybe even killing her," Susan continued quietly.

"I couldn't have lived with myself otherwise," the man responded with utter certainty.

It was the second time Susan had surprised him with a hug. This one, however, was as heartwarming and grateful as he had ever felt from the redhead. Bill slowly returned it, his arms wrapped around her as he thanked his lucky stars that Amelia was alright, and that Susan knew what he had done, or would have done, had he the chance.

"Thank you so much, Bill, for being there for us before, for going after him, for caring so much," Susan murmured for his ears only.

Touched by the words, the eldest Weasley son couldn't help but bury his face in the deep red hair of the young woman and smile as he whispered to her. "Always."

Before anyone could say another word, Madame Maxime tapped gently on the wards with her wand. It was as much a knock on the door as anything else, and after a brief look shared between Harry and Amelia, the Head of the DMLE nodded and the teen wizard released the lockdown of the wards. After a cursory test that she could get through the wards with her wand, Madame Maxime entered with Fleur right beside her. The veela smiled at them all, relieved to see everyone in some form of relatively alright condition after everything that had happened.

"Madame Bones, could you perhaps inform me of what has happened here?" the Headmistress of Beauxbatons asked as professionally as she could.

"We had an intruder in Hogwarts and we hoped to catch him," Amelia answered as civilly as possible. "Unfortunately he managed to escape at no little cost to himself and without regard for anyone's lives. All three of the pursuing Aurors were injured as was Professor Moody and at least one student. Curse Breaker William Weasley took up the pursuit until the fugitive known as Barty Crouch Junior used fiendfyre and managed to get beyond the wards to escape. Breaker Weasley expertly handled the curse with some help from myself as Auror Tonks kept the magic contained within a certain area."

"I… I see," the half-giant woman offered slowly as she looked on Amelia, Tonks, and William with a measure of respect. "If that fiendfyre had gotten out of control, it would have hunted for the carriage first to feed on its magic and everything and everyone inside it… You have my gratitude for stopping it but this raises concerns over security arrangements."

"I will have more aurors brought on duty as I deem necessary. We responded as needed and as efficiently as was possible," Amelia countered quickly, confident in the security measures she had put in place, even though she deemed a few improvements necessary herself after this latest encounter.

"Not to interrupt, but two of you are injured, one is probably near magical exhaustion, and I believe my Master would be quite upset with all of us if I attempted to treat any of you down here," Harry cut in quickly before another word could be said on the matter. His gaze turned to Madame Maxime, who had always been respectfully neutral, or perhaps even benevolent in her treatment of him, before he continued. "If you don't mind, Madame Maxime, I need to get them to the infirmary before you discuss anything else."

"Excuse moi, Monsieur Potter, but I need-"

"To either get out of our way and wait to discuss this until after they're treated, or follow us to the infirmary and still wait to be properly debriefed on the situation and what else can be done about it until after I and my Master treat them," Harry continued imperiously, standing at his full height, his shoulders and back straight, his jade eyes staring down the half-giant even though she stood easily another meter and a half over him. "I may be an apprentice, Headmistress, but don't you dare think I don't know what needs to be done and where you stand in the list of priorities right now."

Madame Maxime's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the young man before her, confident, daring and commanding as he was. Around them, Ted, Charlie, Theo and Blaise were smirking at the sight. Hannah was smiling cheerfully as Tracey hid a shiver of desire and bit her lip at the sight while Daphne and Susan openly eyed Harry hungrily. Nym and Fleur shivered as well, their eyes locked onto Harry and devouring the scene before them to etch into their memories. Bill grinned at Harry and Amelia proudly set her hand on Harry's shoulder just as Andromeda stepped forward as well.

"Quite right you are, Apprentice Potter," Andi supported him as she set herself next to Amelia. "I'll be a consulting physician for you and your master. We should get going."

"Of course," Madame Maxime placated instantly. "My apologies, this is just a matter of concern for myself and the other professors of Beauxbatons. I shall go collect Headmaster Karkaroff and we shall speak with Headmaster Dumbledore and the other officials while you are being treated before we are fully briefed on the situation."

"I look forward to it," Amelia answered as Harry ushered the three patients out of the wards with Andi.

It wasn't long after that that they reached the infirmary, given that Harry ushered them forward with a sense of urgency. Andromeda actually had to slow them down somewhat so Harry wasn't exacerbating their condition with his eagerness to see them healed. Once within the infirmary, Harry gestured for the three injured adults to take a bed as he looked for the other possible patients. An unconscious Moody was in Harry's own plaque-bearing bed with numerous cuts, abrasions and breaks and Kingsley was sitting near the former master auror, his wand in hand with a few bandages of his own covering his arm for his trouble. On the other side of the room, Neville had his left leg in bandages while the other four gryffindors sat around him.

"I think I'm going to need that briefing sooner rather than later," Harry told them as he looked around the room.

"We ran into Junior when we were sending Fred, George and Katie to Hogsmeade for some supplies for fireworks and the party. Moody saved us but Neville got hit with some burning, magic draining whip before we managed to escape with Moody's help," Hermione explained quickly, a guilty look on her face.

"Hey, Gryffindors stand their ground, I don't blame you, Hermione. I wanted to stay and get that bastard as well," Neville reassured their brunette friend, to understanding nods from the rest of the room. "We just need to remember to follow the orders of our betters when they give them to us."

"Now that's a sensible attitude I wished more of you shared," Amelia said before she sighed in relief as she sat down on a bed.

"Indeed it is," Poppy said as she emerged with a few potions and handed a small canister to Neville. "Apply in the morning and evening and the burns should go away completely within a few days. You're lucky he didn't have all of his focus on the whip or you would have had more magic drained from you and require a stimulant potion to boost your reserves. As it is, I recommend a hearty meal, some rest, and keeping your leg elevated. Follow those rules and I'll allow you to go to the party this evening. If you don't follow them I'll know either through Andromeda or Harry."

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, I'll be sure to follow the rules," Neville responded cheerfully.

"You're welcome, now you're all dismissed to the party that I sadly won't be attending now because of this one," Poppy stated as she set her potions down near Alastor.

"We were hoping to still grab some party supplies," Fred commented as he gave Amelia a pleading look.

"We'll be extra careful," George promised.

"Go to the Redoubt and tell Proudfoot I want him and your brother Charles to escort you there and back within an hour's time. Follow Proudfoot's orders and recommendations to the letter, understood?" Amelia told them sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" the twins said together and saluted her before helping Neville off of his bed and out the door to get things ready for the party as Katie followed them and Hermione went to get the other gryffindors.

"Now that that's settled we can get down to business. Andromeda, take care of Amelia, would you?" Poppy asked, and the mind-healer nodded as she went over to the department head. "Harry, you can handle Nymphadora. Whoever of the three of us finishes first can handle William since he looks in the best shape of all of them."

"Don't race on my account," Bill said as he took a seat next to Amelia on the bed. "Just a little exhausted from the magic I used."

"And the bruises on your abdomen," Andromeda said as she gave him a brief scan. "It looks like some kind of rope yanked you out of the way of the fiendfyre. Kept you at a far enough range for only a few mild burns on the back of your hands."

"Animated trees, more specifically their roots," Bill admitted softly. "They made it easy to get around. Haven't used magic like that since my Breaking Tour in Germany's Black Forest where a few crypts loaded with treasure are hidden. Made dodging acromantula and a few other creatures that much easier, not to mention the trees made good weapons for killing them…"

"Now that's magic I could stand learning," Harry said, earning a few chuckles as he and Nym approached another bed.

As soon as she was settled on it, Harry cast diagnostic charms on her and recorded his findings. She had cracked ribs, numerous bruises and contusions across her body, and a few small lacerations on her arms. Harry sighed at that, grabbed his list, made a quick check with Poppy and after he got her approval for a course of treatment he retrieved the necessary potions before returning to his patient. On his return, Harry closed the privacy curtain around her bed and activated the privacy ward on them that Bill had installed on his time off.

"Despite the fact they're glowing to my eyes because of diagnostic charms right now, I need to see the bruises and wounds directly," he told her as he opened a jar of bruise-be-gone balm and set it aside. "Take your shirt and jeans off."

"If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask, Harry," Nym teased him. In one nearly-smooth motion she had divested herself of her shirt, hesitating at the end when she pulled it off with a wince of pain and a tremble in her arms. Her eyes watched Harry the entire time she set it aside, though it seemed he had nothing but objective observance on his face as she took off her boots then shimmied out of her nearly skin-tight jeans. A frown crossed his features as he observed the cuts and bruises.

"Straight line bruise across both legs, four inches wide… Hairline fracture in the femur," Harry muttered to himself, shivering as a chilling thought came to him. "A support beam came down on you?"

"During the blast junior caused, yeah. It was the nastiest sort of explosive curse I've ever seen, and I think he overpowered it at the time," Nym confirmed softly as Harry gingerly touched her thighs where she wasn't injured. Goosebumps raced across her skin and a deep pulse shocked through her system wherever he touched. "Moody kept us covered to a point but even that wasn't enough. I was lucky I used your shield spell, though my arm hurts like hell because it couldn't absorb all of the force behind the blow. Though if I hadn't used Arma I-"

"Don't think about it," Harry cut her off quickly, his casual observance was replaced with a very real fear in his eyes for a moment as he took out his wand. "Just… relax alright? I need you to stay still for this."

At her confirmation, Harry gently passed his wand over her bruises, lightening the deep, dark blotches on her skin. The swirling sensation of soothing heat worked through her flesh as her legs gradually healed and it took everything Nym had not to moan. A quick flash of heat pulsed deep inside her bones and Tonks hissed in pain before she gasped at the warmth that followed, soothing her aches away slowly.

Although some of the surface bruising remained, Harry had taken care of the internal bruising and fractures. With a sigh of relief he looked to her arms and began to wave his wand gently over her many cuts and smaller bruises. The cuts vanished immediately and any blood went with them. She could hardly tell that mere seconds ago the barely-scabbed wounds she had acquired were ever there in the first place. When Harry examined her arms more closely for a moment before he focused on her shoulder and ribs. His wand traced slow, intricate lines across her flesh and again goosebumps followed in its wake even as heat flowed through her flesh and bones, mending and regenerating the bones and damaged tissues. As it settled on her sternum and spread all across her ribs she let out a low moan before she bit her lip to stifle the reaction.

"Feeling better?" Harry quipped lightly as he withdrew his wand and began to pour a calculated measure of skelegrow when the healing was done.

"What gave you that idea?" Nym grumbled at him. When she smelled the skelegrow he held before her the auror winced before she took it quickly and downed it like a professional drinker. "Ugh, even right down the hatch it's still nasty."

"Wish I'd known that second year," Harry told her with a chuckle. "I had to take a number of doses to regrow the bones in my arm. Luckily we don't have to do that for you. I healed the bones but the skelegrow is necessary to reinforce the magic and healing so you don't break it again on accident, nor as easily the next time after the potion is finished with its work."

"That why your bones don't break as easily anymore after everything Poppy did to heal you?" Tonks wondered curiously.

"Just about, yeah. She said it has something to do with my magic as well. Poppy told me we would investigate that and other related healing magic I might be capable of at some point," Harry informed her as he eyed the balm then turned his gaze back to Tonks. "I'd rather respect your privacy in this but the salve is going to do a better job healing the surface bruising than any spells I use and it'll get rid of them and any lasting marks faster. Either I can apply it or you can, but that depends on your range of motion to get your shoulders."

"I can do-" as Tonks reached to her shoulder she paused, the aches from the bruising going deeper than she thought before she stopped. "Apparently I can't do it myself. Would you mind?"

"Sure," Harry said as he closed his eyes for a moment, took a breath and reached forward with a look of objectivity.

Tonk's eyebrow raised before she realized he wasn't copping a feel and instead was going around her side. With a few deft flicks of his fingers her bra had come undone. The relief was instant as her breasts sagged in the wake of her bra falling away and a slight groan of pleasure escaped her. Harry removed the garment from her before he grabbed the salve and methodically applied it to her arms first. After that he focused on her waist then applied it liberally to the large bruises on her legs.

Nym fidgeted at the feel of his hands on her thighs, especially when they trailed along the inside and spread them slightly. She bit her lip, desperately trying to resist her feelings and the pleasure soaking into her as Harry worked to make her feel better. She knew he was using his occlumency to distance himself from any physical reaction or emotional response, though she noticed that didn't entirely stop the tenting in his trousers.

Harry eventually moved around and worked on her back before he touched her shoulders and neck. The auror let out a sigh of delight as the salve worked and Harry massaged the pain away with his hands. When he moved back in front of her he seemed to hesitate before working across her clavicle and slowly downwards. When he began to slow around the top and bottom of her chest, Nym looked her teenage soul mate in the eye and put a hand on his wrist.

"Don't hesitate, just do it and get it over with."

Without even waiting she placed his hand covered in salve on her breast and kept her eyes trained on his. She put up a valiant effort, trying not to react until both of Harry's hands began to work the restorative balm into her chest. She bit her lip, squirmed minutely at his touch before her instincts took control. Her breasts shifted slightly bigger than her natural size, let his fingers roam them as her breathing increased. The longer Harry worked the better it felt and the more perfectly tender to pleasure she felt at the mercy of his hands.

"Ohhhh to hell with us!"

"What?"

Before Harry could stop her, Nym had gripped his shirt, pulled him forward and kissed him. A moan escaped her against his lips and Harry shut his eyes. Despite all his training he couldn't resist anymore and his lips quickly responded to the kiss, pressing and massaging hers in return. Professionalism quickly went out the window as his hands squeezed and massaged her breasts, working the balm into her skin as much as he was seeking to bring out her pleasure. Pure, unadulterated pleasure flooded through her body and mind as even her voice betrayed the pleasure she felt at being fondled and kissed so deeply despite any ache she felt from the bruising.

Only when their bodies demanded oxygen did Tonks relent and breathe heavily against his lips, her forehead against his own. Harry was hardly better, and the light panting they shared was cut short time and again by tender kisses before Harry pushed away slowly, her breasts firmly in his hands until he let go and took another step back to resist temptation. The pair looked at one another, clearly aware they were crossing the threshold of their emotions sooner than expected.

"Who could blame us?" Tonks gasped slightly as she slowly caught her breath. "Trauma, shock and injuries like this bring people together all of the time…"

"Right, yeah, of course," Harry repeated once or twice in agreement as he worried his hands together before pulling out a cloth and wiping them off. "Just…"

"It's early, I know," Nym reminded him, though she was a hair's breadth away from telling Susan and Daphne she didn't care anymore. Of them all she had spent the most time with Harry lately, though that was due mostly to her duty as his bodyguard. Even then, her feelings had been on a slow burn just waiting for an opportunity to take the leap, especially since the incident with the Slytherins. "Just like my New Year's kiss."

Harry chuckled at that, glad for the slight diversion as he thought about the inevitable party, or what he hoped was inevitable. "Right. Well glad we got that taken care of."

Nym nodded, sighing as she realized she would still have to wait just a little longer. _Gives me time to work on my relationship with Susan and Daphne at least, and possibly the blondes if it looks like they're getting closer,_ she thought as she grabbed her bra. "Can I get dressed again?"

"Yeah, just let me know if you need help." Harry turned around, glad to be finished as he capped the balm and set it aside before he grabbed a container of another kind. "Use the balm each night and morning for best effect. This other cream is to take care of any scarring you see from the cuts. They may be light right now but you'll notice them more as the bruises go away, so this should help take care of those."

"Thanks, Harry," the auror said as she finished putting her bra and shirt on before she shimmed back into her jeans. Before she put her boots on she pressed herself to his back, got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Harry's eyes closed in response and the auror smiled at the sight before she pulled away. "You're all heart."

"I certainly try sometimes," he murmured back before he opened the curtain.

As Tonks put on her boots, Harry put the excess potion away before giving his diagnosis and results to Poppy. She checked them over and when Tonks walked up, she confirmed his work with a pleased nod of approval. Andromeda had taken care of Amelia and William by then and the pair smiled at Harry and Tonks as they learned he had done his job properly.

"How is Alastor?" Amelia asked of Poppy.

"He is stable, no major organ damage but he's got a concussion and walking is out of the question for at least two days while his pelvis fully reconstructs and his hips get moved back into place," Poppy told Amelia as she eyed the scarred wizard. "I was just about to wake him if you want to see him before you go."

At Amelia's nod, Poppy raised her wand and slowly weaved intricate patterns over the old auror. At first he didn't seem to wake before he groaned. The moment full consciousness hit him a red haze surrounded his hand and a gnarled finger was pointed at Amelia.

"What's the first thing I taught Amelia Bones?" Moody barked instantly.

"How to beat the hell out of any wizard that decided he could overpower me physically," Amelia rattled off instantly. "What spell did I teach Alastor Moody?"

"A family piercing curse called the Ivory Spear, one you used today on Barty Crouch Junior." At Amelia's nod Moody pointed his finger at Kingsley. "What did I caution you about when entering the Auror program?"

"Letting the job get in the way of family, and making sure they were more protected than a gringotts vault when I was out on long term assignment," Kingsley answered in a low voice. Moody nodded and awaited a question of his own "What advice did I give Alastor about his leg and eye?"

"Using trap enchantments on them in case anyone ever decided to try and take them from me. Something one dead man can never tell anyone else about," Moody answered sinisterly, earning a slight grin from the tall black man before he turned his finger on Tonks. "Stealth and Tracking incident five-seven?"

Tonks went slightly red before she clamped down on her emotions. "I tripped on an enchanted trap and my robes got hit by a cutting curse that ended up with me flashing everyone. You obliviated everyone in the training session but my partner, Kingsley, so I wouldn't be as embarrassed and they wouldn't try to take advantage of me." When Moody nodded Tonks grinned. "Combat practice ten-five."

"The day I proclaimed you an Auror, and my second favorite rookie to train," the man said slowly with fondness before his magical eye whizzed around to stare at Harry, his finger glowing red as it turned on the teenager. "What did you whisper to me in the hallway where we first met?"

"I volunteer," Harry answered without hesitation, remembering vividly the time he had volunteered for demonstration of the unforgiveable. He knew it had been foolish, but the price and pain of that experience had been worth destroying one of Neville's greatest fears. Neville was deathly afraid that anyone touched by the cruciatus would end up just like his parents, and Harry had taken a wrench to that fear and beat it to death that day. It was the real reason behind volunteering, and Alastor knew that just as well as anyone.

"Your turn now, ask me a question to confirm my identity lad," Alastor barked when Harry hesitated.

Harry glanced to the others nearby before he bit down on his instincts and stared Alastor right in the eye. "What did I get you for Christmas?"

"You got me all of jack-squat," the auror answered, a grin appearing on his face. "On the day anyway. The next day you invited me down to the tent and had an expensive bottle of blackberry brandy waiting for me on the kitchen island."

"And you actually accepted it?" Poppy asked, almost impressed.

"Only after I had Harry, Amelia and Dora here take a drink to test it for poison," Moody answered with a dark grin.

"Of course you did," Poppy replied with a long-suffering sigh.

"Recovery Mission, Normandy," Moody told the healer, his eyes on her as his hand shifted to point right at her heart.

"Dog tag retrieval for the Braying Hound Unit," Poppy began sadly. "I had to drag you away from Quinn Fawley's corpse because his wife had just had their son Cameron, who is Clairice Fawley's father." After Moody nodded, a fond and slightly mischievous grin worked its way onto Poppy's lips. "Mission: Vengeance and Mercy, third day."

"Really, Poppy?" the man asked, an eyebrow raised as the healer eyed him and nodded. "Fine then, if that's how you want it. We were on watch, travelling by broom at night and resting during the day as we closed in on Paris to support the local wizarding resistance there. You filched a record player from a destroyed house…"

"And?" Poppy drawled expectantly.

"And then promptly seduced me in the midst of a war zone," the auror finished tenderly with a grin.

"Whoa!" Tonks gasped for the group. "So you two…"

"Knocked boots during a French winter," Poppy stated rather proudly. "Yes, we did."

"I'm not even sure I'm comfortable imagining that," Harry said somewhat sickly.

"I'll obliviate you of that if you like, lad," Alastor offered sinisterly as Poppy handed him his wand back.

"No, no, I'm fine. I like my brain how it is," Harry answered easily. "I just didn't know Poppy… and you…"

"It was a wartime fling. Dorea and I were often sent with Alastor to act as his better half on undercover operations. We were his healers and that of his squad when we weren't operating out of the hospital. Alastor actually had the most confirmed kills, magical and muggle, out of all sides of the war thanks to us keeping him in shape. He and I both moved on from one another after the war was over," Poppy stated as she pat Alastor's knee gently.

"That we did. Andromeda," Moody continued without missing a beat. The Mind-Healer raised an eyebrow and the man smirked. "Why were you my healer when I lost my leg?"

"Because I was the only one brave enough to even enter your room, what with your barking orders and foul language," Andromeda shot back with ease. "What did I ask you the day you told me you were taking Dora as your last true apprentice?"

"You asked me to treat her as my own and make sure she came out of it with both eyes," Alastor said before he looked to the pink-haired auror who was grinning ear to ear. "I'm ashamed to admit she actually did, despite my hopes otherwise."

"Cheeky blighter," Andi responded with a smirk as Nym snickered next to her.

"And you, William," the auror continued, ignoring Andi's remark. "When did we first meet?"

"As people, when I was eight years old and you saved my father from being killed by a death eater during an attack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade where dad was introducing me to some friends," Bill said with some gratitude. "But as colleagues? I was fresh out of the Curse Breaker Academy and you needed help for a raid on a smuggler warehouse. We discovered they were smuggling artifacts out of Egypt and dragonhide from poachers. What advice did you give me when we finished the raid?"

"Never let them know you're there until it's too late and if they ever make you bleed, make them pay double." Bill shared a dark grin with Moody and flipped a coin over to the old Auror who caught it with ease. "Enough talk, we've confirmed everyone's who they say they are so let's get on with this," the old auror blustered lightly before he slowly sat more upright on his bed. "Damage report."

"Two days of rest and recuperation while your pelvis reconstructs itself and your hips realign. You're lucky I didn't have to vanish it entirely. That goes without saying you've suffered a massive concussion and numerous contusions and lacerations," Poppy informed the headstrong warrior. "In all, you're a lucky old bastard, Alastor Moody. Though I wonder why you were the most effected of everyone in that blast."

"Because I shielded everyone else more than I shielded myself from the blast and the debris," the former Master Auror stated with ease. "Slowing our descent wasn't easy either when you're holding a shield up."

"I'll put magical exhaustion on the list as well then, just to be safe," Poppy concluded as she updated his file on the nightstand beside him.

"Hmph, a lot of good that'll do me," Moody chided her lightly, receiving a firmer tap on his knee as a result before he looked to Amelia. "Operation status?"

"Failure," Amelia announced briskly. "Barty Crouch Junior escaped into the forbidden forest despite the best attempts of myself, Auror Tonks, and Breaker Weasley to catch him while Auror Kingsley brought you to the hospital wing. Whatever he was up to also failed, unless it was to goad a response of further increased security as a result of his attack, or act as a distraction though what for we have no way of determining currently even if that was his objective."

"Either is possible, that boy always had subtler objectives than met the eye," growled Alastor as he calculated the possibilities. "He was here for something, or someone, and he wanted it quietly until he ran into potential hostages. Then again, hostages can be quite a loud affair and it would have only drawn more attention if he wanted it to until I interrupted him. He didn't reveal anything of what he wanted in all the time we talked or dueled. Really, he should have waited for a night raid if he was looking to kill someone or collect something, but he may have thought our patrols too tightly managed at that time."

"And he would have been right," Kingsley stated confidently. "We would have had two Auror unit-led LEO squads on duty tonight with double overtime pay for missing out on festivities. Patrols wouldn't have missed a thing even with one LEO stationed near each common room to keep the kids safe while celebrating."

"So he strikes during the day hoping preparations for the night's security and parties would have kept the halls clearer of security than they would have been at night," Amelia concluded aloud. "Clever, but not clever enough. Even so, we still don't know his true objective."

"He still did a hell of a number on the school, so simple chaos and intimidation isn't out of the question," Kingsley muttered bitterly. "Minerva and Filius are heading up the repair effort until Albus is done with playing politics, then he will join them. The school should be back to normal in no time, just like us."

"I recommend reserve duty for Amelia, Kingsley, Dora, and William the next two or three days, and a week for Alastor," Poppy stated professionally. "You all need to rest and recuperate."

"Agreed," Amelia replied amiably as she rolled her shoulders somewhat stiffly. "None of us will be back in top form until then."

"Well, at least I get to spend New Year's Eve with Cassy," Kingsley stated quietly.

"You could both spend it with us in the Redoubt," Harry offered the indomitable auror. "I know most of the school quidditch team except for Mason Selwyn, and Cassy I've only met in passing once or twice when she visits you at the barracks. Most of the team will be at the party anyways."

"Thanks, I'll see if my daughter's up for it," Kingsley said with a nod before Moody cleared his throat.

"Back to business: What can we do besides stepping up security?" Moody asked of them all.

"Not much. Without knowing what Junior was doing here or what he was after we have very little to go on," Amelia stated ruefully. "Unfortunately that may also mean he will try again, especially if his target was Harry."

"That's comforting," Harry drawled sarcastically. "Best to keep to my constant vigilance again."

"Better aware and alive than ignorant and dead, lad," Moody said in what was almost a comforting advisory growl.

"I know. I learned that lesson long ago," Harry muttered under his breath.

"In any case, security will be stepped up; an extra unit on duty at all times at the very least," Amelia declared quietly to everyone present. "We may even need to seal the secret passages."

"I'll ward them, Gringotts will expect a hefty fee for my services though," Bill quickly prompted.

"The Ministry will provide, especially if Fudge wants to save face. We can still turn this situation into a victory for the Ministry and keep Fudge happy and out of our way. We should have access to the wards keyed to individual unit commanders but no-one else, in case we need to pursue an enemy quickly in Hogsmeade," Amelia suggested shrewdly.

"Doable, though the twins won't be happy," Bill muttered slightly mischievously.

"They'll be alive, that's what matters," Moody said.

Before anyone could say another word, Dumbledore entered the room with Maxime and Karkaroff. Behind them, however, was another trio that Amelia had hoped in vain that she could avoid dealing with. Bagman worried his hands, clearly upset that an attack had happened during an event he considered his pride and joy. Jorkins seemed more relaxed with her hands stuffed into her pockets, though she shifted her weight from one leg to the other nervously and her eyes swept across the infirmary as if searching it before her gaze belied a sense of relief. Their trio wouldn't be complete without everyone's favorite Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself, with his bowler hat tipped forward on his head as if he meant business and was going to attempt playing hardball.

"I'll deal with them," Amelia confirmed with everyone quickly as a plan of action came to her. "Everyone else should head back to the Raven's Redoubt."

"If it's alright, I'd like a moment with Professor Moody," Harry spoke up suddenly, surprising everyone. "I've been meaning to ask him something."

Though less surprised than the others, Amelia concernedly glanced from Harry to Moody and back again before she heard Fudge clearing his throat impatiently, though in a less irritating fashion than a certain toad in the Senior Undersecretary position. With a stalling gesture to the Minister, Amelia turned back to Alastor and Harry before she gave her permission. "Dora, stay with him. Kingsley, William, you're with me please, I could use your help in explaining this incident. Andi, would you mind helping Poppy in getting the infirmary into order again?"

As Kingsley and Bill followed Amelia to speak with the Headmasters, Fudge, Bagman and Jorkins, Andi and Poppy moved a short ways away to discuss their findings and prognosis while Harry turned to Tonks. "I need a word with Moody _alone_ , Nym."

"Harry-"

"He'll be fine, Dora," Moody interrupted the young auror, much to her surprise. "Just shut the curtain, put up a few wards to defend it and he'll be knocking to get out before you know it. Besides, I won't bite… unless he decides to get scrappy with a man in a hospital bed."

Tonks snorted at that but as she looked between the two she finally got the message Harry was trying to send her. With a solemn nod she shut the two in and cast a few wards, just as Poppy did as well to be doubly sure. Nothing could be heard or seen beyond those curtains now, and Nym was just dying to know what was being said by the two men despite acknowledging the need for privacy.

"If you want to ask me something, ask," the former Master Auror bluntly stated.

"What do you see?" Moody's eyes narrowed at the teenager before Harry continued. "When you look at me, I mean. What do you see?"

Alastor's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but they never wavered as they gazed into the young man's eyes. It was the Auror's turn to go quiet as he thought over the answer. It wasn't at all difficult to determine he should speak his mind clearly. Promises made in the past not to make things worse for the boy came to the auror's mind but he knew he would be keeping them by being as honest with Harry as he had always been with Amelia, as well as Susan when she got older.

"When I look at you, I see my failure to create a world where no-one would have to bear these marks," Alastor stated with a growl of rage as he held up a hand covered in the scars of battles long past. "Those scars you bear, these that I bear, they're a reminder that the world is harsh, cruel, unfair, and we fight against it with our every breath. Men like you and I know what it cost us live, to fight for our lives, to pick our battles and suffer the consequences, and we are a rare breed… But when I look at you, I see a spirit so like mine. I see a Warrior, a Survivor, a man worthy of my respect and that of the world we live in. But then I have to ask, what would a world be like if there was no way for men like us to be made?"

"Boring." Alastor and Harry shared a brief laugh at the young man's answer before they shared a solemn nod. "But worth it in some way, I think."

"Aye, that it would be lad... That it would be..." The grizzled warrior said as he leaned back in his bed a little more as he actually relaxed in the young man's presence.

"Professor-"

"It's Alastor, lad," the Master Auror barked suddenly, though not unkindly. "Not Mad-Eye, not Moody, nor Professor or Auror or any fool title you can come up with. My name is Alastor, and I want you to use it."

Harry tilted his head as he inspected the man curiously. "And why is that, Alastor?"

"Because anyone with scars like me knows what I know, has lived a life much like mine, and you have earned my respect," Alastor answered him honestly in his a grizzled yet sincere tone. "You've seen the world for what it is and know you need to find something worth it all..." The man paused, his eyes searching Harry's gaze for an answer before the magical eye swiveled to look all of Harry over before their eyes met once more. "What do you feel about them?"

Harry scowled for a moment as he thought it over. "Annoyance," he said with a tap to his head near the scar that brought him fame. "Pride," Harry added with a smiled as he made a motion with either hand over his opposite arms, scarred by achievements he recognized as worthwhile. "Shame," he whispered finally as he pressed a hand to his chest where the greatest marks left of his past dwelled.

"Hmm, someday I hope that changes for you," Alastor responded as he shifted to get more comfortable. Harry's eyes widened for a moment as his head tilted, surprised and curious as to what the auror meant. "You wanted to know how I bear these marks so easily, how I live with them and the way people look at me. I bear it all _proudly_ , lad. Of all the things in this world that you've faced, perhaps you should be more proud of moving beyond where you came from and what you've been through. Whether you think of it this way or not: _you've won, Harry!_ You have defeated your past and sought a future worth fighting for.

"No matter what anyone else says," Alastor continued fervently, his eyes alight with life and wisdom. "No matter what foes you face or what battles you fight, you survived hell and you came out the other side. You have walked in places where few dare to tread and came out alive. We _earned_ our place in this world and _nobody_ can take that from us, Harry, remember that! Take pride lad, you and I, _we survived_ , it's what we do."

Harry remained silent for some time after that. The auror gave him time, let the words sink in and kept his vigil over himself and the boy. It wasn't until Harry offered a half-smile to Alastor that the man really saw a difference in the young man's bearing. A weight had been lifted, a burden had been shared, and a bond made between two men that had been forged in their own fires long ago. "Thank you, Alastor."

"Anytime, lad," the warrior responded with an offered hand. As Harry took it and shook, Alastor offered a grin. "Amelia was in the right to ask for me to give you time to forge bonds as a family, but I'm glad she gave us this chance to speak, if only to help you become more than you are. If you ever need to talk, let me know. We'll go out for a few drinks to talk over and let Amy yell at us after the fact."

Harry offered a deep, rolling chuckle as he retracted his hand and gave Alastor another nod. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good! Looks like I'll have new drinking buddy. You can buy the drinks the first few times," the auror responded, causing Harry to laugh again. "Anything else you need before you go?"

"No, I think that's all I needed for now," Harry said before he bowed his head out of respect to Alastor before he stood at full height once again. Harry opened the curtain and nodded to Nym, Andi and Poppy that they were wrapping things up before he looked back to the Master Auror while the women cancelled the wards. "Thank you for being honest, Alastor. Although I think it's about time for me to go. Auntie is waiting for me by now and I wouldn't want to keep her any later than I have to. We've got a New Year's Eve party waiting for us and I wouldn't want to be late."

"Hah! Fair enough. I'll be missing that again this year. How about sending something up, eh? Better than whatever the good Healer will let me eat from the elves here," Alastor asked with a smirk as Poppy rolled her eyes. "Got any firewhiskey, lad?"

Harry returned the man's smirk and nodded. "I'm sure I can convince auntie to send some Ogden's finest. I'll make sure Turvy gets you a round or two."

"And no more after that for him," Poppy stated with narrowed eyes at the pair of conspiring men before she smiled. "Although you can send some of that up for me as well, and some of your cooking too. I think Alastor and I will enjoy it as a little treat to bring in the New Year with."

"Two sampler platters then, of course Poppy," Harry said before he gave the healer a quick hug. "Happy New Year, Poppy, Alastor."

"Take care, lad. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Harry," Poppy said with a grin. "And be sure not to take advantage of Amelia's kindness if she allows you to drink tonight. We'll have hangovers, stomach aches, contraception and Merlin knows what else to deal with tomorrow morning."

Harry left with a light chuckle and a nod after that. It didn't take long for Harry and Tonks to join up with Andi then find Amelia, Bill and Kingsley out in the hall. They had just finished their conversation with the Headmasters, Bagman, Jorkins and Fudge. Things had gone as well as could be expected and the event would be displayed to the press as an effective disruption of an assassination attempt, though the culprit got away. Amelia would be getting another full time squad for security, under the assumption they didn't egregiously interfere with the Tournament or day-to-day lessons, in which case they would be removed if it came to it. In all it was a positive outcome, though any further security incidents would not be looked upon so kindly.

After sorting out the enhanced security measures with Kingsley, Nym, the other on duty aurors and a quick call to Scrimgeour at the Ministry, Amelia and the two injured aurors were finally allowed a chance to relax. By then Fred and George had returned and were finishing up their fireworks as Harry put together some food and drinks to send up to the infirmary with Turvy. The rest of the Gryffindors had also finally come down and Viktor and Alexandra had joined the festivities alongside Fleur, Gabrielle and Odette. As Amelia sat in the center of a couch with Susan on her left across from Harry, Daphne and Nym, Bill brought a round a Friendly Fiends for them and himself, as well as a deck of cards. Seeing that, Susan couldn't help but smile.

"So you do keep your promises," Susan prompted the Curse Breaker as he handed a drink to her.

"Always have, always will," Bill responded fondly as he finished handing out drinks and started shuffling the deck of cards as he sat down on Amelia's other side. "Especially to people I care about."

Susan smiled even more brightly at that but hid it behind her stein and a hum of content as she took a drink and gently leaned against Amelia. The head of the Bones family smiled at her niece and took a drink, happy that Susan and Bill were connecting even more now. As she looked across the coffee table to the occupants of the other couch, she could see the same expression on Harry's face before she turned to her beau.

"Giving my children alcohol, William?" Amelia questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"After a day like today, I thought we could all use a little to calm the nerves," Bill answered with an unrepentant grin.

As he dealt cards, Amelia shook her head and light a sigh escaped her. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, William."

"Anytime," he answered easily as he finished doling out cards. "We had a hell of an end to the year."

"The year isn't over yet," Tonks reminded them as she leaned back in her seat with her stein in one hand and her cards in the other. "Plenty of time to make it right still. Besides, the New Year will be even better than this one."

"I'll drink to that," Amelia agreed with a slight toast of her drink to Nym.

The group played a few hands of poker together before the party around them got even livelier. Only when they finished their drinks did they stop and join everyone else, eagerly looking to enjoy the last few hours of the year and, for a time at least, to forget the challenges they had faced that day. When fireworks flashed overhead as the New Year was finally born, hope for a better year was borne on the wings of a wish for many of them at night.


	40. Chapter 40: Let's Try Something

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I've done it again; pretty much doubled the content of what this was. Originally the Weasley Twins had an accident in their storage area but I decided to twist things a little. Some relationship development was necessary for certain people and it was high time some interpersonal events occurred. It was a little more difficult to get through this chapter considering I have some doubts about various bits of the content, but I enjoyed it regardless.

2\. The Second Task is next chapter, followed by an arc of events I need to heavily rewrite and edit. Not only will it include more character development, but also the side competitions a bit more; including more dueling, the final projects for the academic competition, as well as how I intend to include Harry in the quidditch one. I haven't written the Third Task, though it is thoroughly outlined, so once I get through these upcoming chapters _**I will slow down considerably**_.

3\. As always, I appreciate everyone that takes the time to read, review, favorite and follow this work. Knowing that others enjoy it as much as I do has helped me continuing working to make it even better. So please leave some comments, questions, and suggestions; they all help whenever you review. I may not answer many of you but I do appreciate the input.

4\. Recommendation: _Have You Ever Seen The Rain?_ By author Rogue Fifty-Two is off to a very promising start and I can't wait to see the next chapter.

5\. As always, enjoy the latest chapter!

 **Chapter Forty: Let's Try Something**

After New Year's Eve things had settled into a state of attentive preparation. While everyone kept an eye out for further incidences or the disappearance of healers, none had come. Instead the aurors patrolled with confident regularity and no sign of Junior had been seen since. Of course after only a week it was hard to say whether that was definitely good or not. Junior was still out there, or so the DMLE suspected, and everyone was to remain on alter.

Of course that didn't slow down preparations and training for any competitions. Harry was able to procure and test gillyweed within that week and knew the exact dosages he needed to take for certain amounts of time. Thanks to a couple of spells, or rather one very versatile one, Harry had no need to scout the lake, though he told no-one. In fact it was Alastor that had taught Harry the trick, conspicuous though it was.

In any case, training had commenced in earnest not only for the Champions, but for all of the schools. Even over the remainder of their holiday break one could see students practice dueling, quidditch, studying their challenge guides or working on their projects. Harry had taken to sharpening his skills in a variety of ways, along with his friends. Of course that didn't stop private training sessions with Nym, Amelia, Bill, Andi, Poppy, Minerva and somewhat surprisingly Alastor from occurring.

Bill often helped Harry with sensing magic, as well as summoning and banishing windlessly as needed. They had spent the better part of a day with Harry blindfolded searching through the Forbidden Forest for the aurors to test his skills recognizing old and new signatures alike, as well as locating them at all in the first place. Bill had helped with Harry's ability to sense magical wards and traps, which would come in handy if he came up against that sort of duelist again, like Junior or others.

Amelia, of course, had made it her mission to see Harry using shield spells without a wand, as well as harnessing more than just his fire for offensive measures without a wand. Tonks had put Harry through physical training and some other wandless techniques that might come in handy, few though they were at first. Minerva had kept with her transfiguration lessons, though focused on those spells more useful in dueling, including a touch of conjuration. Though stuck in the infirmary for that first week, Alastor had plenty of advice to go around when asked, and made sure to remind Harry he had a long way to go even with his advances in various magic, since the man was in his hospital bed for that week and had only left that morning. It would all take time to perfect and make all of those skills as natural as breathing, but initial forays into such training had proven beneficial.

On the other side of his training regimen, Poppy was preparing Harry for a true future in healing with some help from Andi on occasion. He had gotten the hang of handling most basic wounds with magic, potions and bandages, but there was still plenty to learn. Reversing magical accidents, curses and the like was by far the most difficult to learn and according to the experienced healers it was the part of training that took longest, especially because it required experience in other areas of magic.

Poppy and Andi had put him through the ringer over the past two days, making him brew almost every potion he knew of in various quantities. Eventually they had him making what amounted to commercial batches of potions he had become very familiar with: namely those most used at Hogwarts. Contraceptive and calming draughts, potions to help with monthlies, burn and bruise salves, and a few others. He had had help of course. They had made it into something of a brewing party, but it had still been a challenge and adventure in potion making for the young apprentice.

"You might just be ready for your Potions OWL after this," Poppy stated thoughtfully as they began to bottle up their latest batch of potions.

"You think so?" Harry asked of his master.

"You have brewed every potion through fifth year at least once to Healer quality while under my tutelage," Poppy informed him as they both continued bottling and capping potions. "A bit more studying and practice wouldn't go amiss, but I'm confident enough to allow these stores of potions for use in my infirmary, and that's saying something."

"Thanks," the teen said with a light smile as he capped off the last vial. "Though I had some help."

"You had supervision," Andi corrected as she brought up a cart to move all of the potion vials with. "While we did some of the work we were taking your lead and you always made sure to double check your recipes, cauldron and ingredients. Caution and care like that is hard to find in some fresh recruits."

"Yeah well, I learned to guard anything I'm making carefully and learned to make sure I was doing everything exactly right with the proper preparation," Harry informed them both easily. "Snape wasn't exactly keen to give me good grades for my potions and I had a room full of Slytherins to worry about all of the time."

As the women on either side of him raised their eyebrows, Harry rolled his yes. "Present company excluded."

The pair of women chuckled and after they had cleaned the cauldrons and set them away they moved the cart over to the storeroom and began their inventory. Andi was acting as more than just a co-mentor that day, she was also his guard, since Dora had decided she'd like two days off, one to spend with her father, the other with just her mother. Ted had taken her off of Hogwarts grounds though they promised to be back relatively soon. Andi, meanwhile, had no issue guarding and teaching Harry at the same time at Poppy's side.

"I'm surprised we've had such a slow day," Poppy mentioned when they finished restrocking and evaluating their inventory.

"Don't jynx us," Harry warned her with a grin as he hopped up onto his bed. In an instant he conjured a raven and began to practice a variety of charms and spells on it, just as he was told to do whenever they had down time. "The moment we think we get a relaxing day is the moment we get swarmed by students involved in a potions accident or getting attacked by Alastor for not paying attention."

"Too true," Poppy responded with a chuckle as she watched him vanish the bird after changing it into a rainbow of colors. "Before you do anything else, let's try something."

Harry raised a brow at the healer, his curiosity piqued. "Alright, what would you like me to do?"

Poppy waved her wand at the other store-room in the infirmary. Soon enough a rolling bed emerged with a training simulacrum atop it. It was the standard training tool for healers and Harry had seen the thing simulate many wounds before. Most of the time either he or Poppy had to inflict the wounds on the simulacrum, or Healing Dummy as others were more fond of calling it since it wasn't alive nor could it actually die, and it was always for the good of gaining practice.

Poppy swished her wand across the simulacrum and a long, deep cut appeared, surrounded in angry red burns. "I want you to heal this wound."

Harry raised a brow. It wasn't an unusual request or test, considering he had trained like this often with her up until now, but already this seemed different. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"I knew there was a reason I made you my apprentice. As sharp a mind as ever," Poppy quipped as she took a seat on the bed next to him. "I want you to heal it without the use of a wand."

Harry blinked in surprise. That wasn't what he had expected, nor something he thought himself ready for. Sure he was learning more healing magic, techniques, and procedures with every day that passed but this was advanced.

"You want me to do this without a wand?" Harry asked for clarification. "You do realize I'm still learning everything I can about physiology and anatomy, as well as all of the healing spells and procedures, right?"

"Stop being snarky, Harry. As much as it suits you this is not the time," Poppy reprimanded him lightly. "As your Master it is my job to get you ready, to prepare you for what is to come. I know better than you how far you have progressed in the arts. Believe me when I say that while this is advanced it is better to learn now while you are still progressing rather than later when your mind is riddled with countless spells, procedures, and other notions that work their way into your mind during training."

"But Poppy-"

"But nothing," the healer countered quickly, silencing Harry with her firm commands. "I know you have been working on wandless magic ever since you started training with your particular brand of cursed fire. I know for a fact Amelia wouldn't let you stop working on it and I'm certain William would encourage its development as well. In fact I know he has, considering sensory magic is itself a very subtle form of wandless magic."

"But transferring what I know into healing without a wand is different," Harry debated professionally.

"And that is precisely why I want to start teaching you this now before you do yourself any further disservice by making this more difficult," Poppy intoned passionately as if she were converting him to a whole new train of thought. "You start learning how to heal without a wand now and it could save not only your life, but the lives of others much sooner than you think. Your skill with this will grow just as your skill with a wand will grow, but now is the best time to begin learning it."

Harry took a breath and looked between the damaged simulacrum and Poppy. It wasn't that he doubted his mentor, it was that he doubted himself. One thing, however, caught his attention and it wouldn't go away until it was answered.

"Why are you so adamant that I learn this?"

"Because I thought it was a useless skill when I first learned it. Because I was proven wrong and it saved my life more than once," Poppy declared righteously. Harry's eyes widened, shocked and shamed at the answer as the healer decided to answer the unasked question. "It was during World War II that I truly learned to appreciate this skill. On a mission with Alastor's unit, a few French rebels, and your grandmother I had to save my own life. We were in an ambush from Grindelwald's men and I was the first to be hit with a piercing curse to the side. Dorea was pinned down with half of the unit and rebels over a hundred meters behind us and Alastor was keeping me safe with cover fire with the rest. I couldn't concentrate on the movements of my wand or the incantation so I did the only thing I could."

Poppy's gaze drifted out the window, a faraway look dawned upon her as she did. Harry shivered at the sight, remembering just how old she was and just how hard she had fought back then. Even now he doubted she wasn't haunted by some of what she had seen, and this particular memory was probably one of them.

"I tossed my wand to Alastor, told him to fight harder, to kill the bastard that hit me and pressed both hands to my wound," Poppy recited, her hands raising up gently even as a misty blue-green veil of magic fell over her hands. Harry realized then that she was ingrained in the memory, partially reliving it and demonstrating the act out for him all at once. "I won't lie and say I didn't expect the inevitable because I thought it would never work. But my team needed me and I was going to fight it with everything I had so I could help them. I pulled on all my knowledge and magic and brought it to bear. At first it wasn't working and then as I prayed for life, as I devoted every thought and fiber of my being to healing myself it came true. I worked a wonder that saved my life even while I was on death's door. I won't deny it was difficult but it saved my life and I knew such magic could save others as well, and it has. There are many lives I and others owe to healing with wandless magic. It has become easier over time for me and those that practice it, and though I only use it in the direst of circumstances it is something I have cherished ever since it saved my own life."

Poppy shook herself of the memory, even as she shivered at recalling such a near-death experience. She shook her hands and the aquamarine looking magic seeped back into her hands with ease. As her eyes met Harry's own, he actually felt ashamed for even doubting the idea. She didn't just support this method, she had faith in it, believed in it with everything she was. But there was something else there, and Harry knew that while he might not learn her motives before he healed the simulacrum, he would certainly try to learn them afterwards.

"Now are you going to 'save' Richard the Simulacrum or do Andromeda and I need to use some stinging hexes to get you moving?" Poppy prompted stiffly. Andi chuckled lightly from nearby, her gaze on the pair of them. She was once Poppy's apprentice herself before she devoted herself to study of the mind and various therapy methods. She was no doubt familiar with the method as well, and Harry took a breath as he looked to their simulacrum yet again.

"Well I suppose I should heal old Richard," Harry said as he stood up, slipped his wand into its sheath and focused on the Simulacrum's wound. "It wouldn't do to let down a friend that's helped me learn all of this healing magic."

Though Poppy and Andromeda nodded with some amusement and anticipation, Harry never saw it. Instead all he saw was the wound. It was a less-than-friendly cutting curse that caused burns all around it. Not quite dark magic but certainly not something just anyone knew. Harry, however, knew how to heal both of those kinds of wounds and would need to weave his magic in such a way that it would heal everything.

Falling into himself, Harry drew out his magic and let the silver mist cling to his hands. He cleared his mind of all distraction, all thought as much as he could as he extended his hands over the wound. Just as Poppy had, Harry struggled to even get anything. His eyes, so focused on looking for progress finally mashed themselves shut after a minute as he drew everything he knew of healing and pushed it into his magic, into treating the being that lay before him whether it was actually alive or not. The urge and will to heal welled up inside of him and Harry poured that thought and all its connected emotions into his will, his intent, his magic and the very practice construct he was working with. At first nothing seemed to happen until the blood-flow eased. Slowly the burns receded until they lined the very edges of the wound, then vanished as the flesh began to knit itself back together.

"Well done."

The soft whisper of Poppy's voice some moments after he had begun the final stages of healing was enough for Harry to pull his magic back into himself and take a breath. As he leaned back against his bed for support, he looked upon his work with a smile. He had done it! It may have taken him longer than it would have with a wand but everything seemed in order. As Poppy's diagnostics pulsed at the tip of her wand over the simulacrum, Harry waited on tenterhooks until the healer grinned widely.

"Congratulations, you just took the first steps on a journey toward better healing."

Harry let out a brief laugh of relief as he received Poppy's compliment. The nod of assurance from Andromeda didn't go amiss either, and Harry couldn't help but wonder how far he could take this magic once he learned everything he could about healing. It was definitely going to be a long road but it was certainly going to be worth it.

"Will it always be this exhausting?" Harry asked as he poured himself a goblet of ice water from the pitcher nearby and drained it. "I mean I feel pretty fine but that took more than I'd wager a few spells would."

"No, it will be like any other magic and get easier with time," Poppy advised him gently as she cast a few more spells to 'reset' Richard back to his previously unharmed setting. "As your knowledge of anatomy, physiology, and healing increases, so too will your skill at healing with or without a wand. Practice, of course, makes perfect, and this skill will be invaluable to you in the end. Of course I have to ask one thing before we proceed any further. Just how much have the others taught you about wandless magic?"

Noticing where the conversation was headed, Andromeda quickly cast a privacy ward around the infirmary to make sure no-one and nothing could listen in. This was information they didn't want getting to ears too far away from them to control, and it was best left in as few minds as possible. Harry wasn't the only on learning wandless magic among his friends. Each of them was practicing their own magic, what came easiest to them, and the adults were much the same. Harry and Poppy both thanked Andromeda with a nod for her vigilance and the woman assumed her quiet consultant role once again.

"Well Bill has been helping me reach and sense magic more easily. Summoning and banishing things too which is how he helps me reach the magic most of the time unless we're using fire," Harry explained as he thought over his training. "Amelia... Well she wanted me to know how to use offensive magic, the silver bolts and slashes I can use, and Noiros Arma and other shields without a wand like it was instinct, same with the fire. I figured out how to use Raven Shroud without a wand on my own as well."

"I figured as much," Poppy said as she examined him. "Anything else?"

"Nym has taught me a few security tricks like locking and unlocking things... And how to undo clothes and a bra clasp with and without a wand." Poppy shook her head with a grin as Harry tried to fight down a blush, especially because Andromeda was chuckling at the boy's admittance. Dora hadn't pushed anything but boundaries yet, though the Mind Healer could tell her daughter was just biding her time and enjoying riling Harry up on occasion. "Nym was also teaching me how to enhance my body but we haven't worked on that much. Strengthening muscles, reaction time, that sort of thing but we haven't gotten very far yet."

Poppy nodded in understanding as Harry listed what he had learned. In all honesty the volume of what he was learning astounded her. Then again, wandless magic seemed to be much easier for him than for others, perhaps because of his seemingly natural connection to his magic. Then again, when all of one's time was devoted to training and very little actual homework besides studying and a few papers Poppy had him writing on occasion, besides the runic arrays Bill had Harry make every so often, one tended to improve more quickly in practical methods and uses of magic. Such was the case with Harry, who learned best through experiencing something rather than writing about it.

"Good, I'm glad they've taught you so much because it will be easier for you to learn and work with this magic… However, there is something I wish to tell you," Poppy began somberly as she looked into the jade eyes with her own bright blue gaze. "We both know I saw everything last year in the penseive and that I treated you of everything I could." Harry nodded slowly, uneasy with where this was headed. "Harry, some of what you suffered would have taken weeks to heal completely with conventional muggle methods, months even. The Halloween when you were twelve alone could have killed you. You recovered in easily half or a quarter of the time that it should have taken at least."

Harry watched the healer with as much objectiveness as he could allow himself. But what she was saying was an answer he had wanted for some time, and she had perhaps figured out the most likely reason for his survival. "Poppy, what are you saying?"

"We know that when Amelia, Tonks, Kingsley, and Hestia Jones investigated the Dursleys they ran scans for magic. Whether you knew it or not, you were using magic to heal yourself on an instinctual, constant basis," the healer explained as she watched Harry closely. They had touched on this here and there, hinted at the reason for his stunted growth and ability to heal, but here she was beginning to reveal what she hypothesized was the truth. "Your magic responded to your will to survive and healed you. It's part of what kept you from growing. Your magic was constantly trying to heal you so it didn't have any time devoted to helping you grow properly. That much we've covered."

Harry nodded quietly. He had assumed as much even before she had started hint at it all that time ago. Really, one didn't grow a foot because of malnutrition unless something else was going on. His body had apparently constantly healed itself and that was part of the reason he didn't grow as quickly as other boys. Now he was in a body he felt comfortable in and his magic didn't have to work nearly as hard.

"Alright so... What does that mean for me? How does that affect me and my magic?" Harry wondered, his curiosity overflowing as he wondered what his mentor was telling him.

"I believe that because you are now fully healed and in proper form your magic will make it much easier for you to use magic, which we've seen often. You're in tune with it far more quickly than others because you were using it so often to heal yourself or create acts of rebellion on a subconscious level. I believe that because of our connection to magic and how you were so often treating yourself, it will make it that much easier for you to heal yourself and others," Poppy answered a little slowly. "Your magic heals you instinctively because it became a part of your methods of survival in the past. It's why your bones are tougher, your muscles stronger, your organs more protected, and other factors besides. You don't get wounded as easily as others would and I doubt you ever will. In essence, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, and I believe that your magic has adapt that as a vital part of itself."

The healer took a breath, pausing in her explanation to let that sink in. Harry seemed to have taken the news rather easily, but also looked expectantly at Poppy to continue. "I think it's because of this that healing magic has and will continue to come so easily to you, along with your natural talent and intelligence. I feel your skill will be greater than even my own one day, especially with wandless magic since you are so connected to you magic in this way and others. In time I think you could even better harness your own instinctual healing ability to enhance your skill but for now, we will continue as we have so far. Later we will explore your abilities further but suffice to say for now it's better you know rather than not, just in case."

Harry let the matron's words settle in his mind as he wrapped his head about them. It wasn't at all far-fetched to him, honestly. He had known from a young age he healed faster but that Poppy thought to bring it up and properly explain it, well, it certainly helped put things in perspective. Besides, he had heard of stranger things in the world of magic of course and he was likely to hear more before he met his end. Of course, when you gained greater resilience because you and your magic refused to die, well it solved puzzles on how he had survived so long and how he had defeated the impossible.

"Thank you, for being honest and telling me all about this, Poppy," Harry told the woman as he gratefully took her hand. The healer smiled at her apprentice, glad he accepted what she had to say and was ready to move forward. She squeezed his hand in return and stood up from the bed she was on and smoothed out her dress as Harry asked a question. "Should I continue practicing this on Richard? The wandless healing, I mean."

"Yes, of course," Poppy stated clearly as she observed the healing dummy for a moment. "If someone we trust with secrets doesn't mind letting you heal a small wound of theirs with it, I think that would be fine as well, so long as you have supervision."

"Always with the supervision, it's like you don't trust me, Poppy," Harry teased the healer.

Poppy rolled her eyes at him and gently flicked his forehead with a finger before she took her wand and put a series of several smaller cuts on the simulacrum in various places. They weren't nearly as bad as the "life threatening" wound from earlier, but it certainly looked like the dummy had been attacked by some animal with claws and managed to escape. "Enough cheek from you. You're well aware of the regulations we both have to keep to as Master and apprentice and I won't have you toeing the line again. Now get to work on healing the cuts from my curse."

"You really need to teach me that spell. You've been using it for me to practice healing cuts for months now and I'd like to get a feel for it," Harry told her as he examined the three cuts along "Richard's" arm. "A spell that cuts three times instead of one would be great to use in a duel."

"Someday perhaps," Poppy teased the teen idly. "But knowing you, you'll figure out how to do it on your own without any spell at all, given your record."

Harry rolled his eyes, though inwardly he was glad Poppy had such confidence in him. As she made her way to her office to deal with some paperwork, Harry continued to work on healing Richard the simulacrum once again. Just as before the magic washed around his hands like a silver fog before he closed his eyes and began to heal his impromptu patient. Andromeda finally brought down the privacy ward and watched over him, observing Harry's work and telling him when to move on from one wound to the next.

It was just as Harry was finishing up with the last scratches along the healing dummy's ribs that the door opened. The healer apprentice didn't even look up, so focused was he on his work. While his hands lay covered in mist over the simulacrum, however, a small gasp emanated from the visitor that caught the attention of Andi as well as Poppy. The two healers looked from the young woman then to Harry as he let out a sigh of content and relief as he finally finished his work.

"Is there something you need, Miss Davis?" Poppy asked as she approached the girl from the side.

Tracey hesitated where she stood, wondering just how Poppy knew it was her when she wore a hooded cloak to hide her features. Then again as she pulsed her own magical senses she detected the identification ward that surrounded the door, alongside the alert ward that told Madame Pomfrey who and when someone had come for a visit. Tracey nodded over to Harry.

"I'd like Harry to take care of me," Tracey said, her voice slightly hoarse.

At the almost croaking sound of the girl's voice, both Healers and the apprentice in the room looked up at the girl. The young woman was hardly ever sick and if anybody dared curse her there would be hell to pay from multiple corners. As Poppy moved forward to take Tracey's hood off, however, Tracey stepped away and held up a hand to keep the woman at bay.

Instantly the healer stopped, her eyes trained on the bruised and battered hand of the young woman even as she struggled and whimpered as she brought it back down inside of her cloak quickly. Harry had already stilled, his gaze burning with fire and the urge to maim whoever caused Tracey's hand to look like that.

"We all need to see you, Miss Davis. If it's outside of Harry's ability to heal I need to be present to help," Madame Pomfrey stated as compassionately as she could. "It is in everyone's best interest, dear, and we can cast a privacy ward if necessary."

Tracey shifted her weight from one leg to the other, but with a final nod she moved over to where Harry was and promptly hopped up on his bed. Harry eyed her, noticing the slow gait and the hunched shoulders. She was in pain, and no small amount of it either. Andromeda and Poppy quickly spelled the simulacrum back into the storeroom and approached, conjuring a privacy ward as they did.

"You can show us now, Trace," Harry urged her as he set his hand near her, not wanting to touch any possible injuring. "Nobody else will see."

The young woman only hesitated a moment before both hands rose to her hood. Not just one but both hands had been badly bruised and it looked like her pinky on one hand had actually been dislocated while two fingers had been broken on the other. When she finally pulled down her hood the three healers stilled, both in anger and in as much objective observance as they could manage at the sight.

"Who did this?" Harry ground out darkly.

"I was going for a walk after Theo and I…" Tracey sniffed, her red eyes already belied the fact she had been crying and that only made everything worse.

"Theo did this?!" Harry barked instantly, even more angry and confused than he was moments ago.

"No!" Tracey snapped quickly, the urgency and earnestness in her voice as strong as ever. "I broke up with Theo earlier and I needed to take a walk and so did he. I haven't seen him since then and I ended up on the third floor past the corridor we couldn't go in when the Philosopher's Stone was there. I found a stash of pranks the twins left there but… apparently I touched something I shouldn't have."

Poppy nearly growled at that, upset at the idea the pranksters would go this far just to defend some stash of theirs. "Was it a ward or a spell that did this?"

Tracey shook her head. "I don't think so. I just stepped inside and hit my knee on a box. I backed into a shelf after that and it tipped slightly. A bunch of telescopes fell from it and a muggle punching glove popped out of every single one. They kept hitting me and wouldn't stop… I had to burn them to ash to make them stop and I might have burned more than just the telescopes. I conjured this cloak and made my way here as soon as I felt I could walk right. So much for being my usual graceful self. I ended up as clumsy as Tonks for about five seconds and look where it got me."

Only then did Harry notice that Tracey's skirt was singed, along with her shoes and a few burns were mixed in among the bruises on her hands. A grimace lit across his face as he looked over, well aware he could probably heal her. He had seen worse when he was a kid and with the dueling competition. Still, seeing her battered like she had been tossed into an alley and beat on by a bunch of gang members wasn't at all to his liking.

"I can take care of her, Poppy," Harry answered without even casting a single diagnostic charm. "If you want to track the twins down and teach them about proper storage safety, I'll be safe here with Andromeda."

"I'll send a patronus after them in due time," Poppy stated clearly as she observed Tracey for a few moments more. "But before I do I have a request of Miss Davis. If you would consent to it, I'd like for Harry to try a new healing technique on you. He will have supervision from Andromeda and myself to make sure nothing goes wrong but you could be a great help to him, and he to you if you'd let him practice in this fashion."

"But I've only tried it on Richard the Simulacrum," Harry warned Tracey as much as he told Poppy as he looked to his mentor. "Are you sure I should try it on an actual person?"

"It will be better if you do," Poppy advised him professionally. "Simulacrum can only take us so far until we're dealing with an actual patient, Harry. If Miss Davis is willing then we will proceed with all due care and contingencies." Poppy looked to Tracey and the girl looked right back, curious and a little uncertain about what the Healer was suggesting. "It is up to you, Miss Davis. We will only proceed with this course of action if you are comfortable with it. If not, Harry will heal you as he has been trained before this latest technique and we should have you as unblemished and healthy as ever in no time. Either method should take care of you in a heartbeat."

Tracey hesitated for a few moments, her gaze looking between Harry and Poppy as she thought over the ramifications of her choice. As she shifted in discomfort, however, the very real desire just to have it all over and done with prodded at her again as the aches and pains ran through her entire upper-body. She hissed in pain briefly before she looked to Harry and nodded.

"If helping me this way helps him, I'll allow it," Tracey croaked softly. "Just make the pain stop. This is worse than when I tumbled down the stairs chasing Daphne when we were eight and she had stolen my chocolate bar."

Andromeda smiled indulgently at that as Poppy summoned the necessary materials just in case Harry's wandless healing wasn't quite ready for human trials. Harry, meanwhile, chuckled at the thought of the two girls running around and chasing each-other over chocolate. When he saw his mentor was ready with the necessary materials, Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He couldn't focus with the sight of a badly hurt Tracey right in front of him, nor could he let his mind wander to the revelation she had offered earlier.

As his magic began to gently shift and sway around his hands, Harry felt the energy pool there as he prepared to heal his friend. Just as before he exerted all of his will and knowledge into putting things to right, to healing the young woman regardless of any connection he had with her. As he sensed the young woman before him, Harry extended his hands and paused when they neared her. His magic sensed her pain, her wounds, felt them through the magic that was going to heal her even as he sensed her.

"Harry?" Andromeda asked, somewhat concerned. "What is it?"

"I feel it," he barely gasped as the silver mist of his magic wandered over Tracey's hands. "I can feel her wounds… her pain. It's not like with Richard."

"You're trying to sense her and heal her at the same time like you did with the simulacrum, aren't you?" Poppy caught on quickly. When the teen nodded, she tapped his shoulder with her hand very gently to try and rouse him from it. "I know it's hard but you need to move beyond that. You need to focus on healing what you sense. Don't get lost in it. If it helps, look at her and that should dull some of your magical sensitivity."

Tracey fidgeted, looking to get away from Harry's magic if only to spare him pain. When he caught her hand, however, she winced before she breathed deep in a sense of relief as her fingers were healed instantly and the pinky on her other hand relocated without so much as a sting of pain. She could feel his magic wash over her wounds and slide over and around them, through them, fill the bruises and the burns and wipe them away as if they had never been there. When she finally looked up, afraid she would see Harry in pain as he felt her own, all she saw was the teen smiling as he opened his eyes to finally look at her hands and then in her bruised and puffed up eyes.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Stop asking questions you already know the answer to," Tracey jibed at him lightly as she felt the relief move up her wrist as Harry continued healing her, his touch sending goosebumps up her arms. "Cheeky show off."

Harry shook his head, glad to hear more of her bright and open personality coming out to play. Instead of pulling away, Harry let his free hand gently take the other as he worked on healing her wounds. It was quicker than he thought it would be, though he did have some practice. All of his focus was trained on mending the hurt wherever he could sense it. In fact he almost felt as if he was experiencing the diagnostic charms mixed in with his magic, his senses attuned to that form of divination and diagnosis as it was.

"It doesn't hurt you?" Tracey asked in a quiet voice. "Feeling my pain, I mean."

"Not really," Harry answered slowly, his focus trained on healing the bruises, burns, and slight abrasions caused by the Twins' prank items and Tracey's fight with them. "I sense that you're hurt and I suppose, in a way, I felt it in myself briefly before I changed tactics like Poppy told me. Personally I feel bad you got hurt at all but the pain I'm sensing from you is dulled."

Harry gave her a small, genuine smile, one that made the girl melt a little as she watched his sincerity blossom even as he healed her. "Thank you, for letting me attempt this. You're helping more than you know."

"Just like always, then. I make everything better just by being there," Tracey chimed softly, a smile tracing across her lips in response to his own before it fell and disappeared. "Well… except for one person."

"I thought I caught that," Harry murmured gently. Despite the conversation, he trained most of his focus on continuing to heal the young woman, moving gradually from her arms to her shoulders, then over her chest and abdomen. When she fidgeted at the healing sensation Harry quickly completed his work there and moved on. It would not do to have a repeat of what happened with Tonks, especially in front of Poppy and Andi, and most definitely not with the subject at hand hanging in the air.

"Theo and I are over," she continued quietly, as Harry healed her legs and feet in stages like he had with her arms. "It was time and… No… It was well passed time. I should have told him sooner. I was so stupid."

"Concentrate, Harry," Poppy reminded him with a firm but gentle look as the magic wavered around his hands briefly. His emotions were getting the better of him, his thoughts distracting him from his goal. "There will be plenty of time to talk after she's taken care of."

"Yes Poppy," Harry answered, his focus struggling to turn back toward healing the young woman physically rather than trying to aid her emotionally. Harry took a breath, steadying the rhythm of his heartbeat and his magic as he turned his will and intent upon her injuries. The ache throughout her legs vanished and all that remained of her injuries lay upon her head. He brought his hands up to her neck with deliberate care. His magic roamed her larynx, her throat, even a bit of her spine to heal the inflammation and take care of the bruising. Thankfully there was no cracking of her hyoid bone or it would have been even more difficult

When he was finished he moved once again, his magic caressed her jaw and cheeks where his hands could not for fear of hurting her as the purpling bruises began to shift red and slowly disappear. As the inflammation of her jaw decreased, Tracey sighed and hummed in content as her chin met his careful palms. His thumbs swiped across her puffed up cheeks and the pain began to vanish. Gentle fingers worked nearer her ears and the stinging she felt there rolled away, along with the slight ringing she had heard ever since being punched. Her head felt clearer, her dizziness faded and the young woman felt the last of her pain fade away thanks to the very person that made her blush so intensely with his focused gaze.

Poppy gently tapped Harry's shoulder and with a nod his magic fell away in misty wisps from his hands as he stepped aside. The healer's wand was already out with a few deft twists and flicks Tracey felt the familiar pulse of diagnostic charms wash over her. It took less than a minute for Poppy to give a smile as she turned to Harry.

"Well done, Harry," the matron said proudly. "I knew we made the right choice attempting this. We will keep Miss Davis here for at least an hour of observation just to be sure the magic holds."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Tracey spoke up before she glanced to Harry then back to his mentor. "Could I borrow him for that time? Harry and I need to talk."

"I believe…" Poppy began slowly. She hesitated for a moment before Andi touched her elbow. With a look to the mind healer, the nurse nodded and turned back to the teens. "Yes. I believe that should be fine. He can keep an eye on your condition and I could use Healer Tonks' opinion on a few things."

The blonde nodded gratefully to both healers for giving them a moment of privacy. Poppy gave a firm nod as she departed and Andromeda offered a subtle wink before she followed her past mentor to the office. The privacy ward the pair had put up vanished when they walked away but before Harry could even reach his wand, Tracey cast her own. Suddenly the pair were wrapped in their own little island of peace and quiet where none could hear them and none would be able to discern just who was on the other side of it, nor what they were doing.

"Those are a bit more advanced than what I know," Harry noted, an impressed quality riddling his voice as he turned back to Tracey.

"You're the one that chose to become a Healer. I'm becoming a curse breaker as much for the magic as I am for the legends," Tracey told him, her smile coming back slightly. "And the paycheck. Can't forget that bit."

"I can imagine," Harry responded easily, a smile on his lips before it fell away. Tracey's did the same and as he sat next to her, tears welled in the blonde's eyes again. "So… Theo?"

"It's over," Tracey managed to say, her voice hitching, her eyes watering even further as the first tear fell. "It should have been over so long ago and I… I led him on. We all did."

When Harry made to say something a flash of Theo next to him in the Great Hall right before the dueling tournament passed through his mind. The image silenced him and it spoke volumes between the two of them.

"Even you can't deny it," Tracey choked out as she looked at the floor. "You've known since… what, the start of the dueling tournament?"

"I knew by then you couldn't find love with him," Harry responded softly, ashamed he had kept that from his friend. "He told me you hadn't said it and I hoped he would win you over but then… We all knew by then, I think."

"Everyone knew huh? Someone having the balls to say something would have been better than all of us hiding this from him," Tracey said bluntly, snorting at her own bleak humor.

"I meant only the House of Wolves knew," Harry spoke even more intimately.

"Oh… oh!" Tracey finally understood the reference he was making. To have the words thrown back at her after so long was endearing. He had remembered what she said in the summer and though she had rarely ever heard him speak the words, it was heartening to know he labelled all of them that. A smile struggled past her lips, beating out a grimace for the place before it vanished beneath the weight of the choice she had made, that each of the soul mates had made. "You've known about that since summer, then? Soul mates, I mean."

"I knew about soul mates and identifying them by the patronus shape when Remus taught me everything he knew about the patronus. I never thought I'd ever find one and it didn't matter because I wanted to be with Susan and Daphne. Hell there are things people can do with it that I still haven't mastered yet," Harry informed her before he sobered and his thoughts lingered on her meaning. "But yeah, I knew when I heard your wolf howl with Daphne and Susan's that we were, or that some of us were paired off. When did you figure it out?"

"While studying for the academic challenge. I wanted to look up the patronus to see if there was anything else on it and I figured it out then." Tracey glared at him for a moment. "You have no idea how pissed I was that you didn't tell us."

"Could you blame me?" Tracey took a deep breath as if to begin a rant before she stopped. The look in Harry's eyes had caught her and the events of the past few months ran quickly through her mind before she deflated. "I thought not."

"I figured you were afraid of what it would mean," Tracey guessed quite accurately, her intuitive nature taking her right to the answer. "Not just for you, but for everyone else… Theo and I included."

"Just a bit, yeah," Harry answered with a bob of his head. "Although I'd caught a whiff of your feelings when I taught you all the patronus as well. The story I told you and the closeness we shared at the time…"

"Yeah, that was nice… Some friends we are," Tracey groused at him and herself. "Practically cheated on him right then and there… Even more on Christmas."

"That was just mistletoe," Harry argued weakly.

"Just mistletoe, huh?" Tracey said, her voice bordering between dangerous and playful. "Do I need to prove it wasn't just traditional holiday fun? Or do you just want a reminder and a replay of what happened? Because after the shit I've dropped myself in today I certainly wouldn't mind reliving that moment for a while…"

"I'm not an escape mechanism," Harry muttered slightly darkly.

"I know, and don't think I'd use you as one over this or ever unless we both needed each-other for an escape," Tracey headed him off quickly. "You've used enough escape mechanisms yourself and I'm not going to let you become mine without a damn good reason, and I'm sure you wouldn't let it happen either unless absolutely necessary. I plan things but I never planned anything like today… Not in earnest at least. I knew it needed to happen now and sooner was better than later. We still cheated on him back then."

"Yeah… And part of me feels guilty for it, certainly," Harry admitted to the floor before he looked up at. "But I'd do it again the exact same way if I could."

"You're not the only one," Tracey agreed bitterly. "Yeah, we're real great friends. A selfish, secretive, traitorous lot we can be."

"The curse of the ambitious," Harry replied idly, remembering a very similar phrase from long ago. "I never meant to hurt him but damn me for my selfish streak getting the better of me again."

"You're not the only selfish one here," Tracey added as she butt her heel against the bed frame. "I'm that one that really led him on… Hell, I wanted him to hex me for it, Harry. I was such a bitch and in the must subtle, hurtful way possible. I really hurt him. It looked like I tore his heart out and spat on it when I told him we had to end it. When I explained what I was feeling. What is it muggles and the Patils say? Karma's a bitch?" Harry nodded, a grimace on his face as he saw right where her mind was headed. "Well she definitely got in the first punch."

"The first hundred I'd say," Harry quipped lightly. A fist slammed into his shoulder and Harry winced lightly before he winced again as he found Tracey glowering at him a moment later when he looked up. "Alright, I deserved that."

"Hmph, you're a big boy, you can take it," Tracey prodded as she rubbed his shoulder before she removed her hands from temptation. "But I deserved what I got too… Probably more."

Harry offered no answer to that. He wasn't sure if he should answer it at all before another thought struck him. "Does he know about the House of Wolves?"

Tracey looked away at that, even tears sliding down her cheeks as she nodded. "He was so upset… He asked me to tell him why, to tell him everything so he could try and fix it. I told him everything and that there wasn't anything he could do. That I didn't love him and that I had tried to but never could. I told him that I- that I was meant for you four and I already had feelings for all of you. That I'd had feelings for Daphne and Susan since we all learned how to kiss together but was afraid to admit it because it's not something looked upon kindly among Heiresses. That I'd developed feelings for you last year and it only got stronger with everything going on."

Harry mentally cursed himself. He should have nipped this in the bud when it would have been easier. Yet here they were, a month away from most of his friends' anniversaries and they had just torn one relationship apart. Hell, at the beginning of March his own anniversary with Susan and Daphne would come around and the time limit would be off.

"And Tonks?"

"She's fun to be around," Tracey admitted with a smile. "She's wiser, a voice of reason, but still fun. She's a lot like me but older, more active, more serious and not as much of a quiet rebel. She's much more loyal and faithful. I've grown to care about her and I'm definitely attracted to her… But I told Theo everything. Full disclosure. Tonks would have gotten this right. She did get it right. She didn't get involved with someone when she loved someone else. Theo deserved that much…"

"He deserved better than us," Harry softly corrected her as he gently set his hand on Tracey's. She took his hand, gratefully intertwining her fingers with his as she nodded in reply, tears falling as she looked to the floor in shame. "Deserves I should say. I've been a bastard about this… Hell, I'm his Riddle at the moment."

"Don't say that!"

"It's the truth, though," Harry persisted in a calm, even tone despite Tracey's outburst. "I don't mean the attempted murder and all that. I mean manipulation and betraying a friendship that we had enjoyed. I betrayed Theo just as Tom betrayed me, after a fashion. I helped shatter a friend's heart and I have no excuse… But where Nym may have gotten this right, you don't love me, not yet."

"I love you enough to break up with him and be honest," Tracey countered firmly. "I feel more for you than I felt for him. I'm the one to blame for this more than anyone else because I should have just been honest since last year. I should have dove in and joined in as a four way relationship when I might have had the chance. Instead I thought of your, Susan and Daphne's feelings first, and decided I could wait. I could wait and see if things worked out and then work my way in when you were comfortable. I could play the field and enjoy being with someone else, maybe fall in love even and forget it all as nothing but a crush or a missed opportunity when something better came along… But I didn't. I couldn't. Because I wanted to be with you, to be with them. To give myself what I've wanted for so long but have been afraid to take."

"Ambitious enough to steal the apple but not take a bite," Harry muttered in realization. Tracey snorted, agreeing with the metaphor he had offered. "First bite's a bit rotten now, huh?"

"Just a bit," Tracey grumbled at herself more than him. "This won't spoil what we could all have though."

"You hope," Harry reminded her.

"I know," she retorted, her blue gaze as piercing as Harry had ever felt it upon him. Her hand squeezed his to soften the blow and the blonde shook her hair out of her face as she overcame her tears. "Because that kiss on Christmas was all I could think about for the past two weeks. Because it meant something to both of us. It meant I could be with you, with them… I've been waiting a long time, Harry. I've been waiting longer than I've known you to let Susan and Daphne really know how I feel. This could finally be our chance. I just wish I didn't have to hurt Theo to do it."

Harry went quiet after that. He wasn't honestly sure what he could say. Sure he could offer her words of comfort but then he was reminded of his own words from November. Harry wrapped an arm around her, pulled Tracey into his side and she eased herself against him, her head set on his shoulder. His lips pressed against her head with gentle affection before he laid his head upon hers. It was all he needed to do, and though Tracey cried silent tears he knew she took strength from his support while he offered it.

The doors of the infirmary opened and in walked a deadly calm Theodore Nott. One look at him was all Andromeda or Poppy needed to know that things had well and truly been buggered to all hell. Theo's wand seemed to glimmer like dust in sunlight as he stepped forward. Bolts of light crashed against the privacy ward surrounding the two young soul mates and both healers drew their wands to defend just in case. When the pair were revealed, Theo's deadly calm shattered as he dropped his wand.

"So it is true."

"Teddy," Tracey cried softly through her tears. "We weren't doing what you think. I just needed to tell him what was going in."

"You don't get to call me that!" Theo barked. "Not after everything that's happened!"

"She's telling the truth, Theo," Harry said as he slipped off the bed and stepped between the former couple. "We were just talking it out. She made a mistake… we all did."

"You _lied_ to me!" the slytherin boy roared, his magic surrounding his entire form as it seemed small motes of dust glinted gold in the infirmary. "You _betrayed_ me! Of all people you had to know what you were doing, Harry! You had to know what was going to happen!"

"That's the worst part," Harry responded with self-loathing. "I knew ever since the first time you all cast the patronus. I didn't say a word because I was afraid… and I was selfish. I knew about Tracey's feelings and I kept them from you because I knew this day would come sooner or later."

Theo's shoulders shook with every breath. Andromeda and Poppy looked to each-other, uncertain of what would happen until it was too late. Before either of them could act, the Slytherin took three quick steps forward and threw a single punch. The haymaker blow landed square across Harry's jaw and sent him stumbling back. When Poppy and Andi went to intervene, Harry held up a hand to stop them. Although unwilling to see the young man hurt again, then acquiesced to his request and reserved themselves for if things really got out of hand.

"Alright, yeah, I deserved that."

Harry's voice seemed to trigger Theo again, and as the second punch was thrown the apprentice sprang into action. Harry's arm wrapped around and caught Theo's own in a trap before his free hand reached up, grabbed the boy's tie and pulled. Theo choked for a moment as Harry pulled him around then thrust him up against the wall. Harry's jade eyes, for as angry as they were, were flooded with understanding.

"I gave you one hit because I deserved it and I sure as hell deserve more but you know how to hurt me worse than a fist across my face, don't you, Theo?" The taller slytherin glowered back at Harry, more than ready to say what he knew could hurt him most before Harry pulled on his tie and quieted him. Their gazes met and though the confrontation had been quick and seemed settled, for now, both Healers stood nearby with their wands drawn ready to intervene.

"The next time you decide to punch me you better knock me out with the first punch because I won't stand for being hit like that again," Harry warned the slytherin as they stood there. Their gazes bored into the other and neither was willing to relent, but both demanded that the truth be known. "I never wanted your relationship to end like this and I'm sure you didn't either. I _prayed_ it would work for both of you, Theo. I wanted you both to be happy and fulfilled, to get married and have kids someday. I fought every instinct inside me to say anything and hoped for the best. You… You showed Tracey you could love her but she could never return that love because I was right when we talked about this before."

"He really was, Theo," Tracey spoke up as she got up from the bed and approached the pair of them. "I doubted how I could feel for you and for anyone, but I knew I had greater feelings for Harry, Susan and Daphne than I did for you. You showed me what someone loving me could be like, but I need to be able to love them with all of my heart as well."

"…And you still betrayed me by never saying a word sooner," Theo countered coldly. "You led me on and left me out in the cold until you decided to bring it all down."

"I did, we did," Harry admitted bitterly, looking away in shame before he turned back to look up at his friend. "But I-we _never_ intended to hurt you this much. You have to know we still care about you. That I still think of you as a brother and I made the wrong choice. A selfish choice that I knew would hurt you, hurt all of us… I betrayed you so close to how Riddle betrayed me and I'll understand if you want to hate me. Hell I won't be surprised if you hate all of us for remaining quiet. But I'm asking you to give it time. I'm asking for forgiveness and I'll never stop saying I'm sorry. I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you, you know that."

"You really think ' _I'm sorry_ ' is going to cut it?" the slytherin snarled harshly. "You both lied to me all of this time and I just lost the one I loved! You really think I can forgive you so easily?!"

"Honestly?" Harry started as he eased his hold on the other boy. "No, I don't think you can. Someday, when you've found love again, someone who loves you the way you wanted Tracey to, someone who can love you like you loved her, then maybe. I hope you find your soulmate Theo, I really do."

"And that's what makes this even worse," Theo growled in bitter, righteous anger and defeat. "You knew you were soul mates and kept that from me. Now that I'm out of the picture you're just going to jump into bed together I'll bet. I'll have to sit and watch from afar because I won't be able to stand being near you, and even then I doubt I'll manage."

"If you think I'm just going to fuck someone else because they're my soul mate then you never knew me, Theodore Nott," Tracey spat suddenly as she pulled Harry away from the other teen and stood between them. The way she said his name stung the slytherin boy, a harsh reminder that he had forbid her from speaking the nickname he'd heard moaned past her lips and spoken so sweetly in hushed whispers. It twisted a different knife in his gut than the anger and he could barely stand to look at her as Tracey unleashed her own fury.

"You think I'm that callous to just rush into someone else's bed after I've given you up? I may not have loved you but I cared about you _so much,_ Theo," Tracey started, gaining her stride as she stood taller, despite the tears that streamed down her face. "I'm not some slut that's going to throw myself at someone else just because I'm out of another relationship that showed me so much. We both need time to heal from this. It didn't work between us because I couldn't let go of what I felt for others. But by the time I realized that I didn't want to let go of you either. I was selfish and cruel and an outright bitch but I cared enough to try, Theo. I tried so hard to make it work between us but I just couldn't do it.

"So I decided to give you up, to let you be free of me because I was only torturing us both," the blonde ranted, her hair billowing slightly as her magic frothed to the surface with her boiling emotions. "I was watching the people I wanted from far for so long and you were always chasing my love, always pursuing it when it was out of reach. I don't even know if I'll forgive myself for doing that to us, to hurting you this way, but we needed an ending so we could both take time for ourselves to start finding a new beginning."

Tracey took a breath, her chest heaving with the effort of her rant as she stared up at her tall ex. "You're an amazing man, Theodore Nott, but we're not meant to be. Maybe someday you'll find someone who makes you feel even more loved than you tried to make me feel. I'm sorry I wasn't the one. I'm sorry that we lied all this time, but we'll always care, Theo. That will never stop. Hopefully someday you'll have it in you to forgive us, to forgive me. I hope we can be friends again someday if you'll let us."

When Tracey had finally finished with her piece, the three teens stood there silently, waiting for one or the other to make a move. Eventually Harry stepped out of the way, beside Tracey, and summoned Theo's wand. He held it out to the taller boy, fully ready to take a curse or a hex for his trouble. As Theo grasped the wand, the temptation to do something more was real before he squashed it. As angry as he was that would only make all of this worse, and he didn't want to lose any more friends if he had truly lost any at all, as much as he felt he had lost half his world.

"This is all such a clusterfuck," Theo croaked as he stuffed his wand back into its sheath and took a few steps away so he wouldn't have to look at them. "I'll see you lot around and try not to do anything we'll all regret. I hope when it does happen that you're happy together with Susan and Daphne and whoever else joins your fucking harem… Because I doubt I'll ever be happy with anyone else."

With that last barb tossed at Tracey and Harry, Theo swiftly departed the infirmary without even a glance back. Tracey wasn't the only one in quiet tears, as Harry shed his own as he put an arm around the girl and tried to give her comfort as much as he sought it out. When Tracey hugged his side with her heard buried in his chest, Harry set his head on hers, whispering whatever he could to try and make things better.

"Some wounds never heal," Poppy murmured as she watched the pair of teenagers in the wake of Theo's departure.

"Some do," Andromeda countered just as quietly, her eyes trained on the door. "It just takes time…"

"We'll never know until it happens," Poppy replied as she turned to her former apprentice. "And for a Slytherin, you are far too optimistic."

"The curse of the ambitious," Andromeda unknowingly echoed the teens as she managed a smile despite recent events. "Some of us are realists, some are pessimists, and others are optimists. I just choose to always look forward to the brightest outcome. Hope is sometimes more powerful than any knowledge we might possess."

"I suppose coming from a Mind Healer, I should expect more optimism from you so that you can attempt to keep your clients happy," Poppy drawled, and promptly received a light nudge in her ribs from Andi before she returned the ribbing to her former apprentice. "Let's get some tea. I think we all could use a cup or two before we start moving forward again."

***The Raven's Redoubt***

Susan took a breath as she stared at the block of wood waiting so innocently on the coffee table. She had prepared herself as much as she could but the moment of truth was now. Ollivander's gift of a starter's kit to wand-making had been a boon to her hobbies and education, but now it seemed all the more important. She had yet to make her first complete wand and this block was to be the start of it. Sure she had carved a dozen from sticks and branches from the edge of the forest, but never from wood truly meant for a wand.

As she slipped her ivory dagger from the sheath and set the empty vessel on the table, she took a breath to steady herself. The first of five she would be making, but even then they would take time. She had already determined the length the wand needed to be and the core, now it just had to take shape. As she set the ivory blade to the wood hesitation gripped her before she took the plunge. As the blade shaved off a corner to give it a small smile of satisfaction slipped across her lips.

Another corner was shaved off, then another, until finally each corner had been taken away and she began to work on more of the block. Slow, even cuts, long and careful as she let patience temper the exhilarating feeling of taking her first true steps toward wand-making. It was slow progress, but progress nonetheless as she made every effort to bring a new wand into the world.

So engrossed in her quiet work, Susan never heard Daphne slither up behind her until the dark-haired witch had leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Going well?"

Slightly startled by her girlfriend's appearance, Susan tensed for a moment before she let out a breath of relief. "As well as can be," Susan answered Daphne lightly. "It just requires concentration. Ollivander told me in a letter that I won't _really_ know its shape or design until I reach the center inch or so."

"How does he expect you to just know that sort of thing?" Daphne wondered curiously as she moved around the couch and sat down next to the redhead.

"See this small divot?" Susan gestured to the base of the block where a small circle barely two millimeters in diameter was plugged up. "I already inserted the core and it's bonding with the wood and will do so even more over time. Ollivander said apprentices can take hours or weeks to finish a single wand depending on how intricate the entire thing will be. The most important thing is understanding and intuition. My magic is… tapping into the wood and core to determine the eventual shape, size, and design of the wand."

"That sounds like a delicate process," Daphne spoke more softly as she watched Susan shave another edge off of the block. "Should you really be doing this out in the open?"

"That's the thing, this is dogwood and unicorn tail hair," Susan replied slowly as she precisely cut a chunk off near the base. "It's a loud, personable and outgoing sort of wand, or so the lore says. Being made in the presence of others or where others often reside is the only way to properly create this wand… or at least, that's what the books and my magic are telling me."

"I'll take your word for it," answered the brunette slowly, both intrigued by the process and concerned for Susan's future prospects as a wand maker. "Just don't take it too hard if you mess up and have to start again."

Susan smiled and shaved off another long strip, her gaze turning toward Daphne even as she did it not once, but three more times without even looking. "It's an art. A mistake can be a necessary experience, and even then, sometimes a wand is meant to be somewhat misshapen, not only to speak of the experience of the maker, but to tell of the personality and uniqueness of the wand. It's like a person growing up."

"If you start answering in vague sentences and metaphors like Ollivander, I may stop kissing you for a while," warned the smuggler somewhat seriously before a smirk settled on her lips. "Maybe even give you a spank for making my head hurt."

Though Susan blushed, Daphne could see the hint of desire in the girl's eye as she thought of such an occurrence. Daphne was more appreciative of a good spank, getting a little pain for her pleasure, than Susan was but that didn't stop the redhead from enjoying the ache in her rear from a good swat now and then. The fact Susan licked her lips as she returned her gaze to the eventual dogwood wand made Daphne's heart sing. She loved that she could tease either Harry or Susan and be with either of them alone if she wanted.

Having distracted Susan enough from her carving, Daphne pulled out her ledger from her satchel and began to balance her books, making sure her costs and time were being covered by payments and that dead drop payments were being properly met. Nobody had shorted her as of yet, though she did have two sixth years from Beauxbatons that were on a payment plan for the elf-wine she smuggled in for them a few weeks back. She made a note next to their names to check on them before she heard the tent entrance open.

"Getting cozy over there, girls?" Tonks teased them as she enter the tent, only a few bags dangling from her hands. A second later Ted walked into the tent, a pair of bags in either hand from their shopping trip.

"Cozy enough, Dora," Susan said as she sliced another chunk off of the base with precise care.

"Susan is lying. She has been trying to stab me ever since I sat down because she's a possessive bitch trying to get Harry to herself," Daphne spouted in a faux-scared voice before anyone else could continue. "Help me, Dora! Save me from this redheaded harlot!"

"Ahh, killing her off finally, eh? Good girl!" the metamorph chimed brightly as she set her bags down, closed the distance between them and pat Susan on the shoulder. "I trained you well. Just make sure to put the body where everyone can see it when you're done carving a menacing message into it."

"Of course, Dora. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment to let my knife accidentally slip between her ribs and into the cold, calculating heart that's plotting to smother me in her breasts so I can tragically die with a smile on my face during a fierce sexual escapade," Susan answered, the grins on all of the young women's faces widening even further.

"I think I'm done hearing this," Ted said as he shook his head as he gathered up Dora's bags. "I'm going to put these in our rooms. Nymphadora, Susan, Daphne, you girls have fun plotting how to get away with murder."

"We're starting with you now, _Edward!_ " Nym shot back at her father. The man whirled around, stuck his tongue out very maturely at his daughter as she did the same right back at him before he went about taking their purchases to Dora's room and his and Andi's shared room. The three young women broke out in laughter for a few moments after that. Dora's hand slid along the exposed nape of Susan's neck, the girl having put her hair in a ponytail for now, that sent a shiver of pleasure down the redhead's spine before Dora slipped around the couch and sat on Daphne's other side. "So what are you two really doing?"

"I'm plotting to take over all of the wizarding trade lines worldwide and Susan's working her way toward creating a new elder wand," Daphne teased the auror as she put a bookmark in her ledger and closed it.

"This is what I get for having an ambitious girlfriend," Susan hummed in some amusement as she continued carving the block of wood. "Always pushing me to do more."

"Only because I want to see you succeed," Daphne placated more seriously than she intended.

"I know, Daph," Susan responded easily, setting her dagger aside to pat her girlfriend's knee. "It's part of why I love you."

Daphne smiled softly at that, glad to feel so close with Susan as she rested her hand gently upon the redhead's own. The brunette gently squeezed her hand as was just about to let Susan return to her work when the redhead lean in. The soft, gentle kiss upon her lips was everything Daphne needed and returned it just as tenderly as the emotions with which it was given. So enraptured with one another, and Dora with the scene before her that the three of them missed Ted's return. In silence he made his way toward the bar, not wanting to interrupt.

Fleur entered the tent shortly after and Ted raised a finger up, shaking his head for her to remain quiet. Curious as to what was going on, Fleur assented quietly and watched as the two young women finally pulled apart. Susan looked down briefly, a blush on her cheeks at such an intimate display in front of Tonks as Daphne cupped her cheek. Daphne smiled at the redhead before letting Susan go back to her carving. As Daphne collected herself, Dora gently coughed beside the brunette drawing their attention.

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn adorable sometimes?" the metamorph muttered playfully.

"Because otherwise the world would think us wanton sluts at Harry's beck and call to screw whenever he pleases," Daphne quickly quipped, causing not just Dora to laugh, but everyone in the room. The arrival of the French witch surprised the trio when they registered her laughter but she wasn't an unwelcome addition. "Come for a show, Fleur?"

"Non, though it is quite a beautiful thing to see you so in love with one another," Fleur answered as she glided through the tent and settled into an armchair right near the couch. "It makes me believe I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Susan cut in as she took up her block of wood and dagger again. She quickly cut off another chunk of the base so it began to appear more rounded around what would be the hilt.

"Polyamory," the veela responded in a relaxed voice. "As I said, I have rarely encountered it even among my own kind. I did not think it would work for those so young but to see you share your heart with more than one person so deeply… It is touching, comforting even… and I am not a little envious because of it."

"Thank you," Susan said sincerely, a smile upon her lips.

"You'll find someone to make your heart flutter yet," Daphne comforted the French witch. "Maybe now that you see what it can be like, even multiple someone's."

"That is the thing, I have already found someone to make my heart flutter, as you say," Fleur replied as she crossed her legs slowly. "Though his heart is spoken for twice over… and perhaps more. I am not yet sure if any of you make me feel as alive as 'Arry does."

"Well you could always kiss Susan or Daphne and find out," Tonks chimed, causing Susan and Daphne to raise their eyebrows in surprise at the metamorph as Fleur grinned.

"And why not kiss you, _Nymphadora_?"

The seductive trill of Fleur's accent cut off any annoyed response from Tonks. Instead the auror eyed the veela speculatively, even appreciatively as she examined the French witch.

"It's not me you have to fall in love with if you want to be with Harry," Dora responded easily, though she seemed, just for a moment, as if she had lost her breath.

"Au contraire, mon ami," Fleur began as she stood up and slowly strut her way forward. Every step seemed to draw their attention, and the second it took for Fleur to approach the auror seemed to stretch on forever, even as she leaned down over the metamorph. "You are one of three that wishes to share yourself with 'Arry, Susan, and Daphne. Why not share a bit of myself with you even before I try and share myself with them?"

For all her experience flirting, Tonks would be lying if she said she wasn't enraptured with the young woman hovering so closely above her. Their eyes met, intent and full of emotions even they weren't quite sure of yet. Delicate fingers gently slid along Dora's chin and seemed to pluck her from her seat as she leaned up and met the lips of this most seductive French witch. Fleur seemed to sigh in relief, her body shivering in delight as she leaned further in, gently pressing down to the auror as they shared a kiss. It lasted only a few moments and was not a passionate kiss of heady desire. It was a kiss of temptation on both sides, indulging in the delights of others before they parted their lips and let out a breathless gasp together.

Entranced by the sight, Daphne and Susan watched the pair with curiosity, even a little envy if they were willing to admit it, though just who they were envious of, they weren't sure. When the metamorph and veela parted, their eyes still locked and their lips barely an inch apart, Daphne let out her own breath and looked over to Susan.

"Is it that hot when we're kissing like that?"

"Oui," Fleur answered the brunette even as Susan nodded with a hint of pink in her cheeks. "Although I might pursue another if I do not stop myself now."

"And who gave you license to be the predator here," Tonks cut in as she stood up. She was only slightly taller than the French witch, but it was enough for her as she cupped Fleur's jaw and kissed her again, this time far more deeply. A throaty moan escaped the veela as she enjoyed the sudden assault on her senses. Fleur's hands snaked around the metamorph and held her close, pulled her tighter to her as their breasts gently squished together. Tonks' tongue roamed the veela's mouth, mapping it for their pleasure as if to prove the veela was not the only one able to seduce others. It was a minute later when they finally parted, and a satisfied gleam was in Fleur's gaze even as Tonks smirked at the French witch.

"Not how I meant to spend a quick break in time spent with my dad," Nym breathed against Fleur's lips. "But I could think of worse ways."

"Kissing Susan and Daphne, for example?" Fleur offered with a mischievous grin.

"Nice try, Fleur," Susan said as she shaved her dagger along the wooden block once again, while Tonks and Daphne snickered. "It takes more than a challenge to get a kiss out of us."

"A pity," the French witch responded before she looked back to Tonks. She gave the auror a wink and spun about, practically gliding her way back to her seat where she sat down and crossed her legs with tempting deliberation. "I shall have to try harder then."

"I'm sure you will," Daphne replied with a smirk.

Tonks shook her head, clearly aware there were a lot of hormones going around. She would most certainly be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed those kisses because she definitely had. Fleur was a fairly friendly acquaintance at this point for her, as the veela spent most of her time training with her school or speaking with Harry, Susan, Daphne and their friends. If she were honest, the French witch was quite attractive and she could see why many men would droll over her even without the allure. She could even see why Harry would be attracted to the veela based on what she knew of the young woman. But it would take time to see if anything more would come of that kiss for her.

"Well you girls have fun snogging, plotting how to take over the world, or whatever it is you want to get up to," Dora said as she rounded the couch, this time passing her hand across Daphne's shoulder's affectionately, gently twisting a lock of the girl's hair in her fingers before she released it. It drew the brunette's gaze, and Nym couldn't help but offer the girl a subtle wink as she rejoined her father. "Come on dad, I think we're gonna be just in time for that Harpies game. I want to see those ladies kick Puddlemere's ass."

"Just try not to kiss any of those women," Ted teased his daughter as he finished his drink, gave his glass to Turvy and waved goodbye to the girls. "My weary eyes can only take so much in one day, Dora."

"Challenge to kiss all of them accepted, dad," Dora countered instantly, mischief lacing every bit of her expression.

Ted groaned as the girls began to laugh at his expense, Dora's grin as wide as ever as she led her father out of the tent. When the Tonkses were finally out of the tent, the girls went about their business, picking up where they left off as Fleur took out a book to read for herself. The atmosphere that had moments ago been charged with heady hormones died away and a comfortable air embraced the three young women as they worked on their separate projects. There was, however, a question on their minds that they shared in the comfortable silence.

 _What would it be like to be with them?_


	41. Chapter 41: The Second Task

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. First off I'd like to thank durararaaa and Aeonir for their thoughtful reviews, advice, and cooperation. With their help I've determined better ways to continue this story than what I originally had planned. 2. Another thank you to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites and follows this story. Your support and criticisms, silent or otherwise, do motivate me to keep writing and improving this story.

3\. Because I've had people asking to get this and other chapters out as soon as possible, even cursing at me in some cases, I'm going to remind everyone that _**I will be slowing down significantly**_ and that weekly updates aren't likely to happen and there is nothing you can say or do that will make me post faster. Multiple weeks may pass before I get chapters out from this point forward. Decisions I've made to improve this story require me to rewrite entire chapters, cut some chapters out, and think of a whole new branch of concepts to explore.

4\. Recommendation this chapter: _Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure_ by author R.A. McCaffrey. It's an interesting take on the summer before third year. It's still in the early stages but I'm looking forward to see where it goes. 5. As always, enjoy the latest chapter!

 **Chapter Forty-One: The Second Task**

Harry stood silently on the shore of the Black Lake, gazing upon its glassy winter surface as it reflected the grey skies of a February morning back at him. He had gone with Poppy to see the hostages were properly enchanted and taken into the lake just a few minutes ago. Amelia was the only one that would remain awake and alert, acting as a safeguard for anything that might go wrong at the bottom of the lake. The ripples from her departure had finally faded gently among the water, but her parting words remained in his ears.

"I have nothing to fear down there because I know you're coming for me," Amelia had whispered in his ear so tenderly. "So take a breath, relax, and know I'm just waiting to see that cheeky grin on your face when you beat the others to us."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her words as he hugged her. It was short and sweet and everything he needed to hear from Amelia at that moment. When he was just about to release her, the teen smiled at his adopted mother. "Maybe I'll steal a trident while I'm at it. Get myself a souvenir for the trouble."

The pair had both chuckled lightly at that before they parted, a few intimate words spoken in temporary farewell before Susan spent a moment seeing her aunt off, followed shortly by Bill. The feel of Susan's hand slipping into his and the sight of a smile on her face as she saw Bill and Amelia kiss farewell was reassuring. Not only because she approved of Bill slowly becoming a part of their little family, but because she felt the same as Harry: It was a comfort to know there was someone else that cared, that was looking out for them and for Amelia.

When Amelia had finally descended into the water next to a mermaid, Harry had taken up his vigil and watched the shore. Susan stood beside him before she leaned into him, her head on his shoulder, offering what comfort she could. As he felt her hair gently tickle his neck, Harry turned to face her and softly kissed her head, giving her as much comfort as she was giving him.

"I'll bring her back," he promised intimately in her ear.

"Just make sure you're both coming back to me," Susan murmured before she gently captured his lips. In that moment she was filled with relief and reassurance as Harry responded with equal tender care and affection, silently promising to do just that as they embraced by the shore. When they finally parted, Harry gave her a nod and squeezed her hand, sealing the promise in his very soul before Poppy called his name.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to the healer before he looked back to Susan and stole one last brief kiss. As he was about to leave, Bill stepped up on Susan's other side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comforting the young witch as Harry went to prepare the infirmary tent with his master. The pair were diligent in their work, taking inventory twice just to be sure they had every potion and bandage that might be necessary. With Andromeda's help, the pair reviewed spells they might need for dealing with hypothermia, drowning, and a number of other ailments before they felt assuredly confident in their abilities.

When the two healers and Harry exited the tent, they found Susan laughing lightly as Dora changed her face as she sassed Bill and Ted, changing from some wide duck bill to a dog's muzzle with seamless ease. Andi and Ted were visiting for the task, along with the other champions' families, and had come with them. In fact, the occupants of the Redoubt had refused to be left behind when Poppy had retrieved Harry and Amelia to take the hostages down to the lake. Harry was initially somewhat surprised the other champions and their families weren't there yet but he supposed his role was slightly different than theirs, seeing as he was the Resident Healer's apprentice.

The champions, however, were the first to arrive at the lake with their families, as well as the Hostages' families, Harry noticed. Dumbledore led Katie and Luna's parents alongside the Delacours, Diggories and Krums with Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman and Jorkins. They were being seated in a special box reserved for them right next to a stage that had been erected sometime in the night or early morning. Harry's gaze, however, drifted from them to the approach of his closest friends.

Daphne was the first to reach him. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, trying to give him comfort and courage with every second that passed before she looked up at him. "Feeling confident?"

"As confident as I can be under the circumstances," Harry replied as he breathed in her scent to settle some of his nerves. "I'm just praying we all get out of this without a near death experience. With my luck… Well let's just say I'm glad Poppy had me focusing on underwater treatment and any healing skills related to anything we might encounter. Although if you've smuggled me in a dose of liquid luck, I'd appreciate it."

Chuckles made the rounds through those friends that heard him. Harry's realism was always going to be an issue, but at least he could attempt to lighten the mood whenever it reared its head. Daphne sighed in minor frustration before she pulled Harry into a loving, passionate kiss. It was as if she was attempting to draw all of his fears, frustrations, and pessimism out through the kiss, and for what it was worth, it was definitely working. When they finally parted, Daphne stared up at him with a look of utter certainty.

"It will be fine; everyone will be fine," she commanded, as if her very words could make it real. "Besides, you won't be needed Felix Felicis' help getting lucky. After all is said and done, I'm going to make sure you're properly warmed up."

Harry raised an intrigued eyebrow at the offer before Susan came up from behind him and kissed his jaw before she whispered huskily in his ear. "We're very good at keeping you warm…"

A shiver passed through Harry then, one that was not missed by either girl that stood with him. He gave a short nod in answer, afraid to speak lest he croak out some half-garbled affirmation or make a hormonal offer to see how warm they could get in the infirmary tent before he went to save Amelia. When they finally moved away, Harry was bombarded with hugs from Hannah and Hermione, both girls quietly reassuring him that it would be alright. Blaise and Neville thumped him on the back, smirking and teasing him, challenging him to get the job done faster or to show off a little.

It was the little things they did, he realized then, that really showed their friendship with him. In fact it was a look toward approaching students that wore jerseys supporting him that made Harry catch the smallest act of kindness and encouragement he needed right at that moment. Theo stood at the head of the group with the Carrow, Weasley, and Patil twins, all while wearing a jersey to support his friend. For everything that had happened between them, Theo still cared about him, even if they weren't on the best of speaking terms. In fact Harry could count on his hands and feet how many words Theo had said to him since the incident in the infirmary.

The pair of boys shared a single nod to one another, Harry smiling slightly at the sight of the other boy showing his support. It wouldn't mend the rift in their friendship, but it was at least one step in the right direction. Harry waved to the group as the teachers ushered them to the stands along the shore as more and more students began to arrive from all three schools. Harry was just about to join the champions when Tracey caught him gently by elbow.

"Susan and Daphne may not be the only ones who want to warm up their champion," the blonde told him with a mischievous grin.

"Three's company, four might be a crowd," Harry teased her, somewhat uncertain if he were ready to take that much of a leap so soon, especially since they had yet to kiss after the incident in the infirmary.

"Oh but what a warm crowd we could be," Tracey continued as she stepped up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "All wrapped around you making sure not one bit of you is left out in the cold."

"You keep this up and I don't think even the lake will keep me down," Harry replied quietly after a moment, shifting somewhat in the hopes his hormones wouldn't take hold of certain parts of his body and mind. "You're a little quick to jump in though, aren't you?"

"Maybe so, but there are plenty of ways to keep warm, and not all of them need a bed," she cooed softly before she backed away, a smile on her lips. For all her flirtatious nature, the blonde knew her limits and knew exactly how she felt for him. "Sometimes just a few words, a couch, a blanket, and a cup of cocoa is all it takes to keep you warm and safe."

"True enough," he replied with a grin, aware of what she was getting at. "Though I'll have to keep an eye out for wandering hands beneath the blanket."

"You think my hands would wander?" Tracey countered, her voice just this side of mildly scandalized as a glimmer of mischief passed through her eyes. "Perish the thought, Harry. I'd have to be more careful of you reaching for some place to keep your hands warm."

"And there are so many wonderful places they could go," Tonks cut in as she wrapped an arm around Harry's neck. Harry didn't miss the slight twitch in Tracey's smile as the metamorph butt her way in. It had been a moment, a quick one at least, but it was the first they'd had since early January. Tonks, however, seemed to notice as well, and offered a wink at Tracey as she gently jostled Harry. "Come on, lover boy. It's time to get ready."

The teen could do nothing but agree. But before he left he looked over to Tracey. "I'll take you up on the cocoa and conversation after the task."

Tracey seemed to smile at that, and she wasn't the only one. Daphne and Susan seemed to smile as well, though Harry didn't see the slight twinge in his girlfriends' expressions that belied a glimmer of their uncertainty. Talking about people entering their relationship was one thing, letting it actually happen was another thing entirely. Still, when Tracey turned to them and gently set her hands in theirs, trying to comfort them, neither could deny that the girl knew what she was doing, nor that she was doing it exactly right.

"Amy's waiting for you, Harry," Nym reminded him, her voice more chipper than it might have been earlier that morning. "It wouldn't do to disappoint one of the most important women in your life. Especially the one you'll most sorely miss."

"Words to live by," Harry joked lightly, trying to keep his nerves from getting to him, despite the mounting tension he felt to succeed as quickly as possible. "Though we all make mistakes sometimes. Thankfully I won't be making any today."

Nym raised a brow at that, both curious and surprised by the momentary surge of confidence in the young man's bearing, laced with the realism and expectations he was known for as it was. "Let's hope not. Just make sure you come back in one piece, alright?"

Harry raised a brow, noting the hints of concern in Dora's voice and bearing as they walked. Even her form was being honest with him about her emotions, not standing out as vibrantly as it usually did as they walked. Harry gently butt his head against Tonks, his own arm wrapping around her waist briefly and giving her a subtle rub on her side.

"Count on it," Harry finally said after a few moments. "Wouldn't dream of disappointing any of you if I could help it. I'd miss you too much if you left after that."

Tonks grinned at that, glad to know she was included in the group of women he cared about most. She knew who else he spoke of, namely anyone he considered friend or family, but there was a hint in his words she latched onto and felt warm because of. She bumped her head against his just as gently as he had moments before then pushed him toward the other champions with a laugh. Andi and Poppy were waiting for him near the other champions, as were the Headmasters of the three schools as their students prepared for the task.

"Everything but the essentials, Harry," Andi demanded as she held out her hands. Harry understood what she meant and quickly took off his longcoat only to lay it in her hands. Just as quick he took off his shoes and socks and handed them over. The feel of sand between his toes distracted him for a moment, long enough for his train of focus to be lost as Andi peered curiously at him. "Are you wearing the jersey in as well?"

The question startled Harry out of his momentary reverie. When he looked in the woman's eyes he could only wonder what she was thinking before he shook his head slowly, adamantly. "I'm wearing it in."

Andromeda seemed to take the hint and nodded. Poppy, Dumbledore and Cedric understood why as well. Viktor hardly paid it any mind, his eyes focused on the lake, while Fleur raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously at the teenage boy beside her.

"Not afraid to show a little skin, are you 'Arry?" Fleur asked, shifting her weight to one leg as she slipped out of her robe and revealed her own attire. She wore a two piece silver bikini and had a scarf with shimmering runes wrapped loosely around her neck.

"Well you're certainly not," Harry teased in return, glad to take the attention off of him. That and he had to admit, the view she presented was one he very much appreciated, especially because it only drew even more attention to her. "But it is going to be rather chilly down there."

Fleur snorted, already quite cold, a fact that Harry could easily tell by the growing nubs of her nipples beneath the tight bikini she wore. "As if a single jersey will help keep you warm."

"Better than that bikini top," Harry prodded casually. "But here's a deal, you take off your top, I'll take off mine."

Viktor and Cedric, despite their snickering at the conversation, looked over at that particular notion. Taken men they might be, but a chance to see Fleur with her top off? Any straight man, them included, would be mad not to take at least one good look. Harry, meanwhile, smirked at the girl, a challenging expression on his face even as he glanced down, appreciated Fleur's cleavage for a brief moment, then looked back up at her.

"I'm with Harry," Cedric added with a grin, playing along. "You take off your top, we'll take off ours."

"Ja, this is agreeable," Viktor chipped as he took a relaxed but confident stance.

"Perverts! I am surrounded by perverts," the veela grumbled humorously as she rolled her eyes at the three of them, who were now snickering at her. Fleur adjusted her bikini a little and shifted a silver scarf around her neck somewhat before she continued. "At least I would have the advantage then. You would all still be drooling at the thought of me while I go and rescue all of the hostages."

The champions shared a laugh at that. They had all come closer together over the past few months. Having bonded over facing Dragons together, then spending more and more time with one another, it was hard for them not to enjoy the moment while they could. Christmas and the Yule Ball had strengthened their friendship and all of their time spent talking outside of classes had made them real friends. At the thought of the hostages and the task ahead of them, however, the four slowly came back to the seriousness of the task before them.

"First one to reach them sends up a marker?" Harry offered to the others, his hand held out to them. Three nods answered him as the champions put their hands together, solidifying the promise and their friendship.

It was Ludo that led the Headmasters and Bertha over to a stage that had been erected near the shore, connected to the seats where the champions' and hostages' families awaited their return. Dumbledore activated an array on a table covered in runes and in a flash a number of scenes were projected into the air. Each of the champions seemed to be the focus of their own projection, while another had a picture of the hostages in the midst of the Mermaid Colony in the depths of the Black Lake.

"So that's how they're going to watch," Harry realized aloud as he looked up at the apparition of himself and the others gathered near him. "I honestly thought they were going to be staring at the lake for a while not seeing a thing."

"Indeed, it was something I found out of place as well. That is a clever bit of enchanting, however," Fleur noted as she shifted the scarf around her neck some and brandished her wand. "I see Amelia is awake. She is keeping an eye on the other hostages… that is good. I will have to thank her for watching over Gabrielle."

"You know she'll say she's just doing her job," Cedric stated with an easy smile.

"And yet I will thank her anyway," Fleur countered, a solemn smile on her lips.

"Indeed," Viktor stated brusquely as he stretched out one last time and held his wand at the ready as Bagman began to explain the task and the projected images to the audience. "But let us rescue them first before we think of anything afterwards."

"Eyes always on the goal, eh Viktor?" Harry ribbed the young man lightly as he pat his wand and dagger in the holster's strapped to his thigh to reassure himself. He also touched the pouches on a belt around his waist, ensuring he had all of his gillyweed and the proper doses prepared just in case, as his paranoid self was won't to do in moments of worry.

"One must keep an open mind to other solutions but never lose sight of what you hope to achieve," Viktor answered wisely, a stiff expression on his face before it softened some as he looked to Harry. "I did not become the youngest international quidditch player in sixty years by straying from my goals. I will rescue Katie first and only after she is safe and warm will I worry about everything else."

Harry grinned at that, clearly aware they were on the same wavelength as far as their goals were concerned: Save the hostages, survive the task, then worry about any fallout or celebrations when all was said and done. The two were of similar mind when it came to achieving their goals, and relentless pursuit was not out of the question. Of course, a little incentive never went awry, and Harry was more than willing to provide it to ensure a successful second task for all of them.

"Five galleons to whoever gets there first." Harry's declaration instantly drew the other champions' attention.

"Bah, that is hardly a good bet," Viktor answered with a brief grin. "We will get galleons from the tournament for winning anyways. Let's bet something else, ja? A meal from every loser for the winner sounds better."

"You do know I can't cook, right?" Cedric told the older boy with a grin.

"Neither can I, but you can take me out for a steak somewhere in Hogsmeade when I win," the Bulgarian answered with a smirk, which caused Cedric to laugh and nod in agreement to taking the winner, whoever it would be, out for a meal before Viktor looked to Fleur and Harry. "How about it?"

"What do you think, Fleur? One of my stews for the winner?" Harry asked with a grin as he got into the relieving game of a brief bet before the event, even if he had intended for it to motivate them.

"Chicken, not beef, and a grilled sandwich on the side," Fleur ordered casually as she smirked at the youngest champion. "I expect healthy portions as well. Your stews are not to be wasted on the unrefined palates of these two."

Harry was laughing at that point, though Cedric and Viktor waved off the veela's comment with rolls of their eyes. Harry knew the French witch had a weakness for his stews ever since the day after they had become champions. The French were big fans of stews and Harry's were definitely not to be ignored, and certainly not by Fleur after she had indulged in no less than two bowls that first afternoon. Offering stew up as a reward was only extra motivation on top of saving her sister.

"And I take it you will bake me some breakfast when I win?" Harry assumed with a grin.

"How very presumptuous of you to assume you would win," Fleur teased him, a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes gleamed with a mischievous light. "And even more to assume I would be serving you breakfast. What, I wonder, would have happened in your tent for me to make breakfast for you so early in the morning?"

Viktor and Cedric were laughing now as Harry rolled his jaw, trying not to strike back with a witty innuendo about making her scream his name all night. That would only open a whole different can of worms and he did not need more headlines about him besides the ones that were spawning already from the tournament and this particular task, and this conversation he was well aware they could overhear. As he looked toward the reporters furiously writing things down in their own section of stands, however, he knew his efforts were fruitless at that point.

"One meal from each of us for the winner, done deal," Harry stated quickly, ignoring innuendo and temptation as much as he could. "Now let's save us some damsels, eh?"

With a nod, the champions brandished their wands and prepared for what was to come. Harry's hand fell to the largest pouch on his belt and took out one of the rolled up knots of gillyweed. To him it looked like a squid had gotten into a fight with itself and knotted its limbs over its body. Harry keenly remembered the taste from his last test with the plant then had a flash of the pain he was about to experience. The physical stress of such a magical transformation was never fun going either way, but he would bear it to save all of the hostages if he had to.

The minute the cannon went off as Bagman's voice boomed through the air to signal the start of the task, each of the champions went into action.

"Expecto Patronum!" A wolf burst forth from Harry's wand and the other champions paused briefly to watch. Harry noticed Fleur's breath seemed to catch at the sight of it before he had eyes only for his goal. "Take me to Amelia."

As the patronus nodded, Harry stuffed the gillyweed in his mouth and chewed as hard and fast as he could. Cedric weaved his wand around his head, conjuring his bubblehead charm in an instant as the champions waded into the water. Viktor began casting a spell on his head, his features becoming progressively paler, sharp, and more aggressive. Fleur, meanwhile, had donned the scarf around her neck like a veil over her nose. Cedric and Fleur were the first ones in the water and after struggling with his own body to let it adjust to the physical changes, Harry was in hot pursuit.

The patronus he conjured turned about underwater and led him straight toward the center of the lake. Harry smirked as he swam after the guardian, quickly passing Fleur and Cedric on the way. Both seemed surprised at the sight of him and looked to one another, unsure if his plan would succeed or not. Unwilling to test whether Harry was wrong or not, the pair began to trail him right as Viktor did the same.

Noticing they were following him, Harry slowed his pace just enough to not lose them in the darkness as he dove deeper into the lake. It would be best if they all succeeded quickly, and working together to achieve the same goal was certainly not out of the question at this point. When he approached a wide swath of seaweed, however, Harry sensed he wasn't alone. Unwilling to chance it, Harry grabbed his wand and prepared a spell he knew would stop an enemy in its tracks. He wasn't a second too soon, either. As soon as he had his wand out an entire swarm of Grindylows rushed forward, ready to strangle and tear him apart.

 _Immobulus!_

The silent spell shimmered through the water and froze the entire swarm. Wide eyes answered him as each creature drifted through the water. A second wave, however, stormed past the first and began to slash at Harry furiously. Three came far too close for comfort but three bolts of light quickly rained down from above to stun them. A glance was all he Harry could risk to see the other champions rushing to help him before Harry was forced to cast again before the rest of the grindylows reached him. It wasn't the effort, but the shock of so many grindylows rushing to stop him that had Harry breathing hard when they were all drifting about lazily in the water. So many in one place? What the hell were the organizers thinking?

Cedric appeared by Harry's side, his wand glimmering red as he prepared another stunner for any more creatures and looked to the teen. Harry shook his head, smiling at the boy before he gestured to the dozens of creatures before them. When Viktor appeared on Cedric's other side, Harry was startled back into Fleur. The veela caught him with a smirk before she gestured back to the laughing Cedric and the shivering shark-headed Viktor that Harry assumed was laughing.

"That's not disconcerting at all," Harry's patronus spoke somewhat clearly through the water at Harry's mental command.

The three champions seemed to chuckle again before Harry gestured upward. He was not going to tempt fate and go through the seaweed, not after seeing dozens of grindylows already storm out of it. The champions swam as quickly as they could, Harry moving through it as if he belonged there, showing off the gillyweed's success. Harry idly wondered if the officials had thought of Harry using the patronus charm to locate the hostages and allowing others to trail him. Either way, he was sure they were all going to complete the task well within the time limit.

When they heard the sound of singing the champions rushed even faster after the patronus like a spell from a wand. Ethereal lights gilded the water in a strange hue of blue and green as they made their way into mermaid territory. When they caught no immediate sign of the hostages, they followed the passage that the patronus was guiding them along until they reached what appeared to be a sort of town square for the mermaids.

Bound by what appeared to be rope made of seaweed, the hostages floated near a statue of a mermaid with a trident in one hand and a set of scales in the other. It seemed like some sort of justice monument to Harry but his mind had little care to indulge his curiosity. Instead he swam over to the hostages and checked each of them over with swift diagnostic charms. Katie and Luna were alright, despite developing hypothermia in their stasis. Harry looked to Amelia, who was as bright eyed as ever, a bubble-head charm applied as she lounged against the statue with a length of seaweed wrapped around her ankle as a symbol of her being bound instead of actually being tethered to the statue like the other hostages.

The pair shared a smile with one another as Harry put his head to hers, glad to see her alive despite all assurances that would be the case. He held up a finger to tell her to wait as he checked up on the last hostage present. Harry knew it was Gabrielle but he still couldn't help but curse lightly at the sight of her floating in the water. He knew very little about the differences in veela versus human physiology, if there even was one, but he knew she would be the least resistant to the cold, due to her younger age and slighter build at least if nothing else. Amelia shared a concerned glance with him but when he nodded that the girl would be relatively alright after he cast a few spells to confirm. When Harry was done, Amelia smiled and gestured to her foot.

With little prompting, Harry pulled out his dagger and cut the seaweed around her ankle very carefully. It was more a symbol of her being a hostage than anything, but if it had stayed on he wouldn't have "rescued" her. Cedric, Viktor and Fleur had just caught up to him and were checking on their own hostages when he finished. Harry waved at them all and nodded slowly, telling them they were all okay with his patronus that patrolled around them. Cedric and Fleur seemed to breathe in relief while Viktor held a thumbs-up sign to show he was happy with that. Harry quickly cut the other hostages free for the other champions then slipped his dagger away as he turned back to Amelia.

Harry gestured toward where he knew the shore was and bade Amelia follow. She wasn't quite as quick as himself but Harry slowed down to let her keep up. The rest of the champions followed a short ways behind, unable to truly keep pace with Harry and Amelia's speed as they struggled to pull their hostages along. Harry noted about a quarter of the way back to shore that Amelia had actually put away her wand, signaling that he had to protect her just like any other champion would have to take care of their hostage. As they got further and further away from the mermaid city, however, something felt wrong, as if they were being followed.

With only a quarter of the way back to shore left to go, a presence bloomed in Harry's mind, filling the area between himself and the other champions. Instantly Harry spun around, reaching for his wand when he noticed what had crept up on them all. Large tentacles lashed out and batted at all of the champions relentlessly, seeking to gain purchase on either them or their hostages. Amelia barely dodged a swipe and instinctively reached for her wand before she hesitated.

Harry's eyes widened at that before he realized why. The champions had to deal with the task on their own, she was a safeguard there in case everything went to hell. The Giant Squid was as much a part of the task as the grindylows or the mermaids and it had made its move. The champions had yet to prove they couldn't deal with it, so Amelia's hands were still metaphorically tied. Growling in anger at the officials and whatever rules they forced them all to play by, Harry drew his wand fully and advanced on the squid. He just barely managed to shift out of the way of one tentacle before he was slapped by another, again tearing at his shirt.

Amelia had just swam out of range of the beast and Cedric and Viktor were attempting to do the same as they fired spells at the giant squid, all the while pulling their hostages along. Fleur, however, was struggling the most. A tentacle had latched onto her leg already and another was trying to push Gabrielle away from her, though Fleur's shields stopped it. Harry cast a steady stream of bludgeoning spells as he closed in, most being blocked by lightning-fast tentacles with very little damage done to them.

The hectic release of spells slowed all around him and Harry suddenly realized why. The magic in the water and of the squid itself was dissipating the curses before they could touch its head, where Cedric and Viktor had been aiming. Taking aim Harry began to overpower his spells, battering every limb that tried to strike him and tried to take the hit for the head. A screech pierced the quiet lake as the squid opened its beak before it unleashed a storm of ink from the core of its tentacles.

Primal fear surged to the surface of his thoughts before Harry forced it down. The squid wanted to fight in absolute darkness? Fine then, two could play at that game! Harry closed his eyes and focused on his magic, branching it out to sense everything in the area. When he registered Amelia on his senses, well out of range of the beast, he nearly breathed a sigh of relief before a tentacle struck him from the side.

Harry had thought a squid's suckers would be soft but he would be wrong. They were ridged, sharp even to help latch onto the target before the suction came into effect. He felt his stomach but couldn't tell if he had but cut or not except for a brief sting. His side felt slightly raw but otherwise nothing. Angry and prepared to fight back, Harry lashed out with one banishing spell after another, striking the tentacles harder, faster, pushing them away with the sheer force of his blows as he sensed their path toward him or others.

When he sensed the presence of the squid lash out at Fleur with even more tentacles, Harry roared out in anger, ready to finish this once and for all, though how without killing it or harming anyone else was an issue. A flash of inspiration, however, came as Harry's free hand graced the pouches on his belt full of gillyweed. The tangled mess he remembered seeing of the plant earlier gave Harry an idea, but first he needed to be able to see.

"Vanish the ink!" Harry's patronus howled through the water.

 _Evanesco!_ Harry mentally roared, focusing on getting rid of the pitch darkness surrounding him.

Cedric and Viktor must have heard his call because only a few seconds and three spells later and the darkness rolled away and vanished as if it had never been there at all. The squid, however, was hardly surprised and continued to lash out at the champions as Fleur continued to shield herself and Gabrielle as her ankle remained wrapped in the beast's grip. With her shield raised and her sister in danger of being grabbed or beaten, Fleur had no choice but to defend as she remained in the squid's grasp.

Harry, however, wasn't about to let the squid keep them, not if he could help it. _Relashio!_

Overpowered crimson light surged from Harry's wand and connected with the tentacle holding Fleur. The French witch and her sister were sent spinning slightly away but the tentacle that was flung aside sported angry red marks. Another, however, lashed out and slashed Fleur across the side when it attempted to grab onto her again, with little success. Seeing spells cascade toward the squid from Viktor and Cedric, each having only partial effect, Harry knew his plan wouldn't work with only one person.

Focusing on his patronus, Harry's voice rang clearly through the water once again. "We need to tie knots!"

Surprise was the first thing Harry spotted on Cedric's face, but he grinned at the plan and fired green sparks to agree. Viktor did the same, though he seemed to be edging dangerously close to the squid, while Fleur echoed the sentiment from her area once she had made sure Gabrielle was out of range. Harry raised his free hand and counted down before each of the champions cast the same spell, a spell they were all taught in their first year to tie their ties, shoes, and any other convenient little knots.

 _Nodo!_

The power of four combined overpowered knotting spells struck with the force of a whirlwind. The squid seemed to turn in on itself, its tentacles weaving left, right and center, all around itself again and again as the champions' magic combined forced itself into a torrential storm of an entangled mess. It only took a few seconds until the beast seemed to be stuck within itself, coiled into a massive ball made of tentacles. The screech from the squid was clearly one of despair and pain as it struggled to undo what the champions had done, but it was met by muffled cries of victory from three of the four students.

Or at least, it was until another screech pierced the water. Viktor had surged forward, his shark jaws open wide before he dove right at the beast. His great jaws tore at the tentacles, raked across it as he took a grizzled bite from the tangled mass. The instincts of the beast Viktor had been using to his advantage to swim had gotten out of hand, and Harry was the first to approach the man and jabbed his wand to Viktor's ribs as he cast a spell.

A flash of light rushed over the Durmstrang champion and a serene golden glow seemed to overcome the sharks' eyes before it shook itself. Blood rushed out of the tentacle that had been gnawed on but so too did flesh purge itself from the mouth of Viktor's shark head. Again and again the champion seemed to heave as more tentacle bits and even some remnants of breakfast came up before the durmstrang champion came to a stop, shaking his head and shivering.

"You alright?" Harry's patronus asked through the water.

Viktor held a thumbs up and Harry sighed in relief. That was one potential scandal and deadly situation over with. Harry looked himself over and saw faint trails of pinks emitting from his side. So the tentacles had grazed him, that wasn't great. His jersey was torn in places, but thankfully nothing too revealing. With a glance to Cedric, he saw the Hogwarts champion smiling, completely unharmed, and patting Viktor on the back before the boy gestured over to the approaching pair of young women.

The sight of Fleur's left leg caused Harry's eyes to widen, and her side was hardly better. Harry swam gracefully over to her, gesturing to her wounds and she nodded with as much dignity as she could to allow him to treat her. Harry almost grinned at that but instead focused on his task. He couldn't heal any of them outright, not when there was a chance of infection from the water. Bandages would be soggy but it was better than nothing at this point. With two passes of his wand over her leg, Harry bound Fleur's leg in bandages as tightly as he could before he did the same to her side. With a gentle tap, Harry numbed both areas and the veela's shoulders seemed to relax in relief before she offered him what he could only assume was a smile behind her scarf as her eyes sparkled.

"Let's get back to shore before the squid untangles itself, the grindylows track us down, or the mermen get pissed at us," Harry's patronus spoke for him again.

Three nods answered him before Harry swam his way to where he sensed and saw Amelia. The proud, beaming smile on her lips was enough to know Harry had done well. When he neared her, she gripped his shoulder tightly to say as much before she gestured back to shore, offering him the lead. With a nod, Harry made to move forward before he stopped and looked to the other champions. Only when they were all assembled and ready to go did he lead the way back, his patronus following along around them to provide light and protection.

As they neared the surface, Harry grinned as he felt the gillyweed's hold on him waning. He had only taken a dose for thirty-minutes, as he had planned, and was glad to know they had all finished well within the time limit. Harry took one last deep breath and stumbled along the lake-bottom before he stood up in full and breached the surface of the lake. A gasp escaped him, followed by an involuntary growl of pain as the transformation was unraveled all throughout his body. Water poured out of his mouth, expelled from his lungs almost smoothly before he coughed, breathing in air normally once again.

Beside him, Harry heard the other hostages waking up as the champions undid their spells and Fleur lowered her scarf, helping Gabrielle through the water. Cheers, louder than any Harry had yet heard besides the Quidditch World Cup, cascaded from the crowd, momentarily drawing all of the champions and hostages' attention. Each of the hostages and champions couldn't help but smile, briefly waving at the assembled audience before they staggered their way through the water toward the shore where Andi, Poppy, and their families waited on tenterhooks.

The surge of their families once they reached shore was both expected and welcome. Each of the champions and hostages was instantly wrapped in warm robes and hugs, gripped tightly by parents and loved ones it was reward enough just to be back where they belonged. Harry found himself wrapped in Dora's arms, her purple hair and cherry scent soothing any thought of his aches away as he returned the hug as best he could. Andi and Poppy were already casting diagnostic charms on the other champions and hostages when Harry looked back. Only the sudden quieting of the crowd drew his attention away.

"Remarkable! Simply remarkable! Ladies and gentlemen, our Champions completed the Second Task in almost exactly half the time allotted and were working together the entire time!" Bagman announced finally after a conversation with the other officials. "Madame Pomfrey offered me her scoring decision just after the squid was dealt with, and now the Headmasters, Madame Jorkins and I have finally decided on points.

"All the champions did an astounding job working together to complete the task, but there are differences to consider." Bagman's announcement quieted the entire audience and the man seemed to truly live when he was the center of attention. "First of all, due to her injuries suffered in the battle with the giant squid, Fleur Delacour will only receive 50 points. While Viktor Krum went about the task without injury, he did momentarily lose control of the instincts of his partial self-transfiguration. Thus the judges have decided to award him 55 points."

Bagman gave himself a moment to pause as cheers went up for both champions. With each of his announcements, the scenes focused on them grew slightly larger and points awarded were glowing atop them. Harry and Cedric smiled at the other two, congratulating them quietly for their scores while hey remained curious as to what they would be awarded.

"Now we come to Cedric Diggory, who completed the task without injury or complication. For this we award him the entire 60 points!" Hogwarts erupted in cheers and Luna quickly rewarded her boyfriend with a deep kiss of congratulations. Harry, however, felt a mote of confusion, as he had assumed he would have lost points for some of his performance, thus being named next. Bagman, however, seemed to anticipate this as the scene focused on Harry enlarged itself among the others.

"Although Harry Potter faced minor wounds during the course of the task, it is of the opinion of the officials to award extra points for outstanding performance," Bagman explained, quieting the cheering crowds instantly. "Apprentice Potter proved himself to be not only a natural leader, but a cunning and resourceful individual. Without his astounding advanced use of the patronus charm, as well as his uncanny ideas and cooperation with the other champions, none of them would have completed the task in so short a time. Therefore the judges have decided to award him no less than 70 points!"

Though the cheers dimmed down to only Harry's supporters and a portion of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but offer a slightly stunned grin at the results.

"In the end, Healer Apprentice Potter leads the tournament with 115 points, followed closely by Hogwarts' Champion Cedric Diggory who has 112 points! Taking third is Beauxbatons' Champion Fleur Delacour with 110 points and Durmstrang's Champion Viktor Krum brings up the rear with 107 points! The Third Task will take place on June 7th and"

Harry had never expected to be in the lead, so the stunned expression on his face lasted only until he was piled on by two larger boys. Cedric and Viktor patted him on the back, jostled him in congratulations even as Amelia, Bill, Ted, Andi and Nym screamed loudly in support of him. Susan, Daphne, Tracey and the rest of his friends remained in the stands, cheering just as loudly to make sure everyone knew he had come in first place. Harry waved to the crowd as best he could from among the tangle of the two older boys, the transformation, announcements, and the cold having taken their toll on him, before he looked to Fleur and the hostages. Each was applauding him along with the audience, and Poppy had a proud smile on her face.

It wasn't long before they were all ushered into the infirmary tent at Poppy and Andi's bidding. Harry's friends and those of the other champions were told to wait outside, including Susan and Daphne, which the pair of girls reluctantly agreed to when Tracey reassured them they wouldn't be in the infirmary tent long. The champions and their hostages quickly separated into groups, keeping warm as best they could while the pair of healers gathered potions and other supplies. Harry, of course, remained standing near his bed before he approached the racks of potions.

"Might as well help out," Harry mentioned to the healers as he reached for the nearest bottle of pepper-up potion.

"Not on your life!" Poppy ordered as she conjured a cushy armchair and gently pushed him into it. "You're going to sit there, get warm and rest! You've used enough magic for one day taking on that squid and holding the patronus for that long, and your body has been through the stress of a gillyweed transformation, not to mention diving into the Black Lake in the middle of winter!"

"But Poppy-"

"Do I need to restrain you?" the matron asked in a stern, deadly cold voice that threatened instant retribution should he argue any further. Their argument was solved, however, when Nym draped herself into Harry's lap, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Poppy, he's not going anywhere," the auror assured the healer as she snuggled up to Harry's chest. "I'll keep him warm for now."

Unable to move, and quite unwilling to dislodge Dora when he had such a great view down her shirt, Harry gave in and leaned back in the armchair much to Poppy's pleasure and Andromeda's snickering amusement. Amelia chuckled at the sight and conjured her own armchair next to his as she took a seat. Bill eased onto the arm of her chair and the Bones Matriarch smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Drink these," Andi told Amelia and harry, offering them small cups. Harry sniffed at the potion then grinned as he held it over to Amelia. With a roll of her eyes, the redhead clinked her small cup to his before they both shot back the potion. Steam quickly whistled out of their ears, and Harry turned his head so Dora was getting it right in the face. The auror squealed lightly before she gently pounded a fist against his chest, glaring at the teenager as he smirked back unrepentant.

With their antics done and over with, Andromeda took the cups and handed over another set. Harry quickly downed it and gasped for a moment as he felt his body almost pull on itself then expanded for a moment until his ears popped. Harry shook his head and rolled his jaw, the feeling of his body being under so much internal pressure sending a shiver up his spine before he looked to Andromeda questioningly when Amelia had recovered with a slight clearing of her throat.

"Pressure Equalization potion, much like a muggle pressure chamber in potion form so you don't suffer from what mundane people call 'the bends' after diving so deep. It's in much more common use in coastal regions and island countries," the Mind Healer explained. "Minor doses also help with sickness and nausea after apparition until people are used to it if they have more violent reactions to it the first few times they successfully apparate."

"That's good to know," Harry responded as he settled into his seat, clearly aware of the very subtle grinding Nym forced upon him as she adjusted with him. He tossed the auror a look but the innocent smile on her face was betrayed by the mischievous glint in her eye. The other champions and hostages also took their potions without question before Poppy moved to Fleur to focus on her wounds.

"Up you get, Harry," Andromeda stated quickly as she shooed her daughter off of his lap. "You took at least one nasty hit from the squid and I'd prefer to heal it now rather than later."

"Right, I almost forgot about it," Harry sighed, the reminder bringing the throbbing aches in his side to the fore of his mind. How amazing it was that distractions could keep pain at bay. Then again, that was how he had survived for so long under duress and torture. You had to keep the mind moving, focus on anything, especially the task at hand because you never knew if it would get you in trouble or keep you from accomplishing your objective. Plus, you could always bitch and moan about the pain later when you were alone and ready to deal with it.

As he stood upright, Harry glanced to the other Champions then pointedly stared at Andromeda. She raised an eyebrow for a moment, as if trying to encourage some bravery in him to reveal himself to others that had grown so close to him. She wasn't wrong that he had formed a closer bond with the foreign Champions, since Cedric already had his trust, but it wasn't close enough. Harry's only response was a subtle shake of his head, so subtle the other champions missed it before Andromeda sighed and conjured a simple dressing barrier, one that was covered in scenes and images of what Andromeda and the rest of the audience had scene of the second task.

"Show off," Harry said aloud, causing some of the students to chuckle. "Although I like this but that's showing Fleur in her bikini."

Another round of laughter went through the tent while Fleur smirked at Harry across the way, an eyebrow raised as if to challenge him and offer something all at once. Harry ignored that, however, as he gingerly removed his cold, damp jersey from his side and felt his nerves skyrocket. All it would take was a vanishing charm or a simple moment of curiosity for someone to circumvent the screen than separated him from everyone else.

While Alastor's advice had helped Harry open up to questions about certain scars whenever Susan, Daphne, Poppy, Andi, Amelia, Bill or Alastor asked about them, made them somewhat easier to discuss, Harry wasn't ready to reveal his secret to even more people. When he stretched his arms over his head to take off the jersey in full, Harry was able to look over the barrier and see the other champions, hostages, and their assembled families watching out of polite curiosity.

"After everything you have been through, that we have been through together, you are not so shy still, are you 'Arry?" Fleur called lightly, a teasing tone upon her lips even as Poppy healed her side.

Poppy's ministrations slowed, but not enough to cause concern, merely enough to show a greater focus on what she was doing and just where the veela was headed with her question. Andi shot Harry a rather significant look, and as his Mind Healer he supposed she had good cause and reason to do so, especially since it was again encouraging honesty with others, something they had been working on ever since the pair of them had met. Harry, however, did his best to appear calm and nonchalant as he smirked at Fleur over the screen.

"Nah, not so shy, really. I just don't want to steal Luna or Katie away from Cedric and Viktor," Harry explained with a wink to his fellow male champions. The two boys chuckled at the light and playful jab, Viktor's somewhat heartier and more boisterous than Cedric's as the sandy-haired Hogwarts champion understood what Harry was doing. So did Katie, as she had been there for the reveal of his scars and had visited Bones Manor at least twice over the summer to swim with him and their other friends. The blonde witch that Harry had played quidditch alongside for three years offered Harry a brief wink to encourage him to keep up this light atmosphere. "I don't want to cause any jealousy, you know."

"You have failed at that, 'Arry, miserably I might add," the French-witch answered, a slight gleam in her eyes as she peered at him. "Though not in them. I bet half the witches currently residing on Hogwarts' grounds are jealous of those you spend so much time with."

"As well they should be," Tonks answered with a grin as she openly eyed Harry before the assembled group. "They are missing quite the sight."

"Not so great a sight," Harry countered out of hand as Andi began healing the scratches and cuts on his side, and the extensive bruise that covered his entire right flank from where the tentacle had struck him.

"Should we not be the judge of that?" Fleur offered, a mischievous grin on her lips, and a predator's gleam in her eye even as Poppy continued to heal her.

"I think I can judge well enough for all of us," Dora cut in again as she set a hand on Harry's chest, right over the brand over his heart before her hand rubbed gentle, quick circles down his uninjured side.

Despite all of his scars, which Tonks found endearing, even empowering of Harry if only Harry himself would accept it, she loved the way Harry looked as much as she loved the person inside his head, heart and soul. He had become fit over the past year and a half since he had been cured physically of most of his past and she appreciated every inch of him, mentally and physically… and she hoped to experience every inch very soon. Harry offered the metamorph a solemn smile and she returned it, giving him a wink as she traced a scar along his uninjured side and seductively rubbed his chest, only to have her hands smacked away by her mother.

"Hands to yourself, Nymphadora, I will not have you fondling my patient, nor molesting our Lord Black," Andi reminded her daughter, a grin playing on the woman's lips as she began to treat his bruises after finishing with the cuts.

Nearby, Bill and Ted were struggling to contain their snickers, while Amelia gently reached out and took Harry's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze to comfort him. Harry took everything his adopted mother offered and more, smiling gratefully at Amelia for her support. All the while, however, the biplay between mother and daughter continued.

"You spoil all my fun, mum," Nym continued, smiling as she noticed a similar smile growing on Harry's lips. "I just want to give Harry a good rub down after all that swimming. His muscles have to be tired after everything he went through and a good massage could be just what he needs."

"And he may need more than one pair of hands to ensure he is truly relaxed and satisfied," Fleur alluded seductively before her own mother gently prodded her.

"Enough ma cheri," Apolline Delacour interrupted her daughter. "You can flirt with 'Arry and Miss Tonks when we are not in an infirmary."

"But Harry always flirts in the infirmary, Madame Delacour," Luna piped up cheerily. "It's how he seduces young witches. He's using a Healer's work to charm them into his bed. It's very effective since he already has two women madly in love with him, three more ready to mount him, and half of Hogwarts wanting to do the same."

"That sounds more like Skeeter's rumor mongering than a Quibbler article," Harry teased the young witch.

"Oh but it gets even better," Luna amended herself quickly, her father already delightedly enraptured with his daughter's possible and playful conspiracy. "The best part is that you're seducing them for use in a ritual to enhance your own magic, to make yourself stronger, incidentally enslaving them to your will for use in your own private army of witches, who are also to become your sex-crazed harem. Eventually you'll use your dozen or so children begotten by the harem to take over Britain or some other country and eventually rule the world from the shadows."

"Aaand there's the Quibbler bit," Cedric pointed out fondly, causing much of the room to chuckle enthusiastically.

"Any truth to these claims, Mr. Potter?" Xenophilius asked playfully, a quill and parchment in hand to tease the young man. "Is Britain in danger of your eventual rise to power?"

"You mean Amelia's rise to power, it was her idea," Harry defended lightly as he nodded to the older witch, a grin on his face as he turned to look at his adopted mother. "She's already on the inside, just a few more connections and she can take over everything. I'm a willing weapon for the change of Britain into a better world that she will bring to us all."

"Oh yes, I have a great many plans to take over Britain from the inside, especially with the Goblins at my side," Amelia played along before she looked to Bill. "William, how are the negotiations going with Ragnok?"

"He sends his most sincere regards for the gift of a golden statue and hopes the armor he is commissioning for you shall help you bring a new Golden Age to Britain. Further resources, of course, require further change and negotiation," Bill stated most professionally, a twitch of his lips belying the humor he desperately tried to hold in.

"That's it then, we're doomed to a brighter future under the Bones Empire! Our women will be stolen away by Harry Potter of all people and all my feelings will be for naught," Cedric quickly turned toward Luna, hamming up his act as he took her hands and gazed soulfully into her bright, mystic blue eyes. "Resist him, Luna. Our love is stronger than his wand!"

"I'll try Cedric," Luna promised with equal fervor. "But his wand is strong, long and proud. I don't know how long I will be able to resist!"

"I know I won't when it comes for me," Dora muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear only to get a swat from her mother.

"Enough is enough, _children_ ," Andromeda prodded at them all as she conjured a shirt for Harry and let him get it on before she vanished the screen. Harry took his seat back in the armchair and sighed in relief, glad his secret hadn't been revealed once more. The other teens, as well as Dora, rolled their eyes before the metamorph once again settled into Harry's lap.

"So Harry, any place in mind for that bet?" Viktor asked from across the room. "I owe you a meal after all."

"We all do, and our downside is neither of us can cook," Cedric piped up, causing Viktor to chuckle.

"True enough," the Bulgarian replied before he smirked over at Fleur. "Of course, we don't have to serve him breakfast. The question is, does Fleur have a little French maid outfit to serve it to him in?"

"I will leave that to your imagination, Viktor," Fleur said with a smirk as she looked over to Harry as Poppy healed her leg. "'Arry, however, might find out for himself."

Harry couldn't resist the thrill of pleasure that shocked through him at the idea, nor could he keep the very image of Fleur in a maid outfit out of his mind. She was already beautiful and sexy enough as it was, but putting her in a tight little maid outfit? Only when he felt Dora vibrating in silent laughter at his momentarily glazed expression did he shake himself of such perverse thoughts and looked back at the other champions.

"Looking forward to it," Harry responded tightly, already feeling his erection begin to press against Tonks' bum, which had her smirking at him.

"I'm sure you are, just as I am looking forward to spending time with you," the veela answered as she grinned brightly at him. "Besides, I'm sure I could persuade you out of your shirt given some time, 'Arry. It would only be fair if I wore something so revealing to get something in return."

"Serve me breakfast first, then I'll think about it," Harry responded finally after taking a calming breath, even as Dora subtly shifted to grind on top of him very slowly, tempting and teasing him all at once. He cursed the mischievous witch as she made it more difficult to resist, but the glint in her eye told him she would only persist until she got what she wanted, much like a few other witches Harry was close to. Harry turned his gaze back to Fleur, a grin sprouting on his face. "That or take your chances at the celebration I'm hosting at the Redoubt for us all this evening. You'd have to risk strip poker though."

"I think that's quite enough flirting in the infirmary, don't you think?!"

Chuckles made the rounds at Amos Diggory's interruption, and with ease Luna and Xenophilius began to earnestly interview the champions on their adventure in the Black Lake instead of playfully coming up with a random conspiracy theory for amusement and distraction. It had been a hell of a day for the champions and it wasn't even lunch yet. The Second Task was done but that only meant one more remained, and many others besides waited quietly for them all beyond the horizon of their futures…


	42. Ch 42: That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. First off, we're finally moving forward! Unfortunately the next chapter will still take some time. I've been busy with Mass Effect: Andromeda, editing, outlines, and generally living life. So I'm happy to present this chapter to you and hopefully the next one won't take a month. Maybe a week or two if I can manage it.

2\. This chapter was essentially written from scratch. None of what I had originally worked very well in this chapter so I moved what I could use to a later one and left myself a blank slate to work with. I actively tried to make this chapter less than 10,000 words but these conversations and events worked out so well for me. I'm quite happy with how this chapter played out even if I could have shifted things another direction.

3\. I have a load of recommendations to hand out I just can't remember them. I really should make a list, especially so I don't actually put something here that I've already recommended.

4\. As this story has now reached over 5k followers, I want to thank all of you for your continued support and interest in this story. Thank you to all of you who favorite, follow, read and review. You help push me to meeting my formerly quick pace and continuing even when I'd like a break. As always, enjoy the latest chapter!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Forty-Two: That Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

Sweat glistened over his skin with every pump of his arms and every step Harry took in his trek around the Quidditch pitch. Nightmares had plagued him all night and the teen was working them off with physical exertion as much as he was trying to rationalize them. Even so, for all the thinking he did it was the exercise that helped him more than anything. Some minutes ago he had been in the air, twisting about, diving, flying from one end of the field to the other in sprints, timing himself again and again to keep his skills sharp.

It was a necessity, really. Unlike everyone else in all of the schools taking part in the Triwizard Tournament he was in every competition, not just one or two. So he had to keep his skills sharp in each of them and did so with varying amounts of success. He had a challenge book, just like everyone else, but was only able to study it when he wasn't focused on his intensive healing apprenticeship, keeping up and even getting ahead of the Hogwarts curriculum, his dueling training, his work with wandless magic, and random bouts of flying to keep his mind from crumbling… When he wasn't getting taken aside by a pair of young women to help with that last bit at least.

"All those lucky bastards, not having to worry about everything," Harry muttered under his breath on his fifteenth lap around the quidditch pitch.

The pitch was the only place outside he or anyone else could really run unobstructed, something he and the other athletes among the schools abhorred. Not only was it a fair distance from any school structures but you had to work around a myriad of other obstacles, namely other people trying to use the pitch at the same time. That and of course barely anyone ever enjoyed a long run in the middle of winter. If Harry was thankful to his nightmares for one thing that day, it was that they allowed him to get out and practicing early.

Bill, on the other hand, was cursing under his breath and bitching about being back at the academy with the amount of running Harry put him through. Tonks had refused to get out of bed, which Harry had been sorely tempted to join her just for the sake of trying to make her blush. Instead he had gone to ask Proudfoot or Dawlish to tail him when Bill got back from working double overtime at the bank on breaking some curses on a few very valuable bits of goblin jewelry that the bank had reacquired. Bill had offered to take Harry out, despite how tired he was. Harry, had to resist a grin when he heard the curse breaker begin to bitch about the cold before the teen brought them to a halt by the goal-posts where he had left his broom.

"Haven't run like that since Breaker Academy, especially not in weather like this. Then again, maybe I've got thin blood after being in Egypt for so long," Bill said between heavy breaths as he stretched out with the teen and they worked out whatever kinks they were beginning to feel. "Watching you fly was just fine but running at that pace for that long? Hell, Harry, if everyone ran as much as you did we'd all be in top form."

"Well I only ran so long this morning because I really needed an outlet. I needed to get my mind off of everything. Thank you for running with me, by the way," Harry replied with a light grin. "You didn't have to after you went through an all-nighter.

"You get any ideas about running at five in the bloody morning when I'm getting back from double overtime again and you're getting Tonks out of bed, hexing or no," Bill responded with a light laugh in his tone. "Not that you wouldn't enjoy the sight of her sweating even after getting hexed for it anyways."

"Any man that wouldn't enjoy seeing Nymphadora panting and sweaty is either oblivious, taken, or gay."

"And yet you're taken and still enjoy flirting with her, Harry," the curse breaker answered with a cheeky grin as Harry grabbed his broom and the pair began to walk back toward The Redoubt. "Funny how that works out, hmm? Maybe you're not as taken as you seem to claim."

"Would you really doubt my feelings for Susan and Daphne after everything you've seen?" Harry snapped far more seriously than Bill's teasing had prompted.

"Calm down, Harry. I know things have been hectic for you with everything going on but take a breath, alright?" Bill consoled the teen as he set a hand on Harry's shoulder. The teen glanced at the hand, then back into Bill's bright blue eyes before he sighed and took a break, more relaxed than he had been moments ago. "Good. Now we all know you're under a lot of pressure but you know I didn't mean to touch a nerve with everything you have going on. Believe me, I know you love them. I see you all look at one another the way I know Amy and I do. Even after a long day when we're tired and just trying to get by, the sight of the other just lights up the world, and it does the same to you. So trust me when I say I don't doubt your feelings for Susan and Daphne one bit."

Harry sighed in relief at that, as did Bill, though for a different reason. He had defused a time bomb just waiting for release, a release the boy would get at the dueling tournament, or so Bill hoped. After a moment, the curse breaker pursued his line of thought even further. "It's just… I doubt how far you can spread your feelings for others and question whether it's your heart or your dick that you're thinking with in regards to the others you seem so interested in lately."

"Bill, you know polygamy is… complicated," Harry cut in softly, as if that would resolve the issue. Unfortunately for him, the words were muttered with a sense of unease that didn't at all satisfy either party. Harry himself was worried how everything would turn out, or if his feelings were anything but physical attraction interspersed with the friendships he had been grooming with the other women. It was confusing and… complicated.

" _Complicated,_ " Bill sighed with a bit of disdain, as it always seemed to come back to this with Harry. He stepped up his pace, keeping in line with Harry as the teen's agitation bled through his bearing into a quicker walk. "There's that word again, as always. This whole polygamy thing with you, Susan and Daphne… I admit it's damn convenient for the three of you that started it all. However, _complicated_ doesn't quite cover the shit you're getting into with trying to have a stable, happy, loving relationship with not only Susan and Daphne, but Tonks, Tracey and Fleur as well. Maybe you're more like Sirius Black than I thought you were. He was quite a player in his day from what you've told me he wrote in his journal. You might be following in his footsteps."

"I am not _playing_ with their feelings," Harry answered stiffly, practically gritting out the words with a sense of utter certainty. The teen wizard glared at his friend, father-figure, or whatever the hell Bill had become in the past year and a half. Bill was playing a dangerous game with the way he was talking, but Harry knew it was for a reason, a good one. He just hated that someone so close to him would question what he was doing with those he cared about, those he loved and could love. "I would never do that to them."

"Not intentionally. You've told me yourself that you're new to all of these complex emotions so you might never see you're doing them wrong until it's too late. You've told others the same thing as well," Bill advised him gently. He squeezed Harry's shoulder in an attempt to reassure the boy that he had the best of intentions and was trying to comfort him, though he doubted it would be so easy. Harry relaxed for a moment at that, but it didn't keep his chest from tightening at the thought of such possibilities. "It's hard for me to imagine being with any other witch but Amy, Harry. For me it has been just the two of us and someday she might truly be my one and only… Maybe someday we'll get married and I'll learn even more about her, about myself, about life and everything else that I don't know now. And love? Love is even worse sometimes and it looks like you've got it bad, Harry. Hell, we both do…"

Bill seemed to pause in thought as he watched the teen, and Harry awaited whatever the compassionate curse breaker had to say, listening intently to advice that could possibly comfort him and offer him a cure for his uncertainty. "Looking down the road, though, I almost feel sorry for you, not knowing what a real marriage to your one and only will be like when you could potentially be surrounded by so many. You, Susan and Daphne together I could see, it was fairly straightforward and I've grown accustomed to it. I've seen how you all work together and how beautiful it can be. But to add Tracey, Tonks, and Fleur as well? I have no idea how that could work out well, if at all. Hell, maybe I'm wrong and you will know what it's like with them, sharing yourselves so intimately with one another that the idea of a loving marriage is realized in full."

Bill took another moment as he tried to word things as best he could. Harry listened with rapt attention, concerned, curious, and maybe even a slight bit hopeful at what the man's next words might be. "But in my mind, Harry, I see you all living your own lives with the others on the periphery. It's almost like you'll be flat-mates and best friends with benefits, sharing your beds when it's convenient and raising your kids in their own part of wherever you end up, never really appreciating their siblings or their other surrogate mothers. Maybe you lot could make it work. Maybe you will all fall in love with each-other, know one another like a married couple does and be able to share that intimacy with each-other in your own way, or the same way. Hell if I know what the world has in store for you lot, though."

There was a pregnant pause between the pair. Harry looked to the ground, trying to wrap his head around the implications of what Bill had say. It was possible. Everything he said was possible, both good and bad. The question was how to find his way to the good. Not a simple task. Not one bit.

"It will be worth it to try," Harry finally answered softly. His gaze met Bill's once more. "Marriage is a long way off and none of us know if this will work. Susan, Daphne and I are making it work between us. The others, they deserve a chance to try and make it work as well. It's worth a try, isn't it? I know you're trying to help me but you're not giving me much comfort about all of this, Bill."

"No, I suppose I'm not," the man answered with a compassionate, understanding smile that edged on the precipice of an uncertain grimace. "But sometimes it's not about being comforting. Sometimes it's about giving the advice the only way you know how."

The pair stopped in their walk as Bill turned and took hold of both of Harry's shoulders. They were just outside the Redoubt now and Bill wanted to be sure Harry understood him before they ventured back into the lives of others they had become so deeply a part of. "I'm giving you a friendly warning, Harry. You're playing a dangerous game with your heart, with all of their hearts," Bill amended himself quickly as he pat the young man's shoulder gently. "Your relationships look like a balancing act from the outside. One small misstep and it could all come breaking down. I just don't want to see you hurt. Any of you, for that matter. I want to see it work out but I don't know if it can be done. It seems like a game of exploding snap just waiting to blow up in your faces. I don't want any of you to face that or lose what you have right now."

Harry nodded in understanding. Bill's message was pretty clear, certainly. But there had to be something to hope for. "And if it does work out?" Harry's question caused the man beside him to blink. "What if what I feel for Tracey, Tonks and Fleur is real and not just simple lust and basic teenage hormones and attraction? What if Susan, Daphne and I can bring everyone into our relationship and love one another just like so many other couples do? What if we do all end up together?"

"Do you even think it will work? Do you think being soul mates will help you with that?" Bill asked, somewhat incredulously.

" _Fuck being soul mates!_ " Harry barked suddenly, actually getting a startled jump then a grin from Bill at that. "Soul mates, not soul mates, it will only help bring us closer but we can't base a relationship on that! We'll be happier, healthier, and more intimate certainly. Our marriage bonds will be stronger because we're soul mates and sure, all of that is fantastic _if it works out_. I was afraid of what soul mates meant for me because I didn't want to disappoint anyone, because I wasn't sure I could love another. But now I know I can, and I know I love Susan and Daphne and could love the others as well."

Harry's eyes narrowed as a thought struck him, his gaze firmly locked on the man beside him. "It wasn't being just soul mates that brought Tracey and Theo's relationship to an end. She couldn't bring herself to love him, to have feelings for him the way she felt for us. Theo did all he could to love her, to show her love, to see if she would return it but she couldn't. It was her honest feelings for Susan, Daphne and me that broke up their relationship and brought her closer to us all."

Harry took a breath. It felt as if a damn had broken, that with every word he was garnering a bit of relief and it kept growing as his arguments mounted in his mind. His head was full of steam, ready to just let everything out to the only experienced male he truly felt comfortable confiding in about all of his relationship issues.

"Dammit, Bill. You've seen for yourself how hard Susan, Daphne and I have worked to make our relationship strong, to love one another and share each-other in full. Hell, Fleur isn't even a soul mate for all we know and yet I have feelings for her! Even then, not all soul mates are of the romantic sort! Amelia taught me that much. So whether we're all soul mates or not, I know we have to have feelings for one another, to work together to make anything come of what we feel. We have to let our relationships grow and I'll be damned if I don't at least try to see where these ladies and I could go together with one another; either as just friends or even more like girlfriends, boyfriend, lovers, and maybe one day as a husband and wives if we're all married to each-other."

Bill's grin had yet to fade ever since Harry's initial outburst. He had hoped the boy wouldn't take soul-mates as a predestined sign, and he had been right. To see Harry really lay down his feelings at this point was a sight to see, and he didn't regret one bit making Harry a little irked with him to get it.

"I think you have your answer right there, Harry," Bill finally replied, nodding proudly at the young man next to him. "If it's not simple lust, if you do make it work, then I can't wait to see what kind of life all of you lead together. With six of you supporting and loving one another, I think you could accomplish all of your dreams and more. Just keep that in mind when the going gets rough, alright? It won't be easy, and you'll need all hands on deck to make it work. But… Hell, maybe someday you'll get your happy ending."

"Count on it." Harry's shoulders sagged with relief, and the boy's jade eyes light up slightly as he heard Bill encourage him. When he reached for the tent's entrance, he paused and looked to the man that had become his father-figure. "Thanks… for the warning and letting me vent. For everything I guess."

"Anytime, Harry," the curse breaker replied as he stepped forward and opened the tent with the teen. "I'm always here to talk if you need me. Whether it's advice about your live life, school, magic, or just shooting the breeze, I'm here for you. Except when I'm at work at least."

"Or when you're in auntie's embrace," Harry teased as the two finally entered the tent.

"An embrace I am happily returning to now," Bill chimed right back as he outpaced the younger teen. "Whether I'm covered in sweat or not, I'm sure to find her arms wrapped around me soon enough."

Harry's nose scrunched at that, unbidden images entering his mind with every step he took. "Please, say no more. I don't need to know."

"Glad I could strike you silent then. Now if you'll excuse me, my good healer, my eyes are sore and the cure is just down this hallway."

Bill laughed at his little joke on his way down the hall as Harry hesitated near the dining table. The teen wondered what it would be like, having Bill around full time. Sure the man had made the Redoubt as much his home as his own flat near Gringotts', but the man was always busy at the bank unless he was on loan to the school for wards or recruiting projects. Harry got the distinct feeling he wouldn't mind seeing Bill and Amy tie the knot eventually. Then again, that wasn't his concern for the time being, or not his primary one at least. His concern laid with one of the women lying peacefully in bed just one door away, three more up in the castle, and another at the Beauxbatons carriage.

The smell of breakfast distracted Harry briefly from his thoughts before he decided to get ready. Breakfast could wait a little while longer. Even as he passed Tonks' room, thoughts of a real relationship with the five young women that had captured his eye or heart returned. How easy it would be to slip into Nym's room, to wake her up with a kiss, to talk with her and maybe even take things further with her. The temptation passed as the smell of pastries being baked wafted past him again and Harry hurried toward his room. Turvy wouldn't let him eat unless he was washed and dressed and it wouldn't do to irk his favorite elf on what was supposed to be his relaxing weekend, even if he knew it would be laden with training and preparation just like any other since he had been named a Champion. Besides, it was always better to talk things out when you didn't have other things on your mind.

The moment Harry reached his room his clothes found the hamper and he found his way to his shower. He lingered beneath its warmth for some time, let the hot water wash across his skin and soothe his aching muscles until his stomach reminded him of the breakfast that was waiting for him. With a towel over his head, drying his hair, Harry made his way back into his room to get dressed.

It was only the softest gasp from the corner of the room that alerted Harry he wasn't alone. As he spun about to face her his towels fell, revealing himself in full to someone he hadn't expected to see so soon. When he normally would have lunged for his towels, Harry's heart thumped briefly in his chest as the air was stolen from his lungs in a gasp that was equal to the one he had answered, and echoed again a moment later by the young woman before him.

Fleur was dressed in an outfit of every man's dreams. A small black skirt that clung to her every curve, trimmed in white, her skirt flowing out just enough to disguise the sensual curve of her hips and legs. The bonnet upon her head barely drew any attention from the teenage wizard. His eyes, instead, followed the long trail of white lace along Fleur's neckline. The deep scoop revealed her succulent cleavage, the bountiful beauty of her breasts just begging to escape the confines of her uniform even as she stood there waiting for him.

"Whoa…" Harry breathed as his eyes devoured her appearance again and again, his own condition forgotten as his manhood gradually stiffened at the sight of Fleur in a French maid outfit. "So you do have one."

Fleur, had been unable to contain her anticipation. She had heard Harry enter the tent while she was baking and had given him time to get showered and ready only to become impatient in waiting for him. The moment he had come from his bathroom, however, she had been treated to the most unexpected sight of her life. Her eyes worked their way across his form a dozen times in the span of a moment. She had known he was branded. She had learned as much on Halloween. She knew that he had more than likely been abused by his relatives in the past, but this?! She had never expected Harry to bear the marks and scars she was now witness to.

Question after question rushed through her mind. How had he gotten his scars? When? Why? Who had done it? Where could she find them so she could light their skin on fire and peel it from their very bones piece by charred, bloody piece?! Some answers led to his past, to the relatives he never talked about, others could only be answered by Harry himself. More than that, questions she never expected herself to ask ran through her mind. Why had he hidden them? Why had he suffered through it instead of seeking help? Why did they speak to her somewhere deep inside herself when they were laden with sorrow and horrors untold?

Her gaze trailed one scar into another, then another, and another. Again and again, the scars seemed to endlessly continue, one merging with others here and there, layered and forever etched into the skin of someone she cared about. His chest and abdomen were littered with them, his back even more so, his buttocks and thighs bore fewer marks, and his arms, as she had known, bore those scars he was actually proud of, ones he had earned through his own adventures and experiences.

Some scars were more faded than others and she could tell these scars were not as bad as they had once been. His transformation since she had first seen a picture of him was finally explained, and the veela wondered how long and hard he and Poppy had toiled to even reach this point. As she scanned him again, she saw the stiffening mast of his cock and her breath hitched even higher, tighter, aroused at the sight of Harry, _all of him_ , in ways she hadn't contemplated despite the feelings that whirled through her like a summer storm; lust, conflict, compassion, curiosity and a warm feeling she dared not name yet among them.

His response to her presence, her outfit, finally awoke her to the reality she found herself in. This was no dream, nor a nightmare. This was real. Far more real than she had ever imagined this moment to be. The look in his eyes, lust, appreciation, hunger, awe, and curiosity fed into her emotions and the veela cleared her throat in an attempt to regain control of herself. She restrained her gaze from looking at the meaty dick that stiffened even more with each second as she turned her attention to his mouth, his words, rather than the niggling desire in the back of her mind to wrap her lips around his manhood.

"Oui, though I only wear it in the rarest of occasions," Fleur answered, her voice heady and husky with her desire, despite the momentous situation she found herself in, her lust winning over her initial shock, outrage and curiosity. "You are quite appropriately dressed for the sight of it yourself if I decided to really put it to use with you..."

As Fleur licked her lips, her eyes flicked to his crotch and Harry realized he was completely naked before her. No, not naked: Exposed, vulnerable even. With urgency born from both propriety and shame, Harry snatched his towels from the floor and quickly tied one around his waist, restricting his manhood beneath the confines as best he could, though the bulge clearly showed beneath it. The other towel he tossed around his shoulders and closed tightly about his chest, one hand used to hold it closed; to hide the secret he had kept from all those not close to him.

Even then he felt exposed and vulnerable to Fleur. He had shown a part of himself he had not expected to, not yet at least, not when he wasn't entirely ready to trust her with it. His gaze drifted to the side, his head turned so he wouldn't see the disgust, the horror, or dare he think it, the pity that might lay in her eyes. He shivered at the thought and tightened his hold on the towel about his chest, held it tighter to himself, clearly aware his belly was still showing despite his attempts to cover it with his free hand. The entire mood shifted. The air filled once with a tension born of sexual intensity and desire was crushed beneath something far weightier, far bleaker than it should have been for either of them.

"Yeah well, I doubt you'd want to now. You've finally gotten a glimpse of the monster," Harry whispered, trying to keep his voice even and calm, clear of any emotions of self-loathing or discomfort he felt in her presence at that moment. His shame filled him, every weakness these scars represented gnawed at him even though he had worked so hard for months-no, a year and more to move beyond them. "Not quite what you were expecting when you got my shirt off, I'd wager."

"Non…" Fleur began gently as she risked a step forward.

As she did, however, Harry stepped back, his every movement geared toward putting distance or obstacles between them. What sort of emotions had to be running through him to cause such a reaction? A moment ago he had flirted, even his final question had hinted at their dance of compliments, questions, flirting and intrigue. His manner now, however, spoke of an entirely different feeling. Fleur halted her approach in an instant. Her hands twitched at her sides, caught between the urges to clench in rage at whoever had caused Harry such grief in the past and shame in the present, and to extend out to him, offering her acceptance and showing him a desire to connect with him, to hold and comfort him.

"You are not what I expected, 'Arry," Fleur continued, reminding both of them how often she spoke those words, how it was her own little compliment for him. She could not help the smile that graced her lips, but Harry refused to see it, his gaze turned toward pictures on the wall so he could not, would not see what he feared if it existed.

"I'm a damn sight worse I'm sure," Harry replied with a quiet, sharp edge of certainty.

"Non! You are not worse," Fleur said, her gaze beseeching him to look at her just once so he might see the truth in her words in her eyes. "You are… in your own way, far better than what I imagined."

Harry snorted, harsh and incredulous in response as he disregarded so many words that had helped make him better in the past. " _Don't_ expect me to believe that shit. There's _nothing_ better about me that includes these marks."

"There is," Fleur argued as she stepped forward only to see Harry take another step back, putting a corner of his four-poster bed between them, hiding her even further from his gaze, and him from her own. Still, Fleur persisted, her jaw set with determination, her eyes clearly trying to catch his so he might see how she felt. Her care for him was on display in all its glory, and she wished he could just see the whirl of emotions that stormed about inside her. "There is something better about your scars than the innocence, beauty, and youth so many would have expected to see. There is more to you than the rugged, handsome, defined and athletic qualities I expected, though you still possess them."

Harry laughed. It was harsh and cold and mocking, something Fleur had only glimpsed once when his dark humor, self-deprecating as it could be, came out to play a few days before the first task. Harry's free arm wrapped tighter around his middle in an attempt to comfort himself despite his mocking laughter.

"What could these scars _possibly_ show _you_ of all people, hmm?" Harry wondered darkly, his voice quivering slightly. "I've seen how my friends look at these scars. I've seen how they tried to ignore them for so long and how they eventually accepted them or how they grew curious. Even now they ask questions about them and I answer them if it won't hurt me, won't make me relive my nightmares. It never stops though. The nightmares never stop. Why would you find these scars any better than untainted perfection? You yourself bear a _veela's perfection_ and no blemish can touch you that won't get wiped away in time. How would you know _anything_ about _this?!_ How would you feel anything but fear, pity, or disgust at the sight of them? They're just a part of the monster I can be and there's so much more to it than what you can see."

"You are not the monster you seem so afraid people will see! I feel more than you think because perfection is the last thing I look for in others or myself!" Fleur spat back quickly, even somewhat harshly she had to admit to herself. "Innocence, naivety and perfection, they're quiet, quaint, boring little things so many expect to find but that is not what I want! I bear no blemish you can see but they linger where I hide them from the world! Everyone you care about bears a blemish you cannot see even though you are forced to wear many of yours! These scars, they do not frighten me, 'Arry! They do not stir my heart to pity or fear or disgust! They… Goddess, 'Arry, _they intrigue me!_ "

Harry was surprised at that, and though his gaze did not travel to her, Fleur knew she had touched a mark, though she was unsure whether that was a good or bad thing by the mixed emotions she felt from him through her passive and restrained allure. Something in her voice, in her words, had spoken to him, but it wasn't enough. Harry had tensed, had snarled at the thought somewhere inside, but curiosity, and even a bit of shock warred against it. As she stepped forward once more, Harry did not move. Instead he remained where he was until a subtle shake of his head bade her stop just out of reach on the other side of the corner of the bed. Fleur stared up at him. Her gaze beseeched his once more but was not answered. Her hands twitched in irritation before she spoke her mind.

"They show me the truth of _Le Survivant_!" Fleur explained as she rounded the bed, though kept the same distance from him. "Not the truth of the title, though you truly wear it well, but of the person you are! You are a _survivor_ , 'Arry. These scars show it most and I see only the story they tell, the experience in you that they belie to those close enough to you to see it. They display the will to move forward and never stop fighting that you inspire in those that know of this with every word you speak and every action you take."

"How can I be sure that any of what you just said true? You're intrigued by my scars, curious about them, and I'm not sure what to even think about that. You're not telling me everything either," Harry accused her after a few moments of quiet, his gaze trained on the bed.

"Because I would not have to if you looked at me!" Fleur barked right back at him, and brazenly stepped up to him. Her hand reached for his jaw but he refused to turn his head. Her silky hands cupped his chin, his jaw and cheeks. The softest, most subtle and gentle of tugs upon his face passed through her hands but he was unmoved. With no headway made, Fleur sighed softly and let patience guide her even as she answered him.

"I feel fury and wrath and rage for whoever did this to you," Fleur declared freely, letting him know her emotions, or what she could speak of them. "I feel there are stories to be told about what you have faced and other tales that are better left unsaid. I feel… content knowing I have seen a man that bears these scars try to be more than what caused them. I do not wish for perfection from you, nor do I seek it for myself. To see these scars tells me you are more than what I have seen and there is still much I can learn of you, and you of me, if only you were to let me; to let us. That is what I feel, 'Arry."

Silence fell gently about them as Fleur's nearly whispered words closed about them. They stood there, quiet and still for some time, letting the words fall into themselves. Fleur gently eased her hand across his jaw once more. When she made to pull him to face her, Harry let her and turned to look at her. When his eyes met hers, Harry witnessed the truth in Fleur's eyes as much as he had heard it in his ears and felt it in his chest, in his heart and mind. The earnest expression Harry was met with laid Fleur bare for him to read, and his own guard slipped in a moment's awe and comfort in her presence to offer her the same.

Words Harry had heard before echoed from his lips, and though he believed in them, it would still take time for him to overcome his shame. "I earned my place in this world and nobody can take that from me."

A huff of relief mixed with a trace of pride, amusement and exasperation escaped Fleur as she looked in Harry's eyes. "Is that all you will tell me?"

Harry stared at Fleur. He searched her gaze for every truth and found all he needed to know, for the time being at least. She had told him so much, confided in him to some extent, had been honest with him, and he would offer her what he could.

"For now, yes. Though I'm sure you've figured out who and where most of them came from, and that there was a reason I was adopted," the green-eyed wizard murmured as he gazed into the bright blue eyes of the witch before him. "But I will say this." Harry took a single small step forward and leaned in. Just as Fleur thought his lips were about to touch her own, she felt his lips press warmly to her cheek. She closed her eyes, the act more intimate than the sweetest kiss in its own way before his breath caressed her neck and cheek, sending a shiver of delight through her. "Thank you for being honest, and for everything you said."

As he pulled away from her, Fleur looked up at him, her eyes filled with relief, joy and content as the green eyes she gazed into so deeply mirrored her own. "You are welcome, 'Arry…" A small smirk slipped across Fleur's lips as she eased even closer to him. "Still, you are not what I expected."

Harry snorted out a small laugh at that, his gaze briefly turned away from her in amusement before he stared back at her. "It always comes back to that compliment with you, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, though it is always true," Fleur answered him, her hand sliding down his chin to his free arm before it slipped to the edge of his towel wrapped tightly about his waist. "Not only with what I saw of your scars, or of you in this moment, but especially so with what I saw down here…"

The feather-light touch of temptation her fingers trailed along his waist sent a thrill through Harry. Fleur's glittered with seductive mischievous and sultry desire even as her heart fluttered. She had been with men before, certainly, but what she had seen had stoked a flame of hunger for him inside her. The fact he was nearly naked and she could be so with a few knots undone on her skirt heated her blood as she teased his flesh. Her other hand slid lower along the outside of the towel, and the bulge that had been there before grew again as her hand stroked his length through the only barrier that kept such a treasure hidden from her.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest. She had seen him naked and vulnerable, just as Susan, Daphne, and on at least one accidental occasion Tonks had. The fact that she liked what she had seen, that her expression was no longer content but full of a hunger meant for him not only bolstered his confidence and intrigued him, but startled and, if he was man enough to admit it, intimidated him in all the right ways. She really was a predator, but so was he. Just as he was getting his courage up to respond, however, a simple clearing of a throat interrupted them from the door.

Any move Harry had contemplated making died before it had even begun. Fleur's eyes closed in a moment of irritation, but the smirk she wore was determined, even amused that she would be halted in her progress for the time being. When she looked back up at him that amused, hungry expression upon her face promised Harry a whole world of things he never knew he wanted and would now miss out on for just a while more before Fleur turned around and faced the intruder. Harry's gaze flowed past the pearlescent hair now facing him, and both teens looked to a rather unexpected personality.

Amelia leaned against the door casually, her expression amused, her eyebrow raised as she glanced from the French champion to Harry and back again. She had heard all about the bet and witnessed the champions going to Hogsmeade the past two nights for dinner at Cedric and Viktor's expense respectively, making an outing of it for all of the champions rather than just settling a bet. To see Fleur settling her part of the score more privately was not unexpected, though how she seemed to have gone about it was. Still, Amelia certainly found the young woman persistent, interesting, and altogether decent company.

Now, however, she wondered how good the girl would be for Harry in any sort of relationship, especially with Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Tonks mixed in as seemed so inevitable with everything going on. Bill had confided some of his conversation with Harry in Amelia, but otherwise left it for Amelia to have a similar discussion with Harry herself. She had hoped to catch him before he met anyone else in the tent but instead had found Harry and Fleur playing out a rather emotionally charged conversation.

And what she had seen bred hope in Amelia despite how convoluted and complicated the future might become. Even if things didn't work out, she would find a way to thank Fleur for getting Harry to open up to her the way he did. She had been stubborn and forthright, compassionate and firm the entire time. Fleur had reached a resolution with Harry about his scars none of his friends had the very first time they had seen them. Now, however, Amelia had interrupted them, and found things altogether quite humorous as Fleur looked at her completely casual and unabashed at being caught engaging in far more than a bit of casual flirting with Harry, just as Harry looked to Amelia with a slightly frustrated and coy grin.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," Amelia drawled lightly.

"Not at all, _Madame Bones_ ," Fleur answered pleasantly, her accent played more heavily upon the woman's name. "I was just making sure 'Arry was ready for the breakfast I owed him."

"Indeed," the Bones matriarch replied, a slight smirk upon her lips as she watched the witch and Harry as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Is sausage on your menu, perhaps?"

Harry coughed at that and looked incredulously, and even more astonished, at Amelia while Fleur's grin merely widened into a smirk.

"Not for him," the veela pressed her luck, teasing the boy behind her, clearly aware of the effect she had on him at this moment, despite the boy's adopted mother standing before them in the doorway. "However, I did bake enough of my favorite goods for everyone if you're interested in having some. The loaves I have should not go to waste, after all."

Amelia grinned in response, rather liking the saucy, daring attitude of the witch before her. "Of course. That would be lovely." Amelia glanced to Harry, the boy looking anywhere but at her before she turned her gaze back to Fleur. "Could I have a word with my son? I'll be out shortly to join you and Harry is sure to follow once he's properly dressed."

"Of course, Madame Bones," Fleur replied brightly as she stepped away from Harry. "Turvy and I shall be waiting at the dining table for you to join us."

As Fleur passed her by, Amelia kept her eyes on Harry. "Fleur." The French witch paused just near the door to Susan's usual room and turned to look at the older witch as Amelia called out to her. "I would like it if you were to call me Amelia."

Fleur smiled at that, and dipped into a slight curtsy that had both women grinning as the young woman played up the role she was currently outfitted for. "Of course, Amelia."

As Fleur departed, Amelia weighed the young woman she had met a few times before. She had hardly known the girl by any account but had been made aware of some of Fleur's interests. Polite conversation over political meals with Sebastian Delacour and his family often traded small bits of polite information and pleasantries after all. Now, however, she had actually had a chance to get to know Fleur to some extent. Fleur had spent at least one, perhaps two afternoons or evenings a week at the Redoubt since the night the Goblet of Fire had declared the names of the Champions, and Amelia always took another look at the young woman to see who she was and where she was headed, both as Harry's competition and as a person.

Amelia gave Harry a look a nodded to his wardrobe before she closed his door. She was not having an important conversation with her son while he was nearly naked. After a few more moments, Harry opened the door dressed in slacks and a shirt, as was his usual attire outside of his apprenticeship. The expectant look upon his face, however, told her Harry had figured out at least a bit of what she intended to speak with him about.

"She is an intriguing young woman," Amelia stated as she entered Harry's room and shut the door quietly behind her. Harry rolled his eyes, clearly aware that Amelia knew and now exploited the word referenced about Harry and Fleur's many interactions. Amelia continued to grin at him as she approached. "She certainly has a way with words."

"You have no idea," Harry muttered as he looked aside at the pictures the champions had taken together so far.

"I might," Amelia countered gently as she set a hand on his shoulder. "You were very brave being so open and exposed to her just now." Harry stilled at her words and though he tensed at the possibilities Amelia knew he wouldn't hold it against her. "Your door was open, Harry. It was hard not to listen in and I just wanted to be sure you were alright."

"You know I like my privacy," Harry offered in a clipped tone with a grimace.

"You know you can't be angry with me about this when it was neither of our faults," Amelia responded, a clear riposte to his defensive nature. It slipped past his guard and the look of resignation was laden more with acceptance than any grudge. "I love you and only want to look out for you; to do what's best for you, Harry. What happened just now between you and Fleur was going to happen one way or another."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Harry answered quickly, his voice heated somewhat from the whirl of emotions he was still dealing with. "Not that way at least."

"Sometimes we don't get to choose the circumstances surrounding us, as you well know. You handled this better than I thought you might," Amelia consoled him as she approached her adopted son. Harry looked to her and eased into her embrace, never once tensing as she gently cupped his cheek and directed his gaze to her own. "I didn't hear or see everything, but I saw enough to be glad for you. To be proud you allowed yourself to let her know and see as much as she has instead of shouting her out of the room like you did the first time your friends saw you so vulnerable."

Harry deflated at that, any anger and tension diffusing instantly as he realized Amelia was right. "I… guess I'm getting better about it."

"There is no _guessing_ about it," Amelia reassured him as she met his gaze with her own, compassionate, shining silver one. "You are getting better and it will still take time to become who you wish to be and to move forward with everything in your life. I'm just glad this was not a moment you would resent her over."

"I don't resent any of them," Harry offered quickly, placating Amelia though she did not need to be as pride surged through her at her son's words. "It isn't easy to deal with, is all. Even with Alastor and Andi to help with all of their advice and therapy, and with you and everyone else there to help me, it's going to take time."

"And time heals almost all wounds, and those ones will be one day," Amelia comforted her teenage son with a gentle smile. "I'm proud of you."

Harry sighed with a smile. "Thanks."

"But I want to warn you to be careful," Amelia cut in quickly. Harry blinked in surprise but nodded slowly, understanding quickly where she was coming from. "What you're facing, you're getting yourself and all of those girls into… It won't be easy, Harry. The heart is as fragile as it can be resilient, and sometimes even those that think they know themselves so well won't know where their feelings will lead them when turmoil strikes."

"I know and…" Harry hesitated a moment, his eyes hardening slightly as he looked away before he faced Amelia fully once more. "And I'll try to be careful but I can't control who I have feelings for. I want to give this a chance, give all of us a chance. Whether we have to open ourselves up to one person at a time or all at once, which now seems to be the case… I'm going to give it my all. I love Susan and Daphne, and I have feelings for Tracey, Tonks and Fleur that I have no idea where they will take me, us… But I want to see where it takes us anyways."

Amelia snorted kindly in amusement, her fingers gently patted Harry's cheek as she let her hand drop to her side. "Always taking risks, gambling on an uncertain future with nothing but your feelings guiding the way. It's one of the reasons I grew to love you; one quality about you that allowed us to become a family… It can be an endearing quality, Harry, but it's also a dangerous one at times…" Amelia hardened, her eyes more stern, her voice laden with a sense of foreboding command. "It's not just your heart that you're gambling with."

"I know," Harry assured her, his shoulders falling somewhat as he realized the inherent warning. "I don't intend to hurt anyone by giving this a shot. I know it's going to be difficult…"

"That is an understatement," Amelia stepped in quickly before he could continue. "It was difficult enough making it work between three of you in the beginning. How do you think it's going to turn out between four, or even six at the start or further down the line?"

"I…" Harry hesitated, his voice falling low as his glanced away. "I don't know."

"And that is what has me worried, for them and for you." Amelia sighed then, not wanting to come across as harsh even if her warning certainly was in its own way. "This entire situation, these romances you're getting involved in and twisting together, it's selfish, Harry."

"I'm not the only one being selfish," the teen defended himself quickly.

"No, you're not, and that's what makes this all the more dangerous for all of you," Amelia persisted as she stared down her son. "They all want a piece of the love and affection you can show them, and just like before some everyone is out for themselves. For you to seek so many, to allow them so close when you are already loved so deeply, I…"

Her disappointment needed no words. Harry could hear it so keenly in what she was trying to say that he turned his head away. He couldn't bear to see it in her eyes, but even if he did it wouldn't stop him, which only increased some of the guilt that formed in his stomach. He was being selfish but, couldn't they at least try? He had argued that with Bill and he truly, deeply did want to see if they could make it work…

 _But at what cost?_

Amelia sighed. Clearly she had affected him but she was unsure what future lay before them. Even so, despite anything she had to say, she doubted very much it would be so easy for any of those involved in this mess of emotions to settle everything without some heartbreak along the way. Knowing that her warning and her feelings on the matter had been spoken, the Bones Matriarch shifted tact somewhat.

"Finding new love and bringing that into what you already have… Someone is bound to be hurt a little along the way, Harry. I just want you to do your best to make it work. Do your best to show them how you feel for them alone and together… And if it doesn't work, don't be afraid to admit you were wrong… or to let them go if you have to"

Harry nodded quietly at that. As uneasy as he was, he knew Amelia was only trying to look out for him and for everyone she cared about. She had always looked out for him, for Susan, for all of them really. She might not support this course of action, but she was going to help with advice at the least if she could. Harry couldn't thank her enough for that. She was letting him make his own decisions and mistakes, to face his own consequences and she would be there, waiting for him to come to her for advice should he need it. Harry knew he would, but he hoped he never had to ask her how to mend broken hearts.

Amelia eventually offered Harry a wry smile when she noticed he had finally come out of his thoughts again some moments later. "I was right you know."

Harry tilted his head, his confusion so clearly read by the experienced witch as she watched him. "Right about what?"

"That if two women wasn't enough to drive you mad and make you happy then I didn't know what would be." Amelia's reply stirred up memories of last year, and Harry couldn't help but laugh and be in slight awe of his mother as she remembered that part of a conversation from over a year ago as she smirked at him. "But apparently you may have found the magic number, hmm? Five? Let's see how mad they drive you and how happy you'll be if it all works out."

Harry chuckled a little nervously at that, and Amelia openly chuckled in amusement despite her own uncertainty with the entire situation. She loved many of the young women getting involved with Harry as her daughters and only hoped everything worked out for all of them, one way or another.

Harry, however, couldn't help but fall back on the past as well. "Why encourage me? Why encourage us?"

"I'm not even sure I should, but I do for at least one reason: I want you to be happy," Amelia told him, a bright smile on her lips. "Because I love all of you and I want you all to find love with one another if you can. Despite any misgivings I have about this, I wish nothing more than for all of you to feel safe, loved, and alive. If this can lead to that wish being fulfilled then I'll encourage and support all of you as much as I am able. I will always be here to help, even if it all goes to pieces, which I sincerely hope it won't."

Harry felt his heart warm at that. Without warning he drew Amelia into a hug, held her tight and tried with all his might to tell her how he felt without words, even as he reverted to them eventually. "Thank you, mum."

"You're welcome, Harry," Amelia murmured back to him before they parted. "Now let's get to breakfast. It wouldn't do to keep a young maid waiting."

Harry nodded in reply and after straightening up a little he pull his satchel over his shoulder and followed Amelia out of the room. Though she had left him with some heavy thoughts, he had to thank Amelia for her efforts to help at least. After he had set his satchel on the couch, Harry joined Fleur and Amelia at the dining table. Bill was sleeping off his late shift and early morning run by then and Tonks was getting ready as the three ate.

Fleur, of course, made every attempt to tempt and tease Harry with her outfit. From slicing the fresh bread right beside him, her every sawing-motion jiggling her breasts, to handing him croissants and muffins very slowly, letting her touch linger upon his own hand with each one. Harry did his best not to get flustered and persevered quite well, though his eyes often darted to Fleur's bountiful cleavage often enough as the three of them conversed over breakfast.

Amelia shook her head in amusement at some of Fleur's antics, though she kept herself distanced from Fleur and the teasing going on. As much as she liked Fleur, the Bones matriarch had two priorities in any relationship that might be forthcoming in regards to the teens in her care: Harry and Susan, and that would likely never change. Fleur making a move on Harry unsettled Amelia slightly, mainly out of concern for Susan's feelings in regards to these events. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by her badge lighting up, reminding her she had a meeting with her senior staff at the Ministry, as well as conferences with other department heads throughout the day.

When Amelia bid them goodbye and left through the floo, Harry and Fleur continued to speak, mostly about dueling which both knew the other had an interest in. It wasn't long until Tonks joined them, instantly catching on to what Fleur was doing. The younger auror kept an eye on the other witch but did nothing to interfere. Instead she jumped into the conversation and seamlessly became a part of it.

Unfortunately for them, all good things came to an end and Fleur's presence was being requested by Madame Maxime back in the Beauxbatons carriage. With a final, lingering parting hug and a kiss to Harry's cheek, the veela departed, a sway in her hips even as she followed Odette, who had been sent to retrieve her, out of the tent and back to the carriage. Although Harry felt a slight sense of loss at her absence from the tent, he smiled at the progress made in such a short time, especially with the heavy topic they had breached before breakfast had even begun.

Eventually Harry was back on his usual weekend routine. Although Bill was asleep and Amelia was at work, that didn't mean he could give up on any of his studies and training, especially wandless magic. Harry moved to the center of the room just a few feet from the dining table and focused on his satchel. His magical senses bloomed around him and reached out, searched until they gained purchase on the item in question. Locked on and ready, Harry extended his hand, used it as an extension of his magic, his will, as he gave a tug on the satchel.

It was slow at first, but after another moment of concentration the satchel rushed through the air and into Harry's waiting hand. With a breath of relief, Harry focused on the exact opposite, and slowly banished the satchel back to the couch. Just because he had learned to summon and banish things across the room didn't mean he was quick at it, nor could he simply wave his hand and send people flying either. That sort of thing took time and control, control he didn't have yet. It had taken him months to achieve perfect control over his cursed fire, which was far more natural than this exercise, so it wasn't a surprise that this would take as much time, or perhaps even more.

Again and again Harry practiced, though not always with his satchel. A glass of water set on the table helped him focus on stability and control. He practiced summoning his wand to pay more attention to speed and precision, recovering it as quickly as possible should he lose it in a duel. That came easiest to him, though it was fueled by instincts to survive, to have his wand in his hand to defend himself and others, to attack if he should be attacked. That and, of course, he already had a magical bond with his wand, just as any other witch or wizard did with theirs, so it was naturally easier.

It was nearing lunch when he finished working on practicing his shields and enhancing his senses without a wand, which already had come quite naturally to him over the past few months. Harry wasn't even surprised that he hadn't seen anyone else but Tonks. After the second task, the competitions would ramp up once again and everyone was being put through their paces in preparation for that. Besides, it wasn't like he was the center of their universes either. They had their own friends, issues, hobbies, homework, training and challenges to take care of. So while he may have felt lonely, if not for Nym's occasional quips and advice, he did get plenty of practice done on using wandless magic.

"So what's on your agenda for this afternoon before and after tea?" the metamorph asked him as they sat down to eat some soup and sandwiches. "Flying again? Dueling? Body enhancement? Healing? There's plenty to work on."

"I was thinking my academic challenge project," Harry answered after a few moments of thought. "The sooner I get it done the sooner I don't have to worry about it and the more time I'll have to work on other things."

"Your project?" Dora began, somewhat incredulously as she watched him. "What are you planning on doing? You haven't mentioned it much."

Harry hesitated for a moment as he chewed on a bite of his sandwich. It wasn't exactly a secret, but it was a little controversial. "I was debating between a few things, actually. A collection of diagnostic charms wouldn't go amiss; including the more advanced ones that give you a scan of the entire body that you can display for others… But I'm also thinking along the lines of a healing ritual unless I go a completely different route with my project."

Tonks stilled at the suggestion, her spoon halfway to her lips as she thought over the ramifications of a healing ritual. She didn't know too much about them, considering she had only encountered them around Harry himself, but she knew enough about magical rituals in general to look at Harry with concern. "You do realize how dangerous rituals are, don't you?"

"I do," Harry answered somberly as he set his sandwich down and leaned back in his chair. "But it's one of the only things about displaying magic to others that I think can make a difference for others. They did for me."

The metamorph deflated at that, keenly aware that Harry himself had been the subject of a number of overnight, weekend, and week-long rituals. Each of them had been to help cure different aspects of Harry's condition before his adoption, but each of them had their own consequences if performed incorrectly. Harry wasn't even supposed to attempt healing rituals until after his OWL's at the very least.

"Are you sure it's wise to craft one, even a basic one, just for the sake of performing well in an academic competition?" questioned the auror.

"You think I didn't ask Poppy to teach me everything about every ritual she used on me last year?" Harry's question was met with a pinched look. Tonks was well aware his curiosity and thirst for understanding would have secured such knowledge the moment it was going to be useful to him. Harry, of course, didn't look like he was about to back down from the idea. "I know the rituals back to front and have known them since she helped fix me. I know the rules, the limitations, the exchanges needed to make them work and I'm only going to learn more if Poppy agrees this could work out well enough."

Harry paused to take a breath, though he was right back at it with even more fervor than before as he continued. "My body… I'm a product of rituals myself and I want people to understand how helpful and life-changing they can be. I don't want them to hear the word and fear what's to come. I don't want people to think of darkness, power, and destruction whenever someone talks about rituals. I want them to think of life, of healing, of renewal and regeneration, of life-saving procedures they don't have to be afraid of. I want them to be informed, to know that when healers suggest them they're not to be taken lightly, that they're not to be dismissed out of hand, and that the benefits can outweigh the risks when it matters most."

Tonks listened intently to everything Harry had to say and she had to admit, if he spoke with as much passion as this when he gave his demonstration, when he pitched it to Poppy, he might just be successful in obtaining permission to go through with it. Of course that wasn't to say permission would be granted. Regulations could get in the way of a lot of things and Harry having that knowledge so soon in his apprenticeship might cause waves. Even so, the metamorph found herself drawn in by his words, by his passion about the subject and how much he wanted to understand rituals and for them to be understood by others as well.

"Isn't that what this is all about?" Harry pressed as he watched Dora think everything over. "To inform the world of ways magic can be used? To put our knowledge on display and share it with others for the benefit of our world? To maybe even push the boundaries of discovery and display new magic if it's within our reach?"

"You can stop trying to sell it to me, Harry," Nym cut in gently, a smile on her face as she watched the impassioned teenager take a breath. "I get why you want to do this. It's noble, and you're right that this is part of what the competition was about. But I'm just telling you to be careful. Rituals are dangerous even if they are meant to heal because of the exchanges and the vital part of the very first rule of rituals: _don't go off script_. Displaying knowledge of that or attempting to use it in any form is risky. I'm not sure this will fly with Poppy but see what she has to say on the issue. Otherwise, I think you're better off focusing on those diagnostic charms. Showing the magical community you know your shit is better than showing off something you'll rarely use."

Harry sighed at that. Despite his impassioned plea for support, Tonks was a pragmatic sort, just like him. She saw beyond his passion to the practical application of what needed to be done and pointed it out. Harry would have gotten there eventually but having Nym set him straight beforehand was rather helpful. She was good at that, as was Daphne. Susan tended to think with her heart and would have tried to persuade him otherwise as well.

Tracey was a mix, Harry thought. She would think with her heart but keep her head about her. And Fleur? Harry had no idea but he liked to think she'd keep him from making a possible blunder and give him good advice. It made him warm inside, knowing he had such fine women looking out for him. Not just his love interests, but his friends as well as he thought of the explosive reaction he would have gotten from Hermione, the raised eyebrows and shaking heads from Theo and Blaise, or the worried expressions he might have seen on Neville and Hannah. As he looked back to Tonks, Harry offered the auror a warm grin.

"Thanks, for pointing that out, I mean," Harry replied softly. "I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself but it is something the world should know… Still, proving my capability to follow rules of diagnosis and proper procedure would probably be better."

"I'm glad to help," Tonks replied as she ate another spoonful of soup.

"Doesn't mean I won't at least try to craft a ritual though," Harry amended a moment later.

Tonks snorted, clearly aware Harry loved to push boundaries, especially in regards to his knowledge and skills. "Of course, not like we'd be able to stop you, oh mighty wizard." Harry snickered at that while Tonks took a bit of her sandwich. After a moment, she realized she had very nearly missed something in everything they had talked about.

"What was that different route you mentioned going down before?"

Harry blinked in slight surprise. He had been so caught up in the debate about rituals that he had forgotten he had even mentioned a different avenue of thought. Harry's gaze turned from the metamorph to the tent's canopy, a slow smile growing on his face all the while until he finally offered her an answer.

"Magic."

Tonks' eyebrow slowly raised, her curiosity piqued as the reverence with which Harry spoke the word settled all about them. "Magic…? Alright, I'll bite."

"You can always try," Harry teased the witch. Nym rolled her eyes and flicked a crumb at him that fell off of her sandwich. Harry swat it aside, a smile on his lips as the young woman accepted he was only playing a game.

"Fine, don't tell me," the metamorph countered to spoil some of his fun with a light smirk. "But at least run it by Poppy."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that as they continued eating, each focused for a moment on just enjoying the meal and one another's company. Nym's thoughts, however, drifted to Harry and who he was, how he could be. His ambition was just one attractive quality about him and the metamorph could fully understand why the hat would have put him in slytherin. Of course the teenage boy next to her was smart, cunning, resourceful, witty, loyal, hard-working, skilled, talented, and brave in ways she knew well, and in others she could only marvel at.

Despite being six years his senior, Nym knew exactly why she was attracted to him. It wasn't because of his fame, wealth, increasingly handsome features or simply _delectable_ assets. No, she had feelings for him beyond the physical, political and economic. Their shared patronus form had been, to her, a hint that she should act on her feelings for him regardless of the consequences. She had found her soul mate and she wanted to be with him, who wouldn't have felt the same way?! It didn't mean it would work out, but she had a hell of a better chance with him than with anyone else… Well, really she had a better chance with him and at least three other young women. She had hit the brakes on her desire to pursue him accordingly following a few intense moments following the beginning of the tournament, but that didn't mean her feelings hadn't grown.

Quite the contrary, in fact. She had spent almost every day since Halloween at his side, watching him grow as a wizard, a Champion, a Healer, a person, and it made her heart grow all the fonder because of it. He could make her laugh and think, just as Daphne had confessed to her how he made her feel so long ago. Harry could amaze her with his magic and even more with his kindness to others, as Susan had pointed out back then as well. He had accepted her for her; brains, body, abilities and all. He didn't make requests for her to show off, not the usual way at least. He would join in with a few selections if she chose to entertain and make duck faces or pig snouts, or give her suggestions if she asked if she should change her hair, height, eye color, and the like, but otherwise he just sat back and appreciated her talents… Admired them…

Just as he admired her now. Nym didn't know how long she had contemplated him or when they had both finished their lunch. All she knew now was that Harry gave her a look meant only for her in that moment, a look he had shared with so few others. It was as if he had opened up, as if he had made a decision and was trying to let her feel what he felt. In that single second, as his lips curved into a soft, genuine smile, slightly crooked on one side, she experienced exactly the sort of thing she had wished for. She felt like the center of the world, like she was the only one that mattered and it left her short breath even as she swallowed down a slight lump in her throat.

"You know, some people would tell you to stop looking at me like that," Tonks nearly whispered in reply as her features garnered a glow from within, proud, happy, and loved, showing it off to him even as her eyes locked with his.

"They can always try and stop me," he answered with the same easy smile.

Somehow those were the only words she needed to hear right then. Before anyone could even stop her, including herself, Nym leaned over the corner of the table and planted her lips on his with a tender kiss. It was soft, almost shy at first despite their past experiences, before both of them realized how little use trying to hide any part of themselves from the other would be. Tenderness grew into a slow, burning intensity, their lips locked in a close embrace neither wanted to give up until they had to.

"And they'll never manage it," Harry murmured breathlessly, his eyes closed for only a moment as their lips parted.

As Harry finally opened his eyes, the wondrous pink eyes that always stared back at him were slowly being taken over by glimmering shards of green. It was all he needed to see to know how deeply she cared for him. Tonks' eyes only ever shimmered his particular shade of green when her emotions were focused on him, and only when her most heartfelt intentions were on display for him.

They'd spent so long in each-other's company he could read her mood by looking at her hair and sometimes at her nails or eyes. Others he could tell when she was feeling needy, horny, or about to be on her monthlies based on the size of her breasts, hips, and ass and the particular curves they garnered during such times. Hell, he could even tell when Dora was becoming more serious in dueling or preparing for danger: Her muscles would sharpen, her curvy assets would tighten up and diminish to some extent, and her hair would wind itself into a ponytail.

Harry's heart leaped into his throat at the sight of her eyes showing him how deeply she felt. It was her expression of love, one he noticed she had shared with him and her parents, and even for Alastor on occasion. To see it coiled a tight knot in his chest. All told this was a moment of truth. His anniversary with Susan and Daphne had passed and now all promises of when were about to become due.

"I'm done waiting, Harry," Nym whispered intimately as she looked him in the eye. "Tell me now or not at all whether we'll try and make it work."

Though Harry knew Amelia had said some soul mates were not romantic, he wasn't so sure where his were concerned. She had told him he would find a way to make it work back when they learned about Tonks, but his mother had now shared her doubts, and rightfully so. Despite every encouragement and the warnings from Amelia and Bill, despite every scenario that ran through his mind, Harry wanted this moment for them both. He wanted to be with Tonks, to show her his feelings and be showed her own for him in return.

Harry sat just a little straighter as his hands slipped up her form to cup her cheeks gently. "I don't think I need to tell you."

His lips met hers and it was everything Harry hoped it would feel like once again. How many times had he dreamt of Nym joining him, Susan and Daphne? How many times had he stared at her, hoping to steal a secret kiss. How many times had he witnessed Tonks' coiled desire and wished to make it real for her, to indulge in a sin of their own making? But now there was no secret to be had, no sinful indulgence to explore. It was just Nym and Harry, their feelings, their moment to put it on the table and begin something new, to introduce one another to relationships they would be dealing with far sooner than either thought.

The soft, sigh of relief and delight sent a gentle sag throughout Dora's entire form. Whatever tensions had been coiled within her body, whatever doubts had lingered in Tonks' mind began to fade into hope instead. She sank into the kiss, her lips gently tugging on his as her hands sought his shirt. Dora quickly pried open Harry's mouth, her tongue diving into the chasm with renewed need and desire as Harry stood upright, still cradling her cheeks as if she were a priceless treasure.

"About damn time," the auror panted as she undid a button of Harry's shirt when their lips parted briefly. "Was beginning to wonder if we'd ever have a chance."

"I keep my promises," Harry whispered back, a husky trail in his voice as his hands slipped around her. One sought the back of her neck and tilted her head aside as the other sought her waist. An insistent tug crashed their bodies together before his lips devoured the tender flesh of her exposed neck. Nym bit her lip, her awareness of anything beyond his touch gone straight out the floo as she took care of two more buttons and felt his scarred, toned chest beneath her fingers.

"Bedroom," Tonks moaned heartily as he found a weak spot on her neck.

"Not the couch?"

The teasing lilt in his voice caused Nym to laugh, though it was cut short by another moan as she arched her body against his as he ran his hand along the slight gap between her shirt and pants along the small of her back. "As eager and adventurous as I am, I want a proper bed to shag you rotten on first."

A hungry sort of chuckle escaped Harry. Before he could even continue, however, Nym took his hands kissed him once then pulled him toward the bedroom. He followed with all due haste, not letting any doubts or worries get in the way. They had both waited long enough and he wasn't going to make Nym wait any longer than she had to. She would be taking her first step with him, and for now that was all that mattered in his mind.

As soon as they were in the room, Nym turned about, pushed Harry against the door and slammed her lips against his. It was a hard, eager kiss, needy and wanting as she took as much pleasure and emotion from him as she gave him. Swiftly she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and nearly tore it from him only to have the table turned quite suddenly. As soon as his chest was bare before her, Harry spun them about, pressed her to the wall with a searing kiss as his hands roamed her sides, gripped her hips and dry humped against her.

A moan rattled through Dora's entire body. She gladly arched to the bucking Harry forced upon her even as his hands rode up her sides, her shirt in tow. As soon as her hands were tangled above her head in her shirt, Harry struck. His hands dropped back down and undid the clasp at the front of her strapless bra. Her breasts, full and heavy and wanting, fell into his hands with a soft slap as he cupped them. Harry's lips captured hers once again as he assaulted her breasts, groped them for everything they were worth as her hands willingly remained tangled in her shirt above her head.

Dora wrapped her hands and shirt around his neck, holding him in the kiss even as she arched and rode her body against the rhythmic, hungry bucks of her teenage lover. Every ounce of her love and desire for him surged to the fore of her mind once her shirt fell to the ground. Dora pressed against him, pushed the teen back to the bed until he fell onto it, a smirk on her lips as she watched him. Despite all of her care and compassion for him, her feelings so close to love already, she could not deny her love of foreplay, nor her mischievous lust for the teen that had made her work herself to bliss on her own so many times in the past.

Sure that she had his attention, the metamorph slipped her hands into her hair, lengthening the short pink bob-cut into long flowing pink tresses that reached nearly to her ass. As her hands slid down her neck and onto her chest, Dora ate up the look on Harry's face as her breasts grew with her increasing desires. Oh she had his every dirty thought focused on her, and it was only the beginning of what she wanted out of him. Even so, the spark of lust no longer hidden behind his care and feelings for her sent a shiver through her. Dora's core moistened and grew warm just thinking about what he would do to her, and what she would do to him.

Intricate fingers teased the rim of her hip-hugging cargo pants until she slipped them down, shimmied out of them to reveal silk, pale pink panties that hugged her so snuggly. Down her thighs her pants went and all the while Harry's gaze followed the trails she designed just for him with every movement of her hands and legs. Relieved of that obstacle, Dora slowly strut forward, her boots, socks and jeans left behind with a slight push of her magic. When she looked about ready to mount him the metamorph unzipped his slacks and felt the hardened rod prepared to spring forth.

"I've waited a long time to take you for myself," Dora whispered to Harry.

"You'll be sharing me soon enough," Harry reminded her even through the haze of lust. "But don't make us wait any longer than we have to."

Nym smirked, a devilish, lusty thing as she slowly pulled his pants and trousers down all together. Any thought of the others, however, was washed away at the sight before her. The spring of his cock as it bounded up was impressive, but it was nothing to actually seeing the girth and length she had witnessed only once before from him. Dora swallowed at the sight, and barely a second after she had tossed the last of his clothes aside with his socks and shoes her tongue had sought the tip of his cock and licked it long and slow.

"Ohhh fuck!" Harry groaned as he leaned back, struggling to remain upright at the sheer pleasure Dora was bringing him. "Nym… ohhh don't stop."

"You can always try and stop me," she teased him when her tongue left the tip of his length. "But you'd never manage it."

In one smooth motion, Dora's lips wrapped around his cock and began to engulf him. Inch after inch made its way into her mouth and all Harry could do was gasp. Her tongue not only licked, lapped, and lathered up his length, but extended and twisted to wrap around it more and more the deeper she took him in. Any thought of his feelings for her vanished for just a moment in a haze of pure, blissful lust.

"Dora!" Harry gasped as her tongue twisted around and pumped his cock as much as her mouth did. "Oh bloody hell! Whatever you're… fuck! Whatever you're doing… Don't. Fucking. Stop!"

Victory, satisfaction and mischief reigned in Dora's gaze as she looked up at him. Harry was so entranced with this trick of hers she could already feel him resisting the urge to bust a nut already. To bring him pleasure, to fuel his desires and lust, it was all just one more step in the right direction. One step closer to being his, and for him to be hers in return. The others would come later, she convinced herself. Harry, however, would come now.

As valiant as his efforts were, Harry gave into Tonks' unique blowjob within three minutes. His seed spurt from his length and poured down her throat. Quickly she swallowed it down, taking it all and tasting the rich seed of her lover. It was everything she had imagined and more, and already she could feel her panties completely soaked with her need and desire to be completed by him.

Once certain he was clean, Tonks slowly pulled her mouth and tongue off of his cock with a slight pop. Harry's heady, hungry look only stirred her loins more and Dora knew there was no more waiting. Wishing to tease him once more, she turned away and began to take her panties off. She bent at the waist the lower her panties travelled, all the while watching Harry's face as he gazed upon a thing of beauty.

Impatience and desire, however, got the better of him. Without warning Harry stood up and as soon as one of Dora's legs had stepped out of her panties, he struck. Harry wrapped one hand about the auror's waist, held her in her bent over state to keep her steady while he lined up his cock with her slit. As soon as he felt her glistening snatch against his tip he sank into her. A long, hard thrust forced him deep into her moist, hungry chasm and Tonks cried out in bliss.

" _Harry!_ "

Tonks cried out his name with surprise and lust before she bucked back against him, forcing him deeper even as his hit all of her favorite spots on his way in. She nearly fell forward as a small but sudden orgasm rocked through her. She had been so long without a good partner, without anyone but herself that to feel Harry enter her, to feel one of her soul-mates begin the first steps of a journey toward completion with her set her off.

As Tonks shivered and moaned at his sudden entrance, Harry groaned in pleasure. Her moist, hot, velvet sex wrapped and coiled about him. As he thrust again, this time even deeper, the pink-haired vixen cried out his name yet again. It was all the encouragement he needed. Still linked at their sexes, Harry turned them about, bent Tonks even further onto the bed and speared into her.

The answering cry of pleasure began a cascade of lust and desire. Harry thrust, then thrust again, and kept at it, each searching for the perfect place, the perfect angle and speed with which to bring Tonks pleasure, to show her how he felt about her, how good he wanted her to feel whenever they were together. He had made her wait so long and he was going to repay her. He was going to give her the pleasure and life she deserved if he could. It was all he wanted for her, for Susan and Daphne and Tracey, and even Fleur! If he could give them a good life, give them a part of himself; body, heart, mind and soul; bring them happiness, fulfillment, and need and desire, and in all things satisfy and complete them, then he would.

"Don't stop!" Tonks cried as she arched her back, briefly before digging her face and breasts into the bed until she spoke again. " _Please!_ Harry! Don't stop fucking me!"

A scream tore from Dora's lips as she came hard for the second time. The pleasure wracked her entire body. Her hips bucked back on their own, desperately trying to ensure Harry was fully engulfed inside her, to make his key fit into her hole so snug and so tight he'd unlock everything she felt for him. Harry surged forward, proud and in need, exploiting her even greater sensitivity as she moaned for him again. His every grunt, his every panted breath encouraged her as she began to tighten her core around him.

"Never, Dora," Harry finally answered her, followed by a long groan as she squeezed him tight on the latest thrust. "I'll never stop if you don't want me to!"

Harry pumped Tonks even faster as he hunched over her. Eager hands wrapped around her body, roamed and molested her even as he continued to impale her again and again on his cock. Eventually they found what they were searching for and the heaving, sweating breasts of the metamorph filled his hands and were soon kneaded by his experienced mitts. Another moan escaped her, this one lower and longer than the last as her rubbed her nipples and squeezed her chest, again exploring her as much as he could.

As Harry thrust as deep as he could and squeezed her breasts tight, rubbing them together, Tonks came undone yet again as she screamed his name throughout the room. Dora arched into it, her chasm flooded with her pleasure before she felt into his attentive, waiting hands yet again only to reached back and stop him. Confused and so close to the edge himself, Harry was reluctant to pause but slowly pulled out and away from Nym.

He didn't get far.

As soon as the cool air of the room breathed across her core and his cock left her empty, Dora's eyes glistened with need once more. She stood up on slightly wobbly legs and turned around. Her lips captured his in a needy kiss, expressing her love and appreciation for everything he was doing to please her, to be with her. She turned them about and pushed harry back on the bed. She nodded up, and Harry quickly centered himself on the large, comfortable resting place.

Tonks prowled on the bed after him. On her hands and knees, the metamorph stalked her way closer, swaying seductively with each movement forward until her core hovered just above his feisty, delectable dick. Dora captured Harry's lips again and the pair shared a moan of appreciation. His arms wrapped around her and the auror couldn't help but mash her breasts against his chest for a few moments as she indulged in him, as she gave into a moment of bliss just to finally share herself with him. The kiss may have been hungry and seductive, but it was intimate, it spoke of their need for one another and they both reveled in the emotions that rolled off of them in waves.

When their lips parted, Harry couldn't help but offer an almost serene smile, one that Nym gladly returned.

"Too long," Nym said mostly to herself with a slight chuckle.

"We can try and make it fit if you like."

Dora snorted at Harry's joke. A cocky grin was across his lips in full and the metamorph had every desire to wipe it off his face for now only to see it bigger later. Nym leaned in closer with a smirk as her breasts pressed even more tightly against his chest. "I meant I waited far too long for this…"

"We both did," he answered just before she gave him a brief kiss. "But with good reason."

"Rules to follow," Nym countered with a slight stiffness in her tone before she smiled. "But at least we're all a bit more ready to accept one another."

"I hope so," Harry murmured in return, a bit of the doubt creeping upon his mind again, despite the amazing time he was spending with Nym. "I just-"

"Shhh," Dora cut him off, kissing him sweetly on the lips for a few moments. "No fear… We'll get through this together… I was willing to share a year ago… I'm still willing to share…" Tonks trailed off for a moment and looked away before a smirk slipped across her lips. A slow roll of her hips let her slit glaze the top of his shaft with her juices, a shiver sent spiraling up and down her spine at the touch. "After I've had a good ride or two."

Harry smiled then bit his lip at the touch of her heated, moist core along the tip of his dick. "Found a good mount then?"

"Only the best," Tonks answered, her voice low and sultry as she knelt upright, hovering just over his full, hardened cock. "Cheers love, cavalry's here."

As she sank down onto his shaft, Harry couldn't help but fumble at her hips and groan in pleasure. The further along she got, the more Harry reacted. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, struggled to control the urge to buck up and make her mounting that much quicker. When he finally cut through the haze of pleasure, Harry's eyes opened to find Nym in a state so very similar.

It was when her eyes opened that Harry knew he would do anything to make it right for them all. The warmth that spread through his chest at the look she gave him, so caring, loving, so full of everything he could ever want, filled and flooded him. He eased up slowly from the bed, leaned up even as a hand gently slid from her hip to her cheek so he could intimately place a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

"Together."

It took only a second for the word to register for the metamorph, and Dora couldn't help but melt a little inside at the subtle promise Harry had given her. Whatever playfulness had been there just a moment before vanished as she kissed him just as softly in return. Her lips lingered on his, gentle and loving until they parted with the softest of gasps.

"Together."

With one final shift, Nym slid down his shaft and felt the entire length slip inside her. For a moment all either could do was appreciate the warmth, the heat, and the feelings it flooded them both with as they were brought together. Tonks closed her eyes for but a moment and opened them as she rolled her hips. Harry bit his lip and slowly fell back, the roll of Tonks' hips slowly beginning to swell as she began to move back and forth, rolling along as she pleased before bucking, and bouncing atop him with slow, impassioned thrusts.

Harry deliberately bucked up to her, met her halfway and groaned along with her as they met faster and faster each time. It was a long, sensual screw, each working the other even as Harry sat up again. His hands found her breasts and slowly dragged her down with him. Her rolling, swaying bucks increased as they kissed, sharing with one another everything they hoped they could be together until finally it came.

Harry groaned, his body uncoiled by the seductive, loving woman riding him to completion. Her movements quickened, and so did he as he finally gave into her, gave into all of his feelings and needs to be completed with her.

"Dora!" "Harry!"

There it was! Their screams echoed the other even as they peaked together, enjoying one another, loving one another in that moment as much as they ever had. Their bodies trembled and bucked, arched and swayed as the ecstasy cascaded through their bodies and minds until finally Tonks gently settled along Harry, quietly crashing her body against his as she laid atop him. Harry's heavy breathing was meant by a quite content hum from Nym, the feeling of exultation, of finally adding more to her life just a little more by sharing herself with him washed over her. The sigh of satisfaction and serenity that escaped Harry was one he'd experienced many times, but now in the arms of someone else he hoped he and the others could love. He stroked her sides gently and the soft, chuckle that escaped Tonks made him smile even as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Mmm that was far better than I dreamed it would be."

Harry chuckled in response. "I'm glad I could exceed expectations"

"Oh hush," Tonks murmured against his chest before kissing the cross over his heart. "Unlike you, I haven't been with someone in a long time."

A slight frown crossed Harry's features, even if part of him was elated at the prospect. "You really did wait all of this time for me?"

"Since we met again last year. I wasn't sure I wanted to date anyone and with everything going on I didn't make time for anyone else. Our letters kept me going and I decided to take the risk of getting involved with you," Dora confirmed deliberately before looking back at him. Instead of the shock she had expected, it was awe that Harry showed her. A slight smile crossed her lips at the sight, touched by it just as he was by her own quiet act of devotion. "What, you thought I'd shag just anyone?"

Harry was taken aback by that. He blinked suddenly, unsure what to say before some of Susan's babbling in uncertain situations rubbed off on him. "I- well- I mean I guess it just never occurred to me you would wait so long. I mean you're a beautiful, strong, independent woman that can do who or whatever the hell she wants and I'm just, you know, a teen with a shit-ton of issues that-"

He was silenced by a soft kiss, just as Susan so often was before Dora pulled away with a light smile. "I waited because I chose to, and I'm glad I did. Sex is just sex unless you give it meaning, Harry." Her bright jade eyes grinned up at him and her lips were set to match. "And I think we both gave it plenty of meaning today."

"…That we did," Harry breathed after a few brief moments silence as he caught his breath and returned her smile until he kissed her tenderly once again. "Thank you."

"You too, love," Tonks answered almost cheerfully as she kissed him again, her hips rilling and her core working Harry's shaft once again as it remained hard inside her. "Mmm I feel like I could give it a little more meaning…"

Harry chuckled through a groan of pleasure before he bit his lip and looked at the sturdy, hungry looking woman atop him. "Mmm I should call you Nymph at this rate."

"Oh don't you even _start_ on that, Harry," the auror growled in playful defiance.

"Oh?" Harry began with a cheeky grin. "And what are you going to do to stop me, my little Nymph?"

"Make your life hell," Tonks answered with a light glare. "And remember, I know where you sleep."

"That just makes your nickname even better, _Nymph_ ," he countered with a slight buck that sent a shiver of pleasure through the metamorph.

"I'm going to kill you," she retorted with a growl even as she kissed him. "I'll apologize to Susan and Daphne later for doing it, but I'm going to kill you if you call me that."

"Good to know you'll apologize for that at least."

Harry and Tonks stilled quite suddenly. Neither of them had spoken and they knew that voice all too well. Harry swallow and closed his eyes. The inevitable had come a lot sooner than expected. How much sooner they had gotten there, he doubted he would ever learn. Above him, he could see a pang of worry slip into Nym's gaze before she grabbed hold of the blanket and rolled off of Harry, covering herself as modestly as she could while Harry did the same with the other side. It paid to have a large bed when you needed large blankets and sheets, but he couldn't appreciate that when he looked to the two young women standing in the door.

Susan had sounded terse and guarded, though her bearing spoke volumes; her shoulders were tense, her arms were crossed, the inside of her lip and cheek were gnawed on ever so slightly. Susan's silver eyes, so bright and cheerful usually, now looked immensely thoughtful, even worried and, dare Harry hope otherwise with all of his heart, hurt. Her gaze shifted from Harry to Tonks and back again, her guarded but uncertain air maintained even as she looked from one to the other.

Daphne, on the other hand, had adopted a colder air. It wasn't the frigid bitch façade she wore in some areas of Hogwarts that earned her the Ice Queen moniker, but it was still rather chilly. Perhaps, however, it safer to say it was contemplative, objective, and even a bit studious as she tried to come to terms with what she was seeing. She was always better at hiding her emotions and it showed. Harry looked for even a glimmer of her quirks that he'd caught onto but she was even harder to read now than he had ever encountered her before. One thing he did catch, however, was the slight extension of her fingers as if she sought Susan's hand out next to hers only to realize the girl beside her had her arms crossed.

"Susan, Daphne," Harry greeted as cheerful and hopeful as he dared under the circumstances. "We were just umm…"

"Having a lovely chat," Susan finished for him, a very slight hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Certainly looked lovely from what we glimpsed," Daphne quipped with a glance to either of them.

"It was," Nym answered honestly as she looked both of the young women in the eye. "It was more than I'd hoped for and everything you described. I thought now was the right time… I had waited so long, after all and we had discussed it before."

"Of course," Susan began uncertainly, a hint of shame briefly leaking through as she looked away for a moment then back at them. "We did talk about… this happening someday soon. We were just… surprised."

"Just a bit," Daphne drawled lightly. A sliver of a smile crossed her lips before it faded as she watched them. "But we'll wait for you out in the den. See how we can work things out between all of us."

"Right," Harry finally got a word in, his bravery failing him for a moment. As the girls turned away, Harry swore he could see Susan wipe at her eyes briefly before she vanished from sight. Hurt and guilt washed through the young wizard at the thought and he wondered how or even if this could have been a mistake when it had felt so right to share his feelings with Tonks in a physical way. "We'll be out shortly."

When Susan left, Daphne lingered in the doorway, her gaze trained on either of them, then the awaiting Susan before she offered a light shrug and hummed lightly, capriciously even. "We could do worse."

 _And isn't that just a ringing endorsement,_ Harry thought as he watched Daphne.

When the dark-haired vixen vanished from sight then, and the tense air that had crept over the room went with her. Whatever sighs of relief they could manage escaped Harry and Tonks. Their situation was always going to be complex and laden with issues but they had hopes to make it work. Now it was actually making it work that they had to deal with. Harry knew they had said they would give it a try, but saying it and actually doing it were completely different things.

"Well…" Tonks began in her usual cheerful tone, speaking what she felt Harry and herself were thinking. "That wasn't supposed to happen."


	43. Chapter 43: Changes and Challenges

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I changed a lot of this chapter around and my attempts to shorten it failed when opportunities for a few select moments presented themselves. Hopefully you enjoy this as much as I did. 2. Chapters 44, 47, and 48 only require some editing while 45, 46 and everything from 49 onward need to be written from scratch outside of prepared outlines. So the next few chapters should be up a little more quickly, but nothing is certain. When summer hits I'll definitely have more time for this.

3\. No recommendations this time. A little too focused to branch out to reading other work at the moment. 4. As always, thank you to everyone that favorites, follows, reviews and reads this work. I never expected this story to garner the amount of attention it has. 5. As always, enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Changes and Challenges**

It was always going to happen, one way or another. A moment of indiscretion, a formal introduction, a playful admission, but it was always, invariably, going to happen. Who, when, and how were always the question, but never the what. A conversation needed to be had, multiple even given time, but just then they all needed to say what had to be said.

It wasn't a glum affair. Though a certain stillness was in the air, none of those present grumped or sobbed. No, instead there was a certain tightness in their chests that contained questions; questions that needed answers, though not all would be easily or quickly resolved. Only four of them were present, which was another wrinkle, but another time, another attempt to speak with everyone, would have to wait for the time being.

"We all need to talk," Susan began slowly for all of them as she left her tea untouched. "I know not everyone that's… interested in a polyamorous relationship with all of us is here, but we need to settle a few things first, for all of our sakes."

"I know, and we should have had this conversation sooner rather than later," Harry admitted as he shifted uncertainly at the end of the table, placed between Tonks on one side, and Susan and Daphne on the other.

" _Definitely_ sooner," Susan couldn't help but respond before Daphne set a hand on hers. The redheaded witch felt the soothing touch of her girlfriend, one that was soon mirrored on her other hand from the boy that had made this all possible to begin with. Susan took a deep, steadying breath and forced herself to relax. A chagrinned smile crossed her lips but across the table, Tonks had already begun to wave off the apology she knew was coming. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you're right," the auror answered with a light sigh as she struggled to keep her hand away from Harry's free one on the table. "We should have had this conversation sooner… Before Harry and I took the plunge."

"Especially with how far you took it," Daphne chimed in lightly, a slight smirk working her way on her lips. "I'm surprised you're not walking funny with how deep you two got, Tonks."

While Harry and Susan blushed, Tonks couldn't resist the delighted smile on her lips, nor the chuckle that escaped her. Harry, however, couldn't help but smile at the brunette. Despite whatever Daphne was feeling, she wanted to lighten the mood at least a little. Harry felt he could breathe a little easier, and it seemed to circle the entire table as they all managed to take a breath and relax after that little ice breaker.

"There's no point in denying it happened, you're right," Susan said as she squeezed Daphne's hand. The brunette's smile brightened as Susan looked gratefully to her girlfriend before they both turned their gaze to the other two involved in this growing relationship. "Dora and Harry had sex… It was going to happen at some point it's just…"

"You didn't expect it to be the first thing we did."

Susan nodded at Tonks' astute observation. The auror didn't miss much, and right now they all knew some feelings had been hurt, not just in Susan either. "You're right, I didn't. I didn't think we'd catch you either and it makes me wonder… It makes me wonder if you'd done anything before."

" _Never_ ," Harry assured Susan quickly as he squeezed her hand with urgency and comfort, sensing her hurt as much as he heard it in her trembling voice. "Nym and I, we've only kissed twice. I told you each time it happened and we've never gone farther because we knew we needed to wait until the right time..."

"Much to my frustration," Dora added with a slight sigh before she looked Susan and Daphne in the eye. "I've spent more than one night fulfilling my desires for a life with Harry and the both of you on my own. It's been tempting jump in before but I've held off until now. However, I was done waiting, and it was worth it."

Susan bit her lip while Daphne's cheeks pinked finally. Harry had to shake his head in a bid to rid his head of such images of Tonks, with and without him, before he succumbed to his own hormone enhanced teenage libido again. Even if there was some frustration and hurt circling the table, it was comforting to know that they were all, in a way, there for one another. Harry finally took Tonks' hand and the metamorph couldn't help the small smile that worked its way onto her lips.

Susan noticed and despite a hint of a green-eyed monster rearing its head in an attempt to devour the auror, another part of her heart spoke to her. She could hardly resist a smile half the time whenever Harry or Daphne took her hands. Even now she pulled as much comfort, love, and safety from their collective presence as she could. Susan knew that Tonks felt the same around Harry at least, and possibly around herself and Daphne as well up to a point. It was familiar, pleasant even to know that someone else could find such comfort in someone they both cared about. It was a reminder of what it had been like to start everything between just herself, Daphne and Harry.

"But this is something we need to discuss," Daphne continued for all of them. "This happened once before and I think we're all aware of what happened then."

"Me being a selfish arse nearly tore us apart before we even had a chance," Harry muttered just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Yes," Daphne confirmed before either Tonks or Susan could deny it. "But we were all selfish at the time, and even now to some extent. Polyamory isn't about being selfish though. It's about sharing love beyond just one person, sharing our love…" Daphne seemed to hesitate for a moment as she looked to Harry then Dora. "And those that we love… with others that we can come to care about just as much. To give of ourselves selflessly to those we care about beyond simple friendship and attraction."

"It's not that easy," Susan spoke, as if for all of them. Tonks, Daphne, and even Harry nodded lightly in response. "I'm not sure it ever will be."

"But we _did_ agree to try," Daphne countered somewhat reluctantly before even Harry could get a word in. "We agreed when Harry first approached us with the idea, and we agreed when Tracey asked us if she could join us one day."

"Not to mention you agreed to the possibility on Harry's birthday when I mentioned it," Tonks chimed in a little more confidently now that she felt some support coming from one of the girls across from her.

Even with a mounting pile of evidence, Susan still felt reluctant, though even Daphne showed some hesitation, despite her support of the idea. All of these things were certainly true, and she would be one hell of a monster if she denied Tracey something she felt she wanted, even needed in her life. Besides, hadn't she even encouraged Tracey to some extent? Hadn't she embraced her friend even more closely after learning of their spiritual connection? It was especially true after their blonde friend had given up Theo. Tonks had even become closer, to an extent, as a result of such a discovery, but that didn't make it all perfect.

"This is so messed up," Susan said with a shake of her head. "I want to give this a try, I really do but this just… hurts right now. It's confusing to think about you, us, all of us even attempting to love one another, to share people we love with anyone else… Seeing you finish, seeing you jump right in without so much as a word of warning or discussing it with us at all hurt. It made me feel…"

"Like you weren't enough."

The words caught all three women off-guard as Harry finally got a word in edgewise. That his words were so precise and cutting, so astute and sorrowful, surprises and worried them. A shock passed through each of them and only when Harry looked at them again did any lump in their throats fade.

"Never think that," Harry barely managed to whisper to them as he squeezed Susan and Dora's hands and looked soulfully at Daphne. "Never think that you're not enough for me. That you're not everything any of us could want. I know it's hard not to think that with us… me, bringing more women into our relationship. I love you, I truly do, and if sharing that love with others is wrong and hurts you so much I'll stop if you ask me to. But don't you ever think you aren't enough because I've thought about it so many times in the past. _Why wasn't I enough?_ " Before he could say another word, Harry cut himself off, afraid of anything that might pour past his lips that might reveal the raw scars inside him, rather than those he weathered life with every day.

"You three, Tracey, Fleur, you're all in your own way anything and everything I could ever want," the teenage boy continued. "I love you in ways I can hardly explain because this is all still so relatively new to me but I know I love you and could love others. Just like I hope you could love them and they could love you. It's corny and crazy as hell, I know, but I want to at least try and make it work, _for_ _ **all**_ _of us_."

Silence descended amongst the quartet for a few moments as each of them took those words into themselves and tried to find their own truth in them. It was not as easy as any of them wished it could be, but there was some comfort to find in the words.

"I feel I speak for both Daphne and I when I say we love you too, Harry," Susan murmured as she pulled his hand up to her lips and gently kissed his fingers. A glow almost suffused all three of them as their features brightened for just a moment until Susan's smile fell. "But even with that in mind, we need to know where we're headed, and we can't make decisions on our own."

"Nor force our decisions on the others," Daphne added in support as she followed Susan's line of thinking.

"So does that mean we're not going to give us a try?" Tonks issued somberly, her pink hair gaining a mousy brown frosting at the edges.

"We are," Susan insisted quickly, urgently even as she let go of Daphne's hand and put her own on the auror's that still laid clasped in Harry's. "It's just we need to discuss where we're headed. I know I don't want to let just anyone in and I think we all know who we would like to join."

"Tracey," Daphne murmured with a small smile. "She's been a dear friend for a long time and she's been so patient. I couldn't turn her away if I tried."

"I won't get in the way of that, even if I don't know her as well as you three I know she's good for you," Dora put in with swift agreement. A shy sort of smile overcame the metamorph as she looked between the original trio. "And like Harry, I wouldn't mind if we tried to bring Fleur into this."

"I… suppose we can at least attempt to give her a fair shot. She really left an impression on you that day, huh?" Susan asked with a grin.

"It's all cats and no mice," the auror answered with a wide sharp grin. "It's more than a little... _intriguing_."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Harry grumbled as the three women snickered. "I don't even know why that word was even given a life of its own in all of this."

"Little things matter, even that one," Daphne said with a grin. "Why do you think I tell you that you look happy every now and then?"

"Because I am," Harry answered with a smile before it faltered. "But after everything, especially with finding Tonks and I; you're not… upset?"

"Not as much as I would have been if things were different, both in this conversation and what we've done in the past," Susan answered, her smile fading just as those around the table had. "I admit that it hurt seeing you go to someone else so quickly, especially jumping in bed with Dora. I admit it will probably take getting used to seeing her with you and being with her myself and that it might not be easy to feel differently, if at all. I… don't like sharing beyond us, you know that, and making _us_ even more than the three of us will be difficult I'm sure…"

Susan hesitated to go further but as Tonks removed her hand from below Harry's and clasped it atop Susan's own, the redhead looked up. What she saw was understanding, guilt, even a little shame, but also acceptance. Tonks was the new member of the relationship, she didn't have the same history or the same level of love, acceptance, honesty and intimacy the original trio shared. Now, however, Susan found the metamorph encouraging her to speak her mind and that openness, that support to speak her mind was one reason Susan found herself enjoying Dora's company even more, ever since their first heart-to-heart in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day so long ago.

"Thank you, Dora," Susan said before she took a deep, settling breath and looked to Harry. "But I am hurt you didn't wait, Harry. We all have a choice in this and you took some of that choice away from us. You took us all into your hands and made a decision that has consequences for all of us, not just you. Your choices, your life, are more than just your own now."

"But-"

"No, Harry, Susan's right," Daphne cut him off quickly. "We know you've survived on your own for so long, that your life has been in your hands since you were old enough to walk and talk but it's not just your life anymore. It's all of ours. Just like your reputation isn't just your own. It's like when you decided to join the other competitions outside of the Tournament amicably with Poppy's support… but we're far more than that. The same goes for our lives and choices."

Susan was emboldened by Daphne's words, and it showed in the set of her shoulders as she began to speak again. "Your choices affect all of us. Your life affects us all. None of our lives are our own. Sure we lead them how we want but we also need to take others into consideration: Our work, our families, our friends, our loved ones… I know it's still new to you in some ways but you've forgotten some of this, I think. You've lost part of yourself along the way and it's frustrating and hurtful to see… and today you can see how we feel about having decisions stolen from us, or feelings acted upon without thought of anyone but you and the people around you at that moment."

Whether or not any of them had more to add, Harry's gaze shifted to the table in shameful thought. What they had to say, what effect he'd had on them, he could clearly tell was true. He knew the tear he had witnessed Susan wipe away was real and not just something he imagined. The cold calculation Daphne wore before was to hide her inner turmoil about having something, someone, forced on her suddenly. In a way he had taken something away from both Susan and Daphne, and not just their choice but a part of himself. It was something that would happen again and again until, perhaps, he could give his all to each of them and show them it was real, show them they meant everything to him, but how?

The teen wizard swallowed that thought down and mulled over what they had to say. They were right, he had survived for so long on his own he had gotten used to making unilateral decisions about his future. Who would he befriend? Who would he use? Who would he swindle, goad or do business with? How would he complete one task for another?

Those sort of thoughts had lessened in the past year to some extent, but not nearly enough. It had been about him, about those close to him and what he could do for them, and how it would benefit himself in some way. It was a selfish, arrogant thing to do. Now, however, they were right, and he had no way out of what was to come.

"It's hard for me to think like that," Harry admitted as he kept his gaze trained on the table. "To think that my life is in someone else's hands or that my choices affect more than me and those I seek to benefit with my actions anyways… It's not something I'm used to and you know that. I want to change that, if you'll give me the chance."

"You'll have to change it if you want to make this work," Tonks stated softly, both as a warning and as an encouragement. "Otherwise anything you want for us, or yourself, out of all of this is all for nothing… And that goes for all of us too."

"You're not wrong about that," Daphne said with almost a slight laugh in her voice as she fingered the buckle on her satchel. "We're all in uncharted waters, in a way, and it's not going to work if only one of us tries to make a difference."

"Which is a whole new world ahead of us," Susan concurred before she looked to Harry. "But you have to make this change too, Harry. I don't mean to be hard or to beat a dead horse but I don't want to come back here just to find you shagging just anyone to your heart's content. I'm not going to stand for it, I don't think any of us will. We all know who we're willing to be with or attempt to be with, and we all need to know what's going on. We need to be honest so we can keep from hurting each-other when we've brought everyone together, if we even manage that miracle."

"Blondie and Frenchie," Tonks chimed with a grin.

"They are so hearing you called them that," Daphne snickered lightly.

" _In any case_ ," Susan continued, reminding Daphne and Tonks of what they all needed to know. "We need to be able to trust in one another to do what's best for us all, not just ourselves. But Harry, you started this, and I seriously hope for us all you don't end it with a mistake like you nearly did before…"

The words faded into the Redoubt for a few moments and sank into them all before Harry gave his answer.

"I promise."

 *****A Week Later: The Great Hall*****

The second session of the Dueling Tournament was in full swing. Hogwarts was dueling Durmstrang while it was Beauxbatons' turn to take a swing at Harry. Of course, it wouldn't be a wizarding tournament without a few raised stakes. Team duels had become far more common this time around, and not just for school duels, but challenge matches as well.

The very air was charged with excitement since the first duel had been initiated. Harry, of course, could do no less than indulge the whim of the tournament, though for far different reasons than simply a good show. No, Harry had decided to face Beauxbatons in two-on-one duels without a handicap in order to prove himself.

At least, that's what he told everyone.

Those close to him could tell there was some other driving force. At first it was hard to discern until they noted the way he moved in every duel. His movements were sharp and tight, his spells almost ferocious with their effects. To anyone who knew him well and had seen him duel, Harry's frustration had risen to the surface and the boy was letting off as much steam as he could as safely as possible.

That didn't stop his opponents from ending up in his and Poppy's care with at least one broken bone, however.

He was on his fourth duel against Beauxbatons, the last pair of fourth years arrayed against him. They were the best their year had to offer and neither side looked ready to back down whatsoever. On the contrary, the platform practically sizzled with magic even before Bertha Jorkins initiated the duel with a smirk on her lips. A snap of his wrist put Harry on the offensive, his spells whirling toward his enemy even as he dodged to the left of their opening volley.

This duel, and many others besides, had been watched closely throughout the day. Aurors watched with interest, evaluating potential recruits and threats alike. Professional duelists in attendance determined the strengths and weaknesses of every student in the hopes of scouting someone for their company, or even an apprenticeship. Professors eyed the matches closely, looking for any deficiencies in their teachings they would have to bring up to snuff. Competitors worked hard to deconstruct their opponents, both on a singular and school-wide basis.

But a pair blue of eyes watched with something else entirely: Curiosity. It wasn't an uncommon emotion to feel in this situation of course, but her indulgence was geared toward a very specific person. In fact, she had watched him as closely as she could ever since meeting him. Something had shifted in recent days, and the young woman's mind tried to unravel more of the young man she was trying to get to know as well as those he held most closely.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Fleur called. The healer turned from her rack of potions in her small domain amidst the tournament. A section of the Great Hall had been cornered off for those injured during the event, though it allowed all to view the duels at hand. The formidable healer approached the veela with a small canister of balm in hand, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Tell me; what have you been teaching 'Arry?"

"Healing," the matron of the infirmary answered vaguely as she approached and set the balm on the bedside table. The veela was quite obviously unimpressed with that answer if her narrowed eyes were any indication and the Healer rolled her eyes in prompt response. "Honestly, Miss Delacour, it is my primary function as his Master to teach him the Healing Arts. He is to learn how to heal every wound, ailment, and accident, magical or mundane, as perfectly as is magically and medically possible."

There was a brief pause as the matron dabbed her fingers in the balm and gentle applied it to a bruise on Fleur's shoulder where a large black-and-blue bruise already began to fade into a dull red wherever the ointment touched. "As for if I teach him anything else? He is a fourth year student that sacrificed his place at a prestigious school in order to train with me. There is plenty for me to teach him outside of the restorative school of magic."

Fleur mulled that idea over as the healer continued treating her. Harry was a remarkable young wizard. His power alone was vibrant and exulting, the sort of thing you would feel from aspiring leaders of government and society, men made for greatness. Of course, greatness was perhaps the last thing on the boy's mind and that only interested her further. He had become a healer to help a friend, to give Cedric his due honor and glory, and to pursue a life he deemed worth living, a career and lifestyle he thought would make him complete, that would help him and those close to him survive.

 _How comforting it must be to know your purpose…_

That thought, of course, was interrupted by the litany of things Fleur knew about Harry. He was powerful yet tempered, compassionate yet ruthless, loyal but isolated and a dozen other things besides. Harry loved Susan and Daphne yet seemed willing to show others; the blonde slytherin girl; Tracey, Auror Tonks, and perhaps even herself, love freely. The polyamory he attempted to display, both as a singular person and as someone that already loved others, was confusing, complicated, heartening and of course, intriguing.

 _We've bantered it about so often I'm not even sure if that word means what I think it means…_

But then there were other things about Harry that she knew. He was an exceptional cook that loved it despite his skills' origins. He had a talent for magic, languages, and secrecy. But in the end Harry had chosen the life of a Healer of all things. For what reason, the _real_ reason, she was unsure. Even as she knew these things to be true, there was much she did not know, merely suspected, and it made her wish to know more of him and his choices.

"Who else teaches him?" Fleur asked.

"It is fairly open knowledge so there is no point in denying I'm not his only teacher. Amelia Bones, whom you know to be his adopted mother, and her lover William Weasley, with some help from Harry's bodyguard Nymphadora Tonks tend to take care of a brief amount of his lessons and teach him when he is not spending time in my company. They handle some of his more specialized skills," Pomfrey answered succinctly. "He is allowed to attend only two classes at Hogwarts and has chosen Runes and Arithmancy, which lightens my workload considerably. The knowledge he garners from those classes will be integral down the road, but I have enough to teach him as it is. What he is missing from a normal education I must now provide him, and I daresay he and I excel at working together to better his knowledge and skills. Otherwise Harry helps Hagrid handle some of his more difficult creatures, if that tells you anything about how he is taught and trained. He is a skilled and powerful young man, Miss Delacour, and I don't intend to fail him."

"Is that why you accepted 'Arry as your apprentice? His potential?" pressed the young woman.

" _His potential?_ " The healer spoke incredulously, an almost mocking smile upon her lips. "Of all things his potential as a wizard was hardly the primary reason I agreed to become his Master. There are more than a few reasons I accepted Harry as my apprentice, Miss Delacour."

"And the primary reason?"

The elder witch pursed her lips, purposely refusing to answer as she focused on tending to the rest of the young woman's bruises. Her last duel had been quite vigorous. Those that had challenged her had done their best to defeat her by any means necessary throughout the morning. Even though she had been treated before, the last Durmstrang seventh year had been intent on grinding her to dust it seemed. Unfortunately for him, she had walked away with but a few bruises, while in a private booth Andromeda Tonks tended to the poor boy's damaged pride, among other things.

"I care for him."

The sudden response after such a contemplative quiet briefly shocked Fleur. She looked over her shoulder to peer at the older witch to find her with a far softer expression than moments before. "You care for him?"

"Before he was my apprentice, Harry was my favorite patient. He grumbled like old healers set in their ways and whined like a petulant child not wanting to take foul-tasting potions, but he always accepted treatment," Poppy reminisced quite contently, a gentle smile upon her lips. "I grew fond of Harry. His humor, dark though it can be at times, and his curiosity were welcome, refreshing even. It reminded me so often of his grandmother, a fellow healer who was my best friend alongside Professor McGonagall… And then just this last year we learned of his home life."

"You discovered his scars later than you wished to," Fleur surmised solemnly.

"Yes," the healer almost whispered. "He told me you have seen them for yourself, but while they are an indicator of his accomplishment in survival, he deserved better, _far better_ , from all of us. He hid them magically, instinctually, so no-one would learn of it until he was too exhausted and in pain to hide them. I learned only last year and I cannot tell you how hard I toiled to make up for failing him up."

"But he got better under your care," the veela pointed out quickly. "'Arry is a far cry from the boy that sent my family photographs last year."

"True. That is something I am proud of accomplishing, but I am not proud that it had to happen at all," Poppy replied so very easily, a hint of dangerous vehemence in her voice. "Harry is more than a favorite, Miss Delacour. He has become my grandson in all but blood. I love Harry as if he were my own kin. That in itself is only one of the major reasons why I took Harry as my apprentice. There are others besides that, including the fact I know exactly why he chose this career, this life."

Fleur's nose scrunched up in thought. She pondered why exactly someone of Harry's strength of character and magic, of his past, would choose such a life as a simple healer; tending the injured and infirm when he could be changing the world with every other word should he pursue a different path. "Why?"

Poppy chuckled lightly as she finished applying the ointment, wiped her hands clean with an enchanted rag she kept on her and closed the canister. "That, Miss Delacour, is something you must see for yourself." The healer's demeanor shifted, and she closed distance with the young woman so only the veela could hear her. "Should you harm him in ways only you and a select few others possibly can, know that Amelia Bones and anyone involved with Harry will be the least of your worries."

Fleur felt a chill down her spine, though she denied it control of her features as she looked back at the healer with poised determination. "Is that a threat, Madame?"

"A simple promise, and it may not even be me who enacts it," Poppy answered as she shuffled off and put the ointment away before she returned to her patient. "Harry didn't learn all he knows of dueling from Madame Bones and Miss Tonks, after all."

Fleur was about to question the matron's prowess before she remembered a particular medal and ribbon on the woman's formal wear at the Wand Weighing and the Yule Ball. She had seen such a ribbon very few places but she knew enough about it. Every duelist, historian, and properly respectful witch or wizard knew what such a medallion meant. What had seemed like such an innocuous statement now made the witch far more cautious around the Healer who had earned a World War II Distinguished Magical Service Medal.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey, for the healing and the warning," Fleur responded as she donned her shirt and robes once again.

Their conversation seemed to come to an end just in time. Harry had just finished his match by stunning one opponent in the head while the other was knocked off of the stage with a bludgeoning curse to the belly. Fleur might once have winced at that if she didn't know how dangerous the dueling circuit could be. She had entered the International Amateur Dueling League just last year and had experienced both sides of such treatment. The fact that Harry had defeated four doubles teams from Beauxbatons in a single morning, a school that prided itself on its dueling instruction, was both impressive and a little insulting to her.

After all, Fleur did have some school pride.

Always a good sport, or perhaps just a good healer, Harry helped both of his competitors to the healing area even as cheers continued after he had been declared the winner. Harry hardly paid the cheers any mind as he helped his opponents, however. In fact he barely seemed aware of them, as if his thoughts had turned inwards once again. Fleur eyed the teen wizard carefully, noting that this was not the first time this week she had seen that look upon his face.

"Here's two more for the beds, Poppy," Harry chimed with faux enthusiasm.

The pair of French witches Harry had just defeated rolled their eyes.

"And certainly not your bed," the brunette jibed quickly.

"Though we cannot speak for Fleur on that matter," the blonde next to her continued with a smirk at her older school-mate.

"And you will never be able to do so," the veela replied with an easy air before she looked at Harry. "Harry's bed is his own, as is mine."

"Alright, enough," Madame Pomfrey snapped at them lightly as she ushered the two girls to different beds. "I'll have no more of that talk in my domain today. If you're feeling well enough, Harry, please escort Miss Delacour out before treating yourself."

"Yes Poppy," Harry answered before he turned to Fleur. "Shall we?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow before she gave a small nod and followed her romantic interest. It was only a few steps away, however, that Fleur began to speak once again. "I see you're faring quite well against my school."

"Just lucky, I guess," Harry responded slowly.

"It is no simple luck to beat four separate duos on your own without any major injury," Fleur commented in congratulations. "Don't sell yourself short, 'Arry. You have accomplished something very few your age have."

"I'm glad to hear it, but it's all just a bunch of schoolyard scuffles, really." The teen rolled his shoulder some and rubbed at it with his free hand. "They were challenging and enjoyable but this Tournament only matters to me on a professional reputation level, besides my personal desire for safety and survival. It helps that these prove I'm getting better."

"Duty before delight, is it?" Fleur guessed quietly. "What, then, would catch your interest in all of this?"

"Besides bikinis?" Fleur rolled her eyes and gently nudged the boy next to her with her body rather than just an elbow. Harry felt her press to him, push him aside and he reveled in it for the briefest of moments before he pushed back and they continued on their course, side by side without touching. "Fine then, would you like an honest answer?"

"Yes, I would."

Silence followed Fleur's reply, and for a moment she wondered if Harry was about to lie before he spoke. "A real challenge."

Fleur almost missed a step as they continued, but kept her composure as she continued to glide along at his side. Her graceful strides matched his purposeful gait, and the veela couldn't help but look over at Harry. "How interesting… You do not find your opponents challenging?"

"In some cases I have," Harry answered honestly. "But these two-on-one matches? As challenging as they were, I felt I could do more. Susan, Daphne, Blaise, they're the toughest opponents I've faced so far and I've only gotten better since then, we all have. I'm just looking for more, I guess."

Fleur raised an elegant eyebrow at him. It was a curious thing, but she understood the notion. He had faced multiple enemies here and come out on top without major or even moderate injury. A few bruises and scrapes, certainly, but not the cuts, fractures, and the like he had gotten at the hands of his friends, and no doubt his trainers. He was an exceptional duelist, that much she had witnessed herself.

And it excited her.

"Then I challenge you, 'Arry."

Harry paused in their brief walk, which had somehow slowed to a leisurely stroll across the hall back to the Beauxbatons crowd where Maxime, Sebastian, Apolline, Odette, and Gabrielle waited for Fleur. Piercing jade eyes met resolute Caribbean Blue and Harry wondered what he had sparked in this conversation of theirs. Part of him wished to leap on the opportunity. Fleur was a strong, powerful woman, a witch and duelist that interested him romantically, mentally and competitively. Why shouldn't he take a chance?

 _Because it might not be a decision that affects just you._

The voice in the back of his mind that had been there ever since his conversation just a few days ago had reared its opinion once again. He was aware his decisions and choices would affect others, and was paying it far more mind than he had, which was to everyone's benefit. However, did it truly apply hear? The paranoia of making a poor choice slithered through his veins but as he debated the idea, the more he found it didn't go against anyone.

"Why me?" Harry wondered suddenly.

"Because to know someone, I feel you need to engage them with magic and words alike," Fleur told him sincerely. "Despite all intrigue, interest, and attraction, I wish to get to know you. We know a fair amount about one another but I believe we will reveal a little more truth about one another if we are to cross wands."

"And that's why you wish to duel me?" Harry asked curiously, rather interested in this line of thought. "You wish to know what it's like to fight me?"

"There's a truth in action and reaction you can't get from words," Fleur offered as if it was a natural part of the world. "I want to see if you are who I hope you are. I want to see how our magic matches, one way or another."

Harry shook her head; equal parts amused, stunned, and perhaps a little incredulous about such a philosophy. Then again, had he not learned a good deal about his opponents by watching and dueling with them? Had he not learned of Fleur by watching her? There were many ways to get to know someone, and seeing someone fight, he had to admit, certainly did have its merits.

"Do you think our magic matches?" Harry questioned her curiously.

"It is what I wish to find out," Fleur said earnestly. "Besides, we are already challenging one another in the primary tournament, why not here as well?"

Harry nodded at that, tilting his head a little further with each before he let a soft sigh escape him. "Alright then, I accept your challenge."

"Excellent," Fleur stated as she made to walk away. As she took her first step, however, she twisted about, an idea having struck like lightning. "Would you also accept a wager, then?"

Harry blinked in slight surprise, though he should have expected it. It was well known among his friends he enjoyed a decent wager. Thankfully it wasn't a crazed addiction in regards to making bets. He was always careful, always measuring what he could do or indulging in a playful vice. He was caught somewhere in between and Harry could not deny he enjoyed the idea of another bet with Fleur.

"Depends on the wager."

"If I win, a night in bed-"

"No."

Fleur blinked in surprise, and she was not the only one. Tracey had been sent by Flitwick to inform Harry of the challenges Hogwarts students were issuing him and had stopped just shy of the pair. Hearing him answer with absolute certainty, even some heat, was a new experience. Harry rarely answered questions like that unless they were about his past home life, and this certainly was not.

Fleur, however, asked the question on both her and Tracey's mind. "And why not?"

"I'm not making the mistake of jumping into anything without looking, I did that recently and it… could have cost me far more than I'm willing to lose," Harry replied as vaguely as he could. Tracey and Fleur, however, had noticed a few changes with interactions between Susan, Daphne and Tonks, and the reality of the situation was quickly revealed to both. In fact Tracey had heard it from Daphne herself in a private conversation in their dorm. Harry's hand clenched briefly as he looked away, his gaze searching for what he thought might be an impossible answer. "The loser cooks the winner one meal a day for a week at the Redoubt."

Fleur tilted her head, her stance shifting to jut her hip out as she set her hand on the jutting hip. It was a curious thing that Harry would turn her down so quickly, almost harshly, especially after they had flirted so much, even kissed quite intimately. As she debated the cause, she began to get an idea of why. His counter-offer, however, was much safer for him… at least until one wondered what would happen before, during, or after meals.

"An interesting offer," Fleur countered softly as she debated the possibilities. "I accept. Seven meals for the winner." Harry's answering smile made Fleur's own that much brighter, but as he turned away, a stroke of mischievous genius couldn't help but escape her as it took controlof her sultry voice. "I expect plenty of creamy desserts, 'Arry."

Harry's next step seemed to thud as he resisted any other reaction. It was hard for him to even keep a straight face as he witnessed Tracey raise an eyebrow, a light smirk on her lips as she glanced between Harry and Fleur. The teen swallowed down the innuendos that littered his mind briefly. He did not want to get himself in hot water so soon but he could tell Fleur knew she had gotten to him.

"I'm sure you do. But if you're going to serve me, you better wear something tight," he bantered back briefly. Tracey snorted in amusement as Fleur offered a brief laugh. When the veela finally parted ways with them, Harry looked to the blonde in front of him who still work a smirk. "Something you need?"

"Tight outfits apparently." Harry rolled his eyes, but only after he glanced down at the blonde witch and very briefly imagined what she'd look like in a skin-tight catsuit. Tracey's confidence soared for a few moments before she looped her arm through his and began walking him back to the healer's station after a quick twirl of her wand around their heads to put up a mobile privacy ward around them. "Flitwick sent me with the Hogwarts Challenges. Since you're in top form today he figures you ought to knock out all of your matches if you can. But first I'm rather curious: Why wouldn't you take Fleur to bed? That's some pretty hefty changes to what I might expect of you after hearing about the ride you gave Tonks."

Harry actually seemed uncomfortable at the mention of what happened. Tracey was sure Daphne had given her the whole story, but she wondered if what had happened in the wake of such a revelation had hit their jade-eyed beau much harder than expected. Of course, it didn't stop Tracey twitching any time she thought of Tonks in bed with Harry. If anything it made her hope she could be with Harry in such a way sooner, though that seemed unlikely after this recent outburst.

"We all have to make changes if we want something better in the future," Harry responded quietly. "We face changes and challenges every day and see if we can be better than we were. I just… don't want to screw things up any more than I may have already."

"Smart choice…" Tracey began slowly as she sidled a little closer to him as they walked. "But you already promised them you might mess up." Harry blinked in surprise, a bit of awe in his gaze as he looked to the smiling Tracey. His question, however, never left this lips before she answered. "They told me how you asked them out last year. It's hard not to remember something that romantic… But there's nothing wrong with sex when you're close enough, is there? When you've spent so long knowing one another at least?"

"…No," Harry admitted after he swallowed down a lump in his throat. "It's just… not a good time. Jumping into things with Tonks was quick and rash and… Even if we have spent time together we need to get used to being a couple first. It's… I shouldn't be talking about this in the open."

Tracey nodded, though far more reluctantly than before. She understood his desire for privacy and she had already pushed him plenty. Besides, she had touched on something that was still fresh in his mind and it wasn't going to get better if she kept digging. So instead she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked and smiled as she took in his scent of blackberries, the boy having made muffins with them just that morning.

"I get it Harry," the blonde finally said after a few moments. "Just don't forget there are people that care about you… people that want to be with all three of you… and wouldn't mind two more, I guess."

"Thanks, Trace," Harry murmured quietly, before he gently nudged her ribs with an elbow. "Your words are so inspiring."

"Oh hush, it was going to be complicated enough getting involved with three of you, let alone possibly five at this point," Tracey responded with a gentle tap of his arm as she removed her head from his shoulder.

"I know, and I hope we can make it work," Harry told her earnestly as he squeezed the hand of her arm wrapped in his. "We just need to take things at our own pace."

"At our own pace," Tracey agreed with a light smile before she bounced up a little. "Alright, so, here are your challenges. Every fifth, sixth, and seventh year wants a shot at you, as well as a team of four third years that think they can bring you down."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as they arrived at the healing station and he cast diagnostic charms on himself. "Should have expected as much with all of the waves I've made this year."

"And more than a few challenges are unfriendly," Tracey noted with a glance back to the Hogwarts crowd. "Seventh years just want to test themselves or put you in your place, but Davies and McLaggen look like they want to murder you."

"I'll be glad to teach them otherwise. But it's a good thing my murder is spoken for already," Harry drawled as he picked up the bruise balm after he downed a small dose of Skelegrow.

Before Harry could even move to the bed next to Blaise, who had finished his duel while Harry was speaking with Fleur and Tracey, the blonde girl gripped his elbow tightly and kept him from moving. "That's not funny, Harry."

"Trace-"

"No, Harry, it's not funny joking about something that serious," Tracey interrupted him. "Prophecies have power and gain it the more others give it to them, whether by believing them or acting on them. I don't want to believe yours and joking about it isn't funny to me. So don't you dare go making jokes about being invincible until the ponce offs you once and for all."

Harry remained quiet, observing the young woman before him seriously before he slipped the balm in his pocket and turned to cradle her cheek gently. "Trace, that's not what I meant at all." The hardening gaze the blonde offered him made Harry sigh as he leaned in to look her dead in the eye. "If anyone is going to murder me, Tracey, then my hope is it's going to be five women that get upset I can no longer satisfy all of them with my manly ways."

Despite all seriousness, the blonde slytherin couldn't help but snort in good humor and glance aside to a smirking Tonks and Blaise, both of whom had heard the teen wizard. "Cheeky bugger. But then you always did have a nice ass, even when making an ass of yourself."

"So you agree that my murder will be at the hands of five very beautiful, intelligent women when I fail to perform someday?"

Tracey rolled her eyes as Tonks began to snicker behind Harry. "It'll be sooner if you keep that up. Besides, I'm not even sure you could satisfy me, Harry. My appetite is much bigger than you think."

"Uh-huh," he answered with a bit of swagger as he sidled even closer, his free hand settled on her hip as the other gently lifted her face to look at her properly. "We'll have to put that to the test someday."

"You better," the blonde countered quickly before she smirked. "But maybe I need a woman's touch instead, hmm? I'm not sure men can keep up."

"Oh you'll get a woman's touch, I think," Harry offered with a slight chuckle. "Especially after you all murder me."

"Yeah well, let's not have that happen too soon, hmm?" Tracey teased him.

As Harry slipped a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, Tracey couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy that small intimate act as he whispered into it. "Never while I care about you all."

When Harry kissed her cheek, Tracey bit her lip, desperately wanting to turn her head and kiss him on the lips instead. She had gotten a taste before and certainly wouldn't mind another if she could get it. Instead she settled for the wry grin on his lips before he moved to the bed, hoisted himself up and began to treat his wounds. With a sigh, the blonde walked away, but not without a small sway to her hips. Tracey heard Harry wolf-whistling at her for it moments later before she casually flipped him off.

"Always making some sort of ruckus," Blaise teased Harry as they watched Tracey go.

"It's only my fault half of the time." At the unimpressed look he garnered from his friend, Harry sighed. "Fine, most of the time."

"Now _that_ I'd actually be inclined to believe," the Italian offered with a snicker as he propped up his bed a bit further. Despite the jovial air of moments before, a seriousness overcame Blaise as he spoke again. "You doing alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you brood even when you don't look like you're brooding," the slytherin boy pointed out. "Especially since you've gotten better with occlumency."

"I try to keep myself too busy to brood," Harry responded with ease.

"And yet you destroyed four duos from Beauxbatons and are looking for a fight with the upper years of Hogwarts by the sounds of it," Blaise pointed out instantly. "Doesn't sound like everything is alright to me… We're worried about you."

"We?"

"You know what I mean," the Italian continued quickly. "Hermione, Hannah, Neville and me, even Theo to some extent, though he doesn't open up about you much these days. We're worried about you, and not just all of you getting involved together but you, Harry, specifically."

"I'm touched," the green-eyed teen sassed lightly.

"I'm serious," Blaise cut in before Harry could try and deflect their conversation further. "Stop being an ass and listen. You're taking a big risk with your relationships and with everything that's going on… I'm worried it's getting to you."

" _Getting to me?_ " Harry drew the words out slightly. "What's getting to me exactly?"

"The pressure," Blaise answered succinctly. "You've had the pressure of survival on you since you were a kid and you handle that no problem. But this tournament, the expectations, your apprenticeship, your responsibilities, your relationships, it's a lot to handle, Harry, especially with how much you and others have piled on. Now stop trying to deflect the question and tell me straight up: Is it getting to you?"

Harry was quiet for some time as he applied balm to his bruises, only just then having managed to get his shirt off. He was sore from the hits he had taken, but it was nothing to what he had faced before. What hurt more was the thought he'd spent so little time really taking into account how much he had neglected his friends.

"Yeah," Harry whispered only after Tonks had stepped away and Blaise had cast a privacy ward around the pair of them. "Yeah it's… piling on, like you said. But it's not like I have much choice in most of it, is it? I've got plenty to take care of and… more than myself to think about."

"And it's not just you that has to think about themselves," Blaise tacked on as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. "I wanted to have this talk with Bill and Amelia, but it's not all on you, this whole polyamory thing. I know they gave you a talk but I'm not sure about the others. With everything going on though, you need some time to yourself just to let loose for a while."

"And get myself killed because-"

"Fuck your training and your devotion to survival for five, bloody minutes, alright?!" Blaise cut in quickly. "You need some time to just relax. If I have to I'll drag Neville, Theo, Fred, George, Cedric and Viktor into the mix and we'll go get plastered in Hogsmeade for a night. He'll I'll even invite Lee Jordan and Bill to help liven things up. But you need a break, Harry. Beating the hell out of anyone you duel is only treating the symptom of all that pent up pressure, frustration, and everything else, Harry."

"If I could cure the problem quickly, I would," Harry muttered in response. " _But I can't._ This tournament goes throughout the end of term and who knows how long it will take to get my love life in order. But what you're suggesting isn't a cure either. You're just treating the symptom."

"No, it's getting you away from everything to take some of that pressure off for a day, or a night, whatever," Blaise clearly riposted as he looked Harry in the eye. "It's to give you some time to just relax and think clearly. Come at everything again a little clearer and fresher than you are now. Maybe do it once a week if we have to, but something needs to change, Harry."

Harry sighed in defeat, clearly aware he wasn't going to get out of this. Besides, did he really want to blow his friends off? He had been so focused on the Tournament, competitions, and the women in his life he felt blind to all else. That in itself was never a good thing, especially if it blinded him to so many other problems.

"Alright," the green-eyed teen relented. "Alright I'll take a break… I just don't want shit to hit the fan when I'm looking the other way."

Blaise slapped Harry on the back victoriously for a moment before he stared at the dueling stage. His victory seemed to fall apart right before his very eyes before he spoke. "Shit like, I don't know, Susan and Daphne challenging Fleur to a duel over you?"

Harry froze at the mention and did his best to resist looking to the stage. "Please tell me that's not what's on stage right now."

"I don't know if it's over you, exactly, but the three of them are about to duel," Blaise informed the boy quickly as he pointed to the stage nearest the entrance hall.

Harry's gaze shot over to the stage, finally unable to take the suspense any longer. A lead weight sank into his stomach and clearly the privacy ward had fallen by now, as Tonks and Amelia approached him.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Would I lie to make you feel better?" Tonks asked him.

"You would if you thought it would help me."

"Then sorry to burst your bubble but yes, that is what you think it is… Maybe."

"Thanks for that, Nymphadora," Amelia started in, which made Tonks toss a quick scowl her superior's way before it vanished. Amelia set a hand on Harry's shoulder as she looked him in the eye. "Don't try to stop them."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you do, you'll do more harm than good," Amelia told him.

"She's right, Harry," Blaise said. "You know how proud they all are. Stepping in, or trying to, might make them think you're trying to protect either them or the other side. You have to let it run its course."

"And you became an expert on relationships when exactly?" Harry sniped at his friend.

"Since I listened to my mother's advice on having a happy life and marriage," Blaise attempted to console Harry, which earned a grin from the approaching Isabella.

"Let them duel, Harry," Amelia advised him. "They'll hopefully come out of it with a better understanding of one another."

"Fat chance of that… But they will come out with a number of bruises…" Harry growled as he watched them prepare their opening salvos.

No words needed to be said. Fleur had accepted this challenge before she had even issued her own to Harry. She had expected it, accepted what it could mean, and she was alright with that. On the other side of the platform, Susan and Daphne knew this as well. They had issued the challenge for a number of reasons, some that, they had to admit, were contrived even to them. But it was all said and done, now. They were just about to start and everything seemed ready to come to a head.

Neither side felt the need to share any words. Daphne and Susan were, in a way, defending what, or rather who, was theirs. They were staking claim and pushing Fleur to prove herself, though how she would manage that, none of them knew. In a way they all knew the outcome of this duel: No matter who won, they all lost something, though what that was even they weren't sure.

" _Stupefy!_ " " _Protego!_ "

" _Incarcerous!_ "

The initial spells flew through the air. Susan covered Daphne and herself with a shield that the ropes flung their way by Fleur wrapped uselessly about. As soon as they could, Susan and Daphne pressed their advantage, covering one another as they advanced on Fleur with all their training and practice. Their spells hammered against Fleur's shields or hit nothing but air as the veela gracefully dodged and weaved beyond the edge of their spells, her shields timed perfectly to send them right back at the formidable witches arrayed against her as she gauged them.

Susan and Daphne fell into a steady rhythm, attack, defend, counter, repeat, always while moving, side to side or forward, but rarely did they move back. The pressure they were putting on Fleur as the young woman faced an opponent that essentially got two spells for every one pushed hard against her skills, forcing her to improvise and push back whenever she could. As they pushed her to the very edge of the stage, however, Fleur found her rebuke.

 _No more games!_

Conjured fire flew through the air in a wave. Across the stage it rammed against Susan's shields and Daphne, forced to stop attacking, finally raised her own as she put her back to Susan's and shaped it so they wouldn't get it from the sides. Used to working together, Susan and Daphne had to admit Fleur's prodigious skills as she held them both off before countering them. The French witch had more knowledge and experience at her disposal and used it quite effectively to reflect their spells back at them or provide herself with cover.

Now, however, the sheer power of her fire enveloped their shield and the heat already began to make them sweat. When a slight eddy in the flames indicated Fleur had stopped pouring fire on top of them, the pair prepared to act until darkness smothered everything.

"Fuck," Daphne hissed as she let her shield down. "A decoy! She ate up the air around us with fire except for what was inside the shields and trapped us inside a shell with transfiguration."

"Blasting spells?" Susan suggested. "We have no idea where she'll be but she has no idea where we'll be coming out either."

"Opposite sides," Daphne said as she raised her wand. "Two blasts, move on the second."

With a nod, Susan and Daphne twisted about, blasting holes to their respective lefts before tearing apart the walls in front of them. As they rushed out of their exits, spells flew between them even as the ground jutted out at them, made uneven by quick transfiguration from Fleur as the veela prepared her battlefield.

As they moved away from Fleur putting the shell between them again, Susan twisted her hand about, motioning with auror commands what they should do next. Daphne nodded in reply, and quickly bolted left as Susan bolted right. Spells flew from their wands, hoping to catch Fleur in a crossfire even as the witch countered. Wolves howled right toward them, teeth bared and ready to tear them apart. On their backs, however, were runes primed and ready to detonate.

"Meteors!"

Daphne's quick warning was answered by a shield from Susan. Her arm shimmered with power as she brought Arma to bear and watched Fleur's wolves explode in a shower of bone harmlessly against it. Daphne, however, had swung the beasts headed toward her around, used their momentum with a spell to redirect them right back at Fleur. The silver-blonde witch shielded just in time as the beast splattered across her shields, obscuring her vision just long enough.

The bludgeoning curse that caught Fleur in the side sent her flying. As she landed and rolled across her prepared ground she felt the cuts and bruises take hold. The pain rushed in and she clenched her jaw. These two were more formidable than she thought, especially since they had gotten better since the last set of matches. As stone pillars rose to a point then collapsed under their own weight, rising and falling ever closer to her, Fleur realized she was in more trouble than she thought.

Swiftly she shielded against the rain of stone before water gushed across the arena. For every bit of stone that hit the ground, a gallon of water took its place. Only when Fleur stepped into a puddle and watched it double in size did she realize what Daphne had done. A simple water spell would be helpful, but casting it with geminio while all of the water was still connected made every particle able to be copied. Soon enough the field would be flooded with water.

"We're not having that!"

As the water began to freeze all across the uneven field Fleur let her magic take hold. Fire breathed to life in her hand as anger rushed to her aid. These girls thought they could stop her? Beat her? Keep her from someone she had come to care for? They would be wrong! In answer to the Frigid Bitch, the Ice Queen or whatever they called Daphne, passion fire born of the veela swept across the water in an instant. Much of it vanished quickly and whatever ice lasted through the initial salvo quickly melted even as chunks of it turned into spears. As the tips flew toward her, useless and without momentum, Fleur dodged away, her wand already leveling the playing field to upheave the world as they knew it.

As the stone slammed back into the ground and the jagged floor became smooth once again, both girls slipped, but not before Susan had transfigured bears to her beck and call. They surged forward, ready to take Fleur down before the french witch pierced their skulls and sent them flying back. Susan barely had time to roll away but their teeth grazed along her shoulder, sending a cry of pain past her lips. Daphne, singed but relatively unharmed from the assault, leaped to her feet, her wand spewing forth spell after spell toward Fleur in a bid to buy Susan time.

Truly angry, all three young women unleashed themselves. Fleur held her own against the formidable pair of witches as each sent hexes, curses, jinxes, charms, and all sorts of magic at each other. The outside of the ring was littered with burning rubble and mangled ice weapons and beasts in short order and the chaos only grew. Neither side was willing to give up, but soon enough Fleur gained the upper hand. Passion fire once again leaped across the entire platform, separated the two witches from one another long enough for Fleur to engage Susan one on one.

The girls' spells slammed into their shields until Fleur made the final stroke. A large wave of fire forced Susan to shield only to find her feet bound in ropes where the shield didn't reach. When she went to move and cut them she slipped on the wet floor from melted ice only to find a stunning spell waiting for her. Daphne, having seen the move, finally managed to extinguish the fire and bombarded Fleur with spell after spell. Being the more offensive duelist between herself and Susan, she fell into a quick rhythm that barely offered Fleur a chance to counter.

But counter she did.

Fleur matched Daphne spell for spell and began to overpower each one. Fleur's powerful magic forced the clashing spells closer and closer to Daphne until she was surrounded by a storm of magic. When she was forced to finally shield, Fleur blew up the ground around the brunette and flung her off of the platform. Cheers rose up to greet the winner as Fleur sighed in relief from a hard won battle. If she hadn't been able to separate the pair she would have lost.

When she finally turned to Harry, a smile on her face, it was to see him waiting by three beds, his arms crossed over his chest as the very picture of a patient healer. The impassive face worried the veela, and when Susan was revived and saw the same thing, it worried her as well. Daphne, however, seemed a little less concerned than her counterparts. Then again, seeing Harry so collected after a duel between the three of them didn't fit exactly right in her mind.

Of course, the sight of Blaise whispering in Harry's ear and her boyfriend nodding quietly was something of a relief. Susan and Daphne quickly moved together. Both girls limped slightly from the duel and various hits they had taken toward the end. Fleur, despite her wounds, continued to try and exude the grace she always did, though the floating many usually associated Fleur with seemed to be a skip instead. Daphne couldn't help but smirk at that. At least they had made the girl limp, and when she pointed it out to Susan, the redhead couldn't help but grin as well.

When the three approached Pomfrey for healing, not wanting to deal with what could potentially be a very awkward situation with Harry, she pointed them over to him anyways.

"I'm busy handling other teams, my apprentice can take care of you," Pomfrey replied as the other duelists from the second stage approached her.

"But Madame Pomfrey that's not very professional to have us go to Harry for-"

"So you wish to question my decision now that I actually want you to be treated by him, is that it?" Susan actually winced at that accusation. Usually Pomfrey would take care of them unless she was testing Harry's emotional responses to keep him level-headed and professional when faced with people he knew personally getting hurt. Now, however, seemed like a poor time to the girls for her to insist on Harry treating them. "If you had a brain in your skulls, you'd realize I'm doing this for all of you, and not just to help him keep a level head during contentious moments."

Daphne, unwilling to argue with the witch, especially considering how irritated the healer seemed with all three of them, tugged on Susan's waist. Only after the second attempt from her girlfriend did Susan relent and follow Fleur, who had already turned toward Harry to gain treatment. Susan and Daphne shared a brief, worried glance while Fleur took a breath and began her walk over only slightly more confident. She had visited him a number of times for healing, but now things had been muddled by this latest duel. None of them had held anything back and it showed in the number of cuts and bruises they all had.

As they sat down, Harry made no comment. Instead he quietly and patiently worked through his diagnosis charms on each of them. He tilted his head a few times, his lips twitched and curled on occasion, but even then he only gave so much away. Of course, that didn't stop any of the trio of young women from noticing the relief they usually saw was gone from his eyes, and no quips about massaging their hurts away were forthcoming.

"Reckless witches."

They were the only words that escaped the teen wizard as he moved away to gather potion supplies. For some reason, that stung the three more than anything else. He had been called reckless by them, either that or rash and unexpected, but to have it tossed back at them so clinically was practically an insult of Harry's own making.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you?" Daphne asked bluntly once Harry was back at their side and she had cast a privacy charm.

"You say I hurt you with the choices I make and then you make this choice," Harry answered in a soft, calm tone. "Take a guess."

"That's different, Harry," Susan argued back.

"I made a rash decision in the heat of the moment. I admit, it wasn't what I should have done. But should you have done this, either?"

"We wanted to get to know her," Daphne put in.

"Bullshit," Harry called instantly as he prepared doses of skelegrow for each of them. "You want to get to know her, you ask her questions." Harry's gaze landed on Fleur. "Same goes for you in the reverse."

"And I should not have accepted their challenge?"

"What did you expect to accomplish aside from beating the hell out of one another?" Harry asked them as he prepared a much smaller dose of blood-replenishing potion for each of them.

"Proving-"

"-myself and that I won't run away from a something good just because it's challenging."

"-that she's not ready to be with us."

"-that if she hurts any of us she'll have a lot to answer for."

The three women's answers were so close together Harry almost missed them, and the young women were hardly better. They looked at each-other, understanding just a little more clearly what was on each of their minds. Blonde, redhead, and brunette glanced to one another, then to Harry, curious and uncertain what any of this might mean in the farther future. In the immediate future, of course, it seemed Harry was at least attempting to play mediator even if he was upset.

"This isn't the place to get into a big discussion on any of those topics, but it is something to think about," Harry acquiesced as he got a rather significant look from Tonks from behind the three young women, who probably had a listening charm on him. Tracey stood near the metamorph and she looked equally unsure and watched them all carefully as if she expected a wand to be drawn.

"No matter what your reasons, spoken or unspoken, this wasn't the place to try and settle things," Harry rebuked them lightly. "I've made mistakes, so have you, and I'm sure we'll all make a few more before we get it right. I made that promise once," Harry continued as he stopped measuring out potions and looked to each woman, those within the ward as well as not. "I hope to again to each of you… if we even have a chance to get that far."

With a sigh, Harry pointed his wand up and quickly cancelled the ward. Whatever any of the three women were about to say, they cut themselves off as Harry handed them their potions and began to run his wand along their cuts. Poppy seemed to have been on approach and when she slowed to watch Harry work. The girls knew Harry had risked enough with their conversation with the way both Healer and apprentice looked. Upon taking their potions, one of which was a pain relief potion, Susan, Daphne and Fleur let Harry work as professionally as he was able.

"At least they didn't bring out the hair-pulling and prank spells just to get nasty with one another," Blaise whispered so low in Harry's ear only the green-eyed teen could hear him. The Italian boy had just returned and it seemed to him like his intervention was needed. "Then again they could have just tossed their wands aside and gone at it with fisticuffs, you know?"

"Shut it," Harry whispered back. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh come on, you didn't expect them to start pulling each-other's hair and ripping of clothes or gouging eyes out with nails? If that happened then I would have gotten to yell something we don't usually get to in the slytherin common room when girls are having a go at one another."

" _Blaise._ "

" _Cat fight!_ "

Harry couldn't help but break out in snorting laughter for a few moments at that. Even as he tossed a glare at Blaise, the Italian boy looked completely unrepentant. The fact he had gotten a grin, let alone a laugh out of Harry at all was good. In fact, it relieved quite a bit of tension among the girls Harry was treating, though they looked at the boys with a scrutiny only curious and determined women could muster.

"They're above that," Harry eventually responded quietly.

" _Suuuure_ , you keep telling yourself that," Blaise bantered idly with his best friend. "Gotta admit though, you would have loved to see them fight hand-to-hand."

"Nope."

"Especially in the mud."

"Dammit Blaise!" Harry finally huffed in exasperation as he turned toward his friend. "Stop it, will you?"

"Just trying to get you to relax, Harry," the boy chimed with a grin. "Come on, smile a little, alright? You'll be laughing about this eventually. You need some funny stories to talk about down the road, you know?"

"Oh yes, _truly hilarious,_ " Daphne drawled so hard it would be impossible to miss the sarcasm, after she heard the last fraction of their conversation. "This is a wonderful story to tell for a few laughs."

"Well, if I'm best man at any weddings, this is making it into the speech," Blaise countered.

Despite any blush any of the five women might have worn, Blaise quickly moved away at the impending threat of six wands being turned on him. With a shake of his head, now that he was finally able to concentrate, Harry turned back to healing the three young ladies so recently embroiled in a duel as quickly as possible. Even as he worked, however, Fleur couldn't help but offer a light smile of thanks across her lips as she nodded at Blaise when the slytherin passed by again.

"You two will need this before your next match together," Poppy announced on approach to Harry and Fleur as she brandished two doses of stimulant potion. Susan and Daphne raised their eyebrows at the pair, clearly seeming unimpressed they would be getting into an acceptable duel, while the previous one among the three girls had been less so. Poppy caught the look even as she handed the witch and wizard their potions and grinned. "Theirs is a purely professional and friendly challenge, not one laden with baggage."

Poppy turned her gaze to Harry after she watched Fleur drink the potion. "Or rather, it better be or I will-"

"Yes Poppy," Harry cut her off quickly, clearly understanding the impending threat of doom looming before him in the form of his master. "Completely friendly competitiveness."

"Oui, I would like to see how 'Arry measures up."

No less than five raised eyebrows met Fleur from Harry, Susan, Daphne, Tonks and Tracey while Poppy merely rolled her eyes and walked away before Harry could even utter a response.

"You won't be disappointed," Tonks chipped in casually.

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry snapped sassily at the metamorph. "We really need that idea in our heads."

"I mean she won't be disappointed by dueling you," the auror specified, though they could all see her mischievous grin on full display, belying her initial meaning. "I should know, I helped train you."

"And I have yet to beat you, Nym," Harry sighed.

"True, but she's the finest rookie auror I've seen since myself and Shacklebolt, and she was trained by Alastor personally," Amelia informed them as she moved in to hug Susan briefly and kiss the girl's head. "You're no slouch yourself, Harry, with what we've all taught you."

"Yes, build me up so Fleur can get an even bigger head by knocking me down," Harry joked, much to all of their amusement.

"How about a wager?" Daphne prompted.

"We already have one," Harry replied, gesturing to himself and Fleur. "Loser cooks one meal a day every day for a week for the winner."

"Interesting… Then who will take my bet?" Daphne continued, undaunted. "I bet a gallon of ice cream on Harry to win."

"I shall take that bet, Daphne," Fleur answer with a grin. "And I will win it."

"I'll take the bet just to prove you wrong, Fleur," Susan said quickly. "You're not going to beat Harry."

"I beat both of you, non? And 'Arry lost to Daphne before," Fleur answered with a grin. "I think I can manage."

As the girls devolved into making bets, with Tracey and Tonks chipping in eventually, Harry rolled his eyes and washed his hands, cleaned up his supplies and returned potions to where they needed to be. Harry eyed the small vial of stimulant potion Poppy had given him. He had yet to drink it, like Poppy had ordered him to. It was a safety measure against magical exhaustion more than anything, but reality was hardly so controlled as to allow a boost of power in the midst of battle. Combat healing was natural, or so he hoped it would be eventually, so he didn't mind healing his aches and pains, but this? It didn't feel right to him at that moment. As he set the potion in the cabinet and shut the door, whispered words reached his ears from behind a partition next to him.

"-a bit of a rocky start," Amelia murmured. "Is it really a good idea to let this continue?"

"Harry has a point; shouldn't they at least try?" Bill answered somewhat sagely. "You remember what it was like at their age. We live our lives and experience what it's like to be in love and learn from our mistakes. Hell, even at our age that's true. Maybe they can make it work."

"And yet that last duel between them warns me otherwise," the redheaded woman sighed. "I just don't want to see them hurt, Susan and Harry least of all. Seeing either of them hurt if it falls apart… Harry has become my son, but Susan has been my daughter for so long I'm afraid I'd gravitate to help her first if they split. I don't want that to push either of them away, from me or one another. I don't want my family torn apart by teenage mistakes, William."

"I know, and you're not the only one worried about it. But-"

Before any other words reached his ears they were cut off by a sudden silence that surrounded Harry. His senses flared out instantly and the gnarled presence he had become so accustomed to feeling as of late settled in next to him.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, lad," the gravelly voice of Alastor Moody whispered to Harry.

"It's not my fault they didn't have wards up," Harry answered defensively.

"No, it isn't. I suppose I'll have to warn Amy about her own vigilance for once in a few months," the grizzled auror continued with a brief smirk before it hardened. "But they're right about one thing. We're all worried about you. Not just you, but all of you young lot. Risky business this whole harem, polyamory thing."

"Come to offer your sage advice now, Alastor?" Harry asked as he turned about and leaned against the cabinet full of potions, arms crossed. "After you I'd just need Poppy, Minnie and Andy to have a little talk with me about it."

"Bah, you're young! Make mistakes all you want, lad, so long as they don't get you killed," Alastor responded as he set his staff before him and leaned on it casually. "I'm just giving you the shovel talk, and not even a very long one at that. You hurt my girls, you'll be digging your own grave before I put you in it."

Harry snorted at that, caught somewhere between mirthless cynicism and incredulous humor by the Master Auror's words. "Which girls would those be, Alastor?"

"You know which ones," the old man answered calmly as he looked Harry in the eye. "Amy, Sue, and Dora, those are my girls, _my family_. You respect them, you hear me?"

"Always," Harry answered without hesitation. "Anything else?"

"You keep them happy, and you keep your family together," the auror stated as he reached across the small gap between them and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Sometimes it's all you've got left, and you've got everything to lose when they're on the line… Don't lose your family, lad."

"Never."

The solemn promise was answered by a calculating look before a curt nod left the scarred warrior as he took a side-step and nodded toward the stage. "Now go on, lad. You've got a battle to win."

Harry smirked as he took his first steps away from the auror. "And a war to fight."

Alastor let out a sliver of cackling laughter as Harry passed him. "You're not wrong, lad! Now go fight in some trenches and make us proud!"

As Harry mounted the steps to the stage, cheers went up from all sides. So far there had been no direct competition on a purely magical level between the champions. Sure the first task showed a difference in tactics, but the second they had worked together. Cedric and Viktor had been opposing seekers, and were going to be again at least once, but a straight up duel? It was something each of the schools was looking forward to.

It all fell away in Harry's mind. As he stepped into the ring there was no-one but himself and Fleur. When she smiled at him he tilted his head and offered one of his own, bowing it just so as a sign of respect. Fleur's immaculate expression turned curious, and after a moment she offered a bow of her own head as the pair of them prepared for the duel ahead.

As Bertha showered the area in sparks, Harry cast spells with every flick and twist of his wand. One movement linked into the next as a steady stream of power left his wand, only to be met with spells of equal grace and intensity. Each step took them within a hair of another spell, every turn kept them one moment ahead of defeat, and every shield was but a momentary pause in what could only be called a dance.

The sweep of their wands through the air the twist of their bodies, the staccato of their steps as they beat a path around the stage only to reverse it in a moment seemed to entrance both duelists and their audience. Red, blue, silver, white, yellow, spell after spell passed between the pair as their direct assaults took on a life of their own. When the ground twisted to attack, it was met with a rumble that brought it low. Their dance seemed to extend even to their eyes, as they locked onto one another with an intensity that could not be broken.

Until it was.

Harry spun hard, twisted himself about, caught Fleur's own spells at the tip of his wand and flung them back. With a speed that made the eyes of many green with envy, a series of spells flowed from the end of his wand until Fleur ducked low. Even then she was forced to turn until quite suddenly a resounding snap cracked across her ass and the veela let out squeal so few actually thought her capable of.

"…Did Harry…" Tracey began, her eloquent tongue for once at a loss for words. "Did he just _spank her?_ "

"I do believe he did," Tonks murmured softly, almost in awe at his audacity despite having witnessed Harry do it to others before. "The bloody wanker just spanked her and in more than one way at that."

"That boy…" Daphne almost purred as she watched him. "That's our little trick…"

"It is, and I'm not sure whether I enjoyed seeing Frenchie get spanked or not," Susan added as she bit her lip.

"At least he's put her in her place a little."

" _Daphne!_ "

On stage, safely behind shields they had both conjured, Harry and Fleur stared at one another across the gap between them. Fleur dared not make it obvious, but the particular snap put on that stinging hex made her a little pissed… and a bit excited as well. Harry could have ended the match right then and there but he hadn't. Instead he had given her a spanking, a magical one, but a spanking nonetheless. It took all of her will not to rub it better, to show he had gotten to her any more than she already had.

"Touché?"

The light, wry grin, the damnable smirk that crossed his lips as Harry tilted his head just so was the most infuriating and sexy thing Fleur had yet witnessed from the young man across from her. That he made it a challenge, even in her own tongue, made it even worse. A heat settled inside her, a mixture of passions born from anger and excitement she had rarely felt before. Any thought she had that this would be some simple challenge, a playful game of predator and prey was cast aside for something she had not suspected.

Fleur glanced aside at the other women Harry had become surrounded by, and the looks in their eyes, at her and at him, spoke only of encouragement and enticement. When the quiet had gone on quite long enough, Fleur waved her wand idly beside her as she prepared for a renewed battle, one that she would win if she had her way.

"Touché," she acknowledged with a smirk of her own.

Instead of the dance they had started with, the pair leaped into a furious flash of spells. When spears of earth rushed from one side, they were quickly answered by conjured arrows from the other. Chains were answered by ropes, ravens by hawks, wolves with wolves, and for every spell they fired there seemed to be a counter. The crowd roared with approval. Everyone cheering for one side or the other as they fell into a battle of their own making.

Harry slipped around another hex as he split another hawk into four pieces. Poppy had finally taught him the clawing cutter she used on Richard the Simulacrum a few weeks ago, and he had become quite adept with it ever since. As the four pieces fell, they shifted into knives at his beckoning before they were flung away. Even then he jumped aside, avoiding another spell as Fleur kept the pressure on despite his every counter. When a flash of blue was about to hit his head he ducked and spun.

Only to feel a familiar snap across his own ass.

The light grunt that escaped his lips as he conjured a shield and completed his turn was matched in intensity by the predatory smirk Fleur wore. Harry had thought he had the advantage, but apparently he wasn't quite that far ahead of Daphne to beat Fleur without taking a single hit. While his training was intensive and forced him to evolve as a duelist much faster than others, it had its limitations. In fact, Fleur had just paid him the same courtesy he had so recently shown her, a courtesy he had shared only with Daphne, Susan, and most recently Tonks until now.

"You're taking lessons," Harry said with a nod to Daphne as he established a gentle pace as the pair of duelists circle the stage.

"Why should I not? I'm sure Daphne could teach me plenty about you." Fleur winked at the brunette offstage before she smirked at Harry. "Besides, 'Arry, I like to play with my prey."

Whether she knew it or not, Fleur's last statement wasn't the wisest of things for her to say. Playfully though it might have been intended, the shift it caused inside the boy across from her was something she, nor anyone else might have expected. Well, everyone but Alastor perhaps. The change was subtle at first, what had been a rather relaxed and wry expression became slightly quieter. Whether one noticed it or not, the truth wouldn't be revealed until a few moments later.

Harry offered no words or warning as he suddenly charged across the stage. It wasn't a playful dance or a furious duel that Harry offered Fleur, it was a full assault. Spells led the path, fired left right and center, forcing the witch to remain in a specific range as Harry closed distance. The closer he got, the faster his spells left him. The shimmer of his shield as he barreled through her spells signaled to Fleur, a moment too late, that he had finally become serious.

As she tore the ground apart with a blasting curse in the hopes of slowing him down, Fleur found Harry actually frightening as he leaped through the debris, smoke and rubble billowing around him as he charged straight through it, shield flaring with power to send to shards cascading about her in a rain of shrapnel. Only a swift shield saved her from being pummeled, but that didn't stop a ricochet or two from slicing across her side as she danced away. With a wave of his wand, Harry wrapped the smoke around him and shrouded the area around Fleur in a veil of dust.

As she vanished the smoke and continued to backpedal away from the sudden assault, she realized there was no escaping close-quarter's combat. Harry's wand glimmered with silver mist, the point seemed as sharp as when he had killed the dragon in memories she had witnessed of that moment. Now, instead of spirals and lances of shining silver cascading toward her, she found it slashing toward her chest.

Only a backward lunge saved her from what no doubt would have been a deep cut across her breasts. Then again, as it stabbed toward her once again, the young woman wondered just what fresh hell Harry had concocted this spell, this assault in. She dodged aside, her own wand spelling her clothes with shield charms to defend her as she tried to parry his wand with her own. Only by wrapping a shield around her own wand did she find it an effective defense, and even then Harry, slashed, spun and pursued her with a ferocious determination she had seen only once before…

When he cast his shield above Hogwarts.

As Harry came in for another backhand slash, Fleur parried it only to see something she never thought she would. Pale viridian flames erupted from Harry's hand, wreathed it in fire and swung like a claw straight for her head. Shock passed through the veela before she ducked and spun away, leaping back as she realized she needed to use everything she had if she was to win…

Or survive for that matter.

Cerulean blue fire cascaded around her fingers and when harry thrust his left hand toward her, green flames were met with a stream of blue. Waves of heat rolled all around the pair as the fires met at a single point and warred for dominance, clawed at the air, at the flames and magic itself as they met their rival head on. Whatever cheers might have been sounding through the hall were drowned out of their pair's ears in the rush of flames.

It was Harry, however, who took the first step forward, only to be answered by a growl from Fleur as she echoed the movement a moment later. With each step they came closer together, the fires warred higher and to either side, almost shrouding the Harry and Fleur from one another in the gusts of magical flame that burst and crackled between them. A jade gaze finally met ocean blue and Fleur finally saw the quiet, deadly rage in Harry's eyes.

In an instant Harry lunged forward, his fire devoured her veela flames even as his hand grasped hers. As he yanked her on her arm he twisted it about her back and forced her hand high. He wand flew from her hand as she felt the silent blast of a disarming hex, and even then harry wasn't done. Harry jabbed his wand beneath her chin, her right arm pinned to her side by his even as the tip of his wand gleamed bright red, prepared to stun her at a moment's notice.

" _Yield._ "

It was not a request, nor a demand, it was a command; one so deep and confident, dark and furious Fleur couldn't help the shiver that passed through her. Harry had her at his mercy, and by all rights should be declared the victor, but she still had magic and abilities left, and they both knew it. His command echoed inside her and Fleur shivered again as she felt his magic swirl and almost rumble so intimately close to hers.

"I yield," she breathed to him.

Silence reigned for a moment before he lowered his wand just enough so it wasn't digging into her jaw. "Speak so they can hear you."

"I yield!"

The moment her words hit the air sparks erupted from Bertha Jorkin's wand, canceling the ward even as she official declared Harry the winner. Fleur, however, remained in the sturdy grip that Harry had on her. Even when he lowered his wand and the magic that shimmered about it began to fade, her body was soothed by magic that slipped into her from the arm stuck between them. Whatever ache she felt seemed to slide off of her as if it was massaged away, her magic worked over by something that could only be Harry's own magic, though how it was affecting her when his wand didn't touch her she didn't know. Whatever fear she might have felt ebbed away in favor of a wave of comfort Harry's magic seemed to offer her before it hardened as he whispered in her ear.

" _I am not prey._ "

The intensity with which the words were spoken made Fleur bite her lip and nod in response.

"Non," she admitted in a whisper of her own. "You are never that. Not now."

"Not ever," Harry echoed along with her as he released her and took a step back.

When Bertha shook his hand, noticeably his left, as he kept his wand firmly in his right, Harry wondered why the woman seemed so eager, cheerful even, before he started back toward his end of the stage. As he reached it the teen wizard paused, and jade eyes peered over his shoulder, captivating Fleur for at least one more moment.

"I'll see you at breakfast."


	44. Chapter 44: Lilies and Lust

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Welcome back! Thanks to all of you that read, review, follow and favorite this story. 2. This and some of the following chapters are fluffier/based in interpersonal interactions among our polyamorous relationship than others. I've even cut a chapter out because it could fit in with others. There will be plot amongst it all of course. Thankfully they seem to be shorter chapters… for now at least. That may change.

3\. Check out the work of old-crow! Fantastic writer and one of the writers that helped to inspire me in my planning stages. 4. As always, enjoy the latest chapter!

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Lilies and Lust**

"… _And yet, you know we will always end up right back here."_

" _No."_

" _It's already started. You can't stop it."_

" _Shut up," he growled back at the haggard figure before him. "This hasn't started at all!"_

" _Hasn't it?" The man pointed to his right. "You know where it begins"_

 _Desperate. Hopeless. "Stop it."_

" _He was only the first," the broken being continued. He set his hand on a stone. "She's next."_

" _No."_

" _You're only prolonging the inevitable."_

" _This isn't inevitable! I'll stop it before it ever gets this far!"_

…

" _-and one day, you'll be just like me!" A broken, manic smile creased his features as he sang the next words. "_ _ **Juuuust liiiike me!**_ _"_

" _No!"_

The word exploded from his lips and so too did the world around him. Pictures blasted across the room, struck the wall and shattered glass tinkled in his ears. Books tore themselves apart and pages fluttered around the room like feathers in a hippogriff's mountain eyrie. His clothes, thankfully, remained intact, though they too were scattered around the room. A sigh of relief escaped the teen as he wrapped his arms about himself, his wand, so often beneath his pillow or still in its holster upon his thigh, sagged between his fingers.

"It won't happen," he breathed for his ears only as he squeezed himself tighter. "It won't…"

Whatever platitudes he had, empty or otherwise, fell flat in his ears and tasted sour upon his tongue. It was only a few minutes later he let the anxious energy take hold and put it to use. As swiftly as ever he got up from his bed and gathered his clothes by hand, tossing the dirty clothes back into the hamper while the clean he piled on his bed. When he had finally revealed the rest of the explosion that was now his bedroom, Harry cursed under his breath.

"At least the privacy ward held up for once…"

With a wave of his wand, Harry reassembled his books, repaired them as good as new before they flew back onto the shelves in order. Another sweep of his wand and all of the framed pictures were renewed, brought back together by a force that had changed his life and so many others without them even realizing it. The pictures, however, he hung back in place by hand, refusing to leave to their care to chance or magic, just in case his concentration didn't hold.

Harry had nearly finished putting his pictures back in place when he froze at the sight of the last one. A beautiful woman, dark red hair cascading in gentle curls about her shoulders, her face peaceful, her bearing comforting, gently passed her fingers through the hair of a young man's pitch black hair. His dark tresses, barely past his jaw, slipped between her fingers so gently, so lightly, one would have thought the teen whose head lay upon the woman's lap was asleep. He was, of course, but the soft smile on his lips, as subtle as it was peaceful, spoke of sense of something Harry had hoped for, for far too long at that.

And yet, the sight of Amelia stroking his hair shot icy pain through him instead of the warmth of comfort and content. Conflict and concern rushed through him. Instead of putting the picture in its usual place of reverence on the wall with pictures like it, Harry held onto it as he stowed his wand in his pocket after cancelling his ward. He could barely even glance at the door across from his own without a lump forming in his throat.

In moments he had practically jogged down the hall of his tent and out into the main den. It was far too early for any visitors yet and nobody else in the tent was awake just then. Quick determined steps carried him toward the kitchen. As soon as he set the picture on the counter, just enough out of the way to keep a clear workspace but still be visible, the teen turned to the task of making breakfast. It was only a short while later that he was outside giving Dawlish and Kingsley a tray laden with coffee and muffins for them and the aurors in the barracks.

Harry waved off their gratitude and thanked them for their service before he returned to the kitchen. He had extracted a promise from the aurors to keep everyone but a select few out of his tent that day, which he'd have to tell Amelia about. His chest tightened at the thought of her but instead he focused on the rest of breakfast. Turvy had kept an eye on everything while Harry spoke with the aurors and as soon as the teen returned the two worked together on breakfast. Harry was so focused on his work after a while he never noticed someone entering the kitchen.

A smile, slightly confused as it was, graced Amelia's lips as she witnessed Harry making breakfast. Of course, that wasn't what made her smile. Seeing Harry cook was always nice to see, it was therapeutic for him, but it was the picture he had set on the counter that made her smile. As she reached his side she picked it up carefully, smiling even more like she had in the picture than moments prior.

"Quite the defining moment, I think," Amelia murmured lightly.

Harry was hesitant to answer but offered a light smile all the same. "One of my favorites. I have a smaller copy in my wallet."

"Something I might start carrying myself just so I have a few pictures like this on hand," the woman he considered his mother spoke softly. "A reminder of what I fight and work for during the long hours." When Harry remained silent, anxiety bubbling in his stomach, Amelia gently lifted his chin and turned his head to he would look at her. "I know what you heard yesterday and I will always be there to tell you everything will be alright. No matter what happens I will always fight for you, for Susan, for my family."

Harry glanced away as a knot formed in his chest until he slowly looked back at Amelia. "Always?"

" _Always,_ " she echoed a moment later. "And if you ever need a reminder, these should help." Amelia smiled, the mother in her shining through as she let go of his chin and raised her bracelet-clad wrist. A moment later both of their wands were summoned into her hand, the ivory hilts held up next to her bracelet. "Nothing will tear us apart. Not even death."

"Not even death," Harry echoed in accord with the smallest smile.

A moment of quiet passed between them before Amelia continued. "I'm sorry I even gave you reason to doubt me, or our family. I was just so happy you found love with Susan and Daphne that... I admit I'm afraid what might happen in the future for all of you. But I have to hope it's all for the better from this point forward. That the three of you can love the others as well and be loved in return."

"Thank you, for being honest and being here for me, us…" A heavy breath of relief escaped Harry and the knot in his chest disappeared. A small snort, a self-deprecating laugh escaped him as he gently wrapped his hand about her bracelet. "I really need to stop thinking the worst of others and anything that might happen."

"You're a realist, and perhaps you expect things to go wrong because only in the past few years has anything gone right," Amelia assured him with a consoling grin. "And things have certainly gone right in the past year and a half, haven't they?"

"Mostly yeah," Harry said with a slight sigh and a smile on his lips. "With a few detours astray along the way."

"And we'll always find our way through as a family," she responded as her hand slipped down to his and squeezed it. A moment later and Harry had gently taken his wand back before the two shared a hug. Both were flooded with relief after resolving something that might have been an explosive argument.

"Blaise was right," Harry eventually muttered when the two parted. "I need a day off."

Amelia laughed in response and gently pat his cheek. "And you'll get several if I have my way. Besides, this summer we are _going_ on holiday and we will be doing nothing but relaxing and getting away from the rest of the world for a while."

"I hear it's nice in the French Riviera."

"I believe the city's name is said like niece, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes at the pun Amelia was aiming for. "Please don't tell that to Tracey, or even Fleur for that matter, or we'll never hear the end of French related puns."

"Then I will make sure they hear it," Amelia teased Harry as the boy groaned playfully in response. "Turvy, the kitchen is yours the rest of the morning."

"Yes Mistress, I'll make sure Master Harry's prepared recipes are finished in short order," the elf answered with a bow after he had popped back into the room, having busied himself a short ways away during their brief talk to preserve their privacy.

Harry was a moment away from protest when Amelia swiped the picture from the counter, clutched his hand and gently nodded toward the den. Without hesitation, Harry nodded and followed her to their destination. In an hour's time the pair were found by Bill, sitting exactly as they were in the photo that sat on the side table just next to them, a pair of empty muffin wrappers on the coffee table. Harry's head lay in Amelia's lap, a content smile on both of their lips as the redheaded mother looked fondly upon her dark-haired son as her fingers gently cascaded through his hair.

"Mother and son look good together."

"Mum always looks good," Harry replied to the curse breaker easily, his eyes still closed. "I'm just trying to compete."

"That explains the girly hair you're sporting," Bill stated as he lifted Harry's legs and plopped down beneath them on the couch.

"At least mine's not long enough for a ponytail yet," Harry quickly quipped right back.

"Well I like long hair," Amelia cut in promptly as her fingers stroked through Harry's locks yet again as her free hand gently brought Bill's ponytail to his shoulder closest to her with a small wandless summons. "It gives my hands something to run through peacefully… Or something to pull on when you're both being irritating."

The gentle tug she gave on both men's hair earned her minor yelps of protest before she began to laugh. It was infectious and the trio were all chuckling lightly before they settled down. Bill glanced to the coffee table then to the tent's entrance before his gaze fell upon mother and son once again.

"I thought Fleur was supposed to be making you breakfast." Harry and Amelia looked to one another and shared a knowing smirk before they shrugged. Bill would have pursued it except he knew neither was going to give him a proper answer. Instead he enjoyed a few moments of quiet with them as they sat on the couch, enjoying the quiet of an early morning while they could.

After a while they adjourned to the table, discussing the day ahead lightly. Susan, Daphne, Tonks, and even Tracey eventually came from their rooms and joined them. Tracey shared with Susan and Daphne last evening and Harry noticed the three of them looked thoroughly snogged. A warmth settled in his stomach, glad the three were getting along well and moving things forward. Tonks didn't seem to mind but the contact of her knee to his as she sat next to him told Harry enough. They were only just getting started on their morning meal when another voice joined them.

"And here I thought I would be cooking breakfast, 'Arry," Fleur began as she entered the Redoubt and shucked her cloak to reveal an auburn sweater-dress, her hair tied back in a pristine French braid. "You did, after all, bet me as much."

"I only said I would see you at breakfast," Harry countered with a grin as he stood up and pulled out the chair at the end of the table for her. "Not that you would be cooking it."

"You implied otherwise, 'Arry," the French woman stated as she eased into the seat.

Harry leaned down as he pushed her chair in, his lips just next to her ear. "I imply many things, Miss Delacour." His hands gently stroked down her shoulders for a moment before her breakfast appeared on a plate. Fleur blinked curiously as she spotted her favorite breakfast soufflé, a cup of strawberries and a mug of steaming hot chocolate before her. "You just have to read my true intentions."

Fleur remained quiet, her pride not allowing her poise and grace to falter as she took a napkin and gently set it in her lap. "And what, pray tell, would the meaning of this be?"

"An apology for my… overreaction yesterday," Harry admitted as he returned to his seat between her and Tonks. "You were flirting and I ignored that in favor of lashing out and letting the pressure and my pent up frustrations get the better of me."

"Thank you, 'Arry," Fleur said with a smile as she pat his hand gently. "This is a nice gesture, but your apology is unnecessary. It was a duel and you won through whatever means necessary."

"I did almost tear open your chest by slashing at you like I did a few times," Harry attempted to placate her.

"I thought you were actually trying to cut her shirt open because you were trying to see her beautiful baps," Tracey chimed lightly with a smirk. "After seeing Fleur in a bikini at the second task, I don't blame you for trying."

Susan and Daphne, despite some of their discomfort with Fleur, snickered along with the rest of the table. Fleur offered her fellow blonde a wink and a smirk in thanks. "I look forward to the sight of you in one someday, Tracey." Hazel met blue and soon enough, Tracey returned the wink as she returned to her breakfast. Fleur, however, turned to Harry. "Although, I did try to burn your shirt off in return, 'Arry."

"All's fair then," Dora settled for them all as she nudged Harry's knee with her own. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Isn't Minerva stopping by later?" Bill chipped in quickly.

"Yeah, she's stopping by to keep me company. Neville and Theo are working on their projects today and Blaise is recovering from his duels yesterday. The bruising is gonna keep him stiff for today at least," Harry replied with ease as he sat up between Bill and Amelia finally. "Minnie and I haven't had our regular tea time lately because I've been training and she's been busy helping with the competitions. It'll be nice to have tea with her again. She might even bring Poppy."

"Indeed. And while you're doing that, I'm taking you out for a girls' day out at Hogsmeade and maybe even Diagon Alley," Amelia responded easily as she looked over Susan, Daphne, and Tracey before she settled on Dora and Fleur. "Would you like to join us?"

"Shouldn't I stay here with Harry?" the auror wondered curiously.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry chipped in with a shrug. "You might as well go and enjoy your day instead of guarding someone who's inside wards with at least four auror's in the tents next door."

"Fair enough," Dora replied with an easy grin as she looked to the girls then Amelia. "I'd love to. I can even show you lot where I get my Chameleon Clothing. Costs extra but you never need to worry about buying a new bra because you outgrew the last one."

Harry paused to consider that for a moment as the girls gladly accepted Dora's offer. Ever the teenage male, he couldn't help but enjoy the brief image of their bras overflowing with their breasts or the brassieres bursting open to unleash their bounty for his waiting hands to catch them. Only the light nudge from Susan across the way pulled him out of his male fantasies and he shrugged, smirking at the witch even as she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Would you like me to stick around, keep you company?" Bill asked quickly. "You ought to be stiff from yesterday as well so you might need my help around the Redoubt."

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, Bill, but I'll be fine. I'm pretty much healed thanks to my magic."

"Perks of being you, eh?"

"Harry's lucky, that's for sure," Daphne offered with a wink at her boyfriend.

"How lucky?" Fleur quipped with a grin.

"Lucky enough to not be castrated yet," Susan chimed all too innocently, a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"That would be a shame for all of us," Tracey countered, smirking.

"And moving on," Bill cut in, saving Harry from more ribbing from the table full of women as the younger lot snickered as he turned to Amelia. "Any chance you want me to tag along?"

"Women only," Amelia teased her beau. "Unless you want to spoil any surprises and be tasked with carrying all of the bags."

"Well that's not a cliché outcome at all," Bill drawled.

"Oh hush, I know you enjoy shopping, just not where your parents can see how much you actually spend on what you have," Amelia chided him I return. "Besides you should spend some time with your siblings. Most of them are here and I'm sure they would love a family day in Hogsmeade."

"You're not wrong," Bill managed to say through a chuckle as he thought of his siblings before he looked to Harry. "I just don't want to leave you here alone."

"I grew up alone, Bill, one day won't kill me," Harry chortled. "Besides, I doubt I'll be alone long."

"Or at all," Fleur slipped into the conversation again. "Thank you for the offer, Amelia, but I would prefer to stay here with 'Arry today. Perhaps next time, non?"

The older witch smiled lightly and nodded graciously. "Of course, you're welcome to join us later on if you ever get bored of Harry."

"I doubt that will happen…" Fleur answered somewhat suggestively.

"Oh yes, I'm entirely interesting, not boring whatsoever," Harry sassed idly, causing a few more chuckles. As he looked from one girl to the next, he noticed some resignation from Susan and Daphne while Tracey, who had been supported by Fleur to take a chance before, seemed fine with the outcome, as did Tonks beside him. When he turned to look at Fleur, he offered a grin. "I'll be glad for the company, but don't be surprised if I decide to start reading a book at some point. Today I'd just like to relax and let go of everything… might even do it tomorrow as well."

"That is fine, I brought a few things with me just in case we were all spending the day relaxing in our own ways," Fleur answered as she gestured to her satchel next to her cloak on the rack. Her voice deepened just so and a slightly sultry voice continued where she left off. "As long as I can read along if you choose to indulge in the Little Black Book."

Nym snorted, juice sputtering past her lips as she broke out in gales of laughter. Tracey smirked at that, and so did Daphne, though for an entirely different reason. Susan couldn't help but gnaw her lip, resisting the urge to grin and show any form of encouragement as she watched Harry collect himself. Harry, of course, looked right across the table certainly aware of what had happened the last time he had read that book with a woman. His eyes locked with Daphne and her smirk only grew before his gaze slipped to Susan who raised an eyebrow as she appeared clearly aware of what was on his mind.

Memories of Valentine's night, the night he had read the book with Susan and Daphne, slipped through his mind and he tightened his grip on his fork to draw his focus somewhere else, anywhere else, but the thoughts and images that ran through his mind. A light, throaty moan from Fleur as she sipped hot chocolate, however, made that impossible. His gaze shifted over to the veela and a flash of her laid out in bed beneath him, hair fanned out as she moaned and writhed in pleasure at what he was doing to her passed before his eyes before he dropped his fork and grabbed his own mug.

"That good, hmm?" Harry wondered with a smirk as he sipped his own hot chocolate.

"I've had better," she commented with a wry grin of her own to tease him. "But not by much."

"I'll have to try harder then," he replied with a chuckle.

The look that passed between them sent a certain tension through the room, and it was certainly tempting for more than one other woman at the table. Either way, Amelia cut it short with a slight clearing of her throat.

"Any stores besides clothes, sweets, and the grocers you ladies would like to visit?" Amelia wondered as she looked between them. "The book and stationary stores, Tracey, Daphne? Or an apothecary for wand cores, Susan?"

"I have to gather the cores myself or be given them by someone shortly after they were acquired for them to be suitable for wands," Susan explained almost eagerly. "I've got plenty of unicorn and thestral hair from the ones living in the forest. Niffler fur and fire salamander blood are not as effective but I'm willing to use them if I have to. I even have some dragon heartstring from the one Harry slayed, and hippogriff feathers from Buckbeak and Hagrid's herd, but I can't find much else here at Hogwarts without asking the Headmaster and Fawkes for a feather or the centaur's for some tail hair, which I have yet to do."

"Would veela hair be appropriate?"

The table froze, Harry and Tonks in particular as they heard the suggestion, because they had been there when Fleur refused such a suggestion before. Tracey or Daphne might have been willing to mention it, which they had expected, but Fleur herself? That was something no-one at the table had considered. Susan turned to look at the French witch even more slowly, caught somewhere between reluctance, awe, and eagerness as her silver eyes sought the ocean blue.

"But… Harry said you wouldn't give any to Ollivander…" Susan trailed off in almost a whisper.

"You are not Ollivander, Susan," Fleur answered with a small, gentle smile in a voice equally as quiet. "You are precious to 'Arry and Dora, and someday, hopefully, to me as well. If we are to make this work, we need to trust one another, just as you trust and love 'Arry and Daphne, and perhaps even Tracey. I would be honored if you would be willing to share this trust with me someday."

Struck silent, Susan's lips parted as she failed to speak whatever response tried to come forth. Instead, the redhead offered a slow, reverent nod as she seemed to gaze upon Fleur from a new angle. Fleur smiled softly and pulled her braid forward. Delicate hands untied it before it fell in waves across her left shoulder. She gestured Susan forward and guided the girl's hand to the top of her head. Susan stroked her hand through the pearlescent locks, a blush overcoming her cheeks briefly before Fleur helped her pluck a single hair from her head.

When Susan had gently wrapped the strong hair a few times about her hand, Fleur clasped it in both of hers and looked up to Susan. "Please, keep the wand this will become in our families… and cherish it, oui?"

"Oui," Susan breathed.

Fleur smiled and gently pulled Susan's hand to kiss it before she let go. Susan's cheeks reddened a little more before she glanced to the others at the table watching in awe. The redheaded young woman quickly paced away, trying not to run. She failed, however, when Tracey wolf-whistled as she watched the tank-top and short-shorts clad girl walk away. While Susan hurried to her room to put the hair in a safe place, Harry shook his head and looked to Tracey.

"Smooth."

"What?" Tracey chimed back, grinning. "You were thinking it too."

"I think it every time I see any of you like that or otherwise," Harry replied, which made Tracey smile all the brighter before he turned to Fleur. "Thank you, for giving Susan a hair. I know how much that must mean to you."

"I suppose you do," Fleur answered lightly.

"We do," Amelia agreed quickly and offered the French witch a smile. "And it means a lot to Susan as well, whether she shows it or not."

Fleur nodded, though it wasn't the usual clipped nod of assent she offered. It was slower, more graceful this time than others. Susan returned and breakfast returned to normal, discussing shops the women wanted to go to and some cooking ingredients Harry would appreciate if they picked them up. Bill was the first to leave so he could gather up all of his siblings. Amelia, Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Tonks only took a short while to get ready as Harry did the same before the women left. All through breakfast, Susan seemed unsure just how to act toward Fleur, even as they were leaving she was uncertain what to say. Eventually she left with the others, leaving Fleur and Harry together in the tent.

The two quickly fell into a game of billiards. Harry had thought he would win out of sheer experience but apparently he was wrong. Fleur had disguised her skill with some uncertainty but summarily beat Harry. What was more, she constantly teased him with various views of her body, testing his resolve as they played game after game. She even let him "teach her" the first few hits just to egg him on. After three consecutive losses, Harry finally gave up and admitted she was the superior billiards player. She had played the game extensively at dinner parties her father went to or hosted and so had plenty of experience behind her.

When lunch time neared, Harry actually dragged Fleur into the kitchen and began to teach her how to cook another recipe. After they had both appropriated aprons, he showed her how he usually went about preparing various ingredients and let her help as much as possible. Turvy had been eager to serve before Harry shooed him away so he could get some private time with Fleur. He only got it by promising the elf could make dinner and dessert but it was a worthwhile sacrifice.

Fleur actually enjoyed the art of cooking. She had admitted to being able to bake before, but learning how to prepare the seasonings for a glaze, cut up the vegetables for a salad and even putting the glaze on the chicken had been enjoyable. Of course, the fact Harry tried to guide her as he had with Susan and Daphne, getting close behind her and guiding her hands through each cut, helped ease some of the distance between them, though some other tensions rose between them, much to their mutual benefit and amusement.

When they got to making the dough for cookies, Harry let her take the lead with whichever recipe she desired from his cook books. Harry had to admit, she was quite good at cracking eggs and mixing everything together. When they finished kneading the dough and chips all together, they placed the dough in the fridge for Turvy and went to enjoy their actual meal that had been under stasis.

"You're going to make me a fat old hen someday with all of your cooking," Fleur teased him a few hours after lunch with a smile. "If you teach me more, I may end up one on my own. A tragedy for a veela I assure you." The unspoken joke of her poking fun at veela beauty brought them both some laughter. "How about some music? I have heard plenty coming from the tent before when I pass by on my way to and from the carriage for training, events and the like."

Harry beamed at her until he stood up and offered his hand to her. When she took it he led her over to his own black grand piano settled in the corner of the den that he had bought with the tent. Harry knew that curiosity had long taken root in the witch and when he sat down and opened the cover to display the keys he smiled at her expression of wonder.

"Susan plays the violin and Amelia took to singing and drawing instead of other arts. She doesn't have much time for either though. Daphne is an even bigger artist than Amelia, as you've seen. Tracey is the resident writer, of course, and she has some of the best stories. Tonks has a guitar that her dad taught her to play and she's dabbled here and there. But in all of that, in all of the arts and music we practice, I'm the pianist."

Harry settled his fingers over the keys and debated which song to play. It was only a moment later that he found the courage in himself to play a song he had meant for a certain pair of young women he loved. Now, however, it felt right to share it with her since he hoped she, Tracey and Tonks would eventually join them. Fleur's breathing nearly stopped as she listened to the beginning notes. Harry was almost concerned until her heard her begin to sing along.

The sound of her voice soothed him in a way Harry could barely describe. The words worked their way into his mind just as the notes did and he could swear he felt the song come to life inside him. He knew there was no magic being used but the magic of music itself and still it felt like more somehow. La Vie en Rose had become a favorite song among the Bones family and now Harry was certain that if he continued to hear it from Fleur it would most certainly be his favorite. When the song came to a slow, reluctant end, the pair shared a smile.

"I think I know how you enchanted the dragon now," Harry breathed as he looked at Fleur with an intensity he never had before.

Whether it was the words he spoke or the intensity of his gaze, Harry would never learn what it was that caused Fleur to blush. All the same, the pair found themselves sharing a soft, gentle kiss. It was quiet, intimate, a far cry from the pure passion they usually shared, but all the more important because of it. It was another step among many, but both had a renewed sense of hope that things might just work out for all of them. When they had regained their wits, Fleur managed a brilliant smile.

"A violinist, a pianist, a guitarist and a few singers, all we need is a name and we could tour," she teased with a small laugh before she peered at him closely. "I am curious, however. It is not something many men have but do you have a favorite flower?"

"You?" The witch shook her head, though the grin on her face told him his attempted flattery at least was appreciated. He figured it was a question she asked anyone she got involved with and his answer had been used many times before. "Alright... Lilies, the fleur de lis as it were."

"Is that why you always give lilies to any of the women in your life, rather than roses?"

"There's a bit more to it than that. My biological aunt had them in the garden and rarely ever let me touch them. They were Petunia's own little monument to my mother, Lily… Even all those years after they fell apart Petunia still loved Lily but could never love me." Harry laughed lightly at that, a wistful smile upon his lips. "It's one of the actually positive things Petunia ever taught me: A lily is precious and to be cherished, given love and devotion above all other beautiful flowers that might exist. That's why I give out lilies instead of roses; because from me they're saying 'I will cherish you, care for you, and ensure you're loved with everything I am'… although I would gladly give you or anyone their favorite flower, lily, rose or otherwise."

Fleur shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye, despite being such a collected, calm witch, Harry had gotten through to her with the story of his biological aunt. Even if the woman had been a horrendous neglectful bitch she had taught Harry skills to survive and unintentional little things like that to live by. It was beauty found in darkness, and Fleur hoped Harry would find even more beauty in the world at her side if possible.

"After hearing that, lilies might be a favorite of mine as well," Fleur managed as she beamed at him. "Fleur de lis, as you said."

The pair chuckled and shared the quiet moment together. Neither needed to speak, neither wanted to break their silent agreement then and there but eventually it happened.

"I always wondered why Pomona said you were afraid to touch her lilies in first year," Minerva spoke quietly as she approached them from the entrance, having waited quietly. "Now that I know, I'm glad you have a chance to carry on such a tradition of having lilies in your garden."

"I don't think I'll ever pick those, though," Harry said with a grin. With a quick flick of his wrist, Harry had his wand in hand and two lilies sprouting from it. "You ladies will have to settle for store-bought or conjured."

"Flatterer," Minerva offered dryly as she accepted a lily from him. With a smile she tapped the orange calla lily with her wand once and transfigured it into a beautiful pin that she stuck to her robe's lapel. "But always a kind and beautiful gesture."

"I try," Harry answered easily. As soon as Minerva had the pin set, Harry gently pulled the woman into a tight hug. "I'm sorry we've missed out on so much tea."

"Not at all, Harry," the transfiguration professor answered easily, a grateful smile upon her lips. "I have been busy with the school and you have been busy attempting to survive a deadly tournament and the affections of five young women. It is only natural we get separated on occasion. Perhaps in the future we will do better… In fact, I applaud the fact you managed to last this long at all."

Harry fell into a fit of chuckles at the dry wit of his professor, one of his surrogate grandmothers as he backed away and held her hands. "Always making me feel better. You could bandage wounds with those words."

"Sarcasm will get you everywhere and nowhere, depending on the day, Harry. Though my words hardly hold a candle to some of yours," the proud teacher spoke before she released him and looked to Fleur. "Miss Delacour, a pleasure as always. I take it you are joining us for tea this afternoon?"

"If it is no trouble to you," Fleur replied swiftly. "I would not wish to intrude on something so personal for you both."

"Not at all," Minerva began with a twitch at the corner of her lips. "I've had tea with Harry and each of his prospective wives before. Why not you as well?"

" _Minnie!_ "

"We have a guest, Harry, it would not do to whine. It is unbecoming of you," the older witch rebuked him lightly as the beginnings of a smirk formed at the edges of her lips.

"Then I would be happy to join you," Fleur began before she too smirked at Harry. "If only to see this rogue put in his place for a little while."

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked at Fleur. "I'll show you rogue, you seductive minx."

"Then I shall endeavor to make sure Harry is properly sorted out," Minerva answered Fleur with a gentle tug on Harry's ear, getting a playful scowl from him.

Outnumbered, and most certainly outgunned, Harry relented to the wits and wiles of his company as they enjoyed an afternoon tea. Harry and Fleur listened attentively as Minerva told them a story of her exploits in the war against Grindelwald. Her transfigurations had saved many lives by becoming shields for many, but it was her offensive power that truly earned her a Medal of Distinguished Service.

"…It is so easy to think of battle transfiguration as a distraction, a shield, or simply changing things into weapons and tossing them at the enemy," the woman professed as a twinkle lit up her eye. "But should you know your surroundings well enough, you can turn the very world upon your enemies."

"You speak such tales of war," Fleur spoke softly as she eyed the older witch. "They are inspiring and hard to hear all at once. Should you really share such dark days?"

"And why should I not share my life?" Minerva countered quietly. "Not all days were dark and not all deeds I committed hard to bear."

"Like what?" Harry pressed, sensing another story.

"You should know, Harry," the professor answered easily. "You have read Dorea's memoirs. You have seen the world change about me as I will it. The song of birds in your ears, the comfort of a cat in your lap or the happy barks of a dog playing fetch; all of it heals in its own way. Whenever we could spare a moment and I saw the grimness of war settle upon my comrades I stole it away from them with such small acts. There is always a window open to see beyond war."

Harry smiled at that, his gaze settled on his tea as he mused upon such a thing. "The wonder of magic."

Such a murmur was almost lost, but the curl of Minerva's lips betrayed her hearing all the same. It wasn't long after she finished speaking with them, hearing of their training and ambitions that she departed. As they parted ways, however, she gave Harry a sly wink before she left the tent. Harry chuckled to himself, amazed at his professor and thankful for her before he turned back to Fleur.

"So, what shall we get up to with the rest of our day?" Harry asked.

"I have not had a chance to enjoy it before but I believe you have a hot tub in here, oui?"

Harry raised a curious brow at the question. "Yeah, it's through the side door across from the kitchen in its own room before you reach the guest bathroom. Why?"

"Because I want to take the time to relax in it," Fleur said as she stood from the table and grabbed her satchel before rounding it to whisper in his ear. "Unless of course, you're afraid to see me so exposed again."

"I would never be afraid of you in a bikini."

"I'm sure," Fleur purred in return. She gripped his hand and led Harry back to his room. Caution spiked through him before she slipped into the bathroom to change and left him to prepare in his room proper. It was only moments later that Harry awaited Fleur with his black towel draped around his neck. Of course, when the door opened any nerves in him vanished, quickly replaced by a brief haze of hormones as the young woman of every straight man's dreams sauntered forward. Fleur's silver bikini seemed to shimmer with each step even as it clung tightly to her bountiful, beautiful form.

"That suits you."

"I know," Fleur answered with a grin.

As soon as she grabbed a spare towel she followed Harry to the jacuzzi and within moments they were relaxing inside the hot bubbling water. Neither spoke for a while, neither wanted nor needed to. The relaxation after a long day talking and getting to know one another was nice, especially after the week they'd had. That they could share some quiet and remain comfortable was a boon to both of the people in the hot tub. Eventually, Fleur finally broke the silence.

"I cannot speak much for Tracey or Dora, but I know Susan, Daphne and I do not get along yet, but I hope in time that will change. I can't guarantee it will be easy for any of us, considering those two have what I want already. However, I promise to make the effort to love them as you do and to love you as they do."

Harry stilled in a flash before he tilted his head curiously. "So you actually want and hope to love Susan, Daphne, Dora and Tracey as I do, erm, will in some cases?"

Fleur chuckled airily as she moved closer to him and looked him in the eye. "I have been in exclusively female relationships before. Odette and I tried to be together but decided to remain friends only. Susan and Daphne are together on their own and with you, and the others are attempting to achieve the same in their own time. It is an aspect of polyamory I am confused and intrigued by: To love and be committed to more than one person. As I said, I have rarely seen such work out, but I am willing to try."

"It's something we all have to try and accomplish," Harry replied, unsure exactly where this conversation would take them. "Trust, companionship, love, it's something we all have to hope and strive for with one another. It's going to take time, I'm sure, but it's worth fighting for: worth my entire world, really."

"You give so much of yourself over in the hopes of loving us all, of bringing us together," Fleur murmured with some awe as she slowly straddled Harry. "You are a wonder, 'Arry. Wishing for so much even if it could cost you everything. I hope I have the same courage to commit to something so wholly and completely someday… perhaps sooner than I think."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," began the young wizard as he stroked Fleur's waist. "We're not a perfect lot. Far from it. We're flawed to hell and back but I don't expect or hope for anything less. If I were to describe our sins, I would be wrath, Daphne indulges most often in greed and Susan I think indulges in envy more often lately but she's more of a wrathful person. Tracey I suppose is gluttony, in the sense of decadence, and Tonks has plenty of pride… Hell, we all commit each of those sins plenty. We're not perfect but we are together and we complement each-other well, I think. Or at least, I hope we will."

"Indeed, though I wonder how my own sins will mix in," Fleur mused as her hands began to gently slide onto Harry. "Pride is my most prominent, followed by wrath and lust in equal measure. I am proud of my heritage, my accomplishments, my beauty, and I will not let anyone stand in the way of my goals." The veela's smile turned into a sultry smirk and soon Harry found himself pinned to his seat in the jacuzzi as the curvaceous, sexy veela pressed and ground herself to him. "But perhaps I need to awaken your lust, 'Arry? Perhaps I should see how sinful you can be with a woman?"

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat as hard as he could. Already he could feel his body react to the woman on top of him. Hell, he was stuck wondering if he wanted her there or if he wanted her beneath him writhing in pleasure. Well, who was he kidding, either would be phenomenal. There was no allure affecting him, of that he was certain since he had barely felt it all day. As he watched her, however, he was fully aware she didn't need it. She had a perfect body, curves that made him want to run his hands along her just as his instincts were making him.

He almost stopped until he heard the purr in his ear. The pleased sound stirred in him a need for her and his eyes couldn't leave the fine lines of her body. Her breasts were more than a handful he was certain, just slightly bigger than Susan if he had to bet. Her waist curved in elegantly, not too deeply and not too little, but just right to let his hands trail along her body in a pleasant wave as they descended upon her hips and the heart shaped ass his hands briefly latched onto in an effort to "steady" the witch atop him.

 _Yeah, "steady" her… That's a load of toss._

"I'm glad you're willing to work toward a happy future with all of us. It's good to know you have some flaws," Harry breathed as his hands cradled the cheeks of Fleur's ass. "Because my hands and eyes aren't finding any."

Fleur let a tempting, throaty chuckle escape her as her hands slid down Harry's body. "Perks of being a veela, our natural magic abolishes any blemishes... Though I wish I could share my own scars with you as you have with me."

Harry breathed deep her sweet scent of berries as her hands trailed along the scars on his arms. She knew those at least he was truly proud of. The rest he still tried to hide on occasion, but every time he spoke to or spent time with Alastor he felt less and less self-conscious about them. Right then and there with Fleur, however, he felt no shame, just as he did whenever he was swimming with his family. Only pride in his survival rushed through him as Fleur admired him even now.

"Why would you want a scar?"

"So I could show a bit of my own history, my exploits and hardships," Fleur managed as she traced the cross on his chest. "To show there are flaws that come with the beauty and perfection of veela."

"Well, we could try to give you one," Harry murmured with a smirk. "But I'm not much of a rough lover."

Fleur snickered along with him as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Mmmm now that gives me ideas..."

"And before we indulge those I want to ask something of you," Harry began, a little uneasy with the idea of bringing this up. "Your allure... Could you test me?"

"Test you?"

At Harry's nod Fleur sat upright on top of him, curious at what exactly he wanted. As she watched him, however, she began to sense his uneasiness. Despite the allure being a magical aura to lure potential mates, it also allowed veela to read the emotions of those around them. Harry was curious, curious to see if he could control himself, curious to see if he would be as attracted to her after knowing her power as he was now.

"I suppose I should, non? We wouldn't want some other veela to try and snatch you away," Fleur teased as she prepared herself. She had held her aura in for so long it was practically a release all of its own. She bit her lip in relief and felt Harry's manhood harden further beneath her. His emotions were tight, focused inward as he resisted the pull until he realized he wasn't going after her and relaxed.

"This is my allure in its most natural state," Fleur explained as she let her aura wash over them, each of them at ease with their position. "When I am relaxed, at ease, alone or with my family or at a veela conclave I am able to walk around with my aura like this."

Harry stretched his muscles for a moment and let the feeling wash over him. It was certainly there, but it wasn't overwhelming. He felt a tug on his mind and emotions to touch her, feel her, and a deeper part urged him to take her for his own. But after a few moments he began to smile, pleased that he had remained in control of himself with relative ease.

"Care to try again?" Harry asked as he indulged in the allure's suggestion and gently began to massage her sides.

Fleur beamed at him and gave him a gentle but short kiss. "Good to know I am with a man of strong will... Now to truly test you."

Fleur was almost reluctant to put her mind and magic toward enthralling him but he had asked for it. Plus, she had to admit to herself that she was curious to see how strong-willed he was, to see how long and how much he could resist. With her eyes focused on him, Fleur poured her magic into her aura and directed it all upon him. She wrapped him in the allure, focused upon him with all her might. In one way she was ordering him to make love to her, in another she was begging for it and on the inside she meant it. She wanted to explore him, to be explored by him, even if on the inside she also wanted him to resist her powers of seduction.

On the other side of her allure, Harry stared up at her and tightened his grip on her through instinct alone. His body began to react and his heart and mind fought back. He wanted to resist all on his own, force his will to match the siren song of the veela. Harry fought the allure as it commanded and ordered him, begged and tempted him to take Fleur. To slide aside her bikini, push down his suit and make her ride him for all he was worth.

His eyes glazed over more and more as the aura strengthened until he lashed out at it. Much like the imperius curse, he fought back, shouted it down despite every urge in his mind and body telling him to give in. Time passed and the pair sat completely still and stared at one another. Just when Fleur was about to reign in her powers Harry began to move. His eyes were locked on hers but the glaze had vanished and the jade of his eyes shown bright as he sat up so their lips nearly touched.

"By Morgana you're beautiful..." Harry murmured against her lips as his eyes continued to stare intently into her own. "And I'm glad I can resist you."

Fleur gasped at his success. She had put everything she had behind it and had felt him resisting. To see him succeed, to see him fight it off and admit she was beautiful without any pressing influence left her breathless. She didn't lose a single moment in letting go of her aura, and when she did she captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Harry, startled and shocked at first quickly adjusted to answer her and held her closer.

Their lips parted for only a moment before Fleur kissed him again. Her body ground down to his, excited that she had found a man of strong mind, body and will in order to resist her. Now, however, she didn't want him to. She wanted him to give in, to feel her, to show her what being with him could be like. Her tongue roamed his mouth and Harry returned the favor. His hands wandered and Fleur gasped again at his firm grip on her ass and breast.

The veela smiled brightly when they parted briefly then kissed him again, her hands sliding down his body and onto her own. The pair fought for pleasure, for dominance, but it was all a game for them. Fleur moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands upon her again. Hands that knew the meaning of hard work, of labor, of healing, were treating her to something she truly, deeply wanted. The veela ground against his hardness and moaned again. Oh he was definitely going to make her a very happy woman.

Fleur quickly sat up on him and undid the tie of her top. With barely a few twists of her hands she peeled the bikini top away and tossed it to the floor. Harry, drawn to the sight, looked her up and down in awe. The sight of such perfect, pale breasts about to be at his mercy only bolstered his lust. His courage soared as his lips found one of her nipples and drew a moan out of her as he gently pulled upon it. He drew her back down to him with one hand as the other wrapped around her free breast.

Harry sucked upon her nipple as his tongue lavished attention onto it, feasting on the flesh of his lover. Fleur began to grind to him once again and Harry knew they were both so close to just baring all and going at it like rabbits as a deep moan rattled through the veela. A flash of a scene so similar passed through his mind and Harry broke their lips apart. Hands that had wandered with wanton desire slowly crept away from Fleur's bounty and settled safely on her waist as he looked up at her.

"We need to wait," Harry sighed aloud as he gazed into Fleur's oceanic eyes. "This is… fast, perhaps too fast. I jumped into things without thinking of the others before and I nearly cost myself everything."

"The situation with Tonks," Fleur assumed as she looked away from him.

"I just don't want to move things too quickly," Harry reassured her as he reached up a hand and gently stroked her cheek, which drew her gaze back to his. "It made things tense throughout the relationship and Tonks and I both jumped into it without thinking of anyone else. It doesn't mean we won't get there… Just that we need to take our time."

"And how much time will that be, 'Arry?" Fleur wondered as she looked him in the eye. "How long are we supposed to wait with each-other or anyone else in this relationship?"

"Until we've all had a chance to talk," Harry comforted the dispirited witch atop him. "Until we've all truly come to terms with one another. Our relationship has to be based on trust, honesty, compassion, companionship, loyalty, and love… I don't want to ruin any of that."

"And yet you, Susan and Daphne already lay with one another often," the French witch argued without any real heat. "But I understand… We all need to talk. We all need to find ourselves and a connection with each-other if we are to get through this… together. Though it will take time."

"It will," Harry echoed with a sigh of relief. The pair were quiet for a few moments until his hands stroked her sides once again, long elegant strokes that took his fingers high and low. "I promise we will. I… I want this to work, for all of us. I want to show each of you what you mean to me and what we could all mean to one another. It's just taking longer than I hoped it would and we haven't had a chance to talk… That doesn't mean we can't enjoy each-other in other ways."

Fleur's lips curled into a smirk as she looked at him, her hands raking down his waist to the hardened mast that tented his trunks considerably. "Then enjoy we shall."

The pair had just begun to kiss again when a voice reached their ears. "Oh there you are!"

Harry hands froze in place upon the beauty that straddled him and Fleur, hardly at all concerned with her modesty, turned her head about to look at the sudden intruder, just barely hiding her only mostly nude physique from them. Tonks stood in the doorway with Tracey at her side. Footsteps signaled the arrival of Susan and Daphne before all four witches slipped into the room and stood before the pair. Daphne raised a curious eyebrow, as if evaluating Fleur for the first time, while Susan watched them curiously, nibbling on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. Tonks and Tracey, however, wore mischievous grins.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Tracey drawled casually, her smirk immutable.

"As much as we can," Fleur responded with an equally predatory grin over her shoulder. "Although we are not… what is the English phrase? Screwing like rabbits?"

"A shame, that," Tonks quipped quickly. "I'd be inclined to join if you were."

"You would be welcome, Dora. Wouldn't she, 'Arry?" Fleur suggested as all eyes turned to him.

"You all would," he spoke without missing a beat. While it was a response spoken without too much thought, the reddening cheeks and hardly covert glances between one another were a welcome reaction to his words. Harry cleared his throat after a moment and got his head on a little straighter. "I mean, if you'd like to join us in this feel free. The water is great. Fleur was showing me how the French kiss."

"Such a terrible lie, Harry" Susan sniped without any heat in her words. On the contrary, a glimmer of a smile passed through her lips before she shut it down. "But at least you're actually a little funny about it."

"I'd say you were snogging," Tracey chipped in as she bent at the waist, drawing every eye to her form. Harry and Fleur's gazes fell into a wonderful view down her shirt while Susan, Daphne and Dora's eyes slid along her shapely rear, encased in red leather pants as it was, before Tracey stood back up rather pleased with herself, Fleur's top dangling from her fingers. "Although this makes me wonder how close you were getting to something more."

"As close as you'd like to be."

Harry's suggestive comment wasn't lost, and though Tonks grinned with appropriate humor, Susan tensed for just a moment before she mimicked Tracey and Daphne's more casual shrugs.

"I'd have to see it for myself," Tracey offered.

"Then I will show you." Before any of the four women could stop her, Fleur had vacated her place on Harry's lap and turned about, watching them with an almost sultry expression as she slowly took steps toward them. Fleur's natural allure drew anyone attracted to her, and not just men but women as well. Although it touched them all, the four women were drawn to the fifth by her beauty, if not by the young veela's audacity in baring her breasts for them to see. Some noted the still-intact bottom half of her bikini still present, while others admired her features more fully.

"Show off," Daphne teased the pearlescent-haired witch standing topless in the hot tub.

"If you have it, why not flaunt it a little, oui?"

"How very French." Susan urged herself not to blush but could feel the slight heat in her cheeks every time she looked at Fleur. The veela looked to her and raised an eyebrow before Susan nodded slightly. "I suppose it's true though."

"You _suppose_ , eh?" Dora teased the redhead lightly. "And just who bought five v-necks today?"

"Five very tempting v-necks at that," Daphne joined in as she eyed the redhead's current low-buttoned blouse.

"Fine, so I believe it too." Susan continued, glancing to the Fleur then Harry once again before smiling. "We should go put our things away."

"But Sue-"

"Then come back and relax together in something more suitable," the redhead continued as she looked to a slightly surprised Tracey, Tonks and Daphne.

"Tops are optional," Harry chimed, hiding the relieved sag of his shoulders while he stood up and leaned over the edge the hot tub. "If you're up for it, I mean. We can do everything at our own paces."

"We'll see if you're that lucky," Susan teased her boyfriend before kissing him gently. Before she departed, she leaned up on her tip-toes and whispered in Harry's ear. "Thank you."

Harry blinked in confusion at that. It wasn't until Susan left with a smile on her face and was replaced by Daphne that he learned what Susan was grateful for with yet another whisper. "We heard you… Maybe it's all worth the effort after all."

Daphne's lips pressed to Harry's but so caught up in his awe he barely returned it. Daphne winked at him all the same before Tracey and Tonks followed suit. Fleur watched each of them kiss him, used to the sight but intrigued by it all the same. Something inside her stirred at each but she forced any past jealousy down as much as she could. As she and Harry sat back down in the hot tub, thoughtful and relieved, Fleur gently gripped his hand.

"So, what do we tell them of the day?"

Harry glanced over at her then grinned. "A bit about lilies and lust."


	45. Chapter 45: A Strange Kind of Luck

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. A shorter chapter that was written from scratch! Woohoo! It's longer than I thought it would be but it works out well, I think. The next two chapters are half-written at least, considering what I want to change, so it should go a little easier. 2. We will see more of our close friends as the story progresses. I've been very focused on the primary relationship lately but that's how these things sometimes go. Hopefully we'll be able to broaden the cast focus back out again in time.

3\. Thanks to all of you that read, review, follow and favorite this story. I appreciate the support and I'm glad to know others, besides myself, enjoy the story and find ways to talk about it. I know I've not responded to every review and missed plenty because the site doesn't notify me of every single one (or it didn't used to) so thank you all for your reviews. 4. As always, enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Forty-Five: A Strange Kind of Luck**

Tracey watched as a pair of prefects walked right past her. Dressed as she was in a short green skirt and a low cut white blouse, lazily tied at her bust to present a better view of her cleavage, she should have drawn both of the male prefects' eyes. Neither, however, spared her a glance on their patrol and a grin slipped across her features at her continued success. Tracey knew Daphne could walk around the castle without anyone noticing but to make it happen for herself with her very own magic? A whoop of joy escaped the blonde and still the prefects didn't turn about. Instead they kept walking and in moments she followed suit, though on a path much different to their patrol.

Curfew was at least an hour away but it was better safe than sorry with the events of the past year. The Carrows had already seen to her alibi for the small fee of a few galleons and help with their arithmancy homework. A small price to pay to have her whereabouts spoken for until she returned to the dorm… if she did at all anyway.

Tracey's path took her straight to the infirmary, her steps light and quick and full of joy until she approached the double-doors. Sneaking into the infirmary was strictly forbidden, and not just because of confidential patient files or rare and expensive potions and ingredients. With a tap or her wand to her chest, Tracey felt as if a small breeze washed over her before she smiled. With her magic no longer tugging at the back of her mind, the blonde slipped into the infirmary with ease.

What, or rather who she encountered, was not who she expected.

"Tracey," a particular purple-haired auror called from her seat at a table off to the side. Dora's hair was in a bob-cut, as seemed to be her favorite, while she sported her usual combat boots, jeans, shirt and auror vest, her coat tossed over the back of her chair casually. The auror looked Tracey up and down almost appreciatively, though it was laden with the objective analysis aurors were known for. "Awfully late for you to be coming 'round the infirmary, innit?"

"It's not even curfew yet, Tonks," Tracey countered easily. "Besides, I'm here to see Harry."

Dora tilted her head, an eyebrow raised. "You know he has graveyard shift tonight. It's a touch late to come seeking a good bump-n-run when he's going to be working. You know the rules."

"Thanks for reminding me I've yet to have the pleasure of shagging him, unlike you," the blonde answered in a slightly clipped tone. "But I wanted to ask him something about his project."

"A project he's been working on since Madame Jorkins stopped by an hour ago for a quick review of his work. A project he's still working on, actually."

Both women turned toward the third in the room. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, her healer robes on over a nightgown. She usually slept while Harry managed nightshift on the rare occasions she had him take over. Usually he had at least one patient to take care of but on this night he was left with no-one to look after but himself and Tonks.

"Good evening, Miss Davis," the matron continued after a brief pause. "While Harry is working on his project until I retire for the evening, I'm curious as to why you choose now of all times to speak with him."

"Because it's late and I'm impatient?"

Tonks snorted incredulously at the blonde's answer while Madame Pomfrey offered a serene smile. "That I sincerely doubt, Tracey. However, I will not press the matter so long as you promise not compromise my apprentice before his shift. He needs to be ready for anything, including warding off the advances of a flirtatious auror."

"Oi! I take my job very seriously, thank you very much! I would never to try to seduce Harry while he's on the job!" was Tonks' indignant reply.

"Of course not, you wouldn't dream of compromising the local apprentice's virtue whatsoever!" Tracey drawled lazily, earning a huff from Dora and a light smirk from Madame Pomfrey.

"Regardless, resisting your advances improves his professionalism," the matron continued before she looked to Tracey. "I do ask you to make it quick if you can. Curfew is approaching, which means possible accidents as students rush back to their common rooms."

"I'll try, Madame Pomfrey," Tracey offered sincerely, a small smile on her lips.

At Poppy's nod, Tracey stepped over to the closed curtains around Harry's reserved bed. As she passed Tonks, the blonde tensed, still a little uncomfortable with the auror despite the recent bonding experience the week prior. Of course, how much bonding could be done while you were topless with four other women and one man in a hot tub? Plenty of a racier sort, Tracey was reminded, but with just talking, relaxing, and at one point playfully comparing busts, not much had been achieved.

Those thoughts were wiped from her mind, however, at the sight of what Harry had accomplished beyond the curtain. As Tracey's hand slipped down the silk curtain, her eyes were captured by the sheer beauty that wavered through the air on currents unknown. A small gasp must have escaped her, because a hand reached out quickly and pulled her the rest of the way in, the curtains closing behind them.

"Don't say a word," a smooth, male voice rumbled lowly in Tracey's ear as her back met his chest and he held her in his arms. "Just look and listen and feel everything around you. Breathe it in and let the rest of the world wash away."

Tracey didn't need to be told twice. She hardly even heard Harry's voice practically purring instructions in her ear. Before her was an aurora unlike anything she had seen. It was not a rainbow of colors. It was calm, collected, suffused with greens, blues, and all sorts of cooler hues that submerged her in a world apart. As she admired the gentle waves, the natural shift of light and bend of every bit of color she could swear she saw starlight twinkle amongst it all.

Finally she took a breath, breathed for the first time in what felt like minutes and felt something far more than air catch in her chest. It was like relief and joy, and happiness and contentment with life and all things that she had rarely felt before. She breathed it in again just to feel it spread through her limbs as her own magic responded to its quiet call for an answer. The breeze that swept through her senses caught itself amongst the gentle waves of the river within her. It stirred the waves just a little higher to be caught in its embrace only to be returned and sped onward. Tracey flushed at the feeling and the river swelled as if to catch more of the magic and let it wrap around her.

"…This is you," the blonde barely breathed.

"Yes."

"It's wonderful…"

"As are you."

A blush crept her cheeks, and she could feel the heat in his own even as she whispered again. "Why haven't I felt this more often?"

A hummed chuckle rumbled against her back and in her ear. "We've been a bit busy to touch magic."

A sigh of content and a hum of delight passed through the witch as her river flowed into the breeze and twisted together with it. "Maybe… But I don't think I want this to stop."

Tracey could practically feel the smile on her lips echoed upon Harry's. "I don't either."

"But it will… we will just have to try again in the future." Tracey breathed in his magic again and watched as the colors shifted. Warm oranges began to show on the far edges as it gently invaded on the dark purple hues of the aurora. "So this is what Susan was talking about with the Shroud during your duel."

"My magic meeting yours, yes," Harry murmured. "But that's not exactly my project. Just a benefit of sharing this with you."

"And there you go playing on my curiosity, you rotten prat," the blonde grumbled as she settled in his arms even further and gently ground back against him. "What is your project, exactly?"

"It's something that I feel like I've forgotten a little the past year with pursuing knowledge to survive. Something that I think everyone in our world begins to forget eventually," Harry whispered intimately in her ear. He gently kissed her neck and a soft gasp of pleasure left Tracey as he continued. "The wonder of magic."

The very words breathed an even greater life into the aurora. Reds and pinks flowed along behind the orange, slowly invading more and more until all the blue and green had fallen into a pair of stars amidst the nebula. Tracey smiled as she reached out a hand. Her fingers caught in the light wisps of magic made real as the nebula moved with her every action. When exactly she and Harry had begun to gently sway side to side, she didn't know, but the rhythm of their slow movements was echoed in the ripple of the aurora.

"I'd almost forgotten myself," Tracey breathed as she slipped her hands over his and held him as contently as he held her. "The gift we've lived with forever that we have been given."

"The gift that saved my life…" His breath cascaded along her neck and a shiver slipped through them both. "Just like you and the others have."

"It's a beautiful reminder of what we can do," Tracey responded before she closed her eyes and embraced his presence in her own magic completely. "We should cherish it far more than the convenience or the weapon it so often seems to become… Just like we should treasure one another."

"Indeed… but I'll always treasure you…"

At the murmured words the aurora slowly fell away. There was no trance in place or illusion spell present. Instead the hues of color slowly vanished and the nebulous waves of aurora shimmered silver as they gathered about the pair and seemed to shroud them for one last moment before it seeped into Harry. Tracey breathed one last time and smiled up at Harry, her head laid upon his shoulder, her eyes alight with excitement and awe even as mischief colored her voice.

"Promises, promises."

Harry's answer was swift and silent, at least until his kiss brought a moan of such pleasure and delight from her that he growled in appreciation. Tracey's hands clasped onto his even as her lips were steadily devoured. She fought back, proved herself his equal as the pair passionately kissed. When she guided his hands to the supple sell of her breasts, his fingers delighted at the taste her cleavage provided. Tracey wanted to be taken.

And she was, in a way.

Her magic reached for his as if it was her very heart calling out for him. He answered with his own, a river and a spring breeze rolling through them both even as they shared a quiet, private moment with one another. Eventually they parted, their bodies demanding air even as they panted softly, their lips scarcely apart even as each was tempted to steal another intimate embrace. When Tracey opened her hazel eyes, a wondrous mix of blue, green and grey, they were answered by the jade orbs of Harry as he stared so intently at her.

"Always."

Tracey swallowed down the lump in her throat even as her knees went weak at the sincerity in his voice. "Always."

A bright smile crossed his lips and Harry eased them around to hoist himself onto the bed. He pulled Tracey up beside him and let her lay her head upon his shoulder once again. Tracey's hand found Harry's and a smile graced her lips as she looked up at him. For all of their content, however, Harry asked a question Tracey hoped could have waited.

"I doubt you're here just to sneak a peek at my project," Harry began reluctantly. "Did you need to talk?"

"I did, but I _was_ curious about your project," Tracey corrected him gently, if a little quickly. "I mean it's not every day you might get a chance to see rituals but that display of magic in a pure form was marvelous. In my opinion; it was far better."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," replied Harry with a smile before it slowly faded. "But I'm curious what you wanted to talk to me about that couldn't wait until tomorrow… Is everything alright?"

"I…" Tracey hesitated for a moment before she plucked her wand from its sheath.

With a series of tight, almost artistic waves and twirls a blue mist seemed to catch upon the curtains, floor and roof until Harry realized a ward had gone up. Even as his magical senses touched it he felt it slip away beneath the grasp of his magic. He tilted his head, curious and confused as he wondered what he had tried to touch before noticing it again and attempting once more. Harry failed to notice the growing smile upon Tracey's lips until he shook his head and turned to her.

"What is that?"

"This would be my project, something I developed hearing and witnessing hints of Daphne's family magic and learning about concealment wards," explained the blonde, her grin as wide as ever. "It focuses on shifting perception, like a notice-me-not charm or ward except instead of blocking people from seeing it entirely, it subtly shifts and suggests that nothing is amiss. More effective, less draining, and far more valuable."

"That it would be," Harry murmured before he glanced to the light shimmer as his senses again tried to gain purchase on the tricky magic. "It's like... a blur in the background?"

"You're catching on quickly," Tracey teased him as she squeezed his hand. "Sometimes it's best not to be invisible, just to go unnoticed. Sometimes the most significant things are hidden in the background of our lives where we don't even notice them at first."

"Leading to the creation of this ward," Harry realized aloud as he smiled at her. "That's some fantastic magic, Tracey. Just imagine Daphne with this."

"Daphne doesn't need this, though she tried to mimic your green eyes for a little when I first showed her."

Harry chuckled. "You really are a tease."

"Oh, you have no idea." Her hand had slipped from his and up his thigh when Harry was enraptured with her magic and the conversation. For a moment he wondered how her hand had gotten so far until he realized she had played him. Of course, as her fingers encroached upon his crotch, the teen couldn't help but harden some at the thought of Tracey taking things into her own hands.

"I think I have some idea," Harry breathed as he eyed her hand before he looked to her. "At least you're not as bad as Dora, though I think Poppy asks her to do it just to test me while I'm on the job."

Tracey snorted lightly as her hand slipped away from his legs and she leaned back, using it as support. " _Of course_ Dora is worse than I am…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, needing no pretext to judge where this was headed. "Is there something wrong between you and Tonks?"

"I'm just not used to her yet," Tracey defended quickly.

"But there's more to it than that," the young wizard surmised as he shifted to lay sideways on the bed. He looked to Tracey, hoping she'd accept his offer as he waited patiently.

Tracey, however, was abnormally quiet for a few moments as she mimicked Harry and faced him, a mirror of him as the leaned on their sides. "This is all so complicated and I can't help but feel that there are too many of us. Just one among the many is what it feels like to be in this relationship with all of you sometimes."

Tracey sighed, clearly aware this was only a fragment of a larger conversation they all needed to have. In any case, she pressed on to reveal a little more of herself to Harry. "But with Tonks… she can be anyone, anything. Hell, she already took you to bed and who's to stop her from being whoever or whatever you or the others want her to be? Big breasts, small ones, long or short legs, any hair, eyes, body or skin she wants. Give her a wand and she's in any clothes you like. Eventually she'll be a perfect shapeshifting spouse to fulfill any desire you could want. She could even make herself like those impossibly proportioned Japanese manga and anime women. What makes us; Susan, Daphne, Fleur and I, special at all compared to that?"

"You don't have the same problem with Fleur considering her heritage?" Harry wondered with some surprise.

"She can't change herself, not the way Tonks can at least," Tracey explained easily. "Sure she's veela and that comes with a certain beauteous perfection but we can resist her allure. We can see who she is and she's done plenty to make me feel comfortable seeking you out, seeking anyone out… But Tonks can do things the rest of us can't. We're not special like that."

"That's not true," Harry headed her off. "You are special. Always have been."

"That's what you're supposed to say. I'm just any other witch from Britain, Harry," Tracey countered bitterly. "Just one outgoing, witty, intelligent and strong woman among four others circling a peculiar young man."

"No but you are special though…" Harry trailed off as his eyes glanced to where a picture of them all in the Redoubt sat on his bedside table. "Ohh… You don't believe that though, do you?"

"How could I with so many of us trying to come together?" spoke the disheartened witch. "To be with you or even one of the others when we're all constantly seeking the same thing? I feel like one among the many and I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way."

Harry remained silent for a few moments as he gazed into her eyes. She spoke the truth, and he admitted to himself at least that it hurt to hear it but it was necessary. They needed time, not just to lengthen their relationship, but to actually work on it, to actually spend that time together. He sighed and Harry's hand gently set itself on Tracey's as he spoke again.

"Well you should know this, then," he began quietly. "To me you're all so full of life, so full of beauty and wonder that I can't help but believe I'll never know everything. In a way, I hope it takes me an eternity to learn everything about you so that I can look at you with awe at least once a day for the rest of my life."

"Harry-"

"No, let me finish," he cut across her quickly, a finger set upon her lips gently. "There's a reason we all work together, or why we could and it has nothing to do with soul mates. It has to do with who we are and how we fit together. So you let me learn, let _us_ learn about you, and I'll show you why you're special." When he came to a pause, Tracey slowly nodded and a smile settled on Harry's features. "Tell me, why do you want to go into curse breaking?"

"Besides the fortune and glory?" Tracey wondered sassily, a smirk on her lips.

"Yes besides the fortune and glory, Indiana Jones…" Harry poked right back at her.

"Don't tease me. I'll buy a hat and whip, just you watch me."

Tracey couldn't stifle the brief giggle that burst past her lips as Harry seemed to freeze, his bottom lip tucked just for a moment under his teeth before he licked his lips, closed his eyes, and took a breath before looking at her again.

"…And there you go making that much sexier than it ought to be."

"Oh shut it you lousy healer," Tracey teased him with a nudge as she pushed him back. They had gotten off-track, and while the idea of wearing nothing but a tan blouse and brown fedora and playing the part was tempting, she wanted to give Harry an honest answer. "I want to become a curse breaker because I want to know what came before. I want to explore the lost, the forgotten and the mysterious. I want to see new places and experience things beyond Britain, beyond Europe, beyond time and magic and everything we know now. I want to learn what's out there and give a voice to those who have lost theirs. I want to experience new cultures and look through the eyes of others I wouldn't have a chance to otherwise."

Although it was a brief speech, Harry smiled, enraptured briefly in her fervor before he leaped on her response. "And that right there is what makes you so beautiful, so special! Because you have an explorer's heart! Don't you know how incredible you are because of that alone?"

"It's a little hard to believe I'm so special with five women and only one man involved here, Harry," Tracey sighed, though a blush belied how touched she was by his words. "Do you really believe we're all that special just because we're different in some ways?"

"I do, and I'm going to tell you something else I've never told anyone," the green-eyed young man spoke softly as he took her hand and gently played with her fingers. "Do you know what I call all of you in my head?"

"The House of Wolves?" Tracey guessed quickly, her grin widening with the dearth of ideas that flooded her mind. "My lovers? Squeezes one through five? Harry's sluts?"

"You have your fun now while it lasts but I'm being serious," Harry jumped in, cutting her off with a single look that spoke volumes of how he felt at that moment. He was irritated, but more because she didn't believe him, because she couldn't see what he saw and it frustrated him. The breadth of his feelings was hidden from her, but Tracey knew she struck a nerve.

"To me," Harry began as quietly as ever, "you all have a title. A title I keep close to my heart because only I know them and I'm sharing them with you. You best keep them well or I'll wonder if you cherish us the same way." When he saw her nod slowly and swallow down her nerves, Harry continued in a much more solemn voice. "I think you can guess who is who, so I won't bother with names: There's the Sentry, the Rebel, the Enchantress, the Knight and the Adventurer."

Tracey's face smoothed into a pensive mien briefly before she looked to him. "That's what you call us?"

"Fitting no?" Harry continued casually as his fingers gently rubbed against her own. "They may not sound like much, but alongside a title like the Survivor? None of them seem like much unless you give them meaning. You lot mean so much to me that even if the titles might feel a little bare, there's more to them, to all of you, than meets the eye. You are the Adventurer, _Our Adventurer_ , and I'm sure we'd lose a bit of ourselves without you. You want to see the world, share stories and experience everything anew! It's something I've wanted to do for ages and I don't think you could lead me or anyone else astray. You-"

Before Harry could continue, his lips were captured in a soft kiss. Tracey's lips seemed to merge to his own as her hand squeezed his tightly. Her free hand wrapped gently about his neck, pulled him closer even as she advanced on him. So caught up in her sudden embrace, Harry nearly missed it when her whispered words carried to his ears.

"And with your faith in me, I'll take the leap." Harry and Tacey shared a smile at that, even as his free hand tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear. Tracey closed her eyes and reveled briefly in that feeling. "A Sentry in the sunset, standing guard over our hearts. Winter's Rebel Queen supplying us with wit and always challenging us for more. Fire's Enchantress, weaving a warmth through us all with more than words. A Wending Wood's Knight, keeping us safe amidst the storms we face. Spring's Survivor, teaching us how to have faith and never relent. A River's Adventurer, exploring new opportunities and opening our eyes… Although you took that last bit from me just now."

"I'll give it back to you," Harry breathed, admiring Tracey's words as much as her perceptive mind… and heady curves. Tracey had slowly swept over him, an immutable wave over shore, covering him slowly. She had laid Harry upon his back, straddled him and pressed her form to his, all the while speaking from the heart. A wry grin slipped across Harry's lips as his eyes glowed with mischief. "But only if you can take it from me."

"Oh Harry… Never challenge an adventurer," Tracey purred as her hands slid up and down his body. Her lips caressed his neck, kissed a trail along it up to his ear where her breath sent more than a shiver of excitement through Harry. "We tend to plunder everything that gets in our way… and ride away with our treasure to our heart's content."

It was then that Harry realized a grave error. He had played right into her hands and she had him at her mercy before he could fight back. Tracey captured Harry in a kiss. Fierce and hungry and in need as she ground herself to him. The knots on the front of her blouse easily fell apart, and her cleavage spilled even further along his chest with every rub of her body against his.

The telltale zip of his trousers barely registered in Harry's ears as he found his mouth invaded by Tracey's succulent tongue. Harry's hands latched onto her, one upon the firm cheeks of her ass, the other upon the barely covered swell of her breasts. He pulled her even tighter to him in an attempt to fight back, but fell into an even deeper trap she had laid for him. Even through his pants, he could feel her slowly soaked panties grind upon him even as her mouth dominated his in a brief contest of passionate conquest. A squeeze of her breast got a moan to rise in her throat and the kneading of her ass elicited another.

"No more waiting!" Tracey gasped when she finally allowed them to breathe again.

The world however, thought much the same thing.

"I'm sure I could guess what you two are getting up to beyond Miss Davis' new and rather impressive ward but we have a guest that require your attendance, Harry."

The groan of frustration that left Harry's lips was answered by a disappointed and rather sexy growl from the blonde on top of him. In fact, it made him want to tell the guests to fuck off so he could get off with Tracey. That, however, wasn't going to go over well with Poppy, not one bit. Not to mention he was trying to hold off on jumping into passionate escapades… and nearly failing as the three women new to their relationship advanced on him, Susan and Daphne. A disgruntled sigh parted Harry's lips instead of the devilish tongue that had moments before violated his mouth quite pleasantly.

"How the hell did she get through that ward?" Harry muttered ungraciously.

"She didn't," Tracey informed him with a disgruntled sigh. "We can still hear what's outside and while her perception might have been shifted away from us because of the ward, her memory remains intact. She knows I was sent to speak with you and according to her memory, we never left. It was simple enough for her to approach the outside curtains and speak as if we were here."

"So we can't be seen or heard, but we can still be talked at?"

"Essentially, if someone has the right knowledge on hand," Tracey admitted before she growled again and rubbed his chest. "I was looking forward to what we were about to jump into."

"Now you know what it's like to be interrupted," Harry groused as he thought of the night ahead. "It's only one of the reasons I hate night shift; less opportunities to make a woman melt in your arms."

"Less? I think you're mistaken Harry," Tracey began as she ground to him once again, appreciating the feel of his hand as it rode the curve of her ass and egged her on. "There are plenty of opportunities to make a woman scream in the middle of the night, as I'm sure you're well aware. And if you've forgotten, then we'll just have to thoroughly remind you later."

"You know? I think you're right, Trace." Without a single bit of warning, Harry's hand that so firmly gripped her rear let go and gave her such a quick spank Tracey couldn't help but squeal. The blonde shot straight up, one hand on her recently, slightly abused bum, the other on Harry's chest, supporting her as she glanced over her shoulder at her rear before glaring at him. "Ahh, now there's the first of many screams hopefully. We'll have to work on that thoroughly too."

Tracey's true feelings on the matter were belied by the amusement in her glaring eyes and the gentle lilt of her voice. "If you think you're getting lucky tonight, think again, Potter!"

"Don't have to, I'm working," Harry offer with a blatant wink as they both sat upright to better adjust themselves into something better resembling proper dress. "Might as well see who is visiting and get this over with."

Tracey sighed and did as he asked, but not without giving him one more kiss. As the curtains parted to reveal them, the pair heard Poppy sigh expectantly, and at least two others stop to stare at the sight. When the pair finally parted, Tracey winked right back at Harry before they both turned to the scene before them…

And found someone they weren't entirely expecting.

Hannah stood next to Poppy, a scroll held patiently, if somewhat anxiously in her hands. Harry glanced from Hannah, to Poppy, then to Tonks and back to the waiting teenage girl. Hannah was an outgoing young woman, if hampered a little by some of her shyness with new people or situations, but was always warm and fairly certain of herself. Now, however, she seemed to be on the edge of dancing she fidgeted so much.

"Hannah," Harry began slowly, his voice even and as calm as he could manage as he approached the young woman. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Harry," Hannah assured him quickly. "I'm not sick or pregnant or anything."

"Good!" Harry said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. That thought had crossed his mind, seeing the girl so anxious with a scroll in her hand. Teen pregnancy wasn't an easy thing to deal with, especially not magical, and even worse for an Heir, or Heiress as the case could have been. "Good! I'm glad you're not pregnant."

"A ringing endorsement, that," Tracey quipped, causing the room to chuckle a little, relaxing some of the tension. "You make it sound like you don't want anyone pregnant."

"Not while I'm an apprentice and not during school. I'm not ready to help anyone deal with a baby," Harry quickly clarified.

"Agreed, though it is a relief to know Harry's potions regarding stopping unexpected pregnancies are effective at least," Poppy stated professionally, causing the three younger women to shift a little uncomfortably and look away from Harry and Poppy as the teen wizard blushed. "In any case, Hannah has a request of me, Harry and we both wanted you to hear it for yourself. In fact, this request applies to you as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that and glanced to Dora. The auror shrugged, as in the dark as he was. Tracey tilted her head curiously, trying to analyze the situation as best she could. Harry eventually caught himself staring at everyone before he nodded. "Sure. We can go to the office if that makes you more comfortable, Han."

"Thanks, Harry," the shorter blonde replied with an even brighter smile as she shook her head. "But that won't be necessary." Hannah fidgeted a little further, the scroll in her hands twisting itself so tight Harry thought it might rip before she even got a chance to show anyone what might be on it. "I've been watching you work with Madame Pomfrey since the start of the year and I… I came to a conclusion some time ago."

Harry was tempted to prompt the young woman but held off. She would get there in her own time, and as he offered a calm, understanding smile, it eased the young woman's nerves a bit. Hannah took a deep breath and let it out with a slight sigh of relief before she smiled in return as Harry moved to Pomfrey's side.

"I've found that I could do a lot with my life beyond academics and a Ladyship, and that I have a future ahead of me to look forward to," Hannah continued a little more confidently. "I've done my research and I learned that you, Madame Pomfrey, haven't taken assistants since your last one graduated in 1984. Ever since you've recommended anyone that would like an assistantship with you to the summer programs at St. Mungo's… at least until this year with Harry."

Harry nodded slowly at that. He had learned as much himself in the beginning of the year. The professors of Hogwarts took on students as assistants to help with grading papers, tutoring the younger years, and preparing lessons in exchange for sharing more advance knowledge. There weren't a lot of them the past few years but it was a trend that waxed and waned as with any other.

Tonks had been McGonagall's assistant throughout her every year at Hogwarts given her Metamorphmagus status, and Claire Fawcett was one of Flitwick's assistants for charms, being a wonderful tutor in exchange for dueling knowledge. There were others, certainly, but they were the only ones Harry could think of. That Hannah came to Poppy mentioning it led him to assume he might not be alone long.

Hannah paused for breath, gaining her stride with every word as she fidgeting decreased. "I know Harry is your apprentice and that his learning will take priority because you are his Master. However, I was hoping that you might allow me to become an assistant." Hannah handed over the scroll in her hands to Madame Pomfrey. "This is my formal request to begin Healer training as your and Harry's assistant, with Harry tutoring me in the Healing Arts when you are unavailable for direct teaching."

Harry blinked in surprise, despite expecting it somewhat, until a bolt of realization struck. "You've wanted this since I beat the hell out of Malfoy, haven't you?"

"Since before, actually," Hannah admitted with a light laugh as she smiled brightly at her friend. "Healing has interested me for some time and seeing you working in here day after day… I thought you could use another pair of hands. Making all of those potions with just the two of you and sometimes Mrs. Tonks or Professor Snape can't be easy and I know I can be a great help there. I've read all of the healing books Harry has given me as gifts and I've done my own research as well… I think I can make a difference as a healer and I'll do my best to keep up."

Harry couldn't help but grin broadly. Seeing Hannah embrace the art of healing was something he had hoped for, for some time now. He looked to Poppy, whose eyes belied the happiness laid beneath the objective façade she offered the room. Poppy looked from Hannah to Harry briefly before she looked to Tracey.

"Miss Davis, a brief ward please?"

"Of course!"

No sooner had the words left Tracey's mouth than the Healer and her apprentice were shrouded within a ward. Harry wondered why for a moment before he looked to Poppy, who looked as conflicted now as she had been happy moments ago.

"What do you think, Harry?"

"I think it's brilliant," the wizard responded with a bright grin. "She's smart and compassionate and will have superb bedside manner once she gets used to strangers being around all of the time. Hannah is superb at Herbology and Potions and she won't quit no matter what it takes. Besides, you might need her if I'm momentarily incapacitated with how often I get into risky situations."

"How comforting," Poppy droned, though both Healer and Apprentice grinned regardless. Poppy's, however, wavered some as she continued. "I just don't want to interrupt your training, Harry. It's important that you succeed as an apprentice. Taking on an assistant will take some instruction away from you."

"Will it, though?" Harry wondered aloud for them both. "What you're teaching her will help me review, and anything I help Hannah with will help me understand healing all the better. We'll still have our specialized lessons and my training but everything you've taught me will be reinforced if I'm helping someone else as well… Besides, it is a little lonely working here without anyone my age around that isn't a patient or Tonks, no offense."

"None taken."

"And besides, she will be a help," Harry continued, as he looked over to Hannah beyond the ward. "We could cover more students if a group comes in with injuries or after getting pranked, and we can brew potions in even less time with three of us working all at once. I think Hannah will be a great addition to our little crew of Healers. She's earnest and compassionate and she'll do whatever it takes to keep people safe and whole."

While his gaze was focused on Hannah, Harry missed the widening grin on Poppy's face. He was enthusiastic about bringing another healer on, which was good. However, Poppy had decided the moment she surmised what Hannah's request was that an assistant would be good to have around for a number of reasons, including those Harry mentioned. That Harry reached similar conclusions was an excellent start and everything she could have hoped for. When he turned back, Poppy offered a firm nod, wiped her smile away then broke the ward by passing beyond it before Tracey wiped it away.

"Miss Abbott, my Apprentice and I have conferred on the issue at hand and come to a decision," the matron began solemnly. Hannah stood as tall as her five foot even frame could make her and put up a confident air. The healers, however, could spot her nerves, and had to resist grinning as Poppy continued. "Healing is an Art that is as much Medicinal as it is Magical. You will not only be expected to learn magical techniques, but mundane as well. You will be devoted to preserving life, to ensuring the health, safety and well-being of your patients and any that you might encounter. A responsibility such as this, a lifestyle, is not to be undertaken lightly.

"So I will ask you one time: Are you certain you wish to one day use the knowledge I impart to you, as an assistant to myself and my apprentice, to one day become a Healer?"

"Yes," Hannah stated with proud, anxious certainty.

Harry and Poppy looked to each-other briefly before the matron smiled. "Then as is my right as Hogwarts' Healer, I accept your request for assistantship for this year and all following years while you still pursue this career and lifestyle of choice, starting tonight."

Hannah was so happy the blonde practically bounced on the spot before she leaped forward and hugged first Poppy, then Harry as they accepted her request. It was a much more formal thing than Harry had heard of in regards to Hogwarts staff taking on assistants from the older years, but it was worth it just to see the smile Hannah wore so proudly. When the girl finished hugging him she shot over to Tracey then to Tonks to hug them as well before she calmed down enough to realize what had been said.

"Hold on, tonight?"

Poppy grinned. "Oh yes. You wanted to be my assistant so you will start tonight. An overnight shift in the infirmary ought to help you get an idea of what we Healer's go through. Harry can assess your-"

Before Poppy could speak another word, the doors of the infirmary slammed open and Daphne stood in the middle, Roger Davies levitated before her with more than a few wounds covering him. Tonks stood up from the side, her wand at the ready and Tracey mimicked her just in case. Harry and Poppy, however, brandished their wands and approached, directing Daphne toward the bed opposite Harry's instantly.

"What happened?" Poppy questioned Daphne instantly.

"Davies got a little fresh with me," the brunette answered casually as she dropped the boy unceremoniously onto the bed from the magic she had carried him with. "He may have dropped dead for all I cared by the time I got done pushing him down a flight of stairs for smacking me when I refused him."

Poppy sighed while Harry raised an eyebrow. It was uncommon for Daphne to bring anyone here, let alone herself, but it had happened before. She had said much the same as she did now about Urquhart when the older Slytherin had been brought in sometime February, and again in December with McLaggen. The message was clear to everyone in the room…

 _They refused to pay for a dead drop and got violent, so I put them down first._

Neither Healer, nor apprentice, nor even their new assistant seemed upset about the injuries on Davies. They eyed the wounds clinically as Daphne moved to Harry's side and glanced curiously at Hannah before her gaze met his.

"One of these days that phrase might actually be true, and it won't be safe to leave this sort in my company," Harry told her quietly as he did a visual inspection of her to make sure she wasn't actually hurt.

"And the day it is they'll be bloodier than him for trying," Daphne promised with a dark grin.

"I hope so," Harry murmured in return before he cast a few diagnostic charms and found Daphne was unharmed, just hopped up on adrenaline from a brief duel. "No trouble?"

"His aim was off and his bludgeoner flew wide right," Daphne affirmed even as Tracey took her hand. Daphne smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips before she glanced to Hannah. "Two of my favorite blondes on top of Tonks, Harry? That's ambitious."

"Not so much, Daphne. We have a patient," Harry answered more professionally, earning a subtle nod of approval from Poppy. "Hannah is our new assistant and will be helping me overnight."

Daphne's eyes went wide and when she saw Hannah's beaming grin she quickly raised her arm and promptly hugged the shorter blonde. "I'm so proud of you Han! I can't wait to tell Susan. Did she know you were applying?"

"I told Susan before I came here," Hannah stated happily. "She's probably waiting eagerly for news right now."

"And while I am very happy to have your assistance, Miss Abbott, we still have a patient." Poppy's reminder, while seemingly stern, had little heat to it. She was happy to have Hannah on as well, but professional courtesy and her job demanded a certain level of decorum and an order of priorities. "Are you aware of any diagnostic charms?"

"Of course! I'm sorry," Hannah said quickly, trying her best to contain her excitement before she straightened up and nodded to the healer. "I know a few of them and I've practiced on myself, Neville, and some of Hagrid's creatures."

"Indeed? Then you will attempt to help diagnose and assist Harry in treating Mr. Davies," Poppy informed her, her voice more pleasant but still professional. "Harry has lead while I oversee you until your late shift begins properly. After that time, Harry will be in charge for the night. If any big emergencies happen, you both will notify me immediately."

"Yes, Poppy."

"Of Course, Madame Pomfrey."

"Good, get to it."

As Hannah began her diagnostic charms with Harry and Poppy watching, the older healer couldn't help but smile. The two worked well together, and when Hannah's bone diagnostic came out with slightly-off readings, Harry guided her to a correction without issue or resistance. One more pair of hands would come in handy, and Hannah was an exceptional witch herself. All the while Poppy observed quietly as the two worked and Daphne and Tracey prepared to leave.

"We'll get going, Harry," Tracey began softly. "I can get Daphne back to the dorms."

"Alright, you be safe and don't go getting fresh with each-other only to end up back here," the apprentice teased.

"Oh we'll wait until we find a bedroom," Daphne quipped as she kissed Harry's cheek in goodbye.

"That we will," Tracey played along before she leaned in and did the same until she whispered in Harry's ear. "And thank you, for earlier."

Harry grinned at Tracey before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "It's a strange kind of luck that affects me, but I'm glad it led us to each-other."

Tracey chuckled and without further ado gave Tonks goodbye kisses on her cheeks with Daphne then left with the brunette as the two girls happily chatted about recent developments. Tonks resumed her post, her lips upturned in a small smile as she watched the girls go. Harry, meanwhile, turned back to Hannah as they worked on mending Roger Davies' wounds.

"Welcome to the infirmary, Healer Hannah."

The blonde smiled and nodded once again as they went to collect the necessary potions.

"It's good to join you finally, Healer Harry."


	46. Chapter 46: Moments and Mazes

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I'm a little conflicted on some of the content in this chapter but it also works. In any case, I'll run with it. 2. A note on story progression: Chapter 47 begins a lot of the relationship resolution. Chapter 48 will deal with the end of the competitions and 49 will be the long-awaited Third Task. The end of fourth year is in sight so I hope you're as excited as I am.

3\. As always, thank you to readers, reviews, followers and favorites that take the time to enjoy this story. Please enjoy the latest chapter!

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Moments and Mazes**

Life at Hogwarts had returned to some semblance of normality, well, as normal as it had ever been with the tournament in full swing. Today, however, was a bit different from the norm. Apparently they were to learn about the final Task and Harry didn't want to miss a thing. Andi was visiting the infirmary that day to help get Hannah up to speed a little faster, so Harry was free to walk on his own for a little while since Dora was taking a day off. He had only just reached the main doors of Hogwarts when he spotted the other champions. The sight of the three older students brought a smile to Harry's face as he approached.

"Sorry to make you wait, but I was in the middle of treating someone who accidentally switched their fingers for cacti when I was told."

Cedric visibly winced at the implications. "Are they still able to hold a wand?"

"They were lucky to have it happen to their left hand only," Harry explained. "Although reversing transfiguration is a lot harder than mending cuts and other wounds. They'll be fine. I managed it well enough."

"Oh you poor Apprentice, is your Master working you too hard?" Fleur teased as she gave him a brief hug of welcome.

"The pace she has me working at is quite enough, I assure you," Harry answered with a slight chuckle. "Although I could use a foot rub later. I don't think I've had a chance to sit down at all today, even with Andi and Hannah helping Poppy and me. With OWL's and NEWT's approaching the fifth and seventh years are going nuts and making a lot more mistakes than usual as they practice and work themselves into nervous wrecks."

"Mmm well, I will think about that massage," the French champion said with a smirk as she slipped her hand into his and turned toward the steps leading away from the castle. "Is anyone else as curious as I am as to why they are calling us to the Quidditch pitch?"

"Something to do with the third task," Viktor explained briefly as he and Cedric fell into step beside the new couple. "I saw a number of people carrying bushes that direction early this morning on my way back from the castle."

"You don't think they're preparing already, do you?" Cedric wondered aloud. "I mean if they're changing the pitch that will affect the last Quidditch matches and whatever they have planned for how Harry will compete."

"Not entirely. The French have a garden in their stadium instead of a perfectly flat pitch," Viktor responded with a shrug. "It was not my favorite place to play. Ivanova has an allergy to pollen and she was sneezing the first half of the match even with an allergen potion in her."

"Dirty tactics," Cedric muttered with a slight grin.

"And yet my home country still lost that match," Fleur noted with a casual shrug. She was not a big fan of Quidditch but she could still enjoy it from time to time. "Whether or not it is dirty tactics, I'm sure everyone will want to take advantage of whatever is going on at the pitch come time for your matches."

"As long as the snitch doesn't lose itself in the bushes, I'll be happy," Harry put in as the four of them made quick progress down the walkway toward the Quidditch stadium. "So what do we think it will be?"

"With the amount of bushes I saw, it could be anything," Viktor hummed contemplatively. "Perhaps some sort of direct competition with obstacles? Put us around the pitch and tell us to fight for the cup?"

"Or we have to find the cup amidst the bushes and other things meant to trick us. A big treasure hunt," Cedric suggested thoughtfully.

"I'll make sure to keep a niffler handy," Harry joked to some amused grins among his fellow champions.

On their final approach to the pitch, each of them noticed a number of members of the press were present, including Xenophilius Lovegood and Rite Skeeter. Harry quirked a brow at the sight and looked to the others. None of them were particularly pleased to see the press, especially Viktor. The seeker looked like someone had kicked his dog and made him watch.

"I hate reporters," the Bulgarian grumbled.

"Ten galleons to whoever is brave enough to set Rita on fire," Harry offered quickly as he glared at the sleazy reporter.

"I would gladly do so if it did not mean getting arrested," Fleur replied as she held Harry's hand all the tighter in an effort to comfort both of them.

"Killjoy," Cedric muttered in response as he theatrically stowed his wand away. "I was a second away from doing it too."

The four champions burst out in laughter at that. By now every reporter had eyes on the quartet of champions and looked eager to approach them. Before they could, however, the larger than life Ludo Bagman quickly stepped forward. Bertha was in a high-backed chair sipping tea as she watched some herbologists put the finishing touches on the pitch. Harry noted that Bagman looked a bit heavier since he had last seen him. No doubt the reckless gambler had made a fortune off of Harry's underdog success in the second task. Either that or his popularity had somehow increased and his social-networking was far better than his Department management capabilities.

"Welcome champions, to the stage for the third task!" Bagman gave a bright, beaming smile and Harry was briefly reminded of Gilderoy Lockhart as camera flashes went off. "Would any of you like to take a guess at what you will be doing?"

Harry, Cedric and Viktor looked at the pitch as if someone had committed blasphemy while Fleur observed it with a critical eye. The entire thing had rows upon rows of bushes winding all around and occasionally doubling back on itself. Harry's eyes began to follow the pattern only to find he couldn't remember exactly how he had gotten from one point on the pitch to the other. He had just figured out why when Viktor spoke once again.

"A maze."

"Very good!" Bagman declared like an overexcited teacher. "You're exactly right Viktor. We're preparing a hedge maze with what's called Lillith's Lie. Even with the upcoming Quidditch matches, the magic of the hedges won't allow you to memorize the path until you're actually walking through the maze. Of course, none of you will be allowed to traverse the maze beforehand."

"This sounds too simple to be true, Mr. Bagman," Fleur pointed out.

"And you're right to assume so," the man stated jovially. "A number of enchantments, creatures, and other obstacles will be put into the maze for you to get past. Of course, that's if the Lillith's Lie doesn't try to trick you into reversing your path or try to bind you in place. You will each enter the maze according to your standing in the tournament and try to reach the Triwizard Cup at the center before your fellow champions and competitors do. Whoever reaches it first, wins!"

"So we're to enter a living maze and, what, race to the center and hope we don't get killed like what nearly happened with the last two tasks?" Cedric asked incredulously.

"Well you all signed up for this," Bagman chimed with an indignant air about him. "There shouldn't be any problem!"

Harry ignored a retort about not signing up that popped up in his mind and instead focused on something worth arguing on. "My problem is this maze will no doubt try to kill us considering how much Lillith's Lie you have here. It grows in strength the more of it you have and anyone decent at herbology or familiar with truth or compulsion potions would know that. If you hadn't noticed, Fleur and I have nearly died during this tournament already, though my girlfriend doesn't bear the marks, I still do. I'd rather not have that unfortunate experience happen again for any of us."

A buzz of activity flourished among the press that were listening in. Harry had made his point clear and it was only Fleur that kept him from pushing further. A cautious glance and a gentle tug on his hand had drawn him back to her side. Harry was almost ashamed to bring up their near death experiences except that Fleur offered him a small, grateful smile.

"It has been deemed appropriate for the Task, Mr. Potter, and shouldn't threaten your life so much," Bertha spoke clearly as her chair turned about and she set her tea on the levitating tray next to her casually. "However, should you get into any trouble you can't get yourself out of, a shower of red sparks flung into the air will alert us of your position in the maze and you will be summarily ejected from the task."

"Ahh, thank you Bertha!" Bagman declared almost instantly. "Madame Jorkins is correct. If at any time you feel you cannot complete the task, simply cast sparks and you will be retrieved from the maze. Trust us when we tell you that this task has been reviewed and thoroughly vetted by your headmasters, headmistress, and Master respectively. Are there any questions?"

"So I could step one foot inside the maze and quit immediately?" Harry asked curiously.

Bagman and Bertha seemed to flinch and twitch at Harry's question respectively. Neither of them had expected the youngest champion to simply quit as soon as he could, nor had they wanted the press to hear that. Bagman cast a worried glance toward the press as their quills scratched all of the faster after Harry's question before Bertha spoke up.

"Yes, that is entirely possible. However, we hope you would want to challenge yourself, as you have made it much farther than anyone ever expected," Bertha commented with an air of companionable cheer. "You killed a dragon and led all of the Champions in a fantastic display of International Magical Cooperation during the Second Task. You wouldn't want to disappoint all of your supporters or go down as the only champion to quit so quickly in the third task?"

Harry snorted with incredulity as Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur smirked. "I would quit in a heartbeat just so I could be done with this tournament. Plus I'd be able to watch Fleur get all hot and sweaty as she outclasses these two lumps and wins the tournament."

Fleur smirked as Viktor and Cedric grumbled humorously and nudged the youngest among them playfully. "Such chivalry, 'Arry."

"We'll see who outclasses who, later," Cedric challenged with a grin. "Besides, you would just stare at her magically projected arse the entire time instead of actually cheering her on."

"Who wouldn't? I'm sure everyone's eyes were glued to her during the second task. A bikini in winter? I know where my eyes would have been if I had been a spectator," Harry bantered with a grin.

This time it was Fleur who nudged Harry, much to the amusement of the other two champions. "I will remember that when I make you walk back to the Redoubt, alone."

Harry pouted at Fleur as Cedric and Viktor chuckled at the sight. Viktor, however, turned his attention back to the three officials. "Any possible hints at what creatures we might face within?"

"I'm afraid not," Bertha said after a quick glance to Bagman for confirmation. "The creatures, enchantments, and other obstacles are classified. All we can tell you is that they will fit inside the maze. But we would encourage all of you to make the best effort possible, considering this is the climax of one of the most exciting events this century."

"That's not entirely unhelpful," Cedric muttered to the other three champions, to which they all nodded.

"Do you need anything else from us?" Viktor asked quickly.

"Well we would like you to have a few words with the press. Your impressions of the tournament and your competitors thus far, how you have enjoyed your time at Hogwarts, that sort of thing," Bagman pressed quickly.

None of the champions were particularly pleased with that answer but it didn't appear they had much choice. The press had fanned out and the photographers were already at work taking photos of them as they turned around. With a brief nod, Viktor moved to the press first so that the others might follow his lead and save them all a little hassle.

"Mr. Krum, what are your plans after the tournament?" A wizard from a sports magazine asked.

"I intend to return to my team in Bulgaria so we can prepare for the next Quidditch tournament," Viktor answered quickly. "However, I also intend on looking at other professions so I have something to turn to further down the line. This tournament has opened my eyes to many possibilities and I would be remiss if I did not explore my options."

"Any hints on what those professions might be?" The wizard pressed before anyone could holler another question.

"Starting my own training camp is an option I had considered. More than that I would rather not say."

Excited murmurs came from a few members of the press at the declaration Viktor might open his own exclusive training camp.

"Mr. Krum! What are your opinions on the relationship between Champions Potter and Delacour? " A kindly looking witch asked. The champions all saw that she worked for Teen Witch Weekly and they resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"We started this Tournament as competitors, people who barely knew one another, aside from Cedric and Harry who attended school together, though in different years," Viktor began in a somewhat clipped tone of voice before he smiled at Cedric, Harry and Fleur. "Now, however, we are all friends. We have shed blood and sweat together. Fought for our lives, together. If anything, I am proud and happy for Harry and Fleur to have found something more in all of this."

"Yes, but does it concern you that the two might team up in the final task to beat you and Cedric?" Rita called out quickly.

"Not at all. I know all of my competitors very well and they are not the sort to take advantage of their situation just to win the tournament," Viktor stated with the utmost certainty. A cheeky grin worked its way onto his lips as he looked to Harry and Fleur. "Besides, I believe I could take them in a pinch if it came to it."

The couple grinned at the challenge and shrugged, taking heart in the light ribbing they and Cedric gave Viktor before Cedric took the stage. He answered the questions from Rita and the teen witch weekly reporter as soon as he was put up there. He had no concerns about any duplicity and welcomed the challenge if it happened before the reporters moved on.

"Any plans for your own career after you leave Hogwarts next year?" A stringy-looking French reporter asked.

"I hope I can head into the real world with the title of Head Boy on my resume," Cedric said lightly as he thought of next year. "I still have a year left but I have been preparing myself for a few options. While my father is Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I hope to find a job outside of the Ministry. I would like to gain a transfiguration mastery as well as one in defense against the dark arts. I would like to take both into teaching or even experimental magic if possible. Although, I have kept the idea of playing Quidditch professionally in mind."

"And you would do well in professional Quidditch," Viktor commented from the side with a grin. "Your captaincy of the Hogwarts team was well earned and you are a fierce competing seeker. I look forward to a rematch someday."

"I welcome the challenge," Cedric answered. Before he could get another word in, Bagman stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just remembered," Bagman stated suddenly, a bright, wide shit eating grin on his face. "The arrangement to include Harry in all competitions has finally come through for the Quidditch tournament. The seekers of each school as well as Harry will compete in a race, followed by a seekers duel with multiple Snitches. The competitor with the most points at the end of the duel, wins that match and will have it added to their team's overall score."

Harry did some quick math. "I'd have to catch four more snitches than anyone else to win outright..."

"Don't bet on it," Cedric chimed as Viktor added a quick but friendly, "unlikely."

"Oui, Odette will beat all three of you," Fleur predicted confidently.

A few more moments of light ribbing came from all four champions as each boasted they, or in Fleur's case her friend, would win the race and seeker's duel, thus securing victory in that particular competition. Questions were asked about the other competitions, how they had gone, and Harry lamented he had not had a better time in the academic challenge. Then again, he had always preferred practical knowledge to academic theory unless the latter increased the effectiveness of the former. He only looked forward to the final project and the reaction he might get out of the wizarding world because of it.

Finally, Harry and Fleur faced more pointed questioning.

"Has your place in the tournament affected your relationship at all?" The reporter for teen witch weekly asked kindly.

Before Fleur could even answer, Harry raised their interlocked hands and pointedly raised an eyebrow at the woman. Cedric and Viktor did their best to contain their snickers at his silent and sassy reply as some photographers took pictures of the response.

"More to the point then, has it been a positive or a negative influence on your relationship?"

Harry looked to Fleur at this. Oh he had an answer, that much was certain, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. With a roll of her eyes, the French veela nudged her boyfriend and turned back to the reporter.

"'Arry's presence in my life has been pointedly positive, considering his quick thinking in the second task did save my life," Fleur said succinctly before she turned to look at the teen in question. A smile graced her lips as she peered back at his emerald gaze with her own deep ocean blue. "I am very happy with 'Arry even if our relationship is still fairly new. The tournament has made us appreciate one another, and we push ourselves when we're around each-other."

"Not to mention the heat you must feel in the bedroom, eh?" the French reporter cut in suggestively.

"First, that's none of your business," Harry cut in quickly. "Second, Fleur and I are taking things slowly in that department."

"And yet you have four other girlfriends, Mr. Potter," the Teen Witch Weekly reporter continued quickly. "How do you even manage that sort of relationship? How does that affect all of you?"

"It is safer to say that _we_ have four other girlfriends," Fleur countered swiftly, daring the reporter to challenge her. "We are a polyamorous group, sharing our feelings with everyone. Trust and openness is how we manage to stay together. As for how it affects us, well, there is no lack of intimacy in our lives and we rarely feel lonely."

"And there is still only one man among you all," Rita drawled as her bright green quill went to work. "Harry's Harem is definitely defensive about its status if your reaction is anything to go by, Miss Delacour. How you continue to inspire such loyalty and lust in even the most beautiful women, Mr. Potter, simply astounds. Should we expect any announcements after next year with how quickly you're progressing? Or that any others are to be added?"

"Our relationship is our own," Harry answered, his magic pulsing to send a deadly message to everyone, especially Rita. "Our privacy is our own as well. But no, no-one else will be added. We're all our own people with our own lives and interests and we get precious enough time with one another as it is."

"Speaking of your lives; what about future careers for the both of you?" Xenophilius Lovegood chipped in. The pair were glad the eccentric man was there to help them, but Harry figured Luna had put in a good word for them.

"Well I intend to continue my apprenticeship, which should see me taking the Healer's License Exam sometime during what would have been my seventh year. My NEWTs ought to be accomplished shortly before then and my OWL's will either be completed ahead of schedule this summer or alongside my friends and former year-mates next year. Undergoing my apprenticeship and keeping up with my original studies is quite a workload but I intend to accomplish it so I can in some way graduate with my friends," Harry noted before he looked to Fleur. "My schedule can get busy but I hope that doesn't interfere with our relationship with Tracey, Susan, Daphne and Dora. Once I get my license I may go into private practice and house calls or end up at one of the hospitals here, in France or possibly other countries depending on the opportunities presented to me."

"And I intend to open my own enchanting business," Fleur picked up where Harry left off. "My studies fall in line with the usual curriculum though they do not offer enchanting here at Hogwarts. This year I have gone into self-study and learned a great deal even as I exchange letters often with my enchanting professor back home in France. In a few short years I hope to open my business and sell a wide variety of enchanted goods, take on requests, develop new enchantments, and even disenchant possibly dangerous items. I will also be attending dueling competitions, as I love the sport most dearly. Thankfully I'll have a healer to return home to that can get rid of all the aches and pains of running a business and dueling the best champions of the world."

"Mm, yes that would be helpful. My hands ache after all of the articles I write in a day," Xenophilius commented politely to a few chuckles and echoed sentiments among the other reporters. "Any plans to team up in the final task?"

"Non, 'Arry and I will most likely compete as we have throughout the tournament," Fleur assured them with a nod of agreement from Harry. "Although I am sure we will have a bet riding on the victor."

"Any ideas what the winner will receive?" The teen witch weekly reporter asked with a suggestive grin.

"Oh I could imagine a lot," Harry commented before Fleur nudged him more firmly. Harry laughed and Fleur rolled her eyes with a small grin of her own. "No, nothing as of yet. Although I'm sure at least one meal of some kind will be on the table."

"I intend to take that bet as well," Viktor added. "To the victor go the spoils after all."

The reporters chuckled politely as Harry groaned at the pun while Fleur rolled her eyes with a smirk of amusement. Cedric grinned and shrugged. "Why not? I'll join in the bet as well. But I think that's all we have time for. We have homework to take care of and a new task to prepare for."

Viktor nodded in approval and the quartet of champions posed for a few brief pictures before they quickly walked away from the reporters. As soon as they were away from the pitch, the four fell into companionable quiet as they walked. Harry gently swung Fleur's hand in his, enjoying the moment while Cedric and Viktor flanked them on either side. Little did they know the sight would be photographed by Xenophilius and end up in the next edition of the Quibbler.

"You do intend to compete, don't you, Harry?" Cedric asked seriously after they had gotten halfway back to the castle. "You're not really going to quit, are you?"

"No, I don't intend to quit," Harry assured them all as he caught the slightly concerned glances they all shot him. "We have all come too far to stop now. As harrowing as this has been, I want to see it through. If nothing else I want to make sure we all see the end of this tournament."

"Good, because it would be a shame to see you forfeit after everything we have been through together," Viktor responded to nods of assent from them all. "Part of me wants to come out the other side of this tournament the lone victor but..."

"It would not be so bad to win together, non?" Fleur completed for him. Viktor nodded and both British boys did the same as they walked. "The only tournament to have four champions work together to win together... That would not be so bad at all."

"No, no it wouldn't," Cedric agreed quietly. "It's telling how far we've come from the beginning, isn't it?"

"It is, I'm glad I got us to take pictures," Harry said with a small chuckle. "I have no real drive to win, just to survive, but I could think of worse things than winning together. The question is, how to divide the winnings?"

"I'm an international Quidditch player, I do not need it so much," Viktor informed them easily. "I'd be willing to give others my share if necessary."

"I'd only end up giving mine to the Weasley Twins," Harry said truthfully. "They want to open a joke shop and a thousand galleons would be a good investment for them. Besides, I've got all of the money earned from the dragon this year and the basilisk from second year. I don't really need any more."

"So, fifty-fifty, oui?" Fleur suggested to Cedric with a grin.

"I'd be happy with that," the sandy-haired teen answered easily. "Although helping the twins isn't a bad idea either."

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to help them prank others," Neville pleaded as he fell in step beside them as they neared the castle. "I've been turned into a canary more times than I can count this year. I really need to watch what I eat more closely."

"It is good to see you too, Neville," Fleur said easily as she watched him. "Have no fear, I do not intend to invest with the twins. My winnings would go to my enchanting. Did you just come from the greenhouses?"

"Yeah, although I'm not as certain in my future as you lot are," the shorter of the two blond Hogwarts students responded. "Sprout asked me what I wanted to do when I finish Hogwarts and I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I want to be a herbologist of course, which means getting my mastery, but I don't know what I would do with it. Travel and discover new plants? Teach? Experiment and make my own plant or start my own supply company? There are a lot of things I could do with a herbology mastery."

"As long as you don't invent any flesh-eating plants that want to eat me, I'll be happy," Harry quipped as he watched the shy boy grin at the joke. "Honestly, Nev, you're the best at Herbology. I'm sure you could do all of those at once if you were really determined. Maybe you could even make a pranking plant for Fred and George."

"Don't even joke about that," Cedric muttered quickly. "The last thing we need is the twins getting their hands a plant that will actively help them prank others."

"It would serve you lot right for investing in them," Neville joked before he caught sight of Hannah as she waited with a smile at the main doors of Hogwarts. "I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

The four nodded as Neville parted ways and went over to Hannah. Viktor finally begged off to return to his ship and prepare everything and Cedric said he should go find Luna. Harry waved them off with his free hand and gently squeezed Fleur's own. It brought him comfort to know she was there with him, especially knowing what they did about the final task. After that, however, they had their entire lives to live, a polyamorous relationship to explore, a whole world of opportunities… Marrying everyone had crossed Harry's mind before and someday they might even have kids if everything worked out.

It was as they walked, however, that he wondered what the world would look like in the future. He could see himself working with Hannah as healers, possibly partners in a private practice or taken by different institutions entirely. Susan would continue her studies into wandlore, perhaps owning a shop like Ollivander. Fleur could be enchanting items when she wasn't around the world dueling to her heart's content. Tonks would likely remain an auror, or at least in law enforcement, keeping everyone safe. Tracey would explore the world now and then or delve into the lore and research ancient places, perhaps write and sell stories in her spare time. Daphne would be trading, smuggling, and transporting goods of all sort, keeping everyone supplied. It was a hell of a dream, Harry thought. One only made grander by the idea of what all of his friends, family, and everyone else might end up doing.

 *****Hogwarts, Entrance Hall*****

The day was almost unremarkable, if Theo had anything to say about it. Almost being the keyword. He had woken up, gone to class, attended practice for the academic challenge and worked on his project just like anyone else. But today there had been something different. It was such a small thing that he might have missed it if he hadn't looked up from his book in the library. A smile! A single, fleeting smile had caught his gaze, one he had returned before her Housemate had swat his hand with her quill and got him back on task.

For a fleeting moment, he wondered if he might see it again or if it was just something funny she heard at the time. Still, it had made a difference, and though it was small, the weight he had carried for a while now didn't keep a slight hop in his step from showing every now and then. Hestia and Flora nudged him on either side, clearly telling him to stop taking up so much of the hallway in their own way as they smirked back at him. He rolled his eyes and gave them a brief bird to fly off with as the pair laughed their way ahead of him. He was just about to catch up to them again when someone called his name.

"Theo!"

The slytherin boy spun around, quickly identifying Neville as the one to call out to him. Hannah stood beside him, a smile on her lips as she ushered him forward and seemed to resume waiting patiently as she offered Theo a small wave. He waved at her in return before Neville came right up to him smiled brightly.

"Neville, how are you doing?"

"Well enough, even with Hannah busy with helping in the infirmary these days," the boy said. Theo nodded more stiffly, his fondness of the place much less than others, for obvious reasons he thought. Neville, however persisted. "What about you? Doing alright?"

"As well as anyone else, Neville, you know that," the boy said with a wry smirk. "You did see me at practice after all."

"Yeah, when we were reading and answering questions out of the blue fired at us by Vector, Babbling and Sinestra," Neville chimed truthfully with a bit of humor. "I just thought we could take a moment to talk. Like we used to, you know?"

"We do that all of the time."

It was Neville's turn to wear a wry expression, slightly pinched as it was. "We talk about the challenge matches and academics, not much else. Come on, it's been months and we still don't talk like we did before-"

"I know that," Theo snapped quietly, appearing for all the world as calm as ever, except for the almost hiss he spoke in so only Neville could hear him. "I'm moving past it but bringing it up doesn't help. Seeing her everyday doesn't either… Nor does seeing him. It's hard, but I get by. Just… leave it at that, alright? I was having a decent day before you showed up."

"Oh don't make this about me screwing up your day," Neville whispered right back, taking a cue from his friend to be quiet and as collected as possible. The Gryffindor gestured over to a bench in the hall and after a moment, Theo sighed and nodded before they sat down. Hannah remained at a distance, but if Theo were to guess, she was being quietly attentive, ready to help if either of them needed it. It was her way, outgoing young woman that she was.

"I just want a bit of that old friendship back," Neville persisted as he looked over at Theo. "You cut us out of your picture. What's next, tossing the watch away?"

"I wouldn't destroy something like that," Theo answered bluntly. "It… still means something to me."

"You mean we do."

Theo sighed in defeat and nodded. "Of course you do… It's just, some things are difficult to get around is all."

"You've had four months, nearly five even," the Gryffindor continued. "We just want our friend back. You're wearing your slytherin mask, or something like it, and this is me trying to tear it off for all of us. I know you miss hanging out with us like we used to even while you're acting mostly business as usual. So why won't you just rejoin us?"

Theo shifted uncomfortably. Neville had hit the nail on the head, and Theo had to hand it to the boy that he was perceptive. Maybe he had a little help, but confronting him like this was all Neville, all bravery and heart to bring him back in. Theo couldn't help but smile at that a little. Even after he had been all business they still cared about him. Sure he had shown his support for Harry and was cordial with everyone but he'd lost a part of them in the process…

And in turn a bit of himself.

"'Cause I'm not done being an idiot apparently," Theo eventually huffed out with a small grin.

"You're the smartest idiot snake I know, so there's that."

"Git."

"Prat."

The boys chuckled lightly at the brief camaraderie they just shared. It wasn't exactly like it had been, but it was close. A knot loosened inside his chest and Theo thought he might just cut it like he so often promised his parents to open up more. "You're smarter than you look, for a lion."

"Apology accepted," Neville intoned quickly as he stood up and moved in front of Theo quickly.

Neville's timing, however, could have been better. Luna practically charged right into him and Cedric was just behind her as the girl laughed her head off. It took Theo a moment, between Neville's aching groan and Luna's musical laughter, to realize Cedric's hair was as long as Luna's and just as light, no longer the color of sand but more of a platinum blonde. Theo couldn't help but snicker as he helped Neville off the ground as Cedric tickled Luna into submission until she changed his hair back.

"I take back my earlier comment."

"Damn, just when I get you to respect me again," Neville quipped before groaning as Hannah approached and checked his ribs. "Merlin, Luna, you've got a tackle and a half right there. You sure you aren't a chaser?"

"She likes being sought after too much," Cedric offered with a smirk.

"I need a good seeker to find all the right places," the younger blonde chimed brightly. Hannah snickered and nodded, giving Neville a wink as she worked on him. Luna, meanwhile looked to Theo with a grin. "You know, you could just ask her."

Hannah, who had been treating Neville, quickly turned to Theo curiously. "Ask who, what?"

"The girl that smiles," Luna said with her knowing grin widening. "You know she's interested."

"Is she?" Theo wondered, perhaps a little too quickly for his liking as he instantly tried to collect himself again as he spoke in a less urgent tone. "I mean, she is?"

"Well why else would she escort me and Padma back to the Tower after practice?"

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Hannah said quickly. "Who is-" The blonde hufflepuff paused and looked to Luna, then up the stairs before her mouth dropped open. "No."

"Yes!"

"Her and Him? Really?"

"Well why not?"

"I thought she was after Anthony!"

"Nope!" Luna said with a pop. "Not Goldstein. He likes Morag. She's playing the long game."

"So she's actually _hunting_ him?"

"Stop it!" Theo stepped in. "Not another word!"

"Can I at least learn who you're talking about?" Neville asked, nonplussed.

"Yeah, the two of us feel left out on the gossip and we need something to hold over Theo's head," Cedric chipped in with a grin. "Maybe Blaise and Harry's too, since they love blackmail."

"See, this is why we stopped hanging out," Theo said with a stomp as he walked toward the doors of the entrance hall. "You're all arseholes!"

"But you love us!" Neville called after him.

"Shut up! Just take me to the damn food already, I'm starving!"

Even as Theo stormed toward the Redoubt in a huff, he couldn't resist the twitch of his lips as he felt even a small fragment about what it used to be like coming back to him.

 *****The Raven's Redoubt*****

"You know, Hermione, you haven't really said what you want to be later in life," Blaise commented casually as he lounged on the loveseat with her.

He had a book in his right hand along the arm of the seat, while his other was wrapped snuggly about her shoulders to keep her close. Hermione looked up at him, a slight smile forming on her lips as he drew her attention away from her first love: knowledge.

"I thought it was obvious what I'm going to go into," Hermione answered him easily.

"As obvious as your diaries." Hermione pinked at that. Blaise had only recently found a diary among her other books, one that detailed some of her feelings for him, including her frustrations with his cavalier attitude and gray morality. Still, she had genuine feelings for him, and she knew a better match would be nearly impossible to find, considering their particular connection.

"I thought I told you we were never mentioning those again," Hermione grumbled as she dug an elbow into his ribs lightly.

"Sorry, your notebooks then," Blaise corrected himself, letting her elbow dig in a little without discomfort as he smirked. "All ten of them for the subjects you do study, not to mention the other dozen or so that I'm sure cover other aspects of magic and our world."

"That is far more obvious, but it just makes my choice of profession easier to reveal as well," Hermione teased her boyfriend with a grin. "That's if you even know me at all, Blaise."

"Hey, I know you plenty," he retorted as his hand slid from her shoulder to her chest as he set his book down and leaned in. "But I could always stand to get to know more of you."

" _Mentally,_ Blaise," Hermione countered, though her breath quickened at his predatory approach all the same. How this boy managed to make her heart flutter for physical affection so easily flustered her, not to mention she enjoyed their banter, mental sparring, and his intelligence. A blush rose up her cheeks and she embraced his lips with a small moan before she felt his hand on her chest. She gently smacked it away, smirking as Blaise pouted at her. "You can get to know my body but it's nothing without the mind."

"And don't I know it," Blaise answered with a smile. "Makes you even sexier honestly."

"And I say the House of Wolves are a bunch of teases," Hermione mused with a grin as she eyed him slightly provocatively. "You're even worse than they are when you get in the mood."

"Well if it gets you to open up to me, I'll do everything I can to make that happen."

While Hermione blushed at the thought, a loud laugh split the pair apart. Blaise drew his wand in an instant while Hermione continued to redden. Alastor, however, had his wand held casually as he laughed lightly.

"That was smooth, boy," the former Master Auror commented with a smirk. "A very good double entendre. Might have worked too if I weren't here."

"Well you can always leave," Blaise muttered after he cast a silent stinger.

Alastor merely caught the magic on the tip of his wand with a smirk as he approached them. "Supper's almost on and I'd like an evening outside the castle. Though I'm sure I'll hear plenty of flirting with all of you kids getting ready to act like rabbits high on hormones."

"Thanks, professor, that's a fantastic mental image," Hermione chided the man as she eyed the end of his wand, thrilled to see the advanced magic up close instead of from the stands during a duel. "Any chance you could teach me that?"

"Not the way you like to be taught," Moody responded with gruff kindness. "I'm not one for books lass, you know that. Although, for all I know you like hands-on experience to learn something."

"Please don't put us off supper by making jokes about that, Alastor," Blaise answered as Hermione grimaced.

"You opened the door, I simply walked in," the auror replied before he spun the wand around and held the magic on the end of it out toward Blaise. "And this will open another."

What was a pale pink stinging hex on the tip of his wand suddenly shone white as it shot forward and struck a glass of water, freezing and shaping the water into a series of spiked spheres. Hermione watched with eager eyes, taking in the entire event with an interest that would have put scientists and the most curious of children to shame. Blaise watched with raised eyebrows, impressed at the advanced magic all while Alastor smirked.

"I know what you want to be, lass, and you've got what it takes from that look alone," Alastor commented promptly. "You'd be good at it."

Blaise, rather annoyed now that Alastor had figured it out, looked to Hermione who seemed to be beaming. "So are you going to tell me?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, lad," the auror teased him with a dark grin. "Use that head of yours instead of thinking with your pecker when it comes to your little lass here. You might make good on what you want to be if you start doing that."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the auror before he looked to Hermione. He knew her better than anyone, well, maybe not Harry in some ways, but in others he was the foremost expert on the girl right in front of him. As he thought of everything he knew about her, he began to realize just what he had missed this entire time, or rather, what the link was between Hermione and her possible future.

"You want to be a Grey Cloak?"

Hermione's nose scrunched slightly in confusion. "Grey Cloak?"

"An Unspeakable," Blaise continued. "They're called Grey Cloaks in common parlance. You really want to keep secrets from everyone for the rest of your life?"

"No, I don't want to keep secrets, Blaise. I already keep enough," Hermione continued quickly. Secrets made Hermione uncomfortable, especially after learning Harry's, and even more about Blaise's extended family. "But I want to learn and explore everything there is to know about magic, and what I learn I will spread. If I have to spend my time in the Unspeakables being an outcast for sharing everything I learn, that the Department of Mysteries would learn, then so be it. Otherwise, experimental magic and academia appeal to me. Perhaps being a librarian of Alexandria, the largest library of magic in the world, would be a good place for me. At the very least, I could create spells and investigate old magic from home."

Blaise debated that for a few moments. Alexandria was a long way from Britain, and Italy for that matter, but wouldn't he be away from home a lot with what he wanted to be?

"Not bad for a dueling champion, could be better if you wanted to pursue a life as a Hit Wizard though," Alastor cut in as he leaned on his staff and looked at Blaise. "You've got the mindset for it, though you're more mercenary and fame than justice."

"There's nothing wrong with being for hire if you have and abide by your own code," Blaise declared firmly as he turned a hardened gaze on the ex-auror.

"And I respect that, so long as you keep to it," Alastor said before he chuckled. "Had two men say something similar to me during the Blood War. You remind me a bit of them, lad."

"And who were they?" Hermione wondered curiously as she stood next to Blaise.

"Sirius Black was one, though he was out for revenge on the purebloods and Death Eaters," the auror regaled them. "Tough blighter, didn't take shit if he didn't have to and often dished it right back. The other was someone you ought to know of… Alexander Zabini."

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with one hand as the other clung to Blaise's free hand. The Italian boy stared at the old auror without flinching, though the relaxed way he held his wand gave away enough of how he felt about that small revelation.

"You knew my father?"

Alastor nodded briefly. "Met him just once while on a mission. Good man, hell of a leader but an even better fighter. You've been on his path since your mother told you about how he died, haven't you?"

"Yes, but not just to honor him," Blaise answered slowly. "I have my own reasons."

"And good ones too I'll wager," Alastor said with a smirk. "Money and fame, keeping the family happy and connected, not bad things to accomplish. Just don't forget yourself or those you care about along the way." Alastor's eyes, both of them, settled on the Italian teen before his gaze settled on Hermione. "Nor you. Don't lose yourself pursuing the answers to everything all of your life. That's no way to live."

Both teens nodded quietly. Assuming he had reached them a bit, the auror returned the nod and turned back toward the table. As Amelia came out of her impromptu office in the first room on the right with Tonks, Harry and Fleur entered the tent with Susan and Daphne, the latter pair picking straw out of their hair after helping Hagrid with a few cratures. Anyone that saw him might think Alastor was merely glad to see his favorite people, his crooked, scarred smirk on his lips as it was.

 _Only a matter of time now…_


	47. Chapter 47: Peace and Desires

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. I'm getting better at cutting out some of the hidden padding. Editing is as much an art as the actual writing, so it's no surprise that it's taking some time to reach this point. Either way, I'm glad to be reaching a more consistent chapter size. 2. I'm surprised I've actually gotten a little ahead of my writing and have been able to keep up a weekly pace. More, even, considering I could have posted this at the same time as 46. Fair warning, don't expect it to last! I'm going to try and keep it up but life happens, folks, simple as that.

3\. Failing on the recommendations lately. Sorry! You can always refer to my previous references in earlier chapters. 4. As always, thanks to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and favorites. Your support tells me I'm doing things right and I should keep pushing forward. Enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Oh my…_

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Peace and Desires**

"Such a charming painting."

Fleur's comment wasn't missed by any of those gathered around her in a particularly empty seventh floor corridor. That those same people were those she strove to have an intimate relationship with eased whatever tension had begun to linger in the air. To see the others smile, especially the ones she had previously had the most difficulty getting close to, was a boon for the French witch.

"Well I certainly hope the painting isn't what you see when I show you what's inside the Room of Requirement."

Fleur, Daphne, Susan, Tracey and Nym turned to watch Harry pace in front of the wall opposite the painting of trolls dancing. Few of them had yet to see the room before and all of them were intrigued as a door seemed to melt into being on the wall. The enchantment that had to go into this was quite extraordinary. Fleur thought to study it but instead let her mind drift back to the moment. Harry opened the door and ushered the five of them in. A pair of couches, a coffee table and an armchair awaited them, but that wasn't what drew all of their attention. A large silk canvas draped over something was what piqued their curiosity.

"Where did you learn about this place, exactly?" Nym wondered aloud as she examined the room with the critical eye of the auror she had been trained to be.

"Tom told me about it in second year," Harry answered honestly. Each of the women in the room tensed and their hands edged toward their wands. Each had learned a bit about Tom over time and knew what he had done and who he was, or rather who he was a copy of. Harry, however, smiled softly at them all. "It's perfectly safe though. I haven't had much need of it, though it did provide access to a variety of secret passages and useful books. Hogwarts' elves use it all of the time to store supplies and the lost and found room is insane."

"We'll have to take your word for it. Though this room could come in handy for my business…" Daphne offered wryly before her gaze settled on the covered object at one end of the room. "So why did you bring us to this version of the room in particular?"

"There's no bed to host an orgy for us all on so I'm rather curious myself," Tracey quipped, causing Daphne and Tonks to snicker as Fleur smirked and Susan shook her head with a wry grin.

"That's a bit presumptuous, even if we are all in a relationship now to some extent," Susan teased the blonde lightly. "Although… it would certainly be an experience."

"So we use the couches then?" Nym chipped in, grinning widely.

Harry chuckled in response, glad they were having a bit of fun with him before he inevitably showed them why he had brought them here. "As amazing as I think that would be, that's not why I brought you here. In fact, I think what you're about to experience is even better than that."

"Better than the thrill and ecstasy of sharing ourselves in the passionate, sweaty, sinful delights of uninhibited fucking and love making for hours on end with multiple partners?" Fleur suggested, earning a blush from everyone in the room. "I have my doubts, 'Arry."

Harry merely grinned in response. "Let me show you our hearts' desires."

Each of the young women looked at Harry curiously. That sort of comment coming from him was odd, comforting perhaps, but odd nonetheless. At first it seemed he was going to unveil what was beneath the silk canvas before he took out his own wand.

"But before we get to that, I think we should all show ourselves," Harry began as he raised his wand. "I'd like to see all of our patronus forms."

"But we all know-" Susan cut herself off and suddenly looked to Fleur. In fact, Susan wasn't the only one that realized they didn't know the form one among them would take. All eyes turned to Fleur and the veela just barely shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she readied her wand.

"I have nothing to fear any longer."

Nobody even got a word in before Fleur cast the spell. As she did so, Harry cast his own, followed by Nym, then Tracey, Daphne and Susan all at once. The room was suffused with such light that the torches dimmed in response. Warmth, comfort, joy, hope and love rushed through every fiber of their beings. No a single sign of stress, fear or worry creased their features as the feelings of their mystical guardians sang through them.

A gasp was the first sign that anyone noticed. Susan covered her mouth with her free hand, her eyes locked on Fleur beside her patronus. Daphne stared before snorting in mirth as if she should have known all along. Tracey beamed at the French witch, her eyes glancing from the patronus to Fleur. Nym actually gave a small cheer before a long howl erupted from Fleur's wolf that was answered by all five of the others in the room without hesitation.

"How long have you known?" Susan whispered in awe, disbelief, and a mixture of emotions she could barely discern herself. She was just loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Since 'Arry sent his Patronus to Amelia the night the Goblet chose us Champions," Fleur admitted quietly, a tear escaping her control briefly before she wiped it away and stroked the ethereal companion at her side. "I should have done this long ago."

"No shit," Daphne breathed with a small laugh. "That's a hell of a secret to hold onto for so long, Fleur."

"Why did you never say anything?" Tracey pursued suddenly. "All this time we could have… included you more or… or something!"

"I admitted to a fraction of it with Harry during our interview for the press a few days ago," Fleur told them. "I'm glad you took kindly enough to that."

"Well it was the truth, even it was a little stretched to call all of us involved with one another as girlfriends, and a mutually shared boyfriend," Tonks informed them before she shrugged. "I don't think any of us minded too much though. It was nice to just admit something is going on." The other young women in the room nodded at that, some more slowly than others. Hate mail had increased for all of them from the population, but it was well in hand due to a few helpful wards and friends and family in law enforcement. "In any cause, why hold back so much from us, Fleur?"

Fleur hesitated to answer and when she couldn't quite find her voice, Harry helped her along. "Because you were uncertain what a future might hold for all six of us, weren't you?"

"Oui," Fleur responded with a nod. "I did not want to reveal something I thought might only bring more heartache or trouble. A foolish notion at this point, I think. But a patronus is a very personal thing, you all know this." Looks were traded throughout the room, but none could deny the veela was right. "Revealing who I was to you was more difficult than I thought it would be… To me, this is one of the purest expressions of who I am that I can offer to you. I am... bare before you now."

"I wish. You'd be a better view than these extensions of ourselves," Dora joked lightly as she paced around the glowing wolves with hers in toe until she reached the French witch and gently took her hand. "But I get what you're saying, luv. You didn't want to presume and felt that the time to be honest wasn't right."

"Until now," Fleur confessed with a smile, one the others returned.

"I'm glad you did," Harry spoke, which went for everyone else in the room. "Because what I have to show you isn't just from me. It's from all of us."

By now Harry had moved beside the tall object at the other end of the room. The wolves slowly dissipated about the room and the torches glowed more fully once again. Each of the young women watched Harry closely as they advanced toward him with curiosity and some trepidation. Harry seemed entranced by the silk for a moment before he took hold of it and pulled, his gaze instantly trained away from what lay beneath the canvas. The five women gasped slightly at what stood before them, and Tracey was the first to speak.

"The Mirror of Erised..."

"Yes," Harry offered with a solemn nod, refusing to look upon the mirror as he trained his gaze firmly upon the women before him. "I found it was moved here some time ago and only figured out recently that you could share the visions it grants you with others. The mirror shows your heart's truest desires, and to share them you need to open yourself completely to the people around you and will the mirror to show them, reflect them on the world to those you're willing to open up to. It will project it all around us and show one another our desires, our dreams and aspirations and what we hope the future holds."

Harry paused as he stole a brief glance at the mirror. He thanked whatever magic that watched over him that he couldn't see within it until he turned back to face the women before him. "I haven't looked into it since my first year. Back then I merely told Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Susan what I saw within it before I knew this is what it could accomplish. I think by showing each-other what this mirror reflects of ourselves we could grow closer… bond over it even."

It was quiet in the room for a few moments. The silence wasn't unsettling, but it held an uncertainty and awe that couldn't be shaken so easily. Daphne was the first to speak, though it was reluctant. "Do you really think we'll all see the same thing? It's hard to say what we all want and I know for a fact they won't match."

"Some of us may get hurt," Susan added tenderly as she looked from person to person. "What we see, or don't see, could do a lot of harm to any of us in this room. I don't want to put anyone through that."

"But at least we will be honest," Fleur offered with a small smile. "We have all shown ourselves with the patronus charm, why not this? Desires and hopes for the future change with time. This is an expression of trust. It's something we will be able to share with one another."

"It doesn't mean we'll all like what we see, or want it for that matter," Nym stated a little cynically. "Do we really think seeing what someone else wants will change our minds?"

"It's worth a chance at least, isn't it?" Tracey finally spoke up. Her gaze finaly shifted away from watching Harry, an experience in itself, as she turned to the other women. "Shouldn't we want to share a piece of ourselves with everyone? I have an idea of what I desire and I won't hold back."

Another moment of silence passed over them before Tracey huffed. "If you won't try this, then at least I will. I want no regrets."

The others in the room looked to Tracey in some astonishment. To share your deepest desires with someone wasn't something you just shouted to the world! Then again, they were hardly telling the world, just one another and some of them had mentioned this would bring them closer together. It may not resolve every issue between them, but wouldn't it at least help them know one another better? Nerves like they had felt not so long ago threatened to take over before Susan stepped forward.

"I won't live with regrets either," Susan announced as she moved toward Tracey and the mirror. She gently took the blonde's hand and smiled. "Do you mind if I go first?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the pair of them. That they were willing to share their deepest desires at all spoke of how much they trusted, or wanted to trust, everyone in the room. For Susan to ask to go first, to risk being exposed among them truly spoke of the young woman's courage and desire to find a way forward. Tracey beamed at the redhead and kissed her briefly, proud of her longtime friend and more recent girlfriend.

Susan took the last few steps forward and closed her eyes. A collective breathed seemed to be taken by everyone, herself included, as Susan prepared to see what she desired most. She had an idea of what she would see, but sometimes the head lies for the heart and you don't see or know everything until you experience it first-hand. When she had pooled as much strength and confidence as she could muster, Susan finally opened herself up to the mirror as she gazed into its depths.

At first nothing happened, not for everyone anyways. They all thought her wants and desires would appear around her reflected self and the mirror but instead something else entirely appeared all around them. The room seemed to twist until a road gently glided beneath their feet and a shop came into view. The symbol of House Bones was above the doorway, the wands spouting sparks and stars on either side in a display of something more. It was a wand shop, Susan's wand shop, a place that only existed in a dream and a fantasy of her possible futures.

The group continued to watch as shelves of wands scrolled past them before a certificate was displayed on the wall next to a portrait: a charms mastery and experimental magic license. Susan almost jumped for joy, regardless that the mirror only showed her true desires until she gasped as she saw the portrait. In it was her family, the family she had been making with Harry and Amelia all this time. Her head rested on Harry's shoulder with their hands intertwined intimately, her belly full with an unborn child as a little girl with red hair and green eyes held her free hand. On Harry's other side was Daphne, her belly just as pregnant and a young boy next to her his eyes violet and his hair as messy as his father's use to be leaning against her leg.

All around them their friends were there, their own children scattered around them. One thing, however, caught her eye, Amelia and Bill were standing side by side, their child, a little older than Susan's and Daphne's waved at the camera, her blue eyes shining bright beneath her long red hair. Tracey sat on a loveseat, a newborn in her arms with eyes of jade and hair of honey dotting its head. Seated with Tracey were two shadows that seemed to shimmer for a moment until Fleur and Tonks came into view, a toddler on Tonk's lap and a baby in Fleur's arms, a smile on her lips as she winked at the camera, at Susan. The redhead barely breathed as she looked at it and could feel a tear slide down her cheek.

"We look so happy... We actually make it work," Susan swallowed down her pride and fear, her nerves and anxiety as she looked over at Harry before she turned around to look at the slightly older women in the room and gave a genuine smile. "And you're both there too..."

Fleur smiled almost nervously at that and sagged in some relief. Before she knew it Fleur was being hugged by Susan and returned it just as tightly as the image began to fade away.

"I know I've been a bitch; ignoring you and being jealous and worried we'd fall apart," Susan began her apology softly in the veela's ear. "Not all of our time together was bad. Some of it was quite good! But I didn't take as kindly to you as I did to others and I don't want that to come between us. I'm sorry for everything. I know it's going to take time and that it may not be easy to move past some of our issues, but I hope we can really make this work, _for all of us_."

"I know," Fleur said with a small, knowing smile as she glanced at the fading image of the portrait before it vanished. When her gaze returned to Susan's she gently kissed the girl upon the lips. She enjoyed the brief taste of honey just as Susan did the sweetness of strawberries upon Fleur's lips before they parted. It was a start, and Fleur promised she would make the best of it if she could. "Thank you, for apologizing and being honest. If I have it my way, we will make it work. Even if it takes me years to seduce you."

"I don't think I'd mind being seduced even after we've found feelings for one another," Susan answered with a little more cavalier attitude than usual. She took a brief breath to calm her feelings before she continued. "We're all involved at different levels with one another, but making the transition and bringing all of us together is going to take time no matter which way you look at it."

Daphne picked up suddenly, speaking her own mind as much as she was Susan's. "Sure we're all attracted to Harry. We're being brought together by him, even… But we need to be together as well. It was a group effort between the three of us to make things work and now it's not just the three of us, but all six of us trying to share one another."

"That effort will extend to all of us," Fleur concluded aloud for them. "We need to be honest and patient with one another. We need to give each-other a real chance or it is all for naught. If one of us refuses then things will… how Moody would say 'go to shit and be thrown about by a deranged monkey in heat', oui?"

Dora snorted at that before she broke out in a few chuckles. She knew her mentor well enough to identify his handiwork in speaking to someone. "Yes, things would definitely go to shit in a heartbeat if we're too focused on one person and not everyone…" While the other girls nodded, the metamorph sighed. "It just seems so impossible sometimes and yet I keep thinking back to Valentine's Day last year when I so cavalierly told you to share Harry as if it would be easy."

"You were right after all," Susan reminded the metamorph, to which she smiled. "We learned to share him with one another overtime and in doing so shared one another with him. Sharing you or anyone here with everyone else, true polyamory among us all, it's daunting. It wasn't easy at first, last time, and I doubt it's going to be any easier; especially with all of us so close to one another as a trio when you're getting involved now."

"But nobody can deny we're getting closer," Tracey cut in with a smile. "I've had moments with each of you, whether you supported me to take the leap, talked to me, or even kissed me entirely, we've all grown closer. I'm willing to keep trying no matter what, and I think if we all put the effort in we can make it work."

"I'll say," Harry added more quietly. "We've all gotten closer. Each of you with me and I know I've seen you three get closer." Harry gestured to Tracey Susan and Daphne, who grinned. "As well as you two," he continued with a look to Tonks and Fleur who held hands briefly. "But we're all in this together. I think in time we can manage it if we all give one another a chance. Which is why I wanted us all to show a piece of ourselves like this, to show everyone what we want out of the future."

As the other young women agreed with Harry, Daphne took a leap of faith and stood before the mirror. Usually she measured what she was doing, but now? Now she wanted to know and there was no point holding back. If Susan could reveal herself, so could the closed off slytherin Daphne so often felt she was. The mirror could reveal to her as much as it could to those she cared about, and she wondered what her deepest desires might show her that she missed.

"Enough waiting and hiding," she whispered to herself, though everyone could hear her.

Rolling fields passed them by in an instant as Daphne gazed into the mirror. Animals of all sorts leaped to life among the hills. Not just any animals, however, these were large dangerous creatures, Cerberus and Hippogriffs, thestrals and even a dragon flew about in the distance. The risk and reward of handling dangerous beasts, trading them even, or harvesting ingredients in a humane way lit up her face with a smile. Daphne didn't take care of magical creatures because she took care of it with her father on occasion, though she might change that just to spend time with her friends.

As they watched the animals roam the fields, they noticed a herd of thestrals as it raced low through the air across the grounds with her at the front being chased by Susan, Harry, Tracey, Tonks and Fleur. None of them saw children until they had settled into the paddock where their parents were taking care of them. An open door looked inside a warehouse where pallets appeared and vanished, her hub of goods transporting under the care of trusted workers.

The house at the center of the grounds was grand and luxurious, everything she had hoped to earn from her work, her own name and skills. Tracey squeezed Daphne's hands tight and before they knew it they had shifted scenes. A bedroom was laid out before them, an enormous bed filled with the writhing, sweaty forms of everyone present in the room, not a one of them left to their own devices.

Tonks tilted her head, a smirk on her lips. "I didn't know you could bend that far Daphne. We might have to test that."

"Good to know someone desires an active sex life," Tracey quipped beside her.

Fleur chuckled at that as she stepped up beside the young women. "I should hope so. She is not the only one."

"Now you've got me curious," Daphne finally spoke as she pried her gaze away from the mirror. The images around them faded, as the brunette looked to Fleur. "But I'm glad to know I want us to work out just as much as Susan… even if I do appreciate the idea of sex a little more. And that operation we saw? That would be a dream! The excitement that would bring outside of the logistics of transportation… And the menagerie! I know I've had a love of animals but to transport creatures like that? I think you lot are rubbing off on me. I may actually take Care next year."

"It's a good dream to work toward," Harry said with a smile. "Thestrals, hmm?"

"They brought me to you, didn't they?"

Harry chuckled at that and nodded as he joined Daphne and Susan as the brunette moved next to the redhead. Fleur remained before the mirror beside Tracey. The two blondes looked to each-other before Tracey gestured the older girl to take center stage. The honey-blonde young woman was content to wait. They would all have a turn, Tracey was sure, and they wouldn't be forgotten.

What the mirror revealed of Fleur's deepest desires didn't disappoint her in the slightest. She owned a shop, much like Susan, but it was more than that as well. Agents moved in and out with items or pouches of gold, some asking for repair, others for appraisal, and some after completing a retrieval mission. She was a broker for enchanted items and created her own enchantments, weaving them with wand and runes alike. Her most sought after items were armor or objects of convenience. Trophies and plaques dotted the wall, speaking of a wildly successful dueling career.

A bell rang and Harry walked in, five kids around him, their hair color coded for convenience as they rushed to tell her about their day. Tracey came out of the back room, a recent acquisition in her hands before she joined in greeting the children. Tonks, Susan and Daphne, however, snuck in from the side and took advantage of the two blondes, kissing them both soundly in turn as Harry laughed and held their youngest child on his hip.

"You love me," Fleur whispered with a small smile, afraid to turn around and see the reality that some of them in fact did not yet love her. "All of you... You visit me in my shop, my dueling and enchanting reputation known far and wide... We're together and happy..."

"And one day it will be real," Harry murmured in her ear as he set his hands on her waist. "We will love you, and we will all be together..."

The scene began to shift into far more sensual setting, something far more intimate and passionate than the scene of the happy family. It was a moment that saw an older Fleur screaming silently in orgasm from the attention her lovers paid her. Just as it was about to reveal even more, Fleur turned about in his arms and kissed Harry as the image faded away. She couldn't help the need she felt for his affection and it was everything she wanted if she couldn't have the sight in the mirror that instant. It was as they kissed she felt two sets of arms wrap around them and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss before she calmed herself.

"Merci..." Fleur took a breath before she looked to both Tracey and Tonks before her gaze returned to Harry. "I do not know whether I should thank you more or hurt you for showing me what I don't yet have or might never."

"Don't think of it like that," Daphne assured her and everyone else as she stepped up to join them with Susan. "Think of it like a suggestion. It's what could be, it's what we want to work toward and have. One day all of our desires might come true, or none of them. But for now we are together and working toward it."

"Together," Susan promised. "If I can love Harry and Daphne, even Tracey, I think I can find it in myself to love you and Tonks as well in time."

"And besides, who else is going to get you the best material for enchanting?" Daphne offered with a grin.

"Or help you acquire and evaluate rare artifacts?" Tracey chipped in with an equal smirk.

"And keep you in top dueling form?" Nym chipped in with a wink.

They all chuckled at that. Daphne was proud of her work and now she was growing proud of her future, of her desires. All of them, however, had something to be proud of. They were going to work toward a new future for each of them, a future they could and would likely share if they could get past the road-blocks in their relationship.

They all nodded, and with a gentle nudge from Tracey they moved out of the way so the mirror could focus on her finally. Tonks smiled, waving off the last minute opportunity Tracey offered right as the world changed around them. A beach in the Caribbean formed around them, a familiar tent set before a ruin nearby. Susan and Daphne came out of the tent, a number of children in tow as the ruins began to flash and rumble only for the world to freeze for just a moment.

Seconds later the rumble continued, explosions bursting through the rubble, sand thrown into the air, statues from spears striking the wards surrounding the ruin before a dust-cloud erupted from the dark entrance. Four figures rushed out. Older versions of herself and Harry laughed hysterically as they fell to the ground, exhausted from a run for their lives as Tonks and Fleur dropped their loot and playfully glared at the two rambunctious thrill-seekers.

A few chuckles could be heard throughout the room before Tracey soundly kissed Harry in the vision, then Tonks and Fleur before greeting their family and heading back into the tent. The shift in scene darkened the room, and the scene before them was only slightly more coordinated than that which Daphne's mind had concocted. They had paired off, and the intimate acts on display brought a blush to all of their cheeks before it faded as Tracey turned to look at Tonks.

It had only been there for a moment, but Tracey had not been laid out beneath Harry. No, it had been Tonks they witnessed in the scene, using her abilities to make things much more interesting for Tracey. The metamorph, of course, caught the sight and couldn't help the mischievous grin that slipped across her lips.

"Oh darling, giving myself a nice wand is more than possible," the auror teased in a sultry voice. "Didn't know you thought about me that way, luv. We don't usually talk much."

"I didn't, don't! Well, usually anyways," Tracey admitted with a deep blush as she struggled to maintain eye contact. Harry moved forward to take her hand, and his presence emboldened the witch as she looked to Nym. "I've been a bit… jealous of you. Uncomfortable even, given that you can be anyone or anything you can imagine, or that we might want."

That admission didn't come quickly from the blonde, but as it did Dora's hair shifted slightly as it gained honey-gold tips around her bob-cut as she approached the witch. When she lifted the younger woman's chin up, Nym smiled and slowly pecked her lips.

"I get it," the metamorph offered slowly. "It's natural and I'm not surprised your jealousy latched on me instead of Fleur. But know I'd never push you out, any of you. I'd never morph into any of you to push each-other away or make myself more appealing just to gain more attention… Well, any more attention than I already get. We're all unique in our own way, even you."

Tracey smiled brightly at that and was about to respond before Tonks whispered in her ear so low only she could hear her. "Though if you want to play twins sometime and share your uniqueness, I'm up for it."

Tracey seemed to gulp at that and the usually flirtatious blonde was at a loss for words. Harry glanced over, curious and a little astounded at the sight before Nym winked at him. Whatever Dora had told Tracey, it would be worth knowing. He would have to learn later, however, as Tonks gently gestured them out of the way. The deepest desire of the metamorph was something Harry was curious about.

Would it be like the others, with pieces fading into place to make others happy as well? It had been subtler in Daphne and Tracey's while it was more blatant in Susan's, how they had faded into the image at some hope or desire to fulfill the happiness of those around them. On the other hand it could be like Fleur's vision, a part of her own desires to see something work out for all of them from the start.

What appeared before them wasn't an office or even Auror cubicles at a Ministry Department. Instead it was something set apart entirely. If Harry had to guess, it looked like a private detective's office. Pictures on the walls told of Dora's desires, however. Harry could see Amelia giving her an Order of Merlin, of Tonks working alongside Alastor to catch those Death Eaters that had gone free.

The more Harry and the others looked, the more they saw Tonk's ideal life laid out before them. Family photos of her parents, of her kids, of the other girls and their eventual children. Beaches, landscapes and the like set the scene for every photo and Harry knew that Tonks had gone for the big rewards rather than the clinical precision of the Auror Corps. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, but let it go as the door opened.

Harry was practically pushing Tonks through the office in a passionate display of affection until he laid her out on her desk. Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Fleur entered after, watching the show with smirks on their faces as Harry seemingly gave Dora a very thorough "thank you" for something. A daily prophet briefly flashed before their eyes as Harry tore off her cloak and cast it aside. It announced that all death eaters were dead, that Voldemort had been destroyed, and Tonks had been an integral part in making the world a safer place.

"I wish," Harry murmured softly.

That caught more than one woman's attention, and Tonks offered Harry a small smile as she sidled up next to him, the images still playing. "You want the romp on a desk? 'Cause I can easily arrange that, Harry." The teen wizard snorted, a grin on his lips before he shook his head. He never got to answer though, because Tonks set a finger on his lips. "I know. I think we all do."

"That's for sure," Daphne spoke up as the images faded and the girls and Harry were left with nothing. "I think we could all agree to see that dream come true."

"Indeed," Fleur drawled slightly. "A safe world for us all."

"Where nothing can keep us apart," Tracey chipped in.

"Not even them," Susan added with a slight growl before it stopped. "I'd fight for that."

"We all would," Tonks agreed before she smiled. "But I'd make a living off of it. Those bastards are worth a pretty penny and the aurors can get a hell of a lot done. Maybe Alastor had the right idea retiring but I'm happy where I am now. Though it could be better."

"The world could always be better," Harry responded with a slight chuckle and a somewhat cynical sigh. "But we live with what we get. In any case, I'll do all I can to show you all the love you deserve. To bring us together like we were in your visions. I'll do everything I can to make your dreams and desires come true."

"And what about yours, 'Arry?" Fleur asked softly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. What about his dreams? He had a family that cared about him, that loved him, that was what he had wanted, the mirror had told him as much three years ago. What would it show him now? Himself? For some reason he doubted he was happy and content enough to see nothing but himself. That wasn't what scared him, however. Wanting something didn't scare him, it was not seeing something he thought he wanted that put fear into him.

"My dream is here already," Harry said as he looked to all of them. "Being with you and helping you fulfill your desires is my desire." Harry pulled away from them with an easy smile. "Come on, let's go back to the Redoubt."

Harry had barely gotten a step before he felt five different sets of hands grab his arm to stop him.

"Aren't you going to look, Harry?" Susan wondered softly.

"I told you," Harry began as confidently as ever. "I know what my desires are."

"That's no reason not to look," countered Fleur instantly. "Tracey and I looked when we knew what we wanted and we were as surprised and touched as anyone."

"It's your turn, Harry. We shared our desires, now it's time you share yours," Daphne insisted as she tugged him toward the mirror with Tracey's help.

They had gotten within range of the mirror and turned him to look right as he closed his eyes.

"Please don't make me look," Harry pleaded as he felt the mirror's magic search for the windows to his soul.

"Why don't you want to look?" Nym pressed in concern.

A sad smile drifted across his lips as Harry thought of the last time he looked into this device. He had been so caught up in it, had tried so hard to make it real even though what he wanted wasn't possible. He had settled for knowing that the world would never fit his dreams; that the Dursleys would always be there, that the world would always be cruel, that he would only ever know his parents when he was dead, that a family would probably always be beyond his reach. Now that he had love and a family, and possibly a future worth fighting tooth and nail for, he didn't want to look.

"I'm afraid, honestly," Harry finally answered after a few moments' quiet. "I'm afraid because what I wanted wasn't possible back then until I found a new family to be with. Now that I have that, I don't want to look. I want so many things I'm not sure what it will show me. I don't want to know what my deepest truest desires are... I'm afraid I won't see something, someone, and I'll lose everything and everyone for good this time."

"You won't lose us, any of us," Susan promised with all of the confidence in the world. "Our friends will always stick by us, Harry, you know better than to believe otherwise. And Auntie, Alastor and Bill? Or hell, Poppy and McGonagall let alone Andi and Ted? They'd knock you over the head for doubting them. As for us, well if you think we went through all of this and told you we imagine our futures with you in them only to lose you then you're more of an idiot than you act like sometimes."

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at that. She was right about his family and friends at least. It did help allay the fear but not all of it vanished from him. Questions of what he would see, what he wouldn't, why and a myriad of others coursed through his mind until he shut them down. It was only fair that he share what he saw with these three women as they had shared it with him.

As soon as Harry opened his eyes he could see it: The world he was looking for. He didn't know how he knew that this vision was that world, he just knew it. There was a village unlike any he had ever seen, or what he assumed was a village. Large houses stood side by side along the ocean shore while on the other side of the road were shops. Every dream he had ever heard of, every idea his friends had ever told him melded into a world he knew could be the one he wanted most. As the images appeared around the mirror, the entire room even, the girls looked around curiously.

"What I've been searching for," he murmured as he watched the mirror move into the village itself. "A world where..."

Harry ignored the curious looks of his companions as he watched the mirror show him his desires. A room full of children, some bruised, others covered in colors not fit for the human body. A few swishes of a familiar wand around each child vanished the gunk and the bruises, brought smiles to the faces of the kids caught in a bout of accidental magic. He was a fully trained healer, one trusted by family, friends, and entire countries.

Harry resisted the urge to move forward as he saw them. Children, his children, children he never thought would exist because of everything he had been through. He might have seen them in the others' visions but to witness them in his own?

"By magic, they're beautiful..."

"Who?" Fleur whispered in wonder.

"Kids... My kids... All of our children..."

Harry eyed the pair of blondes, a metamorph with purple hair and two sets of twins, one pair with red hair, the other with black, all of them with his eyes. His gaze was drawn away from the children as others showed up, exasperated parents smiling from familiar faces at their own children among the ruckus as they all went to play. It was something Harry had never really considered possible, not with everything he had been through.

Harry very nearly lifted a hand to try and touch the mirror just as he had years ago before he stopped himself. He remembered the heartache as clear as day when he realized the mirror was not a portal into a better world. Even now he felt it settle in as his mind caught up with his emotions and tried to rationalize his feelings away. This wasn't real, this wasn't a vision of the future. It was all just a reflection of his innermost desires back to him. It let him see what he wanted, what he didn't have, taunted him with it and enthralled him all at once.

"This is our dreams," Susan whispered softly as she seemed to be enthralled at the sight. "Everything we've shown you, everything our friends and family have ever mentioned wanting."

"A world of our desires, of our making," Daphne continued for them all.

"Paradise," Tracey summarized gently.

"Or close to it as can be," Tonks put in.

"Non, this is a world of possibility, a world we all could desire seeing," Fleur amended.

" _He advised all of us, of course, but he took to heart our concerns, our hopes, our dreams, and melded them into his own and did his utter best to ensure we reached for the stars and achieved our goals._ " Harry's quotation wasn't missed, but none of them knew where Harry had gotten it from. He offered a brief grin as he paraphrased the rest. "That is the mark of a true Raven."

"Was that from Gran Dorea?" Tonks wondered softly.

"Yes." The answer came as a whisper from Harry as he looked back to the projected world around them. "It's something she saw in Arcturus that she wanted to teach Sirius and James about being a true Black, a true Raven and a good person in general, something she taught me at least through her diary. I guess I've really taken the words to heart. I want to see a world made of the dreams of everyone dear to me… In a way… I think I want the impossible." Harry stopped himself before he could go further with that train of thought as the images provided by the mirror faded as he kept his gaze trained away from it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you should have," Daphne countered him as she stepped up and held his left hand in a gentle, reassuring grip. "We know you have our best interests at heart. Our dreams are a part of your dream. We should all strive to be more like you. But the world you want isn't out of reach, Harry. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you find it."

"As will I," Susan added as she took his other hand. "I helped you find a portion of it once, I'll help you find the rest of it."

"We all will." "Whatever it takes." Tracey and Tonks spoke at the same time before they smiled at one another and stood just in front of him, their hands linked with Susan and Daphne's respectively.

"And what would a world like that be without moi, non?" Fleur teased him gently as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We will find that world together, 'Arry. It is a world worth looking and fighting for, for all of us."

Harry couldn't help but feel the warmth in his chest. For a brief moment as he glanced in the mirror all he could see reflected back at him was them as they were now. A smile graced his lips as he bowed his head and nodded.

"For all of us."

Their shared moment together lasted for some time until Fleur sighed in delight and nuzzled into Harry's neck. Harry glanced back at the witch and realized that, of all of the women he was surrounded by, he had yet to take the next step in his relationship with two of them. He had been careful out of necessity and desire to see everyone happy, to be sure of their collective relationship, but wasn't now as good a time as any to take charge?

"Sue, Daph, Nym, would you mind if Tracey, Fleur and I had the room to ourselves for a bit?" Harry requested as he looked to the three witch in question. "I think it's time we took the next step."

Susan raised an eyebrow at the request, and Daphne practically smirked at the suggestion. It was Nym, however, that managed a reply first as she nodded.

"Sure thing, Harry. I'll take care of these two while you make sure Fleur and Tracey don't have second thoughts."

Harry rolled his eyes at that while Fleur chuckled in his ear. Tracey smirked a little at the metamorph, as did Daphne while Susan shook her head.

"There you go, being presumptuous again," the redhead teased as she looped her arm through Tonks' and Daphne did the same on the other side. "We'll have to wait and see what happens." As the trio of women reached the door and opened it, however, Susan looked back with a smile. "Take care of them."

"Count on it."

"You bet."

"Oui, I shall."

Harry, Tracey and Fleur looked between one another and all the while Susan couldn't help but chuckle. Whoever that comment had been for, the message was well received regardless. Daphne smirked at them all as they left and Nym offered Harry, or perhaps one of the others, a wink as they disappeared beyond the door when it finally closed.

While the Harry of a year ago might have been shy about the thought of being alone with two young women, the Harry of here and now had no concerns except making sure both women left as satisfied as they could possibly be. The confidence about him seemed to draw both of them to him, as Fleur's lips gently began to caress his neck as Tracey stepped forward on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Harry barely noticed when his healer's robe fell to the floor. Briefly he remembered he was due for a shift in an hour but couldn't find it in himself to care too much if he missed it. Two beautiful women, a honey blonde and a pearlescent silver just waiting to lavish him with love, affection, and all sorts of sexual attention? You would be insane to try and stop them, especially as their school robes were also shucked off and left to wait for retrieval from the floor later…

Much later.

Whether it was by his quest or on of the girls', Harry heard the soft whoosh of magic and the flump of a bed gently bouncing in place from nearby. When Tracey finally released his lips, Harry's eyes opened, and he couldn't help but grin at the sight of the bed. It was practically perfect for such an occasion and he was not going to waste it.

In any case, the teen wizard quickly turned his hands upon the young woman before him. He pulled her tightly to him, his fingers and palms fondling every inch they could reach as he guided the woman backwards. By the time he cradled her ass in both hands, Tracey practically floated an inch off of the floor before he hoisted her onto the bed and laid her out upon it. Not to ignore the woman lavishing his neck and shoulders with attention as she took off one bit of clothing after the other, Harry quickly snatched Fleur's lips with his own.

Aggressive, passionate need captured the both of them. Harry was intent on devouring the young woman before him and he would do everything he could imagine to her in due time. For now, he wanted to conquer her mouth and bring her the pleasure and ecstasy she desired. His hands, as strong as ever, seized the front of her blouse and tore it open. Buttons flew in every direction before he pulled it down, trapping Fleur's hands behind her back in her shirt.

Fleur's eyes widened briefly as their kiss broke. She glance back at her hands, but by the time she looked back her bra had been cast aside and her breasts seized in a relentless grip as Harry turned about with Fleur in his tempting, delectable grip. Just as quickly as he had with Tracey, Harry pushed the veela onto her back, her hands pinned between her own body and the bed as he slipped between her legs and pinned her by her breasts.

"Tracey…" Harry practically purred as he looked over to the other blonde, who was now topless and still in her Hogwarts skirt and knee-high socks. "How about we make sure Fleur knows all of the steps first."

"Ungh! You bastard!" Fleur moaned as he ground his crotch against her core and squeezed her nipples. She arched her back, once again attempting to release her hands from her shirt before Tracey's hand slipped in. All of a sudden the blouse tightened and Fleur gasped, her eyes wide as she looked to a smirking Tracey.

"Binding spells are a specialty," Tracey practically sang with a smirk as Fleur moaned once more as Harry increased his grinding. The honey-blonde witch prowled around Fleur until she could stare the veela in the eye. With an aggression matched equally by Harry's kiss, Tracey devoured Fleur's mouth and tongue.

Fleur, however, wasn't as idle as she appeared. She relaxed her control of the allure, loosed its natural state upon them as she let go of her inhibitions, let go of her control and prepared to take and be taken. Harry's grinding increased as he practically humped against her and ground his pants against her panty-clad clit beneath her skirt. She moaned into the kiss with Tracey, once again arching to the affections of her lovers as the blonde's hands began to roam her as well.

"No more waiting!" Fleur gasped out as soon as Tracey had released her lips. "Please, 'Arry, Tracey, take me!"

A shiver shot down their spines at the begging, moaning voice that called out to them. In an instant Harry had shucked all of his clothing off and ensured the only thing on either women was their thigh-high stockings and skirts. Fleur's panties slid down her legs with ease and Harry couldn't help but appreciate the dampness of them. When Tracey tossed her own at him, he couldn't help bit smirk and toss them at his pants.

"I'll pocket those later," he practically growled as Tracey began to straddle Fleur's face. Harry lined up his thick girth with Fleur's soaking snatch as he leaned forward to kiss Tracey. "For now, I've got two wonderful women to ruin."

"In your dreams," Tracey teased before she moaned into the heated kiss.

As Harry sank his cock into Fleur, the veela cried out into the dripping snatch above her as her mouth wrapped around Tracey's clit. Tracey moaned even louder and sank herself even lower, letting Fleur properly eat her out as her lips were enraptured with Harry's own. The healer's hands roamed Fleur's body until he held her hips and pulled her into every thrust, each forcing his meaty manhood deeper and deeper. With every thrust of Harry into her core, the veela bucked back, urging him deeper, to fill her as she filled her mouth with the sweet nectar Tracey provided as she licked, sucked, and gently nibbled at the blonde's pussy.

Harry set the pace, and with every thrust it only increased as he plundered Fleur and Tracey road the waves and crests of Fleur's mouth and tongue as it assaulted her snatch. Moans and groans filled the room, the trio working harder, faster, almost desperately to fulfill the others. Harry's hands split between Fleur and Tracey, each one grabbing a breast and kneading it heavily. His mouth captured Tracey's and instead of the warm, passionate kisses he often gave her, he devoured her, fucked her mouth with his own, violated her with his tongue in the best of ways even as Fleur trapped her between them with her own at her pussy.

"Fleur! Harry! Oh! Oh fuck!" Tracey screamed between kisses before she was trapped in pleasure again.

As Tracey moaned higher, Fleur began to buck harder to Harry's thrusts, working his cock as much as he exploited her pussy. Thrust after thrust, each deeper than the last, each filling her more and hitting every spot that had ever ached for him. It drove her wild, and in turn it poured through her allure into her lovers, spurring them all to a crescendo that burst through them all in a roaring climax that tore through each of them. Harry pounded into Fleur, forcing every bit of his length into her, burying his cock as deep as could go as he sewed his seed within her. Even then, Tracey ground down, flooding Fleur's mouth with her cum as she gasped and screamed, her back arched as her lips finally let go of Harry's so the heavens would hear their release.

The three of them slowed, sighing and panting as they came down from the high, but it wasn't enough. Tracey slowly dismounted Fleur and when she had, the veela sprang up, her legs wrapped around Harry tightly as she kissed him deeply. Tracey unbound the shirt and slipped it completely off of Fleur, grinning all the while. Harry rolled his hips, thrusting again, his manhood as hard as ever before he parted the kiss and looked to Fleur.

"I take it you want more, darling?"

"Oui," Fleur purred as she stroked his chin before she looked to Tracey. "Much more."

Before he could tell her to wait, Fleur had released every bit of him and the velvet heat of her folds vanished. He groaned in frustrated need, but soon found Tracey and Fleur wrestling lightly for dominance as the veela's mouth hungrily attached itself to Tracey's. When Fleur failed to pin Tracey face-down on the bed, Harry reached forward and drew the younger witch back closer, using all his strength to bring her back to him. Before any protest could be sounded, he spread Tracey's legs to either side, lined up his prick with her pussy and speared into her dripping sensitive snatch from behind.

So caught off guard, Tracey gasped, her back arched and her breasts bouncing with recoil as Harry thrust again, exploiting her post-climax pleasure for all it was worth. As she remain arched, struggling to remain that way, Fleur smirked and slipped in before Tracey. She laid herself before the witch, grabbed a handful of Tracey's blonde hair and guided the girl to her own dripping snatch.

"A favor for a favor!" Fleur moaned as Tracey hungrily attacked her folds with her tongue. "Oh goddess, yes!"

With each and every thrust, Tracey moaned louder and louder, her pussy spreading around his engorged length with each moment. Harry relentlessly pounded in, spearing and digging into her dripping folds, her moistened core even as Tracey did her best to eat Fleur out at the same time. From the moans coming from Fleur, Harry was almost certain every time he thrust, Tracey's moans vibrated every inch of the veela's core around her tongue. Faster and faster, harder and longer they worked until finally Fleur screamed out, signaling their second mutual eruption. French passed Fleur's lips in a steady stream as Harry once again filled another woman with his cum, even as Tracey moaned into Fleur's pussy, drinking her from her honeypot as best she could.

It was everything any of them could have hoped for from their first threesome together. They were certain well before they finished there would be more. In fact, as Harry groaned and slid his slick dick from Tracey, just as hard as he had been when he started, he watched as Tracey rolled over, a hungry look in her eye. Fleur, panting and coming down from her high, managed the briefest smirk as her eyes caught sight of Harry's length.

"Oh yes," Fleur murmured as she slid to Tracey's level and pinned the witch beneath her. "We will be well taken care of…" Fleur kissed Tracey then, sharing a deep, passionate embrace with the witch even as Harry stared, entranced for a brief moment as he settled behind them, ready to choose which delectable woman he would impale with his cock next. "The goddess has granted us peace and desires today… and there's plenty more to explore!"


	48. Chapter 48: Competition Finals

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Things are a little different this chapter. I didn't want to devote three more chapters to finishing off the competitions, so I chose a simpler method. Hopefully this doesn't seem too strange and we can continue on with completing year four a bit easier. Yes, this may seem like fluff but I hide plot points everywhere and you're just going to have to deal with it. 2. The reason this took a little longer isn't just because I was enjoying life a bit. I've been working out details for Chapter 49: The Third Task, and it's making me want to put more work ahead of what needs to be finished first. So I'm sorry for the delay… No I'm not.

3\. Recommendations: To make up for my lack of recommendations in previous chapters, I'm giving you two today. _**The Closer You Look**_ **by Tony Samuels** is a great look at Humor-based fanfiction as well as a Harry that is fairly criminally inclined. I've enjoyed it quite a bit and I hope you will as well. _**Soul Scars**_ **by Rtnwriter** is also an excellent story that deals with, as you can imagine, soul bonds. It's still in the early stages but I'm looking forward to every update to see how they handle their particular brand of soul mates/bonding as time goes on; both as a interested reader and as a writer comparing my own thoughts on the topic with that of another writer.

4\. As always, thank you to everyone that reads, follows, favorites, and reviews my story. It's wonderful to see so many people enjoying my work when I had intended it as something just for me and as an experiment in writing/task fulfillment. Please keep enjoying the story and I love to hear your thoughts, so leave me a comment or questions you might have.

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Competition Finals**

Tensions were high throughout the grounds of Hogwarts. The Dueling Tournament had finally come to an end with what seemed to be the expected results. Beauxbatons, as a school known for its dueling prowess, had come out in the lead overall, followed by Durmstrang then Hogwarts. Since it was primarily based on a school competition Harry hadn't been ranked among the schools. Instead, Harry's performance was judged on a yearly and personal basis. He ranked top for the fourth year competition, with Hogwarts following second, and Durmstang and Beaxubatons tying for third.

On a personal basis, Blaise, Susan, and Daphne were the top fourth years throughout all of the schools, and were rated higher than even the best fifth years in each of the schools. Su Li, Harry noted, was just behind them, her particular style of luring an enemy right where she wanted them having caught the eyes of a number of officials and visitors. It was also pleasant to note that Terry Boot had managed to be rated among the fifth years, though not nearly as high as Harry's friends and Li.

Harry, however, was named Top Duelist, having beaten a few seventh years from each school, as well as Fleur, Beauxbatons' champion, and Alexandra, Durmstrang's top duelist, with very little rest between matches at that. Fleur had taken a gracious Second, with Alexandra taking Third for Durmstrang, and Clarice Fawley Fourth for Hogwarts. It had been a difficult decision for the judges involved, but all of the schools were proud of their performances.

Of course, to some of the students that mattered less. Alexandra had been offered a dueling apprenticeship with Germany's top Dueling Champion, and Clarice had been offered a spot in the Auror Corps right out of Hogwarts by Amelia herself: both had accepted. Fleur had been offered apprenticeships with a number of Dueling Champions, including, to everyone's surprise, Professor Filius Flitwick himself. She had yet to accept any of them, but everyone knew Fleur had her eyes in breaking out of the Amateur League and going pro, and all of the Champions, including Flitwick, could help her get there.

Harry wasn't allowed to accept or be offered other apprenticeships, considering his position. Of course, he was happy to prove that Healers were some of the most capable duelists, wizards and witches in general. In an act that surprised everyone, he had asked for an exhibition match against Poppy of all people, and the judges, namely Bagman, agreed in a heartbeat! Poppy, of course, had very kindly wiped the floor with Harry, playing their counting coup game to show the difference between Master and Apprentice.

His friends had given him loads of crap over it… out of Poppy's hearing of course, lest they end up getting properly schooled by the Healer themselves. Healer's Monthly had run an article about it, speaking of Harry and Poppy's skills in professional and complimentary ways. Their show of skill had made everyone feel far safer in Hospitals and Auror Corps across Europe had begun hiring healers to include in their squads more often than they had before.

That, however, seemed to be the tip of the iceberg.

With one competition down, the schools had pushed everyone harder to do their best in the other events. The Academic Challenges was concluding over the course of three days so every student could display their final project. As it stood, Hogwarts was in the lead, with Beauxbatons following in second and Durmstrang taking up the rear. Harry, again, was being judged on a personal and yearly basis, but also categorical. Among the fourth years he was solidly in third behind Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and followed by Durmstrang. Categorically, Harry dominated Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense, while losing to the other schools in the other subjects; Hogwarts took Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy and Runes, while Beauxbatons took Charms, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, and Durmstrang held onto History, Herbology, and Divination.

Now, however, the projects would decide the final scores for students and the schools, though few doubted the standings would remain the same. First through Third Year had already displayed all of their projects on the first day. The fourth years from the foreign schools had already put on their shows, and now Hogwarts was putting their students on stage.

Harry actually enjoyed Luna's project the most so far. She had gone into the arithmancy of a transfiguration spell made into a song, one of the closest anyone had dared get to a ritual. Harry had appreciated her candor and attempt to make a bit of a difference. The smile on McGonagall's lips as the girl achieved conjuration and transfiguration of the conjured object through a magically enhanced song had been picture worthy. She had even given credit to Fleur as inspiration for her song of enchantment that the Beauxbatons champion had used on her dragon.

Padma had seemed to work with Luna, as she had taken the opportunity to embrace her heritage and used a mixture of charms and transfiguration to make belly dancers from India, her parents' home country, dance around the stage in complex ways that affected not only the dancing statues, but anything they touched by chilling, cooling, floating, shrinking or enlarging them based on the color of the dancer's dress. Needless to say, when Padma had joined in the dance, she had more than a few admirers wolf-whistling after her.

Harry may have joined in just to make the girl blush and received a light slap on the arm after she passed him.

Neville had gone the exact route Harry thought. Well, at least as far as it being focused on Herbology went. In this case, however, Neville displayed how almost every major branch of magic was necessary to handle some plants. A grade XXXX predator plant had been brought on stage and with a combination of conjuration, transfiguration, charms, potions, and a rune scheme were used in conjunction to calm the plant down enough for some of its valuable ingredients to be harvested. It was something seventh years would have been hard pressed to accomplish, and Sprout and Augusta couldn't look more proud when Neville held up a bright green crystal from the core of the plant to show off his success, unscathed at that. Though it was a demonstration of skills and knowledge and nothing innovative or new, Neville gained a great deal of applause from the hall, especially those herbologists currently attending.

Hannah, however, also had quite an interesting project. Of all of them, Harry suspected, she was the closest to rituals outside of Luna. Hannah had gone on to display the usefulness of runes and the various schema present in everyday life, not just as a witch or wizard, but as someone on the job. Food kept fresh for days, weeks, or months without any degradation. Animals made more docile when placed within certain pens and given the proper treatment, plants, as Neville displayed, being calmed, frozen or manipulated by the proper schemes. Harry gave the girl a wink of thanks and applauded loudly for her when she showed a small rune scheme that could heal bruises, so long as magic was channeled into the item. Poppy was even quite proud of the girl for her final display and even gave a loud whistle of appreciation that had Hannah blush slightly as she returned to her seat with Neville and their families.

Hermione's project, though not as artistic as Luna or Padma's, had been decidedly impressive. She had designed a series of arithmancy equations that, when linked to a maze, altered its structure, obstacles, and the number of people going through it. Harry wasn't the only champion, eyeing the girl's project closely, especially since every judge stared so intently at her and the maze itself in a mixture of fascination and fear. Of course, upon completion of the maze at the final equation, it had shifted into a high-backed chair for the girl to enjoy a snack in, as a tap on of the arms conjured food from a pre-arranged storage rune scheme.

And besides that, the chair had activated a shield ward, which she'd had Harry pummel with a fire spell for three minutes with no change to her or the construct she used. Dumbledore had been so impressed with her work he offered to pay her for a similar chair for his office, though asked for it to store lemon drops for him and give him small, ever-changing mazes to work on in whatever free time he could manage to find as Headmaster.

Needless to say, Hermione had agreed quickly and rushed to tell her visiting parents, who were attending for the competition, immediately. Salvador, Blaise's Grandfather, had also been visiting to witness the end of the tournament and was most impressed as well. He, Isabela, Blaise and the Grangers were deep in conversation until Theo took the stage.

"While I may not sing, nor dance, nor create maze chairs to serve me food, I do have a contribution of magic to make," Theo joked, earning a few appreciative chuckles from the room. "In this case, it's a security enchantment."

Goblins, Curse Breakers, and home owners around the room watched the boy a little more closely. They had witnessed students showing off rune scheme wards of course, but a security enchantment? This coming from a slytherin, a pureblood, and a rather gifted student who topped his year in arithmancy alongside Hermione? It intrigued them enough to pay more attention than they otherwise would have.

Theo took out a simple trunk from his pocket and enlarged it to its proper size. With only a few wand movements, which the boy kept extremely discrete, he smiled as the trunk glowed blue for a split second. Grinning, Theo turned back to the crowd and looked around. "Might I have a volunteer?"

Considering his turn to show off would be coming up after Tracey, who was after Theo, Harry decided he could stomach being a friend's lab rat. Besides, he wanted to help Theo however he could. After Neville had convinced him to come to dinner after they learned about the Third Task, things had been easier than previous months. Not entirely like they had been, but closer at least.

"Why not?" Harry spoke up as he left his chair next to Poppy. "What's the worst that could possibly happen?"

Harry should have known by the flash of a brief smirk on Theo's lips that he had asked the wrong question. Bill actually slapped his face for a moment and shook his head as his colleagues snickered around him. As professional curse breakers, they all knew Harry had invoked a time-proven jinx on himself for everything to go wrong… That and they knew anyone looking to test their enchantment would set it even higher just to screw with someone confident nothing could go wrong.

"Harry Potter, come on down!" Theo drawled playfully as Harry made his way past the crowd and joined his friend on the stage. Theo Looked around and gestured Neville and Blaise up as well. When they were there, he gave a simple command. "Now, I'd like you to test for wards and enchantments."

The boys did as asked, and after coming up with nothing, tested it with a stick, a conjured snake, and a pig dropped forcefully on top of it. The four boys made a bit of a show of it, making sure everything they knew was used to make sure Theo's spell impressed some of the scouts. When they had exhausted options to locate and figure out the spell, Theo told them to go ahead and search for anything valuable and take it. A few minutes passed and they did, though Harry raised a pair of dark blue silk panties up curiously.

A gasp was heard, but none of the boys could locate where it came from. Theo, however, remained as implacable as could be in the face of embarrassment, and possibly future death threats. When they walked off, thinking they had gotten everything, they were shocked more and more. Neville was the first to return his items before he tried to help the other two by getting them to toss them to him. It worked until Neville was shocked again and promptly returned the bag of gold he had been given.

Eventually Blaise and Harry didn't want to risk an explosion of electricity coursing around them, since one arc had gone up their sides already when they neared the door to the entrance hall. Harry returned everything except the blue panties, which he wondered if they'd be considered under valuable. He found out when he reached the door and a large shock wrapped around his body briefly. He couldn't help but laugh after the painful stinging as he glanced up to his hair standing on end. He quickly returned them, without hiding them one bit and sat on the trunk with Neville and Blaise.

"Who can tell me what these boys figured out about this enchantment?"

After a few quiet words with the goblins next to him, Bill stood. "It's only detectable for split amounts of time, activating at certain intervals of intent. There's a time factor at work, as well as a value enhancement, and a distance reader, likely a location tracker. You valued that bit of clothing Harry handed back more than the other valuables, so the shock increased when he tried to keep it. The time also increased the strength of the shock. That about right, Mr. Nott?"

"Quite so, sir!" Theo declared enthusiastically. "The enchantment not only works on distance, and inherent value, but sentimental value, and time. However, this isn't just to stop a thief from getting very far or selling the items. It tracks the person, giving the caster their location wherever they might go, and wherever the items might go as well. So not only will the thief be caught, but the items recovered, and associates of the criminal would be tagged as well. Blaise and Neville had already returned what they helped take, so they weren't subject to the shocking when Harry kept the clothes in question, though the tracking would remain on them until the caster ended the enchantment."

"Very impressive," Bill stated with a grin. "It's a deterrent to thieves and fences that manage to succeed, but their success can only be measured so much if they're tagged with this. Very clever. That takes quite the dab hand at spell creation. I'll be keeping an eye on you in the future, Mr. Nott."

Though it was a far more formal announcement than was necessary, the implications were far wider for the young man. Though the Goblins made no outward show of appreciation, Bill's endorsement was enough to not only catch their attention, but their silent approval. If they could get enchantments like that on their side, security would be even greater for the Goblin Banks and mines across the world. Applause began from Sarah as she enthusiastically cheered for her brother, and many joined in the praise that followed.

Harry, his hair sticking out some, smoothed it out with a brief spell cast on him to undo the effects of that little bit of shock therapy before he did the same on Blaise and Neville. As the pain slipped away and the effects of the shocking vanished, Harry smiled and shook Theo's hand before stepped aside and letting his friend take proper glory for his hard work. By the look in Theo's eye, more could be done with that enchantment but Harry wasn't going to pry. Theo had kept its incantation and wand movements secret and discreet for a reason, and he wasn't going to foul it up now.

As Theo exited the stage, he gave Harry, Blaise, and Neville pats on the back. "Thanks, you lot. That meant a good deal to me."

"Anytime," Harry answered first. "So long as it doesn't start shocking my bits, we're good."

The quartet laughed for a few moments, glad to let loose and relax a bit around each-other before a clearing of the throat caught their attention. They all turned to find Tracey standing there, her arms crossed with a grin on her lips as she watched them.

"Feeling better, boys?"

"Yeah, a bit," Theo said with a matching grin.

"Shock therapy was fun too," Harry added with a chuckle. "I bet you enjoyed that prank of yours."

"A little," Theo admitted before he sighed and offered a genuine smile. "It is meant for security but a little bit of vicious pranking doesn't hurt too much now and then, right? I'm just glad we can be like this again."

"Yeah, me too," Harry admitted.

"And us," Blaise and Neville spoke up.

"Awwww," Tracey cooed as she watched them all. "It's such a wonderful thing! You boys all falling in love before my very eyes. It's so touching I might cry."

As Tracey wiped a fake tear from her eye the group of boys laughed. That is, they laughed until a young Asian woman slipped through the group, gripped Theo by the tie, tugged him down to her level and quickly snogged him. Their eyes collectively widened in surprise, but a moment later Tracey had wolf-whistled and the boys followed suit. Their reaction only seemed to egg on the woman stealing Theo's lung-capacity right before their very eyes. When they finally parted, the black-haired girl turned around and leaned into Theo with a smirk.

"Su Li?" Blaise said before he stared at Theo. "How the hell did Su Li fall for you?"

"Other way around, Zabini," Li said, her smirk firmly in place. "He fell for me."

"You mean your trap," Tracey teased the other girl lightly.

"Oh he loves that too."

The sultry strut her voice had become set a small blush on Theo's cheeks as Harry, Blaise, Neville and Tracey snorted in amusement. Tracey, however, pulled Harry's arms around her and nodded to the Asian girl. "I'll bet. Just be good to him, yeah?"

"Definitely, Davis," Li responded before she slowly held out her hand. Tracey shook it and the two girls grinned. When Li spun about to face Theo again, however, she had a harder look on her face. "When did I say you had permission to show those off?"

Theo cleared his throat and did his best not to pale as he glanced to his friends. Blaise, Neville, Tracey and Harry, however, only grinned at him. "Umm, I… Uhh… that is we… Guys, Tracey, can I get a little help?"

"Sorry mate, but she could trap me five ways from Sunday and I don't want to be late for my date with Hannah," Neville said as he walked back to his seat next to the girl in question.

"Good luck, Theo, you may need it," Blaise consoled the boy before he lightly paced his way back to Hermione with a grin.

"Nnnnnope!" Harry popped out with a grin as Tracey snickered. "You're on your own here! We're not getting in the middle of this."

"Traitors!" Theo called playfully at them as Li dragged him off.

While that word may have hurt a few weeks or months ago, Harry and Tracey couldn't help but smile as Theo stuck his tongue out at them, ensuring they knew he didn't mean it, at least in the way it could have been taken. Harry hugged the blonde tight to his chest, glad she felt alright with the recent development before he kissed her cheek. As Harry let go and turned to walk back to his seat, however, Tracey grabbed his vest and pulled him to the stage.

"Ah-ah, now it's my turn to play with you, Potter."

Harry slowly raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not an exhibitionist, Trace. Well, not much of one. Only with and around you lovely ladies."

"Oh, maybe someday you will be a real one," the blonde teased with a wink before she shook her head. "But no, that's not what I need you for. I need a volunteer and you've already seen my project."

"Alright, so what are we going to do?"

Tracey, however, merely winked at the boy in front of her and led him back up the steps. Theo summoned his trunk off of the stage and Tracey nodded to her fellow slytherin in thanks. It didn't take long for people to notice that Harry was once again dragged into a display, the third such today in fact. Whispers rippled through the hall until Tracey smiled and took out her wand.

"I'd like to ask Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors Flitwick and Babbling to verify the effectiveness of my enchantment."

A few eyebrows were raised at the request, but it was to be expected. Some of the older students were bound to experiment with new magic, as Theo had, and Tracey's enchantment was best verified by those most skilled in wards, enchantments and detection magic. She was the first to make such a request, outside of Theo's open question to the room, but she was certainly not the last.

As soon as the professors were present on the stage, Tracey grinned slightly at them before she turned to the crowd. "Before I cast the spell, I'll have you know what I plan to do. My boyfriend and I are going to snog right in front of everyone, but you won't be able to notice us doing anything, or notice us at all in fact. We'll move from the stage to the entrance doors after the professors have exhausted their efforts and have them attempt it again before returning back up here to the stage.

"Professors," Tracey declared with a gesture as she pointed her wand at herself and Harry. Her grin was broad as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at them. Flitwick was caught in a fit of snickers with red cheeks, and Babbling was barely containing her humor as she stood as properly as possible. "Cast when you no longer perceive us."

With a dramatic wink at the professors, Tracey cast the spell over herself and Harry before she stowed it away. Harry watched the professors, and in fact the entire room, become confused before the blonde took one strutting step toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. On instinct the young healer set his hands on her waist and stroked up and down her sides as she closed in.

"If you wanted to kiss me," Harry muttered before giving her an intimate peck on the lips. "You could have just asked."

"And where's the fun in that?"

Tracey's response was followed by a deep, wanting kiss. Her lips locked with Harry's own and it was all he could do not to simply fall into the thrall of the blonde currently molding her body to his. Then again as Tracey moaned, a deep, long and loud sound of yearning, Harry couldn't help but let his hands wander with desire and his mouth operate with only one thing in mind: hearing that moan again.

Whatever nerves or anxiety Harry might have had at kissing his girlfriend in front of the youth of numerous nations, as well as a wide variety of parents and consulting professionals had long since vanished. His hands had found the mind-blowing curves Tracey possessed and he had no intention of letting go. The possessive grip on her ass was tight and hard, keeping her locked in close to him as his other hand rose hungrily to her breast and began to knead and rub at her luscious mound through her uniform. Tracey's own hands had filtered into Harry's hair, rushing through them passionately as she sealed them together, moaning all the while.

Only the rather loud clearing of the throat from Dumbledore alerted either of the two students that anything else was going on. Harry worried for a moment that the professors had managed to undo the spell until he noticed all three of them peering at the space the couple were supposed to be, rather than right at them.

"We have exhausted all detection spells, Ms. Davis, and found nothing," the wizened Headmaster admittedly freely. "Would you kindly appear again so we might discuss your particular enchantment? Or would you, as the young might say these days, wish to show off a bit?"

Harry looked to Tracey for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Your call, dear."

"Let's take a few risks, shall we?" Tracey said with a grin as she surveyed the hall quickly. "Let's take a pouch of gold from a goblin and a tie from one student of each school."

"Will the charm keep us hidden if we attempt that?"

"Whatever we touch ends up being shifted just outside the perception of others, but nothing enormous. If we're careful we should be able to manage it," Tracey said before she glanced to the goblins. "Although, pickpocketing a goblin might be a bit difficult."

"Leave that to me," Harry assured her. It was Tracey's turn to raise an eyebrow and Harry smirked at her. "What? You think I never learned how to pick pockets trying to survive amongst the muggles? How do you think I stole money from Vernon and Dudley's wallets all of the time? Easy money, that."

The blonde's features turned inscrutable at the mention of Harry's past before a devilish grin appeared on her face. "Fine then, I'll focus on the ties. Last one back here owes the other a massage."

"I look forward to having you on your knees for a very particular massage then."

As Harry winked, Tracey laughed as they separated and made their way to the audience. Harry paused briefly to make sure the Goblin he was going after didn't enchant his clothes to stop pickpockets, which was difficult to do in itself. After he was certain the goblin next to Bill was fair game he quickly snuck a smaller pouch from the goblin and another from Bill, though the way they both jingled in his hands Harry assumed they were expanded on the inside.

Harry smirked briefly before he looked across the room and noticed Tracey with no less than two ties and a belt in her hands. Harry wondered briefly where in the world she had gotten the belt when he noticed Tonks holding her pants up briefly before she shifted to fill her jeans, as well as Susan and Daphne with their blouses open three buttons and without ties on. Harry couldn't help but appreciate the effect it had on the girls, and himself, before he turned back to the crowd.

"Won't do to let you beat me."

Tracey laughed from the aisle across from him as she approached Fleur to work on the French Champion's tie. Harry, however, went over to Viktor and Cedric and took both of their ties as quickly as he could manage.

"Miss Davis?" Flitwick called with some concern. "Has something gone wrong with the spell?"

Professor Babbling, however, had other ideas. "Or are you just indulging in some fornication with Mr. Potter in some exhibitionist fantasy?"

A wave of snickers and blushes cascaded throughout the Great Hall, though a number of shocked and a few appalled expressions came to the fore from more traditional audience members. It was only after everything had calmed down that a few people began to notice the changes around the room.

"Miss Delacour! Why exactly are you not wearing your tie?!" Madame Maxime called with some frustration. "Please refrain from such uniform deviations in the future!"

Fleur glanced down, noticing that her tie was indeed gone and her blouse was opened much further than she ever allowed outside of the Redoubt these days. "Madame Headmistress," Fleur began respectfully as she fixed her shirt. "I wore my tie and was in proper uniform when I entered. My tie must have been taken."

"As were ours," Viktor called out as he and Cedric stood up from the crowd.

"And ours," Susan and Daphne mentioned, only after fixing their shirts.

"Silence!" a gnarly voice called out suddenly as the goblin leaped to his seat on the chair. "My coin purse is missing and whichever of you thieving wizards took it will face the wrath of Goblins!"

"Then I believe this is yours, sir!" Harry said as he and Tracey reappeared on stage. Harry calmly traipsed his way back to the audience and held the goblin's purse out back to him. "And with my sincere regards, thank you for lending your brief aid to Miss Davis's demonstration. Might I repay you with ten galleons?"

"…That would be satisfactory recompense on your behalf, Mr. Potter," the Goblin growled as he took his purse from the teen. The other goblins glanced at both of them with a scarce variety of inscrutable expressions until the affected goblin spoke again. "So long as Miss Davis allows Gringotts to learn of this new magic more fully, that is."

"I'd be happy to give you a more thorough explanation, Master Goblin," Tracey replied with a beaming smile as she held up the ties collected by herself and Harry. "Of course, I do believe these are the other missing items in question."

"And this," Harry said with a grin as he tossed Bill's pouch in the air and caught it again. The goblins actually smirked and snickered as Bill checked his pockets, glad to see that the treatment had been equal, and on one of their better human curse breakers no less. Harry reached into his satchel and handed the Goblin ten galleons for his contribution before he winked at Bill and received a nudge in return as he returned the man's coin purse.

"That boy will get his hand cut off if he isn't careful," the Goblin muttered to Bill.

"But you have to admit, Foehammer, he's got style," Bill managed to say before he leaned in more closely and whispered. "And the magic Miss Davis has shown could be invaluable in hiding vaults or other places of import."

The goblin harrumphed in what could only be grudging ascent as Harry returned to his place next to Tracey. The professors, both impressed and a little disconcerted, watched and listened to the girl carefully as she explained how her particular enchantment worked. When they realized why they couldn't detect the magic because it shifted itself outside of the perception of other magic as well as other magical and mundane beings in general, they were suitably impressed.

"Quite extraordinary indeed Miss Davis!" Flitwick praised her with a beaming grin. "Very exceptional work. Such a spell must have been difficult to create. I look forward to seeing similar excellence in class."

"Of course, professor," Tracey said with a grin. Having earned praise from the half-goblin professor may have earned her points in the competition and with the Goblin Nation. In fact, the promise to show them the magic itself also seemed to work in her favor as the other goblins nodded subtly in approval. As applause came from the audience to signal the end of the demonstration, Tracey whispered in Harry's ear. "Looks like I won't be the one on my knees later, Harry."

"I'll enjoy it just the same."

Tracey smirked and winked at him as she sauntered off the stage. She returned the ties to their owners with a wink in Cedric and Viktor's case, and a tempting kiss in the case of the others before she rejoined her academic team. Soon enough all eyes were on Harry. Hogwarts and the other schools had finished their demonstrations, and now it was his turn.

Harry waved his wand and darkness spread all about the room. Wherever the darkness spread, light fled before it until all was enclosed in the deep black. Worried murmurs rushed through the room. Wands were drawn but none could light and gasps were heard as the more sensitive felt something shift in the world about them. Those that had witnessed this before embraced it, and those that hadn't soon were entranced with something else entirely.

Silver waves extended from Harry's wand and spread out. Further and further they went, every second floating into the air to create a nebulous night sky above their heads that everyone couldn't help but appreciate. Stars formed overhead, bright amidst the shifting auroras that skated through the skies, wavering with every breath their creator breathed. Even as it extended all across the hall, the view only became greater, the silence pervaded until awe was the only thing any of them could feel.

"This is our gift," Harry spoke in a smooth, alluring tone. "The gift of magic. One of the greatest wonders of the world anyone could ever embrace for themselves. Yet you have seen it every day. You have used it, fought with it, lived and breathed with it, even gone to war with magic… Yet have you ever given yourself over to it? Have you ever just taken it all in and let yourself see, smell, taste hear and feel that gift for what it is and know that it is a wonder in and of itself?"

The faces of the crowd were slowly illuminated by the nebulous display of an imagined night sky above them. Smiles were on almost every face in the room as they gazed upon the spectacle. Harry's smile, however soft it might have been, was genuine as he witnessed his hope settle into the audience one by one.

"It is a tragedy that we ever forget this great gift that we have been given," Harry reminded them as the nebula above them shifted from warm, hot reds and oranges to cool and calm blues and greens as the stars immutably reigned bright silver. "We forget so often because it is our tool, our weapon, and our convenience when it should be _so much more!_ I think we all need to remember and give thanks for magic, for this gift. This is the Wonder of Magic that so many of us, even those of us that are new to this world we live in, experience for perhaps too short a time."

Harry paused to breathe; and with his breath the magic shifted and swayed, worked its way among the crowd and slithered and slipped its way among them. As people reached out their hands, the ribbons of color and magic moved. Some split apart to seek out others, some diverted course, and other tendrils wrapped the person in Harry's magic before moving onto the next. It lasted for a few moments more as Harry spoke again from his dimly lit place in the room.

"I never wish to forget this amazing gift we have been given," Harry murmured into the ears of everyone in the room, his voice travelling through his magic. "I don't want to forget how amazing and wondrous this world of magic can be no matter what hardships we might face. We may fade with time but magic? Magic is forever. Let's appreciate it for what it is and breathe as much life into it as we can, and give thanks for a world where magic exists and we are allowed into its embrace."

The soothing, alluring voice he used reached throughout the room. Not a single person was unaffected by it. The breath of the room seemed to catch in their chests as the world seemed to lay in that nebulous magic until it slowly began to recede. First the ribbons faded, then the stars, the clouds of green and blues, all of it trailed in silver wisps and waves back toward the stage. Soon, even the darkness fled the room and returned light back to the world as everyone was released from the magic of Harry Potter.

When the light returned, looks of awe were drawn to Harry. Others among the crowds mourned the loss of such a magnificent sight, while some looked at Harry with wonder. A few, however, looked contemplatively at the boy. Some gazed at him with envy, with greed, lust and all manner of thoughts, sinful and otherwise, but none could deny the effect, however brief, Harry Potter had had on them in those stolen moments in the great hall.

Harry slowly, gracefully and gratefully bowed before the room. "Thank you."

Silence reigned for but a single beat of the heart before the room erupted in applause and cheers. Of all the things Harry had expected, it certainly wasn't this. So stunned by the sudden applause, Harry just stood there for a second before he took one final bow to the room. He looked to the professors of Hogwarts. Flitwick was clapping wildly even as a tear slipped down his cheek at such wondrous magic. McGonagall, whose smile was as big as ever, clapped elegantly for him along with Babbling, Sprout, Sinestra and Vector who all looked on him appreciatively.

Harry then turned to Amelia and Poppy who were whistling loudly in support when they weren't smiling and clapping for him. To the side, he heard Bill cheering along with the rest of his Hogwarts friends and those of the other schools he had become acquainted with. Before he could reach the stairs of the stage, however, Bertha Jorkins stepped on stage, applauding all the while until she asked a question.

"Mr. Potter! If I may ask, what spells did you use to achieve that?!"

Harry merely smirked as he gave a lazy half-salute to the woman and turned back toward his seat, offering an answer that was both confounding and intriguing as he made his way back.

"Oh, just a bit of Magic."

 *****Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium, Three Days Later*****

With the close of both the Dueling Tournament and the Academic Challenge, the final match of the Quidditch Competition of the Triwizard Tournament had finally arrived. Of course it wasn't a normal match. Given that the fourth competing organization only had one student, an apprentice, it was something of a wrinkle in the carpet and a special occasion all at once. The seekers of each school were about to go head to head in what might be the most grueling day in their quidditch careers.

And there they were gathered, sitting at a table and drinking butterbeer shooting the breeze.

"Any chance you lot would just let me win this one?"

The three older students snickered at the young apprentice's comment.

"Nein, I have reputation to uphold," Viktor stated with a smirk.

"And I have a rematch to win," Cedric chimed in as he nudged the international superstar, whose smirk remained intact.

"Not to mention the fact I have men to conquer and scouts to impress," Odette added with a sultry smile.

"You know, you could just date one of them and make them let you win," Harry noted with a nod to the two older boys.

"I am dating Claire, I'll have you know."

"Wait, Fawley?" Cedric said as his drink hit the table with a thud. "As in Head Girl Clarice Fawley?"

"Claire is a woman. There is very little girl about her," Odette said with a growing smirk. "Unless she is, as you British might say, giving me head."

Harry fell into a fit of snickers at that pun as Viktor and Cedric seemed to pause at the thought. Harry would have been imagining such a thing himself if he hadn't witnessed it amongst private time with his ladies. He quickly flipped a galleon over to Odette for a pun well executed, and a distraction set in motion at that. The veela quickly snatched it and winked at him before quite obviously slipping it down her blouse and into her bra.

"How long have you been going out?" Harry wondered idly as he rolled his butterbeer between his hands. "I thought Fleur would have told me."

"Since just after Yule, but we have been discreet about it," Odette admitted with a smile. "Fleur didn't tell you because I asked her to keep it between us. You know I prefer my privacy."

"Yet you choose the most popular sport in the wizarding world to try and get into," Cedric teased her. "Won't find much privacy if you do get in."

"Then Odette is like me," Viktor stated with a grin as he toasted the witch with his bottle of butterbeer. "Kindred spirits."

Odette happily clinked her bottle to his before the two happily finished their drinks and set them on the table. "Thank you for the support Viktor."

"Anytime, you were fierce opponent and better friend," Viktor said kindly as he vanished their empty bottles. "Your help with Katie…"

"I know, and I'm glad I could keep you together for this year," Odette finished for him with a grin. "Small arguments can grow out of hand with competing lovers. I'm glad my advice worked."

"More than I can say," the Bulgarian offered happily. "Showing me how to not brood so much and help both of us get past the hate mail… It meant a lot for us."

"Only teaching what I learned from experience," Odette responded with a smile. "Hate-mail from exes is different than from fans, but similar concept. Even so, I plan to win today."

"You might have caught the snitch in both matches if I hadn't stopped you," Viktor admitted professionally. "Both of you," he amended with a look to Cedric. "You're both very good seekers. I look forward to the duel ahead."

"Like Harry, I have to ask, any chance you could let me win?" Odette teased.

"Would you want victory because I gave it to you?"

The veela's grin was almost predatory after Viktor's response. "Not at all."

"Then we all agree," Cedric chipped in. "No going easy."

"Not a chance," Harry finished for them.

"Good, then Claire will appreciate the snitch I win the competition with all the more when I give it to her."

"Oh now there's a thought," Harry muttered. "That's good. I like that! Can I copy that?"

"I will tell Fleur the instant you try," Odette said with a smirk.

"Damn."

"Is not bad idea," Viktor admitted simply. "Although, I'm sure Katie would prefer the competition winning broom more."

"And I'm sure she'd give it a good ride," Cedric managed to say through a laugh.

"And one has to wonder which broom she loves more," Odette teased in a sultry voice.

The four seekers burst into laughter, Viktor more slowly than the others as he shook his head at the suggestive comments. Even so, the four eventually were called out to a starting stage. As they made their way up, cheers as loud as they had ever been echoed throughout the stadium. Rings made of bright polished bronze floated in the air, a golden tether of magic connecting one to another to signify the course.

Bagman instantly began an introduction to the event but it was all fairly straightforward for the seekers. They had gotten a better debrief of it an hour ago before they were left to talk and enjoy a brief respite before the race: Follow the tether, be the first one to the end. They'd have another brief rest before the seeker's duel would begin, and four international level bludgers would also be on the field to make things interesting.

At a mere shift in Bagman's voice, as the seekers were paying attention to the course rather than the announcer, all four seekers mounted their brooms and prepared for what was to come. The instant the cannon went off, all four players became blurs as they soared to their first hoop. Neck and neck, the four seekers slipped through the hoop with ease, though that would be one of the rare times that was possible. As the course progressed, many of the hoops grew smaller, only allowing two, or perhaps only person through at a time.

Two hoops, three, four went by in a straight line before they hit a sharp turn. Odette, relying on her smaller size and the speed it granted her, took a slightly wider approach and sailed through it just ahead of the four boys as they pivoted through the hoop in sharp turns, using their heavier weight to their advantage. Harry slipped into third, just behind Viktor as they were forced through a series of smaller hoops that took them in a vertical loop.

Cedric, right on Harry's tail, shifted his grip and body and took a danger risk as he slipped by Harry and Cedric as they reached a thin loop before he corkscrewed into a dive, hot on Odette's tail. Harry and Viktor, not to be outdone, quickly followed suit. Soon enough all four were clumped together closely, some trailing at one point only to be ahead the next. With every dive they gained a lead only to lose it in a climbing turn.

Elbows crashed against sides at every opportunity. Knees and feet jabbed at others, seeking purchase on anything that would give them the lead. Broom racing was surprisingly simple in its rules: So long as you never grabbed anyone or their broom, you could do almost anything short of casting magic to win. That, of course, made it a dangerous sport; especially considering one moved at high speeds and altitudes when the blood started to spray.

But when did the wizarding world ever make a safe sport?

As they reached the halfway mark, each of the seekers began to throw their own blows and take risks. Harry could feel the bruises on his arms and ribs, but he couldn't help but smile as he kicked Viktor just enough off-course that he forced him out of line with the bronze hoop and made him circle back. Up ahead, Harry saw Odette full-body tackle Cedric to force him below the next hoop, which only allowed one through.

Seeing his chance to catch up, Harry pulled his body in as much as he could and pushed the firebolt he rode as hard as ever. The acceleration threw him forward, right through the hoop before Cedric. In an instant he had gained on Odette, the pair of them circling and twisting around one another as they tried to push the other off-course, neither willing to lose their speed with a punch or a kick.

As they passed through a hoop and made to turn, both were shoved aside by Viktor barreling in, his body slamming them from behind as he used the recoil to spur him right into the dive toward the ground right before the straight away to the end. Unwilling to lose, Harry kicked at Odette's feet with his own and pushed off, forcing him down in a blur as he accelerated as fast as he could after Viktor.

Harry could see Viktor's plan, using the hoop as his goal for a feint toward the straight away. He had witnessed it at the world cup, and though he couldn't see the international star's face, he knew what it was true. A stroke of inspiration struck, and as Harry neared the ground h pitched forward on his broom, flipping him over into the tilted hoop before he pushed off again, faster than Viktor had with his speed shift. As Harry neared the international star, he smirked and winked until a shadow overcame them both.

Cedric slammed into them from above, pushing both down before Odette shot passed the tangle the three men had found themselves in. Harry had to laugh, because the only way Cedric would have caught them is if he intentionally missed the hoop and stormed after them. A sabotage play that ensured Cedric decided who would win. As Cedric put on a burst of speed back toward the hoop, Harry let out a whoop of joy as he sped past Viktor and rushed for second. A resounding bang went off as Odette crossed the finish line, and second later Harry heard the cannon fire a second and third time in quick succession as he and Viktor passed through, less than a second separating them.

Despite coming in second, Harry couldn't help but smile and raise a fist in the air briefly. Cedric arrived a moment later and with a smirk, bowed to the two boys who punched his shoulder's briefly before the three turned to Odete. She had her broom raised high in one hand, smiling brightly as the cheers of the crowd roared all around them. With a single look, Harry smirked at the other two boys then moved forward, crouching lower. In an instant the two figured what he was doing and Viktor rushed to help.

In an instant the two boys had Odette perched on their shoulders. Odette nearly squealed before she laughed and pat their heads. They remained like that for a few moments until Cedric approached with his own wide grin. He stood before them and knelt before Odette. The veela quickly slipped down from Harry and Viktor's shoulders and stood as regally as her high spirits could manage before she playfully knighted him with her broom. She owed her victory in the race to him, and they all knew it. The crowd did too, it seemed, as they cheered even more loudly than before at the spectacle.

"Well done Mademoiselle Sinclair! Well done indeed!" Bagman announced as the four seekers finally took their places on the podium. "And well done Mr. Diggory for your courageous sacrifice of the win!" The crowd cheered loudly once again before Bagman regained control. "Ladies and Gentlemen, though our race is finished, the challenge is not yet complete! After a short break we will begin the Seeker's Duel and see which seeker really is the best, and which school takes home the trophy!"

Harry smirked at that before Odette led them off of the stage to the healer's tent. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons had both been given a trophy, one shaped like the twiwizard cup, but not nearly as grand. Atop the cup Beauxbatons received was a pair of wands, showing their dueling superiority. Atop Hogwarts' cup there had been a book, showcasing their academic win. Durmstrang seemed intent to take the Quidditch trophy at least, and they were in the best position to get it. They led in points by about one hundred, considering both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons' chasers had racked up the score, and Durmstrang had held on valiantly with a little help from their seeker catching the snitches, but with the amount of snitches going up to ten in the seeker's duel, that position could easily change even though each snitch would only worth 50 points.

"Cedric, that was a dick move…" Harry stated, smirking as Poppy and Andromeda came to treat their bruises. "But a good one. I applaud you."

"Well I couldn't let some nearly-bald bloke or a Casanova healer take the win," Cedric offered with a smirk equal to the one Harry wore. "Besides, beauty should take first place in two competitions and I'm only letting Fleur take the beauty contest between champions. Odette can have the race at least."

"Merci, Sir Diggory," Odette teased him as she took off her boots, armor and shirt to get her bruises treated. "I'm glad you chose me over these ruffians."

"A pity win," Viktor jibed and winked at the pair as they all laughed. "You will not win the Seeker's Duel so easily."

"That ready to take the win, eh Viktor?" Cedric wondered.

"More than ready," the professional seeker answered seriously. "My school's pride is at stake, let alone my reputation. Durmstrang will win."

"Well I know I can't win," Harry chipped in. "Viktor has caught every snitch so far, with help from his teammates keeping you two at bay. They changed the points and the number of snitches is too small. That and I miscalculated how many points your schools have when I said I needed four catches to win outright since I was only thinking of Viktor's four catches. Plus, this is mainly between the schools, I'm just an amusing exhibition match essentially. So I may just end up screwing with all of you."

"If you can't win, no-one does, is that it?" Cedric asked for all of them.

"Sometimes the only way to win is to lose, and make everyone else lose with you just as badly if not worse," the black-haired teen shot back with a grin.

"That is an inspired train of thought, though frightening," Odette claimed with a sigh as Andromeda finished healing her and she slowly picked up her discarded shirt and armor. Like Fleur, she had no qualms in showing off what she had. That she was taken, and so were all the men in the room, made her comfortable in the current setting. Of course, that didn't mean se wasn't trying to distract them with thoughts of her heady curves and beautiful physique. The fact she had gotten to know them, and they her in return, made it even easier for them all: Just like changing in the locker rooms would for their quidditch teams in general.

"How do you live with that sort of mentality roaming around in your head, 'Arry?" Odette wondered as she finally donned her shirt.

"Survival was paramount when I was younger; you learn a lot of things like that," he answered honestly as he shrugged his shoulders. He was more open with his friends about his past than he had been before, though it was still tough to talk about a few specific scars. This, however, was easy for him. "Don't dismiss it though. Sometimes making the enemy pay so dearly for a win is a victory in itself… Lose on your terms or not at all."

"That sentiment I agree with," Viktor stated clearly, reminded of the World Cup. "But today won't come to that for me."

"Then make sure I don't make it happen," Harry offered with a wink to the superstar before he looked to the others. "Or try not to at least."

The three other seekers answered with nods of agreement. It wasn't long at all before they had all been treated and prepared for the last challenge. As Harry walked out to the cheers, he could almost taste it. In a few days it would all be over. In a few days this entire tournament would be finished and he would finally be able to relax. Not for the first nor last time was he tempted to just step foot into an arena and resign.

But then, resignation was part of the antithesis of survival and would never allow himself to do anything else but survive.

"Good luck."

The whisper barely carried to the other seekers, but it was the encouragement they needed. From someone who was their competitor, no, from their friend, it was everything they could have asked for. Viktor and Cedric pat Harry on the back in response, and Odette smiled brilliantly from Cedric's other side.

The cannon went off once again and soon enough all four seekers were in the air. When it fired a second time, glints of gold cascaded across the field. There would be four rounds, three snitches in all but the last one. Even know Harry glimpsed the gold before it faded into obscurity. Harry took to the Raven's Roost once again, eying the entire field. Hs gaze briefly slipped down to the maze, nearly complete as it was. He couldn't get from one end to the other, nor remember any path, but he knew for a fact his future lay there.

Now all he had to do was focus on the present.

With three snitches flying around the stadium, one would think the seekers would spot at least one of them fairly quickly. Snitches, however, weren't a game-ending obstacle for nothing. As Harry searched for the snitch from his place at the height of the stadium, bludgers were released and quickly began to harass all four seekers.

Harry rolled away from the first attack, then a second before he led the angry iron ball on a chase around the stadium. When a second headed toward him, Harry twisted about and turned sharply, forcing one bludger into the other and sending both in different directions to hunt other targets. A glint of gold caught his eye and Harry sped toward it, rocketing through the air as he had only done once in the before. It was quick, sudden, hardly the thrilling chase he had hoped for, but with a single swipe he snatched the first snitch of the match.

"And Potter's got it!" Bagman's voice roared through the stadium. "The first to the snitch and one step closer to victory in this match! With Mademoiselle Sinclair having won the race, earning points toward the competition, every snitch they catch will count! Potter's early catch might be enough to keep Hogwarts and Beauxbatons from catching up to Durmstrang!"

As Harry stowed the snitch he caught into his pocket, he noticed another glint of gold, just as another seeker did. Viktor was barreling toward the goal-posts, hot on the snitches trail. Odette made to intercept but Viktor rolled around her tackle and used it to dive after the elusive snitch. In moments the international seeker had caught it and raised the ball for all to see. He, however, wasn't the only one. Across the field and near the stands, Cedric had just snatched the third snitch of the match before it could dive into the audience. It was the final one of that round, but more were coming.

A cannon went off almost immediately, and three more snitches blurred into gold existence on the field. Just as quickly as they came they were gone, all but one, however, that Odette eagerly gave chase to. Cedric joined her, hot on her tail as they swerved through the air and dove toward the maze. Harry watched them attentively, eyeing them for just a moment before he saw Viktor make a play.

"Not on my watch."

With a sudden burst of speed, Harry dove in and swerved through the air. A bludger caught his scent, and with a smirk Harry slipped right into Viktor's path, his eyes locked over Viktor's shoulder. The Durmstrang Seeker's eyes widened and with a single glance back, sealed his fate. Before he could turn back and move out of the way, Harry had bolted past and led the bludger straight into Viktor's gut.

As the bludger smashed into the man's chest, Odette ensnared the snitch with a single swipe of her hand and held it aloft. It was the quickest catch so far, and if Harry hadn't stopped Viktor, both she and Cedric would have lost its trailed. Cedric gave a nod to Harry, recognizing what he had done. Odette, on the other hand, gave Harry a wink and blew a kiss at him.

"Less flirting, more flying."

Odette laughed at Harry's response but took his advice nevertheless. The schools were back where they had started, with Beauxbatons only fifty and Hogwarts a hundred shy of tying Durmstrang. As Odette flew back into a search pattern, Harry looked across the field toward the stands. A cloud black composed of his supporters cheered him on, but in that sea of black, Harry spotted a flash of gold.

Like a bolt of fire, Harry surged across the field and gave chase. Iron met him halfway and Harry once again rolled on an axis around his broom to miss it. The bludger reversed course, headed straight for him once again and was gaining speed. Without waiting, Harry flipped his broom backward and smacked the bludger away, right into the snitch as it shot upward. The clink of metal on metal sounded through the stadium before Harry shot up and snatched the seemingly dazed snitch from the air.

Looking around, Harry spotted Cedric and Viktor in a heated race for the snitch, their knees, elbows and bodies rammed into the other as each tried to gain a lead to snatch the little golden ball from the air. Odette was headed toward them, but by the time she neared it was too late. Viktor held the snitch in his grasp and increased his lead once again, putting Durmstrang ahead of Beauxbatons by a hundred and Hogwarts by one-hundred-fifty.

With the third round about to start, Harry knew it was decision time. He could help Odette or Cedric get enough catches to tie Durmstrang to put them all on edge in the final round, could let things play out as they would, or take it all into his own hands. In any case, many options pointed at stopping Viktor, something Harry wasn't sure he could do three times in a round. Viktor was a professional and the best seeker in the international league for a reason. Even now Viktor pursued another snitch with Odette trailing just half a foot behind his tail.

Cedric, however, dove from above and tackled Viktor aside, allowing Odette to snatch yet another snitch from between the Bulgarian's fingers. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, his curiosity getting the better of him. Were they working together to stop Viktor? Harry wondered if Cedric knew he couldn't win and was trying to end it on his terms.

But then, where was fun in letting someone else decide the outcome?

Harry grinned mischievously as the bludgers raced toward the seekers once again, hounding all of them even harder than before. The criss-cross of seekers through the sky made the bludgers skip off of one another, but they were never far behind their targets. Harry himself soared through the sky, his eyes searching for a snitch as a bludger swiped at his feet again and again, seeking unseat and divert him as much as possible.

As Odette rushed after another snitch, Harry drove toward her from the opposite direction. Seeing it as a race to the finish, both increased speed, Odette inching closer and closer to the little ball of gold. Before she could reach it, however, Harry twisted about, sped forward as fast as he could and clipped her feet with his own. Spun out of control, Odette struggle to gain control, especially when a bludger rammed her side. As the snitch shot upward, away from the crash, Cedric snatched it out of the air as quickly as he could.

Harry couldn't help but grin, that was two for everyone and only two snitches remained. Cedric raised the snitch high and when he looked down to Odette, could only smile sheepishly. He might have distracted Viktor, but with Harry in play it wasn't going to be that easy. The veela raised an eyebrow at Harry and he answered with a shrug and a smile.

"Who says you get to win?"

Odette's eyes narrowed playfully and Cedric laughed lightly. Just then, Harry had quite possibly ended Odette's chance at a win for Beauxbatons. She would have to catch both of the final snitches to win and at least one to tie. Unwilling to wait any longer, especially with bludgers rushing toward them, the three seekers split up once again, with Odette trailing right behind Viktor to ensure he wouldn't take another point and win before the final round had even started.

The very air filled with tension. Iron flew so close to all of the seekers it was a wonder none of them had broken anything yet, although Harry was sure his and Odette's feet might hurt in the morning. That was not a kind, nor orthodox tackle, but then Harry wanted to win in his own way. He could decide the outcome of the entire match, and right then that power seemed within his grasp.

Viktor shot away as fast as he could, Odette trailing mere feet behind as she reacted to his sudden movement. When Viktor dove down, Harry searched for the snitch and made to move until he turned and thrust himself through the air. Cedric was on an ntercept course and with a quick flourish, harry flipped around in front of Cedric and beat both of their bludgers away, one with the tail of his broom, the other with a swift kick.

Cedric came to a complete stop, hanging forward on his broom with the sudden shift in momentum before he settled back in his seat and stared at Harry. The younger teen shook his head. There was no helping either of them this time, whether that be trying to snatch it for themselves or going after one to stop the other. As Viktor pulled out of his dive, Odette followed seamlessly and caught up. The feint had failed, and now they were both hot in pursuit of the ninth snitch.

Odette, however, proved resourceful. With a sudden burst of speed she rushed under Viktor and forced up, tackling him from below and forcing him off-course just enough so she could gain the lead. With a sudden reach of her arm, gold slipped between her fingers and was snatched by the veela. The crowd roared in astonishment and approval. Viktor Krum had faced hard odds this entire time, with at least two people working against him, plus one interfering for his own gain. Even then, he was still a formidable opponent and Odette was proving herself extremely capable.

"My word! The Mademoiselle certainly is a fine seeker ladies and gentlemen!" Bagman announced in preparation for the final round. "Sinclair beat Diggory to the snitch only once during the tournament and narrowly lost to Krum both times they faced off! It seems that she's come back with a vengeance and has tied her Beauxbatons to Durmstrang!

"It also appears that Potter is setting the stage for the final snitch! He stopped Diggory from interfering in the latest chase and although that puts Hogwarts in third, it looks to be a showdown between an up and coming talent and the world's greatest seeker. No matter what, ladies and gentleman, we have witnessed some of the finest flying of the year right here at the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Sounds like Odette might be recruited soon," Harry noted as he and Cedric flw together toward ready positions.

"Is that your plan here?" Cedric questioned him.

"Not at all," Harry said. "I just want a good match that means something."

Cedric snorted softly as his gaze trailed toward the foreign seekers. "And taking me out of the equation?"

"You're a fine seeker, Cedric, but we both know those two have the true talent here," admitted the younger teen. "Don't get me wrong, I'm a hell of a flyer with natural talent," Harry continued, cutting Cedric off. "But it's not my life, not like it is Viktor's or like it could be Odette's. There's no-one I'd rather be in the air with than the four of you."

"What about the Gryffindor team?"

"Well, them too as a team working together, but facing off? None better than you lot right here and right now. Hell, we'd make a hell of a team too now that I think about it."

"Broom Ballet?"

Harry snorted as Cedric laughed at the idea. "Well we are a rather graceful lot, aren't we?"

"But only one of us is pretty enough."

"I dunno about that," Harry offered with a smirk. "You could fit in well if you grew out your hair, Ced."

The answering nudge from the older boy's shoulder made Harry laugh as Cedric shook his head. "So, are we staying out of this?"

"Oh hell no," Harry responded instantly as if the very idea offended him. "I'm going to make anyone who gets this last snitch earn it, whether they win for their school or not."

Cedric grinned in response. He had hoped for that answer and it was going to be a hell of a final round. In fact, as soon as the cannon went off and the snitch disappeared, all four of the seekrs sought to undo the others and be the last one standing. What followed their initial streak was a gauntlet of feints, hard hits, and even harder chases. None of the four seekers was willing to give up and the fight for the finish kept the audience cheering for a good thirty minutes. Not a minute of rest did the flyers give nor get, and it was only a matter of time until the end.

A glint of gold at the center of the pitch caught every eye and soon four seekers were after it. Swarmed with only two ways out, the snitch burst high into the air and peeled off, each of the four seekers in hot pursuit. Twists and turns, dives and ascents so steep and quick Harry was amazed the sheer g-forces didn't cause any of them to black-out or send any of them into a dizzy spin.

After five minutes of hot pursuit, Harry clustered in the middle with the lead, the raven knew the time had come. The end was in sight in with a thrust of his arm he brought an end to it all. Instead of grasping the little golden trophy between his fingers, Harry forced it to dodge up, right between Viktor and Odette. It was all over then. Two hands surged forward, desperation on their lips as both cried out for hard won victory.

Before anyone could stop it, harry pulled up and caught them all in a jumble of brooms and limbs, flinging them all off-course and down into the cushioned barrier between them and the maze. A cacophony of bodies that surrounded him sent Harry laughing. No matter what happened, he felt like a winner just by making that final choice. The crowds fell quiet, anxious to see the end as the seekers untangled themselves. When they all stood up, panting with laughter and exertion, he knew he had made the right call.

"Hell of a match," Harry panted lightly.

"My favorite ever," Viktor agreed with a heavy grin.

"I won't forget it anytime soon," Odette admitted with a beaming smile.

"Without a doubt," Cedric answered as Bagman approached on the glassy magic that shimmered beneath their feet. "Question is, who won?"

"All of us, I think," Harry chipped in among a mote of laughter before he looked to Odette and Viktor. But seriously, who won?"

A collective breath seemed to be taken as both Odette and Viktor raised their arms high, fists clenched. Even Harry couldn't tell who had won for a few moments until finally they both opened their hands…

And gold laid in Viktor's palm.

Cheers erupted from the Durmstrang students and dragons of fire erupted from the stands in celebration as their star seeker won the Quidditch Competition for them.

"Incredible!" Bagman cheered to the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, rarely have I seen such a spectacle of flight before, but here we are! Durmstrang has won the Quidditch Cup! Let's give it up for their victory and for the performance of these Valiant Seekers!"


	49. Chapter 49: One Final Task

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. This was one of the most fun and frustrating chapters to write. I had a lot set up for the outline and ideas kept filtering in now and then. Editing felt like a crime but I think it came out just perfectly.

2\. Recommendation: Another two-for is in order I think. _**HP & The Jade Dragon**_ **by Cragglerock82** is a fantastic story with lots of world building and exploration of different aspects of the wizarding world. It's been on my list of things to continue reading for a while and I highly recommend it. _**Defiance**_ **by Dark Lord Slytherin** is turning out to be quite a good story. Go take a gander at Harry changing his life in some interesting ways.

3\. As always, thank you to all readers, reviewers, followers and favorites. This has been an extraordinary run and I doubt it would be as amazing as it is without your input and support. Please, enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Ahh… Ahah. Ahahaha. Ahahahahahahaha!_

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: One Final Task**

The low hum of an audience of thousands finding their seats and discussing the upcoming spectacle seemed to roar throughout the momentarily quiet room. Their parents and loved ones had just left. Harry and Fleur had seemed in a brief daze after four very thorough kisses for luck from Susan, Tracey, Daphne and Tonks. Only their parents' well-wishes had brought them out of their stupor.

It wasn't Amelia's words, however, that rattled around Harry's mind in those few moments of quiet.

 _You better win this lad, otherwise I'll find ye. And when I find you I'll shove my leg so far up your arse you won't know whether you're spitting or shitting. You're minutes, maybe hours away from ending this:_ _ **So end it**_ _. You're a Survivor, lad. Show those fucking wankers you won't go quietly. End it on your terms or not at all. And when you do get back, you and I are going for drinks whether Amy bloody well likes it or not._

Harry chuckled to himself. "Alastor certainly has a way with words."

"That he does," Fleur responded more slowly. "But I appreciate his candor."

"Only because you enjoy his cursing."

"Oui, he has radically improved my vocabulary," the veela teased her boyfriend, a smirk on her lips. "As you know from this morning."

"Hearing you swear in English isn't nearly as sexy as when you're swearing in French," Harry responded with ease, a grin on his face. "That's when you make the worst of the world sound like sex."

Fleur ended up in a fit of chuckles at that while Poppy and Madame Maxine rolled their eyes at their prized students. Viktor and Cedric, tired of waiting on their own, or at least with their headmasters, joined the pair on the couch. Viktor took the arm of the couch on Harry's other side while Cedric sat next to Fleur more casually. The officials, Headmasters, Headmistress and Master, taking the hint their company wasn't required, moved to the side and began to discuss the task ahead and arrangements for after the completion of the tournament.

"So, this close to the end, hmm?" Cedric wondered aloud for them all.

"Is bittersweet," Viktor answered in his well-appreciated English, despite it not being perfect. "Good memories outweigh bad. Almost wish it would not end."

"You know it's funny, but I'm with you, Viktor," Harry replied more quietly than moments prior to the surprise of the room. "Despite being dragged into all of this, I've rather enjoyed the chaos of my life this year. Never thought when this started that I would enjoy it all."

"And yet it's almost over," Cedric sighed lightly.

"But what a year it's been, eh? Beautiful women have come into all of our lives, plus a tetchy git was tossed rather suddenly into Fleur's," Harry joked with the others until their laughter settled down. "I think I'll miss dinner with you lot the most. Going to Hogsmeade and singing Muggle songs like 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' and 'Can't Buy Me Love' at the top of our lungs after a few too many Fiends."

Light laughter spread through the champions as they began to reminisce over the course of the year. Anecdotes of dates they had gone on with their girlfriends, or conversations they'd all had. They spoke of Christmas and the tasks, the competitions, little things the champions shared with one another. The more they reminisced, the more the rest of the world fell away as The Four Champions lived for the moment and enjoyed their friendship forged in dragon's breath and winter's chill.

"Oui, this has been a year I never want to forget," Fleur added with a small smile as their conversation slowed some as the hum of the crowd outside grew steadily louder.

"I don't believe we have to."

The curious looks on the faces of the other champions found their way to Cedric before they looked across the way to the tent. Xenophilius Lovegood had been allowed exclusive photos inside the tent. The four teens had never noticed the flashes of his camera. Even as they looked to him, they couldn't help but smile at the eccentric man.

"One more picture," Harry murmured as he eyed the Quibbler owner before he looked to the others. "One like the Wand Weighing."

"In that case, I think it's time we put these on," Cedric said as he held up a small bag.

Inside he revealed armbands, four for each of them to represent their unity and support for one another and their institutions: black and yellow for Hufflepuff, red and black for Durmstrang, blue and silver for Beauxbatons, and black and silver for the Healer Apprentice, each of them bearing the symbol of their institutes. The champions readily agreed and slipped them on their offhand arms, proud to support their dear friends. Though they were certain Xeno had gotten plenty pictures of them so far this evening, one more would hardly hurt, especially now.

The Four Champions took up a place in front of the exit and offered themselves to the camera. Harry stood next to Fleur, his hand intertwined with her own as she laid her head upon his shoulder. Cedric and Viktor stood behind them, their arms around one another as they leaned forward against their friends. Viktor set a hand on Fleur's shoulder and Cedric cheekily set his arm on Harry's shoulder, leaning on his slightly shorter companion.

It was a far cry from the picture almost eight months ago. Then they had stood mostly separate but for Cedric and Harry. Now, however, the four had come together beyond expectations, and despite all school rivalry and competition, they had succeeded where others could not. Their friendship went beyond country and class, and they all cherished the others. Little did they know that picture, along with another of them chatting happily on the couch would be framed within hours.

Moments later, the hum of the crowd had become deafening cheers as the Champions were called out, one by one to attend The Third Task. Harry stepped out first, his usual darker than black vest over his white button up shirt, his pants equally dark. Completing the ensemble was his dragonhide jacket, as dark and magnificent as ever as it bore his personal symbol on the back and lapels. The armbands did not go unnoticed, and though his was at the top, curiosity got the better of a few spectators as they watched closely.

Cedric entered the arena, his Hogwarts best on, his outer robe made of arcomantula silk, a gift from Harry, to help grant him some protection. The bands were upon his arm as well, though this time Hufflepuff was at the top. The trend was easily spotted by those who knew the champions and they only ended up cheering even louder.

When Fleur came out in her own modified Beauxbatons robes of acromantula silk to grant her extra protection, another gift or rather precaution that Harry had gotten for all of the champions, the crowd, mainly males, seemed to cheer even louder, especially considering beneath her outer robes the uniform was as form fitting and alluring as ever. She waved airily at them all, regal and powerful as ever as she stood beside her fellow champions, proud of not only herself, but them as well, her armbands set with Beauxbatons on top confirming the trend was real and not imagined.

Viktor, though he was last, was certainly not the least. His own robes, bearing fur, had been made from Cerberus hide and furs, a substance just as strong and sturdy as acromantula silk. He approached like any soldier ready for battle, though he too stood with pride beside the other champions, his armbands clearly on display with Durmstrang in the place of most importance. The cheers seemed to extend for some time, even as Bagman continued announcing.

"Together," Harry murmured to them just loud enough to be heard only by his fellow champions.

"Together," Viktor, Cedric and Fleur answered instantly.

When the cannon went off, Harry stepped up to the edge of the maze and took nary a single step in before he turned around. Tension rose and Bagman and Jorkins looked about ready to pop, as they expected him to send up sparks like he had threatened. Without hesitation he summoned his satchel, as the rules allowed it, and quickly put it on along with his other gear, though he turned around to hide where he put his knives. The screen tracking him for the spectators didn't display it either, and when he was finished he raised his wand.

Another collective breath seemed to be taken as the tip glowed red before he conjured a table and chairs, took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them idly. Confusion ran rampant through the crowd until the cannon went off a second time. Harry instantly put the cards down and looked up as Cedric approached the table.

"To continue on this path you must answer me these questions three," Harry did in his best imitation of a certain crotchety bridge guardian. "What, is your name?"

"I am Cedric Diggory, Champion of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the blonde young man answered, trying his hardest to maintain a straight face as he recalled seeing that particular movie with Harry.

"What, is your quest?"

"I seek the Triwizard Cup."

Although cheers answered that response, confusion continued to settle upon the crowd, all but for the muggleborns and those more informed of the mundane world at least. They, of course, were barely containing their laughter.

"And finally, does Luna Lovegood?"

Cedric's back straightened and he had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh, or to give harry a brief cussing out for asking that question. The boy glanced only once over his shoulder, clearly aware the world would hear his answer, including a rather interested Xenophilius whose eyebrow was raised almost impossibly high. His gaze landed on Luna, who gave him an expectant smile before Cedric turned his attention back to Harry.

"She loves very good."

"Ahhaaah! My questions are answered, you may pass." Harry theatrically stood and shrunk the table only for Cedric to round it, nudge Harry playfully then enlarge the table again and conjure his own chair. Harry, however, merely continued to shuffle the cards.

"I'm going to kill you for that."

"Not if Xeno kills you first."

"Xeno, hmm? Not Luna?" Cedric wondered out of curiosity.

"Nah, she loves you too much," Harry replied with a grin. "Though knowing her, she might just devise something weird to torment you with just for the sake of teasing you."

Cedric rolled his eyes, though that possibility was entirely believable. Not a minute later, Fleur approached just after the cannon burst once again. Cedric glanced to Harry curiously, wondering if Fleur would get the same treatment.

"To continue on this path you must answer me these questions three," Harry spoke without missing a beat. "What, is your name?"

"Fleur Delacour, Champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"What, is your quest?"

"I seek the Triwizard Cup."

"What… lingerie do you intend to wear later?"

Fleur smirked, seductive and heady as she set her hands on the table and squished her breasts together between her arms as she leaned forward. "Who says I am not wearing it now?"

"Nobody!" Harry said, clearly imagining his girlfriend in lingerie, though he wasn't the only one, especially among their polyamorous relationship. "You may pass."

Just as before, Fleur took a seat with them, though it was one neither expected. Instead of conjuring her own seat, she quickly slipped into Harry's lap. His shuffling sufficiently stopped, Harry took hold of his girlfriend. Though he was tempted to run his hands over her and try to feel out the answer to his earlier question, he resisted that urge, barely. Fleur, of course, noticed and merely smirked at him as they awaited the final champion.

"To continue on this path you must answer me these questions three," Harry began once again as he looked up to Viktor when the final champion approached. "What, is your name?"

"Viktor Krum of the Durmstrang Institute."

"What, is your quest?"

"I seek the Triwizard Cup."

"Do you prefer riding a broom, or being ridden by Katie Bell?"

Viktor's jaw hardened for a moment, clearly imagining hitting Harry repeatedly with a bludger or perhaps a beater's bat on his and Katie's behalf, before he answered. "Katie."

The chaser in question blushed quite brilliantly, though taking a page out of Harry's book of theatrics, Viktor turned about, bowed low to his lady love and winked. It only made the girl blush further, but as Viktor turned back, the table and chairs had disappeared and the three other champions stood waiting. With a shared nod, The Four Champions marched their way deeper even as Viktor stepped up beside Harry and punched him in the shoulder.

"That is least you will get after we finish here."

"Only if you can catch me," Harry teased the older boy.

Viktor caught Harry in a brief headlock and scrapped his knuckles playfully along Harry's head, all the while the four laughed before they broke it up and began to prowl forward in earnest. Even just twenty feet in, Lilith's Lie was unnerving and drowning out some of the crowd. But then, that was part of the plant's slightly nefarious nature: Confuse, disorient and unsettle those around it until they fall into the trap and become dinner for an excruciatingly long time.

It was only a few turns in that the champions discovered their first obstacle. A large grey mass with a stinger and an ass-end that looked like a rocket. Cedric and Harry stared grimly at the beast while Fleur looked at it with thinly-veiled disgust. Viktor, however, had rarely encountered the beasts despite the Redbout's proximity to their pens.

"I'm going to kill Hagrid," Harry grumbled idly. "Makes us raise the damn things that are going to try and kill us."

"Not if I reach him first." Cedric's wand already glowed with power and after a spell struck its shell to draw the Skrewt's attention, he smirked. "Just aim your wands up and prepare a stunner."

Enraged at the sudden attack, the Skrewt seemed to chitter and screech before it blasted off toward them as fast as any seeker coming out of a dive. With reflexes honed from training, Cedric cast a spell at the ground and all three other champions watched as the skrewt flew along the ramp and over their heads. Spotting their opportunity, Harry, Fleur and Viktor quickly cast their stunners, multiple even until the skrewt fell a ways behind them. Dazed, but not down for the count, the resilient beast looked ready to burst again before the ground around it leaped up into a cage. In another moment earth had become iron and the beast struggled uselessly against its confinement.

Harry couldn't help but be impressed. Transfiguration like that took practice, and Harry had to wonder how much Amos had taught Cedric about containing creatures like that. The curiosity must have lingered on his face, because Cedric merely offered a charming grin before he gestured the way forward.

"Spells courtesy of being an assistant to McGonagall," Cedric answered once they started moving again. "Not to mention I'd seen father do something similar on the animal reserves. An erumpent was charging him and he and his squad had no choice but to stun it."

"I bet Hagrid will be asking you how to do that, now that he can use magic properly again," Harry told the Hogwarts Champion.

"I'd be glad to teach him if it keeps those things confined. Those Skrewts give me the creeps, not to mention they're a bitch to deal with in Care."

The champions shared a chuckle at that, but as they continued on the path a soft glow suffused the other end. Harry wondered just what it was before he figured it was some kind of ward or trap. While he had experience sensing magic, Lilith's Lie made it more difficult to discern without proper diagnostic charms.

"I will handle this," Fleur said with a small grin as she approached the glowing aura. "It is part of my expertise after all."

Unwilling to argue, let alone even hint at the barest whiff of a question on her competence in this field, the three young men left her to it. Which of course meant that Harry idly ogled her curves that he so often enjoyed pressed against him, while barely paying attention to what she was doing. As much as her magic might be interesting, in that moment, he wanted to relax. The Lie was getting to his senses, and a sense of normalcy, or perhaps distraction, would help him momentarily.

Fleur, on the other hand, went through her diagnostic charms with all due diligence, though she was rather quick with each spell. After barely three diagnostics and a bit of magical perception, she couldn't help but grin. She knew exactly the enchantment placed here and while she could break it, the easiest path would simply be to go through it. No need to waste magic when willpower alone would suffice.

"It is a disorientation enchantment, likely enhanced by Lilith's Lie," Fleur announced casually as she turned back to them. "Enter it and you will feel as if the world has been upended and one false move will throw you into the sky. More of a prank than anything… Something to slow one of us down if we were truly competing."

"But we are cooperating. So no worries about time," Viktor responded with ease as he stepped up. Within a moment he froze as the aura completely surrounded him. A wave of dizziness seemed to overcome him before he blinked and looked about. "It feels like… hanging under your broom… but with the sky above your head… More than a little unsettling."

With another step, Viktor seemed to shake his entire being before he turned around with a grin. "Interesting. Why not undo it, Fleur?"

"Because walking is easier than breaking it with magic." With two quick steps Fleur seemed to glide through the aura untouched and unaffected. Her balance seemed perfect and she winked back at Harry and Cedric who, deciding to make to quick, ran right through. For a moment both seemed to stumble until they righted themselves. Their sense of balance swiftly returned and Harry shivered for a moment.

"Ugh, hate that out of control feeling," Harry groused lightly. "I hope what we face next-"

The teen quickly cut himself of, however, when he noticed what lay ahead. Of all things a door stood before the four champions. More specifically, it stood in front of Harry who had stumbled furthest along the path. It seemed like any other door at first glance, until one noticed no less than seven locks, various scratches, dents, and chips in the paint, as well as a locked cat-flap. One lock clicked open and Harry's eyes widened as his hand shook slightly.

"Harry… isn't that."

"Yes."

"But I would have thought…" Cedric looked confused from Harry to the door as another lock unlatched itself. By now it was clear to him it was a boggart but it felt different. Something was wrong, very wrong, and Cedric wondered just what they were seeing.

"'Arry," Fleur whispered as she approached him. "It's just a boggart."

"I know."

"Then laugh at it," she whispered urgently. "Use _riddikulus_."

"There's nothing funny I can make up about that door or what's behind it."

Chuckling, deep, dark and not a little mad, echoed with the next lock. Harry's hand tightened about his wand and a fierce snarl ripped past his lips.

"You picked the wrong fear."

A bolt of green and silver left Harry's wand, a smoldering hole burnt through the door in an instantly only for a pair of glowing green eyes to peek from it.

"Just like me! _Juuuust liiiike ME!_ "

Instead of a single bolt, a wave of terrible fire rolled through the air, incinerating all that got in its path. The most terrible, piercing cry any of them had ever heard wailed out of the boggart as it was torn and shredded apart before being consumed and devoured by flame. In another instant, the fire vanished and only the charred and smoldering earth and bushes lay in its wake as silvery smoke slipped into the air.

"Harry…"

"I'm fine, Viktor," Harry said in a much more calm tone than moments before. "Just a nightmare."

"…Of course," the Bulgarian stated as he pat the young man on the shoulder. "I'll take point."

"You do that," Harry answered automatically, staring intently at the black scorch on the ground as Viktor passed him by.

It didn't need saying that Harry appreciated Viktor's quiet support and his efforts to move beyond this. It didn't need to be explored, just passed by. With a glance to Cedric, the Hogwarts champion got the message and followed after a brief nod. When Fleur's hand briefly settled in his, Harry's gut unclenched and his wand sang a soft tune before he nodded.

"I'm fine."

"I know," Fleur said softly before she kissed his hand. "Let's keep going."

Harry almost breathed in relief that she didn't press things. Nightmares were always difficult to talk about, especially that one. In fact, Harry had never mentioned that particular nightmare, not to anyone. He had hoped it had gone away, but apparently it lingered still in the back of his mind. On the upside, however, he truly knew what his greatest fear was thanks to that boggart.

The champions walked in silence for a short time before Harry let his wand pulse with magic and sing. That the song of the phoenix wand, though much diminished in its effect compared to the true song of Fawkes or any other phoenix, could offer comfort and embolden them to some extent was a gift. Harry breathed a little easier as time went on, and the pace of the champions quickened.

"I hate the Lie," Viktor muttered moodily. "Even with song, it still creeps on my senses."

"I vote we burn it all to the ground when we complete the maze," Fleur suggested quite seriously, to which Viktor readily nodded. "It makes me feel… like someone's stalking me."

" _Creepy_ ," Harry drawled in a lighter voice as he glanced to the bushes. "But I agree. Let's burn it all down."

"Motion carried by unanimous vote," Cedric joked with his assent to the idea.

The bushes stirred and the wind itself seemed to whip and howl around them. Harry groaned for a moment as looked around at the hedges. "I think it heard us."

Viktor grunted, but before he could even raise his wand or signal anyone to run, a swarm of pixies rushed out from all sides. Harry, having seen Lockhart get thoroughly screwed over by merely a cageful of pixies, wondered just how many the sick fucks at the Ministry had set loose in here. If he had to guess, there was a whole damn colony, maybe two that had decided to work together. Wands flashed and cast spells to little effect, each only slicing one or two pixies until a primal roar escaped the tallest of the champions

Viktor's wand blazed with power and with a sudden flash every pixie was blasted back. "Run!"

Without needing to be told twice, all four champions rushed away just as the hedges began to lash out at them with vine and roots alike. They all were nearly tripped a few times, but each time Viktor seemed to spin and slash at the grappling vines even as the pixies rushed in. One pixie actually had the audacity to grab his wand, and with a smirk Viktor activated another spell.

In an instant the pixies and brushes froze, not just paralyzed in place by magic, but actually frozen solid by a wave so sharp it snapped around the champions with deadly chill. The hail of pixies that fell all around them made the champions shield from the attack, but the frosted and icy paths around them certainly spoke of the power the Bulgarian had put into his spell. Harry couldn't look anything but impressed at Viktor as he turned to the older boy.

"If you can't outrun them, freeze them to death?"

Viktor laughed at the apprentice's question. "Close enough. I needed a connection to the environment to properly focus the spell, the pixie provided that focus so it wouldn't harm you."

"Hell of a spell, regardless," Cedric said with some amazement. "Some sort of freezing enchantment, yeah?"

"Winter's Cascade from the Northern Lights Compendium," Viktor called it with a smirk. "Much more powerful than Glacius or Shiver's Dark Howl, and with focus, even more deadly. Those pixies are as frozen as dead bodies at north pole."

"Charming," Fleur drawled lightly at the thought. "They might make good food for the skrewt later."

"Ja," Viktor answered with a clipped laugh. "Let us move forward. We should be closing in."

After that it was a mad rush of creatures, enchantments, and attacks from the hedges the champions dealt with. Though they had thought themselves close, they had only breached halfway through the maze and hardly stopped fighting the entire time. Minor cuts, bruises and burns marked each of them as they worked together, fighting as a unit to see the end of the maze. Harry began to wave his wand about, spurring on the song again to ward off Lilith's Lie's effects once again whenever a lull in their conflict with the living maze came upon them. Each time the hedges shifted or looked about to act, each of the champions' wands glowed with power, ready to destroy the plants at a moment's notice.

"Can we just burn our way to the center?" Harry wondered petulantly after the third mad dash between killer hedges.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cedric asked. "This is a maze, it's supposed to be difficult and fun."

"Going through it the easy way would be fun for me. At least I would get to set things on fire," Harry offered with a shrug and a grin. "And don't say you wouldn't enjoy it either!"

"We already agreed to burn down the maze at the end, I think that goes without saying we would enjoy it, 'Arry," Fleur placated him. Harry huffed dramatically only for the other three to laugh until they reached what looked like an open space with a sphinx at the other end.

"As if I don't have enough riddles in my life," Harry joked lightly.

The sphinx, however, smirked. "The quickest way to the cup is through me. You can either answer a riddle, or failing that, try to fight past me. I warn you, however, it will not be easy. And should you fail at either task, you will need to go back and find another way."

Harry groaned lightly and shook his head. "Nope, I'm done. Here's the riddle of your place here, Sphinx."

Without so much as a warning, Harry froze the nearest section of Lilith's lie as thoroughly as possible before hitting it with a blasting curse. As the area shattered, and fell apart, Harry merely walked through it and repeated the process on a path further along the one the Sphinx blocked. After he stepped through it, the sphinx began to laugh and waved her hand.

"Clever is the one who finds ways through the problem, cleverer are those that avoid it all together," the woman-headed lioness answered. "You may pass, champions. My amusement has been sated. May the riddles of your live vex you no more... And may your one final task be successful."

"Bet the ministry's going to be happy with that," Harry muttered to the others, who chuckled appreciatively. As they turned to leave, Harry was the only one to look back at the sphinx. Its gaze was locked on him and for a moment Harry wondered if the sphinx knew more than it let on. At the creature's subtle nod and mysterious smile, Harry turned away, ready to be done with the task once and for all.

Mere minutes later a blue glow washed over their path, the source of which lay upon a pedestal at the very center of the maze. The triwizard cup was within their grasp now. They had accomplished the task together and though it had been difficult at times, it was made easier with everyone present. Harry would have breathed in relief, if he didn't hear the clicking that came from their right.

"Acromantula!"

Fire instantly rolled out of Fleur's left hand, burning a path toward the acromantula as spells washed over the creature from Cedric, Viktor and Harry. Only a moment passed before it screeched in an inhuman voice and leaped at them. Covered in flame and bleeding violent green gore, the acromantula lashed out at the group, seeking to crush and slice at any of them within reach. Harry narrowly dodged a swipe of one leg, though Cedric wasn't as lucky. His arm was slashed up the side and burnt closed by the flames that still engulfed the beast.

Sensing it had wounded its enemies, the acromantula stormed toward Cedric only for another wave of fire to envelope the beast. It screeched again before a third stream, then a fourth joined the other two. In moments the screeching died, and with it the acromantula as it flopped to the ground, burning and charring, smelling of the foulest concoction of putrid waste and gore imaginable. Harry nearly gagged at the smell before he covered his mouth with a conjured rag.

"I doubt Aragog will be happy with us," he coughed from behind his rag.

"Fuck Aragog," Cedric choked out with a hiss. "Damn thing tore my arm open."

"Good thing Harry summoned his satchel, then." Viktor pointed out as the champion's moved away from the burning corpse and closer to the Triwizard Cup.

"Oui, true enough, but we could wait until Mesdames Pomfrey and Tonks could treat him," Fleur added quickly.

"I'll trust Harry thanks," Cedric replied with a grimace. "I just want the pain to stop."

"Cedric, I'm touched."

Harry smiled, glad that Cedric was so confident in his abilities. As they settled in the center of the maze, Fleur and Viktor took up watch positions, searching for any creature as Harry worked on Cedric. Harry grimaced at the sight of the burnt-closed wound. He would have to re-open it and apply antiseptic. As Harry took out the bright blue bottle, Cedric grit his teeth and nodded as he bunched up his robe and stuffed some in his mouth.

"Won't hurt a bit," Harry told him as he prepared it. "Promise."

Cedric said something that Harry could swear was a muffled "Fucking Liar" before he growled in pain as Harry cut the wound back open and applied the potion and cleansed the wound. While there were spells for such a thing, potions were the best bet to ensure complete treatment in such cases. It was a ragged wound, hardly clean cut, and with the burn it only made things worse. A few moments passed before Harry smiled at Cedric, pat him on the good shoulder and began to knit the flesh back together as best he could.

Wounds Harry could handle. Spells and potions gone awry? Those were more tricky, and with good reason. Undoing a spell or potion that acted in an incorrect or modified way took skill, and while he was a talented young man, he was still learning that particular branch of magic with no little help from Poppy, Minnie, and even Flitwick on occasion. After a few minutes, Harry had Cedric's arm healed and bandaged with some scar-removal balm on it for good measure.

"Your bedside manner could use some work," Cedric teased him when Harry was finished.

"Fleur would disagree," Harry answered without missing a beat.

The pair snorted at the joke, and Fleur even grinned briefly before she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Harry grinned unabashedly at her while Viktor shook his head.

"Let's end this, friends," the Durmstrang Champion announced. "Once and for all."

Harry and Cedric nodded, with the Healer helping his friend off the ground after feeding him a blood replenishing potion just to be safe. They all looked in pretty good shape. Fleur, Harry and Viktor all had minor cuts on their legs from the attack of the hedges, and Cedric had been the only really unlucky one. Even so, as they stood around the Triwizard Cup none of them could deny it felt god to be at journey's end.

"All for one?" Harry wondered as he raised his hand.

"And one for all," the other three answered as they touched all touched the cup…

Only to have their world thrown asunder all around them. While that had expected something to happen, they hadn't expected a portkey, or at least one that didn't last that long. What should have been a second long trip back to the start extended into three, then five, then ten as it broke through wards, travelled across Britain and expelled them all upon the ground roughly. The teens rolled to a stop, their bodies battered and bruised by the ground as they took stock of their surroundings.

Without missing a beat, Harry had his wand at the ready, magic already at work. "Move!"

His split-second warning saved them all from another blast. Magic rained on their positions as the four champions rolled and crawled out of the way. Harry's shields made just enough difference for them to regroup. Magic rushed toward them from three sides, bombarding the shields harry threw up until the Champions offered their own support as they clumped up around a series of graves that acted as a barricade.

"Potter!" A voice screeched from the shadows. "Give yourself up! There's no escaping us!"

Harry thought he recognized the voice as the magic halted, though the Champions' shields remained raised. "If you're who I think you are, you've made a very big mistake."

"Whatever it takes to avenge my brother, Potter," the female voice said with far more deadly certainty. "Whatever it takes."

"Adrian wouldn't approve, Alecto," Harry called back, clearly aware of who he was dealing with now. "You're disgracing your house and an alliance."

"Adrian was wrong to let those little sluts he calls daughters to agree to your bargain!" Alecto sniped at Harry as she finally came into the light glow of the triwizard cup. "My Master promised me your head when he's finished with it, and I intend to collect my reward for turning you over."

"I'm not sure I'm pretty or majestic enough for wall-mounting," Harry answered only to feel a pulse against his shield as a failed bombarda was flung high into the sky by it. "But I don't think your master will be pleased if you killed me before he got his use out of me. Isn't that right, Junior?"

"Ohh you are clever, aren't you?" the son of the recently disgraced and deceased former Head of Internal Magical Cooperation spoke up. As he entered the glow, he looked a right sight better than the memories Bill and Amelia had shown of him. He had ben healed, quite well in fact, but by who? To Harry's knowledge, no healers had gone missing and none were Death Eaters… Though that didn't mean one didn't sympathize with them. "How did you figure I was here?"

"Simple, Alecto isn't collected enough to hold off on revenge for nearly a year without someone holding her leash," Harry answered as calmly as he could manage, though inside he had started to worry. "Just a bitch in heat for murder and bloodshed who cried Imperius Defense when she had the chance."

Junior laughed while a scream of primal rage left Alecto. Another blast hit one of Harry's shields but it was only a glancing blow. For some reason, Harry thought Junior had something to do with that. Another growl echoed through the graveyard before hissing reigned further out.

"Our master grows impatient," a smooth drawl echoed out of the darkness. "Potter, you are our guest of honor for a very prestigious event. Give yourself up and the other… miscreants… are free to go."

"Don't you dare, 'Arry."

"Bugger that, we're staying."

"Nein, we're not leaving you."

Harry couldn't show it then, but he was touched by the concern the others had for him. Fleur's glare of warning spoke volumes more than she should have allowed it, but the teen wizard only smiled at them briefly before he put on a cheerful, snarky smirk.

"I rather enjoy my present company, thanks," Harry offered to the Death Eaters. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to provide us a trip back to Hogwarts and reschedule this whole affair, would you?"

"You test our generosity, boy," Lucius drawled as he came into the light next to Alecto. "This is your last chance, come with us and your friends will leave unharmed."

"Methinks Lucy is lying," Harry sang, earning smirks from his fellow champions. Good, easing their tension was good. They could remain alert but the more their nerves suffered, the less useful they would be. Years of surviving confrontations where you were outnumbered, or outgunned, had taught him a lot about remaining in power in some way. "Just like he always does. That silver tongue must have cost him a fortune. I wonder if it really is silver. We could always cut it out and learn for ourselves."

"Don't be a fool Potter! You're condemning your friends to death! Come out now or they will suffer before we kill them?"

"Says the impotent man who compensates for his shortcomings with a cane," Fleur drawled in a seductive smack across the man's face with her words. "Three against four? I believe we can handle you."

" _Handle us?_ You'll handle us, will you?" Junior drawled playfully in return. "Oh I'd like to see that. It took Moody and Amelia to make me run from Hogwarts. Do you really think I can't handle three teenagers and a quidditch star?"

"Enough talk!" Alecto spat as her wand glimmered red. "Let's end this! _Crucio!_ "

The spell sliced right through their shields, and it was luck that none of the champions were hit as the barricade of graves covered them. Stone splintered all about them, and they all knew it was time to fight. Harry glanced to his friends, and one look was all it took. They were all getting out of here, or not at all.

Fleur's passion fire leaped into her free hand and streamed toward Lucius even as spells left her wand. Viktor and Cedric, seeing their opening, leaped over the graves to attack Junior. While Harry would have chosen to go for him, being the more experienced duelist along with Fleur, two on one were better odds than he would have had alone.

Without hesitation, harry leaped over the grave before his magic surged. With a sudden heave, he brought one headstone out of the ground and flung it toward Alecto with all of his might. Magic seeped from Harry's body as he advanced without missing a beat. The banished stone whirled through the air and Alecto dove for cover, only to find the stone blasting apart and sending her sprawling.

"What the fucking hell are you doing, Potter?!" the witch swore as she stood and dodged his next spell. "You swore to defend my family as your own! Breaking that alliance will have consequences for your magic!"

Harry, however, smirked. "You cast an unforgivable at us. The alliance is void until you're dead." Harry's head tilted aside, his eyes shining bright green with magic for just a moment as he stared at the woman. "It will be just like Amycus all over again."

The primal scream that escaped her was exactly what Harry wanted. Anger was valuable, powerful even, but blind rage was a weakness, a hindrance. Despite all manner of spells that were flung from her wand, that her frothing mouth seemed to expel with every twitch of her tongue, Harry shielded or dodged them, using the environment to his advantage each time her crucio came close to him. Seeing the wild swings of her wand as she became more and more sloppy with rage, Harry unleashed his magic and thrust forward with his wand.

A lance of light sped between them and Alecto screamed, her shoulder opened wide with a whole two inches wide nearly severing it off. As harry made to go for the second spell, one that would surely tear her apart, a brilliant shield flashed where the silver slash of light struck. A pulse of wind roared through the graveyard and two screams Harry never wanted to hear echoed through the air. The crunch of bodies against stone filled his ears, and Harry turned to face the attacker as Alecto fell to the ground in shock.

"Naughty boys," Junior tittered at the groaning Viktor and Cedric as ice and snow whirled around him. "Elemental transfiguration? I'm impressed. But you won't beat me that easily."

"Stop it, Junior! I own you."

The words that echoed out of Harry's mouth struck Junior with force, and the man grimaced as he turned toward the teenager. The man narrowed his eyes then before he straightened his jacket as the ice fell around him and his wand wavered with heat. There was neither rage nor fury in his face, but a calm Harry had only witnessed on the face of the best warriors he knew.

"You fucking whore!" Lucius cried out as he tossed aside his flaming cloak. "I'll have you raped for this! I'll finish what my son swore to do and make sure you return home broken, pregnant and mad!"

That was all Harry was allowed to witness as a blast of wind carried him back. Harry spun in the air and landed with a thud. His magic spun about again, ready to lance into his next foe. He knew Alecto wasn't to be counted out yet, but Junior was the biggest threat here. Harry's magic splintered all about him and with a single jab rained upon a wall of earth before it was flung back at him. Just as he had done to Alecto, Junior did to him. The earth exploded, showered Harry and sent him sprawling for cover…

Until a fire unlike any other roared into existence.

Harry didn't need to see it to know it. The ferocity of the magic itself burned at all of his senses as it fed on everything about it for power to sate its infinite hunger. Fiendfyre had been conjured, and the chimera that leaped from its depths ate away Fleur's magic as it rushed toward Lucius. A breath of flame extended toward the witch even as the snake-tail lashed out at the ground, hemming the champions away from Harry, and Harry away from them.

Lucius turned his back, confident Fleur had been warded off for now as he rushed toward Harry, wand blazing with spells even as Junior did. Harry conjured a shield, the assault ramming against it. He could find no opening, even as he shifted it to his arm and flung spells around it, the pair worked flawlessly together until a statue grabbed Harry by the throat and dragged him back. Harry was just about to destroy the stone when his wand was flung away and he was bound in ropes naught a moment later.

"See to Alecto… she'll have to sacrifice more than her wrist to bring our Lord back," Lucius informed Junior. "And keep that infernal flame in check."

Junior seemed to glare at Lucius for a moment. The lordly man merely raised an eyebrow before the convict shrugged and attended to his duties. Lucius, of course, took this opportunity to turn to Harry with a dark smile.

"Ahh, at long last, Harry Potter without his protection," Lucius drawled lightly as he slipped his wand into his cane. "I have yet to repay you for my son, though my Lord requires you alive… I supposed battered can do just as well."

The cane struck Harry across the face once, twice, three times before it was slammed against his body again and again. Harry lost count of the calculated, rage-filled strikes against his person, but he never gave out a single cry of pain. Every bruise, every break, every bit of blood Lucius spilt only earned him another letter on the headstone Harry would one day bury him under… if he felt gracious enough to give the man a marked grave at all. Even so, the pain shattered through his body again and again even as he used it to fuel his anger, his hate, and the future suffering of others for it. It only seemed to infuriate Lucius further as Harry remained utterly silent, and when he went to strike Harry again Junior's intervened and held the cane tightly mere inches from Harry's face.

"Leave him be," the criminal almost growled. "Or would you rather lessen the Dark Lord's defeat of his enemy?"

"Potter is a pest and a menace! Hardly worthy of our Lord's enmity except for whatever fluke happened that night so long ago!"

"And yet the Dark Lord commanded that Harry's life is his," Junior responded more calmly than moments prior. "Do not sully the Dark Lord's prize when it is so close within his grasp."

Lucius huffed, a proper pureblooded sniff of disdain as he wrenched his cane away from the criminal. Blood had gotten on the silver handle and the man quickly used Harry's coat to cleanse it, as if adding insult to injury. Junior looked to Harry, and instead of finding pain or gratitude, he found the boy grinning darkly at them both. It unsettled him, though not nearly as much as Lucius, as the man seemed to withhold a shudder at the sight. As they turned away, Harry's voice croaked out darkly, confidently with a bit of humor in his voice despite the numerous injuries down to his face and throat.

"The muggles hit harder than you."

Lucius snarled and whipped around, wand blazing before Junior stopped him again. The two shared a look of loathing and enmity before they stopped. Harry, however, finally noticed that Alecto was up and moving, her shoulder bandaged but no longer bleeding so profusely. She rested against a gravestone even as Lucius marched with a stick up his ass to a cauldron and began to move it to the center of a prepared area of smooth stone upon the ground that looked like the graveyard's central walkway right in front of Harry. The teen raised an eyebrow at that before he connected the dots.

"Learn those tricks with the unspeakables, did you?" Harry wondered at Junior.

"Some," the man answered proudly before he grinned at the battered boy before him. "Of course, allowing myself to be placed under the Imperius Curse for ten years under the command 'Learn from the Library' may have had something to do with it."

"Ten years, nothing but filling your head with knowledge and your body with magic?" Harry recounted out of curiosity. "You must have been quite the surprise when you broke free of your father."

"Bartemius had no idea what hit him," Junior answered almost professionally, as if discussing an encounter with a creature while abroad to a colleague. "He did not have the true will to control the very essence of someone's life, especially once Winky brought me back to full health within months of my secret homecoming. I rather enjoyed those years in secret, waiting, growing, biding my time… I enjoyed the following five even more."

"Enough talk, Barty," Alecto panted as she approached the criminal, a knife in one hand. "He doesn't need to know more."

"No last request for the condemned? A pity, Alecto. After all I'm sentenced to death, one civil conversation won't hurt anyone," Harry offered as he continued to stare at Junior. "What happened the following five?"

"I took control of my father and showed him the true power of holding one's life in the palm of your hands… That, and a beautiful woman, not this wench certainly," Junior said with a smirk at Alecto.

"As if I would touch your sullied flesh, whelp," Alecto said before she spat blood on Junior's shoes. Without warning, she conjured a rag and shoved it in Harry's mouth, hoping to silence him for a time. Once finished, she leaned up on her tiptoes and smirked. "I look forward to violating you, Potter. Taking you in front of one of your little sluts while my master keeps you under the imperius… oh it would be _glorious_ if my lord rewarded me as such!

"I may even bear your child to take the privilege from them before you die!"

Harry felt sick at the insinuation, and he wasn't the only one by the look on the faces of Lucius and Junior. Beyond the ring of fiendfyre, Harry could see Fleur burning with hate and worry as she watched. Cedric and Viktor too radiated hatred and concern, as well as pain. They wanted nothing more than to rush in and save him, but the hellfire would consume them long before they ever got close.

A pulse of magic registered on Harry's senses and the ground glowed a brief red in several places. Harry's mouth, if it hadn't been forced wide and quiet by the rag, would have gaped even further as he realized what was going on. A ritual of resurrection, a dark one by the looks of it. Harry's magic trembled against the feeling, warred against it even as it touched and gently washed over him, caressing him as if he were a lover about to partake in the most sinful desires.

"Leave the circle, ensure nothing interferes!"

Alecto's hiss was the only command the two men looked like they willingly would ever take from her. The bleach-blonde woman made her way into the dark ness only to return with a bundle of robes. She raised it high and as she dumped what lay within inside it, Harry saw the sickly yellow snake eyes of Lord Voldemort in the sickly snakelike face of a mutated child. The splash of the homunculus, for what else could that monstrosity be, sent sparks shooting into the air as Alecto retreated toward a nearby grave.

 _"Bone of the father_ , unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The fervent proclamation echoed throughout the graveyard. A dusty bone burst from the earth beneath a statue and fled toward the cauldron. The closer it got, the brighter the runes on the ground shown. Harry's eyes were drawn to them, fixed upon the runes and sigils written in stone until his heart skipped a beat. He knew this ritual, or parts of it, and it wasn't all just based in the words of the bitch fetching supplies for a dark resurrection. The murmured words of the other two wizards reached Harry's ears and a surge of fear, and another of hope shot through him. When the bone entered the potion and the sparks blazed a blinding ivory, Alecto prepared her large knife and held her arm high.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master!"

The cry of ecstasy that escaped her jarred at the senses even as agony cracked through her voice at the end. When the flesh of her entire arm up to the shoulder Harry had mangled slipped into the cauldron, the white sparks bled like blood as they flit through the air. Alecto panted in pain, pleasure, or some psychotic mix of the two even as Harry did all in his power to change the world about him. Bone had been given, flesh had been sacrificed, and all that was left was blood. His teeth crashed again and again on the rag. His tongue pressed hard and when Alecto approached, her knife raised once again, a manic gleam in her eye, the bloody rag was flung in her face and a gasp for breath was taken.

"Blood of the enemy, freely surrendered, _you shall change your foe!_ "

The runes on the ground erupted in viridian light, even as Harry spat blood on the blade Alecto held in her hand to ensure there was no mistake in his addition to the ritual. He was surprised the cauldron hadn't erupted then and there to be honest. The first rule of any ritual had been violated, yet they were all still alive: _Don't go off script_. The fact any of them remained alive or whole sent silence spinning through the air until Harry realized what he'd done.

He hadn't destroyed the ritual, just shifted it enough with all of his intent to make something new come forth, something unexpected. It was all he could do to stay alive, to keep anyone in the area alive. Trying to go against the very nature of the ritual, or should he say rituals as there was more than Alecto's at work, would have caused such a backlash that he wouldn't be surprised if whatever nearby town was vaporized with them. This alteration, on the other hand, he could live with.

Or so he hoped.

From the look on Alecto's face, Harry could tell she wanted to scream, to kill him, to make her own addition to the ritual, but she could not. The enemy had freely surrendered, and all their plans had been shorn asunder in the face of something, someone, unpredictable. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he willingly forced his magic into the ritual and all the graveyard around them to affect the ritual and prepare his field of battle all at once.

Harry warned Alecto with a look, but even she knew she could not violate the rule that had already once been challenged: _Don't go off script._ Attempting such again would only bring death and ruin to them all.

As Alecto turned back to the potion, to the cauldron where Lord Voldemort awaited resurrection, Harry instead prayed for something else, for _someone_ else. It was strange, to think after all this time he would wish to see this come forth. But then, hadn't _he_ been a friend? A look of longing mixed with the defiance Harry radiated as he watched the ritual come to a head. The sparks turned into viridian flames as Harry's blood touched the potion and soon the world dissolved in the light of the ritual before it was all given back and the cauldron seemed to melt into the shadows of the ground.

Crouched as the form was, it wasn't hard to tell what had been born anew. Lord Voldemort had risen again. Pale skin shifted and stretched before it settled on bone and filled itself with health, youth and power. As the figure slowly stood up, shifting, molding itself anew, Harry was unsure what exactly he had accomplished. In fact, none knew what to expect of the pale-skinned figure that stood before them as a monstrous flood of magic roared out from its every pore.

"Robe me, Alecto…"

Even as the words echoed in the ear of everyone nearby, Harry couldn't help but stare into the red and yellow eyes of his enemy. No matter how hard he searched, how desperately he hoped, he found little to nothing of what he'd tried to bring out, what he had tried to resurrect instead of Lord Voldemort. There was still a monster before them, but Harry could almost feel the difference in what it was and what it should have been.

The nose was nearly-snakelike but it existed in a slightly squashed and slit form. The eyes were slits of a snake, a cat or dragon, and the body was one made for power. What alien features Lord Voldemort had possessed in the last pictures of him ever taken during the Battle of Cardiff in mid-June 1981 had diminished some, though he radiated no less power and wielded no less terror. High stark cheekbones, slightly gaunt cheeks and a slim jaw with a pointed chin. It was closer than Harry imagined it could have been to the memory, but it wasn't _him_.

Alecto reverently, almost seductively, robed her master, eager to please him any way she could. It was almost a sexual act of devotion, of worship and submission, and Harry was unsettled to see it. When she had finished and she knelt before him, his wand in her hand, the Dark Lord actually smiled. He gripped his wand and raised it high, caressed it as if they were lovers before he turned it on Alecto and molten silver poured out from its tip. Her arm that had been severed seemed to reform before their very eyes, magic Harry knew had to exist but had never attempted to seek out, nor needed to. When the arm was finally reformed, Alecto bent to kiss Voldemort's robes and remained on her knees before him.

"Master… it has been so long!"

"Indeed it has, Alecto" the pale Dark Lord answered slowly, regally even. "And yet, you failed to accomplish the task I set you."

"But… but Master! It was Potter!" Alecto shrieked as she grabbed the knife from the ground and pointed it to the bound teenager. "He did it!"

"And _you_ failed to stop him."

It was the simplest sentence, and a damning one if the fear in the blonde's eyes was anything go by. With hardly a flick of his wand, red light enveloped Alecto and she _screamed_. Such a scream Harry had never heard in his life but for perhaps once, and even then it paled to the primal terror, agony, and despair it bred with every moment it passed her lips. Seconds passed by until a full minute had slipped by when she was finally released.

Voldemort seemed to sigh with pleasure, a sadistic smile on his lips as he watched Alecto writhe even after the spell was finished. It took another minute for the woman to collect herself, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if she had soiled herself throughout the torture. Even so, as Harry watched Voldemort practically get off on torturing his follower, he felt part of his secret hope die.

"You're not him."

The words passed Harry's lips in the barest hint of a whisper and nobody heard him. Instead, they listened to the barely coherent pleading of Alecto as she begged forgiveness. Voldemort seemed to grant it before he called Lucius then Junior forward and allowed each to prostrate before him. He tortured neither, surprisingly, for the resurrection ritual had been primarily Alecto's duty from the start. Their parts in the rituals so recently accomplished had been fulfilled to perfection. When asked to bear their marks, all three Death Eaters proudly showed their burning, blood red Dark Marks.

"How inviting they are…" the dark lord whispered as if to a lover. "Let us see who is of the faithful… who lies to their lord… and who has turned away to be hunted forevermore."

Voldemort grasped the marks of Junior and Lucius, almost seeming to do as much pain to them as he had done to Alecto. The call had gone out, and Harry couldn't help but let his senses and magic wash through the graveyard, waiting to see who would come as he desperately attempted to find, or create, some way out. Shadows drifted into the graveyard and soon were joined by cracks and pops of apparition as dozens arrived at the call of their Lord, prepared to serve and ready to face any consequence.

Harry heeded little of the groveling, but as they returned to their places, Harry saw each tremble in fear. Only moments later was it justified as the Dark Lord cast the Cruciatus on almost all of them at once. He skipped only a select few, namely Alecto, Junior and Lucius. The torture of some ended quicker than others, and a plea for mercy echoed throughout the graveyard among the cries of agony left.

"Lord Voldemort shows no mercy to fools and failures!"

The Dark Lord's proclamation only increased the agony of those still screaming until finally it halted. Even then, Harry's fear had been confirmed, and all his change to the ritual had managed to do was cosmetic, if even that. Harry glanced beyond the hellfire that Junior still managed to control to see Cedric, Viktor and Fleur, their gazes flicking back and forth frantically as they tried to find a way to free Harry.

When Harry caught their gaze, he couldn't help the cold that settled in his gut. They had to get out of here! With so many Death Eaters, Hary's escape was all but assured to fail. But theirs? They could still run. He frantically nodded to the village, urging as best he could in his momentary silence for them to run. If there was one thing he would accomplish before this night ended, it was getting his friends back home safe and sound.

 _Save yourselves!_ Harry pleaded mentally. It was of little use, the looks on their faces belied their intentions even from this distance, and he knew they would never leave him behind if they didn't have to.

"So many years have passed and so many of you have failed me, but no more," Lord Voldemort commanded of his followers. "Sixteen years have passed and almost all of those that remained loyal are absent from this circle! Sixteen years and only one of you dares stand in my presence freely! Barty is loyal, and though he bided time and collected power, he did what he could to prepare for my rising! But you?! You take my glory and sully it! You claimed innocence when your hearts were as black as death itself!

"And now? Now I return to finish what I started," Voldemort proclaimed. "Now you shall fail me no longer, and we shall create paradise for us all… And I shall rule where all others have failed. Even over death itself, for I am beyond its touch, as you have witnessed tonight!"

Harry smirked briefly at that, though he held his tongue as the Dark Lord continued his monologue. A welcoming gift for his followers no doubt, to instill confidence, respect, and above all, fear and obedience into his followers once again. Only when Voldemort turned in his speech did the man halt, a smile upon his lips as if he had just witnessed something funny.

"Ahh… Harry Potter!" Voldemort announced almost playfully. "The _Boy_ -Who-Lived," he continued to mock with a dark grin as the Death Eaters chuckled appropriately. "Not for much longer though, I assure you." The laughter grew, and some even cheered before they were silenced by a flick of Voldemort's off-hand. "It has been some time since we last met, Harry… You, of all people, _are my enemy_? I find it hard to believe, but almost appropriate… You prove to be so… _intriguing_."

The flick of Voldemort's gaze past the fire set Harry's heart to stone. Fleur hid there, preparing magic only knew what with Cedric and Viktor. But to see Voldemort set his sights on her, to hear such a word used by the Dark Lord's tongue sent a shiver through Harry. For a moment his deepest fears flashed before Harry's eyes before he shut them down, trapped them in darkness and shadow in the depths of his mind.

"I wonder… does your new family, all of the women your life, love you as much as your mother did?" Voldemort drawled a she approached the teen, his Death Eaters only a few steps behind as they began to make a perimeter around the pair. "Would the veela die for you as your mother did? Would her sacrifice grant you protection from me?"

Harry swallowed down whatever fear and hatred he could and instead slipped a small smile across his lips as he looked to Voldemort. "It's pity all they brought back is you, _Nameless_. And my mother? She may have died for me, but we both know you've killed countless mothers who sacrificed themselves and you never died when killing their children. So if it wasn't her sacrifice, it must be me, mustn't it?"

"My name is _Lord Voldemort_ ," the Dark Lord answered coldly, his approach almost instant as he seemed to shift into shadow and approach Harry, his hand hovering above the scar. "Your mother was a clever little mudblood and a ritual sacrifice must have been made to protect you… That is the only reason you survived! That is why I could not touch you in your first year. But no matter. I may not have been able to touch you then… but I can touch you now!"

The moment Voldemort's hand touched Harry, steamed erupted between them, smoke burst forth and Voldemort removed his hand to find the digit he touched Harry with burnt and raw. To show surprise would have the Dark Lord failing himself, and instead he merely showed contempt as he smacked Harry across the face with impunity. Harry couldn't help but smirk, as he knew exactly what was going on as he turned his face back to stare Voldemort right in the eye. It almost seemed a mistake, because with a force beyond anything Harry encountered, Voldemort poured his magic and mind into Harry's…

At least, he tried.

Darkness and shadow, emptiness, nothingness, agony, despair, quiet, cold, loneliness, all of it drenched every inch of Harry's mind as Voldemort dwelled within it. The darkness and shadows, so infinite and incorruptible vanished as Voldemort recoiled his attack and stared in abject curiosity at Harry. A flash of the darkness sparked again between them before Voldemort turned away so casually before he abruptly backhanded Harry with such force his head snapped aside.

"What a defiant, rebellious fool you are, Harry James Potter," Voldemort drawled for his spectators. With a wave of his hand Barty's fiendfyre vanished and orbs of light sprung up all throughout the graveyard, highlighting the very death the Dark Lord's followers proclaimed to eat and outlast. "Perhaps it's time to put an end to you, once and for all."

"I'd love to see you try, Nameless."

Unwilling to play games any longer, Voldemort backed off a single step, pointed his wand at Harry and let the magic flow. Pain, pain unending and beyond what Moody had put him through coursed through every nerve, every vein, and every cell of Harry's flesh. It felt like everything was being lit on fire, frozen into nothingness, shredded by talons, only to be pieced back together and tortured all over again.

As with Moody, however, Harry refused to give in. His teeth clenched, his body tensed, and though he was bound in ropes, he reached again and again for the knife cloaked on his thigh. Panting, hard breaths left the teen as he fought it with every fiber of his being, as his magic lashed out trying to force the invading torture from him with every second the past. Only after thirty seconds did a primal scream of rage, hate and suffering escape Harry as his hand grasped the hilt of the knife, but could not move.

Another half minute later and Voldemort released the spell, smiling with glee as he stared upon his tortured enemy. "Impressive that you held in your voice for so long. But no longer."

The ropes fell away and Harry with them. His grip on the knife relaxed and Harry broke his fall just barely with his outstretched hands. He refused to remain on his knees before any enemy, and Voldemort was no exception. As he forced himself to stand on shaky legs, the Dark Lord laughed before the red spell lashed out again within the blink of an eye.

"I'm going to end you," Harry promised in panted breaths between screams of agony as he fell to the ground, rolling about, desperately trying to force the magic out once again. Not just a single minute, but no less than five passed before Harry was allowed up. Spells shot forward from the champions only to be halted by a barrier forged by the laughing Death Eaters.

"Such conviction, Harry…" drawled the Dark Lord. "We shall have to put it to the test… but not before we see the truth of you. The truth you have hidden in shame for so long."

Harry's eyes widened briefly before he was hoisted into the air, a monstrous power that threatened to consume him pressed on his every muscle and bone. In instant Harry found his jacket and satchel removed by fluid magic, the articles of clothing set neatly in Junior's hands as the Dark Lord continued his display of power and control over Harry Potter. A simple flick of his wand and Harry's vest and shirt were taken off him to reveal a sight none of the Death Eaters had suspected.

Voldemort approached with easy strides, his gaze filled with inscrutable emotions before his hand settled upon the cross on Harry's chest. "The muggles did this, didn't they, Harry?"

Harry remained quiet for but a moment as he looked into Voldemort's eyes. "Like I said; the muggles hit harder than Lucius."

None of the Death Eaters laughed, in fact they almost looked angry. Despise Harry Potter they might, but their loathing for muggles, the powerless fools that supposedly ruled the world while they, the greatest of all beings cowered away, was far greater. That one of those useless lumps had done such to a wizard earned them an excruciating death that they truly deserved. The truth of the boy's past had been revealed, but where they had assumed delight, they found only loathing in their hearts.

"So why fight me, Harry?" Voldemort wondered aloud. "Why fight me when you despise the muggles as much as I? Why seek to destroy the man that can liberate all magical beings, all of magic, from the confines of the world those filthy beasts forced us into?! Why fight me when I could free you of them forever?"

Harry offered no answer, no reason nor plea. Instead he floated there in the utmost dignity despite the humiliation they attempted to foist upon him as his chest rose and fell in almost impossible calm. For a moment, one would wonder if it was pride in the teen's countenance before Voldemort tore the quiet asunder with his voice once again.

"Why fight me and my Death Eaters when your tormentors could be destroyed, when I would let you kill them any way you imagine?!" Voldemort offered in a fever pitch of charisma and effort. "Why fight for them and their spawn that would seek to destroy our world?! Why do you fight me, Harry? Is it vengeance for your parents?! Hmm? Is it to survive when I tried to kill you for ruining our chance at a better world? Tell me, Harry! Why do you fight?"

In that moment, Harry couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. Despite all shame he should have felt, despite all rage at his secret becoming known to so many once again, he couldn't help but laugh. Laugh, he thought, at the faces of those who had never faced what he had. Laugh, he thought, at the pitiful people who broke beneath the weight of abuse, of torture, when he kept fighting. Laugh, he felt, in pride.

"Because I am a Survivor and I will live my life as I see fit. Because I _earned_ my place in this world and _nobody_ can take that from me," Harry answered clearly as he looked to Voldemort. "Not even you!"

The answer was not what any of them expected. There was no declaration of intent to free the world from Voldemort's clutches. There was no defiance in the face of moral, ethical, or ideological differences. There was none of it! Instead they received an unexpected answer from a boy, a young man, who seemed to want nothing more than to live as he saw fit, and was willing to face anything to accomplish such a seemingly small thing.

The smallest huff of disdain left the Dark Lord and in a moment Harry was flung harshly into the ground, so much so that dirt spread lightly about him. Even then, Harry refused to make a sound as the pain only antagonized the torture he had only moments before overcome.

Harry's wand speared into his gut like a bullet at Voldemort's beckoning and youngest champion clung tightly to it. It was familiar, a part of him, a part of everything he ever wanted. Home… He had to get home. As Harry looked to the other champions outside the barrier, however, he knew he wouldn't likely get out of here alive. But if he could get them out? If he could get Fleur, Cedric and Viktor home to say goodbye for him? He would bring an end to it all to make that happen and if he lived then all the better.

 _So end it,_ a grizzled voice whispered from his memories. _You're a Survivor, Lad. Show those fucking wankers you won't go quietly._ _End it on your terms or not at all._

Harry breathed deep the scent of holly and ivory as he held the wand up to his eyes. He had a mission, he had to survive, and failing that he had to make sure Fleur, Cedric and Viktor did. Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly at himself as he stood up, his mind focused elsewhere too much for a weakened, pained body to stop him. It was funny. After so many years fighting for his life, he would now willingly give it up for people he loved.

 _One Final Task then…_ Harry thought with conviction as he glanced from his friends to Voldemort. _Get them out alive, or die trying._

"Do you want the first spell, or shall I take it?" Harry quipped.

"Oh come now, Harry! You're familiar the etiquette of a duel. First we bow." When Harry tilted his head aside, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, Voldemort scowled. "I said, bow!"

The imperius curse flooded into Harry with all the finesse of a battering ram, and left moments later with Harry smirking at Voldemort, the boy seemingly untouched by the magic.

"I'd rather not, thanks. Wouldn't want Lucius turning his wand on me, if you know what I mean," Harry offered with a light chuckle as he stared at the Dark Lord. "I'm surprised Narcissa could even get enough of a rise out of him to produce a child."

To Harry's surprise, Voldemort offered a dark chuckle. "Your insolence, amuses me, Harry… But I told you to _bow!_ "

The force of magic that pressed on Harry was too great to resist. It stretched up his spine, crushed him from above and bent him forward to bow low for the Dark Lord. Never once did Harry cry out in pain. Never, he refused to do that a long time ago, and he wouldn't let himself scream a third time for this son of a near-squib whore. When it ended, Harry took his time to stand as regally as he could in his shirtless state before he turned his head and winked at Lucius.

"Missed opportunity, Lucy. Maybe next time."

Harry could practically feel the man's rage boiling within him. It was so close Harry could almost taste it, and it looked like Voldemort could as well based on the smirk upon the Dark Lord's lips. Voldemort enjoyed the fact that a traitor to his own for more than a decade was treated so lowly by an enemy. Certainly Lucius had made his return easier through a variety of methods, which he would expand upon soon, but to see the man torn down by a mere boy amused the Dark Lord greatly.

"Now, Harry, shall we begin?"

Voldemort had barely finished his question before spells were flying through the air. The Dark Lord actually laughed before a bolt of silver sliced across his arm. With a snarl, Voldemort fought back, weaving his wand through the air in patterns so quickly Harry could barely shield and dodge the bursts of magic he was met with. Harry sliced his wand through the air again, silver shards exploding around Voldemort until the Dark Lord roared out, the magic shattering harmlessly around him as Harry's body seized up, once again under the puppet control of the Dark Lord.

Harry could hardly believe it. How many spells had Voldemort cast. Ten? Fifteen at most? There was no man before him. He was a monster! The sheer power, the magic that rammed against his own had sent shivers through Harry's arms, pressed upon him with such force that it seemed impossible. Harry thought himself skilled, strong even, but compared to this monstrous thing before him? The Dark Lord did little more than simply toy with him. Because that's what Harry felt like in the face of Voldemort, a toy, and the Dark Lord was playing with him until that single cut had slashed his arm. He and the other Champions would be lucky to even survive the next minute if the Voldemort was truly serious.

 _I will survive and so will they or I will die trying._

"So young, so bold… so… _weak_ ," drawled the Dark Lord as he stepped up to Harry and collected the boy's chin in his hand. "How could I have possibly been defeated by you almost sixteen years ago? No matter, the past is the past and now you see the true power of Lord Voldemort. Tell me, Harry, how could I _possibly_ lose to you now?"

Despite any fear Harry felt for the monster before him, he smirked back at him. "Arrogance."

Before the Dark Lord could stop him, Harry lashed out, his magic breaking through the enchantment in a blast that banished Voldemort and all of his followers far away to the ground. The barrier fell and spells rained in from the Champions as they saw their moment of escape. With sweeping strikes, Harry slashed his magic through the air, cold, deadly and uncaring as he sliced his way toward his friends.

Cries of pain, of agony and despair filled the night as Harry swept through the followers of Voldemort before his wand turned to the Dark Lord himself. He had to buy time and with a quick slam of his wand to the ground, the stone erupted into a wall and closed the dark Lord away briefly before Harry detonated it, hoping to slow the monster even more as he made a mad dash toward his friends.

Stone, however, could be one's ally and their enemy. Knives of stone, bathed in flame fell like meteors all around Harry even as snakes of earth erupted in every direction, hemming Harry in, forcing him back toward Voldemort and his wounded followers. With no other choice, Harry turned about and fought for his life with everything he was. Slash, thrust, and parry, Harry's magic waged war on the Dark Lord even as the resurrected monstrosity briefly struggled to keep up with wave after wave of pure magical assault before he cast the curse Harry was waiting for.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Flama Lancea!_ "

Silver blades gilded in viridian flame met a jet of sickly green and burst into a field of gold. Tethers connected wand to wand and brothers were forced to fight. Harry stood shocked, his magic connected so tightly to Voldemorts as their magic warred between them. Phoenix song hummed in the air and Harry poured all he could into the tether binding him to the Dark Lord.

On the other side, Voldemort did the same and forced all of his power with all his might through his wand in the hopes of ending Harry Potter once and for all. A golden cage made of magic itself shrouded the pair, locked them beyond the powers of anyone outside it. Arcs of fire and lightning burst from the center, and again and again as their power clashed. Harry stood fast, his magic roared in his ears as he poured it through his wand and edged that ball of fire and lightning, of pure golden light closer to Voldemort with every passing second.

Then it happened, as the golden light met Voldemort's wand it flared to life, expelling countless spells before it slowed. Harry's screams echoed back to him, then the earlier howls of the Death Eaters, then the ghost of a man who could only be the former caretaker of the house on the hill. The old man muttered something, though Harry hardly heard him. In the next few seconds, two faces Harry thought he would never see came forth. His mother and father stood between the battling pair and smiled at Harry as proudly as ever.

"We love you, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile back at Lily when he finally heard the words. "I know... But I found a family of my own now."

"We know…" James said with a solemn, earnest smile that radiated joy. "They're good for you, better than we could hope… Now kick his arse, Harry! Make us proud!"

Harry laughed as fire gathered in his left hand, his eyes darkening as he stared right at Voldemort who, Harry thought, seemed to hear something much different from the deathly specters of his parents. Everything Harry knew of magic told him they weren't really alive, just shadows of what they were in life. Either way, they were enough encouragement from a bit of his past to fight even harder to save his own life.

"Burn with me."

Harry's growled words echoed through the chamber as his flames clawed the very air and streamed across the golden band. In a sudden blast, Voldemort was enveloped in flame, burning from Harry's assault even as Harry yanked the tether away and ended the magic all about them. Whatever ritual they had unknowingly caused, whatever specters of his parents had been, they were gone, long dead, and Harry would fight with everything he had not to join them.

"Time to die, Potter!"

The rage-filled screamed echoed throughout the graveyard. Whatever fire had clung to the dark lord vanished with a slash of the man's wand and he seemed completely unharmed at first glance, harry could tell his skin was marked with shallow burns and his robes smoked while he bent forward angrily in pain. With every slash and thrust of his wand, the Dark Lord advanced on the teen with overwhelming force.

Stone and earth raised to Hary's defense with every wave of his wand, only to be crushed and torn apart by a power unlike any the champions had ever seen. Animals roared in Harry's defense only to vanish in seconds or fall away, rotting in death. For as hard as Harry fought, Voldemort's power, speed, and experience completely outstripped him. With a single wave, all of Harry's magic and defenses were wiped away and Harry was sent careening through the air. Within hardly a second, Harry was shackled to the ground in chains of iron, his wand cast aside, buried up to the hilt in the ground nearby.

Red magic flashed through the air once again and Harry roared in pain and defiance in equal measure. His hands erupted in flame and grasped the chains, burning them, seeking to melt and destroy everything in his path even as Voldemort approached with deadly slow steps and the Death eaters laughed. Here was Harry Potter, the great savior, the Boy-Who-Lived trying to burn the world in a useless attempt at defiance even as he was tortured and torn down by their Great and Powerful Dark Lord.

When the cruciatus was finally lifted, Harry panted out in pain and only growled harder as he forced his magic out hotter, faster, and more powerful than ever. With the last few quite steps of Voldemort's approach, Harry knew what had come. He had failed to accomplish one final task. His friends would watch this and never forget that he couldn't stop the Dark Lord. They would lose him forever and he would lose them. This time, he wasn't coming back battered and bloody but victorious. This time the end was coming and Harry only hoped his friends would turn away, would run while they had the chance and escape while they still could.

Harry looked up slowly, his hands ablaze with his magic even then as he refused to give up upon the precipice of death. Shadows fled the enraged teen with each moment and deepened the darkness of the graveyard even as green light bathed the area about him. Even with all of his fury and defiance, the hope that he had done enough damage to get his friends, his family home safe without him lingered still. With that thought in mind, Harry smiled as he looked into Voldemort's eyes.

It was then that he saw it, just a glimmer like it had been before. The satisfied gleam of victory was in the Dark Lord's eyes. But for a moment, just a moment, Harry witnessed something that comforted him as much as it unsettled him. A small laughed escaped Harry then, his smile widening even as Voldemort raised his wand one last time.

" _Hello Tom."_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light of the Killing Curse struck just as it had before, in the very same spot it had sixteen years ago. The fire faded in a flash of silver wisps. All was still and silent for a moment until the body bound in chains slumped and fell forward, unmoving, lifeless long before it hit the ground. It seemed to take forever, and when the last thud of the body and the clink of the chains binding it echoed as it hit the earth, the world knew what was to come. It was over, it was all over. The Dark Lord sighed, one of exultation, of pleasure, of relief as he declared a long battle finally finished with a Whisper in the Night.

"And so ends Harry Potter."


	50. Chapter 50: Fire and Darkness

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. If you really thought I was going to end this whole story with that last chapter, shame on you! 2. If anyone spots my flipping enormous references this chapter, or from the last chapter, please call them out. I love seeing people catch on to what I'm doing now and then. 3. I'm having way too much fun with these chapters. But I'm definitely gonna slow down. I have to rejigger the following few chapters to accommodate changes I made throughout fourth year and especially in this chapter.

4\. Recommendation: Search Harry/Daphne, Harry/Susan, Harry/Tonks, Harry/Fleur stories that are above 40-60k words. I developed most of my love for those pairings, and Harry/Tracey, from stories written before 2015 that meet those requirements.

5\. Enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Ahh… Ahah. Ahahaha. Ahahahahahahaha!_

 **Chapter Fifty: Fire and Darkness**

The entire audience was wrapped up in the adventure the champions embarked on together. From one challenge to the next, one monster defeated only to encounter the next obstacle, it was a riveting display of magic for them all. The fact that all four champions worked together was hardly a detriment. On the contrary! Many saw the cooperation between champions as a treat, just as much as they had during the second task…

But then everything changed when the cup whisked the champions away and the screens went black.

Many expected them to show up right on stage, all ready to cheer and applaud their champions for a shining example of magic and cooperation. But it never came, their champions never returned. Seconds passed, then minutes, and soon the Headmasters, family members, and Ministry Officials began to question what was going on. Bagman and Jorkins were doing their best to explain the phenomenon to little avail.

Amelia was already on the war path with Sebastian, Amos, and Veronica, Krum's mother, on her heels. They wielded considerable influence and power, and they were going to get to the bottom of what was happening one way or another. The tracking charms that had been on the champions since entering the maze had washed away and the magical screens that had targeted them and their magic to allow the audience to witness their acts of bravery were blank and empty, unable to lock onto their targets. Whoever, or whatever, had made the champions disappear had used some form of magical dissolution and concealment spells to achieve that. The crowd was growing restless, almost on the verge of riot as the officials continued to argue behind privacy wards. But in the chaos that threatened to overwhelm the Triwizard Tournament, despair quietly crept its way in.

Amelia felt it first, a stab to the heart, a tear in the very core of her being as a life suddenly vanished from her senses, from her magic. She stilled at first, shock almost catching her before she set a hand on her bracelet and shook her head quietly. She rushed away from the officials to the infirmary tent, looking for any confirmation that she was wrong. What she found, however, was a truth she was unwilling to face.

Poppy sat in a chair, her eyes filled with tears, her wand slack in her hand as the bond between Master and Apprentice had been severed ruthlessly. The magic, the person she nurtured so quietly in her student, her grandson, was suddenly gone. Andromeda was hardly better. Her own magic pulsed with the loss of the Lord of her house, her family, and she barely supported herself with her hand on Poppy's chair.

Dread washed over Amelia the moment she heard the tent open again. Tonks and Susan led Tracey and Daphne, each already sporting quiet tears of despair and disbelief. Alastor and Bill followed them, concerned and confused as to what they had all sensed. The moment they caught sight of Amelia, Poppy and Andromeda, they knew. There could be no other truth now. Amelia did her best to hold in her tears, but they had already begun to fall when the words fell from her mouth and brought their world crashing down.

"Harry… he's dead."

 *****Riddle Family Graveyard*****

The moment that rotten bastard had conjured fiendfyre, Fleur knew there was no chance to get to Harry until it was gone. So she bided her time, helped Cedric and Viktor back to their feet and used what rudimentary skills she picked up around Harry to treat them, not that she could do much or that they needed a great deal of healing. Junior had been exceedingly efficient, though hardly brutal. Bludgeoners to the stomachs and a wave of wind to toss them away. Throughout the tournament they had forgotten just how quickly a duel could go, given the students were showing off their skill as much as trying to outdo their opponents, and Junior reminded them rather brutally of that fact.

Barty had disabled them long enough for the Death Eaters to gain the upper hand when the champions had needed it most. The champions watched helplessly as Harry was beaten, then forced into a ritual. It took everything Fleur had not to rush in and try to save him. When Harry had altered the ritual, the champions practically cheered, hoping that whatever change he had invented would be enough to alter the course of the evening…

It wasn't.

When Harry practically begged them to leave with his silent expressions, all of them stood steadfast and ready to act. Fleur had to be held back when Voldemort tortured Harry, put him on display and worked to change him through words. Each of the champions tensed and prepared to die fighting to get to their friend if that's what it took as the duel between Harry and Voldemort was about to begin. When Harry broke free of that levitating prison and fought back, destroyed everything and everyone around him as much as he could, the champions began to prepare their escape route. With any luck the Triwizard Cup would allow them to portkey right back to the school to warn everyone what was going on. Their traps laid, their wands ready, the three Champions prepared to storm forward at a moment's notice as they held their ground and hoped Harry would reach them.

When Harry began to whip his magic about at everyone not Voldemort, to some degree of success, they thought the time had come. Their wands shone brightly with magic as they fired everything in their arsenals to get their friend and get home. They fought hard, kept the Death Eaters as busy as possible as Harry fought his hardest to get back to them, to survive. But then everything came crawling to a halt as brother wands fought.

The sight before them, the golden dome and the specters of the dead gave everyone pause. Fleur even believed she saw Lily Potter of all people wink at her. That couldn't be, that woman was long dead but there the redhead was, as stunning as ever even in the afterlife, encouraging Harry and the champions however she could with what subtle means were available to her. Whatever was going on, great and ancient magics were at work, and neither the Champions nor Death Eaters knew what to expect.

As Harry and Voldemort entered the final throes of their furious duel, Fleur's heart clenched as she watched one spell after another bring Harry low and bind him down. Her heart raced as she prayed for him to make it out alive. She prayed someone would show up, her parents, Amelia, Alastor, Tonks, Bill, _anyone_ that might be able to stop this. As Harry burned brighter than ever before and stared up at Voldemort, Fleur shook her head, pleading with magic and the goddess herself to let anything but what she feared happen.

" _Hello Tom."_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

It was impossible. One moment Harry burned with a fire to outshine her own. One moment his viridian flames seemed ready to melt the chains and burn the world. And in the next moment the fire vanished in a swish of silver smoke and the love of her young life fell forward with a grace only found in death. The world froze for her, her heart broken and shattered as she witnessed the man she had come to love die at the hands of a monster.

"And so ends Harry Potter."

And for a moment, Fleur swore she felt the hearts of the others break inside her as well.

"'Arry… Non… non it cannot end like this. 'Arry! _'ARRY!_ "

The moment Fleur made to vault the graves she, Cedric and Viktor stood behind, the strong hands of her friends grabbed her and pulled her back. She screeched, her magic and her blood bayed for the death of everyone down there that she deemed responsible. The world would burn for taking what she held most dear from her and the others! There would be no escape! Only blood, death, Fire and Darkness!

"Fleur! Stop it Fleur and listen to me!" Cedric yelled through his tears over her screams as she tried to fight him and Viktor off, hearing nothing of what happened with the Death Eaters. "He's gone Fleur! Harry's gone! But he wouldn't want us to rush in and die! Just stop and think for a minute!"

"Non! I'll kill them! I'll end them all! _I'll burn their world to ash!_ Let me go, Cedric! Let me go!"

"We have already lost Harry, we cannot lose you as well, Fleur!" Viktor barked as tears trailed down his cheeks. "Do not make us bury two friends tonight!"

"Then help me kill them!" Fleur screamed at them, her body glowing with power as her instincts took control. "Help me tear them apart and feed them to their own children! Help me _BURN THEM ALL!_ "

Her transformation was already well on its way: Fleur's skin burnt like fire and her jacket had already split as wings burst forth from her back, shining silver and gold. Unlike the veela at the world cup who had transformed into furious, hag-like creatures, Fleur bypassed that form altogether in her utmost, heartbroken fury. Her features sharpened, but stood out with beautiful hatred and rage as her eyes glowed with blue fire. If any looked upon her, it was surely then that the legends of Valkyrie were proven to come from veela, for she seemed a goddess of vengeance, fire and rage, ready to burn all in her path even as the world desired her.

Cedric and Viktor's hands burned as they tried to hold her hands, to keep her from fighting and it was only that pain that drove out the desire to serve and fight for her. It took all of their strength, their will, but the two young men held onto their friend and forced her to look at them.

"He wouldn't want us to die here, Fleur!" Cedric pleaded with her. "He wanted us to run! To Survive! We have to go!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Fleur screamed at them. " _I promised!_ "

"We have to go, Fleur!" Viktor stormed at her. "Now before they can kill us as well!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Fleur commanded once more as she stod as tall as she could, floating a few inches off the ground as she prepared to destroy everyone she deemed responsible for Harry's death. "Not in life or in death, I'm not leaving Harry to them! I won't let them desecrate the man I love!"

"Fleur… Harry's already gone," Cedric barely breathed as he stared up at her. "He's left us behind and he wouldn't want us to die just to bring his body back… He'd want us to live. Harry would want you to go back to Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Tonks and _make them happy_ where he can't anymore. _Please_ , Fleur..."

Though her rage abated, her angelic form of hatred, power and fire did not. Her wings, spread wide for so long, closed in around them as she looked to the ground and descended to it once again. Tears of pearl shed from her fiery blue eyes before the flames faded and the ocean blue irises looked to her friends, all the pain, regret and despair in the world written there for them to see.

"I promised to bring him back…" Fleur barely whispered. "They're going to hate me… W-What, what am I going to tell them?"

"We." Fleur and Cedric looked confused as they turned to Viktor, his dark eyes staring at both of them before they focused solely on Fleur. "We are going to tell them. You will not be alone, Fleur. Now or ever. We will get back home and we will tell them how he fought and died. How he sacrificed himself to buy us time as he tried to escape with us. But we have to go, now."

Fleur stared at Viktor for some time and when he nodded, she turned to Cedric. Both boys, crying as many tears as she was, nodded again to affirm they would not forget Harry, and they would never leave her alone. Laughter reached their ears, jeers and torments as the Death Eaters reveled in their Lord's victory over the body of a dead man who had been his supposedly greatest enemy. The laughter only served to fuel their anger, their fury, and the magic whirled around all three champions as they determined their course.

If they were to run, they would take as many Death Eater with them. And if they were lucky, insanely lucky, they might even kill Voldemort while at it.

"Ahhh!" the suave voice of the Dark Lord finally called out. "The veela in full form! Are you angry, Mademoiselle? Are you fueled with hate and suffering now that your precious boy is gone?" Harry's body was raised in the air then cast back into the shadows carelessly by the Dark Lord's power. "If you join me now, swear fealty to me, I will let you live!"

"Never," Fleur proclaimed, and it seemed her voice filled the world as her eyes once more blazed with blue fire. "You killed 'Arry, and for that I will destroy everything you have before I let you die."

Voldemort offered a mocking smile as he advanced forward, the shields that had defended the area upon the Dark Lord's victory fell once again as he slowly approached the champions. "Such fire and spirit, such beauty, wasted… And what of you, Diggory, Krum? Is your loyalty to a dead man really worth your lives?"

"You know nothing of loyalty," Cedric barked, yellow magic spinning around his wand. "You'll never be half the man Harry was."

"I stand with Cedric and Fleur, and with Harry," Viktor proclaimed as purple magic surrounded his hands. "You are a waste of life, Voldemort, and we will see your doom."

"A pity…" the dark lord drawled after a few moments quiet. His Death Eaters jeered at the champions for a few moments before the Dark Lord raised his hand to silence them. "Then your fate is clear. Tonight, you will join your beloved Harry Potter in death and see what your love, loyalty and friendship get you…"

For a while it was quiet, empty even. Up and down, left and right, hardly any of it mattered. Just the darkness, the everlasting, breached only by a breath of silver.

 _Take pride lad, you and I, we survived, it's what we do._

The words echoed in the darkness as the silver mist rose even higher, beginning to fill his vision.

 _But my team needed me and I was going to fight it with everything I had so I could help them._

The fog thrummed with energy as the world filled with it, as his body and mind hummed in response. It began to swirl about him, to fill him, to fill the void that he visited once before. He breathed and a tint of green echoed throughout the silver mist. Shadows echoed the green fire as it swirled about him, bursts of it exploding all around him as the words of his past echoed in his mind.

 _It is a world worth looking and fighting for, for all of us._

 _Nothing will tear us apart. Not even death._

 _If it meant seeing them again, there's nothing I wouldn't do._

Once, twice, three times the silver mist encroached on the darkness until all was shrouded in the depths of the fog. It roiled and bubbled, coiled and frothed before finally it swelled and burst as more magic than ever before flooded through him.

Cries of agony pierced the night. Screams of pain, fright and shock whipped about him until a single curse was cast and the screaming screeched into a brief roar. A wet thud struck the ground and soon, two more thuds followed it as a man crumpled to his knees. Hurried whispers rushed through the night until one voice rose above the others.

"Impressive…" the voice seemed to drawl. "That wand will require further study." All was quiet until magic bloomed in his senses and a new arm shaped from silver came into being. "Better than ever, Selwyn. My apologies for the loss of your arm. Apparently the Bones family are darker than anyone ever thought. That will require further investigation… For now, keep an eye on the wand… It's time we show Potter's friends he is truly dead."

His body, battered from torture, battle and revelries, was relieved of its weight and gravity's hold as he was lifted into the air. His body scraped along the stone and grass lightly as Voldemort spoke until he was lifted in the air. The chink of chains was absent, and when Harry was flung across the graveyard to land in the shadows near Selwyn, he remained limp and unmoving.

After all, playing dead had saved him once before.

The conversation between Voldemort and the Champions set Harry's heart apace. They were alive! He thanked whatever strange kind of luck guided him that night, because his friends were alive and willing to fight to survive. If he could have, he would have smiled at them, told them to fight to their very last breath and then keep fighting.

"Flint, keep Selwyn company, make sure he doesn't destroy the wand," Voldemort's smooth voice intoned quietly. "Barty, fetch the boy's body. I wouldn't want to lose my prize to these children should they try to take his body back."

Harry almost wished he could smirk. Junior in close proximity? It was practically a dream come true since the man had his gear. Just a few moments alone and hopefully the man would have a slit of red across his throat. For a moment, worry and concern washed through him before he tossed it aside. No, these men and women had chosen this fight. They had chosen to kill him and his friends. Therefore they had already chosen death, he was just a little late in giving it to them.

The soft footsteps stopped a short ways away, too far in Harry's opinion. A dull thud signaled that Harry's effects were dropped just next to the man. The fact that Barty was facing him, however, was what made it worse. His magic clearly felt the man leaning in and crouching down nearby, but just far enough out of reach where Harry couldn't touch him yet. It infuriated him, to be so close and yet so far, but it seemed Barty had other ideas.

"Oh you were a clever one, Harry…" the man sighed regretfully. "Bertha and Bagman, they watched you so very closely whenever they could. You had talent, so much more than we thought… A shame, really. I rather liked you in the short time we met. A complete stranger and you saved me from death or insanity… Let them all doubt Gryffindors, and healers, and the like… We knew better, didn't we? Learning the healing arts when we could? You for survival or whatever other reasons you have for it, and me for power… Half these fools owe me their limbs if not their lives after your attack and that of your friends earlier."

The man snorted disdainfully. "And they'll never acknowledge that. Never acknowledge the power a Healer has over their lives… Like you. Though I'm no healer, just a man with a lot of magic in his mind for the use it provides. But you, you held their lives in yours hands so often, and you gave yours in the vain hope to escape and see your friends live, it seems. Such a waste… Such a bloody waste. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

The shift in stance had Harry tense in anticipation. He could feel Junior turn away, but everything he heard he wondered if it was a ruse. Why talk to a corpse? Regret? Quite possibly. In any case, his chance was now or never, and Junior was the first on a long list of people Harry needed to kill. The words Harry heard from Alastor so often when working the man rang clearly in his ears as he slowly took a hold of his knife without making a sound.

 _Never let them see you coming._

Draped in the darkness of his own magic, the fire of Harry's eyes glittered in the light as he leaped up as silently as ever. The Raven Shroud cloaked his movements and with a sudden leap he was on top of junior. Harry forced the man to the ground, smashed a fist against the man's wand hand to make him drop it, pinned Junior beneath him and raised the ivory dagger even as the shroud blocked them from all senses and detection.

"Hello Junior."

The man's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. As quick as a flash his hands stopped Harry's bare inches before the blade sank into his chest. Junior looked over to Selwyn and Flint, both oblivious to what was happening even as Harry put more of his weight behind the blade. It sank lower, closer and closer to his flesh as it began to pierce the brown longcoat Junior wore that was cut like butter by the enchanted blade.

"Harry, please! Don't do this! Don't become a murderer!"

"I'm not murdering anyone," Harry whispered to him, a fervent look in his eye. "I am a Healer. I will live with life and death every day and know that I will only ever give mercy in my embrace. I'm not being a murderer. I'm being kind to someone foolish enough to _throw their life away_ _ **for him**_ **.** "

Fear, fear unlike anything Junior had ever felt before, even faced with the prospect of Voldemort, froze him in place as he looked, really looked, into the eyes of Harry Potter. There was such belief and conviction! A calm certainty only a true believer would have in the face of death. Harry was certain that death was the only answer for anyone that dared threaten his life and the lives of his friends, and Junior had fallen into the category of those who would be treated to Harry's mercy.

It was absolutely terrifying.

"Please! Harry! Don't!"

"Shhhh, it's okay, Junior, you'll see your mother soon," Harry murmured to him, as if comforting a dying man. "She'll smile and laugh and bring you into her warm embrace. Just accept that you're already there and it will all be easier for you."

The pressure of Harry's dagger increased, and Junior could feel the blade begin to cut into his flesh before he pushed back. There was only one option left, and if anything Junior knew it would play into both of their hands, at least for a time. For him, for them, the will to survive would outlast all things.

"You and I both know the only way for those three to get out of here alive is for you to reach them. Killing me won't help you!" Junior hissed at Harry, his gaze boring into the calm, ruthless stare that looked back at him. "You need me! You know the ministry will try and bury the evidence he came back; but you can plant the seeds of doubt in other ways, can't you?!"

Silence reigned for a moment, but the blade never moved and the pressure never eased as Harry judged the man beneath him. "I'm listening."

Junior whispered quickly to the young man, certain that the boy was listening but fearing the inevitable descent of that blade into his heart. In Harry's mind, Junior deserved it, but when the quick quiet whispers passed in less than a minute, Harry pulled the dagger away and Junior breathed a sigh of relief. It was a momentary alliance, one of convenience and necessity only. Junior summoned Harry's coat, vest, shirt and satchel and the teen quickly got ready as best he could. He slung the satchel over his body and stuffed the clothes into it. Sure his longcoat would have offered protection, but at this point nobody, not even Voldemort, would use anything but killing curses on him if they saw him.

"My life for theirs tonight… I'm glad you took my deal," Junior sighed, his hands shaking at the near death experience. "And yet I still owe you my life from before."

"Maybe someday I'll collect on that debt," Harry growled as he twirled his knife and prepared his assault.

"You better. I don't like owing debts," Junior stated clearly. "You have three minutes before I have to join the fight. Otherwise it won't be believable."

Harry stared at Junior for a moment before he whipped around slashed his knife across the man's shoulder before he slammed his fist into the man's jaw, sending him instantly to the ground in pain. "Now it's believable."

Junior laughed in pain within the darkness of the shroud even as it spread through the graveyard. The chase through the cemetery had gone further out, but it appeared the Death Eaters were playing with his friends, hounding them, forcing them into one spot from multiple sides. The Champions wouldn't last long, not without help. Hell, even if Harry did help, he wasn't sure they could still make it out. How the hell could he do anything to get them out?

 _But should you know your surroundings well enough, you can turn the very world upon your enemies._

The voice was a gift from the past, and Harry's dread turned into a satisfied smirk. It would take only moments for him to know his surroundings. Already his shadows extended throughout the graveyard to the very edge of the wards. It was the second half, however, that inspired him. He had tested it only a few times before, his project being an extension of it, and changing it was all a matter of a subtle shift in purpose. Now he could turn magic and the world upon his enemies, he advanced on the first two that would find their night ended quickly.

His wand laid between two men, one's foot suspiciously itching toward it with every moment. Harry noticed the silver arm and smirked. His magic continued to flood out of him, silent and swift, shadows darkness deepening in the night as Harry crept closer. Flint moved away, winking at Selwyn as the man seemed to go take a piss in the darkness. Selwyn, however, eyed the wand and his foot raised to destroy it.

Without fear or doubt, without regret or hesitation Harry summoned the wand to his hand, his connection to it as strong as ever as it soared through the air and into his hand. Selwyn's foot met the ground with a thud that was soon muffled by a cloak of darkness deeper than the Death Eater had ever experienced. Harry slipped the dagger away and with his free hand, covered Selwyn's mouth as he dragged him back to the ground.

No remorse was on Harry's face as he held up the wand to the man's eyes and whispered in his ear. "Let's finish what you started. Never take a Healer's wand or you shall find their mercy swift and relentless."

Harry jammed the wolf-head of the hilt against Selwyn's head and the man's muffled screams echoed behind Harry's hand as the magic of the wand swiftly went to work. The man's own bones were killing him, shooting out of his body like spears before retracting and appearing elsewhere. The silver arm flailed uselessly until it stopped as the ribs tore apart Selwyn's insides before they burst from his chest, his heart skewered on the ivory bones that stood in a gruesome display of death.

When all was said and done, when the man stilled and his blood pooled about him, Harry tossed the man aside and felt his wand radiate with power as what was left of Selwyn flopped to the ground, boneless and empty. He would have to thank Amelia for the hilt. He had learned of it and his dagger's true magic from her in secret, and now he was never more thankful for them, except for when they reminded him he still had family and friends waiting for him.

Cloaked in shadows, Harry slipped his wand away, drew the knife again and approached Flint, who was just shaking off the last of his piss. Nothing held Harry back as his hand cover the man's mouth and the blade went low, severing the aging manhood of the death eater with one quick slash. Another swift thrust, however, had the blade embedded deep in the man's ribs, straight through his lung and right into his heart for good measure as Flint gasped in agonized terror, unable to shout for help as Harry strangled and bled him dry all at once.

"Your life or your son's when I get back to Hogwarts, you decide," Harry offered the man as he forced the man to his knees when Flint wobbled. The man shook his head, thinking it impossible before Harry whispered again. "May the son outlive his father's mistakes and never repeat them. Lest the Most Ancient and Noble House of Flint shall live… _Nevermore._ "

The proclamation was enough for Flint, and with a twist of Harry's ivory dagger, the Raven felt his enemy die. He struggled for breath, his eyes bulged and when the blood of his heart escaped, it was already over as Flint slipped into shock. Harry waited only moments to be certain before he withdrew the blade, and with it came even more power than it carried before, much like his wand as the boneless body of his enemy flopped to the ground. He couldn't help the dark grin that slipped across his features as he wiped the blade across the man's cloak and cleansed it completely.

As he looked about, ensuring he had yet to be noticed and that his friends were still alive, Harry sighed with relief at the sight before he was struck with awe. Fleur flew above the cemetery like a vengeful angel. Fire rained from her hands and wings in equal measure as waves of magic blasted away any spells that neared her. She was powerful, deadly, relentless… and beautiful. His heart cried for joy at seeing her alive at all, but seeing her in this state kindled a fire in him.

His magic washed through the area, the shadows deepened throughout the entire graveyard more and more as Harry prepared the field of battle, for a Shield always made the field of battles theirs before destroying their enemies. This was the end of this battle, one way or another, and he would make sure of it. He would end it on his terms and no others, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

He would end it all with Fire and Darkness.

Between his hands viridian flames built as shadows shrouded him from view. His magic warped the world itself to his bidding and it seemed to show even in the battle. The Champions defended harder, fired their spells more accurately while the attackers were slower in their assault and unable to see clearly, and all the while Harry built up as much power as he could between his hands.

"Ruin them," he murmured to himself. "Burn and destroy all in my path."

As fast as he could, Harry burst from the shadows, vaulted onto a grave and leaped as hard and as far as he could toward the one person responsible for all of this. The blazing flames in his hands roared with power and Harry smashed them into the darkness he had created, and the robes Voldemort himself wore.

A massive blast of green flames exploded into life. Death Eaters screamed in pain and the Dark Lord himself roared in agony before smoke drifted off of his form and he finally looked upon his attacker. His eyes went wide and before he could do anything Harry had drawn both wand and dagger and slashed with all of his magic, might and conviction. The weapons gouged deep furrows in Voldemort's flesh even as Harry leaped into action again in a mad rush for the headstones and his friends.

Chaos screamed throughout the cemetery as the fire spread and Voldemort hissed in agonized rage. Harry sped between the headstones, his feet carried him as quickly as possible until he slipped past a set of shields and threw himself against the base of a statue that blocked another killing curse meant to end him once and for all.

Harry looked to Cedric and Viktor as both of them turned their wands on him before they froze. His older friends stared at him with wide eyes as the healer apprentice smiled.

"Hello boys. Miss me?"

Their jaws dropped, but they weren't the only ones. Fleur descended from her perch in the air and fire ringed her feet as she landed with a grace befitting the vengeful angel she had become. Harry's gaze was instantly drawn to her and when jade met sapphire it was over. Fleur rushed to him, her arms searing hot but inviting as they wrapped him in a hug before she backed away and kissed him fiercely. Not one to argue, Harry returned it as much as he could before they parted when the night flared green once again as the statue rumbled and cracked behind him.

"POTTER!"

"' _Arry! You're alive!_ If you hadn't died once tonight, I'd kill you myself," Fleur breathed, her chest heaving with every panted breath. Her hands wandered his body as her eyes searched his, begging, pleading for this not to be a cruel dream or illusion as her hand gently touched his face with loving caresses. "Why… How…?"

"I'm alright. I promise I'll explain everything I know when we get home," Harry told her as he cupped her check with one hand, an act she instantly nuzzled into as if it was the only thing on earth that kept him alive, just as he clung desperately to the sound of her voice and the feel of her own hand upon his cheek. "But we need to get out of here first."

"POTTER!" Voldemort roared again as the sounds of chaos dimmed all around them. "I killed you myself! How are you still alive?! That's not possible!"

" _Not probable!_ " Harry corrected him smugly as he continued to radiate magic and shadows. Harry handed over stimulant potions to the champions and they quickly downed them before Harry slipped the empty vials away. His friends actually managed a brief grin at his response to Voldemort as their renewed hope and energy prepared them for the second half of the worst fight of their lives.

"You died! I felt it in my wand and magic! You died, Potter! You couldn't have come back from that? It's impossible!"

"Ohhh then that's two impossible things we've seen tonight, eh? How about we try for three?"

"Stop playing games, boy!" the Dark Lord roared over all gasps and murmurs of his Death Eaters. "I killed you! There was no way back from that for you! Tell me how you survived!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, his jade eyes full of mirth even as he answered. "Riddle, you Magnificent Bastard, _I read your book!_ "

Silence was the only answer to that enigmatic answer, which only told one truth among many. Harry new the rage was building, the endless fury of a wounded pride and body was growing with every moment. If they didn't get out of here soon, they would all be dead. After everything his friends had fought through, had lived through, he was going to get them home whether it cost his life a second time or not… Hell, who was counting? Harry took a deep breath as the silence continued before Lucius' screams suddenly echoed throughout the shadowed courtyard.

"The cup?" Harry asked urgently, knowing their time grew shorter by the moment.

"Useless. It gave us a way to portkey here but not one back. They thought of that contingency at least," Cedric answered bitterly. "I've got it shrunken down in my pocket just in case."

"The question is how they managed to alter the portkey at all," Viktor growled.

"Winky the House Elf," Harry muttered absently as the shadows continued to roll off of him. "Junior was a distraction for her to alter the cup with a contingency enchantment hiden beneath its residual magic."

"How the blazes did you figure that out, 'Arry?" Fleur questioned him abruptly.

"Junior told me because there's only two ways out right now," Harry responded more seriously as he looked toward the village, though he noted the confusion on the other's faces. "He owed me for sparing him when I was about to knife him. He still owes me for the world cup but that doesn't matter right now. We need to reach the boundary, smash through the wards and apparate out of here, with one of you taking me along since I can't yet. That's the most likely route of escape."

"We figured as much," Viktor announced darkly. "However, they are slowing our progress to keep us inside and give themselves time to circle around. Our traps have kept them at bay, but not for long."

"Fuck me," Harry growled.

"Thoroughly, I assure you," Fleur purred somewhere between playfulness and anger at their current situation. "But later. What was the other way?"

Harry held up his wand sheepishly. "I make a desperate call to a particularly helpful bird."

"You're right, we're fucked," Cedric sighed as he rolled his injured arm. "We can't last much longer. There are dozens of them and only four of us. Not to mention the Monster."

"Voldemort is a peasant with the power of a kingdom," Fleur explained bitterly as she glared over Harry's shoulder and her wings glowed brighter. "Any one of his spells could break through our shields, but he's toying with us, drawing it out."

"Four of us, huh? Well guess what, I'd take the four of us over any army anyone could throw at us any day." Cedric, Viktor, and even Fleur smiled at the encouragement Harry offered them. It was one of his own personal truths and Harry was glad to share it with them. "Well Voldemort won't toy with us any longer now that I'm alive and he's wounded, quite heavily at that," Harry said as he sensed movement all throughout the cemetery as they whisked their way through his shadows. "We need to go, now: Straight toward the village, my shadows will cover us."

As they shifted in their stances to run, Fleur took Harry's hand and drew his gaze to hers. "Promise me we're all getting out this time."

Harry offered her a small smile and squeezed her hand. "Count on it."

Fleur smiled brilliantly for a moment, then her eyes glazed over with Sapphire fire and her hands weaved circles through the air. With a final thrust of her hands and a scream of rage, a wave of flame leaped in all directions. Taking that as their signal to move, Cedric, Harry and Viktor made a mad dash out as Fleur flew alongside them, her feet barely touched the ground as she glided low along with them, each of them casting spells as if their lives depended on it, which they did.

Spells hounded their every move and forced them to dodge. Around and even over headstones the champions dodged and weaved, dove for cover and returned fire as best they could in their rush for the exit. Harry had just rolled to his feet when Cedric pushed him out of the way… and the darkness all about them fled from bright red flame as Cedric cried out in agony.

The snake that erupted from the flames made for a second lunge only for blue and green flames to answer it, forcing it away for only a moment until it vanished. Instantly snakes writhed along the ground around the entire cemetery, weaving like vines through fences as they surrounded the graveyard with immutable finality.

Harry dropped to the ground next to his wounded friend, his magic washed away the fiendfyre attached to his robes as fast as possible. Only when Harry vanished the flames and reached into his satchel did he see what happened. Cedric's entire arm, the arm Harry had bandaged not even an hour ago was gone, consumed by the fiendfyre of Lord Voldemort himself.

Spells rained on their position and Harry felt his side get sliced open wide by a dark burning cutter before he raised a shield to defend himself and Cedric. As Bone breakers rushed in from the left, Viktor leaped over the headstones and took them himself. The sickening crunch of broken bones echoed from his hand and ribs, yet the man was relentless as he fired howling winds of ice and magic at the enemy before he raised a barrier. Fleur made the earth erupt in another ring of fire around them all before she too raised a barrier and all of the champions' shields glimmered in the air around them as they took a defensive stance.

"Harry… they… my arm! They took my arm!"

"I know! I know Cedric, just… hang on, alright?! Just keep your eyes on me, alright! We have to keep you from going into shock." Harry had witnessed a lot of wounds before, but the loss of an arm to the most diabolical fire of them all? It shocked him to his core, especially because his friend would now only have one arm for the rest of his life. Harry bandaged the cauterized wound and shoved a calming draught down Cedric's throat, unwilling to do more until they got back to Hogwarts for proper healing… if they got back to Hogwarts at all.

"Surrender, Harry!" a furious Voldemort called out from amongst the flames. "There is no escape for any of you! Surrender now and we may spare your lives!"

"They're not sparing us," Cedric panted as he looked to his friends, the calming draught already quite in effect on him. "Leave me, I can distract them and Fleur and Harry can part the fiendfyre long enough for all of you to get away."

"That is not happening, Cedric," Viktor barked lowly as he set a steadying hand on his friend. "We are not leaving you behind."

"All for one," Fleur began.

"And one for all," the three boys answered with a light smile before they turned grim.

"So this is it, huh? The one armed man, the quidditch star, the femme fatale and the boy-who-refuses-to-die about to meet their maker, eh?" Cedric attempted to joke as he held his wand as if it were his last hope.

"No." All eyes turned to Harry, though his were closed as the shadows deepened around them and his wand glimmered silver and viridian. "We're going to survive if it's the last thing I do."

The three older champions were about to start yelling at him when phoenix song rose from Harry's wand. The night seemed to still for a moment, even as Harry waved it in intricate, flowing patterns. Honestly they meant nothing, not to him, not to anyone, but it was the song that the wand kept singing that mattered… As a part of the wand called out for its creator.

Brilliant red and gold flames flashed into existence, singing a song of such purity it outshone even that caused by the golden dome from earlier that night. Harry smiled, hearing the song and looked at the phoenix before him in earnest. If ever there was a time he hoped the phoenix could read minds, it was now. Fawkes trilled once again and set itself on Cedric's shoulder, crying into his bandaged wound to ease the pain and work some healing ahead of time.

 _Show those fucking wankers you won't go quietly. End it on your terms or not at all._

A dark smirk crossed Harry's lips as he felt his shadows encompass every bit of the graveyard. They had their way out, now all that was left was to send a message; a message they would remember to the end of their days. Harry was to turn the world upon his enemies. As Viktor and Fleur took the phoenix's tail feathers at Cedric's suggestion to imitate the blonde hufflepuff, Harry gave the phoenix one look as he touched it with one hand and coiled the other in the air.

"You're so good at eating death, right? Then eat this."

Harry snapped his fingers and green flames leaped from his hand into the shadowy shroud that covered the entire graveyard. It latched onto every death eater like mud even as the shadows suddenly burst into flames. The champions witnessed only a moment of the magical cataclysm, but the cries of terror and despair told them all they needed to know as the magic erupted in an explosion that rocked the very earth beneath their feet.

The champions felt it for only that moment and witnessed the parting gift of their victory, or defeat, or whatever had come of that night. As the fire swelled as if ready to swallow the whole world and erupt as great as any volcano, the champions were washed away from the hellish graveyard in a flash of red and gold fire only to appear moments later in the quidditch stadium where this night of hell had begun.

Confused silence captured the crowd before they cheered. Even so, the four champions stood shoulder to shoulder in a circle, searching the area for any threats after the first battle in what no doubt would be a long war to come. Fire and Darkness shrouded their feet but that only spurred them to be brave and endure. Their wands twitched to and fro, a spell on each of their lips even as they panted from exertion and pain from all of their suffering that night.

"Harry! Fleur! Cedric! Viktor!"

Their names had rarely sounded so sweet in the champions' ears. The voices that called out to them were one in a million, and they would know them anywhere. Fleur's wings vanished as she let out a quiet sigh, almost a whimper as they merged again with her back, and the grimace of pain on Cedric's disappeared as they looked for their family in the crowd. The rush of their families and friends outpaced that of the Ministry and the crowds waiting to congratulate or question them. Even then, however, the night was far from over.

"The Redoubt," Cedric growled hurriedly as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and put the older boy's good one over his shoulders to support him. "Let's get to the Redoubt."

"Safest place in all of Hogwarts," Harry agreed, understanding his friend's fear of being anywhere else just then.

Gasps and cries of shock and horror made their way through the crowd, stopping them short as Harry helped Cedric away with Fleur and Viktor covering them as Fawkes trilled and weaved his way above their heads. Cedric's missing arm was clearly apparent and Harry's scars shown as clear as day before everyone. All of their wounds, in fact, bore the scrutiny of hundreds, thousands even. The Champions' families and friends stopped in an instant at the sight before Poppy rushed forward as Andromeda made her way back to the infirmary tent.

"What happened?!" Poppy asked stiffly, as if refraining from showing all emotion besides the red in her eyes and cheeks.

"Not here, Poppy," Fleur insisted kindly. "We'll explain at the Raven's Redoubt, where we can be safe."

The Matron nodded and swiftly followed Andromeda before both witches came out with satchels and followed them closely. Harry, Viktor, Cedric and Fleur remained clumped together, even among their friends and family as they hurriedly made their way away from the arena. Aurors and LEO's rushed to stop the crowds from following, no doubt at Amelia's command. Wounded, battered, beaten, scratched and exhausted as they were, the Champions made good time back to the tent. The moment everyone the champions would like to see were within the wards, Harry activated the lockdown and made sure none but they and their auror detail could get or remain inside.

"Turvy!" Harry called out once they were inside the tent as he supported Cedric and moved toward the table. The elf appeared an instant, his eyes wide with wonder. "Hot water, potions and bandages from the infirmary, now please."

"Right away, Master Harry."

Even the elf seemed to have been crying, as the elderly little thing stared at Harry for a moment longer and stopped himself from reaching out to Harry before he popped away. Cedric was just about to put a leg up on the table when Poppy circled it and transformed it into a rather large hospital bed with nary an absent wave of her wand. Cedric smiled at her for a moment until he groaned in relief as he sat upon it.

" _What happened?_ " Poppy stated more seriously, though still in a calm voice that hid any torment she might have endured earlier.

"Fiendfyre devoured his arm up to the shoulder when he was… saving my life," Harry explained in a slightly choked voice before he regained control. He looked at his friend while he vanished the bandages on the stump and Cedric looked to him in surprise. "Don't think I'm not grateful for that."

Cedric managed a brief chuckle at that even as he refused to look at his parents, Fred, George or Luna and focused solely on Harry. "Gave up an arm to save a brother; can't argue with that kind of deal."

"I'll pay you back… somehow," Harry promised solemnly as he pulled out the disinfectant. "Won't hurt a bit, promise."

"Fucking liar."

Cedric grinned, as did Harry as they remembered a rather better time that evening before the apprentice applied it to the wound as tenderly as possible. Cedric growled and grunted in pain, forced himself to remain as composed as possible before Harry readied him for diagnostics. As Harry brought his wand to bear, however, Poppy set a hand on it and lowered it.

"No more magic from you, Harry," the healer insisted sternly. "On the bed, now."

"But Poppy-"

" _Now._ "

Harry stopped cold, realizing in that moment he was far more afraid of his master's ire and distress than he was of Voldemort in some ways. Of course, he fully knew what Poppy as capable of and that gave him reason to fear the woman's wrath. Without hesitation he nodded and followed her command, though he refused to hand over his wand as he tucked it back into its sheath within easy reach. He sat next to Cedric, and beside him Fleur filled up the rest of that side. Viktor, however, settled on Cedric's other side, as Poppy seemed to have expected them not to leave one another's sides if they could help it and had made the bed large enough for all of them just for that reason ahead of time.

Their families, however, would wait no longer. The four champions were quickly mobbed by their loved ones, hugged and kissed to within inches of their lives. Questions were asked a mile a minute before Poppy sent a cannon blast into the air and glared at them as Andy stated the champions needed to be treated first. That quickly had the families instead rearranging the furniture to set up a semi-circle before the champions as Kingsley, Dawlish, Proudfoot and Scrimgeour managed the tent's entrance and the ward boundaries.

Poppy, Andromeda, and Hannah worked in peaceful quiet as they tended to the champions. Despite all of the questions their loved ones had, they wouldn't be answered until the Healers were satisfied. Cedric was tended to first, as he had the most grievous injuries. Fawkes helped all the while, dabbing at wounds with his tears, especially Cedric's charred stump and the dark slash wound on Harry's side. Viktor was taken care of second as he had multiple broken bones in his left hand and more than a few broken ribs besides. Fleur and Harry had their most notable wounds tended to before they were left to Hannah's watchful gaze as she began diagnostics.

"Madame Pomfrey, I've never seen readings like this before," Hannah said as she waved her wand over Harry again and again, thinking she had done the diagnostic incorrectly. "These don't look normal. Am I doing it wrong?"

"Let me see… No you're not doing it wrong but…" The whispered in the room seemed to go silent as Poppy trailed off. The experienced healer weaved through her diagnostic spells in moments, the same readings appearing before her. "I haven't seen anything like this either except…"

Poppy's eyes widened, her free hand covering her mouth in an instant before it fell to the base of her throat. "No, no that… that can't be unless…" Her gaze sought out Harry's, and after a few moments, Harry met it and slowly nodded even as Fleur took his hand. "Unless what we felt earlier really was true… You died."

Harry could barely look her in the eye for some of the shame he felt before he offered the barest of grins. "I got better…"

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Alastor snorted only to cover it with a cough at a glare from everyone else in the room, especially Poppy, Andy and Minnie. Of course, he wasn't the only one getting a glare, as Fleur, Tracey, Tonks, Susan and Daphne all had their eyes fixed on the impossible young man before them. Amy's gaze flickered from one to the other, unsure who she should be more upset with despite any glimmer of humor and relief that bubbled in her gut at hearing Harry's classic dark humor.

"This is not the time for black humor, Harry," Amy rebuked him as sternly as she could manage.

"Well… I am a Black."

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Susan finally burst as she stormed forward. She was held back only by the timely intervention of Tonks as the older woman leaped up and held their girlfriend tightly. " _You died, Harry!_ How can you just sit there knowing that? How can you just sit there and joke about this when we thought…"

Harry's gaze lowered to the floor in an instant, shamed and guilt-ridden by the effect he'd had on those he most cared about. It was tactless, maybe even harsh, but it was how he'd forced himself to deal with it once before. He hadn't thought once about if anyone else would feel it, but when he raised his gaze, he realized all of his soul mates, Amy, Andy, Poppy and Ted, maybe even Alastor at least had been party to feeling him die, to feeling him torn from magics that bound them together as family or partners.

"You mean, you felt it?"

"Yes," Daphne finally spoke up, her gaze boring into his. "We did. Your family felt it more keenly but something inside Tracey and I cracked when it happened. We felt it through our magic. We felt you die, Harry."

"At least you did not have to watch it," Viktor stated clearly. His gaze locked onto the four young women who glanced away from him, only for all of their eyes to land on Fleur. Viktor frowned lightly as the veela clenched Harry's hand before he looked to Cedric, who nodded in solemn understanding. "We were not so lucky."

"Nor did you have to live it," Harry chipped in with a shudder before he shook that feeling of shame off for it to be replaced by the guilt of letting them down, or worrying them, of dying for them. "I'm sorry, if there was anything I could have done…"

" _Cut the shit_ , all of you!" Alastor barked as he stepped up beside the champions, his grim visage twisted in anger. "If our lad here could have stopped himself from dying, then by magic he would have done it. So don't any of you dare make escaping death any worse for him, got me?!"

"But, Moody- Alastor, Harry died!" Tracey argued lightly.

" _And he came back!_ " roared the grizzled old bastard, causing everyone to flinch away from the man as he stared them all down. "I don't care how Harry died so long as he died fighting on his terms! I don't care how he died because he survived and came back! Don't you ever shame him over this or I swear your arse is mine! Dammit! I oughtta-"

"Alastor."

His name was spoken so softly, and with such reverence, the man stopped mid-tirade for one of the few times in his life. His eyes, both eyes, turned to Harry as the boy sat quietly between his friends. Whatever Harry had gone through was going to take time to deal with, for all of them. Harry knew it, hell, they all knew it, and Alastor knew it best of all, what with how familiar he was with loss and death. The two men met each-other's graze and with a slow nod from Harry, the old man deflated some.

Alastor grunted at the look before he rounded the bed and plopped down behind Harry. Without question or hesitation, the man took out his flask, took a swig and offered it to the boy behind him. It spoke volumes of Alastor's trust in Harry for the man to let Harry have his back as well as his flask. Warmed by that knowledge, Harry smiled at the offer and slowly took a sip despite the protesting glances from the healers and Amelia.

"Mind if they have some?"

"By my count, you lot have earned it," Alastor answered Harry, his eyes looking from one champion to the next before they settled on Cedric. "That and a lot more."

"Cheers, Moody," Cedric answered briefly with a small grin.

Cedric made to reach with his left hand but stopped and scowled as he realized the limb was gone before he took the flask in his right hand and swigged back the liquor within quickly. He handed it to Viktor, who mimicked the act before they passed it back over to Fleur. All three boys smacked their lips lightly at the rather mellow but distinguished flavor, rather impressed it didn't burn nearly as much as they thought it should. Fleur, who just finished her drink, almost sighed in delight before she handed it back to the professor.

All was quiet in the tent for a while as Poppy and Andromeda continued working, Hannah having taken a break after the news of Harry's albeit brief demise. The fact that Harry died lingered in the air, but there he was, alive and well beyond all expectations. After a few moments, it was Amelia that stepped up and summoned a chair from nearby to sit in as she sat in front of Harry and took his hand.

"How?"

"Killing curse, right to the scar," Harry answered as clinically as possible, as if he were stating a diagnosis, which for all intents and purposes he was for Andy and Poppy.

"So you died… and you came back?" Amelia wondered gently. Her hand found his, and Harry squeezed it tightly, his eyes closed for a moment before they opened and jade met shining silver.

"Nothing could to stop me from getting back to all of you," he answered more emotionally. His voice cracked briefly before he reined himself in. "Not even death."

Amelia let out the briefest huffing laugh as she remembered those very words. She wondered if it was a vow that brought him back, but that was wrong. No simple vow could defeat death. So what was it?

"How are you handling this so well?" Amelia finally asked him instead.

The room seemed to go even quieter, if that were possible, as Harry looked at her. For a while it didn't seem like he was going to answer until he swallowed down whatever held him back.

"Because it's not the first time I failed to survive…" Alastor huffed, about to say something before Harry cut him off. "It's not the first time I've died."

Amelia trembled with agony at the thought that Harry had died before, though she wasn't the only one. Some of them guessed it was when he was in the Dursley's care, but others weren't so sure. Amelia held his hand all the tighter, and Harry returned the gesture as he gave her as much strength as he took from her presence. That he kept this secret was an issue for another time, but she supposed it was one of Harry's darkest secrets, perhaps his greatest.

"When?"

"Second year," Harry admitted before his gaze shifted over to Poppy. "Of course, when your veins are filled to the brim with basilisk venom and phoenix tears diagnostic spells don't catch onto much other magic."

Poppy closed her eyes and swore silently to herself. She should have known, but there was no way she could have. His readings back then had been astounding at best and chaotic at worst. She had discerned that he was filled with a volatile mix of the most deadly venom and most potent healing agent in the world respectively. One alone would have thrown off readings, but both had made a jumble of everything. She'd had to resort to rather mundane means to diagnose him aside from treating him with potions and spells back then. His blood and body had adapted to both over the years but traces of both still lingered within him.

"How?"

"You know how I said I killed the basilisk and got hit with the fang, Fawkes treated my wound, thus curing the poison, then I stabbed the book with the fang and that was it?"

Amelia nodded shortly, aware of the events of second year, much like many others besides the other parents in the room and perhaps Fleur. "I take it there's something else?"

"Tom showed me mercy," Harry muttered, remembering kindly the moment the memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle had ended his suffering. "I was dying, Fawkes had been forced to flash away or get crushed by the basilisk's body. I knelt down next to the book, stared up and… Tom ended it before Fawkes could even reach me. I took a killing curse, right to the scar, just like this time. There was nothing and then… magic unlike anything I felt before. And cold… a beautiful cold that told me I was alive. I woke up to fire in my veins. I did everything I could not to scream as I played dead before Fawkes' tears actually went to work. Tom tried convincing him it wasn't worth it, that I was already dead… He actually sounded regretful. At least until I sat up, stabbed the book and…"

"And what?" Amelia pressed when Harry hesitated.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath before he looked her in the eye again. "Killed a good friend doing it… And Survived."

"Just like now," Alastor murmured behind him, for his ears only, though they both knew the Champions, Healers, and Amelia heard him as well. The fact Harry realized that he had outdone death twice, more likely three times now, only solidified the sense that he was a Survivor. Sure he wasn't immortal, not yet nor proven, but the young man knew he would do anything to keep from feeling Death's grip on him any further times, and he suspected Alastor and Amelia did as well.

Before anyone could stop her, Amelia stood up and wrapped Harry in a hug, one he gladly returned as tears finally shook themselves loose. If Harry was honest, he had been terrified. Despite all bravado and levity, all of his defiance, he had been terrified of facing death for a second time. He thanked magic for whatever blessing had been bestowed on him to allow him to survive the killing curse three times thus far.

"You're safe now."

More tears broke through from Harry as he dug his face into his mother's deep red hair. It was exactly what he needed to hear, to be reassured of. Despite having miraculously survived somehow, he was still a young man who feared death and all it brought with it. He had faced it down, certainly, but that didn't wash away the fact he'd died for the second time that he remembered. He survived, it's what he did, but it scared the bloody hell out of him.

Fleur, Viktor and Cedric, having been fully treated, quickly moved to their families after that. The relief that flooded the room was palpable as the families and friends reunited properly. Amos was fussing over Cedric something fierce, crying over his lost arm and assuring him they would set things right as soon as possible. Luna clung tightly to her boyfriend and rested her head on his good shoulder, comforting him as much as she could. Pomona Sprout stood nearby, smiling proudly and sorrowfully at her prized student as Cedric smiled reassuringly at her and his father between kisses to Luna's head.

Viktor instantly wrapped Katie in his arms before his parents caught up to the blonde bullet. They all spoke swiftly in Bulgarian, Katie chipping in occasionally, having been tutored in the language by Viktor. It was the most affectionate anyone had ever seen him as he kissed Katie's head and held her close as if she were the most precious thing in the world before he hugged his parents and mirrored the act with them.

Fleur was wrapped up in the arms of Sebastian, Apolline and Gabrielle before anyone was even allowed close. That her clothes were torn and bore obvious markings of her transformation spoke volumes to the family of what had happened and how she had felt. Odette swarmed her best friend, and though Claire was not as close to the family as Odette was, she took a moment to comfort Fleur before she moved to comfort Cedric as well, who was a closer friend of hers.

Harry had been passed from Amelia, to Poppy, then Minerva and Andy, then to Ted, Bill and Hagrid before he was allowed a moment to breathe until the rest of his friends came up and welcomed him back, both from the task and from the dead in some cases, namely Blaise who was the only one willing to joke about it briefly. Harry appreciated the boy's candor despite everyone's glare, and the triumphant smirk on Blaise's lips told him he knew it too. Alastor, of course, merely pat Harry on the shoulder and quietly promised they'd get more than just one drink together another time, and that the other champions were welcome to join them.

It was everything all of them needed then: the comfort of their family after a battle so fierce they had lost one of their own, however briefly, and suffered other injuries and casualties besides. Fleur eventually found her way back to Harry's side where they were both swarmed by their girlfriends. Susan clung extra tight to both of them for a while, kissing each of them intimately but passionately, letting her emotions speak for themselves as she let them know how worried and distraught she had been for them.

Daphne was a little more reserved, but if the way she barely left contact with either of them for very long was any indication, then she too felt strongly about the night. In fact she went so far as to snog both of them within a breath of their lives before she was satisfied taking Susan's hand in her own. Tracey had pulled both Harry and Fleur into a group hug, unwilling to let either go as she held them close. Harry rubbed her back to calm the adventurous witch, which only caused a brief cascade of tears among them before the blonde collected herself and kissed them both softly.

Tonks, on the other hand, seemed more professional in her approach. At least, as professional as she could manage for the first ten seconds she was close to them. She had looked at them, beaming to see them alive before she buried her head in Fleur's shoulder and held onto them both for dear life, her eyes clearly bright green whenever she turned to look at Harry. When she finally parted from them, she wiped her eyes and Susan was the first to speak.

"Thank you, for bringing you both back alive," she murmured among them.

"I made a promise," Fleur said softly, a smile growing on her lips. "I intend to keep any I make."

"As do we all," Harry said with a smile as he watched the two girls bond. "Though if I'm not mistaken, you made us both promise that."

"Better safe than sorry," Susan replied with an air of impunity before she laughed in relief and held Harry's hand tightly. "I just… I can't believe you're…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry promised with a solemn smile as he raised her chin and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry I worried you or that it… that it happened it all. It will never happen again. I'll make sure of that. I'm just glad you don't hate me."

"We couldn't hate you, Harry," Tracey chimed in, slightly shamed by her earlier actions as she reached out and set her hand on his and Susan's. "We were just so scared and… The fact that you… that we lost you… a part of us… It hurt more than anything but we could never hate you, ever. Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened tonight."

"But if I had been-"

"Lad, you keep up that talk and I'll kill you myself for being an annoying apologist prick," Alastor barked behind the young man, yet to move from his spot behind Harry. "Best you can do is move forward, and you did just that to get your friends, your family, out of there. Because that's what you are now after tonight. No matter what anyone else says, you've shed blood and faced death together. You're as much family as anyone can be now."

"Not all of us got out of there safe and whole though," Harry murmured with regret as he looked to Cedric.

"Neither are you, Harry, but that bit of fuckery is up here what with Poppy and Andy having fixed the rest of you up," Alastor said with a tap of Harry's head. Harry had been healed just like the others, his larger wounds scarring from the dark magic even with his and Fawkes' magic at work. Harry didn't mind the new acquisition on his side, however. It was one more scar, one more badge of pride for him to bear that he had survived. That, however, was easier to bear than the emotions that rattled through him. "Casualties of war, lad. Best we can do is move forward and make the best of what we can. You brought Cedric back alive and I bet that matters more to him and his family than any limb."

"I know," Harry sighed as he watched Cedric give one-armed hugs to the Weasley twins. "I just wish I could… do something to make it better. Hell, Nameless conjured entire functional silver arms for Alecto and Selwyn and I don't even know that magic."

"I do," Poppy said thoughtfully, her brow scrunched up in concentration. "But it is tainted by the desire for control and side effects of binding. It's banned in most circles because a single stray thought can taint it and the patient, which is why I won't use it on Cedric. For all intents and purposes, _Nameless_ , as you so cleverly called him now, owns them. They will become increasingly devoted to him, and they will always be under his power. In fact, if they ever fail or betray him, those arms will surely kill them before they even realize they had a single traitorous thought."

"Ahh," Harry realized quietly as he looked to his wand. He remembered killing Selwyn by activating the defensive magic of the hilt. He could still feel the man squirm as he was killed by his own bones. The life draining out of Flint was equally vivid, but neither caused Harry any guilt. Harry had learned from killing Amycus, had learned throughout the tournament that he had to fight for his life, and he had done so without hesitation.

"But it's just Alecto now, not Selwyn," Harry eventually corrected Poppy.

Alastor chuckled darkly in approval. "Did him in, didja?"

"Bones Family Magic," Harry confirmed with a look to Susan and Amelia. "He wasn't the only one."

"We'll have to get pensieve memories of the night from all of you," Amelia admitted quietly as she thought everything over. "And I'll be happy to help any plan you have to repay Cedric for saving your life."

"I… may have an idea," Fleur admitted slowly as she carefully watched Cedric speak happily with Fred and George, his best friends. "But I will need some help from you, Madame Pomfrey, and your advice would be helpful as well, Alastor. I would like to repay Cedric for his sacrifice as well, and this seems the best way."

The older individuals raised an eyebrow before Alastor snorted. He could tell where her mind was headed and she was smart enough to accomplish it, or so he thought. She had made enchanting her forte, after all, and had led the champions through every enchantment they came across in the maze that evening. If anyone could manage it, he figured it was her and the entire lot she was dating that could manage to get the resources and know-how to do it.

"Madame Bones," the stern growling voice of Scrimgeour called out as he entered the tent. "The Headmaster and Ministry Officials are… _requesting_ to be let in. It's been an hour now and they've waited long enough, or so they believe."

"They don't seriously expect the award ceremony now, do they?" Amelia snapped back. Her Master Auror was aware the rebuke wasn't meant for him and merely shook his head.

"No ma'am, they're more worried about the champions and what the fallout of tonight will be," Rufus answered in a clipped tone that spoke volumes of his opinion of the Headmasters and the Ministry: Not good in any form.

"Politics," Amelia cursed lightly before she looked to Harry. "Your choice, this tent is still your property and we are within your wards."

"Let's just get this over with," Harry deadpanned with a sigh.

Amelia nodded in return before she looked to the group at large. "Everyone, positions, we have guests of the political variety coming."

The tone with which she spoke belied the sarcasm she intended for the word "guests". It was pleasant enough, but anyone that knew Amelia knew she thought very little of politics, despite using them to her advantage time and again. They were niceties, necessary evils to get the job done and tools used to better her position when necessary. Now she would put up with them only so long as it served the agenda she was forming in her mind with tonight's events behind them.

Harry and Fleur stood up from the transfigured bed and let it return itself into a table with a wave of Andromeda's wand. Harry quickly took his shirt from his satchel and slipped into it again, unwilling to share that secret with anyone else, despite hundreds, if not thousands having witnessed them tonight upon their arrival back at Hogwarts. Shortly after all four champions and their parents settled around the table in chairs as the rest of the teens settled into the rearranged furniture.

To them this was a united front. The rigors of the maze and other horrors of the evening; the resurrection, the battle, their escape, they had faced all of it together and they would not stop now. Before Harry allowed their entrance, however, Fawkes alighted upon the teen's shoulder and trilled lightly, the magic of his voice filled the room with courage and strength as the healers checked on their patients before Poppy stood resolute behind Harry with Andromeda and Alastor stationed not far away.

The names of those Harry would allow inside flit through his mind, and instantly he felt the seven people make their way in. They all heard some screeching outside the tent, as if someone else was trying to budge their way in by threatening the Aurors before Harry initiated the lockdown again and sent a pulse through the wards. Cries of shock followed after that before cannon blasts echoed out and the bellowing of Aurors silenced the crowd. Harry could almost hear the grin on Amelia, Alastor, Andy, Minerva and Poppy's faces as he heard Bill outright chuckling next to him.

As the tent flap opened, the entire room seemed to collect themselves all at once. Their countenance was quiet but confident and defiant. Fudge, who stormed in looking somewhat upset, instantly paused at the sight of them all. It was easy to tell he was intimidated at the sight, even with Bagman and Jorkins on his heels. Harry felt the other champions tense at the sight of those two but he sent a pulse of his magic over them as shadows pooled beneath their feet, reassuring them it was alright. The gentle tap he received on his shoulder from Poppy for using magic, of course, wasn't missed, and Harry's lip twitched nearly to a smile as he tilted his head toward her in silent apology.

The Headmasters, of course, approached a bit more graciously, each pleased to see their champions alive, but concerned for their welfare nonetheless. Filius Flitwick was the only other person to join them, which made it so that three of the fours Heads of House of Hogwarts were present. Naturally Harry would never allow Snape to set foot inside his home away from home no matter the reason.

"Amelia, you will loosen the wards so Madame Umbridge may attend this meeting, as she is my Senior Undersecretary," Fudge blustered as he approached more confidently after a few words from Bertha.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Minister," Amelia informed the man in a calm, polite tone that brooked little argument. "Nor would I ask the one who holds them to undo them in such a way that makes them uncomfortable."

"Fine, then just who is controlling these wards?" the Minister started before his gaze landed on Bill. "Mr. Weasley, you supposedly created them. Bring them down please."

"I can't do that, Minister," Bill offered casually. "Only Lord Black can."

The Minister's face took on a hint of confusion before he stared at Harry. That the young man was keeping his people out by force was an insult, and that his defiance in the face of a search for understanding showed itself now was not the way to start things. "Mr. Potter, Harry," the minister began benignly, adopting a more pleasant mien. "Could you lower the wards for my Senior Undersecretary Madame Umbridge and Professor Snape?"

"As Lord Black, I must deny your request for them to be admitted within the bounds of my wards to be granted entry into my property," Harry declined professionally. He silently thanked Amelia and Andromeda for the coaching, as the Minister's face flushed red like he was ready to pop. "But if you wish to seek understanding of this evening another night when she and Professors Snape are more welcome, which will be never, then please, feel free to leave as my fellow champions and I have had a rather long evening and have plenty of healing to do yet."

"But Harry, surely we can come to an agreement!" Bagman boisterously proposed. "You four have just won the Triwizard Tournament together! A feat never before accomplished! With everyone of the proper station involved, everything could be cleared up in no time."

"And in less time without contrarian personalities in the room," Amelia offered professionally. "It would be best if we respect Harry and the other Champion's wishes, especially seeing as Harry could toss every last person here out of his tent and remain within his rights as a Lord of the realm and a Most Ancient and Noble House, twice over, to do so."

Backed into a corner, Fudge gave up with a huff and stalked forward, his bowler hat lowered once again as if ready for hard-ball. Bagman followed less enthusiastically than before and Bertha Jorkins looked upon the champions cautiously as she and the other officials approached the table. The Headmasters soon greeted their champions, the discussions quick and quiet before they too were seated on the opposite side of the table next to the ministry officials.

"We are here to settle on an official story, and we need to hear your version of events," Minister Fudge declared pompously. "This has all caused quite a storm and there are plenty of causes for concern, especially considering certain… injuries and revealed secrets of state."

The Minisry officials and headmasters looked to Cedric in sympathy, but the champion gave little note of them. Instead he picked up a glass of the lemonade Turvy had brought to the table for them all and sipped confidently before he returned it to the table.

"There's only one version of events after what happened in the maze, Minister," Cedric said as politely and carefully as he dared. "Would you like to hear it?"

"It would clear up quite a bit," Jorkins pointed out genially, trying to maintain an air of cooperation with everyone. "Please, tell us what you know."

The Champions shared a look with one another. It was now or never. This was their chance to get the truth out there, but how much good would the truth do and how much would it hurt? A lot about this evening would be difficult to prove, but they were four witnesses to the same event, not to mention the Death Eaters that were there. If they were questioned, things would get a lot more difficult for some of them, but even then only a few Death Eaters had been revealed by name, and of then only one was an escaped convict and too many influential purebloods to fathom were among the rest.

So the Champions began their tale, taking turns describing the events from their point of view. The arrival in the graveyard and the duels with Lucius, Alecto and Junior. How Lucius beat and tortured Harry with his cane and the events that unfolded before the ritual. Fudge immediately began to balk at the mention of Lucius Malfoy but was quickly silenced by a glare from Amelia, who had Scrimgeour recording the account of events as a neutral party and interim lead investigator until it was made official.

When they reached the details of the ritual, Harry was the one who was best able to describe it in detail. He outlined what had happened, then admitted to changing the ritual as much as he could within the confines that would allow them to survive it. The stroke of luck, or skill, impressed many within the tent, including Dumbledore as he looked at Harry with wide, impressed eyes as he scanned him as if never having seen the boy before.

"What they created was a monster," Harry explained quickly. "An amalgamation of blood, flesh and bone made to look and appear like their former master, Lord Voldemort."

"You-Know-Who is not back!" Fudge instantly barked after wincing heavily at the name. "You can't seriously expect me to believe that a dead man was resurrected! It's impossible! Unfathomable even! His followers, deranged as they might be, are locked up, on the run, or in hiding according to what the DMLE has told me! You-Know-Who is dead and he wasn't resurrected!"

"I agree with you, sir."

The words sent a deathly quiet through the room. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor looked to Harry in shock, though hid their feelings as best they could. Amelia, Alastor and the rest of the room looked at Harry in open curiosity, and some of them in true shock as they listened to what he had to say. Fudge, however, looked completely dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?" the Minister began very cautiously. "You're saying Lord… Thingy, wasn't resurrected?"

"Correct, Minister," Harry continued calmly, which earned further raised eyebrows. "They raised, through a necromantic ritual in conjunction with a series of at least a half dozen others of more benign natures, and some dark variations, a homunculus of something they believed could imitate the power, appearance and mind of their master. Something akin to Frankenstein's Monster, if you'll forgive the mundane reference."

"I'm aware of the reference to that hideous beast," Fudge snapped slightly before a thoughtful look settled on his face. "But why would they do that?"

"Fear, doubt, the appearance of power, take your pick," Alastor surmised quickly from the side of the room. All eyes turned to him and the former Master Auror and current Hit Wizard stared back with ease. "You yourself refused to believe he was back, Minister. You doubted the reality and would doubt anyone that tried to speak the truth, giving the Death Eaters an advantage of secrecy. It's a scary thing to imagine, the worst Dark Lord since Grindelwald, perhaps the worst in history, returning from the dead. Fear would be instilled as rumors move about that Voldemort has returned. And the appearance of power? What better way to show strength and recruit others than to have a puppet, a figurehead, one made from magic and filled to the brim with it there to aid your cause? These are fanatics, Minister, they'll do anything to get their way and they'll cause division and fake any advantage they can get to do it."

"Then why let the Champions live?" Bertha cut in quickly.

"They didn't just _let us live_ ," Cedric barked with barely restrained anger suddenly. All eyes were glued to him now, and the rage, the anguish on his face and those closest to him was as real and heart-wrenching as ever. "I lost my arm saving Harry's life from _fiendfyre_ as we tried to escape them! Viktor covered us and took two bone-breaking curses keeping us alive. And Fleur? She underwent full veela transformation and burnt everyone and everything in our path in the hopes of getting us out alive. We fought our way out and barely survived! It if wasn't for Harry's wand's connection to Fawkes, we would have died there and you would be none the wiser, or four corpses richer when they returned our bodies to spread doubt, fear and despair."

The Redoubt was quiet then as they absorbed the young man's words. The reality of it began to sink in more clearly for them all, not just that an enemy had been reawakened, but that sacrifices had been made, a battle had been fought, and that their dear friend had lost an arm in the process. Harry's eyes were downcast as guilt flooded him. He knew he was omitting the truth, or rather twisting it to suit his ends and that it killed them all to lie about who had a hand in ruining Cedric's body, if not part of his life. But Harry had to press forward, sacrifices had to be made, and he would spend his life apologizing to Cedric and the other champions if that's what it took.

"Cedric is right, Minister," Viktor picked up quickly. "We fought for our lives and barely escaped. We ran here because this is safest place on Hogwarts grounds, as it has its own wards within school's wards. We ran for our lives and barely got out alive. Can you blame us for that?"

"No… N-no o-of course not," the Minister said slowly as he eyed the stump where Cedric's shoulder used to connect to his arm, the bandages visible beneath Krum's jersey, and the fading bruises and curse marks on all of the champions. "But this, all of this, it's a lot to swallow! I can understand you were kidnapped, but a homunculus ritual? What other fantastic things happened while there?"

"Oh not much," Fleur drawled sarcastically. "I mean, we only fought for our lives against a monstrously powerful magical construct and as many Death Eaters as could be brought together at the time."

"Speak plainly, woman!" Fudge demanded, raising the ire of many in the room before he gave pause to whatever shred of reason remained in his skull at that moment. "Please, let's just continue where we left off so we get the whole story!"

So they explained, and by silent agreement the champions altered their story to fit the new narrative. They explained how after creating the fake homunculus of Voldemort that Lucius, Alecto and Junior called the Death Eaters in an attempt to renew their cause. That the "fake" Dark Lord dueled Harry, attempted to humiliate him in front of the Death Eaters, and tried to kill all of them. When they explained the duel and the ensuing battle, they all neglected to mention Harry dying and miraculously coming back to life. None of them was comfortable with the thought, and they were all certain it wouldn't make their case easier.

Some truths were best kept secret, after all.

As they finished their tale and described their escape, of the heroics they each performed, the Champions were distinctly aware of the awe in the room, as well as the sympathy. Amos was holding Cedric's remaining hand as tightly as he could without hurting him when they described how he had saved Harry's life from fiendfyre. Harry's hands shook slightly at that before one was taken by Amelia and the other by Bill. Fleur was little better as she was comforted by her parents, and Viktor's mother Veronica set her hands on her son's in comfort as they described agreeing to their end before they found a way out.

And when they described Harry's parting gift, the Redoubt settled into quiet once again. That a teenager, let alone someone only at the end of their fourth year, had managed such a catastrophic explosion was both inspiring and haunting. The Ministry Officials looked green, scared even as they looked upon a young man that had survived torture and ridicule only to potentially blow up everyone that had tried to kill them. Bertha looked the most uncomfortable as she eyed Harry warily, whose own gaze bore into her something fierce, followed by Bagman and then Fudge who looked uneasy at the least, and ready to burst with some mixture of vomit, awe, and other diatribe besides at a moment's notice. Harry almost had to laugh at the sight before he looked to Amelia.

"I believe that's enough of an interview about the events of this evening," the Head of the DMLE concluded. "We can have them all testify under veritaserum at some other point during a proper investigation of what happened this evening."

"Is an investigation really necessary?!" Fudge jumped up as he spoke. "I mean Mr. Potter himself relayed that all of the evidence has likely been destroyed by the blast! How are we to know what the truth is and what isn't? There are likely men and women dead or dying out there right now because of this! I'm sure the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is having a field day right now trying to deal with this mess! It's astounding they haven't contacted any us yet!"

"Probably because DMAC and its entire staff are too busy trying to keep us safe from discovery by the mundane community to bother with us here at the Tournament, Minister," Amelia advised the man coolly. "They have no reason as of yet to suspect it connects to the kidnapping tonight. Nobody does. But we need to investigate this, at least for the safety of our Champions and our children if nothing else. Britain is still recovering from the mass genocide of the Death Eaters and we need to keep our children safe! A threat is out there, Minister. The Death Eaters are going to play dirty and they're not going to give up easily. They need to be dealt with and swiftly. Let my department investigate and let us hunt down this threat before it gets out of hand."

As the Minister went quiet, Harry thanked whatever stars, deities and magic were watching over them that night. Without Amelia's support, without Amos' support, this night could have gone drastically differently. Hell, it could still have gone differently if they decided to tell the whole truth. That, however, was far more dangerous than the version of it they gave the Minister. Besides, it wasn't entirely a lie. Harry had altered the ritual and for all they knew, it could potentially just be another memory experiment that actually managed to be successful in its quest to regain a physical form. So for all intents and purposes, their new Lord Voldemort might not even be the real one…

Even if he had certainly felt real. In fact, Harry knew there was no way it could be anyone or anything but the true Lord Voldemort; even if he wished and hoped a fragment of the Tom Marvolo Riddle he had gotten to know so well still existed somewhere inside that monstrosity.

The quiet in the room lasted longer still. So long, in fact, that hushed whispers had begun as everyone debated what was going on and what might happen. But with Amelia and Amos, two Heads of Department standing strong together, as well as an international celebrity's family, an Ambassador, and probably one more Ambassador if Andrei Borisev decided to get on the wagon, the pressure on the Ministry would be too great to deny. Something had to be done, and with enough questions and gossip about this Tournament going around already, answers needed to be given.

"Investigate with extreme prejudice, whatever means necessary," Fudge finally agreed as he broke the silence. "The people need to be reassured something like this won't happen again and our international neighbors need to know that we will take this sort of breach seriously." The minister glanced to Viktor's parents and Sebastian and they all nodded their assent. As the Minister looked back to Amelia, he put on a smile. "Hopefully all of this can be straightened out and these terrorists from the past can be put to rest once and for all so Great Britain can move on with its life well and truly for good."

"I also hope that Lucius' involvement can be explained properly…" Fudge continued after a breath. "Perhaps he has been put under the Imperius curse again. He proved susceptible before so maybe he has been taken again for use of his considerable resources. If that's the case, then we need to free him as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Minister," Amelia acceded carefully. "We'll find the truth and make sure all parties, innocent and guilty alike, are taken care of most swiftly."

The man's shoulder's seemed to droop at that. Amelia always was a stickler for the law. It's what made her such a superb Head of the DMLE and she had earned her place there through her achievements; magical, political and lawful. He had to trust her to do what was best, but he wished, to some extent, she might be kinder to those with the proper influence in the nation… and certain bank accounts. In either case, the man sighed away his thoughts and looked to the tent flap.

"What are we to tell the press?"

"That the Champions were kidnapped by use of a modified portkey enchantment and that the entire situation and all of those involved are being investigated," Amelia stated in a brisk, professional and commanding tone. "We are to tell the press that the Champions escaped their captors and are safe, being treated for their wounds, and not to be disturbed until such time as they release their own statements." After a round of nods was received from the champions and their families, Amelia pressed on with a smile.

"Congratulating them and announcing their history-making achievement of working together to win the Triwizard Tournament as a true team would also be in order," Amelia offered, and received conspiratorial looks of approval from the champions and their parents. "Such a display of International Magical Cooperation from the most promising youth of the collective European Magical Community is cause for celebration, and should be treated as such. There's also the matter of their reward, which I'm sure each of them deserves the full thousand after everything they have suffered through during tonight's ordeal, wouldn't you agree?"

Before the Minister could speak a word, Cedric reached in his pocket and set the shrunken Triwizard Cup out for them all to see. The Champions hid their looks of distrust behind well-practiced admiration, and a true mutual appreciation of their accomplishment together. The Minister, with a lemon-sucking look at the idea of handing out that much money to each of the four champions, nodded after he overcame his pain at the idea of adjusting budgets accordingly. It would essentially be like adding three extra salaries to the cost of the tournament, but it would be worth it if it helped relations.

"Of course. As always, thank you for your wise advice, Amelia," Fudge continued before he gestured for Bagman and Jorkins to follow suit. "We'll handle the press… You and Amos, you take care of your boys. The office will always be there in the morning." The two Heads of Department nodded gratefully and held tighter to their boys, who returned their smiles with equal measure. The Minister looked to the foreign champions and their families. "And take care of our favorite foreign students as well! Please, feel free to enjoy a stay in our country a while longer. I'll be sure you are provided every luxury and privilege possible."

The Minister paused for a moment as his eyes fell on Harry. Concern flooded his gaze before he looked to Amelia. "And what of Harry's scars? The world bore witness to them tonight. The press will demand an explanation."

More than one person in the room looked to Harry, bracing themselves for a breakdown or something similar but none came. Instead, Harry seemed lost in thought and concentration. It wasn't brooding, just simple analysis of the facts, or so it seemed. On the inside Harry despised the fact his secret was now revealed, but he bore his marks with the pride of a survivor now, and the he could give two shits what the world thought.

"Tell them the truth."

The Minister's eyes widened, and his reaction was certainly not a-typical. Much of the room mimicked the look and everyone wondered if Harry had gone mad. Alastor, however, was grinning ear to ear, and Andromeda had covered her mouth with a hopeful look in her eyes. After so long, Harry had come to terms with them, and he would bear them with pride. Amelia couldn't be happier, nor could Poppy, Minerva, and a number of others in the room. Bill pat Harry on the back and held his shoulder proudly as Harry continued his answer.

"Tell them the Dursleys were deemed unfit because they were abusive, that they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable," Harry explained slowly. "Tell them that I endured it and eventually revealed the secret so I could have a better life among people that understand me: a family…" He smiled brilliantly at Amelia, one she returned in equal measure before she kissed his head. "My true family. The reason we kept it a state secret so long was because it was a sensitive personal matter not fit for public consumption until it was forcibly revealed by the events of this evening."

The Minister nodded slowly at that, concerned about the backlash it might create. Even so, he was a political animal and could probably find a way to spin it to keep the public's support. After a bit of glad-handing, the Minister and the two Department Heads in charge of the Tournament finally left. Harry's gaze never left the two officials, whom he'd had to omit from his story for good reason. If you went around accusing department heads of colluding with terrorists without sufficient proof to back up your claim then you usually ended up being targeted yourself.

Harry swiftly locked the wards down and struck their names from the allowed list, including Fudge just in case. He felt safer with only a so many people able to get in, especially after the events earlier in the evening. In any case, he was only stirred from his quiet contemplations by Karkaroff and Maxime bidding their goodnights, only after learning their champions were staying in the Redoubt.

Harry glanced to both of them, understanding their reasoning, rather touched Viktor and Fleur would stay the evening instead of returning to their schools' ship and carriage respectively. Cedric too decided to stay, and their families agreed to bunk in the auror tents for the evening in order to remain close. As Maxime began to congratulate each champion, she paused at Harry and bowed as low as she could before him.

"Thank you, Monsieur Potter, for getting them home."

"It wasn't just me, Madame," Harry reasoned as he glanced to Fawkes, who had remained on his shoulder, then to the other champions. When his gaze finally settled on Madame Maxime again, he smiled. "We got one another home."

The half-giantess smiled even more widely and after as gentle a hug as she could manage, which Harry slowly reciprocated, she backed away. "All of you will always be welcome at Beauxbatons. And should you visit France, please feel free to visit me. My home is your home."

The champions nodded together, glad to have made a friend of the Headmistress that evening. Karkaroff hesitated a moment as he looked them over. Four young adults, three of them still in their teens, had managed to outplay Voldemort and survive. His past was going to catch up to him sooner or later, but he was already making his own preparations. He gave them each their due congratulations and thanked them for their cooperation and strength before he too left. Both of the Headmasters had schools to watch over, but they weren't the only ones.

Dumbledore, however, was a slightly different story.

"You make a fine storyteller, Harry."

Harry glanced over to the aging wizard and raised an eyebrow before he shrugged casually. "I suppose I'm decent enough at it. But tonight wasn't just a story. It was the truth."

"Indeed," the Headmaster agreed sagely as he remained seated in his chair which he had long ago transfigured into a rather resplendent armchair. "But what you told us was not, I think, _the whole truth_."

"Would I lie, Albus?" Harry asked him with a tilt of his head and a sardonic smile.

"Quite frankly? Yes," Dumbledore agreed in so serene a manner it was almost irritating. "You have lied for so long about some things I think you forget how to even speak the truth on occasion. You remind me rather a great deal of another promising student I once had the privilege and duty to watch over."

"I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be," the aged wizard's voice cut in more briskly, dangerously even. "Considering he was resurrected in the form of Lord Voldemort this evening. I may be older, Harry, but I am not as small-minded as Fudge as to fear the truth… A truth I believe you twisted this very evening to get what you wanted."

The entire room watched the pair closely, but neither of them spoke. Instead, it was Amelia who broke the quiet.

"Would you rather have Fudge storming about, preparing to try and tank the reputation of anyone remotely capable of fighting Voldemort that wishes to speak the truth?" Amelia proposed to the Headmaster of Hogwarts as she leaned forward professionally in her seat. "Would the truth really get us any further than what we heard from the champions this evening? Fudge would have done everything he could to quiet this story and I wouldn't put it past him to place our jobs, or even our very lives at risk. We can do more good with what half-truths the champions told us this evening."

"I would prefer the whole truth be spread far and wide," the Headmaster spoke with conviction. "Half-truths only obscure the true threat of what is to come. In spreading them, we are doing a disservice to everyone who is to face the oncoming storm. Whether our reputations suffer or not, and whether or not our lives were to be put in greater danger because of it, the truth would have been best to divulge."

"Amelia is right, Headmaster," Tonks spoke up suddenly. Every eye was drawn to the auror, whose hair was down to her shoulders and a slightly redder shade of pink. "Fudge, as you said, is small-minded. He would have tried to wipe this all under the rug and gone with the story we fed him anyway, if even that. Most likely, he would have called the champions delusional and say some sort of enchantment on the cup went awry to cause a hallucination and the magic involved became harmful to everyone that touched it. Anyone trying to speak the truth would have been hushed up; their reputation ruined, their jobs torn to shreds, and their families put at risk."

"That may be true, but by not speaking the truth of these events you have put the world at great risk of underestimating the foe it is about to face," Albus stated almost imperiously. "It was a mistake, one I hope will not be the doom of us all, and one that I hope you do not rue the day for making in haste."

"I am curious why we did not speak the truth as well," Viktor stated slowly as he looked over to Harry.

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, the Ministry will be better prepared with these half-truths out in the world than letting the true events of tonight get out," Fleur surmised quickly. She glanced to Amelia and Tonks, then to her father. All of them nodded in assent, certain that such would be the outcome. "That is why we said only so much."

"Hell of a decision to make on the spot, Harry," Cedric said as he looked over to the youngest Champion. "I'm not sure I would have made it if you hadn't. But then… I'm not sure I could have spoken the truth either."

Harry sighed. He knew something like this would eventually come up. He was glad the champions; his friends, his brothers and girlfriend, weren't as upset with him as he thought they might be, as they technically had a right to be. Making the decision to lie by omission had been easy, natural even. He had secrets he wanted to keep and people he wanted dead. To kill those people, he needed help, and that help came from the one woman best equipped to lead a war against them.

"I had to give Amelia a reason to hunt them down like the animals they are," Harry stated with a slight smile as he looked over to his mom. "Not that just touching a hair on my head wouldn't have been enough."

"That earned them prison, but this evening earned them an unmarked grave," Amelia assured him as she ran a hand through his hair and seemed to breathe a little easier as she returned his smile. "Fudge would have tried to stop any efforts to take on the Death Eaters, including Lucius, had we come straight out with the truth. His reaction at the very beginning was enough of an indicator about his true intentions. That you managed to convince him otherwise… You four bought us time, much-needed time to prepare and start hunting them while they think they have the upper-hand."

"This makes more sense," Viktor admitted solemnly as he leaned back in his seat. "I only wish tonight did not come at so high a cost, to all of us."

Quiet fell over the tent once again as each contemplated what they had lost. Ideologically, they may have lost some innocence, some sense of moral duty to remain ethically bound. But physically? Emotionally? The price they paid for this evening's events had been extremely high, especially for two among them.

"While I cannot condone your actions, I understand why," Albus finally acceded as he watched them over the pyramid of his fingers. "However, I ask you to share the truth with only those in this tent so we can know and prepare properly."

Harry looked over to the champions. They all knew what the Headmaster was asking. They had relived most of the night once already, and he was asking them relive it in its entirety now. After everything they had been through, it was going to be hell. Amelia, Amos, Sebastian, Apolline, and Veronica, Krum's mother, were all in an uproar at that. In fact, much of the room was looking mutinously at the headmaster for proposing such, even if they too were interested in the reality of the night.

"We can use the pensieve," Harry finally managed to cut in. Everyone gave pause and turned to look at him, including Cedric, Viktor and Fleur who looked about ready to burst at the thought. Before anyone could say another word, especially the other champions, Harry pressed on. "We'll put our memories inside them so you can project it around the room and witness it for yourselves… But I won't stay here and watch it. I've lived it and I had to relive it once already, but I won't face it a third time. Not tonight."

Despite knowing it would be hard on him, everyone in the room wanted to know what they had been through. They couldn't help themselves, especially with what they had learned thus far. Most of their reasoning was straightforward, but others had motives beyond simple truth.

The Champions, however, understood what Harry was getting at. If they put their memories in a pensieve then for an hour, perhaps even up to four if the others watched every version of events, they could live without such clear images of the evening in their minds. It would only be a short time, but it would help them cope with it, to an extent. That and everyone would see what they went through, would see the truth for what it was and get to decide for themselves if their silent communal decision to only speak so much of it earlier had been right or not.

"I agree," Cedric spoke up as he looked from where his arm used to be. "You all should know what we faced."

Amos looked pained as he set a hand on Cedric's shoulder. "Son, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know," Cedric answered. His lips twitched toward a smile before it fell. "But a burden shared is a burden halved, and you need to know what happened. I want you to know what happened."

"Oui. As do I," Fleur finally put in.

"Ja," Viktor agreed simply.

"Thank you," Amelia said before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. Their gazes turned to her as she smiled brilliantly at them. "Letting us see this takes a kind of bravery few are able to muster."

With a shared nod, the Champions stood up. After a quick command, Turvy appeared with the Bones Family pensieve in hand. The champions all contributed their memories and Amelia explained that they would see the first half as one version of events, as all of their viewpoints would combine. Then the scenes would split between Harry and the Champion's perspective based on what happened. In all, the champions would have maybe an hour and a half, two at most to rest and recuperate without images of the night playing in their minds so vividly.

The champions whispered a quick word of farewell to those that were staying to watch it and quickly adjourned to the kitchen. Cedric and Viktor made it to the kitchen first naturally, as they weren't stopped by four young women kissing them goodbye. Once Fleur and Harry arrived, they all cast privacy wards around the kitchen and ensured they would see and hear nothing of what was in the den.

Harry, however, reached down and quickly undid his boots and took off his socks. The moment his feet hit the cool tile floor of the kitchen, a tension that seemed to have held tight on him throughout the evening seemed to ebb away. The warmth of flesh and the sound of voices he would have missed most dearly were fine comforts, but the cold sensation beneath his feet helped wake him up even more to the fact he really was alive.

"My name is Harry James Potter…" Harry whispered with relief. His shoulders sagged, his stance shifted, and for the first time since entering the maze Harry felt he could well and truly relax. Rarely had he needed to speak the words as of late, but just then the help of an old coping mechanism was what kept him grounded.

"You are sixteen years old and the luckiest son of a bitch I know," Cedric continued without missing a beat, a well-meaning grin upon his face.

"You are in love with five extremely beautiful young women, and have the best family you could have ever asked for," Fleur added, picking up where Cedric left off.

"You are best damn healer apprentice this side of Old Iron Curtain," Viktor piled on as he got an idea what was going on from the other two, never having witnessed this coping mechanism before. "And best friend we Champions could have ever asked for."

Harry let out a choked laugh then as he resisted a few tears that threatened to escape. He usually used this coping mechanism alone and he hadn't thought the others would have heard him. He knew Cedric had witnessed it before, as the boy had stayed a week in the Hospital Wing with him last year. Fleur had been witness to it only once when she caught him in the midst of a cold shower one morning a month ago. Viktor had never witnessed it, but now that he had, now that they had all helped him, Harry thought it was worth any compromising feelings of vulnerability he felt.

Fawkes sang a note more sweet and pure than anything they had yet heard that night as the phoenix joined them. The champions felt that, for just one moment, they had been removed from the world, from the pain and granted a moment of pure peace by the immortal magical creature. Harry's hand trailed down the phoenix's down before the red and gold bird gently alighted itself upon the kitchen island where it was treated to similar strokes of appreciation from the other champions.

"Thanks, you lot," Harry said quietly. "Really, thank you… I wouldn't have made it out of there without you."

"Nor would we have lived without you," Viktor comforted the young man with a gentle pat on the back. "We failed to save your life once, but you saved ours."

"Don't sell yourself short, you saved my life," Harry assured them all. "I may have had tea with death for a bit there, but I wouldn't have been able to do half the things I did to get to you if you weren't fighting like hell to escape anyway."

"I did not want to leave you," Fleur murmured quietly. "Seeing what happened… I wanted to destroy them all. Cedric and Viktor kept me from making a fatal mistake."

"Maybe, but you were a big factor in keeping us alive," Cedric comforted the witch. "I got the impression they aren't used to fighting veela, especially one as powerful as you. But like you said earlier, the four of us against the world? I like those odds, everything considered."

"We all saved each-other," Fleur said with a smile to all of them. "And we all made it home. That's what matters."

Another trill from Fawkes had Harry glancing at the phoenix with a grin. "Oh alright, I suppose we owe you our lives as well."

The phoenix chirped and held its head high, as if lording that fact over them as the champions laughed in good spirits. For all of the hell, hardship and heartbreak they had been through that evening, they could at least find some humor in the world still. Turvy, Topsy and Tipsy brought them hot chocolate and some cookies and ice cream, looking at Harry fondly the entire while. No doubt the little elves had felt the passing of their master and were simply glad he had somehow survived and come back from the dead.

Instead of discussing the graveyard, the champions discussed the maze, which in retrospect they rather enjoyed altogether, among other things. Plus they all had another thousand galleons to deal with in the next few days which they were happy to discuss plans for. Amelia's not-so-subtle coaxing that a thousand galleons for each of them would do wonders for international cooperation as well as compensation for kidnapping during a ministry and school managed event worked quite well in their favor. Harry was more than willing to give his portion to the others but they were having none of it.

Eventually the champions fell into companionable quiet as they sat on raised stools around the island. Fawkes went from one spot to another and they all took turns feeding the phoenix some diced peppers and bits of meat the house elves brought for the bird. If anything the immortal phoenix was the happiest Harry had ever seen it. He felt a sort of kinship with the firebird. Both had come back from the dead to rise as strong as ever, perhaps even stronger, and that sort of thing was impossible to ignore.

"Is that why you're sticking around me tonight?" Harry murmured to the bird as he stroked its feathers. "To tell me it's alright? Maybe even to tell me how I did it or what magic is at work?"

His question never got an answer. Not because Fawkes wasn't willing to give one, but because the wards around the kitchen flared as someone "knocked" on the outside and his attention was drawn away from the subtle nod the bird offered too late in response. Almost reluctantly, Harry began to dismantle his wards along with the rest of the champions. The moment they finished the champions stood and exited the kitchen after Harry had retrieved his boots and slipped them into his satchel.

What they found in the den was a conglomeration of people caught in a whirlwind of emotions. Some stared at them in awe, concern, and pride, while others were crying, and in Alastor's case a wide grin of approval. Harry had expected it the moment he walked back in, but that only barely helped him withstand the tides of four young women practically tackling him. Only Fleur, Cedric and Viktor's presence behind him kept Harry from the ground. Despite the tears Susan wore and the looks of mixed concern, awe and pride in the others, Harry couldn't help what left his lips next.

"Hello ladies. Miss me?"

The fist that dug into his chest from Susan instantly had Harry wrapping an arm about her to comfort her. Tracey and Tonks managed snorts of amusement while Daphne smirked at him and winked. They could appreciate the humor a little more, but even so, seeing it happen after they had felt it had to have been hard for them. That he used words so freshly modified from what he'd said to Cedric and Viktor, well, it was both touching, worrying, and at least a little funny.

"Oh very funny, really amusing," Daphne drawled lightly as Cedric and Viktor chuckled appreciatively.

"One of the best moments of my night when he said those words, honestly," Cedric admitted briefly.

"Ja, I must agree," Viktor added. "It gave me hope we would see home again."

"Glad I could be of service," Harry quipped to them before he managed to guide Susan and the others away from the kitchen. Instead of ending up at the table again, Harry was dragged to the couch and promptly stuffed into the middle of it. Fleur occupied his lap with a wink at the other girls before Tracey took a spot at Harry's feet. Tonks rounded the couch and sat on the back of it, leaning casually over to toy with his hair. Susan and Daphne, of course, filled up the rest of the couch and the entire group settled down to relax with one another after everyone had witnessed the truth of the graveyard.

"I'd like to be the first to congratulate all of you on a job well done this evening," Amelia spoke softly as she eyed the four champions. Cedric and Viktor had settled into armchairs on either side of the couch with Luna and Katie in their laps respectively as their parents and best friends stood nearby. "What you faced this evening is something grown men and women; aurors, hit wizards, LEO's and trained professionals would have been hard pressed to survive. That the four of you got back alive is nothing short of miraculous, despite the casualties you faced along the way. Your courage in the face of danger, your fortitude and endurance in the face of nearly impossible odds, and your skill and power in magic are to be commended. If it was up to me, you would all be getting Orders of Merlin right now."

A murmur of thanks came from the champions in response but it was quickly washed away as Amelia continued.

"What we saw tonight was terrible, horrific, and in all things it was the First Battle in a much larger War. Thus, I am making a call to war," Amelia began as she looked from one person in the room to another. "Voldemort is back and he will stop at nothing to see Harry and all of his friends, family and allies destroyed simply for associating with him. We are now his enemies. His Death Eaters are out there and more numerous than we first surmised. With their master returned, we're all going to need to be wary.

"So I'm asking you all to write home as soon as possible to begin forging true, bonding alliances between our houses and to prepare for war." Amelia's declaration was met with understanding silence. In light of recent events, unity would be their best weapon against the Death Eaters. Some in the room shifted uncomfortably; Theo, Hestia and Flora among them, and Amelia's eyes locked on them. "I know it will be difficult and that it's not an easy decision, but it needs to be made soon. Voldemort and his Death eaters could strike anywhere at any time and we need to be ready for them, and a side needs to be taken."

A contemplative silence settled on the occupants of the tents as they considered what was going on. This wasn't quite the summit of allies they all knew would eventually come, but for now it was the best they could do. While more was yet to come, Amelia had said what needed saying to the group at large.

Then it was Dumbledore's turn to speak.

"The future will not be easy, but for a moment, I would like to look to the present and to this past evening," the Headmaster began as his gaze searched that of the champions before it landed specifically on Harry. "What you accomplished tonight truly was nothing short of miraculous. But I am not the only one curious as to how it was managed."

Harry glanced to the headmaster then to everyone else in the room. Did he trust them all with this sort of secret? At this point, there was little he could do to stop them knowing more. After all, they had witnessed his point of view of coming back already. He trusted them, and he had no doubt Amelia would be binding this secret to family magics and some sort of contract of secrecy incredibly soon.

As Fawkes settled on his shoulder once again, Harry couldn't help but smile. "Oh, just rising from the ashes I suppose."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed for but a moment at that response. "This isn't the time to be vague and mocking, Harry."

"Vague is all I've got, Albus," Harry responded coolly. "All I know is I've consciously faced the killing curse twice, no three times since I remember that night when Lily and James died, and survived each time. The silver fog is breathed into me and I wake up… stronger than before. If anything it's my natural connection to magic, my magic, that won't allow me to die. After so long facing death, destruction, torture and abuse, I and my magic have learnt to adapt. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Harry looked over to Poppy and the Healer gently covered her mouth in realization. So she had been right, or at least her theory was the closest to being true. Prophecy or not, Harry put more stock by her theory than any other. Constant regeneration, self-sustained healing magic, adaptation to all wounds, magic and foreign elements, it was all there. Harry stroked Fawkes on the neck briefly before he looked to the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Did Fawkes treat my scar that night, so long ago?"

Albus's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded. "He came to me and healed your scar shortly before we dropped you off on Privett Drive. Before that, you had met once before during the time when I cast the fidelius charm upon the Potter Cottage in Grodric's Hollow…"

"And again each time I died and when he had his first burning day after I entered the magical world, and when my wand called him during the Wand Weighing," Harry added slowly as he admired the phoenix. "My conclusion is that maybe Fawkes enhanced that part of my magic, what was already there, with some of his own maybe, I don't know. But there's a reason my wand's core came from him."

"Indeed, and you have given me much to think about," the Headmaster acceded after a few moment's deep contemplation. "I do believe I know where Fawkes will go upon the occasion of my death, unless he decides to part ways with me and join with you sooner." Harry couldn't help but grin at that as Fawkes trilled in agreement. Fleur event went so far as to caress the bird and thank him before Albus continued speaking. "However, there is also another matter to discuss this evening… Your tactics against the Death Eaters."

"They chose their side the moment they ran back to Voldemort and bended knee before him," Harry cut in quickly. "They chose to try and end me and mine and I simply gave them the treatment they deserved. They found mercy in my embrace."

The Headmaster froze at that. At that time, however, responding to any bait would only create arguments and do little to aid their cause. Harry and the other champions seemed well aware of what they had done, what Harry had accomplished, and they were fine with it. In fact, most of the tent was fine with it, even, Albus had to admit, a fragment of himself left over from the wars with Grindelwald and Voldemort the first time.

"But did you have to destroy the graveyard and potentially everyone and all of the evidence within it?"

"A fine bit of magic, that," Harry reminisced with a dark smirk as Alastor chuckled appreciatively along with a few others, including the Champions and Bill. "And the best part is I warned them what I could do at the academic competition. You didn't think that was all just shadows and illusions did you? They were wrapped in my magic, and if anything they knew my magic could be deadly. What's to stop me from combining the two? What's to stop me from turning the world I make upon my enemy?"

Minerva seemed to glow with pride at that. Though they had heard Harry's thoughts on the matter, reliving it was a moment of pride for the Transfiguration Mistress. Though harry was not her apprentice and was instead her surrogate grandson, it brought her great pleasure to know he not only appreciated her knowledge, but thrived with it.

"Becoming a mass murderer, potentially," the headmaster responded, immediately dampening the mood of the room. "A suitable conscience at the very least should keep such from happening and you seem to go against that idea."

"Bah, you're soft Albus," Alastor stated as he stepped up with a smirk. "That was the best damn exit strategy they had available to them and you know it. Hell, I and every experienced son and daughter of bitches here knows it. A parting gift like that? Not only would it wound them like hell, it would rattle them. Their Dark Lord just lost quiet badly, many of them are wounded by cursed fire, and their enemy has proven far more resourceful and powerful than they thought. My guess is that explosion has slowed them down for weeks at least because of the healing they'll need to accomplish alone. With who we can guess was there, I wouldn't doubt more than a few individuals don't show up at important functions for a while if at all considering many are likely dead or extremely scarred by the night's events."

"While I agree with Alastor, now is not the time to be discussing the appropriateness of tactics," Amelia stated clearly as she challenged both older wizards to argue with her. They wisely kept their pieces to themselves, but it was obvious they had opinions they wished to impart on the matter. "It has been an exceptionally long evening for all of us, Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Viktor especially. It's time we put the day to rest and we can breach further topics of conversation in the morrow."

Alastor shrugged and made his way over to the champions, his pride in them on display for everyone in the tent to see as he leaned against the couch next to Tonks. Albus lightly bowed his head in acknowledgement, though not a single person doubted this conversation would come up again. Amelia, however, wasn't quite finished. She reached into her satchel and withdrew an ornate looking scroll.

"A Secrecy Scroll, a binding magical contract that will keep any of you from divulging what you witnessed this night to anyone other than those within this room unless given permission by Harry or myself," Amelia informed them imperiously. "I had Turvy retrieve it for me from Bones Manor before we met with the Minister. This scroll amounts to an unbreakable vow and a fidelius charm all at once. The magic at work here will keep what we learned this evening entirely secret and any attempts to break that secrecy will fail and result in… severe backlash."

"Like how family magic protects certain knowledge for only those brought into the family?" Harry wondered curiously.

"Exactly, yes," Amelia said proudly as she looked to her adopted son. "This is essentially its own form of family magic, which will put Harry and I in control of who is allowed access to the knowledge garnered here in private this evening. Your signing this indicates your agreement and will allow you in on the secret. Should you choose not to sign it, this knowledge will be wiped from your mind the moment the scroll is sealed again, never to return or be noticed by anyone else even if you wrote it down, thus mimicking the fidelius that way."

The occupants of the tent debated it for a few moments before they deemed the measures about to be taken necessary. With the secrets properly outlined as the hard truths divulged in the tent and the "secret keepers" properly named, it was ironclad: Anything learned about Harry's circumstances and the events of the graveyard within the tent were now bound by secrecy. The Death Eaters and Voldemort would retain their knowledge of the events in the Graveyard, the Ministry officials and Headmasters would remember the version of events they were told, but the true secrets and knowledge divulged within the tent that evening would remain bound and hidden.

Everyone in the tent signed, all of them out of loyalty to those involved. Of course, none of them appreciated the potential consequences for betraying these secrets, but it was worth it in the end. This sort of knowledge wasn't something that should be shared, and that so many bore witness to it was bad enough. Now, however, they could all live in the knowledge that these secrets were secure and bound by magic that would keep it from being divulged. The champions retrieved their memories from the pensieve with a shudder and gratefully took calming draughts from Poppy before she returned to the castle, leaving them in Andromeda's care overnight until she would inevitably return the next morning.

The majority of students in the tent were ushered back to the castle, carriage, or ship respectively. Only Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Fleur, Gabrielle, Cedric, Luna, Katie and Viktor were allowed to stay within the wards by decree of McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Dumbledore. Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur's families along with Xenophilius Lovegood would be bunking in the auror tents while the champions would be staying in Harry's tent.

Tonks had given her room to her parents so Cedric and Viktor could each have their own room with their girlfriends for the evening. More of the students could have bunked in Susan's reserved room, considering she, among others, would be staying in Harry's room that evening, but such arrangements were not allowed that evening. In all it was a somber affair as they said their farewells to everyone for the second time that evening before they all prepared for bed.

As Cedric made to get up, with Luna's help, Amelia approached him.

"I can't thank you enough for sacrificing your arm to save my son…" Amelia spoke more emotionally than the sandy-haired champion had ever heard her, barring the speech at the beginning of the year. "I'll do everything I can to pay you back for that. And know that you will always have a place with us should you need it."

Cedric was at a loss for words before he nodded in quiet acceptance. Amelia turned to Viktor as the man approached and smiled proudly at him. "You are full of surprises this evening, Viktor. You skills and reflexes in the air are well reflected in your dueling skill on the ground. In light of the injuries you faced and the sacrifices you made to keep the others fighting, you've earned my trust and admiration."

Viktor nodded proudly at that, and even offered Amelia as much of a salute as he could. The room chuckled at that before the two boys left with their girlfriends. Amelia turned to the House of Wolves, as she had so affectionately begun to call them in private. They were all about to follow their friends, but before they could Amelia took Fleur aside into the most heartfelt and affectionate hug she had ever given the veela.

"I'll be a proud mother-in-law one day," Amelia whispered in Fleur's ear. "You never gave up, and what you felt for Harry, what you did to try and avenge him then get him home… I can't thank you enough. You saved the others more than you know and I can never repay you for that, or for the love you hold so dearly for my daughter and son."

Fleur barely kept herself composed as silent tears marred her cheeks. She gently buried her head in Amelia's hair as the older woman did the same to her. The two remained like that for some moments before Fleur finally managed a reply. "And I will be a proud and grateful daughter-in-law, Amelia. You may have only had him a year and a half but you have raised Harry into a wonderful man, and Susan into a magnificent woman… though don't tell her I said that."

Amelia couldn't help the brief chuckles that escaped her. Fleur and Susan had a complicated relationship at best and were hot or cold toward one another depending on the day, or whim. Amelia could never quite figure that out. In any case, she slowly released Fleur after she kissed the young woman's head and looked to the others. She hugged each of them, treated them as her own daughters, before she reached Harry. He was quickly engulfed in her embrace and was more than happy to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Never again," Amelia promised him. "I'll never let that happen to you again."

"Never again," Harry murmured back just as emotionally. "I won't let it happen again, nor will I let it take you, any of you, from me."

The mother and son smiled at one another before she released him. Bill gave everyone goodnight hugs, Harry's a little longer than the rest as he was glad to have the young man back, safe and alive. When Harry got to his room he found it empty, though that didn't last. As soon as he had changed into pajama pants and a tank top, he was joined by Susan, Daphne, Fleur, Tonks and Tracey. Tonks tapped his bed and Harry had to jump out of the way as it enlarged itself to accommodate them all.

Harry swiftly got in bed, unwilling to let himself stand a moment longer. Fleur joined him next and the two formed the core of the huddle they eventually became. Harry had Fleur in one arm and Daphne in the other as she displayed her barely-hidden desire to hold them both as she gently wrapped Fleur's hand in her own atop Harry's chest. Susan cuddled Daphne's back and held her close, a hand trailing between her and Harry quite often. Nym fit to Fleur's side as much as she could, glad to have them both home as she too trailed her hand along Fleur and Harry. Tracey enveloped the metamorph on the other side and held tight to her and Fleur as much as she could. The blanket was slowly pulled over them all as they got comfortable, each of them seeking, for that night and likely many more to come, a connection with everyone else.

"We're not going anywhere," Harry murmured as he closed his eyes and simply felt their presence, their magic, their love for him and one another wash over the room. "Not now, not ever… I love you, all of you, and I won't let any of you go. Let's just sleep and know we're facing this together, forever."

Though he couldn't see it, five brilliant smiles were reflected back at him before five voices answered with the most intimate of Whispers in the Night.

"Together, forever."


	51. Chapter 51: Trains and Training

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. **This is a Marker Chapter. Below you will find a list of chapters relating to each year/major arc in the story, as well as a summary of the previous year. Each "marker" chapter will have a _brief_ summary of what came before, so you will miss some important details relying on them alone.**

 **Current Marker/Summary Containing Chapters: 22 and 51.**

 **Third Year: Chapters 1-21**

 **Fourth Year: Chapters 22-50**

 **Fifth Year: Chapters 51-?**

 **Summary For Chapters 22-50:** Harry spends his first true summer with a loving family and friends that support him and his relationship with Susan and Daphne. During the Quidditch World Cup, they encounter Barty Crouch Junior and Harry kills Amycus Carrow during their mutual encounter with a pack of Death Eaters. The rest of their summer between third and fourth year provide closure, alliances, and the truth of the Prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. Fourth year is as eventful as ever, and despite desiring a quiet year, Harry is again forced into events beyond his control. He becomes a Champion alongside Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory, and instead of remaining as a Hogwarts student, Harry withdraws from the school and becomes a Healer Apprentice to Madame Pomfrey. Throughout the year Harry becomes closer to his family and friends, and participates in the broadened tournament that includes Dueling, Academic, and Quidditch competitions between the schools and their students. Over time, Fleur Delacour, Tracey Davis, and Nymphadora Tonks join Harry, Daphne, and Susan in a polyamorous relationship, though not without its issues along the way. During the final task, all four Champions worked together only to be kidnapped and get involved in a ritual to resurrect Voldemort. Harry is struck with the killing curse but miraculously survives, and the four champions return, though not without Cedric losing an arm. A tense night of discussion follows the horrors of their third task, and truths are revealed and shifted to get the ball rolling as Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, and the rest of the Ministry prepare for war.

2\. To the guest who was confused about the battle/skill level of characters in the last two chapters: A. Pay attention to situational context, that will help you a lot in understanding what's going on even if some details are not explicitly stated. B. Your confusion will be addressed in this chapter, as I had planned from the start anyway to help people understand. 2. So many people spotted references last chapter but not all of them. So here's as full a list as I can give you: Doctor Who, Skyrim(chapter title, meet skill book title. Foreshadowing: read the book), Pirates of the Caribbean, Supernatural, Musketeers, Edgar Allen Poe, Patton, Monty Python, and others that I've forgotten and/or can't be bothered to put in the author's note. Needless to say, I enjoy my work and references a lot… maybe too much.

3\. I've been told a number of times that I could have ended this story last chapter. I thought about it and that's not happening. I will, however, eventually be modifying Chapter 1 at some point to let readers know when each year/arc ends and begins, as well as other information I still fucking get questioned on… Irks aside, this chapter took longer because of laziness. It's been sitting on my hard drive for about a week… okay, two weeks now. Besides, brainstorming for chapters I haven't written yet was also involved in my hesitation for posting this. So be glad I took the time to properly plot out future chapters rather than make shit up on the fly.

4\. Tried to make this chapter shorter but some conversations were necessary to touch on. There were supposed to be longer conversations on the train but decided it was more immersion than plot important, so I cut that down a little. That and I wanted to set an atmosphere for what is going on not just with Harry, but with all of the primary/secondary characters during this time. This summer will be shorter than the last one and 5th year is shaping up to be shorter as well: namely because all of my favorite scenes of war, maiming, death, destruction, and smut come later on and 5th year is mostly setting the stage.

5\. Recommendation: I'd be remiss if I didn't give an enormous shout out to author **Dorothea Greengrass** for their work. Their stories featuring Harry/Daphne have been phenomenal and a damn good realistic AU for after Hogwarts events.

6\. Enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Trains and Training**

Barely a week had passed since the end of the Tournament and the beginning of a time of tumultuous events had begun. The general magical public found the information revealed about the kidnapping the night of the Third Task hard to swallow, but the truth, or what version of it the public were allowed to know, had been accepted. Fear had been the initial reaction, but assurances from Amelia Bones herself had put the public at ease; and the increased patrols of LEO's, aurors, and hit wizards were a welcome sight, even if it only made the reality that much more apparent to everyone.

Celebrations had occurred throughout the grounds of Hogwarts for all of the schools. While some of the students and general public had been disappointed, even disgruntled with the cooperation of the champions and their larger payouts, the majority of the world was proud to see the young men and woman strive in the face of not just the tournament, but the adversity and horrors they faced in the kidnapping. Even so, the Champions felt the pressures getting to them, suffered from nightmares of the encounter, were coming to terms with it, and would be for some time.

Harry had just left his room after one such nightmare. Getting out of bed had been no easy task, considering Susan had been on one side of him and Fleur had been on the other. The House of Wolves had begun a sort of rotation of who would be sleeping with whom after the night the six of them had been in bed together all at once. They had found the tangle of six bodies, all of them vying for some of the blankets and quiet comfort and attention from one another less easy and enjoyable to deal with than many imagined it might be. Escaping their grasp hadn't been easy but when Harry told them he'd be out in the den or in the kitchen when he had inevitably woken them up they had allowed him to go while they freshened up.

Unfortunately that found him facing the nightmares again as the events in the graveyard hovered above a pensieve on the dining table. Bill, Alastor, Amelia, Dora, Kingsley and Rufus were watching it, taking notes on the battle now and then, pausing it to analyze strategy and tactics, and observing everything about it. Harry watched the scene, both in his mind and in the provided visual as they replayed the opening skirmish.

"Crouch Junior has to be at the top of Voldemort's current inner circle, despite being a conniving, backstabbing son of a bitch," Amelia surmised as they watched the duels at the beginning of the night. "The deal he made with Harry spared his life for now, but he still owes Harry a debt. Junior cares more about his own life and welfare than any cause, which makes him dangerous, even to Voldemort. He's highly skilled and intelligent, incredibly creative and that's besides his magical knowledge and power. He faced off with Alastor one-on-one in a running battle before we ganged up on him and forced him to flee. Cedric and Viktor are formidable young men, highly trained, but they lack Junior's experience and knowledge, his finesse. He's far from the average Death Eater and I wouldn't be surprised if he remains a top Lieutenant in the future, despite his actions that night."

Amelia took a breath as the duels displayed themselves, gathering her thoughts on the next contenders. "Fleur was Lucius's equal without doubt. In power she probably exceeds him and her skills can only grow from where she is now. However, Lucius hasn't been in practice and his power and influence lie in monetary and political means. His specialty is _supposedly_ control, the imperius, but he'll earn his dueling stripes back quickly. There was a reason he was suspected of being inner circle and not just some poor imperius victim."

"Then there's Alecto. Harry got her angry and that was all he needed to do. Her emotions got the better of her and Harry's been training with all of us, which was enough advantage for him to take her out of the running," Bill added quietly as he observed the battle. "Junior still has a big advantage in magical knowledge and experience on him though, which is why Harry couldn't stop him. Then there's Voldemort… He's a monster of magic, plain and simple. He was before, and it seems he's hardly lost a step after sixteen years as a wraith."

"You're wrong on that last bit, William. You've probably not seen much of him in action so I can't fault you there, but you're wrong on this. Voldemort's actually slower than he used to be," Alastor picked up quickly as he observed the duel between the Dark Lord and Harry. "He may have toyed with Harry and the other champions, but he's definitely slower. He's lost some of his edge in the time he spent as a spirit but he'll gain it back quickly despite recent events. Besides that, so have the other Death Eaters, but that wasn't why our champions got out. Harry was right about one thing and it was the reason Harry could defeat the Dark Lord: It was arrogance on the part of the mongrel and his whiny little bitches. They toyed with the champions and paid for it."

Alastor leaned in and tapped a few runes, moving the Battle of Little Hangleton along until they reached the point where the Death Eaters and Voldemort began assaulting the champions. "For all of the magic the champions used to make a path; enchantments, traps, rune clusters, curses, charms, transfiguration, despite all of it they wouldn't last long against over two dozen Death Eaters. Harry's banishing blast and slashing magic may have wounded a lot of them, some of them severely, but even with that disadvantage, they were bandaged up by Junior and a few others and emergency healed enough to mitigate it.

"It was their arrogance, their desire to draw out the kill, to fill their enemies with despair and fear, and the joy of toying with their prey after so long spent in hiding that was their undoing," Alastor continued grimly as he watched the battle. "Don't get me wrong, those three did a hell of a job and fought like they were possessed, but two dozen dark wizards, one of them the bloody Dark Lord himself, against three young mages? Estates, wards and entire families of Most Ancient and Noble Houses have fallen to half as many in less time. They were toyed with but it thankfully worked in their favor. Harry's surprise attack bought them time, put the Death Eaters at another disadvantage, but it spurred on the real battle. You saw how quickly the Death Eaters moved in, how swiftly they dismantled defenses and wounded all of them in the final run. Those four are damned lucky to be alive."

"Good to know you think so highly of us, Alastor."

Everyone at the table turned their attention to Harry. They had not expected him to be up, but then their early morning meeting had also probably started before the ass-crack of dawn. Harry was actually surprised Daphne and Tracey weren't out here watching, commenting, and the like, but figured Tonks had told them to go back to sleep. Tonks herself was still in her night robe, as was Amelia, and Bill was still in his nightwear. The aurors were dressed, having night duty, and Alastor, of course, was as ready as ever.

Alastor, however, looked fondly at Harry. "I do lad, and you know that. I'm proud of you lot for what you accomplished, what you survived, damn proud. But even those of us at this table might not have survived that night if things had been serious. Circumstances worked in your favor and they rarely ever do in war. You got lucky, lad, no other way to say it."

Harry nodded slowly and offered a grin. Despite the snarky comment he had offered, Alastor had handled it well. Before the teen could even reply, the old auror's smile twisted into a smirk. "Though you are a tetchy little fucker after getting your ass handed to you."

Harry couldn't help but snort, and he wasn't the only one. Those that understood Alastor, and his relationship with Harry besides, were rather amused with the byplay. In fact, all of those that Alastor trained dealt with the auror's gruff humor and crass mouth. Amelia and Tonks grinned lightly at that, and Harry shook his head in mirth as he approached the table.

"As I recall, I kicked some ass myself," Harry responded easily as Amelia and Tonks took his hands.

"Hah! That you did! Lad, you turned that battlefield into a goddamned crater as you left. Only reason any of the Death Eaters might have survived is because Voldemort is a monster of magic at this point and likely created the trench the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes reported was left there and they had to claim a massive gas leak to cover it up, not to mention help the insurance companies along for all the debris raining on the village. My guess is Voldemort created the trench and capped it with a barrier to save as many as he could and took them elsewhere. You rattled them and have put them on the back foot. They're in hiding and we have time to regroup… You did well, all of you champions did." Alastor offered a brief smirk as the rest of the table nodded in agreement. "You made a difference, lad."

"'Suppose I did," Harry offered with a shrug as he finally let go of Amelia and Tonks' hands. When they left his fingers he felt a sense of loss, but for now he was hungry and he needed to burn off some nervous energy with some cooking. "Again at that…" Harry barely realized he said the words before he offered a shallow, wry grin at them all. "You lot go on and analyze things, I'm going to cook… But fair warning, Susan and Fleur are going to be out here soon."

"We're here now," Fleur spoke somewhat distantly toward the adults as she tightened the robe about her pajamas. Beside her was Susan and with them came Daphne and Tracey who had finally gotten out of bed after being briefly disturbed by Tonks when she had gotten up much earlier that morning. It was apparent they had been there for some time at least, though how long none of them was sure, least of all Harry, who had been wrapped up in hearing a veteran analysis of one of the worst nights of his life.

"Would you mind not watching that around breakfast?" Fleur prompted casually, an eyebrow raised elegantly at the group of dark wizard hunters. "Some of us are just getting up and it's already an early morning."

"Of course, I'm sorry you had to witness this again, but we needed to analyze what happened sooner rather than later," Amelia began as she deactivated the enchantment on the pensieve and the image fell back into the basin. With a flick of her wand Amelia directed the memories into a vial and sealed it tightly before she slipped it into her satchel, along with the now empty pensieve. "If it's any consolation, it does get easier to deal with and we're always here to talk." When both Fleur and Harry nodded quietly, Amelia smiled at them both before she continued. "How are you both feeling?"

"Tired," Fleur spoke more gently as she glanced to Harry. "Someone woke me."

"Better that I did," Harry mentioned with a light grin. What went unmentioned was that Fleur had been having a nightmare as well, her eyes clenched tight and her body as tense as it had ever been in sleep. Harry waking up had brought her nightmare to a faster end than his own. While it had the desired effect of helping her and they had shared brief kisses of comfort and need before Susan woke up when Harry tried to get out of bed. It was better not to speak of what happened in the bedroom just then, for obvious reasons. "You get an early breakfast and a good start to the morning."

As Harry winked at Fleur and the other girls, he pat Amelia and Tonks on their shoulders, assuring them he was fine. Before he got far, however, he found someone following.

"I'll help out," Bill said as he trailed Harry toward the kitchen. "No need for you to cook everything and put the rest of us to shame. Magic knows Kingsley and Rufus probably won't hear the end of it from their wives when they hear you cook for your family and girlfriends."

While the women in the room along with Alastor grinned, smirked and chuckled, Rufus rolled his eyes and Kingsley sighed what sounded like "too late" as he stretched out. Bill had taken to helping Harry cook on occasion more recently, not just to take the load off but to learn how to cook well himself. Harry accepted the man's help without question and as they settled into the kitchen to cook, Turvy took care of getting everyone tea and coffee. The two men worked well together, sometimes laughing at small things the other did wrong or flicked at each-other. Even so, it wasn't entirely a carefree moment for the pair.

"I've been wondering something ever since you told me what was going on in your life that night after we first met," Bill began slowly as he eyed the teen next to him.

"You mean how I almost kicked your ass when you first approached me with a 'hey there, stranger' and put your hand on my shoulder?" Harry offered with a raised brow and a wry grin.

The pair grinned at that and both remembered it rather fondly. Bill had approached Harry in a rather unconventional but friendly manner and had almost had to use a bruise balm at Harry's instinctual retaliation. The brief altercation had been quick, hard, but fun to look back on all things considered. It was the start of their friendship, learning the other could handle themselves in a fistfight before they had wands at one-another's throats.

"Almost kicked _my_ ass?" Bill teased lightly. "I think you got it wrong, Harry. We nearly kicked each-other's asses before I was about to serve you some humble pie."

"Forcing one-another into a lock with wands drawn at each-other's throats in the middle of an alleyway between two stores does not constitute an ass-kicking," Harry finally admitted after the light ribbing as they got back to the truth. "Though when I realized who I was fighting, I'm glad I stopped."

"As am I, but that's not what I was wondering about," Bill continued as the teen watched him curiously. "I'm wondering about the talk we had that night. The one where you opened up to me out of the blue."

"Yeah?" Harry asked somewhat tensed, an eyebrow raised as he flipped an omelet. "What about it?"

"I'm wondering if it was brought on by what happened in the Chamber."

Harry stilled as he went to flip the next omelet. It was the kind of stillness he adopted whenever someone asked about a scar they hadn't before. Nobody, not even Andromeda, had asked Harry about his death, either of them that they knew about. Bill was the first to ask and that he was made Harry uncertain of just how comfortable he was talking about it. Even so, he had promised to be honest with his family and friends to a certain point, and Bill, Harry felt, had a right to the answer he asked for.

"Always have to be so damn observant, don't you?" Bill grinned lightly at that. Harry didn't mean it as an insult, but as an observation, even if it did annoy the teen a little. "I guess there's little point in lying… Yeah, it was. After it… After I died I needed to make a difference. I needed to change because I realized how fragile life is, even if I didn't die by some stroke of luck like I thought. Life seemed far shorter than ever and I just _knew_ I had to make a change if I wanted a real life. So I made a difference in my life any way I could."

Bill bobbed his head lightly in understanding. That sort of experience was powerful in more than one way. That Harry survived it, sane at that, spoke highly of him. Of course, there was more that needed saying, and Harry had the answers.

"You hardly knew me by the time you told me, Harry," Bill began gently as he looked to the teen. "We had known one another for maybe seven hours, so I have ask: Why open up like that to a stranger?"

Harry grinned lightly, his eyes trained on the omelet he was flipping. "Would it sound dumb if I said it was because you were a Weasley?"

The curse breaker let out a light laugh and clapped Harry on the shoulder. It was a reassuring thought, but also a dangerous one, even if it was a little amusing. "Maybe to some, but I know you trusted my brothers and I guess that kind of transfer of trust among family members is possible to make. But was there any other reason behind it?"

Harry hesitated, his tongue trapped between his teeth as he tried to get an answer that made some kind of sense out. "I'd heard stories about you from your siblings. They always said you had the answers to life when they asked. They said you never let them down when you could offer a helping hand. When we met, when we fought in that alley, you showed me you could handle yourself, that you could kick my ass if you needed to. You showed me around without hesitation and trusted me despite having my wand at your throat minutes or hours before…

"As you can imagine, that kind of trust is hard to find." Bill nodded, a light grimace on his lips as he realized just how true that statement was, especially for Harry. He had done his best to earn that trust with Harry, but it seemed he had earned it long ago with a few words of advice. Bill was touched at the thought, and watched the young man beside him closely as Harry sighed. "You treated me like a person though. More than Ron, more than Hermione, more than a lot of people when they first meet me besides maybe Hagrid, Amelia, Alastor and the girls. Not once did you call me the Boy-Who-Lived, and you still haven't. You never asked questions about it, only about me and what I was up to and all manner of things about magic and life and everything else. I felt… normal around you. I still do. So I took a chance… It was out of desperation, sure, but I needed to make a difference and I took a risk, one worth taking."

Harry smiled lightly as he thought back to that night. Sipping butterbeer and talking with Bill had been nerve-wracking to say the least. He'd hid it well, even from himself, but asking someone that amounted to a complete stranger for permission to change his life so drastically? Revealing things about his life in the magical world only his friends knew, and things even they hadn't known? That had been a task and a half itself, but he had been Up to the Challenge.

"It was a risk that had such a reward beyond it that I'd take it again in a heartbeat," Harry admitted quietly. "A single act of kindness on your part changed my world, Bill. You listened when I asked it of you. You gave me advice when I needed it. I was… a wreck of nerves after what happened, both in the Chamber and with my relatives. I needed direction and you helped me find it. My death in the Chamber, it made me take risks I wouldn't normally. The entire experience made me realize I couldn't continue living like I had if I wanted to see something so simple as an ocean sunset, as iconic as the Eiffel Tower or as majestic as Mount Everest, or have the bravery to forgive someone that wronged me because they were scared."

Harry turned his gaze fully on the man next to him and it was then they both realized the kind of bond they shared, that they had formed over time. For as little as they seemed to speak at times, Bill had become like a father to Harry, the closest thing he had to one in all seriousness. Alastor was more of an old mentor, a grandfather, and Hagrid would always be Harry's first friend besides Hedwig. But Bill? Bill had taken an afternoon to show Harry an act of kindness that helped him drastically alter the course of his fate. Even then, Bill constantly showed up with support, with advice, with warnings and compassion and it was what Harry needed at the time every time they met.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me find the courage to be myself, for making a difference," Harry finally said. With words finally said aloud, the pair smiled at one another even as Bill slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and jostled him lightly. "I'm better at asking forgiveness than permission now thanks to you, though I'm not sure that's always a good thing."

"Pfft, you got that right," Bill agreed with a snort and a laugh as he released the young man next to him and they continued cooking. "But I'm glad I made a difference in your life, Harry. Hell, you made a difference in mine and so many others besides. I'm glad I got to be a part of your life and that you're a part of my life. Just… try not to make death the big kick in the ass you need from time to time, alright?"

Harry couldn't help but let a bark of laughter escape him. Bill was honestly the first person to joke with him about death and though it was a sensitive topic, Harry couldn't help but revel in the fact there could be some humor in it, that someone had broken a barrier that was treaded around so lightly. Dark and Black humor it might be, but it was something Harry didn't realize he needed until just then.

"I'll make sure it's something much more appropriate next time," Harry agreed with a grin. "Like five pairs of breasts smothering me with affection… at least when their owners aren't trying to castrate me in monthly rage."

Bill threw his head back in laughter and Harry wasn't far behind. Joke about the situation though they might, they knew just how much Harry cared about and loved the women in his life. As they continued to talk and cook, they never saw the smile on Amelia's face as she leaned against the doorway. Eventually she joined them in making breakfast, though mostly just tasted the food to tease them before they brought everything out to the table proper.

Breakfast, of course, was a time when they could all talk freely. Their conversation revolved mostly around the rest of the world and their reaction to the news. Sebastian and Andrei had done their best to warn France and Bulgaria of the upcoming threat, and the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet, alongside other press outlets were getting word out to the public as fast and truthfully as possible. The initial fear had been expected, but only time would tell how Amelia's work to strengthen Britain and its security would settle that fear and replace it with hope and safety.

Skeeter had attempted only a single disparaging article, calling the champions false and their experience just a grand hallucination with a heaping dose of accidental magic gone wrong to cause their wounds. It was in the Daily Prophet on page ten in an opinion column not a day after the story of the kidnapping had been run, and her name had not been witnessed in any paper since. That, however, only meant she was building ammunition for her next article and everyone was being careful she and other members of the press couldn't get anything potentially damaging on them.

Of course, the Champions had been inundated with mail ever since the task, so much so they had been forced to make a deal with Gringotts for mail redirection enchantments. Bill had recommended the deal at first, and gotten them a discount, though Harry had already been under such an enchantment thanks sincerely to Dumbledore. Harry had received every bit of mail he had ever been sent in enchanted ledgers that had copies of the originals, which were stored in Harry's trust vault, sorted into categories of varying kinds, even one for threats and cursed mail which had been used to charge a number of individuals in the past. Harry had rarely perused them unless it was within the Urgent, Important and Intimate ledger, and that only to make sure he could be contacted by certain individuals. It had only been altered once, during Harry's adoption period so he could receive offers directly, and had quickly been renewed as soon as the process was over. Thus the champions rather enjoyed having their mail screened and only a select group of people reaching them, namely friends, family, and select classmates.

Eventually they all had to finish packing and Harry had to finish the last bit of work on the 4 D's of potion and supplies management for school infirmaries with Madame Pomfrey: Documentation, Distribution, Donation, and Disposal. They Documented everything often, which was why inventory was important, before they touched on Distribution during healing and afterwards, Donation for those that couldn't afford it, and then further distribution and donation to people and organizations outside of Hogwarts grounds, which Cyrus Greengrass had helped along with his many contacts. Disposal was straightforward enough but it was a careful business, one they finished with enough time to spare.

Harry, Bill and the aurors had once again taken care of the wards, this time bringing them down and storing the ambient energy for later use. Of course, with all of the stored energy the wards had collected on Hogwarts grounds before then, they wouldn't need another source of power for a long time. The departure of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were not as grand as their entrance, but it certainly was a morose experience. Friendships had been forged among the rivalry of the schools, relationships made where none had potentially existed before, and the grounds of Hogwarts felt somehow lessened by their loss.

Viktor, Lexi, Odette, Gabrielle and Fleur were the only ones to remain behind to take the train. Their families had decided to stay in England for a week or so before they returned home, though the Delacours would remain in England at the Ambassador's mansion until the French veela conclave was to be convened. Bill, Tonks, Kingsley, Amelia and a squad of LEO's joined the students on the train back to Kings Cross, not only to stay with their families, but to protect the train in case any Death Eaters got it into their head to commit to a suicide attack on the train.

There were, however, other concerns.

Not long after the train had departed Hogwarts, one of those concerns showed up right in the modified carriage the champions, their friends and family had altered with permission. Marcus Flint had entered and issued a rather ominous message, or rather, what the young graduate thought was ominous. Everyone in the carriage, especially the champions, had been ready to let the boy join his father for issuing a simple phrase.

"The House of Flint will never forgive you, and will never give up."

His departure had been a welcome one, but it was followed by a rather pleasant arrival of another friend. Cedric, Claire, Odette, Katie, Cassy, and the Weasley Twins had greeted Mason Selwyn happily. Of course, the graduated Head Boy and member of the Hogwarts quidditch team also had words meant for the champions. His, however, had been more difficult to deal with.

"I'd like you to tell me how my father died, if only so I can put him to rest knowing why and how it happened."

It had not been an easy conversation. Quite the contrary, in fact. The Champions had gotten to know Mason at least as acquaintances, while he and Cedric had essentially been co-captains of the Hogwarts team. The truth they imparted to Mason had been utterly certain; Lord Selwyn had gone for Harry's wand and the enchantments upon it, sensing the man's urge to destroy it, had instead destroyed him. Harry had even admitted to forcing the Lord to touch it a second time after the first assault, if only to save his life and the life of his friends.

Mason had understandably used his occlumency to the fullest. He had appeared objective, analytical, even cold and calculating as he listened. Even so, the young graduate had appeared shaken, his hands even shook from time to time. Mason was the Lord Selwyn now, just as Marcus Flint had become Lord Flint. Mason, however, had not issued a threat. Instead, the newly christened Lord had bowed his head politely and bid them good-day… but not without one last sentiment.

"You did what you had to do to protect your friends and family… A noble cause even if the cost for me and mine is high because of it… May our families never cross wands again."

It was vague, unsettling even, but also oddly peaceful in a sense. The indeterminable nature of their future encounters would be difficult to handle, but each of them hoped for a beneficial outcome, something that didn't have them ending a life if it came to it. The rest of the train ride, however, was especially quiet, at least as far as visitors concerned. Only two deaths had been confirmed and the rest of the Death Eaters were missing in action. It was surprising that more people didn't approach them, but word had probably spread from Flint and Selwyn's relatively brief visits.

The arrival at King's Cross, however, was not so quiet. The moment the Champions disembarked the train with their friends the press surged forward out of the throng of parents, having hidden until the opportune moment. Amelia, along with the Aurors and LEO's, quickly forced the press to back off as the families all made their way to Bones Manor through the floo, as was planned beforehand. Some of the press, however, attempted to follow only to be stunned and taken away as soon as the rest cleared off.

"Well, that was bracing," Cedric said with a light chuckle as he adjusted his satchel on his side.

"Welcome to celebrity," Viktor joked along with his family.

"Papa has been assaulted by press before but never like that," Fleur noted as she looked to her father, who nodded and sighed. "I suppose it will be like this for some time?"

"Until society decides you're not interesting anymore, yes," Amelia said as she dusted off her robes and looked around after escaping the debacle her aurors were now taking care of. "Minor fines will be issued for invasion of privacy and disturbing the public. They will continue to try, however. It's best to be prepared for a life of that considering you four will be followed throughout your futures, if nothing else but for pieces like 'Where Are They Now?', 'Sexiest Witches and Wizards of Europe', and all manner of other articles."

"Fleur's got the sexy one covered," Daphne quipped, much to the amusement of everyone.

"Of course," the veela replied with a smirk. "I expect to be on such lists for some time, especially after I begin dueling."

Sebastian groaned at the thought while Apolline laughed and proudly set a hand on her daughter's shoulder. The humor lasted only a few moments, however, before Amelia broke the ice.

"Now I know we all wanted a bit of time to relax and enjoy the day but I'd like to begin teaching our teenagers apparition," Amelia finally said as all of the families gathered in the main hall to make room for everyone. "I'm aware our older children know it, but they could be valuable tutors to our recent fourth year graduates. If they already know it entering fifth year then they can be licensed ahead of time and not have to worry about taking the Apparition Exam alongside their OWLs. Though our youngest won't be allowed to learn until after their fourth year."

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Amos sighed as he looked to his wife Mary. "I'm almost embarrassed I didn't pull strings to do that for Cedric."

"Thanks dad," the blonde quipped to growing snickers among their friends. "You're a real go-getter."

Cedric received a light slap on the shoulder from his mother for his sass but soon all of the parents agreed it would be a valuable skill for their children to possess. Without waiting long the families found themselves outside, a large lunch waiting for them courtesy of the elves that had been preparing for them during the train ride. A beginning of the summer party was arranged to start upon everyone's return home in tandem with the end of summer party everyone had enjoyed last summer, though this one was close family friends only. With an afternoon devoted to apparition, well, it wasn't too terrible for the parents to watch their kids struggle with it just as they had when they were younger. In fact, some of them found it quite amusing to watch their children spin on the spot and stumble in their attempts to apparate, splinching possibilities aside.

Fleur, Odette, Cedric, Viktor, Claire, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina and Alicia were there to help the fourth years with their training, giving them tips and tricks on how they managed it depending on style. Susan was the first to make progress and actually apparate into a prepared circle, though she had splinched her leg off in the process. The sight of it startled everyone more than they thought it would, though Amelia, Amos, Bill, Poppy and Andromeda had it taken care of in an instant.

Most notably it was the champions that reacted the most to the event. Seeing a limb severed had been a horrifying sight; to see it twice so soon, even if the second could actually be reversed, was harder than they thought. Cedric had clenched his jaw while Viktor and Fleur had guiltily looked away for a brief moment. Harry, however, had insisted on being there to learn how to reverse it. A tension filled the air after that, but it quickly vanished as the teens began to fumble about and fall on the ground as they twisted too hard in their attempts to apparate.

Susan, of course, seemed to have a gift for it. On only her fifth try she had gotten it perfectly, splinching less and less each time, which gave Harry practice in reversing it, though he hated seeing severed fingers, bits of hair and the like littered around where Susan, or any of their friends once they had all started getting the hang of it, had been initially. Theo was the second to achieve it, followed by Daphne, Tracey, Harry and Blaise. All of their friends seemed to manage it as time went on and an examiner would be contacted by all of the parents after further practice sessions on other days. The rest of that evening, however, the families spent rejoicing that they were together again, celebrating the return of their children and the bright summer ahead of them.

 *****A Week Later*****

The world never seemed at rest for the magical population of Britain. There was always something to do, always some gossip to chase, and in some cases, new developments to deal with. Given their return home for the summer, the Bones Family was in high spirits despite the changes in their lives. Tonks had been understandably reassigned to patrol around Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, given that a government issued bodyguard was no longer "strictly necessary" according to some at the Ministry. Tonks had taken it in stride, expected it even, given that she'd had essentially an entire year of training and a somewhat leisurely posting.

Harry and Susan had missed her presence the most, considering they had spent the most time with her. Amelia did miss the metamorph's presence, when she didn't have a day off, but even then she appreciated how well Tonks adjusted to reassignment. It had been seamless, perfect even, and the young woman had split up a few drunk and disorderly brawls already. Needless to say, Amelia was pleased professionally with the metamorph as much as she was to see her personally during the weekly day off the aurors were generally allowed.

Fleur returned with her parents to the ambassadors mansion, though visited every few days when she could. Her focus lately had been on enchanting, or more to the point, creating a gift to repay Cedric for his valiant defense of Harry and the rest of them that night in the graveyard. Of course, when she wasn't experimenting with enchanting she spent a great deal of her time with her parents, letting family time take over for a while. She kept in touch often with her boyfriend and girlfriends, however.

Daphne and Tracey were in similar straits. Their families had kept them home to spend some quality time together and regroup after everything that happened. Of course, they weren't without their own pet projects, as each of them honed their skills outside of school where family secrets were more readily available. They worked in tandem with Fleur to plan their visits all at once, more often than not, ensuring they could all spend time together instead of getting more time with one or two people compared to the others.

Many of their friends were in similar circumstances. Hermione in particular had been whisked away home to spend some much needed time with her parents the morning after the beginning of summer celebrations had been finished. Blaise and Isabella had spent a few days at Bones Manor before being politely recalled to Italy to give a full report to Salvador and the rest of the Zabini family. The rest, of course, had gone home to spend time with their families and cherish being for a time, though of course, never without thinking of their future…

Which was what brought Harry, Amelia and Susan to the training room in Bones Manor.

"There are things I need to teach you, both of you, about the Bones Family Magic," Amelia told the pair of them as they all sat around one of the training room's study tables, the Bones Family Grimoire on the table. "While Susan has been learning of it since childhood, and has advanced with it in her own way under my careful teaching, there's still a great deal to learn, and even more to perfect."

It was then that Amelia drew her ivory dagger and her wand and set both on the table. "The most trusted of the family magic, and perhaps the most dangerous as well is something the elders prepare for the younger, though sometimes the young explore it on their own with proper guidance. In this case, while Susan carved her wand hilt, I enchanted it, and the dagger I made for each of us. On the other hand, I carved and enchanted my own wand hilt, as well as yours, Harry. But there's more to it than protections against those that would take these items from us."

"Such as how to use what the enchantments have taken," Susan chipped in deliberately. Amelia nodded encouragingly in response and Susan took that as a cue to continue. "They draw out not just bone, but magic as well, and use that to store everything inside the hilts of our wands and the daggers themselves for later use. I've been drawing bones and energy from terminally old and ill animals for some time, which is what drove me to Care of Magical Creatures so I could care for them instead of just using the sacrifice of those that have become too old or infirm. Auntie got hers the same way when she was younger until she took some in battle… like you did not so long ago."

"Alright, I get that," Harry answered them both with an understanding nod. It was a revelation he had not expected to hear. He knew the blade and hilt drew in magic and bones, used them against the enemy, but to use that in turn for other magic? It was both intriguing and a little unsettling, but that was natural, he supposed. He wished to preserve most life, alright, his life and those of his loved ones, so it felt only slightly off. Such sacrifices must have taken a lot of nerve to accomplish, especially on younger minds. Even so, he didn't think any differently of his girlfriend or his adopted mother, it was just another facet of them and their skills, despite the effects it probably had on them and eventually on him. "So you're both going to teach me the spell, I take it?"

"There are multiple spells that could involve the enchantments on the dagger and wand, but for today we will focus on the primary spell. Susan has practiced with it for a long time, more so this past year in secret with me because I felt she was ready to advance her knowledge in that regard," Amelia began with a proud smile toward her niece, who returned it in full before they both turned back to Harry. "It's your turn to begin learning our family magic and in particular this one. It not only defines part of our magic but is incredibly useful. It's what made us feared in the past when we were essentially an army unto ourselves hundreds upon hundreds of years ago. So we're going to teach you how to take what you've torn from your enemy and use it as a weapon, a shield, armor, anything you can imagine."

Harry's eyes widened briefly at the prospect. He tilted his head, uncertain what kind of weapon he would want to carry into battle. Sure adding a blade to his wand would be useful, but he could do that with pure magic anyway. And a shield? He could do that as well. That, however, didn't stop physical matter from being any less useful. In fact it made it even more valuable, especially because, to a point, it would hopefully be less taxing and wouldn't require as much focus.

"That sounds too useful not to learn; devastating as well," Harry finally said, which earned a pair of smirks from Susan and Amelia. Another thought, however, struck the young man as he eyed the grimoire in curiosity. "I've got plenty of family magic to learn from Dorea and Sirius' journals and there's so much I have to learn from them, you, and Poppy. The Potter Grimoire was destroyed with everything else a long time ago so I'm going to have to make one from scratch without touching on other family magic I learn. But I have to wonder, the Bones family, did they have any affinity for healing magic?"

Susan giggled lightly at that as Amelia's smirk turned into a wide, Cheshire Cat grin. "The Bones family got their name for a number of reasons. One was obviously necromancy, which most practices of such have been banned and closely regulated. I say most because not everyone is as enlightened in the arts as others like Susan and myself. Another reason behind our name was the bone weapons we've told you about; as we carried them into battle and tore our enemies apart with them. Because of Necromancy, however, the Bones family also dabbled in sacrificial magic, much like Alastor's blood magic, and of course, healing. The old monicker of 'sawbones' for surgeons and healers was shortened to accommodate our family name. For if we can bring back the dead, why not seek to preserve life itself to a point no other has taken it before?"

"So while I may not touch on necromancy or some of the other magic the Bones family gathered and created," Harry wondered aloud, "I could still learn healing from it?"

"Most definitely, Harry," Amelia replied fondly as she turned to a section devoted to Bones family healing magic. "A lot of sacrificial healing is noted here, as well as necromantic healing, but also our own spells devised for the healing arts. Many Bones family members have become rather notable healers in Britain and abroad for centuries, though we are well known to branch into many fields because of the versatility of our magic.

"But today you are learning of our more martial abilities," Amelia continued, cutting off Harry's curiosity about Bones Family Healing Magic at the knees. The young apprentice pouted, but no matter how cute and adorable either woman found it, they weren't letting him touch the healing magic quite yet. Amelia instead turned the grimoire to the proper pages and pointed out the spell and theory Harry would have to apply to the enchanted objects to allow such changes and transfer of energy and matter to occur.

"Eventually, I expect both of you to do this as if it's second nature, with pure magical will and intent, as you have both been practicing more often as of late," Amelia stated before she stood up and gestured both of them to stand. Harry brought the grimoire with him, as expected since he had to read the spell and theory. Once they reached the central ring, Amelia stopped and conjured a podium for the grimoire to stand on while they practiced.

"A mixture of conjuration, transfiguration, along with energy transference… Heavy magic but useful, and I see the draw is lessened by what we've taken into the ivory, the bones, itself… The incantation looks like it has Scottish Gaelic origins… this goes way back in the family origins, before roman influence," Harry murmured as he studied the spell in depth. "I keep learning at this rate and I'll know a third language, if not a fourth once I'm done mastering Latin as a part of healer training."

"Indeed, and we'll work on that as well, given time," Amelia assured him before she looked to Susan, who like herself was already increasingly fluent in the language. Chatting with McGonagall on occasion had definitely sharpened their skill with the language. "Susan, how about you display your skill with it first, with the incantation said aloud please. That way Harry can hear the pronunciation and wrap his tongue around it more easily."

"Well that's not suggestive at all," Susan drawled with a light wink at Harry as Amelia indulgently rolled her eyes and waited. Susan drew out her wand and prepared herself, her mind focused on what she desired the hilt of her wand and her magic to create. " _Ceàird_ _omoil_ _cnàimairm_ _!_ "

Harry couldn't help but watch, spellbound as the hilt around Susan's wand grew in length toward her ever so slightly before it surged up and beyond the length of her wand. Shimmers of red and green cascaded along the ivory as Susan's magic brought her will to life and forged a weapon about her wand as the end began to curve. Harry thought at first she might play up the stereotype of death and necromancy and go with a scythe, but instead found an elegant scimitar form in the redhead's hand as she held it at the ready.

"Perhaps the most common form for any weapon we make from the bones of our enemies and sacrifices: a sword," Amelia explained with a bit of pride as she pat Susan on the shoulder proudly. "It's also the most useful considering it can still act as a wand, though the balance has shifted along the blade."

With a brief nod from Amelia as the woman created a longsword from her own hilt, Susan turned toward a target and slashed the sword. A burst of light left it and Harry quickly saw the light blue sheen of a silent cutting curse before it struck the dummy and nearly cut the entire thing in half. Susan glared at it before slashing again the other way, this time completely bisecting the dummy from shoulder to hip before it reformed, as good as new.

" _Damn,_ " Harry barely breathed, impressed at the sight and the skill with which Susan used the blade as a wand, despite the extra weight. What went unsaid was the silent thought of just how sexier Susan was after that display in the teen wizard's mind. The ivory had become an extension of her wand, and no doubt made it easier for spells that could be curved or spread across an area to be used. Even so, he was highly impressed by his girlfriend and it showed in the way he looked at her. Susan winked at Harry in return, glad to have such an effect on him before the pair of them both turned to Amelia.

The snick, click, and clack that reached their ears was heavy, almost as if the bones were far thicker than they suggested as each fell into place. Amelia hadn't just created the sword Harry had witnessed her begin creating as Susan demonstrated using magic through the weapon. On the contrary, Amelia's entire right arm was already covered in bone armor, and her torso, hips, and left arm were quickly being enveloped an ivory armor with every second that passed. After a few more moments, the bone branched up the sides of her neck and an elegant helm crowned with antlers covered her head. If ever Harry had ever felt afraid or intimidated by Amelia, it was then as he saw the warrior in her show through, if only in appearance.

" _Holy hell,_ " Harry gasped as he watched Amelia smirk at him beneath the mask, her magically eyes glowing silver beneath it for even greater mystical and diabolic effect. "When do we get to learn that? How strong is it? How-"

Before Harry could even get through half of his questions, Susan put a hand over his mouth to stop him. He twitched slightly at that and glanced at his redheaded girlfriend before he nodded. His questions would all be answered in time. Amelia chuckled at the sight before the armor removed itself and she was left with just the elegant longsword in her hand, which she pressed into the ground and leaned on casually.

"The strength grows exponentially with the amount of bone absorbed by the hilt and dagger, as well as the magic put into it all. There are, of course, limitations to how much it can take," Amelia informed them, both encouraging and warning them of the use of such magic. "It also takes a fair bit of magic, so only use it at dire need. As for how strong it is? A single plate of ivory armor can take an unforgiveable, but it also destroys the plate in the process and drains more of your magic. The weapons can be used to deflect them as well but that is difficult, as you know from experience with spell-swatting."

"Like a Jedi blocking blaster fire, yeah, pain in the ass to learn, literally with you lot and Poppy firing stinging hexes at me when I worked on it… Still, that's some incredible magic," Harry noted with an eagerness he had displayed only about healing in recent months. "I take it too many unforgiveable hits and you're looking at magical exhaustion?"

"If you're lucky," Amelia warned him as she shook herself slightly. "Even conjuring that armor is enough of a drain, having it take a hit is even worse. Enough hits and it's possible to die from magical exhaustion, if not simply falling into a coma for magic knows how long if you're lucky. Which is why it's best to cover your arms and head only. You may leave your chest exposed, but with proper management of the bone armor on your arms, you've got shields right there ready to deflect unforgivables and lethal blows if necessary."

"That makes sense," Harry acceded as he thought over the consequences of that armor. That would be invaluable on the battlefield, though the drain would be an issue unless mitigated. He doubted that could happen, unless one used a stimulant potion but those could get addicting. The ramifications of its use ran wild in his mind before he drew his own wand when he noticed expectant looks from the Susan and Amelia.

"Alright then, my turn…" Harry let out a breath as he thought of what weapon he would like. A dagger was too easy, which he technically already had. A sword could be useful, as the two women before him showed. However, a memory from the past leaped to mind and Harry almost smirked at the thought. Concentrating on the desired weapon and focusing everything he had on the magic, Harry gave life to the spell. " _Ceàird_ _omoil_ _cnàimairm_ _!_ "

Harry's ivory hilt extended over the entirety of the holly wand in his hand. At first it looked ordinary until the carvings that existed in its natural state grew and extended down the length of the bone. As soon as it was finished, the ivory seemed to leak from the pommel, slowly, jaggedly sprouting like a rib cage before Harry regained control of the magic and brought it all together, coerced it into a long slender shaft.

As the ivory shimmered and the magic ended, Harry let out a breath and looked upon his creation. The top was rather stylish, he thought, having based it on the original hilt, but the rest of the staff looked closer to an extended bone than a perfect walking stick. He had struggled, certainly, but for a first attempt he didn't think he had done too badly.

"Out of everything you could have made, from a sword or mace, to a bow, you choose a staff?" Susan questioned him curiously.

"It's a wise choice, actually, if a bit on the nose for wizards," Amelia teased her son lightly as she gestured for the staff. Harry handed it over and Amelia nodded as she spun it about briefly and tested its balance. "Heavier on the wand end, naturally, but with time and practice that will change. And you're already comfortable using a staff in a physical fight."

"Quite," Harry replied with a dark grin as he remembered his twelfth Halloween. "I figured I'd go with something that felt natural. Besides, Alastor has an actual magic staff and I figure that lends credence to how useful they can be."

"You're not wrong, though he has it so he can channel large bursts of magic into explosions and transfiguration more easily, its' help with walking and balance aside. Tonks is learning how to handle one but she has yet to acquire her own specially crafted staff because of the financial costs and the training to master such an instrument," Amelia advised the young wizard as she handed the staff back to him. "You might want consider making this a spear in conjunction with your dagger, but we'll get to that another day. We'll be practicing melee combat with these as well as spell use so you're comfortable using them in conjunction. It will still act like your wand, but you're going to be less precise and need to find a style that suits the weapon."

Harry smirked at the thought and spun the staff around for a moment, finding balance as he settled his gaze on the women before him.

"Well then, let's get started!"


	52. Chapter 52: Blood on the Horizon

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. As some of you may have noticed; **I put in some updated chapters throughout this story, namely, 1, 22 and 51. This was to provide summaries for the years/arcs** that are involved between the chapters so readers who may not want to read everything have a baseline to work from. It's a cop out for the lazy readers and honestly I didn't want to, but I figured it might help people reach the content they desire out of my story. This practice will continue for each Year/Arc of this story/combined series so people can remain up to speed.

2\. I've always warned that things would slow down and they definitely have. Life… uhh finds a way, as some might say. So to be clear, the slowed pace is due not only to life, but to plotting out the chapters of this story surrounding main events and the like. I'm still going to be relatively slow, especially regarding 5th year because of a variety of issues. Namely: I hate 5th year and I can only do so much to make it better and alter it to fit my whim and the necessities of the story and characters.

3\. Big thanks to all who follow, favorite and review my work. I really appreciate your support. I'd like to hear more from you in your reviews such as likes, dislikes, smut requests (I may be amenable to more smut…), guesses on the future, action critiques/expectations/requests, and thoughtful questions about the story and characters.

4\. Recommendation: Author **James Spookie** has some great stories. Go check him out!

5\. Enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Ahh… Ahah. Ahahaha. Ahahahahahahaha!_

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Blood on the Horizon**

The day had started out perfectly. Pleasant dreams of time with her House of Wolves had Tracey smiling as she stretched and yawned out the last of her wonderful dream-filled night. The sun was just peeking through the curtain and with reckless abandon the blonde hopped out of bed and spread them open wide. Despite being dressed in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts, she had no concerns about peeping toms. Her only neighbors were the Greengrass family, and they lived on the other side of Davis House. Even then, they were roughly half a mile away at least, given the extent of land both family's properties possessed.

Tracey had whisked her way onto the balcony after opening the doors and breathed deep the smell of the gardens in the backyard. It was almost storybook, especially with the colorful hues that brazenly flourished about the early morning sky. Low clouds had hung over the edge of the horizon, and through them rose a dark gleam of red from the morning sun.

"Blood on the horizon."

If only she had realized how prophetic those words had been that morning. Tracey had always looked upon that particular omen as a means for adventure, not danger. She had taken it as a challenge to make the day as bright and beautiful as could be and rarely ever took it as a sign of something wrong. Omens were something to take seriously, on occasion, but mostly she saw them as superstition or that magic was involved somewhere.

How utterly _wrong_ she had been.

The resounding crack of a hand across her face briefly masked the pain as she sat tied to a chair not even hours later. It brought her back to reality, to the present, to the torture she was enduring as she looked up at the most recent evils in her life. Four of the Azkaban Escapees, plus Junior, stood around her family, ready to continue the torture. They had invaded with the help of Alecto Carrow when the Carrows and Notts had been invited to discuss their final arrangements for disavowing Voldemort and forming concrete alliances with other families, namely the Boneses among others. Alecto had invaded the Carrow mansion with her allies first, then used her brother Aiden and his family, including Hestia and Flora, to gain access to the Davis House at the appointed time.

Rookwood, Mulciber, and Travers had taken Theo and his family to another part of the manor. Alecto had the help of Jugson and two others Tracey didn't know to round up the other Carrows and "show them the error of their ways" as Alecto called it while the other Death Eaters did the same with the Notts and Davises to prove the escapees could still handle their fiendish duties, even after escaping just the night before. Their assault had been swift, relentless, and had put more than a few holes throughout the entire house.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" barked the tall man, who despite Azkaban's treatment bore an impressive set of muscles. Tracey glared at the intruder as blood trailed down the corner of her mouth, the inside of her cheek having been torn by her own teeth from the blow. "Now be a good girl and tell me the portrait's passphrase."

Tracey couldn't help but smirk, her bloodied teeth only supporting the firm, snarky glare she gave the Death Eater. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the bitch in heat over there begging to use _crucio_ on my parents."

That earned Tracey another slap, but for all she wanted to sob in pain, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She had never understood the logic behind it until now, but just seeing the fury and tasting their frustration was worth it. Harry had been right; if she was going to be put through hell then she'd make sure to drag her enemies with her.

As she spit out a glob of blood, right onto the prison robes of a shorter, stockier man that was barking at her, calling her a whore and a slut, she smirked again. "I'd say you hit like a girl, but that would be an insult to my gender. So I'll say you hit like a whiny bitch begging for dear old daddy and master's approval, or a good buggering up the ass, your choice."

The third slap she got sent her and the chair careening to the floor, and there she lay as mad cackling laughter drowned out any sound of the men trying to tear the information out of her. Her parents had already gotten the same treatment, and now it was only a matter of time. As Tracey felt the world shift and tilt back upright as she was seated properly once more, a deathly scream echoed throughout the whole manor.

Tracey froze because she knew that scream. Hestia! Flora! One of the two was being tortured or had been killed or _something_ to get that kind of noise to rip past their lips. The twins had always been impeccably unflappable, never showing a hint of anxious or debilitating emotions unless it suited them or they simply didn't care who saw it. But to hear them scream as if their world had been torn asunder? Not once had Tracey ever heard such a heart-wrenching sound from them, not even when they broke a bone falling off of a broom or when they lost their uncle.

"Alecto's certainly having fun," the tall man with dark hair said with a nasty smirk. "Maybe we should let Bella play with them after all, hmm?" He turned to the woman, who shook with anticipation and insanity, though Tracey wasn't quite sure she wanted to know which caused most of the tremors. "What do you say, Bella? Do you want a taste for a treat of knowledge?"

"Why Dolohov, I didn't know you could be such a sweet-talker still after all of our time in Azkaban," Bellatrix practically cooed as she practically skipped away from the wall and approached the family bound before her. "So many delicious treats to try! I don't know where to start!"

Tracey's father stilled, the first time since he had watched his wife and daughter get bound to chairs on either side of him. He had barked and roared at the Death Eaters until they silenced him and had their way with slapping, cutting and otherwise treating Tracey and her mother to Death Eater Hospitality.

"What do you say, Richard?" Bellatrix cooed again as she waved her wand and ended the silencing spell. "Who do I get to play with first?"

"Take me," Richard pleaded before the damnable woman had even finished. "Leave Helen and Tracey out of this."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Bellatrix cooed I an even more deranged baby voice than before. "Richard, you know I can't do that! You may not have been marked but you gave such good information to our Lord! But now you've gone and betrayed us, renounced him along with the Notts and the misguided Carrows that sweet little Alecto is… rehabilitating… Poor little dear, don't you know you can't do that and get away with it?" She prowled around him some before she straddle him in his chair and stage whispered in his ear. "Now tell me, who do I play with first, Richard? Lovely Helen? Or Little Tracey-Wacey?"

"Please! Please don't!" Richard begged as he struggled to get up as Bella steadied herself on the rocking man's body. "They don't have anything to do with this! I'm the one you want! I know the passphrases for everything in the house! _Please!_ J-just leave my family alone!"

"Richard don't you dare-" a smack silenced Helen with a loud, pitiful yelp from the woman and Tracey growled as she struggled to get free of her bonds.

"You bastards!" Tracey screamed at Rodolphus as he smacked her mother again and again as her father pleaded and begged for them to stop. "I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Oh I think we have a winner," Dolohov drawled charismatically as Bella's smile grew wider as she eyed Helen with a hungry look. Dolohov's gaze flicked from Helen to Tracey. The low, lecherous look he gave her made Tracey want to vomit as the convict licked his lips and eased closer to her until he was right behind her, stale breath nearly gagged her as it slithered across her exposed neck and shoulder. "How about Bella plays with your wife while I _take care_ of your daughter, eh Richard?"

Richard stilled again, petrified with fear as he shook his head. Helen looked equally terrified as her eyes met Tracey's. For all of her defiance, fear and horror unlike anything she'd known had crept and crawled up Tracey's spine and seized control. Dolohov was really going to try and have his way with her and no-one would be able to stop him.

"Anything but that," Richard pleaded. "Please! Don't do this! I'll give you what you want!"

"Oh we know that, _Dick_ ," Bella cooed as seductively as her current childlike façade allowed her. She ground herself lightly to him before she stood up and rounded Helen slowly. "But you betrayed the Dark Lord! And a price must be paid… Looks like your wife and daughter are going to suffer for your mistakes!"

As her mother was untied and tossed to the floor, Tracey felt Dolohov's hands creep along her sides and arms. She tried, desperately tried not to flinch at his touch as she tightened her grip in the chair beneath her. She wouldn't give in! She wouldn't give this bastard, _this monster_ , the satisfaction of seeing her afraid or in pain. Revulsion coursed through her and she nearly gagged again when she felt his breath hitch against her ear as he neared touching her breasts. Everything else in the room was forced from her mind as she resisted every advance of his unwanted attention. Tracey struggled against his touch; rocked back and forth and moved side to side as much as she could as his grubby hands finally seized on their prize and squeezed her breasts roughly over her clothes.

"What, not enjoying this?" Dolohov whispered in her ear before he breathed deep her scent. "You give it up for that Potter boy and his bunch of sluts, I hear. So why not, eh Tracey? Why not a real pureblood show you what it's like? Why not let a _real man_ have his way with you?"

"Because a _real man_ doesn't have to rape to get something so good," Tracey hissed as her grip on the chair tightened. "Something you'll never have!"

Tracey lashed out as hard as she could with her head and felt bone crunch beneath the blow as she head-butted the sick son-of-a-bitch with all her might. Dolohov screamed in pain and backed away, blood pouring down his face as his broken nose shifted beneath startled hands that uselessly tried to make the pain go away. A dark, satisfied grin split Tracey's bloodied lips before Dolohov screamed in rage and smacked her so hard she fell to the floor again.

Dazed as she might have been, it didn't last long as she grit her teeth against the pain in her arm. Shards of glass cut at her arm and fingers and Tracey thanked her lucky stars for the first time since the attack. She grabbed as small a shard of glass as she could and slowly sawed at the rope to keep anyone from noticing. That, however, was the straw that broke the camel's back for Bellatrix.

"Ohhh feisty! I think I'll enjoy that one when I'm done with this one here if you haven't broken her by that time, Anton," Bellatrix cackled with glee as Dolohov was healed by a silent and stoic Barty Crouch Junior. The crazed woman's gaze settled on her mother and Tracey froze as she saw the black, sharp wand get caressed as it neared her mother. " _Crucio!_ "

Her mother's screams would live with her for the rest of her days. Tracey froze as she watched her mother writhe and flounder on the floor, as she bit her tongue so hard it bled before she continued screaming, pleading incomprehensibly for mercy between breaths and her interminable screeches. Her father's baritone barks and howls, echoed all around her, begging for mercy, but all Tracey could see was her mother screaming and being tortured as shards of glass tore at her writhing form.

Of all the things that entered her heart, hatred wormed its way in and Tracey cut at the ropes even harder and faster than before. Frantically she cut at the rope even as grooves were cut into her fingers, her palm, her wrist as blood trailed along her skin. Fury and rage like little else she had ever experience before seized Tracey's heart and it was all she could do not to yell in hateful triumph when she felt the rope snap and loosen.

Before she could even make a move, Dolohov return and kicked her in the stomach, again and again until Junior pulled him away and the Lestrange brothers took her father from his chair.

"Come on, Dolohov! Cheer up! We're going to show the girl exactly what will happen to her if she doesn't let you have your way!" Rabastan called out as he and Rodolphus kicked Richard's knees out from beneath him. Both men drew their wands and looked at Richard with glee as Bellatrix released the curse and prepared for another round. The smirk Bellatrix wore set a boulder in Tracey's gut even as she coughed up blood and bile from Dolohov's attack. "Watch this, girly! You might lose your parents like little Longbottom lost his if you don't give in!"

" _Mom! Dad! NO! Stop it!_ "

Tracey's pleas went unheard as the Lestrange family cried the spell all at once. " _CRUCIO!_ "

The screams of her parents etched their way into Tracey's mind as she watched them get tortured. It went on forever, even if only seconds had passed. For a moment she thought she could feel the curse itself and it hurt more than anything else she as she witnessed her parents tortured again and again…

Magic born of desperation, of fear and hate worked its way into Tracey's chest as she let out a primal, ear-splitting scream. The entire room was torn asunder, flung about in every direction as she screeched out all of her hate and fury. She called her wand to her hand and in another instant the blonde witch stood from the ground and the glass sang its shrill song as it split the air in a whirlwind of deadly magic.

Rodolphus and Rabastan weren't quick enough with their shields and their arms and sides were shredded by glass shards. Bellatrix, Dolohov and Junior, however, held their shields strong as they looked with surprise and rage at the young witch that dared defy them. Seeing her attack hadn't gotten them all, Tracey poured her magic into her body and lungs again as she breathed in the very magic of her home.

" _Get out of my house!_ "

A voice as cold and deadly as she had ever wielded slipped past her lips before Tracey screamed again. This time none of the Death Eaters could resist and they were flung away from her parents, through the walls and doors, even out the window in one case as the blonde witch screamed in fury. When she saw all of her enemies slump in some kind of unconsciousness, Tracey swiftly cast her perception charm on herself and her parents and grabbed their wands. She quickly went to their sides and found her mother shivering and moaning in pain.

"Mum! Mum it's going to be okay!" Tracey said as she put her mother's wand in her hand and held it closed around it. Even now she felt her mother's tremors cascade throughout her body and the woman clung to her wand as tightly as ever.

"Tracey?" That single word from her mother's lips was a godsend! Relief washed over the teenager as she smiled at her mom and tears poured down her cheeks. "Such a g-good girl… A-always w-wondered when y-your screeching l-like a banshee for me to c-come h-help you w-w-would c-come in handy."

Tracey let out a laugh that was more a sob than anything as she kissed her mom's hand. Her father recovered more quickly, and he swiftly summoned potions from the other room. It wouldn't do much, but the pain relief saw his hands steady themselves and soon her mother was able to stand on both feet with a bit of coaxing. He used a basic bandaging spell on Tracey's arm and hand as the girl smiled at her father, who smiled back as much as he could. When Helen nearly toppled to the floor, Tracey flung her mother's arm over her shoulder so they could both cast as daughter supported mother.

Spells flashed through the room, and even if their aim was off, the Davises clearly watched as killing curse green narrowly missed all of them. The Death Eaters were back on their feet and it didn't look like they cared about stealing any valuables or knowledge from them anymore. They wanted their heads, and one way or another the Death Eaters were going to get them even if they couldn't tell where their prey exactly was.

"We have to get a message out," Tracey yelled at her father. "Alecto betrayed us and got them in! Nobody knows we're in danger! We have to get help!"

"They've got the floo blocked!" Richard roared as he cast a wide swath of flame through the broken walls to push the Death Eaters back. "We don't have anything to reach anyone!"

Tracey cursed before her eyes laid on a picture behind a cracked frame. The six of them were all seated in the Redoubt, smiling happily as they teased one another over a game of poker. It was everything she needed and Tracey mustered all the magic and feeling she could as she cast the patronus charm. The silver mist barely coalesced into a wolf, but when it did she couldn't help but smile and strengthen it at the thought of her House of Wolves and the wolf patronus before her split into five.

"Go to them. Tell them we're under attack from Azkaban escapees! Hurry!"

The five wolves nodded and without another word dashed away in shining blurs. Her mother smiled at her and squeezed Tracey's shoulder proudly.

"That's my girl," Richard said strongly even as he intensified the flames, not caring if he burnt down half the house if it meant pushing the Death Eaters back. "Now we just have to hold on and pray the others are still alive."

"They are," Tracey ground out as she fired spells indiscriminately through an opening in the wall one of the Death Eaters had made with his rather forced ejection by Tracey's earlier scream. "They better be…"

 *****The Notts*****

"Rookwood, you know better than anyone how valuable I was to the Dark Lord before the fall," Thaddeus Nott attempted to charm the leading Death Eater among the group as his family stood tied to the pillars supporting the balcony in the backyard. "I can still be valuable as part of the neutral faction. I'll hand over any information you could ever want so long as my family lives and we are left to our own devices."

"Shut it you filthy traitor!" The words were shortly echoed by the woomph as Mulciber's hand buried itself deep in Thaddeus' gut as he punched the man again and again. "You think you can wear that mark and then abandon it when our Lord has returned?! You think you can betray us when we are on our way to glory once again?! You're not worthy to wear that mark you scum-sucking filth!"

Mulciber relentlessly rammed his fists into Thaddeus' body again and again, ruthless in his assault on the Nott patriarch. Travers, standing nearby, couldn't resist the sight and soon took out his own smoldering hatred on another traitor. Theo, Sarah, and their mother could do nothing but watch as their father was pummeled and their uncle was tortured with the cruciatus. The sick feeling in his gut welled up higher as Theo watched his father bleed more and more, as his teeth, broken and cracked, fell to the floor before Rookwood raised a hand and both of the other Death Eaters halted their assault.

"Mmm I have to say they're right, Thaddeus," Rookwood drawled as he limped forward to look the patriarch in the eye as Mulciber pulled the man's head back. "You have committed treason against the Dark Lord by seeking out Potter and his ilk. Junior told us you didn't even welcome our Lord and Master back when he was resurrected, and even intend to break away from us completely. Now, how do you expect we feel about that, let alone the Dark Lord?"

"We-we can make it up to you-to him!" Thaddeus breathed past bloody lips once he'd emptied his mouth of half the broken teeth and blood that lingered down his throat. "We can spy on them for you!"

"Father, no!" Theo raged suddenly. "A half hour ago you would have gladly given up all ties to the Dark Lord because you knew we'd be part of a better alliance! Don't give into these-"

"Shut up, Theodore!" his mother spat suddenly. "You've caused enough damage to this family by befriending Potter in the first place! We should never have allowed you to continue associating with him! Our place is with the Dark Lord!"

"Ahhh, so it's your son's fault, is it?" Rookwood wondered rhetorically. The Nott Matriarch nodded fervently yet silently, knowing anything else would earn her as much as her husband and brother-in-law had gotten. "You would lay the blame for your faithlessness upon your only son?" The man grinned as Theo glared at him fiercely, only after he had glared at his own mother, who looked away in shame. "Twice the traitor then! You have betrayed your Lord, and now your own son…"

Theo's glare was not reserved solely for the Death Eaters. No, not at all! His parents and uncle were doing and saying anything they could to get out of this! He knew he came from an opportunistic and pragmatic family, hell, he and almost all of his friends were relatively of the same sort in some form so it was to be expected. But this… this complete betrayal? He felt sick at the thought he would be used to get close to Harry, or that he'd be a scapegoat for his parents so they and likely his sister could live.

As his gaze fell on his mother, Theo realized just how cruel and cold a calculating bitch his mother could really be. As Rookwood approached him directly, Theo stared at his mother before he spat in her direction. "I'll never be like them. I won't betray those I care about!"

Rookwood let out a dark, rumbling laugh deep in his chest, humming it out as he amusedly grasped Theo's chin and stared him right in the eye. "You already have, dear boy. By refusing to give up your so-called friend, you have betrayed your family."

"I'm not betraying them!" Theo growled right back as he stared intently into Rookwood's eyes. "I just think we can get out of this without betraying our friends."

"And what of the allies your family had before the fall, boy?!" Mulciber spat as he took Rookwood's place. The former Master Unspeakable easily limped away and settled on a conjured high-backed chair to watch the proceedings. "You would spit on us in a heartbeat for the whelp Potter and his harem of whores, one of whom already betrayed you?"

Theo swallowed down his fear and his thoughts as he looked at Mulciber. His gaze dared travel to his parents and uncle, who shook their heads before a fist rolled Theo's head around once or twice as blood dribbled from his nose from the vicious blows.

"Don't look to them for answers, _boy!_ " Mulciber demanded as he pulled Theo's head back to look him in the eye, just as he had with his father. "I want _your_ answer! I want to hear what _you think_. I want to know if you think you know _better_ than you parents, filthy traitors though they might have become because of you. Come on, _boy!_ Speak your mind!"

Theo was silent for a time as he contemplated what he really thought of the situation. On one hand, he could probably save his family at the cost of betraying Harry and his friends far worse than he had been. Sure he lost a girlfriend, though now things were better than before, but his friends would be losing their lives if he betrayed them! He couldn't do that. He looked to his family, however, and that resolve weakened. Could he really condemn his parents, his uncle, even his own goddamned sister to death just to stay loyal to his friends?

But was it really about loyalty? He didn't know the future, couldn't even, but he did know one thing: Even if his family got out of this alive, who was to say they wouldn't be killed the moment they were no longer useful? How many other families had faced the same fate? How many times had his father told him stories of families that had ended up the same way? How many purebloods did Voldemort really give a damn about when entire Houses that had lasted for hundreds or thousands of years had been wiped out by the madman's hand alone, or the hand of any man or woman he commanded?

 _What future would we really have with the Dark Lord in power?_

The thoughts that followed chilled Theo and he screwed his eyes shut tight. There was so much to think about he wasn't sure what he _should_ say. He knew what he _wanted_ to say, certainly, but what should he say to keep them alive? Was that even an option at all? Everything crashed through his mind even as a fist struck him again and he dazedly looked back at Mulciber. Half-bent over from his bindings, Theo panted in pain and spit out a glob of blood on the ground before he stood as upright as he could against the pillar.

"Better friends that will help us than allies that'll kill us when we're no longer convenient and useful," Theo answered vaguely. Then again, it wasn't all that vague when the glare that morphed on his features spoke of just how much he hated the men that were currently torturing himself and his family. Mulciber let out a huff of laughter before he backed away, drew his wand, then all Theo knew was pain.

His throat cracked and scarred with every second that the pain of the cruciatus cursed pulsed through his bones, his veins, through every fiber of his being with ruthless, sadistic cruelty. A part of him, a small part, regretted his choice of answer, but it was growing. With each second the past, he hated himself for giving that answer, if only because had he answered otherwise, he probably wouldn't be in pain. When the curse finally ended, Theo slumped against the pillar, barely leaning against it as he panted and gasped at the pain that still coursed through his veins in the aftermath, and someone's scream echoed out even to the backyard. Theo couldn't tell who it had been, not in his state, but he knew he had to do something to help them.

"Looks like your son has chosen the wrong side," Mulciber sneered as he punched Theo in the gut and sent him to the ground completely, his legs splayed out, his body bent forward and his hands trapped behind the pillar. "A shame your heir is going to die."

Whatever conversation followed, Theo barely heard it past the pain that throbbed through his body and mind. All of his thrashing during the cruciatus curse had loosened his bindings just enough. Not enough to get loose completely, but enough to reach his watch. He gulped down the torment futilely as he touched his right hand to the watch on his left wrist and began to slowly turn the outside dial. He concentrated on his breathing, on the letters he needed to send, and nothing else. The pain was almost too much, but he fought through it as best he could… and when the last letter had clicked into place and the watch vibrated that he had sent the message, he laid his head back against the pillar and looked up at the Death Eaters as they cut his uncle free and dragged him in front of the family.

"Pledge all of your financial holdings to the Dark Lord or we'll kill your brother, Thaddeus," Mulciber threatened after a nod from Rookwood.

"It's his, y-yours!" Theo's father answered quickly. "Please, just don't hurt him! Don't hurt my family!"

"Pledge your family to our cause as you did once before!"

"I swear it!" Thaddeus answered quickly. "I swear, we will serve the Dark Lord no matter what!"

Mulciber grinned a dark grin, hungry and sadistic as his gaze shifted from Thaddeus, to Thomas Nott, then finally to Theo. "Swear you will force your son, torture and imperius him if that's what it takes, to betray his friends and hand Potter and everyone the whelp loves over to the Dark Lord."

"Fuck you!" Theo growled.

" _Shut up, Theodore!_ " his mother, Brittney screeched at him again. "If you don't shut up now I'll torture you myself to make you compliant!"

Theo gasped and looked at his mother as if he had never seen her before. Something inside him quivered, twisted and snapped as he watched her and from the look in her eyes, she knew it too. Theo had felt the throb in his chest that was heartbreak before, but not like this. The mother that raised him, that taught him, that trained and loved him would truly resort to torturing him if it saved the family? Would resort to forcing him, with whatever means necessary, to betray his friends?

Theo bit his lip so hard blood poured down his pale stubble-laden chin. His own family would do this? Tears threatened to break out even as the laughter of Travers and Mulciber echoed in his ears.

"Oh would you look at that!" Mulciber cried in elation. "The boy's about to cry because mummy doesn't care what it takes for the family to survive!" Mulciber kicked Thomas to the ground, released Brittney from her bindings and gave her back her wand. "Go on then, Mrs. Nott! Teach your boy a lesson about putting family first! About putting the purity of blood, of our world, before anyone or anything else. Prove to us that you can do what you and your husband are promising!"

The startled look on her face lasted longer than she intended. They were really going to make her torture her own son to prove her loyalty, to prove her family could still serve the Dark Lord? She eyed the wand then looked to Mulciber who smirked back at her and pushed her toward her son. The look and pointed wand from Mulciber toward Thomas told Brittney it was either torture Theo, or Thomas would die.

As she looked to her son, Brittney couldn't believe she was actually contemplating using an Unforgiveable on him. Theodore was her son, her flesh and blood, and she wasn't sure she could do it even if her convictions in the past told her that she would, that she had to in order to keep her family alive. Sarah was crying nearby, begging her not to curse Theodore. Her son, however, looked up at her, the disbelief and the hurt in his gaze slowly faded as he steeled himself for far more than torture, far more than she believed he reasonably could.

"I'll never forgive you for this…" Theo whispered coldly, the steel in his voice made of the stuff the most adamant fortresses would envy. "For any of it. _Never._ "

"I think you will, Theodore," his mother whispered as her hand trembled lightly about her wand. "After all, it's for the family; and you know the Notts have always done everything for the family... _Crucio_."

The scream that ripped past Theo's lips hurt more than anything. The pain that wracked his body burst into his chest and bit and cut him to pieces. Seconds past, then a minute before the curse was finally released. Tears finally escaped him as the sound of his sister's sobs rang in his ears. The tortured teenage wizard slammed his eyes shut, bashed his fists into the ground to draw all the pain away from his head and chest so he could fucking think. When he finally opened his eyes, the steel that had lingered there before was forged in flame and cherry red.

"You're not my family," he panted through the pain as his mother's eyes widened and his father made a choking noise next to him as Sarah sobbed even louder. "My mother died the moment she decided she would b better off sucking the dick of a Dark Lord and his every pet Death Eater… You fucking faithless whore."

Brittney looked away, tears running down her cheeks as Mulciber and Travers sadistically grinned. Rookwood remained impassive, at first glance. On a second look, Theo noticed Rookwood's observant gaze bored into him with unbound curiosity, as if he was a fascinating experiment the results of which would hold secrets untold. Theo shifted uncomfortably beneath that gaze even as his mother twisted her wand about to start again.

"I'll never give in," Theo cut in quickly as he looked at his mother's quivering lips and teary eyes. "I'll never serve him. I'd rather die fighting than ever help kill my friends."

Rookwood raised an eyebrow at that, but it was Mulciber who made the final a decision. A decision, Theo realized, was all due to his own convictions.

"Then you're all of no use to us," Mulciber stated simply as he put his wand to Brittney's head. " _Avada Kedavra._ "

The strings on his mother's life were cut, and the final words Theo had ever said to her played through his mind again and again as her lifeless body hit the floor and her glassy eyes stared in shock and fear right back at him. The first flash of green had hardly registered, but the second silenced the defiant screams of his uncle as he tried to tackle Rookwood. Mulciber had cast the curse, and he intended to finish the job on all of them.

"Say goodbye to your son and daughter, Thaddeus!" the death eater cried gleefully as he pulled the man away from the pillar and put him on his knees before his children. "But don't worry. They'll be joining you just as soon as we've gotten everything we need from them. Go on, tell them everything's going to be alright."

"Daddy no!"

"Dad."

"Sarah, Theo, listen to me!" his father snapped at his son as he looked straight at him. The sudden loosening of the ropes around him made Theo's eyes widen as he gazed into his father's eyes. Wandless unbinding, his father had been teaching him that for some time and he'd used this final chance to give his children even a shred of a chance to live. "Take care of one another, alright? It's going to be okay. You can start over… Break our curse and cut the knot… Do you both understand?"

"Daddy… Daddy please don't go," Sarah begged of him as she fell to the ground, her ropes seemingly as tight as ever. "Please don't…"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Thaddeus said with a solemn smile as he looked to his daughter. "But it's my time to go… and Theo's going to take care of you, alright? Be strong, okay?" As Sarah devolved into a mess of tears, their father looked back to Theo and the young wizard could never have been prouder of the man about to give his life for them. "Take care of your sister… And Teddy?"

"Dad… _Don't…_ "

"I'm proud of you, Teddy."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " For the third time in as many minutes, Sarah and Theo watched a member of their family crumple to the ground, killed once again by the undeniable unforgiveable of one Grayson Mulciber. "Usually I'd toy with them a little but the look on your face is priceless enough to satisfy my twisted sense of humor, boy," Mulciber continued with hardly a care as he kicked Thaddeus' body out of the way and stepped closer to Theo, his wand glowing ivory with the light of the imperius curse.

"Now, I know he probably dropped you a hint on how to get away and the like, but I need something very important from you… You can write a quick contract of your own free will signing over your family assets to Avery or Lucius Malfoy or some other well-respected member of society… Or I can imperius you and force you to do it." Mulciber's smile turned wicked as the light on the tip of his wand twisted itself into a blood red as he slid over to Sarah and gently traced the tip along her cheek. "Or if you refuse and resist those options… we can always carve your parents' and uncle's names into your sister until you decide to cooperate. Your choice."

Ever since he witnessed his father give his life for them, sacrifice himself for his family, Theo knew there was no other choice for himself. It was up to him to take care of Sarah now, to take care of the family and break the curse that had followed them for generations too many. Even as Mulciber made his offer, Theo already had a plan in motion. He'd had it since being tortured but now he could actually do something about it. With a slow shake of his head, Theo finally spoke.

"I'll give you what you need."

"Teddy, no!" Sarah cut in quickly. "You can't give into them!"

"Oh, now you go spoiling my fun!" Mulciber pouted as he pulled his wand away from Sarah, a long cut left on her cheek from the action as he approached Theo again. "Oh well, I can still have fun after you've given us what we need."

"Oh… I think I'll be the one having fun."

Those were the last words Theo offered the Death Eater. With a thrust of his hands, lightning arced across Mulciber's body and to both of his friends as the young wizard poured as much power as he could into the surprise attack. Their screams echoed across the backyard and Theo roared over them in rage as he finally stood up. He was in spell creation for a reason, and he had a taken ages to find a way to make a lightning enchantment for security. That had been the first step of his endeavours, lightning as raw assault power.

Breathing heavy, Theo summoned all of his family's wands from the side using his mother's dropped wand, cut Sarah's bonds and pulled her away as a spell rushed over their heads and blasted the pillar to bits all around them. "Time to go, Sarah, run! Get to the floo and the foyer!"

 *****The Carrows*****

"Betrayed by my own sister," Adrian breathed past bloody lips. "I should have expected as much after Amelia warned me."

"You should have listened to me when you had the chance!" Alecto screamed as she smacked him again. Her silver arm glistened with light and blood as she beat her own brother. "I offered you every opportunity to help us bring the world back to glory and what did you do? You refused! You threw it right back in my face!"

"And look where all of that false glory got Amycus!" Adrian bellowed right back. "Look where it got our parents, our cousins! They're all dead and buried! Dammit Alecto, you're smarter than this!" The sound of metal on flesh echoed through the room again and Hestia and Flora both flinched, as did their mother. They had scene Alecto riled, maddened with grief and full of fury before, but never like this. Adrian, despite all of his pain, merely spit out the broken teeth, rolled his jaw and looked at his sister.

"Look where it got you, Alecto," the man spat as blood sprayed from his lips. "Your arm is gone, your body scarred by cursed fire, our brother is dead. Look what following Voldemort is getting you! You're torturing me and putting everything we have at risk."

"This is what dealing with Potter got me, _got us_ , not Voldemort!" Alecto yowled before she glared at her nieces. "The little sluts you call daughters got us involved with _him!_ You know as well as I do, you would have never tried to turn us all away from the Dark Lord if it weren't for _Potter!_ "

As Alecto raised her silver arm to smack Hestia, Flora raised her arm and intercepted the blow, caught it in her hand even as her wrist buckled. Her arm nearly snapped from the impact but the implacable girl stared defiantly at her aunt. Alecto was a far cry from the surly but beautiful blonde she had been mere months ago. Her silver arm went without a sleeve in her robes, and one could clearly tell she had a brush with certain cursed fire. Her neck all the way up to her lower jaw bore clear signs of cursed burn marks, and the story was it covered her entire left side and most of her chest and back. Rumor had it that a number of certain members of pureblood society bore similar marks, though nobody could prove it since they had been mysteriously quiet, absent, or on vacation for some time.

Flora, however, glowered at her aunt without fear. "You won't touch my sister, Aunt Alecto. Or what Harry did to you will be child's play compared to what I'll put you through."

Alecto sniffed haughtily and removed her arm from Flora's grip as if she were a filthy beggar seeking coin. "Already so willing to defend that boy. I suppose you're both too far-gone to save at this point… Fine!"

Alecto whirled about, her wand suddenly in her hand as she pointed it toward Hestia with all the power of a goddess of death. "Then we'll just have to loosen your minds a bit to change that. _Silencio! Crucio!_ "

Before any of the Carrow family could get in the way, Hestia had already been struck silent before the pain set in. She flailed, her arms whacked across her mother as she tried to hold her daughter down. Flora made to rush her aunt but Jugson blasted her across the room with a smirk. Flora gasped, her chest crushed beneath the weight of an elephant before the man lifted his wand and watched as Hestia continued to silent scream.

"It makes it so much easier when they're quiet," Alecto nearly moaned with delight as she released the curse. Adrian was being held back by two other Death Eaters, and was worse for wear at that. Even so, the Dark Carrow eyed her nieces once again before her gaze settled on her brother. "A deal, Adrian. I gain control of the family… and your daughters live. If I don't gain control… You all die and I take it by force anyway."

"You're mad, Alecto," Adrian growled. "I'm not handing control over to your fucking false messiah."

"Of course, I could always go back to option one," sneered the witch as she aimed at Flora this time. "How long do you think her mind will last? Five minutes? Ten?"

"Alecto, don't! As your Head of House I demand-"

Adrian never got to finish the sentence. Jugson again cast his suffocation spell before Alecto turned on Flora. She moved toward the girl with glee, smirking as she wound up and slammed her leg into the girls gut once, twice, five times before she finally pointed her wand and uttered that most hated curse. Flora's back arched in a silent scream at first, unwilling to give her aunt the satisfaction until the damn burst. Her screams didn't echo past the room, but she knew soon they would.

When she was finally released of the curse, Flora whined only a moment as she looked to her aunt. "I'll beat you to death with that arm of yours, bitch. I swear it."

"Ohhh so feisty! Such a shame I'm going to kill you, Flora," Alecto cooed as she stroked her niece's chin. Flora tried to bite the flesh and blood hand that dared touch her before she was kicked again. Alecto laughed mockingly at her entire family before she turned back to her brother. "You know, it's going to be so much easier with all of you dead anyway… Then I can start the Carrows anew under a Lord that truly appreciates us. Goodbye, Adrian… I'll see you in the next life."

Her silver arm latched onto the throat of her brother as he let out a strangled gargle. His gaze locked on his sister, this traitor to his own flesh and blood not begging for mercy, as she expected, but with defiance. He tried gasp out any command he could to his daughters and wife, but Alecto's grip was too tight, and soon he knew nothing at all. With a mighty heave, Alecto tore Adrian's head clean from his body and held it up as if she were Hamlet, contemplating the woes of life, death, murder and insanity.

"One down."

As Alecto tossed their father's head onto the floor, Flora and Hestia froze in shock. Hestia's voice had been given back to her, and when their mother was pulled from her seat she begged her aunt for mercy only to be shot with the same spell her sister had been not so long ago. Barely breathing, the Carrow twins watched as their mother begged for mercy until Alecto again tore a head clean from the body with the immense strength her fiendish silver arm offered her.

Hestia made to attack before Jugson slapped her across the face and sent her sprawling to the floor. Alecto panted with exertion and passion, bloodlust that she had never known before coursed through her veins as she stared upon the blood of her family slipping through her silver fingers. Hestia might be full of rage, but fear drove her to stay back as Flora tried to stand and face her aunt head on without a wand, but with a rather large shard of glass in her hand.

"Time to die, bitch."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," Alecto said. Before Flora even got three steps, green light flooded the room and the girl fell to the ground. The glass in her hand shattered before she had even hit the ground, and Hestia's scream of heartbreak as she watched her sister die could be heard throughout the manor. Frozen in fear, Hestia looked up to her aunt, before the woman smirked. "Jugson… you may have your way with her. Kill her when you're done, will you? I'm going to make sure the goblins can get our Lord his funds."

As Jugson lecherously licked his lips and advanced on Hestia, she knew the end had come. In fact, she was about to choose her own end as she stuffed her hand in her pocket and drew a knife. Suicide was better than rape and she certainly would go to hell one way or another, if only to see her sister again. As she clicked the knife open and made to slash her own throat explosions burst all across the room. Smoke and screams coursed throughout the entire parlor and before anyone could tell otherwise, Flora had rushed to her sister and grabbed her hands.

"Time to go, Hes."

"Flora! How?!"

"No time," the girl said as she grabbed her parents' wands and tossed Hestia her own. "Let's just say, people should watch more closely when glass shatters."

"You miserable whores!" Alecto gasped as she raised her wand, half of her side bloody and her ribs showing through. "I'm going to kill you."

"Not if we kill you first."

Hestia's cold, deadly proclamation was followed by such a volley of spells from the twins that Alecto never knew what hit her first. The twins dragged their aunt into the hallway, sealed the door with the Death Eaters behind it then turned on the object of all their pure hatred and desire for revenge. Piercing and cutting hexes hacked and slashed at Alecto's body, but never killed her. Instead, the pair of witches stood over their aunt for a few moments making sure she knew the error of her ways. After that, Hestia flourished her wand in a great downward slash and the silver arm popped from its socket. Alecto screamed, gasped for breath as Flora picked up the arm and smirked.

"I told you I was going to beat to death with your own arm Aunt Alecto…" Flora's smirk twisted into a dastardly hungry Cheshire grin, where no humor existed, but all the malevolence of a vengeful goddess dwelled. "Looks like I was right, you insane bitch."

The ferocity that Flora attacked her aunt with was something not even she or her sister expected. But as the young woman smashed the silver limb into her aunt again and again, relentless in her assault, ruthless in every single swing, neither twin wanted it to stop. The screams and cries of their aunt, the suffering of the whore that had torn their family, their very lives apart was going to pay for everything she had done. Covered in blood and gore, Flora swung one last time and watched as Alecto's horrified eyes, her battered face and lips, her broken nose and crushed ears were finally flattened beneath the titanic blow which silenced her last terrified scream.

Panting with exertion, grief, anger and rage, Flora turned to see her sister with a look she knew was mirrored on her own. Satisfaction in the face overwhelming anguish and agony at losing their parents. Flora reached out and without hesitation Hestia took it, even rubbed her thumb on the back of her sister's hand before they embraced in a hug.

"It's over, Hes," Flora sniffed as she held her sister tightly. "We're all that's left."

"But at least we have each-other," Hestia sobbed lightly before she wiped her eyes and glared at the door, where blasts of magic already pounded against it. "How many do you want to take with us?"

Flora grinned her Cheshire grin once again, and it was equally matched in her sister's as they raised their wands and spoke in eerie unison when the wall blasted upon to their left.

" _All of them._ "

 *****The House of Wolves*****

Peace at the Ossuary didn't last as long as its occupants and visitors had hoped. What had started as an informal get together planned by friends had quickly evolved into a pool party as their families invited themselves along to settle family business, alliances and trade whatever news and assets they could. This get together had been planned weeks in advance and everyone would be attending, or so they had thought.

Of course, the morning had a rough start to begin with. Amelia had been called to handle a classified event that the messenger patronus from Kingsley had sounded supremely shaken by. She had left as swiftly as possible upon hearing the code phrase used and ordered Harry, Susan and Bill to take extreme precautions, as well as to make sure their guests set to arrive later that morning and afternoon were all safe.

Harry and Susan had stood anxiously by the floo in the foyer, awaiting the arrival of either a stressed but victorious Amelia or their friends and girlfriends alike. The Tonks family was the first to arrive and they were happily greeted by the teens, especially Tonks who quickly pulled her young lovers aside for a few moments of private greeting. As soon as they had been reacquainted the three suffered ribbing from Bill, who had been staying at the Ossuary for a few weeks now, as well as Andromeda and Ted who relentless in their teasing until more guests arrived.

The Delacours and Greengrasses flashed into room with a burst of green flames, followed shortly by the Abbott and Longbottom families. Hermione and her parents arrived with Blaise and Isabella, and everyone was glad to talk and reacquaint themselves again after some time apart. Of course, the more guests that arrived, the clearer it was that a number of their closest friends were missing. Even Su Li had arrived and was expectantly waiting with Susan, Fleur, Harry, Daphne and Tonks near the floo so she could mob her boyfriend as soon as he arrived. The tension that came with waiting, however, only deepened as Harry's watch glowed and vibrated as it warmed against his flesh. Neville and Blaise, waiting in the main hall, felt their own watches react to a message.

As one, all three boys seemed to still as they read the message.

"What is it?" Su pressed, clearly aware of what the watches did. "What's Theo saying?"

Harry swallowed down what fear jolted through his body as he looked to Su, then his girlfriends, and finally to the rest of their gathered friends. When Neville and Blaise nodded in confirmation, Harry fought past the lump in his throat. "'S.O.S. AZ-DE, Davis House.'"

A general quiet settled on the entire house as even the adults heard the message. Tonks, however, was the first to react. "Please don't tell me that means what I think it means. Because if it does then-"

Before Tonks could even finish, five silvery wolves rushed into the foyer and stood adamantly before the House of Wolves.

"We're under attack from Azkaban Escapees! Hurry!"

All throughout the Ossuary the words echoed. Expressions morphed into fear and doubt, others into surprise, horror even, while others turned to rage, and a desire to protect. One look at each of her girlfriends and boyfriend told Tonks that no matter what plan was made, those four would be going with her to help rescue Tracey, her family and anyone else that might be there. The only way to stop them would be to stun them right then and there, but with wands being drawn, that possibility had been tossed out the window.

"We have to call the Aurors!" Henry Abbott spoke up from the hall. "We can't handle this on our own."

"We can and we will," Susan nearly snarled back as her wand blazed with red and green magic. "Because we're not leaving Tracey and her family to-"

A sudden silver flash from beside her cut Susan off as Tonks looked at the large wolf before her. "Amelia, Azkaban Escapees are attacking Davis House. Heading there now with the Wolves and others. Deploy Strike Team Alpha ASAP before we have a FUBAR situation on our hands… The Warrior's Retinue would be a welcome addition."

As the wolf howled away, Harry summoned his satchel from his room and strapped it on as quickly as possible. Turvy popped in with Andromeda's own as the healer and her Husband were already preparing to go with their daughter. When their eyes met, the Healer and Apprentice nodded even as Hannah joined Harry. Assistant she might be, but she had been studying long hours in the summer to make up for lost time.

"Anyone else joining us?" Harry asked as Daphne activated the floo and held it open.

"We're with you," Blaise said as he and Neville stepped forward.

"We all are," Hermione jumped in with Su, George, Fred, Cedric and Luna as they drew their wands.

"As am I," Augusta stated with a fire in her eyes. "If who I think is there really is, then I intend to collect a debt sixteen years in the making."

Augusta was not the only adult to offer, because soon Cyrus, Henry, and Apolline had joined her, each of them sporting grim but determined expression. Harry almost felt sorry for the Death Eaters as fire coiled about Apolline's hand and Cyrus' wand seemed to have caught itself in a vortex of blinding white. Cyrus' neighbors, long-time friends were being attacked, and he wasn't about to let them down. Arguments had barely started with Gabrielle and Astoria before they were quickly silenced by their parents as everyone prepared to move out.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Bill said as he adjusted his own satchel, his wand glowed bronze as he joined the rest of them. "We go together or not at all. Dora and I take point while Healers take the rear. Fred, George, full license to test anything you've got on the Death Eaters. You're behind Dora and I. Cedric, Fleur, you're with the healers. Everyone else, you stay in the middle and follow Dora's order's, got it?"

When a round of nods and quick goodbyes had been made, the entire troop rushed through the floo at a run. Not a one of them missed a step on exit, and even when they came out in the foyer, chaos could already be heard throughout the House. When Harry stepped through with Daphne, she was already moving toward the front of the group.

"One fight in the back, two upstairs," Cyrus growled as he listened to the house. Years of visiting had made him and Daphne intimate with the place. "We'll have to split up."

"Daphne, you're my guide through the manor upstairs," Dora commanded with impunity. "Augusta, Appolline, you're with me. Bill, Fred, George, Henry, you're with Cyrus to find the other upstairs fight. Susan, do you think you know the place well enough?"

"Definitely, Dora."

"Good, lead Ted, Su, Fleur, Blaise and Neville to the fight in the back."

"What about us?" Harry said, his eyes ablaze with the desire to help as everyone else split into groups.

"You, Hannah and Andromeda will stay here with Cedric, Hermione and Luna," Dora ordered sternly. "You secure our exit. We'll send a patronus if we need healing. Everyone clear?"

A resounding round "Clear" made its way through the hall. Without even a backward glance, the teams rushed out of the hall as they sought out the ongoing fights in the house. Harry fumed in place, eager to go help but knew his place was waiting. Never before had it been so hard to stay in one place and not do anything to help. Being a Shield of the House of Black required it, it was necessary, and if they lost a healer in a firefight things could get supremely ugly. The screams, roars, and rumble of spells shook Harry to his core, and that was even before he noticed a thin veil of smoke in the ceiling.

"They've already set fire to the house," he observed in as strong a voice as his fear for his friends and family would allow.

"I'm not so sure it was the Death Eaters," Andromeda answered him as she too looked on alert and ready to rush to the aid of others. "They usually only set fire when they were outside after they had already sealed everyone else in."

"Smoking the enemy out, or keeping them blocked in one place or out of wherever the family is holed up," Hermione noted with an analytical gaze. "They're still alive, Harry. Theo and Tracey are still alive, and so are their families. They're fighting."

"Easier said than belie-"

The hallway splintered and cracked as an explosion racked the house. A hole blasted its way inward even as Cedric, Hermione and Luna held up shields to deflect the worst of it away from the healers and the exit. Spells cascaded through it, screams and yells of fury echoed beyond them seconds later as the fight from the backyard drew closer. Everyone in the hall tensed, their wands radiating magic as shadows enveloped their feet.

" _Get down!_ "

The last second warning from Ted was all they heard before the house was torn asunder again. Great chunks of the walls were torn apart as fire flashed through the house, greedily snapping oxygen and as smoke, dust and debris flooded the area. Shields were raised against the explosion and Luna screamed but held fast as she caught a splinter in her side from the wild ricochet of debris all about them.

"Time to die little Nott!"

"Sarah, no!"

Theo's cry of despair was matched equally by the scream of shock from Su as he leaped into the path of a yellow curse. His stomach burst with blood as a rough, ragged line was drawn across it on impact. Lightning burst across the walls, flooded the hallways with blue arcs of electricity that sent everyone running even as Theo fell. He flew to the ground just inside the foyer and with his red fall came the counter attack. Hermione rushed in, her wand blazing with spells as Cedric backed her up and forced the Death Eaters to retreat. They had not expected such a rescue force, and now they paid the price.

Su and Sarah rushed to Theo's side, their panicked cries echoed by Harry's frantic spells as he cast shields all about them with Luna and Hannah's help. Andromeda was already casting spells at the broken and bloody young man on the ground, and Harry shortly joined her as he opened his satchel and prepared for the worst.

"He's unresponsive," Andi spoke quickly as she cast charms. "Blood pressure falling rapidly. Dark cutting curse across the stomach. Internal damage… ruptured organs. We need to keep him conscious."

Harry nodded, his hands already fumbling around potions as he forced them down Theo's throat. Sarah and Su's sobbing throbbed in his ears as the healers desperately tried to save his life. Hannah, instead of getting in Harry and Andromeda's way, was healing Luna and attempting to diagnose Sarah and Su when the girls even managed to sit still. As another potion passed Theo's lips, the teens looked more and more desperate at their friend.

"Come on Theo, wake up! Wake up you smartass! Open your eyes and look at us!" Harry berated the quiet form of his friend as he attempted to get a response from Theo. But his eyes didn't open, and the longer it lasted, the louder the sobs grew in Harry's ears. "Come on, Theo, do it for Sarah. For Su! They still need you. We still need you. Wake up! Wake up and fight, dammit!"

Harry set his wand aside and focused on the desire to see his friend alive, to see his friend awake and safe and healed. It was only for emergencies and Harry had never gone this far with wandless healing, but there was a first time for everything. He called upon his magic and his hands instantly were shrouded in silver mist as he pressed his hands to the wound. His constant muttering of his friend, every imprecation and urgent plea he could make passed Harry's lips as his magic surged into Theo in an attempt to heal him, while blood oozed passed his fingers and drenched his hands in red. Andromeda's wand worked in tandem, identifying the curse as quickly as possible after she had sewed it shut and worked on the damaged teen before her.

Seconds past, then a minute, then to before the sobs grew unbearable in Harry's ears. Just as he was about to tell them to stop, Theo's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at all of them. "Sarah?"

A collective gasp of relief left the group as Sarah took her brother's hand as Su did the same on the other. "I'm here, big brother. I'm right here for my Teddy Bear."

"Don't call me-"

Theo never got to finish the sentence as he coughed up some blood before Andromeda waved her wand and cleared it as she continued healing him. "Save your strength, Theodore," the healer advised. "Don't try to move or talk. You've done enough today."

The boy nodded slowly as he looked over to his other hand, then up at Su. "Beautiful."

Su let out a sobbing laugh as she kissed his hand and looked back at him, his blue eyes matching her forest green in intensity. "Shhh, save it for later you noble prat."

Theo nodded again and looked to the silver hands over his gut, the magic that ran through him familiar and comforting as Harry did his best to save his friend while Andromeda guided the excess to aid her own efforts with counter curses and regenerative spells. The teens' gazes met, and Theo managed a small, bloody smile as he took as deep a breath as he could. "Git."

"Prat," Harry choked out briefly as he continued to focus. "Stop talking and let us heal you. Just keep breathing and stay awake, you hear me?"

Theo nodded before he looked to the ceiling, the smoke even thicker before until his eyes widened. "Carrows! Tracey!"

"The Carrows are here?" Hannah spoke up quickly.

"Last we saw them, Alecto, Jugson and two others were dragging them upstairs," Sarah clarified quickly as she put a hand briefly over her brother's mouth to keep him from speaking. "Tracey and her family went with Junior and… and…."

"And who, Sarah?" Hannah prodded gently as she offered the girl a calming draught. Sarah downed the vial in a single gulp before she collected herself completely.

"The Lestranges and Dolohov. We barely escaped Rookwood, Travers and Mul-Mulciber…" Tears threatened to overcome the girl as she held Theo's hand in both of her own. "M-Mulciber k-killed mommy and daddy, and Uncle Tommy."

If Harry wasn't so focused on keeping his friend alive and supplying extra magic for Andromeda to work her spells with, he would have cursed up a storm. Another set of orphans made, and it had barely been a month since the Third Task. Nameless was moving far more quickly than anyone thought. There had to be a reason but those distracting thoughts were thrust aside as Harry snapped back to attention as the silver around his hands nearly faded until it glowed with renewed vigor.

Before anyone could say another word, Amelia thundered through the floo, Kingsley, Rufus, Dawlish and Proudfoot behind her. A second later, Alastor, Minerva, Flitwick and Poppy came through with wands drawn and expressions grim.

"Status?" Poppy stated quickly as she approached the mass of teens and Andromeda.

"Stable, but badly wounded. Dark magic hit him hard across his lower abdomen, internal damage has been slowed thanks to Harry's support and my countermeasures," Andromeda snapped off instantly. "He'll need proper care in a safe location for at least a week, likely two."

"We'll settle that later," Poppy answered as she looked to Harry and winked proudly at him. "Opposition?"

"Death Eaters," Sarah answered. She quickly explained to the newcomers what she had to the other moments ago, and Hermione filled them in on the current situation and who was pursuing whom.

"Dawlish, Proudfoot, Rufus, support the lower battle." Instantly the three men sped past, their wands blazing with prepared magic as Amelia looked to Alastor. "Your choice, Warrior."

"We'll cover the Davises and Dora's team," Alastor said as he stomped toward the stairs, Flitwick and McGonagall in tow. "You help the Carrows and your beau's team."

"Good." Amelia turned back to the healers, and grim expression on her lips as she set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well get them out. All of you keep the way out clear and our boy alive."

"Yes mum," Harry answered without hesitation. As much as he wanted to go help, he knew Tracey and the others were in good hands. All he could do as Amelia rushed away with Kingsley was pray, even if the second heartbroken scream the manor had been visited by that day echoed in his ears.

***Dora's Squad***

Dora had led her team as swiftly as possible upstairs. Daphne was better than any hunting dog, her instincts taking her through the manor with the pace of a trained huntress. Halfway through, Daphne wavered in the light for a moment as if she wasn't there until her ghostly shaped winked back at Dora. Whatever family magic Daphne was using, it would keep her undetected as she moved to find her girlfriend and her family to rescue them safely.

As the house rumbled beneath her feet and indistinct shouts became clear, Dora hoped that wherever that explosion was it hadn't killed anyone she cared about as they made their final approach. The smoke was thicker here than in the foyer, and everyone wrapped a bubblehead charm around their head as they advanced. The clean air made a difference, but it only bode ill as they heard an inferno closing in.

"Hold," Daphne's voice whispered with a ghostly quality in Dora's ear. "Four still inside, one outside, possibly unconscious."

"I sense it too," Apolline murmured as fire coiled in her hand. "Who's using _Incendio_ like a flamethrower?"

"Tracey's dad," Daphne whispered as she vanished briefly. Dora cursed, ready to rush after her before Daphne reappeared on the other side of the doorway a moment later. "It's the Lestranges and Junior, but Dolohov is missing. He must be the one outside."

"They're here?" Augusta breathed, her voice full of rage. "Finally, I'll show them what it means to be driven insane with pain."

"No revenge, Augusta!" Dora snapped fiercely at the riled woman. "We're here to get Tracey and her family out alive. Once we get them to the foyer you can kill everyone you like, but we need to save the Davises."

Augusta bristled before she let out a deep huff as the light of her wand shifted from red to sickly yellow. "Fine, we move now."

"Two on the left, two on the right, all of them pinned down by fire and spells," Daphne illuminated briefly, her wand already glowing pink and white.

"Apolline, Augusta, left, Daph, you and me right," Dora ordered as she bright her wand to bear. "Ready… Go!"

The four women stormed into the room. Blue fire joined orange as Apolline screeched in fury. Augusta's pale yellows rocketed through the room, narrowly missing the married Lestranges as they dodged away from spells from Tracey and her mother. Rabastan noticed just in time, but I was Junior who cast a shield that kept spells at bay as the two men growled in rage at being cornered by Daphne and Dora's onslaught of cutting, piercing, and bludgeoning spells. The room devolved into chaos as spells were flung every which way and fire roared throughout the room.

Dora pushed Daphne away from a killing curse from Rabastan and fired back her own ribbon cutter. The purple ribbon sliced through the air and she watched in satisfaction as the man's shoulder was gouged down to the bone. A roar of fury escaped him, but it was the mad cackle of Bellatrix that brought down the roof.

Another massive explosion rocked the house and everyone was sent sprawling to the floor. Bellatrix cackled into the afternoon sun as she blasted holes in the house again and again. With each spell the groaning of the house increased, the fires leaped up, and everyone feared the falling debris as it washed throughout every room. Junior banished Daphne and Tonks even further away from them into another wall before the death eaters began to run past them, casting spells all the while to try and kill Augusta and Apolline who were in hot pursuit.

"Tracey!" Daphne screamed as she pushed flotsam and jetsam off of herself and rushed into the room. "Trace, it's me and Dora! We got your message!"

"Daphne!" The cry of relief nearly brought tears to the brunette's eyes as the blonde stepped out of her destroyed bedroom. Helen was still half draped over her daughter's shoulders, and Richard stood unsteadily as his arms bled and his hands shook. Third Degree burns marred the man's arms for holding up the spell so long and powerfully, but it had done the job. Daphne raced forward to hug Tracey and Dora restrained herself from doing the same as she secured the room and looked to Richard.

"How'd they get in?"

"Alecto betrayed us. We were going to meet with the Notts and Carrows to solidify defection plans. I was never marked but I gave information in the last war," Richard admitted sorrowfully. "They had us trussed up before we could stop them. It's only thanks to my daughter that we're alive. My smart, powerful beautiful daughter is the real hero here."

"That's why I date her, sir," Dora answered him with a wink to Tracey. The blonde winked back as Richard let out a grin briefly before the reality of their situation set in as they heard Apolline and Augusta screech and scream in rage. Dora spun about, her wand at the ready as her instincts honed by training with Alastor and Amelia urged her to hunt. "They need back up. We need to go, now."

"But we just escaped-"

"I'm with you, Dora," Tracey spoke up suddenly as she cut off her father. "Those bastards and bitch need to be put down.

Richard looked to Tracey and seemed like he was going to say no before he nodded. "It's the least we can do. Let's hurry, my pain relief potion won't last much longer with these burns after the cruciatus."

"Good thing we've got a healer for a boyfriend with us then," Daphne chimed after she gave Tracey a peck on the lips. "Time to move!"

Dora gave them all a nod before she checked the hall. As swiftly as she could allow herself, the young auror moved out with Daphne covering Tracey and Helen as Richard brought up the rear. It only took a few moments to find Augusta and Apolline in a stalemate with the Lestranges and Junior further down the hall, a hall that, for all intents and purposes, wasn't much of a hall anymore. Water spewed out of broken pipes, fires raged down the entire length and smoke and steam obstructed everyone, even when it was used to attack one side or the other. You could barely tell where anyone was except for the flash of a wand as it cast a spell, something that, no doubt, Junior had thought up during Bellatrix's spree of chaos and destruction.

The shattering of glass was almost missed amongst the chaos. Everyone thought I was just another missed spell, but the roar of rage from Richard signaled that whoever had been outside had finally climbed back inside. Tracey and Helen turned to watch the fight and help however they could as Dora and Daphne advanced to help Augusta and Apolline. Dolohov snapped his wand left and right, deflected everything Richard threw at him before with a single swing a dark purple flame cut Richard cleanly in two from shoulder to hip.

Tracey and Helen froze at the sight of their father and husband dying. The top half of Richard's body gasped and quaked, looked into the eyes of his wife and daughter and reached out to them before the hand fell limp and blood soaked the floor beneath them. Before either could cast a single spell, Dolohov blasted both women down the hall, past their rescuers and followed with a sudden magical leap. As he landed near them, Dolohov ripped Helen from the ground by her hair and held his wand to her throat as everyone in the hall stopped firing.

"You cast a single spell and the bitch dies, then her daughter," Dolohov crowed sadistically as blood ran down one side of his face. In fact, most of his black and white prison robes were streaked with more blood than grime at this point. Frozen in the hallway, Tracey dared not move even as she tried to think of an answer, a spell, anything that would save her mother from Dolohov.

"Well, I suppose two out of three will have to do…" Dolohov drawled with a dark smirk as he moved his wand from Helen's throat to her chest. "Besides, I think my Lord will want to handle Potter's little sluts himself… Say goodbye to mummy, Tracey."

Before another word could be said, Dolohov ripped his wand upward, and in doing so literally tore Helen apart as purple flames clawed and gouged everything from the waist up as it was flung all over the walls, the floor, and her own daughter. Tracey's eyes were wide as she watched her mother fall to the floor, torn apart by vicious, dark magic. No, not by magic. By Dolohov! By the monster that had killed her father! Covered in blood and shaking, a scream tore past Tracey's lips as she stood up.

The magic rumbled through the entire house as it came under her complete control, wards and all. Suddenly the air felt oppressive, as if the very magic of the world was forcing them all to stay within. There was no escape by apparition, and the Death Eater's eyes went wide as the blond covered in blood went deadly still, her eyes full of fury, of rage, of despair and anguish and a flame-ridden hunger they didn't think possible as she pointed her wand toward them. There was only one answer to all of this. One answer to everything that had happened today.

" _Fiendfyre!_ "

***Bill's Squad***

The frantic search through the upper levels took less time than Bill had thought it would. Cyrus had led them down the hallways with not a single slow step and barely stopped, if only to get a feeling for where the shouts were coming from. Dora had gone left with her team while his own had gone right, and Bill prayed they were doing okay. As his team reached the end of one hallway before a turn into an obviously additional section to the manor, a sight before them unlike anything half of them had scene before lay on the floor. The remains of a Death Eater, and whom Bill surmised used to be Alecto Carrow, laid battered, beaten and broken, a silver arm buried into the skull, the hand adjusted to throw a defiant middle finger in the air.

"Ohhh I like their style," Fred practically purred at the sight.

"Get your hard on later, Fred, we've got a better looking pair of twins to find," George cut in as Bill knelt down and examined the corpse.

"Alecto?" Cyrus asked dispassionately.

"Yes." Bill stood quickly and looked to the empty and destroyed room next to the body. "The magical signature matches records I've seen at Gringotts… Her own nieces did this to her."

"Sweet Merlin," Henry Abbott gasped, or gagged, Bill wasn't quite sure as the man looked about ready to chuck up whatever breakfast he'd had that morning. "What would possess them to do something like this?"

"Revenge," Bill informed him quickly. "I've seen killings like this all over; from Germany to Egypt and everything in-between, both east and west. This was personal… We need to find them, they could be in more danger and be more dangerous than ever if they feel they've got nothing left to lose but each-other."

A scream echoed throughout the hall and Cyrus became invisible in an instant. A second later, he appeared in a ghostly shape near the corner. "This way! Quick! They're being pushed toward a balcony!"

The words put a fire beneath their feet as the five men rushed to the aid of their friends. As they rounded another corner, Bill saw a sight that had him almost smiling. Hestia and Flora were fighting in complete tune, their spells in such sync that he knew some sort of twin bond was at work as they defended flawlessly against the three Death Eaters that raged after them. In fact, Bill had witnessed such a thing before but never on this level. He glanced to Fred and George who grinned widely at one another before they looked to Bill.

"Shall we, William?" the pair chimed together.

"Unleash the Weasley Hounds of War," Bill said with a grin as he watched the two briefly close their eyes. Bill turned to Henry and Cyrus. "Those two are about to unleash the kind of hell we need. We're to support them, push the Death Eaters away and get Flora and Hestia out of here."

Without even waiting for a nod, Bill turned back to see Fred and George advance as they spelled the walls, ceiling and floor to do all sorts of things, on their command at least. They were preparing an exit, multiple even, and the moment they got in proper range, Fred and George unleashed hell. A firework sped forward and blasted the Death Eaters away from everyone. Hestia and Flora's gaze met that of Fred and George, and vicious smirks crossed all four of their faces. Bill, Henry and Cyrus quickly rushed in, though Cyrus vanished into a room. No doubt he man was finding a flanking positon, and Bill had no problem with that. Whenever a death eater fired an unforgivable, Bill's magic was there, altering the floor, rugs, tables and even the nearby plants into shields. Though they burned, the plants kept attacking and soon lashed out at the death eaters, driving them to the left hallway.

Just as the Death Eaters thought they could run, Cyrus blasted through the wall and sent one flying out of the window. The other two quickly rushed away, bleeding heavily as Henry joined up with Cyrus to keep the heat on them. Bill, Fred and George quickly moved to the smirking, but definitely tired Hestia and flora as they finally took a seat on a balcony.

"Timely rescue by our second favorite set of twins," Flora announced, her smirk firmly in place.

"Second favorite?" Bill wondered.

"Well, third favorite, if our first is us," Hestia teased with a rattled breath.

"The Patils are cuter than you boys, no offense," the Carrows said together.

"None taken-"

"-fair maidens. For we-"

"-happen to agree."

"Alright, enough twin chatter," Bill interrupted the moment of levity. He glanced to Hestia and Flora before he reached into his satchel and pulled out stimulant potions. "Take them, they'll help but they might increase the pain of your wounds."

"Nothing worse than the pain we've already felt today," Flora huffed before she quickly shot the potion back then shattered the vial on the ground with a swift throw. Hestia sniffed for a moment before she took her own then shattered it as she carelessly dropped it to the floor.

"Your parents?" Bill wondered softly.

At the quiet nod from Hestia and the clenched jaw of Flora, Bill knew the dreaded truth had come out. He glanced about, curious for a moment as he thought of the house's layout. It was bigger than Bones Manor, with more additions to the house but that was primarily, Bill knew, because the Bones family owned a number of cottages they usually moved to and left the main line in the Manor. The Davises, he surmised, kept all of the family together for as long as possible, thus the expansions on the house. Previous wars had done a number on many families and the Davises were no exception with only the main line surviving and living in a mostly empty manor. Getting out was a matter of retracing their steps, but also of fighting on the way. Of course, that also meant driving the enemy right toward their own exit.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bill told them as he set a comforting hand on their shoulders and looked into their eyes. "You got the one responsible, and we'll help you get the rest if we can. I promise… And if you need a home, we'll find you one. But for now, we need to hurry and support Henry and Cyrus. They'll be heading toward the main hall and the foyer and we'll need to put the Death Eaters down before they can escape."

As the pair of twins nodded, Jugson finally hoisted himself over the window ledge. He had barely landed on an awning over a pair of windows when Cyrus blasted him outside. As his feet hit the floor, he heard the conversation nearby and instantly began to send curses their way. Fred and George, however, had already prepared. In the chaos of their first approach they had spelled the walls, and with a twitch of his wand, George sent the carpet on the floor careening toward Jugson. The man sliced at it with magic only to be thrown right into the ceiling.

The moment he hit the floor again, however, Jugson rolled out of the way of spells and ran. Whoever these people were, they were clever, observant, and outnumbered him five to one. With every step he took, however, a spell left his wand, tossing all manner of darkness their way. Cutting spells, blasting hexes, anything he could do to slow them down. When he rounded two corners, he found himself behind two more and quickly banished them into each-other against the wall to make way.

"What are you waiting for you blasted idiots?! Run!" Jugson cried as the entire house shook from another massive explosion.

That was all Bill heard before he rounded the corner and watched Cyrus heave Henry out of the path of a spear of ice. With a growl, Cyrus got up with Henry at his side and looked to Bill. "Took you long enough, William."

"We had Jugson come back through the window. Dunno how he didn't fall and break something."

"Helen likes awnings over the windows, more shade and less heat to get in the house," Cyrus grumbled as his wand seemed to chill with magic. "Let's go, I won't have them running about this house any longer!"

Regrouped and ready, Bill led them down the hall with Cyrus' help. The Carrows twins were in the middle and Henry covered the rear with Fred and George between him and Hestia and Flora. Screams and shouted spells increased with frequency, and Bill prayed to every deity he had ever heard of one of the kids wasn't hurt. A brief flash of Susan and Harry hurt, or even dead, visited him and the curse breaker upped the pace. Cyrus caught on, set a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"They're strong kids, William. We're all getting out of this-"

A scream the likes of which they had only heard a few times before in their lives pierced the entire house. Magic seemed to crush them in place and even the teens felt squashed in the large manor as the oppressive magic took over. Bills eyes widened in fear, as did Cyrus' as they looked to one another as Hestia murmured out something that put them all on edge.

"That sounded like me when I thought Flora…"

That was enough for Bill. He threw caution to the wind and rushed through the halls, his team following him only to see red hellfire wash through the walls and raze a path of destruction he had witnessed only thrice before. Once in Egypt, again in the forbidden forest, and finally in the memories of the Champions. Five peopled rushed out of the hall, frantic and panicked but for one laughing insane bitch and a man Bill new all too well.

"Junior," he growled. "He cast Fiendfyre."

As Junior dove away from another wave of flame, a mournful, furious howl breached the entire house. Bill's heart stopped for a brief second as a large, three headed wolf with six eyes on each head burst into the hall with a young woman following it. His heart cracked as he saw Tracey covered in blood, her hazel eyes full of fire while she controlled the fiendfyre as if it came naturally to her.

"By Morgana…" Cyrus' gasp could barely be heard over the crackle of demonic flames, but Bill heard him enough. "She's all that's left."

" _Face me!_ " Tracey screamed as the wolf howled after the Death Eaters again. "There's no escape for you now! Face me like the dickless cowards you are! Come back here and be devoured you filthy sonsofbitches! You scum! You swine! You killed _my parents!_ I'll kill you! _I swear it!_ I'll kill you all! _I'll burn the world to the ground and leave nothing in my wake until you're all dust in the wind!_ "

"Oh, ickle Tracey is angry!" Bellatrix cackled as she backed away with Jugson, his men, and the rest of the Death Eaters that had been with her. "Going to kill us little girl? Going to avenge mummy and daddy!"

"Shut your whore up or I'll do it for you, Rodulphus!" Junior barked as he shielded against another howl of flame from the fiendish wolf.

"Give her Dolohov, that'll shut the bitch up!" Rabastan countered before he ducked beneath a new volley of spellfire from the last hallway that led to the stairs.

"Surrender now or I'll _let_ that girl kill all of you," Amelia roared from the hallway.

"Now that's more like it!" Alastor laughed somewhere out of sight.

"Fuck," Junior bit out suddenly as the fire ate away his shield. "Dolohov, Bellatrix we need an exit! I'll handle the fiendfyre!"

" _They're mine_ , Auntie."

The cold, furious proclamation was followed by another howl as the devilish beast of flame crashed against Junior's shield and growled in diabolic hunger. Unwilling to die, let alone at the hands of a teenager, Junior did what he did best. His shield vanished and in its place a chimera made of flame leaped up to battle with the wolf. The pair rolled across the ground, biting, growling, hacking and slashing at each-other all the while the house gradually caught more aflame.

Howls and yowls echoed through the house even as Bellatrix and Dolohov blasted the entire wall next to them out. With another intricate spell, the pair created their own stairs from the destruction and rushed away from the house as fast as they could. Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Jugson were right on their heels as Junior dove after them. A second later, another explosion released Mulciber, Travers and Rookwood from the bottom floor as spellfire pursued all of them.

Before any spell could even touch Jugson's two unknown men, the wolf broke off its fight with the chimera and devour them, tore them apart even as they were burnt to death within an instant of contact. The blood that spread from their bodies was vaporized into a pink mist among the flames before the wolf turned back to its fight with the Chimera. The pair of beasts tore through the house, right through a wall and deeper in as they fought. Tracey ran to the hole in the wall, her wand blazing with power as she sent another blast of magic after the Death Eaters.

Dirt exploded into the air and the wards flared in response as the Death Eaters tried to blast their way out. Daphne and Dora rushed forward and before Tracey could transfigure a way out for herself, pulled her away kicking and screaming. Amelia, Alastor, Minerva, Flitwick, and Kingsley took up the pursuit instead as Bill and his team, along with Apolline and Augusta tried to force everyone downstairs as quickly as possible.

They had barely reached the stairs when the wolf and Chimera burst forth once again, still fighting before their fight took them outside. The entire group rushed downstairs and the downstairs team, but for the aurors in pursuit, met them. Tracey, trapped in Dora's arms had silent tears running down her cheeks as she was dragged downstairs with everyone else. Her gaze fell on Theo on the ground with Sarah, then on Hestia and Flora. Only the children had survived, and though she cried tears of anguish and fury, she could feel their pain too.

Her gaze travelled to the stairs, toward the red fire that devoured more of the house each second as she numbly whispered. "Burn it all."

The fires flared all throughout the house as her will to devour and destroy every last trace of her anguish became manifest in the demonic flames. Dora held her tighter and Daphne's soft gasp was only a prelude to the blonde and metamorph being mobbed by Daphne, Susan and Fleur, while Harry gazed into her eyes from his place healing Theo. The only male in the House of Wolves felt his heart break for his girlfriend as he clearly heard the words even among the crackling flames.

"We need to get out of here!" Poppy called out to everyone over the destruction of the House. "Theo isn't safe to Floo, and besides that it's becoming unstable with the wards being attacked and the fiendfyre."

"Out the front door, everyone, let's go! Adults, cover the teens. Healers, you know where to be," Bill ordered as he took command and got everyone moving.

With a plan of action at hand, everyone was on the move. Andromeda conjured a stretcher and Theo was quickly shifted onto it, while Harry's hands continued to glow silver as he healed his friend. In huddles the entire contingent made their way out of the house only to witness a furious battle between the Death Eaters and pursuing aurors and war veterans. Only when the wards finally cracked and the oppressive anti-apparition ward finally went down did the Death Eaters make their final escape.

A scream of futile rage from Alastor was echoed by furious sobs from Tracey as untold curses left her lips with their escape. When they reached the gates both groups merged once again; though there was little keeping them there any longer. With the apparition wards gone they could leave at any time, but none of them were all that willing to leave. Tracey, in fact, sat huddled on the ground not far from Theo and the healers as she watched her home burn to the ground, her girlfriends wrapped around her for comfort and stability. Both fiendfyre avatars had become rampant at this point, but it was the wolf that devoured the chimera before it spawned its own legion of fire and began to eat away the rest of the mansion.

Three muted pops put everyone on alert, but three books was all that appeared amidst their number, one next to each ruined family. At once everyone knew what the books were. Family Grimoires, one for the Carrows, one for the Notts, and the last was Tracey's own. By now it was obvious that this had not been an isolated event. The trap had been set here to test the Azkaban escapees, to prove their loyalty and effectiveness even after so long in Azkaban while other Death Eaters had been sent to destroy the other estates if word had not been spread of successfully retaining the employ of the families by a certain time.

"Trace," Susan whispered as she held the blonde from behind. "We have to go…"

"Not until it's gone."

Susan looked to the others for a bit of help, and it was Daphne who embraced Tracey more closely from the side to try her hand. "Trace, please. It's time to go honey."

"Not until it's gone, Daph," Tracey murmured in as stern a tone as her tears would allow. "Not until it… until they are all ash."

Understanding flickered across the brunette's face, and that of everyone that heard the quiet admission. This was more than Tracey simply losing her home. This was a funeral pyre for the parents that she had lost, and those of the others. Hestia and Flora quietly took seats between Tracey and the healers to connect the newly orphaned teens together as they watched the manor and their parents go up in flames. Old friends of the families stood silent, their sorrow at such a loss reflected in the teens that watched the flames feast on the fallen. In that moment three families had been torn apart forever, and now their children sought some closure in knowing their parents would be laid to rest.

"Here we forever commit to the pyre,  
those we loved with passionate fire.  
Their time in this world so short it seems,  
but they live forever within our dreams.  
Beyond our sight may they rest well  
and in our hearts they'll always dwell.  
Their names are etched in time and mind,  
and beyond their passing, our lives we'll find.  
So tarry not with grief, nor despair's fowl bite,  
but remember them with Whispers in the Night."

The soft-spoken, solemn poem left nary a single dry eye among the contingent. As the hand of the speaker settled on her shoulder, to help her find comfort and closure, Tracey slowly gripped it tight. A moment later she gently graced the hand with a kiss even as it was bathed lightly in her tears.

"Thank you, Fleur."

"Always, mon amour."

It wasn't even an hour later that the fire had finally consumed the entire house and everything within. When the Fiendfyre looked ready to turn toward the group, Minerva, Alastor, Flitwick Amelia and Bill were quick to smother the flames. Only after Tracey, Flora, Hestia and Sarah, with Theo looking on, had erected a set of gravestones on the property did the group finally get underway.

The moment they arrived at Bones Manor, Theo and Sarah were quickly taken to a room in the guest wing along with everyone else who was injured. The healers steadily worked throughout the afternoon, the room full of the recently orphaned teens was quiet but for their breathing and the gentle bustle of the healers, apprentice and assistant. What had once been a day to celebrate and enjoy their time together turned into a day of mourning and hardship with all of their lives changed forever.

Most everyone had been able to escape with minimal damage but for a few of them. Theo was eventually fully stabilized, his wounds having been treated to the fullest extent for the time being. He would be on bed-rest and potions for at least a week. Sarah, Hestia and Flora were battered and bruised, but few cuts or heavy wounds graced their skin. They would be up and moving by the next morning even if the twins had to remain on a diluted potions regiment to deal with the aftermath of the cruciatus curse.

Tracey was littered with cuts, bruises and other wounds, though the burns caused by her own fiendfyre were the primary issue. There were only a few small ones, of course and they were treated within enough time to reduce scarring to near invisible. Those, however, were only the visible scars of the teens' encounter with the Death Eaters. Far worse had been done to them and hours after their treatment, a question that lingered on a number of minds was finally asked.

"What are we going to do?"

Tracey's question sounded loud in the quiet room, despite it being half a whisper. Andromeda, Poppy, Harry, Hannah and Amelia were all present with the orphaned teens, along with Su, Susan, Fleur, Daphne, Dora and Astoria. Any more guests and the room would have been uncomfortably full. The rest were either eating snacks, dinner, or sitting about somewhere discussing or simply dealing with the recent events.

Harry had just sat down next to Tracey and wrapped his arm about her gently when she asked the question. "You can stay with us. We've got the room, right auntie?"

"We do, however, the DMFA will want to question all of you and ensure you get your choice of where you want to stay. Allied houses will be called and questioned about taking you in first…" Amelia explained quickly. The Head of the DMLE briefly shook her head to get protocol out of mind as she sat in one of the chairs the fairly full room currently boasted. "But for now let's just focus on you. You're all welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. I'll even have the elves prepare family rooms if you don't want to stay here in the guest wing. I'm sure the other families would offer as much as well."

"Thank you Auntie," Tracey murmured as she curled gently against Harry and set her head on his shoulder. "I think I'd like to stay here, maybe even permanently."

"You're always welcome, honey," Amelia replied. Tracey's lips twitched briefly at the corners at the nickname she'd recently taken on among all of her friends, one that only her parents had used until recently.

"What about you?" the blonde pressed gently as she looked to Sarah, Theo, Hestia and Flora. "I know Theo can't really go anywhere for a few weeks. But what about after?"

Sarah and Theo shared a look, wondering what they would do before they both shrugged. "I'm not sure," Theo answered for the both of them in a slightly scratchy voice. "But we've got plenty of time to think about it. Maybe the Greengrasses so Sarah and Astoria can be closer and so we're not so much of a drain on Amelia… or Su's family."

Su grinned lightly at that. "Only because you'd want to sneak into my room at night."

"What sane bloke wouldn't?"

"Charming prat." Su smirked at him and gently kissed her boyfriend as Sarah rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. Astoria giggled next to her, excited at the possibility of Theo and Sarah staying with them, considering Sarah was her best friend. When boyfriend and girlfriend parted, the young Asian women nodded. "I think I could convince my parents if you really wanted to."

"All good choices, but you wouldn't be a drain, Theo," Amelia replied with a smile as she watched the teens come together. "You're always welcome in my home, never doubt that." The redhead's gaze turned to the Carrow twins with a genial smile. "And you, ladies?"

"We'd like to request a favor." The room went quiet as Hestia spoke, and when her eyes settled on Harry, they all had an idea of what was to come. "You couldn't protect us from our own family, at no fault of your own. But… we'd still like to be treated as family, Harry."

"What Hestia is saying is: we'd like to stay here with you, under rules of sanctuary and your house protection," Flora finished for her twin with a hopeful expression. "But only if you agree. We don't want to take your family from you by moving in all of a sudden."

Harry smiled and when he glanced to Susan, Tracey, and even Daphne to see expectant, and similarly hopeful expressions from them, he nodded. "Of course you're welcome, favor or no favor. The more redheads the merrier, right?"

"True, but we are all soulless gingers," Flora teased, which got a few chuckles and snickers from the room. "Sure you can handle four of us around you at all times?"

"Five with Bill, actually. Six if you count Dora as a sometimes soulless ginger," Harry answered lightly, glad to find a little humor after such a dark day. Harry was adequately nudged from a number of sides before they all looked to Amelia.

"What do you say, auntie?" Susan wondered aloud, her curiosity and excitement apparent despite the hardships of the day. "Ready for two more nieces?"

"I think I can handle it," Amelia said with a gentle smile as she leaned forward and set her hand on Hestia's, who was nearest to her. "I'm just glad you're all alright. Having the manor nearly full again will be a wonderful thing. I'll let the others know what's going on and have Turvy prepare rooms for you."

Just as she was about to leave, Amelia gave pause and looked to the teens with a torn expression. "Tomorrow we will need to take official statements… I know it's going to be hard, but we're all here for you."

With her departure, the teens settled into a quiet lull as they all contemplated everything. Hestia and Flora sat closer together while Tracey fought away tears for what felt like the hundredth time since she arrived at Bones Manor. She was surprised she hadn't cried herself out by then. A gentle quiet encompassed the room before Theo finally broke the ice.

"You know the last thing my father ever told us?" Everyone in the room turned to the injured slytherin as he spoke. " _Break our curse and cut the knot_. I'm going to do what my father asked. I'm cutting the knot and making a new world for us. Notts bow to no-one anymore, and I'll make sure we survive this war and all wars hereafter."

"I think we can all help you with that," Harry offered to a round of nods from the other teens. "Whatever you need, just ask. Friends stick together, Theo, so does family. Whatever it takes, we'll be there."

"Thanks," Theo said as Sarah smiled and nodded along with him. "But there's one thing I can't leave undone… _Mulciber_. He's mine. I don't care about law or anything else. I'm going to make sure Mulciber suffers before I let him die."

"Just like Alecto," Flora and Hestia echoed a moment later. "We got her, made her suffer before the end. We'll help you."

"As will I," Tracey spoke up, her voice stronger than it had been since watching her home burn to the ground. "But I need to destroy Dolohov. I don't care what it takes. I will have my vengeance on him."

"Whatever it takes," Susan assured her. The others looked shocked at the thought, but after everything they had seen today it was only natural that things change, for all of them. "The question is, what do we do now?"

"This is only the beginning," Harry announced slowly as he looked from one person to the next. "They may have struck first but we'll strike last. Whatever it takes, we'll get your revenge."

"That's it then," Dora stated as she leaned against the wall. "The Second Blood War has begun."


	53. Chapter 53: A Holiday Abroad

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. Soooo I'm still alive! I've just been busy with life and getting fit. I still intend to continue this story. In fact, I've been plotting to make 5th year better than I originally planned, so we're going to have some fun soon. First we have to get through the rest of a fairly exciting summer. 2. I blame DMing Dungeons and Dragons for stealing most of my inspiration, outside of work exhausting me. Hopefully I can move things along a little easier since I have some decent outlines worked out now for the remainder of the year.

3\. Fair warning: Lots of Smut/Relationship stuff after the scene shift. No orgy, sorry. I've seen it done but I like to imply that happens occasionally rather than try my hand at that without being vague/giving wide brush strokes.

4\. Recommendations: If you haven't read anything by the author **Sinyk** then I suggest you go do that after reading. They have some fantastic stories that I like to reread. Also check out author **Shaydrall** , especially their work **The Merging** which is a fantastic story with great character interaction.

5\. Thank you for reading this, I really do appreciate the support and review I get for this story. I really hope someday I might meet a few more milestones for favorites, followers and reviews from all of you wonderful supporters. Enjoy the latest chapter and let me know what you think!

 _Ohh My…_

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: A Holiday Abroad**

The grand hallways were adorned with a living history the likes few had ever witnessed before. From the first legends of how a people came to be and the first covens formed of such beings, to wars terrible and many that had plagued their kind for centuries, everything was recorded. One scene faded into the next, weaving a tapestry of history and knowledge, legend and lore that would at one moment inspire, and the next bring sorrow.

It was within these storied halls where three young men were found, embracing one another after being separated from one another. They in particular had been brought aside, though their families remained nearby somewhere else within this French Bastion. Though the walls told thousands of tales, their part in it had only recently begun. Ever since one they considered their own had fought beside them so valiantly mere weeks before.

"I thought you had a match in America," Cedric wondered as he embraced the tallest of the three.

"Hurricane," Viktor answered with a light grin. "They are reason I still live where air hurts my face. Our match was cancelled and Fleur's invitation to visit France was still open. I took the earliest portkey available."

"Good choice, all things considered," Cedric joked before both of the older Champions turned to the last of their number. "Any word on why we were invited to a Veela Conclave of all things?"

"I got shanghaied into coming," Harry sighed, somewhat bitterly. "The portkey Sebastian arranged was set to arrive here. We were only told we were attending a Veela Conclave when we arrived. Secrecy concerns and all that."

"Location, time, and the like, ja?" Viktor asked. "Our veela cheerleaders are always very, as you English say, 'hush-hush' about their extended period of time off. I assume now it has to do with conclaves like this."

"Ja," Harry answered simply in German before returning to English with a shrug. "Though we were assured this is more than politicking between matrons and deciding on the course of their kind. Conclaves are supposed to be a big family reunion, essentially, so feasting and dancing and all sorts of attractions are scheduled for the next few days. Like a seasonal carnival."

"That's what I was told by Sebastian when Luna, me and our parents were retrieved from the International Travel Office," Cedric mentioned as the three men finally took their seats in chairs. Cedric readjusted his folded and pinned sleeve for a moment before he continued. "Though I get the feeling we were taken aside for something more than just a carnival."

"And you would be right," rang the familiar, seductive as silk voice of their fourth. Fleur wore a beautiful blue silk robe, its pearlescent silver sheen matched her hair flawlessly. Delicate embroidery seemed written into the very fabric in organic runes none of the three boys could decipher. Even so, she approached with a bright smile as she embraced each of them with a hug, and Harry with a slow, solemn kiss. "It feels so surreal to have all of you here in France, let alone at the Conclave. But it's so good to have all of us together again."

"It's good to see you too Fleur," Cedric answered with a grin.

"Indeed, a welcome and much-needed vacation among friends," Viktor amended.

"I still haven't gotten to look out a window to actually see France," Harry grumbled gently.

Fleur smirked lightly at her boyfriend. "Believe me, 'Arry, you will not need a window soon." The veela turned back to Cedric, her gaze somewhat more somber. "The Matrons have been harassing maman and me for information regarding the night of the third task ever since our return to France a few days after the Azkaban Escape. They want to, as one might say say, hear the song from the bird's beak, both about the third task and what happened two weeks ago."

Fleur's gaze trained on Harry again. Her hand slowly grasped his as their eyes met. "How is Tracey? I've been worried sick over her since I left."

"She's… getting by," Harry almost whispered with a sigh as he looked back down the hall. "Tracey hasn't wanted Susan or I out of her sight since, at least when she isn't training, reading, or crying herself ragged. She has been having nightmares every night since. Susan and I have taken shifts sleeping next to her, Amelia has as well. I think having a mother figure in Amelia around helps and hurts all at once but there's not much else we can do but talk to Tracey and try to help her from being consumed by her own grief and desire for revenge."

"And the Carrows?" Cedric asked suddenly, concern in his tone. "They're living with you now, right? Dad mentioned something about that recently."

"Yeah, permission from the DMFA to take the Carrows in as wards was bestowed on Amelia a week ago. It helps that she and Amos worked together to push the issue. The girls are about the same as Tracey though; Flora seems colder and Hestia has been quietly worrying over us but mostly her sister," reported the teen as he looked to a nearby mural of a group of veela raising their children in a secluded glen. "Theo and Sarah are with the Greengrasses. Daphne says they're similar. They're all with the rest of the family right now, waiting for word."

"I know, I took them to the visitors' gallery of the meeting chambers before coming here," Fleur glanced to the ceiling for a moment, as if checking something before she looked back down the hall. "We're being summoned to the hall. When we get in, wait for the Matrons to address you before being seated or speaking in turn."

The three young men nodded and followed Fleur, though Harry quickly caught up and took her hand. As they walked, however, Harry couldn't resist one more question. "Do they want to help deal with the Death Eaters, or is all of this just to give them a firsthand account of what happened so they can decide on a response properly?"

Fleur hesitated for a few moments, her silence not comforting in the least to the three men before she spoke. "The latter is most likely, though some may be willing to help regardless of the Conclave's decision. Some of our Elder Matrons remember Grindelwald and his treatment of our kind, selling us to Hitler or his closest allies. Riddle and his allies incurred on northern France a few times, but his focus was primarily on Britain in the First Blood War. So a few remember fighting him, but he was never as close or apparent a threat as Grindelwald. Distance, as they say, makes us ignorant of our enemies."

"Sometimes I wish we had the luxury more often," Harry sighed as he rolled his shoulders. "Maybe moving to France isn't a bad idea after all."

Fleur smirked at that as she purred in his ear. "I am sure we could make it a _very_ good idea."

"Oi, lovebirds, I just ate."

The four champions laughed were sent into a fit of snickers before they were caught up in raucous laughter at Viktor's light jab. Sooner than any of them would like, however, they arrived at a set of grandiose doors, sigils and runes covering every inch that was part of an artistic carved mosaic of the wise, the beautiful and the powerful coming together to decide on the future of France's Veela. Two guards stood at the door and at first glance seemed similarly robed as Fleur, until one took note of their staves and the hints of scale-male delicately shown beneath their silk robes.

When the champions had sobered completely in their presence, the pair of guards nodded to them and knocked once on the doors. A flash of magic passed over the portal before it opened to reveal a large round hall. Every seat was filled with a beautiful woman, their age hard to decipher due exactly to their preternatural beauty. Some bore ribbons on their robes, others wore medals or shawls that helped indicate rank and deeds committed earlier in life. In fact, Harry spotted a few national dueling champion medals, Auror ribbons, and not a few bestowed upon them by the French Ministry for acts of Heroism during World War II and Grindelwald's rise to power.

Cedric and Viktor, well-used to being around Fleur, struggled only momentarily with the amount of Veela in the room. Harry, who had spent much more time around Fleur, and by extension Gabby and Apolline, shook any allure that touched him away within moments. Fleur's hand released his and for a second he sought back that simple comfort before he understood why. They had to comport themselves as what they were, Champions, and despite all indications of their relationship, professionalism and decorum was preferred in the presence of the conclave.

Harry's gaze, eventually, found what he had been looking for since first arriving via portkey. As he and the other champions made their way toward the other end of the ovular hall, he took a few extra steps toward the cathedral-like window that boasted a balcony beyond its doors. A long lake rolled away from the Enclave, Fortress, whatever one would call the residence of the Conclave. Bordered on the east side was a rolling vineyard, orchard, and fertile farmland that extended to what seemed like the horizon. While on the other side of the lake a village flush with life resided peacefully, its inhabitants going about their day and preparing for the coming festivities.

"It may be Veela France, but it will do," Harry teased Fleur in a whisper when she came to retrieve him. The cheeky smile on her lips matched his own before he turned to her completely. "Now I'm ready."

As the pair took their seats between Viktor and Cedric at a curved table, Harry saw the rest of his surrogate family higher up in the visitor's gallery, alongside the Greengrasses, Tonkses, Diggories, Lovegoods, and Katie. He gave them a brief nod before his gaze extended to the window beyond them where mountain peaks jutted out just on the edge of the horizon. Once the doors banged shut, he eyes found who he knew would be the most influential at these proceedings.

The Eldest, the wisest, and the most powerful of the Veela Matrons and Matriarchs were seated on two levels at the other end of the hall, separated only by the thoroughfare of the doors. Their garb was laced with golden thread as well as ribbons and medals aplenty. Some were shrouded lightly in shade, while others basked in the sunlight that glittered throughout the room. It was one of these women that finally spoke.

" _Earlier this morning we convened the five hundred and fifty-seventh conclave held within these storied halls,_ " the Matriarch spoke clearly in French for all in attendance, as her slightly deeper and slower but elegant and eloquent voice betrayed her age. " _We have deliberated on matters of state, employment within and outside our community, and how we pass on our heritage and abilities to the young who still have much to learn. We began earlier this day due to a high priority situation brewing in Britain that is soon to be addressed._ "

The matriarch paused to let those words sink in. It was a session summary at best, but it helped everyone understand just why the state business had been concluded earlier in the day for those that arrived late, namely their guests and those that would one day ascend to a full seat on the Matron's Council. The three male champions nodded in understanding after a brief glance from Fleur. All of them, with the help of Beauxbatons last year, had excelled in their studies and practice of the French Language and understood the matron completely. She nodded in return and is if awaiting such a signal, the matron continued.

" _I, Lady Ophelia Sinclair of the Sinclair Family and Coven, as one of the Thirteen Elder Matriarchs, request the Hall listen closely to what our guests have to say._ " The hall remained silent for a few moments, and when no objections were forthcoming, Lady Sinclair continued. " _Honored Guests, Champions of the Triwizard Tournament; Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, and our own Fleur Delacour, this council requests you reveal to us the happenings of the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament where a coming darkness is said to have spawned once again._ "

Low whispers cascaded throughout the chambers are many quietly deliberated the request. The Champions, however, remained silent. As the murmurs grew and brows creased with worry or insult, the Champions glanced to one another. Their silent discussion, such as they could have, was filled with pointed looks toward Harry and Cedric, shrugs from all of them, and raised eyebrows.

" _Matrons and Matriarchs of the Council, we have already spoken of that night to the press, and the full story can be read in many magical outlets at your leisure,_ " Cedric eventually spoke for the group. " _Why ask us here if all you wanted was to hear it from the horse's mouth?_ "

" _Because something is always lost in the retelling,_ " another matron spoke up quickly. " _We honor you by allowing you to attend this conclave, not just to benefit our understanding, but to provide you succor and sanctuary abroad from your homes. To hear of the events of that night from you yourselves and not some second or third party will better help us understand the truth of what is to come._ "

" _Nameless and his Death Eaters hardly encountered France or any other nation besides clandestine operations of smuggling, information gathering, and the hiring of mercenaries,_ " Harry spoke up to the growing murmur of the chamber. " _Even if he did assault sentient beings, the mundane, magical and creature populations of other countries, the effects were well limited, if perhaps the reach of his propaganda was not. Recruitment was his primary effort abroad, for he needed greater support if he was to launch his campaign beyond the confines of the United Kingdom. Why concern yourselves with a primarily British affair now when last time you were hardly affected, and when there is no current guarantee that he will ever reach your shores?_ "

One matron went to speak in support of such a notion, then another against it, and another who counseled patience. Ever louder the chambers grew as opinions were tossed back and forth across the hall. As Harry remained seated, the other champions looked at him with clear confusion upon their faces.

"Are you trying to keep them from helping Magical Britain?" Cedric whispered vehemently as he leaned closer to his friend. "Because that kind of statement tends to draw attention and exactly that sort of thinking. Do you want to push Britain to isolationism after everything we've done to broaden horizons last year?"

"I'm trying to see where they stand." The answer seemed obvious to Harry, and with a subtle wave of his hand toward the hall, he smirked. "I think this is as good an indication as any."

Indeed, when the other three looked back, they witnessed many matrons in heated discussion of such an idea. Some for and some against, while others remained quiet and contemplative, listening to arguments from both sides. If Fleur had to guess, perhaps a third of the matrons in attendance were divided into each group, while the Elder Matriarchs themselves resided solely in the neutral standing as they listened and waited for the discussion to calm down.

" _Such a clever young man…_ "

The voice spoke so clearly, with such calm and confidence that all other voices fell away. Fleur's eyes widened almost imperceptibly upon hearing the voice as her gaze drifted to one of the Elder Matriarchs most cloaked in the shadow of her umbrella. Harry, however, straightened up, wondering if his ears had deceived him when he heard that voice. His gaze followed Fleur's, but the shadows kept him from confirming until the owner of such a subtly powerful voice spoke again.

" _He turns our heads one way so he can look more clearly where we are not,_ " the cloaked matriarch spoke again. Harry's shoulders tensed before he flexed his fingers and forced himself to relax. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in three years, but he remembered it well. " _Tell me, Harry, what have you seen that we ourselves unknowingly let you?_ "

Harry swallowed down the whirlwind of emotions that stormed through him before he spoke. " _That you're as divided as anyone else is on the issue. That you, like many in Britain, see the threat and want to be rid of it as quickly as possible. That some of you wish to hide away and ignore it altogether because it isn't your problem. That others want to play defensively, to wait until there is no other choice but to act, while others patiently await others to define their side so you might pick what you think best suits yourself._ "

The shrouded woman chuckled lightly and more than one brow furrowed at having been played and found out by such a young man. Some were embarrassed, others impressed, but few dared voice it when one of the Elders still held the floor.

" _And Britain is even more divided than ourselves,_ " the Matriarch concluded.

" _Yes ma'am,_ " Cedric chimed in, hoping to mitigate any possible damage. " _Except that the threat comes from within our own community, thus many of our people aren't sure who to trust nor which side they wish to join. Our own Head of the DMLE, present here in the visitors' gallery, has done her best to provide protection and security for the nation. Despite the events of two weeks ago following the Azkaban Breakout, many still believe in her, in the department she heads and the Ministry that seeks to abolish the darkness that has reared its head once again. Crime is at an all-time low across our nation because of everything Amelia Bones and her Department have done in so short a time, even despite recent events. My family stands with her, as do many others._ "

" _Indeed,_ " the Matriarch conceded briefly as the impassioned words fell upon all ears within the chamber. " _And what of you, Harry, where do you stand?_ "

" _I stand with my family,_ " the young man responded, his gaze locked onto what he felt might be the woman's eyes. " _I stand as a Healer and Shield, ready to provide succor and sanctuary to any who fall ill of the coming conflict… And should the Dark Lord and his minions come for me and mine, I'll gladly show them what the Fire and Darkness of war really is._ "

" _And I stand with them, Matriarch,_ " Fleur declared with impunity. " _No matter the order or the consequence, I will stay with them._ "

" _As do I,_ " proclaimed Viktor with a proud bearing. " _For I will not leave my friends, my brothers and sister, to face this threat alone._ "

Silence pervaded the hall briefly before a hum of amusement escaped the matriarch. " _Such conviction I have rarely seen. Three years gone now, perhaps, but many years before that even so. It is better to be held in your hands, Champions, than in the hands of the German, the Professor, and the Nameless One. So why not tell us of that night, the_ truth _of it, so we ourselves might come into such conviction?_ "

The Four Champions gave pause as they heard the Matriarch's final question. She was perceptive, no doubt about it, but if she had sensed something off about the public version then who else suspected something different? The four huddled closer at the table, ready to discuss what was about to happen when Fleur spoke up.

"I trust them, and the hall is warded with secrecy spells to keep everything said here confidential, not unlike that scroll Amelia had us sign," Fleur informed them quickly. "Besides that, if we truly are preparing for war, they need to know the truth. My Matrons and Matriarchs need to know we will be honest with them when they ask it of us. We cannot build relationships if we do not trust."

"Trust only has to go so far. So does our word," Viktor argued lightly. When Fleur turned to him, a slight glare upon her features, he shrugged it off. "If what you say is true, Fleur, I'll trust your judgement. But I am… wary of revealing hard truths I still struggle to handle at night."

"I agree with Fleur," Cedric whispered among them as he looked to Harry. "They need to know, just like everyone else in Britain will have to eventually. We could use their help, and the more open and honest we are with them now will endear them to us at least. Besides, it may inspire loyalty in them if we honor them with the whole truth."

"And they say you're the truest Hufflepuff the House has ever seen," Harry teased the older boy, only to get nudged by him in return. Harry went quiet for a moment then sighed. "Fine… But only because we probably will need their help… That Elder Matriarch's in particular."

The looks the two young men gave Harry were curious, but were soon dropped as they settled back in their seats. Fleur, however, stared long and hard at Harry. "You know her."

Harry actually managed the barest of grins as he nodded at the accusation. "Yes, I know her."

Fleur remained silent for but a moment until her jaw dropped slightly. "Three years ago-"

"Later," Harry assured her suddenly. A subtle shake of her head as she made to pursue it halted Fleur's efforts, but quicker than either expected she let it go and resumed her place.

"We request a pensieve," Fleur began confidently, "so that you may witness the truth for yourselves, rather than listen to us recount our encounter with the Nameless One and his cohorts."

It didn't take long for one to be obtained. In fact, one arose from the very floor itself on a pedestal at the mere gesture of one of the Elder Matriarchs. When the champions had again combined their memories and attuned the pensieve to play them together, as shown to them by Amelia once before, the four champions sat to watch that terrible night with everyone else in the chamber. The glass all throughout the chamber darkened to a pitch black, as if night had overcome the chamber just before the whirling of the portkey stopped.

As the night played out, Harry couldn't help but point out, uselessly in hindsight as things always seemed, how they could have done better. If he had just taken Alecto's head off when he had the chance then Tracey, Theo, Sarah, Hestia and Flora might still have their parents and the rituals might have been incompatible with only two men working to enact all of them at once. It would have taken longer, more power, and hindered them enough for the Champions to act sooner. Or if he had taken Junior on with either Cedric or Viktor they may have had a better chance. Even so, he took note of all of their faults and follies and took mental notes at least; as Alastor, Poppy, Amelia, Bill, and every other adult he knew had advised him in recent weeks.

Harry wasn't the only one, either. All of the champions were looking for ways to improve themselves throughout the duels and the following battle. Of course, that only came after the miraculous reveal that Harry had escaped death a second time, at least to the world's knowledge, not counting those in the chamber that only a few knew about. It was still hard for everyone that had seen it before to witness, and even harder for everyone else. The Matron Council even paused to deliberate and recuperate for a short time after such a reveal before they continued.

Fleur was nervous, of course, because this was the first time to anyone except her immediate family and closest friends that she had admitted to taking the third and most secret form of the Veela, skipping the second one entirely. Many matrons looked to her with surprise, others with pride, some in fear, but she sat confidently through it all. She had thought she'd lost her love, and more than one matron in the chamber had faced the same. In fact, it was those that had faced such a loss that looked on her with respect and compassion for achieving it at such a young age, even though such a terrible tragedy occurred, however brief.

Cedric and Viktor sat quietly, proudly even as they watched themselves match up against the Death Eaters. They would do it again in a heartbeat too if they had a chance to end everything that night. When the final moments of the battle played out, many of them now understood why Cedric's arm was missing and how valiant he had been during the course of the battle. Viktor's own sacrifice, his bones being broken by spells before he continued to defend, also shed valor upon him that the veela respected. The pair, like their friends, were evaluating themselves then and now and seeking way to improve, but also remained steadfastly behind their actions otherwise.

When all was said and done, and a few calming draughts discretely dispersed among the matrons, things quietly got back to order. The Champions, somewhat reluctantly, again retrieved their memories and took a few moments for themselves. When all in the chambers were ready, the windows all throughout the chamber were slowly tinted back to normal light. Some deliberation was had among the Elders, muffled and quiet as it was, likely due to magic. Once they were settled, they were heard clearly.

" _Matrons and Matriarchs, I do believe we sit amongst True Champions,_ " the shadowed matriarch continued in a solemn tone of voice. " _Although Fleur has always and shall remain welcome in these halls and among our villages and covens, we now extend that to the three of you, Misters Potter, Diggory and Krum, as well as yours closest kindred. You faced a trial few would have survived and fought with everything you had to get one another home. We respect and honor that, and in turn offer you the same among our own should you visit us in the future._ "

Some Matrons looked less than pleased at such an announcement. Namely it was those uncertain if this Dark Lord in Britain was really going to be one of their problems, those of the Isolationist ideals. But most of the members seemed amenable to welcoming the Champions into their villages, if only for the added security their presence might provide in some sense, or the favor it might garner among more powerful Matriarchs and Matrons. Some, of course, deemed the two men not currently claimed by a veela more than handsome or powerful enough to father veela children should they wish to.

" _Despite what you have shown us, deliberation is necessary on whether or not we will send aid. Because of this, our answer may be some time in the making,_ " the Matriarch continued after a few moments.

That seemed to please all of those in attendance, and it was something Harry respected. If they had made a decision almost immediately, he would have been concerned on how rash they might be. Something like committing to war, on whatever scale, was not something you decided on in mere days. He did have to admit that part of him wished there would be instant support after witnessing what they had, but he quickly pushed that aside as he asked himself the same question.

 _Could I so quickly commit to another person's war?_

With that thought in mind, he and the other champions discussed the points briefly before Viktor stood up.

" _On behalf of the Champions, we thank you for the honor you have bestowed upon us and for your wise decision to take counsel before coming to a conclusion,_ " Viktor stated clearly for all. " _We understand a war or support for it, especially one that seems so far away, takes consideration when one is not directly involved. We await your decision and thank you again for your thoughtfulness and compassion._ "

With that said, the session of the conclave quickly came to a close. If there would be another later in the day, they did not say, nor did Fleur know if they would or not when the other Champions asked. As they congregated outside, the Champions, guided by Fleur, her mother Apolline, and her Grandmother Abigail who was on the council, greeted the rest of the Matrons and Matriarchs. Lady Sinclair, Odette's Grandmother, spoke happily with them, as did Odette when she joined them not long later with Clarice Fawley at her side.

Soon enough, the rest of the vacationing troupe joined them in one of the many adjacent lobby chambers to snack and politick a bit. The chambers were elegant, designed after rooms in Versailles it would seem, and had enough room for all of the visiting British as well as two or so dozen others. The Champions were quickly embraced to try and comfort them after again facing that night, though the Champion's well-adjusted demeanor cut that short. Each of them was enjoying the experience, even Tracey, Hestia, Flora, Theo and Sarah were talking more vibrantly to their hosts than recently, though the allure of the new always did catch Tracey and Theo's interests.

"Pardon me for interrupting," a familiar voice spoke quietly from nearby. "But I wanted to greet you again less formally."

Most of the veela in the room paused at the woman's entrance, even Lady Sinclair and Abigail took note of such a visit. They bowed their heads in recognition of the Matriarch's presence and superiority and received a candid one in return from the woman. She was tall and thin, her curves as robust and perfect as ever. In fact she hardly seemed in her thirties, forties at most, but still held an undeniable beauty. Bright blues eyes gazed at all in the room, her pearlescent hair tied in an elegant bun on the back of her head. But when one gazed into her eyes, or even stood near her, they could feel the power, the wisdom and knowledge that seemed to radiate from her core, from every bit of her. She wasn't just old, she was ancient and respected, powerful and wise, and but a glance entrapped you with the question of what she had seen.

"Oh, pardon moi," Ophelia Sinclair began, "may I introduce Elder Matriarch-"

"Perenelle Flamel."

Everyone in the room halted whatever they were doing and looked to the one who spoke. That it was Harry, of all people, raised more than a few eyebrows. The interruption of one of their Senior Matriarchs didn't startle them, it was the fact he knew who he was talking to, for she had taken great pains to avoid the limelight for the most part, unlike her husband, though she was no less skilled or accomplished. Curiosity was the name of the game, and Harry had only just begun to pique it.

"Hello again, Perry."

The familiarity Harry displayed had one unlucky Apolline spluttering wine all over Sebastian as she looked aghast between the two surprising people. One glass actually fell to the floor in shock somewhere in the room, though none dared turn away from the scene before them to look. Perenelle, however, smiled fondly as she approached Harry.

"It is so good to see you so healthy and hale, Harry. I knew you would get there someday when you were finally ready," Perenelle intimated as she embraced him in a comfortable hug, one he gradually returned after a few moments of hesitation. "I hope you don't still hold a grudge for what boon we denied you."

Harry seemed to stand a little taller, his breath came in a deep gale as his magic stirred before it calmed and he shook his head. "As much as I want to be angry with you, I know better why you didn't now. Fixing me then wouldn't have given me what I have now, nor taught me what I needed to learn for myself. I wouldn't have appreciated how much it really takes to make a difference. Although I wonder why you never told me you were veela, and why I never felt your allure."

"Harry, I am old, or ancient as some impertinent individuals might dare to say. I mastered my allure long ago and not a trace will be found if I desire not to share it," the 671 year old veela candidly shared. Harry nodded in understanding, but was met with more quiet as Perenelle's smile got as wide as any of those in attendance had seen it as of late. She put her forehead to his briefly before she whispered in his ear. "However, perhaps a better boon for you is in order, should the future demand it."

Harry's brow raised even higher at that. He glanced down at the necklace she wore as a glimmer of its true power touched him before his breath hitched in response. His widened eyes met hers and the mischievous immortal woman winked at him before she let go of him. As she did, a knock on the doorway heralded another surprise.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting, Perry my dear, but I wonder if it's safe for me to enter when the last time I clapped eyes on him the boy tried his best to hex me through the infirmary doorway just days prior."

Perenelle chuckled lightly as Harry sheepishly looked to the floor, his cheeks aflame with some shame at his past reaction to denial of the boon he had craved and begged of them. Nicolas Flamel, in all his eternal glory and simple yet elegant dark blue robes, a close cut salt-and-pepper beard and bright ancient hazel eyes, stepped into the room at a wave of his wife's hands.

"It's safe, Nicolas," the ancient veela answered her husband. "Harry has realized his mistakes, and I have realized some of our own. Although I never expected you two to duel in the infirmary."

"That was you?!" Poppy blurted as she approached Harry's side. "You're the reason half of my infirmary's wards went off that day?!"

"To be fair, he started it," Nicolas said with a nod of his head toward Harry, who chuckled despite himself. For all of his ancient knowledge and experience, Nicolas was a mischievous and crafty old codger, in Harry's opinion. Perenelle was equally, if not more crafty than him, though kinder and not as removed from the emotions of those so much younger than herself. They had visited him the week he laid in the hospital recovering from his fight with Quirrell possessed by Voldemort. They had spoken at length, even after Harry's outburst at being denied a boon only they could give him. They had learned much of each-other, though they had never remained in contact.

"I would've finished it too," Harry shot back impishly.

"Says the young man just barely over one fortieth my age," Nicolas teased Harry idly as the ancient man wrapped a hand around Perenelle's waist. "I'd have wiped the floor with you if Perry hadn't dragged me out."

"Enough about that, you fought in my infirmary!" Poppy thundered suddenly. "He was magically exhausted, not to mention affected by the dark magic of a wraith! I should show you what a healer can really do, Flamel."

"My wife reminds me of that often, Madame Pomfrey, and I sent you plenty of rare potions, ingredients, and money to make up for the incident," Nicolas attempted to assuage the healer's fury. "Besides, in the past year I think young Harry has done a marvelous job of reminding everyone what a healer could be capable of, and he's only an apprentice."

"Playing to my pride in my pupil, is it?" Poppy briskly answered with a light huff before she smiled at Harry then the Flamels. "Fine, apology accepted if only because Harry is my finest pupil." Andromeda cleared her throat at that and Poppy grinned. "Besides you, Andi dear." A muttered "You're damn right," was all anyone but Ted heard from her as they all chuckled before Poppy turned back to the Flamels. "Any new breakthroughs you would like to share?"

"No."

"But, Nicolas, surely the Supreme Alchemist, the Philospher, would have-"

"No, Poppy, and your flattery, while welcome, won't work this time." Poppy huffed lightly at that as Harry, Perenelle and Nicolas chuckled, that is until Amelia stepped up beside him.

"Care to introduce us properly, Harry?"

Harry's face briefly took on a mien of horror, having forgotten to introduce everyone else, especially the very interested girlfriends and family members intently watching the scene unfold. "Right, sorry! Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, this is my mum, Amelia Bones, and the rest of my surrogate and adopted family and girlfriends..."

Once Harry had finished naming everyone, Amelia shook both of the Flamels' hands. "It's a pleasure and honor to meet you," she began cordially. "I didn't know you knew each-other."

"We like our privacy," Nicolas, Perenelle, and Harry all said at once before chuckling. "It was our dirty little secret that we knew one another, really. All that hoopla about the Philosopher's Stone really didn't do us any favors. I put Harry, Poppy and Albus under a secrecy scroll to be sure," Nicolas briefed them before he looked to Fleur. "And there's my beautiful granddaughter back from good old brutish England; Returning as a Champion no less!"

Fleur smiled and quickly embraced Nicolas and then Perenelle. As she turned about, everyone's eyes were on her, especially Harry as he looked between the three. "You have your secrets and we have ours. Nicolas and Perenelle are really my family's ancestors. We call them Great Uncle Nicolas and Great Aunt Perry to avoid confusion among the family. We only ever see them here at the conclave or when they make the rounds on some holidays."

"Speaking of which, there will be no more talk of war or hardship on my family grounds," Perenelle began sternly as she looked to the room. "You are all officially on holiday and we are going to show you that a veela conclave shall not be rivalled by any seasonal festivities you will ever experience."

Such a proclamation was met with a toast from the entire room. As everyone settled in to talk, and get a bit of time speaking with the infamous Flamels, they all realized things just might be alright. As they began to depart for the nearby village to take up holiday residence and begin the festivities, Nicolas and Perenelle briefly pulled Amelia aside.

"What you did for him was something we couldn't allow ourselves to, and for that you have our thanks," Perenelle began quickly, not wanting the festivities hampered by their brief and clandestine conversation. "The boon he asked of us for rescuing the Philosopher's Stone was a vial of the Elixir of Life." Amelia's eyes widened as she glanced to her son before the matriarch garnered her attention again. "I tell you this so you know what he wanted and don't have to ask him. I also tell you because he wanted it as a quick fix for everything that you, Poppy, William Weasley and those beautiful, independent young women have accomplished in the elixir's stead. He wanted to be over it, even at the cost of being stuck in a particular age for another ten years at least."

"I understand," Amelia responded quietly as she looked into Perenelle's eyes, then Nicolas's. "But there's more to this than revealing the truth of something nobody really knew anything about. Even Poppy didn't know what he asked for, just that he was angry about it. So what is this really?"

"A statement of support," Nicolas intoned gravely. "Should you have need of refuge from Britain at any time, our halls and homes are open to you and all those currently in attendance, even those who are not that we know are close to Harry. We have kept discrete tabs on him and his friends. For the road of head, you will need all the help you can get. If refuge in our home is all we can do to help, then you have it."

"And any other forms of support?" pried the headstrong warrior woman. "You have plenty more to offer than refuge."

"And yet, for now, it is what we will allow ourselves to offer," Perenelle brokered between them. "Money and potions, arms and armor, you have these things. Knowledge… perhaps we can be of help there when you take refuge, but let us hope it never comes to that."

Hesitantly, Amelia agreed. "I understand… But I wonder, why so much interest in Harry, outside of saving the stone?"

The pair of immortals looked to one another, debating a course of action before Nicolas sighed. "That, my dear, is not an easy thing to ask. But ask yourself this, if Harry cannot be killed, as he has proven time and again, could he then be immortal?"

"But there's so much we don't know-"

"Amelia," Perenelle cut in quickly, stopping the concerned mother in her tracks. "It is a question worth looking into, for all of us. Believe me when I say it isn't impossible that there is more than one way to reach eternity. Think it over and in time we may discuss this further."

 *****Verilia – Veela Enclave Village*****

Let it never be said that Veela didn't know how to have a good time. Even before they had managed to reach their pocket of cottages, the visiting British contingent witnessed all sorts of celebrating being prepared for. Carnival games, mundane and magical were set up in a long stretch on the outskirts of the village. Stalls were being erected outside every store on Main Street to accommodate easy access to goods and free samples. Best of all, in everyone's opinion, a number of areas to dance were surrounded by feasting tables at various intersections in the village and the surrounding area.

As soon as their things were packed away in the cottages, everyone eagerly entered the village to explore. Everyone kept quite close at first but as time went on couples and families splintered off to explore on their own, or were summarily dragged off by guides or entire crowds of the village inhabitants looking to include their guests in various festivities. Wine was provided aplenty, regardless of age, and food was never in short supply for the guests of the conclave.

When the evening meal was announced, everyone was finally gathered together again at a large feast on the outskirts of the village nearest the conclave, led by none other than the Flamels themselves. Perenelle gave a brief speech of unity, welcome, fertility and bright futures beyond dark times that was greeted enthusiastically by all in attendance. The men present, for it was mostly men that had trouble controlling themselves around the veela, held up well amongst so many, given that all of them were taken of course.

That, however, didn't stop them from being extra affectionate with their paramours while inundated under the influence of allure from so many directions.

It wasn't just men, however, that found themselves drawn to their lady loves, or the veela themselves if they were single. Those women fond of their own gender gladly indulged in flirting, dancing, and talking with the veela in their natural habitat, this sequestered village that seemed like its own small paradise. One veela, however, had caught the gaze of a fiery redhead that wished to clear the air a bit more.

The House of Wolves had shared each-other for some time now, nearing almost three months since they were brought together completely. As they ate and danced during the festival, they laughed and relaxed more than they had in weeks. Worries were forgotten, old grudges were settling, and all things were brighter whenever they joined upon the dance floor.

Susan watched Fleur dance with Tonks, their pair sensually grinding together during a more modern tune. They seemed comfortable, free and happy as they shared this heady dance with one another. Susan gulped down the last of her wine, imbibed the liquid courage she only thought she needed before she set the goblet down and stood. She worked her way through the dancing veela, even her own loves as she passed Harry, Tracey and Daphne in their own dance laced with sexual desire, though a pair of lavender eyes followed her curiously.

Susan, however, had eyes only for Fleur. The rhythmic sway of the veela's body was hypnotic, but it was soon matched by the witch's own actions. Her body hit the beat with every step, arched and strut her way among so many dance partners she wasn't sure who she had touched or who she had given but a passing smile, but they all fell away in the face of the one she wanted. The dancers parted then, as blue eyes locked on silver from across the way. Susan danced and throbbed her way closer, her gaze enchanting the self-proclaimed enchantress where Fleur's hips slowed in the steady rhythm she and Dora had established.

The metamorph glanced up and her eyes widened lightly as she saw Susan toss off her light jacket and approach them. She glanced to Fleur once and knew that no-one, not even her, could get in the redhead's way. She smirked to herself as her veela love stared so completely at Susan's elegant and bountiful form as she danced her way closer. Following her, a pair of violet eyes watched before winking at Tonks. Seeing it was time to find a different partner, Tonks kissed Fleur's cheek and made her way around the dance floor to her violet eyed lover…

All the while, Susan trapped herself with Fleur as the pair came together. She slipped in behind the veela, her hands wandering about the woman's waist as they briefly faced each-other when Susan circled her before the redhead ended up behind her partner. Her hands settled on Fleur's hips and puller her flush to her form. The slow, sensual strut of their bodies together as a new song started was all it took and the pair seemed inseparable.

Their bodies rolled with the eddies of the song, each reacting to the other as if it was meant to be. Every thrust of their hips and arch of their backs, every hump of their bodies together brought them closer. Their hands wandered to places they had only touched in the bedroom and reveled in the feel of opening up to one another and those around them. Whether front to back, back to back or face to face, the pair of young women reveled in their time dancing, feeling the other freely as they rarely had before.

When the drums slowed and the violins soothed their melodies and the flutes echoed softly through the air, the breath of the other was all the mattered to them as their lips met in a soft, intimate kiss. The heat of their bodies flushed through their touch, their embrace simple but passionate all at once until they opened their eyes and let the breath of the other cool their sweat with a gentle caress.

" _What took you so long?_ " Fleur asked in sultry French as the pair swayed to the slow, soft music that surrounded them.

" _Fear I wasn't enough. Fear you were far more than any of us,_ " Susan murmured intimately back, the words never passing beyond their momentary separation from the world. " _Fear that the mirror might have been wrong, though how could it be? Fear it would never work when it's been proven otherwise._ "

Fleur's smile was soft, yet radiant, and the acceptance Susan felt upon seeing it for herself made her heart soar as a smile of her own, slightly shy as it was, slowly matched it. Fleur's eyes glittered with joy as she edged in closer, nudging Susan's cheek with her nose, nuzzling the witch before Fleur whispered in her ear.

" _I admit, I was afraid of you, of never getting what the mirror taunted me with,_ " Fleur offered in return before her lips gently suckled upon Susan's earlobe, which sent a shiver down the redhead's spine. " _I was jealous of you so long, even after we came together. But when you saved my life at Davis Manor, when you stood adamant between the curses and me with shield raised high, I knew I didn't have to be anymore. And what about you, my love?_ "

" _I'm not afraid,_ " she intimated in return as her hands gently tugged on Fleur's hips. " _Just jealous of the time I've lost being afraid to allow myself to love you and let you in like I have with the others._ "

A hum rumbled through the pair of them as Fleur pressed herself to Susan. Pearl and red hair mixed briefly as the veela's lips left a trail of the redhead's gasps and moans down Susan's neck and along her jaw until silver met blue once again. " _Then we will just have to fix that, Susan._ "

A hand of silk wrapped around her own and pulled Susan away. Into the setting sunlight away from the firelight they went. No words were needed, only the comfort of one another as Fleur led Susan into the cottage and up the second floor their families were sharing. Instead of slipping into a room, however, Fleur led Susan out onto the balcony to look at the sunset as it gently wavered in the sky and was mirrored in the water of the lake.

Fleur lightly caressed Susan's hand and received a rub of the redhead's thumb across the back of her own. The pair smiled at one another before Fleur turned to Susan and gently slipped a lock of hair behind the girl's ear. Susan blushed lightly but gently nuzzled into Fleur's touch until their lips met. Again their intimate embrace was soft, though quickly it breathed passion into each of them. Fleur's unrestrained allure filled the air, eased all of their tensions, their reservations and allowed them both to ease into the arms of the other.

Fleur was just about to ease them both onto a tanning chair when Susan turned them around and gently pressed Fleur onto it instead. The veela's eyes widened briefly when their lips parted, and the redhead's smile, shy though it seemed as pink flushed Susan's cheeks, melted the veela's heart even more than their brief conversation before.

" _You like being on top?_ " Fleur trilled slowly, a seductive smile on her lips.

Susan's blush deepened before she pushed Fleur all the way to her back and pressed down to her. " _Just thought I'd make sure you knew how much I've come to care for you._ " Susan's hands slowly roamed Fleur until one slipped down her skirt. " _And I've always wondered what you'd taste like._ "

Such a bold comment coming from Susan floored Fleur until she nearly gasped as Susan's fingers gently caressed her slowly weeping core. The touch of another woman wasn't unknown to Fleur, but the thrill it sent through her to be with another partner, one she had yet to be with in this way, sent shivers throughout her entire body. Fleur's hands traced their way through her own hair as she bit her lip, all the while Susan's fingers slowly, delicately explored her moist slit and clit.

" _I really should have seduced you sooner,_ " Fleur breathed against Susan's lips until she was summarily silenced by another kiss.

" _And who says I'm not going to let you later?_ "

The question was followed by a gently thrust of Susan's fingers and Fleur gasped again. The intimacy, the attention, the passion in this quiet act turned Fleur on more than any touch, by Susan's dexterous, experienced fingers certainly knew how to make the veela moan. Fleur, however, couldn't resist any longer. Her hand slid up Susan's on skirt as the girl straddled her and began to work at the moistening core so close to her own. Susan moaned and Fleur answered not a moment later.

Their hips bucked together, forcing the others hands to work deeper, faster, with more and more passion every moment. Their clothes were quickly spelled off by as her mouth neared on of Susan's tits and latched onto a nipple to suckle as if the redhead's milk was her life-source. Susan's breath hitched but her labors of love and need only increased with every moment. Their hands roamed and their mouths met and released time and again, all the while their cores wept and their moans echoed like song into the setting sun as they refused to give in until the last possible moment.

Susan was the first, her gushing core soaked Fleur's fingers and the scream of passion and pleasure set Fleur's own core aflame with euphoria as she came just as hard as her redheaded lady love. The cry of their names was like music to their ears and neither cared if anyone heard them as Susan collapsed atop Fleur with panting breaths. Their breasts rubbed and ground together as each woman refused to stop until their fingers were brought to their lips and their bounty shared with a light laugh as they tasted the other and themselves shortly after.

As Susan set her head on Fleur's shoulder, she couldn't help but revel in the feel of the woman beneath her, their bare skin in contact almost to the very last inch. Susan giggled lightly at the sight of the spelled-off clothes on the side-table next to them.

"You'll have to teach me that one," Susan said, reverting to English finally.

"Of course, every mistress should learn the most important spells," Fleur teased her lightly.

Susan giggled again as she looked up and traced idle lines on Fleur's shoulder with one hand and gently twin the veela's hair around a finger on the other. "Wand-Crafting and Charms Mistress Fleur, not just your mistress and that of the others. Besides, you're one to talk, unless you want me to be your Dom."

Fleur snorted and couldn't help a few full-body laughs escape her before she slipped a loch of Susan's hair behind her ear to get a better look at the redhead's silver gaze. "I would like to see you try. You in leather might be interesting to see. Although, Tracey or Daphne seem more likely."

Susan snickered at that as well. "You're not wrong, though Daphne is more likely to sub than dom because she likes a good spank. But I do want to learn that magic, any magic you know, really. I think that's why I was intimidated by you too. You know so much more than us in some ways."

"And yet you know your heart, and that, my love, is more important than knowing magic," Fleur cooed lightly. It earned her a brief, tempting kiss as the pair pressed together again. As they parted, fireworks burst into the sky and Fleur couldn't help but laugh as she saw Susan shiver at the pleasure the sparks that fell upon them brought her. "Veela fireworks enhance and imbue emotion in the sparks. I'm surprised you're not moaning a little because of it after what we just did."

Susan chuckled lightly only to moan as one spark seemed to have bounced right between their cores and caused them both to shiver. "You'll have to teach me that too."

Fleur giggled lightly as she kissed Susan's nose. "Ahhh, mon amor, there's so much I'll teach you if given the chance."

"And I will now, always," Susan answered softly as she kissed Fleur intimately.

"And I to you as well, always," Fleur murmured as the two kissed again more passionately, not quite ready to let the night linger overlong without hearing more moans from her love.

With Susan having traded places to dance with Fleur, and more than that Dora mused with a smirk, she settled on a different partner for the evening. Her eyes were drawn to a pair of violet ones that matched her hair, no matter the other distractions the feast had for her. A brief glance to Tracey, who Dora wanted to work with on their relationship, showed her it wasn't the time. She and Harry were involved in a slow, sensual dance that brought a grace and light out in Tracey none of them had seen in weeks.

When Hazel eyes lifted to look at her, Dora winked. _Maybe next time_.

The message seemed clear enough, especially once Dora found her violet-eyed partner awaited for her with a matching smirk. The metamorph wasted no time in trailing around the brunette with a arm around the younger woman's waist until they were face to face. Daphne laughed lightly as the pair began a hip-rolling dance just like so many around them. Their gazes locked on one another, but despite all physical contact, despite all hormones and desires, there a mischief in the air between them.

"Lost your partner?" Daphne teased the auror.

"Found one just as good, didn't I?"

Daphne smirked, though her gaze flashed with mischievous challenge. "Oh no, I'm better than Sunset over there, and Frenchie too for that matter."

Dora snickered in response as her hands gently slipped their hair out of the way so she could look the brunette in the eye. "There's that Slytherin arrogance come out to play."

"I strive to be the best," Daphne offered casually. "Just like I want all of you to be. Being Slytherin is only because of that rather attractive trait of ambition."

"Mmm how true," Dora teased right back with a lick of her lips. "Ambition can take you places you've only ever dreamed. But so can hard work and loyalty."

"Says the Hufflepuff." The pair laughed at the light jab before Daphne spoke again. "So how about we work hard at something else?"

Dora raised an eyebrow, a grin a mile wide on her face. "Looking for a quick shag, hmm?"

"Oh I wasn't talking about a shag, though we can try that later," Daphne teased with a wink. "No I was thinking more… let's work hard to corrupt you."

"I thought that was my job, corrupting all four of your heiresses and our one heir," Dora shot back with a chuckle that turned downright seductive as she pressed her entire body to Daphne's. "A job I like to think I'm rather good at."

"No doubt about that, but I was thinking along the lines of… unlawful rebellion."

With only a wink of warning, Daphne quickly slipped away from the dancing area, Dora only a few steps behind after she shook off the surprise. Daphne lanced only once over her shoulder with a laugh as they trooped into the darkness at the edge of the party. A shiver of magic passed over Dora and she realized a moment later Daphne seemed to shimmer briefly before she reappeared clearly. Dora followed Daphne without regret, her curiosity killing her as she followed the slightly deviant teen that had grown up on stories of heroic cunning and brave smuggling.

Daphne slipped up to the table full of wines, more specifically to the boxes with special labels and golden seals of approval and ownership by the Flamels. Before Dora knew what was happening, Daphne had found the right box. A quiet expression of victorious glee filled the brunette before she opened a box and swiped a bottle of wine from within. It was rounded on the bottom, a curious but no doubt special vintage if Dora had to guess. In fact, one look at the label told her the bottle was clearly in good season and year, over fifty years old and made from the Flamel's, or perhaps the veela's, own vineyards.

"Daphne you can't really be doing what I think you are," the metamorph hissed as she crouched right next to the brunette in the barely fire-lit shadows. "We shouldn't be stealing from our hosts! In fact we shouldn't be stealing at all!"

"We're not stealing, we're simply taking advantage of their hospitality," Daphne offered with a smirk. "Come on!"

Before Dora could stop her, Daphne had slipped away into the hardly-lit sunset area away from the party. Dora cursed under her breath but before she turned to follow she found the eyes of none other than Nicolas Flamel on her. The old man had a smirk on his lips before he bowed over, plucked a bottle from the same case and gave a nod of approval at the vintage. Frozen in place, Dora watched the ancient man for a moment before he turned his attention back to me.

"I believe you have a young lady to be chasing after," the man said with a knowing grin. "Do enjoy the vintage." As he turned to leave, he left her one last parting remark over his shoulder. "Of the young woman, I mean, and the wine as well if that wasn't clear."

Dora's jaw went slightly slack as she watched the old man approach his wife. When he showed her the wine, the women glanced in Dora's direction only to wink at her. Unwilling to delay longer, nor consider how strange or encouraging the Flamels were for overlong, the metamorph quickly followed her young lover away from the party. They moved into the village, quiet as could be while Dora incessantly whispered after the young woman untils he finally caught up to her prize.

Dora wrapped her arms around Daphne's middle and pulled her into a small alley, Daphne's grin wide as she looked up at the auror mischievously. Dora, of course, could only put on a scowling façade for so long before she gave in. "That was dirty."

"Not as dirty as you'd like to get with me it seems."

Dora rolled her eyes at the suggestive comment before she quickly disarmed the brunette of the wine and inspected it for herself. A low whistle graced her lips before she grinned. "Well then, to the victor go the spoils."

"You are no victor, and he definitely isn't here right now," Daphne countered as she tried to snatch the wine away, only for Dora to hold it out of reach. "By right of plunder, that's mine, Dora."

"Well then you'll just have to steal it back from me," the auror teased with a wink. "Unless you think you can beat me at some of the games set up in the village."

"Challenge accepted!"

Dora snickered at the confident airs the brunette put on. "You know, you sounded like a Gryffindor for a second there."

"Please, I only accept a duel of games to prove I'm better."

"At cheating," Tonks countered easily.

Daphne smirked right back at her. "And you know it."

Daphne whisked her way out of the alley with Tonks in tow, the bottle of wine held firmly in the auror's grasp. From stall to stall they went, each trying to outdo the other normally at first, until a few tricks began to make their way into their little game. A slight nudge when about to throw here, a push of wandless magic there to make their ring land on the highest score, neither was willing to give up, and Daphne could only laugh when she saw the mischievous streak of the auror before her really come out to play. All was fair, after all, and the auror's Hufflepuff background let her enjoy and embrace this less than honorable competition. In fact, Dora hardly remembered any carnival she had ever been to that she enjoyed as much as the festivities at the veela conclave in Daphne's company.

Even as they went through the games, however, Dora constantly took a swig of wine and let Daphne take a few drinks as well. She was as of age as anyone entering OWL year and what teen hadn't snuck alcohol besides the really straight and narrow ones by that time anyways? In any case, Dora continuously managed to get the bottle back from Daphne even when they shared it, a fact that drove the brunette up the wall eventually as she chased Dora in a fit to have the last of the wine.

When Daphne finally caught up, they were back in the alley they had started in. Daphne nearly tackled Dora into the wall but the auror held firm, despite being quite pleasantly tipsy on same damn beautiful French wine. The bottle nearly fell from her grip but the clumsy auror dove for it and landed on her belly, the wine intact. Daphne, not to miss an opportunity, quickly lunged on top of the auror and straddled her bfore she pried the wine away from Dora and held it up high victoriously as if she was holding up a trophy.

"I win!"

Without another word Daphne downed the rest of the wine, moaning lightly at the distinct flavor of hints of other fruits from the orchards influencing the wine. When she finished and looked down, it was to find Dora smirking up at her. Without preamble the auror licked up Daphne's neck where a trail of burgundy wine caressed her heated flesh. Daphne gasped and barely restrained a moan as Dora seductively lavished attention upon her throat, all while savoring the taste of Daphne and the wine alike.

"Who won now?" Dora purred in Daphne's ear.

"I think it's still me."

The quiver in Daphne's voice sent a chuckle through Dora before the metamorph eased them both off of the ground. In her hand, a small black panel covered in runes glimmered in the light of the nearest lamppost. "We'll see about that. Because I think this little guy proves I won."

Daphne's eyes settled on the panel of onyx for only a moment before her eyes bulged. Runes were cut into it and clearly one read "empower". Similar devices could be found in numerous places, like announcement speakers for the Hogwarts Express, Knight Bus, and Hogwarts itself, or even announcing mics. To see it there told Daphne there was more to that device than it seemed.

"And you say I'm unlawful. Where did you swipe that?" Daphne asked curiously as she gently pressed to the auror, again trying to get her hands on something neither of them should have had in the first place.

"Filched it from the fireworks stall, the one closer to the lake, remember?"

Daphne's eyes widened as she looked Dora in the eye. "For tonight's show?"

"Of course! I figured if you wanted to see who was better, this would prove it," Dora teased before she kissed the slightly stunned brunette. "You think just because I'm lawful means I can't break a few rules? Filch hated me for making so much trouble when I needed to blow off steam and I impersonated more professors at Hogwarts in my time there than anyone will ever be able to figure out."

Daphne's jaw went slack before a wide smirk appeared as she caressed Dora's jaw with a finger. "Who would have thought you would be even more attractive than you already are?"

"You would find larceny sexy."

The pair shared a chuckle before they kissed again, then again, and again until they were a mass of moans and grinding bodies, of mouths and tongues claiming and fighting for dominance. Neither gave in, neither wanted to. All they could think about in their tipsy hazes was the other and how good it felt to be together at that moment.

Daphne was slowly pinned to the wall by the taller woman, only taller by an inch, Daphne prided herself. Even so, the brunette reveled in the attention Dora lavished upon her and returned it as much as she could. As they ground together, gently rutting and humping againt one another through their clothes Daphne gasped. A slight bulge had made itself knock and bright violet eyes gazed at the metamorph in wonder.

"Dora, is that what I think it is?"

Dora smirked back and kissed along Daphne's jaw until she reached her ear. "Wanna find out what a wand on a woman is like? You'll be the first of the others I've done this to."

Daphne shivered in a mix of lust, anticipation and curiosity. Strange though it may have sounded, the effect every hump, grind and gently rub sent through her was too irresistible.

"Well go on," Daphne murmured as her hands found Dora's pants and opened them up to slip them down slightly and feel the transformed member. "Get corrupting. Because that's what you promised us Heiresses, isn't it?"

The cocky grin Daphne wore was quickly wiped away by a long, loud moan. Dora had lifted Daphne up slightly and slipped her panties aside before easing into the brunette in a heady thrust. It felt just as good as Harry's, and Daphne almost wondered if his was the model for Dora's until that thought too was wiped away by pleasure as Dora thrust even deeper.

"Dora!" Daphne gasped as she arched her back against the wall, her eyes wide in surprised delight and ecstasy. "More!"

It was all Dora needed, honestly. The lust, the love, the acceptance Daphne showed her by giving in, by enjoying and reveling in this shared moment. Her pace quickened and her hands quickly slipped beneath Daphne's shirt to lift it overhead. It flew deeper into the ally and Daphne moaned when her breasts were freed from her bra only to be handled so expertly by Dora's mouth and hands. It was everything the pair had hoped from such a foray into exploring each-other, and neither was disappointed.

They moaned together with every thrust, every roll and hump of their hips as they joined closer and closer together in the dark alley. As they came together in a rising hum of ecstasy, crying out the names of the other, Dora's foot slipped over the forgotten onyx slate that had fallen from her fingers early. The rune pulsed with her magic and as they moaned at to one another, working through their pleasure and euphoria, fireworks erupted overhead to cheers and applause from the entire village.

As the sparks harmlessly showered down on them, leaving tingles of joy and trails of pleasure in their wake, Dora and Daphne panted lightly as violet eyes met shimmering pink and smiles creased their lips once again as they whispered to one another.

"Happy Conclave."

Harry could hardly imagine a better celebration, and he had been party to a few in recent years. The carnival was fantastic, their hosts gracious, welcoming, and compassionate, and above all they were allowed to let loose. No restrictions, no rules, just being good to one another and celebrating their lives together was enough. Harry reveled in that freedom as he danced with his ladies throughout the afternoon.

Susan had taken a chance to rest and where she had gotten to after, he was unsure until he noticed Fleur was missing as well. A glance about him and Harry noticed that Daphne and Dora were headed off together, a mischievous glint in the brunette's eyes as they went. He smiled at the thought they were all working on their relationships. They needed time with one another as much as they needed time with him, and it seemed to be working.

As he and Tracey swayed softly, slowly, her back to his chest as they moved with slow strutting steps and seductive sways of their hips, he knew he was where he needed to be, where he wanted to be. The sight of Tracey with her eyes closed, a smile on her lips as she laid her head upon his shoulder and gently moaned at the grace of his every light kiss upon her neck was a wonder to be a part of. He hadn't seen her so peaceful, so full of life in two weeks, and he hoped to revive more of his bouncy blonde from within the hardened, grieving woman they had comforted for what felt like so long now, even if it had only been a short time.

"I want to share something with you," Harry murmured in Tracey's ear.

"Would it happen to be the wand gently grinding against my ass?"

The pair chuckled lightly at her jab, but Harry gently silenced them both with a soft kiss that opened Tracey's eyes as they parted. "Well it might, but I was hoping for something more romantic."

"Trying to woo me all over again, Potter?" the blonde teased him with a wide grin.

"I'd do it every damn day if you wanted me to."

The smile on Tracey's lips was perhaps one of the most affectionate he had ever seen from her. As she pulled him into another tender embrace, she sighed at his touch before nodding. "Alright then, Harry, what do you want to share with me?"

With a smile of his own, Harry remained silent as he guided Tracey away from the dancing and quickly picked up his satchel from where he'd left it next to their table. Bill and Amelia were around the pyre dancing, and Poppy merely waved idly at them as they passed. With everyone else scattered, Harry knew he could have this moment with just Tracey for himself as they made their way further from the partying toward a small hill.

As they crested the hill and looked out, the entire lake separating the village and the orchards stretched out before them. The sunset sky was mirrored in the classy smooth lake. Whether it was actual magic, or simply nature's own magic at work, Harry didn't know. He didn't care to know, honestly. All that mattered was the view before them as he gently eased behind Tracey again. A single look from the blonde told him she was confused, but he was about to take care of that.

"My first sunset in France," he intimated to her with a gently rub of her sides. "My first adventure beyond Britain's shores… I wanted to share this moment, this view, with you."

Tracey's breath hitched at the thought, and as they stood with his arms around her, a slight smile slipped across her lips.

"Not with everyone else?"

"There's plenty of sunsets left, but I wanted ours to be the first," Harry whispered to her. "I wanted to share it with our adventurer first… My adventurer. I wanted to remind both of us there's so much we have yet to see, yet to explore… and that we'll always have one another to share it with."

Tracey's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, the orbs slightly glassy before one streaked down her cheek. "Not always. You can't make that kind of promise and expect to keep it after what's happened or with what's to come."

"I can and I will, and you know damn well I'll keep it," he insisted softly in her ear as he held her close to him. "I know it's hard going on without your parents, but we're here for you, all of us. You don't have to be alone or afraid of losing us. We're here for you and that's not going to change and you're not going to lose us. I'll prove it every day starting now if that's what it takes, and I know the others will as well. I'll keep this promise because I want to share a long and happy life with you, with all of the House of Wolves. Nothing is going to keep me from that, or you, nor will anything keep us from going on adventures far greater and wonderful than this."

Tracey stilled at the words before she let out an almost bittersweet laugh. Even through the grief of losing her parents, through the cynicism that threatened to overtake her because of the loss of her family, she remembered clearly the words she'd left for him in the pages of his Christmas present on the day of the Yule Ball. To have those words spoken back to her, promised to her, she couldn't help but go weak in the knees as she melted into Harry's arms as her heart blossomed back out from the hard shell she'd built in recent days.

"Promise?" Tracey murmured. "Promise I won't miss out on any adventure we could share together?"

"I promise." Harry gently turned her about in his arms so they could stand in the sunset together, their eyes locked on one another's. "As long as we have our adventurer, as long as we have you, I'll never stop sharing my life with you. Just don't shut us out; let us share in your adventures, Trace. We'll be here for you, fight for you tooth and nail and never stop because we love you. I love you, Tracey, and there's nothing-"

A pair of lips, desperate and intimate locked on his and Harry couldn't help but let out a groan of surprised pleasure at the feeling. Tracey's body was flush to his, each moment pressing, grinding closer as her tongue pried open his mouth and explored him. He answered swiftly, their tongues danced in need, in love and lust as his hands roamed her body and his solid frame molded her soft, heady curves to him. That in its own brought a moan from Tracey as her hands rifled through his hair with needy abandon.

"Thank you," Tracey intimated against his lips when only the striking need for air had driven their lips apart. "Thank you so much for reminding me there's so much left of the world after everything I've lost, especially that which I can share with you and the others. I love you too, Harry."

They both knew this one conversation didn't solve everything, but it certainly helped Tracey recover some from her grief. Their lips met again, this time more slowly, more tenderly as they wrapped one another in a tight embrace. Harry's hands left Tracey's body for only a moment to get a blanket from his satchel and set it up on the ground with a distracted wave of his hand. Distracted because the whimper that escaped Tracey demanded his hand back on her breast as he pressed to her again. The ivory silk long-sleeve shirt she wore was tight on her, conforming to her every curve just like the jeans she wore that clung to her hips.

Without waiting for permission, Harry eased them down to the blanket and pinned Tracey beneath him. The grind of his body to hers increased ever more as her legs slowly parted. Crotch to crotch, neither hesitated to rut and hump in slow, sensual waves as they rocked on the blanket together. As her legs slowly began to wrap around him, Harry didn't resist the need he felt as he worked Tracey's body beneath him on the charmed blanket.

"Take me," Tracey hummed against his lips as the taste of apples and citrus flooded her senses, just as vanilla flooded Harry's own. "Take me now."

"As you command."

The teasing lilt in his voice earned him a smack on the shoulder from the horny, wanting woman beneath him. Harry didn't hesitate a moment to take off her jeans, boots, panties and stockings with a single wave of his hand. Tonks had taught him well in that particular skill, and just as he was about to whisk Tracey's shirt off of her the blonde pulled it up tauntingly slowly to reveal her well-endowed breasts without a brassiere and trim waist just waiting to be fondled. The light smirk on her lips was replaced by a lick of her tongue only to be caught by Harry's hungry, demanding chasm.

Harry pressed down to Tracey, his mouth devouring her own, demanding she offer him everything even as he began to take everything off with a little magical help. His hard, aching rod stood at a very impressive attention as it was slowly soaked by Tracey's weeping core as she arched and ground against him. Their rolling rut from earlier found life again, but all the more desperate because of just how easy it would be to go one more step.

"Don't tease me, Harry!" Tracey breathed over his shoulder as his lips locked onto her neck. "I told you to ta- _ohhhh gods!_ "

Harry had thrust so smoothly, so quickly into her quivering quim Tracey hardly had a voice left as he ground his shaft inside her. Her pussy clung to his cock and as Harry thrust again, forced himself deeper into her she bucked up to him and moaned out his name. She'd asked to be taken, and if anything Harry was doing just that. Arms that had clung to his back were suddenly pinned above her head, trapped inside a transfigured bit of the blanket as Harry thrust and rammed into her again and again.

Tracey arched, her voice aching in her throat as she felt her core fill more and more with the wand of the wizard plundering, taking her without reservation. Every thrust rocked her entire body and Tracey could do nothing but moan and ache for more of this healer's tender mercies. Gasped out "mores" and heady "don't stops" barely left her lips before she was moaning out his name again and again. Every stroke, every thrust moved her entire body and the hands that fondled, that roamed, massaged and caressed her seemed like they were everywhere all at once.

"Oh, ohhh Harry! Take me! Take me! Oh! Ohh! Ohhh yes!"

The begging, writhing girl beneath him got exactly what she wanted. Harry didn't just take her, he owned her, possessed her with such pleasure and wanting, lust, need, want and love that he could barely speak. Whispered half-nothings left his lips anytime he neared her ears, at least when he wasn't trying to drink from her bountiful breasts and claim her mouth so thoroughly she'd never want to kiss anyone else. With every thrust he went deeper, harder, faster until finally he gripped her hips and thrust as deep as he could, lacing her womb with his seed as they came together in a mass of sweaty, screaming ecstasy.

"Ohhh fuck…" Harry breathed against her throat as his hands roamed up Tracey's sides and up to her swelling breasts to squeeze and rub them more. "Tracey…"

"Mmm… Harry…" Their panting breaths mingled as she kissed him again, her hands suddenly free from the blanket with a wandless spell. "More."

The hungry demand was followed shortly by Harry ending up on his back. Tracey moaned with the movement as his thick dick prodded as deep as it could go, filling her completely a she straddled and ground down atop her lover. Heady hazel eyes gaze down at him and with a single roll of her hips, they were at it again. Harry groaned and gasped at the feeling of Tracey riding him, of her pussy rocking, gripping, and massaging his cock with everything she had. His hands made to latch onto her thighs, then her hips, barely seeking purchase only to slide along her flesh as pleasure consumed him.

Tracey's rolling hips began to bounce, buck and consume him, her core splashing gently against him as he filled her again and again. She cried out his name, moaned for him just as he did for her. Her hands scratched at his chest lightly before sliding to his shoulders, supporting herself as she rode hom hard before her hands carved a trail up her thighs and body to her breasts. She squeezed them, rubbed them together before her hands slipped further up and into her hair, spreading it out in pleasure before Harry finally gained purchase.

Harry's hands, eager to please, latched onto her breasts and pulled her down. Even if he gladly eagerly submit himself to the long, screwing ride she gave him, he molested and fondled her breasts with hunger. His mouth latched onto a nipple again and Tracey screamed his name. Her pace picked up, and with it Harry groaned and bucked, thrust up to her as hard and fast as he could until they came with cries of their names upon their lips.

The blonde promptly pitched forward on his chest, snuggled their even as she clenched his cock with her core and refused to let go. Panting breaths escaped them, and the warm, sweaty glow that consumed them brought smiles to their faces as they laid on the blanket and looked out to the sunset. Fireworks erupted overhead and they smiled as they shared this moment together, a moment they would remember for years to come without a doubt.

"More?"

The playful lilt in Tracey's voice ended with a laugh for both of them as Harry wrapped his arms around her and held the vivacious blonde as close as he could.

"I expect that more from Fleur than anyone else. You're insatiable," he chuckled as sparks washed over them and sent shivers down their spines, practically preparing them for another round on the spot.

"Only for you," Tracey promised mischievously. "Well, and Sue, Daph, Dora and Fleur. Can't get enough of my House of Wolves."

"Apparently," he teased with a light buck. Tracey moaned and gently smirked down at Harry. "But there are worse ways to spend the time."

"Oh yeah?" the blonde teased with a grin. "Like what?"

"Like not screwing you senseless," Harry murmured as he rolled them over and began again. They were definitely going to enjoy A Holiday Abroad.


	54. Chapter 54: A Hardworking House

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. This is so much later than anticipated but I finally got this finished. The reason this took so long is three-fold: vacation visiting family was extended beyond initial expectations, I'm trying to outline as much as I can and back it up well ahead of time so no more tragedies occur, and starting another project which will be posted shortly after this. Honestly, if I lose all of my data again, you'll be getting one-shot clips of events I have in mind for the future of this story and nothing else. I have through Christmas of 5th year outlined in detail, and certain scenes meant for 6th/7th year planned out because heavens above do I want to get to the fun stuff, then just broad strokes for the rest of my timeline. Hopefully I'll be updating once a month at the least for a while.

2\. Thank you for your patience and support in this. I do intend to finish this story one way or another and the notes/reviews I've gotten have been great encouragement... mostly.

3\. I am branching out a little with my fanfiction. I'm starting another monthly-ish updated story for Avengers that will be Romanogers based. If you're interested, it's called **Dreams and Wonders** and you will be able find it in the Avengers Movie section, or in my profile.

4\. Some sections are longer than others based simply on the inspiration I had for each, and the content I could provide for each. It doesn't mean I think any less of certain characters, just that I couldn't provide more without making the chapter feel clunky and even more forced.

5\. As always, I'm happy to hear from you! Let me know what you think!

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: A Hardworking House**

Diagon Alley seemed to have the same hustle and bustle as it ever had, even before the "Voldemort Doppleganger" was dropped in the news and the azkaban breakout. Sure there were more aurors and LEO's out than ever, but it made people feel safe rather than making them feel threatened. Crime had gone down, commerce had gone up, and people were, if anything, cautiously optimistic.

Susan was glad to be home, especially considering what she was heading for now, but she dearly missed France. Or rather, she missed what France had meant and done for her and her loves. The intimacy, the closeness, she yearned to return to france but knew that they were needed here in Britain, at least for the time being. Besides, she wasn't about to miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime no matter how many intimate moments the House of Wolves promised her.

The muted stumping of Alastor's fake leg brought her back to the moment and reminded her that she wasn't alone. In fact, no-one had been left alone for long these days. Whether it was adults or just friends, everyone had come closer together, to strengthen the ties that bound them, and no doubt protect what they feared to lose. Alastor's presence, however, was full of comfort and support, and not just safety and protection. He was here as her adopted uncle, and wanted to be with her in Amelia's stead since she couldn't make it for this momentous occasion.

The tinkle of a bell chimed over her head as Susan entered Ollivander's wand shop for the second time in her life. Like never before she felt the magic in the room, felt the eddies of the numerous wands flow throughout the shelves as they called out to be given a partner, a friend with which to grow. Susan had become much more attuned to her magic over the course of the year, a part of her training to be a wand-maker, and to feel those wands call out was itself a life-altering feeling.

"There's so many," Susan whispered to Alastor as she went to a shelf and gently caressed the cases. "So many tethers of magic, so many wands seeking, yearning to be held, to be given a partner they know they could change the world with… It's beautiful."

"Aye, I can see it lass," Alastor said as he surveyed the room slowly with his enchanted eye. "And I feel it too. I always liked this shop, just to see if I can tell what kind of wands I might be facing, what kind of magic might be out there waiting for me, and waiting to be discovered."

"I didn't take you for a poet, uncle Alastor," Susan teased him as she caressed the case of another wand.

"I appreciate beauty lass, that's not a crime," Alastor grumbled back at her. "But if you tell anyone I'm going soft, I'll stick all of these wands up your arse and burn them just to see what happens."

"Not a pleasant experience, I assure you," a peaceful, too-calm voice spoke from the door behind the counter. Ollivander stood there with an easy grin on his face, his cool eyes bored into both of them with a calculating, observant gaze that would be hard to rival anywhere. "And no, I will not regale the story of how that incident came to happen. Perhaps when you're older, Miss Bones… Much older."

"Master Ollivander," Susan said with a bow of her head.

"Oh come now dear, no need to bow before me," the man said with a wave of his hand as he rounded the counter. "You have yet to fully become my apprentice, and I daresay you have already succeeded in impressing me with your sensory skills. Perchance could you identify one for me to truly test yourself?"

Susan paused for a moment and glanced to Alastor, who for once closed his left eye and gave her a wink. She would receive no help, even if Alastor could still see out of that eye with the lid closed. Instead, Susan turned back to the shelves and extended her hand, let a tendril of magic coil about it and draw her to the case before her. It was not a wand she was entirely compatible with, but also not one she would be incapable of using should the need arise. It was, for all intents and purposes, neutral toward her.

"Ash and unicorn hair…" Susan spoke carefully as she reached out to try and learn more of the wand. "Fourteen-no, thirteen and three-quarter inches. Possibly… springy?"

"You have well-developed senses my dear, quite well developed indeed," Ollivander complimented her as she moved to the case and revealed a wand exactly as she had discerned through magic. "It is always best to touch the wand and test it to be absolutely sure, but you are not wrong, Miss Bones. Now, instead of testing your knowledge of my wands, let us test those you yourself have come to make."

"Of course, sir." Susan moved over to the counter with the wizened wizard at her side and Alastor just behind her. With only a single breath of hesitation Susan reached into her bag and pulled out the chest that Ollivander had given her when this topic first came up about nine or ten months ago. When she opened it, she had on display no less than ten wands.

Ollivander's eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of so many, but a grin escaped him nevertheless, despite its brevity as it vanished when he reached within to examine each wand on its own. His grasp was gentle, even when he seemingly bent them to the point of nearly breaking before he moved onto the next. He gave nothing away as he examined each and every single wand, and only at the last did he show greater interest.

"Ah, I see now I was not meant to procure a donation from her, but you, one of her eventual loves, was worthy of such," Ollivander mused softly as he took the last wand almost intimately in his hands. "Veela hair and holly, nine and a half inches, rigid… a commonality among the wands your group shares," stated the old man with a smile. "Meant to protect those you love with fierce passion… And soothe the hearts of those you love so dearly. Yes, this is a lover's wand, but also meant for the saboteur, to lull an enemy into complacency before delivering the finishing blow."

"Much like Fleur, in some ways," Susan joked lightly. Alastor chuckled, as did Ollivander before he turned to her completely as he returned the wand to her.

"I am sorely tempted to ask for the wand to be in my possession, but I can guess she asked it never to leave the care of either of your families?" At Susan's nod, Ollivander sighed and snapped his fingers. "A missed opportunity then," he offered dramatically before he turned somewhat grave. "The one that bears maple and sphinx-mane, nine and a half inches with a rigid quality… Miss Davis, how is she?"

"She is… getting by, thank you for asking after her," Susan answered gently as she slipped the wand back into the chest.

"She faces a riddle that vexes her, one that her wand is responding to because it is curious, and looks to solve the puzzles challenged to it. She will find her way, but be sure to offer her the support she needs," the wand-maker advised before he turned to the other wands. "Ahh! Dogwood and unicorn tail hair! A particularly happy wand, social and outgoing, willing to aid others and bring light to the darkness. A fine specimen for a first try if I do say so myself, Miss Bones."

"You would know which one I made first," Susan said pleasantly, though she resisted a roll of her eyes.

"Of course, each wand grew with you as you created them, and though your first wand may not be as elegant as the veela hair and holly, nor this particularly handsome hippogriff and fir wand based, no doubt, on Alastor's own twelve inch and rigid wand, a wand meant for a warrior and a survivor, this dogwood wand is a fine specimen and an equal in power to any of them," Ollivander explained cheerfully.

He examined the others; a silver-lime and centaur tail hair meant for a seer, a dragon and cherry, one she was particularly proud of given the volatility and power of such a pair, and the thestral with yew, a wand meant for someone that has known death, or would know it well in one form or another. From one to the next he examined them before he paused. "Rowan and phoenix… from Fawkes no less… I did not realize he was donating any more."

"He visited me while I was in the infirmary after a particularly rough duel," Susan explained quickly. "He gave me a few feathers but I haven't dared use any others besides this one as a test of my skill."

"Indeed, but I find your skill particularly adequate to have accomplished such. In fact, I believe I am ready to formally teach you on weekends when you can be made available at Hogwarts," the wandmaker stated with a smile. "That is of course, if you accept my formal offer of apprenticeship, Miss Bones?"

"Of course!" the redhead piped up quickly, an unbound smile across her lips as she stared at the wand-maker. "It would be an honor to learn from you for as much time as you can give me!"

"Indeed, and so you shall. We will meet during the remainder of the summer a few times before you leave, and on select weekends I will attend to your training at Hogwarts." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ollivander found himself in an excited hug from the young woman and fondly returned it before he held her at arms length and took her hands in his. "Now, know that every wand-maker develops their own style, and that will be true of you as well. I shall provide my knowledge of basic and advanced concepts and theory, while you yourself take on this independent study of the art. Do you accept me as your Master, Susan Amelia Bones?"

"I accept the opportunity to be your Apprentice, Gerrick Ollivander," Susan said as their magic met and swirled about them, coursed through their veins as brief glow surrounded their clasped hands. With a wide smile the man set his head to hers before he backed away and began to prepare cases for each of the wands she had provided him.

"These, with your permission, will be held and sold here within my shop, and you will receive profits for their sale," Ollivander informed her aas h began to provide cases and labels for each..

"I would be honored, sir!" Susan beamed back at him, overwhelmed with the feeling of their Master-Apprentice bond as she was with his offer to sell her wands in his shop.

Just then, the bell above the door toned again and a young family entered. Ollivander smiled and welcomed them as he finished categorizing the wands on the counter before he rounded it and approached them. "First time at Hogwarts?"

"We're both squibs from old families," the woman said with a smile. "Our children both have magic, however, so we're very excited to see them get their wands."

"Of course! The first bonding between wand and witch or wizard is always a spectacular sight to see," the man said before he looked to the thirteen year old girl before him. "And what might your name be, my dear?"

"Agatha Selwyn," she spoke proudly, but even more excitably. "I can't wait to meet other witches and wizards besides my family. And Hogwarts! Oh I simply can't believe I'm actually going!"

"Indeed! Always a happy occasion," Ollivander assured her. "Now let me just get your measurements." The old man gave Susan a queer and curious look as the measurements floated above Agatha's head. He gave a clipped nod before he made his way behind the counter and instead of reaching for the shelf, reached for one of the wands Susan had just given him. "How about… this one?"

Susan held in a gasp as the man offered the younger girl the dogwood and unicorn wand. Her nerves were afire with the desire for affirmation that her craft was sufficient to give someone a lifelong partner of magic, and the anxiety of her wand being rejected. But as the wand met Agatha's hand, sparks popped out of the wand with loud bangs and fireworks exploded all about her as a wind corralled it all in a spiral around the young woman. The Selwyn family was clapping happily as Alastor set a had on Susan's shoulder and gave her a wink of support, pride clearly in his features that filled the young woman with even greater confidence than before as she witnessed her first ever wand find its partner on the very first try.

"Wow!" Agatha exclaimed as her family hugged her and a grin split her face clearly. "Magic! Real magic! I actually did it! Oh I can't wait to tell everyone!" The girl gave pause as she turned back to Ollivander. "What kind is it?"

"That, I believe, I shall leave to my apprentice to answer," Ollivander began proudly s he moved back to Susan's side and set a hand gently on her shoulder. "Miss Bones is, after all, that wand's creator."

The family looked stunned but no less pleased as Susan slowly stepped forward, a smile on her face as she wiped a small tear of joy away with a casual flick of her finger. "Dogwood and unicorn hair, eleven inches even and rather bendy," Susan told the young woman. "Keep it with you always, be loyal, and it shall never turn away from you."

Agatha's beaming smile grew to almost impossible proportions before she practically tackled Susan in a hug spouting "thank you" left and right before she backed away and really looked at her. "Oh my gosh! You're Susan Bones! I'm going to be going to school with you! And you're Ollivander's apprentice?! Oh that's so cool! What can you tell me about Hogwarts? What's it like? Will I make a lot of friends there?!"

"Agatha dear, let the poor girl breath," her father said with a smile as he shook Susan's hands. "Smethwick Selwyn, Squib line heir of the Selwyn family. Sorry about her."

"Not at all sir, I was just as excited about Hogwarts at her age," Susan said with a grin before she turned to Agatha. "I think, Agatha, it's best that you learn for yourself. But if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me."

"Of course! You're the best person ever! You've given me a true chance at magic!" Agatha practically squealed. "Is there anything else I should get?"

"Well a holster and polish wouldn't go amiss," Susan teased her gently as she gestured to Ollivander, who had an array of each ready for inspection by the family. Not long later, the family left and Ollivander was handing Susan most of the galleons from the wand's sale. She smiled up at him, and he at her before her gaze turned to Alastor. Susan tilted her head in curiosity and before she could stop herself, a question escaped her. "What about Staffs, Master Ollivander?"

"Garrick, please," the wand-maker told her, to which she nodded. "As for staffs, they are an advanced study that we will broach when I feel you have a better grasp of the art of wand making… However, knowing that curiosity is often a cause for advancement itself, I will give you three blocks to carve out as you wish as practice for the staffs you will focus on later, under my supervision."

Susan nodded gratefully and once they had gathered everything, Susan left with her chest full of new books and blocks of wood, as well as the wands Ollivander allowed her to keep, namely the phoenix feather and veela hair. As they left the shop, Alastor held her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I'm proud of you, lass, and so is Amelia. The world is yours for the taking and I can't wait to see what you make for it to handle. We'll drink to celebrate when we get home."

Susan beamed at the old gentleman she considered her uncle and leaned into his side as briefly and casually as he would allow in public. "Thank you, Alastor. That means so much coming from you... Now, last one home has to tell Auntie you let me drink!"

***Greengrass Imports and Exports Warehouse***

Daphne's quiet steps were hardly ever noticed in the warehouse, whether due to her stealth or just the general noise level, one could never be certain, but it was rare that anyone ever knew she was approaching them if she didn't want them to know. Now, however, was one such time she let those she wanted to speak to be made aware of her presence, at least, when she got in range. At a table in the middle of the warehouse stood her father, Cyrus Greengrass, and Salvador Zabini himself.

What she knew of their meeting was that they were negotiating trade ines and options for delivery. Salvador wasn't exactly the cleanest wizard in the world, but nobody could really touch him because they never had proof of his actions. Her father was much the same, slippery and cunning, and he had raised her with similar goals in mind. Of course, her goals had evolved beyond his own as of late, yet she still made her father proud with what plans he knew she had for the future.

"Deliveries are getting riskier with each passing year. They're checking almost everything we bring in for expanded spaces full of the goods you're providing us," Salvador spoke with a fairly sicilian accent. "We either need alternative methods of transportation, or to move operations somewhere they don't expect."

"Front businesses are all well and good, but they still provide an option for a delivery check," Cyrus told the Magical Mafia Godfather, as Daphne liked to label him. "And having that many businesses under your name without actually having the business could provide issues."

"So why not focus on one new business, and expand the front of the other," Daphne chimed in from the side. Salvador looked intrigued by the idea, and Cyrus, though concerned, nodded for his daughter to continue as he gestured her toward the table. The faith he showed in her wasn't surprising, but his willingness to have her involved in… sketchy business practices for his most valued customer certainly did. With a subtle nod in return, Daphne approached the pair and looked at the map.

"If you're looking for another business, especially outside Italy to keep the goods separated, and offer further options to discreetly transport between business stations, why not begin a reserve menagerie for all sorts of magical creatures?" Daphne provided smoothly. She watched both men before she looked over the magical map of france and marked a place not too far off from where she suspected the Flamel fortress to exist. "A menagerie here would provide adequate climate for most creatures, and you can always set up warded environments for them so the investment not only protects the creatures, but allows them to breed and thrive in such conditions. That will allow you to generate all sorts of revenue from magical creature sources, along with allowing you to transport a wider variety of items and objects to the reserve, both for use there and letting it act as a waystation before other goods are supplied elsewhere."

The pair of men considered the idea before a glimmer entered Cyrus' eyes. Daphne had always been sweet on the animals at Greengrass court, and though she hadn't taken magical creatures, he knew she had taken the exam at the end of this past year so she could join the fifth year class for OWL studies, which she had passed with flying colors. Aside from that, he knew she could generate supplies from such creatures not only for herself, but for those around her that might require such resources. He was proud of her, not only for manipulating this situation to her advantage, but for thinking years ahead, as he too recognize where she had marked out a place for this business.

"I must say, young Daphne, I am intrigued by your astute observations and your acumen for this kind of work," Salvador complimented her sweetly. He examined the map again, having suspicions of his own before he nodded after a few calculations between secure warehouses in England, Germany, Spain and Italy. "I am impressed. I think, perhaps, this endeavor would be most agreeable, although it will take some time to set up, and more than a little start up gold."

"So you use the profits from the fist front to set this up legally, and using that legal extension of both that business and the beginning of this menagerie, you still gain the profits from other business practices," Daphne explained easily. "As for methods of delivery, I do have one that I don't think either of you have thought of."

The men looked to each-other, curious and a little put out that she may have thought of something they hadn't. At a gesture, her father bade her continue. Without hesitation, Daphne reached down her blouse and into her bra only to procure a tome that most definitely should not have fit inside the cup of her brassiere. As soon as the tome was set on the table, she reached down the other side and procured not only a bag lightly filled with coin, but a bottle of wine from Cyrus' personal rack collection. Her father began to laugh and Salvador chuckled mischievously.

"A woman's wiles!" Cyrus cried out amongst his laughter before he wiped a joyful tear from his cheek. "You would imagine such a solution, hiding goods in your unmentionables." Her father swiped the wine and examined the label before he shook his head. "I should have never taught you how to break into any room in the manor. This wine should never have left my personal stores."

"I had hoped to share that with everyone at Bones Manor this evening when we meet them for dinner," Daphne said innocently, her doe eyes big and pleading, though neither man bought it.

"Fine, fine, you win, Darling," Cyrus said fondly as he kissed her head proudly. She smiled up at him just as confidently and he pat her back gently. "Just don't tell your mother it was your idea. I'll say I had you retrieve it for me."

"Thank you daddy," Daphne said as she kissed his cheek.

"A woman's wiles indeed," Salvador chimed in with amusement at the Greengrass pair. "She has you wrapped around her finger."

"My entire family does," Cyrus half-joked to the italian as the three of them laughed. He turned his gaze back to Daphne. "So, undetectable expansion charm in a sewed in pocket, i'm guessing?"

"Where the foam insert can go, yes, and it still provides decent support, though it can get uncomfortable if too much is placed inside," Daphne said a little cautiously, trying not to let on how she had discovered that. Both men, however, could imagine how she learned that but let it lie where it was. With that out of the way, Daphne continued. "No man really wants to search a woman's clothes unless he's a pervert, and if you keep a woman handling the goods, well, you can use that to your advantage. I certainly have with moving goods around at Hogwarts last minute."

"Indeed, we will definitely consider such a potent option for transport," Cyrus said more formally as he watched her. "Are you expanding your business there soon?"

"I have to," Daphne spoke plainly as she took out a map of Hogwarts from her bra and laid it out. "I've got contacts in each of the houses and now in the infirmary as well, which extends to certain staff members. I can't make all of the drops or payment points myself if I'm to keep business smooth and steady… But I have a meeting in regards to that with two of my favorite redheads after I'm done here."

Cyrus' eyes widened briefly. "The Carrows?" Daphne nodded solemnly. Cyrus understood bringing the Carrows into the fold, especially so because they had gotten their revenge and would need a way to support themselves until they could completely claim the family vaults, which had locked out everything but trust funds until one of the Carrow Twins took their OWLs. "A fine choice, you can trust them."

"I have since we met as kids, and even more the past few years, we all stick together, even more now," Daphne stated calmly. Salvador nodded sadly, having heard the news himself from Blaise and Isabella. Daphne, however, smiled at them both. "Well, now that I've given my ideas and gotten approval, I've got that meeting to attend. You'll help me with the lists later, daddy?"

"Of course dear," he answered fondly as he kissed her head once again. "Now go on, expand your piece of the family business and give those girls a chance at something more."

Daphne swiftly picked up the wine, coin purse and tome and returned them to her enchanted bra as both men rolled their eyes in amusement. She winked playfully at them which caused her father to groan before she made her way to the floo. In no time Daphne had made her way to Bones Manor and up the stairs toward the family rooms. Tracey had taken the room across from Susan, and the Carrows had taken the ones at the closest end of the hall across from one another. Everyone had offered to let them room together but Flora and Hestia were adamant about not sharing a room, simply for the fact it helped them differentiate that much more, even if they loved being identical in so many other ways.

Daphne didn't even have to knock on their doors, however, as Flora's was open and she and Hestia were trying on clothes. They did that often, mostly just to fluster Harry and tease Tracey and Susan with his reaction. It was all in good fun and they all understood the reason behind it, to relax and grow close and just know that they supported others and were supported in turn. Both Carrows were also bi, though Hestia had her eyes on one of the Patil twins, and Flora wasn't sure who she wanted to be with as of yet.

So to see them trying on bikinis, since they were only weeks old considering their entire wardrobes had been rebuilt by the collective Bones family, was a sight to see. Daphne sighed leisurely as she leaned in the doorway with a slight smirk on her lips. "It really is a shame you two don't share."

"You want a sea of redheads around you, hmm?" Hestia teased her lightly.

"I think it's more she has that whole twin fantasy going on in her head," Flora added with an equally devilish smirk as she purposefully bounced in her swimsuit to draw eyes to her curvy frame.

"Mmm twin fantasies, I'll have to ask Tonks if she's ok indulging those," Daphne hummed with a twinkle in her eye until all three of them snickered. Daphne moved to each and hugged them close before she settled on the bed and gave opinions on their wardrobes for a while. Eventually the pair of twins were in blouses and jeans, as was the norm for most female residents of Bones manor. "So, I have a proposition for the both of you."

Flora raised a curious eyebrow at that. "We're not joining the House of Wolves, at least, not as lovers. If I ever need a sperm donor for a kid, I'll just outright ask Harry or someone else."

Hestia smacked her sister's arm and Daphne rolled her eyes. They had all joked about them joining now and then just for kicks and giggles, but Daphne wasn't interested in teasing right now. The idea of Harry being their sperm donor, however, wasn't something Daphne had ever considered, and so frowned lightly but wiped it away quickly. "That's not what I was going to ask, but thanks for letting me know you'd ask him for that."

"No problem, he's about the only bloke I trust besides the other boys, and I'm not sure the other girls would be comfortable with it," Flora spoke somewhat seriously before she shook those thoughts aside. "Anyway, enough line continuation ideas; what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I wanted to offer you both a business opportunity," Daphne spoke gently as she leaned forward to look them both in the eye. "I want you both to work for me."

"But we're not in other houses, having us as contacts wouldn't work as well as with someone else," Hestia pointed out easily.

"Not as contacts, but as fellow smugglers and marketeers, even enforcers if it came down to it," Daphne explained quickly. Before either could chime in, she continued. "I can't be in multiple places at once, and if things pan out at the Ministry like my dad and I think they are, I'll need to be more careful with my movements. Having three of us moving around collecting payments, making deals and deliveries will be a lot safer than if I'm doing it myself. That and it gives us more options for enforcement. Lead our errant buyers where we need them in some way, strike quickly and remind them who they're dealing with. If we're on the quick and sly, they'll never know what hit them."

"Division of labor with enforcement opportunities hmm? Any other benefits?" Flora wondered aloud for herself and her sister.

"Access to the goods at cost for yourselves, and a fair profit from any sales, like commissions," the brunette informed the pair of redheads casually. "I'd say, twenty percent commission on sale, and no buffing the prices up to get more out of it unless we absolutely have to because of rarity or risk."

The pair of twins paused thoughtfully before Hestia threw up a quick privacy ward around them. Daphne respected their privacy and instead looked over the bikini's and modeled them over her own clothes. She would need to pick a few more out for herself again soon. She liked having a variety around. As she set the third set down, the pair of twins had lowered their ward.

"Well? What's the verdict?"

"We'll do it, Daph," Hestia agreed kindly. "And don't think we don't know why you're doing this… But thank you for approaching us as possible employees rather than friends in need of aid."

"And we do appreciate what you're doing, both as friends and as business partners," Flora continued more gently than her usual brusk attitude. "So, when do we start?"

Daphne grinned and pulled out the map and tome, the latter of which was actually hollow and contained a ledger for past transactions in her business at Hogwarts. "Right now."

***Ministry of Magic - Auror Department, Training Room***

For neither the first nor last time did Dora dive behind a barricade in a facsimile of Diagon Alley, or rather, what had once been a decent facsimile of Diagon Alley. She had been called in for training and only when she got there did she realize she was the only one, outside of the Director herself. Amelia had smiled charmingly at her, offered her a chance for this to be her evaluation and they had agreed. So far Dora thought she hadn't done so bad. She had evacuated all of the ghostly civilians without incident covered their escape routes, and now was fighting Amelia while trying to limit collateral damage to her surroundings, something Amelia had no problem making her life hell with.

If Dora had to guess, maybe two shops were still standing completely, and the rest may as well have lost all of their stock by that point; stupid fucking exploding curses. She peeked around the edge of the building, watching Amelia brazenly stalk toward her. Amelia wasn't the director for nothing, which meant the woman had something up her sleeve that Dora had yet to deal with just yet. So, the metamorph made a choice. She had already saved the lives of the alley's "inhabitants" so it was time to go all out, regardless if the buildings stayed intact at this point.

"Bombarda, Confringo, Flama Lancea!"

The triple threat combination was met with the quick, almost effortless spellwork of the greatest witch of her age. Amelia weaved the magic she had prepared earlier and watched as the spells slipped through the shield runes she had put in place to wreak more havoc on the alley by reflecting the spells around. With another flick of her wand, the duel between mentor and protege began.

Tonks and Amelia danced around one another's spells, shields flaring every half second to deflect, reflect, or squash spells as they came near. Debris became a weapon, dust became their cloaks, and magic their tool to wield all of it. Dora tossed an entire brick wall at Amelia only to hurl a series of exploding hexes after it to cause a shower of debris and fire. Amelia, however, quickly transformed the explosions into her own shield from the debris before sending it back in a wave of earth that splattered against another explosion, only to be followed by a wave of water that threw Dora off of her feet and carried her away.

"Son of a bitch!" Dora spat as she coughed up a mouthful of rancid water and nearly gagged.

She was about to retaliate, vaporize the entire lot before her legs twitched, and that's when the pain began. Lightning coursed across her limbs, not enough to kill her, but enough that the current pulsed across her entire body, set her to shaking in place, unable to move as the current stunned and paralyzed her, causing her to seize up until her wand was torn from her, and the water brought up around her, freezing her in place… But not before Dora had wandlessly blasted a wave of water toward Amelia and flash-boiled it with the final spell she cast from her wand.

A scream of shock and pain answered the last ditch attack but Dora knew it was already over. A gust of wind coursed through the area and washed the rancid smelling steam and water away. For being a facsimile of the alley, it sure had a realistic flair to it… which unfortunately connected to the Ministry of Magic's sewage lines at one point. Tonks gagged on the smell again and nearly lost her lunch. In fact, she probably would lose it, later, in the bathroom, right before she scrubbed herself raw with sponges and cleaning charms to get that crud off of every micrometer of her.

"Ten minutes, zero casualties, five civilian injuries, extensive property damage, and you are apprehended by the suspect," Amelia called out as she fixed the surroundings with an errant flick of her and Dora's wands and set the world more and more to right with each passing second. Amelia approached her protege with a stern look and examined her up and down before actually smiling. "I'm impressed, Shacklebolt had one civilian casualty against me not a week ago in a similar situation, and John Dawlish had five."

"Thanks for the compliment boss," Dora gasped as she took a breath of clean air and revelled just for a moment in her mentor's pride in her. "But my tits hurt from that bludgeoner I took keeping the civvies safe and my nips are about to poke through this ice if you don't get me out."

"Of course your language and decorum could always improve, but I'll just let your mother handle that," Amelia teased her. With another flick of her wand the ice vanished and a warming charm hit Dora that felt like she'd just walked onto a Carribean beach. "You've done well, Auror Tonks, and I'm very proud of how much you have advanced in the past year. Auror First Class might be within your reach sooner than expected."

"Thank you… Madame Director," Dora replied almost breathlessly. She was stunned, completely and utterly stunned by such a proclamation. She had advanced from Junior Auror to Auror Second Class quickly, namely due to Moody's training, Amelia's mentorship, and her string of successes all throughout training and her career. But to have her promotion hinted at being within reach? It was a big leap. Auror first class was one step below Senior Aurors and Squad Captains, a position Tonks desperately wanted to reach. "I'll do my best."

"Good, but you still need to bring your full force to bear. When the civilians were gone, you should have opened up completely instead of worrying about collateral damage," Amelia informed her. Instantly Dora went to refute that before the Director held up an imperial command to halt. "Don't get me wrong, if I had been solely focused on attacking you, then you should have tried to avoid collateral damage, but my target obviously was the alley, and I had already torn it asunder, caused the terror and panic that I needed to. Leaving the alley a wreck was bound to happen, and although defending it is admirable, it is only truly manageable in a group, even against a single assailant casting exploding curses like children go through Bertie Bott's Beans.

"So next time, when faced with someone who is trying to cause collateral damage to the surroundings, who is trying to destabilize the area when you're on your own, limit their actions by taking them out as quickly as possible," Amelia schooled the young woman before her. She paused briefly to let those assertions sink into Dora's mind before she nodded in approval. "When you're in a team, containment is possible and the logical course of action. But when faced with destruction for the sheer terror it inspires when on your own, put the threat down as quickly as possible."

"Yes ma'am, understood."

Dora's reply was so reminiscent of the Academy lesson where they had first met that Amelia couldn't help but smile, and neither could Dora. In a brief moment of levity, Amelia hugged the young woman and handed her back her wand before she crinkled her nose. "Showers, both of us, now."

" _Ohhh thank Merlin!_ "

The words had barely left Dora's mouth before she turned and practically ran for the exit of the room. Amelia followed her at a swift, but professionally paced walk as she quietly chuckled to herself. When Amelia reached the locker rooms, Dora already had both of their toiletries ready and was stripping down to her skivvies and promptly tossing her clothes into an industry level wash bin that House Elves would handle. Thankfully, it was mandatory for all auror personal to keep at least one extra set of clothes in the building, so both of them could wash up without worry.

As the pair stepped in the showers, Amelia cast the strongest privacy wards she knew on their stalls and gave the young auror a significant look.

"You know, boss, the last time you looked at me like that, we were digging up dirt on Harry's relatives to get him free of them," Dora noted casually as she began to thoroughly scrub herself clean. "What's the look for this time?"

"The coming years, especially with what we know is out there," Amelia said vaguely. Despite privacy wards, there was always a chance someone found a way to listen in with some new magic or other. "But also some developments in our world that need to be watched closely."

Tonks nodded slowly, taking the information seriously as she made a detective's wall in her head of what she would probably be facing sooner rather than later. "Something you need me to keep an eye on then… Like what?"

"Like the advancements of this educational reform the Ministry is all over," Amelia began quietly. It was an important job, one she really should set one of her most loyal of senior or master auror's on, but Tonks could get the job done, and was far more loyal than any other of her aurors. If Amelia chose to leave and become a PI and Hit Witch, she had no doubt Dora would be hot on her heels. "The school governors are asking for auror assistance in supervising the school, keeping it safe given recent happenings. There will not be as large a contingent as last year. In fact, you will be there alone, with only the recently expanded Hogsmeade MLE Branch for support. Because of that, I want you to keep on eye on the reforms going on, and blow the whistle should anything seem suspect"

"Right, but I don't know why you would pick me. I'm not part of the educational reform crowd, nor a part of the Department of Magical Education," Tonks spoke slowly. Her brain worked over the issue before she reached a conclusion. "You want me to protect the kids more than you want legal oversight of the goings on at Hogwarts, right?"

"As sharp as ever, Dora," Amelia spoke fondly before she firmed up back into the Director persona. "I do in fact, support the Educational Reform movement. It's not that we have fallen behind the rest of the world, but that things could still improve, as all of the schools involved in the Triwizard Tournament saw. Our youth have the potential for so much more, and the people have seen it. Harry has asked me to support the bill as his proxy for Potter and Black, and I'm also supporting it as Lady Bones. We both have certain… suspicions of who may be involved and concerns about how it might turn out, but that is why we want legal oversight.

"You will be there as an auror to protect the students with twice weekly patrols by local LEOs, and Griselda Marchbanks will be there as part of the Department of Magical Education representation as more certain oversight of what is going on with this current reform movement…" Amelia explained before she sighed. The water felt good, and she was more clean by the moment, but this entire reform business was a bag of cats getting ready to tear itself open. "The Minister, however, pushed for his Senior Undersecretary to chair the effort of the educational reform. Griselda is most displeased with that decision, but does have final say on all reform suggestions and requests put forward by the undersecretary given that she is on the Wizarding Examinations Authority that oversees and conducts both OWL's and NEWT's… And the fact that she's on the Board of Governors as well as the Head of the DME itself also lends her greater power, but we should still be watchful."

"Amy, if you want me to spy on the bitch, you don't even have to ask." Tonks smiled as Amelia rolled her eyes, though the subtle smirk upon the Head of the DMLE's lips was more than enough for Dora to know she had hit the nail on the head. "I'll keep an eye on her, interfere where I can and make sure the students stay out of her way if at all possible. My House of Wolves won't go anywhere near the froggy cunt if I have a say in it."

Amelia snorted openly before she cleared her throat and assumed a more professional demeanor once again. "Language, Dora. But thank you. Just try not to cause too much of a ruckus. Griselda can handle herself and the school politically, but Umbridge is a time bomb of cunning and spitefulness. I don't trust that woman as far as I can banish her in any situation."

"Reading you loud and clear, Madame Director," Tonks finished with a drawl that made Amelia roll her eyes and smile. The pair got on to discussing what they'd like for dinner, battle tactics, and improvements to reaction times throughout the country. Tonks had some ideas that were worth experimenting with, and Amelia's insight proved an invaluable asset to the young auror. Their bond as mentor and protege was growing, and they would take the world by storm if worse came to worst.

***Hogwarts - Trophy Room***

Returning to the halls of Hogwarts early was not something Tracey Davis had ever even thought she would do. However, there was a good reason behind it. Bill Weasley had been tasked by the Board of Governors, with recommendations from Amelia and Gringotts, to sweep the school for lingering curses, especially the one upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. Alastor had managed to provide Hogwarts with the highest DADA OWL and NEWT scores than even Professor Lupin, which itself meant he had brought about the Highest scores in the past 50 years, and the board wanted the man to continue in the position if at all possible. Thus, Bill was dispatched to the school to wipe out any curses he found with extreme prejudice.

 _Plus it will snub that snakey bastard something fierce to have his fucking curse broken,_ Tracey thought vindictively.

"So, why exactly did you have me tag along, Bill?" Tracey wondered aloud, voicing the thought that had been on her mind since being asked to go with him.

"You're a good conversationalist and I might get bored on my sweeps."

Tracey rolled her eyes at the semi-sarcastic remark. "So glad to know I'm here to entertain you. I could be practicing magic and preparing for school or… Dolohov, right now while you've brought me here. So why am I wasting my valuable time coming with you again?"

"Because you'll learn more from me than a book," Bill informed her as he continued scanning the halls and every room they passed. "That is, if you want to."

Tracey almost missed a step as she heard such a reply. She had learned plenty from him and Amelia in the past few weeks, but this sounded more like- "Are you making me an offer?"

"More like I'm putting you through an entrance exam," Bill countered quickly as he glanced over to her. "Now, if you want to pass, I suggest less talk and more scanning."

The blonde nodded slowly, somewhat stunned at the turn of events before she eagerly took her wand out. She paused in uncertainty, her mind filled with various spells before she looked to Bill. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"You're learning already," he chimed with a wry grin as he waved his wand more intricately for a moment before he nodded. "We're looking for wards, curses, and intent or credential based spells. It might have the makings of a ritual, but a ward is the most likely."

"And if it's a ward it would have to have an anchor, as would most other options," Tracey surmised.

Bill nodded in approval and before he could say another word, she began casting in silence. The curse breaker watched her detection and diagnostic spells, noting the ones she used before he offered her a grin of approval and kept up his own casting. When they finished the current floor, Tracey gently pulled on his arm to get his attention.

"Shouldn't we focus more on the DADA offices, classrooms and quarters of the past fifty years?" It was a question worth asking, and Tracey quickly followed up with another. "What about a place nobody is sure exists? Or a place where everything is set just so that wouldn't be disturbed or investigated all that much?"

Bill chuckled lightly at the thought and examined both suggestions mentally. It was entirely possible, especially the latter two. Of course, Alastor would have noticed a curse in his office, room and class last year, so those places were out of the question, but there were always other places the DADA position could have been held.

"We'll make a proper curse breaker out of you yet," Bill spoke proudly as he pat her shoulder. "Where do you suggest we start, blondie?"

Tracey glowed lightly with praise from Bill. In the past few weeks, she had taken to him as an older brother, maybe even a surrogate… _No, not yet, maybe not ever,_ she thought to herself. Everything that happened was still too fresh. In any case, his support and that of Amelia and the others had meant a lot. Now that Bill was supporting her with possible career opportunities, he might become a mentor, or dare she think it, a master for her apprenticeship.

"Classes, offices, and rooms can change from year to year, so to have something anchored there wouldn't be as effective unless the ward covered the entire school, which is possible considering what Tom had time to do," Tracey surmised as she thought over the possibilities once again. "Plus, those would be the first places anybody like the professors or aurors would look, and probably have looked given what happened to some of the previous DADA professors. So my guess is somewhere static but central, or supposedly hidden."

"Meaning?" Bill prompted, both curious and proud of her conclusions.

"The Trophy Room, or the Room of Requirement would be my best guesses." Tracey tilted her head in thought before she nodded. "Yeah, I would start there then spread my focus out."

"Then let's get going," Bill said as he trudged once more through the halls toward the Trophy Room. "You may just be on to something. If you're right, you just might impress me, blondie."

"It's Tracey," the blonde playfully snapped back as she sent a hex wide over his shoulder. Bill laughed in response, and the blonde couldn't contain her grin of joy, anticipation and excitement. "But I look forward to proving I'm better than you, since I'll be responsible for finding it."

"Oh-ho! Ambitious are we? Well, you are a slytherin so I suppose that comes with the territory," Bill joked to Tracey as she smirked proudly right back at him. "Don't get too cocky though. Just because you find it doesn't mean you'll be able to solve and break it, or be able to even get to it. You have a long, long way to go until you reach my level, Tracey."

"Says the most successful Weasley boy in three generations," the blonde fired back at him with a wink. "You should've been a slytherin."

"I value the bravery to be oneself no matter what others think far too much for the adoption of everything self-preserving that can happen in Slytherin," Bill commented with a light shrug.

"Sounds like advice you give out regularly," Tracey noted gently.

"To those that need it at least, and it's been valuable to them and me in equal measure."

A smile was all the answer Tracey offered as they made their way down a few more stairs then through a few more corridors until they reached the trophy room. Curse Breaker and potential student both began their spells and found a few. Preservation, dust prevention, dust attraction, rust removal, cleaning, on an on the residual signatures went but nothing came up that could be harmful. Although Tracey now knew why the damn place was dusted so often by anyone who had detention with Filch. Obviously someone didn't like who some of the trophies belonged to, but didn't want to get caught so instead applied it in an area instead of a single trophy.

"Should we take those off?" Tracey noted casually about the dust collectors.

"Nah, let the rest of the school suffer as they try to figure out why it always gets so dusty," Bill jibed with a chuckle before he looked to her. "Strike one, Davis. Let's hope your next suggestion works out."

"It will, or I'll eat my own knickers." Bill stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the blonde, who after a single glance back, broke out into gales of laughter.

"I don't even want to know how that of all things came to your mind," Bill waved off any explanation swiftly and sternly as he followed the blonde out.

Tracey continued to laugh for about half of the trip to the seventh floor corridor. Once there, she assumed a think posture, her right elbow cradled in her left hand as she twirled her wand about in her hand in thought.

"Something wrong?" Bill asked in concern.

"The destination," Tracey stated with some certainty. "There's no way to know which room the bastard may have put it in and there could be dozens, hundreds, or thousands of rooms inside this masterful work of magic. Hell, he could have left the thing in a password protected room that had to be specifically asked for, or even thought of in parseltongue for all we know."

"I'm not so sure." Tracey looked over to Bill as the man pondered the question himself. "Tom may be a parseltongue but if he wanted to modify, activate or access whatever curse he put on the DADA Professorship position he would have to make it hidden but quickly accessible, not just to him but possibly a follower if he couldn't make it."

"So we can eliminate one language request, but that doesn't mean there's not a password," tracey argued easily. "He could always tell them the exact phrase, like fidelius."

"True but he wouldn't use that, or at least he never has in the past," Bill explained smoothly as he continued to probe the possibilities in his mind's eye. "He would hide something important in either an obscure place only he knew about, in plain sight like his followers do. Change the appearance, alter perceptions, sure, all of that is possible, but in plain sight works for him as well as any invisibility or stealth he used in the past. I know that because I've read the Gringotts' files on Death Eater safe house raids from the previous war."

"So, needle in a haystack?" Tracey wondered briefly.

"Sounds as good a place to start as any."

"Then I've got just the place." Tracey began to pace in front of the stretch of wall. Back and forth she walked three times, her thoughts shaping the room she wanted until the door appeared before them. With a quick push, Tracey grinned at the sight before them. "Welcome to the Room of Hidden Things. Daphne and I discovered it when Harry first showed us this place. We wanted to see its capabilities in creating rooms and see what could happen. This place was a treasure trove of antiques and hidden goods. Although the money was all gone, no doubt taken by the elves once they were certain nobody was coming back for it to fill Hogwarts' vaults."

"Not bad, Davis, not bad at all," Bill complimented as he entered the room.

Both of the curse breakers began to scan the area using area of effect spells rather than specific target detection to pinpoint any possible magic. Unfortunately this room, much like the trophy room, was drenched in all kinds of magic. Charmed objects, experimental magic, and all sorts of magical objects littered the room near to bursting, and it was easily twice the size of the Great Hall. As they neared a cabinet that Filch had moved out to make all of Hogwarts more hospitable, Tracey felt something was off, as if her diagnostics weren't showing her everything she needed to know. So instead, she searched with her eyes and peered closely at the area she felt the distraction was coming from.

"Hey Bill! Something feels wrong over here," Tracey said as she waved her wand in the direction of the vanishing cabinet. "I get the feeling I'm close to identifying something but it doesn't register. Kinda like my own perception magic but different. More like… obscuration, or absence."

"Advanced notice-me-not variety spellwork," Bill concluded, to which Tracey nodded at his astute observation. The Curse Breaker cast a number of spells before his eyes fell on an object not seen in centuries, supposedly. His eyes widened in disbelief before he began scanning again and paused to gasp in surprise. "The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw… and that bastard had the nerve to put a curse on it that harmed the knowledge of countless hundreds or thousands! Irony loving asshole."

"You mean the Diadem that would make you the smartest, wisest, cleverest son of a bitch in the whole world, that Diadem?" Bill nodded to Tracey's question and she cursed a little more as she shook her head, before a feral grin lit up her features. "To be honest, I'd be as dastardly and irreverent if it meant achieving a goal if I absolutely had to. It seems his sense of vindictive irony has played out in his favor after all. So how do we undo it?"

Bill sighed in concern and weariness. "That would be the tough part." The redheaded male took a few steps forward an examined it more closely with his magically enhanced senses, glowing earring and all, along with his diagnostics, before he let out a cautious breath. "We have to break his enchanted curse ward without harming the diadem, a process that will be dangerous no matter which way you look at it. You see it's a misfortune enchantment, and from what I can gather, it could potentially transfer to anyone that so much as casts a spell on it. Thankfully it hasn't activated on either of us yet, so it must be looking out for direct interference. You get this magic locked solely on you instead of bound to a ward scheme attached to the intent of a position and, well, you've got the exact opposite of Felix Felicis hounding you for Merlin only knows how long… until either you die of old age, or it kills you is my guess, likely the latter rather than the prior."

"So let Dumbledore handle it, he could use some misfortune," Tracey snipped lightly. Bill tossed a light scowl her way. "What? I'm not fond of him for his prior decisions even before I got to know Harry and excuse me for disliking his second chances policy because it let so many Death Eaters go free when they pleaded Imperius Defense and he knew otherwise. Besides, he is one of the most magically knowledgeable people in the world. He should be able to handle something like this."

"Not your problem, so let someone else handle it, huh?" Bill asked her with a bit of snark in his tone.

"Better someone else's life than mine, and I'd like Dolohov's head bloody on a silver platter before I kick the bucket, thank you very much," Tracey spoke more seriously back at him. "Besides, our lives are a bit more important than the stagnating defensive education policies of the last fifty years."

"How moral of you," Bill sassed her quite sarcastically as he kept his eyes trained on the diadem. "You're not entirely wrong, but we do have a job to do… Or at least, I do. If you don't want to help, that's your business. You can walk away right now, Tracey, no harm no foul. But if you helped me, we have a better shot destroying the enchantment and keeping it contained while we do so rather than me doing it alone."

Tracey sighed. She knew a guilt trip when she heard one and while not nearly as subtle or overt as others she had heard, it was effective enough. Plus, she could tell when an offer was being made. If she helped him she had an in for an apprenticeship, and if not, well, she would probably miss that opportunity.

 _I am not throwing away my shot._

"Do you want me on containment, or destruction?"

Bill grinned as he looked over his shoulder at her. "That's my girl. I'm guessing you're more familiar with containment rather than deconstruction right?"

"I can take down wards and dissolve enchantments, but I haven't studied that and the theory behind it nearly as much as I have warding in general, including containment," Tracey informed him.

"Alright, then here's what we're going to do." Bill went on to explain the entire process, including teaching her the precise containment ward she needed to know and practicing it on a few random items he created to test her skills. Once certain she could do it, Bill let her set up the containment ward and tested it around the item before he began his intrusion and began his favorite part of Curse Breaking.

Instantly the Diadem glowed and power burst forth, lashing out in sickly tendrils that sought out the magic of both intruder and container alike. Tracey, however, wasn't about to let the bastard's enchantment anywhere near herself or bill, and she would ensure it was less than nothingness itself before she gave up. She reinforced her containment ward in layers, each more potent than the last as she put pressure on the spell to keep it anchored until Bill was ready to sever all of its tethers completely.

Bill, meanwhile, slipped his spells in through every avenue he could. Subtle dispelling charms, to brute force battering ram spells whipped the enchantment around as he weaved one form of spell into the other, combining and twisting them into an enchantment of his own that would sever every connection the enchantment had to the diadem before nullifying it in every sense of the word: complete and utter destruction. Seconds passed, then minutes, and soon both had beads of sweat pouring down their faces until finally the spell screeched out of existence in a flash of sickly orange and the Diadem of Ravenclaw glowed with an inner brilliance they had never seen before.

Bill had just turned to smile at the beaming Tracey before they both heard a voice.

"You've cleansed it!" The curse breaker and the hopeful young woman spun around completely to see the Grey Lady floating before them. "I swore I would never speak of the Diadem or any other artifact of Hogwarts to another soul after that boy stole my secret from me, and now you have cleansed his accursed taint from it that harmed the knowledge of so many. Thank you so much, my mother's legacy remains intact!"

"So this really is the Diadem of Ravenclaw?" Tracey spoke with wonder as she examined the beautiful jewelry before her.

"Yes, but it will not solve your issues, nor that of the world," the Grey Lady spoke solemnly. "It might enhance your knowledge, grant you insight, but it cannot foresee all ends for you or others. It should remain hidden so that the temptation of its power does not corrupt another soul… Not while that monstrous man still lives."

"Riddle?" The Grey Lady nodded and Tracey's shoulder fell. She bit her lip to resist the temptation of just one touch, one crowning. Even though Helena had warned her, she could still try, couldn't she? Even so, she knew Bill would stop her, and Helena would likely turn every ghost against her if she tried. "Well, there's always the vaults at Gringotts."

"And the Headmaster's Collection," Bill noted. Tracey answered him with a scowl before the redhead clarified himself. "As in the School Headmaster's Collection, not Dumbledore's. It's essentially a gringotts vault hidden somewhere inside the Headmaster's office only accessible to the Headmaster and the Deputy after signing a contract with their magic. What is placed inside by either of them cannot be taken out by anyone except them."

"Yeah, just what we need, Dumbledore thinking he really does know everything with that thing on his head," Tracey snarked before she sighed in defeat at the look on Bill's face. "Fine, it's not my place to decide anyways… but Flitwick deserves to see this, and he's meeting Fleur today."

"I agree," the Grey Lady spoke once more to the surprise of both. "The Half Goblin Champion truly embodies the cleverness, imagination and wit of my mother's House. I would be honored to witness him accept the Diadem into his care before giving it to the Headmaster."

"It's settled then," Bill said as he conjured a velvet pillow and eased the Diadem onto it carefully. "Let's get this to Flitwick and then inform the Headmaster of what we've accomplished on orders from the Board of Governors."

Tracey remained where she stood as Bill began to walk away. After a few steps, the redhead gave pause and looked at her. "Well, you coming blondie or do I have to find a different apprentice out there somewhere who's not nearly as much fun to have around as you are?"

Tracey's face lit up with excitement and joy. So he had accepted her! She practically leaped at him in a running tackle to hug him only to hold him tight with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Bill, I won't let you down."

Bill smiled happily at her as he wrapped one arm around her and returned the hug. "Never doubted you for a moment."

The blonde smiled up at him one more time before they separated, and as they did, she struck him right on the ass with a stinging hex. "And my name is Tracey!"

Despite the sting on his ass, Bill laughed along with Tracey as the pair of them made their way out of the room as Master and Apprentice to hand over their hard-won gains to those that deserved to witness their find.

***Hogwarts - Flitwick's Office***

"Small Professor Flitwick will see you now!"

The bubbly voice of a house elf broke Fleur's quiet contemplation. She had been thinking over the past few weeks, months even, how drastically her life had changed, and how it still could. So much had happened, so much had changed around and in her that it was almost hard to believe. Even now, change was on the horizon, and it was no doubt possibly one of the biggest changes of her entire life.

"Thank you, I'll be right in."

The elf vanished with a nod and a small pop while Fleur stod and prepared herself. She wore her dueling robes, for how else should she dress when meeting such a champion as Filius Flitwick in regards to the amazing offer he had made her near the end of last year. If she were a lesser woman her nerves might have gotten the better of her, but they didn't. Fleur was proud of herself, of her accomplishments and skills, confident in them to the point she had fought Death Eaters twice now and survived. She knew she had a long way to go, but she knew herself, knew her skills, and knew who could best help her develop as the Champion she intended to continue being.

She knocked politely on the door, and after the brief "enter" she received the veela proceeded within. Flitwick sat on a raised chair behind a large desk, though he seemed larger than life in such a place. All around the room his exploits were on display, both in the Dueling Arena, and the enchantment circles. Fleur couldn't help but admire everything she saw, to take it in, to breathe in the magic of this place even as she witnessed one of the ultimate tests of enchanting: Gubraithian Fire.

The brazier behind the goblin was filled with a single small shrub wreathed in the pale blue flames of glory eternal personified in infinite fire. It billowed lightly behind the Charms Master and Dueling Champion as i it were an extension of his aura, and the young woman truly saw the greatness of the small man before her. He really was larger than life, in his own way, and so few saw him as such.

"Do you like it that way?" Fleur thought aloud as she observed the half-goblin before her. "Having everyone underestimate you, think you a simple teacher and a retired champion, when you know better?"

An almost feral grin slipped across the wise wizards face as he waved his hand and a tea set skipped across a rainbow to land on the table and begin serving them. "It is a comfort I am loath to part with, admittedly. I do like being perceived as a kindly old champion and teacher, always eager to help and explore new tricks and spells of magic."

He gestured for her to sit and Fleur did so at his invitation as she returned his feral grin with one of almost equal intensity as the small man continued. "But I dare not hide it from you, not when I know you see through it as easily as I see through your own little mask, Miss Delacour. It is all about perception, in some cases, and I rather like making sure my enemies never know what hit them, just like you."

"Is that why you chose me?" Fleur asked as she tested the tea that skittered over to her. It was good, just this side of the sweetness she enjoyed in her tea. "Because we are alike?"

"I chose you because I see _greatness_ ," Flitwick answered her seriously before he sipped his own tea and continued. "I see ambition and cleverness and emotion all about you. I witness such passion in you that it is hard to look away, for fear I might miss a work of art made by your mind and magic. Fleur Delacour, I see passion and pride, both in you and that which I can have in being your Master."

The man paused for a moment, letting the gravitas sink in before he smirked. "But also, yes."

Fleur smirked right back at him and the pair chuckled with one another at the amusing admission. The pair idly sipped their tea for a moment until Fleur broke the silence. "Does it also have something to do with our heritage?"

"A superficial reason on the surface, but it is one I did consider," the Ravenclaw Head of House answered calmly. "I like proving the world wrong, even if I also like fooling it."

"I see that Goblin viciousness coming out," Fleur teased him with a wink. Flitwick rolled his eyes, but the wry grin on his lips spoke of savage satisfaction in such a compliment from her. "But you're not wrong about me, Master Flitwick. I am full of fire and passion, full of ambition and imagination. I want so much more out of the world, out of my life and the lives I share my own with, that I cannot help but pursue it as fire does the air it consumes to fuel itself.

"But I would never dare rely on others for validation, not when I can find it in my own mind and heart, and be the stronger for it," Fleur continued as she gazed into the eyes of the Champion before her. "I welcomed the validation and love that came from finally becoming a true part of my House of Wolves, but it did not control my actions. I am my own, as is my mind, and I hope you can not only accept that, but thrive in teaching me because of it."

Flitwick offered a sincere grin as his head bobbed, slow and shallow at first, but progressively more certain and vibrant as she finished her statement. In the quiet that followed, he nodded fervently in response to her as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes, Miss Delacour, I will thrive in teaching a student whose passionate heart and mind burn so brightly as yours," Flitwick spoke so softly she might have missed it had she lost focus for even but a moment. "And you shall thrive and learn to burn all the brighter if you truly accept me and my teachings."

Fleur's lips parted into a radiant smile. She glowed with pleasure and excitement, happy to have come to this moment of acceptance. Even so, such radiance dimmed as she took a breath and set her tea down.

"I'm sorry for taking so long coming to a decision about your offer, and I am glad you still have it open to me." Flitwick nodded, but said no more as Fleur spoke and continued with her line of thought. "I asked for time to decide because I knew it would be hard to leave my home and family behind, to leave Beauxbatons behind me to come here and accept your tutelage. But my family is coming with me, and with them I have my home still; and a piece of my life at Beauxbatons that refuses to go anywhere but with me is following. I have nothing to hold me back, and I would have come even if they tried to.

"So yes, Master Flitwick, I accept your offer of Apprenticeship, and look forward to our partnership."

Flitwick leaned back in his seat all the while she spoke, and when she finally gave her acceptance, the half-goblin leaned forward. He extended his hand toward her before he slipped his wand from his sleeve holster and held it out to her. When she eased her hand around the other end, she offered her own to him and he held it with respect and reverence.

"I accept."

Magic pulsed about the pair and roared in their ears as Master and Apprentice were bound together, just as so many before them had been. When the magic that flowed around them swirled about their arms and flashed around their grasped wands and hands, Fleur knew it was done and smiled brightly.

"So that's what it feels like," Fleur said slightly breathlessly as she and Flitwick eased away from on another with matching smiles. "I have wondered what the Master-Apprentice Bond would feel like for some time."

"No doubt others in your House of Wolves have experienced it before, or are feeling it now, and have refused to speak of it," Flitwick guessed with ease, to which Fleur nodded in assent. "It is a very personal thing, and while similar in many ways it can also be different from bonding to bonding. I know Harry and Poppy have a very strong bond, and Tonks and Alastor as well, or perhaps it has shifted to Amelia, as teachings could be passed down one generation to the next in their case. Even so, it is a personal thing, and you nurture each-other's knowledge and magic, your experiences, as closely as family do. I am as honored as you, Miss Delacour."

"Please, Professor, call me Fleur," the young woman replied with an easy smile. "You have earned that right."

"And you have earned the right to call me Filius." The pair shared a smile and a nod before they both eased back in their seats. "So, during the school year you will attend extra lessons with me as we both have time. It may change day to day, but at least one day every weekend we shall meet and we will arrange our meetings via patronus messages. Next summer you will enter the dueling circuit as my apprentice to face your opponents and learn as you grow as my student and a duelist both. Your enchanting we shall work on extensively when we have time, and you will study the various theories and styles on your own quite often while I advise you, for it is an art and science both, and not all of it can be taught, but it must be learned from within. I will accommodate your classes and other learning as best any master could in this situation, but I expect nothing less but your best, Fleur."

"Of course, Filius, and you will have it," she assured him with ease. A thought came to mind, and she could not help but grin. "And what happens when we both end up in the infirmary after a rough day of master-apprentice bonding?"

"Oh the usual, we go and get badgered by the local healer and her tetchy, raven-haired apprentice who makes the most delectable cookies as get well gifts. We shall annoy the local healers while we make them proud of us all the same," Filius chattered on with a laugh and a smile as he leaned back in his seat more; a laugh Fleur reciprocated with equal gaiety. "Oh it will be an interesting year, my dear young lady."

Fleur nodded before she heard a knock on the door and raised an eyebrow. "It seems it might get more interesting yet. Shall I?"

"No, no, remain seated," Filius assured her as he leaned back in his seat, waved his wand and opened the door. "William? And young Miss Davis? What can I… ahh! Of course, the Board finally decided to deal with the curse. Do you need my aid?"

"Nor sir, in fact we have already finished," Bill informed them as he and Tracey stepped into the room. The two blondes shared a smile, though Tracey's hid something and fleur was curious as to what, especially since she could not see whatever it was Bill had hidden behind his back.

"Indeed? Then to what do I owe this visit?"

"The return of a relic of your House, sir." Flitwick look confused for a moment before bill moved his hand from behind his back. In it was a medium velvet pillow and atop it a conjured silk covered, embroidered skillfully with the Ravenclaw House Crest. "As Head of House Ravenclaw, it is only right that we present this to you, now that it has been recovered and the taint that afflicted it has been cleansed."

Tracey took a pinch of silk and slowly lifted it off of the pillow to unveil something neither duelist and enchanter ever thought they would see. Flitwick shot up in his seat, stood upon his platform in awed reverence as he gazed upon the most powerful and precious artifact of Rowena Ravenclaw, and perhaps one of the most amazing enchanted items in all existence.

"The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw," Filius barely breathed as he accepted the pillow from Bill. "Oh dear me! It is more beautiful than I ever thought it would be! And the enchantments! So subtle and yet glorious and gorgeous! Why I never thought my eyes would witness the recovery of such a work of art…" The Head of House Ravenclaw looked to the pair of them. "My House and I cannot thank you enough for retrieving this from the unknown places it has been. I… I do not even know what to say except thank you and that I cannot wait to study such an elegant marvel as this."

"And I too would love to see you study and learn from my mother's work, Master Flitwick," the Grey Lady softly sang as she floated into the room. "But I fear others learning of its discovery, and wish it protected. I at least wanted to honor you with knowing it exists, with seeing it with your own eyes, before we seal it safely away in the Collection."

"But my Lady, I could protect it…"

"Filius…" Helena soothed him with a sighing smile as she graced the diadem with her ghostly fingers. "I would trust you with this any day as I have entrusted you with the Head of my House for these many decades, but I do not trust the world not to seek it out. Let it be sealed in safety until Riddle is no more, and then I will gladly see it brought to you."

Flitwick look to be torn between his duty to the ghostly Heir of his House, and the desire to truly witness and experience the glory that was the diadem. With a mourning sigh, he brushed his hand across it and closed his eyes. He held the sapphire-crowned tiara in his hand and let it gleam in the light of his Gubraithian Fire before he lowered it back onto the pillow.

"As you wish, my Lady," Filius acquiesced softly as he admired the crown before him. "I will see it protected with my life. Even with it guarded in the collection, I shall ensure its safety above all others treasures it contains so that your mother's legacy will live on to inspire so many others."

"And that is why you are my most trusted, Filius," the ghost spoke before she laid a chilled kiss upon his brow.

The half-goblin bowed to her as he resisted the ghostly shivers that touches his brow and held the pillow carefully as he looked to Fleur. "Well, my dear, you were not wrong."

"No sir," Fleur agreed with him a she looked to the ghost. "As his apprentice, I will see it protected as well, Grey Lady."

"Thank you, Fleur of the House of Wolves."

Fleur beamed at the ghost before she looked to Tracey just in time to see the blonde slip around Bill and hug her tightly. With a gentle laugh, Fleur embraced her honey-blonde companion closely as they revelled in the exciting news of Fleur's acceptance.

"We have other news as well," Tracey said as she parted from Fleur and looked to Bill. The man nodded and Tracey's smile got even wider if that was possible. "Bill has accepted to take me as his apprentice. We're going to do the bonding in the infirmary when we go to see Harry, as we figured you would be there for that appointment for Cedric."

Fleur's eyes widened and without hesitation she pulled Tracey close and planted a deep kiss upon her lips. The pair sighed into it, breathed in their scents and suckled on one another's lips until their breath had left them, and two throats had been cleared nearby by their respective masters, which sounded more like chuckles. Fleur and Tracey ignored them and the veela looked into her love's eyes with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Fleur sighed to her.

"And I of you, darling," Tracey breathed just as quietly.

"Well, now that that's over with, would you all mind accompanying me to the Headmaster's to inform him of what we have discovered and to place this in the Collection?" Flitwick said to a round of nods. "And afterwards, we will go to the infirmary together, as I too look forward to witnessing the bonding of another Master and Apprentice… You know, I wonder who else has bonded this day."

"Hopefully Susan and Monsieur Ollivander," Fleur chimed softly before she looked to Tracey. "Any word?"

Tracey shook her head. "Not yet, but I hope it turned out well for her too."

"Well then, let's be off!" Bill began as he retrieved the cloth from Tracey and eased it back atop the Diadem. "The sooner the better."

***Hogwarts - Hospital Wing***

To see a prepared hospital wing was one thing, but to get one ready over the course of the next few weeks was something else. Harry could swear he had brewed more long shelf-life potions in the past week than he had in an entire month at the end of last year. Of course, by then they were trying to keep stock low, but still! It amazed him how much time and effort went into it, especially because he and Poppy went about it without using magic to help for almost everything they were able to do without it.

"Remind me again why I'm in this room in the middle of summer?"

"Because you're my apprentice, Harry," Poppy answered with a low drawl.

"Give me a better answer, please?"

"Because you love being here, even through the complaining you do half the time."

That was actually true, so much so he had to hide a smile, though based on Poppy's knowing grin and wink it was a futile effort anyway. They had already cleaned the sheets and blankets, resupplied most of the cabinets and stock, and were preparing ingredients for other potions they would have to brew. Snape had stopped by briefly to see if they needed help, but to his grudging respect he knew Harry's potions were already on par with that of a healer, at least up to a certain year and practice. So the Potion's Master departed without incident and left the Healer and her apprentice to their work, which seemed to have slow down in anticipation of the coming appointment.

"Harry, come sit with me a moment," Poppy called for him as she conjured a tall table and chairs and sat in one to maintain readiness. Harry did as asked, and no sooner had he sat down than a light tea was brought before them, no doubt asked for by Poppy ahead of time. "I wanted to discuss something with you that I believe will benefit your training and our current situation."

"And what might that be?" Harry asked slowly to give them both time to prepare their tea.

"Your OWL year is technically approaching, however, I want to change that," Poppy began to explain as she slowly stirred her tea with all the calm of a regal queen sat upon her throne. "I would like it if you were to take your OWLs early, next week, in fact."

Harry had just about lifted his tea from the saucer when he froze. His body was still, not a single hair moved until he set the tea down and looked across the table at his Master. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you say you wanted me to take my OWLs early?"

"Yes."

"Next week?"

"Precisely."

"Uh-huh…" Harry slowly raised the teacup to his lips and promptly downed the entire thing, hoping he might just be hallucinating, and if h wasn't, that it would induce a sense of calm. No such luck. "Are you having me on, or simply mad?"

"We're all a mad here," Poppy said in an excellent imitation of the cheshire cat, grin and all. "But I am serious, Harry. I need you focused this year, ust as much as last year, and with OWLs approaching the collective stress you will feel will only grow. I want them done and over with as soon as possible and I am certain you will thank me when you see what happens this year."

Harry leaned back in his seat as he contemplated that idea. It was a big leap, massive even. People could leave Hogwarts and start getting jobs with just their OWLs. Those that stayed for their NEWTs were looking for higher paying jobs and special certifications, likely masteries in at least fifty percent of the cases. Why in the world would Poppy want him to take them early? Stress? It was possible, but there was something else. He turned the thought over in his mind before he reached a conclusion, one of many to be certain, but one that could have quite the effect on things.

"The educational reform bill and effort," Harry mused aloud. "You don't trust it."

"No, and I sincerely doubt you trust it completely either," Poppy put it bluntly. "I want nothing to stand in the way of our apprenticeship, and while I advised the other adults we're familiar with to push any possible apprentices to complete their OWLs early, none have been quite as prepared for them as you have been."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, nonplussed at her statement of confidence, however brief.

"I wasn't just preparing you to survive and win the tournament last year, nor to be a first year apprentice either," Poppy replied to him as she gathered herself for what was to come. "I, and others, were preparing you to face your OWLs as soon as possible, not just because of the Tournament or your Lordships, but because we want you to be ready for anything because we wanted to push you to your limits and see how brightly you would shine. The schools did it as well but much more subtly. What do you think the challenge books were for?"

"Well to provide a challenge, to get everyone up to speed and ahead of the curve…" Harry paused at the thought and realization struck like lightning. "So far ahead of the curve that the fourth years that competed are ready for OWLs and sixth years that did the same are ready for NEWTs, am I right?"

"Indeed you are, especially so in the theory aspects, since you know the practical aspect of the challenge was the final projects. But you, Harry, were pushed in all aspects of your education," Poppy told him clearly as she leaned in slightly. "I want you to make this choice, Harry. It isn't an easy one to make, but I think it is for the best if you take your OWLs early. We will revise on each subject for a single day, ensure you remember everything, not that I haven't been subtly doing so the past month anyway, and make you ready for the OWLs."

"But this is such a huge endeavor!" Harry argued back.

"And the Tournament wasn't?"

"That was different! It was for survival!"

" _And this is for your future beyond survival, Harry!_ "

Harry froze as he watched Poppy urge him with such earnest care, devotion, and concern that she almost snapped at him. The Healer was so devoted to ensuring such a simple thing as a future beyond his survival that it astounded him, stunned and shocked him to the core. Really, he shouldn't have been. Is entire life had been about survival until the past two years when it had been about something far more than he ever believed he could have. He had family, friends, and five of the most beloved women in the world at his side. So what was there after survival?

"I've never told anyone this," Harry admitted gently as he looked at Poppy, his Master, his surrogate grandmother, with a look that broke her heart and stole it all at once. "But I never planned anything beyond the end of each year. I honestly believed I'd be dead before I escaped the Dursleys, and after coming to Hogwarts I didn't believe I'd live to see graduation at most… I know I promised and bound myself as your apprentice but I never saw beyond graduation… With everything happening I guess… I guess I still don't."

"But you have so much to live for, Harry," Poppy assured him as she took his hand atop the table in her own. "I want to make sure you have plans for after graduation. I want to ensure your future is secure, and this is part of my desires for you, part of my wish that you would share the same desire."

"I do want that, Poppy," Harry told her as he looked from their clasped hands to her powerful blue gaze. "I just don't believe I'll live to see the end of seventh year sometimes. I fight with all I have to get there and then… And then I face the nothingness of death twice within about two years. I'm not sure I'll survive a third time, and I'm afraid to make plans beyond the next year because I don't want to disappoint anyone, because I don't want anyone to hate me for not being there."

"Oh, Harry, you would never disappoint us like that," the healer assured her dearest apprentice as she squeezed his hand. "We know it's hard to make plans for the future but they should be made anyways! You want to become a healer in full don't you?" Harry nodded before Poppy pressed forward. "And you want to put a ring on those girls' fingers and have a home with them, don't you?" He nodded again. "And children?" Harry's jaw trembled before he nodded again. "Then let me help you reach that dream, that future, your heart's desire."

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat, and after a few silent moments, his head bobbed one more time as he regained his composure and met Poppy's earnest gaze with an equally honest one of his own. "So, this starts with OWLs, yeah?"

"Yes," Poppy declared, as much in her hard-won victory as it was in answer to his question. "Are you up to the challenge? It won't be easy, but I have faith that you will do all I hope for and more, Harry."

"Poppy, it would be my genuine pleasure to show the world how great your teaching is," Harry answered her proudly. "I'll get the highest scores in fifty years if that's what it takes to do it."

Poppy grinned at him. "Flatterer."

"I'm quite good at that." The pair chuckled briefly at the recurring joke as they made their tea again before Harry sighed. "Going to be a hell of a next two weeks."

"And you'll be all the better for it," Poppy assured him. She checked her watch and straightened up some more as she finished preparing her tea. "Cedric will be here shortly, and I'm sure Fleur will be early so we can go over the final procedure."

As if saying her name had made it reality, Fleur entered the room, but she wasn't alone. With her came Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Bill, and Tracey. Harry had almost expected Dumbledore to show up but wasn't disappointed he was absent, quite the contrary, in fact. At the sight of his two favorite blondes, Harry left his seat to greet them with a pair of welcoming, chaste kisses.

"How did it go?" he asked them both.

"I accepted Flitwick's offer. I'll be attending Hogwarts next year," Fleur announced with a brilliant smile. Harry took her in both of his arms and spun her about as they kissed once again, briefly celebrating the announcement before she found her footing again. "I'm glad someone is as happy about that as myself."

"I did it first," Tracey teased them before Harry could get a word in. The trio laughed and the adults shook their heads lightly as they spoke with Poppy. Bill, however, remained close until Tracey stepped to his side. "And I accepted to be Bill's apprentice. We wanted you to witness it."

Harry's smile, if at all possible, grew even wider. The Hardworking House of Wolves certainly had great things coming their way. He would have wrapped her in his arms and kissed her as well if the professors weren't also interested in the events and congratulating the pair. Tracey blushed at the praise from McGonagall and Poppy, and again from Flitwick before she turned to Bill. The pair held their wands out to one another and grasped them with ease as the pair formally accepted the apprenticeship and mastery to one another and to magic. The swirl of magic and the pale golden wind that surrounded them was radiant until it finished and everyone applauded their efforts.

It reminded Harry so much of his own bonding with Poppy as her apprentice and she as his master when they had found a private moment in the infirmary to formally bond shortly after their agreement. They had been surrounded by cyan and silver then, the pair wrapped in a whirlwind of life-altering energy and magical bonding that they nurtured with equal care and affection. It allowed them to find one another, most of the time, and allowed them flashes of insight into the other, or what they were saying. It was familiar and had a familial quality to it, much like the family magic, but more focused. It was comforting, and it would only grow until such time as the apprentice was ready to become a master themselves and be released from the tutelage their master provided them.

He saw Tracey adjust the feeling of another presence on the edges of her senses and grinned. It had confused him as well at first, but it had eventually just become a part of him that was almost negligible most of the time unless they were both under stress or during a particularly intense lesson.

His thoughts were interrupted by the flare of green in the fireplace as Cedric and his parents came through. The congratulations for the new master and apprentice continued for a few moments until everyone saw Cedric. He was standing tall and proud before them, though his nerves clearly showed, especially in the anxious looks his parents gave him and the healers. Harry wsa the first to move as he approached Cedric and gave his fellow champion and friend a strong one armed hug that the young man responded to with equal vigor.

"Good to see you, you're looking good," Harry said happily.

"Well I've had time to get adjusted and a lot to look forward to," Cedric replied before he was greeted by the others in the room. He eventually turned his gaze to Harry, Poppy and Fleur. "So, what's this new treatment you wanted me to try?"

"I'll let Fleur explain," Harry said as he looked to his girlfriend proudly. "She enchanted it after all."

At Cedric's raised eyebrow, Fleur smiled brightly at him. "Cedric, you gave up your arm to save Harry's life, and you would have done it for any of us that night, I know. Harry, Poppy, Andromeda and I have been researching possibilities with help from Alastor, and I think I have something that might help you."

The sandy-haired young man's brow rose even higher, if possible, but he allowed himself to be led to the bed beside Harry's plaque-bearing one where a wooden case laid before them. As soon as they were near, Fleur opened it to reveal an arm, one made of a variety of materials, but at its core was metal, wrapped in leather straps and silk cloth. Amos and Sherry gasped at the sight while Cedric stilled in shock.

"How…?"

"Harry tested the range of motion using the leather straps at first, testing how it would move before we added the armor and got a better sense of how the arm would react to various maneuvers," Fleur began to explain professionally. "I ended up recording them through enchantments I laid upon the armor so that it would read intention, reaction and the like. Afterwards, I attempted to animate it on a training dummy with some mixed results at first before it finally came together. Any time I wasn't training or relaxing, this was my endeavor, my greatest and most important project of enchantment… and it's all for you."

"You… but that's… You made me an arm?!" Cedric barely breathed as he stepped back to lean against Harry's bed. "Will it even work?!"

"That's what we want to test, and we can always modify it over time," Fleur assured him, with support from Harry and Poppy. "If it doesn't work now, that doesn't mean it won't later, and there's always ways to improve on it," the veela continued as she stepped toward him. "Please, Cedric, let Harry and I attempt to repay you for everything you gave up that night."

Cedric looked from one to the other, even to the other adults in the room watching. Flitwick was torn between watching Cedric and examining the arm, but his support for the effort was there. Everyone in the room, in fact, wanted to see him try it on, to see if it would work for him. It would be a test, perhaps the first, maybe the last, but it would be a test that could change his life, maybe put it back on a much more steady course than he'd had the last two months.

"Will I… be able to feel anything?" Cedric wondered curiously.

"We hope so, and we also hope it might ease away the phantom pains," Harry chimed in professionally. "It's going to tap into your magic and mind, and hopefully become a part of you through that method as it becomes more and more attuned to you. It will register your intentions, you reactions, and hopefully your muscle memory so that it will act as if you hadn't made your sacrifice at all. Like Fleur said though, if it doesn't completely work now we can always make adjustments later."

The room was quiet, filled with low murmurs of excitement and interest, but still fairly quiet as Cedric came up with his decision. Eventually he nodded and began to take off his robe and shirt. When he was finally bare chested, Harry and Poppy began to show him how to put it on and fit it to his shoulder so it would sit comfortably and function with the most ease. As the weight settled on his body, he felt like it was in his heart and stomach as well. It was the moment of truth, and when Fleur explained to him how to activate it, how to tap into it and make it a part of him, he had to resort to his occlumency to keep calm.

Poppy, however, anticipated that and he took a small, measured dose from her. He gave her a thankful smile and held his wand at the read. As he pressed it to the pauldron that covered his rounded stump of a shoulder, he put all of his intent and magic behind the words and felt his magic reach out and clasp onto something else altogether. He breathed deep, startled at the sensation of his mind and magic mixing with the enchantments. It took a few moments, but eventually he looked at the arm in a mixture of fear, doubt, and hope.

"Go on, Cedric," his father urged him. "Try! Please try!"

"Don't pressure him," his mother countered as she watched this moment.

Cedric shut them out, his gaze locked on the silk covered gauntlet that made up his hand. He took one last deep breath and with a thought tried to curl his hand into a fist…

And it worked!

Cedric inhaled sharply at the sight, at the feeling of a hand where there should be none. He unclenched the hand slowly, then again, back and forth before he slowly curled the arm to look at the sky-blue silk of his palm. He turned it over, looked at the back of it where his house symbol laid on top of a Triwizard cup, and he let out a choked laugh. He extended his arm slowly, testing it more and more before he brought it back near his chest and touched his heart, where he could feel, as if on the edge of his senses, just a little bit of the hair on his chest.

The pull of a tear on his chin and another on his nose alerted him to the tears of joy that spilled from his eyes. Cedric might never be completely whole again, but he'd be damned if this didn't make him feel like it! He took a deep, shuddering breath at the sight before he finally looked up to see the happy looks on everyone's faces. His gaze fell on Fleur, Poppy and Harry, and he offered them a similar happy smile.

"Thank you."

Fleur smiled brightly as she approached him. She gave him a hug with both arms, and as the first act with two arms once again, he returned it in earnest, doing his best no to crush her, but also show his appreciation. Her laugh reached his ears and he knew exactly why Harry loved to hear and talk about it when they finally parted. She looked from Cedric to the arm and the pair smiled before she backed away and his parents mobbed him.

As he had done with Fleur, Cedric quickly embraced his parents, one in each arm as his mother cried gratefully into his shoulder, mutterin thank you prayers to every god and quietly to the ones responsible for everything they did to make this happen. Cedric knew she would show her appreciation to them another day, but he was glad to hear it as he cradled her close in his new left arm. Amos about cried for joy as he kissed his son's head and they examined his range of motion and abilities.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cedric saw Harry standing to the side, uncertain in his bearing as he watched what was happening.

"Hey, Harry," the black-haired teen almost jumped as he looked Cedric in the eye for the first time since cedric put the arm on. "Think I can arm wrestle you with this thing? Cause I'm pretty sure I traded up."

Harry let out a great, bellowing laugh and his shoulders slumped in relief as the guilt he carried with him for months finally fell away. Fleur wasn't the only one who had spent countless waking hours thinking about this moment. Harry quickly moved in and embraced his friend, and Cedric held him tightly. Their friendship hadn't been strained since that day, but Cedric knew how much guilt Harry carried over it, just like he carried the weight of Sirius and Remus's deaths before. This was one less weight the young man would have to cary, and Cedric was glad to have an arm back and give his friend the relief and resolution he needed so badly.

"No more guilt," Cedric demanded quietly.

"Cedric-"

"No," the blonde cut across Harry's protesting whisper with a sharp one of his own. "No more guilt. You helped Fleur make this for me with Poppy, Andromeda and Alastor. I can never thank you enough for this, or for being my friend."

Harry tried to hide a sniffle but nodded with much more certainty than moments ago. "Same here, Cedric. I can't thank you enough for forgiving me."

"There's nothing to forgive, so no more guilt."

Cedric assuaged harry's fears in that moment, and the pair nodded once more before Harry actually pulled the table over and they tested it. Within seconds Harry's arm met the table and Cedric had to laugh as Harry rubbed his knuckles from the impact. Cedric knew he would have to work on a lot of things, go through therapy and training to learn how to deal with it, but it was the best gift anyone could have ever given him at that moment.

As Cedric looked once more to Fleur, Harry, their masters and everyone else, he couldn't help the words that escaped him.

"Thank you… so much."


	55. Chapter 55: Summer's Surprises

**Whispers in the Night**

Disclaimer: I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox and make no money from this. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave comments and critiques, it's the only way to get better at this. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment.

Content Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse and scenes containing but not limited to swearing, violence, smut and other Adult Content.

Author's Note: 1. So glad I can make this post on time/much faster than the last one. To be honest, I've had this in the pipeline for half a month. Sorry, not sorry. Holding onto this let me get ahead and keep planning instead of worrying and being stuck like I was with Chapter 54.  
2\. Not gonna lie, this is very much a half-and-half chapter of what you get out of it.  
3\. I'm glad to see so many people reviewing this story still! Thank you so much for the help and interest! It motivates me to keep going and improving the outlines and chapters. As always, let me know what you think!

 _Ohh My…_

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Summer's Surprises**

After everything that had happened and all the advancement the House of Wolves had faced, there was still a hell of a time ahead of them, especially on of them who spent a two weeks in almost non-stop work. And what a fortnight it was. Even after Poppy's rigorous personal examinations of his skills for an entire week, Harry still had to face the OWLs. He honestly wasn't sure which were harder, Poppy's tests or the OWLs themselves. Even so, each day he went in and took at least two tests that covered both theory and practical application at the DME, supervised by none other than Griselda Marchbanks herself.

Marchbanks was an old woman, older than anyone but Dumbledore, Harry figured, but her mind was as sharp as ever. She was patient and compassionate, but also a stickler for the rules set for him. She put him through the most rigorous tests, asked him to demonstrate multiple uses of a spell if he could, and he didn't disappoint. In fact, she had a rather cheery air about her after the second day of testing, and always seemed to be whispering to Poppy when he wasn't looking, as his Master had come to watch him at work. They always ate lunch in the Ministry Commissary, which gave Harry a chance to catch up with Amelia and Tonks at least, before he was whisked away or another test.

He had just finished demonstrating multiple uses of the Patronus Charm for his DADA OWL when Griselda spoke. "So, do you want to know your scores now? Or would you rather wait until I have another examiner confirm my findings?"

"I guess you can surprise me?" Harry answered her somewhat uncertainly.

"Hmm, we shall see," the old woman tottered with a grin as they exited the examination chamber.

Harry was glad to finally leave it, as his final test was now officially over. Poppy stood beside the door with a smile and the three walked in companionable silence to the Ministry Commissary once more. They were to meet Amelia and Tonks there once again before Harry could leave the Ministry with Poppy.

The three gathered a light tea for themselves and took a table separated from most of the others. The whispers had begun as soon as they entered but each of them ignored the general populace. Rumors had spread like wildfire the moment someone noticed Harry was registered for early OWL testing. Some thought it was a stunt to gain publicity while others loudly doubted he would be able to pass at all. Countless other rumors sprouted as a result, but they paid them no mind, no did Amelia and Tonks.

Of course, the rumors had reached the papers and the Daily Prophet was wild with speculation on what was going on. Everyone wanted to know what was happening in his life and if he was actually successful or a complete and utter failure, both to Poppy and his parents' memories. According to Griselda, no less than five attempts to see his scores had been committed only to fail when they came up against her warded safe. She had kept his information under wraps as best she could and only Senior Examiner Tofty, a former Hogwarts Professor, had been able to witness his exams through a variety of means, likely the surveillance portrait, and results and compare them by his scoring system.

Needless to say, Harry was nervous on the inside, but he never let it show.

"So, Mr. Potter has finally completed his testing, has he?" a sickly-sweet voice announced loudly to the room. "I'm sure the Ministry could get a lot more work done without him causing a ruckus with his presence in the building."

Harry tried not to glance, but he just had to see what kind of monstrosity belonged to that voice. He figured some overly busty, self-important secretary belonged to it, and he was only half-right. He laid eyes on her only once before and Harry had to hide his disgust. A toad-looking woman in a pink cardigan stood with her wand clasped between her hands, the "perfect picture" of authority, in the woman's mind anyway. He knew exactly who she was, but this was their first meeting as far as Harry could recall. If they had met before, well he was happy to have repressed that memory and any others that dealt with her.

"His presence has only taken up my time and that of Professor Tofty, Madame Umbridge," Marchbanks dismissed the woman out of hand with a simple wave. "You should mind your own time better than paying mind to misleading information and gossip. Since, as gossip tells it, you don't mind your own work nearly enough to get as much done as you should. Poor girl, you had the same problem on your OWLs and NEWTs; always too focused on something else to get the job done completely."

Harry sipped at his tea to hide a smirk, and Poppy did the same next to him, though no doubt with more grace. Umbridge twitched at the response, and Harry could see Griselda herself was rather pleased her reply had such an effect on that abhorrent woman. If there was another educational professional Harry liked, it was the woman in front of him who could make a horrendous bitch like Delores Umbridge shake in her shoes like a misbehaving child and take her down a few pegs with _friendly reminders_ of a shared history.

"I was always worried others were cheating, as I am with Mr. Potter-"

"Lord Potter, Delores," Marchbanks corrected instantly. "And Lord Black as well. I assure you, he has not cheated under my watchful gaze. Or do you dare doubt that the Head of the DME and the Overseer of the Education Reform Bill's new standards cannot do their job and keep one young man from cheating?"

"I would never suggest that, nor that your age may have compromised your abilities," Umbridge acquiesced with a barely hidden grimace behind her too-wide smile as she attempted another backhanded snipe at the old woman's reputation and capabilities.

"The gossip of the envious and the biased is merely that, gossip," Marchbanks countered as she stirred her cup of tea regally. "Senior Examiner Tofty is going over the results even now to confirm them, as he watched the last practical through the painting in the room. I assure you, Lord Potter-Black's performance was not only legitimate, but exemplary."

"Is that so?" Delores questioned as her gaze fell onto Harry, who had a mien of indifference on his features. "And what do you think of your performance, _Lord_ Potter-Black."

Umbridge almost snarled his title out, but Harry merely shrugged in response. "It's not my place to determine the quality of my performance. That is done by my educator and my examiner; my Master, Poppy Pomfrey, and Lady Marchbanks respectively to be precise."

"And you think a fourth year can accomplish passing OWLs?" the hideous woman challenged.

"I think the DME, the Board of Governors, and the Professors were trying to ensure the fourth years that participated in the academic challenge of the Triwizard Tournament could accomplish that by the end of last year, and I just happened to be dragged into it because certain criminals decided they needed me for their plans," Harry responded before he smirked at her and tilted his head. "Or was all that just a big show to prove how great things could be with the Ministry? Wouldn't surprise me if they tried to make themselves look better than they are."

"How dare you?!"

"I've got seats on the Wizengamot, a mother as the Head of the DMLE, and am under the protection of an Apprenticeship with the best Healer in all of Britain. That's how I dare," Harry responded with a cheeky wink, which had Poppy smiling serenely, with Griselda following along, as Delores built up more steam.

"You really think that will protect you?" Umbridge spat at him.

"I think it will make me a better healer and a good person, nothing less, nothing more." Harry turned a hard eye on her as he raised his tea-cup once again. "And if anyone dared attack me, I know for a fact my mother would protect me… possibly even give the attacker an early grave for the trouble."

"Now Harry, you know I would prefer to torment those that commit assault with the horrors of Azkaban," Amelia offered with an idle confidence as she strode passed Umbridge. Harry rose to give her a hug, one she happily returned before her gaze turned to Umbridge. "Madame Undersecretary, don't you have work you should be doing? After all, preparing to propose changes to Hogwarts and our Educational system must consume so much time on top of your normal duties. Shouldn't you forgo one of your positions in order to better shoulder such an important burden?"

"I manage just fine, Madame Bones," Umbridge sniffed imperiously. "In fact, I already have several proposals ready for when the time comes to present them."

"You best revise them then, my dear," Griselda chimed in once more. "I would hate to send them back because they are unreadable or full of holes I could throw a quaffle through, as I have been known to do with weaker and less potentially positive suggestions, memos, and legislation, both as Head of the DME and a Member of the Wizengamot in the Ladyship of the Ancient House of Marchbanks."

The look on the batrachian bitch's face was priceless. Harry had to finish his tea all in one gulp to keep from laughing or giving any sign of amused expression. Amelia coughed lightly behind a napkin that she was folding before she put it in her lap, while Marchbanks offered a kindly smile that was far too smug and vicious for the occasion. Poppy, of course, retained a polite expression of mild interest.

Before any of them could say a word an elderly wizard walked in with a bit of a skip in his step. He saw the current situation and put on a wide smile as he held a scroll in one hand and approached them. His first stop wasn't Umbridge, who had clearly noticed him and looked to intercept, but Marchbanks, after he had slipped around the rotund woman attempting to block him.

"Lady Marchbanks, the results you asked for," the man said with a benign expression of interest. "I hope you find my annotations on the second page satisfactory.

"I should hope so, Professor Tofty," the DME Head said before she looked to the others. "Professor Tofty, allow me to introduce Lord Harry Potter-Black and Lady Amelia Bones."

"A pleasure to formally meet you both," Tofty said as he kissed Amelia's proffered hand and shook Harry's with a calm, glowing certainty. "And might I be the first to say congratulations, Mr. Potter. You certainly don't do anything by half."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as he nervously glanced from Tofty to Marchbanks, the latter of whom raised her eyebrows in speculative surprise.

"A congratulation well earned, Harry," Lady Marchbanks stated as she took the second page away and rolled the first up again before she offered it to him. As his hand gingerly wrapped around what he now knew to be his results, he noticed Griselda hold them more tightly. Their eyes met, and she offered him a smile. "High praise indeed, from Professor Tofty and myself."

When she finally released it, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Poppy, seated to one side of him, and Amelia on the other, set their hands on his shoulders as he opened the scroll. He read down the entirety of his results slowly and his jaw lowered ever further with each one that he saw. Disbelief struck him hard, and he shook his head for a moment to clear the cobwebs before he looked again, then a third time to make sure he had read it properly.

"You're sure this is right?" Harry barely breathed as his gaze met that of the two Examiners across from him.

"Quite sure," Tofty stated with a brief nod.

"But then… then that means I…"

"Harry?" Amelia prompted as she held his shoulder more tightly to comfort him. "What is it?"

"I… I made good on my promise to Poppy."

Amelia raised an eyebrow at that, while Poppy's gasp barely registered to everyone there. The Healer leaned in quickly and her hand clenched Harry's shoulder all the tighter the further down she read. When she reached the bottom, she let out a small laugh and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry in a proud and loving hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Poppy whispered to him.

"Will someone tell me what is going on, or do I have to read it for myself?" Amelia prodded with a gentle smile, and more than a little sass.

"Outstanding, in every subject except divination, which I didn't take," Harry said as he wrapped an arm tightly around Poppy. "One of the three highest scores recorded in the last two centuries, alongside Tom Marvolo Riddle and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Amelia's eyes widened and she briefly scanned the scroll to be sure. A moment later she found herself wrapping Harry in a hug as she kissed his head proudly.

"You made me proud, son," she whispered into his hair as she kissed his head a second time. "As always."

Surrounded by such praise, Harry let out a laugh and let the scroll fall from his hands onto the table. He wrapped both his mother and his Master in tight, happy hugs as he laughed again in relief. All those years thinking he wouldn't amount to anything, of having to hide his true self, and it all came to this! He could barely contain his joy and pride, even when Umbridge snapped up the scroll and surveyed it for herself.

"That's not possible?! He must have cheated!"

"No less than two examiners were watching him at all times through one means or another," Griselda informed the unctuous witch with the utmost confidence. "His scores were gone over twice, once by myself, and again by Professor Tofty. Those results are the most highly and stringently certified I have ever had the pleasure of awarding."

"But he hasn't even started fifth year!" the small, froggy woman screeched.

"Indeed not, and he won't because he is a Healer's Apprentice," Tofty stated from behind his tea with a smug grin on his face. "I daresay someone taught him right."

"You're damn right," Harry said proudly as he kissed Poppy's head and she batted him away before the trio of surrogate family finally separated. "The best Master and Honorary Grandmother anyone could ever hope for."

Poppy positively glowed with pride, as did Amelia next to him as the Head of the DMLE took back Harry's results from the Senior Undersecretary. Amelia smoothed out any potential wrinkles in the parchment with a grin before she rolled it up once again.

"I'm getting this framed," she began with a grin, one that Harry shyly returned. "And I'm going to put it in the library at home, if you don't mind?" Harry shook his head with a big grin. "Good, and then I'm putting a copy of it on the wall of my office here, so everyone knows just how amazing my son is! Oh, I can't wait to show Susan! She's going to be so proud of you! No doubt she's going to try and beat your scores."

"They'll all try, especially Hermione," Harry joked lightly as he looked at the sealed scroll one more time before Amelia slipped it away. "Well, that's that then! Lady Marchbanks, Professor Tofty, it's been my genuine pleasure to work with both of you."

"And you as well, young man," Griselda said with a smile as she let him kiss her hand. "I look forward to your NEWTs as well, when the time comes."

"Indeed, I can't wait to see what a gifted student you are by then!" Tofty exclaimed as they shook hands once more.

The family stood up and began to walk away without so much as a "by our leave" to the flabbergasted and outraged Umbridge. Her glare followed them, but in that moment, they were nigh untouchable. Harry couldn't keep a grin off of his face, and he breathed the air deeply, proudly as they made their way out.

 _I've made them proud of me,_ Harry thought happily. _Poppy, Mum, Minnie, Andy, Bill, Alastor and all the rest; I've made them proud… And I know you'd be proud of me too, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. This one, this one is for all of you. And maybe… maybe it's for me too._

***Hogwarts, August 15, 1997***

Harry was always amazed at what the Professors and Staff of Hogwarts could do, even Filch. For a squib, the man knew how to make sure a place was clean and well run, even if he did have help from House Elves. The work the Professors, Filch, Poppy, and the House Elves put into Hogwarts was astounding, especially because it was more than just teaching students. They never had to make repairs or the like, but they certainly enjoyed exploring the castles abilities and pushing the horizon on magical study outside of the Department of Mysteries. Even now, as he sat and waited for one of a half-dozen before-school meetings he would have to attend, he was amazed at them.

"How do you deal with grading over a thousand essays or worksheets each week?" Harry wondered in general to the staff.

"Correction Quills, primarily, charmed personally by Filius, or inscribed with runes from Bathsheda," professor Sinestra answered calmly as she stirred some tea. "I oversee a number of papers at once and set a certain parameter for all students to get full points and the like. Sometimes I take a personal interest in the papers, especially if a quill shines to tell me that there's extra information that may be of interest. Otherwise, we're lucky we get all summer to plan our lessons and modify accordingly for each year, especially those of us that have been here a long time. The lessons I've taught for the past ten years have roughly been the same, with some improvements as time goes on and my experience broadens."

"I am much the same as Aurora," McGonagall admitted after she sipped her own tea. "However, I always peruse each paper quickly to ensure my students are on the right path and that I get a personal handle on what they are like, both academically and personally. A person's writing can tell you a lot about them."

"Indeed, your writing often spoke of curiosity and interest to know more, but limiting yourself to a certain work ethic in your first two years," Aurora noted as she watched him. "However, I was very happy to see that change in your third year into an unbound curiosity and desire to know more regardless of anything standing in your way. Your extra-credit essay on the effects of planetary alignments on rituals was most enjoyable. Your questions that led up to me assigning it to you was most telling, especially with what happened over the course of those next three weeks."

"Indeed, I was rather happy with the same essay when you brought it to me as well," Babbling chimed happily. "Even more when I saw the results of a runic ritual enhanced by a waxing full moon's alignment. The alignment's properties can be subtle, yes, but are no less powerful than adding an extra ingredient or sacrifice. That observation in your notes was most welcome to see."

"Well I did have a lot riding on those rituals," Harry observed with a hint of a blush as he sat among the professors, surprised that he was talking with them as if he was a colleague and not a student. "They did a lot of good for me."

"Indeed they did, and none of it was responsible for that brilliant mind of yours," Poppy spoke proudly as she finally took her seat beside her apprentice. "Highest OWL results since two geniuses of our time. I can hardly contain my pride sometimes."

"Bragging about your apprentice again, Poppy?" McGonagall teased her age-old friend. "You don't need to tell us. We all received his OWL results a week after you told me."

"As if you weren't proud of our grandson when you learned of it," Poppy countered with a snappy smile. "You even have a copy in your office now."

"True enough, though I refuse to play favorites among students," McGonagall answered quickly, before a smirk worked its way across her lips. "In most cases."

"You're a pair of old biddies all proud of their grandson, who I admit I am also proud of for his Astronomy OWL," Aurora teased them with a chuckle, as Harry nodded to her proudly. "It's good to see you two like this. You always seem so stern and stoic with everyone."

"A lot has changed in two years," Minerva responded with a smile as she set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "For the better."

"How sentimental of you," drawled Snape as he stared coldly at the trio. "Of course, that sentiment had nothing to do with pushing for _your apprentice_ , Madame Pomfrey, to gain similar rights to that of the Head Boy and Girl, as well as payment as a member of staff, reduced as it is in comparison."

Sarcasm dripped from Snape's tone as he sat across the room, a goblet of wine in front of him. None of the trio offered him a scathing look, but the smiles disappeared from them as Minerva spoke up. "If you had an apprentice, Professor Snape, they too would be offered the same courtesy, as would any true apprentice."

"Which is why I am here," Fleur stated with a smile from where she sat next to Filius. "Of course, I have graciously put my earnings toward funding the clubs in the school, in the hopes more options may crop up given the varied magical interests of other students. I am an apprentice to Filius, a student of this school to be sorted at the welcoming feast, and I must tutor others and lead them as best I can while here."

"As will I, considering Hannah Abbot is our assistant in the infirmary this year," Harry noted gently. "And my payment is going into funds for the infirmary to ensure we have proper potions, ingredients, and treatments for any kind of ailment."

"And you're going to need it if my obstacle courses for DADA and the Dueling Club Filius and I intend to run together get approved," Alastor spoke up as he entered the room. "So be grateful they're allowed payment, because it's going right back into the school, and may even benefit your little ingredients cupboard, Snape," the old auror continued with a dark smirk. "So quit your bitching about special treatment, because you've gotten plenty yourself, since you're out free with that mark on your arm."

"That will be quite enough, Alastor," Minerva stated imperiously as she assumed the mantle of Deputy Headmistress fully in that moment. "Come, join us."

"Yes, Deputy Headmistress… for now. And in fact, I will join you," the older man said as he stumped his way over and eased into a chair next to Poppy. Alastor made it a point to pass right by Snape and whisper something, but no-one heard it. Snape, however, looked even more stoic if that were possible as he took another, subtly longer drink of wine than moments prior. "So, who are we waiting on next?"

"That vould be me," a memorable voice from their past spoke up from the door. Heads turned to see Madame Hooch, and beside her was none other than Viktor Krum. "I decided that, when not competing, I can teach and train others to be seekers and good flyers. Besides, I get an entire pitch to myself to train on my own with one of the best instructors in the world."

"You're too kind, Viktor," Madame Hooch said, and she seemed to have a slight blush on her usually cold and stern cheeks. "You're already a magnificent flyer. I doubt I could teach you much else."

"Ahh, but it is always good to experience multiple styles of flying so I know what I am up against," the world-renowned seeker countered her. "And I am also funneling my payment into the school's quidditch and flying funds, as I am an assistant teacher while not playing in my own league."

Fleur and Harry glared at him, despite being happy to see their fellow champion. Fleur, however, was the first to react. She got up from her seat and hugged him, before she promptly swatted him on the shoulder.

"You didn't tell us you would be here!"

"I wanted to be surprise," Krum argued with a mischievous grin.

"For the entire staff at that," Hooch announced, bringing much of the staff out of their current stupors. "In light of having an assistant, I will be hosting classes throughout the year and opening up training to upper year students as well. Viktor has graciously agreed to help me in that area, and with his payment being put into our funds, we can improve the school brooms and have higher quality quidditch supplies, not that those left-over from last year aren't top notch, but multiple sets and team-exclusive ones will be most helpful."

"Indeed, it will be," Minerva stated in a calm tone. "You had informed me before you wanted to expand the program, but we didn't have it in the budget unless you found help… You sly woman. That's why Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling when I tried to push for a greater quidditch and flying budget."

"I was slytherin for a reason," Hooch countered with a light laugh as she and Viktor sat next to Fleur and Filius. "The Headmaster was most pleased with the turn of events. Although being the only Headmaster to host all of last year's Triwizard Champions for a second year in a row did put a feather in his cap, I think."

"Madame Maxime will be most amusedly irked with him," Fleur noted with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"High Master Karkaroff was not at all pleased when I told him I could not accept his offer to be flying instructor this year, because I had made these plans already," Krum added with a smirk. "Of course, I took this because it allows me more freedom to go practice with my team and to matches whenever I must."

"And just where are we hosting these extra bodies?" Filch groused. "I'll need to know to manage the cleaning and ensure you have a proper office."

"I'm bringing my tent like last year, Master Caretaker." Harry's polite response to the question earned him a slightly-more-than usual gracious nod. Harry found being polite and helpful to Filch was actually useful in staying on the man's good side. Of course, suggesting to him to send students to scrub the infirmary floor and windows clean so Harry didn't have to had also won him points with the caretaker, limited as those seemed most often. "So I won't be a bother to you, and I'll be setting up near Hagrid's Hut again."

"Always glad to have ye fer a neighbor, Harry," Hagrid boomed from his large chair next to Sprout, who grinned. "Kept my animals in good shape ye did, so I have no problem's having ye close by at all!"

"And if you would not mind, Harry, I would like to bunk with you," Krum mentioned with a grin. "Easier that way to stay out of way of others and give myself easy way out when I have games and training. I will pay rent if necessary."

"You're always welcome in my home, Viktor, and that includes my tent." The pair of champions, of friends, smiled to one another before Harry continued. "Although cook books from wherever you go would be nice…" Minerva nudged him lightly with an expectant look in her eye. "And possibly some tickets for a friend and I now and then?"

Viktor let out a boisterous laugh at that and winked at Minerva. "I am sure I could get a few tickets if anyone asked, for free or at discount price if necessary."

The Transfiguration professor had the decency to blush and thank Viktor for indulging her love of the sport. Minerva may be a Transfiguration Master, but she did love her quidditch almost just as much. Poppy snickered at her, as did a few other professors as they all fell into general conversations about the coming year.

"Everyone on time except the Headmaster?" a sickly-sweet voice Harry had learned to loathe quickly popped in. "Tsk, tsk, not good, not good at all. I will have to make a note of this."

"There are still three minutes until the meeting starts, Delores," a stiff, elderly voice proclaimed from behind her. Umbridge stepped aside and turned with a sour expression in her eyes as Madame Marchbanks walked in. "I will have to rebuke attempts to undermine the system and make note of such myself if the behavior continues."

"Of course, Madame, you are the… _overseer_ ," Umbridge practically choked on the word, "of this project, and I am the Ministry approved Inquisitor in this matter. I will do my best to ensure the education of the children eventually meets a Ministry recognized level of improvement, with your _oversight_."

"Indeed, and with such amazing additions to our staff as apprentices and assistants, I see we are well on our way to achieving that," Marchbanks announced as she took a seat. Tonks followed her in and winked at Fleur and Harry who winked right back at her. They knew she was coming, due to Amelia and Sebastian informing them, after Tonks had already told them in private, but it was nice to know she would be around all the same. "We do, of course, have the brightest British mind of his generation now serving as a Healer Apprentice."

"Yes, make his head bigger, that's exactly what we need," Tonks teased with a wide grin.

"And keeps making me blush," Harry muttered into his tea, for Poppy and Minerva to chuckle at.

"A humble young man, clearly qualified for his position, as are all of your new associates," Marchbanks commented before Umbridge could get a word in edgewise, which seemed to infuriate her even more. "Now, I assume all of you are preparing more advanced lessons to test the limits of your students and how much they, and yourselves, can handle?"

"A question we will be happy to answer when the meeting begins properly, my Lady."

Albus Dumbledore walked into the room right on time. His entrance was as grand as always, his serene aura of controlled power and brilliance on display. He could inspire awe into a room, but those before him now felt it was just one of his many dramatic tricks. They were his colleagues, his employees, his former students, and they knew what he could do, or get up to.

"Indeed, now that we are all gathered, let us begin," the Headmaster continued as he took his seat at the supposed head of the circular table. "How are preparations coming?"

The first meeting of the year was beginning, and it would not be the last which Harry would attend, he was certain. Even so, it was another sign that things were changing, and he was even more proud of the professors as he learned much more about their duties than any other students had in a long time…

***Bones Manor, August 28, 1997***

With the end of another summer came yet another celebration; the second of its kind, though this one with even more guests. Harry was surprised they could fit them all, but then he also shouldn't have been, considering the amount of land they had at Bones Manor, the tents brought by other families and everyone's willingness to take in others. It was as fantastic as the year before, with the teens able to let loose, to be themselves and share news from summer holidays and just relax before the coming year finally struck.

For some the summer had been a time of grief and despair before finding hope. For others, the summer had been filled with relaxing vacations and the small struggles of idle family squabbles. Still others would have trained and prepared for the coming year, for advancing in their fields and being the best that they could be, all the while dealing with grief, loss, heartbreak, but also love, care and compassion. Needless to say, it had been a hell of a summer, and it was only going to get better in its final days.

And it was certainly ending with a bang in Harry's opinion. Everyone was having such a great time and enjoying food, friends, and family alike. It was the most relaxed he had felt since finishing his OWLs, especially because he'd been with Poppy preparing for the coming year. The smiles on everyone's faces lifted his spirits, especially when he saw everyone that had lost something truly enjoying the moment, truly living. It warmed his heart to witness it, to see them healing, and it was only getting better as time went on.

It was the first night of their celebrations that things began to heat up when a certain suggestion was made.

"Skinny dipping? Really?" Daphne wondered with a light chuckle. She kept her voice low, not wanting to wake anyone as they were led outside of Harry's tent and toward the pool.

"What, you don't want to relive France a little?" Fleur taunted them all with her sultry tone.

"There's more people to get caught by here in such close quarters," Susan muttered as she glanced at all of the tents and her home manor itself. "I'd rather not be caught without my knickers, screaming for one of you with all of the parents around."

"I don't like that idea, honestly," Harry muttered as he glanced around warily. "But I've always had issues going bare in public, even in France."

"True, but we've gotten you past the big hurdles, this is just a much more fun one," Daphne teased lightly as she caressed his chest. "Besides, what if we went in and one of the other boys saw us?"

Harry twitched lightly at that as a myriad of thoughts and emotions pulsed through him. "I'd like that even less."

Tonks smirked at the pair of them. "I wouldn't either, but you're certainly possessive today… All that touching and being near us, especially around the single boys."

"Same goes for you lot surrounding me sometimes," Harry noted with a quirk of his lips. "About scared off Ginny and the other girls when you all came sauntering up earlier and getting real up close and personal in front of them with a few none-too-subtle smirks and glares fired their way."

"So are you gonna keep us from baring all to the others if they catch us, Harry?" Tracey whispered in his ear as he felt her bikini top drop and the peaks of her nipples scribe invisible trails of molten heat on his back. "Or are you gonna join us and claim your territory so nobody that might see can take us away?"

Harry turned around with hungry desire only to find Tracey had slipped past him the other way. Two more deft twists of her fingers later and she was bare to the eye and leaping into the pool. The teenage boy huffed at being denied a good look at one of his girlfriends before Tonks bolted past him as well, also completely naked, followed a second later by Fleur, Daphne, and even Susan. Harry chuckled and knew he had lost this debate long before it had even begun. With a swift pull his trunks were gone and each of the girls smirked lecherously up at him before he jumped in with them.

The ladies, however, weren't going to make it easy on him to fondle their very female forms. They splashed him, taunted him, even banished him and one another lightly across the pool as they taunted and tempted everyone with attention. A heavy caress was swat away only for the perpetrator to be dunked. A squeeze of an ass, breast, or Harry's wonderful cock earned them each a groan before they promptly escaped.

Well, all but one.

Susan had tackled Harry against the wall and gave his length a long, hard squeeze before she began to stroke it. Her lips attacked his own, devoured him and tasted him in all the ways she could. She was just about to push away when she realized her mistake. Harry's hand found the smooth, soaked folds of her pussy and began to rub before he slipped a finger inside her and crooked it just right. A moan exploded from her chest and Susan was wrapped around his finger, literally, as she squeezed the digit with her walls in heady need as it continued to roam and explore her. Harry controlled her every movement in that moment, and she couldn't care about anything else. When her back met the wall and the finger stroked and twisted lightly, she gasped and released Harry's lips.

"No more waiting…"

Harry's growl was followed shortly by the familiar thrust of his length inside her. Susan gasped again as her hips bucked to his, forcing him all the deeper on instinct. She bit her lip and refused to moan again even if she was melting for him. He eased in further, pressed and slipped his cock deeper inside her needy pussy. His body met hers more tightly, squeezed her between himself and the wall as the inevitable occurred and she gasped once more, and her thoughts said what she couldn't.

 _By Morgana… Harry fits so fucking perfectly!_

A long, low moan of pleasure accompanied a whine of her disappointment as she felt him easing out of her before he thrust back in. She moaned for him again, and again when he continued to thrust in tune with her bodies needs. At this angle, he worked her clit and g-spot with ease, making her quiver and melt with delight more with each passing moment. She bucked her hips to his, met him perfectly only to let a squeal of pleasure escape her.

"Not too loud, love," he taunted her as he thrust relentlessly while she bit her lip to hold back her moans. "Don't want to wake anyone… or do we?"

His thrusts increased in pace and Susan let out breathless gasps again and again. It felt so good! His cock stroked her folds, her quivering, moist walls with perfection and she was at his mercy. She bit her lip, resisting every attempt of her voice to escape her as Harry made love to her. Her breasts mashed high on his chest, almost his shoulders before she arched. His head buried itself in her tits and she couldn't help the light scream of pleasure as he took a nipple in his mouth and assaulted it in the best way possible. Harry pounded her against the wall, and when his lips finally left her breasts, he worked his way up her chest to her neck as his gaze met hers.

"Mine…"

It was such a subtle whisper among her moans, and now the moans of others she noticed, that Susan nearly missed it. The sloshing of water almost made her doubt it, but he whispered it again as he thrust and filled her to the brim, as he stretched her so tight and snug that she moaned out for him once more.

"Yours," she whined with pleasure as he eased out and thrust right back to where he belonged, completely inside her. "All yours…"

It was such a possessive thing, but it felt so good. He was claiming her with every word with every pump of his dick inside her, with every squeeze, caress and kiss, and Susan didn't mind. Because she was his, she was theirs, all of theirs, and they were hers. So to feel this possessive claiming, it was undeniable, and Harry only seemed to be spurred on by it. Her pleasure skyrocketed, her voice held back only by the barest bit of control she possessed as she arched, gasped, and bit her lip to reign in the voice that wanted to beg him to give her everything.

"Take me," she pleaded him, on the verge of bliss. "Take me, Harry. Make me yours! Ohhh!"

"Sue… ohhh fuck… Sue!" Harry growled as he thrust once, twice, three times to fill her again and again before they came undone. He pinned her to the wall, rammed into her and stilled as he planted his seed in her depths, imagining it took root in her, claimed her completely, despite knowing neither of them wanted kids, not for a long time. Even so, it brought them such bliss that they were a hot, panting mess as they kissed one another whilst coming down from their high.

Susan's breasts heaved with every breath, invariably drawing Harry's attention back to them to suck and fondle as he pleased as they eased into the water more than moments ago. It was intimate, easy, and she rocked her hips to meet his still-hard cock again causing them both to groan lightly as her fingers carded through his hair.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he looked up at her, eyes full of lust and love in equal measure.

"Sure you do," Susan teased him lightly. At his pout, she smiled beautifully and kissed his head. "I love you too."

When they finally parted, Susan whined at the loss of feeling Harry inside her, she couldn't help the smirk that rose on her lips. Harry raised an eyebrow and before he knew it, Daphne was dragging him away as Tonks took his place with a lick of her lips.

 _Oh yes, tonight's going to be fantastic…_

"Daphne?" Harry said when her black hair swept over his shoulder as she pulled him back to the shallower end.

"Time for a different marking, Harry," Daphne spoke with a sultry strut.

Harry shivered in response, more than willing to take her again. When he found himself pushed onto the steps, however, he raised an eyebrow only to see Daphne standing before him. Her gaze was hungry, filled with desire and a need for satisfaction, and she was going to get it from him one way or another. She eased her way on top of him, straddled him on the steps and rode her slit along the length of his cock and ground town on the tip against his stomach. She slithered and slipped along him again and again, and each time Harry reached to her hips she smacked his hands away.

"Daph… please…"

"Please what, Harry?" she murmured as she leaned over him and ground along his length once again.

"Please, let me inside you."

"Not quite right, Harry," Daphne taunted him as she rode down his length then back up it. "Beg me to mark my territory… beg me to claim you like you just claimed Susan and intend to claim us all."

Her voice was breathy, husky and alluring like he couldn't believe. Her slit, moist from need and her own previous encounter among the ladies caressed and pressed on his cock and mind. How could he resist her? Or any one of them? The answer was simple, he couldn't, not now, not ever. He groaned in resistance that crumbled a moment later as he heard her moan when her clit dug against his tip as she prepared them both for what was to come.

"Daphne."

"Harry?"

"Please…"

"Please, _what_ , Harry?"

"Mark me," he begged her, his gaze focused on her. "Leave a mark on me like nobody else could."

"Mmm…" she hummed as she leaned up and sucked hard on his neck. Harry tilted his head with a groan as she grinded even more insistently on him until he felt her hand wrapped around his heavy, aching prick. She pulled on his neck with her lips, sucked on his flesh hard as her tongue lightly caressed it before he felt his tip at her slit.

"Mine…" she completed her hum with a sudden drop of her hips and impaled herself on his length.

Daphne gasped, and Harry attacked, drove his tongue into her gaping chasm and captured her lips to stifle her oncoming scream as she suddenly, forcefully made him fit inside her. Her back arched and her breasts pressed to his chest. Harry hands found her ass and pulled her tighter to him, made sure not a single bit of his cock wasn't in her hot, velvet pussy as she wrapped herself around him and rocked her hips in need.

A gentle grinding rock became a buck, became a thrust, and soon she was using her hips and knees to ride Harry into the stairs with relentless passion. Their lips broke apart only to moan in each-other's wind as she rode him. She arched her back and sat upright to bounce even further, and the sight drove Harry wild. His hands steadied her atop him, not that she needed it, as she drove herself onto him again and again, using him for her pleasure and giving him the same as she rode him.

"Yours!" Harry finally declared as he bucked up, causing her to squeal in delight. "Anything you want! Yours!"

"You," Daphne gasped as she met his first buck, and the second, and the third until he really began to give her a ride as he speared into her perfectly as she fell upon his cock again and again. "All of you."

"You have it!"

Daphne gasped her response of bliss as she drove his cock inside her once again. She was so perfect with every drop, every rock, every roll of her hips, hungry buck and rut of their bodies, and she met him perfectly. Her breasts bounced and her hair cascaded with water after a deep arch when she hunched over him again. Daphne's nails scratched idly at his chest before her hands settled on his shoulders, pinned him to the stairs completely and rode him for all he was worth.

"Fuck… fuck! Ohhh so fucking good!" Daphne's barely restrained voice panted. "Harry… Harry… _Harry!_ "

She cried his name to the stairs as she came on top of him, setting off Harry's own peak as he groaned. Her pussy milked him deep, forced it all out of him as she arched her back, her eyes on the stars as her body quivered and vibrated with ecstasy. When her silent screams finally relented, she panted for air and hunched over him further. She almost fell on top of him but didn't allow herself the luxury, or the small defeat of such wonderfully blissful exhaustion, however brief her magic made it.

"Mmm, something to confess?" Harry prompted her with a cocky grin.

"My love for you?" Daphne teased with a tilt of her head as her hair draped over the side, hiding their faces from the rest. Harry nodded, and she offered a smile. "I do love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled brightly at one another before she kissed him, ready to go again before she felt a pair of strong, warm arms around her waist.

"No more waiting, darling," a French accent purred in her ear. "It's my turn with you."

Daphne moaned in only light regret as she felt her body betray her at Fleur's insistence. She eased off Harry, much to their mutual groaning before Daphne moaned into Fleur's mouth as the veela's fingers began to caress her excited and sensitive folds. Harry watched them, enraptured for only a moment before he looked for the Veela's last partner. Tracey's breath was just evening out across the way when her gaze spotted a drink the house elves had probably left them without their notice.

Harry saw what she did, and with a smirk he moved away from the moaning pair before him and across the pool to Tracey. She had turned away from him and stood in the shallow end. Her curves were so fucking perfect, so full and ready for the taking. She bent at the waist and reached for the butterbeer and Harry saw his chance. His hands settled on her hips, and Tracey hadn't even turned to look at him when she felt one leg nudged aside. Her eyes widened at the touch of a cock at the edge of her pussy and she moaned.

"Hold-"

She never got to finish her sentence as a near-scream of ecstasy erupted from her throat. Twice she had cum tonight already, and her moist, well-loved pussy was sensitive from their risky love-making while skinny dipping. Either way, Tracey lost her voice to her scream and the following squeals as Harry rocked and rolled his hips. The wizard drilled his cock into her hungry folds and she accepted him with ease, her head thrown back, her eyes on the sky and mouth open as he dug his way deeper. His hands were on her hips and he pulled her into another thrust as he rammed forward. Tracey screamed again in surprise and pleasure as she was filled with his cock and her body pressed urgently back to him to make sure nothing was outside of her luscious folds. He spanked her once, twice, three times, and each time he thrust and made her scream again and again.

"You… wonderful… bastard," she panted, only to feel him pull-out and thrust right back in, making her scream again and arch at his attentions. A hand stopped her from going far, and she arched around the point of contact as she was forced to stay bent over the side of the pool.

Harry bent over her more, drilling and grinding around inside her as Tracey moaned and panted for him until he tucked her hair behind her ear. She turned her head to look at him, and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Time to claim my honey…"

Tracey laughed, or she would have if he hadn't thrust lightly inside her and made her gasp. "Your… honey?"

"My, honey," he growled possessively, playing the same game with her he had with Susan and Daphne. "And I'll make sure you remember it."

Tracey may have moaned his name, neither was quite sure. All they cared about was that tight squeeze she had on his cock when he thrust again. "Then you better… work hard… because it takes… more than a big… fat… god-damned…. _perfect cock_ … to make me give in…"

Harry thrust into her, making sure her sentence was broken at each drawn out word and pause as he brought her pleasure. Tracey moaned again as she arched while he held her over the side and began to pump her, to drill inside her perfect, squeezing pussy. His free hand roamed her body until it found her breast and squeezed, making her bite her lip as he pumped into her. Soon his hand found her mouth and fingers intruded until she wrapped her lips around them and sucked. It made her hot, hotter than she had felt mere seconds ago as she felt the fingers pump into her mouth in tune with Harry thrusts. Her tongue spun around them, explored his fingers as they fucked her mouth the same as his cock fucked her pussy.

No, Harry didn't just fuck Tracey, or make love to her; he pillaged her, claimed her, and made sure she'd never forget this poolside romp for the rest of their lives. With every thrust of his dick and pump of his fingers, she was falling deeper for him. He took her, changed her, claimed her as he made sure she knew his care and affection, and all his desire and need for her. Tracey's breasts pressed against the deck as he increased the pace. His fingers left her mouth and Tracey mewled in hungry, delicious protest and pleasure both.

"I'm yours," she begged, pleaded and declared. "Yours… yours… ohhh Harry! Please! Make me yours! Don't ever… stop me from… being yours. You're all… mine and… I'm… all… Ohh... Ohhh… _yours!_ "

Tracey screamed at the last moment in bliss, in love and passion and pleasure as she melted for Harry. His seed spurted inside her, marked her where no other ever could and they reveled in it. She gasped, moaned and panted in need for him, just as he growled, groaned and breathed for her. Hunched over her, Harry wrapped his arms about Tracey in an all-consuming hug of tender emotion. She hummed in pleasure, wrapped up in his love that didn't need the words they both had said plenty in the last few weeks. When he finally pulled away, and his lovely magically enhanced libido and body kept him standing proud, the blonde smirked over her shoulder at him.

"Someone's really happy to see me," she teased with a breathless laugh before she finally grabbed her drink and hoisted herself over the side to finally sit.

"I'm happy to see all of you, and it won't be going away anytime soon with all of you like this," Harry answered her as he grabbed his own drink and sat next to her.

They watched Susan and Tonks finally end their romp, though was it round one or two for them? Neither was sure, but the glow they both had matched that of Fleur and Daphne who were unwrapping themselves from one another as well. The rest of the House of Wolves relaxed in their places for a few moments before Fleur, still hungry and ready for more, pounced Tonks and began to molest her most thoroughly.

"Fleur's going to keep us at it all night if we let her," Harry teased Tracey, Susan and Daphne lightly when the redhead and brunette finally joined them on the edge of the pool. "Remember the third night in Verilia?"

"And that enormous bed?" Daphne chuckled with amusement as each of them shivered with delight at the recollection of their all-night orgy. "Oh yeah, I remember. I want one of those beds."

"Would it even fit in one of our rooms?" Susan asked with a light laugh.

"Could always make one that fits it," Tracey mused lightly with a subtle smile. "When everything's over."

"And we'll make it perfect for all of us when we do," Harry assured them, before a grin slipped across his lips, lecherous and loving. "Although when Tonks expanded mine the one night, it was pretty close."

"Shall we test that theory?" Daphne questioned with a lick of her lips after she finished her drink.

"I think I'm up for a few more rounds," Tracey whispered as she crossed her legs and fidgeted at the sight of Tonks and Fleur rutting even harder, thanks to Dora's wonderful shapeshifting talent that mimicked Harry's cock on her body perfectly.

"Mmm… me too," Susan practically purred.

"What about them?" Harry asked as the three girls stood and pulled him up from his spot.

"They'll find us when they're ready," Susan said with a smirk. She summoned all their clothes and they rushed back to the tent. They didn't even make it across the yard before they had begun to fondle and tease each-other. When they reached Harry's room, Susan dropped their bathing suits and helped Tracey and Daphne push him on the bed as all three prowled toward him. Harry's cock stood at attention long before the three girls, together, licked up it with identical smirks when he moaned their names.

"Mmm… Our insatiable sex god…" Susan mischievously declared as she wrapped her breasts around him briefly and pumped once before all three girls knelt around him. "Time to take advantage of that wonderful stamina of yours, lover boy…"

Harry smirked right back at them.

"Well then _cum_ and show me how madly in love we all are."

Tracey giggled at the pun while Daphne smirked and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Oh we'll show you," Tracey said as she, Daphne and Susan began to settle in their chosen positions for the first round before they all spoke.

"All-"

"-night-"

"-long."

***Harry's Tent - Bones Manor, August 29, 1997***

"We really have to do that more often…"

Daphne, Tracey and Susan had definitely not been wrong last night. They had gone on for as long as they could, up until about four in the morning when their bodies finally decided to give out on them. Harry had gotten only a few hours' sleep, but he didn't seem to need as much as everyone else, or rather, he was used to less sleep, especially since he shared a bed with one of the loves of his life nightly.

It was roughly 8 or so and he was wide awake with the enchanted sun in his room shining lightly. That had been one of Fleur's wonders, enchanting his ceiling to act like the one in the Hogwarts Great Hall. They hadn't shown anyone yet. They wanted to see how long it lasted before possibly improving on Fleur's enchantment and then showing someone she could mimic such a wonder of magic. Thoughts of the silvery-blonde had pushed Harry to the shower, as he wanted to be fresh for the day and to make it up to Fleur and Tonks because they hadn't joined the rest of them last night.

Harry was just about to wash his hair when he felt the curtain part. Tension spread throughout his body and he was ready to fight before he felt the light caress of Fleur's magic on his mind, and the easy relaxed feeling of Dora's hands riding up his back. He hummed in pleasure as he heard the shower curtain close before a magnificent pair of breasts squished against the side of his body as Fleur worked her way around to be in front of him.

"Good morning, loves," he murmured to them and gave each a kiss. "Finally decided to join me?"

"You left us out last night…"

"And we don't intend to be left out any longer…"

Dora's breathed caressed his back and he could almost feel her sultry pout as she kissed his neck. Fleur's determined gaze, however, drew his attention a moment later as she spoke for the both of them. He was just about to answer when two hands wrapped around his hardening length and tugged him swiftly up to full mast. The rough hand of an auror and the silky smooth veela hand worked wonderful havoc on Harry, and they both knew it. He felt Dora's smirk as much as he saw Fleur's.

"So-"

Instantly Harry was silenced by a kiss. His head was pulled back and Dora devoured him passionately until they both needed air. Their work on his cock never ceased. The pumping hands, rubbing, massaging, gripping, rolling over his end and switching places with seamless ease made him groan and moan in need. He went to speak again only to have Fleur shove her tongue down his throat and claim him for herself as her and Dora's efforts worked him closer and closer to bliss.

"No excuses," Dora warned him before Fleur released his lips and she claimed them again.

"No second chances," Fleur declared as she upped the pace and Tonks followed her lead as they pumped Harry's prick as if ready to milk him dry. "You're going to make it up to us."

"Whether you can make it just as good as our night together," Tonks taunted him as Fleur kissed him again. "Is up to you to decide."

They tortured him, kept him on the edge. One kiss led to another and Harry was in a haze of bliss. His cock twitched but they never let him burst. A minute passed, then two, then ten before he was finally allowed to speak.

"Well?" Fleur's French accented prompted him.

"You two… seemed busy… with one another…" Harry groaned as they kissed and silenced his excuses before they let him speak again. "Mmmf… Kinda hard to resist… three girls ohhh… dragging me to the tent, pinning me down and ending up in a sweaty haze of oooooh fuck!"

"Sounds delicious…" Dora purred. "We shall have to try and _beat it_ …"

"And we're going to make you never want to leave us out…" Fleur continued as their pace quickened with his breath. "Or all alone."

"Never," Harry agreed, panting with need and desire. "Please just… for the love of f-fuuuck… don't make me wait any longer."

The pair smirked in victory before they finally let him pop his top. Harry cried out in a grunting loud groan of pleasure as he finally painted the wall pearly with his spunk. He panted, his sex-driven mind overloaded with a need to satisfy them beyond anything and be satisfied in return. He was just about to cup their folds and make them scream for him when Tonks squeezed around him and ended up right next to Fleur.

In that moment, Harry was thankful all the bathrooms in the tent sported enormous showers and tubs. The two women smirked at him and before he could reach for their moistening cores, they knelt before him. He raised an eyebrow as he cupped their cheeks instead, curious and confused. He thought he was meant to please them, not the other way around!

That thought, however, disappeared when they leaned in and licked up his cock together.

"Ohhh Dora… Fluer… Ohhh fuck!" he gasped as they kept him steady and worked their tongues and mouths up and down his cock. "I thought… I thought… fuck!"

"Oh we know," Fleur breathed along his cock before she sucked hard on his head and popped off shortly after. "But we're training you to never…." She sucked hard on the head of his cock again, driving him even more wild. He attempted to pump, but she pulled off with another pop and smirk. "Ever… leave us out again…"

"Naughty boys," Tonks continued as she sucked along the side of his cock and licked all around it for a few moments with her enhanced tongue. At the sight of her tongue wrapping around his cock and squeezing it, pumping it as she worked his shaft, it drove him even more crazy. They all loved her little tricks, especially at times like these when she did it as much for her fun as theirs. "They get punished… and you," she said as she replaced Fleur at the head of his cock and briefly wrapped and pumped it with her tongue inside her mouth. "Have been naughty without us… And you need to be denied the pleasure you so love."

"This… isn't… doing it," he groaned as the pair began to work his cock again, kissing around it as best they could.

"Oh?" Fleur cooed more to his cock than to him before her hungry gaze lifted from his shaft up to his eyes. "So you don't get off even more from pleasing us?"

"From making us wet with need-

"-desire-"

"-passion-"

"-pleasure-"

"-and love?"

With each change of voice, they each took him into their mouths and tempted him, teased him, played on his pleasure and emotions before they switched places.

"I do!" he frantically agreed. "By magic it's the best thing ever when ohhhhh _fuck!_ "

He had nearly blown his load, but they eased off him, making sure to savor his torment as he looked at them, red throughout his entire body as they "punished" him most passionately.

"I love you…" he gasped with need as he cupped their chins and looked into their eyes and nowhere else. "and its… the best feeling in the world… seeing our love… come alive… When I make you scream… and pant… and moan… and come undone at my touch… when I show you… how much… you mean to me…"

Every pause in his speech was because their mouths tormented him. They listened closely, their gazes on him as they kissed his length and licked his shaft now and again. As he finished his declaration of love and desire, their gazes brightened. They kissed one another before they kissed his cock on either side again.

"Good answer."

Their voices echoed in the shower before they brought their breasts up and let him fuck between them to his heart's content. Their tongue licked and lapped at his shaft whenever they could. They worked his cock as much with their mouths and tongues as they did their breasts. All the while Harry bucked into their attention, pounded into it until finally he gave in and splattered their breasts with cum, when they didn't take it in their mouths for the first two spurts at least.

Harry panted. His chest rose and fell but his cock never wavered. It stood strong, proud, and passionately, full of desire as he looked from one woman to the other. Fleur pulled them both up and licked the cum off Dora's chest before she was treated to the same before the water could wash it away. A moment later, Dora had slipped behind Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Go on… bend that veela over and make her scream for you," Dora urged him as she squished her breasts to his back, turning him on even more. "Make that proud veela bitch yours, whatever it takes."

Fleur smirked lightly, but before she could answer Dora's dirty talk with some of her own, Harry kissed her. It was rough, hungry, demanding, and before she knew it she was out of breath and being bent over. Her hands braced instinctively against the wall as steaming water caressed her back until something else overrode all thought. Harry's cock impaling her, to be exact. He had bent her over and in one smooth, powerful thrust had forced his entire cock in her moist folds, had buried himself to the hilt inside her perfect pussy that spread for him with ease, and clung tightly around him soon after.

"Mmm… I'm going to ruin you for anyone else," Harry played along and panted with need. He pulled almost halfway out before he lanced right back into her, filling her to the brim once more as she cried out in bliss. "And you're going to beg me to do it."

He spanked her ass and thrust in time with it, mixing her pain and pleasure. It made her cry out again, then again as he repeated it more and more. Her arms buckled against the wall and lurched slightly forward. Harry followed and maneuvered her to face the corner. Her breasts pressed against the wall, her cheek dug against it lightly and each time Harry thrust, she moaned and cried out for him as she was pressed further against the wall.

"I… I won't…"

Her resistance was crumbling already with this passionate, hungry fucking, this loving roleplay of theirs they had started. He was going to take her, and make her his in the best way, and in doing so he would be hers as well. The dominant always needed a sub, and she enjoyed either side of the coin. His hungry thrust rocked her entire body again and she bit her lip to swallow down another cry of pleasure. His hand swat her ass and she held back more. When he reached around and pressed in close, she moaned as he assaulted her breast and thrust into her pussy from behind.

"Go on, Harry," Dora urged in a breathless, excited voice for them all to hear as she played with herself at the sight before her. "Take her, break her to your will, make her yours, ours, and she'll be perfect for us."

Harry was relentless at Nym's encouragement. He never let up, never let Fleur go too long without feeling his entire length buried to the hilt inside her. He worked her every spot as her folds clung tightly to him, as her slick pussy quivered and vibrated around his cock with every thrust, bump, and grind. When she was right on the edge, however, Harry slowed his pace to a standstill as he filled her with his cock and spanked her as he squeezed and rubbed her nipple.

"Ready to give in, veela?" he teased her, incredibly turned on by Fleur, by Tonks, and by this entire little scenario.

"Please…"

"Please what?" he prompted as he ground inside her, making her moan as he rocked and rolled his hips to great effect on her.

"Please… be my master…" Fleur gave in, her pussy, her entire body aching and burning for release. "Let me be yours! Your slave of love… I'll do anything…" she played along, smiling to herself and moaning as he rocked inside her again before she looked over her shoulder in desperate desire of release. Her voice deepened and her pussy clenched. " _Anything._ "

"Then you'll do everything I say," Harry agreed as he rocked with her again. "And you'll help me break a certain auror to our will…"

Fleur smirked at Nym, whose eyes widened before Fleur directed her gaze back at her "master" with an intensity that wasn't there before. "With pleasure… _master._ Please, claim me and make me yours and I'll do everything you want and more!"

"What a magnificent creature," Harry spoke in a silky, smooth voice.

Fleur shivered and almost came from that alone, but when he pulled out and began to take her again in earnest, she held back and forced herself to revel in being denied, to let her peak build and build until she screamed her heart out. Harry thrust into her with perfection every time. His cock pumped and dug into her every spot, worked her every wall with such ease she wondered why she ever let any of the others be taken by him.

"Because I love you all…"

The realization escaped her lips moments before she reached ecstasy. Harry filled her to the brim with a roar of pleasure and she felt him come undone inside her. The spurt of his seed inside her nearly broke her as her entire body shook with pleasure. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure, almost blacking out as her voice carried into a scream of euphoric bliss. Her pussy melted around his cock and their love leaked around his length when he mournfully began to pull away moments later.

"I love you too…"

The kind, gentle words were a far cry from the roleplay of moments before, but it filled her with warmth beyond anything that any climax could. Her feet met the floor and she shuddered. Her legs were weak but Harry caught her and held her, impressed with himself as she still had tremors of pleasure coursing through her every nerve.

"That was…"

"Oui…" Fleur panted with a smile as she traced his chin. "We shall have to try that again."

"No kidding," he breathed before he and Fleur both turned to a quivering Nymphadora who sat on the seat at the other end of the shower. A mischievous twinkle entered Harry's gaze as he continued to enjoy their shower-time fun. "But I think it's time we break an auror into this harem I'm making a little more. After all, a metamorph can do so many wonderful things for us."

Nym's eyes snapped open in time to hear that. Her legs had nearly given out as she worked herself to bliss at the sight of Harry fucking Fleur into oblivion as her Master. Now, however, it seemed their attention was on her. She tried to push herself up only for her legs to shake and she sat back down. Harry smirked at her and with Fleur in his arms, let the veela down to her knees easily. Fleur scooted forward next to the seat and Harry placed his legs on either side of her.

"Your turn, you little metamorph slut," he told her as he lifted her off the seat and pinned her to the wall. Fleur adjusted to be beneath them, a devious smirk on her face as she looked up past Harry's cock and Dora's legs at the metamorph. "Turnabout is fair play, and I'm sure my veela slave wants a metamorph companion with her."

"Oui, my master," Fleur purred passionately as she kissed Harry's cock and the bottom of Nym's thigh. "She needs to be broken in, just like she urged you to take me. After all, payback is a bitch, as you English say."

"Harry, I'm still-"

"Sensitive?!" Harry thrust into her with ease and Dora seized up in pleasure. Her back arched, her pussy ached and burned, and her legs wrapped around him on instinct. "Ohh… so fucking wet and hot for me. You dirty little shapeshifter, wanting to be taken so badly."

He thrust even deeper, this time filling her to the brim and earning him a scream of pleasure as she trembled. Her legs tightened about him, and her arms wrapped around his neck for support as he impaled her on his cock again, then again. His body pressed to hers and soon Harry pounded into her relentlessly. He nailed her to the wall, pressed, pinned and forced her against it completely as he took control of her with pleasure.

"Ohhh sweet merlin! I'm… I'm… already c-"

Harry silenced her with a kiss and after a few more moments Dora came hard and screamed into his mouth. She wasn't even finished when she felt Fleur lapping at the joining between her lovers, licking and sucking on cock and pussy alike as she claimed their juices for herself. It drove Nym wild, just as Fleur intended, and Harry seemed all the more eager to please them both. His pace picked up, his strength increased and Dora bucked, arched, and cried out in pleasure with every thrust.

It didn't stop at one, either. Her second was just as intense, sped up by the attention of both Harry's cock and strong hands fucking and fondling her, and Fleur's mouth working on the point where she and Harry were joined. Dora trembled and quivered, shook and vibrated as she came again, then again as Harry took her perfectly, and Fleur pleasured them both from below.

"I'm yours, all yours, your little slut. I'll change my body," and she did, her breasts increased in size, her pussy tightened, and her nipples became more sensitive as they rubbed against his chest. "I'll say anything you want, do anything you want. I'll be your shapeshifting slave," Dora begged, or demanded, urgently as she bucked wildly against Harry's cock and Fleur's mouth and tongue. "Just don't… ever… _stop!_ "

As Dora came for what Harry thought might be the fourth or fifth time, he couldn't take it anymore. Her pussy milked him perfectly and Fleur's mouth, now wrapped around their joining as much as possible, took the final toll. He slammed into Tonks, nailed her to the wall of the shower and emptied himself deep inside her womb, a satisfied groaning growl escaped him as he "claimed" the last of his House of Wolves, his true loves and soul mates in the past eight or so hours. The trio panted with need and Harry affectionately kissed Dora, one she returned with equal praise, pleasure and love.

"I told you not to stop," Dora panted, a goofy grin on her lips as her sultry-gaze betrayed her well-fucked body's pleasure.

Harry and Fleur Chuckled and the veela finally managed to stand up, though her legs looked like jelly as well, having treated herself to her own fingers during their intense moment treating Dora. Harry eased Dora down to her feet but kept an arm around her as she leaned against him for support. He kissed her head and she hummed in contentment.

"I would continue, but I'm sure we woke the others," Harry commented wryly. "And probably the rest of the tent."

"Oui, we did not hold back our voices like last night," Fleur teased them both lightly before she sighed and was pulled into Harry's as both she and Dora leaned their heads on his chest and used him to support the rest of their bodies.

"I wouldn't want you to," Harry panted lightly with a slight laugh, as the two women grinned up at him. "So, finish our shower, or check on the others?"

"I'm not sure I could take much more," Dora said, though Harry and Fleur didn't believe it for a second as a smirk grew on her lips. "But let's see if they're wet and ready for us anyway. If not, we'll make them good and wet for sure."

Harry chuckled and turned the shower off before the three of them left. They hadn't even reached the door when they heard the sultry, velvety moans of Susan, Daphne and Tracey enjoying one another most thoroughly. Fleur's smirk widened and Dora snickered lightly as Harry helped the two women into the room proper. Upon seeing the girls, the three watched, letting their arousal climb until all three girls came in a heap of ecstatic sweaty bliss.

"Well, you're all warmed up it looks like," Harry teased them as the three girls finally noticed them. "Ready for some real fun for all of us?"

No words needed to be said then. They had a little bit of time before their absence would get suspicious, and they all wanted to enjoy each-other while they still could.

And did they ever…


End file.
